It All Started With A Visit To Gringotts
by jadedragon36
Summary: Voldemort is dead and Harry has finally graduated from Hogwarts and is ready to live his life, but his world is turned upside down when he realizes friends can become enemies and enemies become friends. Powerful Harry. Mild Slash HP/SS
1. Chapter 1: A Visit To Gringotts

_**It All Started With A Visit To Gringotts**_

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**Summary:** Voldemort is dead and Harry has finally graduated from Hogwarts and is ready to live his life but his world is turned upside down when he realizes friends can become enemies and enemies become friends; the one he loved he now hates and the one he hated he now loves; poor men become rich; the one he trusted the most was the one who did him the most harm. A new dark lord appears and it turns out to be an ancient evil. And it all started with a visit to Gringotts. HP/SS, DM/HG, NL/LL.

**Warning:** Rated for mild slash and some mild naughty stuff along the way. If you think characters are not acting as they should it's because I'm pulling their strings.

Canon up to DH Final Battle, except Snape doesn't die neither does Fred.

................

_**Chapter 1: A Visit To Gringotts **_

Harry was excited, he was in love, in two days time he was marrying the girl of his dreams; Ginny. Ginevra Weasley was the most beautiful girl in the world, clear creamy skin, chocolate brown eyes, long red hair and even longer legs. She was perfect and she was all his and in two days they would be bonded together for all time. For the last eight years Harry had felt that he was part of the Weasley family but in forty eight hours he would really be family – he was going to have a family. It was a little over a year ago Harry had defeated Voldemort for good. The prophecy fulfilled, Harry the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One was now the Man Who Defeated the Dark Lord. He was a symbol of the Light and with the death of Dumbledore he was considered the greatest wizard alive.

Life was good. He had spent an extra year at Hogwarts and completed his education and in six weeks time after a month in Paris on honeymoon he was going to enter Auror training. Ginny wanted a June wedding but Harry wanted to graduate first so they were going to get bonded on June 30, the last day in June but Ginny would still be a June bride. Life was good.

Today he was going to Gringotts to meet with his account manager. Harry was surprised a week ago when Mrs. Weasley handed him the Gringotts letter that had arrived at the Burrow. It was the day after graduation and Harry had spent the night after he Ron, Ginny and Hermione had partied until early in the morning. They were students no longer. The bird with the Gringotts envelope had come early in the morning and Mrs. Weasley gave the letter to him at lunch (they woke up too late for breakfast). The letter explained that it was the custom for all Potter males to meet with the Potter Account Manager before they got bonded to make arrangements for their new bride. An appointment was set for Harry two days before the wedding and was considered a formality.

Ron had volunteered to go with Harry but had been invited to a Chudley Cannons practice match that very morning. Ron was obsessed with the Cannons and was surprised when the captain of the team had sent an owl inviting the war hero to the practice. It was no secret that Ron had hoped to be a professional Quidditch player but he was not in Harry's opinion good enough to go professional. Harry loved him as a brother and wanted no better person to stand beside him in a fight but he was the first to admit that as a Quidditch player Ron was not the best but the Cannons were the worst team in the league so Ron would fit in.

As he walked up the stairs to the white marble building Harry fondly remembered the first time he came to Gringotts with Hagrid. It was eight years ago and the then 11 year old Harry was new to the wizarding world. Walking into the building nothing seemed to have changed since that day eight years ago. The goblins went about their daily work, while witches and wizards were waving to him, pointing him out to others and some even tried to shake his hand. He laughed, normally he didn't like all the attention but today he smiled and shook hands. He was happy.

Harry walked up to the counter and greeted the goblin. "I am here for an appointment with the manager of the Potter account."

The goblin bowed to him and greeted him politely. "Good afternoon Lord Potter please have a seat and Grobrick will be with you shortly."

Harry turned to go to the proffered seat and saw the one goblin he knew. "Why hello Griphook how are you?" The goblin looked shocked, no one took time to remember the goblins names and he had only met Harry once before.

"I am fine Lord Potter. I hope your dealings with us today will increase your gold."

Harry laughed goblins only thought was on gold. "Well Griphook I hope that our dealings will increase gold for you, your family and all who deal with Gringotts."

Griphook smiled a rare smile. Harry had unknowingly given the goblin a wonderful blessing.

"I thank you for your blessing on our bank Lord Potter" said a voice behind him. Harry turned and greeted the new goblin who he assumed was Grobrick the Head of the Potter accounts. He was taller than Griphook, his clothes were of a rich royal blue material and he had an aura of authority about him.

"You are quite welcome. Grobrick I assume."

The goblin gave a slight bow. "Please sir, come this way."

Harry was led to the back of the bank and into a large office, where two other goblins were seated. Like Grobrick both were well dressed. One in deep purple robes and the other was much older than the other two and had on a silver tunic which seemed to match his hair, he had on black leggings, leather boots and on his waist a jewelled dagger. Grobrick introduced the purple robed goblin as Magnus Head of the Black accounts and the other as Fireforge Head of Gringotts special accounts. As Harry bowed to both goblins he suddenly had a thought that this was no ordinary meeting. Harry sat quietly waiting for Grobrick to begin. All three goblins watched the young man intensely.

Fireforge was first to address Harry. "I am very happy to see you Lord Potter, I have been trying to have a meeting with you for the last eight years."

Of all the things Harry expected that statement was the last.

"Eight years. I'm sorry I never received any correspondence from your bank until late last week asking for this appointment."

The three goblins looked at each other with knowing looks.

Grobrick turned to Harry "I am sure it was an oversight Lord Potter. There are many things we would like to discuss with you today concerning your accounts."

"I am sure gentlemen that I could schedule some time when I get back from my honeymoon to go over the Potter and Black accounts with you but I don't think I could give you more than an hour today. So if we could discuss the procedure for adding my future wife to the accounts, I would appreciate it."

Magnus looked fiercely at Harry "Lord Potter what do you know about your fortune?"

Harry knew he had inherited the Black fortune and while he didn't know the extent to what Sirius had left him, he knew it was enough for Ginny and himself to get a good start in life. As for the Potter fortune it consisted of a single vault which was nearly empty after eight years of school. He knew the Potter name was an old one so he was still subjected to the traditions of the pure blood families.

"I know enough, could we please just discuss Ginny so I could go and I promise I will speak to you as soon as I return from Paris."

Magnus looked like he was going to scream but Fireforge simply placed his hands on the younger goblin's shoulder. The silver haired goblin smiled at Harry. "Of course Lord Potter, we will just discuss your beautiful bride. Congratulations by the way. It has been a long awaited marriage and I am sure the wizarding world will be talking about your wedding for years to come."

"Thank you Fireforge, so if we could begin".

The other two goblins looked at the older goblin and let him lead the proceedings. "Yes, lets. Firstly Lord Potter I am assuming that the future Lady Potter would be pleased to wear your great grandmother's wedding dress. It was hand crafted using the finest acromantula silks inlaid with gold and silver runes."

"It sounds beautiful but I am sure that Ginny already has her dress ready."

"Oh, I'm sorry. The dress was sent to her over two months ago, so it could be fitted for her."

Harry shook his head "you must be mistaken I only proposed a month ago." Harry had proposed after their last exam.

"Again I am sorry I must have the time wrong. Well no doubt the Potter wedding rings of the Lord and Lady have been cleaned and polished."

"I didn't know such rings existed. I never saw them in my vault. I must tell Ron about them he said he was getting the rings as a wedding gift to us."

"Well I am sure everything is fine. And your home Potter Manor all decorated and waiting for the happy couple."

"I don't have a manor but I have the Black's townhouse at Grimmauld Place. I decided to leave it as such and not name it Potter Manor and yes Kreacher and Mrs Weasley have been busy cleaning." Harry heard Magnus let out a frustrated sigh. Harry saw him shaking his head, no doubt not approving the house of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black going to a non family member.

"Ah well all seems to be going well. So the last thing we need to settle is your wife's allowance."

"Her allowance?"

"Yes all Potter wives are given an allowance to take care of their personal needs."

Harry nodded "Well that seems ok. How much should I give her?"

"Well you are currently giving her an allowance of 100 galleons a month as well as a further 500 galleons a year for school fees. I am assuming you want to increase that figure. "

Harry looked at the three goblins as if they were crazy, he must have heard wrong. "Did you just say I have been giving Ginny 100 galleons a month?"

"Yes and 500 a year for school fees" Fireforge confirmed.

Something inside of Harry lurched. No this was wrong, the goblins were wrong, not his Ginny.

"Of course that figure does not include the allowance to her family I am assuming that will also continue."

_WHAT no it must be a mistake not Ginny, it must have been a provision in Sirius' will, yes that it, she must have been getting the money from Sirius_.

"This money is it coming out of the Black estate did Sirius set it up?" Harry asked.

"No, it has been coming out of the Potter estate, for the last seven years" the goblin answered.

"Seven years! Ginny has been getting an allowance for the past seven years" Harry said in shock.

"Every month as well as the payment of her school fees" the goblin said calmly.

Harry was silent and the asked, "the Weasleys also have been getting an allowance for seven years?"

"No for eight."


	2. Chapter 2: Potions, Charms and Estates

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**------**_

_**Chapter 2: Potions, Charms and Estates**_

Harry stood up he needed to walk around. Something inside of him was telling him that the goblins were not lying but they had to be because it would mean that Ginny and the Weasleys were taking money from him. Grobrick looked like he was going to say something when Fireforge held up his hand to keep him quiet. The young man had to work this out on his own.

Ginny has been getting money for the past seven years and the Weasleys eight years it means they have been stealing from him all this time. _No not Ginny she is perfect_, a voice in his mind whispered. Why all the fuss, he was marrying the most perfect woman in the world, money didn't matter. But they were taking money from him. Money his parents left for him to use. But obviously he had enough money, he had survived and so had Ginny. Just thinking her name brought images of her creamy complexion and her soft red hair that smelled of roses. No they were taking money to be his friend. Something was wrong, he had to get to the bottom of this, the Weasleys were stealing money and Ron and Ginny were paid to be his friends. _But what about Paris, you could deal with all of this after the honeymoon_. NO! Something inside of him snapped; no this was wrong. Harry looked at the three goblins and it was if he was seeing them for the first time, something was definitely wrong.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing magical, all I did was told you certain truths."

"Ginny has been taking money from me to be her friend, she, Ron and all the Weasleys" Harry half stated half asked.

"Well I don't know about all the Weasleys but I do know Mrs. Weasley was given a monthly allowance along with Ronald and Ginevra."

"I think I will sit and discuss my affairs with you today."

"Well it is about time! I thought we would never get through to you" Magnus said giving what Harry thought of as a Snape sneer.

"Lord Potter if you will agree, we are hoping that you allow yourself to be examined by one of our healers."

_No healers don't trust healers _a voice in his mind said but Harry quickly tuned it out. "Examined what for?"

"We suspect that you are under the effects of a love potion."

"Well now wait a minute. It's one thing for you to accuse Ginny of stealing but another to accuse her of giving me a love potion."

"Lord Potter please. If it is you truly love this girl, we would not stand in your way and we will be the first to wish you all the happiness in the world. But if we are right you could be making the biggest mistake of your life."

Harry thought about it for a minute and then nodded his head. In a flash Grobrick ran out of the room and returned with a tall slim woman who had long black hair and had a sharp nose. She instantly reminded him of Snape. She however had a pleasant smile and was dressed in white healer robes.

"Good afternoon Lord Potter. I am Healer Marchack I was told you needed to do a full check up before your wedding."

Harry could not find his voice and just nodded.

"If you would sit still this should not take too much of your time." The healer waved her wand over Harry a few time while Harry sat as if in shock.

Eventually she spoke. "Well Lord Potter you have had an interesting life. I have never met anyone who survived a Basilisk attack before or someone who has suffered the cruciatus so many times and is still sane, or for that matter two killing curses. Your medical history is one for the books."

Harry just smiled; yes it has been an interesting life.

"Of course, I believe you are more interested in the more recent occurrences. It seems I am the bearer of bad news. You seem to be under several compulsion spells as well as a long term love potion. You also have several blocks on your magic; some have been placed on you for over 15 years, while the most recent is less than two years."

"What could I do?"

"We could give you potions to counteract the love potion but it may take as long as a month to get over the effects. You seem to be now fighting off some of the compulsion charms but you should get a charms master to remove the spells and blocks on your magic. It should be someone you trust. As well as in my professional opinion you should postpone your wedding."

"No not postpone, cancel" Harry said firmly.

Turning to the goblins Harry said "You said we had a lot to discuss I think we need to get started."

"Yes I think we should first organize your potions and then a bit of late lunch. Then we could get started as this could take some time" Fireforge stated.

The healer gave Fireforge the detailed account of Harry's examination and a prescription for the counter love potion and some other nutritional potions and healing potions. She also indicated that he could consider getting his eyes fixed, as it was possible in the magical world. In less than 10 minutes Griphook entered carrying the potions the healer had prescribed. Gulping down the first one, Harry suddenly found himself swaying and feeling woozy. Magnus held up a goblet of water in his hand and gave it to Harry.

"I think you should lie down for a while" Healer Marchack said waving her wand at Harry.

The goblins conjured a divan sofa and Harry laid down, closing his eyes. A minute later he was violently sick. The healer quickly went over and started rubbing his back, until he was finished. With a wave of her wand all the sick disappeared and the place smelled of pine.

"Don't worry it's just the love potion being forced out of your system. You should be ok in a little while."

Harry conjured a wet cloth and wiped his face a bit and then cast a mouth cleansing spell.

"You said the effect may last up to month."

"Yes you would still be feeling some lingering effects as you have been taking this potion constantly for over a year. There is evidence that you were taking it for a longer period but stopped for a while."

Harry felt his head clear, it was like being cured of a headache you never realized you had. Thinking back to when he first had feelings for Ginny being under a love potion made sense. He suddenly found himself desiring Ginny in his sixth year. Before that he thought he was gay finding himself attracted to a certain male but then all he could think about was Ginny. The months he spent hunting horcruxes he did not have time to think about her. He must not have been getting the potion then. After the final battle he again could not stop thinking about her, they must have started giving it to him again. He wanted to be sick again not because of the potion but in disgust.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when the healer asked him "What do you think about your fiancée now?"

Harry tried to think about Ginny. He felt a little more than what he felt for Bill or Charlie, she was a good acquaintance. At best Ginny was like a little sister but he had no desire for her. He had no romantic feelings for her and he definitely did not want to marry her.

The Healer left soon after, first making sure Harry had taken the other potions. She had left Harry with her card, telling him that she considered him a patient and everything that happened was strictly confidential. She told him not to worry she had already been paid by the goblins and if he needed her in the future all he had to do was floo.

Grobrick directed Harry over to a round table where a light lunch appeared. Harry sat and invited the others to join him. Fireforge told him it was against good wizarding etiquette for a Lord to dine with goblins but Harry insisted. For a moment they reminded him of Dobby. The three goblins looked at Harry with slight amazement as they sat with him.

During the meal Harry asked "I know you said that the Weasleys have been getting money for the past eight years that must have added up to a lot of galleons. I did not think that the Potter vault had that much gold."

"Well Lord Potter" Grobrick started.

"Please you all call me Harry."

The three looked at each other and Fireforge gave a slight bow. "Thank you for the great honour Harry."

Harry smiled "It is I whom am honoured you have saved me."

"It was our duty."

"Well about the Potter gold?"

Grobrick answered. "Yes the Potters were quite rich and had millions of galleons of gold. The Weasleys barely made a dent in your fortune."

"Millions but I didn't see that much in my vault."

"That is because you have more than one vault. The one you have been using was one of your trust funds for your enjoyment; your school spending money as it were. In total the Potters had 15 different vaults."

"I have 15 different vaults?"

"No. I said the Potters had 15 vaults you have a considerable greater number. Sirius left you a further 17 vaults and there are about 20 other smaller vaults that different people left to the boy-who-lived."

Fireforge added "Even I don't know the full extent of your wealth Harry. We will need to do a simple blood test to determine exactly what you own. It is partly the reason why you had to be here in person."

Magnus turned to Fireforge and whispered something in gobbledegook to him and Fireforge nodded the purple robed goblin looked relieved. Magnus turned to Harry and took a deep breath looking as if he was going to give a well rehearsed speech.

"Lord Potter, Harry, the reason why Fireforge has been trying to see you for the past eight years is that we have been begging to enlighten you to your heritage and to inform you of state of your estate along with your options. When your parents died you became the last of the honourable Potters and as such became Lord Potter. Your magical and legal guardian became your godfather Sirius Black who accepted you that night. Magically you became his heir and ward. However, Sirius was sent to Azkaban the next day and you went to your muggle Aunt. We have often suspected that he was deliberately sent there to be away from you and your estate."

"What!"

"Well as you know Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without trial. He was never formally charged and as such retained all of his assets. If he was charged with being a Death Eater his holdings would have been at least frozen or at worst claimed by the Ministry. But that did not happen and as such his vaults remained opened. When his parents died, he took on the mantle of Lord Black and all the Black fortune passed to him. However being in Azkaban he could not use it. As his ward, you automatically could have access to his wealth."

Harry was beginning to see a pattern. "Who got control of the money?"

"Albus Dumbledore acting as steward."

"You mean Dumbledore had access to all the Potter and Black vaults?"

"Yes."

"Did he use them?"

"Quite frequently. Three of the Potter vaults have been emptied funding the Order of the Phoenix, as well as, several million galleons were used for Dumbledore's personal expenses."

"Besides the Weasley, who else was taking money?"

"The Dursleys also got a monthly allowance and several Order members got varying amounts over the years but to be fair I don't believe they realized that it was your money they were getting. They believed it was from Dumbledore."

"And the Weasley, how much did they get?"

"Well in all a little more than 100 thousand. However most of it was spent in the last eight months and we suspect that amount would increase greatly in two days time."

"What do you mean?"

"At first the spending was limited to the allowances assigned to the various individuals and then Mrs. Weasley was given unlimited access to one of your smallest vaults in your second year. That vault only had about 75 thousand galleons. I believe she was first given access to reimburse for the damage to their car and for your misdeeds with the car. She was given total access with a key at the end of that year. Even after that Mrs. Weasley only took out small amounts on an odd occasion. She was still getting an allowance but would use the vault in emergencies. Even most of the allowances for Ginevra and Ronald went into their personal vaults, which they only had full access to when they became of age. Then in the last few months she started spending the amount she would take out in a year in just one day. Before she was being conservative but in two days her daughter would become one of the richest women in the world, so she no longer had to be careful."

"Didn't you question why she would be given total access to one of my vaults?"

"It became well known in the wizarding social circles that you were friends with the Weasleys and Molly Weasley made it known that you considered her like a mother. However the official reason we were given by Dumbledore was that the vault was being given to the family of your future wife and that a proposal was made between your guardian and the Weasleys for you and Ginevra Weasley to be bonded.

Harry shouted "This was at the end of my second year, I was 12 years old, Ginny was 11!"

Fireforge told him that while it was a practice that most families no longer did, a few of the old families still made contracts for their children from a very early age.

Magnus then continued. "It was then I reminded Dumbledore that such a contract could not be made without the blood of Lord Black and yourself. Dumbledore brought in a vile of your blood and told us he would soon bring in that of Lord Black but Sirius escaped and the blood was not brought in for a year. The proposed contract did not hold as Sirius' blood showed signs of a compulsion spell and therefore was not given of his free will. The proposed contract only had the requirements after your fifth year, when Sirius died and Dumbledore legally became your guardian. But even then we noticed small irregularities in your blood and would not bind the contract. As part executors of your estates Gringotts must agree to the contract, usually it is just a formality. However, we spent the year fighting Dumbledore and prolonged completing the contract. We planned to do so until you became of age and would have had to make the contract yourself, however Dumbledore died before that time."

"We tried to contact you many times over the years but were always sent letters from you stating that you were passing all matters to your Headmaster. After he died the proxy went first to Mrs. Weasley and in the past year to Ginevra Weasley."

Harry interjected. "I never sent any letters to you. I never received any letters from you except the one for this meeting."

"We suspected so."

"How could you act on just a simple letter should you not have some evidence the letter was actually coming from me."

"Yes for all matters a simple letter would not do, it requires your magical signature, which comes from your wand. We suspect Dumbledore was getting someone to give him access to your wand, possibly Ronald Weasley. It could have been done late at night when you were asleep. In addition the letters were on Potter letterheads and sealed with the Potter seal."

Harry's magic started pulsing he was getting angry. His whole life someone was controlling him, this was unbelievable. Grobrick offered him a calming potion. Harry shook his head but took a goblet of water instead.

When he was calm and his magic was back under control, Magnus continued. "Since October of last year, 'your' letters have been allowing Ginevra Weasley to have access to your Potter and Black estates. On her own she has withdrawn over 40,000 galleons of gold since that time. She also came into the bank in December with a letter indicating that you had proposed."

"But I didn't propose until the beginning of June."

"Yes, we now know but the letter she presented indicated otherwise. It stated that she was to be given all consideration as the future Lady Potter-Black. She requested a list of the Potter and Black holdings. Over the past six months she has been preparing the Potter Manor in Scotland and has spent close to five hundred thousand galleons fixing not only Potter Manor but several of the other homes as well. Since this is going to your estate, we do not mind."

"How many homes do I own?"

"Excluding the main manor there are five Potter houses which includes the ruins at Godric Hollow. There are also ten Black homes and a Black Manor. However, some of the Black homes were originally intended for members of the Black family left to them by Lord Orion Black. But since Sirius was in Azkaban he could not follow through with the request, none of the individuals got them. So they revert to you."

"Who were supposed to get the houses?"

"Well Sirius Black requested that you give one to Remus Lupin and his father Orion Black had requested one each be given to Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. One was also meant for a non family member a Dean Thomas."

"Dean Thomas?"

"Yes his father Gary Thomas worked as the wizarding manager for the Black family estates and when he was killed by Death Eaters. Lord Black promise to take care of the man's family, so a home and a large sum of money was left for the young Thomas. Like you he was a small child at the time and Dumbledore became his magical guardian as Mrs. Thomas was a muggle. The money was withdrawn but the home was never claimed."

"How that man didn't go to hell I would never know. He is lucky he is dead. He would have a lot to answer for. I will make sure that Lord Orion Black's wishes are met. Since Bellatrix is no longer around I will give the property to Draco."

"Well I am sure he will love France, as the property is a villa in France and with the recent refurbishing it must look lovely."

"Ginny has refurbished that house, why?"

"According to 'your' letter it is to be given as a gift to her brother Ronald, upon your marriage."

"Explain."

"Ginevra Weasley came in a requested that your homes be given to various Weasley family members and to Mr. Thomas. However we informed her that it was not within her authority to do so, as she was still only your intended and could only access the property, certain vaults and withdraw gold. For transfer of property only the legal Lord and Lady could make the request which must be made in person. Only when you added her name to the Potter line and you were both legally bonded could she make the request. So we were told the properties in question will be given as gifts to the various individuals after your wedding. In the mean while they are all being refurbished."

"So that is why I am here today to add her to the Potter line."

"It is the official reason for getting you here. We have long suspected that you knew nothing about what was going on and have sent hundreds of letters over the years. We even tried to get access to you when you stayed in Diagon Alley the summer before your third year at Hogwarts. The former head of the Potter account Wicknic mysteriously died the first week you stayed here when he tried to see you. After Dumbledore died every time we requested a meeting, one of the three Weasleys came instead. This letter you received was actually the second, after the first one Ginevra came herself to be added to the Potter line with a vile of your blood. However we told her it had to be done by you in person."

"In reality she could not be added as a Potter until after you were bonded but we were desperate to talk to you before the wedding. So we lied."

"I understand and am very grateful you did. I shudder to think of what would have happened if we had gotten bonded."

"She would have gotten full access to everything you own."

"I am surprised that they let me come here by myself and not with a guard."

"We sort of took care of that. It is why we chose today. We knew you had the wedding rehearsal dinner tonight and that both Mrs. Weasley and Ginevra Weasley would be very busy."

"We also pulled in a favour from the captain of the Chudley Cannons to invite Ronald to their practice. We forgave him a loan he has with Gringotts, in exchange for keeping Ronald busy for a few hours. One of the conditions was that he asked Ronald this morning; so it would be too late for him to get someone else to come with you. Even though we suspect that the only ones involved in this plot is the three of them."

"How do you know, none of the other Weasleys are involved?"

Magnus pause for a second as he considered then responded. "In all the years none of the others ever came in either on your behalf or to withdraw from any of your accounts. In addition Arthur Weasley came in for a loan before William got married. He wanted to help the couple in buying a home. However for reasons I will not disclose, he settled for a smaller amount. William originally inquired on a small manor but opted for the smaller and cheaper Shell Cottage. If either of them had access to your vaults they would have gotten more than they needed. Charles works through his vacation to save enough for his own home. Percival is very ambitious and would have used the money to advance himself in certain circles but he hasn't. The twins... well the twins are two of the hardest working honourable businessmen I have ever come across. No the twins are not involved."

Fireforge laughed. "I like the twins; they have really brightened up this dull alley."

Harry nodded and the asked "What do we do now?"

Grobrick waved his hands and the table cleared.

"We test to see exactly the extent to your fortune" Fireforge told him as he brought forward several documents and files. Pulling out what seemed to be a normal piece of parchment Fireforge place it in front of Harry, while Magnus poured a blue potion onto the parchment.

"This potion is goblin made. It is specially designed for Gringotts. When your blood is spilt unto the parchment it will show all of your holdings with the Bank. The names of the families who have bequeath you items you have yet to claim will also appear."

Fireforge pulled out his jewelled dagger and gave it to Harry. "Please cut your hand and allow a few drops of blood to spill onto the parchment."

Harry did so and soon saw a long list of names and properties appear on the parchment. All four occupants of the room looked at the parchment there were many names he did not know but they all gasped when they saw some of the names that he did know. In addition to Potter, Evans and Black, names like Pettigrew, Prince, Lestrange, McNair, and Le Fey appeared but most surprisingly at the bottom of the list was the name... RIDDLE.


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Will of Tom Riddle

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**------**_

_**Chapter 3: The Last Will and Testament of Tom Riddle**_

Harry stared at the last name on the list; Riddle. He looked at the goblins who were trying to compose themselves as they too looked at the name in shock. He reached over and grabbed the vial of calming potion Grobrick had offered him earlier and downed it. After a few minutes of silence Harry spoke "What did that mad man leave to me?"

Fireforge called forth his goblin magic and a parchment file appeared in front of him. Harry looked over and saw _**The Last Will and Testament of Tom Marvolo Riddle**_ written in green and silver on the top. More than anything Harry was curious as to what Lord Voldemort had to say.

Fireforge did a few wandless spells on the file and then opened it, on top of the stack of papers was an envelope addressed to _**Harry James Potter**_. Fireforge passed it to Harry. The envelope was sealed and did not open until a drop of Harry's blood was placed on it. The letter was written in parselscript so only Harry could have read it.

-----

_My Worthy Opponent,_

If you are reading this then I am truly dead having been defeated by your hand. I do sincerely hope that the battle was magnanimous and that you are now without one of your limbs or need medical treatment for the rest of your life or even better without your magic reduced to a squib forever outside the magical realm.

My wishes notwithstanding. I know that most likely you are your same charming self, with messy black hair, green eyes twinkling madly and enough magic to power the muggle world with electricity for years. Since the day I was reborn I knew that you were far more powerful that I could ever hope to be and that I would most likely lose this war but as a Slytherin I had my pride and ambition and went ahead anyway. Hopefully the lessons you have learnt in this war have made you more aware of the consequences of being a powerful magical being.

As you would realise from the date I signed this document, I am writing to you after the death of that meddlesome old coot named Albus Dumbledore. Now that he is dead there is still some hope for you as you have gotten out of his hold. If there is anything I sincerely wish for you it is that you come into your own, away from that evil man's grip. There are many things I wish to tell you all of which are true whether you believe me or not is to be seen.

As you know I am the heir of Slytherin. I found this out my first day at Hogwarts when I entered the Slytherin common room and the snakes in the paintings spoke to me. They directed me to a portrait of the four founders, where I met the noble Salazar himself. He told me among other things about the wealth of the Slytherin line and that I was the first in centuries powerful enough to make the claim as Lord Slytherin. You see it is not only important to be of the blood line you must also have the magical power. As Lord Slytherin, I would be able to open the vaults at Gringotts and access the many books that Salazar had left, so I could begin my training. In my innocence I confided in Dumbledore who had seemingly taken me under his wing. Together we went to Gringotts and I opened the long closed Slytherin vaults and was amazed at the number of books and scrolls and of course gold in the vaults.

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore and his partner Flamel made me do a ritual which at the time I did not understand but was told it would make a connection to the school and it would enhance my magic. I was also given a document to sign which I thought was donating some of the Slytherin books to the school. Had I been a friendly child, my peers would have told me no such ritual existed and not to sign unknown documents. But alas I was a naive 11 year old friendless orphan who did not know better. I soon learnt. The ritual did connect me to the school but it permanently bound my Slytherin magic to the school. The documents I signed passed all of the Slytherin wealth to the Hogwarts vaults. I in essence transferred everything over to Hogwarts, it is the reason I cannot take the title of Lord Slytherin. The only part of my heritage that remained was my ability to talk to snakes. For some reason that power was not transferred in the ritual. It took me years to realise the full extent of my loss and when I confronted Dumbledore he told me that it was for the greater good, how I would have never been able to wield the power and thousands of children would benefit from my sacrifice. Of course I never trusted anyone again.

In my seventh year I was made Headboy and given access to special rooms in Slytherin House and again came across a portrait of Salazar. The original painting that I had been consulting disappeared my first year. Salazar told me about his secret chamber and gave me the knowledge to access his personal library in the chamber. Of course I met with Rani the Basilisk and got access to several dark arts books that Salazar had hidden in the chamber. To be fair I think he may also have had a lot of light magic books but these were stored in the vaults that were "donated" to the school. The only ones I got were the dark arts books but I was determined to learn as much of my heritage as I could and get my revenge.

I know some may have considered that I made a mess of my life and that I have done many stupid and dare I say 'evil' things. But as inane as it sounds, I know I have made a mark on the wizarding world and have changed the minds of many. I believe I have also saved the future generation by getting rid of Albus Dumbledore. The world may never know the evil that man did in the name of good but I do. I know that I have lived up to my Slytherin name and that brings me some peace. The magical heritage is gone but the name lives on.

If you are wondering why I am telling you all of this, well it is simple; your fate is similar to mine. In my early life out of Hogwarts I became obsessed with not only Salazar but all the founders. In my travels and studies I discovered many things, including the fact that Grindelwald was the heir of Ravenclaw, the Longbottoms the heirs of Hufflepuff and the Potters the heirs of Gryffindor.

Grindelwald's magic was "donated" at the end of the Second World War. Dumbledore and Flamel reduced him almost to a squib after his ritual and then locked him away in a tower. Your ritual may have occurred the night your parents died (you may not believe me but I really tried to warn them but your father would not listen) and Neville Longbottom's soon after my first departure. I was told that Dumbledore first tried the ritual on Frank but he was not powerful enough to complete the transfer Neville however was and like Grindelwald, Neville was reduced to a near squib. You however like me was powerful enough to survive. Ironically enough, my guess is that it is the muggle blood that my father gave me and your Evans grandparents gave you, acted to anchor the magic in us which prevented the Hogwarts ritual from claiming nearly all our magic. I often wondered what I would have been like with all my power; looking at you I could just imagine. I hope that the sacrifice that Dumbledore made with the four of us is worth it in the end.

You are the most powerful wizard alive Harry. You have the power to do great things if you desire. You were my equal in power as a toddler and by the time you were fourteen you far outstripped both my and Dumbedore's magic combined. You are so much more powerful than you could even imagine. I know that Dumbledore also saw this power in you and tried many ways to keep it down; first using your relatives and then by not training you to develop your magic. I also guess he has tried blocking your magic and also tried other rituals like sexual bonding rituals to bind your magic... so watch who you marry carefully. He tried a similar binding with me but my Gaunt ring prevented love potions from working. I realised what was happening and I fled as far from England as I could get. I think there still is a marriage contract out for Tom Marvolo Riddle and one of Dumbledore's whores.

As stupid or pathetic as it may seem to you, with part of my soul once being a part of you, you are the closest I have to a son. You already have the only part of the Slytherin heritage I could pass on which is the gift of parseltongue, which once gotten cannot seem to be lost, so I am confident that you would be reading this letter. I have also left you with all my worldly possessions, which includes my muggle heritage - Riddle Manor. I request that you turn it into an orphanage for magical children, to help those whose parents I have killed. I know you will treat the children well, have them learn and develop their magic as soon as possible. Forget the Ministry and their archaic rules; do you know how many children would have survived my followers if they were not hesitant to use their magic.

Most of my inner circle have bequeath to me their estates. If they die before I do, it will be automatically added to my estate (my lawyers ensured that I would not have the hassle of going in to sign documents as this would have been awkward). Therefore it will all go to you. Use them wisely, try and rebuild the magical world but make it a place where no one will be sacrificed.

Anyway I wish you all the best in your life. Don't settle for being mediocre. I hope you come into all of your magic. I believe you are the next Merlin and that you will change the world.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle _

PS: tell Myrtle I am sorry I did not know she was in the bathroom and that I actually did not think her glasses made her look geeky. Hopefully this will help her move on.


	4. Chapter 4: Lord Potter Black

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**------**_

_**Chapter 4: Lord Potter-Black**_

Harry reread the letter from Voldemort... no Tom Riddle, three times before he looked at the goblins; a single tear fell down his face.

Fireforge looked up from reading the will. "He left you everything: gold, artefacts, houses, everything including the properties of his followers and his slaves."

"To the victor go the spoils" Magnus stated.

Harry snorted. "The bastard thought of me as a son."

Harry proceeded to read the letter aloud and against his better judgement another tear fell down his cheek. "Riddle was essentially a victim of Dumbledore just like I am".

Fireforge closed the file. "You know we could confirm all of this." He again closed his eyes and several files appeared.

Fireforge looked through the files and then took out one. He opened it and read the first page. "This does confirm that Tom Marvolo Riddle opened the Slytherin vaults and one day later donated everything to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Magnus was reading another file. "In 1945 the Ravenclaw vaults were emptied and sent to the Hogwarts vaults."

Grobrick nodded reading another file, "the Gryffindor vault was emptied the day after your parents died."

Looking at the closed Hufflepuff file Harry did not have to read it to know what it stated.

Fireforge looked at all the files and then at his companions. "These vaults were not only emptied but were closed and absorbed into Gringotts, which means that the magic of the families were either transferred or no longer exist. This confirms Riddle's letter."

"Dumbledore was worse than Voldemort. He messed with my life, with our lives, he created Voldemort. I wish the bastard was alive so I could kill him. I wonder if the Headmaster's portrait at Hogwarts could be destroyed."

"Can the magic be returned?" Magnus asked to no one in particular.

"No, not without destroying Hogwarts itself. The magic is now infused in the castle itself" Fireforge answered.

There was a knock on the door and Griphook entered. "Lord Potter, Masters; Miss Ginevra Weasley is in the lobby demanding to see Lord Potter and be a part of this meeting."

"Fireforge is there a legal contract binding me to Ginny?"

"No."

"Griphook could you send Miss Weasley to an empty office and tell her that I am inspecting my school vault and I will be with her shortly" Harry told the goblin who was standing near the door.

Griphook bowed and left to do Harry's bidding.

"We could leave her there for a good half an hour before she fusses again. What should I do immediately to stop the Weasleys?"

"While the wizarding world has already accepted you as Lord Potter, you have yet to officially and legally claim the title. You also have the option of claiming the Black Lordship, as you are not blood it is optional, it would however mean more political power. Once you have claimed the titles you could don the Lordship rings. The rings have protections against many minor potions and charms so it should block any further love potions and any compulsion spells" Fireforge advised.

"It would be an honour to claim both the Potter and Black Lordships" Harry said strongly, however in his mind he was crying as he thought of the two men who both died protecting him.

"Also formally declare that Ginevra Weasley is not your intended and that she no longer has access to any vaults. You should recall all your keys and demand an audit. This will stop everyone beside you from using or accessing any of your homes or vaults" Grobrick said looking at Harry.

"If you wish you could have them arrested and publically denounce them" Magnus volunteered.

"No, I think I will just leave it as is. I am not going to have them arrested and I will let them keep what gold they have already taken. I however want back my great grandmother's dress and the Potter wedding rings and any other Potter or Black heirlooms they may have. As you have said the amount of money stolen barely made a dent in my fortune."

"Are you sure? It's not just the gold; they used a love potion on you and fraudulently sent letters pretending to be you. For that alone you could have them sent to Azkaban for at least 10 years each."

"I am sure. I want this out of the public's eye. They will not however escape punishment; I will punish them in my own way."

"If you wish we will contact the Potter elves and have the homes evacuated and blocked against everyone except you for the time being."

"Yes make everything as you suggested except the arrest. Leave Grimmauld Place open for tonight only. When I leave to go to the Burrow I will get Kreacher to block anyone from entering but not before. I will send Ginny there for the time being. Then I will deal with her and the Weasleys on my own tonight" Harry said firmly.

All three goblins nodded.

"Grobrick could you arrange for an eye healer to come to the bank now?"

"Of course Harry."

The next half an hour was a blur of activity; Harry was formally installed as both Lord Potter and Black. He signed acceptance of the Riddle fortune, legally freeing all of Voldemort's slaves. He made arrangements for the Gringotts curse breakers to check Riddle manor for cursed items (which Harry was sure existed all over the Manor) and recalled all the Potter and Black vault and home keys.

Then he sat reading some of the letters of people who had left him fortunes, while waiting on the magical optometrist. He picked up the Prince file, if he remembered correctly Snape's mother was a Prince. Opening the file he read the opening statements. Lord Prince died when Harry was eight and left all his wealth to him, though he could only claim it when he became of age. Lord Prince was in essence disappointed that his only grandchild became a Death Eater and feared that his family's wealth would go towards the resurrection of the Dark Lord and therefore left the vast fortune to a "true Prince" of the wizarding world. Harry got angry reading the document, not at the Lord Prince but at Dumbledore. He never told Snape's grandfather that the man had repented and was spying for the light side. Had Lord Prince known he would have reconciled with his grandson.

"Damn you Dumbledore; why are you not burning in hell?"

Fireforge collected the vast pile of files which held Harry's fortune and suggested that they be dealt with the following day. "I think we should reconvene tomorrow, by that time we could sort through the many files and put them into categories. You could also think about what you are going to do with all of these."

Nodding Harry told the goblin "I think I have some ideas but yes we could wait until tomorrow."

Harry paused for a second still holding the Prince file in his hands. "Could you arrange to have this entire estate passed over to Severus Snape? That bastard Dumbledore tried to cheat away his heritage as well. I think that Snape deserves his family's estate. If his grandfather knew the truth he would have left it to him."

"I will take care of it right away."

Grobrick entered with a young wizard who looked too young to be out of medical school and an old man who looked like a strong breeze would blow him over. The two walked up to Harry and shook his hands. Grobrick introduced them as the eye healers Damon Grant and his great grandson Brandon. The elder Healer Grant walked up until he was nose to nose with Harry, yanked off Harry's glasses and looked into his eyes. He started hemming, humming and mumbling. Harry thought the man a little odd but trusted Grobrick's recommendation that they were the best in Great Britain. The young healer stepped in and gently directed Harry to the divan that the goblins had conjured earlier.

"I think it would be best if we make ourselves comfortable."

Brandon Grant pulled out his wand and directed some diagnostic spells at Harry's eyes; his grandfather scowled at him. The old man pulled out what looked like a small muggle torchlight and shined it into Harry's eyes. Both healers stood up at the same time and started talking at once.

"Yes, your eyesight can be restored to full vision."

"It is a simple procedure; it will not take more than half an hour."

"We can do it right away. Boy go get my things at once."

"No need grandfather I brought them with me."

There was a knock on the door and a frazzled looking Griphook entered. "I'm sorry to disturb you Lord Potter, Healers Grant and Masters but Miss Weasley is becoming most insistent on seeing Lord Potter."

"Fireforge if you don't mind, you seem to have the ability to sooth a savage beast. Could you possibly occupy her for about forty five minutes? Tell her that you are showing me one of the Black vaults and I am trying to find the perfect wedding gift for her."

The old goblin laughed. "Of course, it would be my pleasure Lord Potter-Black" using Harry's new title for the first time. Fireforge passed over the Prince files to Grobrick speaking to him in gobbledegook for a minute and then directed Griphook to lead him to the irate Miss Weasley.

The elder healer looked at Harry in amazement. "In my 140 years on this earth, I have never heard a goblin laugh."

The eye surgery was a complete success but Harry was reminded of the Weasley twins as the two Healers kept up a running commentary of what was going on and each kept finishing the other's sentences. The two were simply brilliant and Harry for the first time in over 16 years was able to look at himself clearly in the mirror without his round nerdy glasses. He was pleased, his emerald eyes twinkling; he thanked the healers with all his heart. He was about to ask about payment when the two Healers brushed him away, it was their pleasure to do it for the Saviour of their world... that and the goblins paid them in advance. Like Healer Marchack, they handed him their card and promised that everything was confidential.

By the time the Healers left, Grobrick, Magnus and Fireforge had re-entered the room. They all smiled at Harry.

"You look amazing Harry. The removal of your glasses has really enhanced your looks."

"Yes for a human you are quite, what's the word... handsome."

Harry blushed.

"I have something that will make you look even more dashing."

Harry looked at Magnus as he handed him fine black robes with the Potter and Black crests on them, black leather boots, as well as a black walking stick with a golden Lion's Head on the top.

"These are gorgeous, thank you."

"Yes well a wizard of your stature should remind others that you are not a young boy but a powerful wizard and Lord of our world" Fireforge told the new Lord Potter-Black as he helped him with the robes.

"With your permission, we will have a new wardrobe made for you by tomorrow."

"I don't know how to thank you three you have saved my life. I owe you a life debt."

"Please no Harry you don't, your gold and friendship are all we desire."

"Here are the Prince files all transferred to Severus Snape. As well as a few papers you might need tonight" Grobrick handed Harry a soft leather briefcase.

Looking at the young wizard all three goblins smiled. Yes, no one would underestimate him again; he looked every part the Noble and Honourable Lord Potter-Black.


	5. Chapter 5: A Letter From A Prince

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 5: A Letter From A Prince**_

Harry stood waiting in the Gringotts lobby for Ginny. That witch had a lot to answer for but for now he would play his part as the loving fiancé. She would pay later.

Ginny walked into the lobby looking most aggrieved as she searched the crowd for Harry. Her eyes fell on a handsome well dressed Lord standing in the lobby, her eyes stopped on him. Oh yes very handsome. It was only when he turned his head and his emerald eyes looked at her did she realise it was Harry.

"Oh Harry, where have you been? I have been waiting over an hour for you" Ginny said as she rushed over. "You look great. What did you do?"

"I passed by the healers earlier and got my eyes fixed." Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your robes look very expensive. If you wanted to go shopping you should have told me. I would have organised some appropriate clothes for you." She grabbed his arm and smirked at some witches who were openly staring at her handsome groom.

"These were a gift from the Gringotts goblins."

"Well that was nice of them. Did you complete your business with them today? Is everything in order?"

"Yes I think all went well. Your status has been settled."

The girl gave a big smile. "We should go home and you could change out of these clothes and get ready for tonight."

"We have a good three hours before dinner."

"Well you know mom always needs help in setting up the Burrow."

"I still have some business to do. Why don't you go ahead and I will meet you there."

Ginny's eyes flashed with anger. How dare he dismiss her after making her wait for over an hour for him. Her face quickly changed and she pouted a little. "I had hoped we could have some time together before tonight. With so many people coming in, we would not be alone for the next two days."

The couple had reached the bottom of the bank stairs and were now walking into Diagon Alley where many witches and wizards were waving and wishing the couple the best of luck.

"I promise, we will have some alone time before dinner. I just have to run to Hogwarts for a little while" Harry said when he had the chance.

"Why do you have to go to Hogwarts? Minerva will be there tonight anything you need to do can be done tonight."

Harry stopped and gave the girl a chaste kiss on the lips. "It's something private I need to talk with Snape about."

"Snape? Harry what do you want with that git? I was sure that you never wanted to see that awful man again."

"Yes well everything aside, he is the best Potions Master in England and I am preparing a surprise for you. Please Ginny." He kissed her again this time more deeply. "I promise I will not take long. Meet me at Grimmauld Place in an hour. We would have some alone time before the dinner tonight."

Harry leaned over and plucked a flower from a nearby flower kiosk and gave it to Ginny. "I promise I will make it a night to remember."

Ginny relaxed, it was obvious that Harry was in love with her. She had panicked when she heard that he went to the bank on his own. She wanted to slap Ron but the goblins obviously didn't spoil her plans. That idiot goblin Fire-something had told her Harry was looking for a perfect gift for her from the Black vaults. She told him to show Harry the large pink diamond necklace she had seen; it clashed with her hair but she liked it as it was one of a kind. She was no longer worried, Harry was still under her control but he was doing things she didn't count on. He wanted to see Snape about a potion but it was a surprise for her. Maybe it was for a fertility potion for them to conceive right away. "Okay Harry I will give you an hour".

Harry kissed her again "Thanks love."

He tossed a galleon to the flower vendor and walked away, marvelling at his acting skills. Oh yes Ginny Weasley you will remember this night for the rest of your life.

-----

Harry apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and looked at the castle in front of him. Once he considered the building to be the most beautiful building he had ever seen, now he saw a tomb, a big magic stealing tomb. As he walked towards the building he thought that it was really not fair to blame the school for Dumbledore's action but he felt cheated and the old coot was not around to feel his wrath.

Reaching the front doors he took a deep breath, calming himself. It was only last week he was a student here. After today's meeting it felt like if it was a lifetime ago that he was last here. Entering the building he saw McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick approaching him.

"Harry what brings you here today? Is everything okay? I see you are wearing your Lordship robes" the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stated.

"Yes everything is fine but I was hoping to have a talk with Professor Snape privately for a while and then if it is okay with you I would like to meet with all three of you."

"Well Harry this sound very serious, not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, no but if you don't mind Headmistress I have a lot to do and little time. If I could defer my discussion with you for a half an hour" Harry said sounding very business like.

"Of course, we could meet in my office."

Harry looked over to Professor Snape. The stern man had long greasy black hair, shallow skin and a sharp nose that had been broken a few times, people often compared him to a vampire. To Harry he was a powerful warrior. He was the bravest man he had ever met. Not to mention he was tall and looked like he had a lean but muscular body under his robes. With the love potion out of his system, Harry found his thoughts directed to the man in front of him. In his low baritone timber that made Harry's heart quiver, the man spoke.

"Well Potter what do you want? My time is more precious than yours."

"Could we go somewhere private?"

Without answering him, the tall potions professor turned and walked towards the dungeons not bothering to look to see if he was being followed. Harry had to run to keep up following the billowing black robes in front of him. The man did not stop until he reached his office. Harry suddenly remembered the other times he had been in the man's office none of them were pleasant. He had to remind himself he was no longer a student.

Snape walked to his desk and sat down, looking at the boy, no man in front of him. Oh god, Harry looked gorgeous, his eyes were mesmerizing and he no longer looked like a carbon copy of his father. He did not look like the boy who had just graduated. He was a man who looked every inch the Lord he was. Snape was always attracted to power and the boy's magic was rolling off him in waves. Snape found himself envying the Weasley cow that was marrying the beautiful man in front of him. "Well"

Harry took a deep breath, reminding himself of Magnus a few hours ago. "I had a very interesting meeting today with the goblins in charge of my estates. It seems that several witches and wizards have bequeath to me their family's estates and fortunes, among them was one Lord Elijah Prince."

Snape paled and did an involuntary flinch at the name. "If you came here to gloat..."

"No, you misunderstand. I am here to restore your rightful heritage to you." Harry opened the briefcase and pulled out the file and passed it over to Snape. The man watched the file as if it were a deadly animal.

"I don't take charity."

"It's not charity it is rightfully yours."

"No my grandfather did not think I was worthy of his precious estate. If he wanted me to have it he would not have given it to you."

"I think you should read it."

"I don't want to read anything I had enough of the man's words when he was alive."

"Severus, just read it" Harry said in a soft but commanding voice.

Snape was startled and pleased at the same time hearing his name on the boy's lips. He reached over and opened the documents.

-----

_To Whom It May Concern_,

I Elijah Sebastian Prince hereby leave all my estates, vaults and everything held within to a true Prince of the Wizarding world Mr. Harry James Potter. To my Death Eater grandson Severus Tobias Snape, I leave nothing.

_-----_

Reading no more Severus closed the file. Harry reached over and placed his hands over Severus'. "Please read the entire thing".

Part of Severus' mind wanted to throw the boy out of his office and slam the door in his face. The other half wanted to please the emerald eyed man in front of him. His irrational side won. He reopened the document.

-----

_To Mr Potter_

I want to explain why I chose to pass to you my enormous fortune and not to my grandson. My wife and I had only one child, a precious girl who we thought the world of; Eileen. We had high hopes for her, she could have been a brilliant Potions Mistress or a Healer if she desired but instead she left the magical world and married a muggle we disapproved of... not because he was a muggle but because we saw he was a cruel man. She refused any attempts made by us to contact her or to provide her with any help. She accused us of being too harsh and overbearing; she called me a dictator and said she wanted nothing to do with us anymore. It broke her mother's heart.

Twelve years later, my daughter's godfather Albus Dumbledore came to me to tell me that my grandson was entering Hogwarts. I immediately went to the school to make arrangements for the child. I paid for his school fees and since Eileen always refused us, I gave Albus enough gold to see that the child had the best of everything he needed. I requested to see the boy when he entered to introduce myself. I was told that my daughter had appealed to the Wizengamot for an order to prevent me from seeing the boy. However Albus offered to send me regular reports and pictures of the child. I readily accepted what I could get and through the Headmaster gave the boy everything he needed.

Albus sent me several reports of fights and general bad behaviour from the boy and it seemed he was a bully much like his father. There were often times I would storm the Headmaster's office to see the child to give him a much needed whipping but Albus reminded me of my mistakes with Eileen and that I did not want to alienate the boy the way I did with my daughter.

By the time the boy reached sixteen I knew I had made a mistake in not fighting to take him away from his mother at an early age. While brilliant at his work the boy was a trouble maker. The Headmaster sent me reports indicating that he had on several occasions set up pranks to try and get several children of other 'light' families expelled, going to great lengths to discredit others. Notwithstanding, these incidences I continue to support the boy as he was my grandson.

The summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, the Head of his House wrote me a letter indicating that the boy was destined to be a great Potions Master and that he had the opportunity to be an intern with the finest master in Europe for the summer, if he could get enough money for the trip. I quickly dispatched enough gold to pay not only for the trip but for a new wardrobe and any equipment he would need and of course spending money for the entire time. I was very proud of him. I met up with Albus at the ending of the summer to enquire about the boy and his internship to find out that the boy had not gone on the internship but had gone with his friends on a wild vacation. To be honest I was initially angry but remembered my own follies as a youth.

When he came of age, I sent an invitation to meet with the boy and offer him a chance to live with me at Prince Manor. But unfortunately his mother died soon after and for some reason he blamed me. I grieved for my precious daughter but it was too late for her, the most I could do was pay to bury her. But it was not too late for her son. The few times I came to see him before he graduated were disastrous, the boy was filled with rage and hate. However he was still my heir and I was determined to help him.

As a graduation present I gave the boy a vault filled with gold to help pay for his potions mastery and to help him live comfortably while he studied. I was told by Albus that the boy became a Death Eater soon after he graduated and that the money I gave him went to fund Voldemort's cause. I was very disappointed that the child had gone to the dark side. I made many attempts to talk to him and to turn him back to good but nothing helped. To my shame I still sent money to the boy's vault, while it may have been used for evil, I really did not care I loved the boy and since the money was the only thing he accepted from me, well I would willingly give it.

It was only when I heard that the boy's potions were being used to maim, kill and torture others did I finally decide to stop helping him. With Albus' help I was introduced to an Order which helped in fighting this mad man who was influencing my grandson. My logic was if I could get rid of Voldemort maybe my Severus would have a chance. As an old man I could not fight but I offered financial help.

When you defeated the Dark Lord I rejoiced as I knew there was a chance to save my grandson. I gave Albus a lot of gold to hire the best lawyers to help get him out of Azkaban – guilty or not I really did not care. Albus testified that the boy had been working as a spy and had placed great risk to his personal safety to help the Order. I was so happy, the boy was not evil, there was hope.

I met with my good friend after the trials to find out that Albus had lied to help me get the boy out of Azkaban. He told me that the boy was indeed a spy but he was sent by Voldemort to spy on the Order. He told me stories of him torturing the students but as a personal favour to me he was keeping the boy close. I was so disappointed but still had some hope left. I still kept the boy as my heir in the hope that with positive influence of Albus he would change.

Then about a month after the boy was released from Azkaban, the Longbottoms were attacked. Albus told me that while the boy was not physically involved he had financially supported the group. Albus suspected that the boy was working on potions and spells to bring that evil man back to life. At this point I disinherited my grandson, no more would I finance him and his mad schemes and I stopped all funds to him.

I initially intended to bequeath the Prince wealth to the Order of the Phoenix and for years had left them as my main beneficiary rather than my grandson. Part of me still prays that the boy will change and will turn to the side of light but I have not been given any indication that he has.

If you are reading this it means that by the time of my death my grandson has not changed and remains today a loyal Death Eater. Albus has indicated that Voldemort is not fully gone but with supporters like Severus he will return one day. He also confided in me that you were destined to fight and destroy this evil once and for all. I have therefore decided to pass all my wealth to you, to help you in your fight against this mad man. Hopefully I will be helping you to stop my grandson from making further mistakes. Use my wealth as you see fit and hopefully you will succeed in stopping other precious children from falling to the dark side.

I wish you a grandfather's love.

_**Elijah Prince **_

-----

Harry looked at the man while he was reading the letter. He recalled the memories he had seen in the pensieve of the young Severus at school being teased for wearing second hand robes. Harry knew that Severus must have had a hard time in Slytherin house from the rich pure bloods elitist for being a poor half blood. He was sure Dumbledore had taken all the money Elijah Prince had sent for himself.

Severus dropped the document down on his desk, getting up so fast the chair behind him fell to the ground.

"This is all lies! My grandfather was a cold heartless man who never cared for me or my mother. We suffered while he lived in his manor. He ignored all my mother's cries for help even when she was sick and dying, he never came_. _I never got one knut from that man and because of HIS status I was not eligible for aid. My mother begged Dumbledore to allow me in the school as we didn't have enough money. All through my seven years I wore second hand robes and barely had enough for books. Malfoy paid for my summer internship and I had to pay him back in blood. I sold my soul to the Dark Lord for my potions mastery. That man NEVER CARED." Severus' voice grew to a loud shout as he ranted. It reminded Harry of the time the man had found him in his pensieve, he expected him to start throwing things next.

Harry waited for a pause in the man's rant to calmly inform him "Albus Dumbledore stole over twenty millions galleons from the Potter vaults over a fifteen year period and another five from the Black vaults for his personal use. He stole more on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix."

Severus watched the boy as if he had two heads.

Harry continued, "Gringotts has evidence to believe that over the last sixty years or so he has schemed near to a billion galleons worth of gold and items on behalf of Hogwarts." This was the figure Fireforge estimated was the combined worth of all four founder's wealth.

Severus was dumbfounded he pointed to the documents in front of him. "You mean this is all true?"

Harry nodded. "I believe it is as you cannot lie in a magical will. Your grandfather trusted his friend. He truly believed you were getting the money he was sending you. Everything he wrote was true in his eyes. If you check the listing you would notice there is a vault with your name on it and another for your mother. He had yours temporarily frozen but he never actually closed it. Your mother's was only sealed after her death."

Severus looked through the documents until he came upon the parchment with the listings from Gringotts which confirmed Harry's statement. He looked up at Harry, almost not seeing him, this was too much to handle. Harry walked over, held the man's hand and led him to a nearby chair. He could tell that Severus was about to have a complete meltdown; anyone would.

He called one of the house-elves he remembered. "Twinky, could you bring a glass of Firewhisky for Professor Snape, thank you."

The small elf disappeared and reappeared in a heartbeat, he placed the glass in Severus' hand.

Severus downed the drink in one. He turned to look at Harry and whispered "my grandfather loved me?"

The statement almost broke Harry's heart; he understood the plea, remembering how he felt as a young child growing up with the Dursleys knowing he was unloved. He understood how Severus must have felt thinking his grandfather did not care for him, now realising that it was not true.

"Yes, your grandfather loved you and your mother very much and he was very proud of you Severus."

Severus Snape did something that no one would believe even if Harry showed them a pensieve of it later. He cried.

For a moment Harry was shocked but then did the only thing that came to his mind; he held the man in a hug and allowed him to cry on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**------**_

_**Chapter 6: The Meeting **_

For the next few minutes Harry held the man, who had been the bane of his existence for at least seven years. Severus cried like he never did and when he had no more tears he just let himself be held by the strong arms around him. He felt a weight like no other lift from him almost like if the black toxins from his heart were drained out. At the moment he felt safe, he did not want to leave the arms that held him.

The moment was broken when the Headmistress' house-elf Tibbs popped in. "Excuse me Lord Potter-Black and Professor Snape. The Headmistress is waiting for you both in her office and wants to know if you have finished with your meeting?"

Snape looked at Harry with pleading eyes. "I can't face that man, his portrait is there, I don't want to see him, not now."

Harry nodded he had forgotten that Dumbledore's portrait would be in the Headmistress' office. "Thank you Tibbs, could you please ask the Headmistress if it would be okay if we move the meeting to the Room of Requirements, tell her I would explain later."

Tibbs bowed and disappeared.

Harry looked at Severus. "You should go and freshen up a bit. I would really like you to be at this meeting. I will wait here for you."

Severus nodded and left through a door to the back of his office that Harry assumed led to his personal quarters.

Tibbs returned shortly. "The Headmistress said she and Professor Flitwick will meet you on the seventh floor."

"Thank you. Could you do me a favour and arrange the Room to a sort of common room setting with four comfortable arm chairs and possibly some tea, we will be there for a while."

"Of course, it is always a pleasure serving you young master."

Tibbs left once more and Severus entered the room, looking as he always did with a stoic mask on as if the last half an hour did not happen.

"Potter, if you ever tell anyone..." he started.

Harry raised his hand and silenced the man. "Severus what happened here, stays here, I will never make mention of it."

Severus nodded knowing that Harry would keep his word as he did when he looked into his pensieve.

------

The two men walked quietly to the seventh floor room where the Headmistress and the tiny charms master stood waiting. Minerva took one look at Severus and knew something was wrong and decided to talk to the young professor later in the evening.

"I hope you were not waiting long?" Harry said politely.

"No we just got here."

"Good, I am sure Tibbs has everything arranged."

Harry opened the door into a warm room looking like a smaller more comfortable version of the Gryffindor common room. There were four armchairs arranged in front of a fireplace and a small table with a tea service in the middle; to one side was a small table with a decanter of wine and a bottle of Firewhisky and some glasses. Harry smiled it was like coming home.

Harry spent the next forty-five minutes telling the three professors all about his day and about everything the goblins told him. Minerva McGonagall had to be stopped three times from going up to destroy the portrait of Dumbledore. Severus smirked (and was internally jumping for joy) and both Minerva and Flitwick stood up and shouted in disbelief when he told them about Ginny and the Weasleys. Both Severus and to all their surprise Flitwick reached for a glass of Firewhisky when he pulled out Riddle's letter and read it to them. When Harry was finished, the three professors looked like they were ready to kill, as they were all very protective of the young Lord in front of them. Even though Harry did not make mention of it Severus then told the other two about his grandfather's letter and about Harry giving him back the Prince estates. Minerva walked over and placed her hand on Severus' shoulder, she had tears in her eyes, remembering how much the young man had suffered as a youth.

"Why would he do such things? It does not make sense" Minerva said to the group.

"Yes I have to confess I too am at a loss. I don't understand why Albus would go to such lengths. While I don't approve, I could understand the logic behind the Hogwarts heritage ritual. It would secure the wards and protect the school but everything else I don't understand. Albus had always sided with the light but the things you told us boarded on dark magic" Filius answered.

"Boarded? Compulsion charms, love potions, sending an innocent man to Azkaban, taking the Potter, Black and Prince gold, fraud, these things are not light magic" Minerva said angrily.

"Albus was not a dark wizard" Filius said.

"I don't think he was light either, he was most likely grey" Harry put forward.

"Why go to such lengths to control Harry?" Minerva sounded like she was trying to contain her anger.

"To make Harry into a perfect obedient soldier. I don't think he ever saw Harry as a child. He saw him as a weapon to use as he saw fit" Severus replied.

"But why not train me? Why block my magic? I mean shouldn't I have had all my magic to defeat Voldemort. Why not train me to handle and develop my magic, not block it" Harry asked.

"But you did defeat the Dark Lord. Even with all the blocks on your magic you still defeated him. It would explain all the tests; the Philosophers' Stone, the Tri Wizard Tournament, they were most likely tests to see if you were powerful enough to battle and do it with the blocks on your magic" Severus suggested.

"Albus risked a lot to test Harry. Why go through all the trouble of protecting the castle, when you risk the children's lives in the process?" Minerva asked.

"The only child that was in any real danger was Harry. Albus was willing to sacrifice Harry for the greater good" Filius said, his voice cold and angry.

"But what about Severus? Dumbledore destroyed his life and denied him what he always said was the greatest magical power; love. You can't tell me that was for the greater good" Harry said looking angry.

"Albus never really liked Slytherins" Severus said.

"No, he started this before you were sorted or he would have told your mother that your grandfather was paying your school fees and was willing to take care of you both" Filius added.

"Maybe he just wanted the gold and the Prince estate."

"That's a lot of work to get your hands on an estate you may or may not get years later. There must be more to it" Severus said.

"What did Albus hope to achieve from denying you a relationship with your grandfather?" Minerva asked looking at Severus.

"I did not know what he hoped to achieve but what it did was set me on a direct path to the Dark Lord. For years the only thing that kept me back was Lily but after our fifth year..." Severus put his head in his hands. Minerva again put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

The group was silent for a few minutes until Harry stood up and poured a cup of tea for Severus, who took it but did not drink it, he just cradled it.

"What are you going to do about that gold digging wench?" Minerva said changing the subject. She had a calm expression on her face but Harry noted her lips were thin. After years of experience he knew the Headmistress was very angry. "You can't still be getting married?"

"No the wedding will be called off. I have made sure that no one can access any of my vaults or homes. I have formally declared that I am no longer engaged to her and I am meeting Ginny when I am finished here."

"You have already put the notice in the newspaper calling off the wedding?"

"No I will make the announcement first to the family tonight at the dinner and I will go tomorrow to place something in the Prophet."

"Good. Are you having those thieves arrested?"

"No, what gold they have already taken I will leave with them. The Goblins don't believe Arthur or the other Weasleys are involved and a scandal like this could destroy Arthur's position as Undersecretary to the Minister. All the work that both Arthur and this new Ministry have worked so hard to achieve will be lost. I don't think even Kingsley will survive if Arthur is anyway implicated. So I want to keep this as quiet as possible."

"I can't see Arthur agreeing to this. He is a man of integrity and at the very least he will want to pay you back the gold" Severus said folding his arms in front of him.

"I would have said the same of Molly but you are right Arthur is a good man. He will also want to step down as Undersecretary" Minerva put in.

"Molly came from a wealthy family. It must have been hard for her to see her children denied what she had, especially Ginevra. Molly would put her children before anything else. Arthur on the other hand will put honour and integrity first. It will be hard to convince him not to resign" Filius added as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"If he does, it will not be because I asked for it. I don't want him to leave the Ministry. He is doing a great job not only repairing the wizarding world but in developing ties with the muggle government. We will not survive if another 'Fudge' or 'Umbridge' is in charge of the Ministry. It is not just him; a scandal would also destroy all the other Weasleys chances of a decent life. While I don't put much into it, I know what the public reaction is going to be against those who have defiled their precious Chosen One. Bill, Charlie and especially Percy's careers will be totally ruined. The twins will survive but I fear the repercussions. It's better to leave it, the amount of money they took is relatively small, the real thief and main conspirator is dead and I will deal with Ginny in my own way." The power radiating off of Harry reminded the others that he was indeed the Man Who Defeated the Dark Lord.

"Are you sure you can face them? Is the potion totally out of you system?" Severus asked.

"Yes for the most part. Healer Marchack said I may have some lingering effects for about a month but the Potter and Black rings should protect me. I am not worried."

Filius put down the tea cup and then turned to Harry. "I would like to do my own scan of you to see what charms have been placed on you. Healer Marchack did a medical check on you. I can do a more detailed check for hidden charms."

Harry nodded and stood up. Filius did a series of charms and strands of gold magic left his wand and encircled Harry. The charms master then took a parchment out of his pocket as the gold strand left Harry and went into the parchment.

Filius Flitwick looked at the parchment and let out a curse that Harry never thought the tiny professor even knew. Severus' eyebrow disappeared into his hair and Minerva let out a shocked gasp, in all the years they had known him they had never heard him say a bad word far less to curse.

He looked at Harry and passed the parchment to him. Filius turned to the Headmistress and told her, "In addition to what Healer Marchack identified; the blocks on Harry's magic and the compulsion charms, there are several loyalty and repulsion charms on him though these are now very weak and almost non-existent but at one time would have been strong. He has been obliviated several times and his magic has been siphoned off at least four times. The Hogwarts ritual left his magical core scarred. There is also what seems to be an unknown charm that was cast on him as a child that even I can't identify."

It was Minerva's turn to let out a curse as she sat back down. "How dare that man!"

"The parchment also shows that Harry was severally abused over the years. His bones and muscles have been spelled to be underdeveloped and he is even lacking several vaccinations both muggle and magical."

"Filius could you remove all the blocks and charms on Harry?"

"Yes but it will take a while and a lot of magic. Harry could you come back here tonight after your dinner and stay a while? We could over the next week or two, take off all the charms and blocks. We will also arrange for Poppy to give you the vaccinations you need."

"I have another meeting with the goblins tomorrow to go over several areas of my estate but yes I would really like to spend a week to two here as after tonight I might want to disappear for a while. As much as I like Poppy, I want to go back to Healer Marchack. I will ask her for the vaccinations."

"Harry, you could spend as long as you like. The fact that your Gryffindor heritage is infused into the castle, makes you part of it and you are always welcome. I will organise an apartment for you in the guest tower that will be for you, for all time."

Severus turned to the Headmistress "Minerva what about Neville?"

"If you don't mind I will talk to him myself. It will be good coming from a fellow victim."

"Harry, Neville is part of the wedding party so he should be there this evening. I will extend an invitation to both him and his grandmother to come and I will also have an apartment done for Neville as well."

Severus watched the young man. Harry had gone through so much and yet had the strength to persevere. Harry had never strayed to the dark like he did; _I guess that's what the true Gryffindor courage _is all about Severus thought to himself. The problem was Severus was a Slytherin and Slytherins would want revenge and he wanted to see that self-righteous Molly Weasley get her due. She had always spoken down to him at Order meetings and made comments about the dirty Death Eater being near her children.

"Harry, I know that tonight is really for the wedding party but... I think that you might need some extra support tonight."

Minerva watched the young professor, she had known him since he was eleven and knew there was more than a need to support 'Harry' involved. _When did Severus start calling him Harry? _ This was interesting but she would not pursue it as yet.

"Well seeing that the wedding is off, it would just be a normal dinner." Harry paused for a moment then with a smile said "Severus you can come tonight under two conditions."

Severus just raised his eyebrow.

"First you have to wash that gunk out of your hair."

"It's not gunk, its protection against heat and fumes when I brew harmful potions."

"...and you're not brewing tonight are you and two you can't come in black."

Minerva and Filius laughed as the young Gryffindor showed his Slytherin side.

Severus nodded.

"Great, then I don't mind. I know Minerva is already invited but it would be good if all three of you come."

"Harry while I would like to see Ginevra and Molly get what's due" Filius said giving a knowing look to Severus. "I would like to do some research on some of the charms that have been placed on you. There are also some questions I need answered before you return tonight. If it is okay with you, however, I would like some blood; there are some things I need to check, that unknown charm is bothersome."

Harry was hesitant, horrible things happened when people took his blood but he understood why it was needed and he did trust the Professor, so he nodded. Filius pulled out a small sliver case that reminded Harry of a cigarette case but in it were small sheets of what looked like thin parchment. He took out two sheets and then transfigured one into a needle and the other into a phial. He then took some blood and emptied it into the phial. He pocketed the phial. He then retransfigured the needle into the sheet and tossed the sheet into the fireplace.

Tibbs popped in. "I am very sorry Headmistress, Lord Potter-Black, Professors but Ginevra Weasley flooed wanting to talk to Lord Potter-Black she said it was important."

"That girl is driving me crazy. I never noticed before but she has been hounding me, wanting to know my every move. Before I found it cute that she cared but now it is bloody annoying."

"That was the potion and compulsion charms Harry. Now that the potion is out of your system and the charms are being blocked. You should be okay; she is just paranoid that you will find out about her misdeeds."

"Harry are you okay to deal with her tonight? Your magic is pulsing, you need to calm down or you may do something you regret."

"When I faced my parent's killer I was very calm and in very much control of my magic. I am not going to break the law and kill her or damage her but she will be dealt with." The three professors were concerned but trusted him.

"Tibbs, if she does floo again tell her I have already left and am on my way home."

Tibbs bowed and left.

Harry got up. "I really do need to go and deal with her. I want to be finished with her before the dinner tonight."

"Of course Harry, we will be there to support you tonight. You will be coming back here with us?"

"Yes, I will have Kreacher bring my things across before we go across to the Burrow tonight."

"I will go now and have Ogden the head house-elf set up apartments for both you and Neville."

"Thank you Minerva, Professors I don't know what I would do without your help."

"Harry I am pleased that you trust us enough to come to us for help. You know we will always be here for you" Minerva said with a smile.

"Harry you saved the world. It is only fair that now we save you" Flitwick said and bowed to Harry. "I will see you tonight. I am going to the Ravenclaw library, I need to do research."

Harry laughed he was reminded of Hermione, as he watched the tiny professor leave. "I always wondered why Hermione was not in Ravenclaw."

Minerva laughed as well. "I never question why people are placed in my house I am just grateful that they are."

-----

Harry and Severus walked in silence down the hallways. As they neared the front doors Severus spoke "Harry, you said that the goblins only suspected the three Weasleys?"

"Yes. Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasleys."

"Not Miss Granger?"

"No not Hermione."

"When did Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley start dating?"

"Well some time in our sixth..." Harry stopped and looked at Severus. "He used Hermione; he used the potion on her as well."

"I will check tonight. I will do an antidote for the love potion. I will also ask Filius what charms that I could use to block the compulsion charm."

"Thank you, Severus, I really appreciate it." The two continued to walk quietly to the front gate.

As Severus walked and all he could think of was how his life had changed in the last two hours. He turned and looked at Harry, suddenly remembering how he felt in his strong arms. He felt the heat rising to his face.

Harry saw the blush on the Potion Master's face, though he pretended not to notice. He did not know what caused it but hoped it had something to do with him.

They reached the gates too soon for both their liking. Harry stopped "Thank you for walking me out."

Severus just nodded. He looked up and watched the beautiful man in front of him. "Thank you Harry for everything especially for my grandfather's estate. I am very grateful."

Harry was taken back. He never expected Severus to thank him at least not without sarcasm or disdain. Not sure of how to respond Harry put out his hand and Severus took it and shook it.

"You are quite welcome."

They held hands for longer than necessary before Harry let go and without saying anything else he apparated out.

Severus stood watching the empty spot for a minute before he turned his heels and walked back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7: Dealing with Ginny

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**A/N: Warning Ginny is boiled in oil and then drawn and quartered... just kidding (though this would satisfy some readers LOL). But seriously, please remember that this story is rated 'M' so you have been warned.**

_**-----**_

_**Chapter 7: Dealing With Ginny**_

Harry apparated to the park opposite No 12 Grimmauld Place his home. He knew Ginny was inside waiting for him. He had spent nearly two hours at Hogwarts when he told her he was only going to be there for one. These things would have bothered him before but not now. Now he didn't care. He was his own wizard and after tonight he would be away from all those who wanted him for his fame and his money. Tonight he will be away from Ginevra Weasley.

Sighing he walked up the stairs to his home. It was totally hidden from the muggle world and only a few wizards could see it. As he did not need to knock he opened the door and walked in. He was greeted by the sounds of Walburga Black's screeching voice shouting at Ginny who was in turn shouting at both the former Lady Black's portrait and Kreacher the old house-elf. Since Harry had earned Kreacher's loyalty, the house-elf had treated him kindly and enthusiastically; he was still a bit odd but Harry did not mind. The portrait had also stopped its protest at his being in the house and as a matter of fact they had had a pleasant conversation about some of Harry's adventures. Harry believed Kreacher had done a lot of talking with the portrait to change her mind about Harry.

"What is all the shouting about? Ginny why are you shouting at Lady Black?"

Ginny watched him with a glare that reminded him of her mother when she was about to scold the twins.

"You told me that you would have been back an hour ago. I called Hogwarts and they kept telling me you were in a meeting. I thought something had happened to you, so I told this elf to go and find you, he refused."

"So what happened with Lady Black?"

"She told me I couldn't tell that thing what to do."

The portrait had stopped screaming and was watching Harry while he was listening to the girl's rants. Harry turned to the portrait and tried not show his surprise when the portrait curtsied and bowed her head.

"Good afternoon Lord Black."

Harry remembered he now wore the Black ring and crest.

He bowed his head. "Good afternoon Lady Walburga, I am sorry that Ginny upset you."

"I upset her! She should be burned off the wall."

Ignoring Ginny, Harry continued addressing the portrait. "She will not disturb you again."

"Thank you Lord Black but it is not me I am worried about it is Kreacher. That foul girl slapped him when he refused to go looking for you. I reminded her that as a future Lady Potter, she must behave like a Lady. She is never to challenge her husband or to embarrass him in public by sending servants to look for and collect him, especially after she was told you were in a meeting. The house-elf has more propriety than she does. She has to learn her place, especially now that I know she is going to be a Lady Black."

"Who does she think she is telling me what to do, she is just a piece of paper on the wall!" Ginny screamed.

"She, Ginevra is the Lady Walburga Black and you would do well to remember that this was her house and it is by the grace of the House of Black that you are a guest in this house."

Ginny had flinched when Harry called her by her proper name but her anger at the situation was growing. "A guest, is that what I am a GUEST!"

"We are not married. I must insist Ginevra that you apologise."

"WHAT! I will not apologise to that hag."

"Ginevra you will apologise and you will do so now." Harry's magic was now pulsing and even Kreacher started stepping back. It was obvious that this was one battle Harry would not lose.

Ginny sensed the power. She had never felt this power from Harry before. She had heard Ron mention it on occasion but never had she felt it. Part of her mind begged her to comply but the other half told herself that she owned Harry. He was her's to use, she was his mistress and she had to put him in his place. Quietly and wandlessly she cast the compulsion charm her mother had taught her to control Harry. Harry felt the charm hit him but knew the rings protected him. His mind also being prepared for it had put up its shields.

"Ginevra, I am waiting" his tone was serious.

She was confused _how could it not work_. It had been working for the last year. She tried another tactic. She pouted her lips and walked in a seductive fashion towards him. "Oh Harry, I was just worried about you."

Harry watched the woman, who up to this morning he thought he was in love with, try her magic on him, all he could think of was _Bitch_.

Ginny walked up smiling thinking _I have him now. _ She leaned up on him pressing her breast up to his chest and heaving so that it would entice him more.

Harry took her in his arms and forcefully turned her towards the painting. "Now Ginevra; I will not ask again" his voice cold and serious. It was a tone that no one dared to disobey.

"I am sorry Lady Black."

The portrait gave a slight bow to indicate she had accepted the apology, forced though it was. "Thank you Lord Black. I see that at least you are learning about your roles and responsibilities. I know my son made a good choice in naming his successor."

"Thank you, your approval is most appreciated and again I apologise for Ginny's behaviour it will not happen again. Kreacher I thank you, for doing what you know is correct."

"No thanks is necessary Lord Black." The old house-elf bowed his head not wanting to show how pleased he was.

"If you will both excuse us, Ginny and I have much to talk about." With a slight nod to the portrait Harry led Ginny up the stairs to the room that they used. The room was the same one that he had used since he first came to the house before his fifth year when Sirius was still alive. He never sought to use the Master bedroom, though he suspected that that room had been cleaned and prepared.

He let Ginny go when they entered the room.

"What was that all about Harry? Because you are going to be my husband, you think you could just be Lord over me, is that it."

"Ginny, Lady Black is correct if you want to marry into the House of Potter and to the House of Black, you have to learn how to behave appropriately."

"I am not going to change who I am because you want to play a high Lord."

"I have news for you Ginny, I don't have to play, I am a high Lord" he said coldly showing her the rings he now wore.

"How did you find out?" she whispered.

"I had a wonderful conversation with the goblins who manage my estate." Harry paused, his Slytherin side coming forward, he wanting to give the girl a little more rope to hang herself. He decided he would use one of her tricks against her; he continued using a soft seductive tone. "Ginny I thought you liked the idea of being the new Lady Potter-Black. If I did not accept the titles you would not get to carry them."

"So does that mean I am now Lady Potter-Black?"

"You would only get to carry the title if we are legally married."

"Oh Harry I am so happy. I forgive you for being so uncaring just now" Ginny ran up to him and hugged him.

"I realised today that the Black vault has more money than I thought. So we could spend more money" Harry said as he gently started to de-robe her. He kissed her bare shoulder. "I was thinking we could buy a house in Paris or perhaps one in Tuscany like the Zabini's."

Ginny closed her eyes as Harry's lips touched her neck.

"Just think of how jealous your friends will be."

"Hmmm did the goblins not tell you?"

"Tell me what Ginny?"

Her robes fell in a puddle on the ground.

"Oh nothing Harry."

With a wave of his hand the girl's underwear vanished.

Harry's fingers stroked her breast. "You know Ginny, I have always dreamed of making love under a full Italian moon." His other hand moved along her side finally resting on her bum. He slowly caressed the flesh, causing the girl to shiver. Her head falling back and her back arched a little.

"Oh Harry."

"Don't you want me to live my dreams Ginny?" He lowered his head and licked her nipple.

"Yes Harry but you don't have to buy a house in Paris or Tuscany, you already have houses there and I already fixed them up for us."

"So what about your brothers? I thought they were going to get these houses as gifts Ginny?" His tone changed suddenly to the serious tone he had downstairs; both hands now firmly holding her arms.

"Harry what? No."

"So you did not plan on giving Ron my villa in France and Fred and George the manor in Italy?"

"Harry, it's not final... it was just a thought... those goblins they are lying bastards Harry." Ginny came out of her haze and was starting to panic when she realised what she had confessed.

"Well Ginny I happen to trust those goblins more than I trust you. They had proof."

"Harry how could you say that? You love me, you wouldn't deny me anything Harry."

He let the girl out of his grip, his hands waving threateningly as his voice rose. "Are you sure Ginny? Are you sure I love you because I think the only way for me to love a lying cheating stealing bitch like you, is through a love potion."

"It was not my idea Harry, it was... it was Dumbledore, he planned it all" the girl's voice was panicked and breaking.

"Dumbledore has been dead for two years Ginny." Harry felt the compulsion charm hit him again. "Don't bother Ginny I am protected against your charms. Did you think you would have gotten away with it. Don't you realise that the marriage bond would not have worked on a person who was under a compulsion charm."

"The contract is set Harry. You have no choice but to marry me. If you don't fulfil your part you would lose your magic."

"I would prefer to lose my magic than to spend the rest of my life with a whore like you." Harry had been walking forward causing Ginny to step back until she bumped into the bed. "The contract was never made Ginny. The Gringotts goblins who were the executors of my estate never sealed the contract. I have no obligations to you or to anyone. There is never going to be any marriage between us."

"You owe us... without us you would have strayed to the dark side... you would have no friends... we were your family Harry."

"Oh I am sure I would have been just fine and you are right we are family and when one family member does something wrong it is up to another family member to make sure that the person is appropriately punished."

Tears started forming in Ginny's eyes all her plans were dissolving before her. "Punished? Are you going to send me to Azkaban?"

"I am glad you are aware that the consequence for your actions could lead to Azkaban. I will not do that to family. I am going to punish you in my own way."

"What are you going to do?"

"What your father should do when he hears of what you have done." With that Harry exchanged places with Ginny on the bed and in a flash had turned the girl over his knee, her creamy bum up in the air.

"No Harry no you can't do this."

Harry's hand came down fast and hard _**Smack**_

"I assure you I can and I will." With that Harry set at a quick pace turning the pale bottom into a fiery cherry red in no time as his hand was merciless on the wailing girl.

Harry paused for a moment until Ginny screams turned to sobs. "You used a love potion on me. You used illegal charms on me. You manipulated me. You stole my money and betrayed me. For what Ginny? Some new clothes, a new house, the chance to be Lady of the Manor. I would have given you all freely if I knew about it all Ginny. I would not have denied my little sister anything she wanted."

Ginny started new sobs, her tears that were stopping now came back in full. Harry sighed maybe there was hope for the girl but it would not help her right now; he was not finished. Harry accioed his hairbrush from the night stand. "You behaved like a spoilt child who had to have her own way, well as a big brother I will continue to treat you like a child until you show me otherwise." He raised his right knee so the undercurve of Ginny's bum was now exposed; with the hairbrush he started spanking anew.

Had the house not been under a silencing charm, the neighbours would have heard the girl's screams as Harry relentlessly applied the wooden hairbrush to the sore backside. Only when she stopped kicking and wiggling and slumped against his knees in reassignment did he stop. Harry knew she would not be able to sit for a few days. He had been harsher on her than he ever expected he would have been on anyone but her crimes were many and she was not a naughty little girl who stole cookies. As far as he was concerned she had gotten off easy.

Without any form of comfort he raised her to her feet. "I owe your family nothing but love but you Ginevra Weasley you owe me. When I saved your life and soul from Tom Riddle and the Basilisk you owed me. Now I am going to collect."

Ginny cried louder as Harry started glowing in power. "You are never to seek me out romantically ever again. When I do find my life partner, you are not to interfere in any way. You are never to use any love potions or compulsion charms again or any potion or charm that forces a person to do something against their will. You are never to steal, not even a knut or try to manipulate anyone out of their wealth again. If you do any of these things Ginevra Weasley I will bind your magic for all time. So mote it be." As Harry finished his magic flared sending a ribbon of magic from Harry to Ginny and back again.

When his magic was under control again he continued. "I am not going to pursue any more punishment than what I have just given you Ginny but I have not forgiven you just yet. It would take some time but eventually I may forgive you but I will never forget. Know this; I have legally declared that our engagement has ended and that there will be no marriage. I have also blocked you and everyone else from all my houses and after we leave here tonight it would include this one. All my vaults have been closed to everyone and I have already recalled all the keys. You will return all the Potter and Black heirlooms you have taken, including my great grandmother's wedding dress and the Potter wedding rings."

He paused until the girl's sobs had slowed to a silent cry. "Do you understand Ginny?"

The girl nodded.

"I want a verbal answer."

"Yes Harry I understand."

"Now go, use the bathroom and put on your robes. We have to go to the Burrow and make our announcement."

"Oh Harry please no, I can't."

"You don't have to, I will, now go."

The girl ran from the room to the bathroom across the hall, not bothering to take up her clothes. As the door opened Harry heard Walburga Black's portrait below roaring with laughter.

------

Harry sighed, one task over another yet to come. "Kreacher"

The old house-elf popped in front of him smiling, even if he had place charms over the room the house-elf would have still known what had happened and he seemed pleased with Harry's actions. Kreacher bowed. "Yes Master Harry how may I serve you?"

"Is the Master bedroom clean?"

"Yes Master and I have put out your robes for this evening on the Master bed."

"My robes?"

"Yes goblins from Gringotts sent a package with new robes and things for my Master to wear tonight."

Harry chuckled he should have known. "I am sure you heard the things I said to Ginny a short while ago." Kreacher nodded with a big smile on his face. "While I am not expected her to give any more trouble, I want you to make sure that while I am getting ready Ginny does not make any floo calls. I am going to take a shower and get ready."

"I have already drawn Master Harry a bath."

"Thank you Kreacher a bath sounds just perfect right now. If she gives you any trouble, just tell me."

Kreacher bowed and disappeared as Harry walked up to the Master Chambers upstairs. Sirius had used it as Buckbeak's room both to irritate his mother's portrait and because it was the biggest bedroom in the house.

As Harry entered the room he was amazed at how beautiful it looked. The walls were done in a tasteful cream with brown highlights, the floor had a rich gold carpet and the furniture in a dark mahogany, the big four poster canopy bed was decorated in burgundy and gold. On one of the walls there was a tapestry showing a fierce battle which upon closer inspection Harry realised was the final battle between Voldemort and himself on the Hogwarts grounds. It was magnificent; the figure of himself looked not like a weak skinny little boy but a strong powerful wizard. Normally Harry did not like anything that ostentatiously showed him in that light but wow he looked good, this was beautiful.

"Kreacher."

The old house-elf appeared again in front of him. "Yes Master Harry?"

"Kreacher who did all of this, who did this tapestry?"

The house-elf blushed and bowed his head "I did Master; it was to be a wedding present."

Harry looked at the house-elf in shock. "You did?"

"If you don't like it I could take it down."

"Don't you dare take it down." Harry bent down and gave the house-elf a big hug.

"This is the most amazing thing that anyone has ever made for me, it is beautiful Kreacher."

The house-elf was stunned. This was not proper, house-elves are never shown such appreciation and Kreacher did not know what to do.

"I think it is better than the Order of Merlin. Kreacher thank you."

"It was nothing Master."

"It is not nothing. It must have taken ages to make."

"After the battle Master Harry was back in school and ordered Kreacher to do something constructive, well I did."

"And I am happy you did."

Again Kreacher looked uncomfortable. "If that is all Master wants I will be going."

"Yes I still have to get ready."

Harry took a little longer that he expected in the bath but it was so good. He could have stayed all night. He left the master bath and went into the bedroom. On the bed there was a set of robes in blood red with gold appliqués, the Potter and Black emblems richly done in the front. In addition to a pair of black silk boxers, there was a black shirt and black trousers that went underneath the robes (which Harry was grateful for as he was uncomfortable wearing nothing under his robes) and a soft kid leather knee high black boots. Harry dressed quickly. He looked at his damp towel dried hair and reached for the hairbrush in front of him, thanking God that it was not the wooden one he had used earlier.

Kreacher popped in the room and told Harry that he would soon be late.

"I am almost done."

Kreacher waved his hands and in an instant Harry's hair was properly dried and brushed, the top still stuck up in an unruly way. Kreacher frowned and again waved his hands and Harry's hair grew out a bit, just enough for it to lie properly. Kreacher then placed a golden watch on Harry's hand and gold and ruby cufflinks on the wrist of his black shirt. He then handed Harry the walking stick with the Lion's Head on top. "Lord Black is never late, you must go now" the old house-elf said as he hustled Harry out the door.

"Ok I am going. Is Ginny ready?"

"Yes and she is waiting downstairs. I had to stop her from leaving early."

"Thanks Kreacher. When I leave I want you to seal the house against all intruders, so that it would only let me and you in. I want you also to pack my things and carry them to Hogwarts. The Headmistress is preparing an apartment there for us. I want you to come with me. We will be spending at least two weeks there. I will be meeting you there after the dinner."

"Yes Master it will be done as you say."

"Tell the girl to meet me by the door." Harry continued down the stairs and without a word walked to the door where Ginny was now waiting.

"We will apparate together to the Burrow."

Ginny said nothing but nodded. She had on some stunning robes but looked like she was on her way to the gallows. Grabbing her hand Harry apparated them both to her parent's home.

Molly Weasley came running out to meet them. "Ah the bride and groom are here at last, another few minutes and you would have been late. Oh Harry dear you look fantastic, you got your eyes fixed. My Ginny is a lucky lass indeed."

This last statement was too much for Ginny who let out a sob and ran into the house to her room. Mrs. Weasley looked at her in shock. "What in the world has gotten to that child? Harry why don't you come inside, everyone has arrived and are all out back. I will get Ginny".

Harry said nothing but walked into the house, where he heard Ron's voice in a loud tone. "What are you doing here Snape? This is a private affair and you are not invited."

"Mr. Weasley I assure you that Professor Snape and I are both invited to this evening's event."

"I know you are Headmistress but I know Harry does not want Snape here."

Harry stepped out of the kitchen and through the back door. "I invited him Ron."

"Harry mate what happened to you? You look like a Malfoy wannabe."

Severus wanted to sneer at the comment but couldn't as he turned and looked at Harry. He was the most handsome man Severus had ever seen; the longer hair framed his face making it angelic and the blood red robes made his complexion glow and with the sparkling emerald green eyes... He looked magnificent. Severus' heart started racing and he couldn't breathe.

"Harry you look wonderful" Hermione's voice was heard before he saw her.

Hermione came up to the group. She first gave Harry a sisterly hug and then turned and acknowledged the two professors. "Good evening Headmistress and Professor Snape, it is so good to see you both and Professor might I say your robes are quite resplendent. I have never seen you in such a rich green before."

Harry smiled as he took in Severus. His hair did look soft and silky rather that greasy and his robes were of a rich emerald green, Harry's favourite colour, he looked very handsome.

"Thank you Miss Granger. If I must say so you look well tonight. I was hoping that I could have a private word with you."

"Oh no you don't, Hermione is not going anywhere with you. I don't know why you invited him Harry."

"I have my reasons. Hermione I think it would be best if you go and speak with Minerva and Severus. It is very important and I am sure it will not take long."

"Well if it is so important you can use my study." The group turned to see Arthur Weasley walking up to them.

"Good evening Arthur. Severus and I will take you up on that offer. Miss Granger, if you could lead the way" Minerva McGonagall replied. Hermione looked at Harry as he nodded and turned to show the two professors to the study.

"Don't worry Ron I am sure the Professors are going to offer her a job or an apprenticeship. Though I am not surprised. I expect great things from Hermione" Arthur Weasley told his son. He then turned to Harry. "Hello Harry, I must say you look fantastic and I notice you are wearing your Lordship rings and robes."

At this Ron turned abruptly and looked at Harry. "Where did you get those mate?" Ron held up Harry's hand looking at the two rings that adorned his fingers.

"The Gringotts goblins. It turns out they had certain things in trust for me, including these rings."

Ron looked at Harry with a calculating glare. Harry's face showed nothing to give himself away so Ron let out a sigh. "Well at least they will match the ring I got for the big day."

"Do I get to see them before the day?"

"Don't worry Harry I had the best jeweller in Diagon Alley make them. I even had the Potter crest put on them. I thought you would like that."

"I'm sure they are fantastic Ron they might even rival my parents' own" Harry said sarcastically (Harry knew they were his parents rings) even though Ron did not notice. The three had rounded the back of the house where he saw a few white tents and over fifty people seated at various tables. "Ron who are all these people? I thought tonight was just the family and those friends that are involved in the wedding."

"Well Harry you know you are the boy-who lived or the Man who defeated the Dark Lord. You know everything about this wedding is going to be huge."

Harry looked and saw most of the remaining Order of the Phoenix, as well as Kingsley the Minister of Magic and several members of the Wizengamot. Harry looked for Neville, who he saw was sitting next to Luna and his grandmother. Augusta Longbottom was in a deep conversation with Arthur's Great Aunt Muriel and Andromeda Tonks. "Ron I think I will go and say hello to Neville and Luna."

"Harry wait I want you to meet my special guests, the members of the Chudley Cannons" Ron said in a dramatic voice. "Harry the Cannons are here in my yard, this is a dream come true." Harry sneered this dream is going to become a nightmare soon.

"Ah come on little Ronnekins."

"I am sure that you kidnapping the worst team in the league is not going to impress Harry." The Weasley twins said as they appeared, along with the other three Weasley brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy.

"Hello Harry, it is good to see you, you look well" Percy said putting out his hand which Harry took.

"Hello Percy, thank you. Hello Bill, Charlie."

"Hi Harry I am sure you are nervous. I know this lug was two days before his wedding" Charlie laughed pointing to his older brother.

"Don't take him on; I am sure you are fine. I notice you are wearing your Lordship attire. I didn't think you were going to take on the mantle, most Lords start wearing them after their seventeenth birthday." Bill playfully punched Charlie on the arm.

"Well I was a bit busy back then but I decided that this was part of who I am. I am proud to show my heritage and honour my father and godfather."

"I know they are very proud of you Harry, as are we."

"Well I do hope so after tonight Mr. Weasley."

As if planned Molly came running out in a panic. "Harry what is wrong with Ginny she has locked herself in her room and she wouldn't come out or let me in. We must start, the caterers are ready to serve dinner."

"You go ahead and serve dinner; I will get Ginny down when the time is right."

"Harry come on mate you have to meet the Cannons." Harry laughed at Ron's single mindedness.

"You go ahead Ron I need to speak to your father and possibly your two elder brothers before I eat."

Arthur looked at Harry very seriously. "Is everything alright Harry? Something is wrong isn't it?"

"No Arthur I am sure nothing is wrong, just a case of nerves that's all. Harry we have some very important people here to see you and I will not have talk about Quidditch or whatever else you guys talk about ruining this evening. Now you go and bring your bride downstairs at once." Molly was puffing herself up like a blow fish it was a tone that all her children and her husband knew not to ignore but Harry was not going to tolerate it. He was about to tell her off when a soothing voice came from behind.

"Yes Harry I think Molly is right. You need to go upstairs and bring Miss Weasley down. We can't have her missing her own party now could we?" Harry turned to look at Severus, whose onyx eyes were glowing.

Harry sighed and nodded. He then turned and walked away towards the house. On his way he met up with a few individuals including Rita Skeeter the reporter from the Prophet along with her photographer. "What are you doing here Skeeter? I know I didn't invite you."

"Yes well my invitation was sent via the bride. You know this is the wedding of the century and our readers have a right to find out all about who is here and who is not. Speaking of who is not I have not noticed your blushing bride."

"She was not feeling well earlier. I am on my way to get her now."

"Not feeling well, hmm, does this mean that there is a little Potter on the way?"

Harry saw her quill moving faster than he ever saw it move. "No it means that she was not feeling well." Harry turned to walk away but stopped. "Skeeter, I promise you, you will have a big scoop tonight. You will not need to write any fiction."

"Oh do tell."

"Don't worry, you will find out soon enough. In the mean while try the shrimp puffs they are fantastic."

Harry walked in the house where he saw Minerva with Hermione who looked ill. "Is everything okay in here?"

Hermione rushed forward. "Harry I can't believe it, what they did, I have a mind to go out there and slap that boy silly."

"Don't, not yet. I am going to get Ginny and then I will make my announcement. We will have time to slap Ron later but in the mean while just keep your cool, Skeeter is out there and I don't want to make things worse for Arthur than I have to."

Hermione just nodded and Minerva came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go and freshen up a bit and then join Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood." Hermione left to go to the bathroom, Minerva looked at Harry. "It was as Severus suspected, she was also given the potion. She was even more upset because the person whom she was in love with, Viktor Krum, will not have anything to do with her now and she is worried about her reputation."

"Hermione is strong; she is a Gryffindor after all" Harry replied looking up as Hermione went upstairs.

Minerva gave a soft laughed. "That she is, I have invited her back to the castle for a while and she is going to take me up on the offer."

"Yes it might be good for us to be together to support one another."

"Just don't take advantage of her; a relationship with her coming out of this mess could be disastrous for both of you, if it does not work out."

"Don't worry Minerva. I don't look at Hermione that way; she is like a sister to me. Besides my preference does not go that way."

Minerva just nodded. "I thought so before you took up with Ginevra, so I guess my instincts were right." Harry smiled, his old Head of House was more observant than he thought but his smiled turned to shock when she continued "I do say I hope my instincts are still correct, when I dressed someone in emerald green tonight, ah well I will just have to wait and see" she smiled and walked out the door.

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at the old witch as she left.

"Flies Harry" Hermione came in and Harry closed his mouth. "We still seem to be in a war Harry but unlike the last time, we do not know who our enemies are."

"Everything is going to be okay Hermione we survived the last war, we are going to survive this one as well." He gave her a light hug and kissed her forehead. "Go on, sit by Neville and Luna and don't say anything yet. I am going to take care of everything."

Harry watched his friend go and then turned to go upstairs to Ginny's room. He did not bother to knock, he disabled the wards she had put up and opened the door. Ginny was lying on her bed crying, it amused Harry to note she was lying on her stomach. "Ginny stop this nonsense and get up off the bed, we are going to go downstairs and I am going to make my little announcement."

"I can't Harry. I just can't not in front of all those people. I invited a lot of important people and the press. I can't go out there."

"Yes you can and you will. I am not giving you a choice" his voice turned back into the serious tone he had used on her earlier.

"What is my father going to say and my brothers they are going to hate me."

"I do not care Ginny; you have to face the consequences of your actions."

"You said you were not going to punish me further."

"And I am not. Whatever punishment your father or your brothers give you have nothing to do with me. Now you are going to find your Gryffindor courage and get up and go out there."

Ginny said nothing, this day had not gone her way. It was the worst day of her life and she just wanted it to end.

"OK Ginny if you insist on pouting and sulking like a child I will treat you like one. I am going to give you to the count of three to get off the bed; One ... Two ..."

Ginny climbed off the bed, not wanting a repeat of anything that happened earlier, she was not going to anger Harry.

"Good. I am going to wait on you downstairs, I am going to give you five minutes for you to wash your face and freshen up. Then I expect you to be by my side."

Ginny rushed out and went to the nearest bathroom which was on the floor above. She was still wondering how her plans had blown up in her face like that. Dumbledore had promised her Harry, she was so sure she could handle him after all she had six brothers all of whom did what she wanted. Harry was just too powerful, obviously the goblins got rid of the potion and told him what she had done. It was for this reason she had kept him away from them. Now she had lost everything. She knew that Harry was forever beyond her reach, the oath he made earlier would not allow it. Harry would never trust her again and would always be on his guard.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She pulled out her wand, which she had in her robes and put a glamour on herself. In two seconds she looked like herself once more. She then tried a spell to ease the pain on her behind but it did not work. Harry had intended that she feel this pain for a long time; sitting tonight would not be easy. She walked down, with her head held high, feeling a bit like Marie Antoinette on her way to the guillotine. She kept reminding herself she was a Gryffindor, she could do this. Harry nodded at her and then took her hand and led her outside.

As they reached the main table outside, they were greeted to cheers and a standing ovation. Harry waved his hand to get silence as everyone returned to their seats. Ginny looked out then bowed her head this was the moment she was dreading.

Harry did a demi sonorous charm to project his voice loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Good evening everyone, it is a pleasure to see all of you here, friends, family, well wishers all who have come to support us. As you all know, I have spent the over seven years of my life battling a Dark Lord and fighting for my very life and with the help of many noble and wonderful people we were able to bring an end to that evil once and for all." With that loud cheers were heard as people clapped and shouted. It took a few minutes for everyone to quieten down.

"Over the years I have suffered a great many physical and emotional torments, which left me badly scarred. It took the help of a great family to help me heal and become the man I am today. Tonight I would like to personally thank our Undersecretary Mr. Arthur Weasley and his wonderful family for bringing me into their lives and making me a part of their family." Again Harry had to stop as people chaired and clapped. "The family also blessed me by giving me permission to bond with their lovely daughter Ginny, who for the past year has been instrumental in me doing the things that I have done."

Severus leaned over to Minerva "he definitely has a Slytherin side Minerva, this speech is worthy of Malfoy."

Minerva nodded "he had to just to survive Albus and the war." Minerva was not looking at Harry who was now talking about his Weasley brothers. "Severus don't you find that Miss Weasley seems to have a problem sitting properly."

Severus looked at the girl and saw the slight squirming and the hidden pain on her face and started laughing out loud, it was just too hilarious. Minerva too tried to hide her smirk but was failing. The two got more serious as the flash from the Prophet's photographer camera went off.

Harry just nodded at the two Professors and continued. "My life has been a hard one but it was made easier by being around a family I loved, good friends and wonderful professors. Up until today I was ready for the next chapter of my life but unfortunately another burden was placed in my hands, a task which I am very proud to take up but it would require many long hours and much time away from my family. Because of this I am reluctantly postponing my marriage to Ginevra Weasley, as it would not be fair to her to have an absentee husband for over a year."

At this announcement a great roar was heard as several people got up to protest, he heard shouts of "The boy's got cold feet" to "there's another Dark Lord coming." Harry again lifted his hand and sent a calming charm over the crowd, when everyone again became quite he continued. "I want to assure everyone, there is no new Dark Lord, please don't go looking too much into it. I am not abandoning anyone, I am just going to be busy and don't think that it is going to be fair. I thank you for your understanding. I ask you not to put any pressure on the lovely Ginny, we are both very young and we have our whole life ahead of us and one year is going to come and go quickly. I thank you very much for your gifts which will of course be returned and I am sorry for any inconvenience I have caused. Again I thank you and have a good night."

Harry removed the charm and looked over to Bill who was sitting besides Ginny. "Bill I want you and all the Weasleys to remain, we have to talk, it is important." Bill looked angry but nodded. Harry looked over and saw Minerva talking to Neville and those at his table. Neville looked at Harry and nodded.

Harry walked over to Kingsley as he was leaving with his entourage. "Kingsley."

"Hello Harry, I must say I am very surprised by your announcement."

"Yes well I will like for you to stay for a while, your Aurors could remain outside but I would prefer if it was just you." The tall black man looked at Harry and nodded.

Harry walked across to Rita Skeeter who had not moved. "Well Harry I got my scoop."

"Yes I daresay you did."

"There is much more than what you told everyone."

"Yes there is but it is not for everyone to know. It really is nothing much Skeeter, to be honest I went from a one bad situation to the next. After the final battle I went straight into rebuilding and then back to school. I just graduated and now I have estates to manage and run, plus other projects that demand my time. I need time before I go into a marriage, Ginny is a beautiful girl but I cannot be with her much this coming year and marrying her now will be unfair."

"Thank you for sharing Harry, our readers will be pleased but there still is a juicy story somewhere in the middle of all of this that I haven't gotten yet."

"There always is one more for you isn't there. I am afraid Miss Skeeter that is all you are going to get tonight. I am going to most likely talk for a few minutes with Ginny's family but that is very private."

"Our readers have to know Harry."

"They will already have a lot to read. I am going to put up wards, including those preventing un-invited animagi from entering. I am warning you Skeeter if I see a bug I am going to squish it."

"Ok I am going to leave it. I already have a great scoop, which I have to get ready for tomorrow's edition. But whenever you decided to fill in the rest of blanks, you know where to find me."

"Good night Miss Skeeter."

-------

_A/N: I hope I did not disappoint._


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontations and Alliances

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_A/N: I know in the book Aunt Muriel is Molly's Great Aunt but for the purpose of my story she is Arthur's._

----

_**Chapter 8: Confrontations and Alliances **_

Everyone, except those asked to stay and Arthur's Great Aunt Muriel (who invited herself) left. Luna had taken a sleeping Teddy from his grandmother and told Harry it was better that she went upstairs with Fleur who also had a sleeping Victorie, as the children needed to stay away from the nargles.

Everyone was now looking at Harry who stood in the middle of the clearing and performed a series of charms, to ensure the next set of talks would be private. He then took a chair out and sat down. "Before I begin, Ginny would you like to say anything?"

Ginny just shook her head.

"Ok then I will begin. Today I had a meeting with the Gringotts goblins in charge of my estates and I found out many interesting things. Firstly, Arthur do you remember the time that Ron and I flew your car to Hogwarts?"

"Of course Harry that is not something that one forgets."

"You remember the fine you had to pay, could you remember where you got the money to pay for it?"

"That is a very personal question but yes Molly got a loan from the bank to pay it."

"Yes well, that money came from Gringotts but it was not a loan it was taken from one of my vaults."

Arthur looked at Molly for confirmation. Molly just puffed out and shouted at Harry "I never thought of you as one to be against someone because they were poor Harry James Potter. We may not have your millions but we work hard and hold our head up high and besides you were partly to blame for Arthur getting that fine."

"Mrs. Weasley for the most part I have no problem with being poor and I would have willing paid my half of the fine. The problem I have is that you have been illegally getting money from my vaults over the past eight years."

Arthur stood up and looked at Harry. "Harry I hope you have proof of these allegations."

"Yes I do Arthur. I have a statement from Gringotts showing that over the past eight years, Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley have taken close to 100 thousand galleons from my vaults."

Bill took the parchment and verified it was genuine. Arthur looked over at Molly, "Molly I want an explanation."

"We did not steal it Arthur. That money was given as a gift from Harry's magical guardian Albus."

"That's part of the problem Molly, Albus was not Harry's magical guardian at least not until after Sirius' death" Minerva put in. "I am sorry to say that the real culprit behind most of this is dead and has left quite a mess to deal with."

Arthur looked pale and sat back down. The twins were looking at their mother in disgust.

Ron however looked peeved at Harry. "What's wrong with you mate, you are a millionaire many times over. Why are you begrudging us a few thousands, were we not good friends?"

It was Charlie who answered. "It doesn't matter Ron, it is the principle behind it, stealing is stealing and you can't buy friendship."

"It also helps that until today I did not know I was a millionaire" Harry told the group.

"How could you not know; the Potters were an old pureblood family. With your parent's death you would have automatically become Lord Potter. The bank would have sent statements and any of the larger transactions would have needed your wand signature" Augusta Longbottom stated.

"That is true but I grew up in the muggle world and didn't even know magic existed until I got my Hogwarts letter. The goblins told me they sent hundreds of letters but I never got any. Dumbledore had everything rerouted to him. As for wand signature well I think that maybe Ron could answer that."

All the Weasley men turned and looked at Ron who said in an aggravated tone. "How was I supposed to get anything I needed? Dad you never had money and Dumbledore told me it was for the good of the world."

Charlie had to hold Bill back from slapping Ron.

"You were my brother Ron, we fought together, I would have died for you. How could you do this to me? If I had known I would have given you anything you wanted freely" Harry said his voice breaking.

Ron turned to Harry. "You didn't volunteer to buy me a new wand in second year when you knew I needed one. You didn't buy me robes in fourth year when I had to wear dust rags and you were in your finest. No Harry, I could not guarantee that you would give me anything but Dumbledore did and I don't care where he got it from."

"I didn't know I had money. I thought the money in that one vault was all I would ever have and I needed it to last throughout my school life" Harry explained.

"Well I needed money too" Ron shouted while pointing at himself.

"And if Voldemort had offered you money to give me up, would you have?" Harry stood up and shouted at Ron.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. I fought for the light, I fought for Dumbledore. The money he gave us was a reward. After all the Order of Merlin First Class does not come with a million galleons and I have to live the life of a hero. I needed the money and Dumbledore provided it" Ron puff his chest out and had a smug look on his face as he turned and looked at his brothers.

Charlie let go of Bill and walked up himself and punched Ron in the face. Ron fell to the ground, his nose broken and bleeding.

Molly turned to the group. "Really we all thought Dumbledore had permission, you can't blame Ron or Ginny for following the Headmaster's requests."

"No Mrs. Weasley, I can't blame Ginny for what Dumbledore asked her to do but I can blame her for everything after Dumbledore's death. Ginny removed over forty thousand galleons for her personal use in the last eight months and spent over five hundred thousand fixing various Potter-Black property, she instructed the goblins to give to people she wanted, fortunately they didn't comply."

Fred walked over and slapped Ginny very hard across her face, she did not say anything but just put her head down and started crying again.

Molly walked over and held on to her daughter. "Harry she was just trying to secure a good future for her family."

"It was not her's to give Mrs. Weasley. Some of the Black properties were supposed to go to Black family members and it is my duty as Lord Black to see that the requests of the previous Lord Blacks have been carried out. And the properties Ginny had already told the goblins to distribute, were not mine to give."

"Harry those family members are evil bastards who deserve to rot in Azkaban. Are you going to deny Fred and George a house over a Death Eater" Molly screamed.

For the first time Harry got angry. "That was not your decision to make. Not all Blacks were Death Eaters. The house that was reserved for Fred and George was a manor in Tuscany that was supposed to go to Andromeda Tonks." Harry yelled pointing to Andromeda "is Andromeda evil, was Ted Tonks evil Mrs. Weasley? If I had gotten a hold of my estate when I was supposed to then Andromeda and her husband would have had a place outside of Britain to hide and Ted would not have been hunted and killed."

Molly huffed "Well it is not my fault Albus..."

"Don't blame this on Dumbledore. Yes he had a lot to answer for but not this, you were the one who was controlling my estate after Dumbledore died. The goblins said you came in with a letter supposedly signed by me saying you were making all decisions on my behalf, a letter I knew NOTHING about. You came in and took money and took jewellery from the Black vaults and you knew what each Black family member was to get, the goblins told me you were informed."

"The goblins must have lied, I would never ..."

Bill watched his mother in disgust "the goblins would not lie, mother, not when a person's estate is at stake."

"Even if the goblins lied Bill, it still would not explain the worst of your mother's and younger siblings crimes." It was Hermione now who stepped into the ring, her eyes still blood shot from crying.

Ron jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Hermione you will sit back down and not say a word."

To everyone's surprise it was Percy who came to her defence. "Ronald let go of her and sit down, I for one want to hear what she has to say."

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded. "Harry and I were both given love potions and compulsion charms."

Ron shouted "don't believe that lying mudblood, I would never do that to my best friends."

"A best friend you just called a vile and evil name Ronald, another best friend who you already admitted to stealing from. I have loved you all your life but I have never been ashamed to call you my brother until right now" George shouted at Ron.

For the first time Severus spoke up. "It's true, Healer Marchack the top healer at St Mungo's tested Harry herself and after Harry told us what was discovered, we postulated that since Miss Granger suddenly fell in love with Ronald at around the same time that Harry and Ginevra did, we decided to test her. This evening when we came both Minerva and I examined Hermione and found her to be under both a love potion as well as several compulsion charms. We were able to remove them."

Everyone got really quiet until Ron jumped up "What is the fuss, Harry was showing signs that he liked blokes and therefore would never have children to carry on his line. Dumbledore determined it was for the greater good that the Potter magical line be allowed to continue and he needed a woman so why not Ginny. As for Hermione well she was lucky that someone wanted to snog her, with her bushy hair and plain looks she would never have gotten a bloke anyway."

Before anyone could respond a light shot out from Neville's wand and stunned Ron, who slumped to the ground. Hermione started crying and Augusta Longbottom walked over and put her arms around the girl but not before giving her grandson a smile.

Kingsley spoke up "Harry what are you going to do now?"

"While I can't speak for Hermione, I am not pressing any charges if that's what you are getting at. I believed in what I said earlier you are my family, you welcomed me and without you all I would not have survived the nightmares of the war and even if we part ways today, I am not going to send anyone to Azkaban."

"Why not Harry?" Charlie asked in a cold voice, everyone heard Molly gasp.

"I think if I press charges, it would also destroy Arthur's career, one that he worked hard for and one that I think he is suited for. The wizarding world needs men like him and if I expose this truth well I think the wizarding world will suffer the most" Harry answered.

"I am just one man Harry" Arthur said sadly.

"Without you Arthur we have no hope of any true links with the muggle government. After all the anti-muggle sentiments of the last ministry and the myth of pureblood supremacy we need someone who can champion the cause of muggleborns and make alliances with the muggle world. You are that man Arthur no one before you has been able to make the strides you have already made and I can't see anyone else picking it up if you leave. No it is best if the wizarding world do not know about this. It is also why I made the announcement that the wedding is postponed, after a year all the press will die down and nobody will blame us if we say that we have grown apart and go our separate ways. It is much better than calling off the wedding now."

"No, the wedding is not called off, you two are still going to get married" Molly shouted pointing at Harry and Ginny.

"No Molly, you can't expect after all of this that Harry will willingly marry Ginny now" Augusta said shocked at Molly's callousness.

"Well willing or not he is still going to marry her. Albus arranged a marriage contract and if Harry defaults on the contract, then he will lose his magic" Molly said triumphantly.

Everyone gasped and shouts of anger were heard. Harry stood up and raised his hands, when the crowd was quiet he turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley the contract was never sealed, the goblins executors of the Potter-Black estates refused to seal it when they discovered abnormalities in both Sirius' blood and later mine. The contract is not valid; I have no obligation to you or Ginny." Sighs of relief were heard.

Molly however started screaming "No Dumbledore promised you will marry Ginny, I demand it."

"I am not marrying Ginny not now, not ever."

"I worked too hard befriending you, being a mother to you, we deserved that money, Ginny and Ron deserve a good life."

"You are no mother to me, I love your family like my own but you are no mother to me" Harry screamed.

Bill stood up "All our lives you have taught us to be honest and hardworking what you have done what you are trying to do is very wrong. You may have given birth to me but after today you are no longer my mother."

Molly started puffing out and screamed. "I did what I did to secure my children's future" all of the Weasley boys (excluding Ron who was still knocked out) started screaming at their mother.

Hermione looked up and asked "what about me, was any contract made between Ronald and me?"

Everyone got quiet and Molly gave a smile and said "Yes Albus secured himself as your magical guardian and made a contract in your fifth year. You are my son's reward for his services to the Order, unlike Harry I am sure the goblins would not have thought twice about sealing your contract."

Arthur stood up angrily. "How dare you, you can't force Hermione into a marriage with Ronald, Molly, I will not stand for it."

"Well you have no choice, the contract is made. She may be a mudblood and she may not be much to look at but she is smart and graduated top of the class. She will make a suitable bride, if she doesn't like it she could forfeit her magic and live in the muggle world" Molly looked as smug as Ron had looked earlier.

Harry looked at Hermione who was no longer crying but had a defiant look on her face she walked up and slapped Molly Weasley in her face. "Unlike Harry I will press charges against you and your son."

Percy put his head in his hands.

Andromeda spoke in a quiet but serious voice "I am truly sorry Hermione but you will not be able to, the law is clear, if the contract is valid then you will not be able to bring charges against Ronald or Molly no matter how much we wish you could."

"You mean there is nothing I could do?" Hermione said sadly.

Ron was now getting up "Well you could leave and become a dentist."

Hermione walked up to Ron and punched him in his face. Once more Ron was on the ground, this time with a bloody mouth; he spat out a tooth.

Hermione looked to Kingsley "Can you help me?"

The Minister told the girl sadly "I am sorry, it is not like we want this to happen Hermione. What has happened is a real travesty of justice but there is nothing we could do. Magic will not allow it."

"That is not entirely true." Everyone now turned to the old lady in the back, Arthur's Great Aunt Muriel.

With all eyes on her the old lady continued. "It is not a well known practice but a proposed marriage contract can be voided. If a member of the family makes a marriage contract without the permission of the Head of the Family and the Head of the Family, in this case me, finds that the girl is an unsuitable mate then the contract can be rescinded. This provision was made to spare the family shame if the girl decides to become immoral after the contract is made. After all, my nephew is the Undersecretary to the Minister which is an important position in our society and his son Ronald is a war hero, having received an Order of Merlin First Class."

Molly screamed "So did she" pointing at Hermione. 'The golden trio' had all received the Order of Merlin First Class for their part in defeating Voldemort.

"I am sorry Molly, I am an old woman, who is very much set in her ways, I don't believe a woman has any place in war and so I do not consider any part she may have played. Tell me child, are you a virgin?"

Andromeda shouted "Hermione tell only the truth do not lie, that's very important, do not lie."

Hermione knew that before the war Andromeda and Ted Tonks were well known lawyers in the wizarding world, so she took her advice seriously. Normally Hermione would have been disgusted at Aunt Muriel's question but she was smart enough to see what the old woman was doing. "No I am not."

"That's because I took her virginity" Ron screamed.

Aunt Muriel waved Ron off "It does not matter; a woman should be a virgin on her wedding night. She should have had the presence of mind to wait. Tell me child what dowry do you have to present."

"I have nearly a 1000 galleons of gold in my vault at Gringotts."

"That is not enough, why you are practically a pauper."

"Her parents are very rich muggles" Ron yelled.

"I do not consider the wealth of muggles as being of any consideration. Tell me can you cook?"

"A little but not a full course meal."

"Can you knit?"

"Yes, mostly hats and scarves."

Harry shouted out "which she gives to house-elves to set them free."

"Is this true child?" the old lady said in shock.

"Yes it is, they are not mindless animals to chain and bring out when we want, they should be free" Hermione answered in her 'soap box' voice as Harry called it.

"Oh my goodness, such insolence in a young lady, how very unbecoming" Aunt Muriel said in a disgusted tone.

"Can you sing?"

"Not very well."

"Can you play the pianoforte?"

"No"

"Can you paint?"

"No"

"What does all this have to do with it? She is the brightest witch of her generation" Molly screeched, reminding Harry of Lady Black.

"I am not judging her on her academic prowess; I am judging her on her suitability as a wife. Now Molly Weasley learn your place and hold your tongue" Muriel told the irate Molly, turning back to Hermione she asked "Tell me how many children you wish to have?"

"Two, a boy and a girl"

"Hmm not much in the way of continuing the Weasley line. Come in front of me child let me take a closer look at you" the old lady called Hermione forward.

As Hermione walked over she wished she had put on a plain robe instead of one of her best.

"I see you have a decent fashion sense but I hate that colour not very flattering, your hair is horrible, you are too skinny and have no hips that is not good for bearing sons."

Hermione blushed, feeling like a bug under a microscope.

"Now child my last question and this is very important... Do you love Ronald?"

"At this point, NO."

"Well I am very sorry to say Arthur, Molly, you have chosen very poorly for your son and as Head of the Honourable House of Weasley I declare that this girl is unsuited as a mate for one of the more decorated sons of Weasley. I declare any contracts for marriage null and void." The old lady thumped her cane down as she declared her verdict.

As she spoke the magic pulled out of Muriel and went first to Hermione and then to Arthur and Molly, there was a flash of light and then it disappeared.

Muriel declared "Miss Granger I can now declare your contract broken. I do not want to see you with Ronald again, you are not worthy of him. Arthur, Molly, since you were unable to find suitable mates for either your youngest son or your daughter it will be left to me to arrange their marriages."

Hermione smiled and bowed "Thank you Lady Weasley."

Harry was not so polite he ran forward and hugged the old woman and kissed her on both her cheeks.

"Well I must say it has been a while since I was accosted by such a handsome young man but I have to say Lord Potter-Black I am much too old for you and I don't think you could keep up with me."

At that the whole gathering (except Molly, Ron and Ginny) laughed both at Harry who was now blushing a fiery red and in relief. Harry smiled a big smile and said "I will respect your wishes madam."

As Harry turned around Muriel gave his bum a pinch.

"Madam!"

"As I said I don't think you could keep up with me" The old lady said with a huge grin. Again every one roared in laughter.

Kingsley was the first to collect himself and turned to Hermione. "Hermione are you still going to press charges?"

"No I don't think I will" the girl said giving a slight bow to Aunt Muriel.

The Minister then turned to Harry "Harry are you sure you are not going to press charges?"

"No I will not press charges. I trust that Arthur will ensure that they are appropriately punished."

"You have my word Harry, they will not bother you or Hermione again" Arthur said seriously.

Kingsley nodded and turned to his friend "Arthur what are your intentions?"

"By right I should resign but after Harry's words tonight I will not betray his confidence in me. Thank you Harry for everything."

Harry walked up and hugged the man. "You are a father to me as much as Sirius or Remus ever was." Fred and George joined in the hug followed by Bill and then Charlie who pulled in Percy.

When the group broke up Arthur looked at his wife and two youngest. "You have brought immense shame upon this family but as Harry said you are still family. Harry has decided not to press charges and I don't know if I would have been so kind in his place. As much as it pains me you three deserve to spend a long time in Azkaban but as it was done in the past in many noble families, the family will take care of its own."

With that Arthur took out his wand and used a wordless charm and the wands of Molly, Ron and Ginny came flying towards him. He then passed them to his Aunt Muriel who pocketed Ron and Ginny's, she then bent and spoke in a whispered tone to Arthur. To everyone's surprise Arthur then took up Molly's wand and snapped it in half, looking at his wife he stated in a clear and determined voice "Molly Elizabeth Prewett Weasley you are hereby bound to the Burrows, you are never again to set foot outside of its boundaries unless the Head of the Weasley family demands it, so mote it be" the magic flared from Arthur to Molly who screamed and dropped to her knees.

"Arthur how could you?" Molly whispered in tears.

Arthur shook his head. "I will have further words with you Molly in private and then I will talk with my oldest to determine suitable punishments for you two" pointing at Ron and Ginny. "Even though Harry I have noticed that Ginny has had a problem sitting comfortably tonight."

Harry blushed but said "What happened between me and Ginny will stay that way."

"I respect that Harry but I do not disapprove, you have a right to redress as it was you she hurt the most, however know that I will have my own discussions with Ginevra" at his words Ginny started to cry again.

Aunt Muriel shouted out "Oh I think I changed my mind, you can visit me any time Harry."

Everyone laughed harder than before and even more when Harry replied "I may like blokes but I think Muriel Weasley you may just make me change my mind."

Everyone decided it was time to leave, Minerva and Severus had spoken to Neville and Augusta and they both decided to come to the castle in the morning. Harry went to Andromeda and hugged her; he told her that he would contact her soon.

Harry then waited for Hermione to get her bag from Ginny's room, before meeting up with the two professors. On the way back they saw Ron coming in with Bill and Charlie. Ron lunged at Harry but before even Harry had time to react, Charlie had him pinned and then dragged him to the study.

Bill looked at Harry. "I am truly sorry Harry for what my mother and siblings have done to you, it goes against everything we Weasleys stand for. I would like to thank you for your mercy and compassion, even with everything she did to you, you have saved my sister from public shame and scandal for that alone I would be eternally grateful. You have also saved our family honour allowing us to deal with my mother's and siblings crimes in private and you have spared us all from your and everyone else's magical wrath as we all know that things could have ended up very badly today. You truly are a great wizard. I consider myself owing you more than a life debt I owe you an eternal pledge of loyalty Lord Potter-Black for your service to our family." Bill knelt and placed his wand at Harry's feet, Harry was about to tell him to get up when Percy's wand and Fred and George and finally Charlie's wand all were laid at Harry's feet all the young men kneeling before Harry.

Harry felt a magical bond being formed and knew that this was a serious pledge and not to be dismissed. He stood up his full height and declared "Thank you, I Harry James Potter-Black, Lord and Head of the houses Potter and Black accept your pledge." With that the magic then swirled around Harry and back to the five young men in front of him.

They all rose and once again hugged Harry.

Hermione once again had tears in her eyes but these were good tears.


	9. Chapter 9: House Elves and Unknown Charm

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**------**

_**Chapter 9: House Elves and Unknown Charms**_

Harry and Hermione apparated to the Hogwarts gate where Minerva and Severus were waiting. The four then walked along the pathway to the school. Hermione let out a sigh, "I can't believe we graduated just last week. I did not expect to be back so soon but it feels like coming home."

Harry gave the girl a one arm hug. "I know what you mean. For me the whole magical world seems to centre around Hogwarts."

Severus watched the two as they walked and talked; if Harry had not admitting to liking 'blokes' he would have been jealous. Severus reminded himself that the two had been friends since they were eleven and had experienced many trials together but then again so had Ronald. Severus was watching Harry as he walked ahead of him, the boy had changed greatly in the last year since the downfall of the Dark Lord, he laughed more, he was more relaxed and even studied more but how much of that was the Weasley compulsion spell Severus didn't know. What he did know was that the man in front of him was not the same Harry Potter the student; he was Lord Potter-Black a confident and powerful wizard. This was the wizard who could defeat a Dark Lord. This was the true Harry Potter.

As they reached the castle they were met by Ogden the head house-elf. He was old and slightly bent, however unlike all of the house-elves Harry had met, he exhibited a strong sense of self confidence and if Harry had to guess he would have said that Ogden was a retired warrior. "Good evening Headmistress, Lord Potter-Black, Professor Snape and Miss Granger" Ogden said with a slight bow to the group. Harry noted his voice was soft but commanding.

"Good evening Ogden, have the rooms been prepared?" The Headmistress inquired.

"Yes, I have arranged the Gryffindor family rooms for Lord Potter-Black. I have also taken the liberty of having a room nearby for Miss Granger."

"Wait you knew that that Harry was the heir of Gryffindor?" Minerva said in disbelief.

"Yes all the house elves know as his essence is linked to the castle" was the calm reply.

Minerva looked shocked her voice rose slightly "Why didn't you tell me? As Head of Gryffindor house and then Headmistress, I think I should have been told."

"We were bound never to say anything and to disobey would mean death for the entire family" the house-elf said sadly.

"You mean Dumbledore would have killed your entire family if you said anything" Harry said in shock.

"Yes, even after he died the bond still held, we could not say anything unless you already knew."

"That man! Has he returned to his frame?" Minerva said her lips thin. Dumbledore's portrait had been gone all day.

"No, Headmistress" Ogden replied. He then snapped his fingers and what looked like an old female house-elf in blue rags appeared and took Hermione's bag. Ogden turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, this is Winky she will be your personal house-elf while you are here and will take care of anything you need."

"Winky? You mean Barty Crouch's old house-elf Winky?" Hermione said in surprise. Harry too looked stunned; the house-elf had been freed in his fourth year by her inconsiderate master, she had despaired since then. Dobby had taking care of her but since Dobby had died she was on her own and by the look of things not doing very well. Harry felt badly he had just assumed that she was dead.

"No this can't be Winky. She looks terrible. I should have freed her when I had the chance" Hermione said as she bent down to take a closer look at the house-elf.

Ogden turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, Winky is a freed house-elf, maybe you could help her adjust to her freed life, after all isn't that what S.P.E.W. is all about, the welfare of house-elves."

Harry laughed; Ogden must have been a Slytherin elf. "Hermione think of it as a challenge".

Ignoring Harry, Hermione stood and turned to Ogden, "yes that is what S.P.E.W. is about and I will help her."

Ogden gave a slight nod to Hermione and then indicated to Winky to show Hermione to her rooms. Hermione turned to the other three and said "It has been a long day; I will retire for the night and see you for breakfast tomorrow. Thank you again Professors for your help and Harry we will talk tomorrow" she leaned in and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and then turned and followed the house-elf.

Ogden turned to Harry "your house-elf Kreacher is waiting for you in your apartment, I will take you there myself."

"If it is okay, I will go to it later. I am starving as I missed dinner, I would really like for us to go to the kitchens first" Harry said with a rueful smile on his face.

At that moment Professor Flitwick walked into the hallway and greeted them. "How did everything go tonight?"

"It worked out better than we anticipated" Minerva answered.

"Well we have a lot to discuss. Harry if you are not too tired, I think we should all go to the Room" the tiny charms professor said looking at Harry.

Ogden turned to Harry. "I will send up some dinner for you. When you are ready to retire just call for me."

"Thank you Ogden it would be most appreciated."

------

The four walked up to the seventh floor, Minerva walked ahead with Flitwick telling him all about the night's activities.

Severus walked behind a little slower with Harry "I believe the rumour I heard about you is true."

"And what rumour would that be Severus, there are so many about me" Harry said with a smirk thinking of all the ridiculous rumours he had heard about himself.

"That you were meant to be in Slytherin, from what I have seen today I would have thought I was looking at one of my snakes" the Head of Slytherin house replied.

Harry laughed. "Yes that particular rumour is true but I believe I was destined to be in Gryffindor, after all I was the one who originally pulled Gryffindor's sword out of the sorting hat."

"Ah yes, another rumour, you pulled the sword to battle a Basilisk."

"And again another truth" Harry said sadly, he had killed the giant snake protecting Ginny.

Sensing the change in his tone Severus quickly said "If I had to guess I would say that the Boy-Who-Lived was the Gryffindor but Harry Potter is a Slytherin."

Harry stopped for a moment and stared at the Professor, no one had understood that about him. He quickly reminded himself that Severus had spent nearly seven years secretly protecting him, so it should not have surprised him that Severus had known him so well, at least once the man had looked beyond Harry looking like his father who had been Severus' high school enemy.

Severus continued "However, your actions today with Arthur Weasley and his sons showed a strong Hufflepuff side."

"That's me Mr. Hogwarts" Harry said with a small laugh.

"Yes well, you still have to prove to me you have any Ravenclaw tendencies" Severus said slyly; Ravenclaws were the intellects of the school.

Harry glared at Severus but saw the man had a slight smile on his face. "If I had a teacher who didn't hate me then I might have done better. You know potions was the one subject I was actually looking forward to when I first found out about Hogwarts."

It was Severus' turn to stop "I don't hate you Harry" he whispered.

Harry stopped "You don't?"

"No I don't."

The two looked at each other neither saying anything; Harry took a step closer...

"Would you two hurry up" Minerva's voice echoed along the hallway.

Harry stepped back but smiled when he saw the slight blush on Severus' face. The two were silent until they reached the seventh floor.

When then entered the room it was as it was before except to one side there was a large work table with a small cauldron and other potions equipment on one side and several open books and sheets of parchment on the other. There was an additional armchair around the fireplace and instead of a tea service on the small table in front several small platters of food lay. As if on response Harry's stomach growled.

"I see you took my advice and had your eyes fixed. You look good" a voice came from inside.

Harry looked across and saw Healer Marchack.

"Hello Justine, it has been a while. I am assuming Filius asked you to come over" Minerva walked over and hugged the Healer.

The Healer smiled and told the Headmistress. "You look good Minerva, much better than the last time I saw you, you're walking without the cane."

"Yes no more of that awful cane though it came in handy to whack a few naughty death eaters here and there" the Headmistress said with a laugh.

Justine laughed and then answered Minerva's question. "Yes, Filius asked for my aid since I examined Harry today, he felt we could compare findings."

Filius Flitwick turned to Harry "I hope you do not mind Harry but I needed the assistance of a Healer and since you indicated that you considered Justine your Healer, I took the chance."

Harry nodded "Yes that is quite okay, good evening Healer Marchack."

"Please call me Justine" the Healer replied and then turned to address the other occupant of the room "Snape."

"Marchack."

Harry quickly walked over to the food and placed several items on his plate. Severus walked over and poured himself a glass of firewiskey and a glass of wine for Minerva.

"Why don't we ask Poppy to join us?" Minerva asked the group as she took the wine from Severus.

Filius sat down with a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his thinning hair. "Minerva, I don't think that would be a good idea. You see when Harry told us his story this afternoon, I was curious about certain things, for instance how did Albus get Harry's blood? For the blood to be accepted at Gringotts it had to be freely given and I don't think that Ronald Weasley would have that skill. In addition, all the blocks on Harry's magic, the potions in his system and signs of abuse would have been picked up by anyone who gave Harry a basic medical check up; legally it must be reported to Children Services. Harry does not have the proper magical vaccinations that should have been given to all magical children, usually muggle born or raised children are given it here at school. Worst of all there is a charm that has been used on Harry over at least six years which has forced his body to be underdeveloped, it is a charm normally used to slow down the growth of cancerous tissue in a wizard, since this is exceedingly rare, it is known by very few. In a healthy person like Harry the charm will slow down his rate of bone and muscle growth. All of this indicates that someone with a medical background was helping Albus."

Minerva slumped back in her chair "Poppy?"

"That's my guess, the amount of times Harry went to the Hospital Wing it is impossible that she did not know. She is the only one who had the access to Harry without it being suspicious" Filius said with a sad look on his face. He didn't want it to be true he had known Poppy for over 50 years but all evidence showed she was guilty.

"You mean I could have been taller" Harry shouted. He had always been short even for a muggle; wizards and witches in general were taller than muggles. Right now he was a somewhat semi respectable height of 5'9'' but compared to the other guys he had always felt like a midget, hell even Hermione was 5'8" (without heels! Harry was mortified at graduation when the girl came in with heels), Ron was 6'3", Seamus, Dean and Neville were all over 6 feet and even Malfoy was 6 feet even. Being short was Harry's personal pet peeve.

Filius laughed "I know the feeling" the small Charms Master was barely 5 feet tall. "But yes, your mother was slightly taller than you are now and your dad was about 6'3". All the Potter men have been tall. Your great grandfather Harold was a huge man he was well over 6 feet."

"He was 6'6" tall. I remember the first time time I saw him it was during my first year when Patrick hid that baby centaur in Gryffindor tower, I nearly fainted when I saw him" Minerva told the group.

"You nearly fainted Minerva McGonagall because your father was standing right behind him. If I remember correctly, you were Patrick Potter's main co-conspirator and you did not expect us to call in your parents" Filius replied in his rarely used stern professor voice.

"Well, the point is Harry; all the men in your family were tall" said the Headmistress as she quickly changed the subject. They all laughed and the Headmistress took a sip of her wine. Harry had forgotten that Flitwick had been a professor for a long time and never realised that he had taught Minerva as a child, or that she and his grandfather were classmates. Harry sighed internally there was so much about his family he did not know.

Flitwick put Minerva out of her misery and turned the attention back to Harry. "Harry, with Justine's and possibly Severus' help we should be able to reverse the charm and with potions over time you could possibly grow another two possibly three inches, however, I don't think you could ever reach the height you were meant to be, there has been too much damage."

Harry was quite content with the notion of being 6 feet and quickly said "So when do we start, that's the first charm you are going to reverse right." The group laughed.

"Were you able to identify the unknown charm placed on Harry?" Severus asked obvious concern in his voice.

"I am still not exactly sure what it is and I would like for you to check some components Justine and I were unable to identify. But my preliminary investigation shows it could be a complex glamour charm that was cast at a DNA level but there are some things that have affected Harry's blood that I am confused, it is not just the glamour" Filius answered.

Severus got up and went over to the desk where Justine showed him a magical microscope with a slide of Harry's blood.

"What, so you mean I am not Harry Potter?" Harry said a bit confused.

"No you are definitely Harry Potter. It is just that your looks have been changed, for some reason Albus wanted you to look more like your father" Filius replied.

Justine was talking with Severus and they were discussing her and Filius' findings so far. Harry looked up and watched the two, Justine had a look of admiration and excitement on her face as Severus asked her question after question, half of which Harry did not understand. Harry felt a pang of jealousy; he was suddenly not hungry any more.

Severus looked up, "my guess would be dragon's blood. It seems as if Albus and Flamel found more than twelve uses of dragon's blood."

Filius looked at Severus. "It would explain the abnormality of the charm." The three continued with their discussions for over an hour with Severus periodically calling Misty his personal house-elf for items and books he had.

Harry spent the time talking with Minerva about his family. She happily told him about some of the adventures that she had with Patrick as a child and of their friendship as adults. Harry found out that Minerva was one of the main witnesses at his grandparent's wedding and was godmother to his father. She promised to show him some pictures of his grandparents and his father at a later time.

Harry was asking Minerva some advice on what he planned to do with his estate when Filius, Severus and Justine came and sat down. Filius turned to the others and explained. "This is not strictly a charm; it is alchemy, in this case a mixture of charms, transfiguration and potions. If what Severus says is true and the unknown substance we found was dragon's blood, it seems as if Albus did some complex magic on you. The glamour charm was placed on your DNA forcing you to look like your father, however, it just masks an underlying magic that was done, we don't understand what it is; we know it is there but we can't tell what it is for. The basilisk bite that you got in your second year released venom that seemed to attack the dragon's blood charm and broke it down a bit, however the basilisk venom would have killed you in the process, the phoenix tears either stabilised the entire thing or forced it to go dormant."

"You mean the only way you know how to get rid of the charm is to use basilisk venom which would save me but would kill me in the process" Harry said trying to understand everything that was said.

"Yes" Justine said sadly.

"So you can't remove the blocks and charms?"

"No we could remove everything else, just not that one" Filius said reassuringly.

"We don't know what it really is and it's too dangerous to try. I will continue to experiment, I will figure it out eventually. You have my word Harry" Severus was solemn as he spoke and Harry knew that Severus would put all his efforts in finding a solution.

"Thank you" Harry said to the others. "What do we do now?"

"Well if you are up to it I could remove what I could. We made a list of the blocks and charms placed on you, some will be very painful to remove and will require a lot of magic, so we will do them only after we are all properly rested, including you Harry. Others are minor and can be done right away, these are the ones we could start with. I would suggest completely removing the compulsion charms placed on you, even though you seem to be doing a good job of blocking it yourself."

"Should I be lying down for this, I don't want to throw up again, once for the day is more than enough."

Filius chuckled "No you don't have to but if you feel more comfortable lying down that will be fine."

Justine waved her wand and a divan sofa like the ones the goblins conjured earlier appeared. Harry smiled and moved to the sofa.

"Severus, Minerva, while it should be safe I want you two to place a shield around yourself in case his magic flares. Harry you will need to remove your Lordship rings and any other item that protects you" Filius said as he took command.

Harry removed the rings and took out his wand and then extended his hand to Severus. Severus opened his hand and accepted the items. Looking down at the two rings and the wand in the palm of his hand Severus did not miss the gesture; Harry trusted him completely.

For the next twenty minutes Filius removed all of the minor charms that were placed on Harry, most were compulsion and loyalty charms, however some were repelling charms which would have Harry feel disgust or hatred at a person or group of people.

When he was finished Filius called for a goblet of water, instantly on the table a pitcher of water and several goblets appeared. Minerva poured a goblet each for Harry, Filius and Justine. Justine walked over and waved her wand at Harry, she then moved to the table and collected a few phials of potions; walking over to Harry she uncovered the first but was stopped by Severus. Severus examined the phials and shook his head. He called Misty and told her to bring the relevant potions from his personal potions store. When she returned Severus watched the Healer snorted and handed over the better quality potions to her.

Justine gave Harry the potions. "These are strengthening and nutrition potions to allow your body and magic to recover quickly". The Healer also passed a few to the Charms Master who at first shook his head but after she gave him a glare he took them.

"We should take a small break and then continue again, if you are willing Harry" Filius stated after taking the potions.

Harry smiled "It is you who I should be asking, I have the easy job all I am doing is lying here, you are the one doing all the work."

Filius chuckled "Wait till we get to the bigger blocks, then you might change your tune."

Severus turned to the Charms Master and asked "Filius what was that last spell you did, I felt a bit of a twinge on my magic as you were casting it."

Both Filius and Justine turned and looked at Severus. Both raised their wands and cast spells. Severus was shocked; if he didn't trust Filius as he did he would have had his wand out and attacked them both.

Filius immediately apologised when he saw the look on the Potions Master's face. "I am sorry if I startled you Severus, the last spell I did on Harry was one to remove a repulsion spell, if your magic twinged as you said, it means the charm was directed at you. That Harry was given the spell to hate you but it was a very weak charm as Harry seemed to have almost destroyed that one on his own. There was however a small residue of the charm left. I suspect at one point in time it was very strong. I cast the charm on you to check to see if you had a similar charm placed on you, like Harry you have nearly destroyed the charm but there is a bit left. You have several other repelling charms, there are a few that have weakened over time but others are very strong. After I deal with Harry I would like permission to remove yours as well Severus."

Before Severus could reply, the Headmistress' house-elf Tibbs appeared with a pop. "I am sorry to disturb you Headmistress, Lord Potter-Black, Professors and Master Healer but one of the Gringotts Master Goblins is at the front gate asking to see Lord Potter-Black, he says it is urgent."

"Tell him to come in right away, bring him to my office" Minerva instructed the house-elf.

"Wait, did the goblin give his name?" Harry asked.

"Yes Lord Potter-Black, he says his name is Fireforge."

"If it is okay with you Minerva, Tibbs could bring him her. I suspect whatever he has to say may be directed at what we are doing here" Harry said knowing that whatever Fireforge wanted had to be important for him to come at this late hour.

"Very good. Tibbs go to the gates and bring the goblin Fireforge here immediately" Minerva instructed.

In less than thirty seconds, Tibbs reappeared with Fireforge, who was now wearing a black and silver tunic with black leggings, his jewelled dagger on his side. "Good evening Lord Potter-Black, Headmistress, Professors and Healer Marchack. I am very sorry for disturbing you at so late an hour, we have made a discovery that we felt was important that we inform you of right away."

"Go ahead Fireforge, you may speak freely in front of everyone here, you may also call me Harry here as well."

Fireforge nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. "While we were researching your documents, we decided to do a bit of research on some information that Tom Riddle passed on to you. He indicated that there may still have a marriage contract out for Tom Riddle and another person. Our investigation led us to a contract made by Dumbledore acting as Riddle's magical guardian when the boy was 16 years old; this contract was made between Tom Riddle and Arabella Fergusson." Harry read the marriage contract in his hand.

"Why does that name sound so familiar" Filius said tapping his finger on his nose.

"Poppy's maiden name was Fergusson" Minerva said quietly.

"Yes, so we found out, Arabella Fergusson and Poppy Pomfrey are sisters. Arabella changed her name to Figg when she was seventeen, to prevent shame on the family, as most squibs do" Fireforge said as he passed another document to Harry.

"Mrs. Figg and Poppy Pomfrey are sisters?"

"Yes and technically she is Miss Figg as she never got married. Since you left Privet Drive, Arabella has been living at her sister's home, which we also found out is one of the Potter houses."

Minerva called Tibbs. "Go and check and see if Poppy is in her office. If not see if you could locate her, do not tell her anything, I just want to know where she is."

Tibbs disappeared and reappeared in a minute "Madam Pomfrey is nowhere in the castle Headmistress, Minty her house-elf said she left after she got a letter from her sister."

"I suspected that you may have tried to remove the charms blocking your magic tonight and might have needed to be in the infirmary. You might have unknowingly placed yourself in danger. While I am not at liberty to discuss the contents of witches and wizards vaults, one of the vaults owned by the Fergussons has special protections on them" Fireforge explained.

"Dark magic items" Severus guessed aloud.

"Poppy Pomfrey came in a short while ago and removed several items from the vaults, including items that would not be noticed in a hospital stores."

"Potions" Severus guessed.

Fireforge continued, "I would not have even noticed such a transaction but I was working late and it appeared on a parchment that indicates when a possible dangerous item is removed from one of the vaults. I had just discovered the connection with Miss Figg and Madam Pomfrey, so I realised you might be in danger. I decided to come myself since owls never seem to reach you."

"I am very grateful that you did Fireforge" Harry told the goblin. He then turned to the Professors "Does Madam Pomfrey even know I am here?"

"Yes she does. I told her you might be coming over tonight. I didn't think. Poppy was always one I thought I could trust" Minerva said with a sob.

"Don't worry Harry, I will... we will protect you, no harm will come to you or..." Severus paused. "Misty" Severus' house-elf appeared. "I want you to make sure that Miss Granger does not leave her room tonight and that no one enters."

"Yes, Master Severus" the tiny house-elf said and disappeared with a pop.

"Do you think she will harm Harry and Hermione" Minerva asked, still in disbelief.

"I am not willing to take that chance, I will personally guard Harry if need be" Fireforge stated with conviction.

"Ogden" Minerva called, the old house-elf appeared silently. "I want you to inform me the moment Poppy returns to the castle, when she does, she may bring Arabella Figg with her. I want you to make sure neither lady comes anywhere near either Lord Potter-Black or Miss. Granger."

Ogden bowed acknowledging the instructions and silently left.

The room remained silent for a few minutes.

"What I don't understand is why Dumbledore would arrange a marriage between Tom Riddle and a squib" Harry asked the group.

"While squibs like Arabella do not have large amounts of magic, they still have a very dim but existent magical core; it is why she was able to see the Dementors the beginning of your fifth year. If she were to have any children with the Dark Lord or any powerful wizard, as the baby's magic grew so would her own magic and she would herself become a witch. It is the reason why many male couples use female squibs as surrogate mothers; the squibs are always willing to carry a magical child and not necessarily want to keep the child. As powerful as the Dark Lord was if he were to have a child with another powerful witch, the child would have the potential to be much stronger than the Dark Lord himself. If he were to father a child with a squib the child may not be as powerful" Severus explained.

"Why not marry me off to a squib then? Tom said I was more powerful than him" Harry contemplated aloud.

"The only female squibs in the last twenty five years have been the daughter of Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lastrange and the daughter of Wendy and Walden McNair; all death eaters. Albus would not have taken that chance" Severus informed Harry.

"With all the charms and blocks on your magic, Albus may have thought that your magic would be dampened enough so not to pass it on to a child" Filius added. "Or worse bind your magic before a child is conceived, I believe Tom spoke of sexual rituals."

Ogden silently appeared. "Madam Pomfrey has returned and she has brought Aurors with her, they are entering the castle as we speak they say they have an arrest warrant for Harry Potter."

"An arrest warrant! What for?" Harry stood up with a shout.

"For the murder of Arabella Figg."


	10. Chapter 10: Poppy's Revenge

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**Chapter 10: Poppy's Revenge**_

Poppy came walking up to the castle, everything had not gone to plan. Harry was spoiling their well laid out plans. _How dare he take command of the Potter and Black Estates_? She had warned Albus that using that dim witted Molly Weasley would come to no good. All that woman had to do was get her daughter to marry Harry. Albus had wanted Molly because the woman asked no questions and was easily swayed by money, she and her two brats. Poppy fumed Molly had seven children, how could she not instruct her daughter on how to keep a man in bed but no they could not control one measly little boy.

When Arabella wrote her telling her the house was evicting them, she knew that Harry had given the order. Only the true Lord of the estate could do it. Tonight when she met one of the old Order of Phoenix members, Dedalus Diggle, he told her that Harry had postponed the wedding. She knew right away their plans were spoilt.

She told Arabella not to panic but the woman was now quite mad having wasted away unable to get married or have any relations because of Albus' contract. Arabella wanted to go to Harry and tell him everything. She had grown soft for the boy over the years. Well Poppy would not have it. She could still live her dreams.

She contacted her Lord and he instructed her to get rid of Harry, he had already done what they wanted him to and if he was no longer under their control, she would have to get rid of him. She at first decided to use the failsafe Albus had planted on the boy but decided that it would cause too many questions. She would use her own backup plan. She took the vile of manticore venom from the family vaults and mixed it in a calming draught and had given it to her sister. As her sister was screaming in unbearable pain, with her nerves exploding, Poppy cast the _Avada Kedavra_ on her. As a medi-witch she could only use the spell if her patient was suffering and death was the only solution. The spell was originally designed to put patients out of their misery to give them a merciful death.

She didn't have much time to fully develop her plan but she would frame Harry. She knew how easily the wizarding world could be manipulated, every time they thought Harry was going dark they shunned him. This time she would have them believing that he was becoming the next Dark Lord. They would send him to Azkaban where he would suffer and die no one would save him. She would get the phial of his blood she kept in storage and send a note to the goblins giving everything to her. She deserved it for all the years in the service to her Lord, she deserved it.

At the castle steps Poppy was approached by Ogden. That idiot Auror Dawlish then told him loudly he had an arrest warrant for Harry Potter. The old house elf read the warrant and told the group to remain where they were. Poppy did not like Dawlish but he would suit her plans.

The Auror started cursing under his breath and entered the castle. He hated Harry Potter and wanted to get back at him. Harry Potter had always made him look like a fool but this time he would see him squirming under his boots. He was going to throw Harry bloody Potter in the deepest darkest cell in Azkaban before anyone could even think of giving him a trial. Dawlish smirked to himself he had four of his loyal Aurors with him they will follow his lead. They all had suffered in the last war and blamed it on Harry. The boy had gotten away twice with breaking into the Ministry and they were blamed for it being called incompetent. He remembered his mentor Mad Eye telling him that the Auror core was now a joke as a bunch of 14 and 15 year olds were doing a better job than they. He should have been head Auror by now if it wasn't for Potter. Dawlish was not worried about the two rookies who were with them; they would follow orders as was expected.

Poppy saw Minerva walking down the stairs followed by Severus, Filius, what looked like a goblin and another man in blood red robes who she did not recognise but was obviously a rich Lord but no Harry. Minerva had told her she was expecting the new DADA teacher to come in next week maybe the man came in early.

Poppy ran up to meet the group. "Oh Minerva it's just terrible, Harry Potter killed poor Arabella Figg in Diagon Alley tonight. I just knew it was a matter of time before he went dark. It seems he blamed her for all the years he suffered at the hands of those muggles as she knew but didn't say anything. These Aurors are here to arrest him."

Minerva's lips were thin and her eyes were blazing with anger as she turned to the Aurors. "What proof do you have that Harry Potter killed anyone?"

"That's not for you to question we have a warrant and we intend on taking him in. Where is he? I know you are hiding him here in the castle. We will search every corner until we find him" Dawlish shouted.

The rich Lord who stood with the professors then stated in a cold powerful voice. "Harry Potter will surrender willingly if you explain to us why you believe that he killed Arabella Figg."

One of the junior Aurors stepped forward "My Lord his wand was found on the scene near to the lady's body."

"That's impossible."

"No my Lord the wand that was used to kill the Dark Lord was found near to the body and it showed that the _Avada Kedavra _used to kill the lady came from that wand."

"The Elder Wand but that is encased in Dumbledore's tomb, it was placed there after the last battle."

"The lady also had a note from Harry Potter saying to meet her in Diagon Alley it was on a parchment with the Potter crest on it" the rookie went on to explain.

Fireforge stepped forward "All Potter letterheads and seals were cancelled earlier today."

Anthony Blake, Dawlish's right hand man, answered angrily "well he used it one last time, besides we have a witness that saw Potter at the scene."

Severus asked "Who is this witness?"

The Aurors turned to Poppy who answered "I saw him Severus, I saw Harry run from the scene."

The strange Lord then asked "Are you sure it was Harry Potter? From what I know Harry Potter was at a dinner tonight with a lot of people around including the Minister, several Aurors and the press."

"This was after then, this happened about an hour ago" Dawlish said, he was getting angry. "Enough of this nonsense produce Potter NOW."

"What did he look like?"

"What?"

"The person who you saw run from the scene what did he look like?"

"We all know what Harry Potter looks like" Blake shouted.

"Humour me."

"Well skinny, messy black hair, round glasses" Poppy answered.

"What did he have on?"

"A pair of jeans and a t-shirt" she had not expected this question but that was all Harry ever wore outside his school robes.

The Lord stepped forward in front of Minerva. "Well that would have been very inappropriate dinner attire wouldn't you say"

Before Poppy could say anything else she looked at the Lord carefully and realised it was Harry standing in front of her "Potter?"

Harry gave a slight nod.

Dawlish now realising that the man in front of them was the man he sought, drew his wand. "Harry Potter you are under arrest for the murder of Arabella Figg."

"But Auror Dawlish if this is Harry Potter then he does not fit the description that the witness gave" the young rookie stated.

"I will not have him escape me this time. I will have him in Azkaban" Dawlish answered.

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

The entire group turned and saw a large dark blond haired man walking along side the Master Healer. Harry recognised the man as Brian Watson the current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry had brief dealings with the man in the past but knew him to be a fair and good man; he had reminded Harry of a mixture between Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody.

"I was told you have an arrest warrant for Harry Potter for a crime he committed this evening. I have it under good authority that Lord Potter-Black was within the Hogwarts walls at the time of the crime" the head of DMLE stated.

"No, he snuck out, he is guilty he will be sent to Azkaban" Dawlish screamed

"On what evidence" Watson asked. The young rookie then told the newcomers briefly about the evidence and also the fact that the witness failed to identify Lord Potter-Black as the man who she saw in the alley.

"You mean to say the most powerful wizard in our world killed an unarmed squib using an unforgivable that he did not even use on the most evil Dark Lord ever and ran away dropping the most sought after wand in the world in the process, after changing out of his dinner attire into muggle clothes then put back on his dinner attire to race back here before anyone notice him missing. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

Dawlish was now boiling in anger he looked at the rookie "You will listen to your superiors and you will arrest that man."

The two young Aurors refused and walked over to stand behind Watson.

"Dawlish you and your men are to return to Auror headquarters immediately" Watson commanded.

Poppy screamed "NO, you have spoilt my master's plans for the last time Harry Potter. Why can't you just do as you're told? Why do you have to be so much trouble?" With that Poppy raised her wand and sent a bone elimination curse at Harry. The curse was deflected by Ogden who raised a shield in front of Harry and the group of professors.

Dawlish and his Aurors took that as a signal and all started firing off curses at the group, which broke through the house elf shield.

Dawlish fired a cruciatus at Ogden who stood directly in its path. Harry jumped and knocked the house elf to the ground as the curse passed over their heads.

Severus' stunner hit Dawlish and Filius knocked two of the dark Aurors to the ground. Watson was fighting with another Auror when he saw Justine hit with a spell, he quickly dispatched the Auror and ran over to the hit Healer.

The two young rookies were fighting Blake. The dark Auror had hit one of the rookies out with a stunner and was sending curses at the other who was no match for his superior. Justine had bent down to check the fallen young Auror when she was hit by one of Blake's spells. She soon awoke to the blue eyes of Watson and saw the Auror Blake on the ground knocked out with a broken jaw.

Minerva fired a spell at Poppy but it was deflected by a red translucent shield that now surrounded her.

Poppy screamed she knew her plan had failed she had rushed it and did not have enough time to put things in place. She would just have to resort to the original plan and use Albus' backup in case Harry got too powerful to control. "Harry Potter you will die" she then started chanting a long series of words that no one understood.

Minerva and Severus attacked the shield with everything they knew and nothing penetrated.

A black streak of magic burst forward from Poppy's wand and it hit Harry who was pushing Ogden out of the way.

Harry screamed. It was an unearthly scream of terror and pain.

Severus tried to put himself in between the beam and Harry but was blasted away. Watson, Minerva, Filius, even the rookie Aurors started attacking Poppy but her shields held.

"It's no use" Justine called out. "It's a Red Cross shield used by healers in battle. It would protect anyone within its bubble. It would withstand any magic spells except the unforgivables.

Severus fired a _cruciatus_ at Poppy but Dawlish was recovering and was within the bubble, he deflected the curse thereby protecting the medi-witch.

The beam of magic did not leave Poppy and Harry continued screaming.

Severus had never felt so helpless in his life.

Suddenly it stopped.

Everyone turned and saw a jewelled knife piercing Poppy's heart. Fireforge had thrown the knife and was true in his aim. The medi-witch slumped and collapsed. Her attack was stopped and the shield released.

Severus ran to Harry whose body was convulsing, he was still screaming. Justine ran and waved her wand at Harry "his bones and muscles are being eaten away, his blood is bubbling".

Dawlish shouted "Good, he will die a painful death". The man suddenly slumped to the ground and he and his loyal Aurors were unexpectedly picked up off the ground and flew out of the hallway, out the door and the group heard their screams until it faded.

They turned and saw Ogden his hands in the air as if pushing the men out. Minerva watched the house-elf who looked at her. "Those who would do harm to one of the masters of this castle are no longer welcome on Hogwarts grounds." The old house-elf then turned to Watson and said "you can pick up your trash at the Hogwarts gates."

They then heard Severus cry "Harry you can't die, not now" he was on the floor holding on to Harry cradling him, as his body still convulsed in pain.

Justine did a few waves of her wand and Harry froze as if petrified, she then collapsed.

Filius looked at Harry. "She has placed him in stasis; her charm is powerful but took most of her magic to cast. It seems as if we found out what the spell Albus placed on Harry was for, Poppy trigged the dormant curse."

"But we can keep him in stasis until we can find a cure" Minerva said with a tear in her eye.

Filius shook his head sadly "The stasis spell gives us 48 hours, to find a cure and heal him or he will die."


	11. Chapter 11: Finding a Cure

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**----**

Chapter 11: Finding a Cure

It was eight o'clock in the morning and Neville and Augusta Longbottom were walking towards Hogwarts from Hogsmede. It was such a beautiful morning and Augusta watched her young grandson as he stopped and watch a group of fairies as they flittered among the hedges that grew along the pathway leading up to the school.

A few years ago she would have scolded the boy for wasting time, but she had grown to respect her plant loving grandson. He was nothing like her son Frank but she had realised he was a better man than her son. Neville had overcome many obstacles and she had to admit that she and her brothers were the cause of most of these obstacles. She regretted trying to make Neville into a mini version of her hero son who still lay in St. Mungo's.

Neville had fought the Dark Lord and had killed his feared familiar Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor. When everyone was in a panic when they thought Harry Potter had died, Neville had taken up the battle cry and lead the forces which resulted in the deaths of many Death Eaters and gave Harry the opportunity to take the Dark Lord unawares. For his actions Neville had received an Order of Merlin First Class and Augusta couldn't have been prouder. Even with all of that the boy was still humble and a bit shy.

Augusta had decided that Neville should be given instructions to take up the mantle of Lord Longbottom but quickly realised that the boy was much happier among his plants, so for now she left him and continued to run the estate herself. Of course that did not mean that she would allow him to look like anything but a Lord. Neville was now tall and muscular; he had long lost his baby fat and gawky teeth, she made sure he was always well dressed when they went out in public and was trying to encourage him in attending some of the socials that were being organised. She was very pleased that he was considered one of the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors.

They were now walking onto the grounds and she saw Neville straighten with a start "Something is wrong, I can feel it."

Without saying anything else Neville ran towards the castle. When Augusta finally caught up with him Neville was crouched down on the ground in the entrance hall. He looked up; there was a large blood stain on the ground. "There was a battle here last night, the blood is still fresh" he said as he turned and looked at her.

Augusta was very worried and pulled out her wand. They looked around, the castle was too quiet, guaranteed that it was now summer and there were no students around but the castle smelt of death, it was a smell that Neville knew too well.

"Where is Minerva I thought she would be here to greet us, what is her house-elf's name again" Augusta said calmly, Neville knew however she was nervous.

Neville tried to remember any of the names of the house-elves, but he had not gotten to know any of the elves who were here while he was in school, outside of Harry's two faithful house-elves Kreacher and Dobby. He knew Dobby was dead, Kreacher however was still with Harry and if Harry was here then there was a chance that Kreacher was here as well. He was about to call the house-elf when he heard a whisper in his ear _"Ogden"_.

Neville stopped he heard the whisper again _call for Ogden_.

"Ogden?"

The old Head of the House-elves heard a master calling him, he turned to the Headmistress and said "Master Neville is here" and silently disappeared.

Neville was startled when he saw the house-elf who materialised without a sound.

Ogden bowed "Lady Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom, I am Ogden the Head of the Hogwarts House-elves, I apologise for not being here to greet you on your arrival but we have a bit of an emergency, the Headmistress is on her way down to greet you and she will explain when she gets here, in the mean while why don't I show you into the Great Hall."

Ogden was escorting Neville and Augusta into the hall when they ran into a very irate Severus Snape. Augusta noted that he was still in the same robes he had worn the night before, he hadn't shaved and his eyes were bloodshot as if he had not slept, he was walking with an open book in his hand and was mumbling to himself.

Ogden called to the Professor "Master Snape you should stop and eat some breakfast, it would not do to worry yourself into ill health."

"Screw breakfast, we have less than 40 hours I will eat then" was the snarky reply.

Severus however stopped and looked up and saw the two Longbottoms who were with Ogden "Good Longbottom I want you to go to the greenhouses and get for me these potions ingredients. Sprout is not here and those blasted guardians she has guarding her green house will not let me in. As inept though you are in potions, I know you are skilled in herbology and the green houses seems to like you." The Professor said as he hurriedly conjured a parchment and quill and wrote down a long list of ingredients.

"A good morning to you too Professor Snape" Augusta said peeved at the way the man had spoken to her grandson.

Snape ignored the old lady and handed her grandson the list "Well what are you waiting for get moving boy a life is at stake."

----

Hermione had woken at seven o'clock and sat down on the bed, she had cried herself to sleep the night before as the events of the night had settled on her. Ron had used spells on her to make him control her; they had made love on several occasions which Hermione now saw as rape. She had once cared for Ron, but as a friend, they were too different in temperament for her to consider as a boyfriend, but then she saw him with Lavender and she started feeling strong things for him, now she knew he was giving her love potions.

She had cried when she remembered the letter she had then sent to Viktor telling him that she no longer loved him, she knew he was planning to come and live in England to be near her, but took a position in Bulgaria instead. She had loved Viktor and saw the two of them having a future when the war was over, Ron had spoilt everything. She had read recently that Viktor was dating a German healer who he met after having a Quidditch accident in a match last year. In a way she was happy for him, but her heart ached for what could have been.

It was now morning and Hermione had decided she would cry no more, she would pick up the pieces of her life and move on. Walking into the bathroom she had almost forgotten she was at Hogwarts, the rooms she was given was more like a fancy room in one of the five star hotels she had been in and not a school guest room. Part of her had expected it to be like the Head Girl's rooms which she had occupied the last year.

She stretched and decided a long shower was what she needed. Looking around she saw that there were no towel.

"Winky?"

The house elf appeared "What is Mistress be needing?" she had looked at Hermione but her eyes were glazed over and she was swaying. Hermione realised that the elf was drunk.

Running towards the kitchenette she had seen last night and poured a glass of water and carried it back to the House-elf who was sleeping on the bathroom floor.

"Winky, Winky wake up, take this" Hermione said handing the glass to the house-elf who took it and sniffed it before dashing it to the floor. Hermione was shocked she had never seen a house-elf behave like this.

Winky looked at Hermione "I know you; you were there when Master Barty was angry with Winky."

Hermione bent down and placed her hand on the elf's shoulder "yes Winky I was there, but it is okay now, I will help you."

"No Winky be a bad elf, no one can help, Master Barty is gone because Winky be a bad elf" the elf cried and then sent a bolt of magic towards the glass mirror which was showing her reflection, the mirror exploded and Hermione pulled Winky away before the glass had hit them.

Hermione was still standing in shock when three female house-elves came in. One took hold of Winky who was now crying and gave her a calming potion, which knocked her out. The other two house elves took hold of Winky and popped out. The remaining elf quickly cleaned up the glass and mess that Winky had caused and then popped out and quickly popped back in carrying towels, soap and toiletries.

"Miss Granger, I am Sol, I will take care of you when Winky is unable to" the house elf was very serious and placed the items on the bathroom counter.

Hermione walked to the counter and picked up bar of soap that had a familiar smell of vanilla and roses "You, you were the house-elf who saw about me last year?"

"Yes and if you need anything else just call for me."

"Wait, what about Winky?"

"Winky will be asleep for a few hours"

Sol looked sadly at Hermione and popped out. Hermione sat down on the edge of the bathtub and sighed "pull yourself together girl you can do this" she told herself "you will not cry, you will not cry."

Hermione got up and got ready.

----

Half an hour later Hermione was walking down to the Great Hall when she saw Professor Snape with Neville, Lady Longbottom and Ogden. Neville had taken a piece of parchment from Snape and was running out of the door.

"Neville?" She called out "Good morning every one, where is Neville running out to and why Professor are you still in your robes from last night, you look like you haven't slept at all."

Professor Snape was looking at her, his facial expression was stoic but Hermione knew that something was bothering him, it was however Ogden who answered her "We are in a bit of an emergency Miss Granger and your friend Mr. Longbottom is helping Professor Snape gather some ingredients."

Hermione quickly tried to assess the situation "What emergency, did something happen to Harry, Professor what happened?"

Snape's voice was quiet when he stated "Poppy Pomfrey attacked Harry last night, he is dying" both Hermione and Augusta gasped in shock.

Minerva came running in, she too looked like she had a long night, but she had on fresh robes and looked like she had had a little sleep. "Good morning Augusta, I am sorry I wasn't here to welcome you this morning, good morning Hermione. We had an incident last night."

"Professor Snape said Madam Pomfrey attacked Harry last night."

"Yes, that is true, he is in the hospital wing, he is in a bad shape, however we are trying our best to save him" Minerva told the two, she looked around "where is Neville?"

"Snape sent him to gather ingredients in the greenhouses" Augusta said with a small hint of pride.

"Headmistress can I see him?"

"He is not conscious but of course you can."

"I will be in my personal lab, I need to brew some more potions" Severus said.

Minerva looked at the Potions Master and then turned to Hermione "Hermione if you don't mind can you assist Professor Snape with the potions, while he freshens up a bit and has some breakfast."

"Minerva I am not...."

"That is an order young man" Minerva said and turned Severus around and gently pushed him in the direction of the dungeons.

Hermione nodded knowing that she could best help Harry by helping the obviously tired Potions Master.

Minerva turned to Augusta "Let us go up to the hospital wing I will give you a brief explanation of what is going on. Ogden could you help Neville and when he is ready escort him to Professor Snape's personal lab."

Hermione had never been down to Professor Snape's personal quarters before, it was not like she expected, well for starters, the room was in nice warm earthy colours reminding her of her parent's home. The rooms however were a wreck, books were all over the place a small table was totally destroyed and paintings were either smashed or barely hanging on the wall. It looked like a tornado had run rampant in the room.

"Professor, what happened here?"

The man scowled and ignoring the girl continued walking through the rubble as if it was not there. They reached a door which Hermione assumed was the Professor's personal lab; the door was stuck as a bookshelf had fallen slightly in front of it. The Professor started cursing as he tried to physically move the shelf but couldn't.

Hermione took out her wand and said "Professor would you like me to help?"

The man again ignored her but called "Misty" a tiny house-elf in a green and silver dress came in with a pop.

"Master Severus what happened here?" She scowled at Hermione as if she was the cause of this mess.

Before Hermione could say anything Severus bowed his head and said in a quiet voice "I was looking for a book" and he showed Misty the book in his hand.

The tiny house-elf put her hands on her hips "Master Severus you are not going to do Master Harry any good by going crazy" with a wave of her hand the book shelf rose and went into its proper place.

"Thank you Misty, I will be brewing a few potions with Miss Granger for a few hours."

"No, you will not."

"Misty I am not going to argue with you Harry needs these potions."

"Miss Hermione is very smart she can do it, you will be coming with me."

"Professor I am more than able to brew the potions Harry needs, he is my best friend I am not going to let him down" Hermione said agreeing with the house-elf.

Severus looked at her contemplating for a moment and then made a list of several potions including skelegrow, blood replenishers, advanced pain potions and muscle repair potions. Hermione nodded and opened the door to the lab. She chuckled as she heard Misty order the normally feared Potions Professor to the bathroom.

----

An hour later, Hermione had four cauldrons brewing, when there was a soft knock on the door and Neville and Ogden came in with a basket of leaves, stems, flowers and roots.

"Is there anything I can help you with Hermione" Neville said as he placed the basket down.

"I just need those ginger roots and aloe cut into squares, thank you Neville."

Neville picked up a knife and started cutting, Hermione had long realised that without Professor Snape breathing down his neck Neville was pretty decent in potions. They worked silently for a while before Neville spoke "Do you know what is going on?"

"All I heard was that Madam Pomfrey tried to kill Harry and he is dying" Hermione said with a tear in her eye.

"Don't worry Hermione, Harry will pull through he always does."

"I hope so Neville, I lost one best friend I don't think I could lose another."

Neville patted her hand gently "Last night Luna told me that the real war is still going on, but if we all band together we will pull through. That and a colony of twinklemites was building a nest in my bedroom ceiling".

Hermione laughed. Luna was considered 'Loony' by others but Hermione knew she had her own ethereal intellect about her that Hermione had slowly come to appreciate.

Hermione then said with a grin "So what was Luna doing to be observing your bedroom ceiling"

Neville spluttered and his knife slipped and the aloe he was cutting slid over to the edge of the table and fell to the floor "Ahh, I... well ...we were...I mean..."

Hermione laughed "Don't worry Neville, I approve, you and Luna were meant for each other."

"I'm glad you approve, I don't know how Grandmother is going to react, Luna is not exactly the kind of girl that fits my grandmother's description of the next Lady Longbottom."

"Just give it a chance I am sure your grandmother will be happy that you are happy."

Ogden had reappeared in the room bringing in a tray of sandwiches, fruit, pumpkin juice and coffee. Hermione then took a break and ate, while Neville tended the cauldrons.

----

Another two hours later most of the potions were finished and were cooling when a groggy Professor Snape came in the room. He had gotten a little sleep but was still obviously tired, he went straight to a small potions cupboard and took out a pepper-up potion and downed it in one. He had showered and changed his clothes to his normal black robes but had on no shoes, he had not shaved or to Hermione's amusement brushed his hair which was sticking up all over the place. He checked the cauldrons and nodded his approval.

"You did a good job Miss Granger"

Hermione smiled it was very rare that Professor Snape had given a complement "Thank you Neville helped"

Severus turned and for the first time noticed Neville sitting next to Hermione "Well wonders never..."

Severus stopped for a moment then took out his wand and cast a scanning spell on Neville.

Hermione stood up and shouted "Professor!"

Severus ignored the girl's outcry and read a piece of parchment he had put his wand on; he shook his head "I should have known".

He looked up at the two and was about to speak when Misty came into the lab "I thought I told Master Severus not to leave the bed until he had enough sleep"

Severus rolled his eyes "I am okay Misty I slept enough and I took a pepper-up potion, I will be fine."

The house-elf looked at him uncertainly and then waved her hand and Severus' hair was neatly brushed. She then turned to the others and said "if the potions are cooling you two are invited to join Master Severus in an early lunch."

Hermione said "Thank you Misty but Ogden left a few sandwiches earlier and I am fine."

"So am I, we still have a few apple slices left" Neville said showing the tiny house-elf the tray on the table.

Misty nodded and turned to Severus who told her "I am okay as well Misty, I want to check these potions and start bottling them. I will eat something later."

The house elf gave the Potions Master a glare worthy of one he would normally give an errant student and put her hands on her hips, without another word Severus just got up with his head bowed and walked out of the lab.

Neville and Hermione stood for a moment and stared unbelievingly at the door that the most feared Professor at Hogwarts had just walked through. Hermione saw Neville's shoulders shake and quickly pulled out her wand and cast a silencing spell, before both she and Neville burst out in a roaring laugh.

----

Half an hour later Severus came back into the lab to see Hermione and Neville bottling the various potions, he sat back and allowed the two to work.

When they had finished the two turned and saw Snape checking the basket of ingredients and then writing on a piece of parchment.

He quickly looked over the phials and then placed all of them on the workshop table. He then directed them to his sitting room which was now neatly restored and quite homely.

Misty came in and poured three cups of tea before leaving.

Professor Snape then took the next twenty minutes telling the two friends all about Tom Riddle's letter and what the goblins had discovered with Arabella Figg and Poppy Pomfrey and the subsequent accusations and attack that had taken place the night before, he told them of the charm that they had discovered and how Poppy had activated the spell within Harry's blood and the consequences.

Hermione was stunned and even more so when she realised that Professor Snape had tears in his eyes when he spoke, she turned to Neville who was pale and looked like he was holding back a scream.

"Harry would probably be upset with me for telling you about the Hogwarts ritual Neville, because he wanted to tell you himself, he felt it would be easier coming from someone who understood. But Albus really made victims of all of us, we were all pawns in his master plan" Severus said sadly and Hermione noted he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Professor why did you scan Neville, do you think he is in danger too" Hermione said pulling the Professor back to them.

"No I don't think Neville is in danger but it would be good for Professor Flitwick to give you a thorough scan, I just checked for a specific spell, it seems that we both were cast with types of repulsion spells, I suspect for me to hate you and you to fear me. While I know I can be quite fearsome" Neville snorted and Hermione cleared her throat, Severus smiled and continued "I have always found your fear of me to be a bit excessive. It was only when Miss Granger indicated that you had helped in brewing, it dawned on me that you could have been given the same spells that Harry was given, he was given a repulsion spell to hate me"

Hermione then said quietly "but Harry does not hate you not really"

Severus watched the girl with a calculating look "I know, he doesn't now because he was able to fight it off, but Professor Flitwick indicated that at one time it was very strong"

"Why would he do this, I could have been a powerful wizard but he raped me of my magic" Neville said with a scream "he manipulated me and put a charm to fear you, do you know how terrifying I always found you, I could never understand why I feared you so much. Now he is going to kill one of my best friends, why just because we could have been more powerful than him" Neville was ranting and felt the little magic he had in him flaring "I could have been Lord Hufflepuff, I could have done so much good, why?"

To both Neville's and Hermione's surprise Professor Snape stood up and placed his hand on Neville's shoulder "You have done a lot of good Neville, without you Harry would not have killed the Dark Lord. All the Hogwarts students looked to you for your leadership during my reign of terror as Headmaster and even without the Hufflepuff heritage, you have proven to be a loyal friend and a true leader of the people. You are also worthy of the brave and noble house that the sorting hat placed you in, you stood up to the most evil Lords of all time and went to protect those weaker than you, and even if your magic was taken away you have proven yourself worthy of being Lord Hufflepuff, Helga would proud of you, I know I am."

Neville looked at Professor Snape for a moment and then drew his wand "okay who are you and what have you done with Professor Snape?"

Severus gave a slight chuckle "Last night or very early this morning, Professor Flitwick took off most of the repulsion spells that were on me, as it turns out I may not be that snarky or evil after all"

Misty came in the room "Excuse me Master Severus but Professor Flitwick has sent to ask if the potions are ready."

Turning to his two former students, Severus said, "go grab your potions and let's go check on Harry".

----

When they reached the hospital wing Hermione ran over to the bed that Harry was sleeping on, he looked petrified, a small tear fell down her cheek and felt Neville's hand on her shoulder. She looked around and saw a strange woman sleeping on the bed next to Harry and a man Hermione recognised as Brain Watson head of the MLE sitting next to her. Augusta Longbottom was sorting through the hospital stores and on the far end of the hospital wing, Professor Flitwick and Headmistress McGonagall had converted some of the beds into a work table and had several books and scrolls lain out.

Flitwick looked up and saw Severus walk in and immediately called out to him "We have tried everything it comes back to the same, nothing is breaking down this spell, there is no change to his blood"

"We have even added some of the phoenix tears Poppy had stored and it is not healing" Minerva added obvious frustration on her face.

"But on a bright side Brian had St. Mungo's send one of their healers to help, he was able to give Justine a special healing potion with a few drops of the phoenix tears, she is now sleeping peacefully and should be awake good as new in an hour or two" Filius told Severus "the healer will return in that time and has promised to bring several more healers to help us today if we find a cure or tomorrow night if we don't"

Hermione was now listening to the Professor when she put in "Professor Snape you indicated that the Basilisk venom was able destroy the dragon's blood, what if we experiment using various amounts of venom to see if with a mixture of the phoenix tears we are able to find a safe solution."

"No, one cancels out the other, the Basilisk venom and the phoenix tears. Besides the venom does not totally destroy the dragon blood charm at least not instantly, by the time the basilisk venom totally gets rid of the charm, it would kill Harry, add the phoenix tears to get rid of the basilisk venom before it kills Harry and then the dragon blood will still be there" Severus explained.

"Yes but if we could get something that could be as strong as the venom on the charm but not as harmful to Harry" the girl said as she pondered "What about the fang itself or the skin from the Basilisk these might be deadly to the dragon's blood but not to Harry"

"That is fine logic Miss Granger but these things are not easily available to experiment" Severus added.

"Harry, Ronald and myself all have a basilisk tooth each, well Harry has a fang and Ron and myself one of the lower teeth, I think Harry has his in his trunk if Kreacher is here he could get it."

"Can I ask how you got Basilisk teeth" Snape asked in amazement.

"The fang is the one that pierced Harry in his second year, and the teeth Ron and myself got it in the Chamber last year right before the final battle we had used it to destroy one of Voldemort's horcruxes" Hermione explained.

"You can get into the Chamber, is the Basilisk still there, is it intact has it degraded?" Snape said in one breath.

"Ronald got in the Chamber once, he tried all sorts of combinations of what he remembered of Harry speaking parseltongue and eventually we got in, as for the Basilisk it was in pretty good shape the Chamber may have a sort of preservation spell cast on it, it is of course missing a few teeth."

"What about Ginny, I mean she was the one who opened the Chamber in her first year" Minerva said.

"She was possessed by Tom Riddle at the time, he was the one speaking not her."

"Yes but it was her body, mind and magic, Severus do you remember what Riddle said in the letter" Filius added.

"Yes once you got the gift of parseltongue, you never lose it."

"If that is the case then Ginevra Weasley is a parselmouth."

----

Severus, Filius and Minerva made their way to the Burrow; it was a little after midday and the three professors were all within their own thoughts. Reaching the house, Minerva noted that all was quiet an unusual occurrence at this residence.

They called out and Charlie came out looking very solemn, "Good afternoon Professors what has brought you all out here today?"

Minerva stepped forward "we need to speak to your father and Ginevra right away."

"Is is very important after last night things here have been a bit haywire" Charlie said seriously.

Filius stepped forward "It is a matter of life and death, maybe you and William could also be present"

"Well everyone is here, we are having a bit of a meeting, you understand" Charlie said.

Minerva said "As Filius said it is life and death."

Charlie nodded and directed the three professors into the study, where Arthur, Bill, Percy, Fred and George sat. Arthur stood up and directed the professors to sit.

Minerva spoke first "What we have come to discuss is not about last night, but in a way indirectly related" she then told the others about the charm they had discovered on Harry and the plot between Albus and Poppy and an unknown Dark Lord, the attack and their current predicament.

When she finished Bill stood up and said "So what can we do to help?"

Severus then said "We believe that your two youngest siblings can help us get into the Chamber of Secrets, where there may be potential ingredients to help make a potion to get rid of this charm and its effects."

George sat forward "I thought you had to be a parselmouth to get in, we tried to get Harry to take us but he always refused said it was too dangerous."

"Miss Granger indicated that Ronald was able to enter last year and most importantly we believe that Ginevra may be a parselmouth."

Arthur looked at Filius as if he were crazy "What makes you think that, we are not descendents of Slytherin."

"Tom Riddle left a letter to Harry, among other things he said that once a person has gotten the gift of parseltongue it never leaves. And since Ginevra spoke parseltongue when she was possessed by Riddle then if his theory is correct she would also have the gift."

"But she does not remember anything about what happen when he possessed her" Fred pointed out.

"That's true but he used her body and magic, she was the one who physically spoke, so we suspect that she has the gift."

"She never told us she could speak to snakes before" Arthur said.

"She never told us a lot of things before" Bill said with a frown "I am going to get her."

Bill left and in a short while came back with Ginny who looked like she had been crying half the night "Sit" Bill ordered.

Ginny sat down but quickly stood back up with a shout; she quickly rubbed her bottom and sat back down gingerly as her brothers glared at her.

"Ginevra I am going to ask you a question and I want you to be totally honest with me" her father said in the most serious tone that any of the professors had ever heard him speak.

The girl looked at the professors then back to her father and nodded her head.

"Can you speak to snakes?"

She was startled her eyes bulged she looked terrified.

"I want the truth Ginevra" her father shouted.

Minerva raised her hand "Ginny, Harry was hit by a powerful curse last night and will die in less than 35 hours if we cannot find a way to cure him, as it stands the only thing we could think that could help is something that could only be found in the Chamber of Secrets, we need a parselmouth. We know that like Harry, Voldemort may have unknowingly passed the gift to you, it is not shameful or evil, it is a gift that right now could save a young man's life."

Ginny looked at Minerva and slowly nodded her head.

Severus let out a sigh.

Filius said "great we need you to come to Hogwarts right away, William if you could come as well, I could use the help of a curse breaker."

Bill nodded "We all took a pledge of loyalty to Harry, we will help in any way we can."

Charlie stood up "I will come as well"

----

A short while later, Bill, Charlie and Ginny along with the three Professors and Hermione stood in the second floor girl's bathroom at Hogwarts.

"I don't know what to say, I don't know the password"

"It's 'open' you say the word open in parseltongue" Hermione said.

It took all of Severus' will power to stop himself from remaining hours in the Chamber, but within an hour they had collected several major potions ingredients, including, fangs, skin and blood which they were hoping would help with the cure.

----

They decided to use the Room of Requirements as a Base; part of the room was made into a lab. Ogden had erected a semi translucent barrier which allowed everyone to see and hear into the lab or into the main part of the room, but prevented any fumes or explosions from affecting anywhere else. The remaining area was the now familiar common room which just kept adding chairs as needed. Augusta had remained along with a healer from St. Mungo's, with Harry in the Hospital wing and promised to call if they were needed.

During the time that the professors had gone to the Burrow, Justine had awoken and Watson had taken her home to shower and change, they both promised to be back in a few hours.

Severus, Filius, Hermione and Bill were now working on the new experimental potions hoping one would be the cure.

Using the ingredients that Neville had gotten earlier Severus had made a large cauldron of a healing solution that would form the base of whatever potion they would create. They had then experimented using the skin of the basilisk which they hoped would counter the charm, using a small cauldron on which Bill had etched some runes on to add potency. They were getting closer to breaking the curse. Charlie had provided useful information when he identified the type of Dragon's blood used to be from a Hungarian Horntail and that that type of dragon was allergic to dandelions.

However, after many hours of experimenting they still had a problem with the poison from the Basilisk skin, while breaking down the dragon's blood DNA charm, it was not healing the damage done by the charm and the poison itself was still causing damage to Harry's own blood.

They all sat in despair, time was running out and at this rate they would not find a cure fast enough.

Charlie and Ginny had left to return to the Burrow and Justine and Brian had returned and brought with them a small overnight bag each, so they could stay for a few days if needed. They were explaining all they had done since she had left and she marvelled at how well they all worked together.

Hermione sat with a cup of tea in her hand and was thinking of Harry as he laid in stasis looking petrified, she thought of the time in their second year when they had first encountered the Basilisk but that time it was she who had been lying on the bed petrified. An idea hit her "Filius", after long hours of working together everyone was now on first name basis; "Is there any chance that a mandrake based potion could help dilute the basilisk poison? I mean it is used to counteract petrification caused by the Basilisk stare."

"A brilliant idea Hermione, I would have never thought of that, what do you think Severus?" Filius said turning to the Potions Master.

"We are at a standstill, it would not hurt to try. Neville, are there any mature mandrake trees in the greenhouse?" Severus said to a now more assertive Neville who quickly ran off to the greenhouse.

Filius had taken some time to scan Neville and found a few charms which caused him to fear others, mainly Severus guessed the Slytherins. To their relief there were no other charms or spells on him. The charms were quickly removed and Neville was showing more assertiveness and had actually given some useful suggestions in their research.

Neville had shown off his new lack of fear when an hour ago Severus had exploded a potion he was experimenting on and had melted the cauldron, this set Neville off in a side-splitting laughter and only stopped when they noticed that basilisk based potion that had splattered on Severus' robes starting eating away the robes. Severus was now only in a black shirt and trousers, his robes totally ruined.

Neville returned twenty minutes later with a large root that was wiggling around. Neville then chopped a small piece off and Severus and Hermione stripped it and started cutting it up in tiny pieces.

Two hours later Severus was testing the new potion against the blood sample from Harry. He looked at the new sample potion interact with the blood and held his breath. A minute later he let out a curse.

Justine ran and looked through the magical microscope and then looked up, "Severus, this is the best hope we have so far, the charm is being eaten away and the basilisk poison neutralised, with this Harry has a chance of living he could survive."

"Oh that is great news" Minerva said with a small laugh.

"But what is the problem Severus, you are not happy" Hermione said.

"There is still too much damage, Harry may survive with this solution but he will be severally damaged, he might end up alive but a little more than a vegetable."

Severus was now watching the remaining piece of mandrake root as he was thinking of starting a new experiment when he turned Neville. "Neville this mandrake root is not like any I have gotten from Sprout over the years, is it a new variety of mandrake you are planting."

"No Severus, as a matter of fact that root comes from one of the same plants we planted in our second year. Professor Sprout decided it was a good idea to keep a few mature plants around, in case any emergency happened again you will not have to wait an entire year for a root or branch."

Hermione shuddered "I have always hated those trees they are too human like for my liking"

"I understand what you mean, I could never kill one, it is like killing a human, but they are quite nice once you get to know them, the one I got this root from is quite a card player, I could never beat him in card game, though I suspect he likes to cheat from time to time" Neville said with a smile.

"Wait you didn't kill the mandrake so how did you get the root?" Severus asked in shock.

"Oh I asked him and after I explained the situation he was quite happy to help. Oh of course he made a big fuss and screamed even before I raise my wand to cut off the root, but he gave me it quite willingly, the big baby."

"You got a mandrake tree to give you his root willingly" Severus said in both shock and amazement "I'm sorry Neville I totally underestimated you, I have never heard of such a thing in my life, that's incredible, the willingly given root is much more powerful than an ordinary mandrake root, this could change the way we use mandrake in the future."

"But of course mandrake are so temperamental, it would be easier to convince a unicorn to give you his blood that to get a mandrake to willing give his root" Neville said with a laugh. He looked at his companions who were now looking at him with strange expressions on their faces.

Filius, Severus, Justine and Hermione starting talking all at once pulling out a parchment and huddled together around the worktable; Severus called for Misty who came, left and came back with a small crystal phial. Justine pulled out Bill's small cauldron and the four started working feverously.

"Okay what just happened" a shocked Neville said to a just as confused Bill, Minerva and Brian, who just shrugged their shoulders.

About an hour later the group had another experimental potion bubbling, when the four finally came and sat down next to the others who were having a late dinner/early breakfast.

Bill was the first to ask "what was all that excitement about."

Filius gave an excited squeak "Neville gave us the clue that we were missing."

The others were still confused.

"Unicorn blood, freely given unicorn blood, has the ability to keep a person alive, even if they are an inch from death. Once the blood is given freely the user will be blessed and not cursed" Hermione said with a big smile.

"I happen to have a small vial of freely given unicorn blood in my stores, it is one of the rarest ingredients I currently own, but it is enough for the potion" Severus added.

Justine continued "We hypothesise that a potion made of dandelions, basilisk skin, willing given mandrake root and unicorn blood might just be what we need, to save Harry."

The group let out a happy sigh and started for the first time feeling as if there was some hope.

An hour later the potion was ready for testing and everyone held their breath as Severus put a drop on some of Harry's blood. Severus looked up with a smile, it had worked.

----

Justine called over four of the healers from St. Mungo's to assist. Even with the solution they needed to work quickly. Once Harry was taken out of stasis his blood, bones and tissues would begin to disintegrate again, he would be in extreme pain and there was a chance his magic would flare.

Moving to the Hospital Wing they were met by Ogden who told them that he had asked the castle to create a sterile room to use, in which he had moved Harry.

With Bill and Filius chanting around the healers, Severus, Minerva, Hermione, Brian and Neville watched as Justine released Harry from the stasis spell. There was a loud scream as Harry awoke to blinding pain.

Justine immediately administered the cure, and the other healers waved their wands and were casting various spells. They gave Harry various amounts of the blood replenishes, skelegrow and muscle repairing potions that Hermione and Neville had brewed. They were spelling the potions right into his body.

For half an hour they worked on Harry until there was a sudden surge of magic and the healers working on Harry were blasted away. Severus was about to run towards Harry when Brian held him back. On the table Harry screamed and they all saw his body twisting in agony as his body grew a few inches in height, his facial features started changing, his hair grew longer, and his body got fuller as his muscles expanded.

By the time Justine and the healers had gotten up and ran over to Harry he had stopped screaming.

One of the healers administered another pain potion and another gave him a dreamless sleeping potion.

Justine waved her wand and scanned Harry. She smiled, Harry would be okay.

----

An hour later all of the occupants of Hogwarts had retired for some much needed rest. Augusta and Neville were shown to the Hufflepuff family quarters, which was now Neville's for all time. Bill had returned to the Burrow but indicated that he would return later the next day when Justine had estimated would be when Harry would wake. Most of the healers had returned to St. Mungo's but each was taking turns in returning for a shift to monitor Harry. Justine was given guest quarters and Brian had left to go make a report at the Ministry.

Hermione quietly entered the hospital room that Harry was staying and saw the tall black silhouette of the Potions Master standing next to Harry. She watched from a distance as Severus gently brushed back Harry's hair from his face, it was a loving gesture. She watched as Severus spoke to a sleeping Harry telling him what they had done and how he would soon be better. She listened as Severus told Harry how his features had changed and now he had a lot more of Lily's features and how his hair had some of her auburn highlights. As Hermione watched her mind went back to the wrecked room and the tears in his eyes as he spoke and it came to her; Severus had strong feelings for Harry – he was in love.

She smiled, as she recalled all the long talks that she and Harry had, the year out in the wilderness as she called it, when they were hunting horcruxes, Harry had confessed that before he had taken with Ginny, he had had a crush on their Potions Master. They had both laughed at the time, but Hermione realised that without Ginny's love potion, Harry might still have strong feelings for the man. A few days ago she would not have thought that the snarky Potions Master was a good choice for her best friend, but the Severus she met today at 'home', the one she worked with today, the one who comforted Neville and the one she was now watching as he gently stroked Harry's cheek, was a perfect mate for Harry. The more she thought of it, the more she liked the idea.

Severus suddenly turned around as he felt eyes staring at him, Hermione was watching him. He was a bit angry with himself, she had seen him as he spoke to Harry, but relaxed when he saw her smiling at him in approval.

He gave a small smile back.


	12. Chapter 12: Recovery

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**----**

**Chapter 12: Recovery**

Harry awoke to a dull pain, his body ached but it had felt worse. He mind was foggy and he tried to get it organised, he remember Poppy accusing him of murder, he remembered the _Crucio_ coming at Ogden, he remembered Poppy hitting him with a black curse, he remembered the pain. There were no sounds around him so the attack must be over. He slowly opened his eyes; he was in a room similar to the hospital wing, the magic around him felt like Hogwarts. He assumed he was in a private hospital room at Hogwarts.

Turning to his side he saw Severus asleep in a chair next to his bed. He had on a black shirt and trousers. It was the first time Harry had seen the man out of robes and saw that indeed he had a lean but muscular body as he had always imagined. He was leaning to one side of the armchair with his arms folded; his head resting on the side of the chair, his hair falling around his face, his long legs stretched out in front of him...hmmm nice Harry liked what he saw. He looked so much younger asleep, less worry on his face, no creases or frowns, from this angle his nose didn't look broken and his mouth... his mouth was slightly opened, lips just barely apart, rose coloured firm but luscious lips. Harry licked his lips wanting nothing more than to capture those lips with his own to taste them... He groaned.

Severus' eyes opened and saw Harry looking at him, a strange expression on his face; it looked almost like a wanting almost lustful look but Severus must have been mistaken. He had heard him groaned; he must be in some pain. "Harry how are you feeling, are you in pain?"

Harry tried to answer but his throat was sore and found it difficult to talk.

Severus ran to a nearby table that had a pitcher of water and poured a glass. He brought over the glass of water for Harry, slowly helping him raise his head and drink some water.

Pip the hospital house elf (loyal to Hogwarts not to Poppy), saw that Harry was awake and went to call the attending Healer whose shift it was to see about Harry. The Healer instructed Pip to contact the Headmistress and Healer Marchack.

The healer came over and did an examination on Harry. With Severus' help he helped him drink another glass of water, administered a pain potion and brought a wet cloth to wipe his face. Within ten minutes Justine came in with Minerva and Filius, the latter two had on robes over sleepwear.

Justine had a chat with the healer and then did further test on Harry.

"Harry how are you feeling, are you in any pain?" Justine asked.

"No just sore" Harry answered his voice sounding rough.

Severus snorted he knew that Harry had a high threshold for pain and very rarely admitted when he was in pain.

"Poppy?"

"Dead" Minerva answered as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Ogden?" Even with his own situation Harry's concern was more for others than himself.

"He is fine, with the exception of Poppy, no one was injured" Minerva replied.

Filius turned to Justine "How is he doing, is the recovery going well?"

"As expected his body is still very weak and his magical core is severely depleted, he will most likely have to stay in bed for at least a week and even then it might be another week before he is back to full strength."

Harry groaned he never did well when he had to stay in the hospital wing long, a day or two tops and he was always ready to leave, he did not think he would make a week.

"He will comply" Severus said sternly, almost knowing exactly what Harry was thinking.

Harry just gave a chuckle and said "Yes sir"

After a moment Harry asked "What happened to me, what was that black curse?"

Over the next few minutes the three professors and Justine filled Harry in on everything that happened, including Ginny being a parselmouth and her helping open the Chamber.

Harry raised his eyebrow and then said "It might be nice from time to time to talk with someone else in the snake language"

Severus growled "She is not coming anywhere near you, if I have anything to say about it" the others just watched him and Minerva gave a big smile.

They told him how they had all worked on the cure, about Neville's contribution and how Bill and Charlie had helped. Filius told him that Brian Watson had stayed almost the entire time and how Justine had organised healers from St. Mungo's to help.

Harry was pleased. He never liked the idea that everyone had to be so secretive and had liked that he could trust and depend on others.

Harry's was ecstatic however when they told him that when the DNA charm had finally been lifted, he had grown three inches, his hair had taken on some auburn highlights and his facial features had slightly changed. Passing him a mirror, Harry looked at himself, his face was the same yet different, someone could still make him out but there were subtle changes if you looked carefully, his cheekbones were slightly higher, his face a little rounder, his lips a little bigger and he had a dimple. Minerva told him that these features were Lily's.

Justine then indicated that she wanted Harry to get some more sleep as his body still needed a lot of rest to help in his recovery. She told them that she would remain with him for the next few hours and that he should be awake for a late breakfast. She then gave him a mild sleeping potion that would gently put him to sleep.

Minerva and Filius went back to their quarters and promised they would be back later. Harry was pleasantly surprised when Minerva came and tucked him back in before leaving. Justine went with the healer to the back of the room to make some monitoring reports.

Severus remained with Harry. He watched as Harry closed his eyes.

Severus got up and brushed back the hair that was falling on Harry's face "What am I going to do with you, you are always in trouble and you have such a saving people thing that I think you will always be in trouble"

He was surprised when Harry answered softly "That's because I know you will always be there to get me out of trouble"

Severus chuckled and bent over and kissed his forehead. Harry smiled and drifted off to sleep as Severus settled back down in the chair.

----

When Harry woke the next morning Severus was not there and part of him was disappointed, he liked the idea of waking up with Severus next to him. But his disappointment didn't last long when he saw Hermione and Neville come in.

The three sat and spoke for over an hour discussing the past few days. Harry and Neville discussed the Hogwarts ritual and Harry smiled when Neville told him what Severus had said. Hermione was able to help Harry eat some breakfast...some soft mushy stuff, pumpkin juice and loads of potions.

The highlight of the visit was when Hermione passes Harry a copy of the Prophet two days ago. The front page had the headlines "Potter Weasley Wedding Postponed" along with a picture of Harry addressing the crowd and Ginny sitting sadly next to him, the article was mainly Harry's speech; it was for the Prophet a well written article. It was the small picture and caption below the main article that had Harry laughing till his already sore side hurt. There in full colour in resplendent green robes was Severus Snape laughing with Minerva McGonagall and the caption read "Yes Folks Hell Has Indeed Frozen Over".

Justine came in and told Hermione and Neville politely to give Harry about half an hour, so he could clean up a bit. At first Harry was a bit embarrassed but Justine reminded him that as a Healer she was used to seeing naked men and that she was accustomed helping them with their needs. With Kreacher's help Justine soon had Harry feeling clean and refreshed, Harry no longer felt any embarrassment as Justine was very professional about the whole thing. Dressed in a red and gold pajamas Harry sat back on bed with several pillows behind him.

That morning Harry had a lot of visitors including Minerva and Filius, Augusta Longbottom and Brian Watson, but no Severus.

Brian told Harry that Dawlish, Blake and the other Aurors who had attacked them were suspended without pay and were pending further investigations which may lead to their dismissal from the Auror core.

Brian also told him that he was officially cleared of all charges regarding Arabella Figg and that Poppy was posthumously charged and found guilty for Arabella's murder and for attempted murder of Harry and for several fraud and medical abuse charges.

To Harry's relief Brian informed him that no charges would be laid out to Fireforge as he was protecting Harry and had saved his life, but he had still had to make a report to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but didn't see that it would be a problem. The two rookie aurors were both given commendations and their names were submitted for promotions.

Brian then presented Harry with the Elder Wand which Harry decided he would keep, if just to keep it out of the hands of others. The two then had a long talk with Harry filling Brian in on all the activities of the past few days, he asked Kreacher to bring all the documents that Gringotts had given him. He told him all about Riddle's letter and about his inheriting all of Voldemort's worldly possessions, at which time Brian asked if most of the dark artefacts could be sent to the Department of Mysteries, Harry agreed. He told him all about Dumbledore and Poppy and what they had done - Brian was grateful as he had figured out most of it by observing what had happened but was not given details by Justine which they had argued over.

He also informed Brian of the Weasley's involvement and his decision which was supported by the Minister not to press charges and that they had resorted to old pureblood traditions of letting the family take care of the punishments. While Brian was a bit upset he deferred to Harry's decision as the victim of the crime and indicated that the old pureblood tradition was still within the mandate of the law. He told Harry he appreciated the fact that Harry had trusted in him to tell him everything and that he would respect his decision of not making the information public. He would however open a file which would detail the incidents and outcomes and then seal it for DMLE Senior Officers eyes only, this would prevent anyone in the future from accusing either Arthur or Kingsley from inappropriate conduct while in office by trying to cover up crimes (which they were now dealing with the after effects of Fudge).

After Brian left Harry felt much better, while not absolving them of their actions Harry understood Dawlish's frustration of being accused of incompetence when people were not passing on the relevant information. Brian seemed to be a good man, like Amelia Bones he was a person who went by the law and was not known for being corrupt; he had actually left the Auror core when Voldemort's men had taken charge of the Ministry. Now he was instrumental in regaining order in the Wizarding world. Harry believed he could trust him.

----

After taking a long nap, Harry again ate and Kreacher brought over some of the documents that Gringotts had sent concerning his estate. Harry told Kreacher to send word to Gringotts if the meeting previously scheduled two days ago could be moved to Hogwarts for sometime during the next few days. Harry wanted to thank Fireforge in person and wanted to start making arrangements for his estate.

Mid afternoon Bill and Charlie came to visit him. It was great seeing the two brothers and Harry thanked them for their help. Bill told Harry that it was only the brotherly thing to do.

"So what's happening with Ron and Ginny" Harry finally asked.

"Dad decided to repay all money taken" Bill said and raised his hand to stop Harry as he started protesting "It's the principle Harry we have to keep our honour" at which Harry nodded, Bill then continued "however Aunt Muriel beat him to it, she send 100,000 galleons to Potter vault the morning after the dinner. She told Dad that it came out of our inheritance. We still took Ginny and Ron to Gringotts today and emptied their vaults and sent the money back to Potter vault as interest. Dad is making Ginny and Ron pay back the family" Bill told Harry.

Charlie sitting on the edge of Harry's bed continued "We have decided that Ron will come to work in Romania with me on the dragon reserve, we can have him start at an entry level, which is basically a stable hand. There he will work long hours doing manual labour. There will be no parties, no Quidditch, no photographers, no one who will care that he has an Order of Merlin First Class; he will be Ron Weasley stable hand. On the reserve you are judged only by how hard you work. He will stay at least a year and then we will see if he has improved. Maybe working hard for an honest wage will make him appreciate other people's possessions. He will not be allowed his wand I will hold it and only give him in an emergency."

Harry nodded knowing Ron this would be a just punishment and will help him grow up a bit.

"Ginny will come and live with Fleur and me, so that Fleur could teach Ginny some of the finer graces in life to be more lady like; Aunt Muriel insisted on it" Bill told Harry who remembered Lady Walburga's insistence that Ginny learn some propriety.

"In addition, all of Ginny's robes that were bought using your money have been sent to charity and the jewellery she bought was sent to Potter vaults. I am hoping that during the coming year to get her to work in some charity."

"I am going to be opening an orphanage, using the old Riddle manor, for wizarding children who were orphaned during the war. We could find some things for Ginny to do there" Harry stated and both Bill and Charlie agreed.

"So when are you returning to Romania, Charlie?" Harry asked.

"I return next week, which will not be too soon for Ron, he has not gotten a moments rest, the twins have decided to use him as their personal test subject for their new products and this time Dad is allowing them to" Charlie said with a laugh.

Bill chuckled "Yes and by then both he and Ginny might return to sitting comfortably."

They all laughed.

Harry then told the two brothers that he had informed Watson of the events and that he has accepted the outcome and that he will create a file which will be sealed. Harry was a bit nervous but was relieved when both Bill and Charlie told him it was a smart move, now no one could think of blackmailing Arthur or Kingsley if they found out.

Charlie then said his farewells as he had some business to take care of in order to carry Ron with him.

"Bill I will like if you could help in checking some of the estates I have inherited, some of the Black houses and those belonging to the Death Eaters may have many cursed or black magic items in them" Harry asked Bill after Charlie left.

"Of course Harry it will be my pleasure I can't have one of my brothers living in a cursed house after all."

"No Bill, I want to hire you, freelance if you wish, this job will be monumental and I want to formally hire you with an appropriate salary to do the job."

"Harry you know I will do it for free, after all my mother and siblings..."

"Have paid for their crimes; I too have my honour and I will not take advantage of your guilt, I don't want you and your other brothers to feel in any way financially indebted to me. I will accept the payment made, but I now consider the matter closed. Bill you have a young family that will most likely grow, you need to earn enough money to give them a good life. I am not offering charity I am hiring you because I have heard you are one of the best in the field."

"Thank you Harry and I accept" Bill said with a smile

"Good I have sent for Fireforge and he will draw up the papers and have it sent to you" Harry said in his most business like voice.

----

After a big dinner of more mushy stuff, Harry was again tended to by Kreacher and then slept for a few more hours. He had tired easily and Justine said it was expected, he would not be able to do much for a few days.

It was sometime late at night when Harry awoke. This time he saw Severus in his armchair next to the bed, reading a book. Harry smiled "Hi".

Severus looked up from his book, "How are you feeling are you still sore?"

"No just very weak and tired."

"That's expected."

"Where were you all day, I was looking out for you."

Severus smiled "My house elf decided to stick me to my bed until she decided I had enough rest. She could be very determined when she wants to be."

Harry laughed

"I also decided to continue doing some experimentation on the solution we made, to see if it could have alternative uses" Severus said.

"And did you come up with anything" Harry said genuinely interested.

"No not yet, but there are a lot of possibilities; I actually had Hermione and Neville help with some of the documentation, they also have a lot of possibilities" Severus said with a smile.

Harry again laughed but Severus could tell he was not feeling well, he got him a glass of water but Harry drank very little.

"What is that you are reading?" Harry said eyeing the book in Severus' hand.

"It is a novel by a wizard who is actually well known in the muggle world, it's called the Hobbit"

"I actually know that one, Tolkien yes, he also did the Lord of the Rings"

Severus nodded "Would you like me to read some."

"Hmm that will be nice"

Harry lay on the bed listening to Severus reading and felt a warm comforting feeling of home.

---

The next day Harry was again visited by Hermione and Neville, who spent most of the morning with him, they told him of their working with Severus and Harry laughed when Neville said he was actually enjoying making the potions. Severus told him he would give him some time today to experiment if he wanted and Neville was actually excited.

After another mid day nap he was checked up by Justine and one of the other St. Mungo's healers. Kingsley stopped by and brought a basket of exotic fruits which Harry found he actually enjoyed. Arthur and the Weasley boys, excluding Ron and Charlie, came by and of course Fred and George brought their latest sweets for Harry to look at (but not taste until he got better – they were actually serious about that).

Harry found out that Percy was considering proposing to his girlfriend Audrey but was nervous.

"Why don't you take her on a holiday and propose there" Harry suggested.

"I do have some holiday time I could take, but I am not sure, I want to make a down payment for a house I am looking at and want to make sure I have enough" Percy said very seriously.

"Well you know Fred and myself will happily pay for a trip for you two if it will get us another sister" George said.

"Or another niece" Fred said with a wink.

Harry laughed as Arthur and Bill both tapped Fred behind the head. It was good to have people he could laugh and have normal family moments with.

"Percy you know...." Harry started.

"No Harry I am not going to accept any money from you" Percy started.

"Well okay not money, but I have an all expenses paid trip for two to Paris for a month, that I am not doing anything with..." Harry said with a big smile.

Fred, George and Bill all nodded "That's a great idea Percy"

"But..."

"Look Percy, the trip is already paid for and I can't use it I am going to be strapped in bed possibly for another week and I have a lot of things to do in the coming month. If you are not going to take it, the room, the food, the activities that I have already paid for is just going to be wasted and it will be money down the drain. Go have a good time with Audrey take some of the money you saved and buy her a nice ring, nobody turns down a proposal in Paris."

Percy looked a bit unsure and then his father said "It will be good for you two, anyway I am hoping for some more grandchildren soon and right now you are my best hope" Everyone laughed

Percy smiled "Thank you Harry I think I will take the tickets, but I don't...."

"Ahh you could name your first son after me" Harry said throwing a pillow at Percy and laughing.

Before they left Arthur told Harry that Brian Watson had visited him and they had settled everything.

Harry was pleased.

----

Harry felt very weak and tired as much as he loved all the visitors he found it quite draining. He was more tired than he was when he woke up after the attack. After he told Justine this she examined him and told him that his recovery was draining his magical core. She told him not to worry that would rest and time his core would recover and besides even drained his core was larger than anyone else she had ever met.

That next few days followed the same pattern, with Harry getting many visitors during the day in between naps and medical examinations; however it was the nights that Harry most looked forward to. Severus would come and sit next to Harry and they would talk about their day and things that happened, Harry asked him advice on his estates and what he planned on doing which Severus gave many suggestions. After a while when he became tired Severus would take out his book and read to him until he slept.

----

On the fourth day of his recovery Kreacher reminded Harry of his meeting with the goblins and asked him if he wanted it postponed as he found Harry was still not looking well. Kreacher was very worried about Harry. The house-elf looked on him almost every half an hour to make sure he was okay and wanted for nothing.

Harry shook his head "No Kreacher I want to put some things in place so Fireforge, Grobrick and Magnus could start with arrangements. They are very efficient and don't need me to supervise."

Kreacher helped Harry get clean and changed into some light robes – Magnus had sent over a whole wardrobe for Harry some with the Potter and Black crest and some plain. Harry had at first said that he would be fine with pajamas and that Fireforge and the others were friends and would not have minded. Kreacher however told him that this was not to be a social visit but a meeting and Lord Black does not have a meeting with anyone in anything but formal robes. In the end Harry let Kreacher have his way and put on blue robes with the crests on them. As he could not move from the bed (and if Harry was honest with himself he didn't want to move from the bed), the meeting will be held there in the hospital wing.

Justine had agreed to the meeting but warned Harry if he was feeling too tired she would ask the goblins to leave.

Ogden came in and announced that the goblins from Gringotts had arrived and Harry told him to direct them to the room.

To Harry's surprise it was not Fireforge who led the little group. A young fat beady eyed goblin in rich green and gold robes and a wooden cane came in followed by what looked like an attendant who was carrying his briefcase. Magnus and Grobrick came in behind him looking sorrowful.

The attendant came and bowed to Harry and introduced Malgro the new head of Gringotts special accounts and the goblin in charge of all Lord Potter Black estates. Malgro came forward and with a flourish said "Good evening Lord Potter Black as the lowly one indicated I am Malgro the new Head of Special Accounts at Gringotts and I will be in charge of your accounts. I have taken the liberty of deciding for you the best investments for your gold". He tapped the attendant with his cane and the goblin brought forward the briefcase with the papers. "All you have to do is sign these papers and we will leave you to your convalescence."

Harry looked at the goblin in shock. Taking Harry's silence as consent the goblin rested the papers on the side table next to the bed and said "Let's go."

"Hang on, what the hell is going on here. Magnus, Grobrick who the bloody blazes is this idiot and where is Fireforge?" Harry demanded.

Before either of the two goblins could answer, Malgro puffed up looking a lot like Uncle Vernon when he was angry with someone (a look Harry knew too well) "I am the Gringotts Head of Special Accounts and the fate of he who is no longer honourable is no concern of yours."

"What do you mean he who is no longer honourable what has happened to Fireforge?" Harry shouted.

"As I said that is not your concern, it is a Gringotts matter" Malgro said very pompously.

"Listen here you pompous wind bag, I am making it my concern Fireforge saved my life in more ways than one, I demand you tell me right now what has happened." Harry was getting angry and his magic was starting to show. The goblin attendant started whimpering and stepped back.

"Now see here..." Malgro started as he puffed out more.

"You know what; I don't want you to speak to me again. Magnus, Grobrick I want one of you to answer me, what has happened to Fireforge?" Harry said turning to the two goblins.

"Harry..." Grobrick started.

"How dare you address a Lord with such familiarity, I will see that you are appropriately punished" Malgro shouted and taking his cane rapped Grobrick hard across his shoulders.

Harry glowed with power and even Magnus and Grobrick looked at him with wonder and terror. Malgro's cane came flying out of his hand and exploded into pieces mid air; Malgro found himself moving against his will towards the very angry, very powerful wizard who was sitting on the bed.

Harry grabbed Malgro by the front of his robes and looked at him in the eye and said "He dares because I gave him permission and now I will not ask again you snivelling piece of slim. What happened to Fireforge?"

Malgro could barely find his voice but squeaked out "he was fired as he betrayed the Gringotts code and told you about another's transactions. He is facing charges from the goblin nation for killing a witch. He is going to be put to death."

Harry turned and looked to Magnus and Grobrick for confirmation. They nodded sadly.

"No charges were laid by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement" Harry stated looking at Magnus and Grobrick.

"It does not matter, all crimes of this nature are seen as an affront to the goblin nation, the goblin elders at the bank are laying charges against him for bringing the bank into disrepute" Magnus answered.

"I want to speak to your superiors now" Harry demanded, raising Malgro closer to him and tightening the front of his robes "not later tonight, not tomorrow, NOW" Harry released the goblin who fell to the floor.

"My Lord I am not sure if they will come, they are always very busy" Malgro started.

"I am one of the richest wizards in the world, if they don't want me to move all my gold out of Gringotts they will come" Harry shouted.

"You can't..." Malgro started.

"Just try me. Now get out of my sight I never want to see your face in front of me ever again" Harry said and with a wave of his hand Malgro vanished.

The goblin attendant squeaked in fear and ran out of the room.

"Lord Potter..." Grobrick started.

Harry took a deep breath, using all that magic had tired him out. He rested his head against his pillow and without looking up said "Grobrick you are forbidden to ever call me Lord Potter Black again it is Harry, nor you Magnus."

"Harry we are very sorry, when the goblin elders found out what happened they fired Fireforge and had him arrested. Their policy is that Wizards and Witches might retaliate against the bank if it was found out that one of their Master Goblins killed a client especially one who had just left the bank. It is not good for business" Magnus told him.

"And who is this idiot Malgro" Harry asked as Severus and Justine came running into the room; Justine waving her wand at Harry.

"He was Fireforge's assistant, he has been after the position for years, it is a position of honour in the bank" Grobrick answered.

Justine then told them they had to leave.

Harry raised his hands and said "I am expecting some elders from the bank to arrive just now I have to see them, Fireforge life is at stake."

Justine nodded and said "You must have at least an hour's rest and I will get you some pepper-up potion" she ran off to get the potion.

Magnus and Grobrick were about to take their leave when Harry called to them "I want both of you to be here when the elders come..." they both nodded and left.

Severus fixed the pillows so Harry was lying comfortably "What happened I felt your distress all the way in the dungeons?"

Harry briefly explained and Severus nodded but said sternly "You do too much, you need to rest, close your eyes and rest."

Severus stood next to Harry and reached down and gently took a strand of hair off of Harry's face. Harry leaned into Severus' hand as it brushed his hair aside. Severus used his fingers and caressed Harry's cheek. Harry opened his beautiful emerald green eyes and turned his head slightly so Severus' finger moved lightly over his lips. Harry opened his mouth... Severus closed his eyes and groaned.

Severus opened his eyes and stepped back when he heard someone clearing his throat.

Ogden came forward and bowed to Harry "Good evening Lord Gryffindor, Master Snape."

Severus raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

Harry turned his head and looked at the house-elf "Ogden what are you going on about?"

"The castle has recognised you Lord Gryffindor; she has expelled the Master Goblin at your command. You may not have the magic of the Gryffindors but she has given you back the honour, she has taken your command. If you listen you will hear her whisper to you" Ogden came up closer to the bed "Close your eyes young Lord Gryffindor and feel the magic of Hogwarts and listen to her call."

Harry closed his eyes and felt the magic. He had always felt a magic that was Hogwarts but now he felt it like a soothing wind around him, he heard a light hum like a whisper of a song, he felt safe as if he was in his mother's arms as she rocked him to sleep.

Justine came back in to see Ogden standing next to bed where Harry was surrounded by a red and gold cocoon of magic. She turned to Severus who smiled to indicate that everything was okay. Filius, Minerva, Augusta, Hermione and Neville all came into the room and watched in amazement.

There was a sudden burst of light and Harry was raised off the bed. He started screaming and Severus tried to get to him but couldn't.

Harry screamed and to all of their surprise he turned into a very large snake. Before they could register what happened, Harry transformed again but this time into a Stag and then a big black Dog and then a large Arctic Wolf and then into a Griffin.

Minerva said "he is an animagus... he is a multiple animagi" and when she saw the Griffin she gasped "a magical creature, I think the last recorded magical animagi was Godric Gryffindor and he too was a Griffin."

Harry turned back into himself and was gently laid back on the bed.

Justine and Filius both ran over and waved their wands.

Filius looked up and said "All his magical blocks have been removed."

Severus did not take his eyes off of Harry and said "Hogwarts has removed them. Ogden said the castle recognised him as Lord Gryffindor and it was she who had the cocoon around him."

Augusta came up and placed her hand on Neville's shoulder "It means someday the castle may recognise you too Neville, there is some hope."

Ogden looked over and said "The castle already recognises Lord Hufflepuff, she already speaks to him and in time his connection to the castle will grow."

Everyone looked at Neville and he nodded "I sometimes hear her whisper to me."

His grandmother gave him a hug and cried.

----

Tibbs came in with a pop "Headmistress a group of Goblin Elders and Masters are here at the gate, they say Master Harry summoned them."

Severus briefly explained what Harry told him. Minerva told Tibbs to send them to her office.

"No bring them here" a weak voice came from the bed.

Severus looked down and smiled at Harry "You know you are really going to turn me grey before my time."

Harry laughed "I think you would look quite dashing with grey hair."

Harry tried to sit up and did so with Severus' help "Tibbs bring them here, I need to deal with them right away" Tibbs popped out.

"You know I could really develop a complex, if my house-elf keeps obeying you instead of me" Minerva said with a laugh. She then left to greet the Goblins at the front door and to escort them to the Hospital Room.

"Harry I think you should rest for at least a day before you have such a meeting" Hermione said almost scolding, but Harry knew she was worried.

Justine was monitoring Harry and said "Your magical core is increasing once more, but you still have to take it easy."

Hermione brought over a glass of water and handed it to Harry who drank it, "I will be fine 'Mione. I could feel my strength returning."

Filius told Harry he should be okay and that he was now the wizard he was supposed to be. With a promise to return and check on him later the tiny Charms Master left.

Hermione also left saying she would tend to the potion that she, Neville and Severus had been working on when Severus bolted out the door.

Augusta and Neville were also about to take their leave when Harry stopped them and asked them to stay.

Kreacher came in with a huff and told all of them to leave for five minutes while he help Master Harry change into proper robes (the blue ones were now torn).

As they heard Minerva's voice coming down the hall, Kreacher allowed them back in. Harry now sitting in the arm chair next to the bed looked resplendent in robes of rich burgundy with the Potter and Black and Gryffindor crests on them. Harry's long hair was now brushed back neatly and his face glowed a little.

Harry heard Severus take in a breath.

Minerva came in with four old richly dressed goblins. Three of the goblins had thin silver bands around their heads and had black and silver canes with them. The other had a gold band and a black and gold cane. Harry deduced that the silver and gold denoted their authority. Behind them came Magnus and Grobrick, a scribe and two goblin guards.

Before they could give their greetings Harry declared in a very cold powerful voice that made even Severus shudder "You have insulted Hogwarts, her Headmistress and me by bringing guards."

The Goblin Elder with the gold band answered "You attacked one of the Master Goblins earlier and even now he is kept back from entering the gates"

"He insulted me. I was very offended by his words and actions. The Castle objected to his very presence and obeyed my command to remove him when he did not remove himself and she will not offend me by allowing him entrance. I made it quite clear he was never to be in my presence again."

The Goblin Elder nodded in acknowledgement "He will be dealt with...I will make sure he apologises."

"I want him gone" Harry's magic was pulsing and everyone in the room felt it.

The Goblin Elders looked at each other and nodded. The Goblin in gold said "As you wish" he then turned to the guards and nodded to them and they left.

The Goblin then turned back to Harry and said "Lord Potter Black, I am Ragnog Head of Gringotts, these goblins are...."

Before he could continue Harry interrupted him "Fireforge. I summoned you here to discuss the matter of the goblin Fireforge. I have been told that you had him arrested for bringing disrepute to the Bank. I am here to tell you that Fireforge not only saved my life but I consider myself indebted to him. He has not only protected me physically but my vast fortune as well. Albus Dumbledore was allowed to openly steal millions of galleons of gold from my account and I held your bank responsible. It was because of Fireforge's actions as well as those of Magnus and Grobrick that I now hold Gringotts in very high esteem. I have come to value their wisdom and judgement; for this they have earned my respect, I have given them the right to call me by my given name."

Harry heard the goblins gasp.

"It pains me that you have had him removed from my accounts and have had him arrested for saving my life. By disapproving of his actions you have shown me that you have placed very little value on my life."

Ragnog tried to speak when Harry put up his hand to silence him.

"I requested a meeting with your goblins today to discuss my future dealings with the bank. Instead of sending trusted advisors you sent a pompous jerk who had the AUDACITY to hand me a document declaring what he wanted to do with MY money and told me to just sign, as if I were some child who didn't know what I wanted. When I questioned him he treated me with disdain quite forgetting that I AM LORD POTTER BLACK" Harry was now glowing with power and his voice was growing louder. He stopped, closed his eyes and reigned in his power and he stopped glowing (which was much more frightening).

"I want all charges against Fireforge dropped immediately. If he is not freed tonight, tomorrow I withdraw every knut I have from Gringotts."

"Lord Potter-Black please be reasonable, Fireforge killed a witch other wizards and witches may not think as kindly as you if..."

Neville spoke up "If Harry goes you will lose all the Longbottom gold as well."

Ragnog turned to Neville and sneered "You do not have the authority."

"But I do, whatever my grandson says goes" Augusta said.

Neville then stood up and like Harry his power was evident "You seem to think of us as mere children Ragnog, but you are mistaken. I may not have Harry's power, but I also do not have his compassion. Harry may have some esteem for Gringotts, but I do not. Harry is an orphan but I am not. Ragnog I am giving you warning, I am making a full inquiry into why the Hufflepuff accounts were removed from my care, I know that even with the magic removed, the money in the vaults could not have been removed from the Longbottom estates without the signature of my magical guardian which I remind you is Lady Longbottom and not Albus Dumbledore. I know my grandmother did not sign the order and do not even dare to mention my parents. I believe your bank is responsible for a theft of grand magnitude and if I find any impropriety on your part I will demand retribution. Believe me if anyone has brought the goblin nation into disrepute it is Gringotts."

Ragnog stepped back in fear and quickly looked at his companions.

Harry continued very coldly "Ragnog this matter is not debatable you will free Fireforge now. You are dismissed."

The Goblin Elders looked at each other and practically fled. Magnus and Grobrick were the last to leave but not before bowing to Harry and Neville.

The room was silent for a minute before Augusta Longbottom shrieked and ran up to her grandson and embraced him "Oh Neville you were wonderful, I am so proud... and you too Harry or Lord Potter-Black if anyone ever doubted it Harry you proved them wrong. You were both magnificent"

Minerva also looked proud "My little lions have learnt how to roar."

Harry turned and looked at Severus whose eyes were glowing with pride and love.

---

Less than an hour later, Harry was resting when Severus lightly shook his shoulders "Harry, wake up you have visitors".

Harry woke up and saw that Magnus and Grobrick had returned with a ragged looking Fireforge.


	13. Chapter 13: Starting Something New

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**----**

**Chapter 13: Starting Something New**

Harry and Hermione walked along the lake about half an hour before sunset. It had been a week since the meeting with the goblins and five days since his release from the hospital wing. Harry still had to take it easy but tried to get a little exercise each day. So he and Hermione had taken to walking.

"Harry so how is Fireforge doing?" Hermione asked as they walked over to the lake's edge.

"Oh Hermione he is doing great, you should have seen him today when I told him I was hiring him as my Estate Manager, he was practically glowing."

"You made him Manager of your estates? Is that allowed, I mean I remember Binns saying that one of the consequences of the Goblin Wars was that Goblins could not hold positions where they would have human subordinates. Doesn't Bill work for the estate."

"I checked that, the consequence was more of an informal understanding and honestly Hermione, I don't care. Fireforge is really the best person, I mean goblin, I mean individual for the job. I don't care what people think, I am not going to have him do the job and let some wizard take the credit, which is what other Lords do. I trust him with my finances more than I trust most of the wizards I know."

"You know I support you Harry. It's just going to be hard on him, he will have plenty opposition even from the other Goblins."

"He is tough as nails and knows the workings of the wizarding world inside out, he will be fine. Besides I don't think he would have a problem dealing with those idiot elders at Gringotts. He laughed when I told him that he could go himself to inform Ragnog of his new position."

Hermione laughed she had heard of the incident with the goblins "Have they given you any trouble about your demands to have Magnus and Grobrick managers of your accounts?"

"No. They were quite accommodating. They have informed me that Magnus and Grobrick would be totally dedicated to my account and that no other goblin would be dealing with my affairs. To be honest I think that Ragnog is trying very hard to get on my good side, so I am going to milk it as much as I can" Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione gave him a playful slap on his arm "Don't abuse your power Harry James Potter."

"All I have really done is given Magnus and Grobrick bigger offices and a higher salary. I asked them if they wanted more vacation time as well but they declined."

"What about Fireforge what are you offering him?"

"I asked him to consider what he wants but I have made some provisions that are absolute. He is to get at least one month paid vacation a year, an apartment and office in Diagon Alley, a wardrobe allowance and a salary that is comparable with a wizard manager."

"That's great Harry, I am so happy."

"Well he found my provisions too extravagant."

"You know old prejudices and habits are hard to overcome" Hermione said sadly.

"Things not going well with Winky?"

"No. To be honest I don't know what to do, she is drunk most of the time and when she is sober she just keeps crying. But I will not stop trying."

They were silent for a little while, watching the sunset.

"Something is bothering you, it's not just Winky? Is it Ron?"

Hermione sighed "No, I am coming to terms with what Ron did... it's just that I miss my family. You know Ron and I had planned to go and visit them in Australia this year, while you were supposed to be on your honeymoon." After Hermione had restored their memories the Grangers had decided to remain in Australia having fallen in love with the country.

"Why don't you go, there is nothing stopping you. I know your parents would love for you to visit."

"I don't know I am enjoying my time here working with Professor Snape and Neville, experimenting. I am seriously considering becoming a Potions Mistress... but the thing is I really don't know what I want to do anymore. After the war, I had everything perfectly planned; I knew exactly what I wanted to do, how I was going to do it and when I wanted it done. Now so many things have changed and I feel like I am spiralling out of control."

"I understand what you mean. We have both gone through so much...but to be honest Hermione, you need to lighten up a little more. I have realised that while making plans is good, you always have to leave a little room for the unexpected." Harry grinned and said "Confucius say 'A tree that is too rigid will break in a strong wind'."

"Confucius never said that."

Harry laughed "Well alright it was Neville but he is right. Do something crazy, I will get you a Gringott's card which will practically have no limit and you can go shopping till you drop. Take the year off and explore the world. Find yourself. Go to a hot spring in Japan, go shopping in Milan, get a makeover in Beverly Hills, dance topless in Rio."

Hermione glared at Harry at that last statement.

"Go anywhere you like and when you are ready, come back home, I will be here waiting."

"What about you Harry, no hot springs for you?"

"Well I will seriously consider doing the topless dancing thing in Rio."

Hermione laughed "Only if the topless one is Severus."

Harry looked at her in shock.

"Don't look so shocked, I know you too well... besides it's hard to miss you two all googly eyed over one another" Hermione laughed.

"I...don't... I mean... Is it that obvious?"

"Duh... Anyway I approve, he is a good man. I think he could make you happy... maybe not as happy as shopping in Milan or Beverly Hills" she laughed "but I think you two will be great together. Don't let anything hold you back, go for it."

"Ditto Miss Granger" Harry smiled "There is someone great out there for you Hermione... Ron was a prat and definitely didn't deserve you."

The sun had set and they were now walking back to the castle.

"Think about where you want to go and I will arrange it."

"What about Winky I don't want to abandon her?"

"Well don't. Take her with you, just be sure and take Sol as well."

"And what about Neville?"

"He will agree with me."

"And my research?"

"Too many excuses; I am booking you on a flight to Australia for the end of the week. No arguments. You have four days to finish whatever business you have. Well three days, you need one to shop for a new wardrobe."

----

Harry walked back to his apartment, which was the Gryffindor family quarters. The apartment came with a master bedroom and two smaller guest rooms each with its own bathroom (the castle would create as many as he needed), a kitchen, a training room, a library and office, an observatory and a living room. He also asked the castle to create a small room with bath for Kreacher; at first the house-elf had objected but Harry told him quite seriously it was an order, he had to have it.

As Harry entered the room he was met by the sound of two individuals arguing, Harry smiled.

Kreacher came towards Harry and handed him a glass of water and took his coat. "How long have they been at it?"

"Only about fifteen minutes, something about goose eggs and duck eggs."

Harry walked into the living room, which was decorated similar to the room that the Room of Requirements had conjured. The one notable difference was the huge picture of Godric Gryffindor in his office.

It had been a shock and excitement when Harry had first met his ancestor. The first night Harry sat in awe and listened to the man who was too excited to have someone listen to his stories. The following day he met Helga Hufflepuff in Neville's Room. Harry and Neville guided by the castle then went on a short quest and uncovered the other two family rooms and unlocked the portraits of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw and their families.

The Four Founders had taken to visiting Neville, Harry or the Headmistress at different times during the day but mostly spent their evenings with Harry.

Harry soon found out that while Salazar and Godric were indeed best friends, the two seem to enjoy ticking the other off and often ended up quarrelling for hours on end, over the most insignificant things.

Harry laughed to see Salazar with his wand pointing at Godric and Helga and Rowena holding back Godric.

"So what is the argument about this time?" Harry said after a minute of watching the founders behaving like children.

"This idiot says that duck egg shells are better for a hair growth potion than goose egg shells, when clearly everyone knows that the Canadian goose egg has more potency than any old duck egg." Salazar said with a huff.

"That old windbag just doesn't think that anyone else can have any opinion in potions, just because he is a Potions Master he thinks he knows everything" Godric shouted.

Harry sighed "Godric have you ever made a hair growth potion?"

"Well that's not the point…"

"Answer me, yes or no."

"Well no but…"

"No buts… this argument is over."

"Thank you Harry. At least one of your descendents has some intelligence; it must be his Slytherin side."

The first night all of the founders were together Harry told them his whole story, including the most recent incidents. Salazar had declared Harry an honorary Slytherin, which started off the first argument between Salazar and Godric.

"And Sal, you know he is only harassing you to rile you up, don't take the bait, you are supposed to be cunning after all."

"Well he started it" Godric started "I was just saying..."

"Didn't you hear Harry; you know nothing about potions..." Salazar said smugly.

"Gentlemen, if you two don't stop I will send you both to your respective rooms" Harry said in a stern voice as if he were talking to two naughty children.

"I'm already in my room" Godric pointed out.

"Well I will not allow the others to come and visit" Harry said pouring himself a glass of wine.

Both Godric and Salazar said "You can't do that."

"I can't? Okay just try me, I am his descendent" nodding his head at Godric "I can be very stubborn when I want to."

The two founders got quiet.

Rowena laughed "Harry where were you a thousand years ago?"

Helga laughed "Yes, but I am glad you are here now. When you die make sure you have a portrait here in Hogwarts, I don't think I could take eternity without a mediator."

"Ah Helga only if my portrait gets to visit you every day and be allowed to bask in your beauty."

Helga giggled "You naughty boy... but I am sure a certain potions professor might object" she said as her eyes twinkled.

"What... Hermione is right. Am I that obvious?"

"Harry we have only known you for four days now and we can all see that you are quite taken in with that Potions Master of yours."

"And it is obvious that he is taken in with you. He reminds me of my Selwyn; tall, lean, devilishly handsome but serious and brooding. But for me and me alone he had a certain look in his eyes that expressed such a deep love for me and I see the same in your Severus" Rowena told him.

"Where is old sourpuss Selwyn tonight?" Salazar said as he settled down in Godric's chair, while Godric was pouring two glasses of some alcoholic drink (the good thing about being a painting is that the level in the bottle never decreased).

Rowena sighed "He is in our quarters, he finally got Ogden to get Helena to come to our quarters and when I left he was giving her quite an earful." The Ravenclaw Ghost, the Grey Lady was Rowena's daughter Helena, who had died while fleeing after stealing her mother's diadem. She had hidden the artefact in Albania and eventually told the location to Tom Riddle who converted it into a horcrux. It was completely destroyed and the information stored within it was lost for all time.

"I better go and check on them. Harry it was a pleasure as always, goodnight everyone." Rowena said and left the portrait.

There was a knock on the door and a few seconds later Severus came into the room and acknowledged the three founders.

Helga giggled and gave Harry a wink and said "I think I better go and see what Neville is up to" and she too left the portrait.

Godric and Salazar both remained. Salazar sat in Godric's chair and Godric on the edge of his desk, both with a drink in their hands watching the two gentlemen as if their interactions where some daytime soap opera drama.

"Good evening Harry, how was the walk today, are you okay, are your legs hurting?" Severus said as he sat down in one of the armchairs around the fireplace.

"I'm fine" Harry said smiling; he poured a glass of firewhisky and handed it to Severus. "So what brings you over this evening?"

Harry heard Godric huff and Salazar snicker. He sent them a glare.

"I came to enquire about your plans for tomorrow. There is a task I was hoping I could get your assistance with."

Harry heard Salazar whisper something to Godric who laughed. Harry sent them another glare.

"I am meeting with the Malfoys. Magnus sent over the documents for the property and vault that Orion Black left for Narcissa and Draco. He also sent over the documents for the request I will be making to Draco. I also had him do up the other documents we discussed. I sent an invitation for them to meet me at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher and I will leave early in the morning. The meeting is at ten o'clock."

"Why Grimmauld Place and not here or Gringotts?"

"I think Lucius and Narcissa are reluctant to come out too much in public and are avoiding major places like Diagon Alley. The last time they did people threw rotten tomatoes and eggs at them. I think they also have an aversion to Hogwarts. Besides Grimmauld is one of the main Black Houses. If I want to impress upon them my position as Lord Black it is best if I do it in a Black house."

"I am worried my old friend may try something."

"I can handle myself."

"Indeed."

Harry laughed "Why Severus do you doubt my abilities to protect myself?"

"No, I know you are quite capable, it's just you know..." Severus started.

"He cares about you" Salazar called out and once again got a glare from Harry.

"No... It's not that, it's just that Lucius has fallen on very hard times, he Draco and Narcissa had to give up their estates and gold in retribution for their deed, even all of Narcissa's jewellery had to be sold to pay for the trials. They are currently living in a small hut owned by one of Lucius' cousins and are surviving on Draco's meagre earnings as a Potions Lab Attendant. Lucius might blame you and seeing that he can't go any lower might decided to make it a suicide mission."

"Yeah, he cares about you" Godric repeated. Harry shook his head and wandlessly and silently sent a stinging hex to the portrait and he smiled when he heard both of them yelp.

"All the more reason they will accept my offer, it is a chance for a new start. I think Narcissa at least will be appreciative. But if you are so worried, you are welcome to join us."

Severus shook his head "You need to do this on your own. They will not respect you if I come along to chaperone. Anyway I have a very important paper to write. The annual potions convention starts in five days and I am writing a paper on my improvements on the wolfsbane potion and the advanced pain potion that I developed for use after a person is attacked by the Cruciatus Curse."

"That's great I am sure you will do well."

"Yes well, with all the activities of the past two weeks I have yet to start and this conference is important. I have not attended in the last two years for obvious reasons and I need to re-establish myself in the potions community. Anyway that is partially why I asked what your plans were for tomorrow."

"You must be desperate if you are asking me for help in writing a potions paper" Harry said with a laugh.

That earned him a Snape glare "No you silly boy. One of the conference activities is a sale on rare potion's ingredients. Potions Masters would auction rare items they may have for sale, in the past I was able to auction off vials of phoenix tears and on a few rare occasions phoenix ash. It was how I was able to come by the willingly given unicorn blood that I used in your potion. I was hoping that you might allow me one or two pieces of the shed Basilisk skin that I could auction, it doesn't have to be large. We used up all the items we took last week in our various experiments. I will give you what money it generates, I am just looking for the recognition."

"I will be happy to take you down to the Chamber and you can get as much skin as you like, there is approximately 60 feet of shed skin and more on the corpse. But what do you mean if I allow?"

"Well technically, the Basilisk is yours; you killed it so it belongs to you."

"And since my idiot descendent made you his heir all Slytherin possessions including my Basilisk goes to you." Salazar informed him.

"Wow I never knew that. Well Severus you may have the entire Basilisk skin and anything else you would like to auction. You can keep what it is sold for I don't need the money."

Severus smiled a big smile and said "Great maybe we could go down to the Chamber, day after tomorrow and collect the items."

"I would have suggested now but I think you might prefer a whole day to explore the Chamber."

"That will be magnificent Harry, I really appreciate this, you have no idea what this means to me."

Harry smiled "You're quite welcome Severus. If there is anything else you need from me don't hesitate to ask."

He heard Godric and Salazar snickering in the background and he sent another stinging hex at them.

"Well if you are offering..."

Harry sent another hex and it hit the painting just as the two founders started snickering and was pleased to hear a yelp and a crash as Godric fell off the edge of the desk.

"... I was wondering if I could get a Griffin feather. I don't think in the four hundred plus years this conference has been held no one has ever brought a Griffin feather to the auction and I know there are many ancient potions that call for it but since it is virtually impossible to come by, these potions have been abandoned. If I go to the conference with two virtually impossible potions ingredients I will have them begging."

Harry laughed at Severus' exuberance, he had never heard him talk with such excitement before.

Harry stood up and transformed. After his blocks were removed he was able to transform into all his animagi forms with ease.

He had given names to all his animagi, but the creature that was the Griffin demanded it be simply called 'Gryffin'

Severus looked at the creature with awe and reached up uncertainly to touch it. 'Gryffin' reached over and place his head in Severus' hand and it 'trilled' when he stroked the head.

Gryffin then spread his wings out being careful not to break anything, though he rudely brushed his wing across the painting of Godric and the visiting Salazar.

Severus walked up and gently plucked out a feather. It was about a foot long and was a beautiful gold in colour. He then backed away and thanked Gryffin with a bow.

Gryffin then reached back and with his beak pulled out another feather which was a little longer and was auburn red and gold in colour.

Severus came forward and took the feather from Gryffin.

Harry transformed back and laughed when Severus gave a slight almost purring sound as he passed the feather across his face.

Severus blushed a fiery red at being caught and Harry did nothing to lessen his embarrassment as he sat and looked at the Potions Master with a lustful look.

Kreacher came in and brought in some light refreshments and left.

The two ended up talking for a few hours on the upcoming potions conference.

As soon as Severus left Harry heard Salazar say to Godric "the stupid boy didn't even give him a kiss goodnight."

Harry waved his hand and laughed when he heard a splash followed by Salazar and Godric screams and the utterances of many ancient curse words.

----

The next morning Harry was dressed in elegant blue robes (he inwardly promised himself to go shopping for some casual muggle style clothes). He and Kreacher had decided to leave early; so he had eaten breakfast in his apartment and at quarter to eight headed out. He was surprised on exiting the rooms to see Hermione standing outside arguing with the Griffin portrait that guarded his door. Harry had instructed the Griffin that Hermione had permission to enter the apartment whenever she came, but the pompous creature had indicated that it was improper for a young lady to visit his quarters un-chaperoned before eight o'clock in the morning. The Griffin had not even informed Kreacher that the girl was outside.

Hermione was relieved to see Harry coming out of the rooms. After listening to her rant for a minute about the Griffin, she finally said she was taking him up on his offer and wanted to accompany him to London.

Using a mirror communicator to contact Magnus and informed him that he wanted a Gringott's card for Hermione that could be used both in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world; as well as to organise a ticket to Sydney for Hermione for Friday.

Magnus said it would be ready by the time he came to Grimmauld Place at 9 o'clock.

Hermione walked with Harry and they discussed the possible reactions of the Malfoys to Harry's pending offer. Hermione had no love for the Malfoys and would not be there when they came and hopefully they would be gone by the time she returned.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place in no time and Kreacher started right away in making sure the place was properly organised.

Harry keyed Hermione in to the wards and she came in. They were discussing her plans for her trip when Magnus came in and gave Hermione a Gringott's card in her name. It was black and gold and had a golden embossed dragon in the form of a 'G' on it. He told her the card had anti-thief devices on it so only she could use it. He handed her, a ticket to Sydney and confirmed hotel accommodations in a mixed muggle and wizard hotel and a rented vehicle for the period she was staying in Australia in case she needed it.

Hermione thanked Harry and after safely packing away the ticket and other travel documents, she left to spend the day in London. Harry shouted as she was leaving "Remember go crazy".

----

At exactly 10 o'clock Harry lowered the wards and made the townhouse visible and Kreacher opened the door to allow the Malfoys entrance. He then escorted them to the main office where Harry awaited them with Magnus and Fireforge.

For someone who knew them before, seeing them now was a shock to Harry, though he did not show it.

Lucius looked haggard and broken, his long hair was cut short and his robes, while clean, obviously had seen better days. He no longer walked with his cane but ironically walked with a slight limp. He still however wore the Lordship ring.

Narcissa too looked a bit thin and she had dark circles around her eyes. She had on what looked like second hand robes, however she had on light makeup which made her look elegant. Her hair was plait in a long braid.

Draco looked the same as the last time Harry had seen him except his robes were very simple (he was the best dressed out of the three). His arrogant mannerisms were gone but he looked like he still had some fire in him. He had simply matured.

If Harry was shocked to see the changes in the Malfoys it was nothing to compare to their shock in seeing Harry. While they had seen his picture in the papers a few times since the 'final battle' they had not seen him since then. He had in fact testified on their behalf but had given his statements in a closed court.

Draco was shocked to see the vast change in Harry. He was no longer a runt and was in fact as tall as Draco and more muscular. He no longer wore glasses and his eyes shone brilliantly, he had slight changes to his face and his hair had auburn highlights and was worn long. He wore rich emerald green formal robes with the Black Crest on them. He looked amazing. He had a confidence and power that Draco had not seen in anyone before, not even the Dark Lord. The power that came off him was frightening and in fact he knew that both his parents were not frightened but terrified though they did their best to hide it.

.....

When Lucius and Narcissa had gotten the summons from the new Lord Black, they were a bit relieved and hoped that the man would help them financially. Narcissa said she would apply for sanctuary and even officially divorce her husband in name only so they could be under the protection of the Black Head. If so then all three could have some semblance of a life. She would get a small allowance that would support both Lucius and herself so they would not have to beg and suffer the current humiliation that Lucius' cousin was putting them through.

But Lucius did not see it her way. He was scared that once she was under the protection of her family, he would lose Narcissa forever; she was Slytherin and would do anything to survive. Worse yet if she asked for a divorce and the Lord demanded back her dowry which had been a million galleons, he would not be able to pay it and he would have to forfeit his life.

When Draco reminded them that Harry Potter was the new Lord Black they despaired. What little hope was dashed away.

.....

"Good morning Lord Malfoy, Narcissa and Draco".

The three bowed "Lord Black"

Narcissa presented Harry with a small chocolate cake. It was customary that when being formally presented to a new Lord the family would present a gift. The size and opulence of the gift usually depended on the wealth of the family.

"Thank you, I love chocolate cake, it's my favourite" Harry said as he accepted the cake and passed it to Fireforge who placed it on a side table.

"Yes, so Draco informs us. I baked it myself."

"Then I am doubly appreciative" Harry said with a smile.

The three Malfoys were invited to sit (they did not dare sit until Lord Black was seated and invited them to do so) and Kreacher served light refreshments. It was obvious to Harry that they had not had breakfast.

"I would like to introduce to you Fireforge, my Estate Manager for all of the Potter and Black estates" Harry said gesturing to Fireforge, looking carefully at their response, all three eyes registered shock but none of them said anything and Lucius gave a small bow to acknowledge Fireforge. Harry smiled.

"The goblin to my left is Magnus head of the Black Accounts at Gringotts." Again Lucius bowed in acknowledgment.

"So Lord Malfoy, how have you been adjusting?"

It was obvious he was not faring well, but Augusta and Ogden had been tutoring Harry in wizarding etiquette and the proper thing to do was to inquire on the other Lord's welfare.

"Things have been better" Lucius responded. Harry noted there were no sneers or sarcasm in his tone.

"And Draco, I was sorry to see you did not finish at Hogwarts."

"No I finished my NEWTS privately; I am now employed as a Lab Assistant to Potions Master Sangre" Draco said with a slight hint of pride. Pablo Sangre was one of Spain's top Potions Masters, he was said to hand pick his apprentices. Without the money to finance the apprenticeship Draco was forced to work as an assistant. As a Lab Assistant it meant that Draco could eventually work his way into an apprenticeship and Mastery, but it would take twice the length of time.

"That is quite an accomplishment; congratulations I am glad you have found something meaningful." Harry then turned to Narcissa "And you Narcissa, how are you faring?"

Narcissa looked at Harry and knew that this man held her happiness in his hands but she reassured herself that he had not sent them to Azkaban. Even now his tone was gentle and he sounded genuinely interested.

"Things have been hard but we are surviving by being there for one another. And you my Lord how have you been doing we were sorry to hear that your nuptials to Miss Weasley have been postponed I hope everything is all right on your part?"

Harry smiled and Narcissa found herself feeling better.

"I am well, thank you."

The pleasantries over, it was time to get down to business. "I am sure you are wondering why I have summoned you here today. Well as you know when my Godfather Sirius the Last of the Lord Blacks died he bequeath to me his entire estate and titles. With all the activities of the last three years I was unable to attend to the responsibilities of being Lord Black and for that I apologise. However I have now taken up the mantle, as well as that of being Lord Potter and I am trying to put the House of Black in Order."

Here he paused and Magnus stepped forward and handed him several documents and files.

"Due to the unfortunate unlawful detention of Lord Sirius in Azkaban, Lord Orion's requests as laid out in his last will and testament were not administered. Therefore as the current Lord Black it is my duty to rectify this oversight."

Harry read the section of Orion's will "To Narcissa Black-Malfoy my beloved niece, I leave you my estate in Kent, which consist of the manor, stables and land measuring ten acres. I know how much you love to ride horses and so I am sure you will love this estate. I also leave the sum of 500,000 galleons to use as you please."

Harry looked up and saw immense relief on the faces of the three Malfoys. The house and money will go a long way in helping them start a new life.

Harry continued "To your children, I leave the sum of 150,000 galleons, to use as they please."

Harry looked at Draco and said "Draco since you are the only legal child of Narcissa Black-Malfoy the entire sum is passed to you."

Draco closed his eyes and Harry saw that he was fighting back tears.

"No matter what else you decide, these things are yours. However I have a proposal I would like for you to consider."

At his words all three Malfoys looked up.

"Firstly Narcissa I am making it very clear, unlike some previous members of the Black family, I fully recognise Andromeda Black-Tonks as a full Black and both she and her only living grandson are under my protection. Her grandson Teddy Lupin is my godson and is currently my heir. That being said Narcissa you and Draco are Blacks by blood and by right can ask for sanctuary or you can divorce yourself from the Malfoy line and you will come under my full protection... but note I am not making Draco my heir, even if something happens to Teddy or Andromeda I have no intention of making Draco my heir."

Narcissa looked at him and said "For everything that we have put you and the wizarding world through, I do not blame you Lord Black. We have suffered greatly because of our folly and we have regretted our actions as among other things, it almost cost us our greatest treasure and that is each other. I will be eternally grateful for what you have given us today and I know you did not have to or you could have made us grovel to you and you did not. However as much as I know what being under your protection will mean I will not divorce or declare sanctuary as I will not leave Lucius. I will however, ask if you consider Draco for sanctuary."

"Lord Black like my mother I will not abandon my family, he may have been a snarky bastard at times but he is my father and I will stay with him. The money you have given me is enough for me to do my apprenticeship and it is all I desire. I will work for what I get."

"Ok I accept your decisions. So I now offer you another alternative. Lucius Malfoy I am offering you the opportunity to deny the Malfoy name and take the name of your wife, it would mean you will officially give up all rights of being a Lord of the Wizarding World, you will have to declare your allegiance to the House of Black and I will offer you the same protection that I offer your wife and son. But I warn you Lucius go against me and I will not be merciful."

Narcissa gasped never did she think this a possibility; she looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. Lucius looked at her with love and said "Thank you I will accept your offer." He took off his Lordship ring and at first looked at Draco who shook his head and then he placed it on the desk in front of Harry.

Harry nodded and looking at Lucius and Narcissa said "I am currently in the design stages of projects to help rebuild the wizarding world, I will be building two orphanages, one solely for wizarding children who have lost their parents and the other for squibs and muggle born magical children who have been abandoned or abused by their families to help them adjust in their new life. I will also be building a facility for young werewolves so that they can learn to deal with their gift and prepare them for school and life. If either of you are interested you can help with any or all of these projects however note you will be answering to Fireforge."

The two looked at each other and Lucius was about to speak when Harry stopped them "However I know that you are having a hard time here in Great Britain and staying here will not be easy. You have been given a house in Kent, but I have houses in Canada, United State of America, Australia and even South America. You have the option of taking the house in Kent or I can organise for you to leave Great Britain and set up your life elsewhere, starting anew as Mr and Mrs Black. You do not have to give me your answer today you can talk as a family and give me your answer some other time."

"We will stay and help rebuild what we have helped to destroy."

"Good, Fireforge and Magnus will draw up the necessary papers."

"Now I have a serious matter I need to deal with" with these words Narcissa and Lucius paled was this the price for Harry's protection.

Harry saw their expression and smirked "As you know Lord Orion left assets for each of his nieces and for their children. A house was left for your sister as well as a sum of money for both your sister and any children she may have. As your sister is dead her share must go to her heir." Harry looked at Narcissa and saw her comprehension, Lucius and Draco were confused.

"Where is she, I know you know?"

"Where is who Mother? Don't tell me Bellatrix is alive?"

"No, not Bellatrix, Cassiopeia."

Lucius gasped "You said Bella killed her, Rodolphus said he saw the body."

"We faked it, we killed a muggle girl. Bella was power hungry and even mad before Azkaban, but she couldn't do it, she couldn't kill her."

"Who?" Draco asked again.

"Your cousin" Harry answered.

"My cousin, Bellatrix had a child?"

"A squib. The Dark Lord ordered her be terminated when it was discovered she was a squib. But when we heard that the McNair's had been ordered to kill their daughter, we knew that Cassy was next, Bella and I bribed a muggle official and got documents for her and then we sent her far away with a trusted house elf."

"Where?"

"We sent her to South Africa at the time the country was closed to the rest of the world. However I know they left there after two months and travelled a while. Five years ago I got a note from her telling me she was getting married to a muggle; she was living in Australia and had been for a while."

"I need to find her."

Narcissa nodded "I don't know where she is exactly but I have one of two little notes she sent, they are coded but it might help."

Harry nodded and then turned to Draco "Draco I was hoping that I could hire you to help me find her, I know that your position with Sangre is important and if you don't want to I will understand."

"I am curious about my cousin but what kind of payment are you offering?"

"I will give you a Gringotts card with 50,000 galleons which consist of payment and whatever expenses you will incurred, it could be used in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. I will organise the ticket to Australia and Hotel accommodations."

"I will find her"

"Very Good."

"Now if you would like to freshen up, Kreacher will organise an early lunch while Magnus and Fireforge gets all of your documents together."

----

While they were having lunch Draco, Lucius, Fireforge and Harry were discussing the orphanage when Hermione walked in looking quite glamorous. Hermione had her hair straightened and had been professionally made up and had on muggle designer clothes. She looked like a model. Draco could not stop staring.

She greeted them cordially and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow when she observed Lucius sitting at the dining room table and talking with Fireforge. They were having a serious discussion and Lucius was actually treating Fireforge like an equal.

Hermione turned to Draco and said "So Draco what are you doing these days?"

Draco took a deep breath and said "I have just agreed to help Lord Black with a project."

Hermione looked at Harry "He has agreed to help find Cassiopeia?"

"Yes and you wouldn't believe where she is?"

Hermione looked at Harry "No!"

Harry nodded.

"Well this might work, most likely she is in the muggle part of Australia do you know what city, do you have her address, a telephone number or email address. Is she married, do you have a photo or even a finger print?" Hermione said without taking a breath.

Harry laughed "Narissa has some information that will help us get started."

"Draco I don't think you took muggle studies, so I may have to give you a crash course. But first things first you need new clothes, you look too much like a wizard." Hermione was looking at him appraisingly, she then turned to Fireforge "Make sure he is on the same flight and change my room to a hotel suite with at least two bedrooms."

"Come Draco we have lots to do, the first is a trip to Gladrags for some muggle clothes and then we are going into muggle London." Hermione stood up and said "Harry we will be back in a few hours". She pulled out a magically charmed cell phone and started speaking as she walked out "Ah Richard, its 'Mione do you think you could fit in a friend this evening, trust me darling you will love him he has platinum hair, ah bueno we will be there in a heartbeat kiss kiss... Come on Draco."

Harry looked at Draco "I think you better run."

Draco looked at him and sneered. Harry laughed and thought there is the Draco I know.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other and had the first genuine laugh they had in over three years.

---

At eight o'clock that night Harry stood in front of the wooden door to Severus' office. It had been a long day and now he was back and just wanted to spend some time with Severus. He checked his clothes and brushed it down with his hand before taking a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled "Come" and he pushed the door open.

Severus was at his desk, head down writing on a parchment in front of him. He looked up "Harry, how did today go?"

It went better than I expected" Harry said almost laughing as Severus raised his eyebrow "Lucius and Draco accepted the offers and Narcissa was able to give a good lead as to where Cassiopeia might be and you would never believe it, she is in Australia. Hermione is scheduled to leave for Australia on Friday to visit her parents, so she has made herself Draco's partner and they will be going together."

Severus smiled "Hermione is going to really help with everything in the muggle world. The both of them working together would be a good thing. They both need something to challenge them and make them feel worthwhile."

Harry looked at Severus who kept twisting his back and shoulders "Are you okay you look like you have a sore back."

"Yeah I have been writing for..." he checked the time "five hours straight and to be honest I am nowhere close to being finished. I have re-written the opening paragraph alone about twenty times and it is still not good enough."

Harry moved behind him and said "what you need is a break, you are thinking about it too much, just relax it will come to you." Harry slowly started massaging Severus' shoulders, he was so tense.

Severus groaned and thought _Oh this feels so good, his hands so strong,_ the knots in his shoulder just seem to untangle at Harry's ministrations, he groaned again.

Harry felt part of him react to Severus' groans; his heart started working his body and ignored his mind.

Harry bent forward his lips gently touched Severus' neck, he felt him stiffen. He kissed higher on his neck, his lips and tongue then moved to the ear, his tongue traced a path along the outside of the ear; Harry whispered "Do you want me to stop?"

Severus let out the breath he was holding; his voice didn't sound his own when he said "No".

Harry's hands moved along Severus' shoulders to his front loosening the outer robe he had on, his tongue continued his path from the ear to his neck, as if Harry was tasting him.

Severus groaned and his mind screamed _Oh God Harry do you know what you are doing to me_.

Suddenly Severus felt his entire chair move away from the desk and was turned around. Harry was looking at him, his eyes filled with lust and passion, he waved his hands and the arms of the chairs vanished. For two seconds Severus marvelled at the power Harry casually displayed.

Harry then straddled the Potions Master, sitting on top of him. Harry looked at him, then without warning his lips assaulted Severus' mouth.

The kiss was not gentle but strong and powerful, Severus had no doubt who had dominance. Harry was like a beast claiming his mate. He allowed himself to submit and enjoyed the mouth and tongue that claimed him.

The chair back suddenly started reclining Severus was momentary shocked but Harry's magic was pulsing and he knew it was another of Harry's spells.

Severus had no time to think of the chair again as he felt Harry rub against him and pleasure started building in him. He mind barely registered his robes being removed as Harry unbuttoned his top and was now taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Severus groaned and gasped as he felt the hot mouth consume one nipple and then the next. He felt a wave of magic wash over him; it was like Harry was using both his body and his magic. This was nothing like he had ever felt before.

His body reacted sharply and Harry let out a chuckle.

Severus closed his eyes, this was sooo good. Harry let go of the erect nipple and started rubbing himself against Severus, one hand anchoring himself on the chair the other reaching behind Severus' head ready to bring his head closer and bring both of their mouths together again when... a pop was heard.

"I am so sorry Lord Potter Black, Professor Snape."

Harry stopped abruptly, turned and looked at the house-elf Tibbs who looked like he wished he could be anywhere else.

"Tibbs somebody had better be dying or attacking the castle" Harry said slowly as if trying to hold back his anger at the intrusion.

Tibbs looked frightened and stepped back "I am so sorry but the Headmistress said to get you right away Headmaster Dumbledore's portrait has returned to his frame."

Severus felt Harry's magic pulse again.

"We will be there right away."

The house elf nodded and then happily vanished.

Harry sighed and lowered his head into Severus' neck and whispered "Albus, I hate you now this second more than ever." He took a deep breath and climbed off of him.

Without looking at him Harry said "We must go, if Minerva attacks him before we could question him he might disappear again, this time for good."

Severus just nodded his voice still having difficulty to form words.

Harry turned and watched him "I am sorry."

Severus took a deep breath and said "Go I will be along shortly I just need a minute."

Harry nodded and left knowing that Severus needed more than a minute.


	14. Chapter 14: The Delusions of Albus

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**----**

**Chapter 14: The Delusions of Albus Dumbledore**

It was only when he was half way to the Headmistress' office that Harry remembered that he could have used the floo from Severus' office. Ah well, he needed the time to pull himself together. His mind fully back in control of his body was screaming what were you thinking and his heart answered back – what he should have done long ago.

Harry was thinking of Severus, of how the man had submitted to his actions. He knew Severus was attracted to him but tonight he showed Harry that he was more than attracted. The wolf in him told him that he was his mate and like any alpha he knew that Severus had to be claimed and he was ready to be claimed. Harry would have if it weren't for Albus. Over two weeks and no sign of the man and now of all times he appears; even from the grave that man was interfering with his happiness.

Harry ran his hands through his hair. He wanted answers and the only person to be able to answer them was that bloody painting. Albus had destroyed their lives and all because he could. If his portrait even mentions the phrase "it was for the greater good" Harry would explode. But something in the back of his mind was whispering that there was something else going on that he wasn't seeing. He needed to focus his mind.

God why tonight? And if tonight, why now, why not in an hour ... Harry smirked or two.

The griffin in him told him he needed to exorcise the memory of Albus, he needed to help get rid of the images and the darkness that Albus had created in both him and his mate. Severus held Albus in high esteem, yes he had doubts of the man's greatness but Albus had been in a real sense Severus' master.

For Harry to truly claim his mate he had to fight Severus' old master first.

Albus had to answer for what he did and Harry would make sure that he did.

It was only when he heard someone calling him did he realised he had passed the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmistress office. He walked back and the gargoyle bowed and opened, not asking for a password.

Before he even reached the door he heard Minerva yelling at, he assumed, was Albus Dumbledore. On entering the room he saw Albus in his frame being held by two former heads Phineas Nigellus Black and Dilys Derwent.

Albus looked over and saw Harry his eyes opened in slight shock "Harry my boy you look amazing, you look like the man I always imagined."

Harry sent a stinging hex at the portrait and Albus (Phineas and Dilys) yelped and gasped.

Phineas looked shocked "How did you do that?"

Ignoring Phineas, Harry said in a powerful cold voice "Don't you dare call me your boy... I am no longer your slave Albus; I got rid of your controlling charms and blocks I am the man I am meant to be and not the scrawny pawn you wanted me to be."

Albus smirked, his eyes twinkling "Did you now?"

Harry smiled a cruel smile "yes your dragon blood charm as well."

Albus smirked vanished and he knocked Dilys away and Harry sent a _Petrificus Totalus_ charm at Albus and he slumped on his chair in the portrait.

Harry spoke to the castle "Hogwarts, seal the portrait I don't want Albus leaving his frame"

Phineas looked at Harry again "How are you doing that?"

Harry looked at him angrily "What do you mean?"

Dilys replied "No one has ever affected the portraits; no one can use magic on the portraits only other paintings could affect one another."

Harry calmed a little "I guess it is because I am linked to the castle and she is allowing it."

The door opened and Neville came in looking like he did when he faced Voldemort.

"Wake that bastard I have some questions for him."

The floo flared and Severus comes in.

Harry sent a spell and Albus woke up, he immediately tried to leave the frame but couldn't and Dilys poured something down his throat, Harry suspects a portrait version of Veritaserum.

"Hogwarts has sealed you, you cannot leave, not unless Neville or myself say you could and I think you have a greater chance of me releasing you than Neville" Harry looked at him and Albus saw cold green staring at him

"Neville?"

"Yeah you know Lord Hufflepuff" Neville answered.

"How did you..."

"Well Tom Riddle left me a very interesting letter" Harry stated.

Albus laughed "You listened to Voldemort".

"No I listened to the documents at Gringotts that verified his claims."

Albus got serious "You are too young to understand Harry."

"Don't give me that crap Albus, I am not a child because of you I never was a child. And even a child could understand theft, manipulation and rape Albus. You magically raped us."

"I am not a child Albus and neither is Harry, I want you to it explain to us" Severus said watching Albus coldly "And while you are explaining you could explain to me why you told my grandfather that I was a spy for the Dark Lord and not for the Order."

Albus looked pale "What you have to understand is that it was for the grea...."

Harry sent a bolt of what looked like lightening at Albus and his entire frame caught afire. They heard Albus screaming and after a few minutes Minerva sent a cooling charm which extinguished the portrait.

"Try again" Neville said.

"It was necessary, after a thousand years the castle wards were weakening and Riddle had already shown signs he was going to be evil, he was already mad by the time he came to school, so I decided to add his force to the school. His magic was connected to the castle and the wards strengthen. I realised that by adding the magic of all founders the wards will be strengthen for another thousand years."

"That's crap and you know it. If you just wanted the magic then why take all the money from the vaults, you wanted the lines to end" Harry said slamming his hand on Minerva's desk.

Albus eyes twinkled a little as he looked at Harry "You have really changed".

"The life of war does that to someone" Harry said.

"Why did you do it Dumbledore, why take the magic?"

"People were only depending on the founders for everything, there have been just as powerful wizards as Slytherin or Gryffindor but no one ever consider them, wizards and witches have been stuck in the last thousand years not improving only doing what the founders would have done. They needed to break away from the actions of the four."

"So what you wanted a Dumbledore House at Hogwarts" Neville sneered.

"Well not a House ..."

"You idiotic manipulative bastard" Harry screamed and sent another stinging hex at Albus.

"Even if this was for some sick twisted attempt to protect the castle, why did you destroy my life Albus. I trusted you, my mother loved you like a father, why did you take the money my grandfather sent me."

"I needed money, I had an image to maintain and your grandfather owed me" Albus said.

Harry was silent Albus echoed Ron; he was looking at Ron a hundred years in the future.

"What happened to all the money you stole from the Founders' vaults?" Neville shouted.

"That went into the Hogwarts vaults it wasn't for my personal use, the governors kept a close eye on the vaults."

"Then how did they miss close to a billion galleons worth of gold and items being removed from the vaults Albus." Minerva said seriously. Harry turned and looked at the Headmistress whose lips were a straight line.

"What are you talking about Minerva?" Severus said

"I checked with Gringotts, as soon as the items were entered into the vaults they were removed. They are not there and there are no records to where they were removed to, they are not even in Gringotts."

"I cannot say" Albus said stoically.

"What do you mean you were in control you have to know."

"I cannot say" Albus repeated.

"He's under a charm" Phineas Nigellus said "Sometimes a person puts themselves under a charm so they will not reveal their secrets, when they die their portrait is unable to remember or like Albus would not be able to say."

Neville let out a curse and Minerva gave Albus a glare.

"Let's try another question. Albus why did you make Severus suffer; even if you wanted money why have him suffer and humiliated you could have provided for him from the school fund but instead you had him wear second hand robes and you had my dad and godfather torture and make fun of him."

"He was leading me to the Dark Lord, he wanted me to join the Dark Lord" Severus said coldly.

Albus smiled "Before you get angry again Harry, it really was for the greater good. You see for every powerful light wizard you must have a powerful dark wizard to balance power. I was a powerful light wizard and after Grindelwald, I needed another powerful dark Lord so I chose and groomed Riddle. Then there was a prophecy that indicated that a powerful wizard would arise from the Potter line, and I assumed it would be James, so I needed another dark wizard to balance him out so I chose Severus."

Harry looked at the painting "But Severus would not play along; with everything you threw at him he refused to turn dark."

"Your mother Lily, she kept him from turning dark, so I had to get rid of her."

Severus was angry "What did you do to her?"

"I had Pettigrew convince her that the Marauders would kill you and then I had Sirius lead you to the werewolf. After that she stayed away, she was trying to protect you. Without her around it was easy to turn you."

"You manipulative son of a bitch, how dare you!"

"If I didn't then Harry would not have been born. You may have ended up with Lily I could not risk that I had invested too much into you."

"You used the school to create dark wizards?" One of the older headmasters asked.

"School is a place to prepare young witches and wizards for the world outside. It was my job to create the wizards of the future even the dark ones. Slytherins were the easiest to turn evil as they can be easily corrupted in their pursuit of power; it was easy to turn them against the others and the others against them. A house of dark wizards easily balances the light of the others."

"All Slytherins are not evil, many are good people who have done good and those you have manipulated will be given second chances now that you are not around"

"None deserve a second chance, they are all dark and must remain dark" Albus' sneered.

"But why did you take me in when I left Voldemort, why give me a second chance?"

"Because with James dead, I didn't need another Dark Lord. I kept you around and had you remain a bastard so if I needed to push you into become a dark lord again I could have. Besides you wanted to protect Harry, I needed you close so you wouldn't have gone to rescue Harry from his aunt. When Harry came to Hogwarts you started wavering and wanted to train him to fight, I knew by then that you would never become truly dark. I decided to train Draco just in case, he too was a disappointment."

"You knew I was being abused, you blocked my magic and put charms on me why?"

"You would have been too powerful. When I realised you survived the killing curse I knew you were the fabled master of the Deathly Hallows... you could have spoilt our plans, you would be too powerful for me to handle so I had to keep your magic under control. I made your uncle hate you and I made sure you grew up humble and subservient, so you could serve me and my cause."

"And the Weasleys?"

"A means to an end, Molly was desperate for money. The twins had destroyed a shop window the summer before your first year. They couldn't pay the shop owner and was about to lose their house, I offered them the money in exchange for helping me. Arthur refused but Molly wanted to accept so I obliviated Arthur. Ron helped me control you and told me all about your activities. Ginny well... her job was simple."

Harry sent another hex at Albus "How dare you, what gives you the right to destroy other's lives. In a sense I don't care what you did to me but Severus is a great and powerful wizard who is more of a light wizard than you, you had no right to hurt him."

Severus turned and looked at Harry in amazement.

"I did come to care for Severus he was like a ...." Albus started.

Another hex was sent at him "Don't even dare to suggest such a thing, you don't torture and steal from the people you love. You didn't care for Severus, you only cared for yourself" Harry sent another hex.

"Severus I am so...." Albus again started but Harry sent him another hex.

"Don't you dare" Harry screamed at Albus.

Severus came and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "Don't taint your soul for him Harry, he is making you lose your control and he is not worth it. I want you to take a breath and calm yourself, torturing him is not good for you Harry. He is more evil than the Dark Lord. Dumbledore is evil but don't let him turn you into a dark lord, which is what is going to happen if you get accustomed to torturing."

Albus smirked but was hit with another hex.

Everyone turned around, it was Phineas Nigellus "My soul is already gone."

Harry couldn't help smile.

"You mentioned for every powerful light wizard there has to be a powerful dark wizard. Then if that is the case why create a dark wizard, wouldn't one come naturally?" Neville asked.

"Not necessarily, sometimes magic remains unbalanced and has to be helped"

"You mean manipulated."

Albus sighed "Thousands of years ago the continent of Atlantis was a haven of light wizards. The magical power of the Atlantians was greater than anything we could even imagine. They was no dark only light, the main city was even called 'City of Light'. Over time the people became corrupt but they believed themselves to be morally good, they started using dark magic believing it to be light. They had nothing to guide them to show them that what they were doing was dark. The whole society collapsed as the line between light and dark became blurred. Eventually Atlantis went into war and whole civilization destroyed. Only a few wizards who fled remained."

"So you create dark wizards to prevent everyone from turning dark" Minerva said incredulously.

"Yes, if a dark wizard comes up, it shows the other light wizards what they potentially could become, so it protects the society." Albus said with a smile.

"For the greater good" Harry said coldly.

"Yes exactly" Albus said with a smile.

"You are not only evil but mad, that is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard. You are selfish and delusional. You have convinced yourself that you are doing this for everyone but the only one who ever benefited is yourself. You destroyed lives because you wanted to be considered greater than the Founders. You stole and destroyed lives to get money so you could live a good life in elegant robes and a high lifestyle. You decided to play God choosing who would be good and who would be evil, it wasn't for the greater good, it was for power. You loved having the power over others" Harry shouted.

"How dare you I am Albus Dumbledore I am the most powerful wizard in the world."

"Albus Dumbledore is dead, you are just a memory" Neville said sarcastically.

"No you are not the most powerful wizard, I am" Harry stood up his magic glowing.

Albus smirked and his eyes twinkled as he looked at Harry over his spectacles "Indeed Lord Potter Black."

Harry knew that look and then something clicked "Who is your master?"

The others look at Harry in shock.

"Poppy said that I spoilt her master's plan and she wasn't talking about you. Whoever controlled her was controlling you."

Albus just smirked and said nothing.

"You already knew I had taken over the Potter and Black estates and you knew I wasn't married to Ginny so you were in contact with Poppy. Where were you? You weren't in your portrait in the Wizengamot I know we checked. You were with your master. Who is it...you're not going to say are you" Harry started to laugh "With everything you did you are nothing but a servant, someone's slave."

"I am...."

"Nothing but a pitiful reminder of a pitiful wizard."

Headmaster Armando Dippet turned to Albus' portrait and screamed "Albus you have been disloyal to the oath you took as Headmaster both as a wizard and now as a portrait."

"You are a disgrace" Dilys retorted.

"You have brought shame on this institution" Another Headmaster said.

"The castle should have turned you out."

"You hurt the children, how could you."

Albus held his head in his hands as all the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses' berated him. He screamed and took his wand and started blasting them. Neville and Harry pulled out their wands but stopped when they saw a red beam hit Albus and held him up. The red beam was joined by a green, then blue and yellow beams. The four founders came in each one with their wands pointing at Albus.

"Albus Dumbledore, you have brought disrepute to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and you attacked my line and violated my heritage." Rowena Ravenclaw said in a cold serious voice.

"You have been disloyal and have damaged the lives of the children you swore to protect; you have taken what was not yours and defiled my heritage" Helga Hufflepuff said sternly.

"You tainted the name of my House and brought disharmony among the students and the world; you hurt the innocent in your mad climb for power and in doing so hurt my family and my heritage" Salazar Slytherin hissed and screamed.

"You were an unworthy Headmaster and broke the oath you took; you are a coward and I am ashamed that you represented my House, I denounce you as you denounced my descendent from his rightful place in this world. You have used the pure and neutral school we built for your evil plans and have corrupted the heritage we gave this world. My descendent will destroy what you have built and rebuild what you have destroyed" Godric Gryffindor's portrait glowed with power.

"My descendent will demolish your web of lies and bring harmony to the world" Helga Hufflepuff glowed with power.

"He who embodies my virtues and who I am proud to have as my heir will destroy your evil and restore honour to this place we love" Salazar Slytherin glowed with power.

"All those who stand together and support our chosen, who fill them with love and protection; all who exhibit the virtues that we have laid down, the Headmistress and Masters of the school, those innocent you have tried to crush they will all raise up and destroy your name so it will not be remembered. This school and the world will survive you" Rowena Ravenclaw glowed with power.

"Albus Dumbledore you are no longer welcome at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hereby banish you for all time. So mote it be" cried Gryffindor

"So mote it be" cried Slytherin

"So mote it be" cried Ravenclaw

"So mote it be" cried Hufflepuff

Albus' portrait screamed and in a flash of blinding light the portrait remained lifeless in its frame then burst into flames and vanished.

There was a loud explosion from outside and the castle shook. The four ran to the windows and looked out. The tomb of Albus Dumbledore crumbled and exploded and burst into flames.

----

Harry left the Headmistress office. He had left without a word, he walked towards the tomb and saw that the heat of the flames were as dragon fire, by morning there would be nothing left of the tomb except a dark stain on the grass. He walked back to the castle, Albus was truly gone but the mess he made would have to be cleaned up.

He reached the doors to the castle and was met by Hermione who ran to see what the explosion was about. Harry told Hermione that Albus had returned but Hogwarts banished him. She gave him a big hug. The two were joined by Neville and Filius.

After half an hour of discussing the events and filling in Filius and Hermione on what happened, Severus walked in and informed them that the founders had all the former Headmasters and Headmistresses (including Severus) and Minerva retake their vows of loyalty to Hogwarts.

Harry looked at Severus with pride as he indicated that the founders told him that Hogwarts acknowledged him as a former Headmaster and that he did his best under the circumstances to protect the children. He told them that the founders kept Minerva back in a meeting.

Filius called Ogden to bring them a bottle of wine, which they all shared.

After finishing his wine Severus got up and told the others that he had a paper to finish and needed to take his leave. As he was about to walk away Harry stopped him "Severus we have some unfinished business to attend."

Severus looked at him. Harry's face was serious and did not betray his thoughts to the others but Severus shook his head "I have too much to do tonight; I have to finish my paper. I will see you tomorrow" he bowed to everyone and left.

Severus walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards his dungeons. The dungeon hallways seemed much colder than normal. He soon reached the door to his office but he did not open it. _What is wrong with you, the man you love wants you and you turn him down; you're an idiot,_ he berated himself.

Severus turned and ran back up to the ground floor. He looked up and saw Harry and Hermione walking up the stairs on their way to Gryffindor tower.

Severus ran to his right and headed for a short cut, the one he often used to catch Gryffindors who were trying to reach their common room after curfew. The short cut reduced the time in half and he knew he arrived before Harry.

The portrait of the Griffin was asleep; it woke and turned his head but did not ask for the password.

Severus heard Harry wish Hermione a good night and heard him coming before he turned the corner. Severus leant against the wall and did a quick grooming charm so he wouldn't look as if he just ran.

As soon as he turned the corner Harry saw him and smiled but then put on a mock stern look and came to stand in front of Severus. "I thought you had a paper to finish, don't tell me Professor that you are waiting till the last minute to finish your homework".

Severus frowned "this was clearly a mistake I am going."

Harry reached out and grabbed his hand "No you don't, I think I will just have to give you a detention." Harry smiled and pulled him into his quarters.

----

Kreacher was lying down on his bed he was tired, it had been a long day, when suddenly he felt the wards to his master's apartment tingle; a house elf was trying to get in. He slowly walked to the living room and released the wards and Tibbs came through.

"The Headmistress requests that Lord Potter-Black come to her office for a meeting."

"Tell the Headmistress that my master is busy."

"She wants to see him right away."

There was another pop and Misty, Severus' house elf came in "I thought I told Tibbs not to disturb my master".

Sounds of Severus and Harry moaning in pleasure come through the closed bedroom door.

"My master deserves a night of happiness and I will not have Tibbs disturbing him" the feisty house-elf said one hand on her hip the other pointing accusingly at Tibbs.

"Tibbs is just following orders; the Headmistress wants Professor Snape and Lord Potter Black immediately" Tibbs said as he started walking towards the bedroom.

"Not tonight she doesn't" Kreacher put his hand out and stopped the house-elf.

Misty grabbed onto Tibbs' ear "If you disturb my master I will chop you up in little pieces and put you in my master's potions."

Ogden came in silently "Tibbs tell the Headmistress that Lord Potter Black and Professor Snape have retired for the evening and will see her in the morning".

The sounds of Severus screaming Harry's name in ecstasy came into the room and Misty smiled and released the hold on Tibbs' ear.

Ogden looked at Tibbs and said "you are dismissed" Tibbs frowned but popped out; he was followed by a smiling Misty.

Ogden turned to Kreacher "I will ward the rooms so no one will bother them tonight" with that he disappeared silently.

Kreacher looked over at the closed bedroom door as he heard Harry scream out. The house elf smiled if there were two people who deserved a night to themselves it was the two men he now protected. With that he returned to his living space, secure in the knowledge that there would be no more disturbances.

Fifteen minutes later Minerva McGonagall walked down the hallway of Gryffindor Tower and then stopped in shock. The wall that normally held the portrait of the Gryffindor Griffin was bare.


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Chamber

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

"_**[speech in parseltongue]"**_

**----**

**Chapter 15: Into the Chamber**

Severus woke up and it only took five seconds for him to recollect everything that happened the night before and assess where he was, as a spy it was important to always be alert. He was on Harry's bed, in Harry's room, in Harry's apartment. If he was a teenage girl he would have squealed but he was not, he reminded himself that he was a snarky Potions Professor so he smirked. Last night was amazing. He had had a few lovers over the years but none of them affected him like Harry did. He was happy, he was sated, he was in love.

He stretched. Harry was not in the bed but his scent was still there, his magical residue still seem to linger around Severus, and he did not want to move. He curled around onto Harry's side of the bed and held on to the pillow, hmmm. For the first time since he was a small child, he felt like he could stay in bed for the entire day but...his stomach growled and reminded him that he had missed dinner the night before.

As if on cue, there was a soft knock on the door and Kreacher walked in, "Good morning Master Severus, Master Harry sent me to wake you and tell you that breakfast will soon be ready."

"Thank you Kreacher, I will be there in a few minutes."

Severus looked around and then stopped the house elf as he was going through the door.

"Kreacher where are my clothes?"

"I think Master Harry put them in the wash, he is very meticulous about a clean room and your clothes were on the ground. You should go and take a bath. I will contact Misty and arrange some clean clothes for you."

Severus nodded and headed for the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he exited and scowled when he saw the clothes Misty had sent for him. _Misty I am going to kill you_. She had always been harassing him to wear some of the more ridiculous clothes he owned. There on the bed was his washed out blue jeans (that he had worn once when he went to spy in the muggle world) that he had repeatedly told Misty to throw away and a T-shirt that McGonagall had given him as a spoof gift a few Christmases ago (he had given her a cat collar with a bell on it). He sat on the bed in just a towel and stared at the clothes until his growling stomach won over his pride.

He stood outside of the kitchen. He felt stupid. He took a deep breath and walked in and mumbled a "Good Morning" and Harry responded without turning. Harry was at the stove finishing up some pancakes he was making. Kreacher was putting out plates and cutlery. There on the kitchen table were pancakes, toast, muffins, omelettes, sausages, kippers, blueberry jam and fresh butter; there was also fresh coffee and pumpkin juice. And everything smelt heavenly. Severus looked at Harry who was now putting the last of pancakes on the table; _Harry made all of this?_

Harry finished making his specialty fresh apple pancakes and turned to put them on the table. There in front of him was the sexiest guy he had ever seen and he looked like Severus. He had on a green T-shirt with a cartoon snake using its tail to hold a stirrer in a bubbling cauldron, and a pair of well fitting jeans. _God he looked sexy_.

Harry put the pancakes on the table "Now I had planned to spend the day in the Chamber of Secrets but I don't think that we would be leaving this apartment". Harry walked over and placed a mind blowing kiss on Severus, his hands exploring "You look so sexy, I think I will have you for breakfast."

"You both have a meeting with the Headmistress this morning at 9:30 so you have half an hour for breakfast before you have to get ready" Kreacher said totally ignoring the physical exhibition going on.

"Kreacher you are a killjoy."

"Lord Black is never late."

Harry scowled but sat down and started putting sausages on his plate.

Severus decided to try the pancakes and was happy he did they were delicious "You made this?"

Harry looked up "Yeah, I like to cook, it's the one and only good thing I picked up from the Dursleys."

Severus looked around; the kitchen was a modern marvel and looked like it was designed for a muggle chef.

"So do you cook every day because I can see myself putting on quite a few pounds?"

Harry laughed "No Kreacher still does a lot of the cooking but when I have the time I take over, in the beginning he was upset but now he has gotten used to the idea" he looked over "I don't mind if you put on a few pounds, more for me to hold on to."

Severus blushed and stuffed his mouth with pancakes. He ate more than he had in a while, this food was delicious.

As they were finishing Kreacher came to remind Harry he had to put on his robes (he currently had on black trousers and a blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up).

"Do I have to, Severus is in jeans and a T-shirt, I gonna look like an idiot."

"Lord Black does not go to a meeting in jeans and a t-shirt."

"If it makes you feel better I am going to change before I go up" Severus said checking the time and getting up "I better go now."

The floo flared and Minerva called out "Harry are you there?"

Harry and Severus moved into the living room.

"Good morning Harry and you too Severus" Minerva's face said from the fire "Oh Severus don't you look adorable".

"What do you want woman? We are coming up in ten minutes" Severus said with a snarl.

"Brian Watson is here so if you could come through now I would appreciate it" Minerva said still looking amusingly at Severus.

Kreacher came in with two sets of robes, a blue set he gave to Harry and a black set he handed to Severus.

"Kreacher you are a life saver, thank you" Severus said and quickly threw the robes over his attire. Since they were obviously Harry's they were a tad short but Kreacher adjusted them for him.

Harry grinned and walked through the floo, Severus following right after.

Brain Watson and Filius were sitting in Minerva's office, both had cups of coffee in their hands. Harry greeted them both and before he sat down Neville and Augusta came in.

Instinctively Harry looked up at the spot where Dumbledore's portrait had been, of course it was bare. Curiously however there was the new frame above the headmistress' desk it was a painting with four empty armchairs, Harry gave a slight laugh.

When everyone was seated Brian started "Dumbledore's portrait frame in the Wizengamot caught a fire and then crashed to the floor last night. There was a similar report from the Chocolate Frog Company the original portrait that they use as a template for their card was also destroyed last night, as well as all the Dumbledore cards they had on stock caught afire and were completely destroyed. I noticed as I was coming in that his tomb is no longer there. Did something happen last night?"

Minerva then went into detailed about what happened the night before. Brian's face showed slight shock when she mentioned the founders.

"You mean to say the four Hogwarts founders banished him?" Brian said with a small laugh of disbelief.

"Are you calling the Headmistress a liar?" a stern voice came from above as the four founders portraits came and sat in the armchairs.

Brian turned with his mouth opened to look at Salazar Slytherin who had spoken.

"You're... you're..." Brian stammered.

"Oh Godric he must have been from your house, all brawn and no brain, he can't even talk properly" Salazar said with a sneer.

"Hey, I resent that" Harry said.

"Well you know Harry, I hold you as an exception" Salazar said with a smile.

"Well then I take offense" Neville said with slight amusement, he too had gotten accustomed to the playful side of the founders.

"Well you're..."

"You better watch what you say Salazar Septimius Slytherin" Helga said giving the wizard a glare.

Salazar gulped and Godric laughed "You better not say anything Sal, you know how protective she is with her kits especially this one."

Rowena decided as always to be the level headed one, she smiled at Brian and said "Good morning my dear sir, I am Rowena Ravenclaw and my compatriots and I are the magical representations of the four founders of this school, if my information is correct you are Brian Watson, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Brain quickly composed himself and said "Good morning to you too madam, yes I am. I must say that I am shocked to meet you all and I must apologise if I offended you Minerva, I did not mean to imply that you were a liar."

"No offence taken" the Headmistress said with a smile "Well now that we have cleared that up, Godric you all banished Albus from Hogwarts why did the frames from the other places disappeared as well"

"Albus' connection in this realm is through Hogwarts, as we have banished him all connections to this realm were severed, so all his portrait frames were destroyed. As for the chocolate cards, I would assume it was because his card was a reward for his 'excellence' as Headmaster, Hogwarts rejection of him has caused magic to also reject the sentiment behind the cards so it destroyed them."

"So any books or documents praising him for being a good Headmaster would also be destroyed?" Filius speculated.

"Possibly" Godric answered.

"Do you have any ideas where he may have had other frames," Neville asked seriously.

"He may have had frames in the Potions and Alchemy Grand Hall and the Transfiguration Masters Guild Hall, but I will have to check" Brian indicated.

As Brian mentioned alchemy Harry had a thought "Do you think it a possibility that Nicholas Flamel may be Dumbledore's master?" he asked the group.

Severus nodded "they worked closely together and Riddle indicated that he was involved in the ritual, so even if he wasn't his master, he was involved."

Minerva shook her head "Whoever it is, is most definitely alive, the Flamels are dead, they died after the philosophers stone was destroyed, seven years ago."

"But we only know this because of Albus' word, I certainly did not hear of when they actually died or if there was even a memorial service" Filius said seriously.

"I have met Nicholas on many occasions and he was a really nice person" Minerva shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes well a few weeks ago you would have said the same thing about Albus" Severus sneered as if mentioned Albus' name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You are correct, but it is so hard to think of any of them being involved in this mess, Perenelle was or is such a soft spoken sweetheart" Minerva said sadly.

"Oh pleasse Perenelle Gaunt Flamel was not a ssweetheart; she was a cold, maniacal, evil witch who embodied all the negative aspects that people associate with Ssslytherin House" Salazar said with contempt "Even as a portrait I used to keep getting creepy vibes off of her."

"What, she was a Gaunt, she is a descendent of Slytherin" Harry said in shock.

Salazar put his head in his hands and mumbled loudly "Don't remind me"

"I never heard her speak in a harsh tone she always had a smile and she had a pleasant disposition" Minerva said still in disbelief.

"Yeah well you did not really know her. She always reminded me of the evil witch in the Grimm brothers tales, you know the one who leads the children with a smile and with cookies and then tries to eat them" Salazar said then added "To give you an idea of what she was like Rani used to hide whenever she would go down to the Chamber."

"Rani?"

"The Basilisk" Harry explained.

"I thought that Voldemort was the last descendent of Slytherin, can't she claim the title of Lady Slytherin" Neville asked

"She was never in the running for the title, she was the last of seven children, her eldest brother held the title of Lord Gaunt and had the wealth and the estates, and it officially passed through his line, Tom was his descendent. When she got married she formally denounced all ties to the family as was the custom in those days and joined her husband's house. Besides her magic was not powerful enough for the claim of Lady Slytherin you had to have powerful magic to make the claim" Salazar explained.

"Well she sounds more of a candidate as Albus' master than her husband" Augusta put forward.

"Either way, I am going to make a full investigation into what happened to them. In addition I am also making a formal inquiry into the actions of Albus' Dumbledore" Brian stated.

"That would be great Brian, we will give you full access to anything you need here at Hogwarts" Minerva stated.

"I also got a notice from your lawyers Lady Longbottom about an inquiry into Gringotts" Brian said turning to Augusta.

It was Neville who answered "Yes, I want a full inquiry into why the Hufflepuff vaults were given to Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts, when the only people who had the authority to do so did not authorise such a transaction. I suspect that a lot of improprieties are going to be uncovered in conjunction with a lot of Dumbledore's dealings with the Bank."

Brian nodded his head "Yes, I fully support you and I already sent a team this morning to start the investigations. The goblin nation is going to be in an uproar."

"Well I think they should be after all the goblins take pride in their running the wizard bank, if that is taken away, well it would be dishonour for the entire nation" Augusta said.

"Don't worry I am putting some of my best men into the auditing and investigations at Gringotts" Brian said.

"Thank you for your swift actions" Neville said in a very businesslike manner.

Brian stood up to take his leave and promised to head the team investigating Albus himself. After a few pleasantries he left.

Neville then turned to Severus "Are we still going to the chamber today?"

"Yes, get Hermione and change into something comfortable and disposable we should be able to meet at the entrance in about fifteen to twenty minutes" Severus said.

"Yeah like jeans and a T-shirt" Harry said with a laugh and ignored the glare Severus was sending him.

"Walk with your dragon-hide gloves as well" Severus added and Neville nodded.

When Neville and Augusta left, Minerva looked at the others and then stated "We..." she said pointing at the founders "have decided that we need to make many changes here at Hogwarts, especially with regard to the Slytherins to undo the damage that Albus created."

"Yes I can't stand it that people think of Slytherins as the evil ones in the society and worsse than that Sytherinss themsselvess are thinking that" Salazar stated loudly; Harry noted that the more he got angry the more of a hiss his words became.

Severus nodded "I would like that. I also want to address this whole pure blood issue as well, especially in my house".

"Imagine Salazar being thought of as the one who advocated pure blood supremacy it is preposterous" Helga said with incredulity.

"You mean you didn't start it?" Minerva asked.

"My wife was a muggle, not even a muggle born witch, she was a not-a-drop-of- magic-muggle. She was a beautiful Spanish princess; muggle royalty. My only regret is that she could not have a portrait here with me, I keep a picture of her but it has no life" he pulled out a locket that was around his neck (the one that was eventually used by Riddle) and in it was a picture of a beautiful raven hair maid.

"Wow, very nice Sal" Harry said giving a wolf-whistle.

"I think these are the things that have to be told to your students" Filius said turning to Severus.

"Yes it would change a lot of their thinking" Severus replied.

"I think we are going to have to meet a day soon when we could work out some details as to the changes we want to make, I know you have your day planned" Minerva said.

Severus nodded and he and Harry stood up to leave when Minerva came and stood next to them and said, "I am sorry about last night, had I known I would not have sent Tibbs."

"What are you going on about woman" Severus said.

Minerva ignored him and continued "I am so happy for you two I think you are fantastic for one another, you make a great couple." She then gave each one a kiss on the cheek.

As they walked out of her office and down to the dungeons Harry asked Severus "How did she know?"

"How does any woman know? It is one of the mysteries in this world."

----

On reaching his quarters, Severus shouted "Misty" and the tiny house-elf came in with a grin. "Hello Master Severus those are really nice robes are they Master Harry's" she turned and saw Harry come in "Good Morning Master Harry, I have packed you a nice lunch for your exploring today."

"Misty!" Severus said with a seriousness normally reserved for his students, but the tiny house elf ignored him and ran off to get the basket she prepared.

"Misty!!" Severus said with his hands on his hips. The house elf came in with the basket and promptly starting telling Harry about the double chocolate fudge cake she baked for him and laughed when she saw his eyes light up. She ran back in the kitchen.

"Misty!!!" Severus said stomping his foot, as she came back with a slice of the cake on a plate for Harry who tasted it and closed his eyes in dreamy goodness...Severus was distracted for a moment until he saw Misty grinning at him.

"MISTY!!!!" Severus looked at her sternly, the house elf sighed "What?"

"You know what" Severus pulled off the borrowed robes, showing the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing underneath.

"I don't know what you are fussing about, you are going exploring into the depths of Merlin knows where to gather potions ingredients from a dead snake and you are most like going to get slime and whats not all over you and you always fuss about your good robes being ruined and that you want to get rid of these clothes; and besides they are comfortable and you look good in them, am I not right Master Harry?"

"Yep, he looks divine. Misty I will be grateful if you throw away all his old robes and stock up his wardrobe with things like these."

Severus gave Harry a glare "You're not helping."

"Of course I'm helping, I'm helping Misty."

"Master Harry be a good boy" she turned to Severus "you better hold on to him, I like him."

Turning back to Harry she said taking the empty plate from him "I have a nice recipe for genuine Italian lasagna I will help Kreacher prepare for tonight when you get back."

Harry gave her a kiss on the top of her head "You are a doll, leave the grumpy one and run away with me" Harry teased.

Severus was now pouting.

"Ah but then who would look out for him, he can't even pick out his clothes properly if you leave him to it he just wears the same boring black robes... just look at him he looks like a lost puppy" Misty said teasing Severus.

Harry laughed and walked up to Severus, "I guess we will just have to take him with us" he then kissed him passionately.

Misty smiled and then left into one of the rooms and came back with an old looking satchel (it reminded Harry of the old school bag he had in primary school) and a small knapsack.

Severus gave Harry a smile and then turned to Misty with a scowl "this doesn't mean I forgive you" and took the bag from her.

"Oh posh, I know you love me" she said with a grin and then turned to Harry "Master Harry I have prepared a pack for you, it has emergency supplies, extra bottles of water for your team, parchment and quills and extra compartments for storing anything you may wish to return with." She then took the lunch basket, shrank it and put it into the pack.

Harry took it gratefully, to be honest he had not thought of taking any of these things (even though he was sure Hermione would have).

Misty looked at Harry for a moment and then said "Master Severus has another pair of jeans and a few t-shirts that you could borrow if you want to change out of those formal robes."

"I would be most grateful" Harry said and Misty pulled him into the bedroom.

Severus was checking the satchel making sure it had everything he needed (and as always Misty was spot on) when Harry re-entered the room wearing black jeans and a blue and silver T-shirt (Filius-last birthday). Misty had resized the clothes to fit him and he looked stunning.

Severus just stared.

Harry gave him another kiss and then said "Come on handsome, we better get going or we would not leave at all."

Harry picked up the knapsack and grabbed Severus hand and after thanking Misty again left the dungeons and headed for the second floor bathroom.

----

Hermione and Neville stood waiting outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, both had on old jeans and t-shirts. Neville told Hermione he was surprisingly excited.

"If you told me a year ago I would be excited to go exploring a Slytherin lair with Professor Snape, I would have told you that you were barmy."

"Yes things have changed" Hermione said with a laugh "but they are so much better."

Neville nodded in agreement.

The two saw Harry and Severus approaching and both their jaws dropped. While they were accustomed seeing Harry in jeans and t-shirt, it was of course Severus that had them stunned."

"Severus you look, you look..." Neville started.

"Gorgeous. I understand why you only wear dull clothes during the term, if the girls in school were to ever see you looking like this none of them will pay attention in class, they would be all staring at you." Hermione said laughing.

"Indeed. All the girls in this school are dunderheads, all of the boys too for that matter. Let's go, we are not here to talk about my attire" Severus sneered and the trio were briefly reminded of their snarky potions master.

The four entered the chamber and Severus, Hermione and Neville quickly set up cutting part of the shed skin. They had agreed to only take some of the items leaving the rest for other times – the chamber had a unique preservation spell so anything stored here would remain perfectly preserved, so the ingredients could be harvested over many years when it would be needed.

Harry had noticed that the hole in wall had been expanded to form a small archway; he assumed Filius had done it the last time they came down. Leaving the three to the Basilisk skin Harry moved on towards the chamber itself. Casting a large fireball that he sent to the top of the ceiling, so it acted similar to a muggle light bulb, the entire chamber was flooded with light and the place did not look as scary as he remembered.

He looked at the dead Basilisk and marvelled that his twelve year old self could have killed this monster. He sighed this had just been another test. He decided to move on. Following some directions Sal had given him, Harry moved to the back of the Slytherin statue and found the doorway to the main area of the chamber.

He came to a long hallway which ended in a large circular room with twelve passageways leading out. It was like a big clock, he had come out of the 'six o'clock' passage and opposite was a large archway with an elaborate basilisk carved along the edge of the archway. This led to the Basilisk's 'room' where Harry assumed he would find more bones – while he was not scared he decided he would not go there by himself.

Salazar had told him the three o'clock passage led to the library and the nine o'clock passage led to a potions lab and Sal's office. The other passageways led to a labyrinth which would have had a person lost for days, if not forever.

Harry decided that today he would concentrate on the library; he would go to the lab later with Severus. Harry went down the appropriate passage and came up to a door with a snake carved on it. Unlike the other snake carvings this one raised its head and spoke to him. _**"[Whatsss are you doing here, ssson of Gryffindor]"**_

"_**[I am ssseeking Sssalazzarsss library]"**_ Harry answered watching the snake carving intently.

"_**[You are not welcomed heresss Gryffindor]"**_

Harry allowed his magic to flare _**"[I have Sssalazzarsss permisssssion to be here]"**_

"_**[Isss that the lie you told the Queen of Sssnakes to get thisss far]"**_

"_**[Rani isss dead; I killed her over sssix yearsss ago]"**_

The snake carving shifted a little _**"[Ssso very much like a Gryffindor, killing noble creaturesss becaussse they ssstand in your way]"**_

"_**[Ssshe was going to kill an innocent ssstudent, ssshe had already petrified a few and ssshe would have gone back and harmed the othersss I could not let that happened]"**_

The snake seem to be considering him _**"[what happened to the other heir, you do not have Ssslytherin'sss blood ssso he isss not your father]"**_

"_**[No, but I am hisss heir. I killed him too. He killed thousssandsss and would have gone on killing, I had to ssstop him, it wasss either him or me]"**_

"_**[He usssed the knowledge he gained from thisss library to promote evil and discord. You are a powerful light wizard and with the knowledge here you could become dark. You would have the power to dessstroy not only the wizarding world, but all of exissstence. Why ssshould I let you in?]"**_

"_**[My life ssso far hasss been usssed to protect othersss and I will possssibly continue doing ssso and if the library can provide the knowledge to help then I would be grateful. But you are correct I am powerful and I know that with that power and the influence I have in sssociety, there isss a chance I too may go dark, it isss my greatessst fear that I become my worssst enemy. If the knowledge in thisss library would tempt me to do ssso, then I no longer wisssh to enter]"**_

The snake smiled_** "[I will allow you entrance, you will not be allowed to remove any of the booksss or ssscrollsss and I will hold you resssponsssible for anyone who you bring in here, though I ressserve the right to not allow sssomeone entrance]" **_The door opened, but the snake still glared_** "[Heed my warning young Gryffindor, knowledge can be a dangerousss thing]"**_

Harry did not enter but said_** "[You can sssee into my sssoul, promissse me the day I come to your door and you sssee darknessss ssstaining my sssoul, you will not allow me entrance]"**_

The snake seemed please_** "[Ssso mote it be]"**_

Harry entered as his magic pulsed and bound his pledge_** "[Ssso mote it be]" **_

The room was beautiful; it was illuminated by a branch of Gubraithian Fire (or Everlasting Fire) that was held in what looked like a small (6 ft square) rock garden in the middle of the room. On one side of the room there was a wooden desk and a leather chair and on the other several shelves with books and a cabinet with scrolls. Harry felt a chill as he entered the room and knew it came from the evil in the books.

Bravely Harry went and looked at the titles on the shelves; most were not in English and a few looked old and battered. Harry quietly mused that if the room had a preservation spell on it, how old exactly were these books.

He approached some books that were not given off any evil magic and noted that they were in what looked like Parselscript. Harry assumed they were written by Salazar himself. He took one and opened it. It was a potions book, with potions ranging from one which turned someone into a frog (Harry laughed and remembered some muggle fairy tales) to the hair growth potion; which Harry noted had 'one ounce of finely ground goose egg shell'. Harry saw that there was a potion to cure lycanthropy but among the ingredients was the blood and heart of a new born baby (not older than 12 hours)... Harry shuddered he knew that Remus would never forgive him if he made this potion known.

Harry took up another book and saw to his amusement that it was Salazar's diary. This should be an interesting read – though now that he was getting to know the portrait, he was afraid to find out about the unpleasant parts of the man.

He took up the book and went to the desk and sat and read for well over two hours, when he heard his communications mirror calling. It was Severus.

"Where are you?" Severus asked

"I am in the library. How is the gathering going?"

"We have gathered most of what want from the Basilisk at this time. Can you come to us, we don't know where you are."

Harry heard Neville's voice in the background "Yeah, you've got the food and we're hungry"

Harry laughed and said "I will be there shortly" he left the book on the desk and picking up the knapsack and left the library.

As he exited he heard the snake chuckle _**"[You ssseem to be okay, I had my doubtsss]"**_

----

Harry arrived back into the main area in no time and saw Severus and Hermione sitting on the floor leaning on the Salazar statue away from the Basilisk, which now had a small chunk missing from its side.

There were several bottles and containers which were marked and packed to the side.

Neville stood bareback near to the moat which partially surrounded the statue and was washing his face and chest. Harry saw Severus watching Neville and the wolf in him growled. All three occupants of the room turned and looked at him.

Severus blushed and lowered his eyes.

Hermione laughed and came up to him "What was the library like, are there a lot of books. I could imagine they would be old books mainly in Latin, Celtic or even Greek. Did you bring any with you?"

Normally he would have laughed at her exuberance but he was still glaring at Severus. He answered without looking at her "No, you can't take anything out of the library, the guardian would not allow it."

"Could you carry me...us, I would love to see it" she said almost jumping for joy. Harry turned and looked at her and said very sternly "No, it's too dangerous most of the books reek of evil and you would be too tempted to study them. I don't think that even I will go there very often". Hermione was very disappointed but knew Harry well enough not to push when he used that tone.

She took the knapsack from him and took out the lunch basket and enlargened it. Harry looked at her closely "Hermione isn't that Neville's T-Shirt?"

"Yes, I got splashed with a bit of the Basilisk blood and it started burning through my clothes and onto my skin." Hermione said with a very red face.

Harry said in alarm "Did you get burned? Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Severus had a phial of phoenix tears in case of any emergencies and put a drop of it where the blood touched my skin and Neville's hands as well."

Neville came across and said with a big grin "Yeah mate what do you think happened. Do you think we would have an orgy without you?" he laughed and then said more seriously "Besides Luna would have my hide skinned and mounted, if it wasn't an emergency."

Hermione was digging through the knapsack and found a small towel which she enlargened and passed to Neville and to his relief a black t-shirt.

Harry looked at the T-Shirt and laughed at Neville's expression when he read the words 'Slytherins rock' which was written in green on it.

Hermione shared the lunch and Harry took over a sandwich and pumpkin juice to Severus who took it without saying anything. Harry knelt down in front of him and said "You are MINE" and gave him a deep and powerful kiss and Severus submitted totally.

They parted and Harry heard Hermione give a wolf-whistle and Neville shouting "It's about bloody time."

----

After lunch they all went and looked for the potions lab, which was also guarded by a carved snake. The snake asked a series of complicated potions questions, which Severus answered without hesitation, before allowing them entrance.

The lab was well stocked and Severus looked like a child on Christmas day looking at all the equipment and ingredients that were stored; including to Neville's delight some very rare and ancient plants and seeds.

Harry left the trio and moved to a door to the side of the lab which he assumed was Sal's office.

It was a large office, done in tasteful green. There was a large couch on one side of the wall, above the couch on the wall was an empty frame. There was a desk with a lamp, an empty inkwell and feather quill and a small framed picture of Sal's wife and (Harry assumed) his two sons. There was also a small bookshelf with many potions journals and Harry noted student papers and written projects.

There was a huge fireplace above which was a picture of the Great Hall. Harry walked towards it and wondered if it was attached to the school floo system, as if to answer his question he noticed a small jar on top of the mantle which contained floo powder. Harry lit a fire and tried the powder calling for the Headmistress' office. Nothing. He tried again this time he called for the Slytherin common room and again he got nothing.

He decided to continue exploring and noted there were two doors, one to the left and the other to the right of the fireplace. The door to the right led was a small room with a single cot bed and a small wardrobe with two plain green robes hanging in them.

The door to the left led to a bathroom which had an ancient clawed foot porcelain bathtub and toilet. There was a small table with a pitcher and bowl.

Walking back into the living room, Harry sat down on the couch and mused that this was a nice room for a bachelor or for a potions master who spent too much time in his lab. He looked at the door that led to the lab. Severus would love it here.

Harry looked at the fireplace again contemplating its mystery. It must be connected or it would not have had floo powder on the mantle. It also made sense that Sal would not always take the entrance from the second floor bathroom, he had to have a quicker way but one which would still allow it to remain secret; one that only he could use. Then it came to Harry; parseltongue.

He walked up again to the fireplace and this time saying his destination in parseltongue he called for the Headmistress' Office, the fire turned green and Harry stuck his head through. He came out in Minerva's office but the room was empty. He noticed the founders (and all the other portraits) looking at him. He called to Salazar and told him in parseltongue that he was currently in his secret chamber. Salazar laughed and told him he would meet him.

Harry left the fireplace and saw Sal in the frame above the couch. The two talked for half an hour about the chamber and Harry learnt that this room was called 'Salazar's Lair' and he could go to it from any of the school's fireplaces but he must call for it in parseltongue. Sal indicated that Tom had never been here because he never got pass the snake to go to the lab.

Sal laughed when he told him about the encounter with the Library's guardian. However, he told him seriously that the library contained many dark books that all the founders had confiscated from dark wizards over the years and that the guardian served to protect the world from its knowledge. Harry thought of adding some of Voldemort's artefacts and books there and Sal agreed telling him the guardian would not allow anyone to leave with anything left there, except the person who placed the item there.

Harry teased Sal about the diary and Sal gave him and Severus permission to read it saying he would learn a lot about him and the other founders that way. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted Severus to go into the library but Sal assured him that he should trust Severus.

Salazar also told him that he could call house-elves to the Chamber but he had to call them from the Chamber itself, he could not send them from somewhere else. Harry called Odgen who came in and told Harry he would tend to the Chamber himself. With Ogden's help Harry widen the bedroom and placed a large four poster bed, similar to what he had in his apartment. Ogden also expanded and modernised the bathroom though Harry left the bathtub.

Salazar also told him the painting of the Great Hall actually showed a live picture of any of the rooms in Hogwarts, except the teacher's quarters and guest quarters and of course all the bathrooms. Harry called for it to show Salazar's private lab where Severus, Hermione and Neville were packing up. Ogden then left for the lab and Harry laughed when all three jumped when they saw the house elf come in. Ogden helped them with all they had collected and took them back to Severus' potions labs.

The three then met up with Harry and he called for Kreacher who went for some refreshments. They waited for five minutes before Harry remembered he had to call Kreacher back.

After half an hour Hermione told the group that she had to take her leave as she had a meeting with Draco to discuss plans for the Australia trip (Harry teased her when she said the meeting was at a muggle restaurant). Neville also had to leave telling them that his grandmother was leaving to go back to Longbottom manor; he was going to spend the night and would return tomorrow. Harry used the floo and called their destinations and they left.

Left to themselves Harry told him he wanted to take him to the Library. Severus told him he needed to take a shower and if he could take him back to his quarters. They could return later. Harry however, showed him the bathroom which now had a shower and hot water. He would call Misty for clothes (Severus' scowled).

While Severus was in the shower, Harry sat talking to Sal about his wife and children after showing him the picture that was on his desk. It was seeing Sal's love for family that had Harry thinking about Severus and the possibility of having a family with him. Harry excused himself; Salazar gave a big smile and left the frame.

Severus stood under the shower, this day had been unbelievable. He was able to collect some of the rarest potions ingredients in the world. Then there was Salazar's lab which was better than any lab he had ever dreamed of. His mind was reeling with all the possible potions that he could make and when Harry showed him the bookshelf with the potion journals he thought he had died and gone to heaven. His thoughts were broken as he heard the door to the shower open and he saw the fantastically athletic naked Harry enter the shower... Yes heaven.


	16. Chapter 16: Family

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

----

**Chapter 16: Family**

Harry woke to a hissing sound. He opened his eyes and saw Salazar looking at him from his frame. Harry was lying on the couch with Severus' head resting on his chest, they were partially intertwined. Luckily he had summoned a blanket from the bedroom and had covered their naked bodies, before he had fallen asleep. While Sal was just a painting, Harry would have been embarrassed.

"_**[Couldn't make it to the bedroom I sssee ... don't worry Julieta and I ssspent many afternoonsss on that very sssame couch, just asss you are]"**_

Severus stirred and looked over at the painting, Harry held him close and told him in English that it was okay and to go back to sleep. Severus cuddled closer and went back to sleep.

Harry looked at Salazar who had a big grin on his face. Salazar looked at Severus and said to Harry _**"[He isss a good man and he makesss you happy that isss all that isss important. Besidesss anyone who proudly wearsss my familiar on hisss back, hasss my approval]"**_

Salazar was pointing to the huge tattoo of the Slytherin snake that Severus had on his back. It was a muggle tattoo (Severus had provided the picture) that he had illegally gotten at fifteen, it was however expertly done. Harry was glad it was a muggle tattoo and not a magical one, as the magical ones tended to move and he would have been able to talk to it and he did not need that distraction during sex. Though seeing the snake had made Harry unconsciously speak in parseltongue in the heat of the moment last night, which he found out really turned Sev on.

"_**[Wasss there a point to your visit, Sssal?]"**_

"_**[Yesss your little heir isss here to sssee you]"**_

"_**[Teddy?]"**_

"_**[Do you have another heir?]"**_

Harry glared at him. He gently whispered to Severus "Sev we have to go".

"I figured as much. What life threatening thing is happening this time?"

"Teddy is here"

"I think I would have preferred a dark lord" Severus said jokingly. While he never had any dealings with Teddy it was a well known fact that Severus hated children, especially children who were now going into the 'terrible twos' stage.

Harry gave him a playful swat on his bum. "Come on, he's part of the package. He is my godson and heir; you have to deal with him some time."

"Does it have to be today? I have to pack all the stuff we collected and then I still have to finish my paper for the potions convention."

"If you finish your paper will you come and spend some time with Teddy and me?" Harry asked.

Severus shifted and propped himself up, he thought about it and since he didn't think it possible he agreed, "I promise, if I could miraculously finish my paper, I will come and spend some time with you brats."

"Promise"

"Promise, I will even seal it with a kiss" He leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss on his lips.

"Good. Salazar, I need your help...."

----

Salazar left (to give them some privacy). Harry quickly put on his jeans; Severus noted without underwear. He tossed everything else into the knapsack and called Severus to the floo. Wrapping him up in the blanket, Harry dropped Severus off at his quarters before going to his own rooms.

Harry quickly changed into green robes and then called for Ogden. He arranged with the head house-elf to move Salazar's frame from the Slytherin family quarters to Severus' office. Sal's portrait had his library (of light magic potions) and his lab in the background, which the painted wizard could readily access when helping Severus.

Harry called Kreacher who told him that Teddy and Andromeda were in Minerva's office. Using the floo again, Harry walked through to meet his grandson.

To Harry's horror Teddy was a bit hesitant to come to him. It was only when Andromeda reminded him that he had changed a lot since the last time Teddy saw him. Teddy recognised the voice and the feel of his Unc'e Har'y, but this man with long hair and no glasses was not familiar.

Minerva transfigured an empty tea cup into a pair of round lens-less glasses.

When Harry put them on Teddy gave him a big smile and practically jumped on him. After taking off the glasses and putting them back on a few times, Teddy got accustomed to the new Harry and took the glasses off his uncle and smiled.

----

Giving Andromeda a break, Harry decided to take Teddy to Hogsmeade, it was about five in the evening but as it was summer all the shops opened late. Harry had told Kreacher that he was converting one of the guest rooms as a room for Teddy. So while they were away Kreacher and Ogden and a few other house elves were making the room more child appropriate; Ogden had assured Harry that there was enough furniture for toddlers stored in the castle so he would not have to purchase any. While no current professor had a young family, many professors in the past had had small children and so the castle would have appropriate items for Teddy.

Harry decided he would just buy books and clothes (when he could go Diagon Alley he would buy toys) for the child, which would stay at Hogwarts. The two walked slowly down to the village where the first order of business was a stop at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (Hogsmeade branch). Fred was there and handed Teddy a fake wand which gave off little sparks and a bag of sweets that looked like real vegetables but tasted like candy.

Fred then went into the back to get an experimental toy that he and his brother had been working on. It turned out to be a Teddy Bear which they were thinking of calling "My Companion Teddy", though Fred said they unofficially was calling it "Naughty Teddy" but for Teddy, Fred said they could call it Naughty Bear. Harry laughed when Teddy called it 'F'ed Bear' as it was Uncle Fred who gave him the bear. The bear was designed to be a companion for a child but like the child it could be naughty, it did one or two mild pranks (what do you expect from Fred and George) and would run about causing mayhem with the child.

Fred took a small pinch of blood from Teddy (who cried but was immediately comforted with a hug) which was placed on a small patch on the top of the toy. The Bear then climbed up on Harry and hugged him just like Teddy.

Fred handed Harry a sweet and gave him a wink and nodded to Teddy (to indicate that the result wasn't going to be too bad). Harry looked at the wrapping; the sweet was named 'Tonks'. He ate it. His hair turned green and then purple and then a brilliant pink.

Teddy laughed at his uncle and then the little metamorphmagus followed suit and changed his hair to match Harry's. To Harry's and Fred's amazement the Bear also turned different colours. When they left the two wizards and one bear had bubblegum pink hair (which clashed horribly with Harry's green robes).

The two then went to Gladrags where Teddy (and Bear) were measured for clothes. Harry told the attendant what he needed and arranged to send them to the castle when they were finished. They visited the small branch of Flourish & Blotts and bought almost the entire children's section (granted this branch of the book store mostly had teen books).

It was however when they passed Honeydukes, that Harry encountered his first problem. Going into the store, Harry told Teddy he could only have two items since Uncle Fred had already given him a bag of sweets. Teddy took up two chocolate frogs and two Sugar Quills. Harry then firmly put back one of each item. Teddy started to pout and stomped his little foot and so did Fred Bear.

"No Teddy, I said you could only have two, not two types"

"But Unc'e Har'y what about F'ed Bear"

Harry sighed what to do... what to do... he wanted to let him take all four but the image of Dudley flashed in his mind "Teddy I think you and Fred Bear will have to share."

Teddy pouted and looked at Harry with his best puppy dog eyes. Harry said no again and closed his eyes or he would give in, when he was rudely reminded that Fred had called the Bear 'Naughty Bear'. The Bear ran up and kicked Harry in the shin (granted it did not hurt) but Teddy giggled and duplicated the action. Harry immediately grabbed both of them and headed out the door.

"Unc'e Har'y no sweet" Teddy said as they left the store and headed back to the castle.

"No Teddy, naughty boys and bears do not get sweets."

The little boy started to wail and protest, the bear also wiggled in protest.

"You were very naughty for kicking me, it hurt me... do you want to hurt me"

Teddy stopped crying and shook his head "I no want you to be hurt Unc'e Har'y"

"Well next time don't kick me, okay"

"O'tay"

"If you're good for the rest of the evening, I think I could get you something nice"

The little boy smiled and hugged Harry and the bear followed.

----

When they arrived back in the castle, they went first to meet with Andromeda and then Harry took them both back to his apartment. They met Godric, Helga and Rowena. The two ladies cooed and giggled at Teddy and even Godric smiled at the little boy.

Harry then told Andromeda she could have the first guest room whenever she visited and then took Teddy and Fred Bear to their room.

The room was a child's dream; the room was painted mainly in blue and had on one wall a mural of the forbidden forest, the lake and grounds with Hogwarts in the background. Harry made out centaurs, unicorns, even Hagrid and Fang. There were Quidditch players over the Quidditch pitch and the giant squid in the lake. The furniture were all Teddy's size, except one rocking chair in the corner which was next to a book shelf; the bed was a miniature four poster with blue coverings, there was a bedside table with a lamp, on the other side of the room there was a small round table with four chairs around. There was a tiny wardrobe and chest of draws which Kreacher reassured was magical so could hold as much clothes as needed. Harry noticed a door which upon investigating was a child's bathroom with a toddler sized toilet, sink and counter with mirror above and a bathtub but there was enough room for an adult to move about comfortably.

The house elves had provided a large variety of old toys and Teddy and Bear ran first to the wooden rocking horse, then to the toy chest that had wooden toy soldiers, a train, blocks and a pull along dragon.

Andromeda laughed at the child's excitement and then jokingly scolded Harry saying that Teddy would never want to come home. While they had not planned to stay longer than dinner, she decided that they would spend the night.

Teddy and Fred Bear spent the rest of the afternoon playing in his room until it was time for dinner. Harry then encountered another problem Teddy brought Fred Bear to the table and wanted Harry to give him a slice of lasagna. Andromeda quickly solved the problem by saying that Bears don't eat lasagna and preferred their own food; she then transfigured a napkin into a toy steak which she placed on the table in front of Fred Bear.

Everything went on well during dinner until Severus arrived and joined them.

Harry smiled "So I guess you finished your paper?"

"Yes, in the end I had to cut out pieces as it went on longer than the allotted time. Thank you for getting Salazar to help" Severus then gave Harry a kiss on the lips and Harry beamed.

Severus turned to a smiling Andromeda and the three adults started an intense conversation about the paper.

About five minutes after his arrival, Severus was hit in the face by a flying piece of lasagna followed by a wooden steak.

Andromeda was incensed and promptly swatted Teddy on back of his hand, which had the boy wailing. Teddy turned to look at his Unc'e Har'y who looked very angry.

Teddy was upset who was the man who had turned gran'ma and Unc'e Har'y's attention away from him. They were totally ignoring him and Unc'e Har'y was looking at the man with a goofy smile. Teddy had tried to get his uncle's attention but he was not listening to him, he tried grandma but she too was listening to this man and not him. He was upset... so he let the man know how he felt. Then grandma swatted him.

To Teddy's horror his uncle then tried to clean up the man... it was frustrating.

Harry had turned to Sev and used a cloth napkin to try and clean his face. They heard Teddy scream and the little boy displayed accidental magic and Sev's hair suddenly caught afire. Andromeda screamed and Harry quickly put it out and Harry turned and saw Teddy (and Fred Bear) with shocking violet hair.

The boy was now throwing a tantrum and started throwing spoons, forks, anything that he and Fred Bear could put their hands. Harry told him firmly to stop. A plate came flying and would have hit Severus square in the face if it wasn't for the charm Harry placed on it.

"Ted Remus Lupin that was very very naughty" Harry picked him up and grabbed Fred Bear and took them both to the child's room.

Severus had heard the child's cry, he knew that sound; it wasn't a cry of pain but one for attention. It was the cry of a child who had been ignored and whose parent pretended he wasn't there. It was the cry he used to cry as a small child when his mother was not home, before he learnt to hide his emotions.

The child had set his hair afire but he knew it was accidental magic, it took him seconds to re-grow his hair. As Harry took the child to his room, Severus' mind flashed back to his own childhood, to the first time he had displayed accidental magic.

He was a little older than Teddy, he was three and his mother had gotten a job as a waitress in a restaurant and had left him with his father... he was hungry and his dad was just sitting watching the tube. He had asked his dad for something to eat and his dad got up walked into the kitchen took out a bottle of beer and walked back and sat on the couch. Tobias Snape looked at him and said "When you start pulling your own weight around here you can get food" Sev was hurt and started crying. Tobias slapped him. Then the bottle in his dad's hand exploded, followed by the vase, the ashtray and the television. His dad had taken him into his room and what followed haunted Severus for years. His mother had used potions to heal the welts on his back but no amount of magic could heal the emotional scars.

Severus looked at the door that Harry had taken the child; he knew that Harry had been abused as well and he would not have abused Teddy. Harry was too much of a loving person to hurt any child and even angry Harry would not strike him. Severus trusted Harry; he knew he would punish the child for throwing things and not the accidental magic. But... he wasn't seeing Harry, he was seeing Tobias.

Severus stood up and walked to the room, not hearing Andromeda say that everything would be okay. He walked into the room not knowing what to expect. He saw Harry sitting on the tiny bed with his hands folded; Teddy and Bear were sitting on two tiny chairs (that he noted matched two others that were around a small table) facing the wall in time out. Teddy was sniffling but obviously not physically hurt.

Harry mouthed to Severus if he was okay and he nodded. Harry was about to walk over when Severus shook his head and pointed to Teddy; Harry got the message and stayed where he was.

Severus took a look around the room; it was a child's dream room. It was a room he wished he could have had. His mind started thinking of what he would do for his own children; Harry's children. He had never thought of the possibility of having children, now he didn't mind the idea... of course any children Harry would have would be Quidditch playing trouble magnets, but that idea didn't seem to bother him. He looked at the mural and then turned to Harry.

He tapped his wrist and inclined his head towards Teddy. Harry looked at his watch and responded by putting up ten fingers and then removing four. Severus nodded and went back into the kitchen.

Andromeda was clearing the table and looked over at Severus when he walked in. "So, satisfied Harry has not murdered him."

Severus sneered but said "I knew he wouldn't but I wanted to show him that everything was okay".

"Harry is great with Teddy and I know he would do the right thing. With Remus and my Ted gone, Harry is the only male influence the boy has and he has taken his role as godfather seriously. I know that Harry never knew his father and in a real sense his own godfather but he wants to be there for Teddy" Andromeda had poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Severus who sat down.

"You love Harry and it is obvious Harry loves you. Teddy obviously feels threatened that you will take Harry away from him. Teddy doesn't remember his parents and is a very lonely child, his only companion is an old lady who can't run and climb trees, play ball or take him up on a broom. For Teddy the person who will do that with him is Harry and he thinks you are taking that away."

Severus looked at Andromeda "You're not old".

"Well I am too old to play Quidditch, my idea of fun is a rousing game of chess" Andromeda laughed.

Severus pondered for a while and then asked "Are you planning on telling Teddy about his father being a werewolf?"

Andromeda was taken aback but replied "I have thought about it. Harry gave him a stuffed wolf, so for now I have told him that Moony was a wolf, possibly before he leaves for Hogwarts I will."

Severus nodded and looked at his watch. He put down the cup and excused himself and walked back to the bedroom.

Teddy had been released from his punishment and was in his godfather's arms in a hug. Harry had both Teddy and the Bear in his arms. The two looked over at Severus as he came in, Teddy frowned.

Severus looked at Harry and quickly said "So Harry would you like to introduce me to your godson"

Harry looked at Severus with a slight confused look but turned Teddy around and said "Teddy, I would like you to meet my friend Severus Snape."

Severus put his hand out and said "Pleased to meet you Teddy."

Teddy looked up uncertainly at Harry, who nodded his head. Very hesitantly Teddy shook the hand.

"And who is your friend" Severus said pointing to Bear.

Teddy looked at the man; he didn't seem too bad... "F'ed Bear"

Severus smiled and said "Please to meet you Mr. Bear" and shook the Teddy Bear's paw. Severus looked around the room and said "This is a very nice room, would you like to show me around"

Teddy smiled and ran over to the toy chest and showed Severus all the toys and then his book shelf and the table and then the mural. He showed Severus the centaurs and the unicorns and the squid, each time looking closely at Severus who kept nodding.

Severus looked at the mural and then at the smiling Teddy and said "This is really nice, but it is missing something" he pulled out his wand and started tapping it against his hand and Teddy gasped when he saw sparkles coming out of the wand.

Teddy ran to his bedside table and got the wand Fred had given him earlier and started mimicking Severus.

Severus waited for the boy to return and then said (pretending he only now knew what was missing) "I know." Severus took his wand first to his head and then onto the wall and then cast a series of charms. After a few minutes of doing this he stopped.

Harry looked at the wall and gasped.

Severus crouched down and turned Teddy towards the wall showing him the additions to the mural. There under a tree next to the lake where two figures, a man and a woman. The man had mousy hair and had scars across his face, he was sitting under the tree reading a book and the girl had a pale heart-shaped face and short spiky hair and was leaning on the tree.

Harry pointed to the man and said "Teddy this is your daddy" Teddy gasped and walked up and touched the painting. Harry then pointed to the woman and said "this is your mummy".

Severus then tapped two of the Quidditch players who flew down and came next to the tree. Harry had tears in his eyes when he saw them. Teddy looked at the two men with brooms one looked a lot like his Uncle Harry with his glasses and the other had long black hair. Harry pointed to the two and said "Teddy this is my daddy James and my godfather Sirius".

Severus then said "Teddy watch" he tapped his wand to the Sun and it changed to the Moon. Teddy saw his dad change into a wolf, he cried out "Moony".

Harry watched as the other two changed one into a Stag and the other into a big black dog. He heard the little boy cry "P'ongs, Pa'foo".

They watched for a few minutes as the three animals ran across the field.

Severus smiled and just looked at the giggling little boy. After a while he tapped the moon and it turned back into the sun, the men changed back and the two Quidditch players returned to the sky and Remus to his book.

Severus then took Teddy's wand and with his own wand cast a spell on it. He handed it back to Teddy and said "Teddy tap your wand on your mummy" he watched as the little boy took the wand and tapped the painting. He giggled as the painting's hair turned purple, he tapped again and the hair turned green, each time he tapped the painting's hair turned a different colour and so did Teddy's.

Severus looked up and saw Harry looking at him a look of wonder and love on his face. Severus smiled and then was taken aback as Harry launched himself at him and gave him a tremendous hug. Severus looked down as Teddy and Fred Bear also joined in the hug.

Harry had tears in his eyes but wiped them away, he turned to Teddy and said "Teddy is there something you would like to say to Severus"

Teddy looked at him with shinning eyes and said "T'ank you, t'ank you, t'ank you"

"You are welcome Teddy."

Harry looked at him a little sternly and said "Is there something else you would like to say"

Teddy looked at him confused.

"About when you were naughty"

Teddy dropped his head, he was feeling really bad now "Sowy I throwed things and hurted you and put fire to your hair"

Severus crouched down and gently raised Teddy's face so he was looking at him "Thank you for apologising Teddy, it is wrong to throw things but I know you will not do it again. I know the fire was an accident. You were mad and thought I was taking your Uncle Harry away and you lost control of your magic and that's okay because I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Teddy your Uncle Harry will always be there for you and if you will let me so will I"

Teddy smiled and he and Fred Bear gave Severus another hug.

Looking up Teddy saw his grandmother by the door, he squealed and ran to her and pulled her by her hand to the mural. He showed her his mummy and daddy and pointed his wand and showed her how his mummy's hair kept changing.

Andromeda had been looking at the three for a long time, she had seen Severus change the mural and saw what he did for Teddy. From that moment she did not Severus as a Death Eater (not even as a former one), he was totalled redeemed in her books. She looked at him and said "You are a good man Severus Snape".

She then turned to Teddy and said "Teddy I think it is time we get ready for bed, tell your Uncle Harry" she paused and looked at Severus "and Uncle Sev good night" she looked at the two men and with a knowing look in her eye said "You two have fun, I will see about Teddy tonight and we will see you both in the morning for breakfast".

After another series of hugs Teddy wished them a good night and Harry and Severus left the room.

----

As soon as Harry and Severus cleared the room Harry gave Severus a big hug and to Severus' surprise Harry had tears rolling down his cheek.

"What's the matter love" Severus wiped the tears away.

"What you did for Teddy was amazing. I would have never thought you would... you know considering who his father was."

"If I could get over you being James Potter's son, I could get over Teddy being Remus' son; besides I no longer feel any hatred towards the Marauders, in a way they all paid for their crimes and I have a strong feeling my hatred was un-naturally perpetuated."

Harry nodded "I just want Teddy to be happy, to have the life I never had. He is so like me, we were both orphaned before the age of two and he would never remember his parents except what people would say about them. I don't know if you understand what I feel."

"We both had bad childhoods Harry; Albus made sure of that, I know exactly how you feel. We cannot change the past but we can change the future, you are a great godfather and I know in the future you will make a great dad."

Harry looked at Severus and saw a deep love.

"Teddy deserves to be happy and so do you. Did I make you happy?" Severus said as he gave Harry a kiss on his forehead.

"You made me very happy" Harry said.

They both held each other for a moment before Harry looked up and Severus saw a look in Harry's eye that always spelled trouble.

"I think you deserve a reward" Harry said teasing as he started pulling Severus towards his bedroom.

"A reward, you mean like a plaque or a trophy of some sort" Severus said grinning as he started pulling off his outer robes.

"I was thinking of something more personal, something you would really really like" Harry said as he was unbuttoning Severus' shirt.

They had reached Harry's bedroom and with a wave the door opened and then closed as they went in.

"You mean like a new potions ingredient or a gold cauldron?"

"I was thinking of something you would find delicious"

"You mean a nice bowl of chocolate pudding?"

Harry stopped and thought for a second "That actually can be arranged" he pushed the now naked Severus onto the bed.

Severus stopped Harry, he took his wand and cast a silencing spell on the room and then with another wave quickly placed his discarded clothes neatly on a chair. Placing his wand on the bedside table, he turned to Harry and said "Where were we?"

"I was about to summon some pudding" Harry said and snapped his fingers and a bowl of chocolate pudding appeared.

Severus took the bowl from Harry, he then dipped his finger in the chocolate and offered the finger to Harry who licked it hungrily. Severus moaned.

Severus dipped his finger again and this time placed the dessert on his chest drawing a line. Harry licked it greedily. Severus groaned.

Another few dips and this time Severus drew little circles around his nipples and then covered them. Harry licked and nibbled and sucked until the pudding was gone. Severus was gasping and pleading.

Severus then dipped two fingers and drew a zig zag pattern down his chest and circled his belly button. Harry took his time and consumed every bit of the pudding using his tongue to explore to make sure that there was none remaining on the human platter. Severus was breathing heavily, his eyes closed, his voice failing him.

Harry looked at him and took the bowl away "I think I will draw my own art"

Severus looked up at Harry who smirked "I think I can draw a masterpiece"

Severus moaned and groaned as Harry drew, he gasped and pleaded as Harry used his hand and finished off the pudding. Severus breathing was heavy as he looked at Harry who was grinning, he closed his eyes as Harry looked lustfully at his 'drawing', but as Harry consumed his masterpiece, Severus grabbed the sheets, his voice did not fail him and he briefly wondered if his silencing spells would hold.

----

If Severus wondered if Teddy would accept him, his doubts were quickly alleviated the next morning. Severus was helping Harry with breakfast; Harry was making chocolate chip pancakes and he was cutting up onions, tomatoes and herbs for omelettes, when they heard a child's scream. A half naked Teddy came running into the kitchen screaming, he ran and hid behind Severus; he was followed by Kreacher who calmly walked into the room.

"Master Ted, come away from there and come and take your bath" Kreacher said sternly.

"No bath!"

"Master Ted, Mistress Andy will be very upset if you do not take your bath."

Severus looked down at the little boy in his nappies. The boy was looking at him pleading.

Harry grinned and continued making the pancakes.

Severus sighed and crouched down "Teddy you have to listen to Kreacher, you have to go and take your bath"

"No bath"

"Yes bath" Severus walked the boy over to Kreacher.

A blue haired Teddy looked over to Harry who shook his head and pointed to Kreacher.

A resigned Teddy left with the house-elf.

After a few minutes of silence Harry said "Curious he came running to you and not me".

Severus didn't say anything, the thought had also run through his mind, he wondered if Harry would be jealous but looking over he saw that Harry had a huge grin on his face.

"Curious indeed"

A few more minutes of silence and then Harry said without turning "I think you would make a great dad too."

Severus stopped and looked at Harry and then returned to chopping the tomatoes with a big smile.

----

An hour later, Teddy and Andromeda left. They were leaving the next day to spend some time in Tuscany at the villa but Andromeda promised to have Teddy spend some time with Harry and Severus when they got back.

Severus had gone to his lab to meet with his two 'assistants'. Hermione was leaving the next afternoon for Australia and Madam Sprout was expected to return over the weekend and Neville wanted to prepare a proposal for him to do his apprenticeship with her. Today would be the last day the trio would be able to meet for a while. Severus would not openly admit it but Harry knew he really enjoyed doing his research with Neville and Hermione.

Harry had decided he was going to spend the morning going over some of the plans for the orphanages, when Ogden entered the room.

"Excuse me Master Harry, but Lucius Malfoy is at the gates and is wondering if you could see him for a few minutes"

Harry instructed Ogden to bring Lucius up to the apartment.

A few minutes later, Harry stood (in formal robes) in the living room talking to Godric when Ogden entered with Lucius. Harry noted the small house elf trailing behind Lucius; Harry frowned remembering the image of Lucius and Dobby in his second year, _as soon as he had gotten back some money he started back with his old ways having a house-elf at his beck and call._

Harry was very serious when he sat down. He did not offer Lucius a seat so the man remained standing. Harry noticed Lucius staring at Godric who was scowling down at him.

"Good morning Lord Potter Black, I am sorry to come in unannounced, but Narcissa and I felt that this was important. First I would like to thank you again for your kindness towards us..."

"Why are you here Lucius?" Harry saw Lucius flinch.

"Narcissa and I took our leave from my cousin's estate and we moved into the manor in Kent. My cousin Eldritch was very upset that I submitted the Malfoy Lordship ring to you; he has been after it for some time and felt that if I had to give it up it should have been to him. He has declared you his enemy and I fear he will try to hurt you in some way."

"I can protect myself, but thank you for the warning."

"Also Narcissa and I would like it if you would like to come to dinner sometime soon, possibly over the weekend so you can see the new manor."

"I will be accompanying Severus to a potions convention in Barcelona over the weekend" this was not true and Harry didn't know why he said it, maybe part of him wanted to go with Severus.

"Well possibly another time" Lucius said looking a bit disappointed, though he was trying to hide it.

"As you know the Ministry took all our possessions, including our family house-elves, we were left however with a few elflings who were not old enough to be bonded to the family so were not considered true possessions. My cousin however made them work as part of our payment for living with him. As we were moving out we were able to get them back. They are still too young and should really be trained. This house elf..." he motioned for the tiny elf to move forward "was born of the same elves that sired your old house-elf Dobby"

"Dobby wasn't mine he was free and independent, he was however my friend" Harry said sadly.

Lucius knew they had an unusual friendship and he knew how the elf had died. "This house-elf was the last of the elflings to be born to your friend Dobby's parents; they died in the war. Narcissa and I will like to present him to you as a gift. I know how much you miss your friend and we thought he would be happier with you. He is young, born a little before Dobby left our service, and in house-elf tradition he is almost ready to join an apprenticeship and learn an elf-trade. We thought he was a nicer gift than the cake."

Harry looked at Lucius and then at the house-elf; he did look like a younger Dobby, with the same curious eyes. Harry missed the crazy house-elf that had been his friend, who had died protecting him "What is his name?"

"He hasn't been named yet, he is simply called elfling, when an elf is bonded to a house it is given a name, if you accept him, you will have to give him a name" Lucius explained.

Harry looked at the house elf and came up to him and said softly "Do you want to be bonded to my estate?"

The house-elf looked scared and looked at Lucius and then at Harry, he did not say anything. Harry considered Lucius for a moment; the old Lucius would have already struck the tiny elf.

"If you don't want to, I will not force you" Harry said reassuringly.

To Harry's surprise Lucius spoke to the house elf in a soft tone and said "Master Harry is a good man, he will take good care of you"

Harry was wrong the man had really changed.

The house-elf looked over at Harry and nodded and walked over to him.

Good, what do I do now Harry thought. Hermione would know, but Hermione would kill him if she found out he took another elf. Kreacher would know. Harry called for Kreacher.

"Kreacher, Lucius has presented me with an elfling" Harry said showing the tiny house-elf to Kreacher who nodded.

"Has Master Harry selected a name?"

Harry considered for a moment looking at the elfling, he wanted something starting with 'D' like Dobby but didn't like the crazy names people gave house-elves like Drippy or Dressy or Dumpy, he had even heard Dunce. He had it "Dante"

The tiny house-elf smiled and Kreacher nodded "and which house will Dante serve?"

"Both houses Potter and Black, I want him to stay with you, I want you to train him"

"Very good" Lucius helped Harry with the bonding and Kreacher took Dante with him.

Harry invited Lucius to sit and thanked him for Dante. After being introduced to Godric, a few pleasantries, a cup of tea and a promise to come to dinner the following week, Lucius left.

Kreacher and Dante came in. Dante was now wearing a light blue tunic with the Potter and Black crests on it.

After some intense discussions, Harry had the castle create a small room for Dante adjoining Kreacher's, they would share a bathroom. Harry had wanted to give the house elf his own bathroom but Kreacher said it was too improper. Harry gave Kreacher a few galleons and told him to organise whatever Dante needed. While Kreacher was not given a salary Harry did give him a small bag of galleons every month for Kreacher to buy whatever he needed, including clothes (Harry had insisted he be always well dressed with proper boots).

Harry laughed as he listened to Kreacher explain the rules to Dante of what was expected. Dante reminded Harry of Teddy; he was playful and had a short attention span. However, he was fearful every time Harry came near. Harry assumed that like Dobby, Dante did not have good experiences with wizards.

Around lunch time Harry entered the kitchen and saw Kreacher making a sandwich for him.

"Where is Dante?"

"Do you need to see him?"

"No I was just curious."

"I sent him to take a nap; he did not get much sleep last night."

"So what do you think of him, is he too much for you?"

"He is a fine acquisition, but he is an elfling, a child, he should not be starting training for another year. But his old place made him do work of a trained elf" Kreacher explained, he had a glass of butterbeer and sat with Harry in the kitchen. Kreacher had been shocked and appalled the first time that Harry had made him sit with him at the table, it was totally improper, but Kreacher had gotten accustomed to his eccentric master, they sat together on occasion, but only in private, not even around Hermione (or Ginny or Ron).

"Is he too much for you to handle, have you dealt with young elflings before?"

"Yes, before Lord Orion died and his heir disgraced, the house of Black had many house-elves and elflings. Kreacher trained many elflings."

"Did you... you know have any... or sired any elflings" Harry said a bit uncomfortable wondering if he had crossed an invisible line; he took a sip of his butterbeer and watched Kreacher carefully.

Kreacher looked very sad "No"

"Were you commanded not to have any or not have a wife?"

"I had a mate... she died a long time ago"

"Well you know I could always arrange a date with Misty she is very feisty" Harry said teasing.

"No, house-elves like all elves mate for life. We take only one mate and no more. Some wizards force elves to procreate with others but it is evil to us."

"So your mate she died before she sired any elflings?"

"She died with a child in her" Kreacher said sadly.

"I am so sorry. What happened did she die in labour?" Harry did not want to force the elf to relive his sad past, but he was curious, Kreacher very rarely spoke of the past, Dante possible stirred up old feelings.

Kreacher looked at Harry with a sad look, he was hesitant but Harry saw the moment he decided to tell him.

"No not in childbirth. A few days before she died, Master Sirius had let the dogs out during his mother's tea party and had ruined the evening. Master Orion got angry with Harpo the elf that looked after the dogs and was going to punish him; but Kreacher told Master Orion what Master Sirius had done. Master Orion punished Master Sirius with a belt. Master Sirius got angry with Kreacher and wanted to get revenge on Kreacher." The house-elf paused and looked at Harry almost wondering if to continue.

Harry knew he would not like to hear what happened next, he knew he had discovered the reason for Kreacher's hatred for Sirius; he didn't want to hear but needed to hear it. He signalled for Kreacher to continue.

"Master Sirius came where the house-elves slept. He put honey on the floor and a bucket of feathers and had a bag waiting. Kiri was tired because of the baby and went to sleep when it was Kreacher's turn; she fell and slipped on the honey and bucket of feathers. Master Sirius put her in bag and put her in with the dogs. Mistress Bella stopped it and saw it was Kiri and not Kreacher. She did not live the night. Mistress Andy and Bella tried to help save Kiri and the baby but could not".

Harry was quiet for a while and then said "How old was Sirius?"

"He was eleven; this was the summer before he left for Hogwarts"

"What did his parents do to him?"

"Nothing Kiri was house-elf; but Mistress Bella told Sirius that she would get revenge when he came into the Slytherin dorms."

They were both silent for a while until Harry said "I am so sorry Kreacher".

A sleepy looking Dante came in, when he saw Harry he looked like he was going to bolt, but Harry called to him and motion for him to take a seat. He saw the fear in the tiny house elf's eyes. Kreacher got up and got a glass of milk for him and put it in front of Dante.

Harry looked at Dante and then told Kreacher "I want you to look after him as if he were your own, I don't want him trained until you think he should, let him be an elfling for a while."

Harry saw the usually stoic Kreacher with a tear in his eye as he looked lovingly at the tiny elfling. Harry knew he made the right choice.

Kreacher's ears perked up and said "Master Severus is at the entrance."

Harry went to meet him.

"Harry I was wondering if perhaps you would like to come with me to Diagon Alley and possibly muggle London?"

Severus saw Harry thinking about it and then said "I decided that I needed to buy some new robes and possibly some casual muggle type clothing and ...."

Harry's eyes lit up "Of course, just let me get my money pouch and tell Kreacher and Dante".

"Who's Dante?"

After a brief introduction to the little elfling, they left.

Harry did not have so much fun in a long time. With his new look people did not recognise him, though Severus got a few glares. They went shopping for clothes and Harry did not allow Severus to get any black robes; this had caused an argument but they did compromise with several dark colours (Severus mumbled to the assistant that she would see him on another occasion without Harry).

They made stops in several book stores and the toy store (where Harry bought a stuff dragon for Dante and Severus bought a toy potions set for Teddy).

They then headed to muggle London where Harry bought Severus and himself a whole new wardrobe of muggle clothes (Harry did allow Severus some black clothes) some formal but most casual.

Severus went to a hair stylist and got his hair cut. It made him look younger and much more sexy and Harry wanted to jump him right there.

----

A slightly tired Harry and Severus returned to Hogwarts and Harry's apartment some time later.

As Harry entered he noted the room was unusually dark, he took out his wand as he heard a few voices shout "Surprise". If Harry had not been such a controlled wizard a lot of people would have been attacked.

Hermione came up to him "I know your birthday is two weeks away but I am not going to be here and Charlie is also leaving so we decided to have an early birthday party."

Harry looked and saw Andromeda, Teddy (and Fred Bear), Fred, George, Charlie, Arthur, Bill, Fleur and Victorie, Minerva, Filius, Augusta, Neville, Justine, Brian, Fireforge, Magnus and Grobrick, even the four founders in Godric's frame and in a corner a very uncomfortable looking Draco .

Harry was speechless, Kreacher came over and took his coat and his packages (Dante was timidly following Kreacher) he saw Ogden and Misty putting out food on a heavily laden table and a smiling Hermione and Severus. He thought he was the richest wizard in the world not because of his gold but because he had such a loving family.


	17. Chapter 17: Draco to the Rescue

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**----**

**Chapter 17: Draco to the Rescue**

Harry sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea the following morning. He had had a wonderful time last night. His family had come together to celebrate his birthday but he found it to be a celebration of life in general. He knew he should be over the moon and part of him would have produced the biggest patronus the world had ever seen. However the other part of him was worried. Fate had never been too kind to him... every time he was very happy something disastrous happened.

He sighed. Maybe this time will be different after all fate was being guided by Albus Dumbledore who was no longer in the picture; literally.

He took out the documents for the orphanages and finished off his requirements and plans. He then decided to walk over to the owlery to send them off to Grobrick. He was in a new pair of jeans and a T-shirt, he felt so much more comfortable than the formal robes he had been wearing for the past few weeks.

As he was leaving the apartment he saw Kreacher and Dante coming from the kitchen. Dante had loosened up a lot last night. Harry had spotted the young house-elf playing with Victorie, Teddy and Fred Bear in Teddy's room.

"Hi Dante, I am going for a walk to the owlery, do you want to come with me?" Harry asked the tiny elf.

Dante looked at Harry then at Kreacher and shook his head.

"That's okay another time" Harry looked at Kreacher and nodded. Dante had improved, this time he did not hide behind Kreacher.

It took Harry no time at all to carry the package to the owlery, but a sadness came over him when he saw the owls. Harry was hesitant to buy a new owl, he still missed Hedwig too much but knew in time he had to.

Coming back into the castle he saw Severus and Draco coming from the dungeons. Draco had stayed over with his godfather in his apartments and then was going to spend the day until it was time for he and Hermione to leave for Australia.

"Good morning you two" Harry came up to them. He was about to reach over and give Severus a kiss when Severus backed away and discretely shook his head. Harry frowned Severus had not told Draco about them.

"Potter" Severus said with a sneer.

"Lord Potter Black" Draco said politely lowering his head.

"Draco, please call me Harry or Potter the way you use to and leave the bowing and other stuff for formal occasions."

Draco nodded "Okay Harry."

"So, did you enjoy the party? Did you get a chance to talk with Salazar?"

Draco nodded "I wish I had met him years ago, he dispelled so much of the Dark Lord's teachings. To be honest I am still a bit confused. He invited me to talk again today."

"Yes, that is excellent; I am hoping that with the founders' portraits more accessible, they could give advice and proper history to the new and returning members of their houses. So hopefully we could have more school unity and less unhealthy rivalry."

"Indeed such sentimental drivel. We should be going Draco" Severus said using a tone which indicating he was bored "if the Headmistress asks we are heading for Hogsmeade and will be back for lunch."

"Well have fun" Harry replied as he watched the two walk away. Harry sighed and walked back to his rooms. He knew that Severus wanted to keep his reputation as a snarky Potions Professor but he had thought he would have told his godson, perhaps he wasn't ready yet.

He decided he would go back to the chamber and read more of Salazar's diary. Informing Kreacher of his plans, he took some food and his communications mirror and headed down to the chamber.

----

Draco and Severus walked quietly to Hogsmeade. Draco kept glancing over at his godfather; he knew something was bothering the man. He had watched Severus last night and saw him talking with the others, he had seemed at home. When someone had wanted to use the bathroom and the one near the living room was occupied, Severus had directed them to another bathroom. Severus had definitely been in Harry's apartments a few times.

Draco knew something was going on. He had been tempted last night to question him but decided against it, his godfather was a very private man. Then when he saw Harry this morning and saw his eyes light up when he looked at Severus he briefly wondered if something romantic was going on between the two but his godfather was just as snarky towards him as he always was. Besides Harry and Hermione were in a relationship; weren't they? Draco was confused.

Severus had purchased many potions equipment, books and ingredients for him as a graduation present. As Draco had finished his NEWTs privately he did not have a graduation, so Severus simple actions made him very emotional. All in all they had a good morning.

On the way back Draco asked about his new financial status and Severus told him about the Prince estate. Severus told him all about Dumbledore's theft and how he had manipulated him into going to the Dark Lord and what his plans for him were. He told Draco about his grandfather's will and Harry giving him back his heritage.

Draco nodded "So you and Harry have an understanding now?"

"You could say that."

"Is that why you are taking him to the potions convention?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry told dad that he was going with you to the potions convention this weekend. I was wondering, I mean Harry was not much of a potions student..."

Severus was quiet for a while and then said "Harry is coming as an investor. Both the Potter and Black Estates are investors in many ongoing potions experiments and Potions Masters. I believe your master Potions Master Sangre gets a yearly grant from the Black Estate. Harry wants to be more involved in the workings of his estates and his money. He also wants to invest in some new potions experiments of his choosing."

That made sense to Draco who nodded "I realise he wants to be a big part of his investments. He had some great ideas about the orphanages..."

Severus sighed, Draco had believed his lie. _Why had Harry told Lucius he was going to the conference? Did he want to go?_ _He hadn't said anything, was he waiting for him to ask if he wanted to go?_ Severus had never brought anyone to the conference before; it would be good to bring someone. He pictured Harry in his formal robes at the ball on the first night... _I wonder if Harry could dance a waltz._

"Severus... Severus are you still with me?"

"Yes, the orphanages"

"Hmmn. Anyway as I saying, I really don't mind doing some volunteering when I get back, at least when Master Sangre would allow..."

The two continued talking until they got back to the castle. They met with Neville, Hermione, Filius and Minerva for lunch in the Great Hall.

"There you are, where's Harry? I assumed he was with you two" Minerva asked as they came in.

"Why would Harry be with us, he is probably in front a mirror somewhere" Severus said with a sneer. He saw everyone on the table watch him with a glare but none of them said anything they had gotten the message.

"So Draco I heard you are off to Australia this evening with Hermione?" Filius asked wanting to change the topic.

"Yes, I am going to try and locate my cousin, who is living in muggle Australia, somewhere near Sydney I think. Hermione is going to visit her parents but will be joining in the search, as I really don't know much about the muggle world" Draco said taking out some food.

"I have a good friend at the Nyungar School of Magic in Esperance which is on the other side of Australia but he is great in a pinch" Filius said.

"What about McGregor, isn't he at the Sydney School of Wizardry? He's a good guy, he was the DADA professor three years before you guys entered" Minerva stated.

"Why did he leave?" Hermione asked. She, Ron and Harry had often speculated on why the various DADA teachers had left, it had become something of a game.

"Picked up some healer and got married. They then moved to the other side of the world as far away as possible from dunderhead rugrats" Severus answered.

"Yes well I have his information in my office I will give it to you before you leave. He is a good man to contact if you need any assistance" Minerva said giving Severus a glare.

"Did you two remember that it is winter now in Australia? I remember, the first time I went it was so embarrassing, it was for duelling competition and it was the dead of winter here in Scotland and we were all bundled up in thick coats and of course we had packed only winter clothes, then when we portkeyed to Perth, it was like 30 degrees Celsius, one of my friends got a heatstroke the first day. That's actually when I met my friend Jerara, he felt sorry for us and lent us some clothes and then took us shopping."

Hermione laughed "the same thing almost happened to me last July, I had actually forgotten that the climate is opposite to ours. But luckily it wasn't that cold the day Ron and I went to Sydney, it was like 14 degrees Celsius. By the time the temperature really dropped we had already bought some extra clothes."

"So where is the weasel these days?" Draco asked innocently.

The place got quiet and Draco realised that it was a taboo subject.

Hermione answered quietly "He is going to study dragons in Romania with his brother Charlie."

Draco responded quietly "that's good".

The lunch continued on with Filius telling stories of his various visits to the land down under. Hermione actually laughed and looked excited about the trip.

Draco just watched the girl as she laughed, Hermione had definitely changed. She was still a bit of a control freak but she had a playful fun side to her that he had never known she had. But then again they were previously in a war in which they were on opposite sides. He sighed, thank Merlin, the war was over and they could move on and live life a bit.

Draco looked at Severus, the war had really taken a toll on the man. He knew that Severus was slightly younger than his dad which made him in his late thirties, but coming close to the end of the war, he looked like a wizard twice his age. Now he was starting to look more like a muggle his age; wizards tended to look much younger than muggles possibly because they aged slower or lived longer or because of magic Draco didn't know. Severus still looked older than his age in the wizarding world but maybe if he relaxed more... last night he looked much younger. Right now he looked worried.

----

After lunch Draco and Severus went to his office where they met up with Salazar. After about half an hour Severus got up and left.

Draco, Sal and Godric (who had joined them) were in an intense discussion about the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry, when Severus returned.

"Salazar, could you check the Chamber and see if Harry is there" Severus ordered when he came into the room.

Salazar raised his eyebrow and left. A minute later he came back "He is not in the office and is not answering my call."

"Kreacher said he was planning to go to the library but we can't get him on the communications mirror" Severus started pacing the floor.

"Well if he is in the library, a communications mirror is not going to work, the magic of the room will not allow it" it was Godric who answered.

"There is also no frame there, I'm sorry Severus there is no way to contact Harry, unless you go down to the chamber yourself and since you can't speak parseltongue, well that's out of the question."

"Why in bloody blazes did you build a room that would cut off all communications?" Severus shouted.

"What part of Chamber of SECRETS, do you not get" Salazar answered sarcastically.

"What do you mean Chamber of Secrets, you mean like the legendary Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets, home to a monster Chamber of Secrets" Draco stated excitingly.

Godric nodded and pointed to Salazar, reminding Draco that he was talking to the legendary Salazar Slytherin owner of the Chamber.

"Hey! Rani was not a monster" Salazar said indignantly.

"Noooo, she was just a sixty foot giant Basilisk, with a death glare and poisonous skin, nothing close to being a monster" Godric said sarcastically.

"And Harry is in the Chamber right now, with a Basilisk?" Draco was amazed.

"No, Potter killed the Basilisk in your second year... remember the whole Heir of Slytherin hype and the petrification of Mrs Norris, the students etcetera" Severus said.

"He killed a Basilisk; in our second year. He killed a sixty foot giant Basilisk with a death glare when he was twelve?" Draco said in shock.

"Don't forget the poisonous skin" Godric added.

"How?"

"With my trusty sword" Godric said dramatically, and pulled out the sword that he had at his side.

"Oh Lord, put that thing away, before you put someone's eye out, namely mine" Salazar shouted at Godric.

Godric laughed "What are you worried about, if I poke your eye out, Minerva will organise to get someone to paint it back in. Anyway, I remember a time when you use to wear that fake patch over your eye." Godric turned to Draco with a grin "He thought it made him look more dashing and would attract more ladies."

Draco laughed.

"Yeah, well I am not the one who walked through London with nothing on but my wand and a smile."

Draco turned to Godric "You did WHAT?"

"I was making a statement. That idiot King told me I couldn't wear my robes, so I took them off" Godric said turning up his nose.

Draco was laughing hysterically.

Severus just smirked and said "The Gryffindor idiotic behaviour existed way back then."

Godric glared at him "Well we Gryffindors are strong and brave; we are the knights who rescue the damsels in distress; we are the ones who remain fighting to the very end; we are...."

"The ones who jump into a fight without looking or thinking and end up causing more trouble than there was to begin with" Severus said with a sneer.

"But Harry..."

"I was talking about Harry, do you know how many times I had to save his hide. Always running off somewhere not thinking of the consequences, God the mess he got himself into... the Philosophers Stone, trips into the Forbidden Forest, illegal potions, Centaurs, Werewolves, Dementors, Acromantula, Giants, Dragons and let's not forget the Basilisk and of course that does not include going after all the crazy people who were out to get him."

Salazar and Godric smiled at him "and you were always there to save him, seems to me you were always part of his adventures."

"I wasn't always there and that's when he got hurt."

"Is that why you are so worried about him now, scared he is going to get hurt?" Godric asked.

"I'm not worried..." Severus scoffed.

"Yeah right and I wear pink bunny slippers to bed" Salazar said almost laughing.

"Harry is okay, wait and see. You will be back in his arms in no time. What's it been two hours, three?" Godric said teasing.

"Ah young love, I remember when Julieta and I were like that, not wanting to be too far from each other" Salazar said with a smile.

"Yeah I remember too, sickening" Godric sneered and turned to Draco "it was only, Oh Julieta te quiero mi amor..." Godric held his hands over his heart and batted his eyelashes "we couldn't have one decent staff meeting without those two sending kisses to one another, sickening."

"Oh please you're just jealous... just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body doesn't mean others can't show their love; at least your descendant is lucky to have a nice Slytherin for a mate." Salazar gave Severus a wink.

"Uh Uncle Sev, is there something you would like to tell me?" Draco said looking at Severus, who put his head in his hands and groaned.

----

Draco was in Severus' rooms in the dungeons, he was packing his bags. He had shrunk most of his stuff and had placed them in little compartments in his bag. They were taking muggle means of transportation and Hermione had said it would be suspicious if he did not carry any bags, so he was just taking the one bag.

Draco sighed as he thought of his godfather and his new lover. Who would have thought Severus Snape the slimy Slytherin Snake of a Professor and the Gryffindor Golden Boy Harry Potter, would be a happy couple. He really did not have a problem with the relationship, once Severus was happy, he was happy. He knew the lonely life Severus had and Draco had always teased him and said he needed a wife... but who would have thought.

He had actually thought Harry and Hermione were together but now he realised they were only friends... unless they were a trio. He shook his head; Severus was not that adventurous at least he didn't think so. To be honest he never considered Severus as a man with sexual needs and desires. Hell Draco still had a problem of thinking of his parents having sex, ugh.

Leaving his stuff he walked up to Hermione's room in Gryffindor Tower.

When Hermione answered he asked "I have a question, do I walk with muggle money, I mean to the airport. My Gringotts card works in both worlds but do I need to walk with muggle cash, I only have galleons."

Hermione let him in the room "Didn't I give you a list Draco?"

"Yes but it just said to walk with money. I just assumed you meant galleons. It only just came to me that you may have meant muggle money."

"Don't worry I am walking with enough for the both of us and we can use an ATM before we leave. But you should have some on you... here let me change some for you, give me 10 galleons."

Draco reached into his money pouch and took out the amount. Hermione went inside and came out with a wad of cash. She gave him several ten, five and single pound notes and gave it to him. "When we reach there we would get some Australian dollars."

She then invited him to stay for tea and called for Sol.

Sol came but Winky came in right after. Winky was a bit tipsy and was swaying slightly.

As Sol came in with the tea, Winky tried to grab it from her but ended up making it fall. Sol apologised to Hermione and Draco, cleaned up the mess and left to get more tea. Winky popped out as well. Hermione assumed she was going back into the kitchen after Sol.

Hermione was a bit embarrassed. As Winky was going with them she knew Draco would have found out about her sooner than later but she had hoped to make some headway with the elf first.

"That's Winky? The house-elf we are taking with us?" Draco asked slowly.

"We're taking Sol as well" Hermione said not looking at Draco.

"What happened to her?"

Sol came back in with the tea, this time Winky did not appear.

Hermione took a breath and told Draco Winky's story, from the Quidditch World Cup and her dismissal, to Bartemius Crouch Jr and the polyjuice and the deaths of both father and son which Winky blamed herself for. She told him of her alcoholism and Dobby's help and how she regressed after Dobby died. She told him about SPEW and how she had wanted to help; that all the house-elves tried and that she was afraid that one day Winky would just be found dead somewhere, so she was taking her with them to help keep an eye on her and hopefully help her.

Draco looked at her "Let me get this straight, in forth year you just decided to set all the Hogwart's house-elves free and started knitting hats and scarves to trick them into being set free."

Hermione looked at him startled, Draco looked furious. She too was upset, she had just told him about Winky and he was going on about her elf liberation attempts.

"Draco they need to be free, slavery isn't right."

"After you saw what freedom did to Winky, you decided that all of the house-elves be like her?" Draco was definitely angry.

"No, I wanted them to be like Dobby. He was happy being free; they just needed someone to free them."

"And you just had to be this person. Tell me Miss Granger, what did Dumbledore say when you petitioned him? What did the Head House-elf say when you spoke to him?" Draco looked at her with a stern glare.

Hermione didn't respond.

"Let me guess, you spoke to neither. How many house-elves besides Dobby and Winky did you talk to?"

Again Hermione didn't respond.

"Let me guess, you spoke to none. How many house-elves did you manage to free?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, but the scarves and hats were all gone every morning" Hermione said in tone which boarded on her 'I know more than you' tone.

Her tone got Draco angrier and his voice raised "So even knowing that Winky was suffering and couldn't adjust to her freed life, you freed the other house-elves without checking to make sure they were okay, without making sure they had somewhere to go, without finding out if they were mothers who had to leave elflings or fathers you were forcing to leave their families" Draco noticed the look on the girl's face, she had never thought of these things.

"Uncle Severus was right you Gryffindor's jump into a situation without looking or thinking and end up causing more trouble than there was to begin with. Hermione I never thought of you as being a typical Gryffindor dunderhead, I always thought you were part Ravenclaw but I guess I was wrong" Draco's tone had turned from anger to disappointment.

Hermione was shocked at his words, neither Ron nor Harry had ever spoken to her like that and for some reason she was really hurt at his disappointment.

"Hermione, what do you know about house-elves?"

"They are slaves and are taken advantage of and that is wrong, because we know magic that does not mean we should boss them around and have them in the back bringing them out only when we need them, have them at our beck and call" Hermione said; it was the speech she often gave people on her opinions of house elves, though this time she did not give it with the same conviction she normally did.

"Have you ever met Uncle Sev's house-elf Misty?" Draco said and noted the slight smile on Hermione's face which indicated that she had. "Do you honestly think Uncle Sev bosses her around and has her as a slave at his beck and call, hell if he bossed her around she might smack him upside his head."

Hermione smiled remembering Misty's behaviour the day she used Severus' personal lab.

"Hermione, if someone, a muggle had come into the wizarding world and the first person they met was a Death Eater, what would you tell them, if they said wizards were evil and dark and liked to torture innocent people?"

"It's not fair to judge all of the wizarding world by the actions of a few..."

"And yet that is exactly what you did, you judged the entire wizarding world on one or two people's actions, one of them being a Death Eater. Was Dobby tortured? Yes. Was he treated badly? Yes. Was he happy with his freedom? Yes. But Dobby was a Death Eater's house-elf. You judged everyone based on the actions of a Death Eater."

"But Winky..."

"Hermione, did you ever stop to think of why Crouch freed Winky. According to you she had just lost control over his Death Eater son and Junior had been the one to cast the Dark Mark in the sky. Crouch knew his son had just announced to the other Death Eaters that he was around and that they would come looking for him; which they did. The Dark Lord came himself. What do you think they would have done to Winky had she been there?"

Hermione gasped.

"You judge wizards assuming the worse. Most wizards actually treat their house-elves as part of the family. I know we have spouted pureblood philosophies which say that we are better than muggles and muggle born and I know it was wrong, but you are doing the same with the house elves. You believe because you have more knowledge than them you are superior and know what's best for them, you did what you wanted for them and never asked if it was what they wanted for themselves. You decided for them because you didn't think they could decide for themselves. You look down on all of us not only house-elves, because we are not as smart as you are. You may be the brightest witch of our generation but that does not give you the right to lord over us." Draco's tone was soft but his rebuke was hard.

Hermione started to cry.

Draco was shocked, he never expected this reaction. He had hurtled the worse insults are her throughout their years at school and she always gave back worse than what she got, his nose started to hurt just thinking of when she punched him third year. He had seen Hermione fight Death Eaters and stand her ground. He was there when Bellatrix had tortured her and Hermione spat in her face. She was a battle hardened war hero. She didn't cry!

He sighed and came over to her and knelt in front of her. He took out a handkerchief and gave it to her "Don't cry pretty lady, you meant well, but you Gryffindors let your heart rule you. What you need is a little Slytherin cunning to add to your bravery and intelligence. Come on I will help you with Winky."

"Really you could help her?" Hermione said with a sob.

"Yes, you know your idea of SPEW is a good one, there are many abandoned and abused house-elves out there, who need your help. We just have to find them." Draco wiped away some of her tears with his thumb.

"Come call Winky and ask her to take the tea things away."

Hermione nodded and called Winky.

Winky came with a bottle of butterbeer in her hand and very clumsily tried to take up the tea things without putting down the bottle. The tea tray immediately crashed.

"You know Hermione, I was thinking about buying the old Crouch manor, but after seeing this elf, I don't think I would."

Winky looked up hearing her old master's name "Yous is buying Master's old home."

"No I most certainly am not! The place must be a rundown old shack. I am sure the place is in ruins, Bartemius Crouch Sr must not have kept it up, possibly never fixing anything. It would be too much work. No wizard in their right mind would buy anything belonging to that man." Draco used his pureblood aristocratic tone and leaned back looking very much like his father in his prime.

Hermione gasped but Draco gave her a look which said, trust me.

"How dare you say that Master was always fixing, everything had to be in order, everything neat and tidy."

"You honestly expect me to believe that elf. I believe Bartemius Crouch to be a sloppy and disgusting man and the next time I go to meet the Minister, I will be sure to bring it up."

Winky slammed the bottle of butterbeer on the floor in anger "Master was a kind and gentle man, he was very honourable and a great man, he was always impeccable..."

"With a house-elf who wears dirty rags" Draco touched the edge of Winky's torn dress "I judge a person by what I see and I often look at a person's personal house-elf to judge what they are like. And looking at you, I conclude that Bartemius Crouch was a dirty drunk who could not do the simplest of his duties, a disgrace to the wizarding world."

"Master be angry with Winky, gave her clothes" Winky said sadly.

"Yes too late I'm afraid. You were trained by Crouch and it is obvious he did not train you well, if after the first adversity you turn to drink, then I must say he was not the man I thought him to be. Look at my house-elf Dobby after he was freed, he became an inspiration to many others, including wizards and witches. Because of him Miss Granger here had the idea to help others and form her organisation. He died a hero. Because he was well trained by my family he did great things, which says great things about my family. What do your actions say about the person who trained you?"

Winky said nothing, she looked at her clothes and started brushing it down, she then quietly started cleaning up the mess she made.

"Hermione, how long before we have to leave?" Draco asked still in his aristocratic tone.

"Two hours."

"Well Winky. You have one hour and fifty minutes to clean yourself up and redeem your Master's image." He gave her a few galleons "You are to get what you need and before we leave I will inspect you to determine if you were properly trained to the standards I expect from a house-elf from a noble family."

"Yes Master Draco" she bowed and popped out.

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled "When kindness doesn't work sometimes you have to be cruel."

Hermione gave him a hug "Draco you were brilliant" she looked at him and then pulled away and sat back down.

Draco coughed and then said "There is a lot you can teach me about the muggle world and maybe there are a few things I can teach you about the wizarding world."

Hermione nodded, she looked at him and said "Did you mean what you said about helping with SPEW?"

"Yes, maybe we could really buy the old Crouch place and turn it into a halfway house for house-elves with no home" Draco said with a smile.

Hermione was about to reply when Ogden came into the room.

"Master Draco, I would like to thank you for your help. I believe Winky will be all right now; she has asked for a sobering potion and is cleaning herself up. I am proud of you, you have redeemed yourself, you are no longer the little boy I knew." Ogden then turned to Hermione "Thank you Miss Hermione, I know you will continue to help her, I may suggest transferring her employment from Hogwarts to you."

Hermione looked at Ogden "How many house-elves did I damage with my foolishness, how many elves did I free?"

Ogden gave a smile "actually none. Only the Founder's heirs, the Headmaster or Headmistress or Hogwarts herself could free one of the Hogwarts house-elf. They were a bit put out by the gesture but Dobby explained you were only trying to help. Do not worry Miss Hermione, your SPEW is a great idea and if I know any elf in trouble I will refer them to you."

Hermione smiled, she felt much better.

The old house elf bowed to them both and disappeared silently.

Draco looked at Hermione and saw the question on her mind one she would not ask "Our first year, I was really upset after I found out about Harry getting on the Quidditch Team and decided to take my frustration out on the elves. I had Crabbe and Goyle capture two of the elves who worked in Slytherin house and I tied them up and kept sending stinging hexes at them. I did this for a few hours until Uncle Sev came in and stopped me, the other elves apparently complained to Ogden and he went to Uncle Sev. He took me to his rooms and I thought he was going to call my dad. But instead he call Ogden and told him to punish me in whatever way he thought appropriate."

"What did he do?"

"He turned me over, bared my backside and gave me a spanking I would never forget. Don't let them fool you; house-elves have very hard hands. Ogden then told me the next time I was mean to a house elf, he would stop the elves from coming to the dungeons and he would make sure all of the other Slytherins knew why. Of course I never harmed another elf in Hogwarts again."

"Severus let you be spanked? Not that you didn't deserve it" Hermione was a bit shocked.

"Are you kidding me, Uncle Sev has a ruler in his office that all Slytherins fear" Draco said with a bit of a laugh.

"Wow, we always assumed he let you guys get away with everything. It was a well known fact Professor Snape never punishes the Slytherins."

"In public. In private is another matter all together. We all feared a trip to his office, though the ruler was only used for 'special' occasions."

"And did you ever... what am I saying you were properly in his office every day" Hermione said laughing.

Draco smiled, it was good to see her laughing, he hated that he made her cry. "Actually I got the ruler, three times, twice because of you actually."

"Really, what did I do?"

"It was not what you did, it was what I did. The first time I got it was after our first flying lesson and the incident with the remembrall; directly disobeying a teacher's orders is a no no with Uncle Sev. The next time was in second year, the first time I called you... you know?"

"Mudblood. But you called me that all the time."

"Not where Uncle Sev or any of the Teachers or Prefects could hear. He hates that word, more than any swear word no matter how creative." Draco paused "That was something I couldn't understand then but now I do... I am really sorry Hermione, it is a foul word and I should never have called you or anyone else it, I deserved every swat I got with that godforsaken ruler; as well as the punch in the nose third year. You know I was really scared of you after that."

"Thank you Draco for apologising" She gave him a wonderful smile that made Draco's heart beat faster. "So what was the other occasion?"

"Fourth year, after Harry and I fought in the hallway in front of the potions classroom and I hit you with the spell that made your teeth grow."

"What! But Snape made fun of me for that."

"Yes, but I could have done you far more damage. He told me that seriously injuring a classmate because of my careless duelling could have gotten me expelled. It was only because Dumbledore would have never expelled Harry that I got away with so much. I could have really hurt you."

"Yes well I should thank you for that occasion. My parents are Dentist, muggle teeth healers and had forbidden me from fixing my teeth magically. They wanted me to wait until after I left school to do it the muggle way, which would have taken years. Because of what you did Madam Pomfrey fixed it in a few minutes. Victor Krum asked me out a few days later." Hermione laughed.

"Well then it was my pleasure to come to your aid my fair lady. For helping create such a beauty, it was worth the sore backside" Draco said with a laugh.

"You think I am beautiful?" Hermione said softly.

For the second time that day Hermione shocked him "How could you ask such a thing. Hermione you are the most beautiful girl I ever met, why do you think I kept harassing you over the years. My dad almost killed me when he found the hidden pictures I had of you; it was one of the reasons why the Death Eaters kept coming after you, he wanted to remove the temptation. You are the most amazing person I ever met."

"You had a picture of me?" Hermione said in shock.

"Pictures, I got them from Creevy and paid him extra not to tell anyone."

Hermione lowered her head and a tear fell on her cheek "Ron said I was plain and no one would ever want to be with me."

"Weasley is an idiot, he didn't deserve you. I never understood what you saw in him." Draco held her face gently in his hand and lifted it so they were looking at each other. He again wiped her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry pretty lady, I want to be with you, I will follow you to the ends of the earth, if I know that you would give me a smile."

Hermione smiled at him.

Draco leaned forward and gave her a kiss, a gently but passionate kiss.

When they parted he looked at her and said "Perfect"

"Would you really follow me to the ends of the earth?"

"We are leaving in less than two hours to go to Australia aren't we; on a Muggle plane no less"

Hermione laughed "Its part magical, it is owned by a wizard. For muggle born families where there may be muggles who know about magic. There is a special part of the plane for house-elves to travel."

Draco laughed "Trust you to find such a plane. You really are amazing Miss Granger."

He kissed her again.

----

Twenty minutes later Draco and Hermione walked over to Harry's apartment. Harry had promised Hermione he would store her things for her. She had given up her apartment in London, the one she was going to share with Ron and had transferred everything to the rooms in Hogwarts. Now that she was leaving the guest room, she needed somewhere to store her things.

Hermione gave the password and the Griffin opened the door. They heard Severus and Harry arguing. Severus was not pleased that Harry had disappeared for the day with no means of anyone getting in contact with him.

"How was I supposed to know the mirror would not work and I made sure Kreacher knew where I was. Severus you are being unreasonable."

"Anything could have happened to you and no one would have ever known."

"Oh please, you would have found a way. You always..." whatever Harry was going to say next was left unsaid as he noticed Hermione and Draco coming in.

"Hi Hermione are you all ready?" Harry said smiling at his friend, ignoring the irate Potions Master.

"Yeah, I just came to ask where to put my things?"

Harry called Kreacher and asked for the chest which he brought in no time.

"I got this for you, yesterday in Diagon Alley; it is a seven lock chest, like the one Barty Crouch Jr., had in fourth year. It has seven compartments; some so large it could fit a whole library. I could store it either here or at Grimmauld Place or even Potter Manor I am thinking of going there tomorrow."

"Isn't tomorrow the start of the potions convention, I thought you were going as an investor, the first day is when all the hobnobbing takes place" Draco asked innocently.

Harry blushed and looked uncertainly at Severus who said "The dinner doesn't start until 8:00 pm, we have plenty time during the day, we are going first to Potter Manor then to Prince Manor and then to Barcelona."

"Sounds fun, that's great Harry, it's not Rio but it is a start" Hermione said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes well I note that your plane is making stops in India and Japan before Australia Her- mi-one" Harry replied and gave her a grin.

She slapped him on his arm.

"Don't you think we missed something" Draco said to Severus.

"Gryffindors" Severus said rolling his eyes.

----

They were all ready to leave when Winky came in; she was wearing a pretty pink and white dress with white socks and shoes and had a small pink bag with her. She was very sober and looked at Draco for approval.

"Let me look at you. Yes you will do, Crouch really did do a good job" Draco said with a smile.

The house elf smiled.

"Do not dishonour him again" Draco told her firmly and she nodded.

"Winky is that you?" Harry said with a smile and then turned to Hermione "Hermione you did a wonderful job."

"It wasn't me it was Draco and guess what he is going to help me with SPEW" Hermione said beaming.

"Wonderful, we will talk details when you return. Great work Draco" Harry said shaking his hand.

----

Harry and Severus went with Hermione and Draco to the airport. The group got a lot of stares especially from giggling girls who were looking at the men. Most of the men in the airport were a little more discrete in looking at Hermione, especially with the glares Draco was aiming at them.

When they reached the gate, Hermione gave Severus a hug and thanked him for all his help and that she was looking forward to working with him when she got back. She then hugged Harry, who hugged her back, no words needed.

Harry shook Draco's hand and said "Look out for her; she is more precious than all the gold in Gringotts."

Draco smiled and nodded "I will say the same to you. Severus has a tough exterior but he has a soft heart. Lord Potter Black or not I will hunt you down if you break his heart."

Harry laughed "No worries there."

Severus looked at Harry and discreetly held his hand as they watched their friends leave on their adventure.


	18. Chapter 18: Potters Past and Present

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

**Chapter 18: Potters Past and Present**

The following morning at day's break, Harry, Severus, Kreacher and Dante headed for Potter Manor. They were going to have a busy day and needed an early start. Since both Harry and Severus were early risers, it was no problem to leave early.

Grobrick had come over the previous night at Harry's request and had gone over some of the details of the Potter estates. Armed with a portkey which took them onto the grounds they left Hogwarts and headed the short distance to his family's home.

Harry had known the Manor was located in Scotland but had been shocked to learn that in reality it was a mere fifty miles from Hogsmeade which meant that on a clear day if the Potter Manor had its wards down he should have been able to see it from the Astronomy Tower.

Harry was a bit nervous; more than seeing the manor, which was just a building, he would get to meet his family. Grobrick had told him that like many old wizarding manors, the portraits of the Lords and Lady Potters were located in the manor. Harry knew there were only twelve previous Lord Potters in the Hall of Elders; the Lady Potters were located throughout the manor. The portraits were all "asleep" and would wake on his command.

His parent's portraits should be there and he wanted to meet and talk with them. That was his real mission today, to wake the portraits and meet them.

They landed in front of a spectacular manor; they were in a garden with huge trees and various flowering plants and bushes. Harry's first thought was that Neville would like here. The manor itself was nothing like what Harry expected. It was huge, it wasn't a house it was a small castle.

He stood staring for a moment until he felt Severus' hand interlock with his and with a small squeeze for reassurance they walked to the front door. Before they reached, the fifteen foot wooden doors, they opened. Harry and Severus found themselves in a massive hall; the place was a mixture of marble and polished wood. It was magnificent; it was filled with antique looking furniture, expensive vases and even had statues all over. It reeked of opulence and Harry actually felt like he was in a fancy tomb.

Just on the inside of the entrance hall Harry saw ten house-elves standing, waiting to greet him. The head house-elf standing in front of the others came forward and they all bowed.

"Greetings your Lordship, I am Flint, head of the Potter house-elves it is a pleasure to finally welcome you to Potter Manor."

"Thank you Flint, it is a pleasure to be..."

Severus looked over at Harry who had stopped talking; he felt Harry's magic flare. Harry was looking at the house-elves who stood behind Flint. Severus looked over and saw two elves he knew well. The first was Minty, Poppy Pomfrey's personal house-elf and the other Toff who had been Albus' personal house-elf.

Severus said "Harry calm yourself"

Harry turned and glared at him, his eyes cold "Calm myself! No Severus I will not calm myself, I am tired of finding out how much I was betrayed." He turned and looked at the elves who had all stepped back, including Flint.

"You two" Harry growled pointing at Minty and Toff "get out of my sight... Now" the two elves popped out. He glared at the rest "How many of you worked for either Albus Dumbledore or Poppy Pomfrey?"

Two other elves and Flint raised their hands. Severus saw they were shaking with fright.

Harry looked like he was going to murder Flint. He turned to the other two and said "Go now" and he heard two pops.

Harry grabbed Flint by his ear and heard him squeal, he knew from Dobby that the tip of an elf's ear was one of the most sensitive parts of an elf and if twisted or pinched was most painful and a very effective punishment.

Harry then turned to the other five elves who stood trembling; "Which one of you is most superior? I need someone to take over from this idiot."

The elves all looked at each other and then an old elf with a tuff of white hair stepped forward. "I am called Hawk; I was the head of the house-elves and personal house-elf to your grandfather Lord Patrick."

"Very good" Harry then turned to the squealing elf whose ear he had in his hand "I want you to go to your quarters and stay there, when I have sufficiently calmed myself, I have some questions I need answered" his voice was cold and powerful.

He let go of the ear and the tearful elf popped out.

Harry calmed himself and then turned to Hawk his voice was still cold "Why are you no longer Head of the House elves?"

"Your grandfather allowed my mate and me to retire" he pointed to an old slightly bent female elf standing at the side "we were called back into service after he died, to help with the elflings."

Harry acknowledged the female elf and called her forward. She walked with a limp and looked like every step caused her plan; she curtsied and said "I am Etoile, I was your father's nanny, I see him in you… but you are much more handsome."

Harry relaxed and said "I like you. Who are these others?"

Severus relaxed as he felt Harry's magic calm and flowed peacefully once again. He looked at the elves, four out of the five were old and were possibly retired elves who had come to greet their master.

They met Falcon who was Hawk's brother; he tended the gardens and very rarely came into the house (it was the first time in seventeen years). The other two were Petal and Chi (short for chicken – James had been three when he named her), they kept the manor clean.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you" Harry said smiling "This is my mate, Severus" he gestured to Severus who was standing next to him.

Severus saw four of the elves frown, they obviously knew his name.

Etoile was the one who spoke "Severus? Severus Snape?"

"Yes" Severus drawled as he watched Etoile, her expression reminded him of an older Misty... this was not going to be good.

"The same Severus Snape who pushed Master James off his broom and broke his hand?"

"I was eleven and he insulted Lily."

"The same Severus Snape who turned Master James blue and gave him boils that didn't come off for two weeks?"

"Hey he transfigured my books into nifflers and they destroyed the school kitchens, I couldn't sit for a week and was in detention for a month."

"The same Severus Snape who sent him a box of doxies for Christmas?"

Severus ran his hand through his hair "Well okay that one was for fun"

Severus gave Harry a pleading look but Harry shook his head and gave him a look that said; you are on your own.

Harry turned to Hawk who was fearfully looking at him but relaxed when he saw Harry smile. Harry directed them to go further inside and left Severus with the irate house-elf.

"Hawk this is Kreacher, he is my personal house-elf and is in charge of the Black house-elves" the two house-elves greeted each other.

"And this little elfling is Dante."

Hawk greeted the little elfling and immediately Harry saw that he was indeed accustomed to elfings, because he had Dante giggling in no time.

They heard Severus shout "That's not fair"

Hawk looked over and saw his mate wagging her finger at Severus.

"She was really protective of my dad wasn't she" Harry said looking over at Severus who kept giving him pleading looks.

"Yes, she loved him like her own elfling. She never really got over his death you know" Hawk turned to Harry and said "She went looking for you after he died. She stole you twice from your aunt, but after the last time, we were bound to the manor and could not leave."

"She kidnapped me from my aunt?"

"Yes"

"Let me guess Dumbledore stopped her."

Hawk didn't answer as they heard Severus calling for help.

Harry sighed "Let me go save the big baby."

Harry walked over and knelt in front of Etoile and gave her a hug, "thank you for trying to save me. You know Severus here saved my life many times and has protected me over the years, he is no longer the naughty boy James knew."

Harry felt Severus' glare behind him and saw Etoile's expression soften towards Severus.

"But you know Etoile; my dad was really very naughty too."

"Yes, Etoile had to punish him many times, but he was a sweet boy" Etoile said looking at Harry lovingly.

"Why don't you come and tell me some stories of him, I could do with some breakfast" Harry said as he guided her away from Severus.

By the end of breakfast Etoile had seemingly forgiven Severus and Harry was reeling with all the stories she told.

It was only when she told Harry that she preferred Severus to the red hair girl who had come and tried to take charge that Harry even remembered Ginny.

Hawk and Etoile then gave them a tour of the manor. Harry found out that the estate had four elflings and eagerly met them. They left Dante and Etoile in the elf nursery and continued with the tour.

They were shown the bedrooms and Hawk showed Harry the master bedroom which was huge and magnificent, it looked fit for royalty. Harry felt uncomfortable being in it, like being in a museum and he was waiting for the guard to catch him. He however liked the bed it was large and looked very tempting. He glanced at Severus and pictured them in the bed, yes the bed he could live with.

Hawk showed them several guest rooms and told Severus he could choose which one he wanted. Harry told them a guest bedroom wasn't necessary as Severus would stay with him; however Severus rolled his eyes and chose one, two doors away from the master bedroom.

In the Library they almost lost Severus. It was as grand as the Hogwarts Library and had many tomes hundreds of years old, there were sections on charms, potions, transfigurations, astronomy almost any subject imaginable, there was also a section on muggle literature and science and finally a section on pranks and jokes (James' contribution). The most important area of the Library however was a sitting area with comfortable chairs and couches and the portrait of the last Lady Potter, Lily Evans Potter.

They sat and looked at the portrait. They stared at the still picture of the beautiful woman with red auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She had on green and gold robes and her frame had carvings of lilies on them.

It was when Hawk told them she would wake once Harry woke all of the portraits did they leave the Library.

They then proceeded to the Hall of Elders.

Adjacent to the master office was a small room that looked almost like a wide hall way. Located in the Hall were a dozen portraits. There was one portrait that was on the end wall by itself, in it was a man who looked like a peasant with simple clothes but he had a powerful look, an almost regal look and Harry could tell he was an exceedingly powerful wizard. Around his shoulders was a silvery cloak which Harry recognised as the Cloak of Invisibility. He looked around and saw that all of the portraits had on the same cloak.

On either side of the hall were several portraits five on one side, six on the other. He looked at the portraits, the men were tall strong powerful looking men most of whom had messy black hair, two kept their hair long (like how Harry now had his) and most of them looked a bit like him. He recognised some of them from his visits to the Mirror of Erised. Harry smiled he really belonged here.

Harry looked at the last picture on the right hand side, there in front of him was a man with a face he knew well, a face he had seen in his mirror for years; except the eyes. It was James Potter.

Harry heard a noise behind him and saw Severus looking at the portrait "Harry I am going back into the Library and I will wait for you there."

"Severus I want you here with me."

"Harry this is not right, I don't belong here, your father... well he will not take my being here well and I don't want the first few words you have with him to be in anger. Lily was my friend she will receive me well."

Harry kissed Severus on the lips "I love you and I am not ashamed to be with you and my father will need to respect and accept that. I do not need his approval."

Severus sighed "How about I leave you for half an hour and then come back you will have until then to soften him up."

"Ten minutes"

"Twenty five"

"Fifteen minutes"

"Twenty five"

"You were supposed to go to twenty."

Severus laughed "okay twenty" and he kissed Harry more passionately.

"Okay you go to the Library while I meet my 'Elders' and by the time you get back my dad would have known about you. I'm not really looking forward to that but I am a descendant of Gryffindor, I could do it."

"Yeah, look he looks like he is scowling already. I don't envy you. Good luck." With another peck on the lips Severus left.

Harry looked at his dad, _was he always scowling like that, hmmm; must be because the portraits are asleep_. He called Hawk and Kreacher forward and spoke to them for a moment and then they too left.

Harry waved his hands and his jeans and t-shirt changed to his rich emerald green robes with the Potter crest on them. He cast a grooming charm and his hair was neatly brushed and he looked like he had just taken a bath.

He put his hand in the robes and after doing a wandless and wordless charm he took out a pouch from a secret pocket. The pouch itself was under a modified _fidelius charm _with Harry as its secret keeper; no one else knew it existed. It had three compartments each guarded with its own parseltongue password; if the password was said wrong the person would instantly die. From one compartment he took out a silvery robe and from another a wand.

Harry threw the Cloak of Invisibility over his shoulders in a way that it draped over his shoulders and back, it rested gently and it suddenly arranged itself so that Harry was seen. He then looked at the Elder Wand, this was the first time since the last battle he would use it, but somehow it felt appropriate.

Harry closed his eyes and summoned his magic to him and felt it flowing all through him. He opened his eyes and in a strong powerful voice he commanded "I Harry James Potter, Lord and last of the Potters, son of James, descendent of Godric command that you of the Clan of Potters hear my call and awake." His magic flowed and gold beams of light flew from the wand. It hit all the portraits and the entire room lit up. He felt his magic flow throughout the whole building, the floors, walls and ceiling. The entire house shook and a warm breeze passed through.

Severus sat in the library and smiled; he felt Harry's magic as the wind blew through the library, he felt his magic respond, he felt loved and safe; he got up and stood in front of his friend and waited for her to open her eyes.

Hawk, Etoile, Kreacher and all the elflings felt the magic wind blow through the nurseries, they all felt warm and protected; the elflings started dancing and singing.

Petal and Chi, felt the magic wind blow through the kitchens, the ovens flared and the pots rattled, they felt joyful and inspired and they ran to the pantry and started making a feast.

Falcon in the garden felt the trees wake, he heard the flowers sing and the birds in the trees joined their song, the roses in the gardens took on a rare fragrance and the smell filled the air; he felt at peace, he laid on the grass and became one with them.

Flint sat in his room when he felt the room shake and the magic wind blow, he felt cold and his heart sank with his guilt of betrayal, he wept.

The portraits in the Hall of Elders all heard the call as the magic wind called them each by name and they answered, they awoke and opened their eyes. They looked and saw the one in front of them, the powerful wizard whose whole body glowed with a gold light, the tall man with broad shoulders and long black hair; the man with the silvery robes around his shoulders. The man who was their descendent, they all bowed, the Lord of the Potters had returned.

Harry looked up and saw that all of the Portraits except one where all on their knees. He looked at his father who stood looking at him a vexing expression on his face.

Ignoring him, Harry commanded the others to rise. They all looked at him and noted his twinkling emerald green eyes, though one also noted the wand in his hand.

"I am Harry James Potter and it is a pleasure to meet you all."

The man in the head portrait inclined his head "I am Ignotus Potter."

"Potter or Peverell" Harry said seriously; to be honest his father's reaction had angered him.

Ignotus laughed and his blue eyes twinkled "both, I am Ignotus Peverell Potter"

"So you were the one who changed the name?"

"Yes, as you obviously know, I was the last of three brothers; I had a very long and fulfilling life and I was given Lordship by the King; since there was already a Lord Peverell, I changed my name to Potter."

Harry nodded and then laughed "well first of all Potters, I am the last of the Potters."

One of the other more recent Potters said "Well I hope not the last, you are a good looking lad, I am sure you will soon have a mate and have many little Potters to continue our line."

"I already have a wonderful mate; but you know, if you guys had decided to have more than one son each, we wouldn't be in this problem".

"Hey I had one son and nine daughters" one of the earlier Potters claimed "I tried".

Harry laughed and said "Indeed you did".

They all chatted for a few minutes and Harry learnt each of their names and a little about them. When he reached the last portrait on the left, it asked "Can you tell us if Voldemort has been defeated."

"Yes he is no more".

He heard sighs of relief; he looked at his father who did not react.

"You have been avenged Patrick you, my grandmother, my parents you have all been avenged" Harry stated seriously.

"That madman, robbed me of really knowing my daughter-in law, of knowing my grandson; I hope he suffered" Patrick said looking angry.

Harry smiled at the portrait and said with a grin "Yes well I recently found out a lot about you, Minerva told me many stories about you."

"Do not believe half of what she says; she was just as guilty as I was."

Harry laughed, and then Harold his great grandfather said "Those two had me on my toes, I often told Dumbledore I should have had my own office in the school, the amount of times I had to come across."

Harry got angry at hearing Dumbledore's name "Don't ever mention that man's name in my presence."

His father spoke for the first time "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time" he shouted.

The other portraits looked at Harry and then at James.

"Albus Dumbledore was a liar and a thief" Harry shouted he took a breath as he tried to control his magic.

Harold looked at him "What happened, Harry what happened between you and Albus?"

Harry took a breath he looked at the portraits "How many of you carried the title Lord Gryffindor?"

Most of the portraits gasped but Ignotus was the only one who smiled and looked at Harry who nodded. "Let's talk History; we are all descendants of Godric Gryffindor..."

"Yes we know this" James said irritably.

"But we are not a direct line, the title passed on to Ignotus' elder brother Antioch" Harold stated.

"That is true for titles, not with magic, the three Peverell brothers were all strong and powerful; more powerful than any wizards save the founders; all except one, the one who lived the longest who had the power to defy death, a power that not even the founders possessed. The magic of the Gryffindors chose its heir; Ignotus. The title Lord Gryffindor goes to the one with the power and Ignotus had the power. For centuries the Potters were all powerful but no other could make the claim of Lord Gryffindor until me. However as soon as Albus Dumbledore realised I had the power, he performed a dark ritual that removed all of the Gryffindor heritage and transferred it to the Hogwarts castle. He did the same ritual on all of the founder's heirs."

He heard all of the portraits (except James) start in uproar.

Harry put up his hand and then said "He transferred all of the gold from the Gryffindor vaults and took it for himself, he blocked most of my magic and then framed my godfather and dumped me by my muggle relatives to be abused and suppressed. Once I entered Hogwarts he manipulated me and controlled me, in order to defeat Lord Voldermort. Who in reality was Lord Slytherin; Albus did the same thing with him, except he decided that Tom Riddle would be an evil dark lord. Albus manipulated the students, he chose some as dark and others as light. I was chosen to be a light Lord, Tom Riddle he chose as dark. We were all merely chess pieces in a large game for him."

Harry heard all of the portraits screaming in outrage, he looked at his father who was looking at him in defiance.

James looked at him and shouted "Albus Dumbledore was a great and powerful man, you have no right in destroying his name and reputation."

Harry's magic flared and all of the portraits got quiet "How dare you, you heard everything I said and yet you still believe in that man, how stupid are you? I would say it was because you died young, that you were still naive; but I am still younger than you were. Why are you blindly following him..."

"Why do you believe these lies that you are the Heir of Gryffindor, who told you that crap?"

"You are a big jerk you know that..."

"Is that how you defeated Voldemort by calling him a jerk."

"No he battled with honour and dignity; something you will never understand" a smooth silky voice came from behind.

"Snivellus"

"Do not call him that."

"Are you okay I felt your magic flare" Severus asked Harry looking at him with concern.

Harry calmed down but looked at his father "This idiot believes in Dumbledore's goodness."

"Yeah well he wasn't all that smart."

"I was smart enough for Lily; she left you and came to me."

"That was because Albus had Pettigrew threaten to kill Severus, unless she went with you."

"I don't care why she came, I got her and you didn't"

"James Patrick Potter how dare you, you manipulated Lily to be with you, so she wouldn't be with someone else ..." Patrick shouted.

"I told you that you spoilt the boy too much" Harold told his son "a paddle to his backside would have solved many of the problems you had with him."

"Severus did not deserve her, I took Lily away from him and I had a perfect son with her."

"I am gay you idiot; Lily was like my sister, I was never interested in her romantically."

"Well I wanted her and you will not get Harry either, when he comes to his senses he too will realise the love of a red haired woman is best and he will leave you in the cold just like Lily did."

Harry turned and looked at this father; Severus heard a cold powerful voice behind him "Severus I want you to leave now".

"Harry?" Severus felt Harry's magic increase to the surface; the magic was not out of control; it was very controlled and very powerful. Severus looked at Harry and imagined this was the wizard that Voldemort saw seconds before he died.

"Severus, take all the elves and get out of the house, I will meet you at Prince Manor" Harry waved his hand and released the elves like Flint who were in their rooms and Etoile and Hawk who were bound to the manor.

"Harry please don't do anything..."

Harry looked at him and taking his hand stroked Severus' cheek "My love I need you to leave."

Severus nodded and left; five minutes later Harry felt Severus' magic leave the house and apparate away, he didn't sense any of the elves, except one in the gardens.

"It was you; you gave Dumbledore permission to do the ritual."

Harry heard all the portraits gasped.

"I wondered how Dumbledore got permission to do what he did, he had one day between when you died and when I was left by the Dursleys. He said he realised I was the Master of the Deathly Hallows because I survived the killing curse; but that did not explain how he knew I was Lord Gryffindor. He had already had everything set up for the ritual. It means that even if you hadn't died he would have gone on with the ritual. You set it all up, he had permission, your permission."

James watched Harry and then the other portraits and then tried to leave; he was hit with a blast of magic as Harry sealed the portrait.

Harry saw the frame shift and they all saw James raise up and tried to leave the frame. Harry walked over and grabbed the portrait and pulled out a ghost; the ghost of James Potter.

There was an uproar. "You weren't tied to your portrait, you were never asleep; you knew about Ginny, you knew I was in a relationship with Severus; you already knew Voldemort was dead, you were the one controlling the elves, you were the one who chose Ginny, she reminded you of Lily."

Patrick shouted "Why James?"

"Because I was supposed to be Lord Gryffindor; Albus chose me to be the next Light Lord; Severus was supposed to be my archenemy."

"But you didn't have the power, it was not Albus' choice to make, magic chooses. You died because of your arrogance."

"You were not supposed to be the Chosen One; it was supposed to be me, I was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord, me not you."

The house started shaking as James screamed. Harry kept one hand around the ghost's neck and with the other he waved his hand the house stopped shaking.

"Why have him remove the magic... why?" Harry was sending shocks through his hand that obviously caused the ghost pain.

"Because you were too powerful, I could not have a son who was more powerful than me. You changed into a fawn and then a puppy and a wolf every time you saw one of us change you changed. You were not even a year yet and you had more power than me."

Harry sent another shock and the ghost screamed "Remus wasn't a wolf, he was a werewolf? You tried to give me to a werewolf?"

"You had to die... the prophecy said you would end up with a Prince; Albus and I knew it meant Severus... I could not have you with your power being with that man, so I offered you up to Moony but you changed into a wolf cub and Moony refused to hurt you. You just wouldn't die."

Patrick shouted "you tried to kill your own son?"

"Lily would have had another."

"Who is your master?"

"What?"

"Albus had a master, who was it; I know he was working for someone who was it."

James didn't say anything.

"I Lord Harry Potter, Lord of the Potters and controller of the Potter magic demand you answer me right now." Magic swirled and James was forced to answer.

"Flamel. Nicholas Flamel was Albus' master they were lovers; but there was someone else above Flamel a Lord of Lords he controlled everything, I don't know who he was."

"What was the prophecy?"

"I don't know the exact words, but it stated that the heirs of Hogwarts would arise and the Master over Death with his prince and his champion would destroy the Lord of Lords."

"That's why they got rid of the Hogwart's heirs and that's why you tried to get rid of me."

"But the power was to be mine; the plan was to transfer the magic to me; I had already sworn my allegiances to Albus so I would have used my power to help the cause; to help control everyone in the world, muggle and magical"

"You're mad" Harold exclaimed.

"He sounds just like my idiot brothers; they sold their souls and made a deal with Death, I was young and my eldest brother was my guardian and signed for me... but Magic punished them and helped me because I was an innocent sacrifice. But their ultimate aim was to be immortal and rule the world" Ignotus stated.

"What about Lily was she involved?"

"No she was innocent; I had given her love potions to keep her under control, but had to stop it on a few occasions and she would try and get away; after you were born, I could have released her but she wanted to go to Severus so I kept her drugged. She kept fighting it, by the end I think she fought it completely but stayed to protect you."

The whole building started shaking and as the walls started cracking. Harry asked "And Sirius and Remus"

"Sirius was easy to manipulate, he was spoilt and accustomed having his own way, it was easy for Albus to fool him; Remus at first went along with everything because he didn't want to be left out, but I could have controlled him I became his Alpha and he had to obey and when he didn't I had Sirius bring Severus near to the shack. I showed Remus that I could make him kill if I wanted to and if he didn't do what I wanted, I would force him to become a monster. He fled as soon as I died but returned because he wanted to protect you his cub."

"And the Longbottoms, how did Albus get control of the Hufflepuff gold?"

"They tortured Alice in front of Frank. Bellatrix and the others were under Imperious with Flamel controlling them; they tortured Alice and when she collapsed, they held Neville and were going to torture him too and Frank gave in and gave permission. After they got the permission; they tortured Frank as well; they gave them potions that had them go crazy, they couldn't kill them as they needed their blood."

"And Gringotts?"

"The head goblins they knew, they were part of the plan."

Harry felt the entire building still shaking he reigned in his magic and then looked at his father; "why are you a ghost?"

"When Voldemort killed me I could not move on I had to see if he would kill you or not; then Albus needed my help for the ritual; he always needed my help; because I was the most powerful of his students."

"Well James Potter it is time for you to move on."

"You can't make me."

"Just watch me; I am the Master over Death" Harry released the ghost who tried to leave but Harry had already sealed the room and he couldn't get out.

Harry took out his pouch and withdrew a ring with a cracked stone on it; he heard Ignotus gasp.

Harry looked at his father and put on the ring. With all three Deathly Hallows at his command, he started glowing and the room shook then there standing in front of him was a spectre draped in black, his breathing was shallow and the room grew cold; it was like a dementor except it had a face; but any human magical or muggle would experience fear like never before by gazing upon this face. Any human that is except for one.

Harry looked at Death and said; "I have one of yours, claim him and send him to the hell he belongs to"

James' screams terrified even the portraits, as Death took its skeletal hand and held on to him; and a portal opened. As Death moved towards the portal Harry said "You could leave his portrait, I might need it later"

The portal closed taking with it Death and the ghost of James Potter. The portrait of James looked at Harry in shock. It was if it was just created, it did not remember anything over the past seventeen years; but it answered Harry' questions much as the ghost did.

Harry sighed as he left the Hall of Elders, he left James to face the wrath of the Elders. With the three hallows back in their pouch Harry breathe easier. He looked at the house, it was a wreck, the staircase had collapsed, the floors and walls cracked, the furniture destroyed. He looked around and then walked into the Library; it was the only room in the house where there was no damage.

He looked at Lily who was smiling at him "hello baby, I am so proud of you."

Harry smiled and sat and talked with his mom for a while until he stood up and called his magic to him and then called "Ogden"

He called again "Ogden"

The Hogwarts Head House elf came silently and looked at him with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Move my mother's portrait to my rooms in Hogwarts" Harry's voice was powerful.

"You will need to release it from here my Lord Gryffindor."

Harry waved his hand and said "Done, now remove her" Ogden took the portrait down and then said "Is there anything else you need Master?"

"No thank you Ogden"

Harry watched them disappear and then walked to the gardens which seemed to be unaffected; it was peaceful here, he loved it. He walked until he saw Falcon standing in the gardens; he was pruning some rose bushes.

"Have you finished punishing naughty Master James" the house-elf said without looking up.

Harry nodded and said "Yes"

"Good, he was a bad master; he hurt the house-elves. He forced them to do things they didn't want to, Minty, Toff, they were only obeying Master's orders before Master had died, he told them to obey the evil nurse and the evil Headmaster; Tate and Pence, ghost master would hurt the elflings if they did not obey. Etoile she keep saying that it was not Master James, that Master James was dead and that we had to protect Master Harry; but ghost Master James make her fall down the stairs and broke her back; she not the same after but she still did not believe ghost was Master James. Flint take over, he liked ghost master and made sure elves obey."

Harry looked at the house-elf and sighed a tear fell down his cheek "The house is a mess, it would take a lot to fix."

"House elves happy for something to do until Master come back" Falcon watched him "Me I never leave the gardens."

Harry nodded and said "Thank you Falcon"

Falcon cut a rose from the bush; it was a perfect blood red rose in full bloom. Falcon gave the rose to Harry and said "your mate is a good man; you must remind him of your love".

Harry held the long stem rose and whispered a magic spell and it glowed a bit. He then walked out and disappeared among the trees.

----

Severus was sitting in the main office at Prince Manor, he was talking with his grandfather's portrait. They had spent the last hour talking. Elijah was happy to see his grandson and was furious when he found out what Albus did; but right now that was not the issue that concerned him. Severus was anxious and worried.

Elijah knew Severus was worried about Harry. He kept looking at the door every five minutes as if he expected Harry to walk through.

Severus paced the floor. Elijah had stopped talking five minutes ago, because he realised that his grandson was not listening. He stopped pacing and sat down "What if something happened Grandfather, I don't know what I would do without him, I love him."

"Then tell him."

Severus closed his eyes and thought of Harry, suddenly he felt the change in his magic. His raging magic suddenly felt calm and peaceful "Harry."

He ran out of the office and looked towards the front door, which opened and Harry came through. Harry looked at him and smiled "You know you forgot to lower the wards around the manor."

Severus gasped, he felt foolish "So how did you get through?"

Harry looked at the single red rose and handed it to Severus "I turned it into a portkey and told it to take me to the one I love."


	19. Chapter 19: Princes and Potions Masters

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

----

**Chapter 19: Princes and Potions Masters.**

Harry sat in the office with Severus and his grandfather's portrait and for half an hour told them what happened; however he did not mention the part where he summoned Death... he just informed them that he had James exorcised.

Severus held his hand as Harry told them about James' betrayal. Severus had hated James. He thought him a bully and a spoilt brat but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would sacrifice his own son or try to kill him out of jealousy.

Harry spoke in a daze "Yes I know he was jealous and jealousy makes people do crazy things but he tried to kill me Severus... how could anyone try and kill their own child, he put me in front of Moony, he gave me up to be eaten by a werewolf, it was only because I turned into a wolf cub that I survived... how could anyone give up their child."

Severus held Harry, but Harry just froze, he was in a form of shock. Severus held on to him and did not know what to say.

Elijah looked at them from his portrait "James reminds me of the witch Maleficent she was a half veela witch in the 15th century. It was rumoured that she was so beautiful that people would be mesmerised by her; men especially would do whatever she wanted. Her eldest sister Maude however got married to one of the muggle princes and had two children a boy and a baby girl. After the prince's father and elder brother died in an accident he became king and Maleficent got jealous that her sister was now more loved by the people and was centre of attention.

Maleficent was only sixteen and he father had planned to marry her to one of the wizard Lords, but she wanted to be Queen. It was later discovered that she seduced a wizard healer and had him kill her sister who was pregnant with her third child. Maleficent then stepped in and got married to her sister's widow. While her sister who was called 'Good Queen Maude' was known for her good work by improving the lives of the poor, Maleficent was known as 'Maleficent the Beautiful' but was known for parties and her cruelty. It was rumoured that she beheaded anyone who mentioned her sister's name.

When the little princess Matilda was a teen her beauty started rivalling her stepmother's. A seer prophesied that Matilda would become a beautiful and beloved Queen and the people would rally around Matilda and that Maleficent would not be remembered. She then tried to have her killed but Matilda was rescued by a group of goblins who were planning to revolt against the monarchy because of Maleficent's wicked laws. The young prince William then confronted his stepmother and battled her, they both died in the battle. Matilda eventually became queen and is considered the greatest queen of magical heritage."

"It sounds a little bit like the story Snow White" Harry said, he had gotten out of his dazed state as he listened to Elijah's story.

Elijah nodded "Yes I believe it is the source of that story, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm wrote a lot of stories about the interaction between the muggle and wizarding worlds. Harry jealousy and envy are evil things and just like Maleficent your father succumbed to the temptations of that evil. Maude was a witch just like her sister and used her magical ability and position in society to do a lot of good work among the people; Maleficent who had the same ability and position used it to benefit herself only and really did not care about anyone except herself. Matilda had two examples to look at her mother and her step mother; she chose to follow the example of her mother but took into consideration what could have happened if she allowed power, greed, jealousy and envy to get the better of her. We still use some of Matilda's laws today in the Wizenmagot."

Harry nodded he understood what Elijah was trying to tell him. They discussed it for a while, until Severus felt Harry's body sway a bit.

"Harry you used a lot of magic this morning maybe a nap is in order."

"I think you are right, I could really do with some rest."

Severus called for Jeeves the Prince Head House-elf who took Harry to one of the guest rooms. Severus went with Harry and saw him settled into bed before Harry told him he was okay and that he should return and talk with his grandfather.

Severus came back down to the office and sat looking at his grandfather when Elijah spoke "Harry is a good man and a good mate for you, I approve most heartedly."

"Yes he is a good man, when I thought you and my friends hated me, I turned to the Dark Lord; but Harry is not like that he so much stronger."

"Yes he is and therefore the temptations will be greater. Severus he needs you now more than he ever did, you need to be there for him and you need to be his anchor to remind him what he fights for. Love is the greatest white magic that there is and for him you are a major source of that love."

"It is going to be hard for him, he has had little love in his life, his muggle relatives only showed him hate and abused him verbally and emotionally. He fought it by holding on to the thought that his parents loved him enough to die for him only to find out that James had been the one who tried to have him killed and who was responsible for him being magically raped and abused. In a sense a lot of what his muggle relatives told him was true. His father was an evil man who did not want him."

"Then remind him of his mother's love, she sacrificed herself for him and there is no greater example of love than someone who willingly gives their magic and life for someone."

Severus frowned thinking of how much Lily suffered "I was a complete bastard to him while he was in school, I kept seeing James and not him, I forgot about him being Lily's child. I caused him so much heartache over the years..."

"And he has obviously forgiven you Severus you just don't seem to have forgive yourself. Severus do you know what I did for a living?"

Severus nodded "Yes, you were head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement".

"Yes, most of Prince Lords were either Head of the DMLE or Head of the Wizenmagot like my father was, and as such this house has some of the strongest wards in all of England. For Harry to get through these wards with a portkey based on love, then that love has to be very strong."

Severus considered this for a moment "I don't deserve his love... and one day he will realise that I am not worth it."

"Severus you are a good man and Harry knows it. Whether you think that you deserve it or not Harry IS in love with you and you are very much in love with him, you just have to prove to yourself that you are worthy of his love. Severus why do you feel you don't deserve him?"

"He is a powerful wizard."

"So are you, Albus thought you powerful enough to consider you a possible Dark Lord."

"He puts himself before others, where as I was a Death Eater."

"You spent most of your adult life as a spy, sacrificing your life, soul and happiness for others, getting nothing in return."

"He is so gorgeous and I... I am an ugly old man."

"Severus you are not an old man you are not even forty, which even in the muggle world is middle age, in the wizarding world where people live easily up to 150 you are still a young man. You are not ugly you look a lot like me except for the nose and your hair colour and I was considered quite a catch thank you very much. Your nose can be fixed, so can your teeth and if you take care of yourself and wear clothes that suit your body you will see how attractive you really are."

Severus looked at his grandfather doubtfully.

"Besides" his grandfather said with a very mischievous grin "obviously there is something Harry likes to see every time he takes you under him."

Severus turned beet red and sank deeper into his chair, his grandfather laughed.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Severus as you said Harry is a very powerful wizard, from all I have heard today and I could see of him, he is probably just as powerful as the founders and he still has not fully developed his magic. There is nothing wrong with letting him have dominance in bed, I am sure he is quite powerful there as well."

"Grandfather!"

Elijah laughed "seriously Severus, even the most powerful wizard needs someone beside them. I was the dominant one in my relationship with your grandmother and it had nothing to do with my being a wizard or her being a witch. However, there were many times my job would cause me much stress and I would want to pull my hair out, remember that was the time when Grindlewald was in power and the muggle world was at war. There were times I thought that I would not survive and it was those times that Miriam would just hold me and I would feel all the stress melt away. She had a way of just being there for me, she would cook my favourite meal or draw a bath with some new bath potion she created just for me or just by lying beside me in bed and holding me she would somehow drive all the demons away. Had she been alive when I found out about you, Albus would never have gotten away with what he did, she would never have allowed it. She was never a weak woman, she was a strong powerful witch in her own right and I see a lot of her in you. She was my other half and you need to be that for Harry."

Jeeves came in and offered Severus lunch and asked if to wake Master Harry for lunch. Severus told him not to wake Harry and to let him sleep.

"Grandfather I don't know if I could be that to him, I always end up hurting others. Almost everyone Harry trusted in his life has turned against him, I am afraid that one day I too will hurt him."

"Severus do you love Harry?"

"Yes very much"

"Then I know you will do the right thing when the time comes, stop worrying about it and just trust your instincts."

Severus suddenly felt an uneasiness in his magic and he looked at the ceiling "Harry is in distress."

Elijah smiled at his grandson "Possibly a nightmare, he will get plenty of those. Go to him Severus and just hold him. If it's like what I would experience just lie with him and hold him, the demons would go away. Go to him child he needs you."

Severus walked up the stairs and opened the door to Harry's room, he saw Harry tossing and turning in bed, his grandfather was right Harry was having a nightmare.

Severus took off his boots and climbed into bed with Harry, moving slowly behind him he put his arms around him. Harry's eyes opened and turned to look at Severus.

"Sev?"

"Shush Harry I am here, go back to sleep."

"He didn't want me" Harry said quietly "I really am a freak."

"No Harry, James was an ass he didn't know what real treasure is, your mother knew however, she loved you more than her own life and I... I love you more than life Harry."

Harry turned to face him and then held him in a fierce hug and Severus allowed Harry to hold him. After a while Harry looked up and they shared a slow passionate kiss and Severus felt their magic joining together.

When Harry pulled out he looked at Severus and said "I don't think we should have sex today."

"That's okay Harry love is more than having sex."

Harry nodded "I know it's just that my magic is still too much to the front and I am afraid that I will hurt you."

"I am content with just being here with you Harry, I want to hold you while you sleep, that would be just perfect"

Harry turned around and allowed Severus to spoon him.

----

Severus woke up when he heard a pop. Kreacher had come in to the room.

"Excuse me Master Severus, but it is time for you and Master Harry to wake, you need to get ready to go to the conference."

Checking the time he noted it was 5 o'clock, Harry had slept a good five hours without getting a nightmare.

"Thank you Kreacher, I will wake him."

Kreacher popped out.

"Harry... Harry love it is time to get up."

"I am up I just don't want to move right now" Harry leaned his head back onto Severus, who was still holding him from behind and held on to Severus hands indicating he did not want him to move.

"Well we only have an hour before we are scheduled to leave for Barcelona."

"Yes well we could do a lot in an hour" Harry said with a small laugh and he moved one of Severus hands and placed it under his pants.

Severus groaned and held on to the member that Harry had offered.

"We are going to get into trouble, Kreacher is not going to be too happy" Severus said as he moved his hand into a rhythm.

"Hmmm, Kreacher wants me to be happy and you are making me very very happy."

"Yes...but Lord Black is never late" Severus whispered in Harry's ears.

"We could share a bath that will... oh yes... that will cut the time... oh god yes..."

Severus felt Harry's magic around him, whenever they had had sex Harry would use a combination of his body and his magic which drove Severus to a level he had never experienced with any other person; this however was different. He remembered what Harry had said about his magic being to the front and that he was afraid of hurting him; part of Severus told him to stop, it was too dangerous to continue, the other half told him he had to continue and finish what he started. He moved closer to Harry one hand around Harry's chest pulling him closer to him, the other hand quickened its pace.

As Harry released so did his magic, both Harry and Severus screamed; Harry in pleasure as he came and Severus as he was hit with a large bolt of magic.

Harry cleaned himself up and turned around. He laughed as he saw how Severus' hair stuck out, highly charged with magic, it reminded Harry of static electricity.

Kreacher popped in "is Master Harry and Master Severus okay we felt the building shake and the lights went off and on?"

Harry laughed "We are fine Kreacher."

"Yes, well you better get moving if you are to leave by 6 o'clock to the conference. Lord Black is never late" the tiny elf said as he ran into the bathroom and started the shower and then started getting clothes for Harry to wear.

Harry laughed and then after a little while said seriously (both to Kreacher and Severus) "I will not be going to the dinner tonight."

Severus was not surprise but he was disappointed.

Harry continued "I have to go back to Hogwarts; I will meet you in Barcelona later possibly after the dinner. I need to see Neville and the others." He then turned to the house-elf "Kreacher I need you to get my mirror, I need to contact Neville, after I have showered and changed I will need to see the elves. Kreacher is it possible to get something to eat I am starving?"

Kreacher nodded and popped out, he quickly brought back Harry's communications mirror and a tray with some sandwiches and some pumpkin juice.

Harry turned to Severus who had climbed out of bed. Harry walked up to him and held him "I know you are disappointed but after what I learnt today it is important that the other's find out right away" he kissed Severus who responded to the kiss "I will be there for you this weekend I just need to do this first."

"I know and I agree... don't worry the most important part starts tomorrow anyway... I am going to my room to shower and get ready while you are talking to Neville and your elves I will see you before I leave."

Harry kissed him again and Severus left the room.

Harry called Neville on the communications mirror and told him they needed to have an emergency meeting.

"Harry what happened? I thought you were going to Barcelona with Severus?"

"Neville I will tell you when I arrive, which should be in less than an hour; get Minerva and Filius tell them to contact Brian and Kingsley; also it is important that your grandmother be there."

"Okay Harry, I trust you I will have everyone here, see you in a bit" Neville sighed off.

Harry then called Fireforge and spoke to him for a few minutes and then he showered and changed into plain red robes. He then called Jeeves and told him to expect the goblin who would be visiting in a short while.

When he was almost finished eating Kreacher came back in the room, this time with the Potter elves and the elflings.

"Hawk do you wish to take on the mantle of the Potter Head House-elf or do you want to stay in charge of the elflings?"

"You are giving me a choice?" Hawk said in surprise and when Harry nodded he asked "Who will you choose if I refuse?"

"I will put Kreacher in charge of all my elves, though I have called in my estate manager and he will be supervising the re-construction of Potter manor."

Harry heard all of the elves gasp in shock, he forgot that they did not know what had happened so he told them "Ja... the ghost that haunted Potter Manor" he quickly looked at Etoile "is no more he has... moved on, so he would not be bothering you anymore."

Harry heard most of the elves sigh in relief and he saw Hawk hold his mate tight. "However I made quite a mess of the manor and the only two rooms left standing are the Library and the Hall of Elders; though the Hall has some damage. So the manor will have to be re-done."

Hawk looked at him in awe, he knew his master was very powerful and that something had happened for his master to destroy the manor.

Harry continued "It is my understanding that most of you who worked for those who betrayed me did so under orders from the last Lord Potter and so I will not hold you at fault". Harry paused and saw the two named Tate and Pence cry in relief "However all old orders are now cancelled, I am Lord Potter and I expect you to obey me." All the Potter elves bowed and swore allegiance to him.

"Good now Hawk, what do you prefer?"

"If it is okay with Master Harry I would like to stay with the elflings."

Harry smiled "Great. Since Potter Manor is no longer habitable for elflings, I am sending you to my manor in Devon; it is free from any dark devices and has a lot of room for the elflings to play. It is hidden so you don't have to worry about anyone either muggle or magical reaching you there."

Etoile gave Harry a hug and said "You are a good boy Harry, your father would be so proud of you" Harry stiffened. He liked the little house-elf but she had suffered so much that she retreated into her own deluded world where his father was a good man who was everything everyone always told Harry he was like. She could not bring herself to admit that he had become a monster.

Hawk however knew what had happened and had hated James but as an elf he couldn't do anything or show his hatred. Hawk quickly held on to Etoile and said to Harry "Your mother would be very proud of you and so would Master Patrick."

Harry nodded and then said "My estate manager should be here any minute and will bring the portkeys for you as well as the keys and anything else you will need. If you approve Hawk, I will send Pence with you."

The house elf smiled and Hawk said "That is very much to my approval".

"Good, Flint you are going to be cleaning up Potter Manor, I want you to remove all the debris and anything else that has to be cleaned. Petal and Chi, I want you two to check and see what needs to be done in the manor. Any cleaning to be done let Flint do it."

The two elves nodded and Harry saw a slight evil grin come on their faces as they looked at Flint who cringed.

Kreacher you are in charge of all the elves and you will liaise with Fireforge to assign them duties that need to be done. I am going to a meeting at Hogwarts and then going to Barcelona for the weekend, I will get in contact with you on Monday to see how things are going. Good everyone knows what is to be done?"

At that moment Jeeves came in and announced that Fireforge had arrived and was sitting in the parlour. Harry went to greet him and all the various arrangements were made.

The only problem that they incurred was when Etoile called all the elflings to her when it was time for them to leave. Dante went and stood next to Kreacher. Kreacher told the little elf that maybe it would be best if he went with the other elflings and Dante refused he wanted to stay with Kreacher.

Harry knew the deviant little look that Dante had on his face; it was the same look Teddy gave right before he decided to throw a tantrum. Harry considered the little elfling and all the horrors he must have gone through in the last few months. He was only given to Harry a few days ago and then given to Kreacher with whom he found some stability only to be told he was going to be shipped off again. Harry understood his plight and decided to step in "Kreacher I think it might be best for Dante to stay with you." Dante gave Harry a smile and a very quick (you almost missed it) hug.

As all of the house elves popped out to their destinations, Harry saw Severus standing by the doorway looking at him. Harry smiled. Severus looked very sexy, he had on black jeans, tucked in knee high boots and a loose silky emerald green shirt that was out of his jeans and was slightly unbuttoned; his hair was tied back in a low tail and his faced glowed as someone in love.

Harry came over and gave him a deep and powerful kiss "are you trying to entice me to go with you Severus? God you look so sexy, I feel like stripping you and making love to you right here right now."

"I thought you said we couldn't have sex today" Severus said teasing.

"Yes well you helped me release some of my excess magic... I might still hurt you but a little rough powerful sex might keep you knowing who your mate is and will keep all the other wolves at bay."

"So you think I can't handle myself, I need protecting?" Severus said with a mock stern look.

"No I never said that but my wolf is screaming that I put my scent on you so others will know you are mine" he captured Severus' mouth again and gave him a kiss that screamed for Severus to submit, which he did.

Just as Harry pulled away he heard his name being called on the mirror. He looked at Neville's reflection and was told everyone had arrived and was waiting in Minerva's office. Harry gave Severus another deep kiss and the promise to meet him later. Using the floo he quickly vanished as he headed out to Hogwarts.

Severus sighed and then said goodbye to his grandfather, took out his portkey and headed for Barcelona.

----

Harry sat back in Minerva's office he had a glass of wine in his hand but he kept twirling the wine and did not really drink any. He, Minerva, Filius, Neville, Augusta, Brian and Kingsley had just exited the pensieve after looking at the memory of the events of this morning. When he arrived in the office he put the memory from when Patrick had asked about Voldemort to when James answered why he was a ghost and invited the others to enter.

Minerva had passed around drinks and Neville grabbed a glass of Firewhisky so did Filius, Brian and Kingsley. Augusta like Harry had a glass of wine in her hand. It was Augusta who spoke first "So Flamel is behind all of this, Frank, Alice, Neville, Harry everything."

"There is someone else but I am sure that Flamel was a big part of it" Filius said looking like he was going to be sick.

"I knew James all his life, I knew he was a bit spoilt and a bit selfish, but I thought he had matured when he left Hogwarts and got married to Lily. How could I have been so wrong, how could I not have seen it, I was his Head of House" Minerva said berating herself.

"Albus let us see what he wanted us to see, we never suspected Albus or Poppy. James and the Marauders were all part of Albus' plan and Albus was a master of manipulation; we were all fooled" Filius said looking at Minerva.

"But I was his godmother, I should have... I should have..." she put her head in her hands, then she looked up as she took a breath "Patrick's dad was so strict, Patrick was a bit fearful of him and he didn't want James to fear him. Every time he got a report of James doing something wrong, he decided he would talk to him show him where he went wrong, let him learn through experience. James and Sirius reminded him so much of us when we were in school... I don't know what went wrong."

"What went wrong was no accountability. When you and grandfather did something wrong you knew there was a chance of punishment, when you pulled a prank there was a line you never crossed because you knew someone; whether it was your parents or the teachers or the Headmaster would hold you accountable for your actions. James never did, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, his father's punishment while effective for other children was ineffective for James and the Headmaster actually encouraged him, so he never felt accountable" Harry said seriously.

"He tried to feed you to a werewolf" Neville screamed.

"He was encouraged by Dumbledore to put Severus in front of a raging werewolf; it was how James felt that he had to deal with his enemies. As a child I became his enemy, so for James he was doing what he was taught. I am not excusing him, he is in hell paying for his actions, but he was trained into thinking he was a Light Lord by people who were evil; he convinced himself he was doing good."

"Exactly what Albus said the group of light wizards became so corrupt they no longer knew the difference between Light and Dark, it is exactly what he said they were trying to prevent" Minerva said.

"Yes, the problem is how do we stop them" Harry asked.

"Harry what happened to James?" Brian said studying him intently.

"James is no more, he has been exorcised."

"How?" Brian asked but Harry did not answer.

Brian looked at him and then stated "Harry with power comes responsibility, I noticed you had the Elder Wand in your hand and you had on the Cloak as well; you have to be careful, these are dangerous items. You are more powerful than any wizard that is currently under the Ministry's jurisdiction. Don't make the mistake Albus made, don't play God and do what you want to because you can."

"I know believe me I know... that is why I have come to you, I want to be a part of a team and not the one who does everything. I don't want everyone depending on me, I don't want that responsibility. It is too much power for one person to have."

Filius then asked changing the subject "Any word on Flamel?"

Brian answered "all our research has shown no indication that Flamel is dead and that for all intense and purposes he is still alive."

Minerva asked "Any idea of where he might be?"

"Records show he has a private island that is unplotable and you must have permission to enter; not even the Ministry knows where it is."

"How come, I thought the Ministry kept tabs on all its citizens" Augusta asked.

It was Kingsley who answered "Flamel is considered a wizard without boarders he is not tied to any nation, even though he was born in Britain."

Harry turned to Neville "What are you going to do about the inquiry?"

Neville looked at his grandmother who told him "It is up to you."

Neville was serious "I still want a full inquiry, my parents were tortured in giving permission to give up the account and the head goblins knew this. I want them to pay."

Brian nodded his head "I think now more than ever, I also want to continue this investigation."

Kingsley then said "Watson I want an investigation into St. Mungo's as well to see if Alice and Frank truly are permanently damaged or if they are being given help to remain in that condition."

Neville's glass broke in his hand and Harry waved his hand and the broken glass disappeared.

"I think I want Frank and Alice moved to Longbottom manor that way an independent investigation could be made" Augusta said looking at Kingsley and Brian.

Neville nodded his head "Brian do you think Justine will come and test them. I will pay twice what ever her salary is at St. Mungo's I trust her and I want her to lead the team to help them."

"I will ask her" Brian said and put his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"I will also ask Severus and see if I could get a potion's team together" Harry said thinking of how the team came together for him.

Neville nodded.

They spent another half an hour speculating on different things and making various plans before everyone left.

Harry looked at the time. It was eight thirty, he didn't want to go to the dinner late, but decided he would go and wait for Severus in their suite. He bade the others goodbye and went to catch a portkey to Barcelona.

----

As soon as Severus arrived in Barcelona he marvelled at the beauty of the place. He was in the magical landing station, about a mile from the hotel. He looked at the time it was now six o'clock, he had previously thought that he and Harry would have had time to be together before the conference but now he was on his own.

He explored for a while before he came up to La Calle Negra it was Barcelona's Knockturn Alley. He had a few acquaintances on this street, all not so nice and highly questionable characters. He remembered one, Miguel who owed him a favour and who could actually help him. He turned into the street and went to find his amigo.

Half an hour later Severus left a seedy looking shop with a black door; he smiled his friend had not changed and Miguel was glad to no longer be owing the former Death Eater. Severus smiled and looked at himself in a passing shop window. Miguel had done a good job; his teeth were straight and white. He smirked and said softly "okay grandfather I took the first step". He then hurried to the hotel as he did not want to be late.

Unbeknown to Severus he was being watched by two who recognised him immediately. The Italian twins Lorenzo and Giovanni de Medici. The twins were rich powerful Italian wizards who on the surface were wealthy businessmen who had investments throughout Europe, however in certain circles they were known as Italian Death Eaters. They objected greatly to this title as they were never followers of Voldemort. They were however, known to bring death to many and would have love Bellatrix and her parlour tricks. They took whatever they wanted and right now they were watching Severus.

"Lorenzo do you see what I see, isn't that Severus Snape?"

"Yes I believe it is. He looks really hot and sexy without his billowing black robes. He has a beautiful body."

"Yes, and his hair he has finally washed it, it is beautiful so lush. He would look great in my bed."

"I don't think you will Giovanni as he would be sharing my bed."

"Ah but my dear brother, mother always said we should share, it has been a while since we both shared such a fine specimen."

"He would be going to the potions convention, I am glad we agreed to attend this year".

"The ball is tonight and after I think we should get some dessert"

"Yes a Severus Snape dessert. Come Giovanni let us go and get our party clothes on, we have a Potions Master to hunt."

----

Severus reached the hotel Los Magos in a matter of minutes and quickly went to the front desk. He noticed several people, both men and women watching him with interest. He smiled and he heard someone sigh and a few witches giggle.

The manager at the front desk came and registered him personally and noticed he had recently booked a suite with two rooms.

"Senor your guest is not with you, she is arriving late?"

"He would be coming in later. My guest is Mr. H. Black he may not reach in time for the dinner but I expect him to come before the evenings activities are complete."

"Yes sir. Whenever he comes it will not be a problem I will give him his key myself."

"Hello Severus" a familiar voice called to him.

Severus turned and saw Horace Slughorn.

"Hello Horace, you look well" Severus said in his usual 'you are bothering me leave me alone' drawl.

"So do you my boy, so do you... I didn't mean to overhear but you are bringing a guest this year. I must say I am intrigued you have never brought a guest to one of our little shindigs."

"Yes well times have changed. Now if you will excuse me Horace, I must go and change for dinner" he walked off without waiting for a response.

Several others came up to Slughorn to ask if it was indeed Severus Snape he was talking to.

Slughorn sighed the clothes may have changed but the attitude was the same.

----

Harry landed in Barcelona. He was glad he had changed into muggle clothes before taking the portkey, most of the young people were in muggle style clothes. Since he knew this was the magical side of Barcelona he was surprised to see how muggle it all ways. It just proved how backward the British wizarding world really was.

He looked around the place was exquisitely beautiful, he saw a towering Cathedral in the distance and many of the buildings were old and the architecture was magnificent. He passed by a food place that reminded him how hungry he was and after getting directions went to the Hotel.

His first thought was that he had gotten to the wrong place. In front of the hotel was a group of young witches and wizards with placards with Spanish writing that Harry did not understand and they were chanting. He approached a pretty young witch who reminded him a bit of Hermione in her mannerisms and asked her about the protest.

After looking at him appraisingly she asked "Do you know what is going on in this hotel this weekend?"

"A potions conference" Harry replied.

"Yes a potions conference where they are inventing potions to destroy those who do not have the power to defend themselves."

"Who, house-elves, animals?"

"Are you dense, muggles. They are creating potions to destroy the muggles among us. It is a conspiracy to preserve the wizarding superiority."

"And do you have any proof?"

"I don't need proof, with people like Sangre, Krohn, Hagan and that Death Eater Snape, they must be..."

She did not get further as Harry's anger blazed and his magic flared, the entire group stopped chanting and stepped back; the girl started whimpering as Harry glared at her.

"Severus Snape is not a Death Eater, he was a spy who worked for the side of light; he is a good man and has saved all of our lives by sacrificing his own. Now I don't know if other potions masters have created potions to hurt muggles, but you cannot accuse innocent people of crimes you have no proof of. If you have proof of wrong doing then bring it to me, if you don't then you have no right being here."

Harry watched as the group quickly dispersed. He sighed as Brian's warning came to him; he needed to calm himself. He thought about taking a long soak in a bath tub; yes he thought that might be what he needed.

He walked slowly up the stairs of the hotel and before he entered the doorman opened the door and gave him a big grin. Harry smiled and then went up to the desk. The manger thanked him for his help outside and gave him the key to his and Severus' rooms. He walked towards the elevator when it opened and Slughorn exited.

"Professor Slughorn; it is so great to see you" Harry said with a big smile.

"Harry... my boy it is you, you look fantastic; if you did not call out to me I would not have recognise you. Oh my you must be driving the women off with a stick" he laughed and thumped Harry on the back "What are you doing in Barcelona?"

"Well I am here for the potions conference."

"Are you? That is great, I knew you had the makings of a Potions Master in you, I heard you got an Outstanding in your NEWTS I am so proud of you."

"Yes I did, but I am not going into Potions, I am here as an investor..."

"You are... come my boy, let's go to the bar and have a drink and a chat" before Harry could say anything else Slughorn had dragged him to the bar and had ordered drinks. Harry cast a muffliato spell to ensure privacy.

Slughorn of course asked about Ginny and why the wedding was called off and Harry gave the same explanation he had given the press.

He then asked about Harry's interest in potions. Harry told him how he wanted to be more involved in the investments his estate was involved in and that after speaking with Severus he decided to come himself to the conference.

"Oh so you are the mysterious guest that Severus has with him this year. Mr. H. Black"

Harry laughed "Yes officially I am Lord Harry Potter-Black. I felt that coming as Mr. Black it would put less attention on me and I would be able to quietly investigate new and upcoming potions that I might be interested in, instead of the organisers telling me what to invest if they knew Harry Potter was in the crowd. Severus understands my need for anonymity"

"I fully understand, but why Severus, I didn't think you two got along?"

"Well to be honest I was staying at Hogwarts as I had some business to take care of there and after getting some advice from others there I decided to come here. It was too late to get my own room, so I asked Severus. We have become friends and I have great respect for him."

Slughorn watched him with curiosity "What sort of potions would you be interested in?"

"Well anything that would help the muggle world, would be great. I am also looking for a few masters who might be interested in researching a cure for long term _cruciatus curse_ sufferers. Neville is looking for a team to help in researching a cure for his parents."

"A worthwhile venture I am sure for Mr. Longbottom, but I am not sure how many will actually be interested, but I could look into it"

Harry finished his drink and said "Aren't you going to the dinner?"

"Yes, yes... well the dinner is almost over and I will be in time for dessert, but what about you my boy."

"I knew I was going to be late so, I wasn't planning to"

"But as an investor this is the most important night. Come you must come with me, I will introduce you around to some who you might be interested in, there are a few who I know work in muggle potions..."

"That would be great, but I must change first."

"Well I will wait on you come on, let's make a move."

Harry and Slughorn left the bar and were about to turn to the lift when a short fat, balding man came out of the ball room door. He looked appraisingly at Harry, he licked his lips and came across.

"Slughorn who is this tasty treat you have with you?"

"Excuse me sir but your manner is very offensive as is your implied question and I will ask that you remove yourself and leave us alone" the lift opened and Harry and Slughorn got in.

Slughorn laughed "Harry you really are a piece of work... Pablo is probably still standing in shock, no one has spoken to him like that in years, I am glad I was there to witness it."

"Pablo?"

"Yes Pablo Sangre, he is actually in charge of the conference this year"

"I have heard of him, he is Draco Malfoy's Potions Master."

"Yes, young Mr. Malfoy, I had not heard that. I heard that young Mr. Malfoy had escaped going to Azkaban, you have been in contact with him?"

"Yes, he and his family fall under the protection of the Black family; he has really turned around and is doing well."

They had reached the suite and Harry went in and changed as Slughorn waited in the suite's living room.

Harry changed into burgundy and gold robes that were made of the finest acromantula silks and a pair of black boots. The robes had no crests on them as he did not want anyone knowing who he was. His hair was brushed back and the fell straight down his back. He checked himself in the mirror, he looked good.

Slughorn smiled as he came out "My boy you look exquisite, you look like a high elf prince. I will be the envy of everyone with you coming in with me".

They return to the ground floor and made their way to the ball room. As they walked through the lobby all eyes turned to look at Harry, he indeed looked like an elven prince; his movements were graceful but purposeful, he was gorgeous and his skin was flawless and his power was evident.

Severus had been in a deep conversation with several potions masters, when abruptly he stopped and looked around. The Medici twins, looked at him and caught his eye, they winked. Severus knew they had been following him whole night and had tried to ignore them, this of course made them want him even more. They practically salivated as they looked at Severus who looked resplendent in emerald green and silver robes.

They had no chance however as Severus felt a magical pull that identified only one wizard. He turned and looked at the door before it even opened.

Slughorn opened the doors and all eyes turned to the stranger who entered with him. Harry looked around and saw the one who he was looking for, he told Horace he wanted to pay respects to Severus first and they walked towards him.

The twins looked at Harry with wonder, momentarily they forgot about Severus. They walked up to the stranger and as they approached him, he looked at them with twinkling emerald green eyes and moved pass them without even acknowledging them, he was out of their league and they knew it. He walked purposefully towards Severus.

As Harry and Slughorn reached the small group that Severus belonged, the group's conversation ended and they all looked curiously at the new arrival.

Severus gave a small smile and then turned to the group he was talking to "I would like to introduce to you my guest for the weekend, Mr. Harry Black."

The twins whispered to each other that they would have to change their plans if they wanted to get Severus in their bed. All of a sudden they saw the stranger's head turn in their direction and swore they heard a growl, however what was unmistakable was the fire and power in those green eyes and they both felt a cold blast of magic hit them. They decided that maybe they were not so interested in Snape after all.


	20. Chapter 20:To Spy or Not to Spy

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

**Chapter 20: To Spy or Not to Spy**

Harry sat back and watched as Severus went up and announced his items for sale. There was an uproar when he stated he had two sheets 1ft square of Basilisk Skin and one Griffin feather. Several of the Masters declared him a fraud (and several other colourful names) and shouted that he should be expelled from the room. Severus in his snarky professor mode challenged them to test the items. There was pandemonium when not only did the Basilisk Skin tested positive to being from a thousand year old Basilisk but the Griffin feather was found to be willingly given. Severus instantly became the most popular man in the entire convention.

Severus was interrogated by the entire auditorium as to his source for the items, but he kept declining to reveal it. In the end the items combined went for a startling half a million galleons; the feather alone went for 300,000 galleons. By far it was the most that anyone had ever gotten on a single item in the history of the potions convention.

The rest of the auction went rather smoothly and Harry bought several items he felt Severus might have liked; a black and gold horn from a black unicorn, another vile of unicorn blood freely given, some scales from a Chinese dragon and a small piece of a tentacle from a Kraken (Harry offered the man 5,000 extra galleons for the story of how that tentacle was gotten, it was most entertaining – the man swore an oath that it was true). Harry spent 100,000 galleons on these items but did not mind.

It was only when he was signing the Gringotts bank drafts (he had previously arranged with Magnus to have them under the name Harry Black) that he found it ironic that he was spending the amount that the Weasleys had taken from him. Part of him felt a little guilty, Ginny and Ron may spend years paying back their family to replace what Muriel had given to him, when he was spending the same amount in one morning on items that he was not even sure Severus would like. He sighed and reminded himself it was the principle of the matter.

He saw Severus arguing with the man who had won the bid for the Griffin feather. After his items were sold Severus had proceeded to the side room, where the payments were being made. The man it seemed was trying to give him 250,000 galleons and 50,000 galleons worth of items.

Harry looked on and laughed; the Severus who he saw arguing with the man was the one that he knew as a student; the snarky, sarcastic, bastard who made you want to cry. It was the side that Severus had often showed the world and Harry marvelled at how different Severus really was.

Harry's ears perked up however when he heard Severus scream, "...and what the hell am I going to do with a sex slave, Romanov?"

The man called Romanov sneered "Well Snape it certainly answers a lot of my questions about you, if you don't know what to do with a sex slave."

"Unlike you, I do not have to pay or buy someone to be in my bed. Now you still have 50,000 galleons for me either pay up or I take the feather to Singh he was willing to pay 275,000 and I know he will not have to sell his wife to give me the money."

Romanov scowled but signed a bank draft and gave it to Severus, who took it and handed over the feather. The feather was the one that Severus had plucked from Gryffin, Harry wondered what Severus did with the other feather; it's not like he couldn't have gotten another.

Severus and Harry left the room and proceeded to the lift to take them back to their suite when a small group of Potions Masters approached them.

"Snape if you have a few moments we would like to have a word... we will make it worth your while."

Snape nodded and Harry left and went up to the suite alone. Harry was pleased. The reason for Severus putting the items up for sale was to get the recognition in the potions community. After Voldemort's down fall, it took the wizarding world several months before they accepted Harry's and the Minister's word that Snape was in fact a spy working for the light. Harry knew that even now many still doubted his innocence. Severus really did not care so much for the general population but Harry knew he cared deeply about what his peers in the potions community thought.

Harry went to bed and took a rest, he was still tired from the day before and they still had two hours before they met the man who Slughorn had introduced him to the night before. The man had some ideas that Harry liked and he was seriously considering funding his project. Severus wanted to ask the man many technical questions before Harry made any deals; so they were all meeting for lunch.

----

Severus looked at the group of six Potions Masters they were the core of the Potions Guild Council; they included his old Master Leblanc who he had apprenticed under and the Finnish Master Gadolin who was considered the top Potions Master in the world. The others Severus knew by name and reputation and was inwardly hyperventilating.

They went to a small private sitting room which was richly decorated.

"Severus it is good to see you have come into your own, I was impressed by your article in December's Potions Quarterly on the improvements that you made to the wolfsbane" Leblanc stated as he and the others sat and offered Severus a seat.

"Yes, my speech tonight will be based on that very topic... thank you" Severus said as he was handed a glass of wine by the German Master Mayer.

"Yes, I know, we were the ones who selected you as a speaker tonight" Leblanc continued.

"Tell me Snape, what made you think of adding _matricaria recutita_ in the potion; I would think that the flower's properties would clash with that of the wolfsbane?" Gadolin asked.

"You are right the fresh flower does clash, it is why I used dried petals. A friend of mine was a werewolf and often complained of stomach pains the day after the transformation. He told me that he eventually solved the problem by having a cup of the chamomile tea and that the tea sooth his stomach; so I decided to try the dried chamomile petals and it worked."

"Impressive but I should have known you British and your tea" Gadolin said and everyone (except Severus who was nervous – and who did NOT laugh in public) laughed.

The group asked Severus several questions about his various potions for over half an hour when Sangre came into the room. The others greeted him cordially.

"So Snape have you revealed the source of your amazing auction items" Sangre said as he poured a glass of wine.

Severus sneered, he did not like Sangre but he was an important man in the community. Under no circumstance was he going to tell anyone about Harry's animagus form but he had debated whether or not to reveal the source of the Basilisk skin. Harry had indicated that he did not mind and Minerva had even suggested that it could bring in some money for the school. As a matter of fact he was giving the money he raised from the sale of the skin to the school. Severus however was hesitant as he did not want to expose the fact that they had access to the Chamber of Secrets considering they needed to keep the Library safe. However, these men were the best masters in the world and it would have been worth his while to be in their good graces.

"Actually the skin belonged to the familiar of Salazar Slytherin one of the founders of Hogwarts" Snape said slowly and then took a sip of the wine for dramatic effect. He knew they all knew who Salazar Slytherin was as he was one of the most famous Potions Masters of all time, Severus smirked thinking of what the masters would say if he told them that he had access to Salazar's picture and that he had helped him write his speech for that night.

After waiting for the initial shock to subside he continued "Harry Potter actually killed the Basilisk six years ago, I was able to get permission to harvest a small amount of the creature. The skin I auctioned today was part of what I was able to harvest."

"Six years ago, isn't he eighteen now?"

"Yes almost nineteen, he was twelve when he killed it" Severus said, a small hint of pride in his voice.

One of the Masters a man called Razi, who had not said anything before, looked at him and asked "I always heard you and Harry Potter did not get along?"

"We have a mutual respect for each other," Severus said and thought _and love each other very much_.

Razi looked at him doubtfully "You honestly expect us to believe that a mere child of twelve defeated such a noble and powerful creature?"

Severus was annoyed but had long learnt to control his anger "whether you believe me or not is not the issue, it is fact but more importantly, the Basilisk is indeed dead and I was able to harvest its skin, that I believe is the question you all wanted answered."

Leblanc quickly interjected "Indeed Razi, I for one believe that Mr. Potter is one to watch, if all the rumours about him are true, he could have very well killed the creature. Tell me Snape is it true he is a parselmouth?"

"Yes" Snape did not like how this conversation was going.

"Interesting, I have several old scrolls supposedly written by a Pali found in an ancient Naga temple, it is believed to be parselscript, I would very much like for Mr. Potter to take a look at them" the Indian Master Arjun said with excitement.

Severus knew the man was not only a potions master but an expert in ancient potions and was a noted wizarding archaeologist. Severus wondered if maybe he could recommend Ginevra Weasley as a Research Assistant and send her far far away.

"I will ask next time I see him."

"Is it possible that we may be allowed to see the creature and possible be allowed to harvest items for ourselves... We would pay Mr. Potter handsomely" Razi asked and the others all looked at Severus eagerly.

"I believe Mr. Potter has donated the creature to the school and asked it be harvested over many years to generate income for the school as it needs. However, you will have to take it up with the Headmistress and Mr. Potter, as the location of the corpse is not easily accessible."

"The Legendary Chamber of Secrets" Razi stated rather than asked.

"Yes"

"Is there anything in the Chamber besides the Basilisk corpse?" Razi asked looking at Severus intently.

Severus felt the pull to his mind as someone (Razi he strongly suspected) was trying to use legilimency on him but he was not worried as he was a strong occlumens himself having years of practice with Voldemort.

"No, it appears that it was only used to house Slytherin's pet."

Razi looked at him doubtful.

"Can you tell us the source of the Griffin feather" Faustin the American master asked.

"No, I took an oath" Severus said quickly.

"Can you tell us about your guest, I for one am curious about him" Sangre asked and Severus looked at the man coldly.

"He is an ex-student, a very rich young man who wishes to invest in a couple of potions projects."

"He must be very rich; he shelled out 100,000 at the auction as if it were pocket change. That is the kind of investor I like" Faustin stated with a laugh.

"So do I" Sangre mumbled in a sleazy manner to Severus' horror.

"Indeed" Snape said with a sneer.

"Well Severus, it seems we have taken much of your free time this morning, I for one am looking forward to this evening's speech" Gadolin stated quickly sensing the tension that was building.

After getting another promise to speak to Harry about the Basilisk and the scrolls, the others bid him a good day.

Severus noted that Master Leblanc and Razi stayed behind.

"Mr. Snape, I must be honest with you, I came to this conference to seek you out, you have drawn attention to yourself as one of the greatest potions masters in the world" Razi stated.

"Thank you"

"I am fully aware of your former ties and the work that you did back then" the olive skinned man said watching Severus intently.

Severus' instincts were screaming at him in warning but all his years as a spy had him trained to gather whatever information he could.

When Severus did not say anything Razi continued "I have several friends who are very interested in you and your work... Friends who will make it worth your while."

"I am not looking for any change in jobs right now" Snape said coldly.

"Don't be stupid man, I checked your records, the money you got from the auction is more than you have made in your entire career at that school, my employer is willing to pay you a year's teachers salary for a day's work" Razi said losing his patience.

"Severus, I have known you a long time, over twenty years and I know that you never got the recognition you deserved being stuck under Albus' watch, but this is a genuinely good offer, you would be working with some of the world's greatest minds" Master Leblanc told him.

Severus started thinking about it but it would mean leaving Hogwarts "Who will I be working with?"

Leblanc smiled "Well in the beginning you will work with me, however, if we like how you work you could even get to work with Nicholas Flamel, I know he is looking for an apprentice."

It was only because of years of training that allowed Severus to keep his face stoic "It was my belief that Flamel was dead."

Razi gave Leblanc a stern look and Severus noted that Leblanc looked at bit pale as he stated "That story was told to keep Flamel and his work away from unwanted eyes, I assure you Flamel is very much alive and highly interested in you."

Severus thought that this was his opportunity to gather all the information Harry would need "I am interested, what sort of projects are you working on?"

Razi gave Leblanc a look which told him not to say too much "Several potions that would revolutionize the muggle world."

"When can I meet Flamel?"

"Well first I could take you to meet the others who are here and later on after a few months you can get to go to his island and if he likes you then you can start working with Flamel," Leblanc answered.

"When do I meet the others?"

"Right away we are meeting for lunch" Leblanc.

Lunch, Severus had promised Harry he would come with him to talk to Williamson, but this was important.

Severus nodded "I will just inform Black that I will not be joining him".

Razi looked at Severus suspiciously "You could send a message by hotel internal mail, I will call an elf."

After Severus sent the message, he followed the two men to a private dining room but before they entered Razi pulled him aside and said "My employer and myself would need to go into the Chamber of Secrets, I don't care if you carry the others or not but it is important that we are able to get in."

Severus was suspicious and tried to draw him out "I could get whatever parts you want from the Basilisk, I gathered some of the best parts for myself."

"I don't care about the Basilisk we need to get into the Chamber, all you need to do is get us in" Razi's voice rose but he took a deep breath and then said "my employer is fascinated with Slytherin he would just want to see it."

"I will try" Severus knew that the employer Razi was referring to was the mysterious Dark Lord they were trying to find, Albus' Master, the Lord of Lords. He knew Razi was lying, they wanted the Library.

"I know you will. It is very important to your future that you do this" he patted Severus on the cheek as if in warning.

Severus hated this, he hated the man but it would give them the information they sought, so he followed him into the dining room.

----

Harry woke when the wards he cast were tripped and he realised someone was in the suite. He walked out and saw a tiny elf about to leave a letter on the table.

"You can give the letter to me" Harry said and startled the elf.

She looked at him fearfully, no one had ever caught her before and as a matter of fact she was supposed to be under a disillusionment charm.

She walked up to him and he took the letter and thanked her.

The elf popped away thinking about the strange wizard.

Harry saw the note was from Severus, who simply wrote:

_**Not coming for lunch will see you later.**_

Harry sighed; he had really hoped that Severus would have been there, it was the reason for the lunch meeting, as Harry had already spoken to the man last night. He wondered what was keeping Severus but dismissed it quickly. He had left Severus with a group of Masters, Slughorn had pointed out last night as the Guild Council and cream of the crop of Potions Masters in the world. He was happy for him; this was a great opportunity for him.

Harry looked at the time and got ready for lunch.

----

Severus was astonished when he met the group at lunch, along with Razi and Leblanc, there was the American Master Faustin; Norton and Dyer who were past Hogwarts students, the African Mkuze, the Turk Zara and to his horror the Italian de Medici twins.

The twins looked around and when they did not see Severus' guest with him, they relaxed. The others all greeted Severus warmly and conversations on some of Severus' more deviant potions came up. During the lunch, they bought up a potion they were having trouble with.

Severus asked many questions and soon the lunch was abandoned and Severus was carried to a private lab area. Part of the conference was a time when they experimented with potions; however this potion was definitely not opened to the general population. Severus worked with the other masters and noticed the twins hovering.

The twins were not potions masters but investors. Severus quietly asked Mkuze about them. The African grinned and just told him that the twins just wanted to get their money's worth.

Severus inwardly shuddered but suddenly felt calm as he thought of Harry.

After looking over the potion Severus slowly began piecing together what the potion would be used for, he felt cold and wanted to throw up. It would revolutionize the muggle world, yes but in a negative way, this potion was a disease that would eat away the lining of a muggle stomach and continue without stopping. Someone getting this would die in a few days. It would make the Ebola look like the common cold.

Severus looked up at the others, he saw the others grin.

Zara laughed "you truly are amazing, it took Faustin two weeks to figure it out."

Leblanc said "so are you on board Severus? We are missing several key points for it to work. We are hoping with a fresh mind we could finish our little project."

Severus knew the ingredient that could make it work, after working on Harry he knew that a few drops of the dragon's blood would finish the potion. He knew that Flamel would be able to figure it out but they obviously were doing this either on their own or as a test for him. He hated this he would never allow this potion to see the light of day.

He hated being a spy.

"Maybe we could experiment with a bit of Basilisk blood; I have some at my lab at Hogwarts" Severus said coldly.

He got a pat on the back from Leblanc and Severus sneered and dared the others to touch him.

The twins came and sat down next to him and Severus gave them his patented glare that would normally cause Hufflepuffs to cry. The twins looked at Severus uneasily and then at Leblanc who then invited the group to sit and drink some brandy.

----

Harry sat across the table from Albert Williamson they had eaten lunch and were now sitting and talking about his experimental potion. The potion was a cure for Parkinson's Disease in muggles. The disease was curable in the wizarding world but not in the muggle world. Williamson told Harry about his muggle grandfather who suffered and died from the disease; when he training as a healer he discovered there was a cure in the wizarding world, he then started researching and did an additional mastery in potions hoping to adapt the cure to one that muggles could use.

Harry asked "How will you know if the cure would work? Are you experimenting on muggles?"

Williamson smiled "Not in the way you would think, I actually am a certified doctor in the muggle world as well as a healer in the wizarding world. I have a small private medical facility in the US and have 30 Parkinson's patients, they and their families have all agreed to experimental treatments. I started with 10 patients who were actually family members of American witches and wizards who knew about the wizarding world. Out of the 30 current patients I have, 25 actually are aware of the wizarding world and it is these who I mainly focus on the others have come due to references from families who know, but they themselves don't."

"So what can I actually help with?"

Williamson took a breath and said "I actually am not working on my own, I have a team of healers, I am the only one who actually has a potions mastery, so most of the actually potions research is on me. I am also the only healer who works full time the others actually volunteer their services and work on their days off or during their vacation. They would not mind working full time but can't afford to. I am short of nurses, potions, equipment almost everything. I get a grant from the US Government, but it only covers the basics, the families of the patients put the rest but it is very costly. This year I already had three patients leave because they couldn't afford to stay. I could really do with some galleons to help run the facility."

"So how much do you think you would need?"

"What total?"

"How much to hire your staff full time and get equipment and do your research?"

Williamson looked at Harry in utter disbelief after a minute he said "I really don't know off hand; I don't have actual figures with me. My hope for coming to the convention was to try and get the top masters to help me finish the puzzle with the potion; I need help and am not too proud to beg for help, not if it would help my patients."

"I understand but give me a ball park figure, something that would make things easier for you."

"Ammm about a million galleons per year" Williamson said with a small laugh.

"A million galleons that would be better spent on something more worthwhile" a snide comment came from the side.

Harry and Williamson turned and looked at Sangre who had walked up to the table.

Sangre looked at Williamson and said "If you want the Council to look at your little project, you have five minutes to put in your proposal."

Harry nodded to Williamson and he took his leave and Sangre sat in the vacated seat.

"So tell me Mr. Black where does a young boy like you get the kind of money you are throwing around?"

Harry took a breath; he did not like the man but knew that he was an important man in the potions community and could jeopardise Severus' position.

"My money is legit, Senor Sangre and mine to invest as I please" Harry said with great control.

"Yes but I am concern about the source; you see I had a friend check, there has been no Black attending Hogwarts for over twenty years and you do not look like an almost forty year old man" Sangre said with an eerie smile.

"My money is none of your concern Sangre" Harry said taking a deep breath and calming himself.

"You see unfortunately it is, you are talking to wizards at my convention about investments, how am I to know if you are not trying to con them?" Sangre said watching Harry.

"I registered at the convention as an investor, I am sure your people checked with Gringotts."

"Yes well my secretary has been known to buckle at a charming smile, you could have had her doing whatever you wanted" the man was creepily checking Harry out.

Harry gave the man a Snape sneer "This morning at the auction I purchased several items and the bank drafts were allowed; if you anything about wizarding finance the Gringotts bank drafts would not be transferred to the payee unless there is enough gold in the vault of the payer. Since my drafts went through then you know that I have enough gold in my vaults to back it up."

"I am not disputing you have some money but I am wondering at the source" Sangre licked his lips and said "Young pretty boys like you often have a master who funds their adventures, you must be quite good for your master to be giving you that kind of money to be throwing around."

Harry was disgusted and it took a lot from him to keep his magic in check.

"My money is inherited, my parents and my uncles died in the war; and don't worry I have enough to back up my promises."

"You are obviously been advised wrongly, investments like Williamson's are a waste of money, he has been actively working on this project for ten years and I could see him spending another ten the way he is going. He has spent all of his inheritance and even sold his house to this project; if you ask me it is a waste."

"Well it is a good thing I didn't ask you. I happen to trust my advisors and will continue to do so."

"So it would seem... I have seen the new Snape... I never took him to be a... kept man."

Harry grabbed the chair to try to control himself, his magic was close to escaping he knew he would probably destroy the room and there were too many people here... he knew Sangre had to be starting to feel his power.

"Severus Snape has the Prince family fortune; he does not need any money from anyone."

"Is that what he told you?" Sangre laughed but he was starting to get a bit nervous the boy was obviously powerful.

"It is what I know, I investigated him properly and he is a very rich man."

Sangre watched the boy and bravely raised his foot that was hidden under the table and rubbed it against Harry's inner thigh "you are very passionate, I like that. I am sure you are a spitfire in bed, I could have you screaming in no time."

Sangre suddenly found himself gasping for breath as he was surrounded by a magical hold that cut off his air and lifted him up off the ground, he was then thrown several feet and landed on the other end of the hotel restaurant. Harry walked over to him. He was glowing and people ran screaming.

Harry looked down at the trembling man "You are a disgusting man, I have half a mind to castrate you right now but I promised myself I would not do that to anyone not even to a slimy worm like you."

A group of wizards came out of a private dining area; two of them ran forward taking out their wands and tried to cast stunning spells on Harry. The spells bounced off Harry who did not even notice. It was only when he heard the familiar silky voice call his name did he turned and calmed down.

Severus looked at Harry first in alarm and then in embarrassment. Harry look at Severus' expression and it hit him like cold water. Then he saw the twins come and stand on either side of Severus and gave Harry a smirk and the cold water turned to steam.

One of the two wizards who had come to Sangre's aid yelled, "Snape take your whore away from here now".

Snape looked at Harry with a disgusted look that he knew too well it was the one the professor gave him regularly for over six years "Please Norton as if I need that kind of headache. None the less Mr. Black you have made enough of a spectacle of yourself you should leave now."

Harry looked at Severus and saw a pleading in his eye. Harry turned and walked away, he saw Slughorn and Williamson running up to him. Slughorn quickly asked "Harry are you okay what happened, what did that idiot do to you ..."

Harry placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder and said "And which idiot are you referring to Sangre or Snape" his voice was loud enough for the group to hear and he turned and saw a pitiful look in Severus' eyes.

Slughorn laughed and said "I think you need a drink, come I know this quiet bar a few blocks from here, it would help you clear your head. Come Williamson, I think you too look like you could use a drink."

----

Slughorn gave a hefty laugh and said "I am sorry Harry, the man had that long in coming, my only regret is that I was not there to see it."

The three were sitting in an outdoor plaza under some trees, it was beautiful and serene; there was a man paying a guitar on the other side of the plaza and the music gave the muggle plaza a magical feel.

Harry had cast a silencing spell so that they would not be overheard but they could hear what was going on around them.

Williamson was drinking a fruit drink and he too gave a small laugh "You remind me so much of your mother, she too had a fiery temper when provoked."

Harry put his drink down "You know who my mother is? You know who I am?"

Williamson nodded his head and said "Yes I did and yes I do; you look a lot like Lily, you actually are a combination of both your parents and if I may say you have your grandfather Evan's laugh."

When he saw Harry's confusion he explained "As you know I am muggleborn, I actually grew up near your mom and Snape as a child, I did not know of their secret until I got my Hogwarts letter and I met Lily in Diagon Alley before my first year. She was going into her sixth year but she made things a lot easier for me. She and your grandparents came and spoke to my parents and she told us many stories. She made the transition into the magical world a lot easier for me. Your grandfather was the one who inspired me to become a doctor; he was one of the doctors who saw about my grandfather. He was a good dedicated man who went all out to help his patients."

Harry smiled he never knew that about his grandfather.

Harry looked at Williamson "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't think it relevant and you obviously didn't want people to know. Not that I could blame you" Williamson took another sip of his drink, then said more seriously "and to be honest I knew your dad and he was..."

Harry saw Williamson looking for the right word so he volunteered some "a pureblood bigot who thought himself above everyone else and took delight in being cruel to others for his amusement and you wanted to get to know me before deciding if it was a big prank or not."

Williamson was shocked but then laughed "actually yes".

Slughorn clapped his hands and said "So Harry, do you think you would invest some of the Potter and Black gold on this young lad's little hospital."

"Well I would like for my estate manager to look over the medical facility's accounting statements for the last few years and your budgets for the upcoming year before I make my final decision, but off the top I will invest a million galleons per year on your facility for at least the next three years and then I will re-evaluate your position."

"Thank you thank you Lord Potter-Black I am so grateful you would never imagine."

Slughorn laughed and thumped Williamson on the back "Well done boy I knew you would do well. Harry that investment is quite generous as it is the same amount that your estate gives to the masters like Sangre". The Slytherin gave Harry a look.

Harry dropped the glass he was holding; Severus had mentioned that piece of information before, he had forgotten.

Harry took out his communications mirror and excused himself from the other two. He placed a _muffliato_ spell and contacted Fireforge.

The goblin answered immediately "Harry I was just about to contact you. Is everything okay in Barcelona? I just received a request for reimbursement for 50,000 galleons for damage to the Hotel's restaurant."

Harry sighed and briefly explained what happened.

Fireforge just shook his head "Harry am I going to have to set up, what Gringotts calls a 'rock star' vault. That is a vault used to pay for damages to hotels and other places, every time you get angry or in the rock star's case drunk?"

Harry gave a nervous laugh and ran his hand through his hair "No sir, you don't. I promise to keep my magic in check next time."

Fireforge sighed and said "I will send the payment right away" but then wagged his finger "Next time scream, yell, curse; no violence -physical or magical. However that git really did deserve it, he spent a lot of gold a few years ago covering up child sex abuse charges in the muggle world."

Harry looked at Fireforge shocked and then the goblin quickly added "It was in the muggle newspapers" making sure Harry understood that it was public knowledge and that he was not revealing confidential Gringotts client information.

"Well that explains a lot. Anyway the reason I am calling, I understand that my estate is investing in Sangre?"

"Yes the Black Estate invests 1.5 million galleons a year, it was originally set up by Lord Orion Black, the amount is increased every two years to take inflation into consideration."

"Well I want it removed totally, I am stopping his grant."

Fireforge nodded.

"There is another investment I wish to give to..." Harry then proceeded to tell him about Williamson and Fireforge said he had heard about the medical facility and thought it a wise investment. After talking to him more about it for a few minutes, they ended the call.

Harry looked at the two wizards who were in an in-depth conversation about the logistics of some of the potion research Williamson was doing.

Harry smiled and said to Slughorn "Why don't you go to America and stay at the facility for a bit, I will pay your salary."

Williamson gasped and looked at Slughorn eagerly.

"It has been a while since I did any research Harry... but it could be worthwhile... I am not doing anything right now..." Slughorn grinned and then said "I don't come cheap Harry."

Harry laughed "Double what you got at Hogwarts, a cottage near the facility and a box of crystallized pineapples every month."

Slughorn laughed "Pineapples every two weeks and throw in a bottle of wine every month and you have yourself a deal."

"Italian, French or Elven made?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Surprise me" Slughorn said with a laugh and turned to Williamson who looked like Christmas had come early.

----

Severus paced the floor of their suite. He knew Harry would be angry with him, he was angry with himself. He should have defended Harry he should have hexed that idiot Spaniard silly... he did not know what happened but he knew whatever it was Sangre deserved it. He should have had chopped the twins up into little cubes, but he didn't. He couldn't. He was a spy.

He sighed; where was Harry? He needed to talk to him. He needed to explain. He hated how Harry looked at him with such disappointment, such hurt...

The door to the suite opened and a calm looking Harry walked in.

Severus suddenly got nervous; he never liked apologising and had in fact done it so rarely that he could count on one hand the amount of times he genuinely apologised to someone.

"Harry I can explain..." Severus started.

"Indeed" Harry sat on one of the armchairs; he raised his eyebrow and then said "I can't wait to hear what inane explanation you have to excuse your deplorable behaviour".

Severus gave a small smile and had he not seen the slight curve on Harry lips he would have been inwardly panicking.

Severus proceeded to tell Harry all about what happened with the Guild Council. Harry smiled he was very proud of him and was happy that Severus was finally getting the respect he deserved and told him so.

Harry was then told about Leblanc and Razi and the conversation they had with him after the Council left. He told him his suspicions about Razi and his connection with the mysterious dark lord and his desire to enter the Chamber of Secrets. Finally Severus told him about the invitation to lunch and most importantly about the potion and the connections with Flamel.

Severus was shocked at Harry's response, he expected Harry to be pleased with his discovery but he was not. Harry was angry.

"So you are going back to being a spy?"

"Yes, I have gotten a lot of information already..."

"I don't care about the information, Severus I don't want you to spy again."

"Harry please you know I can gather a lot of information and help stop Flamel and whoever else is involved."

"At what price?" Harry practically screamed "You nearly died the last time Severus, you nearly died several times over the years but the last time in the Shrieking Shack, if Fawkes didn't come and save you, you would have died. The healer who saw about you after said you were seconds from being lost for all time; your organs were already starting to shut down. You did NOT have minutes, you had SECONDS Severus. Do you think that is what I want for you again?"

"Harry think of the lives I could save..."

"I don't care about the others lives, Severus, I care about you and I don't want to lose you."

"You will not lose me Harry; I will always be with you."

"Severus do you know there was a protest outside the hotel last night. I spoke to one of the protestors she indicated that the conference was being held to make dangerous potions against muggles, she listed YOUR name as one who was making the potion, not because she had proof you were doing so but because she saw you as a Death Eater. Do you think for the rest of our lives I want to live in fear of going out because people would treat you like dirt because they think you are evil?"

"Harry...."

"No Severus, I want to be able to hold your hand and walk down the street and have people cheer you on knowing you are a good man. Being a spy people only see the bad. I cannot survive with you being a spy."

"You don't understand..."

"I... you think I don't understand, I who was sacrificed to a war that was not my own; I who have been manipulated and forced down a path I did not want. You think I don't know what you are feeling Severus."

"I could get the information Harry."

"At what cost Severus, your life, your soul, our love? What about the respect that you earned as a Potions Master, you are now being given the respect you earned, are you going to jeopardise all of that? It is because of your association with Voldemort that you are not on the Guild Council. It is because of your association with the Death Eaters that some of your greatest inventions are not given consideration. People are finally beginning to acknowledge your true role in the last war; you do this and they would dismiss every good deed you have ever done... you will be branded dark forever and they will not forgive you."

"With the information I got today we could save millions by stopping these mad men Harry, so what if everyone do not know, you will know, my friends will know... my grandfather will know."

"Yes the information will save them but let's pass it on to Brian, let's pass it on to the relevant authorities let them decide what to do... we have dependable people who have the resources and manpower to investigate, now we know who the key people are the authorities could stop them."

"You trust Watson to have the ability to bring down this group... it may be very large and..."

"More than two wizards could handle. I am not going to do like Albus; I am not making this a personal one on one fight with a Dark Lord. If we could help, we help but I am not taking the responsibility of leading a group to fight."

"The Aurors were no match for the Death Eaters in the last war and you know it, the Order..."

"Was the only one with the information. It is not like before, we have a competent Minister and Undersecretary, we have a dedicated head of DMLE, we have Aurors who are trained against dark wizards. If they are given all the information then they could adequately prepare and would know what they are up against."

"I have experience; I could help by being a spy."

"If that disease is as you said they are not going to take it lightly if they find out you are a spy, they will kill you. It is already public knowledge you were a spy against Voldemort they are not going to be so naive to think you would go happily to their cause. They would be watching you like a hawk one slip up and you are dead. I cannot live like that Severus."

"Harry I will always love you..."

"And what was that downstairs... words to throw off their scent so they don't know you love me. Do you think that I want to live with publically not being able to show that I love you and have to hear that I am just a headache to you Severus?"

"You know I didn't mean it?"

"I know Severus, but that does not mean that it did not hurt. It hurt me badly Severus. You not coming to my defence, you standing there talking with strangers while I needed you to be with me. No we could find another way to get the information."

"I need to do this."

"Why? Tell me why you would jeopardise us Severus? Give me one good reason?"

"Because..."

Harry looked at Severus sternly and after a minute of silence he said "Because what Severus?"

"I am good at it, I am better than most."

"Being a spy was what Albus planned for you, it is not you Severus. It was a planned game, that I don't want you playing anymore."

"It's going to be different, I am volunteering, I want to do it."

"And are you volunteering to be with those disgusting twins. What if to maintain your cover you have to sleep with them, would you?"

"Harry you are being ridiculous."

"Answer the question Severus."

Severus paused "as a spy you sometimes have to do unpleasant things, for the greater..."

"For the greater WHAT Severus; for the GREATER GOOD? Are you listening to yourself? You are spouting Albus, who wanted you a Dark Lord and now that he is gone Flamel, Leblanc and the others have taken you under their wing, to possibly carry out the 'Plan'. I am not going to have it, I want you far from those people and I am NOT having you SLEEP with another person."

Severus sneered at him "It is not your decision".

"Like hell it is! I am a part of this relationship Severus, it is no longer just you, it is both of us and I don't want you going back to being a spy."

"Well maybe..."

"There is no maybe Severus. I cannot handle you being a spy, not anymore; I love you too much to see you suffer again."

"And what are you going to do; use manipulation and compulsion charms to force me to do what you want me to do; use potions to control me? You are no better than Albus, you think because I am not as powerful as you are that you have a right to tell me what to do. You think because I let you fuck me that you are my master and I am your slave to direct at every turn. I am not your pet Harry."

"Is that what you think of me? Is that what you think of our relationship?" Harry said quietly.

Severus closed his eyes "Right now I can't think, you are giving me a headache and I really don't need you to..."

There was a sudden change in Severus and for a second he wondered if Harry had hexed him, but he didn't. He opened his eyes. Harry stood in front of him and he saw the powerful wizard but something was different. His eyes were cold and his face expressionless and... Severus gasped as he realised what was wrong.

He no longer felt Harry, he saw him standing there, but there was no flow of magic. Harry had closed him off, it was like any other person on the planet; there was no connection, no bond... no love, just cold empty space.

Severus' brain screamed for him to go on his knees and apologise... but he said nothing.

His eyes saw Harry turn... but he did not move.

He saw Harry open the door... but he did nothing.

He heard the door slam and his brain started to function once more and his feet responded and he ran to the door. He ran to the stairs. He ran to the lift. He ran to the lobby. He ran into the street. It was too late Harry was gone.


	21. Chapter 21: Forgiveness

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**----**

**Chapter 21: Forgiveness **

Harry stood on the roof of the Los Magos and took a deep breath, Severus had hurt him deeply and he wanted to cry. After Ginny, Ron, Molly, Albus, Poppy and his Dad he should not have been surprised that Severus would hurt him. A tear fell down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, he would not cry. It was best that he close his heart to everyone.

He looked down at the street below and saw Severus on the street looking around. Was Severus looking for him? _Well though luck, let him look._ Harry was angry but a small slither in his heart was pleased that Severus had gone after him and was looking for him... guaranteed in the wrong direction but the effort was there. Harry stepped back, he didn't want to see Severus right now; he needed to vent, he needed to get away, he needed to fly.

He pulled out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it over his shoulders. Harry connected with the cloak and it wrapped itself all over his body almost like a second skin rendering him totally invisible. He transformed into Gryffin; the cloak was secure ensuring the half lion half eagle creature was totally invisible.

He spread his wings and after making sure that the cloak was still keeping him invisible, he took flight. A glance back, he saw a dejected looking Severus walking back into the hotel. He turned his head northward and sped off.

----

Severus walked back into the hotel. There was a large hole in his heart and his soul. He walked slowly back to the lift. The de Midici twins walked up to him, one on either side grabbed his arms. He violently pushed them away. The lift opened and to Severus' horror the twins followed him in.

"What is the matter with you Snape?"

"You seem to not want us around."

"I don't know Lorenzo; it seems to me that he does not understand that he answers to us now."

"Yes Giovanni, Snape just doesn't get that now that he has joined the group he will do what we want..."

They both moved closer to him.

"and right now..."

"what we want..."

They didn't get to finish as Severus wandlessly and wordlessly stunned them both and as the lift opened he walked out leaving the two on the ground.

He opened the door to the suite and slammed the door. He leaned back against the door and slumped to the floor.

It was in this position that Misty found him a few hours later.

----

Harry wanted to go home but where was home? Gryffin flew fast and in no time he saw the shores of England. His mind was reeling he wanted to talk with someone, someone whose shoulder he could cry on, someone who would listen and not judge him, someone like a father. Without thinking he flew until he saw the Burrow.

He landed, part of him wondered why he was there, he definitely did not want to see Molly or Ron or Ginny, but he wanted his family. He transformed back into himself and walked slowly towards the house.

He saw Arthur and Bill with Victorie in his arms come out of the house and walk towards the shed and he followed them.

The two were looking at a lawn mower when the door opened and they turned around and saw no one there. Arthur instinctively pushed his son and granddaughter behind him and took out his wand. "Is someone there? Charlie?"

Harry was shocked at his reaction but forgot he was still under the invisibility cloak. He quickly took off the cloak and looked as Arthur and Bill relaxed.

"Harry what are you doing here, I thought you were in Barcelona this weekend?" Bill asked shifting Victorie to a more comfortable position.

Arthur looked at Harry and saw the look on the boy's face, it was similar to the look that Bill had after his first fiancé broke up with him... _Oh dear_. Arthur turned towards Bill and gave him a look which his son immediately understood.

Bill walked over and gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and then left giving the two their privacy.

Harry just stood looking at the two and had not said anything, after Bill left he still stood not saying or doing anything.

Arthur looked at the boy who he considered his seventh son and walked up to him. He wrapped Harry in his arms and held him as the boy started crying.

Harry cried. All of the heart ache of the last few weeks came to the front. He cried until he had no more tears and Arthur held on to him without saying anything.

When Harry was finished Arthur conjured a small sofa and Harry poured his heart out, telling Arthur about his fight with Severus and how felt as if he really was a freak that no one could love. He told Arthur about how he felt that he could never be happy and he told him all his feelings and frustrations over the last few weeks and then told him about James betrayal and how he felt his soul was ripped and scarred. To Harry's own surprise he told Arthur about how he used all three hallows and summoned death and how he sent his father to hell and how he considered himself a terrible person and how Fate was punishing him by making Severus hate him.

Arthur listened to him and allowed him to talk and cry, he only made the odd word or phrase but for the most part allowed Harry to talk freely. He was shocked and a bit scared when Harry told him about James' end, but he quickly thought about how Harry must have felt and what it must have took to banish his father.

When Harry was finished and was no longer crying, Arthur then started talking. He and Harry talked for a long time about everything that happened over the weeks and Arthur reassured the young man of his worth. Finally he stated "You know with power comes responsibility and you have been given more power than anyone I have ever known, so there is a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, but it does not mean you have to face it alone, when things get out of hand you should share it or at least tell someone."

"I thought that someone would be Severus."

"And have you told Severus?"

"No... I ..."

Arthur sighed and then asked "How do you feel about Severus?"

Harry looked at him and was silent for a minute and then said "He hurt me with his words... he likened me to Ginny and Albus and said that I was behaving like his master... I am a headache..."

"Yes he was very hurtful but how do you feel about him?"

"I love him... I must be a really terrible person, I still love him."

"Yes you love him; you don't have an infatuation or a crush or strong affection but a true love for him. And you are not a terrible person. When you love someone you bare your soul to that person so when that person does something you don't approve of or hurts you the pain is greater because you hurt to your core. But it does not mean you stop loving them."

"Do you still love Molly?"

"Yes, I do Harry; she is my soul mate and a part of who I am. I do not like what she did and I am still very angry with her, but it does not mean I don't love her. We have been married over thirty years and have been best friends for much more than that; I have seven children with her and have had many many different adventures. You don't share all that with a person and not have some love for them. Molly and I have had our ups and downs, there are times when she just makes me want to 'shoot myself in the foot' is that right... anyway; like this last time with you she just made me so angry, but I could not make myself hate her. I hate what she did but I don't hate her. Anyway I know there are many times when I know I have made a mess of things as well and I have had to sleep in my den, but she always forgives me in the end."

Harry listened and he knew that in his heart he would forgive Severus, but just not right now.

"Do you know Harry that there was a time when Molly and I were separated?"

Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"Did you ever wonder why there is such a large gap between Charlie and Percy? Molly and I had this huge fight and being both red heads well the tension was... well explosive and in the end I slapped her so hard she fell and hit her head on the wall. I was too scared to carry her to St. Mungo's so I treated her myself hoping she wouldn't die. When she woke, she had a slight concussion, a busted lip, a bruised face and a black eye. She took Bill and Charlie and left."

Harry was shocked "I would never have guessed, I never took you for such a violent type."

"Well I have learnt to control my anger and have found ways to deal with it. Anyway she went back home to her parents and when her brothers came to beat the living daylights out of me; they found me ready to _avada kedavra_ myself. I was beating myself up more than her brothers could have. In the end we went to counselling and I went to special sessions and eventually she came back. She was angry with what I had done, but knew that it was done in the heat of an argument and under normal circumstances I would not have done it. But it did not excuse what I had done."

"I saw Severus in the streets looking for me after I left the suite."

"Did he see you?"

"No"

"I am sure he is beating himself up for what he did. Severus is a complex person, it is not easy being a spy for so long and surviving two wars using one's wit. He has had to distance himself from everyone he loved, he has no real friends and family and in fact it is possibly easier for him to slip into that spy mode than it is to be in a relationship. He is possibly more scared of exposing his soul to you than losing it to Death Eaters or other dark wizards."

"He seemed shocked that I disapproved of him spying. He thought I would have approved and would have been excited about the information that he got. I got so scared when I heard he was going to be a spy again. I just know that he would die if he went back to that life, I don't want to lose him. Am I too selfish to want to have him close to protect him?"

"It is natural to want to protect someone you love Harry but you also need to understand that Severus is on his own a very powerful wizard who has been loner for a very long time it would take some time to adjust to having someone else in the decision making process."

"I was at fault as well, I know."

"The thing is Harry, Severus has always said hurtful words to you and well everyone over the years, it was just his way, but his words hurt you more this time because you were already emotionally scarred over everything that happened in the past weeks, especially with your father. Yes Severus should have been more understanding and yes he was cruel but he may have been automatically lashing out, he has had to defend his position as a spy so many times that when you attacked that, he put up his shields. I don't really think he meant to hurt you Harry."

"I need to talk to him"

"I think that would be wise"

"Thanks Arthur"

"Anytime Harry, you know you are one of my sons even with black hair" Arthur gave him a hug and then said "I think we should talk with Brian about what Sev discovered."

Harry didn't want to look like a tattletale running to Brian every minute but knew this information was important. He thought Severus should have been the one to make the report since he was the one who gathered the information; but his instincts told him he should do as Arthur said so he nodded.

"Let me get changed and get my coat and I will accompany you to the DMLE."

Harry and Arthur walked towards the house and entered the kitchen where Bill and Charlie were around the table drinking butterbeers. They passed one to Harry as Arthur went to his room to change.

"So little bro are we going to be beating up a certain potions master tonight" Bill asked playfully.

"No everything will be fine" Harry answered.

"Are you sure I am leaving on Monday and I could use the last minute workout" Charlie said with a small laugh.

Harry laughed "It's quite okay, we just had a little misunderstanding. It was as much my fault as it was his. Anyway I could handle Severus."

Charlie gave Harry a light (for he who is accustomed to dragons) punch on his shoulder and said "I am sure you can; but you know there are some advantages to having older brothers."

"Yeah Harry, no one makes our little brother cry and gets away with it... just say the word Harry and we will thump him good."

Harry beamed, while he knew he could fight his own battles he was happy to know that there were those out there who would have his back... family. He sat down and took a swing of the butterbeer and then asked "Bill you haven't gotten around going to Potter Manor have you?"

"No, I am still concentrating on the Riddle Manor. I know you want to start the orphanage as soon as possible and that manor needs a lot of work. Why?"

Harry then told the two men about the ghost of James Potter.

Arthur looked and listened at the three boys and sighed Harry did not tell the other two about the Hallows and what he did, he simply told them he exorcised the ghost. Arthur suspected that he was the only other person who knew what happened, he knew he had to talk to Harry about the Hallows but it would have to wait for another time.

After a few more minutes of Bill and Charlie ranted about wanting to send James to hell themselves, and Harry feeling so much better, Arthur told him it was time to go.

"Come Harry, we will use the floo in my den it takes me directly to my office. Bill, Charlie hold down the fort we are going to the Ministry and shouldn't be more than a few hours."

Harry and Arthur went to the den and quickly made their way to the Ministry of Magic.

----

Misty had been cleaning the potions cabinet and making a list of what Severus would need to restock, when she felt a strange pull. She knew something was wrong with Severus; all house-elves had special bonds with their masters and family, but as Severus' personal house-elf and having developed a close bond with him, she knew when her master needed her.

Misty sighed, Severus was hurting. Then her bond felt a strange emotion, one she knew she felt before. She pondered for a moment and then remembered; the last time she felt this emotion was when Mistress Lily died... She had to get to Severus immediately.

Using most of her magic she concentrated on her master and popped to him. It took her a while and several pops before she entered his suite in the hotel in Spain.

She looked around the whole place was dark, but it did not bother her as she (like all elves) could see clearly in the dark. She looked around and then saw him sitting against the door. He was on the floor with his back to the door, his knees where drawn up to his chest and his head was slumped on his knee.

"Master Severus, what is the matter, what happened?"

Severus looked up and saw the tiny house-elf, he was not surprised, Misty always knew when he was depressed.

"Harry... he's gone."

"Oh Master Severus, I am so sorry what happened?"

Very hesitantly Severus told her what happened and finally said "he gave me a choice between being a spy and him and too late I realised I was choosing the wrong thing. I was so stupid."

"Master Severus, Master Harry loves you, yes you were stupid but if you tell him you are sorry I am sure he will come back."

"He is gone and never coming back. I just... I just... I am such a dunderhead."

"Yes you are, when it comes to showing people how much you love them. And you love Master Harry."

"I need to find him and apologise to him, I have lost so much in my life, I don't want to lose him. Come Misty help me pack, I will head back to Hogwarts and look for him."

"What about the conference, your speech?"

"I don't really care about anything else right now."

----

Arthur and Harry made their way to the DMLE and asked if Brian had a few moments to spare. He was shocked to see Harry as he had seen him the night before, but understood when Harry explained what Severus had told him about Leblanc, Razi and the others.

Brian then sent for someone and a few minutes later a man of average height and size came in, he had brown hair and hazel eyes.

Brian introduced the man as Alex Fisher, the head of the Department of Mysteries. After they were introduced Alex thanked Harry for the many dark items that he had allowed them to have from the Riddle Estate.

Brian then told Harry that Alex was informed about everything that had happened so far and then asked him to tell Alex himself about what Severus told him.

"I am glad you informed us Harry because my latest intelligence at the conference has already informed me that Severus Snape had joined Razi. We were about to put a net on the group and were going to raid the conference but we will hold out. We know about the new potion they are developing and that they are close to finishing it; we were too late to stop the Ebola from getting out I am not allowing this one to."

"You have a spy in the group?"

"Yes we do, one of the divisions in Mysteries is a Secret Intelligence Unit."

"You mean like MI6?"

"Yes we work closely with them. Anyway one of our spies was able to infiltrate Razi and his group. We did not make the connection with Albus, Flamel and his Lord; we were under the impression that Razi was an independent person trying to fill the void Voldemort left. I now see it goes deeper than that."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then said "Severus thinks he can spy on the group, he has already been contacted and has gotten the information I just gave."

"Yes Snape, to our embarrassment is an excellent spy and I wish he was on our team during the last war; but I don't think that it would be a good idea as he has already been outed as a spy, he is going to be closely monitored; Flamel already knows about him and will not hesitate to kill him. Besides I believe he simply wants to get you and Severus apart since the prophecy indicates you too working together will bring his Master down."

Arthur injected "And your spy in the group he is reliable?"

"Yes, our guy is really good and has been sabotaging the potion as much as possible; however we were worried that the potions masters at the conference would be able to finish it even with all the sabotage. But since it was Snape they approached and you indicate that he too is sabotaging the effort then, I could breathe a little easier."

Harry then informed Alex about the Library in the Chamber of Secrets and that Razi and his Master wanting to get in.

"I have heard of the myth of that Library; I know a lot of my men would give a year's salary just to see the guardian alone."

"Yeah he is quite the character but I am sorry no one is going down; the Chamber and the Library are my responsibility and it is far too dangerous" Harry said firmly.

Alex did not say anything but nodded.

"What about you Harry, is there any danger to you?" Brian asked.

"Yes, there always is, but I have put measures in place, if the guardian senses I am being negatively affected he is not going to allow me back in."

"Harry if you don't mind I would like to ask; I assume you are the Mr. Black with Severus at the conference?" Alex asked and when Harry nodded he continued, "firstly why did you attack Sangre?"

"The little prick sexually harassed me" Harry then briefly explained what happened and Alex laughed stating that it was high time someone gave Sangre what was due.

After discussing Sangre for a while and Harry informed the others his plans for revenge (which they approved of), Harry asked Alex "Was there something else you wanted to ask?"

"Yes, two things really; how did you get back into England without us knowing, as far as my intelligence has informed me you and Snape are still in your hotel room? After Snape was approached we decided to monitor you two a little closer especially after you attacked Sangre. Now I can guess you used your Cloak of Invisibility to leave the hotel but how did you get back into the country?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair; he looked at Arthur and Brian a little sheepishly and then said "Well, I flew."

"You flew?"

"Yes one of my animagus forms has wings and I flew."

Arthur looked at him in surprise "You flew from Barcelona?"

Harry nodded.

Alex was silent for a moment and then said "By any chance is your form a Griffin?"

Harry was shocked and asked "How do you know?"

"Elementary, Snape's item for auction; it has been driving us crazy trying to figure out where he got it, one of my men was trying to bid for it but it went for more than his expense account allowed. When you indicated that you flew, my mind went on the animals that could fly and reach England from Spain in only a few hours and well it was one of three choices, a phoenix, a dragon and a griffin. And while it has been a millennia since there was any report of a magical animagi, well you have already proven to be powerful enough to achieve such a transformation."

Harry laughed at the man's logic, no wonder he was head of the Department of Mysteries.

Alex then asked with excitement "How long did it take you to reach England?"

Harry contemplated for a moment and then said "from the hotel to the Burrow... about half an hour."

"Amazing!" Alex said and then asked "You said one of your forms, how many do you have and what are they?"

Harry stood up and stepped into a clear area of Brian's office and changed into his forms, the last being Gyffin who plucked a feather and gave it to him.

Alex was flabbergasted and looked at the feather like it was the crown jewels.

When Harry changed back into himself, Brian looked at him sternly and said "We are going to have a long talk about using your powers responsibly and legally young man."

Harry was a little shocked but was glad that there was someone taking him to task and holding him accountable for his actions, so he nodded and said "Yes sir".

Arthur smiled and then asked Alex who was still on cloud nine "You said you had two questions for Harry what was the second question?"

"Oh yes, is Snape with you, no one has seen him since he went up to his room; he missed the afternoon session on Potions Making which he was registered to be one of the supervisors and all messages to his room have been unanswered. To be honest we just thought... well that you two... we're busy; but since you are here, I was wondering if he was with you?"

Harry got very worried "No he is not"

"Well there is no need for alarm he is just possible just taking a nap, if he misses his speech tonight then we would be concerned."

"I think it is time for me to go" Harry said standing up.

"Wait Harry, we have a secure floo to an apartment in Barcelona not far from the Hotel, you can use it as I suspect Watson here is close to grounding your griffin" Alex said with a laugh.

----

Harry arrived with Alex in Barcelona and remained long enough to hear Alex telling his Spanish counterpart that they were not going to proceed with raiding the conference.

As he arrived in the hotel he was shocked as the manager of the hotel came to greet him.

Harry apologised for the incident in the restaurant and got confirmation that compensation was made. However the manger informed him that he was no longer welcomed in the hotel as the organisers of the conference had withdrawn his name from the list of investors.

The manager handed him a letter which stated _'Thank you for your interest in the potions community but we do not desire your investment...'_ It was signed by Sangre.

He was then told that a house-elf would be sent to pack his belongings and they would be forwarded to him.

Harry was angry and as he left the manager's office he saw Sangre and the de Medici twins talking. They turned and looked at Harry and Sangre blew him a kiss as the guards walked over to escort him out. He saw Slughorn running up to meet him and was surprised when the man ignored the guards and pulled him away.

----

Severus walked into the bedroom and saw a parcel on the bed wrapped in silver with a bow on it. He approached it cautiously and saw it was from Harry. Opening it he saw the items Harry bought at the auction for him, he sat on the bed and a tear rolled down his cheek.

He heard the knock on the door and heard when Misty opened the door. A few seconds later an angry looking Horace Slughorn came into the room.

Severus took one look at Slughorn and inwardly flinched he knew that expression well. To most people Horace Slughorn was a jovial sort of fellow who loved life and his comforts; but for Slytherins who had him as Head of House they knew there was another side of him. There were many things that Slughorn did not tolerate but the biggest transgression a Slytherin could make was anything that publically caused Slughorn embarrassment. He was very concerned about what people thought of him and if one of his snakes made him look bad well... thanks to James and the Marauders, Severus knew exactly what Slughorn's displeasure was like. Severus immediately looked at Slughorn's hands for that godforsaken ruler but quickly reminded himself it was locked away in his desk at Hogwarts.

"Severus Tobias Snape, where have you been all evening, you missed the potions workshop which you were supposed to supervise and now I find you not dressed for tonight's speech which starts in half an hour. I was shocked when Gadolin and Mayer approached me concerned that you were nowhere to be found."

"I am not going..."

"You have been given the honour of speaking and have a chance to prove yourself to the potions community and possibly become part of the Guild Council which you have long deserved, I don't care what excuse you have, you are going to go and give that speech. You are not going to embarrass me, Hogwarts or Great Britain. Change now!" His tone did not call for disobedience and Severus quickly went to the bathroom.

They arrived in the grand hall with less than five minutes to spare. Severus looked elegant in his dark blue and silver robes and when he took the podium he did not see that most of the witches (and a few wizards) were eyeing him lustfully; his eyes were scanning for one face, but it was not there.

His speech was well received and he was given a standing ovation. The members of guild council came and gave him congratulations and commended him on a fine speech. Everyone he met as he went to take a seat praised him, but his heart was not registering any of them.

Severus saw Leblanc calling him over to his table where his group (including two grouchy looking twins) sat. He ignored them and went to sit next to Slughorn who gave him a nod and a pat on the back.

The last speaker of the evening was ten minutes into his speech when an owl flew into the room; the large brown owl flew over to Sangre. As Sangre took the letter several more owls flew into the room landing at various individuals, including Williamson who sat with Severus and Slughorn. The hall was in bit of an outrage as owls were not allowed to deliver mail in the ballroom; mail was normally sent to the hotel's owlery and then forwarded to the guest room or to the individual via the front desk.

After expressing himself colourfully in Spanish Sangre stood up brandishing the letter "Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

Williamson opened his letter and after reading it fainted.

Slughorn enervated the man and gave him a glass of wine. In the mean while Sangre was still screaming for whoever played such a tasteless joke. Other people who got letters were yelling some had their heads in their hand.

Gadolin called for calm and asked Sangre what was the cause of outburst and what was so important that he had to interrupt Hagan's speech.

"This letter states that all funding to my labs have been immediately revoked and that no more funding will be forthcoming. This must be a joke."

Another master stood up and said "My funding has been revoked as well, but mine states I have to reapply for consideration."

Williamson quietly stated so that only those on the table heard "I have been given five million galleons upfront and a promise of one million every year for the next five years."

Slughorn stood up and stated loudly to Sangre "Senor Sangre your letter is not a joke; one would hardly expect that if one sexual harasses and then have one's financial backer physically thrown out of the hotel that he would continue giving you his money."

The entire room got dead quiet.

"Horace would you care to explain?" Gadolin calmly asked.

"Sangre sexually harassed Mr. Black and then had him thrown out of the hotel. He came here this weekend seeking to invest his vast fortune in various potions experiments and new potions masters. I also believe he was seeking to hire several new masters. If memory serves me correctly it has been several years since we had an investor willing to hire newly graduated apprentices." He then turned to Sangre "While he found that you were not the kind of man he wanted to invest in he was content to pull his funds from you only, however you senor then gave him the impression that the potion's community no longer desired him or his fortune."

Slughorn took out a letter from his pocket and read "_'Thank you for your interest in the potions community but we do not desire your investment.'_ After receiving this letter which was written on behalf of the potions community he has withdrawn all investments, except the one who he personally already decided to invest in" he pointed to Williamson "who I believe was given much more than he even requested."

Sangre was livid "That letter was meant for Snape's whore."

Severus got up in anger "Sangre you ass, I repeatedly told you my guest was an investor who wanted to invest his money in the community. Just because you think with your dick does not mean the rest of us do. Black came to me eager to invest after taking charge of his estates. When he realised that his estate was investing in several potions projects he came to me for advice and I suggested coming to the conference to see for himself, it was too late to book his own room and since my suite had two bedrooms, I invited him as my guest. I have been coming to these conferences for over twenty years and not once have I ever brought guest and the first time I do, you not only make wildly unfounded accusations but you sexually harassed him and when he did not take your advances you had him thrown out. You have just cost the community millions of galleons just because you can't keep it in your pants. You have not only insulted me but on behalf of the community you have insulted the most revered wizard in the world."

"I investigated your friend, he does not exist there was no Harry Black who attended Hogwarts" Sangre said his voice more subdued.

"That's because legally he is Lord Harry Potter-Black" Slughorn said firmly.

The whole room went into an uproar; those who had lost their investments started verbally attacking Sangre who sank back into his chair.

Razi stood up and said "Potter is a child; you take his word over a man who has been a stalwart member of this community for years."

Severus stood once again "Harry Potter Black is a virtuous man who has proven his worth time and time again. He has not only fought tyrants and dark wizards but he has always carried himself with dignity and honour. I have seen him exude so much power that this building could crumble to dust, yet he would put his life on the line for wizards and muggles, for goblins and house-elves. He is a good and decent man and I thrust his word more than any other wizard alive."

"You sound as if you really like him" Razi said with a sneer.

"I respect Harry Potter more than anyone else I have ever met. I must thank Sangre however, as before him I was the person who Harry hated the most..." Severus then turned to Razi "It is obvious Master Razi that we have different ideas of what we hold in esteem and I regret that I no longer want to be a part of you and your group."

Razi looked at him with contempt and walked out the room.

Severus sat back down and closed his eyes as the room returned to an uproar and most were calling for Sangre to be expelled from the community. Gadolin tried to call for calm.

Severus suddenly felt a warmth around him and a familiar calming magic enter him, he opened his eyes and heard a whisper in his ear "I enjoyed your speech... both of them; my only objection is the part where you said I hated you..."

"You don't?"

"No, I love you very much, I am angry with you but I still love you. We are going to have a talk and you are in big big trouble but" he kissed him on the cheek "I still love you very much. Now you can tell these idiots that I am in the plaza down the street, they can come grovel if they wish."

Severus turned and saw no one but realised that Harry had on his invisibility cloak around him. He smiled, Harry still loved him and he had come to his speech.

After the delegates all calmed down, Hagan reluctantly finished his speech and Gadolin closed the evenings proceedings by formally apologising to Severus and Lord Potter Black and by imploring that perhaps they would be able to make amends to Lord Potter Black. Severus told them that most likely Harry was in the plaza down the street if they wanted to talk with him.

It was decided that Gadolin and Mayer on behalf of the potions community would speak to Harry, so the two masters Severus and Slughorn went to the plaza where Harry sat listening to an open air jazz concert. After half an hour of intense talks and apologises Harry agreed to come back to the conference and re-submit as an investor, though all of the previous projects would have to resubmit proposals for his investment. In reality Harry wanted to make sure that none of his money was being spent on dark projects that hurt others; but he also wanted them to squirm a bit.

----

As soon as Harry and Severus returned to their room Harry grabbed Severus and gave him an intense kiss. Severus sighed he had thought he would never be in Harry's arms again.

Severus leaned his head on Harry's shoulder "Harry I am never going to spy again, I just took advantage of the opportunity that came up, I didn't think of the consequences. Harry I can't live without you, I don't care if everyone else suffers and dies, I just want you."

"You don't need to spy" Harry then told Severus all about his meeting with Brian and Alex. Severus felt better he hated spying but had felt morally responsible to gather the information and told Harry that.

Harry then apologised to Severus and told him that he had been emotionally raw after everything over the last few weeks and that maybe he had overreacted.

"Yes well you did seem to be a bit high-strung over the last few days and you did say your power was close to the surface and was not really thinking clearly so I guess I should have been more sensitive to your needs."

"Excuse me! So this was ALL my fault?" Harry said.

Severus stepped back "No, I am not saying that, maybe I was wrong too".

"Maybe... maybe!"

"No it was my fault... Harry let's not fight please."

"No I am not going to fight Severus, I am going to take a long bath and then go to bed" Harry walked off and went to the previously unused second bathroom. He snapped his finger and all his clothes and things transferred to his new bedroom.

Severus put in head in his hands, _Oh God I messed up again_. After a few minutes Severus got up and went to take a shower himself. He tried to drown himself in the shower for five minutes but then got out and looked at himself in the mirror and sighed _you're pathetic_. After drying his hair and brushing his teeth he walked out to see an irate Misty.

"Why is Master Harry still angry?"

"I messed up again Misty; I don't deserve him I..."

"Did you apologise?"

"Yes... well not in so many words."

Misty looked at him and then pushed him out of the room "Go apologise now and make sure he knows you love him" he heard the door slam behind him.

Severus stood in his towel in front of his bedroom door and tried to open it, Misty had locked it.

He looked at Harry's bedroom door, she was right he had to apologise and he needed to show Harry how sorry he really was. He thought about it for a moment and then smiled and walked to Harry's room.

---

Harry got out of his bath, he was still angry with Severus; _that infuriating man just would not apologise!_

He brushed his teeth until his gums bled, he was still angry; _as if all of this was my fault, he was the one who said I was a headache, he was the one who did not care about this relationship; he was the one who accused me of being controlling, he was the one who put his life in danger and those disgusting twins ahhhhh_.

Harry dried his hair and was still grumbling about Severus when he walked out of the bathroom.

Suddenly all thought went out of his head; there in his room completely naked with his nose to the corner was Severus.

Severus felt a surge of magic, Harry was excited and his magic was pulsing. He knew he made the right decision. He placed both his hands up and on the wall; Harry's magic pulsed again.

Harry had never been so turned on. He took at the perfectly statuesque body in front of him, the long lean legs, the firm muscled butt, the smooth sculptured back with the snake tattoo, the long silky hair draped over his shoulders.

"What a naughty naughty boy I have here?"

Looking at the snake tattoo on Severus' back he started talking in parseltongue.

Severus heard the hisses and his body trembled with excitement. Harry hissed and walked up behind him. He did not know what Harry was saying but it made it so much more exhilarating.

Staring at the corner, he could not tell how far Harry was until he felt a hand slowly caressing his side. He closed his eyes and felt as Harry moved his hands all over his side and then his butt, he held his breath. Then he felt a hard stinging swat as Harry spanked his bum, he went up on his toes. Harry's angry hisses drove him crazy.

"Harry I am so so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you."

He felt Harry's tongue on his back racing its way up to his shoulder, a hand moved his hair out of the way and a mouth and tongue moved up his neck. He was so excited he could hardly breathe.

Harry moved his mouth to Severus' ear and hissed and then made a low feral growl as his wolf took over, he then sank his teeth and mouth on Severus' neck marking him.

"Mine, you naughty boy, you are all mine."

Severus let out a breath and a gasp as he was marked and slumped as he totally submitted to Harry.

Harry growled again and saw the fine hairs on Severus' neck stand. He took off the towel he had on and pressed his hard naked body against Severus back; his hands snaked around to Severus' front where he pinched the two hard nipples on the firm chest. Severus moaned and arched his back driving him closer into Harry.

Harry's hands then climbed up behind Severus' outstretched arms until he was perfected positioned behind him. Harry rubbed himself against the hard body growling. In no time Severus was moaning and groaning as Harry's hard body teased him.

"Harry I am so sorry, I am your slave to do with as you please" Severus said in between hard pants.

He felt another hard stinging spank as Harry dropped his hand and swatted him "I am no one's master Severus and you are not my slave, we are mates, partners, lovers. You may be submissive to me Sev but you are not my slave. I do not want a slave; I want a strong, powerful wizard to share my bed and my life."

"I am your Harry until the end of time."

Harry wrapped one hand across Severus' chest and pulled him back away from the corner. Using his legs he spread Severus' legs further apart and bent him over. For a few seconds Severus felt like he was going to fall over until he felt a wave of magic pushing him up keeping him totally balanced. It was like resting on an invisible magical bed. Harry then used both hands to keep Severus totally pinned and in position.

Severus closed his eyes. It was brutal. It was punishing. It was glorious.

When he was spent Harry moved Severus over to the bed and laid him down.

"You are grounded for the night; you are not to move from this bed" Harry told him firmly as he covered Severus' body with his own.

Looking up into the emerald green eyes that had him mesmerised Severus grinned "Grounded huh, well I guess I could live with that" he reached up and kissed Harry who eagerly responded.

When they parted, Harry smiled and then moved off and laid on the bed next to Severus, who moved and rested his head on Harry's broad chest.

Harry brought his hands around him and held him tight, the covers moved over them. Severus felt safe, secured and loved.

Severus rose up a bit and looked at Harry and then said hesitantly "Harry there is something I need to tell you."

Harry's eyebrow rose and he looked at Severus questioningly. Severus was a bit insecure he had practiced with Salazar but now he was unsure, he took a deep breath and then hissed at Harry.

Harry looked at him in shock and then in amazement "Severus do you know what you just said?"

"Well I hope it is 'I love you' otherwise I am going to be really angry with Sal he..."

Harry leaned in and captured Severus' mouth and slowly and deeply kissed him and Sev felt the magic envelop him.

Harry then hissed back _**"[I love you too]" **_and then slowly and passionately made love to him.

.


	22. Chapter 22: The Legend of the Naga

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**_"[speech in parseltongue]"_**

_**----**_

_**Chapter 22: The Legend of the Naga**_

Even with all of his bravery Harry was a bit scared of what this day would bring. He would be facing the potion's convention as himself and not the mysterious Harry Black. He would have to face all of those whose grants he cancelled. It promised to be a busy day of negotiations and dealing with some angry wizards. He sighed, dealing with Williamson had been easy, he was pleasant and a good man with a good cause; Fireforge had contacted Magnus and using the Gringotts connections in the US had investigated the medical facility. Deciding on an amount had been easy; he had gone with Fireforge's suggestions. Maybe he could get Fireforge to come... No if he wanted people to see him as a serious Lord and not just Harry Potter the Chosen One he had to do this himself.

Misty quietly entered the room and informed him it was time to get up and get ready.

He turned and looked at Severus. His lover's eyes were closed but he knew the man was up, Severus was a light sleeper and the moment Misty entered the room he would have awoken. Harry leaned over and kissed him.

"Time to get up love, if I am not mistaken you are scheduled to participate in this morning's activities."

"Yes but I don't want to... can't you write me a note or something" Severus said as he pulled the covers closer to him.

"Come Professor, time to go to class" Harry said as he got off the bed and pulled the covers with him.

"But I'm grounded, you said I couldn't leave the bed" Harry could hear the little pout in the voice.

"Grounding over, time to get up, if you get up now, we could shower together and I will wash your hair for you."

Severus needed no other coaxing he got up and followed his beautiful lover to the bathroom.

----

As expected the morning was filled with confrontations with some frustrated and angry wizards. Harry sighed when around noon he finally caught a break and proceeded to the restaurant to have some lunch. He saw Slughorn sitting at a table with a young black haired man who looked familiar but Harry could not place the face.

"Ah Harry my boy, please join us" Horace motioned to a chair and then called a waiter across.

Harry sat and quickly ordered some lunch which magically appeared in front of him.

"Harry, I don't know if you have ever met Felipe dos Santos, he is one of Spain's up and coming young potions masters; Felipe this is Lord Harry Potter-Black".

The two men shook hands. It was then Harry realised where he had seen him, he was one of Sangre's apprentices.

"You are one of Sangre's men are you not?" Harry looked at the man a bit coldly.

"Yes, I took my final potions examinations this morning and I was assured that everything went well..." the man looked a bit uncomfortable, he took a sip of his drink and then turned to Harry "I approached Senor Slughorn to possibly set up an interview with you."

'With me?"

"Yes, last night he indicated that you were looking to hire some new masters, I am hoping I could be one under consideration."

"Do you even know what I am looking for?"

"To be honest Lord Black, I had previously hoped to work for Senor Sangre in his labs but everything there is currently on hold, he told me that my job with him is still secure and that he would get financing from the Medici family... I have had previous dealings with the twins and I prefer not to go in that direction... from what I have heard of you, you seem to be a virtuous man and I do not think that whatever you need a potions master for will be in any way damaging for my soul."

Harry listened to the man but was not sure; he continued eating in silence and did not respond. After a few awkward moments Horace interjected "I have known the dos Santos family for a long time. Felipe's father was a good man, who died after refusing to help either side in the last war; it is through Felipe that I got Draco the job with Sangre."

Harry noticed Felipe's face paled when Horace mentioned Draco and asked "You work with young Malfoy?"

"Yes my Lord... I know that you and Malfoy are not on the best of terms, but I will not lie, he is a good man with a lot of potential and if given a fair chance could be a great potions master."

"You seem incensed with Mr. Malfoy's lot in life?" Harry instigated hoping to find out more about the man's opinion about Draco, knowing that no one knew that the two had reconciled.

"Malfoy has made some mistakes in life and has paid for his mistakes, he is looking to move on and make something good of his life. His way is difficult and he faces many obstacles but I have to admit I admire his determination."

"He is a spoilt prat who has his way paved for him, even without his family's money I am sure life would be easy for him" Harry prompted.

"You are mistaken Lord Potter Black, Malfoy does not have it easy at all... Senor Sangre and the others, they give him a hard time, he has to do all the most demeaning jobs at the lab and he never complains; he sleeps in the servants quarters in the lab and often goes without meals as he saves every knut he could get. If it were not for my wife Elena and myself, I am sure he would never eat... I am not a cruel man my Lord I don't condone what he has done in the past, but I will not let a man suffer for suffering sake."

"You seem to be merciful towards him."

"As I said, I believe in giving people a second chance, he is highly intelligent and if he ever gets someone to apprentice him, he could become a great potions master."

"I thought Sangre would be apprenticing him?"

"No, I don't think Sangre would be apprenticing anyone soon but even if you did not remove the grants, Sangre had no intention of apprenticing Malfoy."

"So he was leaving him as a lab assistant?"

Dos Santos looked at him and was silent for a minute and then said "I believe Sangre was hoping that Malfoy would eventually end up in his bed... as you may have realised he has a thing for good looking young men and is hoping that Malfoy would trade favours for a better standard of living..."

"I don't see Draco stooping to that level" Harry was trying to stay calm; he was stopping himself from going and hexing Sangre again.

"You would be surprise what some would do if they were desperate enough, but I agree Malfoy has been fighting his advances so far and has been looking for another to apprentice him... he quit just last week and I am hoping he got a better offer."

"Draco quit?"

"Yes he wrote me and told me he sent his notice to Sangre... he actually is fortunate that he got a new position as now all of the others who work for Sangre's lab are soon to be out of jobs."

"Senor dos Santos, you seem to be a good man, if I do hire you, it would be to do research in an area with no real hope of success" Harry looked at him intently.

"I like a challenge."

"Indeed" Harry raised an eyebrow and inwardly channelled Severus "One of my friends and I am putting together a team to research the possibility of reversing the effects of prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse."

"I am interested."

"You would have to move to Britain."

"Not a problem, my wife and I are both hoping to get jobs in Britain and look forward to the change."

"What does your wife do?"

"She is a medi-witch?"

Harry smiled "Severus is in charge of putting the team together, I am relying on his judgement, I will have him interview you."

"You mean Severus Snape; if I get the job I would be working with Severus Snape?"

Harry frowned "Is that a problem?"

"No, absolutely not! It is just that the man is one of the greatest masters in the world and he never takes an apprentice or works with anyone... it would be an honour to work with him... I mean its Severus Snape" Felipe's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Harry smiled thinking back to last night; _yes, Severus is great_. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

There walking up to the table was Rita Skeeter and her photographer.

"Harry darling I was surprised when I heard you were in beautiful Barcelona, tell me who is this handsome Spaniard you are dining with, you know my readers want to know."

"Skeeter how did you get in here, this hotel is supposed to be five star, with no bugs."

"Rita how are you? I have not seen you in quite some time," Horace interjected and the blond reporter smiled broadly at him.

"Why Sluggy, I did not see you there, why isn't this a cosy little meal?"

"Skeeter this is actually an interview, there is nothing here that your readers would be interested in, just boring run of the mill estate stuff." Harry wandlessly erased the writing on the parchment floating alongside the nosy reporter.

"Ah but you know, I heard the most delicious rumour about you and a certain potions master."

"Yes and I heard a rumour which put me in England yesterday around lunch time and another which said that I could sprout wings and fly, it does not mean that it is true. Skeeter the only story that I will give you is that I have not been pleased with some of the Black estate investments and have overturned some of the grants that the estate previously gave; I am now personally giving more attention to my estate. Other than that there is nothing of real interest."

"Come on no juicy stuff, nothing for my readers."

"Skeeter if anything juicy comes up, you will be first on my list."

The reporter looked at him and then at Slughorn "But..."

Harry cut her off quickly "Actually I have some news that your readers might be interested in... I heard this wonderful muggle jazz band last night and was captivated. Any girl who might be interested in me would have to enjoy muggle jazz."

The quick quill started going at a pace "and Miss Weasley does she like jazz?"

"To be honest Rita, I don't think so..."

"ohhh yes this is good news, yes..."

"You know Rita, I heard the band would be performing again today, why don't you and your photographer go and get some photos down by the plaza..."

"I will go for now Harry, but don't think I am fooled for one second I know there is another story here." With that Rita scurried out.

Slughorn laughed and gave Harry a light thump on the back "You handled that very well my boy."

"Yes, well surprisingly Rita Skeeter has her uses. Anyway I think I am going to head back up to my suite for a while. Senor dos Santos, I will contact you later after I have spoken to Severus."

----

Severus agreed to interview Felipe and Harry left the decision up to him, Neville had indicated that he would go with whoever Severus recommended.

Harry sent word for the man to meet them and they both went to the main conference room at the appointed time. On the way Severus spotted Potions Master Arjun and quickly told Harry about the scrolls that the man had spoken about. Harry then left Severus with Felipe and walked over to the Indian Master.

"Good afternoon, you are Potions Master Arjun I believe?" Harry said approaching the man who looked at him first in shock and then with a smile.

"Yes and you are Lord Potter Black I am pleased to meet you, I am assuming that Master Snape told you about my scrolls."

"Yes, I would be happy to look at them, there are so very few documents written in parselscript that your offer intrigues me."

The Indian man smiled broadly "Yes, I too am intrigued by the scrolls, the find was beyond anything I ever imagined. The temple was an old temple devoted to the Naga or snake worshippers. The temple itself seems to have been destroyed hundreds of years ago but we found several rooms intact... there are paintings of Basilisk and even some half man half snake beings. There are writings all along the walls, that is nothing like I have ever seen and I know every ancient variations of Sanskrit there is. There are several chambers that we are yet to unearth but we were able to uncover what seems to be a library of sorts with several ancient scrolls. Some of the scrolls are in Sanskrit but we found four scrolls written in the same strange language that was along the walls, the scrolls had a magical aura around it and they are perfectly preserved... I am hoping you could spend some time with us and hopefully decipher the scrolls."

"I can't promise you exactly when but I am sure I could possible come for a few days to India..."

"Splendid, I know you are a busy man, anytime you could give us I would be so happy" the Indian man immediately started writing down information as to contacts, locations and other relevant information.

"Potions Master Arjun..."

"Please call me Arjun everyone does."

"Arjun I notice you have a snake ring on your finger, is it a symbol for a group are you a naga?"

"If you mean am I a snake worshipper, no not really, the word in wizard context really refers to a group of wizards who practiced parselmagic and worked in harmony with snakes, there have been no true naga for centuries. I guess the closest was the British Dark Lord that you defeated. I love snakes and have done a lot of potions research using different kind of snakes and to be honest I wish I had your gift, but as far as my worship is concern it is limited to my familiar Kaa."

"You have a snake familiar" Harry was actually glad to have a conversation with someone who liked snakes. Hermione and Ron always hated to talk about snakes as they associated them with Slytherins and Voldemort.

"Yes Kaa is a King Cobra. He is actually upstairs in my room, I usually have him with me but he gets bored at these functions. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes..." Harry paused, he had lived through too much and had survived too many attempts on his life to go unprotected into a hotel room with a man he just met.

Seeing his reservation Arjun chuckled "Don't worry I am nothing like Sangre, but if you will wait here I will bring Kaa down."

The man hurried off and came back five minutes later with a beautiful king cobra wrapped around his shoulders and arm.

"_**[Hello beautiful my name isss Harry, I am told you are Kaa]"**_ Harry's hisses made some of the potions masters back away in fear; others looked at him in amazement. Arjun looked excited.

"_**[Yesss, I have never met a ssspeaker before but sssaab ssspeaksss of you]"**_ the snake moved off of Arjun and crawled over to Harry.

"_**[Really what did he sssay about me]" **_Harry wondered if the Indian potions master had an alternative reason behind wanting to meet him, in his experience snakes never lied when talking to him.

"_**[He isss hoping you could help him with hisss ssstoriesss.]"**_

"_**[Hisss ssstoriesss you mean the ssscrollsss.]"**_

"_**[Yesss, they tell of ssstoriesss of long ago, of when magic Naga would do ssserpent magic.]"**_

"_**[And the temple?"]**_

"_**[It wasss the home of the kingsss of ssserpentsss, the great onesss who protected the landsss, whossse magic made the land rich and wonderful, when Naga and great onesss live together.]"**_

"_**[Kingsss of ssserpentsss, you mean Basssilissk?"]**_

"_**[Yesss the great onesss, they teach the Naga the magic of the ssserpentsss.]"**_

"_**[Who are the Naga, are they wizardssss?]"**_

"_**[You are Naga, I sssmell you, you can become ssserpent, you have ssserpent magic.]"**_

"_**[Ohh I underssstand Naga are wizardsss who can turn into sssnakesss.]" **_

"_**[Yesss, sssaab wisssh he be Naga ssso he could read the ssstoriesss.]"**_

"_**[Isss your sssaab a good man?]"**_

"_**[Yesss, he isss very good man, he isss my nessst mate and I too wisssh he isss Naga.]"**_

"_**[Nessst mate, you mean family?]"**_

"_**[Yesss]"**_

"_**[Well I better give you back to your sssaab, he isss looking sssad he cannot ssspeak like I ssspeak to you.]"**_

"_**[Tell him he is my favourite nessst mate and thank him for sssaving my matesss eggsss from the fire.]"**_

Harry laughed as the snake crawled back to his master who looked at Harry in wonder "Kaa told me to tell you that you are his favourite nest mate and to thank you for saving his mates eggs from the fire."

Arjun looked at Harry and then at the snake who was looking at him.

"The fire... that happened two years ago."

"Well I guess this is the first opportunity he has gotten to get the message across."

Arjun nodded "Tell him it was a pleasure."

Harry relayed the message and watched as the snake crawled over the man's shoulders as if in a hug.

"Harry what is nest mate?"

"Family."

Arjun smiled and petted the snake's head.

Harry then told him all that Kaa said about the scrolls and Arjun was even more excited.

"It is a pity you don't have them with you as I actually have the time now" Harry told him with a laugh.

Arjun got serious "I could have them here in less than an hour" and after Harry nodded the man rushed off to make arrangements.

Severus joined Harry in the lounge and told him that Felipe would make a good addition to the team working on the Longbottoms and that his wife Elena could be a good replacement for Poppy. They spoke for a while on logistics when Arjun and Kaa came back in.

He acknowledged Severus and told Harry the scrolls would be there in half an hour.

Kaa looked at Severus and then at Harry _**"[Thisss isss your mate, he sssmellsss of you, he mixesss potionsss like sssaab]".**_

Harry laughed _**"[Yesss thisss isss my mate Ssseverusss and yesss he mixesss potionsss]".**_

"Severus this is Kaa" Harry introduced the snake who was still looking at Severus strangely.

"Harry how do you say hello in parseltongue" Severus asked as he petted the snake.

Harry hissed and Severus attempted but it came out as _**"[heff]"**_

After a few minutes of both Severus and Arjun trying Kaa told Harry _**"[I could sssee why he isss your favourite mate, he isss very funny]".**_

Harry laughed and Severus frowned when he heard that the snake found him funny.

The trio then went back to Arjun's suite where they waited for the scrolls to arrive.

Kaa was pleased to show Harry his tank with his warming rock and water bowl and told him about things he found in the temple, including a large room that the archaeologists had yet to find. When Harry told Arjun about this, the man almost fell out of his chair in excitement.

Finally there was a knock on the door and two Indian wizards came into the room with a wooden chest. Harry saw that there were two more wizards outside, obviously the scrolls needed heavy guard, it was a great archaeological find.

The new arrivals were looking at the two British wizards with scepticism but noted Kaa's obvious acceptance of Harry.

Arjun spoke briefly in Hindi and opened the chest and took out two old scrolls, which Harry immediately confirmed were written in parselscript.

The first scroll detailed what appeared to be an ancient ceremony in which the Naga would call the Basilisks and offer sacrifices of sheep, goat, deer, monkey and even tigers in exchange for the snake's wisdom.

The two Indian wizards wrote every word that Harry translated and Arjun asked many questions as to possible reasoning of certain things, some surprisingly Kaa was able to answer.

"Who are the Naga, were they priests?" Severus asked.

One of the Indians who Arjun introduced as Ravi answered "According to muggle lore they were a group of snake worshippers, some lore indicated that they were half man, half snake and could commune with both gods and man; wizard lore indicate they were a group of wizards who were parselmouths and would practice snake magic."

"The actual translation is 'magic snakeman priests' Naga however were wizards who were snake animagi" Harry answered and quickly added "Kaa told me".

"Well that would explain certain lore. It was rumoured that they could not only talk with the Basilisk of the temples but were not affected by their eyes" Ravi informed the group.

"You mean a snake animagi would be able to look a Basilisk in the eye and not die?" Harry said in amazement.

"Yes, well according to legend, but seeing that there has been no recorded Naga in over eight centuries, this legend would be difficult to confirm" Ravi responded but looked at Harry strangely "Are you a Naga, Lord Potter Black?".

"What make you ask that?" Harry put up his mental shields.

"You are a parselmouth."

"So was Voldemort and he wasn't an animagi" Severus quickly responded.

The man looked a bit embarrassed and nodded when Harry said "No, actually my animagus form is a stag like my father." This was the form that Brian had Harry legally register with the Ministry.

Kaa looked over at Harry and said _**"[That isss not true, why did you sssay you are not Naga, it isss a great honour to be Naga.]"**_

"_**[It isss not sssomething I want everyone to know, I do not know him and do not know if he would put my mate and me in danger.]"**_

Kaa nodded and said _**"[Yesss, he isss only ssseeking richesss not like my sssaab, who ssseeksss knowledge, you are wissse not to trussst him]"**_

"_**[You do not like him?]" **_

"_**[No he often tellsss untruthsss and he callsss me a big worm.]"**_

Harry laughed and the others looked at him wondering what had passed between the snake and him.

Harry looked at Ravi and said "Kaa objects to you calling him a big worm, he takes it as an insult".

"You mean he understands what we say?"

"Yes, though not all snakes understand human speech, however Kaa is magical."

Arjun looked at his familiar in astonishment "Can he do parselmagic?"

"_**[Not like the great onesss but yesss I can do sssome magic]".**_

"_**[Really like what?]"**_

"_**[I could tell that you and your mate have sssome trailsss ahead with much evil but will be very happy for a long time after. I could tell you have brought death to thisss realm and will do ssso again. I could also tell that you would bring another ssspeaker to my sssaab and that parssselmagic would return to wizardsss]".**_

Harry sat with his mouth opened in shock and after taking a deep breath stated _**"[You could tell the future, well that isss unexpected, I thought you would have sssuperspeed or could tell when sssomeone liess]".**_

"_**[All ssserpentsss have ssspeed and could detect falsssehoodsss, if it make you feel better, I could alssso ssstun sssomeone the sssize of your mate and could go unssseen to the eye]"**_ with that Kaa turned invisible, though Harry could still feel him on his shoulder.

The others gasped in shock.

"_**[Can you teach me to do that?]"**_

Kaa reappeared _**"[You have different talentsss, though I alssso know I am not the one to teach you, another will come who would be able to, a great one but not for one moon]".**_

"_**[A Basssilisssk?]"**_

"_**[Yes, a great one, he will teach you and your mate, if you remember to be polite, pay attention to the lesssonsss on the ssscroll, you alssso need to read the other it isss important to your quessst]"**_

Harry looked at the scrolls and then looked at Arjun who asked "What did he say, what other magic could he do?"

"He has super speed, could tell when people lie and could stun someone..."

Severus looked at Harry he knew that was not all the snake had said but decided not to push the matter.

"He also reminded me that we have another scroll to look at" Harry said trying to change the topic. He saw Ravi look at him suspiciously.

"Yes, yes the next scroll" Arjun said making sure his two scribes had enough parchment.

"Please read it verbatim Lord Potter Black," Ravi said positioning the magic quill to his parchment.

Harry glanced at the scroll, it was a story or most likely a historical event, taking Kaa's warning into consideration.

Harry began to read:

"In the year of the black sun moon during the reign of great King Dharmpala, when all was peaceful and harmonious, the great snake Manasa roamed the land bringing peace and prosperity to all. On the sun of the new birth she looked across the land and saw a powerful magic light among the rocks to the north of Lake Manasarovar. Moving towards them she saw the form of a naked garuda lying half dead among the rocks. Instincts told her to leave the man where he lay but his beauty was beyond anything she had ever seen, so resting him among her coils; she took him back to the temple to the magic snakeman priest to heal.

The head magic snakeman priest looked at the man with wings of fire and warned Manasa that the man should be destroyed, but her love for all things powerful and beautiful made her not heed the wise magic snakeman priest's words. The other great ones questioned her decision but did not harm he who was under their queen's protection.

When the garuda awoke he saw that he was in the world of his enemy and brought his wings into his body so as not to offend. The magic snakeman priests bathe him in milk and dressed his naked body and gave him their sacred jewel the Eye of Shiva, which would allow him to look upon the faces of the great ones. The young magic snakeman priestess Priya became his voice to the great snakes and went with him where ever he went.

With his wings out of sight, the magic snakeman priests and great snakes forgot that the man was a garuda and spent many suns talking on snakemagic and ways of the magic snakeman. The young garuda pleaded to be taught the magic of the snakes but was told it could not be taught to one like him.

On the night of Deepavali when there was no moon and no stars in the sky, the garuda brought out his wings of fire and his swords of fire and struck the great queen Manasa as she slept, the other great ones roared in anger but could not kill their enemy as Shiva protected him from their magic. The garuda blinded the great ones and destroyed their nests, stealing for himself the young hatchling great snake princess Nagini and destroyed the front temple. The oldest of them all hid the young hatchlings and young magics away from the fire and sacrificed her body to shield the injured ones.

With Nagini at his side and his consort Priya, the garuda conquered the land and destroyed all who protected and loved the snakemen. He took for himself all of the riches and left the people with nothing but death and destruction. Every year on the sun of rebirth each village offered up their cows, their finest grain and seven virgins. The people cried to the gods to save them but with Shiva on his side, all who stood in the garuda's way were destroyed.

In the time of the rule of the King Pratihara, a young magic from the lands of the setting sun, came upon the shores of Lake Manasarovar, his eyes where blue as the lake waters and his magic shone like the moon. The oldest great one foretold that he could rid the land of the evil garuda. The old magic snakeman priest Suni, who was a young magic when the garuda first came, carried the blue eyed magic user to the hidden temple, there he used his herbs and magic water to heal the eyes of the old great ones..."

Harry paused and quickly but silently read ahead. He then looked at Severus "this part of the story is very familiar, it is similar to what I read in Salazar's diaries, I believe the wizard they speak about here is Salazar Slytherin."

Arjun nodded "The timing is about right; the Maharaja Pratihara ruled what is now Punjab about eleven hundred years ago."

"And King Dharmpala?" Severus asked.

"About two hundred years before."

Harry continued:

"...he used his herbs and magic water to heal the eyes of the old great ones. The old magic snakeman priest Suni then placed the blue eyed magic user in the middle of the temple, where the young great ones tested his resolve and battered his magic, but keeping his eyes closed and sword lowered, the young magic user refused to harm the great ones. Then following the instructions of the magic snakeman priest the young blue eyed magic user was bathe in milk and presented to the old great ones.

As a reward for heeling their eyes, the old great one rewarded the young magic user with a bite of sweet snake juice...."

"What is a bite of sweet snake juice?" Ravi asked interrupting the story.

"Well according to Salazar's diaries, the oldest of the Basilisk, who was considered the leader or prince, actually bit him on his neck. Basilisks have very powerful venom, which would normally kill within a minute, however, if it so desires the snake would transfer some of its own magic into the venom, which is what they call here sweet snake juice meaning it was not poisonous. For Salazar it meant that he received the gift of parseltongue along with the knowledge of parselmagic and immunity to any snake venom. Only the gift of parseltongue was passed on to his heirs however." Harry explained.

"...the old great one rewarded the young magic user with a bite of sweet snake juice, which made him sick for a full turn of the moon. When the young magic user awoke he could gaze upon the eyes of the great ones and talk with them freely. The magic snakeman priest named him Arjuna..."

"The name Arjuna means 'bright', 'shining', or 'silver'" Arjun explained.

"... The magic snakeman priest named him Arjuna due to his silver magic light. For many moons the magic snakeman priests and the great ones taught Arjuna the magic of the snakes. Then with the magic snakeman priests at his side, the great Arjuna journeyed to the valley of the garuda to get revenge against the evil brought upon the land.

The battles lasted two moons until Arjuna killed the evil Priya and moved to the castle of the garuda. Using powerful magic to stop the garuda's fire wings and fire swords from working, Arjuna battled the evil man and using the sword of Kali destroyed the Eye of Shiva. With nothing to protect him against the great one's magic, the evil garuda dropped dead when his faithful servant Nagini came to his aid. Seeing her master dead, the great one turned on Arjuna but was killed by the magic snakeman priest who she betrayed.

Taking the body of the garuda to the court of the castle, the magic snakeman priest built a great pyre and set the body afire for two suns until only ash remained. The ash was then sent to the winds.

Returning to the temple the great ones rewarded the noble Arjuna with scrolls on snake magic and shards of the Eye of Shiva and an egg of the great ones. The great Arjuna then left, going back to his home to the lands of the setting sun."

"That's it" Harry said looking up to the others and passing the scroll back to Arjun who looked at it in wonder.

"It does not say what happened to the temple or how it was finally destroyed?"

"No, I suspect that this record was written by the Naga Suni, the temple may have been destroyed after his time leaving no one to record the events" Harry responded.

"Harry thank you so very much for your help, you have given us more than I ever expected, thank you," Arjun said as he rose and gave Harry a slight bow, which was returned.

Severus stood up to leave but Kaa quickly told Harry to wait. Arjun ordered up a tea service and Harry and Severus stayed for tea. The other two wizards took the scrolls and returned via international port key back to India.

Harry informed Arjun that Kaa did not trust Ravi and translating Kaa's words told him that he should get rid of him.

Harry told the other two that Kaa had some divination power and told Arjun that he would get an assistant who would help him and that parselmagic would return with his help. Arjun was almost in tears of happiness by the time Severus and Harry left.

----

When they returned to their rooms Harry told Severus everything else the magical snake told him.

"Are you sure he said the Basilisk would teach me as well" Severus asked for a third time.

"Yes Severus. To be honest I am not too sure I want to meet another live Basilisk, I actually had nightmares for months after my encounter with the last one."

"You did? Why didn't you say something I could have..." Severus looked at Harry with sympathetic eyes.

"You would have what Severus? If I had gone to you, you would have given me detention for bothering you or humiliated me in front of the class. No I was better off keeping the nightmares to myself."

"I wouldn't have. I would have..." Severus stopped, Harry was right, he had been a bastard to the young boy.

Severus looked at him and then walked over and sat upon Harry's lap and put his head on his mate' shoulder.

"I am sorry I was such a bastard to you Harry, I could tell you that I did it to protect my image as a spy, but to be honest I was just getting some sick twisted revenge on your father. I am sorry; I made your life hell."

Harry sighed and said nothing for a while and then kissed the top of Severus' head "What has past has past, Kaa said we would face many trials and then be happy for many years after, let us look forward rather than back."

Severus sighed Harry had not said he had forgiven him, but to be fair he had really made the boy suffer. He tried to get off but Harry held him firm.

After a few minutes Harry sighed again and then said "Thank you for apologising."

The two remained in silence until Misty announced it was almost time to go down to the grand hall for the closing ceremony.

Harry went to his room and showered and changed into his green and gold formal robes with the Potter and Black crests and his Lion's Head walking stick.

He waited for Severus patiently; usually he would be the one who was running late.

There was a knock on the door and Harry answered it. A hotel attendant stood in the hallway holding a small package; after he quickly checked it for curses, Harry opened the package. It contained a small vial with a white liquid and a note. The note was from Arjun thanking them again for their help. The vial contained freely given venom from Kaa.

Absentmindedly he closed the door. Harry called Misty to pack the vial away in Severus potions chest.

The door to Severus rooms opened and the man came out in Black and Gold robes which showed his new position as a member of the Potion's Guild Council.

Harry looked at his mate, he was so proud of him, he deserved every accolade he was given. He stood at the door and stared at his handsome mate.

Misty looked at her master "Master Severus congratulations you deserve this great honour, it is high time you get to wear these robes."

"Thank you Misty."

He walked over and looked at Harry sheepishly wondering what his mate would say.

Harry looked at him then pulled him forward and captured Severus' lips in a deep kiss.

There was a flash of light and both men turned to see a camera as it pulled away from the partially opened front door.

Harry ran to the door and opened it wide. He saw Rita Skeeter as she changed into a bug and her photographer as he ran towards the stairs.

"Oh dear..."

_**A/N: I checked the internet for many Indian legends and names, my story is 100% FICTION; it is not my intent to insult anyone of the Hindu faith or any Indian legends or heroes. If I inadvertently insult anyone I humbly apologise.**_


	23. Chapter 23: A Day Off

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**_----_**

_**Chapter 23: A Day Off**_

Severus and Harry decided to take a quick check on Potter Manor, after leaving Barcelona. After being caught by Skeeter, the pair decided that they needed to stay away from the public for a while. Walking through the gardens towards the house, the two held hands and walked quietly.

Harry was a bit depressed, it was all his fault, had he closed the door properly or made sure that is was shut then the photographer would not have been able to snap the picture. The blasted bug flew out of the window and the photographer disappeared before they could get their hands on him.

What made it worse was the fact that there was a horde of photographers and reporters outside of the hotel as word had spread that Harry Potter was in the hotel. Most of them started asking questions about his reasons for his break up with Ginny.

Damn paparazzi.

Harry was sure that Severus would have yelled at him for his carelessness but he didn't, he was the one who suggested that they disappear for a day or two.

Severus looked over at Harry "You know it might not be too bad, this way we don't have to hide our love for each other. Skeeter is not going to be lying we actually are in a relationship; to continue denying it now will seem as if we are ashamed of our feelings."

"You know I love you and am not ashamed of our relationship, but I was hoping to keep it quiet for a while... Skeeter may not lie, at least not to the point where I sue her sorry arse but she is going to be horrible, you know she hates you and will think of something evil. I could just see the headlines 'Real reason for Potter/Weasley spilt: Harry Potter in clandestine love affair with Death Eater'."

"Or what about 'Professor Snape finally gets shagged' you know I actually found the 'Hell Freezing Over' headline pretty funny," Snape added with a chuckle.

"I don't know how you could joke about this."

"Because we are doing nothing wrong. Besides we both have had bad press in the past and survived and right now there is nothing we could do about it, the Prophet has already been distributed throughout Great Britain. We have survived true horrors in this world; together we will survive this as well. Besides the people who we really care about already know about us and approve so the rest could go to hell for all I care."

Harry knew that wasn't true, Severus cared very much about what the potions community thought of him and last night's ceremony inducting him into the council was marred by the threat of Skeeter.

"You know Sangre is going to have a field day. Can they remove you from the council?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus nodded but then said "the decision to make me part of the council was made weeks ago. Skeeter's discovery should not... the council should not..." he stopped.

Harry's heart broke as he looked at him. Severus had waited so long for positive recognition now an ill timed announcement from a nosy gossip mongering reporter would spoil it. He wanted to really kill Skeeter and her photographer. He was a bit glad that he actually didn't catch them; with his power he might have really killed them.

"My relationship with you has nothing to do with my ability as a potions master" Severus finally said.

"Severus, everything you accomplished this weekend has just gone straight through the window. You know this weekend I listened to everyone talk about you; at first there were some who saw the Death Eater, the image of the snarky bastard. Then Saturday night I heard people speak of you with respect for your work as a Potions Master, by Sunday I heard accolades of admiration and awe, as well as respect. Now all they would think is what Skeeter says."

"You mean that I am a paedophile."

"You are not a paedophile, I am of age. Besides I haven't been a child since I was two and have been in adult situations since I was eleven, I have had a life more adult than most adults in this world. You know it is funny on one hand the wizarding world wanted a warrior to fight all their battles for them and conveniently forgot my age, but on the other hand when it comes to me actually living my life they all feel as if they have a right to have a say because suddenly I become the poor little orphan boy who needs to be taken care of; well they could all just kiss my arse... Anyway if you clearly remember I am the one who took the first step and I am the one who..."

Severus looked at him with a smile "who is the dom in this relationship."

"I wasn't going to say that but yeah" Harry stopped and looked at him.

Severus lifted Harry's arms and put himself into an embrace. "I love being with you Harry, I love how you take care of me and I love being sub to you. You are the first person who looked past my snarky bastard image and saw the true me, the part of me that I forgot existed; the part that is vulnerable and wants someone to take control and needs taking care of. You know when I need to be held, when I need a shoulder, when I need to be kissed" he leaned over and kissed Harry gently and then rested his head against Harry's shoulder "you even know when I need a good smack."

Harry chuckled and then held Severus tightly.

"I know hundreds if not thousands of men and women who would love to be in my shoes, I am so lucky to have you. And I don't care what Skeeter prints or what the world thinks; I am the luckiest man in the world Harry Potter."

They kissed again, this time more deeply.

They pulled away and then continued their slow walk towards the manor door.

"Whatever happens Severus, we face it together" Harry said as they reached the door.

Severus squeezed Harry's hand and opened the door to the manor.

"Harry remind me never to get you angry again" Severus said as he looked around, the floors, walls, ceiling, were cracked and damaged, the staircase was missing.

Harry looked around; all the broken vases, statues and furniture were all gone and the floors and walls all clean, cracked but clean.

Kreacher came up followed by Dante, who to Harry's surprise gave him a big smile.

"Master Harry, Master Severus good morning" Kreacher gave a quick bow; he then turned and gave Dante a look.

"Good morning Master Harry, Master Severus" the tiny elfling said in a soft voice.

"Good morning Kreacher, Dante. I hope you both had a good weekend. From the looks of things everything is going great" Harry said smiling at his house-elves.

"Yes, Flint cleaned up and Master Fireforge organised for a crew of goblins to fix the manor, it will be better than before."

"Did Flint give you any trouble?"

"No, Petal and Chi had him working hard; he moved all the broken bits and pieces, he not complain at all."

Harry smiled and then turned to Dante "And what did you do this weekend Dante?"

The elf was about to hide behind Kreacher but after looking at the old elf's expression decided otherwise, so he answered softly "Ada shows me how to move paintings, so Dante helps moves paintings."

"Wow, that was a really big job" Harry smiled at the house-elf who looked at Kreacher and then smiled.

"Dante, where are the paintings?" Severus asked looking around.

"In the room of many books" Dante looked at Severus and then said in an excited voice "Do you want to see? Do you want to go with Dante to see?"

Severus smiled and put out his hand to the little elf "I think that is a great idea, I would love to see the library."

Dante pulled Severus along and was moving towards the library when he stopped and turned and looked at Kreacher and Harry. The elfling started trembling; he had forgotten to ask permission to leave his master and his 'father's' side.

Kreacher quickly explained and then Harry turned and said "Dante, thank you for listening to Master Severus when he asked to see the library that was very good of you. Go on, Master Severus is waiting and remember that you have to listen to him just like you would me."

The elf looked at Kreacher who nodded.

"Yes Master Harry" the tiny elf bowed and then continued on his way pulling Severus towards the library.

Harry and Kreacher went over all the details of what needed to be done and what Fireforge had indicated would be done. Harry met with the house-elves who remained.

When he saw Flint he was shocked to see the elf had bruises all over his body.

"Who did this, Kreacher?"

"Master Harry he does this to himself."

"I am not worthy Lord Potter to be in your service, I deserves to be punished."

"And you have been which is why you were the only one cleaning up this weekend. Tell me Flint, who is your master?"

Flint dropped and laid prostrate before Harry who in a stern voice told him to get up.

"Don't let me have to ask again, who is your master?"

"You are Lord Potter."

"Yes I am. Is it right Flint for one of my elves to damage my property without my approval?"

"No Lord Potter, I is never destroying your property, I clean, I no destroy" the elf was starting to panic, trying to remember if he had broken something during his cleaning.

"But you have, you are destroying, this" Harry pointed to the elf's bruised arm. "You Flint are my property and I don't remember giving the order to bruise and damage yourself."

"No Lord Potter. I am punishing myself as master may not..."

"Do I look as if I need someone to think for me? I know my own mind Flint and I know I did not give you permission to physically hurt yourself. Remember you are mine and I make the rules and my rules must be obeyed and my new rule is that no elf may punish themselves or others without my express knowledge and permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master Harry" they all answered.

On Kreacher advice Petal was left in charge of the operations at Potter Manor, as Kreacher was returning with Harry. Satisfied that everything was going well, Harry went to the Library to meet up with Severus.

Opening the door he saw Severus and Dante chatting with some of the various Lady Potters. The portraits all bowed when they saw Harry enter and giggled when the two wizards kissed.

Harry then told Kreacher and Dante to be ready to leave in five minutes and the two elves left.

"I just need to get some documents from the office and we would be leaving" Harry informed Severus.

"Are we going to Grimmauld Place next?"

"Well actually I was hoping we could go back to Prince Manor, I didn't really see much of the place when I went and to be honest I got a good sleep there, it is peaceful."

"No problem, thought I am not looking forward to talking to my grandfather he is not going to be pleased with my behaviour this weekend, not after the talk we had Friday" Severus said running his hands through his hair.

"Sometimes the best thing is to face your fears straight on. I am sure your grandfather loves you and if he is anything like his father he will not be too hard on you, if you are truly repentant" Martha Potter told Severus.

"But you are lucky he is a portrait the Elijah Prince I knew was swift with a paddle to naughty schoolboys' behinds. He was a feared Auror and a strict but just Head of DMLE" Harry's grandmother Elizabeth told Severus.

"Yes but he isn't a schoolboy look at him he is a man. A fine looking man at that. Harry lad you have good taste and you Severus are lucky I am a portrait or I might have tried to steal a kiss" Lady Andrea Potter teased.

"Come Severus let us leave these ladies to their gossip and go to the office" Harry said as he held Severus' hand.

As they walked out they heard Lady Andrea shout "Yes and such a fine arse too just look at it. Yes Harry you have good taste indeed."

Harry saw Severus blush red and laughed and told him "I could understand how she had ten children".

"Ten?"

----

Harry entered the master office and quickly signed some documents that Fireforge had left concerning the manor.

He then looked over to the door leading to the Hall of Elders and sighed part of him wanted to go in and speak to them but the other part of him wanted a morning free from any confrontations. He knew if he went in he would have another falling out with James Potter.

Severus felt Harry's magic pulsing and walked over "Not ready to see James again?"

Harry shook his head "No. I am not in a mood to hear anything about you not deserving me or any other ridiculous thing he would say."

Severus kissed him gently "I told you I don't care what he thinks; I know we should be together."

"Yeah I know, but after Skeeter, I don't think I need another negative right now."

Severus looked at him with a grin "You know what we need right now is a distraction, something to take our minds off of all those who wish us bad. Today is our day off, a day for ourselves."

Harry pulled Severus closer to him "So what distraction do you suggest, oh lover of mine."

Severus pulled away and then knelt in front of Harry and started unzipping his trousers "I don't know I will think of something."

For the next half an hour Harry was most definitely distracted.

----

When they emerged from the office and into the foyer they saw Kreacher and Dante waiting. As they approached Dante exclaimed "Finally" and then quickly put his hand over his mouth.

Severus chuckled.

Harry noted that Kreacher reached out as if to smack the tiny elf but quickly pulled his hand back in.

"We are sorry to keep you waiting, we were unexpectantly delayed" Harry said more looking at Dante than Kreacher.

"There is no need to explain Master Harry; it is not for us elves to question your movements" Kreacher said giving Dante a glare.

"Yes well come on."

----

As soon as they reached Prince Manor, Harry moved towards the direction of the office when Severus pulled him away and announced he was going to give Harry a tour of the manor; they went to the library and then down to the potions lab. They came out of an alternative stairway than they entered and came out directly opposite the office and Severus pulled Harry into the parlour (which Harry had already been in).

Harry then moved to enter a closed door at the side of the parlour that he had not noticed the last time; Severus quickly called him over and announced he was hungry.

They went into the kitchens and Millie the elf in the kitchen started preparing some sandwiches for them. They were about to sit at the kitchen table when Jeeves the head Prince elf came in.

"Master Severus, how was your convention?"

"It was good Jeeves" Severus replied a bit coldly.

"Jeeves it was fantastic Severus was made a member of the Guild Council" Harry volunteered with a big smile.

"That is wonderful Master Severus, congratulations; I will bake you a chocolate cake" Millie said with a smile.

"Yes Master Severus, congratulations. Your grandfather must have been very proud to hear this wonderful news" Jeeves said with a big smile.

A little light bulb when off in Harry's head when he saw Severus' face pale a bit.

"We have not had a chance to visit the office as yet" Harry chuckled "But it is our next stop after lunch and don't worry Jeeves, Elijah will hear all about our weekend".

Severus paled and suddenly stood up "Millie I think Harry and I will take our meal outside in the gardens, I think the weather is perfect for a picnic."

"I will pack you a picnic right away" the house-elf went off excitingly and quickly brought over a basket of food and a blanket.

Severus stood around and was not looking at Harry who kept staring at him "You know I will go with you and hold your hand Severus".

"I don't know what you are talking about" Severus said as he took the basket and walked quickly out.

Harry sighed and shook his head. The garden was beautiful (not as beautiful as Falcon's garden) and Severus spread the blanket under a willow tree next to a small pond with koi fish.

Harry sat and took a sandwich from Severus "This is really beautiful and peaceful, it almost makes me forget all about what is going on outside."

"Yes a day of no worries and just us," Severus sat down and started eating a sandwich.

After they had eaten Harry turned into his dog form Snuggles and began running around. Severus just stood leaning against the tree and watched the dog run happily.

Snuggles picked up a stick and dropped it in front of Severus, the dog looked at him and pushed the stick closer obviously issuing an invitation to play.

Severus watched the black shaggy grim like dog as it panted with its tongue hanging out, he wanted to tell it he was too old for such nonsense, but the dog started looking at him with large unnatural (at least on a dog) emerald green eyes and he had to give in. He picked up the stick and threw it and in a flash the dog bounded away. All too soon it came back and dropped the stick in front of him again.

He picked up the stick "Gross Potter, this thing is covered in slobber; I am definitely not playing again... go hunt a fox or something."

He leaned back against the tree and heard a small whimper; he looked over and instantly regretted it. He pulled out his wand and sanitised the stick before throwing it again.

After another five throws Snuggles was ready for another game. As Severus bent down to pick up the stick the large dog jumped on him and pinned him to the ground and proceeded to give him some slobbering kisses all over his face.

Severus laughed out loud but pushed the dog off of him.

"You are going to be potions ingredients in a few seconds Potter"

The dog took off with the Potions Master behind him.

After a minute Snuggles turned around, he could not see Severus anywhere. He looked around there were no trees for him to hide behind, he took a sniff, Severus did not seem to be invisible. Where was he?

The dog felt himself lifted off the ground, Severus had him in the arms and they were flying low just a few feet off the ground. Severus flew to the pond and summarily dumped the whimpering creature into the water.

A spluttering Harry came out of the water "you flew, without a broom!"

"Yes I did... I almost crashed too; you are really heavy as a dog."

"You flew!"

"Yes, you knew I could do that, it's not like it's the first time you saw me fly" Severus said with a small hint of arrogance.

"Yes well I forgot" Harry climbed out of the pond and cast both a cleansing and a drying spell on himself.

Severus passed him a bottle of water "to be fair it is not something that I remind people I could do."

Harry drank the entire bottle in one go and then sat down against the tree "that was fun".

"Indeed."

"Come on admit it you had fun."

Severus folded his arms "you slobbered all over me."

"Yeah but you had fun" Harry patted a spot on the blanket next to him indicating he wanted Severus to sit next to him.

Severus smiled and sat down "Yeah I had fun".

Harry took out another bottle of water and another sandwich out of the basket, running around had made him hungry.

Severus looked at him and laughed.

----

Harry woke up from his brief nap, he was lying with his head on Severus' lap and Severus hand was idly playing with his hair. Severus was reading a book; Harry looked up at the title 'Lord of the Rings'.

"So you finished the Hobbit?"

"You're up, did you have a nice nap" Severus put down his book.

"Yeah, I didn't even know when I fell asleep. It is really peaceful here."

"Yes, it is quite relaxing, of course all that running around helped".

Harry chuckled but yawned "we should be heading back inside" he sat up and leaned back against the tree next to Severus.

"Why, it's not like there is some waiting for us."

"What about your grandfather I thought you were going to speak to him?"

"He is not going anywhere and I want to finish my chapter."

Harry peeped into the book "Severus you are on the first page of the new chapter."

"So"

"Severus why you are so scared to face your grandfather's portrait."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Harry reached over and turned his face so they were looking at each other "You know Albus kept us both away from our families and I know you spent years wishing your grandfather was there for you and now he is, yes he is a portrait, but his magic is there and what is there loves you very much, no matter what. I know you fear that he would be disappointed in your behaviour, but if he was willing to love you and open his arms to you when he thought you were a death eater well I don't think he will reject you now."

Severus sighed and Harry leaned and kissed him gently "Besides if I could forgive you and I was the one who was affected well then your grandfather will not be too bad."

"I know and I know I am being silly but with everything that is going on outside, I don't think I am ready for him to be disappointed in me as well."

"As I said this morning, whatever happens Severus, we face it together" Harry stood up and was about to pull Severus up when he saw something from out the corner of his eye.

"Severus is there anybody else here?"

Severus stood up and looked over and saw what Harry had observed "that is Octavius, he is a ghost."

"A ghost, but he looks...real."

"All ghost are real you mean corporal but yes he does. He reminds me a bit of Peeves, except he does not bother anyone unless you bother him."

"Which is so like Peeves" Harry said sarcastically.

Severus laughed "No what I mean is, he looks almost alive and he can pick up almost anything he wants. I remember after my mother's funeral I came here to the manor, I was really angry at my grandfather and I stormed out of the house and went to the back and that is when I first met him. He blocked my path and told me that that part of the grounds was forbidden. I thought he was a stable hand because I saw a white horse grazing at the side of him. I yelled at him and told him that my grandfather was lord of the manor and he had to move or I would have him fired and he still refused, he told me that not even my grandfather was allowed to go there. Of course I was even more determined to see what the fuss was about and I picked up a small piece of wood that was lying on the ground and tried to hit him on the head with it and that is when I discovered he was a ghost, it went straight through him. He got angry and grabbed the piece of wood away from me and scolded me telling me that had he been alive I could have done some real damage. I was scared but told him that I didn't care and he grabbed me and turned me towards the manor and then smacked me on the bum with the same piece of wood and told me firmly to go back inside. I was so scared I ran back to my room and didn't leave until I had to go back to Hogwarts the next evening.

"I wonder why there is forbidden?" Harry's curiosity was definitely peaked

"To be honest I don't want to know" Severus said and closed his eyes.

Harry waved his hand and the picnic vanished, he then looked in the direction of the ghost "Come on lets go talk with Octavius."

"Bloody Gryffindor, you know this is why you were always in detention, you are too inquisitive for your own good."

"Yeah Yeah, come on" Harry started walking over to the back of the manor. Severus sighed and followed.

Harry saw the boy about fifteen years old with black hair and a green coat, black pants and black riding boots, sitting with his back to a white horse which appeared to be sleeping. He heard Severus gasp when he realised that the horse was a ghost too.

"I didn't know that animals could be ghost too" Harry whispered.

"Neither did I" Severus whispered back "Harry I really think this is a bad idea."

"Oh come on you chicken."

"I am not a chicken I am a snake and we use caution and common sense rather than the run headlong into danger without thinking approach like you Gryffindors."

"Yeah well then life would be no fun, now come on."

They noticed that the boy and the horse were now looking at them both. The boy stood up and started walking towards them. He looked like he was about five eight in height; he walked with a confidence that screamed pureblood. He had definitely not been a stable hand.

"Good afternoon Severus, I was wondering if you would come to visit and I see you have your partner with you, hello I am Octavius Prince" the ghost bowed to Harry.

"Good afternoon Octavius, I am Harry Potter-Black" Harry bowed back.

"Harry Potter, I have heard of you, Lord Elijah spoke well of you, you were meant to inherit the estate were you not?"

"Yes but I decided to give it back to Severus, who is not like what his grandfather thought he was like."

"Yes so Emile told me" Octavius said with a smile.

"Emile? Who is Emile?" Harry asked.

"Another... spiritual resident of the manor" Severus answered.

Octavius laughed "You can say ghost you know, we will not be offended. Yes Emile is a ghost as well, a rambunctious little girl, I am sure you will meet her soon Harry, she loves visitors."

There was a pop behind them and Harry and Severus turned to see that Kreacher had appeared.

"Kreacher is everything okay, where is Dante, he is not hurt?"

"No but he could have been, I have come to ask permission to punish him. He kept running through the halls though I told him repeatedly not to and now he has broken one of Master Severus ancient vases, Jeeves told me that it is four hundred years old."

"Can it be fixed?"

"Yes Jeeves has already fixed it but that is not the issue, I gave him many warnings to stay in the nursery and not run along the hallways."

"Let me guess he was playing with Emily?" Octavius said shaking his head "Anywhere there is trouble that little one is in the middle."

"Yes, but she is a ghost and could not get hurt, Dante could" Kreacher said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Harry sighed "Kreacher, I give you full permission to punish Dante in any way you deem necessary, now and in the future, you do not have to ask again. He is your elfling and it is your right as his Ada to guide and punish him accordingly."

Kreacher thanked him and popped out.

"Poor Dante" Harry said with a sigh.

"Yes well, he needs to face his punishments..." Severus looked at Harry and paled.

"I think it is time we go back inside" Harry gave Severus a knowing look but held his hand.

"I will come with you both part of the way, I need to have a chat with my great niece. Beauty I will be back soon, keep watch."

They entered and Octavius went to the staircase and Harry and Severus went to the office.

"Hello Severus, Harry how was your weekend?" Elijah Prince asked as they entered.

"Very productive on my part, I bought several rare ingredients, I invested in a worthwhile venture, I translated two ancient scrolls, made new friends and I caused mayhem that had many potions masters crying. It was fun."

Elijah Prince laughed "It sounded like you did have fun and what about you Severus?"

"It was okay."

"Humph, he made a ton of galleons in the auction, his speech was fantastic and got a standing ovation and he was appointed to the Guild Council" Harry volunteered.

"Oh Severus I am so proud of you, congratulations lad. I knew you would get your life back, your grandmother would be ecstatic when I inform her; she too was a potions mistress. I am so very proud. If Miriam were alive she would have held a huge ball in your honour, she loved that sort of thing."

"Thank you."

"What is the matter Severus, did something else happen? You looked like someone died" Elijah asked.

When Severus did not respond he looked at Harry "Harry what happened?"

Harry looked at Severus and said "Severus you are scared for no reason."

Severus sighed "Harry and I had a big fight on Saturday of which I was the cause... I got him really angry and he left me."

"I came back later, I had to punish him a bit to get him to apologise, but he did and now we are better."

"So you deliberately pushed him away, knowing how much he was hurting and needed you to be understanding and there for him, you deliberately pushed to see if he would leave you?" Elijah said sternly.

"What?" Harry asked and looked at Severus.

"Severus is scared that you would leave him. That one day you would realise that he does not deserve your love and he would hurt you like your father, or your aunt and uncle, Albus and your friend Ronald. So my guess is that when you argued he decided to hurt you and push you away either to save you from future hurt or to test to see if you would leave him."

Harry looked at Severus a bit sternly "So it wasn't really your grandfather you didn't want to see, it was me finding out the real reason for the argument on Saturday?"

Severus sighed "both I think..."

"Did you arrange for Skeeter to find us as well?"

"No, how can you ask that Harry?"

"Well it seems as if you want to spoil everything good in your life Severus. Why do you think that you don't deserve love and happiness... you know you are the most insecure man I know. Albus really did a number on you."

Harry walked over and hugged Severus "You silly man I love you and you are not going to get rid of me that easy."

"I know I had a lot of time to think about our relationship on Saturday and as I told you this morning I love being with you, I know my actions were a bit self destructive, I usually do try and push people away but I realised when you walked out that I can't live without you. To be honest I don't know what you see in me but I am glad that I have your love."

"How many people have repeatedly saved my life or stepped in front of a werewolf to protect me and don't think I didn't see you trying to step in front of me to take Poppy's black beam to save me... over the years I might have been the Saviour of the Wizarding world but you Severus Snape are my saviour. You are the bravest man I know and you are sexy as hell. There is nothing that can make me stop loving you."

Harry then leaned in and gave Severus a deep loving kiss and as they separated, they heard Elijah laugh.

Severus blushed he had forgotten that his grandfather was there.

"You see Severus, I told you Harry loves you deeply you have nothing to worry about. Listen I am a bit disappointed in your behaviour, but we all make mistakes in life and it seems that you have learnt from your mistakes. I am very proud of you Severus; you have grown to be a fine man."

Harry laughed and plopped down on an armchair in the office.

"So Harry tell me about these ancient scrolls" Elijah asked and Harry told him all about Kaa and Arjun and the story in the scroll.

"What is a garuda?" Elijah asked.

"Well from the story and from Kaa's explanation of a Naga, I assume it is a bird animagus, except this one was stuck in a half transformation with only the wings transformed."

"Arjun also spoke of some of the drawings in the temple showing the naga as half-men half snake... either it was to show the wizards transforming or wizards long ago had a habit of deliberately doing half transformations."

"Yes similar to the Egyptians, many of their gods were shown as men with bird or cat or dog heads... there are several books in the library on Egyptian wizards and their relationship with muggles."

"I wonder..." Harry stood up and started transforming into his snake animagus, he concentrated and transformed his legs into the bottom part of the snake but it was not strong enough to support the rest of his body. He transformed back into himself.

"That was really really weird... I actually felt like I was going to poison myself."

"Why don't you try something simpler?"

"Okay..." Harry then transformed his head into his wolf head. He smiled at Severus who frowned.

"That looks really creepy Harry" Severus said.

Harry changed back. But then started doing localised transformations like giving himself wolf ears alone or a snake tongue or the griffin's body with his normal head... Severus almost died with laughter when Harry tried to give himself stag antlers but toppled over with the weight of it.

"You know Harry you would have been really great on my team at the DMLE when I was in charge" Elijah stated "Did you ever think about becoming an Auror?"

"Yes I was actually registered to start the academy, but I don't really want to go into the programme. Don't get me wrong it is a great profession and with Brian Watson in charge of the DMLE, I think we would see great improvements in the Core, but I don't think it is for me, it actually would be too confining."

"I understand, but what are your plans, what do you want to do?"

Harry told him all about hunting this new dark lord and wanting to go after Flamel. Elijah asked him many questions about his life and his skills, his academic qualifications.

"Why don't you do a Mastery in Defence?"

"I never thought about it. We have always had such horrible defence teachers..." Harry started.

"Excuse me" Severus immediately changed into his scary Professor mode.

"Except for you and Remus of course" Harry quickly added and gave Elijah a wink.

"I know Minerva as hired a retired Auror from the International Federation of Law Enforcement, as the new Defence Teacher, maybe you could talk to him" Severus informed him.

"The Aurors from the IFLE are some of the best fighters in Europe and North America; this new Defence Teacher may be good; however my advice is to find out as much as possible about this man, actually test him see if he has anything to offer you. In my day the best Defence Masters where from the East. The Chinese Masters were really the best, take your time and get a good master."

"I think that I would schedule a meeting with Brian he will know more about the Defence Masters. Thanks Elijah."

"What are grandfathers for" the painting said with a smile.

Harry beamed.

----

After dinner they headed back to Hogwarts, where they were greeted by an ecstatic Minerva and Filius who started congratulating Severus on his acceptance to the council.

"How did you find out?" Severus asked shocked.

"What do you mean it was headline news in the Prophet today" Minerva answered and Filius called a house-elf who brought the Prophet.

Severus and Harry read the Headlines _**'Hogwarts Professor Inducted in International Potions Guild'**_ by Rita Skeeter. The two quickly read the article which spoke about the honour bestowed on Severus Snape and compared him to other great British masters of the past; it also spoke of his great inventions and his contributions to Potions. It called him one of Britain's most noble son's. There was a very flattering picture of him taken during his speech Saturday night and another of him in his black and gold robes accepting the place in the Guild from last night.

Harry and Severus looked at each other in shock.

"Skeeter really surprised me; I didn't think it was in her to write such a decent article" Filius stated.

"This is not what I expected at all..." Severus said with a big smile.

"I thought for sure she would have printed the kiss... maybe she is going to use it for blackmail" Harry stated.

"Harry what are you going on about?" Minerva asked.

"Well last night Rita and her reporter caught Severus and me kissing, they actually got a picture. It was my fault I opened the door to the hotel room when an attendant came with a package and I didn't close the door properly, it apparently closed only three quarter way leaving a big gap in the door and I didn't notice as I was focused on the package... they got a really good shot of Severus and me kissing. We thought she would have jumped at the juicy story" Harry explained.

"Yes a story like that would have really been along her line" Filius said "Well she obviously decided that this article was better for her readers."

"Well I for one am happy she chose to write this article, I have been bombarded with congratulatory letters to the school and pledges of donations. I have even gotten four requests for transfers from NEWT level students from America and Germany" Minerva said ecstatically.

"Severus I am very proud of you, you deserved this honour a long time ago, your Grandmother would have been very proud of you as well" Filius said giving his friend a pat on the arm.

"Thank you Filius coming from you it is quite an honour and my grandfather's portrait shared your sentiments" Severus replied his voice breaking slightly.

"Yes he said that if she was alive she would have held a ball... what do you think Minerva?" Harry said looking at Minerva who smiled and then he quickly added "I will pay for it, so you would not have to go to the Governors."

"I think a ball is an excellent idea. And it wouldn't be necessary for you to pay for it Harry; the governors are not going to fuss, not after the two hundred thousand galleons we got this weekend because of the sale of the Basilisk skin. As a matter of fact I got a request from the council asking to purchase the corpse outright for ten million galleons."

"Minerva a ball is not necessary..." Severus started.

"Pish posh of course it is necessary, I will hear no other objections Severus Snape you are getting a ball" the Headmistress said with a finality in her voice.

"Yes ma'am"

"And tomorrow we will have a small dinner with those in the castle, so don't make plans" Minerva said with a grin.

Severus shook his head, he was not accustomed to such public recognition and celebrations in his honour but said "Yes ma'am" knowing that Minerva was not going to back down.

----

The two walked down to the dungeons, they wanted to spend a quiet night together and decided to go to Severus rooms. Harry knew he wanted to check his newly acquired potions ingredients himself, so the first place they went to was the potions lab.

Severus looked in his potions store but did not see any of the items that Harry bought.

"Did you tell Misty to pack it?" Harry asked.

"No I didn't tell her... remember she left with most of the things yesterday before we got back from diner, but she usually unpacks everything without me telling her" Severus said as he looked at Harry, he then called Misty.

The elf didn't come. He called again this time his voice had a worried tone to it.

The elf came in her hand bruised and her right eye swollen.

"Misty what happened were you attacked?" Harry said jumping off his seat.

"No, if she was attacked she would have healed herself... this is punishment, she has punished herself. What did you do Misty?" Severus' tone was serious, which was unusual when he spoke to the house-elf.

"Sorry I did not pack away the potions ingredients, I thought you would have come tomorrow, I will do so now" the House-elf said refusing to answer Severus.

"Misty, what did you do?" Again Severus was serious, his tone harsh.

"It is better you not know" the tiny elf said quietly and started walking towards the door.

"Misty, I command you."

The tiny elf looked at him, sighed and then said "Just know that all elves know when to squash an annoying bug." She walked out.

Harry walked over to Severus and put his hand on the taller man's shoulder "Remind me Severus to never get Misty angry."


	24. Chapter 24: Discussions with Friends

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 24: Discussions with Friends**_

Harry and Severus walked out of the dungeons the following morning and were pleasantly surprised to see Pomona Sprout talking with Neville and Filius near to the great Hall.

"Severus, Harry so great to see you both. Neville has told me all about your adventures. Honestly I leave for a month's holidays and you both go and get into a whole lot of trouble" Pomona said with a huge smile.

Harry smiled at the Herbology Professor "Why Professor you know me, trouble just follows me around."

Severus scowled at Neville.

Pomona laughed "Don't worry Severus, I approve, especially now that I am seeing Harry." She turned to her former student "Harry darling you look gorgeous. If I were younger I would make my move and then you would really know trouble."

Severus cleared his throat and Harry blushed.

"And Severus congratulations are in order, Minerva told us about your wonderful honour, it is about time you were recognised for your work. I hope this would encourage more youngsters into wanting to do potions," Pomona added.

"Well, I am sure I will still get the same set of dunderheads as usual" Severus said with a scowl.

"Oh Severus, I was so sure you were going to stop saying that. I mean you always told me that Neville was the biggest dunderhead you ever taught and now I hear that you spent weeks together working and are encouraging him to do his NEWT Potions. Even the smallest seed with nurture and the right soil can grow into a mighty plant" Pomona admonished her younger colleague.

Severus didn't say anything and Harry came to his rescue by addressing Neville and changing the subject, "Neville were you able to get your parent's out of St. Mungos?"

"Yes, they are actually here. Gran is redoing the East wing of Longbottom manor for them and the research team, which may take a week or two, so Minerva allowed me to move them to the Hufflepuff rooms here, until the renovations are complete. Justine supervised the transfer from the hospital and is actually in her guest room, here" Neville replied.

"So she has taken up your offer?" Harry asked.

"She has taken some accumulated leave she had, which is just under two months, she is giving me that time and then after well we would see. The guy you told me about...Dos Santos is he still coming?"

"Yes, he is very excited, we told him the amount you indicated as salary and he was satisfied. He and his wife are packing their things and I expect them to come over sometime this week," Harry said in a very businesslike manner.

"I should ask Minerva for another guest room, I had forgotten you mentioned he was married. I will have to tell Gran to set up an apartment for them instead of a room." Neville said seriously and then called for the house-elf he had been assigned "Twinky".

The house-elf entered and Neville dictated several instructions to him.

Pomona was shocked to see these two young men who now discussing and dealing with very grown up issues. Filius looked at her and gave a small laugh "They are both Lords of our world and have taken up their responsibilities very seriously."

When Twinky left, Severus asked Neville "Did Justine get anyone else to join our group?"

"She is in negotiations with a Mind Healer, an old wizard who retired a few years ago. He was a friend of my grandfather's so Gran is also trying to convince him to join. A few of the healers who came when Harry was injured also agree to join but on a temporary basis, coming on their days off." Neville responded and then added "and with your help Severus I hope that in the next six weeks before school starts we are able to get somewhere."

"Don't worry Neville, if anyone can save your parents Severus can." Harry added with pride in his voice.

Severus smiled and Pomona and Filius laughed.

----

Severus and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor Rooms and saw that Ogden had placed Lily's portrait on the left hand side of the living room. The beautifully carved frame was empty.

"Godric, have you seen my mom?" Harry asked his ancestor's portrait.

"Harry, Severus you are back, how was the conference?" Godric said with a smile.

"Good. Where's my mom?" Harry asked again.

"She and Sal have gone for a walk; he has been introducing her to all of the other portraits. Harry don't get me wrong, your mom is a wonderful person, but since she came, Sal and I... well he has been spending all his time with her and he hasn't argued with me whole weekend or yesterday, it's just not fun. I miss my friend." The founder had a small pout on his face.

Severus laughed "Well he sure moves fast. I am glad; they have a lot in common."

"No they don't" Harry said as he too gave a pout and Severus laughed as he looked at the similar expression on both Godric and Harry's faces.

"Harry darling there you are, I was wondering when you would come" Lily came back in her frame and was smiling at her son.

"Severus, Harry how was the conference? Severus how was the speech received?" Salazar came in and was moving behind Godric's desk and pouring himself a drink.

Harry did not answer, he looked at Lily with a glare "And where were you and what were you two doing?" Harry angrily pointed to Lily and Sal.

Severus backed away when he saw Lily's expression; yes he knew that look well.

"Excuse me young man!" Lily gave Harry a stern look "Not that it is any of your business, but Salazar and I were having a talk with Minerva and she was filling me in on all your adventures while you were at school. Now I may be a portrait but I will not tolerate any rudeness nor disrespect from you."

Part of Harry grinned his mom was being so...well motherly, it was always how he imagined. The other part of him was just stubborn and strangely protective of his mother. "You...you were not here..."

Lily's eyebrow went up and Severus gave Godric and Salazar a look that said run while you can.

"Neither where you. The portraits near the great hall told me you came back last night but you did not come home, you spent the night in the dungeons... should I ask what you and Severus were doing" Lily's voice was stern.

Harry blushed and looked at Severus who shook his head and gave him a look that said leave me out of this.

"Mom... I...you..." Harry stammered.

Severus walked up behind him and whispered "apologise".

Harry sighed "Mom I am sorry, I sent you here and went off and left for the weekend, I am glad you made friends" Harry said with his head bent and then turned to Salazar "Sal thanks for showing my mom around."

Sal looked at Godric and then back at Harry "It was my pleasure Harry".

Lily looked at Harry "Thank you for apologising Harry and you are forgiven. It is kind of sweet you want to protect me. I am proud of you, you are a fine man. However you and I will have a talk later about stealing cars, breaking into teacher's offices, sneaking out of school and attacking teachers."

Harry paled "The only teacher I attacked was Severus and he has forgiven me..."

"And Quirrell..." Severus added.

"Yes well he was trying to kill me."

"And Lockhart..."

"He was a git."

"And Lupin..."

"He was in werewolf mode."

"And Umbridge..."

"She was evil."

"And both the Carrows..."

"... okay Severus stop helping, please." Harry said looking at Severus after seeing his mother giving him a stern look.

"Of course that is not to mention the many students he attacked... he nearly killed Draco" Severus continued.

"SEVERUS"

"Harry James Potter... you nearly killed a student!" Lily voice was ice cold and Harry turned and looked at her sheepishly.

"And there were the hundreds of detentions for being totally rude to his professors, ministry officials and adults in general..." Severus was now grinning.

Harry gave Severus a look that should have killed him, but Severus was not worried, Harry's magic was not pulsing or indicated he was angry... at least not very angry at him.

"Harry, I think you and I will have a talk right now, young man... your office NOW!" Lily left her frame.

Harry looked at Severus and said "You know you are sleeping alone tonight and possibly the rest of the month..."

Godric laughed and said "In my experience it is not good to keep an angry mother waiting Harry; I think you better run to your office."

Harry sighed and headed towards his office.

Salazar laughed "Severus that was cold."

Godric interjected "Not as cold as he is going to be tonight".

"I have waited eight years for that small bit of revenge... Don't worry Harry's not very angry, he loves that Lily is behaving like a mom..." Severus said with a grin.

"You know revenge has a way of backfiring on you" Salazar said looking at Severus.

Lily walked back into her frame "Severus Tobias Snape, what do you mean by asking my baby forth year potions questions on his first day of class..."

Salazar and Godric laughed at Severus' now pale face.

"Lily...I ... ahhh..."

----

Half an hour later Harry was still sulking as Severus was telling Salazar, Godric and Lily about the potions conference and what happened with Razi and the potion to kill the muggles.

"You know the first potions conference was really the potions masters throughout Europe coming together to get a solution for The Black Plague. It was rumoured that it was actually a potion that accidently got lose when the lab rat the master was testing it on, ran away. There are several great muggle diseases and pandemics that were really spill overs from the wizarding world, when a wizard disease or in this case potion crossed over into the muggle world" Salazar informed them.

"Do you think it was deliberate?" Lily asked Salazar.

Salazar said "Yes"

Godric said "No" at the same time.

Salazar looked at Godric "After over eleven hundred years, you still believe in wizards being totally innocent in their dealing with muggles?"

"No, I would be the first to tell you that there were plenty evil witches and wizards out there and many tried over the years to commit genocide with the muggles but... Gerard was really broken up about his experiment getting away, remember he committed suicide when he realised how much the muggles were suffering and he could not cure them. I don't think that the first plague was deliberate, that one was an accident." Godric replied and Salazar nodded in agreement.

"Talking about evil, we learnt a great story of a famous battle of good versus evil" Harry grinned as he told them all about the parselscript scrolls and the legend of the Naga.

"Arjuna, well that is not a name I have been called in a long time... yes that was a fierce time, years later I couldn't believe I had done something so... so... "

"Gryffindorish" Severus suggested.

"Yeah so Gryffindorish" Salazar said with a grin and he got three responses of protest from the room.

Salazar laughed "I was a young lad when I went to India, I was exploring the world, I visited many countries but India had the most profound effect on my life."

"What about your time in Germany, our battles in Aachen and in the Black Forest... so meeting me was not the most profound thing in your life?" Godric said pretending to be deeply hurt.

"Yes Germany was great, that's where I met Godric and Rowena and France where we met Helga and then of course Spain where I met Julieta and even Egypt where my sons were born; these were all life changing experiences. But India is where my magic really developed. I loved India and after Julieta died and my son Sancho took over at Hogwarts, I decided to go back... but I died on the way."

"Yes, if you had listen to me and waited the year, so we could have both made the journey together, that would not have happened" Godric said with a huff.

"You know as well as I, death waits for no man, when it is your time to go, it's your time" Salazar replied putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"But you would not have died alone; you would have died with your friends and family. I was really angry when I saw your portrait appear." Godric said sadly, he got up and poured himself a drink.

Salazar sighed "Yes...well... my only regret is not making it back to India, that and not finishing my potions for Rani."

"Did you ever hear what happened to the temple, Arjun estimated it was destroyed over 500 years ago." Harry asked.

"It might have been more like 600. Unfortunately my descendent Perenelle was very curious about my stories of India and decided to travel there, with her husband. She told me quite sarcastically later that she got revenge on the Naga when they would not train her. I believe she destroyed the temple. Her direct quote was 'if they would not train me, then they are not fit to train anyone and I made sure that they are not even around to regret slighting me; I made sure nothing is left for them to be remembered.'" Salazar told them despondently.

"She certainly has a lot to answer for... I am actually hoping she is still alive so I could kill her" Harry said angrily.

"I have no doubt that you could but don't underestimate her Harry, as I told you before even Rani was afraid of her, there was something about her that had Rani fleeing." Salazar told Harry.

Severus looked at Salazar and said "Do you know if she ever entered the Library in the Chamber?"

"No, it infuriated her, the guardian never allowed her in, she tried every means of attacks and persuasions but he never did, which was really strange as most of my decedents who made it to the Chamber was given access, even Riddle." Salazar replied.

"I remember the last time she came about three hundred years ago when she tried to get Marcus Guant to open the Library for her" Godric added.

"Yes, it was never proven she was involved only we portraits felt she was connected, but after her visit when the Guardian refused both her and Marcus, Slytherin Tower blew up. Fortunately no students were killed. It was after that incident that she and Nicholas left Great Britain formally and went to live on their island" Salazar added.

"Do you know where the island is?" Harry said excitingly.

Salazar shook his head, but Godric answered "I don't know exactly where, but I know it is somewhere in the Mediterranean."

"Sal can I ask, I know the egg you got was Rani...but what did you do with the Shards of the Eye of Shiva" Harry asked changing the subject.

"The Eye of Shiva was really a huge Emerald, it had a lot of magical properties, the Basilisk Raja who was the leader of the Basilisk..."

"The one who bit you?"

"Yes. He told me the stone was a gift from the god Shiva to the first Naga and that the magic of the Naga was stored in it. The myth is that when one of the Naga clerics died, his body returned to the earth, his soul goes to the gods and his magic goes into the stone. It was really powerful and even destroyed the pieces were very powerful. I was given the shards as a reward for saving them and restoring their honour."

"So what did you do with it?"

"The shards were many small broken pieces of the Eye so I was able to share it with many people. One I gave to Godric who put it in his sword."

Godric pulled out his sword and showed them the marble sized emerald in the hilt of the sword, barely noticeable under the large ruby.

"Another I gave to Helga, which she has on a chain around her neck and I gave two smaller pieces to Rowena which she fashioned into earrings and one I had broken up into several pieces which I placed in Julieta's wedding ring. Another piece I broke up and placed in my locket as well as my Lordship ring." Salazar explained and showed them the locket that was around his neck with the small emerald stones which helped formed the S and the ring he had on his hand.

"The guardians..." Harry said unexpectantly.

"What guardians Harry?" Severus asked.

"The guardians in the chamber, their eyes are emeralds, those are from the Eye of Shiva as well..." Harry stated more than asked.

"Yes Harry, their eyes are shards of the Eye as well, but the Guardian of the Library, his scales are also done in a paint I created using dust particles from several old magical items including the Eye." Salazar said.

"These pieces of jewellery were meant as items of protection?" Severus asked Salazar.

"Yes, we chose items that the wearer would always have on them. Godric never went anywhere without his sword; he even slept with it next to him. Rowena didn't really like too much jewellery and so wore the earrings all the time and Helga had the chain. Julieta of course never took off her ring, I buried her with it and the locket and my ring were meant to be passed on to my two sons."

"Once we had these pieces of the stone on us we would not be affected by his pet" Godric explained.

"Rani was more than a pet she was a guardian, just like Fawkes and Neptune" Salazar said with a huff.

"Neptune?" Harry asked.

"The giant squid" Godric explained.

"The giant squid is over a thousand years old?" Harry said incredibly.

"Well it is a magical giant squid" Godric answered as if it was obvious.

"Each of the founders placed guardians that would protect the school; I had Rani who protected the earth and foundations of the school, Godric had Fawkes who protected the school from the air and Rowena had Neptune who protected the school from the lake. These guardians were magical creatures that could live hundreds of years if not forever in the case of Fawkes and still protect the school when we were no longer able." Salazar explained.

"What about Helga, didn't she leave a guardian as well?" Lily asked.

"Well she had a different idea about what a guardian should be; she made a pact with the centaurs which gave them rights to the forest and in return they and their descendents would protect the school. That pact was broken five hundred years ago, when a teacher in the school, slaughtered several of the young centaur foals." Salazar explained.

"Damion! He became one of the most evil Dark Lords Britain ever knew" Godric interjected and looked at Salazar with a frown.

"Yes, yes I know, my descendents were troublesome, but your descendents were not all peaches and cream, you know those two elder Peverell brothers caused quite some mischief as well."

"Yes Ignotus did say his brothers wanted to rule the world" Harry said with a nod.

"You spoke to Ignotus?" Godric asked.

"Yes, his portrait is in Potter Manor" Harry answered.

"I will like to talk with him again, he was a good man and a good friend" Godric said with a sigh.

"You both seem to have spent the centuries talking and interacting with your descendents and with the students of Hogwarts. Why didn't I meet you when Sev and I were students here?" Lily asked the two Founder's portraits.

"Albus hid our portraits when Riddle was in school. When he became Headmaster he locked us in our family rooms and used spells to put us to sleep as it were." Salazar explained.

"Only the Headmaster or Headmistress or an heir of Hogwarts could have woken us. Since the rooms were sealed we were asleep until Harry and Neville woke us up."

"Why didn't Minerva wake you up?" Lily asked.

"Because we didn't know we could, Albus deliberately did not inform us of many things that a Headmaster or Headmistress is capable of doing." Severus said angrily.

"Minerva! Oh I forgot I wanted to speak with her" Harry said suddenly. He walked over to the floo and asked the Headmistress if she had some time, when she answered positively, Harry excused himself from the group and went through the fire.

"He is very determined isn't he" Lily stated as she looked at her son as he disappeared in the floo.

"A trait he got from you" Severus said as he took a sip of his firewhisky.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing" Lily looked at him with a glare.

"No, it is one of the things I like about both of you" Severus said with a smile.

"Indeed. Now Severus what are your intentions with my son?" Lily said seriously.

Godric and Salazar laughed as Severus choked on his drink.

----

"So what can I do for you Harry?" Minerva said as she sat back in the Headmistress' chair.

"I have been giving it some thought and after speaking with Elijah Prince, I am thinking of doing a Mastery in Defence."

"That is a great idea Harry, I am sorry I did not suggest it myself" Minerva grinned.

"Severus was telling me about the new DADA professor, that he is a retired Auror from the IFLE."

"Actually Stefan Bohus, would make an excellent master for you to study under. He is not only a fierce warrior but actually taught at the IFLE Academy."

"Elijah told me that I should take my time and chose a master, but I would not deny that having someone here at Hogwarts would make my life easier and it would be an excuse to remain living here."

"You don't need an excuse. You are an heir of Hogwarts and can remain here as long as you want, even if you are not a student or a teacher."

"It would still be good to have something stable to concentrate on. When is he coming in?"

"He should be here any day now, I actually thought he would have been here already. When he comes I will talk to him about training you."

"I am not saying I want him to be my master, I just want to keep my options opened. I was thinking of talking to Brian about it sometime as well."

"That is understandable. Brian is actually coming tonight, Justine invited him over" Minerva said with a smile.

"Really, they make a nice couple. I will speak to him tonight then and get his opinion" Harry smiled.

Tibbs came in and served some refreshments.

"Minerva, as you know Severus and I have been trying to help Neville put together a team" Harry stated.

She nodded "Yes, he told me you found a young potions master."

"Yes, Felipe dos Santos. Severus says he is very good. Felipe is actually married, his wife Elena is a medi-witch and is actually looking for a job. However, I don't know anything about her except she is a medi-witch who is married to a potion's master and who needs a job." Harry explained.

"I understand. I have been hesitant to interview anyone for the post. I knew Poppy for so long; her betrayal still has me shaken. When they come in, I will consider her, I will ask Justine if she could interview her for me." Minerva said writing a reminder down. "Actually, if she gets the job, there is a family quarters that she can use, so both she and Felipe can live in the castle."

"Thanks Minerva. On another note, thanks to you my mother chewed me out pretty good this morning" Harry said his face serious, but his eyes were twinkling.

Minerva laughed and said "Harry just be lucky, it was just a chewing out; my parents lived two hours away and were always here in a flash. You got away with quite a lot young man."

"To be honest, I would have traded anything to have had her here to deal with me on hand..."

Minerva got up and placed her hand on his shoulder "Her portrait is there for you now, she is very proud of you and how you have turned out. I am also very proud of the man you have turned out to be."

Harry looked up at her and smiled.

----

At eight pm, Harry and Severus walked into the Great Hall and were greeted to applause. Severus gave a small smile as he greeted everyone around the table in the middle of the hall. Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Argus Filch (who usually kept far away), Justine, Brian, Neville, Augusta, Hagrid and Firenze, were all there to celebrate with him.

The house-elves went all out and the meal rivalled any of the Hogwarts feasts. Ten minutes into the meal an unexpected figure came in. They were only able to make out who it was because of the scarf around her waist and the chains, bangles and rings on her fingers.

"Sibyll?"

"Professor Tralawny?"

It was indeed Sibyll Tralawny, she had a pleasant peaceful look on her face, her long hair was smooth and properly brushed, with a scarf (matching the scarf around her waist) tied in her hair. Her outfit was a fitted purple and white top and long skirt. She had large hoop earrings and a tasteful amount of chains, bangles and rings on. She had a small bouquet of herbs in her hand. She looked like a gypsy. A very sexy gypsy.

Sibyll Tralawny walked towards the table and stopped in front of Severus, she presented him with the bouquet.

"Success, Property, Good health..." she paused briefly and looked at Harry and then turned back to Severus "Love and Family, to you Severus".

Severus stood up and took the bouquet from her. It was made of several herbs, all of which he knew were symbolic of the wishes she mentioned. There was also a small talisman for friendship binding the herbs. It was a beautiful gesture.

"Thank you Sibyll" Severus gave her a smile.

Minerva waved her wand and a chair appeared in between Filus and Harry.

"Please Sibyll, sit, I am so happy you joined our festivities." Minerva said with a smile.

"Thank you, it is a pleasure to be invited" Sibyll said with a smile as she wandlessly summoned her dinner; everyone gasped.

Tralawny was never known for her great magical skill. Harry was not even sure she owned a wand. For the most part everyone considered the Divination Professor a big fraud and as far as they were concerned only made two real prophesies in her life. To see her use magic and wandless magic was a shock.

Everyone was silent for a minute until Pomona spoke up "Sibyll you look fantastic, what brought about this change."

She looked up and said in a clear almost musical voice "Thank you Pomona. Last week, I had a turning point in my magical lifeline. I was hit with a powerful surge of magic." She looked at Hagrid and then Filch and then continued "An event occurred magically in the castle last week that released many of the dark magic that bound the castle and bound the North Tower. I was fortunate to be meditating at that time and was relieved of many of the negative spirits that had my soul trapped. It has been a while but I feel more like myself again."

Most of the individuals around the table knew exactly what she was talking about. Harry considered the group, only Hagrid and Filch were not aware of the events of the last few weeks, even Pamona was brought up to date. Actually he wasn't sure that Firenze knew, but the centaur had a way of knowing what was happening.

Minerva smiled "Does this mean we would be seeing a change in the way divination is taught, Sibyll?"

"Actually I am currently re-doing the syllabus and I want to propose a whole restructuring of the course. As I told the one who was Headmaster when I was hired, divination is not something for everyone, it is a natural talent that either you have or you don't. I would say only about four or five students who join the school every year have the ability. In the last ten years only two had remarkable talent and both have natural skills far beyond even my own."

"Let me guess, one is Luna." Neville suggested.

"Yes a great talent and great messenger for those who will listen carefully" Sibyll looked at Neville with a mesmerizing smile and then said "She would also be a great mother and wife, when the time comes."

Neville blushed and gave his grandmother a quick look and then went back to his dinner.

Sibyll then turned to Harry and said "You are actually the other who I would have also chosen for proper training, Harry."

Harry gave her a look which betrayed his thoughts.

The Divination Professor laughed "I am not crazy, you could have been properly trained not in divination but in another obscure branch of the magical line to which divination belongs; necromancy."

Most of the professors dropped their knives and forks in shock.

"That is extremely dark magic Sibyll, there haven't been a true necromancer in centuries."

"I believe the last true necromancer was the last lord Gryffindor and he was not a dark wizard, though his power was misused by those he loved" Sibyll said as she looked at Harry who had an understanding look on his face.

"What is nekomatcy?" Hagrid asked innocently.

"Necromancy is the art of summoning the dead" Minerva said coldly.

"You mean like summoning inferi"

"No using inferi, is closer to transfiguration than necromancy. With necromancy you are able to call forth spirits from the other world, or in some cases banish them" Sibyll stopped and looked at Harry who blushed.

"So you mean if Harry wanted he could call Voldemort's soul back from the dead?" Brian asked seriously.

"Yes"

There was an uproar and Brian was giving Harry a calculated look.

"However, calling back a spirit like Riddle would not mean that he would come back with his magic. Even if the soul were to possess a body, there would be no magic in it" Sibyll said calming the panicking group.

"You mean he could get rid of Peeves" Argus said with a feral grin.

"Yes"

"Why would you want to develop such a magical talent, why not suppress it?" Augusta asked.

"Because it is a talent like any other magical ability, it can be used for good and for bad; and because if used without proper discipline could lead to disaster. It also makes him more susceptible to creatures with the same natural talent, like dementors."

"Is that why the dementors were attracted to him, his third year?" Severus asked as he reached under the table and held Harry's hand.

"Yes, and why he was able to drive them back as well."

"And why the thestrals luv yah so much Harry" Hagrid stated with a smile.

"Yes"

"And snakes" Severus added.

"Yes"

"You've got to be kidding me, snakes?" Brian said unbelievingly.

"In many cultures snakes are symbols of divination" Filius informed the group.

"Harry and I met one at the conference a king cobra who told us we had many trials ahead with great evil and then be happy for a long time after" Severus said squeezing Harry's hand as his magic started pulsing.

"That is a good fortune"

"This is unreal" Harry said softly.

"No more unreal than the gifts of death in your pocket or the event that the stars spoke of that happened four days ago" Firenze said speaking for the first time "we centaurs know that within magic there are many areas that human's rarely touch, but you walk in that realm with Hades and we have seen your star Harry Potter. It is why I am here, when it is time, I will be here."

Everyone was silent and after a few minutes Sibyll turned to Neville "I heard whispers that you received some seeds of an Eldar Tamarix plant?"

"Yes, we found it in Salazar's labs, that and seeds to four other ancient plants that were thought extinct, there are also several rare plants. If Madam Sprout allows me to apprentice I am hoping to try and grow them."

"What do you mean if?" Severus asked.

"I am still looking at his proposal, there is no doubt Neville has an affinity to plants, but I am not sure I agree with his study. He wants to look into the cultivation of ancient trees and rare magical plants for possible use in potions and healing." Pomona said looking serious "I don't like that he is limiting his ability in such an obscure area."

"I disagree; I worked with Neville and his unique relationship with the plants allowed us to get superior potions ingredients. The piece of root from the mandrake alone was revolutionary. I foresee many marvellous potions inventions in the future." Severus stated and Sibyll laughed.

"Yes, but how many people would want someone who specialised in that field. I am not saying don't grow plants for potions but I think it is a waste and I don't think I want to approve that project."

"Yes, well it does not matter, Neville I will give you an area to grow whatever you want and will gladly hire you as an assistant. I am sure you will past your NEWT in Potions with flying colours and then you can officially become my apprentice next year" Severus said seriously.

Justine choked on her food, when she cleared her throat she said "Severus am I hearing correctly you are taking on an apprentice? You have never taken an apprentice."

"Yes, three actually, I have made an open invitation to Hermione and sent a note to Draco Malfoy earlier today and when he finishes his NEWTS, Neville" Severus said and took a sip of the wine he was having with his dinner.

"No, Neville is best concentrating on his Herbology Mastery" Pomona said in a huff.

"I think he has a great aptitude for potions, he is an intuitive brewer, something that is exceedingly rare" Severus looked at the Herbology Professor who was turning red.

"You called him the worse dunderhead you ever taught, I have been nurturing him for eight years, he will do his Mastery in Herbology".

"He is now reaching his magical maturity and is showing great skill in potions and I am not letting him out of my grip, he will do a Mastery in Potions." Severus' voice rose a bit.

Pomona got out of her seat "If you think I am going to give up the best Herbology student I have had in years, you have another thing coming Severus Snape."

Severus also got out of his seat "And if you think I will let a great intuitive brewer grow corn and peas, you have another thing coming Pomona Sprout.

"You do realise that they are both fighting over you" Minerva whispered to Neville who had a shocked look on his face.

Augusta Longbottom was beaming and finally decided to end the little spat "My grandson can do a double Mastery if he desires, in Herbology and Potions. He can have his own greenhouse at Longbottom manor to experiment in whatever plants he wants to grow and can also grow the mundane plants at Hogwarts. This year he can start his Herbology Mastery and do his NEWTs in Potions, by next year he can then decide if he wants to do the double Mastery."

Both Professors stopped and looked over at Augusta, they both sat back down.

"If that is what he wants" Pomona picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of broccoli on her plate.

"Indeed" Severus picked up wine glass and took a sip.

Neville was still staring at them in shock; his mouth was open and gaping. His grandmother was still beaming and very quietly said "mouth Neville".

Neville closed his mouth and turned and looked at Harry and then Sibyll who was grinning.

"Well I am glad that is settled" Minerva said looking at Sibyll suspiciously "On the subject of Mastery, Harry wasn't there something you wanted to ask Brian?"

Everyone looked over at Harry.

"I am considering doing a Mastery in Defence, I just need a good master to study under, Minerva has hired Stefan Bohus as the new DADA teacher and I am wondering if you know of him and if you think he would be a good master for me to study under." Harry stated.

"Bohus of the IFLE?"

"Yes"

"He is one of the best defence masters in Europe. He is a strict man, very talented and very experienced. He reminds me a bit of Mad Eye Moody, except he is not paranoid. He actually taught at the IFLE Academy for many years and has turned out some of the best international Aurors in centuries."

"He sounds perfect for you to study with Harry" Filius said and several others nodded.

"That being said" Brian continued "I personally do not like the man; he is a bit full of himself and does not like to be questioned. He can teach you a lot Harry, for example he is one of the best swords men in the world; but there may be a lot of personality clashes, he is very disciplined and authoritarian and I know you are..."

"Troublesome" Severus suggested.

"Adventurous" Minerva suggested.

"A Free thinker" Filus suggested.

"A wild vine" Pomona suggested.

"More powerful than him" Sibyll suggested.

"... you are an independent person who likes self-exploratory type of learning. He is very old-fashioned and you may have a lot of problems following his orders" Brian finished.

"Being disciplined is a good trait to have and if you say I would learn a lot..." Harry said as he pondered Brian's words.

"He would hate that you are a parselmouth and would forbid you to use that skill in his class" Brian added.

Harry sighed "Kaa mentioned that I may get a trainer to train me in parselmagic, so I could learn that at the side. Brian who would you suggest would be a good master for me?"

"The best masters are really from the East" Brian said.

"Elijah said the same thing" Harry responded almost immediately.

"Elijah?" Brian asked.

"Elijah Prince, Severus' grandfather or his portrait, he was the one who advised me on doing a Mastery in Defence.

"Wow, Harry you really do know the most amazing people, Elijah Prince is my role model. His portrait is in the DMLE Head's conference room, but he is never there unless you call him. He was the most amazing man," Brian said in awe.

Severus smiled.

"Anyway, about the Defence Masters?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there are actually three Chinese Masters, Master Yue Fei, Master Zhou and Master Jin who are all fantastic and two Japanese Masters, Master Tatsu and Master Yoriyuki." Brian said his face lighting up as he spoke their names.

Harry looked at him and he too got excited "Tell me about them."

"Masters Yue Fie is a living legend; I think unmistakably the greatest fighter in the world, the things I have heard that he is capable off is unbelievable even for us wizards. Master Zhou is an expert in weapons and is a brilliant strategist. Unfortunately both live away from the world, high in the Himalayas and it is said that wizards spend years looking for them and never do and if you do you have to pass a test which if you fail you die. If either accepts you as an apprentice, you will spend years away from the rest of the world and I don't know if you want that Harry."

Harry looked over at Severus and then shook his head "No".

"Master Jin is more accessible, he is a kung fu master; however like Severus he has never taken an apprentice, he will teach various classes on request and has taught one week courses in the magical martial arts. I met him on various occasions and he has a very peaceful aura about him, but for some reason he does not take apprentices.

Master Tatsu is amazing, I saw him once in a battle with some wizard yakuza that were running a trade of illegal dragons a few years back. It was like watching a human sword, he battled even some of the irate dragons by himself, it was the most amazing fight I ever saw. It is said he was a samurai in his younger years. He still works as a protector for the Emperor, so if you want him to train you, you will have to go to Japan.

Like Master Zhou, Master Yoriyuki is a weapons expert and brilliant strategist, he is a highly intellegent man and fantastic fighter, however, he is very much a traditionalist, he has gruesome and rigorous test of those wishing to be apprentices, many have died taking these test, once you pass he will train you. But to be honest I have never heard of him taking a non Japanese apprentice before.

Any of these Masters would be able to train you Harry and by that I mean they would be able to help you harness your magic ability to the fullest, they would be able to challenge you and you would learn a lot. Your greatest chance, if you want to stay in Britain might be Master Jin. I mean if Severus could take an apprentice maybe Master Jin would as well."

Harry sat enthralled listening to Brian speak. It was obvious that it was a topic he was passionate about and was even more so knowing he had a captured listener like Harry.

"I could call a few of my contacts and I am sure Alex would as well and we can see if we could get in contact with Master Jin for you." Brian said with a smile.

"That would be so fantastic Brian, thank you." Harry was beaming.

The rest of the evening was spent discussing many areas, Sibyll spoke with Pomona about growing specific herbs for her divination; Firenze, Brian and Harry had a roaring conversation about weapons; Neville and Severus spoke on his plans for NEWT Potions; Augusta and Filius made plans for the upcoming ball; Argus and Hagrid spoke on a new litter of Kneazles that were just born; Justine and Minerva spoke on interviewing Elena dos Santos and everyone spoke on Severus' wonderful achievements.

At a few minutes past eleven, Minerva stood with a glass of 500 year old elven wine that Ogden brought out as a gift from the house-elves and toasted to the newest member of the Potions Guild Council.

Severus was so happy that he felt like he had a patronus inside him.


	25. Chapter 25: Little Angels and Big Snakes

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 25: Little Angels and Big Snakes.**_

The next two days went by pretty quickly, Severus spent the days with Justine and Neville examining Frank and Alice and working on his research potions; Harry spent a lot of time with Lily, Sal and Godric and sometime in the Chamber. The nights they spent together.

On Friday morning around ten o'clock Harry got a floo call from Minerva asking to met her in the Entrance Hall. Harry went down to see that Felipe dos Santos had arrived with his wife and to his surprise their baby daughter.

Felipe looked a bit nervous but smiled when he saw Harry approaching "Buenos Dias Lord Potter Black, I would like you to meet my wife Elena and our daughter Julieta."

Harry stopped and looked at the raven haired toddler; she looked younger than Teddy, but not much younger. "Julieta?"

Felipe and Elena looked at one another with a worried look. It was Elena who spoke "Is there a problem Senor, I know Felipe did not mention that we had a daughter but she is not going to be a problem, we have a house-elf who will see about her, you will not know she is here." She pulled her daughter closer to her.

Minerva came up to them and quickly said "Of course she is not going to be a problem, this is a school and there have been many professors and members of staff who have had their families with them. Welcome I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. You are Felipe and Elena and who is this beauty?"

"Julieta" Harry said with a smile and a knowing look at Minerva.

"Oh dear, well I am sorry to say Elena but your daughter is going to be totally spoilt here, she is just adorable and I know of a certain portrait that is going to go crazy when he sees her and hears her name."

Felipe and Elena looked at each other in relief and smiled.

Minerva looked at the two and said "Felipe, Harry will take you to meet the team and Elena you can accompany me to my office, I will have Ogden show your house-elf to the guest rooms. You said you have an elf nanny, if not we have many here who will love to baby sit."

"If it is ok with Elena and Felipe I would like to watch her, I would like her to meet Sal. Don't worry I am great with kids, I have a two year old godson and I take care of him all the time, he has a room full of toys that she can play with."

Felipe smiled but Elena looked at him sternly. Harry understood, there were many dangerous people out there and he too would probably not want to leave his only child with a man he just met. Harry tried to put the little girl's parents at ease and after thinking about it said "You have my wizard's oath I will not harm your child in any way and will protect her with my life." Harry glowed as he made the oath.

The two parents were shocked that Harry would make such an oath but were exceedingly pleased. Elena smiled and nodded. Julieta looked up at him and said a few words in Spanish but seeing his confusion said "Toys?"

They all laughed.

Felipe, Harry and Julieta walked up to the Seventh Floor and to the Room of Requirement where Justine, Neville, Severus and an old mind healer named Bennett were working. Harry had not yet come into the room and was pleasantly surprised to see that it resembled his rooms without the portraits, on one side was the potions lab and work area. Harry did not know this, but it was the same room they had used when they were working on the potion to save him.

As they entered they saw Severus and Neville working by a bubbling cauldron.

"Hello Sev, Neville."

The two wizards looked up and saw Harry with Felipe and a little girl.

"Good morning dos Santos glad to see you have finally arrived, this is your employer Neville Longbottom" Severus quickly introduced Neville who shook Felipe's hand and thanked him for joining.

"And who is this little one?" Neville asked looking at the child standing holding on to Felipe's robes.

"This is my daughter Julieta. Say hello Julieta."

"Hello"

"Julieta? Has Sal met her yet?" Severus asked Harry.

"No, I am taking her to meet him now." Harry said picking up the little girl.

"Can I ask who is this Sal, you are the second person to ask the same thing and why would he want to meet my Julieta?" Felipe asked smiling but it was obvious he a little concerned.

"Sal is the portrait of Salazar Slytherin..."

"Salazar Slytherin as in the legendary Potions Master Salazar Slytherin?" Felipe looked at them in disbelief.

Harry and Neville laughed and Sev smiled "Yes that Salazar Slytherin, his wife's name was Julieta and I am sure he would love to meet your little one." Severus explained.

Felipe looked a bit overwhelmed and Harry laughed and put a hand on his shoulder "Welcome to Hogwarts".

Severus decided to put the man at ease and started telling him about what they were doing and about the potion they were now brewing. In less than a minute Felipe was absorbed in the potion and Harry and Julieta left unnoticed.

Walking to Gryffindor Towers, Harry pointed out many different things to the little girl who looked on silently. She looked at the Griffin portrait with wide eyes and held on to Harry tightly when he entered his living room where Sal, Godric, Helga, Rowena and Lily were all talking.

"Hello everyone" Harry said smiling.

"Hello darling, who is this little one?" Lily said looking at the little girl in Harry's arms.

"This is the daughter of hopefully the school's new medi-witch, Minerva and Justine are interviewing her now."

"Yes, Felipe and Elena, Neville told me about them but he did not mention a daughter, but she is lovely, a little angel" Helga said with big smile.

"What is her name?" Rowena said, all three ladies, suddenly becoming very motherly and were smiling and cooing at the girl.

Harry looked at the little girl and then at Sal and very dramatically asked the little girl to tell them her name.

Very bravely the little girl said clearly "Julieta"

All the portraits looked at Sal who was looking at the little girl. He reached out his hand as if to touch her forgetting he couldn't, he then composed himself.

"You have a beautiful name, little one. Can you tell me your parents' names? Where are they from? Are they magical or muggle? What...."

"Hold on Sal, she is still a toddler, even if she understood you, I think those questions may be better answered by her parents."

"What do you mean, if she understand, what is wrong with her?" Sal asked suddenly concerned.

"Nothing, at least not that I know, she is Spanish, I have gotten the impression that they are teaching her both Spanish and English, but I don't think she knows more than a few words in English."

Sal smiled and started talking to the little girl in Spanish all of the founders were now speaking to her in her native tongue and the little girl happily spoke.

Harry looked towards the door and saw Dante peaking at them. When the elfling saw Harry turn he ran back inside, a minute later Dante came and dropped the dragon Harry had bought him in front of Julieta and ran back inside. The little girl squealed with delight and immediately forgot all about the portraits and started to play with the toy dragon.

Harry called Dante and the elfing very timidly came back in the room.

"That was very nice of you Dante. Julieta this is Dante. Dante this is Julieta." Harry introduced the two.

"Dante would you like to take Julieta into Teddy's room and show her the toys".

Dante smiled and whispered "Yes Master Harry".

The elfling took the little girl into the room and a few minutes later Harry heard laughter and saw the two playing.

----

Half an hour later Minerva entered with Elena. The Spanish medi-witch was immediately bombarded in Spanish with questions from Salazar. The witch was taken aback when she realised who the portraits were but for another ten minutes answered all of Salazar's questions.

Minerva confirmed that Elena would be hired and that she and her family would live at Hogwarts.

"Are they going to be living in the apartment next to the hospital wing?" Salazar asked.

"Yes, I asked Ogden to prepare the rooms already adding an additional room for the child. Where is she by the way?" Minerva asked.

"In Teddy's rooms playing." Harry answered and stood up and took Elena to the rooms where Julieta was playing with Dante.

The child squealed when she saw her mother and Dante ran in a corner. Elena bowed to the little elfling and thanked him for playing with Julieta and invited him to come and play with her again once they got settled.

Harry smiled at Elena and then at Dante who was looking at him unsure.

As they moved back into the living room they saw Sal speaking with Odgen who bowed and left the room.

Julieta took up the stuffed dragon and was leaving with it when Elena told her to give it back; the little girl obviously didn't want to but handed it back to Harry. Ogden silently entered and had in his hand a beautiful hand painted ceramic doll in a Victorian dress.

"A gift from the founders of Hogwarts" Ogden said as he gave the little girl the doll.

The little girl smiled and both she and her mother thanked Ogden and the founders.

When they all left Harry called Kreacher and Dante.

"Dante I am very very proud of you, you made Julieta feel very welcomed, thank you" Harry gave the elfling a big smile he then turned to a proud Kreacher and said "I think Dante deserves something very nice, why don't you get some ice cream for the three of us."

The three were sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream when Kreacher asked Harry "I was wondering if it would be okay if I taught Dante to read and write."

"Of course, I did not realise he did not know how to." Harry immediately answered.

"Not all masters wish their elves to be educated, so it is not usually done, I was groomed to be a Lord's valet so it was important that I know, I would like to teach Dante as he likes the stories I read to him."

"Yes, I want him to learn and I will buy any books or stationary he may need, as a matter of fact here are a few galleons, why don't you two go into town or to London and purchase anything you want, you can tell the shop owners it is for me."

Kreacher put up his hand "that wouldn't be necessary; there are several books at Grimmauld Place, the Black Manor and at Potter Manor that we can choose from with your permission."

"You have my permission, but here still take some galleons and purchase some more toys for Dante, he needs some more."

"You spoil him Master Harry" Kreacher said but Harry noted the small smile on his face; Dante was beaming but tried to hide it by keeping his head bowed.

"That's what I am there for" Harry laughed.

----

That evening Harry and Severus had dinner with Lucius and Narcissa. The two were happy to host a dinner and to show their appreciation to Harry and to honour Severus' achievement.

The Manor was less than half the size of Malfoy Manor but it had a homely feel to it. Harry felt welcomed. Narcissa gave them a tour of the Manor and part of the grounds and told them of her plans for the gardens.

Lucius informed them that they were able to purchase two house-elves who were helping with the manor and with the elflings. He also planned to purchase two horses for the stable as the manor at one time had the largest stock of the best magical horses in all of England. He was hoping to start back breeding the horses.

As they rounded the house from the gardens Harry was accosted by four black puppies that were playing in the back. Lucius laughed when he saw how they were all jumping up on Harry.

"They have taken to you. They are beautiful are they not; I bought these four and their mother a few days ago."

Harry picked up one that licked his face; he laughed "What kind of dogs are these?"

"Scottish Deerhounds, they are not magical but beautiful all the same."

"Yes Lucius has a weakness for dogs" Narcissa laughed and held her husband's arms in hers.

Harry put down the pup and magically conjured four colourful balls and gave them to the pups who happily played with their gifts.

The evening was pleasant and Severus was secretly glad to have his friend back. All things aside, Lucius had been a close friend for a long time. Now that Voldemort was no more he was hoping that the good part of Lucius would be more prominent and their friendship renewed.

Narcissa was pleased to hear about Severus and Harry's relationship, however Lucius was concerned.

"You do realise that both of you are the heirs to large estates, it would be a shame to let these lines die out."

Severus frowned "While I can say that it would be nice to have an heir, I am not going to give up my relationship with Harry and go with a woman just to have a child. My grandfather ended the Prince Lordship, I will be happy to give the estate to Harry's godson when the time comes."

"I would love to have children, but as Sev said I am not going to marry a woman just to produce an heir, I have given up a lot to the wizarding world, I am not giving up Severus. I can see us possibly adopting a few children in a few years."

"Yes, but they will not be blood heirs." Lucius said quietly.

"Teddy is a Black by blood; he would become Lord Black no matter what. I have resigned myself that I would not have a child of my own. During the war, I thought it most likely I would not have survived and therefore not have anyone to pass on the Potter name."

"You know you could have a squib carry one for you. I remember my grandfather telling me about one of his ancestors whose wife couldn't carry a child full term. They got a squib slave to carry a child who became his heir. The squib became a witch though not a very powerful witch but a witch non-the less and her freedom in exchange for the child." Lucius explained.

"You know Cassy is a squib, you could ask her?" Narcissa stated.

"While the idea has merit, I am not going to ask any woman to be a baby machine, especially one who has spent most of her life hiding from the wizarding world. I don't want her feeling as if I am giving her what she is inheriting in exchange for a baby." Harry stated and then looked at Severus who had a very sad look on his face.

Narcissa then said with a laugh "Who knows what will happen by the time you are ready to pass on your titles, Teddy may have many children and grandchildren and even great grand by that time and you will have plenty to choose from."

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about the wizarding world and the changes Harry was making.

----

A few hours later Harry woke up to an empty bed and after using his magic found Severus in the observatory looking out of the glass wall to the grounds below.

"Sev what is the matter, I feel a strange despondency in your magic" Harry said as he held Severus from behind.

Severus sighed "It's nothing Harry, why don't you go back to sleep."

"Talk to me, what's wrong?"

After a few minutes of silence Severus answered "Today when I saw you with that little girl in your arms, I just... I felt this strange desire. Then later when Lucius brought it up, I..."

Harry understood "You want to have children don't you?"

"Yes. I love you Harry and yes I want to have children with you. Its times like these I wish men could have children; I would willingly carry your child. I know we could adopt, I toyed with the idea last year after the war was over and I was given a full pardon, but tonight I dreamt of you and me with a little girl with emerald green eyes and black hair playing with a toy cauldron and a little boy with black eyes and messy black and auburn hair on a toy broom. It was a wonderful dream and a nightmare at the same time."

Harry sighed "Severus I am going to be honest with you, I want children but not yet, eventually yes but not in the near future. I am going to be nineteen in a week's time and I don't think I am ready to have children. I know you will make a great father, you are amazing with Teddy. Possibly after I have finished my mastery and there are no more threats, we could think about it."

"I thought with the Dark Lord gone, we would be at peace for many years, but there just seems to always have another waiting to take over. Razi, Flamel, this Lord of Lords, what if there are always threats, what if we are always at war."

"Sev, I promise, we will have peace someday. While I hate prophecies, I am holding on to Kaa's, we will have a time of happiness and in that time, I promise you we will have children. I will search the world for an orphan girl with emerald green eyes and a boy with black eyes, just for you and... If I find a squib willing to bear children for us, I will consider having a blood heir."

"Really?" Severus' eyes lit up.

"Yes really".

Severus reached over and kissed Harry. Harry felt the despair leave Severus and his magic flooded with happiness.

Harry looked at Severus and gave him a cheeky grin "Are you sure men can't have children, there are no ancient spells or potions that exist?"

Severus sighed "I asked Sal and he told me that there are none, even with magic some laws cannot be broken and that is one."

"Well you know that does not mean we cannot try. I was researching several Kama Sutra scrolls which spoke of positions guaranteed to cause the woman to become pregnant. We could try a few." Harry started kissing a spot on Severus' neck that he knew turned him on.

"You know I am not a woman and those positions will do nothing for me." Severus closed his eyes as Harry's tongue explored his neck and ears.

Harry stopped and stood back "Well okay if you don't want to try" he then started to walk off.

Severus quickly grabbed Harry's hand "I didn't say that I didn't want you to try, after all I don't want all your research knowledge to go to waste."

"Of course not, I have been doing a lot of research with those scrolls and there are many I want to try..."

Harry soon had Severus screaming in ecstasy.

They were well into to their second position when Harry heard a strange whisper.

_Danger._

Harry stopped and immediately put up magical shields around Severus and himself.

_Danger, there is an intruder._

Harry called out "Where?"

"Where what Harry? What is wrong?" Severus asked concerned.

_Second floor, going to the Chamber._

Harry quickly untangled himself from Severus and put on his pajama pants.

He called "Ogden."

The head house-elf came in "I have sent the armour knights my Lord, it has penetrated all our barriers".

Harry waved his hands and changed into battle robes.

"Harry what is going on?"

"Intruder heading for the Chamber" Harry apparated out and Odgen followed.

Severus quickly scrambled and put on his clothes and called his wand to him.

He called Misty and told her to wake Minerva and Filius and to meet him near the second floor girl's bathroom.

Severus used his wand to change his clothes to battle robes and after using the floo to the Great Hall, he ran towards the second floor, he found several of the suits of armour dented and on the ground. He heard hissing and the sound of spells being fired.

Looking up he saw Neville running towards him with a sword in his hand. Neville stopped and then Severus heard Harry shout "Neville there is another now entering by Greenhouse Four, go, I can handle this one."

Neville ran off towards the green houses.

Ogden appeared next to Severus "Another is coming near the dungeons come" Ogden grabbed Severus' hand.

He felt a strange shimming feeling and suddenly found himself in the dungeons with Ogden by his side, in front of them a huge twenty foot boa constrictor. The snake hissed and raised its head as if to attack.

Severus immediately sent a banishing spell which harmlessly bounced off the snake. Severus reached into his pocket for a potions knife he always carried. The snake struck and Odgen put up a powerful shield which held the snake for a few seconds, but gave Severus time to roll out of the way before the snake came straight through the shields.

Ogden call forth his magic and Severus saw two of the empty suits of armour running towards them, the armour battled the snake with their swords and the snake masterfully avoided the knights' attacks. It raised its head and struck one and at the same time had its tail loop around and swept the other knight off it's feet.

Severus transfigured his knife into a sword and taking advantage of the snake's distraction with the armour, flew up over the snake and stabbed it in its back. The snake let out an angry hiss and turned it's huge head around. Severus flew up and the snake flung its tail at him, whipping it with a speed that was almost impossible for a creature that size. Severus moved out of the way, he raised his sword and sliced the creature's tail.

The snake sounded like it was roaring in anger but did not stop as its now bloody damaged tail moved towards Severus, this time it hit him on his side and he hit the wall and fell down. The snake then used its body to pin him.

The two armour knights were now up off the floor and ran towards the snake, one was missing its left arm and the other its head. Both raised their swords and attacked the snake's head, one from the front and the other jumped to the side and tried to get at the snake's neck.

The snake moved away from the first and was nicked by the second. It raised tail and whipped it at the knight that had cut it, the knight was totally destroyed. The tail then moved back at a speed, moved the second knight towards the massive head and was crushed. The snake then raised about six feet of its front body off the ground and moved to attack Ogden who had been mentally controlling the knights and was now calling a third that was running towards them.

The snake then stopped as Severus came from behind and sliced the creature's massive body in two. The massive front part dropped and gaping head of the snake landed inches away from Ogden whose knight took its sword and pinned it through the snake's head.

Severus was in pain. The snake had crushed his ribs and he was having difficulty breathing. He looked at Ogden who looked drained.

"We must get to Harry" Severus walked towards the stairway that led to the first floor. Ogden grabbed Severus hand and carried them both to top of the staircase near the Great Hall.

They saw Felipe walking carrying a sleepy Julieta in his arms "she couldn't sleep, she had nightmares I am just walking her until she falls asleep."

"Get back into your rooms quickly there is great danger; don't leave your rooms until someone tells you. Ogden get them back safely, ward their quarters make sure they are safe" Severus practically screamed.

Ogden ran towards the father and daughter and grabbed them and disappeared with them. Severus sighed and ran to the second floor where Harry had the serpent in a bind and was talking to it.

Minerva and Filius were both covered in blood and Filius had a huge gash across his chest.

"What happened?" Severus asked the two.

"Helped Neville in the green house, massive snake, but Neville had vines help. Then enormous tree root dragged me down and threw me out the green house, went back in and vines covered me all over except eyes and Neville was raised up by the tree and fought as if he was part of the tree, he controlled the branches as if it were part whomping willow and it whipped the snake but it kept coming and then another snake appeared the tree root grabbed it and pinned it but the snake head started biting the tree. The tree covered Neville's ears and then the two snakes dropped dead. Found four of the greenhouse house elves dead. Neville is trying to help the tree. Came here." Filius said in between breaths.

Severus looked at Minerva who said she had the school armour knights help Harry and then went to the door to lock down the school.

There was a hissing scream and they turned to see Harry with a sword made of fire plunged deep into the snake's head and strong powerful magic held down the beating body until it was still. Harry waved his hand and the snake was engulfed into flames and soon was nothing but ash.

"Are all dead?" Harry said looking up as if to the ceiling after a minute he nodded "He said there were five, where is the fifth?" again he closed his eyes and then nodded he then turned and looked at the professors.

Severus noted the power radiating off of Harry and the cold green of his eyes.

"Hogwarts says the fifth has left and gone back through the gates."

"Who sent them" Neville's voice came from behind them and they noted that Neville was glowing with a power that rivalled Harry.

"Lucius' cousin Eldritch, two of them had instructions to make their way up to Gryffindor Tower and kill me, the other was meant to go after Severus, this one was to try and get into the Chamber and bring back what it could. The last one was to guard outside and attack anyone getting in or out."

"Why?"

"He wants the Lordship ring, Lucius surrendered it to me, I had Fireforge checking to see who is next in line, there are two before Eldritch who can become Lord Malfoy. One was loyal to Voldemort, if the other doesn't want it, I will consider removing the seat from the Wizengamot. He has tried legal means over the past week to get it but he has no grounds, Lucius willingly handed it over and swore loyalty to me" Harry's voice was cold and powerful.

Minerva sighed and then said "At least it is over, Ogden can you organise to have the beasts' bodies removed."

Harry closed his eyes and waved his hands "No need Minerva, it is done. Severus, Neville I want you to accompany me to the Black Estate in Kent. I need to ensure that Lucius and Narcissa are okay."

The two men nodded.

Ogden left and came back in less than a minute with a sword which he handed to Severus.

Filius looked at the door to the bathroom and then said "How did the snake know where the Chamber entrance was?"

"I did not ask, maybe as a snake it asked one of the snakes in the portraits" Harry speculated.

Harry froze for a few seconds and then said "Hogwarts said it didn't ask, it went straight to the second floor."

"Who else knows about the Chamber?"

"The Weasleys, Hermione." Neville supplied.

"The Flamels" Severus answered.

"Filius could you check the Weasleys and see if they are okay." Harry asked and Filius nodded and moved towards the door.

"Minerva, could you get Pomona and check the damage to the greenhouses; tell her the Mandrake Ray is damaged and I put a healing spell on his roots" Neville asked.

Minerva looked at Neville "How did you kill the snakes, Filius said the tree had his body wrapped up and covered you."

"Yes my ears. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to any who hear it, including twenty foot snakes." Neville looked down at Minerva and his eyes were cold and powerful.

"Come, I am anxious, let us go" Harry grabbed Severus hand and motioned to Neville to hold the other.

He then apparated them out to the gardens of the Black Manor in Kent. They heard Narcissa's screams and Harry apparated them a second time to inside the house and into the room where Narcissa was sending spells at a snake. Lucius was on the ground knocked out, the snake's head was raised ready to strike. Harry sent a powerful surge of magic towards the snake and stunned it; Neville raised his sword and sliced off the snake's head. Using another strong wave of magic Harry soon had the snake's body in flames.

Severus dragged Lucius' battered body away from the now flaming snake.

Narcissa ran over to Lucius who was now being revived by Severus.

"Severus, Harry where is the snake?"

"Dead"

"How, those snakes are immune to magic, Eldritch have been breeding those monsters for years. They were supposed to be for the Dark Lord in his fight but then... I never thought he would send one after us." Lucius said very weakly.

Narcissa tried to call the house-elves but neither came. She called the elflings and eventually a tiny one came running through the door, it looked like it was about five years old, it had tears in its eyes.

Harry looked at the little elf, he bent down and asked it if it was okay.

The tiny elf said that the snake attacked them and Ser'noth grabbed him and the little-ones and hid, the snake killed the others and the two adults.

Harry closed his eyes and a minute later announced "Neville, go with him and check the elflings, they are in the quarters on the bottom floor to the right of the stairs they are hiding in the wardrobe at the end of the hall. There are no more snakes on the compound just the elves and a puppy in the back. Get him as well; he is behind his mother's body."

Narcissa sobbed "how many of the elflings can you sense?"

"Besides the one with Neville, three."

Narcissa sobbed and Lucius frowned "Ten we rescued from Eldritch were with us."

After a minute Narcissa looked over at Harry as if now seeing him "Harry what are you doing here... I mean how did you know about the snake?"

"Five snakes attacked Hogwarts tonight, we killed four and one got away, I was able to interrogate one and he told me they were sent by Eldritch. So we came to see if you were okay."

"How did you stun the snake, they are supposed to be immune to magic?" Narcissa asked as she threw on a robe over her nightclothes, Lucius turned and looked at him in awe.

Harry looked at them with an almost cheeky grin "Don't you Slytherin's realise by now, that I am more powerful than any dumb old snake."

Severus gave a small scoff.

"Besides, it was Neville who killed it, the sword he wields is the sword of Gryffindor, the same sword that killed Nagini, its blade is infused with Basilisk blood." Harry explained as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

They all jumped when they heard a bell ring.

"Someone is at the Manor gates" Lucius explained.

"I will go and check" Harry stated but stopped as Lucius called him.

"I need to drop the wards for you."

Harry scoffed and disappeared.

Severus laughed "Lucius you do realise he brought us in here through the wards. He actually apparated us out from Hogwarts second floor to here."

"Severus that is impossible" Lucius exclaimed.

"I don't think that boy knows the meaning of the word" Severus replied.

Harry came back with Arthur and Brian Watson in tow.

"Ginny is missing" Arthur said as soon as Harry released him.


	26. Chapter 26: Dark Lord Malfoy

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

"_**[speech in parseltongue]"**_

_**----**_

_**Chapter 26: Dark Lord Malfoy**_

Harry made a few trips until Fred, George, Bill and Filius had joined Arthur and Brian in Lucius' bedroom.

Severus looked at the group, it was after three o'clock in the morning but everyone looked alert, except for Lucius who was obviously in pain. Harry was running on adrenalin, he knew he would feel all his aches and pains tomorrow but right now his blood was running hot.

Arthur quickly explained what had happened "Filius came and asked if we were okay and if anything was amiss, he explained what happened at Hogwarts. I flooed Bill, who checked and discovered Ginny missing. Her room was destroyed and her window broken. I called the twins and Filius called Minerva."

"And you did not hear anything?" Severus asked Bill.

"No, Ginny has a habit of putting a silencing charm around her room; I have very powerful rune based wards on my property and none of my monitors went off" Bill explained.

"Neither did the ones at Hogwarts, by the time Harry was altered to an intruder, it was already inside the building." Severus told them.

"After you left the school Minerva flooed me and told me the school was attacked, I had just come over when Filius called. Minerva told us where you were. We came to help and to see if you know where Ginevra might be." Brian was looking at Lucius a bit suspiciously.

"I will vouch for Lucius, the snake was about to deliver a fatal blow when we arrived" Harry said coming in.

Brian nodded.

"It was Eldritch Malfoy who attacked the school and here; I told you Brian about his anger at Lucius and myself; he sent his snake assassins to kill Severus and myself and Lucius and Narcissa. He also sent one to try and enter the Chamber of Secrets that is why we though to call the Weasley's, there are only a few who know where the entrance is; the snake went straight for it. My only assumption is that Eldritch found out from Ginny." Harry explained.

"Snake assassins?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, specially bred snakes, adult size they are about twenty feet long, they are strong, fast and immune to magic." Lucius explained.

"That is why none of the magical sensors went off, if they are immune to magic, then the magical wards would not have picked them up. Hogwarts only sensed them when they entered the building itself and the other that came here ripped through the magical protections." Filius hypothesised.

"If they are immune to magic how did you kill them?" Brian asked.

"They are not one hundred percent immune to magic, just against most magic. Harry's power still affects them, thought he is using power that could level a building," Severus explained giving Harry a small smile.

"I used a fiendfyre sword to kill the one at Hogwarts and I bound the one here so Neville could kill it." Harry explained.

Severus continued "Neville killed two at Hogwarts with the help of the Mandrake whose cry killed them..."

"But not before an impressive battle," Filius mentioned with a small smile.

"But for the most part, we used swords to kill them" Severus explained.

"Well that explains why Ogden gave me a sword" Brian said more to himself than to the others.

"I killed one with a transfigured sword and the help of three of the schools armour knights and their swords; Neville used the sword of Gryffindor to kill the one here" Severus finished explaining.

"The sword Longbottom has is the fabled sword of Gryffindor?" Lucius said in amazement, he had searched many years on the Dark Lord's orders for that sword; while he no longer served the Dark side, it astounded him that the sword was here in his house. He sighed at the irony of it all.

"Neville is much more powerful than he seems" Filius told Lucius.

Neville came into the room with the tiny house-elf in one arm and a puppy in the other; he was followed by a female elfling about six years old holding two baby elflings both about two years old "The others are all dead; crushed or bitten by the looks of it."

Narcissa let out a sob but rushed to pick up the baby elflings and after hastily checking them over, she asked "Harry if it is okay, can we stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the night?"

"Of course Narcissa, you don't have to ask" Filius said before Harry could answer "You and Lucius could use the floo, I will inform Minerva to expect you immediately."

"No I will go with Harry to Eldritch's manor, I know the layout of the manor well, I am sure he has Miss Weasley there" Lucius said through shallow breaths.

"You are in no condition to fight" Brian said "I have twelve Aurors outside waiting on my orders; you need to go to a hospital."

"We are not welcomed at any hospital, Mr. Watson" Lucius said with a sad look which was quickly masked "Besides, I have taken much worse than this in the past and survived."

Harry looked at Lucius and then Severus. Severus was in pain as well but his mask hid it well, only because his magic was distressed did Harry know he was in pain. Lucius was right, as Death Eaters they were often fighting with injuries, it was often a life or death situation, live with the pain or die; Voldemort alone cause most of their distress. Unfortunately they were accustomed to pain and had often to deal with it themselves as they could not risk the dark mark being seen. Even now because of the public hatred Lucius would be turned away from St. Mungo's.

"Go to Hogwarts, neither Justine nor Elena would turn you away" Harry said seriously "Filius could you help Narcissa and the elflings?"

"Yes, I will see them settled and then come back to go with you" Filius announced.

"Filius while I will love your help I think you should seek medical attention, that gash on your chest is starting to look really bad" Harry said with obvious concern in his voice.

"This small thing, I have had worse. In the duelling championship of '46 I fought with a black eye, two broken fingers, bruised ribs and a sprained ankle... and I still won" Filius answered with pride.

"I need someone at Hogwarts in case the snake that got away returns. While I know Minerva is a powerful fighter she has a lot to do repairing the greenhouses and retransfiguring the armour knights, I would feel better if there is at least one person there to protect Hogwarts." Harry said seriously.

"Yes, quiet right I will stand guard until you return" Filius pulling himself up to his full five feet.

"Yes, but make sure and see Justine or Elena first" Neville said with a small smile.

Filius took the baby elflings and Neville turned the puppy over to the little female elfling. Narcissa quickly packed some things in a bag and then with a last look at her husband left to follow Filius to the floo downstairs.

"How many of these snakes did Eldritch have Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Last I counted ten, eight were like the one that attacked here and the other two were hybrids and were much larger."

"They sent five to Hogwarts and we killed four. One was sent here which we killed that leaves four unaccounted" Neville informed the others.

"No, it's five, the one that got away from Hogwarts presumably went back to its master" Severus responded.

"Unless it could portkey or apparate, I don't think it would reach Nottingham from Scotland in such a short space of time" Lucius answered closing his eyes. Severus looked at Lucius, he took out his wand and cast a healing spell, which allowed him to breathe easier; Severus had used that same spell on himself earlier.

Fred and George looked at each other then moved towards Lucius and gave him a few potions which had him feeling better in no time. Fred passed one to Severus who raised his eyebrow, sniffed it and then drank it; he passed the empty vial back to Fred who smiled.

Harry noted George discretely passed Fred a galleon when he came back.

"No, there must be a portkey of some kind otherwise they would not have entered both Hogwarts and here" Brian said shaking his head, trying to figure out the mystery.

"The snakes at Hogwarts came one at a time about five minutes apart. The castle alerted me when the first one came, it didn't sense it until it was already in the building so if it did portkey in, it would have done so outside of the school's gates... Brian have your men check the grounds look for any portkeys, the snake would have needed it to get back after its mission was complete."

"You will need to drop the wards Malfoy" Brian asked as he pulled out a communications mirror and gave the men the instructions.

Lucius looked at Harry who nodded and released the wards on the Manor.

"The snakes are supposed to be immune to magic, I don't know if they would be affected by portkey" Lucius said as he stood up and used his wand to transfigure his nightclothes to robes.

"Watson, have your men look for a wizard who may be hiding, the snakes could have possible been brought to their destinations by a wizard who may be waiting for it" Severus said and then turned to Lucius "You said there were ten snakes?"

Lucius nodded.

"Harry do you have the addresses of the other two Malfoy cousins who were ahead of Eldritch for Lordship."

Harry shook his head but Lucius quickly supplied the addresses.

"You believe he would have attacked them as well?" Arthur asked.

"He wanted to become Lord Malfoy and to do that he would have to get rid of them as well" Severus stated.

"We need to act fast there is a possibility that if the snakes attacked them, they could be dead already, we need to get there now" Harry said getting to his feet and pulling out his wand.

Brian got a call from one of his men saying a wizard in black robes was outside the gates, he apparated when the Aurors saw him.

"We don't have much time, if he reports his mission failed, who knows what this mad man might do my daughter" Arthur said.

"Miss Weasley might be insurance if the snakes failed. Eldritch knows if the snakes failed in their attempts Harry would come after him, she could be his insurance" Lucius informed them.

"No offence Arthur but she could also be a co-conspirator" Severus said coldly.

Arthur looked at him and nodded; sadly he knew this could be true.

"Eldritch possibly has a group working for him; we could consider if each place he attacked he sent one wizard, he has at least two to four followers" Severus continued.

"Five if you count Ginny" Bill said seriously and the others looked at him surprised.

"If she is involved, she would pay for her crimes, she gets no third chance" Arthur said gravely and Harry noted that the man suddenly looked older.

"I will organise portkeys, we need three groups fast, one to go to Norwich, one to Leeds and the other to go to Nottingham" Brian stated and picked up Narcissa's comb, brush and hand mirror.

"I will go to Norwich" Neville said and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor.

"I will go to Leeds" Severus said and without looking at Harry put on his stoic mask on his face. Harry looked at his lover and marvelled at his bravery, this was the brave warrior he was first attracted to, if it was possible Harry fell more in love with his dark haired knight.

Brian called his Aurors to the room.

Lucius looked at the Head of the DMLE "You know I have a parlour and an office, my bedroom is hardly a place to launch an attack."

Fred and George smirked and Bill looked around as if now noticing where they were.

"They are almost here" Brain said with a small smile.

"We don't have time for proprieties Lucius" Harry rebuked, as the Aurors entered the room.

Brian addressed his men, "transfigure your knives into swords, we are battling deadly snakes that are immune to magic, its purpose to assassinate anything in the manors you are going to. Four of you go with Longbottom and four of you go with Snape, both of them have successfully killed these creatures before, Smith, Bishop keep me posted, go now, time is of the essence."

"Wait" Fred called out, he and George pulled out several items and passed them to the Aurors "These red pellets will act as shields against anything magical save unforgivables as well as anything physical, they are still experimental but should last five minutes. These blue pellets act as a form of sleeping gas; they are muggle base and not magical and may help against the snake. Just throw them in front of you and they will activate."

The Aurors thanked them and grabbing their respective portkeys left. Snape looked at Harry for a split second before touching his portkey.

Harry turned to his brothers "It is time to rescue our sister. Bill most likely there will be wards around the house, take care of them. Fred, George, I want you to do what you two do best" the twins both grinned, there was no need for Harry to elaborate. "Brian I want you and your Aurors to help kill the snakes, we will have to battle at least three of them, the snakes are fast and skilled don't underestimate them. Arthur you will look for Ginny and Lucius and I will handle Eldritch."

The Aurors, Brian and the Weasleys gathered around the hand mirror. Harry pulled Lucius behind "Brian you go ahead, we will follow immediately behind."

The portkey activated and they left. Harry immediately warded the manor and grounds, knowing what he was doing Lucius pricked his finger and using the drop of blood Lucius offered Harry keyed Lucius into the wards. "This is your home, no one will get in now, not even a snake".

Lucius smiled and nodded "Thank you Lord Potter Black".

Harry smiled "you are welcome".

They apparated out.

----

Harry and Lucius apparated in the middle of a small battle; two Aurors were on the ground and Brian, Arthur and Bill were fighting a huge snake. It was larger than the ones that came to Hogwarts; it was approximately thirty feet long, three feet thick and about four feet high. Harry thought it looked like a baby Basilisk; though it was clearly an adult snake, it obviously had Basilisk blood in it.

Harry pushed Lucius to one side and immediately sent a strong wave of magic towards the snake. The snake froze for a few seconds and then started to fight off the magic. The few seconds were enough for Bill to thrust his transfigured sword into the snake's neck but its thick hide repelled the magical sword. Brian moved quickly using a nearby rock to give him leverage he jumped up and sank his sword through the massive head. The snake's twitching tail lashed out and crushed one of the Aurors that was on the ground.

Using his magic Arthur summoned the two fallen Aurors.

Blood poured out of the snake's mouth, the end of tail twitched for a minute before the creature stilled. Harry released the hold he had on the snake and collapsed for a moment and took a few deep breaths.

They heard an angry scream come from inside the building.

"This thing was bigger that I thought and it is completely impervious to all magic, except Harry's, included transfigured items" Bill stated taking a deep breath himself.

"We were less than five minutes behind you..." Harry said as he took a deep breath and stood up.

"The snake attacked as soon as we arrived." Bill answered "It was as if it expected us".

"Where's Fred and George?"

"Left us to deal with the snake".

As if responding to their names Fred and George came towards them from the back of the building "The building is warded but we found a way in".

Brian was trying to get his sword out; it was a real silver and gold cross hilted sword that Ogden had pushed in his hand, right before he left Hogwarts tonight. The sword was stuck, he closed his eyes and took out his wand and the sword soon shook and came out of the dead snake's head.

"We will need that sword, there should be at least one more of those hybrid monster's around."

Following Fred and George they saw an open door with the two Auror's guarding "This seems to be a house-elf entrance" one of the Aurors told them.

"They already know we are here, be on your guard" Brian informed the group.

They entered a long hallway which led to the kitchens, Harry looked around and saw that Fred and George were missing again; he was not worried those two were sneaky as thieves and were more skilled than most wizards he knew.

There is a hall to the left which leads to the east wing which has bedrooms and the right hall way leads to the family rooms, the hall directly ahead leads to the main foyer and to the grand hall" Lucius informed them.

The way forward was warded.

Harry closed his eyes and then shook his head "I am not getting any reading in the building; the magic is closed off to me."

"You have used a lot of magic tonight Harry, it is understandable, even you have your limits" Arthur said placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

Fred and George appeared; "We placed magical nets, to the left, right and behind, no wizard, goblin or elf would be able to penetrate it, at least not for about half an hour at most an hour. Can't guarantee any snakes." The twins said.

Bill started chanting in a strange language and waved his wand; he soon dismantled the wards.

George handed Harry a bottle of red liquid.

"What is this? It tastes familiar" Harry said as he drank the liquid.

"Muggle drink, called Gatorade, gives you energy, I find it better than a pepper-up potion" George stated matter of factly.

Harry chuckled.

The group moved forward and heard when one of the Aurors called them; there were five men in black Death Eater looking robes coming in from the side.

"Now wizards I can handle" Bill said with a laugh as he sent a strong magical hex towards a wizard who sent what looked like a killing curse at him.

Brian wand sent a whipping silver beam at one of the wizards who screamed and fell to the ground.

Arthur and Harry battled two of the men who were suddenly trapped in pink looking cocoons of what looked to Harry to be chewed bubble gum. Harry looked over and saw Fred and George smiling.

Another dark wizard fell to the Aurors and Bill sent a strange spell at his opponent who started screaming and started fighting imaginary spiders that were supposedly crawling all over him.

"Learnt that one from an ancient wizard's temple in Egypt" Bill said to his smiling brothers.

A flash of green light sped past Bill and hit someone behind him. Bill turned and saw a sixth dark wizard fall.

"Don't ever turn your back in a fight Weasley" Lucius told him with a snarl.

"You are not supposed to turn your back on your family either Lucius" a voice came from above.

Harry saw a platinum blond man with blue eyes about thirty years old wearing blue robes standing on the top of the landing on the second floor, to his right, in red and gold pajamas staring into the unknown was Ginny.

Arthur called out to his daughter who showed no sighs she was hearing him.

"She is under an _Imperius_ spell" Bill whispered.

Fred and George looked at each other and silently moved to the sides.

"Lucius you are a traitor to our Lord, you and Severus you abandoned our Lord and side with the these blood traitors and mudbloods."

"The Dark Lord is dead and this time he is not coming back" Lucius shouted.

"Yes, but his ideals will live on through me, abandon these unworthy creatures and join me cousin, you can be my right hand."

"Eldritch we were wrong, the Dark Lord's path only lead to death and to the destruction of our way of life. You need to abandon this foolishness" Lucius implored "Think of your children, this is not the life you want for them."

"You are a fool Lucius and you will die a fool" Eldritch sneered as he looked down at the group; he then saw the twins silently making their way to the landing.

"Stop, you don't want your precious Princess to be hurt do you" Eldritch warned Fred and George who stopped. Everyone looked up and saw one of the twenty foot snakes wrapped around Ginny's legs, it coiled itself around her and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Tonight was supposed to be my grand revelation that I am the new leader of the Dark Side, the new Dark Lord Malfoy. Imagine my surprise when one of my darlings came back and informed me that his brothers had all been defeated. I was actually impressed Potter. I knew there was a chance I would see you here and I was happy that I grabbed your fiancé in case that happened. I had planned to kill her and then send her body to you as a gift, but imagine my astonishment when I realised she could speak to my darlings. Well I immediately saw the potential, using a truth potion I gathered a lot of information from the girl, including the location to the legendary Chamber of Secrets; I have to admit she did but up a big fight but she was no match for me and putting her under my spell I was able to use her to communicate my plans. My darlings were so very helpful..."

Harry had been concentrating on bringing his magic to the front, he had long stop listening to Eldritch's monologue. _What was it and these bad guys always talking and explaining why they did anything?_

With his magic under control Harry looked up and raised his wand and sent a whip of fiendfyre at the snake's head. The snake sent out a hissing scream and started to burn. Ginny screamed as the snake's coils tightened and then burnt around her. She collapsed.

Eldritch looked over in horror and turned and faced Harry who was glowing in power "But she is... you are a light wizard... you are not supposed to... why would you harm someone you love."

"Who said I loved her?" Harry said coldly.

Eldritch looked at him confused and only came out of his confusion when Harry's wand sent another whip at him. He ran.

Fred and George ran up to Ginny, whose legs and pelvic area were crushed, her ribs were broken, she was badly bruised and slightly burnt but otherwise alive. Fred ran his wand over her and announced she would survive.

Harry heard a soft hissing voice coming towards them _**"[they have killed my mate and now are after my children, they will not get my eggsss, I will kill them]"**_

"Fred, George get Ginny out of there, another snake is coming and she is coming to kill" Harry shouted. Fred picked up Ginny and ran down the stairs as Harry heard the snake's voice coming closer towards them.

George shouted something to his brother who nodded. Fred dropped to the ground grabbed a pendent around his neck and then he and his sister disappeared.

"George, grab your father and get him out of here" Harry shouted.

The group saw a massive head coming out of a hallway behind the main stairway. The snake was larger than any of the others, it was almost five feet in height and its size made even Harry nervous.

George was directly in the snake's path and shivered when he saw the massive head opening its jaws in his direction. He threw a blue pellet at the snake's head which covered the large head in a blue smoke.

"_**[It burnsss, it burnsss, mussst sssave eggsss, will kill]"**_

George took the snake's temporary blindness to run over, grab his father's hand and escape.

"_**[We are not here to harm you, we are here to protect our love one]"**_ Harry pleaded with the snake.

"_**[Liesss, ssspeaker, you lie, you are here for my eggsss, you will not have them]" **_the snake responded and moved towards the group, the two dark wizards who were in the pink bubblegum were crushed as the snake moved forward.

"She thinks we are after her eggs, don't hurt her, I will try to reason with her" Harry told the others.

"What! You are feeling sorry for that thing" one of the Aurors said in horror.

"Harry it will kill us, we have to kill it" Brian told him.

"_**[Pleassse we do not want to hurt you, go back to your eggsss and we will leave you alone]" **_Harry pleaded_**. **_

"_**[No, I sssmell my matesss blood on you, I sssmell the othersss blood on you, you are a ssserpent hunter, you sssmell of death, I sssaw you in my dreamsss, you will kill my eggsss]"**_ the snake said with what sounded like a sob. It moved quickly at Harry ignoring the others.

The snake refused to listen to any of Harry's words and came towards him like a creature possessed. Brian jumped over the snake and landed on its back, he plunged the sword at what seemed to be the base of its neck, but the snake continued moving as if it felt nothing.

Harry sent a _Petrificus _at the snake but it did not work. Using all the powerful magic he could call forth Harry could not stop the snake who kept ploughing after him. Harry saw Eldritch running towards the room behind the stairs, he called out to the Aurors who ran after the blond. Harry raised shields around himself. The snake slammed through them and knocked him over.

The snake raised its body to strike at the fallen figure on the ground.

Bill jumped in between Harry and the snake and waved powerful rune signs and chanted in a strange language, he moved the stairway to fall on top of the snake's tail. It roared and its head flayed around knocking Bill and Lucius over.

Harry quickly called his remaining magic and placed powerful shields over his fallen friends.

The snake ignored the pain in its lower body and attacked Harry again, this time; it bit into his leg and flung him into the nearby wall.

"_**[You will die ssserpent hunter, none can sssurvive my bite, my eggsss will be sssafe]"**_ the snake then moved its upper body towards Harry again.

Brian threw a red pellet in front of Harry and a modified Red Cross shield covered him, the snake was not able to penetrate it and it screamed.

Harry lay on the ground in pain, his leg throbbed. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a black cloaked figure appear and sit next to him.

Death's voice was cold and powerful and a little bit creepy "This creature was not meant to exist, it is not natural, nor are its offspring."

"Even so, it lives and is now just trying to protect its children" Harry said as he sat up, his voice cracking.

"Yes, but its presence destroys the fabric of our being, it must be destroyed. You have a good heart and soul; it is why I am glad you are the Master of the Hallows. You try avoiding killing, though you can. However, you must realise Harry that everything must meet me eventually, dying is part of living."

Harry looked at Death but did not say anything.

"She is not thinking straight and is in a lot of pain, you will be granting her mercy" Death said as its glowing red eyes looked at the flaying snake.

"The snake's poison..." Harry said as he looked at his swollen bitten leg.

Death waved its hand and Harry felt a tingle in his leg and saw the swelling in his leg reduced and felt the poison leave his body.

"Thanks, you are a life saver."

Death laughed and Harry noticed that Brian, Bill and Lucius shivered "It is not your time".

Harry stood up feeling strangely relaxed and his magic hummed. He looked at the now floating figure next to him "I will send it to you, it and its eggs."

Death nodded "She has foreseen it; don't worry Harry, it is all part of the nature of things. These creatures were not meant to exist; it is good that they all come to me today.

Harry nodded and then looked at the snake who was breaking the shield.

Harry took out the Elder Wand and called forth a large wave of magic. As soon as the shield fell, a Griffin made of fiendfyre came from the end of the wand.

Bill threw a red pellet at Brian who was engulfed in a red shield and then covered Lucius and himself in another. They still felt the heat of Harry's magic.

The Griffin battled and attacked the trapped snake who screamed for her children as the fiery creature consumed it. As soon as the snake was no more, the fiery Griffin stood waiting further instructions.

Harry shouted to Brian "Get your Aurors out of there".

Brian used his mirror to instruct the two Aurors who were fighting Eldritch to leave immediately giving them a special code. The two grabbed their emergency portkeys which took them back to Headquarters. They quickly informed Brian they were safe. Brian signalled to Harry who sent his fiery Griffin down to the basement.

Eldritch came running out with a large black egg in his hand "You killed my queen, that is not possible she was supposed to be indestructible."

"Oh please, I killed a Basilisk without magic when I was twelve, your little pet was nothing" Harry taunted the wizard who screamed in frustration.

Eldritch sent an _Avada Kedavra_ at Harry who jumped and rolled out of it way. Using both his normal wand in his right hand and the Elder wand in his left Harry sent a stunner with one wand and a hex with the other.

Brian was trying to help, but the Fred and George's shield did not allow him or his magic to leave the red cocooning shield, so he could only standby helpless.

Eldrich screamed and put up a shield. Harry's spells were too powerful and cracked the shield and he was hit by the hex. Cursing as he almost dropped the egg, Eldritch ran and Harry hesitated not wanting to hit a man in the back.

Harry ran after him, barely hearing a voice calling him to stop.

Harry followed the blond to an office where he saw him grab a large disk with a black and white pattern on the top and shouted "Nirvana".

A red stunner shot out and hit the wizard just as he shimmered out. He was splinched in half, the egg in his hand was also split in two and the snake embryo fell out on to the ground dead.

Harry winced and then looked at Death who floated next to him "Now my work here is done."

Harry nodded and saw Death disappear as it moved towards Eldritch's body.

Severus ran up to Harry; "are you okay?"

Harry nodded and saw that Severus had arrived with the four Aurors who had accompanied him to Leeds.

"I am glad to see you, was that your stunner that hit Eldritch" Harry asked and Severus nodded.

They walked back to the main foyer where Brian, Bill and Lucius were now being released from the shields.

Brian walked up to them "Is he dead?" Harry nodded.

Brian turned to Severus "What happened in Leeds?"

"Pontus Malfoy his wife and two daughters were dead by the time we arrived, we killed the snake though. Neville contacted me and said that they were able to save Janus Malfoy and his daughter, his wife Iris however perished, Neville rushed her body back to St. Mungo's she was eight months pregnant, they are hoping to save the child."

"What happened to Ginevra and where are the twins and Arthur" Severus asked.

"They are all safe, I don't know where Fred and George portkeyed them to but they are safe." Harry said with a small smile.

Severus was about to say something when he shivered. Death floated in next to him.

"I thought you were finished here?" Harry said and the others looked at him strangely.

"Yes, but you forgot to end your fiery champion and the house is now burning, if your friends do not get out of here soon, I will need to stay."

Harry shouted for them to all leave immediately.

"There is a little boy and girl asleep on the second floor, you need to alert them as well" Death said floating back out.

"Severus, Brian there are children upstairs second floor we must get to them, Bill get everyone else out" Harry said running up the stairs, passing through the twins dissolved nets.

Concentrating his magic he located them and the three wizards rushed to them. A house elf came running with a boy about eight years old and a girl about six years old. The girl was crying for her doll. Severus and Brian swept them up and ran. Harry called to the elf and told it to get all of the elves out of the building.

Running towards the hallway they entered Harry cast a protective shield blocking the fire from temporarily entering allowing all the elves to get out safely.

Within fifteen minutes the once stately manor was burnt to the ground.

Brian instructed his Aurors to get themselves checked at St. Mungo's and then to take the rest of the day off.

Lucius took charge of his cousin's children and with Bill's and Brian's help portkeyed them to Hogwarts.

Severus looked at the charred Manor, the smoke rising into the early morning sky. He sighed and then at Harry.

"You're hurt, you have a cut on your face and it's bleeding, we have to get you to the Hospital wing immediately" Severus started fussing.

"I'll live" Harry said with a smirk and he heard a cold creepy laughter from behind him as Death floated away.


	27. Chapter 27: No Rest for the Weary

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 27: No Rest For The Weary **_

Harry and Severus slowly walked back to Hogwarts. They had apparated to the school's front gate and were now slowly walking back to the castle. Harry was exhausted, now that everything was over, he felt every bruise, aching muscle and gash on his body, he was magically drained and felt like he could sleep for a week.

Severus looked to the east, it was still dawn and the sun was now climbing over the mountains; he always loved seeing the sun rise and now walking with Harry holding hands after a night of battle somehow was just perfect. It was like a fairy tale. He wondered if stories would be written about them... possibly Harry but not him unless he was the villain.

Severus looked at Harry; yes Harry was the quintessential hero and he looked the part; tall, handsome, powerful and a bit mysterious. Looking over tonight's or the early morning activities, there were some things about Harry that were defiantly mysterious, a few times it seemed that Harry had just started talking to himself. The first time he knew Harry was talking to Hogwarts, that alone was kind of spooky but there in Eldritch's manor, Harry was talking to something that literally gave Severus the creeps. He was not a man easily scared, but he had felt his pores raised and a cold eerie feeling over his soul. There was a mystery about his lover but Severus would not ask, when Harry was ready he would tell him.

They entered the castle and they were greeted by Filius.

Filius had been healed though he had not changed his clothes "There you are at last Harry, Severus, I was getting worried; Brian just reported briefly about what happened. I was told the last snake did indeed return to its master."

"Yes, but it caused a lot of damage to Ginny" Harry said with a small hint of regret in his voice.

"Yes, Justine is working on her right now, Arthur and the twins brought her over via floo from their shop. Justine is the best healer in the country so they asked for her to work on the poor girl." Filius informed them.

"Where are Brian, Bill and Lucius?" Harry asked as they started walking towards the first floor where the hospital wing was located.

"They are all in the hospital wing getting checked over, Justine had Elena check over everyone as they came; the twins are in the kitchen getting some breakfast."

"Narcissa?"

"Ogden has arranged guest quarters for Narcissa and Lucius, she was there when I last heard."

The trio reached the hospital wing where Elena, Felipe, the mind healer Bennett and two strange healers were working on several patients. Filius then excused himself and went to get some much needed rest.

Bennett was seeing about the two little Malfoy children while Elena was working on Lucius. Felipe was passing out potions to two aurors. Brian and Bill were being seen about by the strange healers. There was also a little blond haired girl asleep on a bed she looked about four or five. Two aurors were sleeping in two of the beds.

Brian turned to the healer who was working on him "I want you to work on Harry; he was bitten by what looked like a small basilisk, it was obviously not venomous but it was bad."

All of the healers stopped and looked over at Harry who shrugged "I'm fine, finish checking Brian and Bill, I will wait my turn."

A hand grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the nearest bed. Harry looked over at Severus, his magic had gone into immediate distress and his face was pale and full of concern. Severus lifted him up and deposited him on the bed.

One of the healers ran through a door to the back of the hospital and returned with Justine who immediately started examining Harry.

"I am ..." Harry did not finish, he saw the glares of both Severus and Justine and decided to remain quiet.

After a few minutes Justine spoke "Well again you seem to defy all logic Harry, my scans indicate you were bitten by a creature with a venom similar to Basilisk venom, but somehow the poison neutralised in your blood; you had multiple fractures in both your legs which were healed, you almost completely depleted your magic and then replenished part of it and then almost depleted it again and you have several minor cuts and bruises all over your body. By all medical logic you should be dead."

"It is not my time" Harry said with a laugh but shut his mouth when he saw the stern look Severus was giving him.

Brian walked over and stood next to Justine and said quietly so only the four of them could hear "Harry you don't have a phoenix animagus form by any chance?"

"No, I only have what I showed you, but ..." Harry hesitated and then looked briefly at Severus and then looked away "... but I am a snake animagus and I am probably not affected by the snake poison and well after Severus' and Justine healing potion my body and magic might have diluted the poison."

Brian did not say anything but seemed to be contemplating Harry's words. Severus was glaring at Harry with an odd expression; Harry knew that he did not believe his explanation.

"Either way, Harry besides some minor potions and some healing balms, all you need is lots of rest. Your magical core needs to be replenished, so I would suggest at least a week of rest, with absolutely no magic."

Harry sat up "Hopefully we would not be attacked by any more giant snakes in that time".

He looked up and saw Elena looking at him; she was coming over to give Justine some help but froze when she heard Harry's words.

"How is Lucius?" Harry addressed Elena.

Elena hesitated and then said "I have healed his broken bones and damaged organs; he is still badly bruised and will take a few days to heal properly."

"You need to look over Severus as well" Harry said and Elena nodded.

Justine looked at Harry and then turned to Brian. Harry looked at them, they obviously loved each other, they made a great couple.

After a few minutes Justine said to Harry "I will check on you in a little while. I am going back to see about Miss Weasley."

"How is she doing?" Harry asked and Bill looked over anxious as well.

"She will survive but there is a lot of damage, I had to call some of my trusted colleagues to help me with her. I have to return." Justine went through the door to the back of the hospital.

Bill started pacing; he was pale and obviously worried.

Brian put his hand on Bill's shoulder "Why don't you go get some breakfast we will call you if there are any changes.

Bill nodded and went to join the twins in the kitchens.

Harry was about to take a potion from one of the healers when Neville came through the door and walked over to Harry "Everyone okay?"

"Everyone survived, however Ginny is in surgery right now."

"What?"

"Surgery... the healers are all working on her. Severus told us about Iris, were they able to save the baby?"

"Yes, but it will be touch and go for a while, the snake was trying to attack the little girl, Melina" Neville indicated the little girl on the bed. "The parents heard her scream and ran into her room and saw the snake as it was going to strike. The mother apparently ran in front of the girl and got the blow instead and was thrown against the wall, we came in at that moment. The snake used its tail and crushed her... Janus tried attacking the snake with his magic, which obviously did not work. I was able to use the snake's distraction to attack it, one of the aurors pulled Iris' body out but it was too late. We killed the snake while Janus ran and covered the little girl with his body."

"Well at least all of the snakes are dead, now. We don't have to worry Eldritch and his monsters are dead" Harry said with a sigh.

"Not all the monsters in the world. There are too many monsters in wizard's robes. When one of the aurors scanned Iris body he realised the baby had survived the attack. We knew we needed to get him out right away or he would die as well. When we arrived at St. Mungo's the attending medi-witch did not want to admit them when Janus gave her his name; when the auror's explained that the baby would die if we didn't get him out soon, she said good one less evil wizard in the world. I was enraged I couldn't believe it; she refused to call a healer. I told her that they were under the protection of the Longbottom family. The family donates a lot of gold to the hospital every year and I demanded they be attended or I would stop the donation to the hospital. Only then did the healers come and tried to save the baby. I called my Gran she is monitoring the baby, making sure the medi-witches give him all the attention he needs."

"He? So it is a boy?"

"Yes, Janus cried when he saw him, he said his wife promised she would give him an heir...God Harry when will all the hatred and killing end?"

"Soon I hope, before our heirs are born." Harry said and turned to look at Severus who was being attended to by Elena.

One of the healers came and asked Neville to sit so he could check him out.

Narcissa came in and went straight to Lucius. After a few minutes he saw her take charge of the two children. Harry got up and walked over to where Brian was sitting.

"Brian what is going to happen to Eldritch's children?" Both men looked over at where Narcissa was hugging the two children.

"Well it depends on whether Eldritch had a will or not; if he didn't then the children can go to a family member or to an orphanage. However the only members of the Malfoy family left are Lucius and Janus; their mother was a Yaxley and the British branch of that family was wiped out in the last war, their mother included."

"Will the courts give custody to Lucius?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, it could go either way; they would not want to give them to a former Death Eater, especially Lucius; but since Lucius now falls under your protection, they might be willing, but only if you give the okay."

Harry nodded "I think they will be good for one another, Lucius and Narcissa are very family oriented, they defied Voldemort to save their family, they would protect those children with their lives. I don't know if Janus will be of a frame of mind to handle these two, plus a newborn and Melina who is going to be traumatised."

"I agree... for now I could leave them here, but I will have to report it to Wizarding Child Services. I will see if I could rush the reading of Eldritch's will to get things moving."

"Thanks Brian".

Harry noticed that Elena was finished with Severus who got up and went over to Lucius and Narcissa.

Brian watched them and then turned to Harry "Harry I have to thank you, Severus and Neville; you guys are making my job easier; you know there is a position for you in the Aurors if you ever desire it, or perhaps under Alex's special unit division."

"No offence Brian but I have had enough of the Ministry's red tape and political agendas to ever work for the ministry, but you could consider me a special freelance agent."

"Aye that I can do lad... but we still have to have a long talk about using your powers legally and wisely, don't think I have forgotten that you flew into the country illegally or the fact you could enter places that are warded or you could exorcise ghosts...one of these days when you learn to trust me, I would like to know what really happened to James or even what exactly happened today; I am sure it is an interesting story." Brian said with a smirk.

Harry paled "Yes, sir".

The door to the back of the hospital opened and Justine came out, she walked over to where Harry and Brian were sitting. She waited for Severus and Neville to come over before she began.

"Arthur has given me permission to tell you what is going on with Ginny. He has gone down to the kitchens to talk with Bill and the twins. Firstly when she came in, the bones in her legs, pelvic area and part of her lower spine were crushed. Arthur told me to make sure and tell you Harry that we found evidence to suggest that most of this damage was actually done some time early last night and not because of your attack on the snake that bound her."

Harry was relieved.

Justine continued "She also had many broken ribs, internal injuries and some burn marks. We were able to repair all of the skeletal injuries, that is, all the broken ribs and we have started re-growing the bones in her legs. The burn marks and all her bruising should heal within a week. However, she would not be able to walk for possibly a month though she would most likely have to use a cane for the rest of her life."

"Well at least she is alive, even with a cane she could lead a normal life" Neville stated.

"Yes, but she wanted to be a professional Quidditch player, that most likely would not be possible" Harry said looking at Justine.

"No she would not be able to fly on a broom ever again. Any strenuous activity will cause her great pain" Justine said sadly.

"But she is alive and she will not spend the rest of her life lying on a bed" Neville said trying to look on the bright side.

Brian looked at Justine and said "But that is not the worse is it?"

Justine looked at him and shook her head "she would never be able to have children, her womb was too badly damaged."

"Poor Ginny, she was so looking forward to having children" Harry said with a sigh.

"Yeah your children" Severus mumbled.

Harry gave him a glare "So you could empathise with her".

Severus looked at Harry first in anger and then with a heartbreaking look. Harry felt Severus' depression so he pulled him in and hugged him. They pulled apart when they heard a small gasp and saw Felipe looking at them.

Harry turned to Justine "Can we see her?"

"She is in a sterile room and she is in a healing coma... she would not be up for visitors for a week, I am only allowing Arthur to come into the room".

Harry nodded and then looked at Severus and then back at Justine "Can we be discharged?"

"I will release you if you promise me you will take it easy for the next few days. Severus I assume you know what balms you two will need" She waited until she saw Severus nod and then continued "You need to spend the rest of the day in bed" she saw Harry smirk so she quickly added "Resting". She gave them a knowing look and Neville and Brian laughed.

"No promises" Harry said and Severus blushed.

"Harry your body is very weak right now, you need to sleep, if I thought you would stay I would strap you in one of these beds right now, but I will trust you to sleep in your own room. Make sure and get some breakfast first; I will check on you two tomorrow, unless of course you have an emergency." Justine said with a smile.

As they were leaving Narcissa came over to them "The healer said Lucius should be fine in a day or two, Minerva said we are welcome to stay until then... Harry thank you for coming to save us and for all your help."

"Narcissa you are most welcome, you are under my protection and I take my role as Lord Black very seriously" Harry said.

"Aunt Cissy don't leave us" the little girl screamed and her brother climbed on her bed and hugged her.

"I'm not going anywhere Claire" Narcissa told the child.

"I have spoken to Brian he is going to try and get Eldritch's will read and if it does not specify, if you want I will try and help you get custody of them" Harry said looking at the frightened children.

"Of course Harry please we would gladly take them in..." For a second it looked like Narcissa was about to burst into tears but she put on a stoic mask and pulled herself up "Yes, first things first I will have to organise breakfast and then some sleep for all three, Melina included. I will then have to organise clothes... Harry is it possible for me to borrow Kreacher for the day?"

"Of course" Harry called for his house-elf and instructed him to help Narcissa for the day.

Justine came over "Harry you really must go and get some rest".

Harry nodded and bid Narcissa a good day.

Harry and Severus walked out of the hospital and Severus turned towards the stairway to Gryffindor Tower.

"Severus if you don't mind, I would prefer to go to your apartment, I don't want my mom to see me like this, I am not in the mood to have to explain what happened; at least not yet." Harry said sounding tired.

They walked down to the dungeons where they saw the crushed armour still on the floor. Severus shook his head and Harry grabbed his hand.

On entering Severus apartment Misty came up to them "Master Severus, Master Harry you are hurt".

"Misty we have had a long night could you organise some breakfast and then draw us a bath, we will need the healing bath lotion the blue one for bruises, minor cuts and muscle damage. Thanks Misty" Severus said very tired.

Misty nodded and then a minute later announced that breakfast was ready. The two wizards made their way to the kitchen and ate without even noticing what was in front of them.

When he was finished Severus called Misty and quickly gave her a brief account of what happened and a list of their injuries; Harry speculated that this was a common interaction for the two of them.

"Harry and I will most likely be asleep for the day since Harry's magical core is almost depleted. Lucius and Narcissa are here, Lucius is in the hospital wing, however Narcissa has some elflings and children to see about, I want you to help them in any way possible."

"Kreacher is also helping her, could you help with Dante as well?" Harry added.

"Of course Master Severus, Master Harry and when you are ready your bath is prepared and I will leave the special oils and potions in your room Master Severus."

"Thanks Misty." Severus stood up.

Harry stood up and then said "Severus I am going to give Fireforge a call first I will not be long".

Severus nodded and went in the direction of the bathroom.

Harry looked in the pocket of his robes and only then remembered his mirror was in his room. He was tempted to summon them but he was getting more and more exhausted by the minute, he called Misty who got the mirror for him. He then called Fireforge.

"Harry is everything okay?" Fireforge said as he answered.

Harry very briefly told him what happened; Fireforge said he would contact Magnus and they would organise the papers for Narcissa to get custody of the children and get a team to help clean up the manor. Fireforge reassured Harry he will handle everything.

Harry was relieved he knew Fireforge would know what to do. Then Harry heard another voice coming from the mirror.

"Fireforge is someone there with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my wife Alectrona" Fireforge said with a smile.

"Your wife? You're married?... wait that was a stupid question...wait Fireforge you're in bed?" Harry said stammering.

"It is 6:30 in the morning Harry, but do not fret I was going to awake around now anyway. I will start on this right after breakfast" Fireforge said with a laugh.

"I am so sorry Fireforge, it has just been such a long night I really forgot about the time, please apologise to Alectrona for me," Harry was embarrassed.

"Harry forget about it, you had a trying night. Get some rest, you look really tired, I will see about everything" Fireforge reassured him and after getting approval on financial limits, he signed out.

Harry walked to the bathroom and saw Severus soaking in his large tub in with very blue looking water with petals and herbs floating around.

Harry was about to strip off his clothes when he heard his name calling from the living room. Sighing he went back outside to see Salazar pushing aside the snake in a picture.

"Salazar what can I do for you?" Harry said mentally counting to ten, he was really tired.

"You have to help me please" Salazar implored.

Harry looked at him shocked. Never did any of the founders ask for anything and Salazar was known to be a proud man so for him to be practically begging it had to be important to him "What do you need?"

"Julieta she is leaving you have to stop them, you have to talk to them please don't let her go" Salazar quickly said.

"I don't understand, you said Julieta is leaving? Elena was just hired..."

"After last night she no longer wants to stay at Hogwarts she said it is too dangerous, please Harry can you talk to her?"

"Okay I will go, let me just tell Severus where I am going." Harry walked back into the bathroom where Severus had his eyes closed but opened it when Harry walked up.

"I need to go back up to the first floor for a few minutes to settle a small matter, I wouldn't be long" Harry said quickly and left.

----

He heard the fast angry tones of the Spanish woman before he reached the first floor apartment next to the hospital wing. He sighed and knocked on the door.

Elena opened the door quickly "Lord Potter Black are you okay? Is someone else hurt?"

"No, unless you count a possible broken painted heart" Harry replied.

"Que?"

"Sal told me you are leaving" Harry explained.

Elena sighed and opened the door for him to enter.

Harry saw a frustrated looking Felipe standing against a wall inside. Harry followed Elena to a sitting room.

"Before we begin can I invite someone to join us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course" Felipe said but he saw Elena frown.

Harry walked over to the frame of a white stallion over the fireplace mantle. He tapped the edge with his wand and said "Sal you may enter".

Felipe fainted when Salazar entered the frame. Elena quickly revived her husband who sheepishly sat on the nearest armchair.

"Felipe dos Santos, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Salazar Slytherin, Sal this is Felipe one of the brightest new potions masters from Spain." Harry said with a smile.

"Hello Felipe, Severus has told me good things about you" Salazar said looking like the powerful wizard he was.

Felipe sat in shock, while he had heard the others speak of the portrait; it was a bit overwhelming to meet it.

Harry smiled and then said "And you have already met Elena" Salazar smiled and acknowledged the woman who was looking frazzled.

"Senors I am really sorry but this morning was just too much... I am told the school was attacked by giant snakes and you Lord Potter Black and Senor Snape and Lord Longbottom you are powerful wizards and you were hurt so badly... I cannot put my family in such danger."

"We have killed all the snakes and gotten rid of the wizard who sent them, the danger has passed" Harry said.

"Yes but Felipe and Julieta were outside they could have died. Can you tell me that it would never happen again; I heard the final battle with the English Dark Lord was on the school grounds and that many children died... I thought that all the danger had passed that we would be safe here but last night my baby could have died." Elena said.

"Senora, I know you are scared but I have been here for over a thousand years, yes there have been times when the castle has been attacked but that is very rare and for the most part the school is one of the safest places in the wizarding world. Yes last night was very scary but you have great protectors here in the school, as you said Harry, Severus and Neville are very powerful wizards. As a matter of fact they are some of the most powerful wizards I have known and they are here to protect you and your family." Salazar told the distraught woman.

"But they almost died" she cried.

"Yes and they would risk their lives to protect the children and all those in the castle. I know Harry would willing die to protect your daughter... Senora please reconsider, Hogwarts is a great place to grow up, my sons loved growing up here and I know many great wizards and witches who grew up here. Your daughter will have the finest tutors in any subject you wish for her to learn; I will personally teach her potions if you desire it..."

Felipe fainted again and Harry laughed as Elena rushed over and revived her husband again.

When he recovered and composed himself he said "My lord your offer is... incredible, I don't know what to say... I...Elena please."

"And if you promise not to faint again, I have already promised Severus that I will join your team on occasion to help with your project and while you live in the castle you are free to ask me any questions you may have." Salazar addressed Felipe as he seemed to want to stay and would be the best person to convince his wife.

"I will get to work with you?...you will..." Felipe looked at Salazar who nodded; he then turned to his wife "please Elena".

They heard a noise and saw the little girl come into the room with her elf nanny. The elf stepped back and allowed the girl to go to her parents. She had on a pink nightgown and had her doll in her hand. She paused when she saw Harry but smiled at him. She crawled up on her father's lap and said "Good morning papa, mama, Senor Harry."

"Good morning little one, there is someone else who wants to wish you a good morning" Harry said and pointed to the frame.

The little girl squealed with delight "Hola Papa Sal" she then started in a long string of Spanish which had both her parents smiling and Salazar beaming.

"I promise you Elena I will do all in my power to ensure you all remain safe" Harry said to the worried mother.

Elena looked at her husband and daughter and nodded "We will stay".

"That is great, I am glad you changed your mind. Now if you will excuse me, I must get some sleep".

"Yes of course, Senor your magic was depleted you need to sleep, you should not have come here you should be in bed" The medi-witch said, waving her wand and checking him "Your body is exhausted, you should have one the house-elves help you to your room."

"I will be fine, it is a short walk to the dungeons" Harry stood up and walked towards the door. He turned and saw Salazar busy talking with the little girl. Sal however looked up and gave him a nod which Harry returned.

----

Harry left the first floor and walked down the grand staircase near the great hall; he needed to sleep he was now feeling the brunt of this morning. He was so exhausted.

"Harry there you are, Brian told me you went to your rooms, I just came from there but the Griffin told me you were not in" Minerva voice sounded oddly loud to Harry.

Harry looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Minerva walking with a blond wizard looking about fifty years old, but of course as a wizard he could have been much older. The man was tall and lean; he had a stern look on his face and walked with bold confident strides. What was notable however was his formal Defence Master's robes and the silver sword on his hip.

Harry shook his head as if trying to shake off the weariness. Then he walked in their direction "Minerva were all the repairs made?"

"Yes, yes, Pomona is still making the final repairs; her Mandrake guardians did not like me in their greenhouse. Harry I would like you to meet Stefan Bohus, the new DADA professor. Professor Bohus this is Lord Harry Potter Black."

The two men shook hands "It is a pleasure to meet you Professor" Harry said.

"Lord Potter Black I have heard a lot about you" the man's hand shake was strong and powerful.

"Not everything you hear is true" Harry said with a small smile.

"The Headmistress tells me you intend on doing a Mastery in Defence?"

"Yes"

"Defence is one of the most difficult and strenuous disciplines to get a Mastery in, you must be dedicated and very serious. Tell me Lord Potter Black are you willing to work hard and be dedicated to this study."

"Yes"

Minerva looked at Harry and then said "Stefan, Harry has had a long night, we were attacked last night and ..."

"Yes, I heard snakes... rumour has it you can speak to snakes?" Bohus said and while the expression on his face did not change his eyes showed his disgust.

"Yes, that rumour is true." Harry was starting to feel dizzy.

"And yet you had trouble with them... tell me what time did this battle start?" The man looked at Harry and frowned.

"Amm I don't know around half one or so"

"You fought for less than six hours and you are exhausted. You will need to build more stamina than that, sometimes in battle you are in the trenches for days. Tell me Lord Potter Black I have been told your actual battle with Voldemort lasted only five minutes."

"One spell actually, Expelliarmus" Harry answered.

"Hmm a lucky shot no doubt".

"I don't mean to be rude but I really must go Severus is waiting..."

"Why don't you meet me after lunch, we could spar a bit" Bohus said looking at Harry.

"No... I mean Justine told me I have to rest for a few days."

"Justine?"

"Healer Marchack, she is here working with a special research team that Severus Snape is heading" Minerva explained.

"So you have note from your healer saying you can't fight, I haven't heard that excuse in years... Headmistress this is ridiculous, the boy is obviously has no stamina, is undisciplined and has no determination, I'm not even reading much magic from him. I take only serious students to apprentice, if he thinks that his fame will get him a free Mastery, he has another thing coming." Bohus said in a stern tone.

"Please Stefan you have really caught him at a bad time, he was badly injured last night, the snakes were not normal snakes, I can assure you Harry is a strong powerful wizard who would make a great apprentice." Minerva pleaded.

The man looked at Harry who stood quietly at the side "Hmm, let me see your best shield Potter"

Harry really did not have time for this "Professor, I am sorry now really is not a good time, I promise you in a few days we could have a grand battle but right not I am really not up to it, it has been a long night and I need to rest."

"Insolent boy... put up your shields I am going to send you a simple hex. Defend yourself." Bohus drew his wand.

Harry sighed and took out his wand and put up a shield, Bohus attacked and his hex was reflected but Harry was thrown back a bit.

"Keep it up I am going to send you a few more hexes" Bohus sent two more hexes before Harry's shields broke and he was hit in the chest.

"Pathetic, I am sorry Headmistress, but not only do I refuse to teach this boy, but if this is the calibre of wizards your school is producing I have my work cut out for me. A first year at Durmstrang would rip through those shields" Bohus looked at Harry with a sneer "The Chosen One indeed, obviously a title created by the newspaper wishing to sell fiction rather than fact. Pathetic" The man walked off.

Minerva ran over to Harry, who stood up and looked at the retreating man.

"Minerva thanks for trying...I am sorry I let you down" Harry said quietly.

"Harry you have never let me down, you need rest and when you are fully recovered we will show him what you are really like. Come I will walk with you to Severus' chambers."

They walked silently and when they finally reached Severus' apartment, Harry said the password and they entered.

Severus came out wearing his black pajamas and said sternly "You said you were going to be a few minutes it has been over forty five min.... Harry what happened?"

He ran up and grabbed Harry as he fell exhausted... "Minerva what happened?"

"Stefan Bohus came in this morning and I brought him to meet Harry and he insisted on questioning him and then wanted to test him" Minerva explained.

"Minerva, Harry's magical core is almost depleted, Justine said for him not to use any magic for a week and besides one of the potions he took earlier should have had him asleep by now... you silly boy why didn't you tell him?"

"He tried to explain, but Stefan saw it as excuses... It's my fault I should have waited until tonight to introduce him, I did not realise Harry was in such a state."

"Couldn't the man see that Harry was exhausted..."

"Yes he thought it showed that Harry had no stamina".

"Yes, well his magic has not been extinguished so I guess...Come I need to soak him in a healing lotion for a few minutes or his surface wounds could get infected and his muscles could cramp up."

"Severus do you need help, you should be resting as well, where is Misty?"

"She is helping Narcissa... could you open the door to the bathroom, I would appreciate it."

Minerva nodded and Severus picked up Harry and walked with him to the bathroom. The tub was filled with steaming blue water, summoning his wand Severus banished Harry's clothes and carried him into the water.

Harry opened his eyes "Sev?"

"Relax Harry, I have you" Severus said as he lowered Harry into the water.

"Minerva what is this mark on his chest? It is fresh."

"Bohus hexed him and Harry's shields did not hold."

"God this is ridiculous, could you call Justine for me."

Minerva called Ogden and told him to bring the healer right away. In less than two minutes Ogden silently came in with Justine who had her medical bag with her.

"Severus what happened to him, you two should have been asleep an hour ago?"

Minerva quickly explained what happened with Bohus.

"God spare me from idiotic men" Justine whispered as she moved into the tub and waved her wand and examined him.

"I want to keep him in this water for another five minutes, he is close to complete magical exhaustion, this is the third time in less than three weeks that his core has almost been completely drained, twice today... Severus do you still have any of the freely given unicorn blood I want to give him a drop or two."

"Yes, I got a new phial last Saturday, I will go and get it." Severus got out of the tub and ran out of the room and returned with the blood.

Justine gave Harry two drops of the blood and after a minute she waved her wand again "Okay I detected a rise in his core. Severus take him out of the water and put him on the bed."

Severus picked Harry up and carried him to the bedroom. Minerva cast a drying spell on both Harry and Severus.

Justine looked and saw the healing oil on the bedside table, she picked it up and sampled it "Severus this is really good, where did you get this?"

Severus sneered at the ridiculous question "I made it."

She actually blushed "Yes I should have guessed, were you planning on rubbing him down with it or was it for yourself? There only seems to be enough for one."

"I already applied mine; what is left is for me to rub on Harry."

"Good this will help him. I will apply it; you should get into bed, you need to heal as well."

Severus looked at her a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh for goodness sake Severus, we are all adults here and we very well know that you and Harry sleep together now do as Justine says and get into the other side of the bed" Minerva scowled.

Severus glared at her "I need a glass of water first..." he stormed out of the room.

"Men" Justine said with a laugh as she massaged Harry's body with the healing oil.

Severus came back in just as Justine had finished and had cast a spell to help the oil penetrate the skin so it would not rub off when Harry slept. Then with another spell she clothe him in a pair of pajamas.

"I expect both you and Harry to sleep at least twelve hours so I will come back after dinner tonight". She picked up a sleeping draught from the bedside table and handed it to Severus who took it.

"Now get into bed".

Severus glared at the women, Minerva sighed and wished him a good day and left the room.

"I will have Ogden bring me in, if you don't answer your door later. I will have to check on you two." Justine told him as she was leaving and she saw Severus nod.

When the healer left, Severus crawled into bed beside Harry. He looked over at him and longed to hold him in his arms, but part of him was afraid he would damage him further. Severus sighed and closed his eyes.

He heard a strange humming and opened his eyes to see a light red glow around Harry. Severus sat up.

_Lie back Master Slytherin. Rest, you are weary._

Severus was startled at hearing the voice but instinctively he knew what it was; "Hogwarts?"

_Yes. Lie back and hold on to your mate, his magic will heal faster with your love._

Severus was still a bit unnerved, but laid back down and moved over and held on to Harry, who responded to his touch and turned so that Severus was spooning him.

_Rest well my defenders and let the magic of the ages heal you._

Severus heard a light hum like a soft lullaby, he felt safe and peaceful. He held on to Harry and drifted to sleep.

A few hours later Justine and Ogden entered the bedroom and saw the two men wrapped in a red, gold and silver cocoon of magic.

Ogden smiled "Mistress Hogwarts is healing them, do not worry Miss Justine, they will be fine".

Justine smiled and nodded and she and Ogden left silently.


	28. Chapter 28: Celebrations of Life, Death

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 28: Celebrations of Life, Death**_

Severus woke and looked around. Harry was still asleep in his arms and they were still enveloped in Hogwart's magic. His bladder demanded attention so he turned to get off the bed but realised he couldn't.

"Hogwarts could you release me?"

_You still need to rest; Harry needs rest and your love._

"Yes, well I need to use the bathroom."

_You can use your magic to relieve yourself as you have done in the past._

Severus knew she was talking about the spell he often used while brewing so he wouldn't have to stop at some intricate stage of a potion to go to the bathroom. He tried summoning his wand but it did not come through the magical shield.

"I can't get my wand."

_Call your magic forward and use your hand as a point of focus, use your hand as a wand._

Severus was surprised Hogwarts was talking about wandless magic.

"I can't do a lot of wandless magic, just summoning light things, I am not that powerful."

_You are a compatible mate to Harry, your magic grows as your love grows, you need to harness the magic that your love has called forth. Use your hand as a wand._

Severus was still unsure but tried and to his surprise felt his magic flow through his hand the same way it did to his wand. He cast the spell and felt the pressure on his bladder dissipate.

"It worked."

_Now rest, Harry still needs a few hours of rest._

Severus was not tired but he laid back down and put his hands back around Harry. He heard Hogwarts lullaby and went to sleep once more.

----

Severus woke several hours later when he felt Harry stir. He opened his eyes to see the magical shield dissolve. Harry turned and looked at him.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked as he gently moved a strand of hair from Harry's face.

"Great actually, this is the best I have felt in weeks. Though I could use the bathroom" Harry replied.

Severus waved his hand and Harry felt himself lightened. Severus waved his hand again this time around both of them and both he and Harry had their faces, mouth and teeth cleaned.

"Wow when did you learn that?" Harry said with a smile.

"This morning, with Hogwarts guidance."

"You heard her?"

Severus nodded "she said my magic was growing because our love was growing".

"That is incredible... but this means you really do love me" Harry beamed.

"You had doubts" Severus' eyebrow rose.

"Hmm you know" Harry rolled over on top of Severus "I have to test this new discovery" he bent forward and kissed Severus' neck.

"What sort of test, you know I always did well on tests" Severus said smiling.

"There are a few positions on the Kama Sutra scroll that I still want to try" Harry nibbled Severus' ear.

"Well then let the class begin."

"Yes, sir"

----

A few hours later Harry and Severus came out of the bedroom and were greeted by Misty.

"Master Severus, Master Harry, so good to see you up and about" the tiny house elf said.

"It's good to be seen Misty" Severus said smiling at the elf and settled down on the dining room table where Misty was now arranging food for them.

"So how was your time with Narcissa?" Harry asked putting some creamed potato on his plate.

"It was great, we were able to purchase clothes, shoes, toys and books for the children; we cleaned up the manor and put the fallen elves to rest and with the goblin's help we set up rooms for the children."

"Sounds like you did a lot of work" Harry frowned a bit.

"It was no trouble; Master Ogden sent teams of Hogwarts elves to help, Mistress Narcissa and Master Janus."

"But even so that is a lot of work for one day."

"Oh, it was not one day."

"What do you mean, Misty how long have we been asleep?" Severus asked quickly.

"Three days."

"Three days?" Harry said in astonishment.

"You mean its Monday morning?" Severus asked to clarify.

Misty shook her head "It is actually Monday afternoon, around 1 pm"

"Wow we have missed a lot; did Brian have Elritch's will read? How is Ginny? How is Janus' baby doing?"

"Yes he did; she is healing but is a little depressed; and the baby is fine and will be released from Hospital today. Master Harry, your manager asked that you call him when you get a chance, he can better explain everything that has happened than I; Miss Justine also wants both of you to go to the hospital wing when you wake and Master Severus, Potions Master Gadolin has tried to contact you a few times." Misty reported.

Harry got up "I need to contact ..."

"No Harry, sit and finish eating your bre... lunch and then we will visit Justine and then you can call Fireforge" Severus said in a stern voice.

"Severus I have to contact Fireforge right away, I have to..."

"Sit and eat. Harry we have been asleep for three days, fifteen more minutes is not going to make a difference. You take too many chances with your heath as it is. I really wanted to throttle you when I realised you used magic after Justine told you not too, you could have damaged your core permanently and not for some heroic reason but over some inane attempt to please some stupid Defence Master who is not worthy of you." Severus ran his hands through his hair "I realise that you are not accustomed to taking care of yourself with things like eating and listening to healers instructions but I love you too much to see you hurt yourself, so I will be taking charge of those things, starting with making sure you eat. So sit back down and eat your lunch. I will apply a sticking charm to your seat if you even try to get up before that plate is cleared."

Harry looked at Severus in amazement and then started walking towards him.

"Mr. Potter what did I...."

Harry bent down and captured Sev's lips to give him a mind-blowing kiss. Severus was captured in a powerful and magical kiss that left him dizzy when it was over. Harry went back to his seat and continued eating.

----

Justine smiled at them both "You are both in perfect health and your magic is up full strength. Severus your magic has grown since the last time I examined you."

"Yes, I guess being around Harry is making me a better man" Severus said with a smirk.

Justine laughed "Severus Snape the romantic, who would have thought".

Severus sneered but Harry laughed and said "Yes he is very romantic" and placed a kiss on his lover's lips.

They heard Elena gasp and saw her shock as she looked at them but then she quickly moved back to rearranging the hospital wing.

Justine turned to Severus "Unless you two have plans, Severus we were able to find out the plant that was used to create the psychotic potion used on Frank and Alice...it is a rare herb found in the Mediterranean. Brian's team interrogated one of the healers who originally saw about them and got the information from him."

"Were they able to get a sample from him or find out dosage?" Severus and Justine continued talking and eventually they started walking out towards the direction of the stairs to go to the Seventh Floor. Harry followed behind intending on diverting to go to his apartment in Gryffindor Tower.

As they neared the stair cases they heard a loud angry voice calling out to Harry.

"You stupid idiotic boy!"

They all turned and saw Stefan Bohus walking up towards them.

The man was walking in long powerful strides and looked like he was about to go into battle, he had power radiating from him and his face contorted with anger.

Harry instinctively put up a shield around Severus, Justine and himself.

"Drop that shield immediately, I am not going to attack you even thought I should have your hide. Why didn't you tell me your magical core was almost depleted or that the snakes you fought were immune to magic and were Basilisk hybrids. Why did you raise your shields when you were forbidden to do magic, you could have damaged your core permanently." Bohus shouted spit flying in Harry's face.

"I tried to tell you but you did not want to listen, you seemed to have it already in your mind that I was, lazy, good for nothing weakling that wanted to ride on his fame." Harry yelled back.

"I came with no pre-conceived notions young man, I was not even aware that you reside here until the Headmistress told me and I gave you several chances to prove yourself. You did not articulate yourself properly. Had you explained yourself properly I would have never attacked you. It was only when Healer Marchack and Chief Watson accosted me that I got a true indication of what happened." Bohus was enraged.

Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself "So now that you know, now that I am well again, can I take up the offer to spar with you?"

"NO! You have proven to me that you are too reckless, you have no consideration for yourself and while you may be powerful you are careless and irresponsible with your magic and that will not only get yourself killed but those around you. I will not train you; I only take those students who have strong value of themselves and others." Bohus shouted.

Harry got angry and his magic came to the front and the castle started to shake. Severus glared at Bohus but walked over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder "Harry calm yourself".

Harry took a deep breath and the castle stopped shaking.

Bohus was even angrier "You are a stupid little boy playing with fire, which could destroy us all. Get control of your magic, get control of your emotions, until then not only would I NOT train you but I will ensure that NO ONE will." Bohus turned and stormed out.

Severus held Harry's hand but he pulled away. Severus grabbed him and placed him in an embrace.

"He's right you know, if it wasn't for my recklessness Sirius would still be alive..."

"And so would Voldemort. First of all Sirius' death was not your fault, it was Albus'. Harry you are very powerful and yes sometimes it is hard to control that power but Bohus has never seen you fight, he has not seen the strong control you have, I saw your Fiendfyre Griffin, I saw it wait for your orders and then obey them..."

Harry looked up "Yes Severus and the manor was burnt to the ground because I forgot to end the charm".

Severus chuckled "Yes but none of us were hurt, you saved many lives that day and the castle... you know she calls us her defenders."

Harry smiled.

"Listen if Hogwarts believes in you and Minerva and Filius and the Weasleys..."

"And I do as well and I know Brian thinks the world of you" Justine added.

"They all believe in you Harry, so forget Bohus" Severus held him tighter and gave him a gentle kiss.

"What about you Sev, do you believe in me?" Harry looked up at him with large green eyes.

"You really are a silly boy, what kind of question is that, of course I do. Didn't you pay attention to anything I said this morning?"

Harry nodded and gave him another mind blowing kiss.

Justine looked at them and smiled. She then noticed the power radiating off the two of them, she became very pensive.

Neville came running up towards them "Harry is everything okay, the castle started shaking. Hogwarts said you were upset."

"Yes I am fine."

"Good to see you both up and around. Severus did Justine tell you of our breakthrough?" Neville was beaming.

"Yes, we were heading there now... but I join you all a little later" Severus stated.

Harry shook his head "Severus I am fine, I need to contact Fireforge and meet with Narcissa and Lucius, you go ahead and meet with the team."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Absolutely" Harry reached over and kissed him, and looked on as Severus walked away with Neville and Justine.

----

As soon as he entered his apartment he was assaulted by a tiny blur. Looking down he saw Dante hugging his legs and saw that the elfling was crying.

Kreacher came running in and Harry put up his hand to stop him. He then put his hand on the little elf's shoulder.

"Why the waterworks Dante?" Harry's voice was soft and kind.

"Elder Ogden says Master Malfoy sent his snakes to attack the castle and that you had to fight the Queen and that you were bitten and that you were asleep with Master Sev'rus." Dante said in tears.

"He has been very worried about you" Kreacher explained.

Harry nodded, he had forgotten that Dante had spent a year in Eldritch's service "That is true Dante but we were able to kill them all, including the Queen; didn't you know your master is really strong and powerful. No dumb old snake could get the better of me".

Dante stopped crying but still looked shaken so Harry lifted him up and hugged and comforted him. Dante whispered "I thought you died like the others when big snake bite them."

"Don't you know Dante, Death and me, we are friends and he told me himself that it was not my time... I am fine Dante; I am not going to die, not anytime soon anyway."

The elfling looked at Harry "Master Eldritch he says if Dante and elflings don't work good, he would feed us to the snakes. Elder Ogden says snakes was coming here..."

Harry understood Dante felt Eldritch had sent the snake to eat him..."Well Eldritch was a very bad man and Severus has made sure he would hurt no one ever again. He is gone for good and so are all his snakes. His whole manor is gone and with it all the monsters. And I will not let anyone harm you Dante, they will have to go through me and Kreacher and Severus first."

The elfling cried again but Harry realised it was a cry of relief, so he held him closer and allowed his magic to sooth him "You are safe Dante."

When Dante had calmed down, Kreacher gestured for Harry to pass the elfling to him.

"Come you need to take a nap and later we will visit Miss Cissy's elflings" Kreacher took Dante in his arms and carried him to his room.

Harry was shocked and pleased at the elfling's obvious love of him. He smiled and walked into the living room where he saw five worried and slightly angry portraits waiting for him. He sighed.

After half an hour of explanations and rebukes and accolades Harry finally was able to sit and relax.

"I am going to have stern words with the Headmistress, it was very foolish of her to bring that idiot to meet you after such a battle, what was she thinking? And doesn't she remember the protocols of presentations; you are a Lord for goodness sake." Godric said in a huff.

"Many of the old ways are no longer practiced Godric" Helga said trying to calm him.

"Bad manner is bad manners, whatever century. And that... that man, in my day no Defence Teacher would treat a student in that manner" Godric replied walking around the painting, his hands gesticulating wildly.

"That's because you were the Defence Teacher Godric" Rowena said looking at him in exasperation.

"You know as disgusted as I am with the man, Bohus does have a point you can be a bit reckless Harry however you remind me of another hothead Griffin" Salazar said gesturing at Godric who scoffed "You also do have a lot of power which if you lose control over can become destructive, but rather than leave it to yourself Bohus should train you to control it."

Godric shook his head "Harry is more powerful than Bohus so the man cannot teach him. Harry you need a strong master one who at least has your power or someone who has great skill and can show you how to harness your power."

"Well unfortunately I don't know if there is anyone alive with my power and most of the wizards in the world who may have the skill to train me are unavailable or inaccessible. Brian is trying to contact one, but I don't know if he will come." Harry sighed "It's a pity you or Ignotus are not alive, you could have trained me."

Godric got quiet and then whispered something to Sal and then said "Harry if you would excuse us, we will leave you to attend to your affairs, I know your Estate Manger would be glad to hear from you, we would see you later.

----

Half an hour later Harry met with Fireforge who came to the castle. Fireforge told him that the very same day they last spoke Brian organised for Eldritch's will to be read. Unfortunately Eldritch left everything, including the custody of his children to his elder brother Potnus Malfoy who was also dead. Pontus had been a follower of Voldemort but not an open member as Lucius had been. Pontus had both Eldritch and Lucius as beneficiaries of his estate.

As Brian had indicated the courts had been divided in placing the children, but Narcissa told them that they fell under the protection of the Black Lordship. Fireforge had provided the papers to show Harry's declaration of his protection; and that of Lucius' assertion of his allegiance to the Black Lord. Brian had provided the record of Harry's hold on the Malfoy Lordship. The court was reassured of Harry's involvement and on the provision that Harry legally signed to accepting the children under his protection; granted custody of the children to Narcissa and Lucius. One condition the courts insisted upon was that they and the children change their names to Black.

Fireforge provided all the papers and Harry signed. On Harry's orders Fireforge set up trust funds for the two children, even though the goblin indicated that Lucius requested all of Eldritch's vaults be held in trust for the children.

Harry also had Fireforge start the paperwork that would make Janus Malfoy the new Lord Malfoy. Janus while never formally disinherited had been rejected by the family because he did not side with Voldemort and had remained neutral. He lived in a small manor and actually worked as a historian.

Harry and Fireforge went to the guest rooms that Narcissa and now Lucius (who had been discharged) were using. Harry met the two children Richard and Claire and welcomed them to the family.

Richard looked at Harry uncertainly, it was obvious the boy had heard many derogatory remarks about him, but Harry knew in time (hopefully) the boy would warm up to him.

The next day Lucius, Narcissa and the children moved back into their manor.

----

Two days later Lucius and Narcissa hosted a small dinner with Harry, Severus, Neville and Augusta Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Janus Malfoy. Justine took the baby for the night saying she wanted to check on him. The other children spent the evening in the new children's room.

Seeing everyone else in their formal ceremonial robes Janus looked a bit uncomfortable in his plain robes. He was a bit confused as to the purpose of the dinner until Harry announced that as Executor to the Malfoy Lordship, he was formally declaring Janus as the new Lord Malfoy. He presented the legal papers that Fireforge had arranged which already had the signatures of Lucius, Harry and the Head of the Wizengamot. With shaking hands Janus signed and accepted the Lordship. Kingsley placed his seal on the document and with a wave of his wand sent it to the Ministry.

As part of an old traditional ceremony Lucius then handed Janus the Malfoy Lordship Ring (which Harry had given him back for the ceremony). Lucius said an old oath in Latin and a silver and gold stream of magic moved from Lucius to Janus.

Narcissa took Janus to a small room where there was a set of rich black robes with the Malfoy Crest on them. Kreacher was there to help him change and groom.

When he reappeared he saw everyone stand up. Harry, Augusta and Kingsley stood with their heads slightly bowed; Neville, Severus and Lucius dropped to their knees and bowed; and Narcissa dipped in a deep curtsey with her head bowed. It was a sign of respect for the new Lord Malfoy.

Sitting on an offered chair he was formally presented to the others. It was traditional when a new Lord was presented the other Lords gave gifts which reflected their status and friendship to the Lord. They were also presented in order of importance.

Harry as Lord Potter Black stepped forward and presented Janus with documents which showed he had given him a million galleons (Fireforge had wanted to put it in a large chest but Harry refused), a large manor (one previously owned by the McNairs that he had inherited from Riddle; Bill had already checked it out and okayed it) and two, one hundred thousand galleons trust funds for the children. He also informed him that as a gift from Hogwarts, the school elves had cleaned and decorated the manor, including furniture and provided an elf-nanny for the nursery.

Augusta as Lady Longbottom presented the new Lord with a large chest with a wardrobe of exquisite robes and a small chest of jewels benefiting of his new status. She too presented him with gold for the children. She also gave him a book on Lordship etiquette and responsibilities. She told him she would assist him in learning his new role, as she had with Harry.

On behalf of the Ministry Kingsley presented Janus with the key to a vault which contained several of the Malfoy heirlooms, which included, portraits, ceremonial robes, swords, books, furniture and jewellery (no dark magic items); which had been previously confiscated as well as the deed for Malfoy manor (the building itself was in ruins as it had been destroyed).

As a Lord's Heir, Neville presented Janus with custom made heir's jewellery and a small chest of silver coins (it was a traditional Longbottom gift) for his new heir. As a personal gift he gave Janus two elves and a rare rose plant for his garden (The elves and the plant were sent directly to the new manor).

Severus as Head of the Prince Family presented the new Lord with a ceremonial sword of gold and silver, inlaid with jewels, which had belonged to one of the previous Lord Prince and a ceremonial heir's sword of silver with emeralds for his new heir.

Lastly Lucius gave him the key for a vault which contained half the gold from Pontus' estates. On behalf of Draco he also gave him a chest of jewellery and a chest of clothes and toys for the two children. He also gave him the Scottish deerhound puppy who had survived, as Melina had taken to the puppy and it to her.

After dinner Lucius looked at Narcissa who nodded and left the room. Walking with her head up high she handed Janus one final gift, it was a chest made of a dark wood. Narcissa stood next to him and gave him a sad look.

He opened it and saw black burial robes made of the finest acromantula silks with gold runes inlaid on the edges and the Crest of Lady Malfoy on the front. The chest also contained a small gold and emerald dagger with the Crest on it and a gold tiara again with the Crest. Janus knew the dagger and tiara had been Narcissa's (Kingsley had organised them from the vaults). The items were part of a Malfoy custom, each Lady Malfoy had her own, they were usually presented to the new Lady Malfoy by the last one she if was still alive – these items were the symbol of Lady Malfoy and would be buried with her when she died. It was at this point that Janus released the tears he had been holding for the last few days.

----

After the funeral the next day Lucius stood in the Malfoy family graveyard, looking at the names and graves of his family. He sighed as he looked at his mother's grave and at the plot where Iris was now buried. It had been previously allocated for Narcissa. Looking over he looked at the mausoleum where his father and all of the previous Lord Malfoy's had been entombed. Neither he nor his son would be laid there.

He closed his eyes and remembered his own Lordship ceremony. It had been a large ball attended by hundreds of Lords and Ladies, Voldemort himself had attended. He sighed most of those who had attended were now dead, most of the Lordships and families were now dead and gone. His mother like Eldritch's wife had been a Yaxley a line that was now extinct, their bloodline gone except for two small children who now carried the name Black.

Severus came and stood by his friend and put his hand on his shoulder "Regrets?"

"If you mean do I regret no longer being Lord Malfoy, not really. I do feel the pain of my own folly and know my life is of my own making. I do lament for the losses that the last two generations have suffered. We thought we were fighting to preserve our way of life but instead we destroyed it." He looked again at the mausoleum "I regret not that I wouldn't be entombed there but the fact that my son wouldn't."

"What has happened cannot be changed, we need to look forward. And if I remember correctly Draco refused the Lordship. I got a letter from him yesterday; he has accepted my offer to apprentice with me; he and Miss Granger. They are having a wonderful time in Australia and are enjoying their life. Do not lament that he would not be encased in a cold tomb but celebrate that he would live in happiness."

"You are right my friend. And what about you, are you living in happiness. Harry seems good for you, this is one of the first times I have seen you in black in a while."

Severus gave a small smile "I am really happy. I love him, I never thought I would love someone Lucius, especially not the son of James Potter; but I don't know if I could live without him now, even my magic has grown because of his love."

Lucius gave him a strange look "Really?"

Severus looked at his friend and saw him become pensive. After a minute of silence Lucius looked at him and started "Severus..."

Neville came over "Severus, Lucius you have to come we have a problem".

Severus and Lucius ran over to where Narcissa was with Richard and Claire. The children had gone to visit their mother's grave. Richard was screaming and his magic had destroyed his mother's tombstone.

"Narcissa what happened?"

"He wanted to know when his father's funeral would be and I told him I wasn't sure if we would have one as his body was destroyed in the fire. I think his father's death and everything that has happened is now affecting him."

Lucius looked at the screaming boy, he was only eight. He was an orphan; his father was a bastard who had put his children's lives in danger; but he was still his father. After his wife Cadence had died Eldritch had pushed the children aside and spend most of his time with his monsters. Lucius sighed, Eldritch had been a lot like him, but he eventually saw his foolishness and realised his real wealth had been his family; his son. Had he lived Eldritch may have eventually come to the same realisation. But it was now too late.

Lucius walked up and picked up the screaming child. The boy started to hit and kick him, but Lucius let him vent his anger and soon the boy went limp. The boy held on to Lucius and cried a mournful cry. Narcissa picked up Clair who was crying as well, but more at her brother's distress than for the loss of her father.

Severus looked at the broken tombstone. He waved his wand and repaired the marble tombstone.

Harry, Arthur and Bill came over and Neville explained what happened. Arthur whispered to Harry who nodded.

Harry walked over to Lucius and turned him and the boy towards the grave with the now repaired tombstone.

Richard looked from his guardian arms as Arthur stood and said a few words of life and death and of family. When he was finished Harry waved his wand and what a beam of light looking similar to a snake patronus came out of the wand, it circled Lucius and Richard and then Narcissa and Claire and then went into the tombstone. Eldritch's name, date of birth and death appeared under the name and dates of his wife.

Neville walked up and waved his wand and the grave was filled with flowers. Severus picked up two flowers and handed them each to Claire and Richard and told them to put it on the grave. Claire looked at her brother who indicted to Lucius to put him down. The boy then held his sister's hand and walked over to the grave and put the flower on top of the tombstone, he indicated for his sister to do the same. They walked back to stand with their new guardians.

Harry waved his wand again and the two flowers that the children placed disappeared in a flash of light. Richard gasped and moved forward but Lucius held him back. When the light dissipated Richard saw the image of the two flowers were now carved into the tombstone. The boy turned his head into Lucius robes and wept again.

----

Harry walked towards Hogwarts and sighed. He hated funerals, he had attended too many. Death told him that dying was a part of living. While he did not fear dying, today he reminded himself it was not good to dwell on dying and forget to live.

He stopped and looked at the lake, it looked inviting. He looked at the tree that he and his friends had spent many afternoons under.

He thought of his friends; Hermione and Draco were in Australia having a wonderful time, Neville was spending the day (and most likely night) with Luna, it was his birthday and he wanted to spend it with his girlfriend. Severus had gone with Lucius and Narcissa to help them with some business. The Weasleys had gone to spend the day with Ginny.

He sighed and looked at the castle.

Without warning he felt a cold piece of steel against his neck. Looking over he saw Bohus with his sword drawn.

"You have been staring into space for the last five minutes. I had time to walk over and draw my sword. Had I been your enemy you would have been dead. You are still not serious about Defence boy. Minerva spoke to me on being more understanding and considerate, saying you are a Lord which demands respect, but in my book respect has to be earned. Look at you, you wear your Lordship robes, but do you have any idea what that emblem stands for" he pointed at the Potter crest with the edge of his sword.

Harry glared at the man.

Ignoring the cold green eyes Bohus continued "Your Great –Grandfather Harold and his father before him Edmund were great men; they stood for integrity, honour. They protected those who could not defend themselves; they stood against injustice. Even your grandfather and father died protecting their loved ones, their family..."

"Do not talk about my father" Harry got angry, his hatred for James was still raw; his magic swirled around him.

Bohus looked at him and scoffed "Still haven't learnt to control your emotions boy. Pathetic." The man sheathed his sword and walked away.

Harry sighed and looked at the man who was walking towards the castle. That man was starting to get on his nerves.

Harry looked again at the lake. He smirked. He ran towards the inviting water, stripping his clothes as he ran. He jumped into the water and spent the next hour swimming, playing with Neptune and harassing some mermaids.

----

Harry arrived back in his rooms in a great mood. He ate the sandwich that Kreacher had left for him in the kitchen and then picked up an apple that he munched on as he walked into the living room. He looked at the frames on the wall, the picture of Godric was empty, but his mother was smiling at him.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Harry, you seem to be in a good mood, did something happen?"

"Not really, just spent an hour in the lake. Do you know Neptune's tentacles are great for surfing?"

She laughed "No, I did not know that. Harry, the founders have asked me to tell you when you return for you to go to the Room of Requirements."

"What for?"

"I really don't know. Salazar and Godric have been very secretive over the past few days. Rowena came about an hour ago and gave me the message to give you."

Harry got up "Okay mom, I am going. See you later". Harry jumped up and gave her portrait a kiss on the cheek and he ran out.

----

When Harry entered the Room it was dark, except for the frame on the wall of the four founders. They were all sitting on chairs waiting for him.

He walked over and stood in front of the frame, he felt like bowing, they looked so regal, "You wanted to see me?"

"Harry you told us a few days ago that you have not gotten someone to train you in a Mastery in Defence, is that still true?" Godric inquired.

"Yes, Bohus will not train me and I haven't heard from Brian as to whether the Chinese Master Jin will come."

"You also indicated that there is no one with your power alive who can help you?" Salazar asked.

"Yes and those who may have the power and the skill are unavailable... Godric what is going on?" Harry asked becoming suspicious of them.

"We have an early birthday present for you." Helga squealed.

A table appeared a few feet away. On it was a set of duelling robes and a magnificent silver sword with rubies in the hilt.

"That sword was my son Galen's sword; he used it as a training sword. Galen passed the sword on to Salazar's son Sancho who used it, as did his brother Carlos, as well as Rowena's son Constantine and Helga's son Eric." Godric explained.

Harry looked at the sword reverently "This was used by your sons?"

"And now we give it to you, because we consider you our son" Rowena said.

A tear fell down his cheek "I don't know what to say".

"Thank you is usually customary" A voice said from behind him and Harry turned to see a frame with five men. Harry saw their resemblance to the founders.

"Harry these are our sons" Godric said.

The men bowed and Harry bowed back. The room lit up and Harry saw there were about twenty other frames on the walls. Nineteen were filled with portraits of wizards in all manner of dress which showed they had lived in various centuries. Harry recognised most of the portraits from his various wanderings throughout the halls of the castle; two were previous headmasters. One frame was empty.

Harry turned back to the founders "Godric who are these wizards?"

"These Harry are the Defence Masters of Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Godric in shock "I...I don't understand."

"You said there was no one alive to train you, so we decided to find one who was dead. The portraits of Hogwarts are here to pass on their knowledge to the future generations, to those we deem worthy. And you Lord Harry Potter Black, Lord of the House of Gryffindor, have been deemed worthy." Godric said seriously taking out his sword.

Harry looked around and saw all the masters looking at him "You all I am so honoured and I know I would learn a lot but I would need someone I can actually duel with."

"Oh you of little faith" Godric's voice came from behind him.

Harry spun around to see a corporal Godric Gryffindor standing in front of him, in duelling robes and holding his sword.

"How... how is this possible?" Harry reached out and touched the solid mass of muscle on Godric's arm.

"It's Magic" Salazar said as he stepped out of the frame and landed on the ground.

"The portraits are magical representations of the true individual, part of our magic lives on it in; as you are painfully aware the magical heritage of the founders lives in the castle. This room allows that magic to become corporal" Rowena said as she too joined them in the flesh.

"This is the Room of Requirements, and right now you require someone to train you and with magic, Hogwarts has made it possible." Helga said as she joined the other founders; but unlike the others she came up and gave him a big hug. Salazar rolled his eyes.

"And who does the empty frame belong to?" Harry asked after Helga released him.

"You have gifts and talents that are unique to only one other in our line; the frame is for him whenever you get the chance to bring him from Potter Manor" Godric said with his eye's twinkling.

"Ignotus?" Harry said and Godric nodded.

Rowena brought the duelling robes for him "These are for you, put them on." Harry looked at the two women and blushed.

"We have already seen both you and Severus in all manner of dress or lack of it; but we will turn around" Helga said and she and Rowena turned and Harry put on the robes.

"Ah so handsome" Helga said as they turned back around.

"Harry the masters will each teach you all they can, Neville has told us that the wing at Longbottom manor is complete, including the specially designed potions lab, so they will be moving their research there. So the room will be free from now on, we expect you to come every day and the room will change as desired". Rowena explained.

"Thank you all, I love you all so very much." Harry said and both Rowena and Helga hugged him.

"Okay enough mushy stuff, time for action" Salazar said and tossed the silver sword at Harry who caught it.

Godric raised his sword "I haven't had a good fight in over 900 years."

Harry saw the other founders step to the side leaving Godric and him in the centre of the room. Harry grinned and raised his sword "Bring it on old man."


	29. Chapter 29: Birthday Presents

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 29: Birthday Presents **_

Severus and Lucius walked down Diagon Alley, they were both still in their black formal robes from the funeral. Lucius walked with his head held high though he was very nervous, the last time he came to Diagon Alley he was attacked with tomatoes and rotten eggs.

The people were in fact looking at both Lucius and Severus, but more at Severus who was now thanks to Skeeter's article a National Hero.

People passed them and gave nods of acknowledgment and some even bowed in respect as he passed. No one came up and spoke to him however, his reputation of being a snarky bastard was too well known. The glares he was giving people did not hurt either.

Diagon Alley was crowded, Hogwarts students had gotten their school list and the place was crawling with new and returning students. Severus cursed himself for waiting till the last minute to buy Harry's birthday present.

Severus saw many of the students point him out and some of the Slytherins looked also at Lucius who was at his side.

"Severus, did you have anything in mind for Harry?" Lucius asked. They had put up a _muffliato_ spell around them so they could talk to one another and no one else would understand what they were saying. The spell did not stop them from hearing what was going on around them.

"No, I am not good with these kind of things, I know he does not like big flashy stuff and would prefer something personal." Severus said looking at the Quidditch Store at the new broom in the showcase and shook his head and walked away leaving Lucius to walk quickly after him.

"Why don't you give him, yourself naked with a big bow, ready to give in to his every desire" Lucius said cheekily.

"No, I want something special" Severus answered seriously.

"And that is not special?" Lucius stopped and looked at him.

Severus had continued walking and said "No, that is an every night thing".

Lucius looked at him in shock and then laughed hard. Severus had continued walking and Lucius in tears from laughing had to run up to meet him. Lucius ignored the strange and astonished looks people were now giving him.

When he joined up with Severus he looked a little more serious "Wow Severus I never took you for...."

"And I would not be for any other man but have you noticed how much power he has, I can't dominate that" Severus stopped and looked at Lucius "He protects me and takes good care of me and yet at the same time allows me to be independent and be myself. He is a better man than the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, I submitted to both of them in different ways and both of them used me and couldn't care less whether I lived or died. Actually both of them seemed to take perverse pleasure in seeing me subservient and crawling on the ground. Harry is not like that, even though he is the dominant one in the relationship he doesn't behave as if he is a master, he treats me as an equal. He told me he didn't want a slave but a strong powerful wizard to share his bed and his life. With him I have grown to be a better, stronger individual."

Lucius smiled at his friend and put his hand on his shoulder "You really do love him a lot, Severus I am really happy for you."

"Potions Master Snape, it is a pleasure as always, please please come inside, I have been waiting for you to come." Tom Hammond owner of the Apothecary came running out of his shop to greet them.

Severus had not realised they were a few feet away from the Apothecary and while he had not originally intended on going there this trip, it was one of the only places in Diagon Alley he liked going, so he followed the man in.

There were a few students buying their potions store and all of them hurriedly bought their items and left at the sight of their Potions Professor.

"Please Potions Master Snape, I was deeply pleased to see that you were finally granted the honour you deserved and I was most pleased to tell everyone that you order your supplies from me..." the normally serious Hammond was beaming.

Severus actually liked Hammond, he was a good man who had never judged him or treated him differently despite the rumours of his involvement with the Dark Lord. As a matter of fact the reason why he originally bought from Hammond was because all of the other apothecaries had refused to sell him. He had once told Severus that he enjoyed talking with people who had an appreciation for potions and that was all he cared about.

"Yes and I will continue buying from you, because you have the best ingredients in all of Great Britain." Severus said with a small smile and if it were possible Hammond seemed more pleased.

Lucius looked at Severus strangely but said nothing.

Hammond smiled "I have something for you, please wait a moment."

"... in all of Great Britain; exaggerate much Sev" Lucius said with a raised eyebrow.

"I like the man, he has a good heart and you know I have good dealings with him, why jeopardise that" Severus said and then noticed a little girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes looking around in wonder.

"Are you here for your Hogwarts potions kit?" Severus asked the girl in a soft tone.

"Yes, I am going to be starting there in September and got my list here" she showed him the list.

Severus looked at the list and frowned, he had forgotten he wanted to change some of these ingredients, well it was too late. He walked around the store and started putting the ingredients into the little girl's shopping basket. Then he started putting items and ingredients that were not on the list and the little girl looked at him confused.

"The list doesn't say to get a stirrer."

"No but having your own is dead useful".

"Thanks."

Severus pulled out a quill from his robes and crossed out something on the list.

"Don't get the standard pewter cauldron, get the one with protections on it and spill proof that would help avoid accidents in class. And when you go to Flourish and Blotts ask them for the book called 'The Essential Beginners Guide to Potions' if you read that before your first day of class then potions would be much easier and I am assuming you are new to the Magical World?"

"Yes I am, I only found out I was a witch two days ago" the little girl answered.

"Okay then you should get a book called 'A Muggle's Guide to the Wizarding World' it would be most helpful."

"She should also get 'Everything a Muggle Parent should Know about their Magical Child' I am told it is a good book" Lucius said and seeing Severus unasked question he explained "Burbage wanted it to be given to every Muggle Parent but I... the Board refused".

Severus nodded and wrote the book down, and then looking at the girl said "I am writing a note to Mr. Dalton from the Cauldron Shop so he would sell you the cauldron I am recommending."

Then a short thin and pleasant looking lady obviously the girl's mother came in followed by Filius Flitwick.

"Why hello Severus, I see you have met Miss Emily Jules, this is her mother Rachel Jules. Mrs Jules this is our Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House Severus Snape and with him is Mr. Lucius Black a former member of the School Board." Filius introduced them.

"You're a Professor, no wonder you knew where everything was. Look mom he helped me with my potions stuff and told me about other books to get, he said it would help me" Emily said.

"Thank you for your help, sir" Mrs. Jules looked at him with a smile.

"It is a pleasure."

"So are you ready, we still have to get your cauldron and your books" her mom said.

"No I still have to pay for everything" Emily said as she noticed Hammond coming from the back.

Severus turned and watched Hammond count up the girl's items.

"Hammond don't cash the stirrer, it is on me."

"Thank you sir" the little girl said politely.

"You are welcome, anything to help a future Potions Mistress" Severus said giving her a wink.

"Thank you sirs" Mrs. Jules said as her daughter returned to her side and they both waved as they went out.

"And for you Potions Master Snape, my gift to you this one of a kind, Potions Case" Hammond handed Severus a wooden chest.

It was beautiful. It was of a dark wood, and polished with a clear varnish, there was the Slytherin snake and the Prince Crest carved on the top and Severus name engraved in gold. Severus passed his hand over the top and looked at it in wonder.

"Open it" Hammond said with excitement.

Opening the chest, Severus saw that it contained thirty potions ingredient bottles each one containing a different ingredient. Hammond reached over and showed him a latch which uncovered a second layer with thirty empty bottles for him to store his own ingredients."

"This is beautiful Hammond; I... Thank You." Severus said quietly.

"You are quiet welcomed, it is an honour to have you as a customer. Besides you made me a rich man, every student of Hogwarts comes here to buy their things."

"I... I will be sure to mention you in my next article in Potions Quarterly" Severus said with a small smile.

As they left the shop Lucius said "You really have changed but for the better... you are actually making people smile".

Severus snorted... and walked off.

Lucius was amused, at Flourish and Blotts they met Anthony Blake and the twins Jonathan and Mathew Joseph and Severus helped all three first year students get their books and recommended some books for them and answered many questions about Hogwarts and Slytherin house. Mr. Flourish presented Severus with a rare 12th Century Potions Journal.

At the Stationary store he met Tamara Irwin and recommended the self inking quill and since she was muggle born, he got her a practice book on how to use and maintain the quill. He looked at her parents who were looking overwhelmed especially with Tralawny who was attracting a lot of attention. He spoke to them for over half an hour and recommended several books for them to get. Mr and Mrs Cross owners of the store presented him with a box of handmade high quality rice parchment and a gold tip white peacock feathered quill and a case of his favourite red ink.

As they left the stationary store, Mr. Dalton of the cauldron shop came running down the alley to him and asked about the note he had given Emily Jules. Mr. Dalton asked if he wanted all of the first years to get that cauldron instead of the one on the booklist and Severus nodded. Mr. Dalton asked him to come to the shop, where they were greeted with a loud crash as eleven year old Sean Madley stumbled over his two left feet and landed into a pile of cauldrons. His sister Laura a fifth year Hufflepuff student was chastising him for his clumsiness.

"Come now Miss Madley you have been known to destroy several cauldrons in your time" Severus said as he helped the boy up.

Lucius used his wand and rearranged the cauldron display.

"Professor Snape, sir I... I... am sorry sir, my brother Sean is a bit clumsy and often does not watch where he is going?" the girl stammered and looked scared, she tried to put her brother behind her as if shielding him from Severus.

"Clumsy? Well now let's see, Mr Dalton I would recommend you exchanging this pewter cauldron young Mr. Madley has just purchased and give him one of the sturdier cauldrons, the thicker one that would not break and with the protections I recommended."

As Mr. Dalton changed the cauldron Severus looked at the scared boy who obviously had been pre-warned by his sister.

"Now Sean is it? Don't worry you are a little bit clumsy because you are going through a growth spurt and your body has not yet adjusted to its new height. I went through the same thing when I was your age; I fell down so much, my best friend used to walk around with an entire First Aid Kit." The little boy giggled and his sister tapped him on the head and told him not to be rude.

"It's quite okay Miss Madley, I felt no insult. Now Sean have you gotten your robes yet" the boy indicated he hadn't and that this had been their first stop.

"Well I remember falling and tearing my robes all the time" Severus said in sympathy and with a wave of his hand repaired the small tear in the boy's pants.

"Yes I remembered that too, I think by the end of first year Severus was an expert in the repairing spell."

"Thank you Lucius. Anyway to save you some embarrassment, since there are idiot boys who would like to tease you about tearing your clothes" Severus gave Lucius a glare "you should ask Madam Malkin to put extra protection on your clothes and put the spell so it would adjust to your growth spurt."

"Amm thank you for your advice sir and I mean no disrespect but we were not going to Madam Malkin's we were going to..." the girl started and then blushed.

Severus understood, they were going to the second hand clothes shop "Give me your book list" the boy gave him the parchment and Severus wrote a note on the back of the list. "Here give this to Madam Malkin and to all the other shop keepers in Diagon Alley that you are going to."

The siblings read the note and gasped as it was for the shop owners to put both siblings' school purchases on Severus' personal account.

"Thank you sir, but we don't take charity" the girl said lifting her head and Severus saw the little boy almost in tears at his sister's announcement.

"It's not charity, you are the best Hufflepuff potion's student I have had in years and you have potential, so for you Miss Madley it is a scholarship, and for you Sean... well I often have need for someone to help me clean my lab and help me cut up ingredients on a weekend... so if you are willing to take the job this is a loan."

The boy quickly nodded and his sister thanked Severus.

"Now Miss Madley, my recommendation, take the galleons you do have and purchase some nice clothes for you and your brother, to wear on a weekend. I know there are many Hogsmeade weekends and I know you want to look your best and starting Hogwarts is hard enough, you don't want your brother to get unwanted attention."

The girl looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. The two thanked him again and left.

After Mr. Dalton presented Severus with a gift of a small Golden Cauldron, they too left the store. And Severus noticed Lucius giving him a questioning look.

"She had a hard time when she started, your son especially and many others would tease her about her plain second hand clothes, she often spent her weekend in her dorms or in a corner of the library to avoid the teasing. Even though she is in Hufflepuff she studies like a Ravenclaw because she spends so much time in the Library. On her first trip to Hogsmede a group of Slytherins blocked the gate so she would not leave and told her that people in rags and no money weren't allowed into town, she spent the day hiding in Hagrid's cabin. I don't think she has ever gone to Hogsmede."

"She reminds you of yourself at that age" Lucius said knowingly and Severus looked at him and nodded.

After trips to several stores where Severus met new and returning students and spent time talking with them and recommending several purchases, the word had spread that Severus was helping the first years and many new and several returning students came to him and asked questions which he and even Lucius answered.

They had to make another trip to Flourish and Blotts and Mr. Flourish put out several copies of the books he had recommended to Emily. They then put up a sign saying the books were highly recommended for first year potions students and Muggle born students and parents.

After a few hours however Severus started to get a little frustrated, they had gone to almost every store in Diagon Alley and while he had his pockets filled with gifts for himself, as he had been presented with gifts from most of the shop owners, he still hadn't gotten one for Harry.

"God, I am tempted to even go into the Weasley's establishment" Severus said and Lucius laughed.

They saw Laura and Sean leaving Twilfit and Tattings, and then saw a group of four fifth year Slytherins surround the two Madleys.

Severus ran over to stop whatever confrontation was about to occur. He saw Filius running towards the group as well.

"What is going on here Mr. Baddock explain why you have taken Miss Madley's shopping bag?" Severus asked in his stern professor's tone.

"Sir, I was just going to return it to Mr. Twilfit as everyone knows she can't afford to shop there so most likely she stole it." Malcolm Baddock stated in a pompous tone.

"My sister didn't steal it, she bought it with her own money, she worked hard all summer to save that money" Sean said stepping in front of his sister to protect her.

Lucius looked in admiration at the little boy who was a foot smaller than the others.

"Probably as a whore" one of the other boys said and was immediately the recipient of a punch to the stomach as Sean sought to defend his sisters' honour.

Filius lifted Sean off of the much taller and bigger Graham Pritchard and Severus grabbed the Slytherin.

"Apologise NOW Mr. Pritchard, your comment was totally derogatory and rude, and I will not tolerate such behaviour."

The Slytherin boys now looked at their Head of House in shock and Graham apologised.

"Is there a problem here" Brian Watson came up flanked by two Aurors.

"No problem. Nothing a trip to my office on September 1st would not solve" Severus gave his Slytherins a knowing look and all the boys gasped and looked scared; Graham looked like he wanted to cry.

"Well it seems you two professors have it well in hand" Brian said waving the Aurors away "At this time we often like to do extra patrols."

Filius nodded and introduced Mrs. Jules and Emily to the Head of the DMLE.

Severus looked at his students "I will be having a meeting with you gentlemen the first day of the new term and if I hear that you have harassed either Miss Madley or her brother you would not like to feel the consequences now go."

The boys ran away as fast as they could.

"Thank you sir" Laura said as she picked up her bag.

"You are quite welcome Miss Madley."

"Now Mr. Madley, I am sorry to say while I was hoping you would end up in my house, it is obvious you are destined for Gryffindor" Severus said to the little boy.

Brian laughed and Severus explained.

"Young Mr. Madley defended his sister's honour against Mr. Pritchard and indeed I think he was willing to take on all four boys".

The little boy blushed.

"Definitely a Gryffindor and maybe a future Auror as well" Brian said looking at the little boy.

"I think his heroic action calls for a reward. What do you say to some ice cream" Filius said with a big smile.

Sean's eyes lit up and then looked at his sister who nodded and then she said "Thank you Sean and I have just enough left to get you the Owl you were looking at, I think you deserve it."

"An OWL that's it, why didn't I think of that earlier" Severus said as he slapped his forehead.

Filius looked at him and asked "You alright there Severus?"

"I have been looking whole afternoon for a birthday present for Harry."

"Cutting it close aren't you? I organised his present over a week ago, I got him an original 'Art of War' scroll" Brian stated with a smirk.

"Wow how ever did you manage that?" Lucius asked.

"There are some perks to being the head of the DMLE."

"I got him a three hundred year old bottle of rum originally from South America" Filius said.

"Thanks I am going to enjoy that" Severus said and Filius, Brian and Lucius laughed.

"I think I better head over to the Owl Emporium, after he lost Hedwig, he has been almost afraid to go there, but I know he will like an Owl."

Sean looked up at him and said "if you see a pretty brown owl with white spots, she's mine" making sure Severus did not buy the one he wanted.

"Sure, I don't want to be a recipient of your right punch, Mr. Madley" Severus said seriously and everyone else laughed.

As Filius took the others for ice cream and Brian went back patrolling; Severus and Lucius headed for the Owl Emporium.

----

Harry turned the corner and grabbed the wall. Every step was painful; he looked at the portrait of the Griffin about ten steps ahead of him and groaned. Harry moaned at every step, his body ached in places that he didn't think could hurt.

The Griffin on the wall looked at him with sympathy and opened for him.

Harry groaned and almost fell as he entered. Kreacher came running up "Master Harry, you are in pain, let me help you."

Harry nodded and Kreacher levitated him to his bedroom.

Kreacher watched his master and shook his head, he popped out.

Severus was about to have some of Narcissa's apple crumble dessert when Kreacher came in. The elf whispered in his ear.

"If you all would excuse me, I have to return home" Severus said calmly and after taking a minute to thank Narcissa and Lucius for dinner, he apparated to the Hogwarts gates. Ogden was waiting for him and took him directly to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, Harry what happened?" Severus said as he dashed into the bedroom.

Harry groaned.

"I'm calling Justine" Severus said as he looked at the black and blue marks all over Harry.

"No" Harry groaned again.

Severus looked at him and Harry with great difficulty turned over to lie on his back "No, don't call anyone, I will be okay."

"Harry what happened to you? You looked like you were beaten" Severus said sitting on the bed next to him "Who did this to you?"

"Godric, Sal" Harry murmured and closed his eyes.

Severus looked at him confused "You are delirious Harry".

He called Misty and asked her to bring various pain potions, the healing bath lotion and the healing oil.

When Misty returned he gave Harry a pain potion and after a minute, Harry sat up.

"Now Harry tell me what happened?"

"I got... Defence Master..."

"You got a Defence Master? Who?" Severus asked.

"Godric, Sal..."

"Harry I don't understand" Severus said.

Harry then explained how the founders met him in the Room of Requirements and how all the portraits of the Defence Masters of Hogwarts were there and how the magic of the room allowed them to become corporal, so they would be all training him.

"So... in reality your Defence Master is Hogwarts herself?" Severus said.

"Yes, the magic of Hogwarts with the knowledge of all the past Defence Masters and the founders... the heritage magic of the founders allows them to be corporal and be as they were when they were alive."

"So what happened?"

"I fought Godric with swords and then Salazar with wands, they wanted to see how much power I had and what I knew, then I had to fight Godric with wandless magic and by hand... they handed me my arse. I have never fought anyone like them, I felt like a first year." Harry said.

Severus laughed "You have gotten masters who would not be pushovers".

"They are pure magic, they can't get tired, they feel no pain... I used a powerful _Sectumsempra_ on Salazar and sliced him in half and he levitated his upper half which continued casting spells and his legs moved to the other side and kicked my butt" Harry said, half in anger, half in disbelief.

"Oh Harry, I am sorry but this really is the best for you."

"What getting my arse kicked?"

"No, you are getting an opportunity no one has ever gotten, the training is going to be intense and especially in the beginning it is going to be harsh, but it is going to get better. When you are through your training you are going to be better than anyone alive or even in history because your training is going to be an accumulation of all the knowledge of the ages and it is going to be much higher than a Mastery."

"I know Severus, but I dread tomorrow, I am so sore already and I have training again tomorrow..."

Severus smiled "I am going to draw a bath for you and you will soak in the healing lotion, it should sooth your muscles."

Five minutes later Harry was sitting in a steaming bath with the blue healing water which was a muscle relaxer.

Severus walked outside and saw Godric and Salazar sitting each with a glass in their hands.

"Are you trying to kill my lover?" Severus said with a smirk.

"Us no... Harry is a wonderful student, my God, Severus you should have seen him. He lasted for over five hours, it was amazing. Even when I was his age, I would not have lasted more than two hours under such intense training. He is a brilliant fighter." Godric said in excitement.

"He sliced me in HALF; the only man who was able to defeat me when I was in my prime was Godric." Salazar said in disbelief.

"He was able to fight with sword, wand, wandless and even hand to hand; and he takes instruction and learns. I had to wait a thousand years for such a student and it was worth the wait." Godric said with a big grin.

"When I was fighting him, I was cheating and used wandless wordless parselmagic on him, so he only knew what I was doing with my wand. He knew something was off and he kept adapting. It was amazing." Salazar beamed.

"So where is he?" Godric said looking around.

"He is soaking in hot steaming water with a muscle relaxer and healing bath lotion" Severus answered.

"Ohh I had a nice formula for one of those, what do you put in it" Salazar said and Godric rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you tell him about Harry's move where he jumped up and flipped mid air and..." Godric realised he was now talking to himself as the two potions masters were in heavy discussion.

"No, you shouldn't use the milk, use a few drops of phoenix tears, just two to every gallon of liquid, let in seep in, don't stir for thirty seconds and then stir counter clockwise for a minute" Salazar was explaining.

"Every time I use the aloe with the phoenix tears, I find adding a reverse stir every ten seconds, heightens the potency" Severus said.

Salazar nodded "Yes, yes...but what about if you a drop of sheep oil..."

"...After the second reverse stir, yes that would work, but what if we use it from a lamb instead..." Severus started.

"Yes, it would cause the potion to be richer and increase its effectiveness, but you would have to decrease..." Salazar had put his drink down and was deep into the conversation.

"Would you two potions geeks stop it you are giving me a headache" Godric shouted and they were quiet.

Severus was about to mention that Godric was incapable of getting a headache when a voice from the side said "you don't have to decrease any of the sandalwood Salazar, if that is what you are thinking, if you use distilled water instead of spring water."

Salazar gave Lily a big smile and Severus said "But distilled water may have an effect on the aloe..."

Godric screamed "I am going to spend the evening with Galen and the boys, you three are going to drive me crazy, Severus don't forget Harry in the tub, I am sure he is probably asleep by now" Godric put his drink down and walked out of the frame.

Severus saw Harry resting in the tub he was not asleep but almost there "Come on Love, let's get you dried and in bed".

Severus opened a big fluffy towel and Harry slipped in. Severus dried him off and then helped him into the bedroom, where Harry plopped on the bed.

Lying down on his stomach, completely naked, Harry didn't want to move. He then felt a warm tingly feeling as Severus poured oil over his back, arms, butt and legs. Severus then used his hands and starting at the top of the neck, slowly massaged each muscle, each curve, each indent, each and every inch of Harry. Severus felt Harry's muscles relax and his hands kneaded into the flesh. Harry groaned and Severus was pleased.

After working on Harry's back, arms and legs, Severus moved his hands over the globes of Harry's bum and his hands moved in a circular fashion, making sure and getting on the inside of each cheek and then moving down to the undercurve.

Severus was fully stimulated; he reached over to ask Harry if he wanted him to go deeper, when he saw that Harry was sound asleep.

Severus shook his head and sighed. He bent down and kissed Harry's forehead and walked out the room and went to take a cold shower.

----

Harry heard his name being called; he slowly came back into consciousness "Sev?"

"Kreacher told me you have a tradition that I didn't want you to miss, you have less than a minute left" Severus said with a smile.

Harry looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was 11:59 pm; he sat up and looked as the hand struck midnight.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Severus said and gave him a kiss.

Harry quickly pulled the covers over him to cover his nakedness as Kreacher came in with a sleepy Dante; they were followed by Misty who was carrying a large double chocolate fudge cake, with lighted candles.

They all sang Happy Birthday and Harry blew out the candles. Harry was truly happy.

"Master Harry I have a gift for you" Dante gave Harry a drawing of him fighting the snake.

"This is beautiful Dante I love it."

Misty gave Harry a potion's vial of something that was shimmering; she reached over and whispered in Harry's ear what it was. "Really?" Harry said in surprise and Misty nodded and smiled, both she and Harry turned and looked at Severus and smirked.

"I don't think I want to know" Severus said shaking his head.

"Master Harry, I too have a gift for you, but you will get it tomorrow" Kreacher said seriously and Harry nodded.

"However, this came from Miss Hermione and Master Draco a few minutes ago" Kreacher gave Harry two packages.

Harry opened the one from Hermione first and saw it was a magical Blackberry cell phone. As he turned it on it rang and saw the caller ID indicating it was Hermione. He spoke with her for a few minutes and hung up only when he saw Dante closing his eyes.

Draco's gift was a boomerang.

"And where is your present Severus?" Harry said looking around after they all had a piece of cake.

"And who says I got you anything, wasn't the kiss good enough?" Severus smiled cheekily.

"No, I want my present; I know you got me something."

"Well okay I did" Severus laughed and then whistled.

Harry saw a big jet black owl fly in and land on the bed next to him. Harry looked at it in shock. The owl turned and Harry saw that it had green eyes.

"Severus, he is beautiful" Harry stroked the bird's feathers and then burst into tears.

----

With the dawn Harry found himself running around the lake, the sun was rising and his running partners kept pace with him. Galen, Sancho and Carlos ran at his side, Eric was slightly behind them, however Constantine was about half a mile ahead of them. Overhead Harry's new owl Horus was flying peacefully.

Harry laughed as he considered that even though he felt the wind blowing in his face and smelt the fresh unique scent the lake had, he was in fact not around the lake but inside the Room of Requirements. He just loved magic.

"Come on Harry you are starting to slow down" Galen said sternly.

Harry nodded and quickened his pace.

An hour later, Godric and Salazar came to the lake side where the boys were stretching out.

"Harry you have the rest of the day off, since it is your birthday, but know that tomorrow the real work begins" Godric told him and laughed when he saw Harry's expression.

"Yes happy birthday Harry" Constantine said with a smirk and Harry suddenly felt himself being lifted as Sancho and Eric grabbed him and tossed him into the cold lake.

----

After a hefty breakfast, Kreacher insisted that Harry dress in his formal burgundy robes with the Potter, Black and Gryffindor crests on them.

"Kreacher do I have to wear this get up?" Harry moaned.

"Yes, now stop whining it is most unbecoming" Kreacher said sternly as he attached the silver sword and scabbard to a magical harness on Harry's hip.

"I think Master Harry looks really beautiful" Dante said with a smile.

"So do I" Severus said from the doorway.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Harry moaned again.

"Because as Lord Black you must receive those under your protection, propriety dictates that they bring you gifts on your special day."

"But I don't want them to bring gifts. I don't want anyone to get me something because they are compelled to" Harry said with a frown.

"I do not think anyone who will come feels compelled to, they bring gifts because they love you and want to show you that you are special to them" Severus said and then kissed Harry gently on the lips.

Ogden came in and indicated that Harry's first guests had arrived and were in the Great Hall.

Harry sighed and with Severus left his apartment.

----

Minerva was repositioning the table in the Great Hall and was moving around the chairs and Pomona was decorating the hall with a light vine, when the dos Santos family, Bohus and Filius came in.

"Is there something happening today?" Felipe asked Filius.

"You really are a foreigner" Pomona said with a laugh "All British Wizards know this day, I suspect many of them know it better than they know the Queen's birthday. Today is Harry's birthday."

Bohus scoffed.

"Are we having a party?" Julieta said.

"A party no, not really, as a prominent Lord and the Head of two great families, Harry family and his friends will be coming to give him presents" Minerva explained.

Elena quickly whispered to her husband and he ran off.

"Shouldn't he be doing that in his own home, if I remember clearly there should be a Potter Manor and a Black Manor still standing, and I don't understand why he lives here anyway, didn't he graduate he is not a student neither is he staff" Bohus said angrily.

Minerva took a deep breath "Stefan, while it no longer is a formal title recognised by the Wizengamot, Harry is Lord Gryffindor and as such has an apartment here at Hogwarts, which he is free to live in at anytime he desires."

"Lord Gryffindor, why that is ridiculous, you all keep giving the boy a hyped up sense of superiority he doesn't deserve" Bohus said with a raised voice.

Minerva looked like she was going to flay him when Filius put his hand on her arm to calm her and then he turned to the DADA teacher "Whether you or anyone else thinks he does or does not deserve it, it is not our call, Hogwarts herself has recognised him as Lord Gryffindor and answers his call."

"So is there a Lord Ravenclaw or a Lord Hufflepuff..." Bohus said sarcastically.

"Neville Longbottom is Lord Hufflepuff" Pomona said with pride "He and his girlfriend Luna are now inspecting my gift to him, and well Hogwarts as well. His own greenhouse to grow what he pleases."

"Great, then my complete set of gardening tools will fit right in" Filius said smiling.

"Longbottom, I thought he was nothing more than a squib?" Bohus said with a mocking laugh.

"You must have gullysprites dancing in front your eyes, they force people to see things as they are not, because you underestimate both Neville and Harry... you must be careful other DADA teachers have done so in the past and now they are no more." A dreamy voice said from the entrance way and they all turned to see Luna standing with a scowling Neville.

Neville looked magnificent in Black and Gold robes with the Longbottom Crest which had a circle around it indicating he was the heir and the Hufflepuff Lordship crest on it embossed in gold. He had a light glow around him indicating he was definitely not a squib.

"A happy belated birthday to you Neville, I am sorry I missed you yesterday, but I hope you got my gift." Minerva said to Neville and gave him a hug.

"Yes the Lion statue fits in quite nicely in my new gardens at Longbottom Manor; we spent some time yesterday arranging it. Gran was also very happy, thank you Minerva."

Filius informed Elena that Neville's birthday was the day before and she and Julieta walked over and gave him birthday greetings.

Ogden came in an announced to Minerva that the Black family had arrived and she left to greet them at the door and Ogden left to inform Harry.

A few minutes later Minerva came back in accompanied by Lucius and Narcissa and the two children Richard and Claire.

"What is that Death Eater doing here, I thought he would have been rotting in Azkaban?"

"I have paid my debt to society sir" Lucius said with his head held high.

Bohus sneered "You haven't paid enough as far as I am concerned, and these children are that devil's spawn are they not?"

"That is enough. I am sick and tired of your disrespect and patronising tone Bohus; Lucius and Narcissa and the children are under my protection and I will not have you speaking to them in that manner." Harry's cold and powerful voice came from behind.

"You protect those who should not be protected; these children should have died with their father. Your father would be ashamed of you" Bohus said in a disgusted tone.

"No child should be made to pay for their parent's mistakes or actions and these children have a bright future ahead of them and if you continue to speak ill of them, you wouldn't" Harry was now pulsing with magic.

Severus immediately backed away and dragged Narcissa and the children to the side, Neville moved Julieta behind him and Elena seeing the action stepped back as well.

"Is that a threat?" Bohus magic was also now visible as well.

"No it is a promise" Harry said coldly.

"You wear that sword on your hip let's see if it has some purpose or if you are a fraud as I believe you are. Draw your sword" Bohus said as he drew his own sword.

"I wouldn't need to" Harry said and in a blur of movement Harry was suddenly at Bohus' side. What followed in the next second no one was really sure.

Fred and George who had just arrived and were standing in the doorway swore Bohus sword became red hot and shattered by Harry's mere touch.

Brian who was standing next to Fred indicated that Harry used muggle techniques and was so forceful in his block that Bohus' hand and sword was shattered.

Filius indicated that the power from Harry's magic repelled Bohus and in that second destroyed the sword and his hand.

Severus indicated he didn't see what happened because he blinked.

They all agreed on the punch to the face.

Bohus was in an instant sprawled on the ground with a broken arm and shattered hand, and a broken and bloody nose, his sword lay at the side in multiple pieces.

Harry stood above him with not a hair out of place.

To all of their surprise Bohus started laughing.

He sat up and cradled his hand "I am truly sorry, Lord Potter Black, but I was testing to see how far I could push you before you showed me your true ability. I am sorry if I offended anyone, but I knew you were outside the hall. You would make a great apprentice."

Harry pulled the man up "Yes, I would, but not with you."

Bohus' face fell.

"I do not like your teaching techniques and I don't think you have anything to offer me" Harry walked away.

----

Bohus sat on the hospital bed as Elena repaired his bones and nose. She had just told him he could go when Neville Longbottom walked in.

"If you could excuse us Senora dos Santos" Neville said and Elena nodded and left the hospital and went back to the Great Hall.

"Listen I already explained and apologised" Bohus stated as he looked at Neville whose piercing blue eyes were cold.

Neville snapped his fingers and Bohus found himself flying through the air and pinned high up against the hospital wall, unable to move, unable to use any magic. The man had been an Auror for over 70 years, forty of which he spent as an International Auror, he had fought some of the most powerful wizards in the world, he was considered the best Defence Master in Europe, but right now was one of the rare times he actually found himself in true fear.

Neville walked gracefully towards him, his voice was calm, cold and barely above a whisper "I know you explained and apologised, otherwise you would now find yourself without a job. I want you to listen and listen well. This is a school and the children you would be teaching are in fact that children; not Aurors, not harden criminals but innocent little children. Yes there would be those whose parents were Death Eaters and yes there would be some whose parents would have taught them some dark arts magic, but they are impressionable children who would be struggling between right and wrong. As Harry told you, no child should be punished for their parents' mistake or actions. Your job here is not to punish, intimate or judge in anyway. Your job is to instruct, encourage and guide them in the right direction. Talking from experience, children who are taught using fear, do not learn and do not live up to their full potential."

Neville waved his hand and Bohus moved down the wall until he and Neville were eye to eye.

"If you don't think you can do that, then you should leave. I heard Filius and Pomona explain Harry and my Lordships and while it has no power outside, it holds immense power here. What you are experiencing right now is the power of Hogwarts, within these grounds our magical power is magnified, she listens to our call. The castle itself has its own power. I see fear in your eyes and you would be right to fear me if you make yourself an enemy of Hogwarts but I want you to note that my power is nothing compared to Harry's. However if I think you are a threat to any student, teacher or any resident here, you WILL feel my power and you WILL be fired and thrown physically out of the grounds."

Neville released him and Bohus slumped forward only to be physically thrown back by Neville's powerful arm that pinned him "If you ever disrespect Harry again, I WILL kill you and that is a promise."

Neville released him and then said "You are welcome to join us for lunch in the Great Hall and since it is party I suggest you find a gift."

Neville then walked out and left the stunned Bohus on the floor.


	30. Chapter 30: Attack

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 30: Attack**_

Harry was pleased, everyone was standing and talking and having fun, even Richard and Claire. Claire had taken Julieta into her care and now the three children were now laughing and had bowls of ice-cream with fruit. There were tables of finger food on the raised platform that usually served as the teachers tables and everyone had plates filled.

Harry considered who had come and their gifts; Lucius and Narcissa and the children had given him season tickets to the London Opera. Fred and George gave him a large box of their sexual toys, which he summarily passed to Severus who turned a deep red when he looked in the box. He had to be pulled away from the scroll Brian gave him. Alex Fisher who had come with Brian gave him a Japanese Katana. Justine gave him a book on healing spells to use in combat situations. Filius' bottle of rum was well received as was the bottle of Spanish wine the dos Santos family gave him. Pomona gave him a pair of hand carved wooden goblets made from a rare white oak and had the Gryffindor crest on them, everyone was amazed and the goblets spent time in everyone's hands. Neville and Luna gave him a set with a gold and ruby pendent and pin with the Gryffindor crest.

Harry was laughing with Elena and Felipe when, the entire group became silent as Stefan Bohus came into the hall. The man held his head high and gave Harry a bow and gave him a gift. Harry looked at the book shaped gift and very formally thanked him. Bohus nodded and then went over to Lucius and Narcissa and apologised, he also apologised to the children Richard and Claire. Richard put his sister and Julieta behind him and slapped Bohus in the face. The little boy stood very defiantly and waited for the retaliation but Bohus simply nodded and walked off and sat alone at the table. The man looked wide eyed when he saw some of the people who had come.

Fireforge then came in and presented Harry with a trunk full of new robes. Bohus looked at the goblin in disgust but held his tongue and marvelled when Lucius offered Fireforge a drink and then started talking as if they were old friends.

Bill, Fleur and Victorie came and presented Harry with an Egyptian amulet. As Harry held up the gold and ruby eye, a deep eerie voice came from the side entrance of the hall.

"_The key to the champions quest, is held in Death's Master's hands, for he needs to see what he cannot, and wield the king's heart."_

Everyone stood in shock, as Sybil came in with a bouquet in her hand... her voice had echoed and travelled throughout hall. Her eyes were pure white as they had rolled in the back of her head.

Firenze came in and stood next to her, he put his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed.

The Centaur spoke "Harry Potter the time is drawing near, you must gather your team, the stars are moving and Mars is shinning".

Bohus looked at the centaur in disbelief. Firenze turned and looked at Bohus and nodded and then helped Sybil to a nearby chair where Pomona had placed a goblet of water for her to drink.

The centaur then very stately trotted up to Harry and bent his front knee and pulled the intricately designed archer's bow and a sheaf of arrows from his back and presented it to Harry who walked over to receive it. "For your training my Lord" Firenze said, "You are welcome to come to my glade where we will hunt together."

Everyone heard Bohus, Alex and Brian gasp.

"It will be my honour, steward of the forest and guardian of Hogwarts" Harry said and bowed.

The centaur rose and looked over at Neville, he then trotted to stand in front of him and bent his front knee and presented the wooden staff he held "My Lord Hufflepuff, with this staff you are free to explore the forest of the centaurs and greet your guardians, as Lady Hufflepuff intended."

"Thank you steward of the forest and guardian of Hogwarts, I hope that when the light of Mars dims we can walk there together" Neville said very stately.

The centaur then went to stand in the back of the room, looking like a guard, refusing the goblet Minerva offered.

Bohus then bravely walked up to the centaur who looked down at him.

"We have not met, I am Stefan Bohus, the new DADA teacher" Bohus said with a small bow.

"I know who you are, Hogwarts speaks of you, she is not pleased with you" Firenze said coldly.

Bohus lowered his head for a second and then raised it high and was about to walk off when the centaur spoke again.

"She is giving you a chance to prove your worth, she thinks you have the potential to be a great guide and defender of her realm... look in your heart and let her guide you. Cross her and she will not be merciful" Firenze looked at him and then turned sharply and looked with a frown as a contingent of goblins came in.

Ragnog stood at the head of a small group of the leaders of Gringotts, two goblin guards stood at the door.

Harry walked forward "Have you not yet learnt Ragnog, remove your guards at once, or you will never again be permitted to enter these grounds."

The goblin very flustered turned and nodded to his guards who went outside. The goblin with the gold headband came and stood in front of Harry.

"May your gold always flourish Lord Potter Black Gryffindor, we of Gringotts, present to you our humble gift to you oh mighty Lord" Ragnog said and two Goblins came forward and put a wooden chest in front of Harry who looked at it and then back at Ragnog.

"You did not bring my advisors in your small group, but strangers to me. Ragnog you still have not understood what I deem as signs of respect." Harry said coldly.

The Head of Gringotts looked uncomfortable and looked to a few at his side and then back to Harry.

"We mean no disrespect my Lord" Ragnog said and lowered his head.

Harry waved his hand over the chest and it glowed and disappeared.

"I accept your gift" Harry said but his voice was cold.

"Thank you my Lord."

Ragnog looked up and then turned to Neville whose cold eyes were looking at him.

"Lord Hufflepuff and Regent Longbottom, we were unable to greet you on your special day yesterday..."

"That is because you are not welcome at Longbottom Manor" Neville's voice was deadly.

Bohus gasped again and looked at Harry and Neville in shock and then at the goblins. He stepped forward and Firenze's hand blocked him. Bohus looked at the centaur who shook his head. The centaur's eyes never left the goblins.

"My Lord the goblin nation only..." Ragnog stated.

"You do not speak for the goblin nation" Neville said coldly.

Ragnog looked put out and several of the others looked angry but did not say anything.

"I did not receive you, but I accepted the gift sent by Ragnuk the third. It seems that your King no longer wishes you to speak on his behalf" Neville said with a slight sneer.

A loud shriek was heard and most turned to look at Sybil. Bohus looked at the Seer and then at Firenze who had pulled out a knife, the centaur's eyes still had not left the goblins. Bohus pulled out his wand.

"_He has come... he is here"_ Sybil's deep eerie voice shrieked.

Harry saw the dark spectre float into the hall and stood at the back.

All in the hall heard a giggling laugh and a little boy came running into the hall followed by his bear and his grandmother.

"Unc'e Har'y" Teddy's happy voice echoed into the hall.

"NO... NOT TEDDY NO" Harry screamed at the dark figure only he could see.

Firenze galloped and stood in between the goblins and Harry and threw his knife in the air. Mid-air the centaur's knife knocked away another knife that seconds before left a goblin's hand. The goblin's blade was aimed at Neville.

A gold shield appeared over most of the guest as Bohus cast a strong shield spell protecting them.

Fleur ran to the children and pulled them to the ground keeping their heads down, Filius stood with his wand out and stood next to the children.

Neville thumped his new staff on the ground and the vines that decorated the Great Hall whipped out and grabbed the offending goblin.

Ragnog shouted and raised his hands "No...no this cannot be happening, I want peace..." several other goblins dropped to the ground, to avoid the whipping vines. The goblin guards ran back into the hall and one grabbed Teddy and the other hit Andromeda in the back with the handle of his axe, she fell and the bottle of wine she had in her hand broke spilling its contents.

Brian ran and as if practiced Firenze cupped his hands and Brian stepped in them and the centaur launched him in the air. Mid air Brian launched two stunners one after the other and hit the goblin who had hit Andromeda and another who had come into the hall.

Fred Bear attacked the goblin that held Teddy. The teddy bear jumped on the goblin and climbed on its head and started pulling his ears. The goblin screamed and dropped Teddy who fell on the ground.

Out of nowhere Severus appeared, grabbed Teddy and then disappeared.

The goblin pulled the bear off his head and threw it on the ground and sent a curse at the bear which exploded.

Bohus looked over and saw the glow of magic around Harry and Neville.

There was a hissing sound and white hot fire whips came out from Harry's wand and the goblin that had held Teddy suddenly burst into flames.

Ragnog stood in the middle of the room screaming "No...no... no... I wanted peace stop please" Ragnog was trying to call for calm; the other goblins who came with him looked confused. Ragnog knelt "Please Lord Potter Black... we did not know what Alguff had intended, please we mean no harm... please."

Brian had his wand on the Gringott's contingent. They all knelt as if to indicate that they were not involved.

Fred, George, Lucius, Felipe and Bill had their wands out but were trapped in the shield Bohus had created.

Bill was trying to use a spell to go through the shields.

"Don't try to penetrate the shield, it weakens it" Alex told the others.

Harry looked at Ragnog, his green eyes ablaze. Harry looked at the black spectre in the back. Death had not left so someone was still meant to die. So he looked at the spectre and in parseltongue said _**"[Take thossse who came to harm the innocent]"**_. As his words left his mouth the air got cold.

Sybil screamed and her eerie voice echoed in the hall.

Death stretched out its arms and a dark mist came forth; the souls of the goblins who Brian had stunned, one other who knelt on Ragnog's side and the one who was tied in Neville's vines were pulled from their bodies.

Everyone saw the black mist appear and as if it were a large hand it touched the goblins and then the bodies went slack.

Fireforge put a trembling hand on Bill's arm as he looked at the fallen bodies.

Harry saw the souls being dragged by the black mist which returned to his spectre knight.

About a minute later black mist dissipated and Ragnog looked at his fallen friend at this side and wept.

With another wave of his wand the bodies of the goblins burst into flames and their ashes dispersed as Neville again thumped his staff and a mild breeze filled the hall and carried the ashes out.

Harry was still standing looking at Death who now stood above Andromeda. A tear rolled down his cheek as Harry shook his head and pleaded "Please no."

Death looked at him and then at Andromeda. The spectre bowed to him and left, leaving the woman on the ground.

Harry ran to Andromeda and felt her warm face. He knelt and cried.

Bohus lowered his shields and the men ran forward. Justine, Elena and Narcissa ran to Andromeda.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing, she has taken heavy blows to her back and the head" Justine said.

Elena followed Justine and the two with Felipe's help took Andromeda to the hospital wing. Narcissa looked at her sister and looked like she wanted to cry, Lucius came and held her.

Ogden came in with two armour knights "Is everyone okay".

Harry nodded "Please escort the Gringott's contingent off the compound."

Brian looked at Ragnog sternly "This matter is not yet over."

Luna came almost floating in the middle of the group of men "Neville, Gran is not here, your gift from the goblin nation may have been a Trojan Wooden Horse."

"What was the gift?" Harry asked.

"A goblin slave. If I didn't accept him, he was going to be put to death" Neville said.

"Minerva, Filius... Protect everyone here".

Harry grabbed Alex and Brian's hands, Neville grabbed Bill and the twins each held on to Neville's shoulder. They then disappeared from the hall.

Bohus came running to the spot that Harry had just been "I thought you couldn't...."

Severus came into the hall with Teddy in his arms "Normal people can't, but Harry and Neville could."

"So did you" Lucius said.

"Hogwarts told me she would help me. I don't know if I would be able to again" Severus said holding Teddy who was crying for his bear.

----

When they arrived at Longbottom Manor, they found Augusta dressed in pink robes with a box shaped gift in her hand.

"Are you okay Gran?" Neville said.

"Of course," Augusta said.

"Where is Gawar?"

"He is in the gardens I believe. Why?"

"Pack a bag, you are coming to stay at Hogwarts" Neville said sternly.

"Neville?"

"Gran please" he pleaded.

She nodded and called a house elf.

Neville called the goblin who appeared "Yes Master Neville, how can I help you."

"There was just an attempt on my life, what do you know about it?"

The goblin looked put out.

"I am not going to ask again, you have five seconds to answer and then I WILL kill you. One..."

"Okay, we suspected there might be an attempt... I was sent to guard you."

"Who sent you?" Brian asked.

"The Goblin King, Ragnuk the Third; ever since Master Neville started into his enquires, the King has conducted his own and has realised there is great corruption within Gringotts and among members of the Goblin council. He has called for a full investigation. He knew that some would want Master Neville dead, so he sent me, I was one of his personal guards and am trained, I also have permission from your Ministry to protect my charge. It was an honour to be chosen."

Neville looked at the goblin and then at Brian.

Brian nodded "He does not appear to be lying. And there are some goblins who are given special permission, to protect their King at whatever cost."

Neville nodded and then called the head-elf "Shef, I am going to put Longbottom manor on lockdown, take the others and whatever you need and go to my apartment in Hogwarts, you have five minutes.

Neville turned to Gawar "I am taking my grandmother to Hogwarts... report to your King and tell him that there was an attempt... you are free to stay with my staff, but not as a slave, I free you from your responsibilities. I do not mind a liaison however and thank Ragnuk for his concern."

The goblin bowed and left.

Five minutes later Augusta came back "Harry take my Gran back to Hogwarts".

Harry held Augusta's hand and disappeared.

"The house is secured" Fred and George said.

"Good. Brian create a portkey and everyone leave, I am going lockdown the manor" Neville said.

Brian, Fred and George nodded but Bill and Alex asked to stay.

When the others left, Neville with Bill and Alex's aid warded and sealed the manor.

----

When they returned Neville spoke to Harry briefly. Neville then turned to Augusta "Gran lets go to my apartment, I will fill you in. Luna I would like you to come up as well."

The blond girl nodded and followed them, blowing a kiss to Harry as she waved goodbye.

Brian looked at Harry "If you have everything secured here, I need to report what happened and warn Kingsley as to what is going on in the goblin realm. I know he was going to visit later but I am not too sure he will get the time."

Harry nodded.

"Fireforge, I could do with your help?" Brian asked the goblin who nodded.

Alex turned to Harry "You sure know how to throw a party, most fun I have had in a long time."

Harry laughed "Brian, if you and Alex have the time could you two meet me tomorrow morning, I would like you to meet ... I have a surprise for you two."

"Okay, your surprises tend to change my concept of what is possible, but I look forward to whatever it is... Enjoy the rest of your birthday and... enjoy your gifts" Brian said with a laugh looking briefly at Fred and George.

Harry laughed "I'm sure I will".

Brian, Alex and Fireforge left.

Harry looked around and saw that Sybil and Firenze had left, Julieta had also left with her house-elf nanny, he assume Elena, Felipe and Justine were in the hospital wing with Andromeda. He sighed he knew she would be okay, but today had shaken him.

Lucius came up to him "Harry, I hope the rest of your birthday is quiet and uneventful. I need to take the children home; it has been... a long morning."

"No need to explain, I just hope this hasn't traumatised them against Hogwarts... possibly sometime soon, we could have a picnic by the lake and let them experience a more fun side to the school." Harry suggested

"That would be good" Lucius stated and watched Narcissa come up with the children.

Harry noted the worried look on Narcissa's face but she was trying not to show it.

"Lord Black, thank you we had an enjoyable time" Richard said like a true well brought up pureblood.

"Really, I thought it was scary" Harry stated with a small bit of amusement.

Richard looked like he didn't know what to say "the ice cream was good".

Harry laughed "Well I will have to have Kreacher send over some for you at another time."

Claire looked at him "You can send some over next week Friday, it's my birthday then."

"Is it now?" Harry said looking over at Lucius who looked like it was the first time he was hearing it, but Narcissa nodded.

"Well, I will have to send some over on Friday and a present, what do you want?"

"A pony" the little girl shouted out "Papa always said he would get me one, but he never did he only brought snakes... I hate snakes."

"Well then a pony it is" Harry said with a smile and saw Richard look at him sceptically.

Narcissa laughed "Well I am sure what ever Uncle Harry gets you, it would be wonderful."

Harry looked at Narcissa "I will send word when I get it" she nodded.

After Lucius, Narcissa and the children left, the Weasley's too made their departure and Harry walked over to where Severus was holding a sleeping Teddy.

"He cried himself to sleep, the bear really meant a lot to him" Severus said.

"Yes, Fred Bear was an unfortunate casualty" Harry said and rubbed Teddy's back and then kissed the sleeping boy's forehead.

Minerva came over and told Harry that the armour knights were patrolling and she instructed Ogden to monitor all visitors and to lock down the castle when it got dark. "For now we could relax a bit."

Harry picking up the Spanish wine the dos Santos family had given him. He cast a chilling spell on it and then opened the bottle.

Severus called Misty and gave her the sleeping child; she then took him to his room in Harry's apartment, where she would babysit.

Harry called over Filius, Pomona and Bohus.

Minerva conjured some glasses and Harry poured out the wine.

After taking a sip of the delicious wine Harry said "I never could have a quiet birthday".

"Quiet no...but for the goblins, it was pretty good, everyone was having a wonderful time" Filius said.

"I seriously underestimated you Lord Potter Black... you showed the most amazing power and control today" Bohus said.

"Please call me Harry."

"Thank you and call me Stefan. Can I ask what was that black mist spell obviously some parselmagic, it was very powerful" Stefan asked him and saw Harry turned pale.

"In a matter of speaking... it was nothing really" Harry said trying to make light of it, what was he going to say, that it was death himself fighting.

"It was something Harry, you killed four goblins at once" Severus said with a small amount of anger in his voice at Harry's dismissal of the killing.

"Drop it Sev" Harry said seriously and Severus shook his head and took another sip of the wine.

The atmosphere was a little tense and then Minerva put down her empty glass "At least it isn't Halloween."

Severus chuckled and so did Filius and Pomona until all of them were laughing, Stefan obviously didn't get it.

Harry looked over at Stefan and explained "Every year since I have been here, there has always been some big catastrophe on Halloween, like attacking Trolls, Basilisks, escaped convicts... even last year Hagrid's three headed dog got lose and terrorised the students... Something bad always happens on Halloween. You know I think this year I might just lock myself in the Chamber and hide there."

"Basilisk... did you say Basilisk?" Stefan said in disbelief.

"Oh... that reminds me, Gadolin flooed, we agreed for them to come on Wednesday to pick up the corpse" Minerva said.

"Good that gives me time to seal the Chamber's statue" Harry said to her and then turning to Stefan said "In my second year; Salazar's pet Basilisk... escaped her Chamber with the help of one of Voldemort's shades and attacked the school, fortunately only a few students were petrified and no one was killed. I killed the snake and now the Potions Guild has paid to get the corpse for use in potions... the school is getting a hefty sum for it."

"You killed a Basilisk?" Stefan said in amazement.

"Yep" Harry said refilling his glass with the remaining wine in the bottle.

"Yes, he did and he was only twelve at the time" Minerva said proudly.

"And he used no magic, just the sword of Gryffindor" Filius squeaked excitedly.

"And it was Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk, it was rumoured to be over 50 feet long" Pomona added.

"60 feet 8 inches, I measured" Severus said.

Stefan looked at Harry in utter amazement.

"Come on its not like I did it alone I had help" Harry said.

"Yes, Fawkes the Phoenix helped" Severus clarified.

"Let me get this straight, at twelve using only the sword of Gryffindor and no magic, except for a phoenix, you killed a thousand year old 60 foot long Basilisk?" Stefan asked.

"Yep"

"Amazing"

"Yes, he also defeated Voldemort's shade along with that snake" Severus added.

"Shade, like in piece of his soul in corporal form?" Bohus asked.

"Well it was not corporal... just like three-quarter corporal" Harry answered.

"You defeated Voldemort at twelve?"

"Yep"

"Harry defeated Voldemort, what six times" Minerva said getting clarification from Harry, when he nodded she continued "yes six times, before he got him for good".

"Six times!"

"Yeah, let's see; first time I was 18 months but that was because of my mom's spell more than anything I did... then when I was 11 years, when he possessed the DADA teacher and he tried to kill me... then when I was 12 with the Basilisk... he gave me a break third year..." everyone laughed "when I was 14 I was kidnapped and saw him resurrected into human form, we battled but I didn't defeat him not really I just blasted him back and ran for my life... then at 15 there was the whole Ministry fiasco and he tried to possess me and I drove him out and he fled; then when I was 17 I got him for good."

Stefan Bohus looked at him with his mouth opened, after a minute he said "So the rumour that you survived the killing curse...?"

"Was true, he survived it twice, took the medical scans to prove it" Justine said as she came back in "Andromeda will be fine... she will have a massive headache when she wakes up but right now is in a healing coma, but she should be fine in a couple of days."

Everyone breathe a sigh of relief and watched as Justine left to go back to the hospital.

Harry called Kreacher and sent him to give Narcissa the good news.

Stefan looked at Harry "You can block the killing curse?"

"Not block... got it full blast... but it was not my time to die." Harry said slowly.

"He can throw off the _Imperius_ as well" Severus said.

"And I got the _Cruciatus_ so many times, it really doesn't bother me so much anymore" Harry laughed.

"So the unforgivables to you are..." Stefan stated in amazement.

"Forgivable I guess" Harry laughed and Severus shook his head not finding it funny.

Stefan looked at Harry "I must really apologise, you really are as amazing as people said you are... you were correct, there is nothing I could teach you..."

Harry jumped up "Oh I forgot... I got a Master to teach me... come follow me" and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Is he always like that?" Stefan asked.

"Yes" all four professors answered at once. They got up and followed Harry.

---

Harry stood in front of the Room of Requirements where the door now appeared with a portrait of Rowena's husband Selwyn standing guard.

"Lord Gryffindor welcome, we were not expecting you today."

"Selwyn, is everyone in there?" Harry asked and the portrait nodded.

"Harry, I don't understand you said you got a Master to teach you?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, Hogwarts" Harry answered as he opened the door.

"Hogwarts, I don't understand" Stefan stated.

"You will" Harry said with a smirk and entered the room.

The professors were all shocked and amazed when they saw the portraits on the walls and Harry explained who they were.

Stefan knew each name by reputation and looked at Harry almost jealously when he realised what Harry meant by Hogwarts teaching him.

"Harry we gave you the day off, you are supposed to be celebrating with your friends, I am sure Severus would prefer to be in bed right now rather than here with some stuffy old portraits" Salazar said and laughed at Severus' red face.

Harry saw Stefan looked at him and Severus, but he did not say anything.

"Oh posh Sal leave the lad alone, I am sure Harry and Sev will have plenty of time tonight, but now I am sure Sir Potions would not mind a good fight. Harry says you are a good fighter Sev" Godric said stepping out of his frame.

Minerva, Pomona, Filius and Stefan gasped.

"You know between you two, we will not be able to keep our relationship a secret" Harry said looking at Godric and then at Salazar who had stepped out as well.

"And why should you have to, you two are practically bonded" Salazar said giving Harry a soft playful slap on the face.

"And it's not like people would not notice the goo goo eyes you two give each other" Godric said with a laugh "So what say you Sev, up for a fight?"

"I will love to accept the challenge, but I am sure Stefan who is our DADA teacher and Filius who is a duelling champion will love to have a go first" Severus said with a smirk.

"Ah yes, Bohus, the castle speaks of you, it will be interesting to see if you have what it takes to fill my old position" Godric smirked and Harry saw the glint in his eye which said Stefan was in trouble.

Stefan looked around and saw several of the portraits jumping down.

"I am always up for a challenge" Bohus said bravely.

Harry sat back and watched. Bohus really was good, he lasted over forty five minutes with Godric, guaranteed the founder spent half that time toying with him. Filius had a go with the founder and even Severus went with him. Stefan then fought a few other Defence Masters for another hour before he had to be carried to the Hospital wing by Minerva. Before he left he told Harry he had fun.

Pomona sat at the side and had tea with Helga and had an in-depth conversation about their work and the greenhouses and Neville's apprenticeship.

Galen challenged Minerva to a duel when she came back and to Harry's surprise she agreed. Harry was a little excited as Minerva rarely fought but did so when necessary.

As the duel started Minerva turned into a cat and jumped on Galen. Galen sneezed and backed away.

The Tabby simply walked off and then turned back into herself.

Seeing Harry's stunned look she said "It helps to know your enemy's weaknesses, from my history I know that Galen Gryffindor was allergic to cats, so I used that as my attacking strong point."

Galen looked at her and laughed "I bow to your superior fighting skills madam".

Minerva bowed.

"But he is not real...not really real" Harry started.

"The magic of the individual lies within the portrait and as our strengths and knowledge remain, so do our weaknesses. Galen was so allergic to cats that his portrait also stays away from the creatures... even though he cannot breathe in the cat hair, it is psychosomatic and a natural reaction for him" Rowena explained.

"So if I find out your weaknesses, I can use it against you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, knowing a person's weakness, is a good way of bringing them down, but some people learn to conquer their fears, you must be careful to know your own weakness and conquer it" Godric explained.

"Yes, for example, when I first met him, Godric had a fear of snakes, but over time he came to tolerate them and conquered his fear of them" Salazar said.

"Still don't like the creatures... especially when someone had a monster who used to like to creep behind you. You know that's why I started walking around with my sword, blasted Basilisk petrified me twice" Godric said with a huff.

"Come on Rani liked you" Salazar said with a smirk and Godric playfully punched him in the arm.

"That hurt you know" Salazar said in a whinny voice.

"Did not" Godric answered rolling his eyes.

"Did too"

"Oh stop being a baby"

"I'll show you who is a baby" Salazar said and sent a green beam at Godric.

Godric batted it away and then sent a red beam at Sal, with a maniacal laugh.

Bohus came back in the room and was hit by a stray stunner and fell to the ground, Minerva revived him a minute later he was hit with a leg locker hex.

Godric and Sal fought for twenty minutes (Bohus got hit by 'stray' hexes five times) before Godric got the upper hand and used what Harry considered a wrestling move, to pin Salazar to the ground.

Harry saw Filius pass Minerva a galleon, he then grabbed it back.

Salazar turned into a snake and slithered away. The snake a large boa then went for Godric's legs and the red haired man laughed and jumped into the air and turned into a griffin mid air.

Bohus jumped up "Oh Merlin, have you ever...wow..." he looked at the others who did not seem so amazed at seeing the rare magical creature.

Salazar turned back into himself and grabbed the Griffin's talons and yanked the creature down, Godric turned back into himself and let his body fall on top of Salazar. Had they both been alive, the two would have broken numerous bones and would have been unable to move, but since they were not they both got up and continued fighting.

As if knowing Harry's thoughts Rowena leaned over and said "The sad thing is they were like this when they were alive, spent more time in the hospital than any student."

Harry was laughing when Kreacher came in and whispered that Teddy was awake and crying for him.

Harry stood up and sent two powerful stunners at them both and the two fell "Sorry to break up this love fest. I have to go. Sal, Godric everyone".

"Bye Harry, enjoy the rest of your birthday" Salazar said.

"Hope you liked the house-elves present, they worked hard on it" Godric said.

"I haven't gotten it yet" Harry said.

"God, there you go again telling out the secret, just like Constantine's wedding present you just can't keep a secret can you?" Salazar said pushing Godric.

"I haven't told him anything, you idiotic snake" Godric pushed back Salazar who started to fall but then rolled out and blasted Godric with another hex.

Harry shook his head he turned to Severus "Teddy is up; are you staying or you coming with me?"

Severus stood up and held Harry's hand "Today is your day, I will accompany you."

Minerva, Filius and Pomona smiled at the two. Stefan did not react as he had been hit with a 'stray' _Petrificus_.

----

Harry picked up Teddy who was still crying calling for Fred Bear. After he calmed down, Harry sat down on the living room couch and held the precious boy thanking all the Gods that it was Fred Bear who was gone and not Teddy. He explained to the child that Fred Bear died a hero and went to live with his mummy and daddy in heaven. Teddy considered for a moment and then ran looking for Severus who was in the kitchen getting some ice cream for the little boy.

Teddy dragged Severus by his hand and took him to his room.

Lily asked Harry "What is that about?"

Harry looked at her with a small smile "I think I know".

Teddy was positioning himself in front of his mural and was telling Severus "F'ed Bear".

Severus was looking at the child not understanding, he turned to Harry for clarification.

"I told him Fred Bear was now with his mummy and daddy".

"Okay" Severus turned to Teddy "get your wand Teddy".

Teddy ran to the bedside table draw that he kept his 'wand'.

Severus waved his wand and the little bear appeared in the mural and ran around the tree until Tonks picked him up.

"Now Teddy tap your mummy" Severus said.

When Teddy tapped Tonks with his wand, both Tonks' hair and Fred Bear changed colour.

Severus turned and looked at Harry who was looking at the Quidditch players in the mural's sky. Severus sighed, at the time he felt that it would make Harry happy and it did at the time... but now that they knew the truth... Did Harry want him to remove his dad? But then Teddy had his stuff stag P'ongs and knew the stag as one of his friends. Severus sighed if he did he would have to change the night time... he had an idea.

He told Teddy he needed to do something and the boy stopped playing with the mural and stepped back. Severus he waved his wand and did some charms.

Severus then tapped the two Quidditch players who landed and at first he noticed that Harry frowned when he tapped them. Harry did not stay upset for long as 'James' crashed landed while Sirius landed gracefully.

Both Harry and Teddy giggled.

Severus then tapped the sun and changed it to the Moon and Moony appeared with Padfoot and Prongs but Fred Bear turned to a real Brown Bear and Teddy cheered. Harry laughed however when the Bear and the Wolf started hunting the Stag, which had now taken to running for its life. Teddy who thought the animals were playing found it hilarious.

Harry walked over and kissed Severus lightly. Severus smiled and whispered "When Teddy is not in the room, the hunters actually catch their prey" Harry laughed again.

Teddy was now laughing and cheering for Big Bear as he was calling Fred Bear's night time form.

Severus looked at the child "he hasn't asked for his grandmother?"

"No, but I don't think he realises she is hurt, Andromeda has left him with me for weekends before, so he doesn't think anything is out of the ordinary, hopefully she will recover before he realises."

Severus nodded.

Ogden silently appeared in the room "Excuse me Master Harry, but if you have time, the house-elves have prepared a small gift for you."

"Of course Ogden" Harry said.

"You will need to come with me" Ogden said looking at Teddy "If you want I can call Misty or Twinky to watch Master Ted?"

"No, it is okay I will stay with him, I think he needs one of us right now" Severus said.

"Teddy I am going out for a little bit, you will need to stay with Sev okay" Harry told his godson.

Teddy looked at Harry and then at Severus, he looked confused he wanted to stay with Severus but he wanted to go with Harry as well.

Kreacher solved the problem "Master Severus, I need to go with Master Harry, may I leave Dante with you and Master Ted."

"Of course Kreacher. Teddy, Dante has come to play with you" Severus told the little boy who started jumping up and grabbed the elfling's hand and showed him Big Bear.

"Master Sev, is the bear going to eat..." Dante asked looking at the Bear hunt the stag.

"No" Severus and Harry said at the same time.

"The bear is just playing" Harry said and then whispered "Sev change it back quick".

Severus tapped the moon and changed it back into the sun and the large brown bear turned back into the teddy bear.

"Fred Bear?" Dante asked Teddy who nodded.

"F'ed Bear a hewo and is in heaven with my mummy and daddy" Teddy said with a big smile.

Severus signalled that Harry could leave.

----

To Harry's surprise Kreacher and Ogden did not take him outside the apartment but down the corridor pass the bedrooms, to a new door opposite the stairway that led the way up to the observatory.

Kreacher opened the door with a gold key and gave the key to Harry. The door opened to reveal a stairway leading downward. Harry followed Odgen and Kreacher down the stairway and was lead to a large oval room, done tastefully in cream with green and gold boarders, the walls contained thirteen empty gold individual frames and a large frame with four chairs in it. The room had two large armchairs and a small coffee table in between the chairs.

Harry recognised the frame with the four chairs; it was the one the founders liked to sit in.

"I guess the large frame is for the founders, who are the other frames for?" Harry asked.

"This room Master Harry is called the Hall of Advisors. On the advice of the Founder Lord Godric, we thought you might like to allow your Elders to come here to Hogwarts, if you request it, they can move between your apartment here and Potter Manor" Ogden explained.

"If you require it Mistress Lily can come down here as well, instead of staying up in the living room" Kreacher said.

"Once they are here, if you give permission, they will be free to roam the halls of Hogwarts and interact with the other portraits or attend your special training."

"This is wonderful, but I do not think my mom would appreciate being near my dad's portrait" Harry pointed out and he saw Ogden and Kreacher look at each other.

Kreacher took a breath "We did not think that you would want James Potter here".

"Actually you are right I don't" Harry said seriously, but then looked at the frames again "But I count thirteen frames, I assume one is for mom, so who is the other one for."

"There is space to move your mom's frame so she would not need another frame, one we thought, if Master Severus wanted, he could ask his grandfather if he wished to come, we know you value his advice and opinion" Kreacher explained.

"I do, that is great Kreacher, Ogden this is a wonderful present thank you and thank all the elves. So how do I get them to come?"

"You will need to go to Potter Manor and state the spell to open the magic way between the manor and here, but you would need to be specific as to who could come. Master Severus, will have to do the same at Prince Manor" Ogden explained, and then added "Kreacher and I will come with you and help you."

Harry nodded, he was about to suggest they go immediately but then told them to meet him by the front door in five minutes.

When the two house elves popped out Harry asked Hogwarts for Neville's location. She told him he was in his greenhouse and Harry popped to the greenhouse door. He knocked and the door opened. He saw a big relative empty greenhouse; Neville was in a corner, on a rocking chair, rocking a small plant pot.

Harry was a bit confused until he recognised the leaves of the plant to be Mandrake, the pot probably contained a baby Mandrake plant.

"Hi Neville, your baby asleep yet?" Harry said trying not to laugh.

"Yes actually, she just fell asleep" Neville said seriously as he gently rested the plant pot down.

"So Harry how did the rest of your day go, no more life attempts, I'm sorry I spoilt your birthday." Neville said as they walked out.

"No, it's not your fault and for once it is actually refreshing for it not to be me... God that sounded bad... you know what I mean. I am here for you Neville."

Neville laughed "I understand, but it just encouraged me more, I know I am doing something right for them to want to bump me off. We have both been through too much for it to get me running scared".

Harry laughed "Anyway, you know that plant I gave you for your birthday?"

"Yes thank you Harry, it is wonderful, I thought the dwarf blue oak was extinct. I just hope I can transfer it properly, I wouldn't want it to die, because I added the wrong fertilizer or put too much water... there is not much information on this plant, it was rumoured to have died out many years ago."

"Well actually there is a tree in the Potter gardens and I am actually going to the estate right now and was wondering if you wanted to come and talk to my gardener..."

"Of course Harry thank you. When do we leave?" Neville asked.

"Right now."

"Give me a moment let me lock up" Neville locked up and called Shef and told him to inform his grandmother that he was going out to the Potter estate for a while.

Harry suddenly felt bad he had forgotten to inform Sev, he was going out of the castle. He relayed a message through Hogwarts and by the time they reached the front doors Hogwarts had returned Sev's message saying to go ahead, Teddy and Dante would be fine for a few hours.

----

Falcon could not hide his excitement on meeting someone who understood and shared his love for plants.

Harry went into the house and went to the Hall of Elders. Before Harry could say why he was there James gave him what obviously was a rehearsed apology for his actions, but Harry noted the glint in his father's eye which indicated that he was only apologising because the other portraits made him. Harry did not respond to the apology but instead told the portraits about his apartment at Hogwarts and the new Hall of Advisors and asked if they wished to go. Ignotus and the others were pleased with the idea of going and James shouted he would be happy to go back to Hogwarts and cursed loudly when Harry told him that he would not be going.

The other portraits looked at Harry and nodded, they understood his reasoning.

"But I would be alone" James said.

"All of the other portraits can come and go as they please; they can visit you if they wish. Maybe some time alone would also give you time to really think about your life and your actions." Harry said seriously.

James was still pouting when Harry finished the spell with Ogden's help and the portraits one by one left their frames and went to Hogwarts.

"You said there are thirteen frames, if one is for Snivellus' grandfather, who is the other one for if not me" James said almost in tears as the last portrait, his father Patrick left.

Harry looked at him sternly "It is for someone I love and trust". As Harry walked away he heard his father's pleading cries.

As they were leaving the manor Harry turned to Kreacher "Who is the other frame for?"

"You will see it is my gift to you" Kreacher said with a small smile.

Harry was not sure he wanted to leave Neville, but he could not pull him away from Falcon. It was only when Harry suggested that Falcon come to Hogwarts for the weekend that the two left the tree they were in front of. It took Falcon another half an hour to get all his things ready, before they left.

Neville took Falcon directly to Hogwarts. Kreacher held Harry's and Ogden's hand and took them to where his gift was.

They appeared in front of a large old building that looked cold and menacing.

"Kreacher are you sure we should be here?" Harry asked looking at the large Black front door.

"Of course Master Harry, you own this building" Kreacher looked a bit amused as he turned a black and silver key with the Black crest on top and opened the door.

As soon as they entered the foyer Harry heard his name called.

He looked around at the portrait that called him and stood in shocking looking at the handsome young man in the portrait.

"Sirius?"


	31. Chapter 31: Black Secrets

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**----**

_**Chapter 31: Black Secrets**_

Harry fell to his knees in front of the portrait and cried "Sirius I am so sorry…"

"Sorry for what Harry?"

"It was my fault you died" Harry cried.

"So it was you who pushed me in and here I thought I fell because of my bitch of a cousin."

"I didn't push you Sirius… you came to the Ministry because of me, so it was my fault."

"Harry I never thought I would ever agree with Snivellus, but you are a dunderhead, if you think it was your fault."

"Sirius…"

"Harry it was NOT your fault… but if you want to make it up to me you could get me out of here, I hate being here it is like being in HELL."

"Who is that you are talking too boy?" A burly black haired man with a long beard and a stern look, came into Sirius' frame.

"Grandfather this is Harry Potter…"

"So this is the mudblood who you gave all my hard earned money too, he doesn't look like much. Sirius I am more ashamed of you now than when I heard…" The man did not get to finish, he was thrown out of the frame and into a nearby frame of a swamp.

Sirius looked shaken and looked at Harry in shock.

Harry was glowing and his eyes were ablaze. He took out his wand and sent a flame to the nearby fireplace which caused the room to illuminate.

"You insolent whe…" Aries Black was thrown into yet another painting this time landing in a large pit of snakes.

_**["Hold him, he vexesss me"]**_ Harry told the snakes and they obeyed.

"Sirius where are the other portraits… the other lords?"

"In the Throne room, it is to your right."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Because I disgraced the family, the portrait here used to be of a loyal house-elf".

"You remain here… Ogden could you explain to Sirius what we will be doing, Kreacher see if there are any other elves here and send them to one of the other houses."

Kreacher looked at Harry worried "Master Harry, this house has been here for over 800 years… please."

"Kreacher do as you are told" Harry said seriously.

"Yes Master" the house elf popped out.

Harry walked slowly in the direction that Sirius indicated. He heard whispers from the sides but ignored them. He looked at Aries being crushed by the anaconda _**"[Bring him]"**_.

"_**[Yesss Lord Black]"**_ the snake replied and moved through the various pictures to keep up with Harry.

Harry opened the large black and gold door and walked into what looked like a miniature ballroom with black marble and gold embossed carvings in the wall, there was a stained glass window on one wall with the Black Family crest on it and below it an ornate black and gold throne. High up around the room were twenty five frames with the portraits of various stern looking men.

"Who are you and what right do you have entering here" one said as Harry entered, he still had on his burgundy robes with the Potter, Black and Gryffindor Lordship Crest on it.

"I am Lord Harry Potter Black, Head of the houses Potter and Black."

Most of the portraits went into an uproar "You are the blood traitor that my vile great-grandson had the audacity to name heir. You are no Lord Black; if I had spit I would spit on you."

"He is not a blood traitor he is a mudblood, the noble Potter blood was tainted by that creature Edmund's great-grandson married."

"We do not accept you as one of us; you should have never been allowed to enter these hallowed halls."

Harry looked around and saw a few of the portraits were looking at him kindly but looked afraid to defy the others, two discreetly lowered their heads in respect. One was a man who reminded him of an older Sirius, the man was looking at him with sorrowful eyes. Harry turned to him after reading the name plate under the frame "You are Orion Black?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I recently ensured that your will was enforced, Narcissa and her husband are exceedingly grateful for your gesture as is Andromeda." Harry said looking at the man, ignoring the other portraits.

"What! You left something for that whore, how dare you Orion… I know I should have had Aries kill you when you went to her wedding" Cepheus Black shouted at his grandson.

"Grandfather, Andromeda is a Black whether you like it or not and it was your fault that she turned from her heritage and went with the muggleborn, you had no right trying to marry her to that monkey of a wizard Goyle" Orion said standing proud and defying his ancestors.

"I will not be questioned, I …"

"QUIET" Harry shouted and the portraits looked at him in shock.

"Orion, Walburga speaks fondly of you; would you like to spend the rest of your time with her?" Harry asked seriously.

The others laughed.

"He cannot leave the manor, you stupid boy, all Lord Blacks must reside here…"

Harry did not wait to hear anything else "Orion?"

"Yes, I would, if you can remove me and let me go home, I would be grateful."

"How dare you…you are a blood traitor Orion."

"Tell Walburga I will come soon" Harry waved his hand and frame with Orion vanished.

"How did you…" the portraits looked at Harry in shock.

"Who Are You?" one portrait said.

"I am Lord Harry Potter Black, Head of the Houses Black and Potter, Lord Gryffindor and by his choice, friend of Slytherin" Harry repeated in a quiet but commanding tone. As if to deliberately irritate them he then walked to the throne and sat in it, he took out the Elder wand; a few of the portraits recognized it and gasped. In a cold and powerful voice he continued "I am also the Master over Death and right now a very very angry wizard."

None of the portraits said anything. Harry's power and anger was evident.

"Which one of you sent Sirius to the house-elf portrait?"

None of the portraits answered.

"ANSWER ME" Harry shouted as he stood up and the entire room shook and the stained glass window with the Black Crest blew up. The portraits were knocked to their feet and looked shocked as they experienced the pain of the blast.

"His grandfather Aries… my Lord Black" one of the older portraits said and bowed his head to Harry.

Harry glowed and his hair started blowing as his magic gathered around him. The snake that held Aries started pleading for Harry to allow him to release the wizard and Harry nodded, the snake fled. Harry raised his wand and a green beam came from his wand and a purple beam from his hand and Aries Black screamed and then fell to the ground convulsing in pain. Harry kept the beams on him until smoke came from the portrait's painted body.

When he stopped Harry still looked angry but his eyes showed his amusement when he saw the paintings were now on their knees bowing down.

"I am taking Sirius from here and taking him to Hogwarts, where he will have a place of honour next to Salazar Slytherin."

"My Lord we are sorry for our treatment of him, but Sirius was never really one of us, he walked out on us when he was alive, he abandoned our ideals…." The portrait stopped as Harry put up his hand.

"Many of you… Aries, Cepheus even you Corvus were made fools of by Albus Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel and another. There was a plot to destroy your name and your fortune. Albus played to Sirius' weakness… if you were not hung up on preserving your pureblood status, you would have realized that they set the whole thing up. Albus created Voldemort; he manipulated the last heir of Slytherin, stole his magical heritage and his wealth and made him a dark lord. He manipulated Sirius into turning from you because he wanted Sirius away from the family. You all made it easy for him to do so… you all were so centred in being pureblood bigots you were blind to everything else around you. You cursed Sirius for being a traitor for being sorted into Gryffindor. And yet if you had any sense of family pride or true honour you would have known that all it proved was that he was brave and a born warrior. The Black family was chosen to bear a warrior who would fight the evil that was destroying the wizarding world and you left that chosen one in the hands of the one who was the servant of that evil. Before he had a chance to fulfil his destiny Sirius was framed for a crime he didn't commit and he was sent to Azkaban without even a trial and Albus Dumbledore walked away with all your estate and money." Harry sat back down on the chair after waving his hand and clearing it of the broken glass.

"Albus? I thought Sirius named you?"

"I was 18 months when Sirius was imprisoned and less than five when Lord Orion died… Albus set you all up, he sent me to be a slave and he had control over all your estates and the Potters. It was a perfect coup d'état and you were all too stupid to understand."

The portraits were in an uproar and Harry heard some colourful words being said. Among all the clatter Harry heard one say "we all owe Sirius an apology".

Again Harry put up his hand "I am giving you all a choice I was quite prepared to banish all of you to the afterlife and destroy the manor and yes I can do that; but since you are willing to apologise to Sirius, I will spare you, on the condition that you do."

He heard a few gasp.

"I have no intention of using Black Manor, so I will not bother you, I will take Sirius and go but hopefully by the time Andromeda's grandson Ted becomes Lord Black you would have gained some wisdom." Harry got up and started to walk off when a voice called him back.

Harry turned and saw the portrait of a very handsome young man addressing him, the one who along with Orion had bowed when he first came.

"My Lord, you said that you could send us to the afterlife, is this true?" the young man had a pleading look in his eye.

"Yes as Master over Death, I can if I desire."

The painted nodded "I desire your help" the portrait pointed to the empty frame next to him.

Harry looked around and saw two empty frames; the one next to the young man and Sirius'. Harry looked at the name plate under the young man, it said he was Cygnus Black, he lived in the 15th century and by his birth and death dates he was only twenty-one when he died. The empty frame belonged to Perseus Black, his date of birth and death had been removed.

"And why should I help you?" Harry asked sternly but his voice was no longer cold or reverberated with power.

To Harry's surprise the portrait had tears in its eye as he replied "You are the only one who would be able to, please I... I have information that may help you; I will tell you if you would help me."

Harry saw some of the other paintings frown but they did not say anything, Aries smoking body and whimpers of pain prevented them from risking Harry's anger.

"I will listen, but I do not promise."

Cygnus nodded and said "If it is who I think it is, his name is Seth. At least I knew him as Seth, great grandfather Scorpius who lived nearly 200 years before me, knew him as Menes and later when he visited Cepheus about 150 years ago he called himself Alexander... but it is the same man. I was twenty when I first met him, he was without a doubt the most handsome man I had met and to be honest I have ever seen. His skin was like honey, he had these brown almost golden eyes and his hair was like silk. But there was something about him that turned me off, he was just too..."

"...Perfect" Scorpius volunteered "he was just too perfect, he had a way of looking at you and you felt hypnotised. It is like looking at a snake, it is so beautiful that when you look at it you forget about the powerful fangs and deadly poison."

"Exactly" Cygnus nodded "While he was handsome, I was not attracted to him and spurned his advances many times. I already had a lover Nicholas... Nicholas Flamel."

Harry gasped and looked at the portrait more closely.

"I was 17 years old when I left Hogwarts and I went to apprentice with Nicholas who was only about 40 years old at the time. Of course we spent long hours together and eventually fell in love. When I was 19 my father died and I became Lord Black and while society had no problem with two men being together I was honour bound to take a wife and produce an heir, which I did. My wife and I had no love for each other and after she had Perseus, I allowed her to have her own lover while I continued my relationship with Nicholas. At the time it was accepted that a Lord would have a mistress or in my case a lover, but one had to be discrete about it and we were caught at the King's ball in a compromising position about six months after my son was born. Nicholas was forced to take a wife and was given the last child of a friend of the family."

"Pernelle Guant" Harry said more to himself.

"Yes, she however was not as tolerant as my wife and forbade Nicholas from seeing me. We still did and he promised me that he would never leave me... I was so young and foolish. Pernelle then met Seth who had sought her out for a task that he wanted her to do."

"The Library" Harry said knowingly.

"She agreed on condition that he made me leave Nicholas alone. Seth then pursued me but I did not take to his advances or his empty promises, however Nicholas did. Seth then took Nicholas and Pernelle on a six month trip to India. I continually grieved for my lover and waited for the letters from him that never came. I ignored everything around me, my estate, my son, my work... my brother Crux even tried bringing another lover for me, but I could not be distracted, I swore that Nicholas would return. But when he did return from India, he told me that he and Seth were in love and that Pernelle had accepted Seth as he had promised them the secret to immortality. Nicholas told me that he never wanted to see me again. That night I killed myself."

Harry gasped; his heart felt for the man... if Severus left him for another would he do the same thing?

Cygnus shed a tear and then looked at Harry "My son Perseus at little over a year old became the new Lord Black. My wife as his legal guardian got control over the Black estate. The night of my funeral she moved her lover into the manor and told everyone else they had to leave. She started having wild parties and spent money freely; the month after I died she emptied one of the larger vaults. My brother Crux tried to get the Wizengamot to turn Perseus over to him, but they refused, they said she was within her right to do as she pleased. My brother and my uncles then decided to do the only thing they could think of... they had my son killed, my uncle went to Azkaban willingly and Crux became Lord Black and saved the estate."

Harry looked at the old man who was on the other side of the empty frame.

Cygnus looked at Harry and pleaded "My son, Lord Black was only 14 months when he died and his portrait was automatically created... eternity is not meant for a baby who doesn't understand why his mother is not there or why we..." Cygnus stopped and wiped a tear from his painted face.

"Where is he?" Harry said sympathetically.

"I had him moved to the nursery; he seems more at peace there".

"I would help him move on totally... you should come up and say goodbye. The rest of you know what you have to do" Harry said and walked out.

Kreacher came up to him "Master Harry, two of the elves have asked if they could stay, they do not wish to leave."

Harry nodded "They can stay if they wish... Kreacher I am going to the nursery, do not let anyone come in..." Harry walked off and then stopped and turned around "umm Kreacher where is the nursery?"

----

When Harry arrived in the nursery he was surprised to see Death waiting on him.

"So I guess it is his time to move on" Harry asked looking at the baby, who was playing with a rattle.

"Yes, him and the three house elves who have just killed themselves" Death said looking at Harry.

"They what?"

"It was not their time, but it was their choice... do not let your heart be troubled, they are not suffering."

Harry still shook his head. He looked at the baby in the frame, whose father came in and picked him up. After a minute Harry asked "There is something I don't understand... does a piece of your soul live in a portrait?"

"Your soul no but part of your magic does. A wizard has four parts of himself, his mind, his body, his soul and his magic. For some like Riddle three parts existed without the fourth: the body. For most others when they die, the physical parts rot while the soul and magic moves on. For ghost their souls stay but their magic and physical parts go. For the very rare like Octavius Prince and Peeves, their soul and their magic remain. In the case of the portraits, the soul, body and mind leaves but the magic stays. So for little Perseus a part of him has stayed these many years, I could not release him, as even I have laws I must follow."

Harry watched as Cygnus held the baby in his arms and the child reached up and grabbed his father's hair.

"And this wizard this Seth... what about him?"

"I can not reveal his secret, but there are some who find ways of keeping their body and mind alive longer than was meant. For a wizard the most vulnerable part is the body and mind, the soul and magic can live for millennia, if one finds a way to keep the body and mind alive, he can live for a very long time... but as I told you everyone must meet me eventually."

Harry nodded.

"Lord Black, I am ready" Cygnus said and Harry moved his hand over the child's eye and the baby went to sleep. Harry then whispered the words to release the bond of the portrait and Death cradled the child in his arms.

Cygnus watched as his child faded out of his hands and he cried.

Harry watched Cygnus and looked at Death as he was about to leave with the sleeping child "Thank you for Andromeda."

"Some I must take before their time... her body was damaged and would not have survived... but it was not her time" Death said.

"Thank you all the same."

"You are quite welcome and Harry... Happy Birthday" Death said and disappeared.

----

Harry walked back down and saw Ogden and Kreacher waiting for him by Sirius.

Kreacher came up sadly "Master Harry I must tell you..."

Harry put up his hand "It's okay I already know... put them to rest, any of the elves who do not wish to go can stay, I will not force them."

Kreacher nodded and popped out.

"Harry you would not believe what happened... the old farts they came and apologised to ME... whatever you did I am very glad you did" Sirius said with a grin.

Ogden looked at Harry "There was a crash from the Throne Room a few minutes ago."

"I suspected there would be... Ogden if I open the magic way to allow Sirius to go to Hogwarts can someone from there come here."

"Yes Master Harry, but you would have to give them permission to come."

"I want Salazar and possibly Godric to come and speak to these idiots..." Harry said speaking his thoughts out loud.

"It is a noble gesture Master Harry and I guess you can try."

"With these old farts, Merlin himself would come and they would not listen" Sirius said with a pout and then quickly added "Come on are you taking me or not? I want to see James."

Harry froze "Sirius... I need to talk to you about James..."

"I know, but I realise so do you, I don't want to see him for the reason you think... I owe him a knuckle sandwich. Remus told me a lot when I left Azkaban."

"Come we will talk when I return to Hogwarts... I want you to return to your real frame" Harry said as he walked back into the throne room; he ignored all the looks the portrait was giving him. He looked at the broken frame and the shattered stained glass on the floor and with a wave of his hand it disappeared.

"Thank you Lord Black" Cygnus said and Harry nodded.

Harry then chanted a spell in parseltongue and opened the magic way and Sirius left. Harry then looked around "I will be sending someone from the DMLE and or the Department of Mysteries; I want you all to be prepared to answer any questions they may have on this wizard Seth."

Scorpius answered "We will comply Lord Black".

"Thank you".

----

Severus woke up to a loud piercing scream. He grabbed his wand and ran towards Teddy's room, he found the child crying on his bed, he obviously had a nightmare. Severus took the little boy in his arms and sat on the bed and rocked him telling him it would be okay.

Teddy cried and then told Severus that the mean goblin was coming to get him. After a few minutes of reassuring him that it was only a dream, Severus carried the little boy in the kitchen for some warm milk.

Kreacher popped into the kitchen as Severus walked in with Teddy and the house elf gave the little boy a sippy cup of warm milk and handed Severus a cup of tea.

Severus put Teddy on his lap as they drank their beverages. Severus held the little boy and he felt a warmth of love; Teddy was Harry's heir and would possibly be the closest he would have to a son for a long time, if ever. If Andromeda had died earlier, then Teddy would have been now living with them permanently.

Severus sighed...them. Harry had now become such a big part of his life that he could not imagine himself without him, they were not bonded but in Severus' mind and soul they were. Harry was his family.

Teddy leaned back and rested his head on Severus' bare chest. Severus looked at the little boy who still looked scared.

"Unc'e Sev where Unc'e Har'y?" Teddy looked up at him and Severus looked down at the boy.

"I don't know let me find out" Severus asked Hogwarts and she told him that Harry was in the Hall of Advisors; she then told him to go to the new door opposite the observatory stairway.

Severus stood up and shifted Teddy to his hip and said "Let's go find Uncle Harry".

Severus saw the new door and started walking down the stairs when he heard Harry's voice...

"I don't know if I could tell him, Severus is my life and I don't want to lose him, if he finds out he will think I am a Freak."

"Severus loves you Harry, he has been with you through most of your adventures and he will never think you are a Freak." A voice that sounded like Salazar's answered.

"This is different" Harry answered.

"You lover seems like a strong man and your magic accepts him, you need to trust your magic. Don't be afraid Harry; if he truly loves you like I believe he does, he will accept you" another voice said. It was a voice Severus had heard before but could not place.

"Hey Harry, I'm back... thanks for letting me go visit that idiot, I got some pent up anger out of the way" A new voice came in that sounded like... the mutt.

"No problem. So did I hear something about a lover... so who is your lover, Remus and myself had a bet going he was saying you'd end up with someone like Charlie..."

Severus' ears perked up and he felt a small surge of jealousy thinking about Charlie and Harry.

"... I bet it would be Hermione."

Severus felt Teddy shift and he settled the child a bit and decided to make his entrance, he walked down and entered a beautiful room with the portraits of the founders, Lily, the Potter Lords (he noticed James was not there) and the mutt.

"I hope you didn't put any galleons on that bet, you were always clueless" Severus said coming into view.

Harry looked at Severus, he looked sexy, he only had on his black pajama pants, he was bare foot, bare chest and his hair was messy from sleep and with Teddy on his hip... he looked perfect.

The room was quiet for a few seconds and then a loud scream was heard from Sirius' portrait.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sirius get a grip please, you are scaring Teddy" Harry said as he saw the scared look on Teddy's face as the child held on to Severus in fright. Harry walked over and took Teddy from him.

Sirius looked at Harry with the black haired toddler in his arms and then at .....

"No, Harry... Remus dying I could expect, James betrayal I could handle, Dumbledore being evil I could believe... but this... this... NO NO NO" Sirius started pacing up and down in his frame "You... you knew... how could you accept..." Sirius pointed to Lily accusingly.

"Because I could see how much they love each other" Lily answered very seriously.

"LOVE... LOVE... that greasy haired git is incapable of LOVE" Sirius retorted pointing at Severus "What were you thinking Harry?"

Harry stood up and Teddy grabbed onto his robes. Severus felt his lover's magic pulsing and took the little boy from him and then put his hand on Harry's shoulder which seemed to calmed him.

"Greasy? Who's greasy? I don't think Sev is greasy, right now his hair is sticking up all over the place but his hair is usually very silky" Helga said with a giggle.

Severus was not a conceited man but he blushed and wandlessly groomed his hair.

"Ah better" Helga said.

"I don't know. I like the now get up from sleep, I have been shagged and am sated look" Lily said and both Harry and Severus blushed.

Harry was shocked "MOM".

Rowena looked at Severus appraisingly "Sirius are you not looking at the same man I am looking at, just look at his body, very lean yet muscular and that tattoo, while I was never one who took to Rani, she looks good on him, very sexy. Besides he is very intelligent easy to talk too about anything." Rowena gave Harry a knowing look.

Severus turned bright red and wandless sent for a robe, which he quickly put on. He heard the three women in the room give groans of disappointment as he covered himself.

Godric chimed in "He is very brave a warrior and a hero, great fighter".

Salazar grinned "He is one of the world's best potions masters and is admired by many".

Helga giggled again "He is loyal to Harry and loves him dearly".

Lily folded her arms "Sirius get over it, Sev and Harry are perfect for each other."

Harry looked at Sirius and said "Siri, he makes me happy, he is not the boy you knew when you were children and even then if you try to be objective you will realise that Albus manipulated you in your belief of what he was like. Albus wanted you to believe that Sev was a possible dark lord but Siri, he is not, he is a good man and I love him."

Sirius looked at Harry and sighed "and the child?"

Severus carried Teddy closer to the portrait "Sirius Black, I would like you to meet Ted Remus Lupin"

Sirius mouth dropped open in shock.

"Teddy is my godson and my heir, destined to be the next Lord Black" Harry added.

Severus shifted the boy on his hip so the boy could see the portrait properly "Teddy this is Sirius."

When the initial shock wore off Sirius looked at the little boy and smiled, "This is little Moony" he gave the child a big toothy grin and then he quickly got serious and said "... is he... you know a little Moony?"

"No he does not have lycanthropy" Severus answered and then quickly said "and he does not know anything about it either".

Teddy looked at the portrait and heard something he recognised "Moony?"

Severus looked at the little boy and then nodded "Yes Moony was your daddy and this is Uncle Siri".

"Quid'ch?" Teddy said recognising the long haired man in the portrait.

"Yes, this is the Quidditch player on your mural" Severus said smiling at the boy's intelligence.

"He has me playing Quidditch on a mural?" Sirius said with a big grin.

"Yes, Severus did it for him" Harry said walking up to stand next to Severus.

"You... you did it?' Sirius said stunned looking at Severus.

"Teddy what does Quidditch Siri on your wall do at night?" Severus asked the little boy and Sirius turned and excitingly looked at Teddy, waiting for the answer.

Teddy thought for a second and then with a big grin he shouted "Pa'foo".

"Pa'foo, Padfoot he knows about Padfoot... you told him about Padfoot?" Sirius said with a holler and a hoot and then to everyone's surprise (except Harry who wiggled his magical fingers) Sirius turned into his animagus form and barked loudly. Teddy started jumping and clapping his hands; Severus had to hold him tightly to prevent him from falling.

Sirius turned back into himself and laughed at the smiling happy little boy, and then at Harry "You know I would have never in my wildest dreams imagined I would have ever seen Snivellus barefoot with a child on his hip."

"Yes well if I have my way, when I am ready, he will remain like that for a few years… always with a child on his hip… we plan of having a few" Harry said and gave the grinning Severus a light kiss.

Sirius looked at Harry and then at Severus and then at Harry again. He then started to laugh a big bark like laugh and even bent over in mirth. Everyone look at him in confusion and after a minute he rose up and pointed at Severus "You're the bitch".

"Sirius Orion Black there is a child present and there is no need for such language" Lily said seriously and walked over into Sirius' frame and wacked him hard on the arm.

"I am going to put Teddy to bed" Severus told Harry quietly "Teddy tell everyone goodnight".

The little boy said goodnight and without looking at anyone Severus left and went back upstairs.

"Siri, you will leave Severus alone or I will send you back to Black Manor" Harry said seriously.

"Oh come on Harry, it's Severus when he gets into his groove he is going to have something equally nasty to tell me, we have danced this dance for years… but if you think you need to defend your… your wife I will be happy to oblige" Sirius laughed and ran as Lily chased after him, scolding him.

Harry shook his head "I am going to bed I will see you all in the morning."

----

Harry walked upstairs and walked towards the bedroom; despite the conflict he knew that was bound to happen between Sirius and Severus, he was very happy to have his godfather back.

As he walked towards Teddy's room he heard a gentle but deep voice singing a soft lullaby. Peeping into Teddy's room he saw Severus sitting on the rocking chair with Teddy in his lap. Teddy was curled up lovingly in Severus' arms. If he did not know better, he could have sworn he was looking at a father with his son.

Harry looked at them; it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. As Severus stopped singing he looked up and saw Harry looking at him with the most amazing look on his face. Severus felt Harry's magic reach out to him and he felt a surge of pure love enveloped him. His body, mind, soul and magic, felt a peace and love that he could not describe.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Teddy sound asleep with a smile on his face and a light golden glow around him. He put the little boy in his bed and pulled the covers around him and kissed his forehead. The moon in the mural acted like a nightlight and he saw the wolf in the picture look as if it were on guard.

Severus walked over to Harry' bedroom and did not see Harry in the bed but heard the shower on in the bathroom. Severus sighed, he was at first bothered by Sirius words but then realised he didn't care Harry was the love of his life and after the surge of love he just felt, he was proud to be Harry's partner.

Severus laid on the bed and waited for Harry to come in, he knew there was something Harry was scared to tell him, he had to reassure him that nothing would come in between them. Whatever it was it was something big because Harry was scared to tell him. He had to be prepared for the worse... he knew that Harry loved him so whatever it could be he had to strong for both their sakes, he remembered his grandfather telling him that even the dominant partner needed to have someone to lean on, he had to be there for Harry whatever it was.

"I hope what Sirius said is not what is causing that frown on your face" Harry said as he came into the room.

Severus looked up and saw his naked lover coming towards him; his body reacted at the sight of this magnificent body. He closed his eyes, he had to control himself.

Harry came on the bed and leaned over and started pulling Severus towards him.

"Harry we need to talk" Severus started and his body trembled looking at the emerald green eyes and he felt the pulsing magic that was now trying to connect with him.

"Severus, Sirius can be a git sometimes, but I thought by now you knew when to ignore him" Harry said as he started on the spot on Severus' neck that he knew turned him on.

"Harry please, I can't... can't concentrate when you do that"

"I know which is why I am doing it."

"Harry" Severus whined and lightly pushed him away.

"Okay, since there is something bothering you I will stop, but I hope you know you owe me, it's still my birthday for thirty five minutes and I was hoping to end it with me in you" Harry said sliding over to his side of the bed.

Severus was in two minds whether to have this conversation now. He sighed, Harry was looking at him expectantly, it was too late now.

Harry looked at him and saw the doubt in his face, whatever it was it was more than Sirius "Whatever it is love, you know you can talk to me." Harry reached over and held his hand.

"I know, but the opposite holds as well Harry, you know you can talk to me" Severus looked at Harry and saw Harry pale a bit "Harry I... I was on the stairway listening to you talk with the portraits about two minutes before Sirius came back in, I know there is something that you are afraid to tell me because you think I will hate you but I won't".

"How do you know Sev? How do you know that you would not think me a freak after you hear my secret?" Harry said quietly.

"Harry, I have known you a long time, I was there when you went after that bloody troll, when you spoke parseltongue in the middle of the Great Hall, when you went snuck out of school to go Hogsmede, when you had your trials in the tournament, when you stole the thestrals and went to the ministry, when you went after the Horcruxes, even when you and your friends went skinny dipping in the lake after exams. I have seen you at your best and your worst Harry and I have never thought you a freak."

Harry sighed and sat back in the bed and then turned to Severus "What do you know about the story of the Deathly Hallows?"

Severus' eyebrow rose "You mean the Peverell brothers; the wand, the ring and the cloak?"

"Yes, those"

"Well I know the story and I know that you have all three, and I know that you are the fabled Master Over Death, Harry. Is that what this is about are you going to tell me that you are immortal and cannot die because you are the Master over Death."

"No one is truly immortal, everyone must die at some time, but do you understand what that means Severus, being Master Over Death."

"Well I suspect that you have some power in necromancy as Sybil indicated, that you survived the killing curse, you banished souls like James' and you can take someone's soul out of their bodies, like the goblins today."

"Yes it means those things and it also means I could see and talk to Death" Harry looked at Severus and looked for his reaction, to his surprise Severus nodded.

"Well that certainly explains a lot, today when you screamed 'Not Teddy' it was him you were talking to and that night by Eldritch with the snake, that was who helped you. Death he helped you?"

"Yes... you don't think of me as a freak?"

"For being Death's master? For being the most powerful man alive? Of course not Harry, you just continue to amaze me. You have one of the most powerful beings in existence at your command and you think I would think you a freak. Harry you are the most remarkable person I have ever met and I love you."

Harry smiled "Well I don't really command him... not really, but he is a friend."

"Only you Harry" Severus said shaking his head.

"Well me and Ignotus" Harry said grinning.

"Ignotus Peverell?"

"Ignotus Peverell Potter" Harry laughed as Severus' eyes widened a bit.

"I should have known" Severus smiled.

"Now that I know you are not freaked out, I am thinking of telling Minerva, Filus and Brian, I trust them."

"I think that is a good idea and I think perhaps Arthur as well."

"Arthur knows, I... I needed someone I could confide in and well it was that day during the Potions Conference." Harry looked at him sheepishly.

"Arthur is a good man; he is a good person to confide it... What about Alex?"

"My magic says I could trust him, but my mind says I don't really know him, Brian trusts him as well." Harry said as he moved and cuddled next to Severus.

"I think you could trust him... I trust your magic. Firenze said today you needed to get your team together I think they would all be a great part of that team. Your Weasley brothers as well, Neville is a must and Hermione as well."

"You think I should tell them all?"

"Yes, I do Harry... you said it yourself, you don't want secrets, all of them are people who love you and accept you, none of them will think you a freak. I think you could confide in them."

"I invited Brian and Alex tomorrow morning I wanted to show them the ROR and the Defence Masters, but I will ask them to join me in the Advisors Room and we could come together to discuss this Seth person."

"Who's Seth?"

Harry then told Severus what happened at Black Manor and even about Perseus.

Severus kissed him "You are a good man Harry."

"Firenze said the time is drawing near, we need to start planning" Harry said seriously.

"Yes, we do... but I have another plan in mind right now" Severus said giving Harry a lustful look.

"Really what plan might that be?" Harry's magic pulsed.

"We still have ten more minutes before your birthday ends" Severus said pulling Harry closer.

"I can do quite a lot in ten minutes" Harry said "and I plan to use every second."


	32. Chapter 32: Surprises at Every Turn

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_Chapter 32: Surprises at Every Turn _

The sun had barely climbed over the mountain and Harry ran at a steady pace, he was tired but he got a strange sense of strength from his running partners. As before Galen, Sancho and Carlos ran at his side, Eric was behind them and Constantine was in front.

"Something seems to be bothering you Harry?" Sancho said looking at Harry.

"It's nothing really" Harry said.

"Celebrated late with that lover of yours hmm" Carlos asked with a grin.

"No... well yes, so much happened last night and we did go to bed late..." Harry began.

"And I bet you went to sleep even a lot later" Carlos said and the others laughed.

"Yes but that is not what is bothering me, it's this war. I find myself preparing for another war, I know everyone is looking to me to lead and to be honest I am afraid of making the same mistakes Albus did. I don't have all the answers, I don't know what to do and I am afraid."

"You would be a fool not to be Harry. War is not a child's game and there will be times when you have to make tough decisions and sometimes in hindsight you may regret some of the things you do... but trust yourself. Do not keep the burden on yourself, even though we joke about him, your lover Severus is a fierce warrior himself and can help you. Every army should have generals, share your ideas, your problems and let them help you make your decisions. We will also be here to help you, Harry."

"Yes Harry you have Hogwarts on your side, we will help you and your general train" Sancho added.

"Thank you... I think I know what I will do, thank you" Harry said.

"You lazy bums are not going to finish in time, get your legs moving" Constantine shouted.

"Can I Galen... just this once please?" Carlos begged.

"Oh alright he is getting on my nerves as well" Galen said and to Harry's surprise Carlos turned into a bull and started chasing Constantine, who screamed and ran as if his life depended on it.

"Okay a new bet, the first one around the lake in animagus form doesn't have to do sit-ups" Galen said with a laugh and Eric jumped and turned into a falcon and Sancho into a horse and both took off at tremendous speeds.

"What about you aren't you going to turn as well?" Galen asked Harry.

"It just doesn't seem fair. I have a few forms and I am not sure which one to choose so it would be a fair race, my main animagus form would smoke you guys" Harry said with a laugh.

"When you have an advantage Harry you must learn to use it. Don't hold back because you think others will feel badly... in war you have to learn to use your advantages when you can because there will be times when you can't. Come on let's see the best that you have, dad just said your main form was a Gryffindor form, I am hoping it is something that will beat the others" Galen said as he turned into a tiger and sped off.

Harry laughed and turned into Gryffin and with two wing flaps passed the others and in less than a minute he lapped them. Harry then soared high and felt the sun on his face... it felt good, he felt free. Seeing the others turned back into their human forms waiting on the bank he went down.

"That was great Harry... you have a form like Uncle Godric" Carlos said grinning.

"I still think you guys cheated... Galen that was so not fair" Constantine said with a sneer.

"You should have turned into your form Constantine" Harry said seriously and the man stomped his foot and walked off.

"What did I say?" Harry asked feeling badly.

The rest just laughed "He doesn't have an animagus form Harry... it's the one thing he never mastered... but don't worry, it is good for Mr. Know It All to be put in his place ever so often. Come on the rest of you, we have 200 sit ups to do..." Galen commanded as the others looked jealously at Harry and groaned.

-----

Harry was already sore and it was only eight o'clock in the morning. He moaned as he sat down in the kitchen.

Kreacher came in and gave him a drink and asked if he wanted his breakfast... "Where's Severus?"

"He took Teddy and went to Prince Manor with Ogden to get Master Elijah" Kreacher answered as he put out some breakfast in front of Harry "Master Chief Watson flooed he said he and Master Fisher will be here at half eight".

"That doesn't give me much time, do me a favour, ask Minerva, Filius and Neville if they could come here for that time, hopefully Severus will return by then... I need to take a shower." Harry said as he grabbed a piece of toast and headed for his bedroom.

----

When Brian and Alex came in with Minerva, Filius and Harry were in a joyful discussion of some of Harry's exploits as a student.

Harry invited the others to sit and asked Hogwarts where Neville was and she answered that he was still in the greenhouse but would be up in a few minutes.

Harry then took the four to his new Hall of Advisors. Alex almost fainted when he met Ingotus; Brian too was taken aback at meeting the famous Potters. Filius and Minerva were thrilled with seeing Sirius.

Five minutes later Elijah walked into his portrait and Brian's eyes lit up at seeing his idol.

"Ah Harry, Severus will be here momentarily. Thank you for this Harry, I really want to be here for both my grandsons" Elijah said with a twinkle.

"And I really want you to be here Grandpa Elijah, now let me introduce you to everyone" Harry said with a big smile.

Five minutes later Neville came in after being shown the way by Kreacher.

Neville was please to meet everyone and immediately settled in front of Simon Potter asking about several plants that Falcon had told him the man had planted at Potter Manor.

When Severus came in with Teddy, Harry conjured a little play area in the corner next to Sirius portrait and started the meeting.

Minerva had conjured armchairs for everyone. Harry then told them about his discovery about the wizard Seth, to his surprise Alex said he had heard of the wizard called Menes and how there was a record of him 500 years before that time going by the name Namar.

"There are several old scrolls in the Department of Mysteries, that monitored a wizard who is thought to be originally Egyptian by the name of Namar... he conquered the muggles and became pharaoh before being ousted by the other wizards... he eventually popped up in Turkey, 150 years later, his magical signature was picked up by one who had help in Egypt, not much is known about his activities after then... there were rumours of him going to India and China but those are rumours. The last record of him was in Germany when he went by the name of Menes. There are some who believe that Menes was the descendent of Namar but yet others who believe he was the same wizard."

"Why would they think that?"

"Well to be honest the only reason why we believe it is the same wizard is that the goblins swore he was... there is a goblin bank older than Gringotts, it is used mainly by non-wizards, like the high elves and vampires whose life span is much longer than wizards, there are certain test that the goblins use to prove the individual is the same. Some vampires for example may sleep for two hundred years or more and then re-surface; the goblins would then test to make sure they are giving the right individual their gold. The goblins swore that Namar and Menes was the same wizard however the wizards at the time dismissed the claim."

Harry nodded "Scorpius and Cygnus Black swore that Menes and Seth was the same man and that he came to Black Manor 150 years ago under the name Alexander."

"With your permission Harry, I would like to have Fireforge's help in this, he might be able to help us" Brian said.

"I will have Gawar help you as well, as the King's liaison he will get you in areas of the Goblin Nation that others will not be able to get in" Neville said seriously.

"I have already told the other Black Lords that they are to answer any questions you or Alex may have. I have left Sirius' frame there so Salazar and Gordric can travel to the Manor as well, I want them to go with you when you go" Harry informed Brian.

"That will be good, we will find this Lord of Lords and get him for good, he seems to be immortal but we must find some way of stopping him, he keeps meddling and playing with us mere mortals, we have to find a way to stop him" Brian put forward.

"Namar was known for being a lover of wealth and did not care who he destroyed getting his wealth; Menes was known as the bringer of death, where ever he went death followed; if he is the Lord of Lords that controlled Albus he seems to enjoy causing chaos" Alex answered.

Severus looked at Harry as Alex mention death. He reached over and held his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Harry then took a deep breath.

"Death said he could not tell me about him, but reminded me that no being was truly immortal, we must all face him in the end. I believe he can be killed." Harry said and then closed his eyes.

"What do you mean Death said?" Filius asked.

Harry then told them all about what it meant to be Master over Death and how he first called him using the Hallows; surprisingly he saw Brian nod his head and give Alex a knowing look. Harry told them about how death healed him after Eldritch's Queen bit him and how he saw him in the Great Hall when the goblin's attacked and how he was able to use him and how he didn't take Andromeda at his pleading. He then told them about Perseus and what Death had said about the parts of a person and how he had explained portraits and ghosts.

Everyone listened and then Ignotus spoke on being a necromancer and indicated that there was always great temptation to play God when you can decide who would live and who would die and that it was important for them to help Harry. There was great temptation of becoming so complacent that you can be corrupted if there are no checks and balances.

"I thought it was something of that nature Harry, when you told me of your father and then when Trelawney spoke of your necromancy gift. I am going to be honest with you Harry, I like you and I think you are a good person and I think of you like a little brother but there is a chance as Ignotus said that you can become corrupted. I don't want that when we have defeated all the Dark Lords that you become one as well. I will be monitoring you and this power carefully, if you abuse it in any way I will have your arse hauled to Azkaban or somewhere where I can punish you" Brian said seriously.

Harry nodded "Yes sir"

"Don't worry Brian, I know of a good room where we could punish him" Godric put in and the other founders nodded.

"This new prophecy that the seer gave on your birthday, it spoke about Death's Master which is you?" Alex inquired.

"I don't think it is so much of a prophecy than it was a notification, it spoke on the item that Harry had in his hand at the time, that it was something his champion needed. We need to figure out who this champion is." Filius responded.

"Firenze spoke of getting my team together, I am hoping you all would be my team" Harry stated and then added "with the Weasleys, Hermione and possible even Draco."

"I would be proud to be part of your team, but Harry, I would prefer to think of us already being part of the same team, including the men in my department, the wizards of Alex's department. All of us not just one or two individuals" Brian put forward.

Harry smiled "I do not want another Order of the Phoenix, I want everyone to be involved... you are correct, as a matter of fact, if someone else would lead I would appreciate it... I don't want the responsibility."

"You have been given much power Harry and with that the responsibility is in fact yours, you are a born leader and right now I know you are scared. I was too when I was your age and a seer told me I would become a great leader. I actually ran away from home so as not to become the head of my father's estate. Don't worry we will be here to guide and help you" Godric told him and Harry felt better.

"Thank you Godric" Harry told his ancestor.

"It is now ten o'clock and I believe you are supposed to be going to the room, I would recommend inviting Brian, Alex, Neville and Severus along. Filius, Minerva you are always welcome to join whenever you want" Godric said standing up.

"Ignotus we would like you to join us, Elijah we have set up a frame for you as well" Salazar said as he too stood up.

"I would not be able to join you all today, I want to stay with Teddy, I don't think he is ready to be away from one of us too long" Severus said looking at Teddy who was playing but looked up every so often to make sure that Severus and Harry were still there.

Helga, Rowena and Lily smiled and Elijah nodded "Yes I think that is very responsible of you Severus".

"What room Harry?" Brian asked.

"Hogwarts has decided to train me for my Defence Mastery, she has a room for me to train in, you are both welcome to join me in my training" Harry said with a smile, noticing the shocked looks from Brian and Alex.

Severus turned to Neville "You don't seem so surprised Neville".

"Hogwarts has spoken to me of Harry's training and of my own as well, so I already know, even though I have yet to be in the training room. Besides nothing that happens concerning Harry surprises me anymore. I half expect to see Merlin coming in riding on the back of dragons soon" Neville said and everyone laughed.

Everyone got up to leave the room when Sirius shouted "Hey where is everyone going?"

"Have you not been listening mutt?" Severus said as he picked up Teddy.

"No, I tuned you guys out long ago, I was playing with Teddy" Sirius said as he looked at Harry.

"Well we adults have things to do, why don't you go play somewhere in the castle" Severus told Sirius with a sneer.

"Yes, I will stay here with Lily and you can go ahead and be mommy somewhere else" Sirius answered with a grin but yelped as Elijah gave him a hard slap to the back of his head.

Severus smirked but took Teddy and left the room.

----

Brian, Alex and Neville marvelled at the room and were all excited meeting the various Defence Masters and learning from them. Neville did not stay long however as he wanted to get back to Falcon and his greenhouse.

Alex and Brain stayed and joined Harry in his training and eventually stayed the entire weekend.

Late Sunday as Harry was once again crawling to his rooms, Falcon came and asked if Harry would allow him to stay a few more days with Neville which Harry readily agreed to and he gave him permission to come as often as he wanted. In the end Falcon went back to Potter Manor but came for many hours every day to Neville's greenhouse, helping Neville and even training the greenhouse elves. Neville later told Harry that he learnt more from the little house-elf than he did from Madam Sprout.

The weekend went quickly and on Monday Andromeda woke from her healing coma and Justine told her she had to take it easy for a while. Narcissa came and invited her sister to stay for a few days with her while she healed. The two sisters decided that they would make an effort in rebuilding their relationship and Andromeda agreed.

Severus had become Teddy's constant guardian and companion for the few days. While Harry and the others where training, Severus took care of Teddy. Even when Felipe came to ask Severus for help with a potion he was starting Severus refused, saying that Teddy could not be in the lab. Elena volunteered to watch Teddy and at first Severus agreed but as soon as he left the room, he heard Teddy crying and he ran back, grabbed the little boy and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

After much talk with Elena and even Rowena, Helga and his grandfather, they were able to convince Severus to let Teddy stay with Elena and Julieta for a few hours, while he worked in the labs.

----

Harry woke in the middle of the night and found his bed empty of Severus, walking to Teddy's room he saw Severus standing watching the little boy sleeping.

Harry walked over and from behind wrapped his arms around Severus "Love come back to bed, Teddy is fine."

Severus sighed "He is leaving tomorrow".

"I know, but it is not like he wouldn't come back to visit... Friday is Clair's birthday and we will see him them and he often spends a weekend with me ever so often" Harry said as he let go of his lover and then held his hand and carried him out of the room.

"Harry is there any way you could get Teddy all the time?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at him sternly and then took him to the nearby couch. "Legally Remus and Dora left Teddy in my care and so I can claim him" Harry saw Severus eye lit up "However, he has a grandmother who loves him and could take care of him better than I can."

"But Harry..."

"No Severus. Listen I told you already I am not ready for children. When Remus and Dora died I was just seventeen, had just fought a war, hadn't finished school, I was not ready for the responsibility of a baby. I guess if he had no one else I would have found a way, but he did have someone. Someone who lost her husband, daughter and son-in law in one; Andromeda needs Teddy as much as Teddy needs her. She is a fantastic grandmother and loves him dearly. She allows me to spend time with him; she gives me free reign in dealing with him, I can see him whenever I want; but at the end of the day, he goes home to her. Severus I know how much you are starting to care for Teddy and I love you even more for it but think of what you would be doing to Andromeda, thing of Teddy. With my training I would not have a lot of time for him, you have your work as well, he would spend most of his time in a nursery or with a nanny and we would see him only at night if even then. Andromeda has him with her, she spends most of her day with him, he is happy with her."

Harry saw Severus nod. Harry reached over and coaxed Severus to sit on his lap and he held his lover.

"I think I have neglected you these past few days Severus" Harry kissed his forehead.

"It's only been three days Harry" Severus said resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"God it seem so much longer... Listen since I have started my training in full and with your various projects, there would be many days were we would not spend much time together; but it does not mean that I wouldn't be thinking of you. Let's make a deal to spend some time together alone every single day and at least one weekend a month we disappear and spend time alone."

Severus nodded.

"Severus I have been thinking, why don't you move in here with me, give up the apartment in the dungeons and move your things in here. Hogwarts could create a lab for you up here and I could add a room and bath next to Dante for Misty."

Severus raised his head "I don't know Harry, it would seem strange for the Head of Slytherin to be living in Gryffindor Tower."

Harry looked very disappointed "Well whenever you want the offer stands."

"Harry I would love to stay here with you but I need to be near my snakes... You're disappointed?"

"Yes and no; I would love for you to live with me, you are my soul mate and I want you near me; but I am not going to push you into something you don't want to do... I actually thought you wanted to after all you want to have children with me _now_."

"I want to be with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, it's just sometimes I need to be close to my snakes; especially the little ones, I usually have at least one who would cry the first week of school."

Harry laughed "that was something I definitely didn't do... though you nearly had me in tears during my first potion's class."

"Oh please you were a cheeky little brat and you deserved the five points you lost, if you were one of my snakes you would had your mouth washed out with soap" Severus said with a sneer.

Harry laughed "I guess I was a bit bratty, but to be fair if I was a snake you would not have asked me those question."

Severus frowned.

Harry smiled "I would not have imagined back then that I would have you as lover and one day be sitting here with you on my lap."

"Indeed"

Harry laughed again.

Severus sighed and then said "Harry you are more than a lover, you are my other half and I really am sorry for everything I did back then."

Harry kissed Severus' forehead again "Severus I forgive you. I look at you now and you are not the man you were back then; you have purged Albus' and Tom's evil from you and to be honest I see you as two different men. Professor Snape, the snarky greasy professor who terrified everyone and you my Sev, the handsome, patient, lovable, potions master who loves me and who would one day be a father to my children."

Severus started unbuttoning Harry's pajama jacket "I think you need another trip to Eye Healer Grant's office, your eye sight seems to be failing I am an old ugly man with a large crooked nose".

"You are very handsome Severus why do you think I had to fight those Medici twins and I like your nose, but if you feel uncomfortable with it I am sure Justine could recommend someone to fix it for you..." Harry paused and purred a bit as Severus reached over and with his tongue started teasing his nipple "...hmm and you are not old, old is Filius or Marchbanks, you are not... hmm".

They heard Harry's cell phone ring and because she was the only one with the number, he knew it was Hermione. He held up his hand and the phone came to him.

"Yes 'Mione..."

"No, you didn't wake me up..."

"No, I am not in bed with Severus, but he is right here."

"A good night to you Hermione" Severus said taking his mouth off of Harry.

"She says good day"

Severus nodded and slipped off of Harry and knelt down in front of him and loosened the tie to Harry's pajama bottom.

"No we were just talking..." Harry looked at Severus who gave him a naughty grin.

"Really you found her that is fantastic..." Harry's eyebrow shot up as Severus lowered the pajama bottom.

"No go ahead, tell her I can come there or she can come to London I will..." Harry closed his eyes as Severus lowered his head "...I will pay for her travelling."

"umm yesss... hmm yes Hermione that sounds good... I... I trust you" Harry's eyes shot open as Severus' head moved up and down.

"You can tell her... You can tell her Oh God... tell her about my ummm protection" Harry was losing control as Severus used his mouth skilfully.

"No... no I am okay, listen... call... me... back... later... after you make contact bye" Harry ended the call abruptly, dropped the phone and scream out as he came.

A minute later Harry was able to open his eyes and through heavy breathing said to a grinning Severus who was wiping his mouth "That was very very naughty."

"Yes it was and very entertaining" a voice said from behind and both Severus and Harry turned in shock.

Godric and Salazar were both in Godric's painting looking at the two with huge grins.

----

Harry looked at Severus who was running and keeping pace with Constantine. Harry had asked him to join the now sizable group, for morning training. Hogwarts (and Kreacher) was 'babysitting' the still sleeping Teddy and Severus decided to join them.

A few feet behind Severus was the group of Brian, Alex and Sancho. Harry ran further behind with Galen and Carlos; Neville and Eric ran together at the rare.

"Hey Harry I heard you and Sev had an interesting night last night?" Carlos said with a snicker.

Harry gave him a glare worthy of Snape.

"Your fathers are perverted old men... a man should expect a certain level of privacy in his own home."

"That is kind of hard with the amount of portraits you have in and out of your home" Carlos said.

"Yes well I expected a certain level of decorum, they could have left us alone when they realised we were ... um busy" Harry said angrily.

"You are never really alone Harry you are constantly monitored by Hogwarts" Galen said.

"God I never thought of that, I don't think I am ever using the bathroom again... that is really creepy" Harry said stopping for a second and was almost trampled by Eric who was only a few feet behind him.

When he caught back up with them Harry asked "Do all the portraits know... I mean did my mom..."

"It's not like it's a secret that you two are lovers Harry and no one is naive to believe that Severus spends his nights in Gryffindor tower, just cuddling... but don't worry, it is not general portrait gossip..." Galen reassured Harry.

"Yet" Carlos said with a laugh.

Harry cursed.

"At least you are of age and Dad is just a portrait and not your father and headmaster. When I was 13 Dad caught me behind the stables with Adelle de Noir, a pretty 15 year old French girl with big breast... she had her shirt off and had just let me have my first touch... I went from extreme bliss to mortifying horror in like 10 seconds" Galen said.

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh man I bet Uncle Godric wasn't happy, he was really strict about those things" Carlos said with a smirk.

"No he wasn't, nor was I when he was through with me..." Galen stated.

"But if the guys back then are like the guys now, the praises you would have gotten from your friends should have made it easier" Harry said thinking of how Seamus or Ron would have reacted if that had happened to him at age 13.

"Not when your dad hauls you over his knee and gives you a bare bottom spanking in front of not only the girl but all of the apprentices who were with him at the time" Galen said and Harry laughed.

"At least all you got was a spanking. My Dad, Uncle Godric, Uncle Selwyn and Aunt Rowena barged in my room and found me totally naked on top of Christina Rochester" Eric said from behind.

"Oh man I remember that" Carlos said laughing.

"What happened, what did they do to you?" Neville asked his ancestor.

"Do the words shotgun wedding mean anything to you guys" Carlos said with a laugh.

"You got her pregnant?" Neville said horrified.

"No, but it was as if, in those days that kind of scandal was not tolerated not even in the wizarding world. If I didn't marry her, her parents may have killed her for the shame" Eric explained.

"How old were you?" Harry asked.

"We were both fifteen, but we had to wait two years before we lived together as husband and wife." Eric saw Neville's disappointed look "While I do regret how we got married, I never regretted marrying her, she was a wonderful woman and a great wife, I had a happy life with her."

"It was after then that the wards between the girls' dorms and the boys were erected" Galen told them.

"What about you Carlos any interesting sex stories?" Harry asked.

"Me no, I was a good boy" Carlos said with a grin and both Galen and Eric snorted.

"What he means he was careful and snuck out of school" Eric shouted from behind.

"No I waited until after I got married to have my first sexual anything... my dad drilled into us the importance of respecting women since the day we saw our first girl. And to be honest I wanted a marriage like my parents', my mom and dad really loved each other and I wanted to wait on the right girl" Carlos said seriously.

"That was really sweet and admirable that you waited" Neville said.

"Of course it didn't hurt that my dad had a giant snake that he threatened to have eat us if he ever found out we had even so much as kiss anyone" Carlos said and they all laughed.

----

After two hours of intense training and the group had warm down, they saw someone walking towards them.

"Who's that, I never saw him before?" Constantine asked.

Harry looked at figure approaching the lake.

"Grandfather?" Severus said in a whisper.

Harry smiled at the sight of Elijah Prince walking towards them.

Severus froze, while he had seen the founders in corporal form and had just spent the last three hours with Galen and the others, seeing his grandfather in this form was a shock.

Elijah walked up to his grandson "Hello Severus".

Severus forgot all his pride and ran up and hugged the man tightly. Elijah smiled and held on to the boy as Severus started to cry. The others decided to give them some privacy and left.

----

Brian and Alex joined Harry for breakfast.

"Can I ask you two for some assistance tomorrow?" Harry asked after putting some of his famous apple pancakes on the table.

"With what Harry?" Brian asked putting some pancakes on his plate.

"Tomorrow the Potion's Guild is coming with a team to remove the Basilisk corpse from the Chamber of Secrets. I know that Razi wants to search the Chamber for the Library, which I cannot allow. Yesterday, Filius, Bill and I went to the Chamber and with Sal's help we changed the charms on the statue in the chamber. Razi should not be able to get to the inner part of the chamber and should remain in the area where the Basilisk corpse is. I want some help in case Razi becomes desperate and does something stupid."

"I agree, you don't know if he may bring his master with him or even other dark wizards... Razi is very clever and very very dangerous" Alex said as he buttered a muffin.

"I will bring a team and come myself to guard the outer chamber with you Harry" Brian said.

"Well actually Brian, while I like a team of aurors in the outer chamber, I was hoping that you could personally guard the inner chamber?" Harry asked and saw Alex's eyes almost pop out of his head.

Harry continued "I need someone I trust and who could fight Razi if he gets through. Bill and Neville would also be there and will be stationed in the lab... but I need someone in the main area."

"Of course Harry it would be an honour" Brian said and smiled at the look on Alex's face, the man looked like he was dying to ask but was holding back as not to offend Harry.

"But you know Harry, I think you will need someone to guard the Library area..." Brian started and saw Harry smile.

"The Library's guardian is a formidable foe, he is instructed not to let anyone in the library for the next 48 hours, not even me" Harry said and saw Alex's disappointed look so he continued "But if you want to bring someone you trust to keep you company I don't mind."

"Harry it would be a great honour just to get to go into the Chamber's inner sanctum" Alex said with huge grin as Brian nodded.

"Alex it is not that I don't trust you, but down there has many areas that would be very tempting for you and it would be a great strength on your part not to give in to the temptation. It is for that reason I have not asked the twins" Harry told him.

"Harry I have been a member of the Department of Mysteries for over thirty years, trust me I understand your concern and you are right it would be a great temptation, but I have also seen, friends die horrible deaths because they gave in to their curiosity. You don't survive in my field for so long, by giving into temptations" Alex told him "But I agree, as Protector of the Library you have to be very cautious."

"Yes, I have to be... but I think I could manage an introduction to the guardian" Harry said and laughed when Alex fell off his chair.

Severus came in and sat at the table with a big grin on his face.

"Had a good morning Love" Harry asked him.

Severus reached over and gave him a big kiss "Yes".

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Harry" Alex said as he got up of the floor.

"Bill is coming over around two this evening for me to take him down so he could get a feel of the area, if you two want you could join us" Harry asked and he and Brian laughed as Alex shouted "YES".

They all were discussing the plans for the next day when Kreacher came in with the ringing cell phone and handed it to Harry.

"Morning Hermione or should I say Good Night... wait what... slow down... 'Mione... 'Mione slow down I can't... Listen put Draco on, Hermione give Draco the phone..."

Everyone watched Harry, something awful had obviously happened.

"Draco what happened?" Harry listened for a few seconds and then said "Stay there, don't let anyone leave... No... No. Where exactly are you? Okay I will be there in a little while."

"Alex, do you have a connection to Sydney I need to get there right away" Harry asked as he summoned his wand and a clean set of Robes.

"Harry what happened?" Severus asked getting up.

"Hermione and Draco met with Cassiopeia earlier and was suppose to meet with her and her husband tonight. I don't know what exactly happened but they found her beaten and apparently Hermione in her rage killed the man... I have to go and sort this out, Hermione is hysterical, Draco wants to do something illegal... I have to go" Harry used his wand to groom himself and put on his Lordship robes.

Severus called Misty and very quickly gave her instructions and in less than a minute he too had been groomed and in clean robes.

Brian was on his communications mirror and Alex was at the floo.

As Harry and Severus entered the living room Alex said a password and told them to follow him. The four came out in Alex's office in the Ministry. Brian told them to wait for him and using the floo again disappeared. Alex spoke to a portrait in a strange language and then disappeared through a door.

"Was the man killed in self defence?" Severus asked.

"It doesn't seem so" Harry answered "he was a muggle."

Severus held Harry's hand and sighed "We will figure something out together."

Brian returned in formal robes and Alex came in black robes and with a black bag.

Alex directed them to another floo and in less than ten minutes after Hermione's call, they were in Australia.

It was night and cold, Harry quickly cast warming charms on all of them.

Harry gave Brian, Cassiopeia's address. The British Head of the DMLE then told them he would meet them there, he had to go to the Sydney's Auror Office first and inform them as to what was going on.

Alex then told them to grab on to his hands, he then chanted in a strange language and they were transported to the building where Cassiopeia lived.

It was an upscale muggle apartment building overlooking a beach. The three men ran into the apartment building and were at first stopped by the guard. Harry was about to obliviate the man but was stopped by Alex who pulled out a card showed it to the man and spoke to him for a minute. They were shown the elevator which led them to the penthouse apartment.

Hermione held on to Harry as he walked through the door and started crying. Severus looked at Draco who was covered in blood.

The three new arrivals gasped when they saw a woman come into the room; she was a young, beautiful blond haired, blue eyed version of Bellatrix LeStrange.

She however had bruises all over her face and was holding what was obviously a broken hand.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Her husband did not take kindly to the fact that she had invited wizards to their home and punished her. When we came she left us a message with the guard downstairs saying she could not see us anymore and to never contact her again. Hermione insisted and using magic we came anyway, when we saw her, Hermione got really angry. Cassy's husband came in and told us to leave but Hermione refused, they got into an argument and Hermione pulled her wand. He started screaming and she sent him flying into the wall and asked him if he liked it when he was being beaten, she sent him to the other side of the room, she released him and he fell onto the glass table and a piece of glass when straight through him. I removed the glass and tried to heal him but it was too late" Draco explained.

"I didn't mean to it, I just wanted to scare him" Hermione said in between sobs.

There was a knock and Brian came in with three Australian Senior Aurors.

"How long ago did this happen?" Harry asked.

"We called you right away so about fifteen minutes ago".

"Everyone leave" Harry commanded.

"No Harry we can't. I know what you are thinking but I can't leave you here alone" Brian told him firmly.

"Brian, I can't let her go to jail" Harry told him.

"She has to stand the consequences of her actions... I will let you try, but we can't leave. If it doesn't work then you will have to stand aside" Brian told him and Harry nodded.

Harry walked over to the body and knelt near; he closed his eyes and whispered "Death please come".

For a minute Harry called but nothing happened. He turned and looked at the Australian Aurors as they held Hermione.

He closed his eyes and closed his emotions and then gathered his power to him, he whispered in parseltongue and took out the elder wand, the cloak and the ring and put them on. The air in the apartment got cold and all of the others felt as if someone was tearing their soul. Though they could not see him they knew Death was there.

"He has been gone for nearly twenty minutes, his soul is already on the other side" Death informed Harry.

"Was it is his time?"

"No it wasn't but he is already gone."

"Can you bring him back?"

"If you command, but know he would be forever scarred, his soul has already faced the fires of hell, he will remember and no wizard's magic will make him forget."

"I want you to bring him back."

"Are you sure, he will have a cursed life."

"Yes" Harry said.

"I know why you ask. Are you willing to stand the consequences of this action; is her life worth this man's earthly torture?"

"Yes" Harry answered.

"This action will forever bear on your soul, whatever he does in this world good or bad will be your responsibility and while I don't know his future, I have seen his past and I will remind you that good men, do not know the fires of hell."

"He will be given a chance to redeem his soul."

Death nodded "I hope for your sake he does".

Death placed his skeletal hand on the man's chest and the wound healed and Harry saw the screaming tortured soul as it was pulled and brought back into the man.

The man woke with a terrifying scream.


	33. Chapter 33:Trouble Down Under

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_Chapter 33: Trouble Down Under_

Draco stood in front of a panel of five Australian wizard judges.

"Mr. Black could you tell the court in your own words what happened?" The Centre Judge asked and Draco's mind immediately went to the events that had happened earlier

----

Draco and Hermione were walking through the Narrabeen craft market, it was a beautiful morning, the air was crisp and fresh. He was enjoying his time in Australia, it was so different from England, no one knew him. He was free to walk the streets holding Hermione's hand, no one would chide them for being a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, no one would sneer at them for being a pureblood or a muggleborn, and no one accused him of being a Death Eater. He was a boy walking with his beautiful girlfriend.

They had decided to take a day and explore an outdoor market that had some fantastic deals; he had gone with his mom to many magical shopping spots and had actually been looking forward to the market. He and Hermione looked over many things and had been a bit silly in their shopping. He had bought a few shirts and a goofy looking hat, Hermione had bought some books and an antique lamp. He was looking at a wooden carving of a koala when he heard Hermione gasp and felt her grab his shirt.

He looked up in alarm "'Mione what?"

"Look there by the booth selling breads" Hermione pointed across the open way.

Draco looked over and at first didn't see what she was pointed at, but then he saw her, there was no mistake, the face was too familiar to be anyone else, it had to be Cassiopeia.

They made their way across to the booth and kept the woman in sight as she moved from the breads to the jams and preserves.

As they were about four meters away she looked up and saw them, she looked at Draco and gasped; she then dropped her bread and ran.

"She thinks I am a Death Eater" Draco said to Hermione and they ran after her. He pulled Hermione in between two stalls and very discreetly cast notice-me not charms on two of them. They then continued searching for the woman. They caught up with her in the car park next to a White Mercedes Sports Car.

"Cassiopeia please we mean you no harm" Hermione said very calmly.

"No, I don't believe you. How you found me I don't know, please can't you people just leave me alone?" She pulled out a gun and pointed it at both of them.

"Please Cassiopeia I know you know something about the wizarding world, I swear an oath on my magic that we are not here to hurt you" Draco said quickly.

Cassiopeia seemed to consider them and there was a physical relaxation of her shoulders "You..." she pointed to Draco "You are a Malfoy?"

"Yes, I am Draco, Narcissa's son" Draco answered.

"Dragon... you have grown, you were a baby when I left, now learning to walk; you look so much like your Dad" she considered him a bit "but you have a lot for your mom as well" she smiled and put down the gun.

"Yes and my mom really misses you, I came to Australia to look for you" Draco said with a smile, she reminded him more of Andromeda than Bellatrix.

"Who is this?" Cassiopeia asked indicating Hermione.

"This is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, she came with me, her parents live in Sydney so she has been a big help in my search, she is muggle born so she knows about all of this world" Draco said babbling a bit, he was nervous.

"A Malfoy with a muggleborn? Your father must be dead, or you have been banished and are in hiding as well" Cassiopeia stated.

Hermione laughed "Things have really changed in Britain."

"Hmmm, I heard about the Dark Lord's defeat and that most of the Death Eaters were dead or in jail. I heard that Bellatrix and Rodolphus had died" the woman said without emotion.

"Yes, they did, so did a lot of their colleagues but my parents are both alive, my mom helped Harry in the last battle and well dad and myself remained neutral, we were spared Azkaban but had to give up everything else. We have pledged allegiance to Harry Potter who is the new Lord Black, so we go by Black now" Draco informed her.

Cassiopeia's eyebrow shot up "What! Harry Potter, how did that happen? Sirius and Lily Potter had an affair?"

"No, Sirius was Harry's godfather and left him everything. Harry is really a good man and wants to make things right, he wants to make contact with you, he wants to extend his hand of friendship to you" Draco said.

"And your husband and children" Hermione added.

"Gerard and I have no children" she said sadly.

"Wait I have something for you, if you would wait?" Draco said and when he saw her nod he disappeared. Draco went back to the hotel and got the little wooden chest that he had hidden in his bag. He came back in less than five minutes. He saw Hermione and Cassiopeia sitting on a nearby bench laughing.

"My mom sent this for you" Draco said and gave Cassiopeia the small chest.

She looked at it and pressed a knot on the chest and opened it. She took out a letter and read it and started to cry. Draco didn't know what to do, but Hermione reached over and held the woman.

"I can really come home" she said crying.

"Yes you can and the family really wants to see you, Andromeda and her grandson Teddy, my mom even my dad and of course Harry" Draco said.

Cassiopeia looked up "Dora?"

"She died during the war along with her husband, her son Teddy survived and is currently Harry's godson and heir" Draco said.

"I assume Uncle Ted is gone as well" and she saw both Draco and Hermione nod sadly.

"What about you, what has happened since you left England" Hermione asked.

She laughed and Draco was reminded of his mom "So much has happened that it would take hours, why don't you two come over to dinner tonight, you could meet Gerard and we could talk".

They both nodded and Cassiopeia gave them her address "I go by the name of Cassy now, no one knows my real name, my husband knew me as Cassy Smith before I met him... I guess I will have to tell him the truth now" she said with a laugh.

She jumped in her car and waved as she sped off.

Hermione immediately called Harry.

Draco shook his head "You do know it is like two in the morning in Scotland now."

Hermione ignored him and he heard her talk with Harry.

After a few minutes of chatting Hermione looked at the phone and Draco saw her face was blood red.

"Hmmm I think your godfather was doing something really naughty."

"Please I do NOT want that imagine in my head" Draco said giving her a glare.

They spent the rest of the day at the hotel mostly in the pool and then got ready to go to dinner. Draco got dressed in black trousers and a green shirt and Hermione wore a gold and red dress with high black heels, she had combed her hair up in a fashionable style. They carried a bottle of elven wine from the Black cellars.

They looked like a pair of supermodels out on the town, they saw many people in the Hotel lobby looking at them, the men looked envious at Draco and the women (and some of the men) swooned at Draco.

They arrive at the exclusive apartment building at ten to eight and were allowed into the building by a doorman who looked more like a guard than a doorman. The apartment building was obviously upper class and the furnishes in the lobby was exquisite. Hermione looked a bit nervous but Draco felt right at home. Walking over in his aristocratic swagger he announced Hermione and himself to the receptionist at the front desk.

"I am sorry Mr. Black, Miss Granger, but Mrs Gill said to inform you that your dinner has been cancelled and that she will be turning down your offer and to not contact her again." The receptionist looked at them apologetically.

"What! Why?" Hermione asked.

"I am sorry ma'am but I am just the messenger" the black haired man said sheepishly.

"Did she leave a note perhaps" Draco said quietly.

"No I am sorry sir."

"Something must have happened Draco" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, but at least now we know where she is, we can report back to Harry and let my mom or Aunt Andie come back and try to talk with her."

"No, we need to see her; she was too excited this morning, she wanted to come home" Hermione said and then turned to the receptionist "I want to speak to her on the phone."

"Ma'am I don't think..."

"Now" Hermione said in her bossy tone that Draco had heard her used with Harry and that other boy.

The receptionist dialled a number and Hermione took the phone from him and when she answered, Draco noted that whoever was on the other side must have hung up.

"Hermione lets go, we will think of something" Draco said looking at his girlfriend who was shaking her head.

"No Draco we are going to find out tonight" she said as she took out her wand and obliviated the receptionist and walked over to the elevator.

"Hermione!" Draco said looking at the receptionist who looked very dazed.

"Draco are you coming?" her voice echoed.

"Hermione Granger, stop right there... this is where you Gryffindors run into danger. You act first and think later you need to..." Draco realised the girl was not listening but was already in the elevator, he ran and caught up to her.

"You know we are going to be in trouble?" Draco told her.

"Something is wrong Draco, she may be in danger" Hermione said.

"Or she may not be, most likely her husband took the news badly, all we need to do is give them some space and some time until he gets use to the idea" Draco said and saw Hermione nod.

The elevator door opened and Hermione walked out.

"Hermione!"

"All I want to know is that she is okay" Hermione said and knocked on the door to the only apartment on that floor.

The door opened and a big man with brown hair and dark blue eyes opened the door. Draco noted that the man was slightly taller than him and looked very fit. He was dressed in expensive clothes however looked like he was accustomed to manual labour.

"Who are you?" the man said in a deep voice.

"I am Hermione Granger and this is Draco Black we are here to see Cassy" Hermione said in her bossy tone.

The man slammed the door in her face.

Draco shook his head "Hermione lets go, you may be making things worse for Cassy, we could come back tomorrow and see if we can see her."

Hermione looked at him with sad eyes "Draco I have known too many people who wished someone would come and rescue them... I am afraid for her."

Draco nodded; he was concerned for his cousin as well. He sighed and took out his wand mumbling "I am turning into a bloody Gryffindor... _Alohomora_".

The door opened and they walked in. Hermione looked around and took out her wand and walked in the direction of voices.

Draco put the bottle of wine down on a table in the entrance hall.

"They were up here, I don't want any of those Freaks here" the deep voice said.

As Hermione and Draco entered the living room they saw the man Draco assumed was Gerard holding Cassy threateningly. Cassy's hand looked broken, her face was bruised and her clothes was ripped in certain places.

"Let her go" Hermione demanded and Gerard let his wife go and she fell to the floor.

"How did you Freaks get in here... No scratch that I know you used Magic. You know just because you have magic doesn't mean you have a right to do whatever you want. This is my home and you are not invited. GET OUT" the big man said walking over to Hermione who was now pointing her wand at him.

Draco moved over to the side and silently made his way over to his cousin. He knew Hermione could handle herself.

"You think that little piece of stick will frighten me, I know you people, you have rules... you can't come into my home and think you could intimidate me" the man said and then let out a curse as Hermione levitated him and then slammed him into a wall.

She then slammed him against the opposite wall...

----

There was a loud alarm and Draco looked up and saw the judges looking at him.

"You have told a lie Mr. Black" The Center Judge informed him sternly.

"No I haven't lied that's exactly what happened" Draco said and listened for another alarm which didn't sound.

"Maybe you didn't lie but maybe you omitted something" another judge said.

"Something she said perhaps" a third judge suggested.

Draco nodded and quietly sighed...

----

Hermione levitated Gerard and then slammed him into a wall "You are nothing but a big bully, you think I am going to standby and allow you to beat up your wife, well you have another thing coming."

"What I do with my wife is my business you fucking witch" Gerard shouted.

"You need to be taught a lesson" Hermione said "You need to feel as weak and helpless as you have made her feel".

"And what do you know of her you bitch? She is my wife, you just met her today" he shouted and started to wiggle as he tried to get out of Hermione's spell.

She then slammed him against the opposite wall.

"Release me you bitch... the moment you used your magic, my brother would have send his men and when they come they will make you regret you ever lived."

Hermione sneered "I could handle a couple of muggles" she however released the man who was currently about seven feet in the air.

The man crashed into the small glass table that had a vase with exotic flowers.

Draco saw it almost as if it happened in slow motion. Gerard fell his hands flaying and he landed straight on the table, the vase and table shattering, a piece of the table top breaking and flicked up, piercing the man's heart, blood splattering.

"Gerard!" Cassiopeia shouted and ran towards the man.

Draco waved his wand and banished all the glass on the ground; he ran up to the man and turned him over. Holding him he waved his wand and removed the shard in the man's chest and then stopped the blood. He looked at the man and to his horror the man looked dead.

"Draco is he okay?" Hermione asked.

Draco barely heard her, with shaking hands he cast the spell that would tell him the man's status... the man glowed black... he was dead.

"He's dead."

Draco heard the two voices shout "No".

Hermione became hysterical while Cassiopeia looked at her dead husband in shock.

"He can't be dead, he can't be dead, Draco check again, he has to be alive" Hermione screamed.

"Don't worry Hermione I will get rid of the body no one has to know" Draco said as he held Hermione who was looking at his blood covered shirt in shock.

"I have to call Harry... he will fix this" Hermione said and took out her cell phone.

"Hermione I will..." Draco said and heard as Hermione started talking to Harry.

After hysterically telling Harry what happened she passed the phone to Draco.

He heard Harry's voice on the other end "Draco what happened?"

"Harry we are in a bit of trouble here. We came to dinner but Cassy cancelled and said she didn't want to see us again, Hermione felt that something was wrong. We came up anyway and found out that Cassy's husband beat her up, Hermione got angry and decided to rough the man up a bit, but he fell on a glass table and a glass shard pierced his heart. He is dead... I am going to take Hermione and Cassy back to the hotel and then come back myself and clear this mess up."

"Stay there, don't let anyone leave."

"I need to clean this up Harry."

"No"

"Harry I could deal with this, I have done this several times when I was with...

"No. I will come. Where exactly are you?"

Draco gave Harry the address.

"Okay I will be there in a little while."

"Is he coming?" Hermione said weeping.

"Yes" Draco said and saw his cousin on the phone with someone.

"Peter I need you to come right away... my cousin and his girlfriend...there was an accident Gerard has been hurt... Yes... yes I understand" Cassiopeia said and soon hung up the phone.

"Draco... Draco what am I going to do... my potions mastery, my family, you, Harry... I am going to lose it all; they are going to send me to Azkaban."

"No you won't. You are a hero, you received the Order of Merlin, you are Harry Potter's best friend, they are not going to send you to Azkaban, not over a muggle" Draco told her and then looked up at Cassiopeia who was staring at the dead body of her husband.

"You would think that I would feel some heart ache or at least some regret at his death" Cassiopeia said almost emotionless.

Draco looked at her and saw an intense resemblance to Bellatrix.

Hermione went over and sat next to Cassiopeia "Do you want me to heal you?"

"No... I am okay it is not the first time, my brother-in law will come and get his doctor to come" Cassiopeia said and then looked at Hermione "I don't like magic being used on me."

Hermione nodded she understood.

"I am sorry, I just... I didn't think" Hermione said looking over at the dead man.

"No you didn't Hermione; I warned you and you wouldn't listen, you think you alone know what's best and you acted without thinking and once more caused more trouble than there was to start with... this is not school where if you do something bad you get a detention, this is real life" Draco said angrily and then calmed himself, when he saw the girl's flowing tears "But we will get through this."

"Harry is going to fix this" Hermione said sobbing and Draco frowned.

Draco left the room and started searching different cupboards until he found one with fresh linen. He could have just accioed one but he needed to calm down and collected his thoughts. He loved Hermione, even with what happened he loved her. He was willing to hide everything that happened to protect her but her one thought seems to be Harry. He sighed, he knew that she and Harry were best friends and that there would never be anything romantic between them, but her dependence on Harry was troubling Draco. He was jealous; he would never be good enough for Hermione.

He took out a clean sheet from the cupboard and carried it over to the living room and covered the body. Hermione broke out into a fresh set of tears, while Cassiopeia just looked at him with an emotionless look.

There was a knock on the door and Draco and Hermione walked over to the front door which opened and revealed Harry, Severus and another man Draco had never seen. He later learnt the man was Alex Fisher, Head of the Department of Mysteries. Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him.

Cassiopeia came over and the newcomers gasp when they saw her.

Severus looked at Draco "What happened?"

Draco noticed Fisher walk over and examined the body.

Draco explained and the newcomers listened intently. As he finished there was another knock on the door and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement came in with three Aurors. Draco got scared, he knew the man Brian Watson was a friend of Harry's, but he was also known as one who was 'uncorruptible'. The man could not be bribed, blackmailed or bullied into doing anything, but on the other side he was known to be just. Draco knew that with Watson there, there would be no cover up... Hermione would be arrested.

Watson and Harry argued as Severus came and stood next to Draco.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked and Draco nodded.

"Don't worry we will sort this out, I will help you both in whatever way I could" Severus said and pulled his godson in a hug.

"We are going to jail Severus; Watson will not let this slide..." Draco felt a tear slide down his cheek, with his godfather holding him, the burden of tonight's events seem to weight down on him.

"Draco, what have I always tried to teach you... you need to learn to face the consequences of your actions" Severus looked at his godson and sighed "We have faced the threat of Azkaban before or in this case Tasmin Prison, we have survived through worse Draco and I have stood by you then and I will be here now."

They heard a strange mumbling and saw Harry sitting near to the body. They both looked on as Harry sat over the body. To Draco's surprise Harry started talking in parseltongue and then put on a silvery robe. Severus stiffened.

"Harry No" Severus shouted but Harry didn't seem to hear him.

"No don't. Merlin No HARRY..." Severus shouted and ran over but he was stopped by Fisher.

The room got cold and Draco felt like his blood and his magic froze, there was a creepy feeling that made him shiver in fright. He heard Hermione start to cry; he walked over and held her. Cassiopeia looked at them all strangely obviously what they were all feeling was not affecting her.

Draco looked at Harry who was talking in parseltongue. It didn't seem like a chant but Draco assume it had to be because a minute later, the dead man sat up and started screaming. Cassiopeia fainted.

----

Mr. Black you honestly believe that this man was dead and was resurrected.

"I don't really know what to believe, I have heard of necromancers that existed in the past but I was unaware that Harry had that ability, I can only tell you what I saw and heard." Draco replied.

Harry looked at Draco who was now talking to the judges. Harry sighed this had turned out to be one of the worst days of his life. The judges on the impromptu Australian wizard's council court were now all looking at him.

The council had already heard from Brian Watson and Alex Fisher both who had verified that he was a free lance defence agent for the British Government which gave him certain allowances. He had been scared that he would have been charged for necromancy, a charge that in the Aborigine Wizard Law was punishable by the removal of your magic. The Australian unspeakables were now going through the recordings to decided if he could be charged.

Alex had told him that based on what he had seen, it was unlikely that they would be able to determine if it was necromancy or not, since Harry's interaction with Death was quite different from traditional necromancers.

Harry sighed, he knew Brian was very angry at him and so was Arthur. Arthur Weasley, Kingsley, Minerva, and Filius, had been waiting on them at the Sydney Ministry when they arrived.

Arthur and Kingsley had been in heavy discussions with the Australian Minister; a small witch by the name of Lydia Bell who had a pleasant face and was currently dressed in a light pink robes that made her look like a fairy. Even though the judges had assured everyone that they were going to try this case fairly without prejudice because of who was involved, Harry knew they were making special allowances for them as Minister Bell was able to have the court convene at 10:00 at night.

Harry looked around the court. To the far right Hermione and Draco sat at a special table with the three Aurors who had come to the apartment, sitting behind them.

On the opposite table was a man who Harry thought of as the prosecutor, he was in fact Brian's counterpart the Australian Head of Magical Law Enforcement. The man kept looking over at Harry and smiling, every time he did it Harry saw Brian get angry.

The Australian Minister, Kingsley, Arthur, Minerva, Filius and an aborigine that was introduced as Jerara were sitting in the row in front of him. Brian sat in the front row with Alex and Cassiopeia.

Severus sat next to him and Harry glanced over to look at the change in his lover. There was now a white streak in Severus' black hair.

Harry sighed thinking of what happened, he looked over at Hermione, really wondering if he had done the right thing, his conversation with Death after Gerard Gill had been resurrected, bothered him... he looked over at Severus who now bore the physical reminder of his actions.

----

When Gerard started screaming, most in the room started shouting or screaming (except for Cassiopeia who fainted).

Harry barely heard Severus voice calling him;

"Harry" Severus touched his shoulder but screamed and released Harry as if he was electrocuted.

"By holding you he was able to see me, ease his soul or he may go mad" Death said and Harry looked at the trembling Severus who now was sporting a strip of white in his hair.

Alex ran over and held Severus and Brian approached Harry.

"Don't touch him" Alex shouted to Brian who pulled back.

Death looked at Harry "With your permission Master, I am leaving but with this one now walking the earth again, I know I will have to return here soon".

Harry looked at Death who looked at him with a sad look "You called me Master and not Harry why?"

"I thought you were different, like Ignotus, but you are no different from many who sought my aid for their own purposes… If you please Master I am needed elsewhere."

Harry felt a weight on his heart and it was like he forgot how to speak so he nodded and Death left. He pocketed the Hallows and walked over to Severus. He felt the fear in Severus and the chaos in his magic so he poured his own magic to help calm him.

----

Harry looked at his lover again and sighed. Severus took his hand in his and the action calmed Harry.

Harry felt two sets of eyes looking at him; he turned, and at the end of the row behind him Peter Gill Cassiopeia's brother in law sat looking at him. The man was a muggle but knew enough about wizards for Harry to know he had had dealings with the magical world in the past.

The man was a schemer and reminded Harry of a cross between Lucius Malfoy and Mundungus Fletcher. There was a sliminess about the man that instinctively told Harry, he was not a man to be trusted. The most senior of the Aurors who had come with Brian to the apartment had told them that the Gill Family where one of Australia's most notorious criminal families, dealing in drugs and organised crimes. The family was involved in some of the worst crimes in the Australasian region, but used either intimidation or bribery to not ever be charged. Peter Gill was the head of the family.

The man was a muggle, but carried with him a pendent charm that allowed him the see the magical world and offered him protection him from minor spells including stun and obliviate (the later was proven when the Aurors tried to erase the memory of this evening).

The man had then started screaming about lying, cheating wizards. Draco had then explained to the man everything that had happened, however had not told him about his brother being dead. Draco merely made it sound as if Gerard had been badly injured. Since then the man kept watching Harry.

Twice already the man had strongly hinted that he expected Harry and the Black family to form an alliance with the Gill family. Each time Harry firmly refused. If one thing that Harry was glad for was Brian's insistence that everything be put in the open. He had already gotten the hint from Peter that he was going to use his brother's injury to force the wizards to do what he wanted. This trial negated that issue.

Harry turned to watch the next pair of eyes that were watching him. It belonged to a Chinese man who sat at the very back of the court. The man looked young but Harry had a hard time deciding what age the man looked like. There was something peaceful looking about the man but Harry also noted that his instincts told him that there was someone off with the man.

Harry felt Severus nudge him so he turned around and saw the court looking at him. Severus whispered "Stand" and Harry did.

"Lord Potter Black, the unspeakables have just delivered their report, which indicates that they are unable to classify your actions as any traditional form of necromancy. Since your actions do not follow the presets of the law which govern this court, we will have no choice but to determine that based on the evidence provided, that Mr. Gill was merely severely injured and not actually dead. Therefore, Miss Granger your charge will be changed to aggravated assault and battery..."

Harry knew he should feel relieved but he didn't, they had both gotten away on a technicality. He saw Hermione smile but he understood Brian's anger, it doesn't matter what the evidence showed or what the court said, he knew that Gerard had been killed.

He sat back down. The court was now asking Hermione some questions but Harry did not listen. The war had made them all complacent. They had done whatever they wanted, they had battled and even killed but back then everything was justified as they were at war, but now they weren't. Being bold and striking before someone struck you was no longer valid... even now with his preparation for the battle against Flamel and this Seth person, he had not thought of the legal consequences of his actions.

He felt Severus nudge him again and Harry saw that everyone was standing. The judges had left to consider their judgement.

The Aurors took Hermione and Draco into a nearby room.

Everyone sat talking and Severus leaned over and started talking with Minerva, Filius and Jerara.

Harry got up and went over to where Cassiopeia sat.

"Mrs. Gill, we haven't been formally introduced; I am Lord Harry Potter Black" Harry gave her a slight bow.

She smiled "I am very pleased to meet you Lord Potter Black, you may call me Cassy".

"I am very sorry to say this because I know how I felt when people told me, but you do look so much like your mother..."

She smiled "... but with my father's eyes. It has been my curse in the wizarding world, but a blessing in the muggle world, because fortunately even though she was an evil bitch my mother was very beautiful."

"Cassy, I am really sorry about all of this..."

"And you should be, my husband is a bad man Lord Potter-Black and hurt not only me but many people, he deserved to die. When I first met him he was so kind and romantic, he swept me off my feet and promised to protect me from the shadows as he called it... little did I know I was fleeing from one evil to the arms of another. In his own way Gerard loves me but he is very possessive and can be very violent" she said almost to herself.

"I will protect you in whatever way I can. If you wish it there is a home waiting for you in England, as a matter of fact, there is an inheritance for you to collect, which you can use to start over."

"And why would she want to start over, her husband is alive. But we thank you for the inheritance, it will come in handy" a deep voice said and Harry and Cassy turned to see Peter Gill coming towards them.

"Cassiopeia is free to make her own decisions Mr. Gill and if she wishes to leave your brother, she will have the protection of the magical world behind her" Harry said in an almost condescending tone.

"I do believe that when Gerard recovers he will expect his wife to be at his side" Peter said pulling Cassy closer to him.

Harry frowned and raising his hand sent a stinging hex at the man who smiled and pulled out his pendent.

"Sorry your magic does not affect me" Gill said pulling out a pendent.

Harry gasped, the pendent looked like a smaller less detailed version of the Egyptian Amulet that Bill gave him "Mr Gill your pendent what is it? Where did you get it?"

"This is my magical protection, it was given to me by an old Chinese wizard, it allows me to see the magical world and stops some of your charms like Stun, Obliviate and stinging hexes" Peter said with a grin.

Harry contemplated the amulet. If it was to see the magical world; it meant his champion was a muggle.

"You see Cassy, even your magical cousins cannot match my own power" Peter said with an evil smirk.

Harry turned back to the man and saw Cassy's fear. He got angry and his power increased to the front so that even Peter looked at him in astonishment. Harry grabbed the amulet and had his power directed to it and it cracked.

"Now listen you evil bastard, I am not like the insignificant wizards you are accustomed to, I am Harry Potter, the Chosen One, I am the most powerful wizard in the world and I have been fighting and defeating evil wizards since I was eleven and no muggle like you could stand in my way. Cassy is under my protection and if you or any one decide they want to hurt her I will crush you like the insignificant bug you are" Harry said angrily.

"Harry could I see you for a moment?"

Harry turned and saw Arthur Weasley standing behind him.

Brian and Alex came up to the group and stood next to Cassy protectively and Harry saw Peter Gill back off.

----

Harry walked to a nearby empty room that Minister Bell had directed Arthur to.

As soon as they entered the room and the door closed, Arthur turned him around and landed two stinging swats to his backside.

Harry yelped in surprise, the swats didn't really hurt but what did was the fact that Mr. Weasley felt it necessary to do so.

"Harry James Potter after everything that has happened in the last few hours, you still haven't learnt the importance of controlling your temper!" Arthur admonished and Harry lowered his head.

"I am appalled by your behaviour; you are living up to your namesake. Your little display just now was something I would have expected of your father. Is that who you want to emulate?" Arthur said sternly.

Harry's heart sank, he never had someone who loved him like a father felt so disappointed in him, and he felt the tears build in his eyes.

"Answer me young man" Arthur said scolding.

"No sir"

"People like Peter Gill goad you into doing what they want, by allowing your emotions to guide your actions you are playing right into his hands. You need to think before you act Harry. What impression do you think Cassiopeia has of you now?" Arthur's tone was severe.

When Harry didn't answer the stern red haired man continued "Your actions have shown her that you are a bully, just like her husband, except you use your magic rather than your fist" The tear fell down Harry's face but he quickly wiped it away when he saw Brian come into the room.

"Harry you and I are going to have a very very long talk when we get home. But for now, Cassiopeia has agreed to come to England, so I will arrange protection for her. Arthur we need to go back in I have received word that the judges are ready with their verdict."

Arthur nodded and then looked at Harry and said "Harry I love you and consider you my son. I have already allowed two of my children to stray and I will not allow you to as well. Like Brian we are going to have a long talk when we get back home. Now I want you to go back in there and whatever happens I expect you to handle it with the decorum and grace that your position demands. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" Harry said meekly and Arthur hugged him and led him out the room. As they passed Brian, Harry kept his head down he did not want to look at the man who he knew had a disappointed look on his face.

----

Harry went over and sat next to Severus who looked at him with concern. Harry lowered his eyes and Severus reached over and held his hand and gave it a squeeze. Harry felt comforted. He looked over and saw Cassy giving him a smile. He smiled back.

The Aurors brought Hermione and Draco back into the room right before the judges came back.

Harry squeezed Severus' hand as they listened to the judges give their verdict.

"Draco Black you have been found guilty of breaking and entering into the apartment that belongs to your cousin and her husband."

Harry saw Draco square his shoulders and his face was stoic.

"Hermione Granger this court finds you guilty of breaking and entering and aggravated assault and battery of the muggle Gerard Gill."

Hermione started crying.

"As wizards we are often complacent in our dealings with muggles, our magic is like a weapon that if misused can cause fatal injury. You are lucky that we did not charge you for attempted murder, but we believe that you did not intend on killing him. Miss Granger, you attacked this defenceless muggle in his own home, after being told repeatedly not to enter. You purposely, knowingly and recklessly did grievous harm on Gerard Gill."

The five judges then looked at each other and nodded.

"Draco Malfoy we hereby fine you 5,000 galleons and revoke your visa into Australia. You will not be eligible for a visa for ten years."

Draco sighed.

"Hermione Granger, we debated long as to your punishment. There are those who believed we should give you the maximum sentence of assault against a muggle which is three years in Tasmin Prison. There were others who believe that this punishment was insufficient and that we should revise the statues of crimes against muggles. This court however, took into consideration your contributions to the wizarding world and believed that this incident unfortunate though it was in fact contrary to your normal behaviour."

Harry looked at Brian who looked angry.

"Miss Granger we have decided to revoke your visa into Australia. You will not be eligible for a visa for fifty years hopefully in that time you would have learnt to control your temper. We have decided to sentence you to three years imprisonment which we have suspended to community service. However in light of your revoked visa we are placing the supervision of your sentence in the hands of the British Ministry."

Hermione sighed and smiled.

Harry looked at Brian who was looking at the girl seriously. The sentence by the Australian court was light; in essence they freed Hermione because of her reputation, but Harry knew that Brian would not be so lenient. By placing her in the British Ministry's hands they were actually unknowingly guarantying that she be severely punished.

The Judges stood and left.

Brian immediately spoke to Alex who bound Hermione and left.

Severus walked over to Draco and hugged him. After a nod to Harry, they left to pay the fine.

Brian walked over to Cassiopeia and spoke with her. Harry saw her nod and Brian took her hand and they too left.

Peter Gill came up to him.

"Lord Potter-Black, I look forward to both our families working together."

"Mr. Gill I am sorry but we will never do business together" Harry said seriously but calmly.

Peter smiled "I hope you would reconsider my offer. You and I are not so different; we both exist above the law and dominate over those weaker than us. We would make a formidable team, you ruling the magical world and me in the human world..."

"I am nothing like you" Harry said seriously.

"No. Regardless of what the court decided I believe you performed that necromancy thing, you obviously are willing to break the law when it is convenient. I will wait and I will be proven right. Whenever you are ready, you know where to contact me" Peter Gill took out a card and handed it to Harry who refused to take it.

Peter Gill laughed and walked out.

Harry took a deep breath.

"You are learning to control that anger of yours" Harry looked over at the Chinese man who had spoken and was now standing in front of him.

The Chinese man looked directly into his eyes and Harry felt his power "You have potential young one, you can be great however you also have the potential to become what you most fear. Your friends and family obviously care enough to keep you in check, which leads me to believe that with the proper guidance you can become one of the greatest light wizards in history".

"Who are you?"

"I am Defence Master Jin".


	34. Chapter 34: Being Held Accountable

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**----**

_**Chapter 34: Being Held Accountable**_

Harry sat with Master Jin for an hour while everyone around them was running everywhere. Severus came back with Draco and then took him (accompanied by an Auror) back to the hotel to retrieve all of his and Hermione's things. Brian had gone with Cassiopeia back to her apartment to get whatever she needed. Minerva, Filius and Jerara were in intense discussions and Arthur and Kingsley had gone off with Minister Bell.

Harry felt really comfortable with Master Jin and found himself telling the man about his life and all about the war. The man listened and asked Harry many questions about himself.

When Jin asked him about how he was able to do the necromancy Harry looked at him and said "I have been made the protector of powerful artefacts that allows me to do so. It is my burden... as everything else in this world... " Harry sighed and Jin looked at him with a powerful gaze.

"Master Jin, I thought it was you I saw. It is always a pleasure meeting you sir" Brian said coming up to them.

"And you Chief Watson, I received your letter and you are right this little one is in need of a powerful master, he tells me that Hogwarts is training him, but if it is all right with you, I would like to come over to England for a while" Jin said with a smile.

"Of course you are always welcomed" Brian said.

"Yes and you are welcomed to stay at Hogwarts if you desire" Harry said with a smile.

Jin raised his eyebrow "Don't you think you should ask the Headmistress first before you make that offer?"

"She acquiesces to my wishes, besides I have my own apartment as Lord Gryffindor, I am free to invite who I please" Harry said with a small smile.

Jin gave Brian a brief look that the Chief understood. "Harry, why don't you see if Severus, Draco and Cassiopeia are ready? We are going to return to England in a few minutes."

Harry nodded and excused himself and walked down to where Cassiopeia sat.

"He is a child standing on a crossroads. He has been given many burdens at an early age and the freedom to do as he pleases. He has a good heart and soul but has not been given proper guidance. He has been following his heart but his eyes have seen too much death and evil for him to remain pure" Jin said to Brian without turning his gaze from Harry.

"He knows this, he has been practically begging for someone to hold him accountable for his actions; he knows he may go down the wrong path."

"Have you been holding him accountable?" Jin said turning to Brian.

"Yes to a small extent, I have only really known him for less than two months... He looks at me as an authority figure so I have been speaking to him. I know he looks at Arthur as a father figure."

"Yes I saw the look the red head gave him going into the side room, it was the look of a father. The boy looked very contrite coming out of the room. I could just imagine the conversation. But it is good he has someone like that. He is still very young and needs a father's discipline. From what he tells me he did not have much of a childhood."

"Yes, he had to be a man from an early age, being forced to defend the wizarding world when others were still playing with toy dragons" Brian said with a sigh.

"His lover?" Jin asked looking at Harry talking with Severus.

"Yes, Severus too is very powerful and keeps him calm which helps his magic from accidently destroying the wizarding world."

Jin nodded "but the man is his subordinate, so he would not provide the discipline the boy needs".

Brian looked at Severus and raised his eyebrow "Severus is a very stern professor and a serious man, all of the students at Hogwarts fear him".

"Hmmm be that as it may, he is the subordinate in the relationship. It seems to be a good match though; their magic does seem to be in harmony together."

"Yes, I never thought I would have said this but they are good for one another I have seen quite a lot of changes in Severus. Being with Harry has made Severus become a better man. I have seen positive changes in a lot of people. Those under his care as Lord Black, for instance the former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy is helping in an orphanage that Harry is starting."

"So he manages his estate properly?"

"He takes his role as Lord Potter Black very seriously and I think he is doing a marvellous job for someone so young and without training. But he has none of the prejudices that other young lords have and no preconceived notions. He has hired a goblin to manage the estate, said he was the best for the job. He is starting two orphanages and a facility for young werewolves. He was given the responsibility of choosing the new Lord Malfoy and did a fantastic job. He is a very mature young man. To be honest this is the first major negative thing he has done" Brian said.

"But for someone like him, once he has crossed the line; it would be easy to keep crossing to the dark side. The fact that he was begging someone to hold him accountable means that he realised he may have been giving into the temptations or saw himself losing his battle to say light and since he was not stopped this happened."

Brian nodded.

"And what of his friend, the girl?" Jin asked.

"Hermione is Harry's best friend and the most clever witch of her generation. They were actually Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts. She graduated at the top of the class with record breaking marks in many subjects. But like Harry she too has been left to do as she pleases. They have been fighting dark wizards for over seven years and were left to rely on each other. They even spent a year on their own fighting Death Eaters and destroying dark artefacts" Brian said with a sigh.

"You have created powerful warriors, taught them only war, sent them alone to war and then expect them to be model citizens at peace time" Jin looked at Brian with a small sneer. "She needs to be taught how to be at peace. She has a good soul but it is in turmoil she has been through much. She still has not seen what she did as wrong. I know you want to punish her severely and she has to be held accountable, she needs to see the errors of her ways or it will stain her soul; but you need to be careful, she can break."

"And the other?"

"The little former death eater? His soul is heavily scarred but he has been broken and now is rebuilding. He seems to have good guides. He is on the right path, but as with the others, war has played heavily on him and he needs his guides."

Brian saw Minerva, Filius, Arthur and Kingsley come back into the room.

"So are you coming back with us?"

"I will be there by morning... Greenwich time."

Brian smiled and nodded "So do I set up the DMLE's Guest House or are you going to Hogwarts?"

"If the Headmistress gives permission I would like to go to Hogwarts, I am curious about the Hogwarts training and the Advisors" Jin said standing up.

"It's really amazing I stayed two days and learnt more than I have in years. As a matter of fact I trained with them this morning and was with Harry when the girl called. The Elders are good for Harry, he respects them and they are training him to control and best use and develop his magic. Godric and Salazar especially are good for him, they keep him sane."

"And therefore would be best to give him a good scolding when he needs it" Jin said with a smile.

Brian nodded and led the Chinese man to where the elder adults stood waiting.

"Minister Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Undersecretary Arthur Weasley, Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Charms Master Professor Filius Flitwick, Potions Master Professor Severus Snape; I will like to introduce you all to Defence Master Jin" Brian said with pride.

Every one gasped but then Kingsley bowed and said "Master Jin it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Harry came over and smiled "I have invited Master Jin to come to Hogwarts".

Minerva smiled but Master Jin frowned "Headmistress, if it is within your good graces?"

"Yes Hogwarts would be deeply honoured to have you as a guest Master Jin" Minerva said.

"Then I will wish you all a good night" Master Jin said with a small bow and with graceful movements left the room.

Harry smiled as he watched the man leave but became serious as he saw Brian's disapproving look and Severus' hurt look.

Minister Bell came in carrying a long staff "This portkey will take you directly to the apparition room in the British Ministry. We have already liaised with Mr. Fisher he will be waiting on you. I will give the activation word when you are ready."

"Thank you for everything Lydia" Kingsley said.

"Minister Bell, I am really sorry for all the trouble we gave" Draco said sadly "You really do have a beautiful country and it is a very harsh punishment for me that I will not be able to return."

"Thank you Mr. Black" the Minister said with a smile and gave Brian a look and he rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to go this way?" Cassiopeia said as Minerva told her to hold on to the staff.

Filius held her hand "It will be alright, just hold my hand tight and close your eyes."

Cassiopeia had one hand on the staff and the other in Filius' and closed her eyes tight.

Kingsley nodded and the Australian Minister said the activation word and the group left the Land Down Under.

----

As they landed they were surrounded by Alex and his men who blocked everyone's view of the group that arrived. Alex handed Cassiopeia a heavy cloak which covered her body and hooded her face so no one could see it.

"I am sorry my lady but your looks will cause a bit of a panic" Alex said apologetically and the squib nodded.

"Miss Granger?" Brian asked.

"She is in the holding cell in my Department" Alex said.

"Good have her in my office in an hour. Arthur, Kingsley I will like it if we could have a brief meeting." Brian asked and the two men nodded.

The man then turned to Draco "I am releasing you to your Godfather; I hope I am not going to have any problems with you in the future young man."

"No sir" Draco said with a lowered head.

Brian then turned to Harry "You and I are going to have a talk, I am letting you attend to your business for the moment" he looked in Cassiopeia's direction and then looked at his watch (which had readjusted to British time) "But I want to see you in my office at around two o'clock which is about an hour and a half. I trust you to be on time."

Harry nodded.

Brian looked at him again sternly "You should contact Bill and tell him you are re-scheduling your meeting with him for a few hours."

Harry nodded again and Severus put his hand on his shoulder.

Brian gave a nod and he, Arthur and Kingsley walked off. It looked impressive watching the most important wizards in Great Britain walking and many of the wizards and witches in the Ministry entrance hall watched them in awe and most bowed as the men passed.

Harry walked behind the three Hogwarts Professors, and the cloaked Cassiopeia walked between Harry and Draco who looked like very powerful bodyguards. The squib turned and saw that the members of the Department of Mysteries had disappeared as if they were never there. She smiled to herself; she had always loved and feared the magical world.

Harry saw Rita Skeeter standing with her photographer at the side, he glared at her and the woman paled and stepped back.

----

Harry stood outside of Lucius' manor in Kent. He looked at Cassiopeia and smiled; under her heavy cloak he saw nervous blue eyes.

Draco stood looking scared and Severus put his hand on his godson's shoulder and with a smile to Harry they moved towards the door.

Before they reached the door Lucius came out "We were wondering... Draco?"

Severus gave his friend a look and Lucius gave a nod and looked at his son with a frown. Lucius knew the look Severus had on his face, it was the look that the Slytherin Head of House had every time he came to tell him his son was in trouble. He looked and saw the heavily cloaked individual and wondered if Miss Granger had been injured. They had gone to Hogwarts earlier to collect Andromeda and Teddy and the Head house-elf had informed them that Harry, Severus, Minerva and Filius had left on an emergency. Even Neville did not know where they had gone to. He knew Misty knew but she had her lips sealed not revealing anything, even the Dark Lord at his most powerful would not have been able to get the house-elf to talk if she didn't want to.

He led them into the house and to the living room where Narcissa and Andromeda were sitting talking.

"Draco what are you doing home?" Narcissa said greeting her son but looked at the boy's face and sighed, he was in trouble.

"Unc'e Sev" a tiny voice screamed and a pink haired Teddy came running into the room and headed straight for the Potions Master.

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" Harry said with a smile.

"Unc'e Har'y" Teddy rolled his eyes and Harry saw a little Snape look.

Harry saw the two children Richard and Claire come into the room. Claire looked like she wanted to run up to Harry but her brother gave her a stern look. He bowed and the girl curtseyed.

"Good afternoon Lord Potter Black" the boy said seriously.

"Good afternoon Richard, Claire" Harry said with a smile.

Narcissa smiled and shook her head "So Harry who is your guest?"

Cassiopeia lowered her hood and Narcissa and Lucius gasped and Andromeda stared in shock.

Narcissa was the first to recover, she gave a squeal and ran up to the woman and gave her big hug.

Andromeda turned to Harry "Who is..."

Narcissa let the girl go and turned to her big sister "Andie, this is Cassiopeia LeStrange."

Harry saw the girl shudder it was probably nearly eighteen years since she had gone by that name.

"No... she died, Bella killed her..." Andromeda said but walked up to the girl.

"No we hid her, Draco went to find her" Narcissa explained.

Andromeda hugged the girl and Cassiopeia cried.

Lucius looked at the women and smiled. But after a minute looked at his son and sighed "Severus, you Harry and Draco want to come to my office and talk?"

Cassiopeia pulled out "No it would be best if we all talk together".

Lucius nodded and then turned to Richard "Could you take your sister and your cousin to the nursery and stay there until we call you?"

Richard nodded and came over to take Teddy, but the little boy started to fuss and looked at Severus pleading.

Harry sighed and sternly said "Teddy, stop the fussing, I want you to go with Richard and when we are through we will come and get you." The little boy stopped and took Richard's hand but still looked back at Severus.

Severus eyes softened but he shook his head and the little boy's hair turned blue and walked off with his new cousin.

"Well who would have thought that Sev would have been the softy" Lucius said with a smirk, the comment earned him a Snape glare.

Harry cast a light silencing spell (which would still allow them to hear the children) and then sat down. Severus sat down next to Harry and Cassiopeia sat in between her two aunts and Lucius and Draco both sat on individual chairs.

Severus looked at Harry and then said "Lucius, Narcissa I want an oath from you two that you will not discuss this with anyone who does not know".

The two former Malfoys swore the oath.

Andromeda looked at Severus and Harry with a questioning look.

Harry looked at her "I know you are retired but I am hoping that you would remain the family lawyer in case of trouble."

Narcissa looked at Draco who paled.

"What happened?" Andromeda said seriously.

Cassiopeia sighed and before anyone else said anything she started.

"I met Draco and his girlfriend earlier today... well it would be last night your time... and after talking with them I invited them home by me for dinner. However my husband Gerard did not take the news well. I never told him about my true past, he knew me as an orphan without any family, I gave him the impression that I grew up in an orphanage. He did not even know of my real name, by the time I met him I was going by the name Cassy Smith. We met actually while I was being chased by a wizard who had recognised me. Gerard and his brother Peter saved me and killed the wizard. I always gave him the impression that it was someone who wanted to rape me. My husband is a member of the Gill family, if the name means anything to you."

Lucius frowned and Andromeda gasped and then got serious. It was obvious they both knew the name.

Narcissa looked at her husband for an explanation.

"If Riddle were ever to hire muggles, they would have been one of the first in line" Lucius said.

Andromeda looked at her niece "Yes and Bella would have loved that you joined that family".

"Gerard was so good looking and very romantic and I realised he could have protected me. But soon after we got married I got him angry and he hit me."

Andromeda shook his head and Narcissa looked at Lucius and frowned.

"It did not happen often as I learnt how not to anger him, but sometimes I would do something he would not be pleased about. Often it would just be a spanking and I accepted that but there would be times when he would get really angry and on those occasions I would have to call in a private doctor. His brother Peter almost had me killed once, when I protested after I found out about Gerard's mistress" Cassiopeia said without looking up.

"Do you have any children?" Andromeda said in a very serious tone.

"No, I had two miscarriages" the girl said and a tear fell down her cheek.

"What happened today?" Lucius asked.

"I decided to tell him about my true past and about Draco and Hermione coming to dinner. He got angry. The family had bad dealings with the wizards in Sydney. The Aurors have destroyed many of Peter's deals and have caused a lot of trouble for the family. I always stayed far and pretended to know nothing about the magical world. He was really angry... he forbade me from making any contact with Draco or anyone in my family. He sent word to the receptionist at the building's entrance to not allow them to come up" Cassiopeia sighed.

Draco decided to continue "When Hermione and I came, we received the message and Hermione refused to accept it. I told her that we should just leave and contact Harry and you all and let you deal with it."

Andromeda nodded "That would have been best."

Draco nodded "But Hermione is bit stubborn."

They heard Severus snort.

Draco rolled his eyes "Okay Hermione is very stubborn and she insisted on seeing Cassy for herself. She obliviated the guard and we went to the apartment. I kept trying to persuade her to leave it, but she said that she knew too many people who were abused and who wished someone would rescue them. We knocked and Gerard came out and slammed the door in our face. After listening to Hermione's pleading I took out my wand and opened the door. We heard Gerard yelling at Cassy and saw her all banged up and with a broken arm. Hermione freaked."

"What did she do?" Andromeda said when neither Draco or Cassiopeia continued.

"Hermione used her magic and roughed him up" Severus said and Narcissa smiled.

"However she took it too far and he died" Severus continued.

Lucius looked at Draco "Draco what did you do?"

Draco sighed "I wanted to get rid of all the evidence including the body, but Hermione insisted on calling Harry. Brian Watson and Alex Fisher were with Harry and Uncle Sev at the time and within fifteen minutes they were in Australia with us."

Lucius looked stoic; he knew Watson was a man who would do what the law required.

Andromeda looked at Draco "Let me guess you are out on bail and Miss Granger is in an Australian jail."

Severus gave a small smile.

Harry looked at Lucius and then Andromeda "No, I am the Master of the Three Deathly Hallows."

"You didn't?" Lucius said in shock.

Severus nodded.

"That is really dark magic Harry" Lucius said.

"Necromancy is punishable by the removal of magic in Australia" Andromeda said seriously.

"The court could not identify it as any of the preset indicators of necromancy and concluded that Gerard was simply badly damaged. So Miss Granger's charge was changed from murder to aggravated assault and battery. Which she was found guilty" Severus informed them.

"And what was Draco charged with?" Andromeda asked.

"Breaking and entry... I was found guilty and charged 5000 galleons and my visa to Australia was revoked. I am not eligible for another ten years" Draco said with his head bowed.

"All things considering that was not bad" Andromeda said.

Cassiopeia looked at her cousin "I am glad you broke in Dragon."

Draco smiled.

"And what of Miss Granger?" Andromeda asked.

"She was charged three years imprisonment but given a suspended sentence to community service because of her contribution to the wizarding world" Draco said.

Narcissa sighed but said "So where is she?"

"The sentence is under the supervision of the British Ministry and Brian Watson" Draco said.

"Hmmm he is not going to be lenient" Andromeda said seriously.

"She is currently in a holding cell in the Ministry. Brian is going to be meeting her in half an hour" Draco said.

"I also have a meeting with Brian in an hour" Harry said sadly.

"Yes your action is questionable Harry. I know you were trying to save your friend but meddling in dark magic has led many down a path that I know you don't want to go" Lucius said seriously "Many of the Death Eaters came with honourable intensions. You always have to look at the consequences Harry."

Narcissa sighed "The first person Bella used the cruciatus on was on a man who she caught raping a close friend of hers. The aurors let her go because they felt that under the circumstances it was forgivable."

Harry sighed "I know".

"Do you really? There are usually hidden consequences to using dark magic Harry" Lucius said.

"One consequence is that Peter Gill is adamant that the families do business together. I have refused but I know I haven't heard the last of it" Harry said seriously.

"He has also made it clear that he expects me to return to Gerard when he comes from the hospital. I know him, he already heard Harry mention an inheritance and will want to claim it. He will be after me and will have me killed rather than leave his brother. He will use intimidation and will try to blackmail the wizarding world to get business deals or at least get the Aurors off his back. He will try to get to anyone who is connected to you. Miss Granger indicated her parents live in muggle Sydney he will go after them."

"Don't worry I will arrange your divorce" Andromeda said seriously.

"Gerard will never agree and Peter will demand any money or inheritance I may have, he may even go after Harry's fortune" Cassiopeia said.

"Don't worry I will not allow that" Andromeda said with a smirk.

"Aunt Andie, can you help Hermione?" Draco said.

"Hermione is a smart girl and a powerful witch and has to face the consequences of her actions. Watson is a fair man... but I will go with you. But know Draco, she has to face her punishment herself" Andromeda said.

In the end Narcissa and Cassy stayed with the children and Andromeda went with Lucius, Draco, Severus and Harry back to the Ministry (after they met with Teddy for a while).

----

The group arrived in Brian's waiting room about quarter pass one. They saw Alex bringing in Hermione who was still dressed in her red and gold dress with her high heels, her hair had fallen however. She was placed in a side room. Draco asked if he could talk with her and Alex agreed.

As Draco went in, Hermione looked up "Where is Harry?"

Whatever Draco wanted to say went out the window "Harry is outside, waiting on his turn with Chief Watson. Hermione do you know how much trouble you put Harry in?"

"They did not charge him" she said meekly.

"No they did not, but it does not mean that he is not in trouble. Hermione, he used very dark magic to help you and all of that could have been avoided if you had just listened to me or use that big brain of yours."

Hermione got stoic and in a huff said "So you came in here to say I told you so."

"No Hermione, I am not here to rub it in your face, there are a lot of people here who love you and want to help you. But I am very angry with you, you keep looking to Harry to help you out of your problems and you keep putting him in unnecessary danger."

"Harry is my friend" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Yes he is but so am I" Draco said sadly and he got up and walked to the door.

"Draco wait please I am sorry" Hermione said and the boy stopped and turned around.

"Hermione are you sorry for what happened?" Draco said sitting down near to her and then held her hand.

"Am I sorry we went to try and save Cassy? No. Am I sorry for roughing up that awful man? No. But I am sorry he died, I did not mean for that to happen. I am going to be honest, I was glad not to be charged for murder and not be in Azkaban, but I am sorry he is not in hell, for what he put Cassy through" Hermione said.

"No he is in a mental torture from being brought back from hell" Draco said.

"Well he deserves it." Hermione said adamantly.

Draco looked at her sternly "Hermione the punishment for beating your wife is not death nor is it eternal mental torture. You had no right to even attack him. Why didn't you stun him or something? We could have saved Cassy and no one else would have gotten hurt. It would have saved everyone a lot of trouble."

"He would not have learnt" she started.

"Learnt what? Not to beat up someone weaker than him. So tell me Hermione, what do I do to get you to learn that lesson? Tell me Hermione? While I do not condone what Gerard did, I could understand why sometimes you would be tempted, because Hermione I am going to be serious I really felt like tanning your hide earlier."

Hermione looked at him sadly but then put a stoic mask on.

"Hermione drop that mask on your face. Listen to me. I love you and I already told you I would go to the ends of the earth for you... but Hermione you did something wrong, something that caused a man to die. The fact that Harry brought him back does not change the fact that he died, that you killed an innocent man"

"He was not innocent, he abused her."

"Hermione, my dad was a Death Eater, the Dark Lord's right hand man, and yet he was redeemed. Don't you think that there is a chance for someone else to be redeemed?"

Hermione looked at him and with a sad look said "Draco... I have to justify what I did, I have killed in the past and every time there was always a reason. I can't not have a reason now."

Draco pulled her close "We were at war Hermione, it was kill or be killed. But we are no longer at war. You are going to have to admit to yourself what you did, while it was an accident, it was your fault. If you don't admit that and atone for that it is going to eat at your soul Hermione."

"Draco I..." Hermione started crying and Draco held her.

"Gerard Gill was or is not a nice man, but just like Potter, you have a saving people thing, you want to save those weaker than you, first the house-elves and now Cassy, but Hermione you keep going about it the wrong way."

"Yeah I know I have to be more Slytherin."

"Well Yes, that and listen to me more, you would be in less trouble all the time" Draco said kissing the top of the girl's head "You know the scary thing is out of the three of you, you are the most sensible".

Hermione laughed but then said "I put Harry in danger."

"Yes you did, I know you didn't ask him to, but he loves you enough to put himself in danger. He did very dark magic and he brought a bad man back from hell. Everything Gerard Gill does from now on will be because of Harry and your actions."

"Do you think we will get away with putting him in a glass bubble for the rest of his life" Hermione said.

"No we wouldn't" Draco said with a smile.

"I am scared Draco" Hermione said.

"I know you are but I am going to be with you regardless" Draco said.

Little did the couple know but Brian was watching the two of them and listening to them. Draco was good for the girl; he had in that short space of time gotten the girl to consider her actions. There was hope for her. He called the Aurors to bring in the girl and Andromeda (who had told him she would act as the girl's lawyer).

Hermione came in and so did Andromeda from another door. They were both invited to sit.

"Miss Granger, is there anything you would like to say?" Brian asked her.

"I am sorry for what I did. I realise that I was wrong, that I let my emotions get the better of me. I used my magic to hurt someone, unnecessarily. I know Gerard Gill is not a nice man and I am not sorry for the breaking and entering even though I know that I could have also done that differently. I was indeed lucky that my instincts were correct. I should have stunned Mr Gill, instead of trying to take the law into my own hands. I had no reason to attack him and had I listened to Draco instead of jumping in without really thinking then Mr. Gill would not have died." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger do you understand the implications of your actions?"

"Yes, I put Harry's soul in danger, he did dark magic to try and help me and by doing that he crossed a line that not even with Riddle did he cross. I put him in unnecessary danger because of my rash actions. Also I know Mr. Gill is now suffering because of my actions" Hermione said with a lowered head.

"Yes he is. The healer in the Sydney Magical Hospital said he did not think that Mr. Gill will recover soon, magic does not seem to affect him. I had him transferred here but not to St. Mungos' but to a small little known hospital, that sees about muggles who have been damaged due to magic. Miss Granger, you have been given three years community service. I am sentencing you to work at this hospital where you will take care of Mr. Gill and others who come to the hospital. You will have to work there full time, since Mr. Gill will need full time care."

Hermione looked at him and nodded, full time meant she would not be able to do her potions mastery.

Brian continued "Because of the damage that these patients have suffered, you will not be allowed to use magic in their presence. I was tempted to take away your wand for the period, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt. You are a smart witch Hermione and you should have known better. However I know that you are a good person but the last war took a lot out of you and you cannot seem to adjust out of war. I am going to have you attend some counselling sessions, once a week at first, but if the mind healer thinks you need more or less it would be adjusted."

Andromeda put in "I think that this is fair."

Brian nodded "Lastly Miss Granger, if the healers at the facility believe that Mr. Gill somehow heals and is ready to rejoin society before the three years are up, I would consider your debt paid. So if Mr. Gill is perfectly fine in two months then your time would be up. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Andromeda then asked "Mr. Watson would Miss Granger have to live at the facility?"

"No, she would not, but there are quarters at the hospital if she wishes to live there, there is a small village not too far and some of the workers live in the area. Miss Granger this is not a prison, you will have some hours off every day, you will get a day off every week, you will be free to visit the village, go to London or even go to Hogwarts on occasion, however you will not have time to do your mastery" Brian said.

Both Hermione and Andromeda nodded and Brian then handed over the paper work and the conditions of her community service.

When they were finished Andromeda turned to Brian "Mr. Watson I would like a request seeing the nature of Mr. Gill's family, I am concerned about the safety of Miss Granger's parents in muggle Australia, and request assistance in relocating them back to Great Britain."

"Yes that is reasonable I will deal with that straight away" Brian said giving the girl a reassuring smile.

When they left Brian's office Draco and Harry immediately ran up to Hermione's side and Andromeda told them of the sentence.

"All things considering I think it is fair Hermione, and I will wait for whenever you are ready to do you mastery" Severus told her and the girl smiled.

"It is my fault; I should not have let my temper get away from me."

"So when do you have to report to the facility?"

"Tomorrow morning" Andromeda replied.

"Narcissa and I will take you and will help you find suitable living arrangements" Lucius said and he saw Draco smile.

"Harry if you will" Brian said motioning to Harry who took a deep breath. Brian looked at the others "It would be best if you all depart, Harry and I will need some time and I will be accompanying him to Hogwarts after, so Severus we will meet you there".

Everyone sighed but did as Brian suggested.

Harry stood looking nervous and Brian smiled and offered him a seat on a couch in his office rather than at his desk.

"Harry I want you to tell me exactly what happened when you spoke to Death this morning" Brian asked and Harry a bit shocked but told him. At the end Brian sighed.

"Harry you were told over and over that this man will lead a tortured life, why did you agree?" Brian asked.

"I... I wanted to save Hermione, I didn't want her to go to prison" Harry said softly.

"So you condemn this man to an emotional prison to save Hermione from one" Brian asked.

"I am not sure if I did the right thing. I mean I didn't want Hermione to go to Azkaban or Tasmin but I know it was wrong to bring that man back... but I mean even a tortured life here is better than the fires of hell but I know I shouldn't have done it... because this man is like a muggle Death Eater and he might kill others in the future and I will be responsible. But if I had to choose between him and Hermione I will choose Hermione, but I shouldn't have had to choose. I am confused."

"So are you angry with Hermione, for putting you in this situation?"

"I love her she is my sister. I guess a part of me is angry with her, but I can't put the blame on her; at first I was a little upset with you..."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you told me I could try and then you got angry when I did... but then I realised that I was trying to blame someone else when the decision in the end was mine. I should have told Death to leave him, but I was not thinking straight all I was thinking of was saving Hermione."

"I was not angry but disappointed that when you got all the information, that you made the decision you made" Brian said.

"I am sorry"

"Sometimes in hindsight we realise that we made the wrong decision but we have to learn for the future. You have heavy burdens and responsibilities and I know it is hard on you but you can't hide from it. You need to share your burdens and when things get too hard, you need to ask for help; also when you find yourself in a situation where you alone have to make a choice dig deep in yourself and think about what is right."

"Thanks Brian"

"You are welcome Harry... but now you have to face the consequences of your actions."

Harry looked down.

"Now what did I tell you would happen if I felt you were abusing your power?"

Harry looked at him sheepishly "You would haul my arse to Azkaban."

Brian smirked "Well unfortunately Azkaban is full."

Harry smiled at the joke.

"So I have another punishment for you."

"Are you sending me to work with Hermione?"

"No, unfortunately I don't think that you would benefit from that. Miss Granger is a good soul and working in that hospital would benefit her tremendously. You on the other hand need another type of punishment or more so I think you need some _Advice_ to help you get back on track."

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"You are going to explain to your Hall of Advisors what you did and submit to their 'advice'."

"What! No... No, I mean you sent Hermione to work for three years in a hospital, what I did was far far worse... you need to send me away" Harry said jumping off the couch.

Brian looked at him with a smirk.

"Please Brian I think I should go to Azkaban for a few days or months."

Brian didn't say anything but got up and went for his coat.

"Brian what if... what if I donate like a million galleons to the hospital?"

Brian put his coat on and directed Harry out of his office.

"Ten million?"

Brian held Harry's shoulder and directed him to the lift.

"Twenty million and I work there every weekend?"

Brian walked to the apparition point and looked at Harry who was still standing by the lift. At Brian's raised eyebrow Harry came across.

The two apparated to Hogwarts and Brian looked at the young man.

"Harry it's not going to be that bad."

Harry looked at him with pleading eyes and Brian was reminded that Harry was still in essence a teenager.

Brian sighed "Harry what if when Teddy becomes a teen, he does something really bad and he is scared to tell you. What will you tell him?"

"I will tell him that no matter what I will still love him, I may not like what he did but that does not mean I hate him. Even when I have to punish him, I do it because I love him and that I don't want him to make the same mistake again" Harry said with a sigh.

Brian smiled "Good lad. Come on."

Harry walked quietly "My mom is going to be disappointed."

"I am sure she will be"

"And Ignotus is going to tell me how he told me not to play God in deciding who should die and who should live" Harry said sadly.

"He did say that"

"And Galen and Carlos said that Godric and Salazar are really really strict when you do something that they disapprove of" Harry said wide eyed.

"Yes and I am sure they would disapprove" Brian said with a smile.

They had reached the castle doors.

"And Grandma Elizabeth Potter said that Elijah Prince used to paddle naughty school boys" Harry said in panic.

Brian wondered if he should remind Harry he was no longer a schoolboy. Brian laughed to himself as he listened to Harry speculate on the portraits possible reactions. He had learnt a long time ago that punishments were personal things, different people reacted differently to the same punishments, Harry would not have blinked at getting Hermione's punishment; but the all powerful wizard, defeater of Voldemort, the bane of Death Eaters, the man who hours before had declared himself as the most powerful wizard alive, had crumbled and was now behaving like an eleven year old at the prospects of confessing to his "grandparents".

Brian looked at the boy who was really in a panic "Yes a trip to the Room of Requirements is a guarantee Harry"

Harry's eyes widen. Brian laughed yes this was the most appropriate punishment for Harry.

----

Lucius and Andromeda supervised Gerard Gill's settling in the hospital. They had decided to come right away to organise living quarters for Hermione. Lucius looked at the man; he reminded him of a man who years ago had been in Azkaban with him. He sighed; Hermione would be here for a while.

The hospital administration Mrs Grant was a small plump muggle born witch who was now harassing Severus in helping with some of the potions that the hospital used.

She had promised them a tour of the facility and Lucius was horrified to find out that two floors of the three story building was really muggles who had been permanently damaged because of torture by Death Eaters.

There was an area of the first floor that had about twenty children who had been damaged because of accidental magic done by neighbours who were muggleborn witches and wizards. It was this area they found Narcissa, she was sitting with a little ten year old blond hair girl whose hair could have been twenty feet long.

Mrs Grant was telling Andromeda, Lucius and Severus "No matter what we do, her hair grows; we cut it every night and every morning".

Severus looked at the little girl and smiled. He turned to the administrator "May I try something?"

When she nodded he walked up to the liitle girl and made a sweeping bow "My fair princess".

The little girl giggled, he whispered something in her ear and she giggled again and nodded.

Then to everyone's shock he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. The hair immediately started to recede.

Everyone looked at him in amazement.

Mrs. Grant was beside herself "How did you... we tried everything..."

"Not everything obviously" Severus said with a smirk. The little girl with now shoulder length hair curtseyed and ran to her bedside.

Severus' eyes gleamed "Mrs Grant you said you were muggleborn, do you not know the story of Rapunzel"

"Yes, but I don't understand?"

"When I was younger my best friend and I would often play make believe games, her favourite was Snow White and whenever we played her red hair would become black and as soon as the game ended her hair would become red again. The magic your little Rapunzel's friend did needed her to finish the game."

"So how does Rapunzel end?" Lucius said in amusement.

"With a kiss from a Prince" Severus said with a smile and Andromeda and Narcissa laughed.

----

Hermione unpacked her seven lock trunk in her new bedroom. The accommodations Lucius and Narcissa organised was a two bedroom, two bath cottage on the hospital grounds. It needed some repairs and needed cleaning but it was comfortable looking.

There was a pop and Winky came in "Miss Hermione Winky has come to help you."

"Thank you so much Winky" Hermione said wiping a tear.

"Yes Winky is quitting from Hogwarts and is coming to be with Miss Hermione" the little house-elf said.

"You came to be with me?"

"Yes Winky is good elf, will help Miss Hermione, clean and cook and fix her home, for one galleon a month" Winky said smiling.

There were many things Hermione wanted to say but Draco's voice echoed in her head "Thank you Winky. There is a small room near to the kitchen were you could put your things".

The tiny elf smiled and popped out.

Mrs Grant came in "Miss Granger?"

Hermione came out.

"Miss Granger I am sorry, I know I promised you that you would have the cottage to yourself, but we are in need of one of your rooms, we have another volunteer who wants to stay on the grounds, I am hoping you would not mind a roommate" the plump smiling lady said.

"No no I really don't mind, so when is she coming?" Hermione said trying to smile.

"I am already here."

Hermione turned and saw Draco standing by the door with his bag in his hand.

"I hear this place is in dire need of someone who is good in potions and Mrs. Grant has reassured me that she does not mind someone who will be doing their potions mastery part time."

Hermione smiled and ran up to the six foot tall platinum blond man and hugged him.

"You came to work here to be with me?" Hermione said smiling.

"Didn't I tell you pretty lady, I would follow you to the ends of the earth" Draco smiled and Hermione leaned in and kissed her handsome knight.


	35. Chapter 35: Return to the Chamber

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**----**

_**Chapter 35: Return to the Chamber**_

The sun was now peeping over the horizon and the lake looked like black glass. Harry entered the room and sighed. Yesterday was the worst day of his life. He didn't want to experience anything like that ever again. He was grateful to Misty for helping him afterwards and for leaving all the potions for him to take when he woke otherwise he would not have been able to walk not to mention run this morning.

As he walked towards the lake, Galen, Carlos, Sancho and Eric appeared.

"Harry man you are alive" Carlos said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"To be honest I didn't expect you to be able to come out today" Galen said putting his hand on Harry shoulders.

"I'll live, Severus' house elf came and administered to me last night, she was accustomed patching up Severus so she knew exactly what to do" Harry said in a quiet tone.

"You want to talk about it?" Galen said looking at Harry with a concerned look.

"No, I'm okay; I messed up and got punished... I just have to move on and not mess up again" Harry said.

The four young men looked at him and Harry felt a brotherly love coming from them.

Galen gave him a hug "Come on Little Bro, a good run will help" and Harry smiled and they started on their morning run. Harry's body still ached so he ran at a slower pace than normal and Galen and Carlos slowed their pace to keep in line with him.

"So where's Constantine, this morning, I mean it's not like you guys have late nights or anywhere else really to go?" Harry asked.

"Well it's not yet five, we normally start precisely at five. Constantine was always a stickler for detail. He will appear and start running precisely at five" Galen explained.

Harry looked at his watch; it was quarter to the hour. He had gotten some sleep, but had awakened earlier than usual; or at least gotten out of bed earlier. Godric and his mom had not allowed Severus to stay over last night. He had wanted to protest but your Gryffindor tendencies tended to be squashed when Godric Gryffindor was yelling at you.

They were quarter way around the lake when they saw Severus, Brian and Alex come in along with an angry Constantine.

The new comers started on their run. Part of Harry wanted to slow down to join Severus but he realised Galen was right, running really helped clear his mind.

"Galen there is someone who will be coming this morning, who will eventually join our training session. He is currently one of the world's foremost Defence Masters. Master Jin" Harry said after half an hour of silence.

"He is the one Brian was trying to get to train you, before Dad and Salazar asked Hogwarts to train you?" Galen asked.

"Yes. He seems to be a good guy, I met him yesterday, he had a real peaceful aura about him but powerful. I felt really comfortable with him. But it's not that I don't like you guys, to be honest I will never want another master or mistress than Hogwarts. But I can see why Brian was recommending him. I feel honoured that he is actually coming."

"Why is that Harry?"

"Well he has never taken an apprentice, the fact that he was looking at me and is actually coming here, is an honour."

Constantine had caught up to them "You guys are real slaggers you know that."

"Slaggers?" Harry asked.

"Hmm idiots, shitheads, mother..." Carlos translated.

"I think Harry gets the idea" Galen quickly interrupted "Constantine, the boy needed to let out some energy."

"Well I actually am surprised; if you could be running with such ease this morning Uncle Godric has become soft in his old age. But you do know you deserved your punishment?"

"Yes, I know and he really wasn't soft" Harry replied wincing in remembrance.

"Good, Hogwarts is still angry. Severus and Neville had to convince her not to suspend your training for a while" Constantine said in a rebuking tone

"What! Why?"

"She doesn't want to train a possible dark lord Harry, you crossed a pretty big line" Sancho said seriously.

"But I... so I guess getting forgiven after being punished is not the Hogwarts way" Harry said with tears rolling down his cheek.

"Harry the thing is we have seen a lot over the centuries and we know how easy it is for someone to go dark" Galen said slowing down until he and Harry stopped.

"But I am not going to go dark, your dad and Sal and Ignotus and Grandpa Elijah they were all really really hard on me and they said they were not going to let me go dark" Harry said through tears.

"I know Harry, having all your power and everyone's expectations on you is really hard and sometimes it seems really unfair, when you do one wrong thing they seem to forget all the good you did. But Harry they love you very much, Hogwarts does too but I think she needs a little time as well" Galen said.

"I know they love me, no one has loved me enough to really correct me before but it hurts that they have so little faith in me" Harry said.

"Harry my grandson Salazar was the most amazing child I ever met; he was my joy and life. When he was a child even the unicorns followed him. He was like pure light. His wife and newborn child were killed by an angry mob of muggles, who blamed her for their crops dying. He became the first Dark Lord in our line. It is my belief that the myth of the Slytherin hatred of muggles comes from him. Sometimes it only takes one action or one event to turn you" Carlos said uncharacteristically quite serious.

"We have seen a lot of good people turn to dark magic over the years and Hogwarts saw you take that first step yesterday. I know you have it in you to be the greatest light wizard in our line Harry and I believe in you, all your Hogwarts brothers do; even Constantine. When you stray we will be here to put you back on the right path" Galen said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry are you okay?" Severus said as he caught up with them.

"Yeah Sev, I'll live" Harry said smiling ruefully.

"Good because I am really hoping I could meet the Guardian today..." Alex said coming up to them.

Harry smiled. He wasn't able to take them down to the chamber yesterday, not after his trip to the Room of Requirements where the very corporal Godric, Salazar, Ignotus and Elijah each 'expressed' their disappointment in him.

Brian smirked at them "None of us will be going, if you all don't finish your laps, now come on."

Harry sighed and started running again, this time Severus slowed down and stayed by his side with Galen and Carlos.

They had only had a brief morning session since the live ones (as Carlos called them) had to prepare for the Potions Masters visit.

They all had breakfast in Severus' quarters since he was currently banned from Harry's. Misty had quite a spread waiting for them.

"Severus do you know if there are any job openings at Hogwarts?" Alex asked "because I really love the food here."

They all laughed.

They were about to move from the table, when Misty brought out a double chocolate fudge cake and gave Harry a smile.

"Chocolate cake for breakfast Misty?" Severus asked with a frown and she grinned as Harry quickly cut a slice and took a bite.

Brian and Alex looked at the dreamy expression on Harry's face and laughed.

"You know when you guys have children, Misty is going to spoil them rotten" Brian said refusing a slice of cake.

"Yes and I look forward to spoiling them. I have waited for a long time for a little one to tend to" Misty said giving Severus a look which he ignored.

"And of course you are free to continue spoiling me any time" Harry said giving the elf a kiss on her head.

"I have to go to my apartment and shower. I will meet you guys in the Great Hall in half an hour" Harry leaned over and gave Severus a quick kiss and ran out of the room. He then ran back in.

"Forgot something Harry?" Alex asked as he too was getting up.

Harry walked over and gave Severus a mind blowing kiss that left the potions master dazed. Harry picked up the rest of the cake and ran back out the door.

Misty laughed.

"Well I think I am going to find Justine and change in her room" Brian said with a smirk and left.

----

Half an hour later Bill stood in the Great Hall with Neville, Severus and Alex when Brian came into the room. The men all give knowing smiles and Brian looked at them confused until Alex teased him about his lipstick. Brian then wiped Justine's farewell off his lips.

Harry came down the stairway from Gryffindor Tower and saw Minerva coming in from the Grand Stairway.

"Good Morning Minerva" Harry said smiling "I didn't get a chance to thank you or Filius for yesterday."

"Harry you know you are family we would always be there for you" Minerva said smiling.

"Good Morning"

Minerva and Harry looked up and saw Master Jin standing in the front doorway.

"Good Morning Master Jin" Minerva said going up to him.

"Good Morning you are just in time, I am taking the others down to the Chamber of Secrets, do you want to join us?" Harry said excitingly.

"No thank you I have business with the Headmistress" Master Jin said with a small bow to Minerva.

"I am sure she wouldn't mind if you come with me" Harry said grinning.

When Master Jin saw Minerva nod, he frowned "I am sorry but etiquette demands I first meet with the Headmistress and settle in before I do anything else" the man said to Harry.

Minerva looked at Harry "It is also bad manners to keep your guest waiting Harry; I believe you have a group waiting for you in the Great Hall."

"Oh yes, I will see you both later" Harry said and ran in the direction of the Great Hall.

"It is obvious Headmistress that you no longer have Wizarding Etiquette on your curriculum and it is a pity" Master Jin said frowning as he looked at Harry's retreating figure.

----

It took them a while but eventually everyone made their way to Salazar's lair. Harry showed them the office and then the lab. Neville had been there before so it he was not as amazed as the others. Severus was still mesmerized by the lab and told Harry that he would meet the guardian on another day and opted to stay in the lab.

As they left the lab Harry introduced them to the guardian of the lab who only gave a hiss of acknowledgement, Harry had only really seen it respond excitingly at Severus. They then moved to the common area that Harry often said it looked like a clock.

The library was at the three o'clock position, the lab nine o'clock. The six o'clock position went to the Outer Chamber where the Basilisk corpse was.

"We have sealed that entrance but if the person is really good or exceptional at ward breaking and small explosions they could get in" Harry explained "If Razi is successful it would be that entry way he would come from.

Brian was about to go in that direction but Alex pulled him back. Harry laughed and they made their way to the Library's guardian.

The guardian looked at Harry strangely "_**[You bring a few to my lair young one, though none will enter.]**_"

"_**[They did not come to enter but to meet you]"**_ Harry said smiling.

The guardian looked at them and his green eyes glowed and then to their surprise spoke in English "Lord Hufflepuff, it isss an honour to meet you."

"And I you" Neville said and thumped his staff on the ground and a small vine with flowers appeared over the door.

"Thank you, your gift isss wonderful and appreciated, you are welcome to visit on another occasion my Lord, Helga'sss heritage has been honourably sssecured."

"I thank you" Neville said with a bow, he excused himself and went back to the lab.

Harry then introduced Brian, Bill and Alex.

Bill examined at the wards on the library's door "Harry this door has the most complex wards I have ever seen, I don't think anyone would be able to break it, even if it took a year."

The guardian huffed "I wasss warded by Lady Rowena herssself and wasss given ssspecial charmsss by Sssalazar, not one perssson in over a thousssand yearsss hasss been able to ssscratch the wardsss and there have been many who tried."

Bill left to examine the wards on the other areas; Harry made him promise to only go to the six o'clock area as everywhere else would be dangerous.

As he spoke with Bill, Harry had not noticed Brian's conversation with the guardian but was shocked to hear Brian laugh at whatever it was the snake told him.

Harry looked at Alex who waited his turn to speak to the guardian. The snake seemed amused by him.

"You ssseem eager to asssk a question Massster Fisssher, pleassse asssk" the snake said.

Alex then started asking the snake over ten questions at once, the snake very politely answered all. Harry realised that the snake enjoyed Alex's company as it too asked questions.

"I think we better leave Alex here and move along" Harry suggested and Brian nodded.

Harry explained to Alex who gave him a brief nod, the man was in ecstasy.

As Harry turned to go the snake called to him _**"[Your sssoul isss a bit tainted little one, you have done sssome very dark magic very recently. By your oath I will not be able to allow you in if you continue along this path.]"**_

"_**[I wasss punissshed and I know I wasss wrong, I will not do it again]" **_Harry answered with a lowered head

"_**[It isss not ssso easssy little one, but I will wait and sssee, you have brought good men to me, in that regard you were wissse. You have more control over your magic and I am pleasssed but you mussst be careful.]"**_

Harry nodded and noticed the snake turn back to Alex, so he left with Brian who was looking at him with a concerned look and put his hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort.

They arrived in the main room and saw Bill waiting on them "I put some ward traps on this side, so even if he comes through, he would face some traps."

"Good... Harry what is on the other side; the twelve o'clock?"

"That is where Rani used to live, I haven't gone in there yet so I don't know what is there, I am hesitant to go in alone and am waiting for when Severus and I both have a free day."

Brian considered and then said "Bill for today put a ward around that entrance."

Bill pondered and said "How about if I hide it?"

Brian and Bill started talking about the various wards.

Harry sat on the ground and considered everything that had happened; the Library's Guardian proclamation had made his heart sunk.

He was pulled out of his musing when he heard Brian call him "Harry the other passageways you said leads to a labyrinth?"

"Yes Salazar said it's a complex labyrinth designed to keep the person lost for days"

"Yes that will be handy."

The two men continued and Harry went back to his musing, he needed Severus.

His communications mirror tingled and he looked up in shock and answered it "Neville?"

"Yes Harry, Salazar is calling for you from his portrait."

"I thought you couldn't use the mirrors down here?" Brian asked.

"Come to think of it we used it last time and I was in the library at the time" Harry said getting up.

"Either the wards are weakening or you can only use it down here and not from the surface to the Chamber" Bill answered.

"The communications mirror has only been around the last thirty years, so Salazar would not have put wards against it" Brian speculated "But it works well for us, we can communicate with each other and coordinate while we are all down here."

Harry moved to the library "I am going to see what Salazar is calling about."

He left the two men and entered the lab where Severus had his head down in an experiment. He went into the office and saw Salazar waiting on him. The portrait was still serious but did not look like the frighteningly angry powerful wizard that he looked like yesterday; the image still had Harry trembling slightly.

"There is a platoon of Aurors waiting in the Great Hall."

"Thank you Salazar, I will collect Brian and come up shortly."

"Very well" Salazar left the frame.

Harry's heart sank even lower; he turned and saw Neville looking at him.

"Harry we have been friends a long time, I know you are falling in a depression."

"Neville I really don't need..." Harry started.

"I heard what happened yesterday. It actually reminds me of first year when we lost that 150 points and everyone in Gryffindor was angry with us. People were angry and sulked for a few days until things went back to normal. Harry I don't know what punishment you got, but I know you were punished and while the others are still a bit angry and may express their disappointment for a few days they still love you, so just give it time. I bet you next week around this time, you will be intervening in one of Sal's and Godric's fights over what is better argyle socks or scones."

Harry couldn't help it he laughed "Thanks Neville."

Less than ten minutes later Harry was opening the Chamber entrance through the Second Floor Girl's bathroom.

Harry noted the Aurors who came were the same group who had come when they fought Eldritch and his snakes.

Brian gasped and most of the men looked at Harry in awe when they saw the size of the Basilisk.

The most senior Auror, Bishop said "Lord Potter Black you truly are amazing."

Harry sighed "I am just a wizard like you, except with a little more magic and right now I am just one individual, part of a team. I know you all are great fighters and I really appreciate you all coming to my aid once again."

"Just tell us what to do and we will do it" Bishop said and Harry sensed as the man submitted.

"Auror Bishop how long have you been an Auror?" Harry asked.

"Almost twenty two years Lord Potter Black."

"Well I am only nineteen. You have been an Auror longer than I have been alive. I know you have the experience and skill to handle this situation. I am deferring to your judgement."

The man looked surprised and then smiled. He then asked about different areas and sent his men to examine the area and set up their positions.

Brian came up to Harry "I am proud of how you handled that and that you are learning to trust others and their abilities Harry." He turned the boy around to look directly at him "But don't hold back or deny your own ability. You made a mistake learn from it and move on. Since I have met you, I have seen you make thousands of good decisions. So I am putting my faith in you Harry. I know the next time; you will make the right decision."

"Thanks Brian."

"Come on let's get out of here, I need to set myself up in the Inner Chamber."

Harry held Brian's hand and tried to apparate out but couldn't. Harry sighed and shouted "I am really sorry" but Hogwarts did not respond.

"Hogwarts is angry with me" Harry said looking at Brian's confused expression.

"So we are going to have to walk the two miles up?"

Harry considered and then called "Ogden"

Ogden came in "Yes Master Harry"

Harry sighed by using the informal title the house-elf showed that he wasn't angry with him.

"Could you take Brian and me up to the surface?"

The house-elf nodded and held both their hands and took them to the Great Hall where Misty and Felipe were waiting.

Misty came up to Harry with Severus' satchel and a knapsack "Where is Master Severus?"

"Oh dear I think I better get him" Harry said and using the Floo called for Salazar's Lair in parseltongue.

Once Severus was on the surface and Brian was in the Inner Chamber, Misty came and gave her Master his satchel.

"What about mine Misty?" Harry asked as she put the knapsack on her back.

"Your role today is one of host and guide not as a potions assistant. Most of the Masters will have their apprentices or their house-elves to help them" Severus explained.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Harry said with a little pout.

"Harry what is wrong with you today?" Minerva asked and Harry spun around, he had not noticed when Minerva and Master Jin had come back in.

"Harry I love you but Misty is a trained potions house-elf, she is the one who does most of my preparations and has been my potions partner for many years. Your job will be to monitor Razi and the others, I can't concentrate on them while dealing with the Basilisk, it's just too dangerous" Severus said.

Harry sighed and then Tibbs came in "Headmistress the Potions Guild is requesting permission to floo in."

"Thank you Tibbs, I will be there shortly" Minerva said, she excused herself and then left for her office.

Kreacher came in "Lord Black you are not ready, you must come quickly and change."

Harry waved his hand over robes and it became spotless "Kreacher I am..."

"Lord Black does not meet distinguished guest in ordinary robes. Come quickly or you will be late" Kreacher said almost in a panic.

"Your house-elf is correct Lord Potter Black" Master Jin said and Harry nodded.

With Kreacher's help he went to his apartment where the house-elf quickly groomed him and put on his emerald green and silver robes with the Potter and Black Crests. Underneath he had on black trousers and a white shirt and comfortable black boots. His hair was brushed back and silkily caressed down his back.

"You know these are going to get dirty going down that chute to the Chamber" Harry said looking at himself in the mirror.

Kreacher then cast a spell which would prevent any dust, slime or anything filthy from getting on his robes.

The house-elf then scolded "You are going to be late" as Harry went to the bathroom.

Harry came out with (according to Kreacher) seconds to spare. The house-elf then popped his Master to the Great Hall, just as Minerva guided the Potions Guild into the Hall.

As the Potions Masters came in Harry noticed that each one had an apprentice and at least one house-elf with them.

Gadolin came in with a young girl with long black hair who looked at Harry with definite interest; she had two house-elves with her.

The German Master Mayer had two assistants both looking like Crabbe and Goyle big brothers, but Harry quickly realised they had the intelligence of Ravenclaws. Each walked with a house-elf.

Master Arjun came in with a young Indian boy who looked a bit like him. Harry guest it was the Potions Master's son or very close relative.

After greeting the Headmistress and the other professors Arjun came up to Harry.

"Harry it is so good to see you, this is my son Sunil, who is also my potions apprentice" Arjun said with proud smile and Harry shook the younger man's hand.

"I hate to be rude but where is Kaa?" Harry asked looking at the Master's bare shoulders.

Arjun laughed "he is on his way, I have my house-elf Ashy organising a few things, he is with her."

Sunil's house-elf looked at Harry sternly and whispered to his master.

"My house-elf Ashish says you smell of snake" Sunil said in an almost accusing manner.

"Well Ashish, I am sorry I guess Kreacher's grooming charms aren't as powerful as they were, but I was down in the Chamber earlier so I guess I smell a bit of the Basilisk" Harry said with a rueful smile.

"Not trying to cheat us are you?" Razi said as he neared Harry.

Harry looked at the man, he was the only one who did not walk with potions assistants or house-elves, instead he walked with a group of wizards who were all potions masters. From Severus' pensive memory he knew they were the same group who worked on the stomach disease potion; the Englishmen Norton and Dyer, the African Mkuze and the Turk Zara. Zara carried a large white carrying case.

Harry swallowed his disgust and had a neutral almost pleasant look on his face "No, I give you my word Potion Master Razi, the Corpse is just as it was since you purchased it".

"Good, we would like to know that we are getting our ten million galleons worth" the man said with a smile.

Severus stood with his old Master Le Blanc who had two apprentices and six house-elves.

To Harry and Severus' horror the American Potions Master Faustin came in not only with a bleach blond female apprentice (who had on jeans and a vest) but with the de Medici twins.

Harry's magic flared but he quickly subdued it.

The twins smiled when they saw Snape and ignored all the protocol greetings and went straight towards the man.

Harry felt like asking Hogwarts to throw the men out but held his tongue and anger as he remembered that Hogwarts was angry with him.

Misty however took one look at the two men and immediately put up a block around Severus.

"What is this Headmistress, these two gentlemen are two of our financial backers and have come to ensure their money is well spent" Razi said as he saw the two men bounce off the shield and fall.

Minerva looked over at Harry who shook his head indicating that he was not the one who put up the shield and threw a glance at Misty who stood near her master with a smirk on her face. Harry inwardly laughed as he saw the identical smirk on Severus' face.

"I assure you Master Razi that no insult was meant, Severus' house-elf must have felt that the de Medici's were insulting Hogwarts and me by not following the proper protocol" Minerva said with an aristocratic tone that Harry had never heard her use.

"Yes well I am sure Lorenzo and Giovanni meant no disrespect" Razi said with a slight bow but Harry knew he was inwardly cursing.

Master Le Blanc turned to Harry "If Lord Potter Black is ready we can proceed."

The Headmistress however intervened "Gentlemen I will like to thank you all for coming and for your generous purchase of this creature; however, I will like to remind you, that you are on Hogwarts grounds and that you are to be careful in not destroying any of the school's property. You are here to remove the Basilisk Corpse and nothing else" she gave Razi a brief look.

"The area in the Chamber below has preservation spells on it, so as I told Master Gadolin when we first negotiated I would recommend doing everything you have to do down below. That and I don't want my school dirty with snake bits."

A few of the wizards laughed.

"I also told Master Gadolin that you were to walk with phoenix tears in case of any emergence, however, the school's hospital wing is on standby just in case. It is also a bit cold there since it is under the lake" she gave the American apprentice a stern look, but the girl just shrugged.

"You will not be able to apparate within the school grounds which includes the chamber below, though house-elves are able to go down to the Chamber. The house-elf will not be able to move freely, once in the Chamber you can call your house-elf down and they can move back up to the surface but they would not be able to go back down on their own, you will have to call them back. This was not our design but was one of the safety features that Salazar Slytherin set up on the chamber."

The wizards all nodded and the Headmistress continued "Lord Potter Black will now direct you to the Chamber". As they moved off, Minerva cornered the de-Medici twins and invited them back to her office, where Augusta and Fireforge were waiting to conduct the necessary business side.

Severus smiled when he saw the twins leaving with Minerva.

To Harry's delight the house-elf Ashy came in and Kaa came excitingly over to Harry and climbed on his shoulders.

"_**[Hello Harry I have missssed you]"**_ the snake said.

"_**[I have missssed you too, how are things at the sssite]"**_ Harry asked as he walked up to the second floor.

"_**[Great**_ _**sssaab followsss me and I have helped him uncover more chambersss]"**_

Harry saw Sunil looking at him strangely so he asked Kaa_** "[What isss wrong with Sssunil is he alwaysss like that or isss it jussst me?]"**_

The snake laughed _**"[he isss a bit jealousss, sssince he met you sssaab ssspeaksss of you conssstantly, but the boy hasss alwaysss been a bit ssspoilt; nothing a good paddle would not fix]"**_

Harry shuddered_** "[Pleassse don't mention the word paddle]"**_

The snake looked at him curiously and then after seeing Harry blush laughed in a knowing way.

As they reached the Girl's Bathroom, Harry said the password and quickly told the others to cast protective spells around them and he entered the chute.

As he exited, he noted the area was well lit; Bishop had obviously filled the area with many large glowing orbs that worked like muggle light bulbs. Harry waited as the group came down. Arjun immediately pointed out several Runes to Harry and for the first time Harry noticed the parselscript writing along the walls.

"They are wards of protection which prevented the Basilisk from using her own magic to escape" he explained to the excited Indian man.

As they passed the area were the Basilisk skin once resided (Misty had come with Harry a few days ago and remove it and packed it away for Severus to use) Kaa raised his head _**"[I sssmell a Great One here though it isss a ssstrange sssmell]".**_

Harry explained and the snake nodded.

Once in the Chamber (which was now very well lit) the masters and their assistants went eagerly to the Basilisk. They spent ten minutes going over the snake, many of the assistants and Felipe took notes, the German apprentices sat and started drawing every inch of the Basilisk using magical pencils that captured every detail.

Each Master (except Razi and Severus) then settled next to an area along with their apprentices and their house-elves started to harvest the Basilisk. Harry noticed, Mkuze settled in an area along with Norton and Dyer however Zara just stood at the side of them with the case.

Severus kept moving from Master to Master to ensure that each had what they needed. Felipe also walked around and took note of what each Master was doing until he settled with Arjun who invited him to observe him.

The American girl got a bit of blood on her vest and immediately took it off (she had on nothing underneath), she looked in Harry's direction and smiled but was immediately confronted by a frowning Misty who pulled the girl to the ground (blocking Harry's view), looked for injuries and after finding none, quickly gave the girl a thick long sleeved shirt that reached almost to her knee.

The girl looked at Harry again and using her wand shrunk the shirt until it was indecently tight and short.

Harry looked over at Severus who was very discretely pointing in the direction of Salazar's statue where Razi and the American Faustin were now positioned. The two men looked intently at the statue and walked to the various corners of it.

Harry looked around and noticed he was not seeing any of the Aurors but his instincts told him they were there.

After half an hour, there was a visible difference in the Basilisk. Harry sat chatting with Kaa who was telling him all about the Naga site.

"The Headmistress wants to know if you want any refreshments down here" the voice of Master Jin said next to Harry and he jumped, he had not heard or sensed the man walking in.

"I think everyone is fine, I have noticed that most of them have walked with their own things, however the Aurors may want something, but they would probably not want to expose their positions" Harry said.

Kaa looked at the new comer and said _**"[Harry who isss thisss man, he isss not who he sssaysss he isss]"**_

Harry immediately tensed and put himself on guard, but Kaa added quickly _**"[He isss a good man Harry, he doesss not want to harm you but protect you and he too isss on hisss guard againssst the dangersss in the chamber].**_

"_**[Ssso I could trussst him?]"**_

"_**[Yesss]"**_

"You know it is rude to talk about a person when he is right here, especially when he does not understand" Master Jin said with a smile.

"I am sorry Master Jin no disrespect was meant. This is Kaa he is the Indian Potions Master Arjun's familiar. Kaa this is Defence Master Jin."

"He understands English?" Master Jin asked as he stroked the top of the snake's head something that made Kaa hiss in delight.

"Yes he does, he has many talents, including knowing falsehoods, he says you are not who you say you are but you are a good man who does not want to harm me but protect me" Harry said explaining.

"Kaa you are a wise one and I think Lord Potter Black is lucky to be able to converse with such a noble one" Master Jin said giving the snake a bow.

"Please call me Harry" Harry told the man who nodded.

"Excuse me Master Jin; Harry I want you to come and see this" Severus said and Harry excuse himself and he and Kaa followed Severus.

Severus motioned to an area to the left hand side of the snake and showed Harry some long gashes in the snake's thick hide.

"What do you make of this?" Severus said pointing to the gashes.

"I don't know, they are old though, look how they have healed over and scarred" Harry said looking closer at the snake.

"_**[They look like whip marksss, I sssaw sssome on an Elephant once]" **_Kaa said as he too looked at the Basilisk.

"Kaa said it looked like whip marks" Harry translated.

"But who, Salazar would never have whipped Rani" Severus said under a _muffliato_ spell.

"Godric certainly knows how to handle one" Harry mumbled but he knew that Godric would not have hurt his best friend's familiar in this manner "Perenelle?" Harry replied louder.

Just then Harry heard a small scream of shock and saw Gadolin's apprentice looking at the large yellow 15 foot python that Zara took out of the case.

The python then slithered across to the heel of the statue where Harry knew the door to the inner chamber was. He heard the python say the old password and its angry cursing when the door did not open.

"_**[That is not a true ssserpent it is a Naga]"**_ Kaa hissed.

"Severus, Kaa says the snake is an animagus, my guess it is Perenelle Flamel" Harry said coldly.

"Harry stay calm don't do anything, go to Master Jin and warn him, I will wait and if there is an attack I will cast a shield over everyone else. You have to contact the Aurors to be on their guard".

Harry pulled out his mirror only to be accosted by the blond American.

"Hello you are Harry Potter, I am Selina, I have been hoping to talk with you since I first saw you" the girl said heaving her breast (something Ginny used to do to try and entice him).

"It is a pleasure to meet you, if you would excuse me" Harry said brushing off the girl.

As he was about to move off, the girl held his hand "Don't you want to go somewhere a bit more secluded to talk?" she gave him a seductive look.

Harry removed his hand "Listen Miss, I don't want to be rude but you are not my type, excuse me."

The girl made another move but Kaa raised his head and hissed threateningly at her and she backed off.

Harry gave a chuckle _**"[Kaa I am sssure if your Sssaab could underssstand ssserpent he would be wassshing your mouth out with sssoap right now]"**_

The snake laughed _**"[Well you better get a large bar for that one]" **_he used his tail to point at Perenelle who was now moving up to the face of the statue.

His eyes met Master Jin who got Harry's unspoken message and then turned and looked at the yellow snake and her companions. Master Jin frowned and Harry felt the Chinese Master's magic as it flowed around him. Harry felt the immense power and control of the man.

Harry moved as if to pat the cobra around his shoulders but very discretely used his mirror and put all the Aurors and Brian on guard.

Harry very calmly also called Ogden and told him to get ready in case Severus needed help.

He heard the snake as she tried to open the mouth of the statue by proclaiming Salazar the greatest of the founders.

Harry wanted to taunt her but held back. He simply did as the Chinese man did by bringing his magic to the front and then let it settle with immense control.

The snake came back down and came towards him hissing very colourfully.

"_**[You nasssty disgusssting boy, what did you do?]"**_

"_**[I have changed the passsswordsss?]"**_

"_**[How dare you?]"**_

"_**[This isss my chamber now, I could do asss I pleassse. You may return and tell your massster that once again you have failed, Perenelle]**_ Harry hissed.

The large yellow snake then moved with lightning speed, but after all his training (and he was expecting the attack) he quickly moved out of the way. There was a burst of light and a slim blond haired woman appeared where the snake had just stood "He has changed the passwords; Faustin get the wards down and blast it open. Razi get rid of these other idiots" she commanded.

Harry heard the other Potions Masters gasp as Razi sent a spell in a strange language towards them. Razi cursed when his spell bounced off the protection spell that Severus had cast which covered not only the Basilisk corpse but the others around the snake. A few like Dyer, Mkuze and Zara were outside the shield and immediately started sending hexes at the shield.

Several Aurors appeared as if they had apparated and moved towards the errant potions masters. There was a loud blast and the chamber shook and rocks fell from the ceiling as Faustin sent a blasting curse at the statue.

Harry sent his magic upward and held the ceiling together, while Auror Bishop levitated the falling rocks to one side.

Another loud blast was heard. But Harry's shield on the ceiling held.

The Aurors were now in an all out battle with Dyer, Mkuze, Zara. Some went after Razi and Faustin but the two got the upper hand.

Razi was about to cast another spell at the shield around the Basilisk, when he suddenly fell and Harry saw Kaa reappear on top of the man. Kaa had stunned him. Harry saw the cobra sink his fangs deep in the potions master's neck.

Harry could not react as Perenelle sent a curse at the snake as it bit into Razi and the snake slumped. The woman however was suddenly hit as Master Jin attacked her. The six hundred and fifty year old blond moved with the speed of a sixteen year old Quidditch seeker and moved to one side.

Harry tried to secure the shield so the ceiling would not fall and noticed as Bishop too tried to cast a shield over the area; it was much weaker than Harry's but was good as a fortifier. The Auror looked magically exhausted and Harry gently put him on the ground.

Harry looked on as Master Jin and Perenelle battled. It was amazing, both moved with tremendous speeds and Harry saw that both battled mostly hand to hand. Jin twisted and moved his upper body to the side as Perenelle sent a punch that was loaded with visible magical power. The woman struck with the speed and whip like action of a snake. The Chinese man twisted and turned then kicked at lightning speed which landed in the woman's stomach and she screeched. She then used her legs to sweep Jin down, but the man jumped and spun around landed a round house kick to her head. The woman's head recoiled at the kick and she fell back and landed on the ground. She got back up and sent what looked like a fireball of magic at Jin who bent back low almost folding in half backwards as the fireball passed over his head; it crashed on a wall behind Harry who woke up out of his excitement at the fight.

Harry saw the chamber wall cracking as Pernelle sent fireball after fireball at the Chinese Man who dodged everyone. Harry send his magic to extend his shields to include the walls.

Harry looked at Ogden and saw the house-elf gathering his magic and was asking the potions master house-elves to do the same.

Master Jin and Perenelle's fight moved all over the chamber as the two kept blocking and countering the other's move.

Harry looked on excitingly until the Chamber rocked again as Faustin again tried another blast, this time Harry saw the Statue starting to crack. He looked at the man whose back was to him. He could have blasted the man but he refused to hit the man from behind. He then cast a shield around the statue and repaired the crack.

Faustin turned and angrily sent spell after spell at Harry who conjured another shield around himself. After a few minutes of fighting the American, Harry stunned the man. He was about to turn when the blond hair American girl cast a Petrificus on him and then tried an Imperious.

His shields around the chamber buckled and a few rocks started falling.

She commanded Harry to open the statue's secret door. Harry was able to throw off both curses. He then moved quickly and using his fist knocked the girl out.

He heard a loud shout of 'look out' and turned to see the yellow python moving straight at him. Perenelle it seemed had turned back into a snake and had hit the Defence Master (who was now holding his ribs) in her animagus form. Master Jin then used magic and the snake stopped inches from Harry and was pulled back as if tied to a rope.

Harry felt someone push him out of the way and he turned in time to see Misty hit with a green spell and she fell. Several aurors then sent various spells at the American Potions Master who while still on the ground had cast the _Avada Kedavra_ at Harry. When the spells hit him he slumped again but this time the Aurors bound him.

Harry ran over to Misty and heard a loud scream as Severus dropped the shield he had cast to protect the Basilisk and the other wizards and ran over to his fallen house-elf.

Harry dropped to the elf's side and saw her frozen features as the _Avada Kedavra_ that was meant for him stole her life. Immediately Harry felt the cold spectre of Death appear at his side.

"Master, what do you want me to do? I will do as you command" the cold eerie voice asked.

Harry saw his lover openly and shamelessly weeping at the sight of his dead companion. Severus slumped to the ground and held her body close to his heart. Harry remembered all the memories with the feisty house-elf, her scolding Severus, her smiles, her jokes, her teasing, the loving look she gave them whenever Harry kissed Severus, her double chocolate fudge cake, her tender hands as she applied salve to his behind and legs; her tears as she comforted him as he wept.

"Harry please save her" Severus cried and looked at him pleading.

"Severus don't ask me, I can't" Harry said as he too wept.

"Yes, you can. I know you could. Please, I will never ask for anything else, please I beg you, she is my life, she was my only friend for years, Harry please" Severus wept.

"Master if you command it I will bring her back, she has not yet crossed over, she is still in this plane" Death said.

Harry's heart broke into a million pieces. This was no mass murderer, no evil man from hell, this was Misty... Sev's Misty.

Harry's voice sounded gravelly "I am so sorry Misty" he turned to the black cloaked figure "I had no right asking the first time, I have no right to command you, you do what you must, I will not interfere."

Harry heard Severus pleading "Harry please."

Death looked at Harry "Your heart is full of sorrow for this one, are you sure?"

Harry nodded and saw Death gently touch the body and Misty's soul left with him.

Harry touched Severus and in a soft voice said "Sev I am so sorry, she is gone".

"No... no she can't be gone No..."

Harry looked over and saw as Ogden and the other house-elves cast a powerful spell and the Basilisk and those who were near the corpse vanished.

Master Jin came over with the bound yellow snake "We must go your shield holding the ceiling is weakening considerably."

"I can't not without a house-elf" Harry said sounding weary.

"Ashy will help take us" Arjun came over, Harry had not noticed that the man did not go with the others but now had his stunned snake in his arms.

Harry nodded and looked as the Indian house-elf grabbed on to Bishop who was still weak and two other Aurors and she vanished.

Harry took a deep breath and quietened his turbulent emotions then called Kreacher, Tibbs, Twinky, Pip and several other house-elves and quickly commanded them to take the aurors and fallen or bound potions masters.

Arjun called back his house-elf and she took her master to the surface.

Finally only Master Jin (with the snake), Harry and Severus remained.

Harry was about to call Kreacher when he heard a familiar voice.

_**Lord Gryffindor you have redeemed yourself you may use your power within my walls again.**_

"Thank you Hogwarts. I will not let you down again. Severus it is time to go" Harry said gently.

"No! I am not leaving her" Severus wept.

The chamber ceiling and walls started crumbling.

_**Harry you must leave now, I cannot hold it much longer.**_

Harry nodded and said sternly "Severus Tobias Snape get up this instant, the chamber is going to collapse."

Severus looked up but did not comply.

"NOW" Harry commanded and Severus slowly stood up still holding the small body tenderly. Harry held on to Severus' arm and Master Jin grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry apparated out just as the ceiling crashed down and sealed the chamber.

The whole building shook violently and those in the Great Hall screamed.

Harry deposited his small group.

Harry looked at Severus who now had a stoic mask on his face.

"Sev I am so sorry."

Severus looked at him with cold eyes "Do not speak to me again Potter, I hate you and want nothing to do with you again. I sincerely regret all those times I saved your life. As far as I am concerned any feelings I once had for you died in the chamber today".

Harry looked as the man he loved walked away with the body of the little house-elf.


	36. Chapter 36: Repairs

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**----**

_**Chapter 36: Repairs **_

Harry's heart was frozen and his blood was like ice, all the warmth in his body seemed to leave as he watched Severus walk out.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the black cloaked hooded figure as it stood next to him "He grieves, for one he considers family, he does not mean the words he said."

Harry looked across at Death "I know but I wish I could comfort him."

"You need to grieve as well Harry; there is no shame in shedding tears for those you love or in missing them. You just have to give him time, when the shock of her passing has gone he will regret his words and will turn to you for comfort."

Harry smiled Death had called him by his first name again "You are here for Razi?"

Death nodded "another one bound for the fires of hell. I will be back later for Faustin. Those two have caused the deaths of millions."

"I hope you get paid overtime" Harry said and Death chuckled.

Harry was silent and Death looked at him "Misty was a good soul and now enjoys the Elysian Fields. There is no greater love than someone who gives his life for a friend. Her reward is much greater for her actions. She misses you and Severus, but know she is at peace. It was her time."

"Thank you."

Harry saw Master Jin looking at him, the man had put the yellow snake in a special pure magic box. Death followed Harry's gaze.

"What a pair, that one Perenelle has eluded me for centuries, it will be a pleasure when I finally get to take her" Death looked at Harry.

"And the other?" Harry said looked at Master Jin.

"Jarak Inatar, I do not expect to see him for another few centuries, good soul and a good ally for you" Death said.

Harry nodded.

"I must go, Kaa's poison has done its work; hell awaits its latest addition" Death said and disappeared.

Harry looked around every one was in a bit of panic. The Basilisk corpse was now spread across the Great Hall and all the potions masters were standing around in shock. The assistants were standing close to their masters and the house-elves were on the ground magically exhausted. The aurors were holding the errant potions masters in their grip.

He wanted nothing more than to run down to the basement and comfort Severus, but Death was right, Sev needed time. Right now Harry was needed here.

He took a breath "Tibbs".

The headmistress' house-elf came in "Inform the Headmistress that we have an emergency and she is needed right away, tell her floo to the Great Hall"

Tibbs popped out.

Harry looked at the collapsed Ogden "Kreacher".

The house-elf came in.

"Are you okay" Harry asked and Kreacher nodded "Good. Organise for all of the house-elves to get medical attention, Ogden is priority I want you to ensure they are taken care of."

Kreacher popped out and a few seconds later a group of house-elves came in and took charge of the various house-elves.

The floo flared and Minerva came in "Harry why is the Basilisk here? Was it you who had the building shaking?"

In less than a minute he informed the Headmistress of what had happened. Minerva nodded.

"Harry get Brian here immediately, I will see about the rest" the Headmistress commanded.

Harry nodded and then walked towards the floo, he noticed Arjun standing to one side holding the stunned Kaa.

Harry took out his wand and cast his Patronus, the white stag came out and he whispered to it. The stag bounded out. He touched Arjun's shoulder "I have sent for help, Hagrid will come and take care of Kaa, he is the best with animals".

"Thank you Harry."

Harry then called for Slytherin's Lair in parseltongue, the floo turned green and he disappeared. The last image he saw was Sunil looking at him strangely.

As soon as he exited the floo Harry was accosted by Bill "Harry what happened the place here was shaking."

"The idiots brought the ceiling down in the outer chamber" Harry said "I have to get Brian."

Harry saw Neville trying to put back some of the potions equipment back on the table.

Harry called the two and they followed him to the common room where Brian stood with Alex.

Harry very quickly told them what happened.

Alex put his hand on Harry shoulder "I am sorry about Misty, she was a good elf."

"The best" Harry said.

"We must go Harry, I have to take care of Perenelle" Brian said seriously.

"I will send you back up to the Great Hall. Neville I want you to help Minerva in whatever way, we will need someone who can keep a cool head" Harry said and Neville nodded "Bill, Alex, I will appreciate it if you stay."

After Harry sent Brian and Neville to the Great Hall, he called to Hogwarts "Hogwarts can you check the integrity of the chamber?"

_**The outer chamber is caved in; the chamber's foyer is still intact however. This chamber has some cracks and is at risk. I cannot tell about the Library. Part of the school's foundations has been damaged because of the collapse. Harry part of the lake has fallen, the mermaid village has a lot of damage and the lake is seeping into the outer chamber.**_

Harry nodded and went to Bill and Alex.

"I am hoping you two could help" he then told them what Hogwarts said.

Bill immediately said "Harry I am going to check the wards and see the extent of the integrity of the walls."

"Harry my men could help, they will all take Unbreakable Vows not to divulge anything" Alex said.

"Thank you Alex, but for now I want you to go with Bill and both of you tell me what you think could be done."

They both nodded and ran off.

Harry walked to the Library.

"_**[Are you okay?"]**_ Harry asked.

"_**[Yesss, sssome of the booksss fell off the ssshelves and sssome of the artifactsss ssshifted but there isss no damage]"**_ The guardian replied.

Harry told the snake what happened in the outer chamber and what Hogwarts said about the damage.

"_**[Never before hasss there been ssso much damage to the chamber. The Library would be in danger if the lake comesss in]"**_ Harry sensed panic from the guardian as it spoke.

"_**[Alex has men who he said could help, they would take Unbreakable Vows]"**_

"_**[The goblinsss helped Godric and Salazar, you ssshould get their help, they would know how to fix it; but you must hurry]"**_ the snake guardian said.

"_**[I will, and I will ensssure everything in my power that your Library remainsss sssecure]"**_ Harry said and the guardian thanked him.

Harry returned to the common room where Bill and Alex stood "Harry the wall is secured and the wards are holding but there are cracks in the ceiling and water in dripping in."

"The lake... Alex get two groups, one of your most trusted men to help in the chamber another to help the mermaids. The guardian indicated that the goblins helped in building the chamber, I am going to get their help" Harry walked off and the two men followed.

When they returned to the Great Hall they saw the Potions Masters had returned to harvesting the Basilisk and the Hall had now been converted into a large work area. Brian and his men had taken the arrested included Perenelle to Auror headquarters.

Alex took out his communications mirror and ran off.

Harry looked around and saw Neville, Augusta, Stefan, Minerva, Filius, Pomona and Master Jin talking with one another.

As Harry walked over to them Firenze came in.

Harry looked at the group and said "The foundation of the school is damaged, the inner chamber is at risk and I have to fix it now. The lake is collapsing and is seeping in. The mermaid village is damaged; Alex is going to bring a team to help fix what they could, including the mermaid village. I have been told the goblins helped build the chamber, so I am going to approach the King for help with the inner chamber."

"Harry if you could get them to look over the entire school I would appreciate it, I know the inner chamber is your responsibility but know you have my blessing to act on behalf of the school" Minerva said.

Harry nodded.

"Neville I would appreciate your assistance" Harry asked and Neville nodded.

"Lord Hufflepuff, the forest is in distress and I sense the panic from within" Firenze said.

Neville looked torn then said "Harry, my duty to the guardians of Hogwarts is important, I will go and attend to them, but I will return as soon as I can to help with the goblins. I will call Gawar to assist you immediately."

Harry nodded.

Master Jin looked at Harry and then at Neville.

"Lord Hufflepuff?"

Neville nodded and the Chinese man continued "If you need assistance I have experience in dealing with centaurs and forest creatures, I may be able to assist you".

"I thank you Master Jin, your assistance would be welcomed" Neville bowed and then looked to the centaur "My staff is yours to follow Guardian of the forest and your bow will be appreciated."

Firenze nodded "My bow is yours to command, may Mars be at our back".

"And may Venus guide our way" Neville said.

Harry saw Master Jin smile.

Neville excused himself and took out his communications mirror and then told Harry, Gawar was on his way. Neville walked over and spoke to Hagrid who was tending to Kaa.

Two minutes later Neville walked out and was followed by Hagrid, Firenze and Master Jin.

Minerva turned to Harry "Where's Severus?"

"In his room grieving" Harry said sadly.

Filius put his hand on Harry's arm "Everything will work out."

Minerva sent Felipe to get some gillyweed and some healing potions that would be needed.

"Minerva I will go to the mermaids" Filius said and the Headmistress nodded.

"Pomona I want you to check the rest of the school take the house-elves and have them check, Taric is next in line after Ogden have him help you. I want you to check Argus and Sybil and make sure they are okay" Minerva commanded and the plump woman ran off.

"Augusta if you could help us, I would appreciate it if you and Stefan could oversee the Potions Masters here."

"If we could be of any assistance?" Gadolin said as he and Arjun came up to Harry and the Headmistress.

Harry quickly took the now conscious snake from his master's arms.

Minerva looked at them with a frown "The actions of some of your Guild have damaged the foundations of my school. This school is over a 1000 years and has survived, dark lords, earthquakes, wars and millions of hormone driven teenagers. And in one morning you have done more damage than all of them put together."

Filius quickly put in "We know you are not all responsible, but we would appreciate any assistance you may offer."

"_**[Are you okay you still look dissstressssed]"**_ Harry asked.

"_**[Nothing a quiet place to sssleep and a moussse or two wouldn't cure]"**_ the snake replied.

"_**[I think that could be arranged and thank you for your help]" **_Harry said stroking the top of the snake's head.

"_**[You are mossst welcomed Harry]"**_

Harry turned to the Headmistress and the two potions Masters "I need to go to my apartment to get some advice, Arjun if you desire I can have Kaa rest in my quarters away from the noise?"

"Thank you Harry I will like that, if you need any help with him Ashy will gladly assist."

Harry walked off and went to his apartment. As he entered Dante came running up "Master Harry the whole room shook and ..." whatever the little house-elf was about to say was cut off by his screams as he saw the snake.

The tiny elf ran away in fear.

"_**[He isss afraid of me]"**_ Kaa said.

"_**[I sssuspect of all ssserpentsss, hisss last home wasss one where the owner had giant ssserpentsss that he usssed to threaten would eat the houssse-elvesss. I ssshould have guessssed he would be afraid of ssserpentsss, but don't worry I will have hisss father here]" **_

"_**[Terrible man]"**_ Kaa said in disgust.

Harry called Kreacher and explained what happened. The house-elf told Harry he would see about both the snake and Dante.

Harry put Kaa to sleep on his bed and then walked over to the Hall of Advisors.

As he entered he heard Harold Potter's rebuke "Young man I hope you have come to..."

Harry put up his hand "With all due respect Grandfather Harold, we have an emergency" he said in a stern powerful tone and all the others looked at him with astonishment.

"Hogwarts has just told me what has taken place Harry" Godric said as he came in his frame.

"Well I want to know what the bloody hell is happening" Sirius said with a huff.

Harry turned to his advisors and told them what happened.

Rowena was the first to react "Harry have Filius come here immediately".

Harry called Tika, Filius' house elf and told her to pop her Master to the room immediately.

Harry saw Godric and Salazar whispering frantically.

Filius came in and Rowena immediately said "Filius get Neptune to guild you, put your hands on the wall" Filius did as was instructed and Harry heard Hogwarts and Rowena chanting. There was a flash of blue light.

Rowena collapsed in her portrait and Filius collapsed on the ground.

Rowena stood up wearily and said "Go now, save them."

Filius stood up said "Thank you my lady I will use your gift wisely" and he left.

Rowena sat down in her chair and Harry saw her portrait glow red as Hogwarts 'healed' her.

Salazar and Godric turned to Harry "Lord Gryffindor, what assistance do you require?"

Harry looked at them "What do we need to know about the foundations, what advice do you have to help us?"

Salazar looked at him "I will go to the Chamber and anyone you send will have my aid. I trust your judgement in whom you choose to send down."

"I will also go to the entrance hall to the portrait of Lawrence which is nearest the Great Hall" Godric added.

Renwick Potter spoke up "If it would help I was an architect and worked on many castles including Potter Manor."

"Good, that will also be appreciated" Harry started to walk off when he heard Rowena calling him.

"Harry your friend Bill is good at warding?"

"Yes he is one of the best in England."

"Have him meet me in your office here, what I have to teach him is for his ears only" Rowena said.

"I will have Kreacher inform you when he arrives" Harry said and apparated down to the Great Hall.

A few of the Potions Masters gasped as the man appeared; not only because he apparated in which they were told was not possible but he was glowing in power. Alex's team had arrived and Filius was talking with the group who was going to the lake with them, he also had Felipe with him. As they left Harry told Minerva that Godric was waiting outside the Great Hall.

Harry saw Bill standing with Ginny who was walking slowly with a cane and they were standing with Fireforge.

Harry walked over and quickly told Bill to meet Rowena in his office in Gryffindor Tower and told him Kreacher was expecting him.

"Harry I hope you don't mind but Bill called and I flooed over. He felt that I could possibly help you" Ginny said was a shy smile.

"Thank you Ginny, all things considering you look well" Harry said.

"Thank you for saving me Harry" Ginny told him.

"You are my sister Ginny, you are quite welcome. I am glad you came" and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Harry turned to the goblin "Fireforge could you help her into the side room next to the Great Hall?"

Harry saw Minerva talking with the portraits of Godric and Renwick.

"Minerva after Ogden who is your most powerful elf" Harry asked.

"My son Cairo" Ogden's voice came from the side.

"Ogden are you okay?" Minerva asked and the house-elf nodded.

"Ogden, I need your help and Cairo's" Harry said and Ogden called his son who came in with a quiet pop.

Like his father he looked like a warrior and not like the usual grovelling house-elf but a confident individual.

"Cairo I want you to bring Renwick's frame from my hall and bring it with you. Ogden can we shrink the portraits so they can be easily carried?"

"I believe so" Ogden said and as Cairo came with the heavy frame, his father whispered to him in elven and the younger elf used his magic and the portrait shrank a bit and was lightened so it could be carried. Renwick returned to his frame.

"Not bad, I feel no different, but everything is higher" Renwick said.

They went back into the Great Hall where Gawar now stood waiting with Augusta.

Harry nodded and called him and Alex and the Unspeakables. They all moved to the small chamber to the side of the Great Hall where Ginny and Fireforge sat waiting.

As the huddled around Harry one of the unspeakable exclaimed "Is that Renwick Potter?"

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Yes".

The unspeakable looked at Harry and blushed as he remembered he was talking to Lord Potter "I am sorry my Lord, please continue."

Harry then put a large _muffilato_ spell around them and turned to the group "I will want your unbreakable vow not to divulge anything you see down below with others outside this group or those I have given you permission to speak to; or that you will not remove anything without my permission."

The Unspeakables quickly gave their vow as did Ginny and after Harry indicated he could speak of it to the Goblin King so did Gawar.

Harry looked at the house-elves and Fireforge and told them that they did not need to take the oath, he trusted them implicitly. Alex also did not need to take the oath.

Harry then explained about the secret chamber and the damage to the chamber. He saw their eyes light up and some looked at Alex as if asking if this was real.

"I am hoping that the goblin King will aid us with some men?" Harry said turning to Gawar.

"Goblins helped build the castle and there are many skill stone workers and builders who could help, but it may cost you" Gawar answered.

"Can I get their discretion and their eventual silence?" Harry asked.

"It depends on your deal with the king and the court" Fireforge answered.

"It would be best if you don't have Fireforge come with you to the Goblin City" Gawar quickly answered.

"I will need his council. You deal with me, you deal with Fireforge" Harry said sternly and Gawar bowed.

"I will take you down to the chamber, the portraits of Renwick and Salazar will be there to help you so will Ginny"

"Salazar Slytherin?" one unspeakable asked with undisguised excitement.

"Yes. But be warned, I am instructing Ogden that if any of you seem to be bringing harm or evil to the inner chamber either by action, or artefact, he is to stun you and bring you back to the surface and you will not be allowed entrance to Hogwarts grounds ever again" Harry said seriously.

Alex then said sternly "If you betray Lord Potter-Black's trust you will be obliviated and fired."

Harry then directed them to the Floo in this room and activated the password to the Chamber below.

Alex went through first, then the others followed. When they all were in the office below, Harry told the house-elves to shrink Salazar so they could take him with them.

The unspeakable who had been eyeing Renwick's portrait quickly took it from Cairo and started talking with the portrait. He then remained with the portrait. Harry then guided them around and were told to be mindful of Bill's wards.

They inspected what they could and were surprised to realised Ginny was a parselmouth. Gawar and Fireforge also inspected what they could.

Harry was alerted by Hogwarts when Bill was ready to join them and Harry flooed to the Great Hall to meet him. His eyes were shining and he had a big smile.

"Harry that was totally amazing better than any orgasm I ever had... don't tell Fleur I said that" Bill said and Harry laughed with a promise "She taught me some of her wards, using Hogwarts magic, it was such a rush of magic... she told me anyone who wasn't powerful enough or had basic knowledge would have gone mad."

Harry listened as Bill babbled he was like someone on a magical high.

Harry took Bill down to the chamber and brought back up the two goblins.

As they were about to exit the school Minerva came levitating a chest of gold "one million galleons as a gift to the Goblin King in advance for his support"

Gawar and Fireforge nodded in approval. Harry shrunk the chest and was again about to move off when Kreacher popped in gave him a quick re-grooming and stuck the gold and ruby Gryffindor pin that Neville gave him for his birthday, on his robes. He also gave Harry a bottle of wine from the Black vineyard to present as a personal gift to the King.

Harry sighed "Fireforge is this an appropriate enough gift?"

Gawar nodded "the king will like it tremendously he has a weakness for exotic wine, but the council may find that it would not be enough". He then explained that the council was very much a part of goblin politics as was the king.

He told Fireforge to find something fast from his vault that would be appropriate.

As they waited at the school gates for Fireforge, Harry saw Severus walking out with the body of Misty wrapped in cloth like a mummy.

"Severus?" Harry said sadly.

Severus looked at him in sorrow and his voice broke when he spoke "I am taking her to Prince Manor, there is a family plot in the back... I may stay the night."

Harry nodded and saw Severus looking at him as if he wanted to say something, but the man turned and disappeared.

A few minutes later Fireforge came back carrying a large box containing an exquisitely designed old Potter vase, made by Ignotus Potter himself.

----

As they arrived in the goblin city Harry saw many of the goblins looking at him with a mixture of awe and fear. Many started hurtling nasty names at Fireforge but stopped when they saw Harry's glare.

"You are giving off a lot of power Harry. That is good, they will respect power but don't demand anything or come off as if you are threatening the King" Fireforge stated.

They arrived at the King's palace which looked like twice the size of Gringotts and was made of the same white marble. Only because they were with Gawar did the guards allow them to enter. They were taken to a waiting room and Harry looked around at the opulence of the room, it reminded him of Potter manor.

Gawar left to speak to the King and Harry spoke with Fireforge as to the etiquette he was expected to show.

As they waited two goblins came in, one looked very pompous and sneered at Harry, the other was older and had beady scheming eyes. Harry instantly did not trust them.

Fireforge stood up and bowed "Prince Felkin, Lord Giznat, we are humbled to be in your presence."

Harry lowered his head politely but did not lower his eyes.

"Traitor you have no right to be here, you should have been shot on sight" the younger goblin said and Harry's magic pulsed so that the new comers sensed it.

"He is here under my protection" Harry said coldly but calmly.

"You have come to speak with my father, may I ask about what?" the younger goblin stated.

"That is between your father and I" Harry said, his voice powerful.

"I am here to inspect your gifts of respect" Lord Giznat said "I am not sure one so young will understand our traditions".

"Our gifts are worthy and appropriate from a High Lord of the Wizarding world and a representative of Hogwarts" Fireforge answered.

"You have come unannounced and expect to see the King. I have heard how you had the Gringotts representatives killed when they presented to you on your birthday. Why would we allow you meet our King" the Prince said in a huff.

"We were attacked first and only defended ourselves. Only those who sought to do us harm died, Ragnog and several others are still alive. If the King feels threatened by my presence it is for him to say" Harry replied calmly.

The door opened and Gawar and another goblin came in "The King will meet you now".

Harry stood up and took out the gifts from his pocket and enlargened them. Fireforge picked up the box with the vase. Harry gave a polite bow to the Prince and the Lord and walked out.

Harry took a deep breath and followed Gawar into the throne room. The room was filled with goblins and they all gasped when they saw Harry walk into the room. He looked very stately and his power was quite evident. He was wandlessly levitating the wooden chest in front of him.

Harry gave a sweeping bow "Greetings King Ragnuk, King of the Goblins, I am Lord Harry Potter Black Gryffindor, Head of the Houses Potter and Black, High Lord of Wizards and Descendent of Godric Gryffindor. I am humbled to be in your presence and beg for your aid."

The King motioned for him to come forward, a gesture which meant for him to present his gifts.

Harry lowered the chest of gold and opened it "A gift from Hogwarts" he saw the goblins around smile at the gift.

Fireforge brought forward the vase and many gasped when Harry said it was made by Ignotus Potter "A gift from the house of Potter". The wine was given personally to the King "For your table from the house of Black".

The King smiled with gleaming twinkling brown eyes "My Lord Potter Black Gryffindor, what aid could our humble nation provide to the most powerful and wealthy of wizards".

Harry smiled the gifts were acceptable.

"Hogwarts begs for aid only your nation could provide. There was an accident and the foundations of the school have been damaged, we know that only your skilled subjects have the ability to repair our esteem school".

"Our people have always been allies with Hogwarts, you will receive what aid you require" the King said in a loud voice and immediately there was an uproar.

Lord Giznat shouted "My King, the wizard is one of the richest wizards in the world and Hogwarts' coffers are filled, we should demand millions of galleons."

The King put up his hand "My Lord Giznat, you may not know our history, by my ancestor King Ragnuk the First made a vow to the High Lord Gryffindor that any repairs to the school would be made at the expense of the Goblin Nation."

Prince Felkin stepped forward "But father is that not the same Lord Gryffindor who afterwards betrayed our noble ancestor and stole the King's sword. And was it not the current Lord Gryffindor who again stole the sword after it was given back to the Goblin Nation".

"Come now Felkin, have we not had this talk before? The sword of Ragnuk chooses its warrior and it chose Godric, it chose Harry and then it chose me. You insult the decree your father made in this same hall not a moon ago" Neville said walking in.

"Greetings King Ragnuk, friend of the house of Longbottom and the house of Hufflepuff" Neville said with a low bow and as he rose he struck his staff on the ground and flowers bloomed all around the chamber; many of the goblins gasped in amazement.

Neville presented the King with a centaur made (goblin sized) bow with sheaf of arrows in a gold and black quiver "A gift from the guardians of Hogwarts."

As Neville had the attention of the goblin court, Fireforge whispered to Harry.

The King looked at the pair from Hogwarts and then to the horde of goblins "We are friends to Hogwarts and they have asked for aid and we will provide it. That is my decree."

Harry saw many of the council who sat in rows to the left and right of the King, frown and he heard grumbles.

Harry bowed and said loudly "King Ragnuk your allegiance is welcomed and Hogwarts thanks you. Hogwarts therefore pledges a gift of five million galleons to the goblin nation to thank you for your allegiance."

Harry saw the council with few exceptions smile.

The King smiled and said you will have our finest craftsmen and stone workers within the hour. The King got up and went thought a door to the back and Gawar lead Harry, Neville and Fireforge out of the chamber. He led them to a side room where they met the King at a table.

"Please Neville, Harry sit, we must talk" the King said and the two wizards sat at the left and right of the King.

"Now Gawar told me that the inner chamber has been damaged what exactly happened" the King asked.

Harry then told the King exactly what happened and the extent of the damage and also the fact that the Guardian of the Library specifically asked for the goblins.

The King smiled and nodded "You will have the best and they will each take an oath not divulge any thing that they witness or do. The goblins I send will be loyal and good."

"Thank you Ragnuk" Neville said "Any news?"

The King shook his head and then turned to Harry "As you may have noticed Lord Giznat, is sowing seeds of discord among the goblins. He has my younger son Felkin at his side. He is leading the movement to encourage not only the Gringotts goblins but all goblins to steal and cheat the wizards. He is spreading lies that the Wizards wish to destroy and annihilate the goblin nation. I fear a rebellion is on the wings."

Harry nodded "There is a wizard who we are tracking who you may know as Namar and we know as Seth, who may be sowing seeds of discord among both our people."

"Yes I have had my most trusted goblins searching for information on him, but I am getting blocks at every turn" the King said sadly.

"If you don't mind your majesty I would like for you to inquire about another his name is Jarak Inatar" Harry asked.

"I don't have to investigate that one, Jarak is a high elf born of a noble family. Jarak is a great warrior and diplomat and often the one to protect his people from outside dangers. None of other elves really like coming out of their realm. Jarak often serves as a liaison between the other nations and the elf-realm; except for the wizards who tend to pretend as if no other race exists."

"Thank you your majesty but know we are allies, all you need to do is call for aid and we will come to your side" Harry said seriously.

"Thank you Harry, I appreciate it, you are a good boy. You and Neville" the King said and patted Harry's hand absently.

Harry looked at the King and sighed. He vowed he would get rid of this mad Lord of Lords.

----

Harry sighed it had been a long day. The goblins and the Unspeakables had done preliminary work on the Chamber and reinforced the walls and ceilings. They had gone through the Second Floor Bathroom and found that up to the Chamber door had little damage, they could not however open the door. The chamber was under water the lake had completely flooded the area.

Filius indicated the lake had sunk. The Giant Squid and Filius cleared a lot of the damage to the lake bed and the Unspeakables had helped repaired some of the mermaid houses. They had to move some of the houses. There was a big debate if to move the whole village. The Squid helped fortify the lake bed with rocks from higher up the river.

The Potions Masters had finished the carving up of the Basilisk and most had left, however Gadolin and Arjun and their entourage had stayed behind to oversee the repairs to Hogwarts. Even though Arjun was given his own guest quarters Kaa opted to stay with Harry.

Bill and Ginny had decided to stay over and they too were given quarters as did the Unspeakables who were hosted in the Ravenclaw common room. The goblins too had stayed and were given a large apartment in the North Tower; they were immensely pleased.

Dinner had been a glorious affair which reminded Harry of a welcoming feast except wine was offered instead of pumpkin juice. Alex gave Harry a knowing smile.

Harry walked silently to his apartment and the loss of Misty weighed heavily on his heart. Dessert had been chocolate cake and Harry could not stay.

Harry walked into his apartment and walked quietly and sat down in his hall of Advisors. Salazar and Renwick had stayed down in the Chamber.

He absent-mindedly stroked Kaa who was still a bit subdued.

"Harry is everything okay?" His mother asked.

Harry gave them a rundown of what had happened.

Rowena smiled "You did well Harry."

Harry gave a slight nod but continued stroking the snake. His mind was on Severus and Misty. Tears rolled down his eyes as he thought of the little house-elf who had given her life to save his.

"The Hallows are a big problem, I think when the guardian allows me to enter I am going to leave the Hallows in the Library, where no one else could take it out" Harry said as if coming to a decision.

"Remember Harry, the Hallows were given for a reason. You were given them for a reason" Ignotus told him.

"Whatever it is I want nothing to do with it. It is too much of a temptation and is causing too much heartache" Harry said tears continuing to flow.

"What I don't understand is why you have that filthy creature with you" Sirius said looking horrified at the snake.

Harry stood up sharply. He looked like he wanted to curse, to send wild magic throughout the room or banish Sirius, but he didn't. He took a deep breath whispered something to Kaa in parseltongue and the snake slithered to the ground.

Harry looking at Sirius turned into his snake animagus and slithered out. He heard a slap and Sirius' yell, but he did not stop. He slithered out into the apartment but turned back into himself when he sensed Dante approaching. He looked and saw Kaa become invisible as Kreacher came carrying Dante to bed.

A few minutes later Kreacher came into the kitchen where Kaa was on the table with a small saucer of milk and Harry was drinking a butterbeer. Kreacher poured a glass of butterbeer for himself and sat down at the table.

"Misty was a good elf, she will be sorely missed" Kreacher said as he sipped his butterbeer.

"Yes she was. I am worried about Severus. He is really heartbroken" Harry said.

"Yes, Misty was more that an elf to him, she was his friend, his confidant, his potions partner and even like a mother to him" Kreacher said.

"Yes he grieves for her, I don't think he will ever stop missing her, she was a big part of his life" Harry said and took a big sip of his butterbeer "He blames me, he wanted me to ask Death to bring her back, but I wouldn't... I couldn't. Death told me she is in the Elysian Fields and she is at peace."

"You did the right thing Master Harry" Kreacher said.

"_**[The Elysssian Fieldsss is the resting place for heroesss, ssshe has been given a place of honour in heaven]"**_ Kaa said as he slithered onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry translated and Kreacher nodded "It is believed that a house-elf would never be worthy of such an honour but if you say Death confirmed it well it must be so."

Harry looked at the hope in Kreacher's eyes.

Ogden silently appeared "Master Harry forgive the intrusion, but you have a visitor at the front door."

"Who?"

"He says his name is Master Octavius Prince."

"That's impossible" Harry said but stood up.

"A ghost about fifteen years old with black hair, green coat, black pants and black riding boots" Ogden said.

Harry apparated immediately to the front door.

"_**[Give a ssserpent warning next time]"**_ Kaa hissed from Harry's shoulder.

"_**[Sssorry]"**_

Harry looked at Octavius who was obviously worried.

"Octavius?"

"Harry I had to come, Severus is like he is going crazy, he is drunk and is destroying the manor, he is hurting himself. He tried to fight me to go down the path; he told me he wanted to see Death and kept pulling at the white strip in his hair. He locked all the elves in a room and magically sealed it, they have been trying to get out but can't. I had to knock him out before he stabbed himself. I am really worried. I locked him in the office. I knew I had to get you; you are the only one who could get through to him. It took me half an hour to reach here I just pray he is still knocked out."

"Thank you Octavius" Harry turned and called Ogden and told him to inform Minerva that he was going to Prince Manor. He called Kreacher and Kaa slithered to the elf. Harry told him to get Ashy to see about Kaa and to tell Elijah Prince to get to Prince Manor immediately.

Harry looked at the ghost and then said "I don't know if this will work, become as corporal as you could" Harry called his magic to the front and then saw Octavius looking very human.

Harry grabbed the ghost's hand and apparated to the Prince Manor front door.

"How did you do that? That is impossible!" Octavius said looking at Harry in fear.

Harry used his magic and opened the door and immediately heard Severus screaming.

A tiny girl came running out "He has been pounding on the door for the last five minutes or so."

"Emily I want you to go upstairs and remain in the nursery" Octavius said sternly.

"But Octavius, I want to meet Harry and I want to see him fight Severus" the little girl pouted.

Harry looked at the little ghost girl, who smiled sweetly at him. Harry sighed and holding her shoulders turned her in the direction of the stairs "Listen to your uncle, you will meet me later".

The little girl turned and looked at him in shock. She looked as if she was going to say something when Harry turned her back around again and gave her a light swat on her behind "Go upstairs now."

The little ghost ran up the stairs.

"Octavius I am going to release the elves first then I will deal with Severus."

Harry concentrated his magic and located the elves; he then sent his magic outward and released the powerful lock that Severus had placed on the room. He opened his eyes and saw Octavius looking at him in amazement. Harry walked forward to the office door, he heard Elijah's voice trying to sooth Severus but heard Severus curse and a few seconds later there was a crash.

Harry placed his hand on the door to the office and sent and calming spell into the office. Immediately they heard Severus calm.

Harry turned to the ghost "You may be at peace now; I will take care of him. Thank you for coming for me".

Octavius bowed and left to check the manor.

Harry then opened the door and saw the desk broken and the room was a mess. Elijah's frame was slightly off its hinge but the portrait was looking at his grandson with concern. Harry waved his hand and Elijah's frame straightened.

A round paperweight came flying towards Harry and with a raise of his hand it flew harmlessly to the side. It was followed by many items and each one was harmlessly put to one side.

"Get away from here, you are not welcome here. I hate you" Severus screamed.

Harry sent his magic forward to calm Severus who stopped throwing things.

"You let her die... You let Misty die, you knew what Misty meant to me and you didn't save her" Severus shouted but did not toss the book that was in his hand.

"Severus you know it was unfair to ask Harry that, not after what happened in Australia" Elijah said from his portrait.

"He could have saved her. Misty wasn't evil she was good. She was more that good, she was my best friend. She was there for me when no one else was. She was the one who was there whenever I hurt, she was there when I wanted nothing more to do with this world, she pulled me out of my despair and anguish. When I thought no one cared she was there. She save me in so many ways and she saved you Harry but you didn't save her... you could have saved her; you could still save her, get the Hallows out call Death get her back for me" Severus cried.

"No I can't Severus, deep down you know I can't" Harry said sadly, he made up his mind he was going to lock the Hallows away forever.

"You saved that man for Hermione. You did what Hermione wanted but not what I want, you love that bushy haired know it all more than me" Severus' magic flared again, this time in anger and with extreme hurt.

Harry sighed and again sent his calming magic towards his partner "Severus, I love you more than anyone or anything in this world, more than Hermione. But it was wrong of me to bring that man back. It is not right for me to play God to decide who should live and who should die. My actions in Australia put a stain on my soul and had I commanded Death again I would have stained my soul more. I don't want to be like Riddle, I know you don't want me to become like Riddle. Besides Gerard Gill came back screaming and tortured. Do you want that for Misty?"

Severus looked at him angrily "But Misty was not in hell, she would be in heaven."

"And do you want to deny her, her place in heaven, Severus. Does she not deserve to be in heaven, rather than having to be here waiting to fight another war" Harry saw the man slump.

"Misty shouldn't have tried to save you... you would not have died if the killing curse hit you" Severus said now sitting on the floor crying.

"No I may not have, but I may have been knocked out for a few minutes and the shield I had cast protecting the chamber would have collapsed, then everyone would have died as the ceiling would have crashed down on everyone there, including you and me. Misty not only saved me but everyone else who was in the chamber" Harry said resting his hand on Severus' shoulder.

Severus was silent, the tears flowing.

Harry took Severus' hand and gently helped him off the floor and walked with him over to the couch in the office.

"Harry she is gone, really gone" Severus said crying.

"Yes she is Sev, but she is happy where she is, she was granted the honour of being sent to the Elysian Fields. Something I was told was not considered possible for a house-elf."

"But she should be with me, taking care of me."

"Severus that is my job now I will take care of you" Harry extended his magic to calm Severus' magic which was still in turmoil.

Harry guided him on to his lap and held him.

"Severus, Misty is very happy, she will miss us and we will miss her, but you have to know she is at peace. It was her time" Harry said quietly and continued to used his magic and his touch to sooth Severus.

Harry kissed the top of his head and then said "It is okay to grieve for her, but what do you think she would say if she saw you behaving like this?"

"She would be very upset" Severus said and more tears rolled down his face.

"She would be but then she would put you to bed and make you sleep off this alcohol and in the morning she would make you her famous chocolate double fudge cake."

After a few minutes of silence and of Harry holding Severus tightly, Severus spoke without raising his head from Harry's shoulders "Harry".

"Yes Severus?"

"I don't hate you."

Harry kissed the top of his head again "I know Severus"

"Harry"

"Yes Severus?"

"Will you put me to bed and make me a chocolate double fudge cake in the morning?"

Harry smiled "Of course Severus".


	37. Chapter 37: Save the Children

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

----

_**Chapter 37: Save the Children**_

Harry woke with Severus resting on his chest. He had held the grieving man until he fell asleep. He looked at the time, it was half four. It was the normal time he would get up to prepare for his training with his Hogwarts brothers. He knew he wasn't going to make this morning's run, Severus needed him.

He gently moved Severus and got up off the bed. He walked down the stairs to the office where Elijah's portrait rested.

"Elijah could you just inform Galen that I would not make this morning's run, I need to remain with Severus" Harry told the worried man.

Elijah nodded and walked out his frame, two minutes later he came back in.

"They said they understood and not to worry, you are where you need to be" Elijah said and Harry nodded.

Harry was waving his hand and repairing the office.

"Harry I want to thank you, for being here for Severus. After his mom died he was so angry and full of hate, it was after her death that he went to Voldemort. I know now that it was Albus' influence but it is one of my biggest regrets in my life. I was not there for him, when he grieved. I left him to Albus and had I done what I had always promised myself I would have, then he would not have been lost" the portrait of Elijah Prince said sadly.

"Elijah, the important thing is you are here for him now" Harry said.

Elijah nodded "Harry I am glad you are also here for him. I am glad he has found someone to love him the way you do".

"Thanks Grandpa Elijah... I could feel him getting up, I must go" Harry said.

"Call Jeeves, I had him go last night to Diagon Alley and pick up a few potions you might need" Elijah said and Harry nodded.

Harry nodded and called the elf, who gave him several anti nausea, hang over, and headache relief potions.

Harry helped Severus as he expelled his alcoholic binge from the night before. He helped him clean up and cleaned up the room. He gave him the potions that Jeeves had bought.

"Ugg, what first year student did you steal these from" Severus asked as he took the potions.

"Jeeves got them from Diagon Alley" Harry said smiling "Come you need a shower."

Severus walked as if dazed and only really woke up when Harry turned off the hot water in the shower and the ice cold water hit his body.

Harry helped his lover shower and then brought him back to the bedroom where he dressed him.

"Harry I am sorry... my head hurts" Severus said lying back down.

"Come I will make you breakfast and by then hopefully the headache potion will kick in" Harry said as he too put on clean robes.

"Can I stay here?" Severus said and Harry nodded and put the covers back over him.

Harry went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast and true to his word prepared a small chocolate fudge cake. He carried a tray up to the bedroom and Severus was treated to breakfast in bed.

After breakfast Harry brought a slice of the cake as dessert.

"Harry chocolate cake for breakfast?" Severus looked at him with a strange look.

"Last night you asked me to bake you a chocolate fudge cake... so I made one" Harry said and then put the fork in the cake and fed Severus a piece.

"Hmm, not bad but not as good as Misty's" Severus said.

Harry sat back "Severus I am really sorry about Misty..."

"I know, Harry I am sorry... I had no right to ask you, I know what it would have cost you. I just... Misty was my best friend for so long Harry. I didn't want to lose her."

Harry reached over and held his hand "I know."

"I buried her in the spot reserved for me; next to my mother... she was more a mother to me than my own. My mother only cared for my father, she could have humbled herself and gone to my grandfather at any time, but she didn't. Had she, we would have found out that he was paying my fees and that he cared for us. My mother put my father's wishes ahead of everything else. Misty always put me first. I got her as a gift from Master LeBlanc when I became a Potions Master... but she was never my servant, she was family."

Harry sat and listened as Severus told him many of the adventures that he and Misty had gone through. They took a walk down to the Prince cemetery where they put fresh flowers on the grave and then they slowly walked back to the manor.

Severus looked absently at the back where Octavius patrolled, the ghost waved and they walked over.

"How are you feeling Severus?" Octavius said coming over.

"Much better, thank you Octavius... and thank you for getting Harry last night" Severus said.

"You are welcome, my job is to protect you, even if it is from yourself" Octavius said with a smile that Harry saw was just like Severus'.

"Speaking of protecting would it be rude to ask why the back here is off limits?" Harry asked and saw Severus shake his head.

"Well it is simple, there is great danger there. When I was a child my father would often warn us not to go to the woods to the back of the manor and of course I did not listen and well as you can guess I learnt the hard way and well Beauty and I now protect here to stop anyone else from making my mistake."

"So what is this great danger?"

"One of my uncles was a potions master who experimented on various creatures and let's just say that they could not stay in the house."

"That is very noble of you to guard here but there is no one really around now to go there so why stay?" Harry asked again his curiosity peaked.

"Well when I died I had two younger brothers and I wanted to protect them. Eventually I stayed to protect their children. I have been guarding here over four hundred years now and until the danger is removed I will stay. I am sure you will appreciate it when you have children and they come to the manor."

Severus sneered "if our children are anything like him, you will have to be here day and night twenty four hours without moving."

Harry chuckled and Octavius laughed "Well be assured I will be here to stop them and on the very rare occasion I am not, like last night, Beauty will be, so don't worry, none will die on my watch."

Harry was about to ask another question when he felt his communications mirror alarm.

Harry answered, it was Neville "Harry we have a problem here, Hogwarts informed us that an unauthorised person entered the inner chamber. I got Ginny, Alex and Bill and we went down to the chamber but we did not find anyone, the guardian said no one visited but Bill said the wards indicate someone came down. Brian also called and said the American Minister of Magic is on his way and wants to speak with you and the goblins want to put a proposal forward but refuse to talk with anyone besides you. The centaurs have asked for a meeting and I want to be there..."

Harry looked frustrated and looked at Severus "Neville I..."

"We are on our way" Severus said close to the mirror "Neville tell them we will be there in about ten minutes."

Harry nodded.

"Okay thanks I will see you then" Neville said and ended the communications.

----

Ten minutes later Harry entered the inner chamber where Ginny, Bill and Alex were waiting.

Alex looked at him "All indicators show someone entered but we can't find anyone, my belief is that whoever it is may be in the labyrinth."

"All Alex's men and the goblins are accounted for, whoever it is does not know where they are going, the ward on the Basilisk Lair was not activated nor the one on the Library's passageway, so by process of elimination, they must be in the labyrinth" Bill put in.

Harry nodded and turned into his dog form and sniffed around and then to their amazement turned into his wolf form and listened carefully. He howled and then listened.

He turned back into himself "Whoever it is has a snake with them and its not Kaa. Bill come with me. Alex tie a rope around Bill, we would need a life line."

Alex conjured a magical line and latched it onto Bill "This will not only hold you secure but will map the area if you want it too."

"I don't really want it recorded but a map would be useful in identifying any structural damage" Harry said.

"I understand but don't worry I will use this knowledge wisely" Alex said.

Harry nodded and then said "Bill do you think you could cast a light?"

Harry turned into his wolf form and headed down a passage and Bill followed, they weaved in an out several areas and on several occasions Harry turned into either his dog form or his snake form. Bill deactivated traps that would have sent them to another area and they found two skeletons. Within half an hour they found Sunil Arjun sitting with his wand casting a weak light.

The boy screamed when he saw the large wolf coming to him and drew his wand screaming for the wolf to back off.

Harry turned back into himself and Bill came up to them.

"How did you get down here?" Harry said seriously.

Sunil looked at him uncertainly and took out a small snake out of his robes "I heard you speak in parseltongue, I had Raja with me so last night I asked him to repeat what he heard. I found the apartment and then the lab and then I came out to the circle place and I wanted to get back but I got lost. I am sorry."

"When this is over I am going to put a million wards on this place... Come on."

Harry took Sunil's hand and using Bill's tether link within ten minutes they rejoined Ginny and Alex.

The little cobra in Sunil's hand spoke _**"[you are going to be in ssso much trouble, your dad isss going to punisssh you]"**_

Harry looked at the snake but it was Ginny who responded _**"[Sssometimesss a ssspanking isss needed to put you back on the right path]" **_she looked at Harry and blushed.

"_**[Yesss and you Raja dessserve some punissshment asss well, you knew thisss area was out of boundsss, the sssmell of the Great One is all over thisss place, you could have led him ssstraight to a Great One]"**_

"_**[He doesss not ssspeak asss you do]"**_ the snake said in his defence.

"_**[Yesss but you could have found a way, that labyrinth could have led to hisss death]" **_Harry tapped the young cobra lightly on its head.

Alex held Sunil and was about to put magical binds on him to arrest him when Harry put up his hand and called "Ogden"

Harry sent the house-elf for Arjun to meet them in the Great Hall. Harry told Alex that he and his men with Bill could continue mapping the tunnels and repairing what they could.

Harry saw the Indian man and Severus waiting for them. The goblins also came and Harry sent most of them down to the inner chamber, two remained to speak with him.

He directed Ogden to show the goblins to the small chamber at the side.

Knowing how he felt facing his 'grandfathers' Harry looked at the young man and said "Do you want to tell your father what you did?"

The seventeen year old boy looked like he wanted to throw up but told his father about his adventure, when he was through Arjun expression was similar to Godric's when Harry had made his confession.

"Harry I am truly sorry we seem to have really overstepped our welcome. I am assuming he is to be arrested?" His father asked.

"For being curious and having a sense of adventure that I am sure he got from you. No. I will accept any punishment that you give to him" Harry said and saw Kaa give him a disapproving look.

Harry smiled "But I am in a pickle, the inner chamber is strictly off limits and those who have been down below have sworn oaths not to speak of it. I briefly contemplated erasing his memory of the place but I have another proposal. I could use your archaeological expertise in a certain room I have yet to go to... but I must insist on both you and your son taking oaths not to speak of or inform any others of what you see there."

Instantly Arjun and Sunil gave their vows.

**_"[Kaa you disssapprove?]"_**

**_"[Once Sssaab goesss to your sssite, he will forget about his ssson'sss punissshment and once again the boy will be free to do asss he wissshesss.]"_**

Harry contemplated and then Ginny spoke up "Harry don't forget the goblins that are waiting for you and I believe the Headmistress and Brian were also looking for you. Since Master Arjun here also needs time to speak with his son, maybe we could meet after lunch to go the Chamber?"

"Excellent idea Ginny" Harry said and saw Sunil cringe.

Kaa looked at the girl strangely and Harry whispered to him that Ginny was also a speaker but it was not known to many.

Arjun and Sunil excused themselves and Ginny left to take a rest as her leg was hurting. Harry looked at Severus "My life is getting so complicated, do you think they will miss us if we go to the Caribbean for the next three weeks before school starts".

Severus smiled and kissed Harry "I think that is a good idea but somehow trouble seem to follow you where ever you go."

Harry sighed "I think you are right; here comes some now..."

Brian came in with Minerva, Potions Master Gadolin, Kingsley and another man who was later introduced as the American Minister of Magic. The American Minister wanted to know how their most prominent Potions Master died. Harry provided a penseive memory (skipping the part with Death) and the group left to go to the Headmistress' office.

Harry and Severus went to the small room where the goblins were waiting. The goblins showed them the original blueprints of the school and showed where there was originally a Slytherin Tower and that there were stables and several more greenhouses. The goblins showed him a proposed blueprint that showed Slytherin Tower, a new modern greenhouse area, a complex defence building with duelling rooms and a training area; a new large potions lab similar to Salazar's.

"I love it but it is not my decision..." Harry started.

"Do you think you could make a connection between Slytherin Tower and Gryffindor Tower and link my room to Harry's?" Severus asked and smiled when the goblins nodded.

"And what about a lab for advance potions?" Severus asked again.

"Severus stop, listen as much as I would like to say yes, it is the Headmistress' and the Board of Governor's decision" Harry stated.

"King Ragnuk said to discuss it with you or Lord Hufflepuff, that you are Lord Gryffindor" one of the goblin's said.

"Yes, I am but I matters of this nature must involve the Headmistress" Harry said.

"Or the Deputy Headmaster and I love it" Severus said and started going through some of the areas, including security areas. For the next hour Severus and the goblins went through several additions. At the end Severus said he would bring the proposal to Minerva that evening. Harry was quietly pleased the blueprints kept Severus' mind busy.

That evening went as a blur; Minerva hosted a press conference with Brian, Kingsley, Severus, Gadolin and the American Minister. Gadolin admitted that due to the Potions Guild error there was an accident which caused damage to the school and the deaths of two prominent guild members. The American Minister promised a donation of three million galleons to the school to help in the repairs to the school. The British Ministry also promised several million galleons. Minerva reassured the press that while the school was under some repairs it would be fully functional come September 1st.

After the press conference Severus and Minerva locked themselves with the new blue prints in her office. Harry went to the Basilisk lair with Arjun, Sunil, Alex, Ginny and Bill. The lair was huge, filled with weird vines which had strange yellow flowers and a purple fruit, part of the moat brought fresh water and the place looked like a small jungle. Bones which included centaur and elf bones, littered the floor and they found old shed skin and Basilisk waste. There was a huge raised platform with a cushioned area that was warm which obviously was where the snake slept. Above the platform there was a portrait frame which when Harry touched a young Salazar appeared, though Harry soon realised it only spoke in parseltongue . The room was also filled with parselscript and runes around the room. Arjun was in his element. Ginny took to the archaeologists and aided them in the translations.

Harry called Ogden who was able to tell them of the house-elves who disappeared six years ago and Ginny felt so badly, realising that she had to have been the one who called them.

By the time they settled to bed that evening Severus was excitingly telling Harry about the impromptu Board of Governors meeting and their excitement about meeting the founders and their approval of the new changes.

"The money we got from the Basilisk is funding the changes..." Severus was saying excitingly as he laid back on Harry.

----

The next day was full of fun, Harry and Severus spent the day with Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda, Cassy and the children. Lucius, Severus and Harry took the children to a magical horse farm and bought the little girl the pony of her choice. Severus was going to buy a pony for Teddy as well but a call to his grandmother got a resounding No. Lucius bought four other horses and two winged chestnut Aethonon horses.

The highlight of the evening was when Draco stopped by and told them all about the hospital. Lucius told them that he was going to volunteer a day each week at the hospital feeling that it was important. Andromeda told him it was a good idea.

After a day filled with ice cream, cake and sugar filled hyper children (even Richard loosen up and actually started playing), Harry and Severus headed back to Hogwarts.

Harry settled with documents from Fireforge concerning the orphanages and Severus sat next to him with letters he had received.

There were several letters from individuals wishing to become potions apprentices and a few from potions masters requesting advice on potions. After an hour of replying he picked up a thin envelope with an untidy scrawl on it.

The letter came from Sean Madley, the young lad Severus had met in Diagon Alley who along with his sister Laura Madley had benefited from Severus' generosity.

_Dear Professor Snape_

_My sister read in the papers today that there was an accident at Hogwarts and some potions masters died. I am really sorry as I am sure they were your friends and I hope you were not injured but I saw your picture and you did not look injured just really sad._

_Two years ago my best friend Lucy died and I cried a lot and I miss her but my mom says that once you love someone they never really die and part of their love stays in your heart. I know you will miss your friends but they will never really die if you remember them in your heart._

_Thank you for your help, my robes look great and I have read all my books especially the potions one and I am really excited. _

_See you on September 1__st__._

_Sean Madley_

***

Severus read the letter a few times and then sighed folded the letter and tucked it carefully in his robes. Harry looked at him curiously but didn't say anything.

After a few minutes Severus asked "Harry do you think potions class would be more interesting if I had the students more involved?"

"Involved how?"

"Like carrying them to help me gather ingredients or have them help me brew, like when I brew the wolfsbane for your facility?"

"I think that would be a great idea but it would help if you stop yelling at them and insulting them all the time, especially the non-Slytherins" Harry said with a chuckle and Severus raised his eyebrow.

"I was thinking of inviting the NEWT students to Hogwarts for a day to help me with the new NEWT potions lab. They could help me fix it up and stock it, you know get them involved. What do you think?"

"That's wonderful; I know a student like Hermione would have jumped at the chance" Harry looked at him "You know Severus, I have a list here of the children for the orphanage and there are twelve Hogwarts students on the list, eight of whom are Slytherin."

"Only twelve I thought the list would have been higher" Severus took the list and read it.

"So did I, Fireforge indicated that there are many others who were orphaned but got family members or friends to see about them, these have nowhere to go and are actually in muggle orphanages."

"I can't see Aiden Pucey staying in a muggle orphanage nor Lisle Rosier... I was so sure they would have had others to see about them" Severus said pacing "I am sure none of them have gotten books, uniforms anything ready for school."

"Well Severus the orphanage should be ready in two week's time we would..."

"No Harry that's too late" Severus walked out the office door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Minerva"

----

An hour later Severus, Minerva, Harry and Filius walked into a muggle orphanage in London; they were all dressed in muggle clothing.

Even though it was late the nun who ran the orphanage agreed to speak to them; she indicated that seven of the children on their list were sent to her facility however, three of the children, Pucey, Rosier and a boy called Jimmy Peakes had run away.

They were allowed to see the children who were there. Twelve year old Lindi Quirke of Ravenclaw cried when she saw the professors, her older sister Orla looked dazed.

"Please are you here to take us away?" the little girl sobbed and Minerva nodded.

"Professor there is a little girl here, she is about four years old, who is definitely ma... like us" Rose Zeller a fourth year Hufflepuff student said.

"What is her name, she may be on my list?" Harry asked.

"Her name is Danielle, I don't know her surname."

"Rogers... I have a Danielle Rogers on my list but it says she is a twin, she has a brother David".

The children looked at Harry and then each other in shock.

"What is wrong?" Severus asked very quietly.

Rose looked at him "I've never seen a brother but she has a kitten named David, it follows her everywhere. That's how I knew she was like us. Some of the older kids kept harassing the kitten and when they hit it with a stick she sent what looked like a stunner at them, the four kids fell on the ground in a flash of light."

The nun who knew about the magical world confirmed that records indicated that she did have a brother but no one had seen the child since their parents' death in a fire a year ago, it was assumed that he had died. She also confirmed the child had shown signs of magic anytime they tried to take the kitten away. The nun indicated that they assumed the child had named the cat for her brother.

Harry shook his head "My list indicates David is alive."

While the other children went to pack their things a sleepy Danielle was brought in with a small black kitten in her hands.

Minerva quickly confirmed that the cat was in fact an animagus. After making sure no muggle was around except for the nun, Minerva turned into her Tabby cat form. The little girl yelped and watched as her brother meowed with the new cat.

Minerva turned back and informed the others that the little boy doesn't know how he turned or how to turn back. She waved her wand and a little naked boy with black hair appeared where the kitten had been seconds before. The twins hugged each other and then the little boy screamed when he realised he was naked. Minerva transfigured a piece of paper into a robe for him to wear.

Half an hour later the group had returned to Hogwarts and settled the children in an apartment in Gryffindor Tower.

Early the next morning the group once again went to several orphanages where they collected the remaining six Hogwarts students, all Slytherin. The four girls and two boys happily came with their Head of House and immediately headed for the dungeons. They were disappointed when they found out they had to stay in Gryffindor Tower.

They also picked up two muggleborn brothers, one who supposed to enter Hogwarts the year before and one who was to enter this year.

All the children were checked by Justine and Elena.

Severus and Lucius with Brian's help and resources spent the rest of the day searching for the lost children. Narcissa came and with Augusta and Minerva's help got the other children settled and checked for their needs. The ladies took several of the children in turn to Diagon Alley and arranged clothes, shoes, books, school supplies and in some cases toys for the children.

It wasn't until the following afternoon that Severus and Lucius found the three missing children. They found sleeping in an abandoned house along with another runaway Timothy Whitby a twelve year old Slytherin whose older brother Kevin was a Hufflepuff (they were both supposed to be living with an elderly uncle, Kevin was still there). The four obviously hadn't eaten in a while and Jimmy had a bad scar on his face that he had gotten in a fight protecting Lisle from a drunken man.

For the following two days Severus visited all his Slytherins making sure each was being well taken care of. Graham Pritchard who Severus had met in Diagon Alley the day before Harry's birthday fainted when his Head of House came in. In the end five other students joined the children at Hogwarts, including Kevin Whitby.

Justine examined them all and found that all of the older Slytherins had repulsion spells on them which were immediately removed by Filius.

Even with the spells removed there were still some animosity and a few fights started. It was only when Severus hauled a few over his knees and promised to bring his ruler for the next pair who fought, did the fighting stop.

Several of the students had suffered from nightmares, especially Timothy who had spent several weeks on the streets. Severus and Harry came over several nights to comfort the relevant child.

It was only when Timothy called at the Griffin portrait one night asking for Severus, did Harry and Severus realise that the children were aware of their relationship and most importantly seemingly approved.

When Severus asked some of the older Slytherins the next day, they told him that they accepted Harry as one of their own, especially since Salazar Slytherin had spoke so highly of him. Aiden also mentioned that he had seen Harry without his shirt and had totally approved since Harry was so hot, all of the girls agreed. After that all the children were frequent visitors to Harry's apartment.

By the Wednesday the goblins had finished with the foundations and had started on the new additions; the children especially the Slytherins were excited and gave several suggestions as to what they wanted their tower to look like.

----

After dinner Wednesday night Harry visited the Library's guardian _**"[all the repairsss are made and your library isss once more sssafe]".**_

"_**[Good what are you going to do now about the inner chamber?]"**_

"_**[Alex hasss given me the map of the **__**labyrinth, which I am debating whether to dessstroy or keep in your Library; Neville isss collecting vine sssamplesss, ssseedsss and fruit from Rani'sss room; Ogden with Assshy and Arjun have collected all the ssshed ssskin and Basssilisssk waste from the room, they cleared everywhere elssse and all the wallsss and ceilings have been repaired. When we are done, Neville, Bill and I will ward the inner chamber ssso no one will get in without my permissssion or my knowledge.]"**_

"_**[You have done well and your sssoul looksss much better, you may put the labyrinth map in the library, it isss better that way, if you need it in the future you could accessss it.]" **_

"_**[I guessss that makesss sssenssse.]"**_

"_**[You are welcome to bring othersss down to sssee me from time to time. I will missss Alex, he isss a good sssoul, and isss very knowledgeable]"**_

Harry laughed "_**[I am sssure he will missss you asss well.]"**_

Half an hour later Harry charmed a new password for the Lair which had to be said after calling for the destination. Hogwarts made it such that for now Harry alone was allowed access to the inner chamber; she had to be informed beforehand if Harry had given someone permission to give the password.

---

On Thursday the Weasley's visited and the twins were in their glee and to all the professors horror, brought several of their merchandise for the children. The twins David and Danielle took to the two red-haired boys with much enthusiasm, which shocked everyone as they only responded to Minerva.

Percy had returned from Paris and he and his fiancé brought several gifts for Harry and Severus, including an old diary written in French and a potions journal.

"Both originally belonged to an old French vampire, who died sometime during World War II. We were lucky to find them in a muggle antique shop. The muggles obviously did not know it's true worth, we were able to get great deals for them".

"Thank you, you sound like you had a lot of fun in Paris."

"It was fantastic Harry, we had strolls along the Seine, visited many historical sites muggle as well as magical. We went to several muggle, museums, plays, fairs, and games. We went to a Quidditch match and even went to muggle sports like soccer and even a boxing match. We had loads of fun. Harry I can't even begin to thank you for the trip" Percy said and gave Harry a hug.

----

After much discussion with Arjun, Arthur allowed Ginny to take up an offer working for the Indian man. Ginny was joining the man at his research site in India. Arthur was hesitant at first but saw how happy his daughter was and eventually gave in.

Harry had to admit, the girl had really changed over the last few weeks and in the last week especially she had shown great talent with the Runes in the chamber. She had virtually taken Raja from Sunil and even Kaa liked her.

Before she left that evening Harry took her aside and gave her a Gringotts bank draft with 5,000 galleons "To buy new clothes and what not... I know Arjun will pay you well but you would need some start up cash".

The girl took the draft and understood the unspoken gesture that was made. They hugged and Ginny looked at him with tears in her eyes "Harry I am truly sorry for what I did to you and what I tried to do. I am glad you made that trip to Gringotts".

----

On Friday morning after his morning training Harry came in to find his apartment invaded with NEWT level students. Besides the four orphans who he was now accustomed to (Aiden, Lisle, Jimmy and Orla) there were eight others. He just thanked Merlin that he was no longer crawling his way back to his apartment every morning.

He entered the kitchen where Lisle and Jimmy were helping Severus make breakfast. Harry leaned over to give Severus a kiss but his lover moved away and sent him to take a shower. Harry sighed grabbed a Gatorade from his fridge and walked to his bedroom. As he passed the living room, he saw four Slytherins and two Gryffindors in heated discussions with Salazar and Godric.

Entering the sanctuary of his bedroom he sighed. He was about to head to the bathroom when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. Part of him was upset and when he opened the door he was glowing slightly. He immediately calmed when he saw Dante standing looking nervous.

"Come in Dante, what is the matter?" He lifted the tiny elfling in his arms and closed the door.

"I was wondering if... Master Sev says he is fixing his new lab and the students are helping ..." Dante started but then stopped, looking nervous.

Harry said more to himself "So that's what is going on... so what is the problem Dante?"

"I wants to... when Miss Misty was seeing about Dante, she lets me help her make potions and I liked it. I asked Ada if I could help Master Sev today and he says I am too little... but I am not too little, I helps Misty and I want to help Master Sev" Dante said quickly.

Harry smiled at the elfling "And you want me to talk to your Ada for you?"

Dante wriggled his nose a bit "He would listen to you. If you say yes, he has to listen to you".

Harry smiled and sat on his bed and put Dante to sit next to him. "Dante, I will talk to your Ada" the elfling beamed "... but, I will leave the decision to him, if he says no, then the answer is no, understand?"

Dante looked a bit disappointed but nodded.

"Good now run back to your room and I will talk to Kreacher" Harry smiled at the elfling as he left the rooms marvelling at the changes in him over the last few weeks.

Harry called Kreacher and after a few minutes of arguments the old elf finally agreed and left to tell his elfling he gave his permission.

Harry then showered and changed into formal robes. When he finally left his bedroom he looked impeccable and saw several of the girls giving him an approving look.

He entered the kitchen to find breakfast was finished but Severus had left a plate of pancakes for him.

By the time he left the kitchen Severus was herding the students (and an excited Dante) down to the new lab.

Harry sighed and picked up his documents from his office and walked out of his apartment in a bad mood. He met Neville on the way and at first they talked about the changes and about the children.

Neville looked at him with a curious look.

"Harry did you know Minerva has asked my grandmother to teach a class on wizarding etiquette and estate management?" Neville asked.

"No I did not know that but that is great. I remember Walburga kept saying that we needed a class in etiquette."

"Yes apparently so did some of the elders. The course is really for the lower school, first year to third years, all students muggle born as well as wizarding world raised students. I think for this first year however, it is going to be offered to all students. She would also be teaching estate management as a NEWT level course."

"I wish I had that option" Harry said thinking of how much he still did not know.

"Yes, well be careful what you wish for, Grandmother, told me she is going to be continuing both your and my tutelage on a private basis, be prepared to give up your Saturdays" Neville said and Harry groaned.

"Harry can I ask something, you seem a bit down, what's wrong? Is it the children?" Neville said as they reached the Great Hall.

"Yes... No, not really, it's just that Severus spends all his time with them and I know this is what it's going to be like when school starts. We promised we would spend time alone together every day and well since last week time alone means, half an hour in bed where all Sev would do is talk about the children. It's not like they are all children, some are just two years younger than us. Anyway I guess I miss a little alone time, just us. You know what I mean?"

"Of course I do Harry. It's like Luna and I, we don't get to see each other as before and I really miss her. I planned to take her away some time before school started but now I don't know, doing two masteries and with everything else it is hard on my time. Sometimes all I want to do is be in her arms" Neville said shaking his head.

"I had planned to keep Severus at Prince Manor last weekend after Misty died, but there was so much to do here... this last week has been really hectic and I can see the next two weeks being even more so. The goblins want to finish the renovations before the term starts and the other teachers come in next week. Severus is the new Deputy Headmaster and he has become overprotective of his charges. I have the orphanages and the werewolf facility to inspect today and interviews to conduct between today and next week. Plus I haven't checked the progress on Potter Manor and the elves in Devon..."

Ogden silently came in "Excuse me Master Harry, Master Neville, but Master Alex has asked if Master Harry could see him and Master Brian today for lunch, he says it is important."

Harry sighed and with a nod told Ogden "Tell Alex I will be in Diagon Alley for the day at Fireforge's offices, they could meet me there at twelve."

As the house-elf silently left Neville shook his head and looked at his friend sympathetically "I have to go Severus is waiting for me. Listen come over to my apartment for dinner tonight, I have a bottle of wine from the Longbottom estate in France, we could open it together."

"That sounds like a plan" Harry said with a smile and left.

----

The day was chaotic, after inspecting the buildings, he interviewed several people for his orphanages and by the time twelve came around he had found none he liked and doubted he would find any after lunch.

Lunch was even more disturbing as Alex and Brian told him that they were planning something drastic. They had gotten no information from Perenelle as to her husband's or Seth's whereabouts, so they were planning on having Potions Master Norton, who was Alex's spy 'break her out' and hopefully she would lead them to her private island. The plans were already in place for tonight and they were giving Harry and Severus a heads up.

By the time dinner came around Harry was ready to tear his hair out. His apartment was once again crowded but this time with dirty smelly excited teens (and one tiny elfling). He didn't even think Severus noticed him entering, showering, changing or leaving.

Dinner was sombre until Neville announced "Harry I have spoken to Minerva, Filius, Pomona and my grandmother; we are all going to see about the children this weekend and we want you and Severus to go and have a weekend alone together."

"What Neville, I don't know, we have so much to..."

"...do? Exactly, you two need time to yourself and this might be the last weekend you could do so for a while. Don't worry about everything, the children would be fine; Bathsheba Babbling is coming in this weekend and as you know she is the Gryffindor Head of House, so all the other Heads are going to be here. Come on I have already told Kreacher to pack your things and send them to Prince Manor. Of course if you want to I hear you have a house in the Caribbean, you could..."

"Prince Manor is fine, thank Neville. I really appreciate it" Harry said smiling.

----

High in the North Tower, Sybil Trelawney was casting her deck of cards. She looked at the cards as they fell and then sighed; her favourite couple was going to be in for a wild weekend, one that would change their lives forever.


	38. Chapter 38: The Souls of the Damned

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

A/N: Please remember that this story is rated 'M' so you have been warned.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 38: The Souls of the Damned **_

Harry stood in front of his griffin portrait and sighed. He had originally planned to take the Hallows to the library before they left for the weekend but Neville had taken him to the greenhouse to gather some flowers. So he was now standing with a bottle of wine in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other ready to spend some quality time with Severus.

He walked into his apartment and heard excited chatter. He peeped in the living room and saw the four orphan NEWT students and two seventh year Slytherins with Severus huddled over a large parchment.

Kreacher came and greeted Harry. He gave the wine and flowers to the elf to put away and spoke with him briefly. He noted his house-elf looking upset "Is something the matter Kreacher I thought you would have been pleased for the break?"

"Oh I am, it's just... its half past nine and ..." Kreacher said and then Harry heard Dante's excited voice coming from the living room and understood.

"Kreacher I will handle it and I am sorry. As soon as everything is organised head to Prince Manor" Harry said seriously and Kreacher bowed out.

Walking into the living room he saw the parchment was the blueprints for the Slytherin Tower and saw the elaborate design of the tower.

Harry cleared his throat and everyone looked up.

Harry looked sternly at Severus and then at the tiny elf sitting in-between Jimmy and Aiden "Young elfling do you know what time it is?"

Dante looked nervous "Master Sev said I could stay up".

Harry crossed his arms "and did you ask your Ada if you could?"

Dante lowered his head and said no very quietly.

"If you want your Ada to take you seriously and for him to believe that you are old enough for apprenticeship you have to show him that you can be responsible. Disobeying your Ada and going behind his back to Severus is not being responsible and I know you know that. I am very disappointed in you. Now it is past your bedtime and your Ada is waiting for you" Harry said seriously.

The elfling jumped off the couch and ran out.

"Harry that was cold" Jimmy said.

"Yeah Dante is a great little dude" Aiden piped up.

Harry looked at Severus and knew his lover felt his magic pulsing.

Lisle also realised Harry was upset "Harry do you want to see the design for the new Slytherin Tower. Look at the huge snake carving on the outside."

Harry looked at the parchment and saw the intricate carving of what looked like a Basilisk climbing on the outside of the tower. It did look impressive. He noticed a clear area on the back of the tower.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Oh that is an observatory, like yours just larger" Aiden said with a smile.

"You have been to my observatory?" Harry said counting to ten and saw Severus lower his eyes.

"Yeah it's really great Harry, I think we need somewhere to hang out and an observatory would be fantastic."

"And did you all go to the door opposite the observatory" Harry said his green eyes blazing.

"No your house-elf wouldn't let us go there" Jimmy said looking at Harry. The boy had been on the Quidditch team with Harry and knew that his former captain was really upset. The look on his face was one that the team members knew meant someone was in trouble. He looked at Severus and saw the stoic look on the man's face as if he was not affected by Harry's obvious anger. But Jimmy remembered the look on his parent's face whenever a fight was about to start and knew that one was soon in coming.

"Guys I think it is time to pack up" Jimmy said giving the others a knowing look.

"Why it's still early, our curfew is not for an hour and a half" Aiden said with a huff, obviously clueless as to the growing tension in the room.

"Sir, thanks for a fantastic day and thanks for letting us stay overnight. We will see you in the morning" Vaisey the seventh year Slytherin said and got up.

"No, Severus and I are spending the weekend away from Hogwarts" Harry said looking at the students.

"Harry... I planned to take them to the Forbidden Forest tomorrow to collect some ingredients..." Severus started and he saw Harry close his eyes.

Harry tried to calm his magic, his wolf was screaming to make his subordinate submit but Harry knew that he would be seriously undermining Severus' position as Head of Slytherin and as Deputy Headmaster, if he made him submit in front of the students. The Slytherins especially would make things difficult for Severus if Harry showed his dominant side. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Harry opened his eyes "Okay I will tell Kreacher to put back the picnic and the wine and I will unpack."

"Oh Harry that is so romantic" Lisle said and gave them a loving look.

Orla smiled "No you guys have to go on your weekend together; we could go to the forest when you get back."

"Yeah you two so deserve a romantic weekend and don't worry we will see about the younger ones" Lisle said smiling.

"Yeah sir, this might be the last time before school starts" Orla said quickly packing up.

The two girls then hustled the others out of the room "Enjoy your weekend" they giggled and left.

Harry stood with his arms crossed and looked sternly at his lover who did not move from the couch.

After a minute Severus looked up "Am I in trouble Harry?"

"Oh you are so in for some major corner time" Harry said and Severus blushed fiery red.

Severus looked as if was going to say something and Harry's wolf growled.

Severus then had a submissive look on his face, he stood up and walked over and put his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed and held him tightly, he couldn't stay angry at Severus for long.

There was a light bell and the griffin that guarded the door informed Harry that Sybil Trelawney was at the door.

Harry walked to the door and saw the gypsy looking divination teacher standing with a small basket in her hands. Without waiting for an invitation she walked in.

"Severus the fate of many lies in your hands, you must go with your partner, he needs you" Trelawney said as she tied a strange looking vine around his left hand and then calling Harry closer tied the other end to Harry's right hand. She pulled out a small sprig of leaves and tied it onto Severus wrist. She then put wreaths of flowers on both their heads. She then waved her hand over them. The vines disappeared and she smiled and kissed them both on their cheeks.

"Harry you must take death's gifts with you, some gifts are not to be locked away" the woman said as she took a talisman from her basket and put it around Harry's neck "Do not take this off... this is important, promise me, you wouldn't take it off".

Harry looked at the woman as if she were crazy but nodded.

Trelawney then summoned the bouquet of flowers Harry had brought for Severus and placed it in the Potions Master's hand.

"Good, enjoy your weekend" the woman walked out the door.

After a minute Severus said "What just happened?"

Harry looked down at their hands and noticed the vine had disappeared but the sprig of leaves on Severus wrist was still there "I don't know."

-----

Harry ran on the Prince Manor grounds, the sun was raising and he was trying to stick to his routine. The area he was running was not as large as the lake but he was doing more laps.

Harry contemplated last night, he had been really rough on Severus and his dominant side made his lover submit to him totally. He had been upset with Severus bringing all the children into his rooms and felt almost as if they were violating his privacy and considered it disrespectful. While he was happy about Severus being more involved with the children, he had to realise when to draw the line.

They had brought the twin's birthday present to Harry with them and he had used some of the more risqué ones last night. Severus was now too sore to run with him this morning.

He reached the marker which marked the end of the lap and he stopped running. He took off his shirt and for the next hour he practiced his fighting forms, using his swords and his magic. As he finished he looked up and saw Severus watching him from the upstairs window.

He smiled; he loved that man so much and knew that whatever else happened in his life, he knew that Severus would be there at his side.

----

Harry walked into the house and started up the stairs. He saw two spectral eyes looking at him from the side.

"Emily you can come out" Harry said and the little ghost girl came running to his side.

"Hello"

"Hello Emily"

"How can you touch us, I asked Octavius and he said you apparated with him. How can you do that, no one has been able to do that before?"

"Well I don't know it must be because I am special. Just like Octavius is a ghost who could touch a human, I am a human that could touch a ghost" Harry said smiling at the little ghost.

"Are you the friend of Death?" Emily asked.

"What?" Harry stopped in shock.

"The friend of Death whose eyes could behold what others can't" Emily said and looking at Harry's shocked expression explained "About three hundred years ago a seer came to a party Lord Claudius hosted and she told Octavius that someone would come 'a friend of Death whose eyes could behold what others can't' and that person would relieve him from his guard duty and 'lay to rest what Death cannot reach'. I asked Octavius if you might be that person and he told me he didn't know but that you were certainly different and then he told me not to ask you but..."

"You decided to disobey..." Harry said with a smirk.

She smiled "so are you?"

"Emily Elizabeth Prince, didn't I tell you not to disturb Harry and Severus?" the angry voice of her ghostly uncle came from below and Emily yelped and hid behind Harry.

Octavius came floating up the stairs looking angrily at his great niece.

"Did I not tell you to remain in the nursery?" Octavius' voice reminded Harry of Severus' when he was scolding an errant student.

"Harry said I could come out" a whimper came from behind Harry. Harry shook his head the little girl was so like Dante.

"Octavius she told me about a prophecy about a friend of death... what is it that you guard?" Harry asked ignoring the whimpering that was now coming from behind him.

Octavius scowled at the little girl but looked up at Harry "A great evil."

"So you told me before but what exactly?"

"As I told you one of my great uncles experimented on various creatures and he created great evil things, unnatural to the world. Then something happened, to be honest I really don't know what, it may be that the creatures got away from his control or someone cast powerful magic or something else. All I know is that my great uncle, all of his assistants, the men working on the grounds, the elves, the horses every one died. My grandfather and his father and his uncles sacrificed themselves to trap the creatures. They are all sealed in the area behind the house, but to look upon the evil means death."

"When you went in the back what happened?"

"I wanted to see what was there and saw the building, it was glowing and I had this strong urge to look inside. I just wanted to see what was inside, it looked so beautiful."

"What did you see?"

"A horror beyond anything I ever imagined, I was so scared. I tried to run away but it pulled me in. I screamed and Beauty fought to save me, but the magic kept pulling me deep inside and then I saw the eyes of Death. I collapsed but I got up and ran as I heard Beauty's shrieks. I ran to save her and together we fought our way out. It was only when I looked back I saw our bodies had remained behind. When I reached near to the manor I saw my brothers coming to look for me and I knew I had to stop them. I have been guarding the back since then."

Harry looked in the direction of the woods behind the manor.

"Harry I am sorry, I had not planned to burden you with this. You may or may not be the prophesied one but I had planned to talk with you at a more appropriate time. Emily had no right in bringing this up now."

"Regardless, I know now. Octavius I am glad you told me and I will look into it. I need to discuss this with Severus first and we will go down the path later" Harry said looking in the direction of Severus' bedroom as he felt his lover's need for him.

"No... No Harry I will not let you" Octavius said sternly.

"Don't worry I will not die. It is not my time. Death and I are friends" Harry said with a smile.

Emily looked at Harry "Is that why Severus was so mad at you, because you and Death are friends and yet you did not save Misty. Did you not like Misty?"

Harry's heart ripped in two.

Octavius looked at the little girl in horror.

----

Harry heard Severus in the shower and went to join him. Using several oils and healing balms they showered and then made out.

When they were through Harry told Severus all that had happened that morning.

"What do you think he means by the eyes of Death?" Severus asked as he put on his clothes.

"I don't know, Emily mentioned 'a friend of Death whose eyes could behold what others can't' I could look at Death and not be affected by him any other would go mad..." Harry stated.

"Or at least get a strip of white in his hair" Severus said moving his hand over the white strip in his hair and Harry looked at him apologetically "I remember feeling fear like I never did before but then I felt your magic soothing me and driving the fear away."

"I am sorry Severus that you ever had to experience that... I had planned to lock the Hallows away, but Sybil's words stopped me at least for now" Harry told him sadly.

"I think that would be a mistake, you were given the Hallows for a reason, just not bringing souls back" Severus said and held Harry's hand tightly "Harry I don't think Octavius' prophecy talks about your ability to see Death. It talks about laying to rest what Death cannot reach, it could be like Perseus Black. You said Death told you that even he has laws to follow, whatever my ancestor did may prevent Death from reaching that area" Severus said.

"I don't know" Harry looked at him "I am a little afraid of using the Hallows again."

"Come let us go and talk with Octavius?" Severus said.

Using his magic, Harry sensed the two ghosts in the nursery. The two wizards made their way up and Harry saw Emily sitting on Octavius' lap and they were in a rocking chair.

As they entered Emily jumped off her uncle and came sadly up to Harry "Harry I am sorry, I asked you about Misty and that I told you about Octavius and what the seer said especially when Octavius said I shouldn't. I am sorry, I was very naughty" Emily said with a lowered head.

Harry knelt down and put his hand on the little ghost's shoulder "apology accepted Emily. I am sure Octavius has already spoken to you about your naughtiness."

Emily nodded "He put me in the naughty corner, for like a million hours."

Harry and Severus chuckled.

"Octavius we want to find out more about the area in the back" Severus told the spectral guardian.

"Listen that area is off limits, it is too risky. I know you said you are a friend of Death but Harry it is too dangerous, you could die" Octavius answered.

"Octavius, I have almost died a thousand times in my life, if I could help, I would" Harry said. "Now tell me about the back, you said you fought to get out what did you fight. What exactly is there?"

"All the souls of the men who died, the creatures that my great uncle created, they are there trapped... they look like a beautiful flower calling you, but once you are there you are trapped like they are. I don't know how I was able to fight, how I was able to get out."

"And the eyes of Death?" Severus asked.

"Big yellow glaring eyes" Octavius said and shivered.

"I want to go and see it" Harry said determined.

"Harry let's not be too hasty. Do me a favour Octavius, go to the Library and see if you could find any of your Great Uncle's journals that could give us a clue of what we would be facing" Severus asked and Octavius nodded.

"Can I help" Emily asked enthusiastically.

"Yes you can but I know Dante is hoping that you would play with him this weekend" Harry said with a smile.

The little girl clapped and jumped for joy. She looked at her uncle who nodded and she ran out of the nursery looking for her playmate.

After a few hours of searching the library they found little reference to the area. They found the diary of Octavius' father who had elves grow the forest around the area. They also found reference to animals and supplies brought to the manor and Harry noted it included a dragon and a Chimera.

After a hearty lunch they ventured to the back where from a distance they saw the building that looked like a square greenhouse. There was a soft glow coming from the building and Harry could understand how a young Octavius would be attracted to the building.

"Okay this is as far as we go" Octavius said and Severus nodded.

Harry nodded but then saw the familiar form of the black spectre of Death standing a few meters away from the building. "Death's here, you two wait here."

Harry heard Octavius' protest but he walked forward. Harry felt the magic of the building pulsing and walked towards Death.

"You are here, does this mean it is time to free them" Harry said as he walked up to the floating figure.

"They have been trapped for almost five hundred years, I cannot enter."

"Can they be freed?"

"Yes they can, but Harry if you enter I will not be able to come to your aid. If you die in there your soul will be trapped."

Harry turned and looked at Severus and Octavius standing some distance away "Octavius was able to escape."

"He was able to access the most powerful magic in existence. Thanks to Octavius more souls have not been trapped."

Harry nodded and then looked at the building "Can I access that magic?"

"Yes but you must be strong and stay true to your heart."

"How do I free them?"

"Valerian Prince created a magical shield which prevents me from entering. It must be dropped."

Harry nodded and moved forward but Death stopped him and told him it would be wise to carry a weapon and some reserves. Death then handed him a sword which was black from handle to tip and a pouch.

Collecting his magic Harry put a spell of protection around him and walked to the building. He heard Severus screaming for him to come back but he continued moving forward.

-----

As Harry neared the building he felt the magical pull but years of practice had him resisting the magic. To his surprise the magic was not dark, neither was it light, it was simply powerful. He entered the building, his robes billowing and his magical aura powerful.

As he entered he saw a tall man with black hair and black onyx eyes standing at the entrance. He was definitely Severus' ancestor.

"Who are you? You are able to resist the magic of the building how?" the man asked.

"I am Harry Potter Black, Master Over Death. I am here to release you all" Harry said looking at what he knew had to be a ghost but it looked like a man of flesh and blood.

"Master Over Death, you do know that your Warrior has not been able to enter here?" The man looked at the sword in Harry's hand.

"I know but it is time he did."

"You said you are a Potter and Black but I sense a bond to a Prince."

"My partner is the current Head of the Princes. Who are you?"

"I am Valerian Prince."

Harry immediately raised his sword "I was told that the shield you created traps everyone here."

Valerian put his hand up "It was the only way, please hear me out. My brother Tiberius created a machine that was meant to harness magic but what it did was destroy everything. It attracted every living animal, human, elf everything to it and then absorbed its life force. The range of the machine spread beyond the manor grounds and it kept growing. My father, uncles and I lived elsewhere but we were able to harness the magic and keep it trapped here. The magic I created stops Death from entering and has trapped us here but it stops the machine's power from spreading throughout England and beyond. If I drop our shield everything for miles will be pulled and destroyed."

Harry looked to left and then right of him and saw two other Princes standing on the corners of the building. He understood they were all standing strategically and used their magic to form a shield around the building; without seeing them he knew there were at least two others who stood at the other corners.

"So I must first destroy Tiberius' machine before you lower your magical shield."

"Yes. Tiberius machine is in the centre of this place. Destroy it and we will lower our shield."

Harry nodded and walked forward and saw Valerian looking at him with sorrowful eyes.

As he stepped through Valerian's shield the sight that greeted him shocked Harry and made him want to scream. Hundreds of men, women, children, elves, centaurs and even fai folk screaming in torture, their souls haggard and their faces frozen in pain and torment. It was as if he had walked into hell.

Harry felt the talisman Trelawney had given him pulse with a warm heat.

He felt several of the souls reaching out to him some grabbing on to him, others trying to push him back towards the entrance. He had to use all his strength and the skill he had to fight them off. Most were shocked that he was able to push them off and many backed away but some remained and with his sword he was able to hurt them. The wounds he inflicted remained and they felt it but you could not kill what was already dead.

Harry summoned his magic to cast his Fiendfyre whip but as he did the magic was pulled away towards the centre of the building and he heard all the souls scream in pain.

His action also made his presence known to one who now stood in what Harry deemed was near the centre of the building. A figure identical to Valerian stood looking at him; unlike the others around him he looked human.

"You are brave to entre here young one. Foolish but brave."

"Tiberius Prince I presume?" Harry said and the figure nodded.

"You have me at a disadvantage you know who I am but I don't know who you are. I am assuming you are one of my brother's descendents."

"I am Harry Potter Black, Master over Death"

"Master over Death? You are an heir of Hogwarts?"

"I am Lord Gryffindor and a Master of Hogwarts"

"Ahh the prophesied one, I assume you have your Prince with you" Tiberius looked at him and then laughed when he saw Harry's shock.

"I have spent centuries regretting my failure, knowing I did not help my master. But I will redeem myself, when I trap your body and soul, I will ensure my master's immortality and his dominance over all of the earth" Tiberius said.

"I will stop you and when I am finished your master Seth will also fall" Harry said.

"I doubt it" Tiberius sneered and snapped his fingers and a large creature came out looking like a cross between a lion and a basilisk. The creature had a lion's head, dragon type wings, it had talons like an eagle but the body of a basilisk. Like Beauty it was a ghost.

Harry tried once more to summon his Fiendfyre whip but when he did the magic pulled away from him and all the souls around him screamed.

Harry felt the talisman around his neck pulse and a shield was formed around him. He raised his sword and using the skills he had been drilled into him by his ancestors and his defence masters, struck the creature.

Tiberius looked at him in horror; it was obvious he did not expect Harry to survive.

Harry was shocked however when the creature spoke "How can you look upon me, how can you battle me? You are mortal."

"I am mortal but I am the one to bring Death to you" Harry remembered what Death had said about those creatures that were unnatural. He knew he had to find a way to kill this creature.

"Death! I do not fear Death. Death cannot touch me" the creature growled.

"Death may not but I can" Harry taunted and once again rolled away from the creature and struck it. It roared.

The creature then lashed at Harry who was able to avoid the huge tail. He was pushed back into the fray by the souls surrounding him. The creature's talons then swiped at him and was true in its mark. It sliced his chest but as it touched the talisman it screamed and pulled back.

Harry felt the invisible vine tied around his wrist burn and he felt a warm feeling cover him. He got up and struck the creature again and this time the creature screamed in pain. The Lion head then cursed at Harry.

Harry heard another voice calling to him; it was obviously from a snake _**"[Massster of Death you have come; you need to harnessss your magic to defeat the evil]"**_

"_**[My magic doesss not work]" **_Harry answered.

"_**[You need to harnessss the greatessst magic there isss]"**_

"_**[I don't underssstand how to do that]"**_

"_**[Love... love isss the greatessst magic]"**_

Harry immediately thought of Severus and he felt the talisman glow and his shield strengthen as the creature struck but was burned by the magical shield. Harry remembered Quirrell and his mom love. Again his magic pulsed.

Harry closed his eyes and brought to mind, his mom, Godric, Salazar and the founders, Elijah, Ignotus, Galen and all his brothers, he felt the love of his Potter forefathers, his Weasley family, Sirius, Kreacher, Dante and everyone who loved him. He heard Severus telling him he loved him and Harry glowed in a magic that was old and powerful.

Harry then pierced his black sword deep into the creature's heart and it gave an ear splitting screech and disappeared in a blast of white light.

He heard Tiberius scream in disbelief. Harry stood up and even though he was exhausted he raised his sword ready for the next soul that approached him. Tiberius sent lions with horns, snakes with wings and even a creature that looked like a mixture of goblin and harpie. Harry defeated them all.

The souls around him scattered but screamed as a Chimera came in. The ghostly white creature 'ate' the souls in its path and grew larger.

Harry was exhausted and was on one knee but he rose as he saw the creature consuming the soul of two young children.

The Chimera's snake tail kept screaming for its head to stop but the lion's head ignored its tail as it continued its feast. By the time it neared Harry it was over twelve feet in height and its roar was like thunder.

Harry looked and saw the tortured souls screaming from inside the creature. Harry saw the soul of a child looking no older than seven screaming as the creature drained his soul.

Immediately Harry felt his shields weaken. With such evil and torment he could not think. All the images of his family and friends vanished and all he could see as the Chimera's lion head neared was the child's screaming face.

Harry's shields dropped but the creature backed away as a white blur jumped in front of him. Harry looked up as saw Beauty rearing her front hooves at the creature. Harry saw Octavius standing at his right side with Valerian' sword in his hand and to his horror but joy he saw Severus standing to his left. He felt Severus grab his hand and Trelawney's magical vine appeared and a strong magical bond was created.

Harry heard the snake's voice telling him to create his magical guardian and Harry's Fiendfyre Griffin appeared and battled not only the Chimera but a ghostly Dragon that appeared. Harry was pulled by Severus and with Octavius jumped on Beauty's back and was about to go back through Valerian's shield when Harry stopped them.

"It must end today" Harry said and Beauty moved to a clear space away from the screaming souls.

Severus looked at him in horror "Harry I will not lose you, I love you too much to lose you."

"And that is why you wouldn't Severus. The key to defeating Tiberius is love" Harry looked at Octavius "that is why you were able to escape; your love for Beauty and hers for you, your love for your brothers it created a shield that protected both of you. It is Valerian's love and that of his father and his uncles that keeps this place bound. Severus don't you see for the first time we have the key and the power to stop this evil."

"Harry you are too exhausted you can't continue, even now your Griffin weakens" Severus said as he held his lover close to him.

"Harry I have guarded this area for over four hundred years I am willing to continue to guard it long enough for you to recover."

"No, it must end today, don't ask me how I know, I just know" Harry said and he saw Severus look at him wanting to challenge him but then submitted and nodded.

They dismounted Beauty but the horse stood in front of him and acted as a shield defending them against the souls that neared them.

Harry wearily sank to the ground and saw the flash of white as the chimera and the dragon were defeated but his magic was too drained and his Griffin disappeared.

Severus pulled out a potion and gave it to Harry and he immediately felt somewhat replenished. Octavius looked at the sword in Harry's hand and asked him about it.

"It was a gift from Death along with this pouch" Harry said and for the first time opened the pouch, in it was a bottle of liquid which when Harry drank he felt 100% better. He gave some to Severus who drank it as well. There were several healing balms and Harry used a small bit to heal the gash on his chest. It healed but left a light scar.

Harry told them all that Valerian had told him and they decided that finding and destroying Tiberius machine was priority. Octavius then asked if Death had given Harry anymore gifts and Harry pulled out the Hallows. He knew he couldn't summon Death but the items could still be used individually. He put the ring on his finger and put the Elder Wand in his wand holder. After considering for a moment he gave Severus the invisibility cloak and with a touch on Severus wrist he felt their magic bond together and the cloak wrapped itself around Severus like body armour and his lover disappeared.

"Severus the cloak should keep you shielded against the souls and hide you, you have to find Valerian's machine and destroy it. Octavius I want you to rally the other souls, most are your ancestors or are bound to the Prince line, they should listen to you. Tell them the secret to escaping, if they are able to remember the love of one another they should be able to escape. Death waits outside; he could put them to rest. I will tackle Tiberius."

Octavius nodded and mounted his loyal horse. Harry saw Beauty gallop away. While he could not see him he felt Severus hold his hand and then kissed him passionately. He felt Severus pull away and knew that they stood side by side. The band around his hand felt warm and Harry felt his mate's strong love for him.

They proceeded to the centre of the room where they last left the chimera and dragon. Many of the souls still screamed in pain but left them alone. Tiberius walked towards them and Harry felt Severus move away from him. As he got closer it was obvious that Tiberius and Valerian were twins. But to his horror Tiberius suddenly sprouted dragon like wings and Harry noted his talon like hands. It was obvious that the man had experimented on himself.

Harry raised his sword. There was a loud clang as Tiberius' sword connected with Harry's. They battled what seemed like hours though it was only a few minutes; Harry had the Elder Wand in one hand and the Black Sword in the other. Tiberius was obviously a skilled fighter and had unnatural strength. Like the Chimera he seemed to be pulling his strength from the souls around him.

"_**[You are Naga, ussse the magic of the ssserpent, let your body remember the movement of a ssserpent]"**_ a voice cried.

Harry called his snake form forward and almost surrendering to his snake animagus form but without changing started moving with the graceful movements of a slithering snake. Tiberius started to get frustrated as Harry became impossible to touch.

"_**[Sssenssse hisss movementsss, trussst your inssstincts, you will know when he isss ready to ssstrike]"**_

Harry allowed his magic to guide him and saw Tiberius' hand twitch a second before he raised his sword. He saw the slight turn of the lips before Tiberius stepped back and Harry saw the widening of the eyes as the man moved to strike.

"_**[Ssspeed, think of where you need to go and go to it, ssstrike asss a ssserpent in battle]"**_

Harry followed the advice of the snake and found his movements fast and powerful. He struck Tiberius with lightening speed and was able to slice his wings off and pierced the man over and over.

Tiberius screamed and fell then he started chanted in a strange language and a medallion around his neck glowed.

"_**[Power, concentrate your power asss if coiling around your victim, tenssse each mussscle at a time, sssend your ssstrength to the mussscle you need and sssend your magic to it]"**_

Harry felt his magic concentrate and the muscle in his arms tighten, he directed all of his magic and power to his fist and knocked Tiberius to the ground, the medallion around his neck cracked and a green magic flowed from it and he screamed. Tiberius screamed and the souls around him screamed. Harry saw Octavius on the ground screaming.

Raising his sword he pierced the medallion, the sword going straight through Tiberius. To Harry's horror Tiberius started disintegrating, his skin pealed and his muscles ate away until Harry saw his skeleton and then that too disappeared; in its place a white spectral being lay in front of him.

"Fuck me" Harry shouted as he looked at the ghost on the ground "You were... you were human... you were alive?"

"Not any more thanks to you, I was promised immortality but was given it at a price. My stupid brother trapped me in here with my creations. You... I had hoped Menes would have been able to defeat my brother and set me free."

"How did you survive? It's been like five hundred years, didn't you need to eat?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I am a potions master; I was able to create special potions to sustain me, using the energy and life force of my creatures."

"You're really sick you know that. I hope you also realise that your master abandoned you. You are just a pawn to him as others have been" Harry said.

The place went dark and Harry heard Severus calling to him.

"You go ahead Harry see to Severus, I will handle this one" Harry heard Octavius say beside him.

The place was devoid of any light and Harry raised his wand to cast a light.

"_**[You are more powerful than a Naga, other animal ssspiritsss guide you, ussse the eyes and earsss of thossse who hunt at night and you will find your mate]"**_

Harry considered and using a localised transformation turned his eyes and ears to that of a wolf. The place became almost like day and Harry realised it was because of his vision. Listening carefully to the sounds around him he was able to find Severus.

Severus had disconnected what seem like the power source of the place. Looking over at the machine in the room, Harry saw it stood from floor to ceiling. It had many magical beams pulsing and several switches and knobs. Quite sophisticated for five hundred years old.

It the centre of the machine Harry saw a man, old and drained. He was alive and the machine was hooked up to his heart, brain and his limbs. To his horror the man was staring down at them. Harry heard another voice from the machine. Walking to the other side he saw a woman also strapped to the machine. In all there were three men and one woman tied to the machine. The magic pulsing.

The woman called out in parseltongue _**"[Tell the Prince, that it isss not that which powersss the machine]"**_

Harry translated to Severus and he nodded.

"_**[Ssso what doesss?]"**_ Harry asked but he already knew.

"_**[We do, we need to die... you must kill usss, pleassse]"**_

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Using the black sword he pierced her heart and she screamed but then slumped in death. Severus realising what Harry was doing, raised his sword and he too ended the suffering of the others.

Before he raised his sword for the last time the old man looked into Harry's eyes and said in a shaking voice "Thank you".

The machine immediately stopped and Harry and Severus felt a rush of magic. Harry immediately put a shield around Severus and himself. Harry saw the place light up once again but this time from sunlight penetrating through the windows.

Holding Severus' hand he walked to the entrance where Valerian looked at him in tears. The Princes all raised their hands and pulled off a rune medallion from around their necks and stepped away from their guarded spot.

Taking the invisibility cloak from Severus, Harry summoned Death. There was a pulsing magic and a few seconds later Harry saw Death walking in.

"Harry you have freed them all, thank you" Death said as he opened the portal to the other realm and Harry saw the souls all leaving. Death then went throughout the building along with the other Princes and soon the tortured souls were all freed.

Harry looked at them with a bit of sorrow; they had suffered for so long. As if sensing his pain Death said "Only one is bound for hell, the others have all suffered enough, whatever sins they may have committed they have paid for."

Harry looked over at Valerian who held his errant twin in his arms. Even with everything he had done Valerian still had some love for his brother. As Death moved to take Tiberius, his brother took his sword from Octavius and pierced his twin through the heart. There was a scream and Tiberius vanished in a flash of light.

Death shook his head and explained to a shock Harry "Valerian's love has given his brother a release. Tiberius' soul is no more. Bound neither for Heaven or Hell he is simply no more."

Death watched as the other Princes moved towards his portal. Until only Valerian, Octavius and Beauty remained.

"Octavius your guard duty is over, you have proven yourself worthy of the Elysian Fields where only the greatest of heroes reside" Death said.

Octavius looked at his proud grandfather and then at Death. With a trembling voice he asked "And what about Beauty?"

"I'm afraid she can't go."

"Well then can I stay here with her?" Octavius said stroking the horse's mane.

"It is your choice" Death said and then looked at Valerian.

"I wish to stay and help fight the evil that has caused this problem. If it is okay with my many times great-grand son in law I wish to stay and fight alongside him" Valerian asked and Harry smiled and nodded.

Harry then took off the pouch and the sword and handed it to Death who shook his head "They are yours Harry, my gifts to you, you will need them in the upcoming days. I will be taking my leave now thought I expect I will be back soon" Death said looking back into the building.

Harry looked in the direction that Death was looking "Is there someone else there?"

"Yes, one who still has a mission to fulfil before I must meet her. She waits for you."

Harry nodded and thanked him again for the gifts and watched as Death disappeared.

Harry heard Severus let out a breath in relief. While he could only see Octavius, Valerian and Harry, he had known Death had been there.

Octavius turned to Severus "So Severus you think since I don't have to patrol anymore maybe Beauty and I could get sleeping quarters inside the house."

Severus smirked and looked at the spectral horse "Is she housebroken?"

The horse gave a startled indignant snort and moved to butt Severus who jumped out of the way but laughed.

Octavius laughed and called his horse to him "Come Beauty let's leave these live ones and go tell Emily our good news. Grandfather come with us, I can't wait for you to meet Emily."

Severus moved to leave with the ghosts but saw Harry looking to move inside.

"Harry?"

"I have to check something Severus, Death said there is someone else here and told me that she is waiting for me" Harry replied as he repacked the Hallows and his new gifts.

Severus also put his sword to his side but pulled out his wand. Harry smiled and held his lovers hand and they walked into the building.

As they reached the now destroyed machine Harry changed his ears to wolf ears and listened for movements. He heard Severus heart beating really fast. He looked over at Severus and asked "Is something wrong Sev?"

Severus looked at him "Harry did you notice that Valerian called you his great grandson in law and not his great grandson's lover or partner."

"I didn't really notice but he probably assumes we are bonded, he did tell me he sensed a bond to a Prince. He must feel the strong love we have for one another" Harry replied and then noticed the magical switch which opened a hidden doorway

"_**[Valerian sssaid that becaussse you two are already bonded]"**_

Harry looked up startled "What?"

"_**[Your magic isss bonded, you have tiesss around your wrissst, you have consssummated the bond physssically and magically, you are asss one]"**_

Harry looked at Severus and very shakily repeated what the voice told him.

"Trelawney she bound us?" Severus said in shock as he looked at the vine around his wrist.

"_**[Ssshe jussst did the final act but your love for one another bound you to one another]"**_

Harry looked at Severus and then kissed him passionately. It was another five minutes before they stood up and headed towards the open doorway.

_**[You have come at lassst]**_ the voice beyond the door said.

Harry and Severus walked in hand in hand through the door and as they entered they saw the great big yellow eyes of a Basilisk.


	39. Chapter 39: The Parselmaster

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

"_**[speech in parseltongue]"**_

_**----**_

_**Chapter 39: The Parselmaster**_

Severus screamed and instinctively raised his hands to cover his eyes. Harry raised his hands and covered Severus' eyes.

The Basilisk laughed _**"[Itsss okay you can look at me.]"**_

"_**[How do I know you wouldn't kill Ssseverusss?]"**_ Harry asked lamely.

"_**[Becaussse he would have been dead already]"**_ the snake replied and Harry translated and lowered his hands.

Harry looked at the Basilisk; he knew as a snake animagus that the deathly eyes of the creature would not affect him. He was confused as to why Severus was still alive as the glare of the Basilisk was supposed to kill. Not that he was complaining.

"_**[How can Ssseverusss look at you?]"**_ Harry asked.

"_**[Becaussse I am blind. Many yearsss ago after the Prince boy died, Tiberiusss pierced my eyesss. I had essscaped trying to sssave the boy but I accidently killed him inssstead. I had tried to kill the chosssen onesss on ssseveral other occasssionsss asss well. Tiberiusss decided it wasss easssier to pierce my eyesss.]"**_

"_**[Octaviusss, the boy'sss name isss Octaviusss]" **_Harry said.

"_**[I do regret Octaviusss' death but much good came out of it. I sssaw him guarding, preventing many from coming here.]"**_

Harry translated for Severus.

"What does he mean by he saw him?"

"_**[What do you mean by you sssaw him?]"**_ Harry translated.

"_**[I do underssstand Ssseverusss you do not need to transsslate. The lossss of my eyesss allowed me to develop an unknown ability that allowsss me to sssee magic. I can sssee you and Ssseverusss. I wasss able to sssee Tiberiusss and hisss creaturesss, asss well asss Valerian and hisss guardsss. I cannot sssee wallsss or tablesss or booksss unlessss they are magical tomesss. It isss why I could sssee your bonding. Pleassse tell Ssseverusss I am not a he, I am a ssshe]".**_

Harry again translated for Severus.

Severus smiled and bowed low "I apologise my lady".

The Basilisk laughed.

"_**[How wasss Tiberiusss able to sssee you? I mean before he pierced your eyesss.]"**_

"_**[He developed a potion which he usssed on himssself. I am not sssure what exactly. It looked like really dark magic. Hisss notesss are in an area over there]"**_ the Basilisk moved her head to one side.

Harry translated and opened the door which led to Tiberius' quarters. Severus immediately wanted to inspect the place but it was dark. Harry cast a magical light. He saw the Basilisk smile as she took in the warmth.

Harry and Severus then got a good look at the Basilisk as the darkened portion of her room lit up. Three quarters of her body was trapped in a machine that looked like a series of iron clamps. She obviously could not move. There were long gashes along her side looking as if she was tortured. Her skin was cracked and she looked severely malnourished.

"_**[What did he do to you?]"**_ Harry said running to put the giant head.

Severus looked at the snake. Tiberius' potions notes forgotten "Can we remove it?"

"_**[I do not think so. It hasss been many yearsss and the clampsss are imbedded in me. I have grown sssince it was put in. To remove them would mean my demissse]"**_ the Basilisk said in a resigned tone.

"_**[I could help, I could ussse the giftsss Death gave me, I could help you]" **_Harry said firmly.

"_**[I am sssure you can little one but my time on earth isss coming to an end. I have foressseen it, do not worry I embrace the idea of death.]" **_

Harry translated for Severus. He still took out the black bottle and poured a large amount of liquid into the snake's mouth. Severus took Death's balm and put a little on her face where there were open sores. They realised the balm was finite so Severus left a little so he could experiment on them.

Ten minutes into trying to heal the creature and pouring what must have seem to be drops of water down the Basilisk's mouth, Harry asked _**"[What isss your name?]"**_

"_**[I have no name, at leassst not like you do. Tiberiusss sssimply called me sssnake or creature]".**_

"_**[He sssoundsss like my Uncle who usssed to call me boy or freak. Did you have a name before you came to Tiberiusss?]"**_

"_**[I was ssstill relatively a hatchling when I came here and much of what happened before I do not remember just bitsss and piecesss.]"**_

"_**[Well you mussst have a name; I refussse to call you sssnake or creature. What about **__**Manasssa, I heard a great ssstory of a Great One called Manasssa]"**_

"_**[The Great Queen Manasssa who reigned over Lake Manasssarovar? I know about her, it would be an honour to be named after her. Thank you.]"**_

"_**[By any chance were you hatched in the temple near Lake Manasssarovar?]"**_

"_**[Yesss, but the temple wasss attacked and I wasss brought to a ssstrange land and then I came here.]"**_

"The time line fits" Harry pondered and then translated for Severus who had conjured a brush and was gently brushing away some of the dead scales off of Manasa.

"We should introduce her to Arjun" Severus said and Harry nodded.

"_**[You two ssshould get sssome ressst, I sssenssse the sssun sssetting and I could sssee you are both tired from your long day. Go get sssome ressst; I will be here in the morning.]"**_

"_**[Isss there anything we could do for you?]"**_

"_**[You have already done a lot, I feel more renewed than I have in centuriesss. When I ressst tonight it would be the firssst peaceful ressst I have had sssince I wasss a hatchling.]"**_

Severus still heated the room which gave her great comfort.

As they left the glass looking building Harry put a strong magical spell over it to protect Manasa from any harm.

As they neared the manor Kreacher appeared with Harry's communications mirror.

"It has been alarming almost nonstop for the last six hours and I could not answer it" Kreacher told him looking frustrated.

Harry answered it, it was Fireforge.

"Fireforge, you have been trying to reach me?" Harry asked.

"Where have you been? No wait, I need to know what you have done. Magnus and Grobrick are here and are going crazy. They say the files at Gringotts indicate that you got bonded to Severus."

"It appears that I have been" Harry said letting out a breath, if it was confirmed by Gringotts then it was true.

Fireforge's voice rose "Are you mad? Not that I don't like Severus, he is a great guy and actually perfect for you but after the fiasco with Miss Weasley I would have thought you would have been more careful and done things properly. You have not done any contracts, no stipulations, you haven't tested Severus..."

Harry interrupted his almost hysterical estate manager "Fireforge hold on... Listen I did not realise I was getting bonded, neither of us did" Harry stated.

"Harry I don't understand. I know you are still ignorant of a lot of wizarding traditions but how could you not know you were getting married?" Magnus' voice came over the mirror.

Harry explained "Last night Trelawney came to our apartment with a basket of vines, twigs and dried flowers. She tied a vine around Severus' wrist and then mine. She then did a spell and the vines disappeared. Today we met a basilisk who could see magic who told us we were bonded. It was only then we realised what she did."

There was silence and then Grobrick said "A gypsy wedding. I think I understand what happened, but first tell me exactly what she did."

Harry explained in more detail.

"Harry, Trelawney did not intentionally marry you, though she must be the head of one of the gypsy tribes. The heads of tribes have the power to marry a couple. I believe she did a promise ceremony. Gypsy wizards like a lot of the traditional wizards tend to match couples from an early age. They do something similar to a marriage contract."

"Like the one Dumbledore tried to make between Ginny and myself?" Harry said angrily.

"Yes and no. The proposed couples are tied with vines which usually form something like a bracelet... kind of like an engagement ring. This tells others that the child in question is promised. If either partner breaks the promise, like being unfaithful or if either one strongly does not want to enter the marriage, both vines break and the promise is no more. If however they accept one another and wish to marry then the vine remains until the bonding ceremony. When the couple are magically bonded the vines disappear but could still be felt by each partner. It is sort of a magical link to one another."

"I felt mine get hot and I had the strong feeling that Harry was in danger" Severus said.

"Yes that is part of the magic. You would both feel when you need each other, like if one of you is in mortal danger the other would feel it. I don't know the woman but I feel it is this connection she probably wanted to achieve."

"Grobrick I am confused, if she didn't do a bonding ceremony, how did we get bonded and how was it done without our consent?" Harry asked.

"Actually Harry, it was totally your choice, yours and Severus'. You see the only way for the vines to disappear during a promise ceremony is if in your heart and soul you two wanted and were ready to be bonded" Grobrick explained.

"For some time now I have known that Harry was the one for me and I looked at him as my husband even though we were not married" Severus said with a slight blush.

Fireforge smiled "And Harry I suspect you felt the same way?"

Harry nodded "Yes, in my heart I looked at him as my mate, one I would die to protect and one who would be the father of my future children."

"Well you both have your answer. Your magic has accepted and bound you two. Even though you did not say the words out loud your heart and magic did. The ceremony Trelawney did just finalised it; well that and I assumed you consummated the bond last night?"

Both men blushed.

"So we are legally married?" Severus asked.

"Yes you are. But gypsy marriages are one of the few magical marriages that can be broken. If one of you rejects the other then you can be divorced as it were. If you do not wish to remain bonded, you can reject each other."

"No, I wish to remain married; my only regret is not having it done with our friends and family around. I feel almost as if we eloped" Harry said and reached over and held Severus' hand and brought it up to his lips.

Severus nodded "Harry is my husband, now and forever."

"If you wish you can do a more traditional ceremony later on" Fireforge told them.

Grobrick came in front of the mirror "Harry I know this might sound a bit personal but I have to ask. Last night during... ahh the consummation, who was penetrated?"

"I was" Severus answered with a blush.

"So you are the lower partner in the relationship?" Magnus asked Severus.

"If you mean am I the sub and Harry the dom, then yes."

"Good" Fireforge said.

"What do you mean good?" Harry asked.

"Well no disrespect to Severus, but if he were the dominant one then all the Potter and Black fortunes could have been turned over to him. As it stands you get to keep it..."

"So you mean the Prince estate belongs to Harry now?" Severus asked.

"Well actually yes. Even in the traditional wizarding world the bride or lower partner usually would have a dowry. Since it was not specified beforehand everything Severus owned would be automatically passed to Harry. The thing is most gypsies are not really wealthy so whatever is owned by the bride or lower partner is given to the husband or the dominant partner, usually it would be small amounts of jewellery or a rare book or even pots and pans, the more wealthy brides may bring a horse. Harry I think you would have found the Prince house-elves obeying you even the Manor itself responding to you."

Harry nodded and looked at Severus who looked despondent.

Fireforge stepped in "Harry I want you to also remember that regardless of how you were married, you can still do as you please. Being bonded using a gypsy marriage, does not force you to obey the laws of the gypsy forever; it is only the marriage contract that is dictated by it. You can live your life as you want."

"Well then I want to legally give him back all that belonged to him before we were bonded" Harry said in a determined tone.

"Well actually that falls under the marriage contract. By doing that it could be interpreted as you rejecting Severus' dowry and legally that could cause complications" Grobrick said looking at Severus sympathetically.

"Harry I want you to have the Prince Estate. Grandfather willed it to you and now this; it seems it was destined for you. Consider it my gift to you" Severus said with a small smile.

"I actually do feel more comfortable here than at Potter Manor. We could make this OUR home, not mine but ours. That is outside of Hogwarts" Harry said.

"I would like that very much" Severus said and kissed Harry.

"Fireforge I want Severus to have full responsibility of his personal accounts at Gringotts that is his to do as he pleases. I do not want him to need my permission to access it, it is his. His Hogwarts salary and any income he makes as a Potions Master is also his. I also want thirty million galleons transferred to his account and I want to give him an allowance of five thousand galleons a month" Harry stated firmly.

"Harry that is too much I don't..." Severus started.

"Okay six thousand galleons" Harry said and gave Severus a cheeky grin. When Severus protested again, Harry upped the figure again, Severus kept quiet and nodded.

"Fireforge, I trust you could make the arrangements" Harry said with a smile and the goblin nodded.

"Harry one last thing. The notice for your bonding would have automatically appeared in the Department of Estates in the Ministry, however since it is the weekend, it may not be noticed until Monday. What do you want to do? Do you want to formally make an announcement?" Fireforge asked.

"Harry I am not ashamed of our marriage but for now could we keep it quiet?" Severus asked and Harry nodded.

"I will contact Arthur later and inform him and see if he could help with the Ministry. I would prefer if our friends and family hear it from us. So for now we will keep it quiet" Harry said.

"Okay very good. We will start making the necessary arrangements and congratulations you two. I wish you both a long, happy and fruitful life together" Fireforge said with a slight bow.

"Health, strength, wealth and love to you Harry and to your husband Severus" Magnus said bowing as well.

"I wish you two lots of gold and success, but I wish you both love, peace and happiness more than all the gold in Gringotts" Grobrick said with a smile.

Harry and Severus both thanked them and the call ended.

Less than one minute later the mirror alarmed again. Harry answered and saw a pale looking Fireforge.

"You said you met a Basilisk..."

----

When Harry and Severus finally made it inside the manor they heard the sound of laughter. Inside the parlour they found Octavius, Emily and Valerian sitting and laughing.

Beauty lay on the ground near the fireplace. She looked up and glared at Severus as if daring him to say anything about her presence inside the house.

Harry looked at Valerian who had a glass of wine in his hand; he did not drink any but simply kept smelling it. Part of Harry wondered if Valerian was alive like his brother but felt it rude to ask; excuse me but are you alive?

As if hearing Harry's thoughts Severus asked "Valerian how do you look so corporal? If I didn't know better I would say you were still alive."

"Well I guess it is the magic of that place. When we sacrificed ourselves we sacrificed our bodies not our magic. We kept our magic, channelling it to keep the place secure. Because Octavius and I retained some of our magic, we can look alive, when in fact we are merely ghost. Like this wine, I can smell it, almost taste it, but if I were to try and drink it all that would happen is your couch would be stained."

Severus nodded.

Emily piped up "Harry, Severus you two got bonded... so does this mean you are going to have children soon?"

Octavius frowned "Emily what did I tell you?"

"Not to ask personal questions" she said quietly.

Harry grinned "don't worry Emily when we do you would be one of the first to find out. We are planning to make Prince Manor our main home away from Hogwarts."

The three ghosts cheered.

Valerian shouted "We need to have a feast, we have much to celebrate."

"Right now what I need is a really long bath" Harry said.

"Well go. You and Severus take your bath and change your clothes which will give us time to create a feast." Valerian said.

The two live ones retreated to their bedroom and Severus went to start the bath. Harry remained in the main area and called Kreacher and quickly told him what happened. He then gave Kreacher a set of instructions and the elf popped out.

Harry then joined his husband in the bath.

----

The feast turned out to be a glorious albeit strange affair. Jeeves had been instructed by Valerian to put all the portraits in the grand dining room and the table was set for two (Harry was told the elves had their own feast down stairs). So Harry and Severus were joined by all the Prince portraits and the three ghosts.

Elijah formally introduced Harry to the other Princes and Severus was given many accolades as to his fine choice of a husband. Elijah entertained the portraits with the many adventures of Harry Potter and Severus Snape.

After dinner a heated argument occurred among the portraits about names and titles. There were many who asked Harry to take the name Prince at the end of his name. Severus had to keep reminding them that he was a Snape not a Prince. It was only when Harry reminded them that as the dominant partner he did not have to take Severus' name, but it was Severus who had to change his name, did all arguments end. After looking at Severus' horrified expression at being named Potter-Black, it was decided that they would keep their existing names (which was better especially if they wanted to keep their marriage a secret for now).

Three female Princes played musical instruments and Harry and Severus danced long into the night.

Nearing midnight Kreacher came in and told Harry that all his instructions were carried out. Kreacher then gave Harry a small velvet box.

Harry then got down on his knee and presented Severus with the Potter wedding rings. He had Kreacher carry the rings to a goblin master who had modified Lily's Rings so it was more suited for Severus (it had cost a lot of galleons to do it in such a hurry but Harry though it was worth it).

Seeing the gold and ruby rings with the Potter crest on them made Severus' heart leap with joy.

"I have instructed the goblins to make another, one that reflects our unique relationship. But for now I would be honoured if you would wear this symbol of my love" Harry said as he placed the ring on his husband's wedding finger.

Severus could not help the tears that rolled down his face.

----

The following morning Harry decided to forgo his morning training but to remain in bed worshipping his husband's body. Harry used some of the knowledge that Manasa had taught him in battle but he now applied it to the art of making love. Using serpentine movements he moved all over Severus, using new found flexibility he was able to angle himself in positions he previously couldn't and was able to trust himself deeper into his mate. Looking closely at his mate he was able to anticipate his movements and his needs. Using the knowledge of tensing his muscles at the correct time and sending power and magic to the correct muscle at the appropriate times, both Severus and Harry were able to experience a new level of ecstasy.

Severus was still glowing in pleasure when Kreacher brought them breakfast in bed.

----

They decided to have a dinner later that day to inform their friends of the change in their relationship. So invitations were quickly sent out to the Weasley, all the Blacks (and Cassy), Draco and Hermione, Minerva, Filius, Neville, Luna and Augusta, Brian, Justine and Alex.

They decided to spend the day with Manasa.

As they crossed the area to go to the secret lab Severus noticed something that was not there the day before. A herd of sheep.

"Harry what is that?" Severus said looking at the sheep.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "That is for Manasa; I had Kreacher get it last night and had him place a few for her."

Severus looked at the sheep sympathetically but nodded. They continued and went into the greenhouse looking potions lab.

When they entered Manasa's room they saw the remains of her dinner and Severus quickly banished it.

The Basilisk raised her head as they came in _**"[Thank you both for your kindnessss.]"**_

"_**[It wasss our pleasure, isss there anything elssse you need?]" **_Harry asked and then looked around and saw the small pool of water that Kreacher had left.

Severus picked up the brush and continued where he left off the day before, brushing away the dead scales.

"_**[No I am content]" **_

Harry noted that her breathing was heavy but did not comment on it.

"_**[It wasss wissse of you to ussse the light messssage to tell me about your elf or I might have done him harm, though I did not sssense any enmity from him]"**_

Harry had sent a patronus message to tell Manasa that he was sending Kreacher to her.

"_**[I didn't want you to think that Kreacher wasss your dinner. He isss my mossst trusssted elf and I knew he would have treated you with ressspect]"**_

Manasa nodded and rested her head, she was obviously tired.

He conjured a brush and helped Severus in grooming the Basilisk. It took them two hours but they were able to get rid of all the dead scales.

They heard a rasping sound coming from Manasa and Harry saw a dark cloaked figure nearing them.

Harry looked at Death and sighed.

Death looked at Manasa and then at Harry "It is not her time yet, but very soon, she has less than 24 hours."

Harry shed a tear "Is there anything I could do for her?"

"You have done a lot Harry, but there is much she can teach you. I will ease her pain for the time so she can finish her mission."

Harry nodded.

Death looked at him "Congratulations on the bonding, you two are soul mates and are great for one another. Very rarely I see soul mates meet each other. I am glad that you were able to find yours. I have a gift for you and Severus but you will get it later."

"Thank you, whatever it is I am sure it will be great, you give the best gifts" Harry said and Death laughed.

"_**[Are you here for me?]" **_Manasa asked looking at Death.

Harry was stunned but realised that Death must have been giving off a magical aura which the snake could see.

"_**[No not yet Great Queen but sssoon you will join your sssissstersss and brothersss at the lakessside]"**_ Death replied in parseltongue.

"_**[I look forward to ssslithering in the sssun again.]"**_

"_**[And in lessss than two sssunsss you will]"**_ Death said and cast a hand on her and Harry saw her relax as Death released her pain.

"_**[Thank you]" **_Manasa said.

"_**[I will be back sssoon, ussse your time wisssely]" **_Death said as he left.

"_**[I will teach you and Ssseverusss the magic of the ssserpentsss, at leassst what I could]" **_Manasa said.

"_**[That you Great Mistressss Manasssa]**_ Harry said seriously and then translated for Severus who also bowed and thanked the serpent.

Harry magically expanded the room and Manasa then had him go over all his fighting moves but using serpentine movements and the techniques she had told him the day before. Severus was invited to join them and it took him over half an hour but he got the basics of the moves. As he was not a snake animagus he would never be as proficient as Harry, but it improved his fighting techniques considerably.

"_**[Even if you are not Naga you can use these techniquesss. It can be learnt by any fighter willing to learn]"**_ Manasa told Severus.

They worked for hours until Kreacher came in with two sheep and told Harry and Severus that lunch was waiting for them at the manor.

"_**[I will need at leassst an hour to ressst after I eat]"**_ Manasa said and Harry nodded.

Harry and Severus returned to the manor and had lunch. They discussed it and Harry flooed to the international message station at the Ministry and sent a message to Arjun for him and Ginny (and Kaa) to come immediately to Prince Manor and organised a portkey for them both.

----

After lunch Manasa sent Severus to look for Tiberius' journals which he found in an office. There were twelve large tomes in all, six of which were potions journals which contained very dark potions. Severus contemplated destroying them but Manasa told him to go through the books and look for potions that could be beneficial.

"_**[Tiberiusss often took partsss and itemsss by force and torture. Blood that isss willing given or taken out of love isss much more powerful. The potion isss alssso dark becaussse of itsss intent. You ssshould go over the potionsss and sssee what makesss them evil and get an agent that could change the intent] **_Manasa told Severus and the potions master looked at the books again.

Harry also assured him that they could lock the books in the chamber library if necessary.

Harry sat in front of Manasa and the Great Snake looked down at him.**_ "[You are afraid of your power Harry, but you mussst learn how to ussse and control it. Do not fear it. We Great Onesss becaussse of our sssize and our abilitiesss can caussse a lot of dessstruction but we learn not to fear our nature, becaussse it isss who we are. But we are alwaysss mindful of othersss.]"_** She bent down and carefully and gently picked up Harry with her teeth without scratching him, as a mother wolf would have its pup.

"_**[You are like a Great One Harry, your magic isss ssstrong and great, but you can ssstill be gentle and not do harm. Do not fear it.]"**_

Harry nodded he understood what she was saying and it helped. Even her analogy of him being a Great One made him see himself in a different light. Rather than being an anomaly among wizards or a freak, he was like a Basilisk a rare powerful snake as compared to other wizards who were like other snakes. Severus was like a Giant Anaconda, the second largest of snakes, not poisonous but strong and powerful. Brian was like a cobra, fast, deadly and a fierce fighter. Filius was a coral snake, tiny and inconspicuous yet deadly. Luna was a runespoor with different heads, each one with a different personality but each one deadly. Even the squib Filch was like a snake, a garden snake that was harmless but helped in getting rid of vermin.

"_**[You have different magic and abilitiesss than othersss. Sssome techniquesss like the fighting techniquesss can be learnt by anyone, othersss need ssspecific levelsss of magic, sssome only naga could learn. Harry can you turn into your form.]"**_

Harry turned into 'Leuca' his snake form and looked up at the Basilisk who seemed ten times larger.

"_**[Ussse your lower musssclesss and rissse up to me]"**_ she commanded.

Leuca struggled.

"_**[Jussst like you could ussse your ssserpent techniquesss asss a human, ussse your human techniquesss asss a ssserpent]" **_Manasa coached him and after half an hour of trying Leuca was able to pull most of his snake body upright.

Severus looked over and stared in amazement.

"_**[Good now remember thisss form isss part of you just the sssame asss your human form, even though it accesssesss different partsss of your magical core, it isss ssstill the sssame core and the sssame you. You have many formsss, but each form isss ssstill you. However you need to massster each form and the ussse it. You need to massster your ssserpent form asss well]."**_

Harry had studied his snake form. He was a rare type of python similar to a Burmese but poisonous. He knew everything about the snake's anatomy and its habits. Since his first transformation in the hospital wing he had been able to transform perfectly, he told Manasa this.

"_**[Yesss you have massstered the physssical form, but you are yet to massster the magical form. What do you know of parssselmagic?]"**_

"_**[I know it isss the magic of the ssserpentsss, all ssserpentsss have some assspect of magic, they have ssspeed and can detect liesss. I know that cobra'sss like Kaa could become invisssible and can ssstun]"**_

"_**[Yesss, that isss true but parssselmagic isss different for each type of ssserpent and even different among different ssserpents of the sssame kind. Sssimilar to how elvesss have different magic to humansss and each human hasss a different level. Great Onesss like me can kill with a glare but I can sssee magic. Kaa can't kill with hisss ssstare but can ssstun. You would need to find your magic. Because of my unique magic I could sssee your magic, ssso I will help you. I sssense your ability to hypnotissse othersss and you can alssso detect othersss magic. I will help you accessss both ssskillsss asss well asss othersss that all ssserpentsss have.]"**_

"_**[Cool]"**_

"_**[The key isss what you humansss deem mind magic. I sssenssse you have the ability to guard your mind but you mussst learn to accessss another'sss mind]"**_

"_**[You mean legilimency?]"**_

"_**[That isss a human ability, oursss isss much greater. You need to learn to accessss not only the mind but the sssoul. The key isss the eyesss. Through the eyesss you can accessss the sssoul.]"**_

"_**[The eyesss are the windowsss to the sssoul]" **_Harry quoted

"_**[Yesss]"**_

"_**[Ussse your ssserpent magic and look into my eyesss, each being hasss a magical thread linked to it. Do not force it, just reach your magic out and grab on to the thread]"**_

Leuca did so and immediately saw the blinding white light of the Basilisk's soul. He got a bit scared and pulled out.

They worked for over an hour until Harry was able to access Manasa's core both as Harry and as his snake animagus Leuca. For another hour Harry used Severus as his human guinea pig. Manasa also taught Severus what she could and he too was able to improve his legilimency skills. Like with the fighting skills Severus was not as powerful as Harry but could have gotten some of it at some level.

Once the connection was made she was able to show both Harry and Severus how to detect lies and to detect light and dark magic in beings. She also told them how to determine strength of magic in beings, which she told Severus, could be used in gathering the most potent potions ingredients from beings.

Kreacher came in and told them that Master Arjun and Miss Ginny had arrived.

Harry had told Manasa about Arjun and his work at the temple, the Basilisk seemed eager to meet them.

Harry and Severus packed up all the books and shrank them. Severus gave them to Kreacher and asked him to secure them. Harry smiled at Severus' trust in Kreacher, but knowing the elf had hidden a horcrux for years he knew the books would be safe.

They went up to the manor where Arjun, Kaa and Ginny sat waiting for them.

Kaa immediately told Harry _**"[You have met your teacher, you are becoming very powerful, you will do well]"**_

Over tea Harry told them about Manasa. As a lover of snakes Arjun was incensed about the Basilisk's treatment. When he heard that Manasa was born at the temple at Lake Manasarovar and remembered the attack, Arjun jumped for joy.

"She is however dying and... 'our expert' gives her less than a day to live, he gives her until about mid morning tomorrow." Harry said and he saw Arjun's face drop.

"Thank you Harry for calling me, you can't imagine what this means for my work" Arjun said.

"On another note, we have another announcement" Harry then told them that he and Severus had gotten married and they were having a dinner that night that they were both invited to. He informed Ginny that her family would be there.

He was surprised Ginny seemed genuinely happy for them and she even congratulated Severus. He saw a slight look of regret when she saw the ring on Severus' finger but smiled and wished them both the best of luck. Arjun as well wished them the best of luck.

Kaa laughed at Harry when he mentioned his bonding to Severus _**"[You human'sss are ssstrange, sssince I met you I knew you two were matesss]"**_

Harry took them to meet Manasa and for the next few hours they spoke with the Basilisk and she was able to teach Ginny how to develop her skill. To their surprise Ginny was discovered to be a cobra animagus and Manasa was able to help her access her core. Arjun learned how to connect with Kaa and they were able to make a strong connection. Arjun was not able to speak with Kaa but feel his moods.

Kreacher came in and told them it was time to get ready for dinner. Kreacher told Manasa that he would soon bring her dinner. She reminded Harry that she would need time to rest after dinner.

Severus directed Arjun and Ginny to rooms and had an elf tend to them.

Harry kissed Severus as he came into the room "I am tired and need some revitalising".

Severus kissed him back passionately. Harry sent his magic towards Severus and the two were soon engulfed in magic.

When they parted they saw an irritated Kreacher "You are going to be late and that would be bad especially since you are the host."

Harry and Severus proceeded to the bathroom but Kreacher stopped them "You don't have time for one of **your** baths. Master Harry use the bathroom down the hall."

"But... but..." Harry started and was pushed out the door.

----

Arthur was pleased to see Ginny but he too brought his own surprise, Charlie. Bill, Fleur and Victoire came with Fred and George. Percy came with his fiancée Audrey. Draco and Hermione came in and Harry hugged his friend and almost didn't want to let her go.

Lucius and Narcissa came with Richard and Claire. Andromeda came in with Cassy and Teddy. Teddy ran to Severus and Harry in joy. He clung to Harry and refused to go to any other except Severus for most of the night.

Neville, Luna and Augusta came in the same time as Minerva and Filius. They waited for five minutes before Brian, Alex and Justine came in.

After hors d'oeuvres they were directed into the grand dining room. Dinner was served and Valerian joined them, though all he did was hold a glass of wine. Harry soon realised he was quite a charming flirt and he had most of the women including the married Narcissa giggling and blushing. When Severus told Lucius that Valerian was a ghost they were all astonished.

Hermione and Draco told them all about their work. Lucius told Severus that he was horrified that he recognised a lot of the muggles in the hospital.

Brian and Alex told Harry that the plan had worked and they were currently tracking Perenelle and Norton to a hotel in Greece.

Harry asked Cassy how she was managing and to his delight she was doing great, getting to know Andromeda better.

Charlie entertained them with many of Ron's misadventures including him falling in a large pile of dragon dung. The boy was still complaining but was slowly learning.

Before dessert Harry and Severus made their big announcement and the whole table was in excited uproar. After the excitement was over, Harry explained all about the gypsy wedding. Wine bottles were opened and toasts and congratulations were given.

Andromeda told them she would go over their belated marriage agreement with Fireforge to ensure Severus' rights. Harry laughed but saw her look at Cassy and understood.

After dinner Fleur took the children upstairs where an excited Emily was waiting and Harry told the adults all about Valerian and Tiberius and what happened. Alex asked if he could possibly get a pensieve memory of the events and Harry agreed. Valerian told them his side. Harry then told them about Manasa.

They were all outraged and Charlie looked like he wanted to kill. Even though she was a Basilisk they all felt sympathy for a creature who was tortured for centuries. When Harry told them that she was dying there were many mixed emotions from sadness to relief (that she was being freed from her pain).

Arjun told them that he was hoping to interview her about the temple in India and the events that led to its destruction.

Soon the dinner was over and many left. Percy wanted to stay and help record the events with Alex and Brian but Audrey was terrified of snakes. Arthur stayed as did Charlie; Bill took Fleur and Victoire home and then returned. To Harry's surprise both Fred and George told him they couldn't stay. Minerva, Augusta and Justine returned to Hogwarts but Filius stayed as did Neville and Luna. Draco and Hermione had to leave as they had to start work early the next morning. Narcissa, Andromeda and Cassy left with the children but Lucius stayed.

All who stayed considered themselves blessed to have met Manasa. Throughout the night she taught each of them something to improve their magic. Bill and Lucius were taught how to reach their magic out and connect and sense the magic in others. Like Harry and Severus, Filius, Alex, Brian and Neville were able to learn how to detect lies. Neville understood his own magical core better and was able to access it and pull out more of it. Arthur was able to connect with Manasa and was shown how to develop his own mind magic. Harry knew Arthur saw something when he connected with Manasa but the man kept what he saw to himself.

The two who connected the most to Manasa however where Charlie and Luna. Manasa felt a great joy with Luna and she even told Harry that it was a pity she could not have more time with the girl. However the Basilisk was able to show the girl how to send her magic out and how to practice her already existing magic that allowed her to see magical auras. Manasa told Harry that in time Luna would be able to see magic just as clearly as her.

In Charlie, Manasa felt a great connection, like his father he was able to connect with her and see into her soul. Charlie wept when he came out and the snake comforted him. Harry felt that if she were not dying that Charlie would have been a great keeper for her.

It was well after three in the morning when Manasa started telling everyone present about her time as a hatchling and about the temple near Lake Manasarovar. She told them about the attack and the destruction of the temple. When she mentioned that a garuda and a naga worked together to destroy the temple, Harry was stunned. She told them about life with Tiberius and some of his work. She was able to tell them what she knew about the places she had been and Alex was able to recognise at least one of the areas to be Greece. For hours she spoke and for hours they all listened.

By the time the sun rose they all heard the tiredness in her voice and the rattling of her breath. While she was not in pain she was obviously tired. When they suggested she take a rest, she replied that she would be soon resting and did not need it now. She refused her breakfast when Kreacher brought it, and Luna took the sheep outside.

They looked on as she gave Harry his final lessons in fighting and he promised the others he would teach them soon. She also was able to instruct him with his hypnosis which only he could learn and told him he just needed to practice.

It was a little after eight when she asked if they would all let Harry and Severus say their final goodbyes privately. The others left and she told Harry her final message one that had the young man in tears. Harry did not translate but Severus saw his husband looking at him with deep love.

Manasa called Severus towards her and Harry looked at his husband.

"She has a gift for you Severus, one that you will know now and another that will manifest itself later. She is going to give you the gift of parseltongue; she is going to give you a bite of her sweet venom. She says that it is a gift to you and to the Prince family. She says Octavius visited her last night when we were at dinner and forgave her so she wants to show the same kindness, she absolves the family of any wrong doing caused by Tiberius and thanks them for the love and protection shown by the others. The Prince family is a noble one and she wishes that it continues as a strong one."

Harry held his husband's hand "Do not be afraid Severus she is not going to harm you."

Severus nodded "I know I trust her. Thank you for your gift and your teachings, I promise you that what you have taught today will be taught to others. I thank you Great Queen for your forgiveness and the blessings you have bestowed on our family."

Manasa nodded and Severus turned his back to her and bared his shoulder. She lowered her head and sunk her fang deep into Severus shoulder and Harry saw him grimace in pain and then collapse.

Harry felt the cold spectre of Death appear at his side "You are here for her?"

"I am surprised that you did not ask if I was here for Severus" Death said looking at the man who had collapsed on the ground.

"I have a magical connection to him, I know he is very much alive and getting much stronger" Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, he may be out for some time but he will be fine" Death looked over at Manasa who was looking at him with a smile.

"_**[Isss it time to ressst my dear friend?]"**_ she asked Death.

"_**[Yesss Great Queen, it isss time.]"**_

"_**[Goodbye Harry.]"**_

"_**[Goodbye and thank you Great Mistressss.]"**_

Harry watched as the giant soul rose up and happily freed itself from its tortured prison. Harry smiled and actually waved as they left.

He looked at the corpse that remained her face peaceful and smiling.

Levitating Severus at his side he left the building. When they were some distance away, Harry raised the Elder Wand and sent his Griffin Fiendfyre to consume the lab. The building now was a funeral pyre.

He heard the others run to his side.

"Harry why? Why destroy the building? Even if she died you could have used her corpse" Bill asked confused.

"Because it would have been disrespectful. She was our teacher, this is quite fitting" Arjun answered.

Charlie looked at his brother "Her teachings are a tremendous legacy, it would not have been right to desecrate her body. This pyre is appropriate."

"It is the end of era for the Prince family" Octavius stated.

"And the start of a new one" Valerian said looking at Severus.

Harry looked at Severus and smiled "yes indeed the start of a new era of magic."


	40. Chapter 40: Orphans and Werewolves

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

----

_**Chapter 40: Orphans and Werewolves**_

Harry arrived at Hogwarts after lunch, he had made sure the fire was out and the manor was secured. Alex and Brian came with him and in between them floated Severus.

Elena came running when she saw him but Harry reassured her that he would be okay. She knew Harry was exceedingly powerful and would never intentionally harm Severus but she still followed them upstairs. Harry laid Severus on their bed and immediately Severus was surrounded by a red cocoon.

Harry looked at Elena and said "Hogwarts will take care of him", she nodded and left.

Brian left to find Justine and Harry gave Alex the memory of the battle with Tiberius.

Harry had a brief talk with Minerva via floo and he spoke to Godric and Sal for a while. Salazar was exceedingly pleased about Severus' gift and told Harry that while it took him a month to recover, with Hogwart's help Severus should only be out for a week.

Even though it was still early afternoon Harry settled in next to Severus on the bed and reached over and held his husband as Hogwarts encased him as well. When he woke it was dark and realised it was four o'clock the next morning.

He got up and took a long bath. He then went down to his room of advisors and sat and talked with his ancestors. They were all pleased and congratulated him about his marriage, Elijah had informed them. He had a long talk with Lily and Sirius. Sirius surprisingly seemed happy for Harry and wished him the best of luck.

Harry looked at Sirius shocked but saw his godfather glance at Ignotus and Elijah with fear.

"Okay Siri lets hear your real opinion, Ignotus and Elijah will not do anything" Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, I am genuinely happy for you and ... your husband. I am not going to lie, I wished you could have found someone I liked, but..." he looked at Ignotus and then Elijah and said "I was reminded that it's not about me, it's about you. I am happy you found someone you loved. I have to admit he makes you really happy and for that I am happy."

"Siri, thank you so much" Harry said and then looked at the time it was still early but he knew Galen and the others would meet him there "Why don't you join me in the Room of Requirements."

"You will let me go?" Siri said excitingly and Harry nodded.

Harry arrived in the room and immediately Galen, Carlos, Sancho and Eric arrived they immediately hugged him and congratulated him. Siri came running in and lifted Harry and swung him around. They started running and as usual Harry, Galen and Carlos ran together, Sancho was slightly in front and Eric was a little behind. Harry started telling them all about his weekend and about Valerian, Tiberius and Manasa. They were half way around when Constantine appeared and Brian and Alex came in. Harry turned and saw Siri only quarter way around.

"He is not very fit isn't he" Carlos said looking at Sirius.

"Twelve years in Azkaban and two years trapped in a house would do that to you" Harry explained.

"Siri turn to Padfoot" Harry shouted and immediately the grim like dog appeared and bounded after them.

"He seemed to be most happy as a dog" Harry said.

After their run Harry started showing him his fighting forms using the techniques Manasa had shown him. Brian and Alex started practicing with him and after half an hour of solid practice and training he saw a change in their techniques.

Salazar appeared and he and Harry fought solidly for over an hour using very little magic but hand to hand serpentine fighting.

When he was finished Harry saw Master Jin looking at him "You are using serpent techniques where did you learn?"

Harry told him about Manasa.

"It is an honour to have a Great One train you. Let's see how much you have learnt." Master Jin said and he and Harry fought.

The speed and sharp techniques of the "Chinese man" amazed Harry but he was able to match it. After 30 minutes Jin scored on Harry what could have been a fatal blow. They then switched to swords and again they fought until Harry fell.

"You are a fantastic fighter Harry, you learn and adapt and you fight wisely. You are even better than Brian made you out to be" Master Jin said and bowed and left.

Brian came and thumped him on the back. That was one of the most amazing fights I have seen in years Harry.

Harry returned to his room, showered and then laid down next to Severus for a few hours, the fight with Master Jin had exhausted him.

Harry woke mid afternoon and had a meal. He then took out papers concerning the orphanages. After half an hour he got up and walked over to the rooms where the orphans were staying. He found them all sitting in their "common room".

As soon as Harry came in he saw some of them looking at him angrily and others fearfully.

"Hello, what are you guys up to?" he asked and saw Aiden and Orla looking at him sternly and walked off. Lisle ignored him and returned to her book. Jimmy and Rose got up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked and when he didn't get an answer he walked off.

He was almost at the door when Timothy spoke up "You hurt Severus and was really mean to him. You got angry with him because he spent so much time with us and you took him away and hurt him."

"Is that what you all think, that I hurt Severus?" Harry asked and saw all the children look at him.

"I would never hurt Severus; he is the love of my life. I would die protecting him. Besides Severus Snape is one of the most powerful wizards in the world, you all have very little faith in his abilities, if we fought I would not be here talking to you I would be in the hospital wing" Harry stated and sighed "Severus is not really injured he is going through a magical metamorphosis. He is in a sort of coma and would be for about a week. Hogwarts is helping him go through this time faster than if he would alone."

"How do we know you are not lying?" Aiden said.

"I swear on my magic that I am not lying" they saw Harry glow.

"So is he like a butterfly" 11 year old Gabriel asked, the boy was a muggleborn and was now learning about the magical world.

Harry smiled "No not exactly. Remember when you suddenly started doing magic and may have done some accidental magic, you went through a metamorphosis. Some of you older ones would have gone through a magical growth spurt when you turned 16" Harry saw them nod "Well Severus is going through something like that."

"So he is going to be okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes he is going to be fine" Harry stated and then looked at the children "Listen I was a bit upset with Severus but I would never hurt him. I was upset that he spending a lot of time with you guys and none with me and yes I was a bit jealous but he is my mate."

"I guess we did stay back a bit late" Aiden said "Its fair that you get to spend some time alone together."

"Was the weekend helpful?" Lisle asked.

"Yes it was... more than you could imagine" Harry said and looked briefly at the ring on his left hand that was invisible to the children.

Salazar came in "You guys are not harassing Harry are you?"

Harry put up his hand "No Sal they are not, they are just concerned about Severus."

"Severus, you don't have to worry about him, when he wakes he is going to be much more powerful than before" Sal gave Harry a wink "He is going to be just as or even more powerful than Harry."

"Nobody is more powerful than Harry" Godric said coming into the portrait.

"Posh... Severus is going to be like me in my prime, so yes he is going to be all powerful." Salazar said with a grin.

"You were never all powerful, you silly sidewinder" Godric said grabbing Sal in a headlock.

"You beastly Neanderthal, let me go... you... okay Severus would not be as powerful as Harry" Salazar spluttered and Godric let him go. Harry heard the children giggling.

"But he will still be smarter" Salazar said with a cheeky grin and Godric was about to say something but stopped and both he and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Anyway Harry, Lily asked if you could see her sometime today she has something she wants to give you" Salazar told Harry.

"Lily?" Aiden asked looking at Harry.

"Yes, Lily Potter, Harry's mom... wait you guys never met her portrait did you?" Sal asked.

"No they didn't as they were not allowed down to Harry's private sanctuary and if someone didn't open his big fat trap then they would not have know about it" Godric said angrily.

"I didn't say anything about the room, I only told them about Lily, you are the one who just mentioned it, you idiotic wall of muscle" Sal said yelling at Godric.

Harry sighed "You guys want to go to the lake; these guys are going to be a while," inclining his head to Godric and Sal who were now arguing.

Gabriel asked "Can we go swimming?"

"I don't see why not" Harry said and the whole gang cheered and ran to their rooms for clothes and towels.

Harry flooed Minerva who approved the outing outside.

The children picked a shady spot under a tree and spread out a large blanket. Neville joined them as did Elena and Julieta, Minerva brought David and Danielle and Ogden brought a picnic. The children splashed in the water. The younger ones screamed when the giant squid surfaced but giggled when Harry swam out to it and started surfing on Neptune's tentacles.

"Harry James Potter Black get your butt back here this instant, that is entirely too dangerous" Minerva shouted and stomped her foot.

The squid tossed Harry and he flipped in the air and then dove into the water. When he resurfaced and came out of the lake Minerva swatted him behind his head "Don't give them any ideas."

The children giggled.

Later they played a rousing game of Quidditch and Harry and the older children taught the younger ones to fly.

By the time they headed back into the castle, the children were exhausted. Minerva gave them time shower and change and then told them to come down to dinner.

Harry decided to have dinner in the Great Hall with everyone else and sat next to Neville and Augusta. He greeted Professors Vector and Babbling who had come over the weekend. Bathsheba Babbling the Ancient Runes Professor and Head of Gryffindor house spoke excitingly with Harry about her plans for the house. As Lord Gryffindor she hoped he would be a big part of the house and asked him if he would consider being a sort of mentor for the students. He smiled and agreed.

After dinner Harry went back up and checked on Severus who was still sleeping peacefully, Hogwarts told him that he was battling in his mind but was doing fine.

He visited his mom who he spoke with at length and she had him send Kreacher to the vaults, where he collected the armour and jewellery of the Lady Potter, she told him to have one of the goblins fashion something for Severus.

Later Harry settled in his office and settled with documents for the orphanages and the werewolf facility. He called Fireforge and spoke with him for over an hour. The two orphanages and the werewolf facility were complete but needed to be furnished. The facilities still needed managers and there was a list of applicants still to interview. The werewolves were not responding to inquiries and initial talks have indicated that they did not trust the ministry and felt the facility was a way to keep them under the ministries control.

Harry sighed; there was still so much to do. They discussed several possibilities until Kreacher came in and announced that he had visitors.

Walking into the living room he saw Aiden, Orla, Lisle, Jimmy, Lindi and Rose.

"We are sorry to disturb you Harry but we were wondering, can we see Severus?" Aiden said obviously the spokesperson for the group.

He considered and then nodded; he took them to his bedroom and opened the door. The children were startled when they saw Severus in the red magical cocoon.

They looked at him for a minute and then satisfied that he was okay walked back out.

"Thank you Harry" Aiden said and when prompted by Jimmy he continued "We have decided on a few things."

Harry's eyebrow rose but invited them to sit.

Again Aiden spoke for the group "Harry we have decided to make up a few rules. Firstly we will not bother you and Severus after nine o'clock unless it is an emergency."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Secondly, we realise that this is your home and we need to respect that and we understand that there are places that we would not be allowed, like your observatory and your sanctuary. We apologise for going into your observatory, obviously it is a private place for you."

Lisle piped in "You should know that we took out the Slytherin Observatory and opted instead for a second common room for NEWT students only."

Harry smiled.

"Thirdly we promise not to invade your privacy or in your private life. It was a bit rude of us to think that you had hurt Severus. It's just that we saw you come in with him and with Chief Watson and well we jumped to conclusions. We are sorry... we assumed... well I assumed you were an abusive boyfriend... my brother had an abusive boyfriend who knocked him around and more than once we had to get him at St. Mungo's. Most people think that he died because of his activities with the Dark Lord but it was his boyfriend Derrick who beat him until he was brain dead. I assumed... well and I passed my suspicions to the others and then... well it became almost like if it was fact. I am sorry Harry."

"Thank you Aiden for apologising and I thank you all for your consideration" Harry said and smiled "However I want you to all know that I have nothing against you and love that you look up to Severus enough to want to come over. I don't want you to stop coming or stop relying on him. I know he really wants to change the way Slytherin house is run as well as his potions classes and he is getting a lot of ideas from you guys."

The six smiled and Aiden stood up to leave however Rose asked "Harry, Professor McGonagall told us about the orphanage you are building and that it is almost complete is this true?"

"The orphanage is almost complete, the building is complete but I am currently looking for appropriate staff for it" Harry told them, he saw some like Aiden try to hide their hurt expressions.

"Will we have to go there for the rest of the summer?" Orla asked looking scared.

"I am hoping the orphanage will have it full staff complement by the end of the week and I want it opened by next week, but it is very close to the beginning of the term so I don't know if it will make sense. But it is not up to me, that decision is for the headmistress." Harry saw a lot of despondent faces.

Aiden nodded and the others did as well. They thanked him and left.

Harry walked up to his observatory and looked over at the half completed Slytherin Tower and marvelled how quickly the goblins were building it. They were using building magic and were working non-stop and at this pace they should have the physical structure completed by the end of the week.

He firecalled Lucius and for the next hour they worked on the staffing issues of the facility. Harry also confided in Lucius what had taken place with the children.

"I never thought I would see the children defending Severus against you?" Lucius said with a smile, thinking of how much Severus had changed for the better because of Harry.

"Well at least they don't hate me anymore. I know they are scared about the future, I know I am."

"Everything will work out, you have given the children, indeed all of us, a better future than we ever expected."

"Thanks Lucius."

After finishing with Lucius he went over and spoke with Minerva about the children.

"Harry I will make some inquiries to possible staff, but for now why don't you take a few of the children and let them tour Riddle Manor. Let them see what their new home would be like and maybe their fears will subside" she suggested.

"That's a great idea."

"If you are taking any of the girls, you will need to take a woman with you, why don't you ask Augusta to go with you?"

----

The next morning found Harry, Neville and Augusta standing on the outskirts of Little Hangleton. The children Aiden, Orla, Lisle, Jimmy, Rose and Kevin stood behind them. Harry walked over to the ornate iron gates that had the sign Riddle Orphanage written in wrought iron above. Opening the gates everyone went in.

They looked and saw the House some distance away on top of the hill. It took them ten minutes to follow the gently sloping winding road until they came to the house. It was magnificent. It was no longer derelict and was fully refurbished. The children gasped at the beauty of the place.

The inside was masterfully done, the wooden floors were polished to a shining finish and the walls had intricate designs. It had an old aristocratic feel about it but it still had a warmth about it. The bathrooms were modern and so were the kitchen and the living room. There was a den which would act like a common room and a library for studying. There was also a large room which Harry said could be an entertainment room.

Upstairs there were two floors of bedrooms. On the first floor there were ten bedrooms and three bathrooms. The upper floor also had ten bedrooms but each had its own bath. There were two large areas; one Harry said could be used as a common room for the older students and another room which was heavily fortified so they could practice magic. All the rooms were currently empty.

As they were exploring the upper floor Lucius and Fireforge came in.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked the children.

"Harry this is really great" Lisle said then asked "how many children will be living here?"

"Well there are twenty of you who will be going to Hogwarts, twelve boys and eight girls. You will all stay here. Muggleborn children who are now entering the magical world like David and Danielle, will be in another home, where they could slowly come to terms with their magic" Harry answered.

"What about wizarding world children who are too young for Hogwarts?"

"I don't really have any on my list. My original list from the Ministry indicated that there were about twenty children who were orphaned who were below eleven. But they all got placed in families. I believe Lisle you have a younger sister who is staying with your maternal grandmother and Jimmy you have a cousin who is staying with an uncle on his father's side."

"If my sister wanted to come could she?" Lisle asked.

"I don't know. That will have to be a decision made by the Ministry, they may not want to remove them from their new families" Harry told her but he thought about his life at the Dursleys. He made a mental note to ask Arthur if they could check up on these children to make sure they are treated properly.

"If they do come, we will have more than enough space and if not the house can be expanded to add more rooms if necessary" Harry continued and saw the girl nodded.

"And don't forget when we come of age some of us will have to leave" Aiden said quietly.

Harry turned to him "No one is going to have to leave, you will be welcome at least until you finish Hogwarts and then for another year if you want, to get you settled. I am putting the upper age limit to twenty, so you don't have to worry."

Aiden breathe a sigh of relief, he was turning seventeen in October and was afraid he would have had to leave.

"Will we be able to decorate our own rooms" Kevin asked and Harry nodded.

Augusta piped up "Within reason."

Lucius laughed "So you guys want to pick out your rooms?"

"Any stipulations?" Jimmy asked.

"Well all NEWT students get their own rooms and any student in Exam classes, but right now we don't have any fifth years, so the next six oldest I guess" Harry stated and the children whooped except Kevin.

"Harry, if it is okay can I room with my brother, he still has nightmares and I prefer if I am with him" Kevin asked and Harry nodded.

The other five raced to choose their rooms and when a room was claimed the person's name appeared on the door. Harry then asked the girls to choose the rooms for the others and three girls excitingly claimed the rooms for the others.

Lucius smiled and moved from room to room and painted the rooms the colours the students wanted. They moved to the empty common room area and Augusta conjured some seats.

"Okay now for the upper floor each room will have at least one bed, one study desk and a wardrobe and chest of drawers. You all have your own bath with a cupboard that will stock towels and toiletries." Harry stated and saw the children smile "What else would you like?"

"A bookshelf?" Orla asked and Harry should not have been surprised at the Ravenclaw's request.

"Harry could we have pets? I used to have an owl and I want to get another" Jimmy asked and Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't mind getting a snake" Lisle stated and to her surprise Harry nodded.

Kevin sighed and then timidly asked "Harry I will be downstairs with my brother but will we get the same things?"

"Yes, it would basically be the same, except there will be two beds, two chest of draws, you will be sharing bathrooms." Harry answered.

"I love to plant and I was wondering could we have a garden?" Kevin asked and Neville shouted yes before Harry could answer.

Lucius then went to each child getting details of what they wanted.

By the end of the visit the children were looking forward to moving into the orphanage and were even recommending people they knew who could have been possible matrons.

-----

When Harry retired to his rooms after dinner he was exhausted, he really missed Severus. He spent an hour talking with Kreacher and Dante before he slipped into bed with Severus. He found himself in the cocoon, talking with his husband, telling him everything that was going on with the children and about how much he loved him.

Harry woke at two the next morning and could not go back to sleep, he cuddled with Severus for half an hour before he got off the bed. He went into the kitchen and sat down with a cup of tea when Kreacher came in, they spoke briefly and then Harry asked him about Tiberius' books. Kreacher brought them and Harry selected one and told him to put back the rest.

Harry sat in the living room and read the book. It was one of the books which detailed the machine which was meant to harness magic. Harry read the principles behind what Tiberius did and realised why it did not work. It was like a magnet for magic and since all living things have some level of magic it drew everything to it. He read where the first attempts failed and eventually where he decided to use magical beings to power it.

Harry read how Tiberius captured hags, then harpies and eventually witches but none where powerful enough and died quickly. He then read when he decided to use high elves instead. The book detailed where he went to Seth or Menes as Tiberius called him and when Seth captured the four elves. The book detailed their names, where they were captured and how they were used.

Kreacher came in and told Harry it was time for his training, he had not realised how long he had been reading.

The training was very similar to the day before, except some of the fifteenth century defence masters came to fight and advise him. Harry was still learning and kept adapting what he learnt. This pleased Brian who saw that the boy had surpassed all of the best fighters in the Auror core.

Master Jin also came and trained with them and was able to show Harry how to direct some of his specific magical power in his techniques, like casting a wandless fireball during a battle. After the training session, Harry asked Master Jin to join him for breakfast and to Harry's delight he agreed.

----

After a brief shower and change Harry waited for the 'Chinese man' and contemplated what he intended on doing. He meditated for a few minutes until Kreacher announced the man's arrival. They ate quietly for most of the breakfast until Harry decided it was time.

"Master Jin, I invited you to talk about something that has nothing to do with you being a defence master or my training. I am here to talk to you about something I found out this morning that I want you to take back to the high elf council" Harry said and immediately saw the shock in the other man's eyes.

"You know?"

Harry nodded "Yes, Jarak Inatar I do know."

The elf looked at him in amazement "I have not been called that name in a long time, can I ask how you learnt that name?"

Harry had previously contemplated what to tell the elf, Death had told him he would make a good ally, so he decided to tell him the truth. "I am known as the 'Master over Death' and Death himself called you by that name and don't worry he says you two are not scheduled to meet for some centuries. I made an enquiry with the Goblin King who told me about you."

"I have to say Harry I am impressed, you certainly have friends in high places." The elf shimmered and instead of a small Chinese man, sat a high elf. He was tall, fair skinned, had long dark blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"I am honoured that you revealed yourself to me" Harry said with a slight bow.

Jarak nodded and then said "You said you had a message?"

Harry nodded and took him to his office where they sat and he explained about Tiberius and his machine. Harry took out the tome and showed Jarak the parts about the elves.

Jarak read the pages and then closed his eyes.

"Did you know them?" Harry asked and Jarak nodded.

"How did they die?"

Harry took a breath "I killed them; they begged for it, they suffered greatly. I will show you the memory of the events."

Harry got out a pensieve and the memory that was still in the phial. Alex had returned it the day before. Harry decided to show him the entire set of events from when he first spoke to Valerian to when the machine was destroyed.

Jarak went in alone.

Harry sat back in his office pondering and sat still for some time until Lucius called him frantically. A pack of werewolves were destroying the werewolf facility. It would be full moon that night and the werewolf in human form would be at its most dangerous. Harry sighed. He went in the pensieve and saw Jarak watching him fight a lion with two big horns.

Jarak turned and looked at him "You really are an amazing fighter... and we have much to discuss."

Harry nodded "Yes but not now, I have an emergency, a pack of werewolves is destroying a facility I created for them... I have to go, you can remain here, when you are through Kreacher will show you out."

Harry moved to exit the pensieve when Jarak said "You have to defeat the alpha of the pack. Werewolves like all wolves respect and follow an alpha. Defeat the alpha and the rest will back down."

"Thank you."

----

Harry looked at the ruined building, inside all the rooms were destroyed and some of the areas smelt like urine. If they were like wolves someone was marking his territory. He saw Auror Bishop and some of his men documenting the destruction.

"Lord Potter-Black, this attack will not go unpunished we will catch the creatures who did this" he started and Harry nodded. He walked throughout the building and kept getting the same scent. The alpha.

Luicus came up to him "They are sending a message not only to you but to all the other werewolves who may have considering taking up your offer."

"And ruin the chance for any young cub who may have wanted a semi-decent life."

"Harry you can't save everyone. Especially those who don't want to be saved."

"No but I will save who I can," Harry said seriously. He remembered Manasa's teachings, he had a wolf form, it was part of him, part of his core. The powers of the wolf were always with him. He closed his eyes and concentrated, his sense of smell heightened as did his sense of hearing. He picked up the scent of this alpha.

"He is this way. Bishop, you and your men follow me, I have his scent." Harry said and started running out the door.

Bishop had long come to respect the young warrior and without hesitation called his men together and ran after him. Lucius sighed and followed as well.

They ran for a mile to the back of the facility to a wooden area. Harry ran through an almost non-visible path and took the group through many turns, until they came to a clearing. They saw a pack of about fifteen men, all in rags. Harry could sense some females nearby as well.

Harry stood up, straightened his clothes and walked boldly into the clearing. Immediately there were growls and sneers. One man rushed him but Harry expertly moved out of the way and raising his hand used a stunner on him. The others barely saw his hand moved.

Harry looked around and saw a tall man, taller than Severus, with long dirty blond hair that covered most of his face as he had let his moustache and beard grow. He was bare backed and allowed his broad scarred chest to be seen. He looked like a beast and he had yet to turn. It was his scent that Harry had picked up, he was the alpha.

Harry had raised his hand to stop Bishop and his men.

Harry stared at the man and growled.

Immediately the man stepped forward and growled "Who are you to enter our grove?" Looking at the red robed Aurors he shouted "How dare you invade our home we are not under the jurisdiction of your Ministry."

"I dare because you invaded mine. You marked my walls and floors but you only attacked tables and chairs. You want to conquer my facility you have to fight me." Harry growled and he saw the other werewolves back away.

"You are the nancy who wants us marked and drugged and caged like dogs?" The alpha said coming closer.

"I wanted to give you all a chance, a chance to prove to the rest of the world you are not animals but all you did was confirm their fears. I wanted to give the children a chance to live normal lives, where they could go to school, get a job become more than a wild beast living on scraps, hunting wild animals." Harry moved slowly to the side sizing up his opponent.

"And who would care about a werewolf cub, who would let them go to school; it's all lies, you want to us to become pets, pets to the Ministry" the alpha growled and circled on the other side from Harry.

"I care, I built my facility so you would have somewhere to go, somewhere where the children could come and learn so they could adapt and fit in. Hogwarts is willing to take them as students as it has done in the past." Harry sent out his magic, most of the male werewolves were scared and nervous, they listened to Harry's words but feared the alpha. The females had scents of hope, but they too submitted to the alpha. He felt a strong aura of what could have been another alpha who was anxiously awaiting the outcome of the battle that was obviously coming.

"Why would you do such a thing, why help us?" the alpha said, his strong dark hatred was coming off of him in waves.

"Someone I loved was a werewolf and he died protecting those he loved. He wasn't a beast, he was a kind, decent man and I am proud to have known him. His son calls me uncle. His son looks to me as his alpha and I will raise him with pride."

A strong female stepped forward; she had a small child in her arms "Who was your friend?"

"Remus Lupin".

"Then I assume you are Harry Potter, please join us, Tabaqui please stand down" the woman said and walked off obviously expecting to be followed.

Harry stopped but did not move as Tabaqui became almost feral.

Tabaqui growled "You forget your place woman, this pack is now mine, you submitted to me. You have become weak and I will lead this pack the way I want to. You will die for your continued insolence after I kill this wizard" Tabaqui stated and four large men stood in front of her stopping her from moving. Harry growled and Tabaqui moved to attack but was immediately floored.

The werewolf tried to stand but was pushed back to the ground by Harry who growled "Stay down and submit."

Tabaqui refused and pushed Harry away. He howled and lunged at Harry who sidestepped it and punched the large blond in his ribs. The larger man snarled and bared his teeth. They fought for five minutes and Harry realised the man while strong was accustomed to only brute strength, landing a blow and then having the other fall, but Harry did not allow him to touch him. He used skill and technique to run circles around the big man; he looked like a matador dancing around an angry bull.

"Stand still you coward" Tabaqui screamed, Harry did not let the taunt bother him and used the speed of his serpentine form to kept striking blows at the larger man.

Then Harry saw the black cloaked figure leaning against the tree. The distraction of seeing Death was enough for Tabaqui to land a blow and Harry fell but rolled out of the way near to his friend.

"I am not going to kill him, I just need him to submit" Harry said softly.

"He must die; it is the way of the alpha wolf. He will not submit and you need to defeat him, the future of this pack depends on this fight." Death told him.

"Yeah the greater good my arse, I could defeat him without killing him" Harry said and ran back into the fight.

Using techniques Godric showed him he floored the bigger man who raised his hand in submission. Harry got up and smiled at Death and then walked over to the female alpha who watched the fight with a smile.

Harry saw her expression change and he quickly turned to see a knife being thrown. He knocked away the knife and almost simultaneously changed into his wolf form and jumped at the now surprised man and landed heavily on his chest knocking him down. Harry's wolf form 'Akela' then ripped out the man's throat; killing him in one fatal move. Akela howled and the others all submitted. Trusting his instincts, Akela then walked over and submitted to the female alpha. She howled and the others howled in acceptance.

He turned back into himself and bowed to her. She nodded and directed him inside a small shack. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Death disappear.

"Thank you Harry, for removing Tabaqui and for giving me back my pack. I know I could not challenge you or defeat you" Camilla stated and Harry nodded.

"I do not need the added responsibility, I am trusting that you will direct the pack wisely" Harry said and she nodded.

"I am Camilla. I was the alpha of the pack for years and have successfully defending any challenges. For the last year Tabaqui was my main challenger. But now I am with child and was not be able to fight him. Thus is the plight of a female alpha. So he took over." She said with a wry smile.

Harry looked at her, he liked her, her magic was light "You know who I am; I am assuming you and Remus were friends?"

"Yes we were, he was our alpha during part of the war, leading us out from Voldemort's clutches to our freedom. We were to wait here until he was able to return and help us but we found out later he was killed. He spoke of you a lot."

"Well I am sorry I don't know much about you or the pack." Harry stated.

"I am not surprised, Remus would not have risked our safety." She said and put the child down on a make shift bed and moved to a small chest in the back and took out a black box.

Harry looked at the child "Is she yours?"

"No, she is the child of a friend who died last moon. Harry when I learnt of your facility I was concerned that it was the ministry's way of controlling us, it would not be the first time. Had I know you were funding it, I may have insisted on us going. But then it no longer became my decision. Most of us did not approve of Tabaqui's attack. Some of us were actually hoping to bring the children there tonight for the moon. Tabaqui disagreed."

"While the facility is damaged, I have a few more homes that could be used for tonight" Harry said and she nodded.

"And the wolfsbane potion?"

"Since the facility was not quite ready, I am not prepared for tonight but I could see if I could get some."

"We would just need for one or two of us, to help us protect the cubs."

"How many cubs are there?"

"We have ten here including this little one, all have the disease. I know of a few others in different packs. Fenrir mainly targeted children, by the end of the war there was almost forty children who had survived his attacks, who were contracted. When Remus was alpha he would protect them, Moony never harmed a cub. When he left we were unable to protect them and every full moon there was an attack and at least one died. When I became alpha I had the females protect the cubs; we take them to a cave high in the mountains every full moon. Female werewolves by nature protect the cubs; it is the males that we have a problem with. Last month, the first month he became alpha, Tabaqui refused for us to go but my friend Raksha defied him and took the children to the mountain pass, he followed her and killed her. He also killed her three older children, I begged for this one's life."

"I am sorry. If you wish I could take you and the children to one of my homes for tonight and hopefully we could get the facility up and ready by next month."

Camilla nodded and then looked down at the box in her hand "Remus left this here, I know there is at least one letter in it for you, the rest I don't know I never looked."

Harry took the box, his heart leapt with joy and sorrow. He shook his head and did not open it; instead he shrank it and put it in his pocket. He took a deep breath and walked out of the hut and called Bishop and told him what was going on.

Camilla announced that Harry was her champion and declared that the fight with Tabaqui was within his rights. She also announced that for the full moon all the women and children would go to a new sanctuary.

The women quickly packed and brought out the children. The children were half-starved, dirty and scared.

Bishop had his men moved to help the women and children.

Harry studied for a moment and then said "Lucius can we use the orphanage tonight?"

"Yes but we will have to have them magically sealed" he replied and Harry told him to make the arrangements.

Harry called Fireforge and explained the situation and asked him to see if he could get any wolfsbane immediately and to meet them at the Riddle House.

Bishop called Brian who authorised a portkey. Harry gave the coordinates and Lucius handed them a long branch. They had all the women and children hold the branch and they were immediately carried to Riddle Manor.

"Okay this is only temporary, for tonight only" Harry told them and the women nodded.

They settled their belongings on the ground and they huddled on the ground.

"No there are rooms upstairs each with a bath" Harry looked at Camilla and gave her the look that said to take charge, which she did.

Fireforge came in with Magnus and Grobrick; the latter two had two bags of food (pieces of meat) each. Some of the women immediately took the food and started preparing it.

Fireforge handed Harry a container with five goblets of wolfsbane, there were six women and one volunteered to abstain. The rest took the potion.

Camilla looked at the others "It would be important for us to protect the cubs".

Bishop and his men volunteered to stay the night to make sure everything went smoothly. After an early dinner of almost rare meat; the one woman who went without the wolfsbane was locked in a room which Harry personally sealed. Harry and Lucius transfigured items into temporary beds for the others; each woman took two children each.

Harry made the house soundproof for the night.

"Bishop I hope you all have emergency portkeys just in case. If they get out and attack you guys, no one could help you" Harry said with a smile.

"As you once reminded me, I have been an auror for a long time, it's all part of the job."

Harry, Lucius and the goblins then apparated to Fireforge's office in Diagon Alley.

Fireforge contacted the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and updated them as to what happened. The Department was at first concerned that the werewolves where in a predominately muggle area but were appeased by the fact that there was a unit of the finest aurors in Britain monitoring the group and that most of the adult werewolves had taken the wolfsbane.

Harry rested back on the couch. Lucius went and took out three glasses of firewhisky and two glasses of wine. The wine he passed to Grobrick and Harry and he gave Magnus and Fireforge the firewhisky.

After a few minutes of silence Lucius spoke "Harry I am going to get Narcissa and possibly Cassy and have them organise clothes and things for the women and children."

Harry nodded and asked Fireforge to give Lucius enough galleons but Lucius refused and said he wanted to help. He then finished his drink and left.

Fireforge turned to Harry "I am going to contact the builders and see if we could start repairing the facility."

Harry nodded but then said "Fireforge I don't know if it is enough, the facility really was only for children, but they are not the only ones who need help. Is there one of my manors that I can use for them all to stay?"

"You have several manors, but Harry I don't know if a manor is a solution, wolves by nature like to roam, you would need a manor with a large open area; you have a few but not in Great Britain and I assume they will want to stay in the country" Fireforge told him.

"What about the manor in Devon that has a lot of land, you could re-locate the house-elves" Magnus said and Harry said a resounding no.

"What about Banshee Island?" Grobrick stated.

"Banshee Island I did not see that on my estate listing?" Harry stated.

"No you don't own it, it is an island off the coast of Ireland, relatively large but for years it was rumoured to be inhabited by banshees thus the name. The last banshee to actually live on the island died over three hundred years ago. It has been abandoned since then as most witches and wizards think its bad luck to go there and it is completely hidden to muggles" Grobrick informed them.

"Do you think the Ministry will sell it?" Harry asked and Fireforge frowned.

"Before you go spending your money, why don't you ask the Ministry if they will donate it. You could provide the werewolves with some galleons to start up and we could build a new facility on the island. The island has enough space where they could build a village, farm, fish, do what they want. We could organise a ferry that could bring them to the mainland if they want. It would give them independence and yet have them in an area where they would not be harmed or harm anyone" Fireforge suggested and Harry nodded.

They spent some time detailing a proposal to submit to the Wizengamot. After a few hours they paused for a break and Fireforge ordered some dinner. Harry then took out the box Camilla had given him; he saw several items, including several letters addressed to him. He sat and read them.

After ten minutes, Harry stood up and looked at Fireforge and the others "Get Brian and Alex, I know where Flamel is."


	41. Chapter 41: The Druid Tree

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**_----_**

**_Chapter 41: The Druid Tree_**

Harry opened the black box, in it contained a few galleons; a keys to a Gringotts vault, a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione; a picture of Sirius, a notepad with a few drawings, a bit of parchment and a quill and a few letters, most addressed to Harry, one was addressed to Tonks and the other to Andromeda and Ted.

Harry picked up the letters, there were five in all. He opened the first; it was dated about two weeks after Sirius died.

Dear Harry,

I wish I could be with you now, through what I know would be one of the most difficult times in your life. I want you to know that it was not your fault that Sirius died, I know you well enough to know that you will probably blame yourself, but it is not your fault. If anything it is mine, I should have been strong enough to keep him at Grimmauld Place but I couldn't. His love for you was so strong that even a werewolf like me could not stop him. I want you to take comfort in the fact that Sirius died the way he wanted to, going down fighting.

I've been sent by Dumbledore out here to the wilds to get the support of the werewolves, but in truth I have been sent to be far away from you. What I am going to tell you now is the truth and I swear on my magic that it is all true. Dumbledore is not who he seems. I know that you respect him and think of him as a mentor but I want you to carefully think back to all the things that has happened to you and keep an open mind....

Harry read as Remus explained about Dumbledore's dark side, using people as weapons and not caring. Remus explained how he first realised that Dumbledore was dark after the incident in the shrieking shack with Severus when they were in school. Remus explained Severus and Lily's friendship and how things changed after. Remus tried to convince Harry not to trust Dumbledore.

After reading the first letter Harry sighed, had he gotten this letter when Remus wrote it, things would have been so different. He questioned why Remus did not send it... he thought about it, maybe Remus was afraid Harry would have gone to Voldemort for help in taking down Dumbledore. That may have been a possibility.

Harry picked up the next letter.

Dear Harry,

I hope you are well and still holding on, remember, both Sirius and I love you so much. I know your godfather is gone but I hope you could love me as your godfather.

I have finally gotten close to the werewolf clan; the alpha of the pack Filtiarn is a supporter of Voldemort but only follows him because he thinks that it is the best for the pack. He is a good man, like me he was turned as a child but was raised by loving parents who trained him to fight and duel and to lead. He believes that the pack would never be given its freedom with the present Ministry (Umbridge has seen to that), so he has turned to Voldemort. I think I could talk to him about a possible third option.

In my last letter, I told you about the various things that Albus did in the past when your parents and I were younger. Now I will tell you about my suspicions about some of the things he is now doing. I don't think you realise this but you are very wealthy, the Potters were one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world. I saw how you continue to dress (like me) and I know you don't like to spend money, but I am not sure if you realise exactly how much you are worth. If ever you get a chance, try and visit Gringotts, ask for a goblin named Grobrick he is the head of the Potter accounts he would be able to help you. But note DO NOT TRUST ALL GOBLINS, they are directed by money and with enough money they can be persuaded to do anything.

We both suspect Dumbledore is planning to have us both killed soon, we are not expecting to survive this war, but we both know (Sirius actually went to a gypsy fortune teller - a real one) that you will. So we are putting things in place to help you.

I know Sirius also planned to leave most of his wealth to you, I don't know how much that is but the Blacks were also very wealthy. The only problem is the magic governing the Black heritage, which does not allow anyone who is not blood to inherit. Sirius has tried old druid magic, claiming you his son and therefore a Black by magic, to get around the old Black laws but I don't know if it will work. In case it does not he has entrusted to me a vault which he has set up in the name of Harry Evans. In it there is close to a million galleons, there are also legal documents under the name Harry Evans, like birthpaper, home school records, wizarding and muggle passports, which will allow you to start a new life. This vault will only open with a secret password phrase that no one not even the goblins know but I am sure you do. Sirius considers this his last prank to the wizarding world.

In case you are wondering he also gave me a vault which has enough galleons for me to start over as well....

Remus then went on to list all of the wealth he knew the Potters had and a bit of the Potter heritage. Harry sighed again he wondered why Remus did not tell him about it sooner. He noticed that Remus signed the letter from your second godfather

Harry picked up the third letter.

Dear Harry,

Again I am writing to you, things are going well, I have convinced Filtiarn that it is in the pack's best interest to leave Voldemort, but that is going to be a lot harder than it sounds. Filtiarn has had to fight off several challengers for leadership and I don't know how much longer he can hold out. He has me as his second in command and I have had to kill so many just to survive. In my heart I know that Dumbledore does not plan for me to live through this mission.

Dumbledore has several people who support him who are controlling many of your own adventures. DO NOT TRUST MOLLY WEASLEY. While I have always liked Arthur, he simply does what his wife wants and I strongly do not trust Molly. She is a nice person who is very motherly but she is often too controlling and is the strongest voice in not training you. I believe she means well but there is something about her that reminds me too much of Dumbledore.

Both Sirius and I had planned last summer to train you and the other children and to at least get you to study more for your OWLS. Sirius was going to train you in duelling and fighting techniques, some only known to the Black family and I was going to help you revise your school work. Minerva and Severus both supported our plan, as a matter of fact Severus volunteered to come and teach you all potions during the summer to get you to a level to pass your owls. Molly strongly disagreed, said you all needed your vacation to relax. I mean what mother would not want her children or children in her care to do better in school, especially in their OWL year?

After that meeting Minerva, Severus, Sirius and myself got together and did a detailed plan, Molly came in and started in on us. Dumbledore obliviated us and told us to forget any ideas about training you all. However unbeknownst to him I had long since carried a small medallion to prevent myself from being obliviated. I did show Sirius the memory and he was furious, we had planned to sneak you away many times to train you but that did not work out. Sirius even contemplated sneaking into Hogwarts and kidnapping you and hiding you in one of his many manors and training you.

Molly had you all cleaning instead, working like house-elves. While I am not one to deny the merits of a child doing chores, we were upset with her having you all clean Grimmauld Place by hand like slaves. Grimmauld Place is magically hidden which meant you all could have used magic, without the ministry detecting it. We did not see the harm in you all using magic once you were supervised by an adult. Minerva even summoned Hogwarts house-elves to help clean (and they would have had the place shinning in one day) but again Albus stopped them and forbade them.

We also noticed how much Molly is trying to push you and Ginny together and Ron and Hermione. While Ginny is a sweet girl, I don't think she is right for you. I find it indecent actually, because I noticed the way you watched Charlie the day he came to give the report about a death eater who came to the dragon reserve. Just remember that Sirius and I love you and will approve if you ever decide to admit to your liking blokes (Sirius is convinced however that you like Hermione). One of your mom's best friends is gay and I know she accepted this wholeheartedly and never stopped loving him as a brother. So I know she would approve and love you still.

Harry laughed reading the letter; he knew that the best friend Remus was talking about was Severus. He wondered what Remus would think of him marrying Severus. He smiled he knew Remus would have approved and that he would have been happy.

Harry read on to see that Remus had suspected Dumbledore in planning many of the 'adventures' that Harry had, including suspecting him in putting Harry's name in the goblet of fire... Remus explained that he found it almost impossible that Albus did not know that it was not the real Mad Eye at Hogwarts. The elves alone would have alerted him. He explained how the elves especially the head elf always caught them whenever they tried to use Polyjuice. He gave a humorous tale of once when Sirius tried to use polyjuice to pretend to be his cousin Narcissa, but was caught by the head-elf who was able to see through his disguise.

Harry picked up the fourth letter and it was this letter that had Harry startled.

Dear Harry,

Filtiarn is dead and I am now the head of the pack, I had to kill his challenger Fenris who is Greyback's biological son. I have moved the pack to a safe place away from all the fighting. The pack is mostly women and cubs and I have put protection around them so no death eater could find them.

There is something I have been wanting to tell you. I do not believe that Nicholas Flamel is dead. Sirius and I discussed this at length; there are three things that we have considered to be proof. One is that, the elixir from the stone supposedly allows you to live a lifetime free from disease and decay and it allows some magical protection; the lifetime for a wizard is 150 years, so even if the stone was destroyed, once Flamel took his potion or had some left, he could live another 150 years.

Secondly Sirius believes there is more than one stone. he said there was a stone matching the description of the philosopher's stone in the black vaults when he was a child, he remembered seeing it in a chest belonging to one of his ancestors; Cepheus. His father had told him that it was a gift from Cepheus' lover Alexander. He said his father told him that Alexander had given Cepheus the stone and told him that with it he could live forever. Sirius told me that Cepheus never used the stone or any of Alexander's gifts after he found out that Alexander had another lover. Discussing it we came to the assumption that this other lover may be Nicholas Flamel.

Ironically I know Flamel and Dumbledore are also lovers, when I told Sirius this, he wrote the goblin in charge of the Black vaults to find the stone. We were told that the stone was removed three years ago by Dumbledore. That is when you were in second year after your adventure with the stone in year one. We never approached Dumbledore on the subject.

The last proof we had and most importantly, is that the island that Flamel lives on apparently once belonged to the Black family. Flamel inherited it from one of the Black Lords who was a lover, but the condition of the inheritance was that while Flamel was alive he could live on the island, but when he died the island would revert to the Black family. The Black Lord apparently did not want Flamel's shrew of a wife getting it. The island was supposed a secret rendezvous for the Lord and his lover. I guess the Lord did not realise that Flamel would live to be over six hundred years. The story is it that the next Black Lord tried to get the island back but was told that as long as Flamel was alive it was his to use. So if Flamel was dead, the island would be back in the Black estate...

Harry immediately called to the goblins and had them summon Alex and Brian.

----

While they were waiting Harry gave the three goblins the letter to read. Harry read Remus' last letter.

Reading the letter he wiped a tear and then folded it and put it in his pocket.

Seeing the goblins looking at him he asked "Magnus do know where the island is?"

"No, there is a brief reference to it in the estates but I do not know much about it" Magnus said disappointed.

"That's okay because I know who does" Harry told them and then addressed Magnus "I want you to go the Black records and find out exactly what Albus took."

Magnus left and went back to Gringotts.

"Grobrick, Remus referred to a vault in the name of Harry Evans?"

"Yes, there are two vaults that belong to you that we have absolutely no access to, the one in the name of Harry Evans and the one from Le Fey" Grobrick answered.

"When this is all through I will open it. And this key?" Harry said raising the key.

"Is not one of yours, all your keys have been returned, this most likely is one belonging to Master Lupin." Fireforge answered.

"I will give it to Andromeda to check" Harry nodded and saw Alex and Brian arriving. He quickly called Kreacher who popped in, after he gave him a set of instructions the elf left.

As the two men walked in Harry handed them the letter from Remus, they both read it. Alex looked at Harry "Do you know where the island is?"

"No, but I know who will, come with me" Harry said and apparated with the two men to Black Manor.

It was dark but the manor lit up when Harry entered.

He quickly changed his clothes with a wave of his hand and groomed himself to look like the aristocratic Lord Black. He saw Brian and Alex smiling at his casual display of powerful magic.

He walked to the large black and gold door and then entered the Throne Room ; all of the portraits were on their knees and bowed. Harry saw Alex watching around in amazement, he gave a small smile.

Harry noted the elves had sealed the area that previously held the stained glass Black family crest.

The portraits did not rise and only did so when Harry told them to, nor did any of them say anything. Brian and Alex noted the scared look some of them had while one or two was very happy to see Harry, they also noted two frames were missing and one was empty.

"Lord Blacks, I will like to introduce Chief Watson of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Chief Fisher of the Department of Mysteries, they are here with me to ask some questions that I trust will be answered." Harry said in a powerful tone, that Alex and Brian very rarely hear him use.

Scorpius Black one of the oldest portraits answered "Of course Lord Black."

"I am waiting on a few more guests before we begin."

Harry waved his hand and two chairs appeared next to the gold and black throne. Harry sat on the throne and Alex and Brian sat on either side.

A house-elf came in nervously and asked if they wanted drinks and Harry nodded. The elf smiled and hurriedly went and brought three glasses of wine. Harry discreetly checked the wine for poisons and charms but found none. He saw Brian and Alex doing the same.

They saw Sirius peeping from the corner of his frame and Harry smiled "Sirius you can come in."

"Harry, Grandfathers" Sirius said nervously and the Portraits gave a slight bow of acknowledgement.

"Sirius is the way blocked, can they come through?"

"Yes, we did" Salazar's voice was heard as he stepped into Sirius' frame, he was followed by Godric and then Elijah Prince and Ignotus Potter. The frame looked crowded and Harry waved his hand and the frame magically expanded to fit the five men comfortably (even though Sirius was far from comfortable). All of the other frames were gently moved to the side and filled up the space where Perseus and Orion once were.

"Lord Blacks, please let me introduce Lord Salazar Slytherin, Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord Ignotus Peverell Potter Gryffindor and Lord Elijah Prince, these men are my trusted advisors" Harry said. All of the portraits excitingly started talking and barely noticed, Filius coming in with Minerva, Neville and Bill. A minute later Lucius and Andromeda came in with Fireforge.

Harry conjured seats for them and they all sat. The house-elves where in their glee, running back and forth, glad to finally be of service.

Harry introduced everyone present and while he saw some of the portraits frown when they saw the goblin, no one said a thing. He also saw Aries look at Elijah with disdain but when he saw Harry looking at him he lowered his head.

As if to appease him, the portraits bowed to Andromeda acknowledging her as a Black. Harry saw the corner of her lip curve upward.

Harry very briefly introduced everyone and then sat back down. "Now, that we are all here, I will begin. It seems the last time I was here I did not ask all of the correct questions. Cygnus where is the island you gave to Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked in a no-nonsense tone.

Cygnus lowered his head and Harry saw his brother Crux frown, the younger Blacks looked confused.

"It is the Mediterranean, off the coast of Greece" Cygnus said sounding ashamed.

"I need the exact location" Harry stated and Scorpius quickly gave the coordinates, he also told them that there was a map in one of the offices that had its precise location. Harry sent a house-elf who retrieved it. The map looked old and very frail but Alex handled it expertly and put a charm to preserve it.

"Cepheus, tell me about your relationship with Alexander?" Harry asked in a tone which demanded an answer.

Cepheus looked very nervous, but took a deep breath (which he did not need) and said "As Cygnus said the last time you were here, he was very handsome, very very handsome, he was the most handsome man I ever met and it was like I was hypnotised. We met at a potions convention, he was looking for the best potions masters and I was a new potions master. I felt honoured to be considered. A mutual friend introduced us and I fell in love."

"We dated very often, though discretely as I was married. He then asked me to help create a special potion that would kill muggles. I did, I did everything he wanted, all the potions, all the weapons. He gave me gifts, gold, jewels, rare potions ingredients. I invited him to all of the balls and other social events and while he often came, we could not show our relationship in public. He came however, to the annual Black Christmas Ball and it was then that Lord Cygnus and Lord Scorpius told me who he was. I did not believe them" he paused and looked at Cygnus apologetically.

"Then one day he invited me to a weekend getaway, one that would have been for the both of us, away from everything. He gave me a portkey and when I arrived, I realised it was the home of one of his other lovers, Nicholas Flamel. I realised that Lord Cygnus was right, I was angry and wanted to leave but he would not let me, he said the wards on the island would not let anyone come or leave unless they had a special portkey. I was forced to stay the weekend. When it was over I got the portkey to get home and I told Alexander, I never wanted to see him again, he laughed and told me my usefulness was over anyway. I never saw him again."

"Where is the portkey?" Brian asked

"I put it in the family vault with all his other gifts" Cepheus answered.

"Was one of those a philosopher's stone?" Sirius asked suddenly very serious.

"Yes, but I never used it... I felt dirty when I looked at it, knowing Flamel had made it" Cepheus answered sounding like he didn't want to answer but had no choice.

"Those were the items that Dumbledork took out in Harry's second year" Sirius said more to himself.

"I have Magnus making a list of everything he took out" Harry told them.

"Cepheus, what does the portkey look like?" Alex asked.

He looked at Harry who nodded and again there was an internal fight but Cepheus finally answered "It was round like a disk with a black and white circle pattern in the back and a black and white bird in the front."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Harry asked and immediately closed his eyes and the others looked at him as he went into a meditative state and after two minutes he opened his eyes.

"Eldritch Malfoy, he had a disk like that. He was trying to get away when we raided his manor. Severus stopped him, as the portkey activated. But I saw the disk, I did not make out the intricate details but it sounds just like the disk you described." Harry stated and he saw Brian and Alex nod.

"There was one among Poppy's things" Minerva said sadly and Brian said he would check the auror stores for it.

"We would need the password" Alex said.

"Nirvana, that was Eldritch's password, Nirvana" Harry said and Alex nodded.

"Cepheus could you describe the island?"

"There were many white trees to the north and there were a lot of caves. There was one cave where the sea entered, the water would look like green crystal and you could see straight to the sandy bottom. There is also a bay to the north where the water is the bluest I have ever seen and the sand is black..."

"White trees?" Minerva said with a gasp "Harry remember the goblets Pamona gave you they were made from rare white oak, do you think...?" she got up and Filius moved to stop her.

"Minerva we have to be careful, this is Pomona we are talking about" Filius started.

"And what about Albus and Poppy, they were my friends to" Minerva said with a tear in her eye.

"We will both go and talk to her" Filius said and held Minerva's arm and after a slight bow to Harry they left.

"What happened when you used your portkey?" Brian asked Cepheus.

Cepheus answered "The portkeys brought us to a portkey station, which was a room in the main building. When I arrived, Alexander and Nicholas were waiting and Nicholas used a special password to open the door to the room. I tried to leave but couldn't not without the password."

Cepheus looked at Harry and then volunteered "There are three main buildings; the main house which has three wings. I stayed in the North Wing with Alexander, I got the impression that those where his rooms when he visited. I do not know where Flamel and Perenelle lived but they came to us. There were two large greenhouse looking buildings in the back but I was told one was Flamel's lab."

Harry looked at Brian who nodded remembering Tiberius' lab.

After a minute Elijah asked "Is there anything about the island we should know, if we wish to raid the island?"

"Perenelle told me her husband had a loyal dragon, I don't know how true that was as I did not see it, but considering his work I would not be surprised. She also told me the caves were filled with her pets, which Alexander told me were giant snakes. Alexander said if I did not comply with their wishes willingly he would have Perenelle feed me to them as they did all intruders. I did not see any sign of them but Nicholas would also have this huge ugly yellow snake around his neck that he said was his personal bodyguard. It made me sick; it would watch us while we had sex" Cepheus said and Harry saw him shudder in remembrance.

"Perenelle" Harry told him "Perenelle is a snake animagus, she is a yellow python".

Cepheus looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Were there any rooms with runes in it?" Bill asked.

"The portkey station had runes on the floor and walls, there were runes over a wall in the main foyer but I did not see any other."

"Do you know of the prophecy that concerned the Potter and the Prince?" Harry asked Cepheus, but to their surprise it was Sirius who answered.

"Do you mean James' prophecy?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean James' prophecy?" Harry asked suddenly angry looking at Sirius.

"James came when we were in forth year and told us that Dumbledork told him that there was a prophecy about us saving the world. Let's see if I remember it '_the chosen one from the lines of potters will raise up with the power of the griffin and render the darkness that death could not touch to ash, the dark prince will be no more as the heir in the house of the snake will join the light and free she who was trapped by darkness.'_ Yeah that's it, I think or something like that" Sirius smiled but cringed when he saw Harry frowned.

"That prophecy was fulfilled this weekend gone. Why did you not tell us about this sooner Sirius, did you not hear us talking about prophecies and fighting this war?" Harry said angrily.

"I really don't listen when you guys talk, its all about evil and fighting and war and I really don't want that anymore" Sirius said sadly and then he said "What do you mean it was fulfilled this weekend?"

Harry shook his head "The chosen one from the line of potters with the power of the griffin is me, I am Lord Gryffindor and I am a griffin animagus. The darkness death could not touch was a lab that Tiberius Prince who was a dark wizard had that had trapped souls who could not be freed. The heir is Severus who is the heir to the Prince line who is also the Head of Slytherin house who joined the light side. The she who was trapped in darkness was a blind Basilisk who trapped by Tiberius."

"Oh" Sirius said and then looked sheepishly at Harry "We thought the dark prince was Severus and the heir to the house of the snake who joined the light, was me as I joined Gryffindor house and the she who was trapped was Lily, James told us that Lily was trapped in a spell by Severus...".

"Merlin, please tell me I was never so naive" Harry said throwing up his hand.

"So I guess the prophecy about the griffin, the snake, the champion and Helga's heir was also not about us either?" Sirius said with a bowed head.

Harry heard everyone groan and Harry counted to ten before he calmly said "Sirius what was that prophecy?"

Sirius looked at everyone sheepishly and flinched when he saw Godric and Sal giving him glares.

"_The griffin of light and his mate the snake from the noble house no more, will defeat the dragon who taunts death; the champion of le fey with his sword of honour will strike and in the waning crescent moon the black land would shine with the leaves of white as Helga's heir covers the land with her tears."_

Sirius looked at Harry and then said "We thought it was about James, Remus, Peter and I."

Harry heard Salazar cursing in parseltongue about idiotic Gryffindors.

He heard Neville sigh "Pettigrew was my father's second cousin, so I could see where they would consider him Helga's heir."

Harry looked at Neville shocked but then just shook his head; you could not choose your family. Harry was the last to judge considering who he was related to.

"No Neville you are Helga's heir remember it is not the blood alone but the magic, just as Harry is the Griffin" Salazar said.

"The snake from the noble house no more, would be Severus. The noble house of Prince is no more; I was the last to carry the name" Elijah said looking sad.

"The dragon that taunts death is possibly Flamel" Alex said "the leaves of white being from the white trees on Black Island."

Le Fey's champion what is that about? I have inherited a vault from a Le Fey, which I am told the goblins cannot access" Harry asked.

"We thought it was Remus, considering the reference to the moon" Sirius said in his defence.

"That vault is a strange one, it has never been opened, at least not in any of our records, it is rumoured that only when the champion of Morgan Le Fey comes to the vault she will open it. Not even the goblins can open it. It is not owned by any family or any particular blood line or magic line. We don't know how an individual is chosen; the vault will just suddenly appear in the listing of the estate of an individual. The vault is actually one of the oldest in Gringotts, it has no key. There is a carving of a woman who is said to be Morgan Le Fey on the door" Fireforge told them.

"That vault came to me, but I was advised by the goblins of Gringotts never to go near it, that the person who inherited it before me died going near it, I still went under my cloak but all that happened was the woman's eyes opened looked at me and told me that her treasure was not for me and then closed her eyes. The vault was then removed from my estate" Ignotus said.

"The vault was also mine" Cygnus said "but I never went to it, my mind was at the time on other things."

Harry shook his head and then heard at least six other Blacks who said that the vault came to them but like Ignotus, Le Fey told them her treasure was not for them.

Harry looked at Sirius who bowed his head guiltily and then said "I thought it was a prank by my father so when she asked me if I would bear the burden of her treasure and protect the noble heirs of the druid's tree, I told her no and she went back to sleep."

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought it was my father's way of trapping me into serving the Black House" Sirius said loudly.

"The Druid's Tree was the name of the manor that we bought that eventually became Hogwarts" Godric told them.

"It says so on the first page of Hogwarts: A History" Salazar said rebuking and tapped Sirius behind the head.

"Well I never read the book, that was more Moony's thing and he never mentioned it and there is a tree on the Black crest so I thought..." Sirius said.

"The tree on the crest is the Druid's tree, our family has pledged to protect the heirs of Hogwarts" Scorpius told his descendent.

"It is why I was adamant that we served the Dark Lord as he was the heir of Slytherin" Aries Black said and looked at Sirius apologetically "Sirius it is not your fault but ours, we shirked our duties; I did so badly..."

Aries looked over at Neville "You are Longbottom, Helga's heir?"

Neville nodded.

Aries looked at Andromeda and sighed "When your sister fell in love with Frank Longbottom, I forbade it; I told her if she did what you did and run away with him I would kill all three of you. I had a potion made that had her emotionally bound to the heir of Slytherin to serve him, it was he who had her married to Lestrange. I am sorry had I known..."

Neville stood up and walked off.

"I could understand now, why Dumbledore had Sirius imprisoned" Alex said.

"And why they had Bella be the one to torture Frank..." Lucius said sadly and watched Andromeda who was turning a dark shade of red.

"You idiotic imbecile... do you see the damage you did because you had to be the self-righteous god of war" Andromeda stood up and shouted at her grandfather Aries "You cursed my papa and had him killed. I know it was you don't deny it. When he went to Grindlewald and you said he shamed the family, and left my mother with three little ones, Cissy barely walking. Grindlewald was the heir to Ravenclaw. Bella would have protected the heir of Hufflepuff and Siri the heir of Gryffindor. You had to have your own way. You destroyed those whose magic led them on a path different to your own because you felt you knew better than everyone. I hope you are happy GOD OF WAR, because of you and all of you bastards; the noble House of Black is no more, your heirs all dead, killed in the war you created. The House of Black is dead surrendered to the Druid Tree it was bound to protect. Harry find yourself another heir, I don't want my precious grandchild being part of this STUPIDITY, let the name Black fall into the BLACK HOLE it created and rid the magical world of its name" Andromeda walked out, slamming the heavy black and gold door on her way out.

Lucius looked at her scared, when she left he said "I have never seen her so angry and I have known her almost all my life."

After five minutes of silence Sirius spoke up "Harry there was one more prophecy..."

----

"...And then Siri told us about the prophecy that the idiot James told us and the bigger idiot Albus referred to, like James he did not know the full prophecy just bits of it. You should have been there Sev. I think in the end even Aries wanted to curse himself" Harry told his sleeping husband in the magically cocoon.

Harry sighed he had slept several hours next to his husband after Hogwarts had to sing to him her special lullaby to get him to sleep. He had awoken mid afternoon and was now telling Severus about the disastrous meeting.

"I went to Andromeda's home after but her house-elf told me that she did not want to see anyone. Even Neville locked himself in his greenhouse. The good news however is that Pomona seems to be in the clear, she got the wood for the goblets from a goblin in Switzerland where she went on holiday, and she said she carved the goblets and the crest herself. Filius and Minerva used a truth potion on her and it appears she is telling the truth." Harry continued talking to his husband not knowing if he was hearing him.

"Anyway I am not sure how to proceed from here; Alex and Brian have the coordinates for the island and are preparing an elite team to invade. Alex promised Bill he could look at the portkey to see if he could figure something out. I told Alex that I will go with them but I follow his lead as I don't really believe in prophecies. Bill said he and his brothers will go as they swore loyalty to me and will fight if I fight. Right now, I am going to just go down to the ROR and probably train a bit as I missed this morning's training. I might check up on the children or check on the werewolves. But all I really want to do is stay here and cuddle with you."

After a few minutes Harry kissed his husband's forehead and moved to get off the bed when a hand reached out to him.

"_**[Go to Gringottsss to Le Fey]"**_ Severus hissed and then closed his eyes again and let go of Harry's hand.

Harry was never so shocked, both because the comatose Severus reached out to him and responded to his story and two because he spoke clearly in Parseltongue.

Hogwarts told him Severus was still in his coma. For a minute Harry wondered if he dreamed it.

Harry leaned over and kissed Severus again and then whispered _**"[I love you more than life Sssev... I will go to Gringottsss now.]"**_

Harry got up, showered and changed into formal robes. As he was going out the door, Kreacher called him back. The elf told him that Lucius flooed when he was asleep and left a message to tell him that Narcissa and Cassy had organised food and clothes for the women and children and some for the men. Cassy let them all stay in the manor Harry had given her as she was staying with Andromeda and the house was empty. Fireforge also sent a message that he had been given ten minutes at the next sitting of the House of Lords to argue his cause.

Harry thanked Kreacher and called Fireforge. He told them he was on his way to Gringotts and to inform Alex and Brian. He met the three at the Gringotts steps.

Harry was dressed in elegant blood red robes with gold inlay that had the Potter, Black and Gryffindor Crest. It was the only time that he had worn the Gryffindor Crest outside of Hogwarts.

Most of the wizards and witches at Gringotts stepped back and looked at him in amazement. The Gringotts goblins looked at him and bowed low, many looking at Magnus and Grobrick jealously as they greeted the rich lord.

Magnus took them to his office and at first showed him the list of the things Albus took, besides the stone and the portkey everything else was minimal. When Harry indicated that they wanted to go to the Le Fey vault, Magnus explained that only the one whose estate the Le Fey vault was in could go to the vault. Harry nodded and followed Magnus to the carts to the vaults. The wizards and goblins, who were heading for the vaults, stopped and allowed Magnus and Harry to go ahead of them. The goblins who operated the carts looked on in shock as Magnus announced that he was taking Harry personally.

The ride to the vault was long as Harry and Magnus went to one of the deepest parts of the bank.

When they arrived Magnus told Harry that he could not go any further and Harry had to go on alone. Harry walked down the narrow hallway and as he stepped forward, torches magically lit up and showed the way. He arrived to the vault with the carving of a beautiful woman on the stone door; she wore battle armour and had a shield that had what looked like an apple tree carved on the front.

Harry stepped forward and genuflected on one knee; he took out his wand and laid it on ground in front of the statue. He did not look up but heard the statue move.

"Rise heir of Druid House and pick up your wand."

Harry stood up and to his amazement; his wand moved his hand and fired a red and gold beam at the statue. Harry was shocked, the last time his wand moved on its accord was in battle against Voldemort. For the first time in years he was terrified.

The statue looked at him and smiled as he started apologising "No need to fear Lord Gryffindor, your wand has shown me your bravery and honour. You are indeed powerful but my treasure is not for you."

Harry was a bit disappointed.

"It is not for you but it is for your champion if he accepts it" she continued with a smile.

Harry looked at her shocked.

"Lord Gryffindor, it is my duty to protect a great treasure and to pass it to one who is most worthy, a champion who would protect others."

"I don't know who my champion is?" Harry said softly, feeling almost as if he failed this noble woman.

"Your champion is one who would fight at your right hand as your Prince fights on your left; a champion whose blood protects magic and whose eye you have already received. Trust your magic, in your heart you know him."

The vault door opened and Harry heard her say "The sword within is the champion's weapon, only he can wield. In his hand this weapon would help save the world as it has in the past and will again in the future."

Harry looked in the dark vault and before he could switch to his wolf sight, a sword started glowing a brilliant white light. Harry looked at the sword, stuck in the black rock and gasped **"****Excalibur".**

**----**

Harry's steps were quick and purposeful as he walked out of Gringotts; Alex and Brian ran after him.

"Harry what happened? Did the statue open her eyes?" Alex called out.

Harry turned to the two "I know who my champion is. Alex get Norton back; Brian get your team ready, we will attack Black Island in a week when the waning crescent moon is in the sky" Harry said and left the two confused men.

"I thought you did not believe in prophecies" Brian shouted and watched as Harry raised his hand in farewell and then disappeared; notwithstanding the fact that you could not apparate or disapparate in Diagon Alley.

----

Harry looked at the door and straightened his clothes; he had transfigured his robes to a long black jacket and hid the crests. He now had on black trousers, a silk blood red shirt (which he previously had on below his robes) and the long jacket. His hair was tied at the nape. He looked down at his black boots that shone. He looked good. He needed to be or the man he was visiting would slam the door in his face. He took a deep breath and knocked.

A minute later the door opened and he heard a gasp "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Dudley, I need your help."


	42. Chapter 42: The Champion

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

"_**[speech in parseltongue]"**_

_**----**_

_**Chapter 42: The Champion**_

The nosy neighbour at Number 5, Privet Drive looked out her window and gasped when she saw the boy at the door next door.

Dudley looked at Harry and stepped outside "Harry you look good".

"Thanks. Can we go somewhere and talk? I really need your help" Harry said as he gave a brief wave to the neighbour peeping through her kitchen window already on the phone spreading her juicy gossip.

"Come inside, mom and dad are by Aunt Marge for a few days and it's just me and my girlfriend".

Harry raised his eyebrow and followed Dudley inside. The place looked the same, except there were a few new pictures of Dudley and a trophy case with several trophies in them. Dudley however had; he was still taller than Harry but he had lost all his fat and was now pure muscle and to Harry's relief there was no hatred coming from him. He was genuinely pleased to see Harry.

A pretty blond girl came in the room with nothing on but one of Dudley's shirts "Oh Duddie who is this hunk?" She looked like she was salivating looking at Harry "Is he here for a threesome because I would definitely..."

"Abigail, this is my cousin Harry" Dudley said giving the girl a sneer "Get some clothes on and leave, I have important business to take care of with him."

"But Duddie you promised that we..."

Harry left the room and went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, he sat at the table and waited a few minutes until he heard the front door slam. Dudley came into the kitchen, went into the fridge took out a beer and sat down next to Harry.

"I know she is a total flake but she is a good lay and her family owns Grunnings."

Harry did not say anything but smiled, he never imagined he and Dudley would be sitting talking like old friends but here they were.

"So what does the all powerful wizard need my help with?" Dudley asked leaning back.

"I would need to start at the beginning and it's a pretty long story" Harry said with a sigh and got up and washed his cup.

"Well as I said mom and dad are not here for another four days."

"Well, it all started with a visit to Gringotts..." For the next hour Harry told Dudley about finding out about his fiancée's betrayal and about Dumbledore and his schemes, the plots to control him, about the Heirs of Hogwarts, his being Lord Potter Black, he told him about Severus and his bond with him, and about his apprenticeship, he even told him about the orphanages and werewolf facility and he told him all about Flamel and Seth. Finally he told him about the prophecies and the trip to the Le Fey vault and about Excalibur.

When Harry was finished Dudley looked at him for a few minutes without speaking as if collecting his thoughts.

"So you need a champion and you thought of me?"

"Yeah, you are a champion, a muggle champion; I saw a lot of trophies outside besides I know how well you can fight" Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry you are not talking about a barroom brawl, you are talking about war and the sword Excalibur, like King Arthur and Merlin and shit... I am no freaking King Arthur" Dudley got up and started pacing the floor.

"Listen, just come with me to the bank and we can try it; if you pull the sword, you are my champion, if not well you would just get to spend a wonderful evening with me."

Dudley smirked but then got serious and sat back down. "I am not afraid I wouldn't be your champion Harry, I am afraid I would be... I am not like you; you are the bravest person I know. I could never have survived the way you did... Boxing in a ring with an opponent is one thing; I don't like the idea of going to war and battling six hundred year old wizards and possibly an immortal bastard who loves chaos."

"I don't like it either Duds but I can't let this evil continue. I can't have another child suffer the way I did because some of my kind decided they wanted to play with us lesser mortals like some game. I am going to stop them and I want someone at my back who would fight with me. I was hoping that person would be you."

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I've always wanted to see the wizarding world" Dudley got up and walked out the kitchen. Harry sighed, he threw Dudley's beer can away and followed him.

Dudley changed his T-Shirt, grabbed his jacket and his car keys and then said "You really a multi-millionaire?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, you're buying dinner I am starving."

----

Dudley couldn't stop staring at everything, this place was amazing, he saw people in robes and there were stores that sold brooms and cauldrons. He laughed; this was like a fairy tale. Harry watched him and laughed, he remembered how he had been on his first visit with Hagrid.

"Dudley I would like to warn you the bank is run by goblins and they are not exactly what you would have seen in your bedtime story book."

"The creature that appeared that time when your Headmaster came, was that a goblin?" Dudley asked looking at Harry for a moment.

"You mean Kreacher, no he is an elf."

"You mean like Santa Claus little helpers... well hello I won't mine her in my stocking..." Dudley was now openly gaping at a beautiful black haired witch who was passing them.

"God Dudley you are such a pig."

"Hey because you have your bloke, doesn't mean us free lads can't have some fun now can it?" Dudley said and gave another passing witch a wink.

Harry shook his head "What about your girlfriend Abigail?"

"Yeah well I want to keep my options opened, besides..." he had now taken off his jacket and was walking backward as his eyes followed a blond haired witch "... I think I like the wizarding world and may want to hmmm sample the magic" Dudley said as he turned back and looked at Harry's face and laughed.

"Did I say pig, I meant...

"Come on Harry why should I deny some beautiful witch this piece of manliness" Dudley raised his right arm and flexed his muscles; they heard a few witches gasp and then giggle when Dudley flashed them a smile.

Harry shook his head and laughed "Dudley, you are going to give me a bad name, thank Merlin I am already married."

"Am I going to meet him, your partner, husband, your Sev?" Dudley said.

"Yes, he is in a magical coma but I expect that he will wake in a day or two?" Harry said and Dudley nodded.

Harry took out a picture that he had of Severus taken at the Potions Conference.

"He looks ... umm dreamy" Dudley was surprisingly not sarcastic.

"Yeah he is actually" Harry said and laughed.

They reached the steps of the bank and after Dudley stopped for a second and took a breath they walked in. Dudley was surprised to see the small pointed eared sharp tooth looking creatures that were behind the desks, but he felt a strange comfort as he remembered Harry saying that he counted some of these creatures as his closest friends.

His next surprise was to see that most of the goblins and some of the people bowed to Harry as they passed, it was then he remembered that Harry was a Lord in this world.

Magnus and Grobrick came up to him "Hello Harry, I assume this is the champion you told Chief Watson about?"

"Yes, Magnus, Grobrick, this is my cousin Dudley Dursley; Dudley these are my account managers and good friends" Harry said as he introduced them.

The two goblins bowed to Dudley who didn't know what to do so he gave a brief nod.

"Dudley is a muggle champion in Boxing which is a muggle fighting sport" Harry explained to the two goblins.

"Yes, we have heard of his achievements, several of the muggleborn follow the sport and often bet on fights. Your last fight in Paris made Christopher Smith a fortune and Peter Winter hasn't bet on anyone but you since your debut in the juniors, he was drunk for two days after your fight last Christmas" Grobrick said with a smile that would have made Dudley cringe if he wasn't so happy.

"Yes and Hayden Taylor who now runs Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour has a flavour named Boxer D, he too is a fan but does not gamble" Magnus informed them.

"Really? Let me guess its taste like pink bubblegum" Harry said laughing.

"Oye you just jealous" Dudley punched Harry in the arm and several people gasped and Dudley saw the goblin guards step forward but Magnus waved them off as Harry laughed (but rubbed his arm).

"Actually it is similar to what you call Chocolate Ripple" Grobrick told them.

"See Harry its respectable and it's my favourite" Dudley said.

"Yes it is Dudley" Harry put his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Now to business, Magus we will be going straight down to the vault" Harry said still rubbing his arm.

"You continue to surprised us Harry, when the record showed the vault opened I think Fireforge had a heart attack. He went to his office. Then you ran out talking about your champion. Ragnog came down with his usual entourage to greet you and was upset that you left before he could give his fanfare" Magnus said as they moved towards the hallway with the carts to the vaults. As earlier, everyone moved out of the way when they saw Magnus arrive with Harry.

Dudley really was surprised at seeing everyone's reaction to his cousin.

They were getting ready to enter the cart Ragnog the Head of the Bank came hustling in with his three senior executives and bowed low to Harry whose magic immediately flared.

"Lord Potter Black, firstly I would like to congratulate you in being the champion of..."

Harry's voice grew cold and powerful and Dudley looked at him in shock "Ragnog please I don't have whole day."

The goblin looked nervous and bowed his head "...my humblest apologise, my lord there seems to be a misunderstanding on your part."

Harry looked at him coldly "I am not aware of any misunderstandings Ragnog, enlighten me."

"Your guest my Lord, he is a muggle and is not allowed in the vaults my Lord, he is also not named in the estate listing" Ragnog said his head still bowed.

"I insist that he accompanies me, he will be in my charge, no harm will come to him" Harry said and gestured for Dudley to enter the carts.

"My Lord you don't under..."

"Ragnog I perfectly understand my rights and I will not speak with you further on the matter. Now if you will excuse me, we have business to attend" Harry walked with dignity and sat down in the cart.

The other senior executives gasped when they saw Magnus getting in the cart and Harry gestured for Magnus to put in the coordinates for the Le Fey vault.

"Lord Potter Black I...

Harry glared at him and the goblin in black and gold stepped back and said in a small voice "...I wish you a good day my Lord."

Harry nodded and indicated for Magnus to start the cart.

"Wow, Harry you have really changed" Dudley said as he looked at his cousin.

"I had to" Harry said with a sigh "Those goblins are the worst of their kind, greedy, unethical and self-righteous. They are a disgrace to their race."

Dudley looked at Harry again and did not say anything else for the rest of the trip.

When they arrived down to the vault, Dudley walked beside Harry and while he was nervous he knew that Harry would not lead him to danger.

Harry bowed to the statue and Dudley followed suit.

"My lady I have brought my champion" Harry said and he heard the statue open her eyes.

She addressed Dudley "Are you champion prepared to bear the burden of the treasure within, to wield it with honour and goodness and protect the noble heirs of the druid's tree?"

"I don't know about any tree but I will fight with Harry, he asked for my help and as long as I could I will help him. I am no hero, Harry is. He has gotten bigger and finally learned to stand up for himself, but he still is kinda wimpy looking and he needs me. So I am prepared to take your treasure if it will help me protect him" Dudley said.

The statue was quiet for a minute but then smiled "Well champion, let's see if the treasure will have you. It is a path you must walk alone."

Harry stepped back.

The vault door opened and Dudley walked in. He gasped when he saw the sword.

"Well shit, this is so a dream, Dudley wake up" Dudley said giving his face a slap.

He walked around the sword and looked for a place to work. He rubbed his hands together and bent his knees, he took a deep breath and taking a good grip he tried to yank up the sword but it did not budge.

He flexed his muscles and tried again and yet again it did not budge.

"Harry is going to be so disappointed" he whispered. He suddenly thought of his wimpy cousin running in the school yard from bullies (okay so he was the biggest bully); he heard Harry screaming at night from all the nightmares he suffered that the wizard Dedalus told him were real; he remembered the cold demented things that attacked his soul and Harry risking all he held dear to protect him. He remembered what Dedalus had told him about the dark wizards and how everyone was depending on Harry to save them.

Dudley looked at the sword "Listen sword, I know I am no King Arthur, but Harry is the best wizard alive and he needs my help and he has never asked for anything before and I am not going to let him down. So you are coming with me." Dudley tried to lift the sword again and it still did not budge.

"Please, I can't save Harry without you" Dudley said softly and this time it took no effort and the sword slipped out of the rock, as if it were stuck in a loaf of bread.

"Thank you" Dudley said with a smile and walked out of the vault.

Harry smiled broadly at the sight of his cousin with the sword.

Dudley turned to Morgan Le Fey "It seems as if your treasure chose me but it is very temperamental."

She smiled "Yes it is, listen to it and it will serve you well."

Dudley smiled and started swinging the sword around and then to Harry's humiliation he dropped it. Dudley quickly picked it up and wiped it against his jeans.

Harry sighed and looked at the statue who was closing the vault "Arthur Pendragon he is not."

The statue laughed "No Arthur he is not. He is Dudley and don't you forget it. He is your champion, not Merlin's. He is not destined for a kingdom, but he is destined for greatness. Fair thee well Lord Gryffindor. Fair thee well Champion" she called out and Dudley came running back.

"Thank you my lady for your treasure" Harry said and bowed.

"Yeah thanks" Dudley said and bowed stiffly.

Harry grabbed Dudley by the arm and pushed him in the direction of the cart "Come on Champion."

"What? I did the same thing you did..." Dudley said accusingly.

"You dropped the sword, how could you drop the sword? That is like the greatest sword ever and you dropped it" Harry softly rebuked.

"Yeah so tell me oh great wizard do you know how to fight with this thing?" Dudley said sarcastically.

"Actually yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Cool, so you are going to teach me right?"

"Me no."

"No! Why not?"

"I can't teach you."

"Why not? Come on Harry you have got to teach me" Dudley whined.

Morgan Le Fey listened to the two as they left her sacred hall and smiled "You two would never imagine how much like Arthur and Merlin you guys really are. Heaven help us."

----

When they reached the surface, Magnus quickly took them to his office, where Grobrick and Fireforge were waiting.

Fireforge was looking at the parchment in front of him and looked at Harry almost in frustration.

"You know you broke the rules again" Fireforge said.

"She asked for him, I had to go get him" Harry said with a smirk "Fireforge this is my cousin and my champion Dudley Dursley."

"Please to meet you Mr. Dursley, I am Harry's estate manager and overall get him out of trouble every time he screws with the head of the bank guy" Fireforge said.

Dudley laughed "Pleased to meet you Mr. Fireforge."

"Its just Fireforge, Mr. Dursley."

"Well then its just Dudley."

"He is definitely your cousin, come let's see this treasure of yours" Fireforge said.

Dudley raised up the sword and the goblins looked at it and then up at Harry and then Dudley.

"That is..." Fireforge started in shock.

"Excalibur" Dudley said with a smile.

Magnus fainted and Grobrick looked pale but moved to revive his friend.

"Harry do you have your invisibility cloak? I think you should use it" Fireforge said not waiting for an answer.

"You have an invisibility cloak? That is so cool" Dudley said, thinking of the girls' locker room at his college.

Harry slapped Dudley upside his head "Focus"

"Fireforge do you know if there is a scabbard and belt that we could use for the sword?" Harry asked as he took out his invisibility cloak.

Magnus who had been revived said "There are a few in the Black and Potter vaults, but I would advise getting one made."

There was a knock on the door and Harry threw the cloak over the sword now lying on the desk.

Ragnog entered with the goblin Prince Felkin and Lord Giznat. Harry bowed to the goblins who entered, so did the other three goblins. Dudley realising these were no ordinary goblins bowed as well.

Lord Giznat looked at Harry and then Dudley "Lord Potter Black it is a pleasure to meet you once more, I am sure you are satisfied with the aid Hogwarts has received?"

"I am satisfied Lord Giznat, the goblins did such a fantastic job that we hired them to do further work and as I am sure you are well aware Hogwarts pays handsomely."

"I want it" the impatient Prince said.

"I am sorry Prince Felkin, but you want what?" Harry said calmly.

"Whatever you took from the vault, it is ours" Prince Felkin said angrily.

Harry saw Brian and Alex enter the room.

"Prince Felkin, Lord Giznat, good evening. I am sure that Lord Potter Black and your good selves are having a pleasant meeting" Brian said as he sat down next to Magnus.

"He has stolen an ancient goblin treasure; we are here to claim it" Prince Felkin said ignoring the look Giznat was giving him.

"I am sorry your highness but the only vault I entered today is one that belongs to my estate, I am sure if you check the bank's records it will verify that fact and anything that was taken today was for my cousin" Harry said.

"What was in that vault belongs to the goblin nation, I want it" the young prince screamed.

"Well I am sure that if that is the case then your father will be all too happy to have discussions with me" Harry said.

"Prince Felkin, to accuse a High Lord of theft is a serious charge but since you are Prince of your nation, I would not like war to break out between our two nations over what I am sure is a misunderstanding. If you will describe this treasure, I assure you that we will make every effort to search for it" Brian said and they all saw the Prince squirm and then walked out.

Lord Giznat gave Harry a stern glare and whispered something in gobbledegook and walked out.

Ragnog turned to leave and Harry said "That was your last chance Ragnog."

The goblin froze and looked at Harry with a scared look and then left.

When they left Magnus warded the room.

Brian looked at Harry "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Brian, Alex, I want you to meet my cousin Dudley, he is my champion" Harry said sitting down with a sigh and took the glass of wine Grobrick offered.

Dudley shook the men's hands.

"So Harry I am assuming from the Prince's tirade you opened the vault?" Alex said excitingly.

"She opened it for me but told me the treasure was not for me but for my champion" Harry informed them.

"So you went and got Dudley" Brian said.

"Yes, but Ragnog started saying something about how Dudley was not allowed down in the vaults because he is muggle and was not named on the estate."

"He would not have been if he is a muggle. Muggles can't own a Gringotts vault" Fireforge explained.

"You took Dudley down anyway?" Brian asked.

"Yes, he had to get the treasure, Morgan Le Fey said it was for him, I had to bring him to her" Harry answered.

"So what is this treasure?"

Harry withdrew the invisibility cloak.

"A sword?" Brian asked confused.

Harry saw Alex look at it and gasp. He reached over and looked at it lovingly not daring to touch it and then gave a bow to Dudley.

Alex smiled "Well if I had known before, we could have settled the matter easily. This sword was not made by goblins; it was made by high elves."

"It does not look like an elven sword, not any I know" Brian said looking at it closer.

"Brian that is Excalibur" Alex said with a smirk.

"You shitting me?" the normally well spoken Brian said looking at Alex who shook his head.

Brian looked at Harry and then Dudley and he sat back "You know Harry, life certainly has not been boring since I met you. Dudley welcome to the team."

"Thanks, I think" Dudley picked up the sword and looked at Harry questioningly.

"We need to get the sword out of here without it being noticed" Harry pondered and then said "Magnus do you by any chance have a mokeskin pouch?"

The goblin's eyes lit up "Actually Harry you have one in the Potter vault."

"I am sure Giznat's spies are waiting and monitoring and will question all of your withdrawals from your vault" Alex said.

Fireforge considered "Harry how about we take a pouch of gold out and I am sure your aunt will love an antique chair or desk or vase."

"Hey, yeah a vase could be good, Mom has this charity thing next week and she is looking for things to auction. That's why they went to Aunt Marge, to get her to donate one of her porcelain dogs" Dudley told them.

Harry smiled and nodded. Ten minutes later Grobrick came with a pouch of gold and a large (non magical) vase floating behind him and hidden in his pocket the mokeskin pouch. Harry explained to Dudley that the pouch could only be opened by him and could not be stolen or accidently ripped.

Harry shrank the vase and put it in his pocket. Harry waved his hand over the pouch and keyed it to Dudley. Harry told Dudley to put the sword in. Harry was surprised to hear Dudley talking to the sword explaining what he was going to do. The bag seemed to swallow the sword and yet remain the same size. Harry also gave Dudley the money pouch and told him to put it in.

"Harry I don't want your money, I have my own" Dudley said refusing the money pouch.

"This is wizard money for you to use in the magical world take it" Harry said.

"Well I will take it but I will pay you for it" Dudley said and took out his wallet turned to the goblin "How much is in here?"

"I put 500 galleons in that pouch. The exchange rate is 10 to 1. So it is equivalent to 5,000 pounds" Grobrick said.

Dudley looked at Harry who shrugged. He put back his wallet and took out a chequebook and wrote Harry a cheque. He handed the cheque to Harry who refused it but Fireforge took it.

"Good, so now little cousin, were can we get some food?"

----

They left Gringotts without incident but as they headed to Fireforge's office a young boy looking like he was about eight bumped into Dudley. The incident seemed innocent until Dudley reached over and grabbed the little boy by the scruff of his neck.

"Whatever you took give it back to me" Dudley demanded.

"Get your hands off of me, help Aurors help" the whelp shouted.

Brian stepped forward and the Aurors on the street backed off when they saw him.

"Dudley?"

"It's the oldest trick in the book, he's a pickpocket" Dudley said with a sneer "Now what did you take?"

Harry stepped forward and waved his hand and Dudley's wallet and car keys came from the boy's inner pocket.

Brian called one of aurors who came to take the boy away.

"Please, please don't send me to Azkaban, the goblins, they asked me to get what you had, paid me a galleon, please" the boy confessed.

"Yeah well the speed at which you did it, suggests that this was not your first time" Brian said seriously and passed the boy to the auror.

A crowd of people had gathered and clapped as the boy was taken away. Then they heard someone shout "You're Boxer D".

They turned and saw a family of muggleborns.

For the next hour, Dudley signed autographs, got multiple kisses, was treated to dinner and beers at the Leaky Cauldron and got free ice-cream from Fortescue's. There were also five other pickpocket attempts on both Harry and Dudley but each time the perpetrator was caught.

Harry, Alex and Brian sat back at one of the tables and watched the various muggleborn wizards discussed one of Dudley's last fights with him by the bar.

Harry shook his head he had always stayed away from the limelight but Dudley revelled in it.

"Was he always like that as a child?" Alex asked seeing Dudley taking another proffered beer from a patron of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Like this, with tons of people hanging around him, yeah I guess so; but to me he was a big bully. He and his gang use to beat up all the little children in the neighbourhood and in school he would take away their lunches. I don't think I ever ate lunch in primary school. They had a game called Harry hunting, where they would hunt me until they caught me and beat me to a pulp."

"Well that explains why he knew about the pickpocket" Alex said with a laugh.

"And your aunt and uncle never stopped him?" Brian said with a frown.

"No they encouraged him, rewarded him as a matter of fact. But because of him, I learnt to always be always on my guard and how to run really fast and how to survive using my wits. After living with Dudley none of the Slytherins taunts or bullying attempts worked on me."

"If he was such a mean prat, why do you want him around, I would have thought you would never want to see him again?" Alex asked.

"Because he changed. The summer before my fifth year, we were attacked by Dementors and one of them tried to kiss him, well I should say started to kiss him before my patronus drove them away. After then Dudley changed. He cleaned his life around, he no longer bullied others, he left his little gang, he concentrated on his school work, devoted his free time to his boxing and became a much better person. The year I turned seventeen, the Dursleys went into hiding from the wizarding world and were given a wizard guard; that guard told me that Dudley constantly asked for news about me. Dudley wrote me a few times last year and told me about what was going on with himself; he even sent me tickets to his fights. If I wasn't convinced by Ginny not to go, I might have gone. He really has changed."

"Being in contact with a dementor actually changed someone's life for the better" Brian stated and Harry nodded.

"I think he saw what he was really like and didn't like what he saw" Harry said watching his laughing cousin at the bar.

Around the fifth round of beers, Harry was shocked to see Ogden come into the Bar. The house-elf whispered to Harry and then bowed and left. Harry spoke briefly to Alex and Brian who nodded and left.

Harry pulled Dudley away from the little crowd and it was only when he gave the encroaching wizards a stern glare did they back off. He then took Dudley back to Diagon Alley and to Fireforge's office. Fireforge gave Dudley the Egyptian Eye and a sobering potion.

Harry then re-transfigured his clothes into his formal robes. Dudley looked at him in astonishment, he had never seen anyone look so regal before and suddenly felt common.

Harry looked at Dudley and smiled "I know it takes some getting used to. I want you to come with me to Hogwarts; I have urgent business there now. We will apparate to the school. That is, we are going to be transported there using magic. We will in essence disappear from here and travel thousands of miles in a second; it is not painful but feels strange, like you are squeezing through a tire."

"Like taking a wormhole to another dimension?" Dudley asked and Harry laughed remembering all the sci-fi TV shows Dudley loved.

"Yeah something like that" Harry answered "Come I need to hold on to you" and he moved forward to hold on to Dudley.

"Hey none of that funny business... " Dudley said joking. Harry felt a bit of fear from Dudley but he also felt strong admiration, respect and caring from his cousin.

"Yeah, you're not my type, I don't like PIG" Harry said with a grin and grabbed Dudley's arm firmly.

"Yeah, well you're still a Freak."

Harry shook his head only Dudley could take such a hated word and turn it into a term of endearment.

----

They apparated straight to the Hogwarts entrance hall. Harry had originally planned to bring Dudley via the lake so he could get the first year view of Hogwarts. But Ogden told him that it was urgent, he would have to do the tour later.

On arriving in the entrance hall they were met by Ogden who directed them to a room next to the Great Hall. Harry did not show his surprise when he found the previously abandoned classroom, to be a cosy room, with a roaring fireplace and comfortable chairs. It looked very much like Harry's living room; it even had a large frame above the fireplace, which contained the four founders.

Harry walked in the room to see Minerva, Neville, Augusta, the three Heads of Houses (Severus being absent) and Stefan Bohus waiting with a small group of High Elves.

Neville was in his formal Black and Gold Hufflepuff robes and held his staff in his hand. Minerva was also dressed formally and only she and Neville were speaking to the elves. All of the others professors looked a mixture of fear and awe.

Harry recognised Jarak Inatar at once and immediately realised that the elves who were with him were obviously royal. One was an elf of indeterminable age as he had streaks of grey in his hair; something Harry did not think was ever possible as elves lived hundreds of years and aged so slowly it was as if they did not age at all. It was this elf that Harry bowed low to.

Jarak immediately introduced them "My Lord Noldoran, High King of Elves, I would like to present, Lord Harry Potter Black Gryffindor, High Lord of Wizards."

"My Lord Gryffindor, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Harry stood up "It is my honour your Majesty. It is indeed a great privilege for Hogwarts to have you here."

After a few formal pleasantries elf king stated "Lord Gryffindor, Jarak has shown me your memories and I would like to assure you, that I have no ill feelings towards you or your partner about my son's death nor that of his children."

Harry was shocked and inwardly was glad he heard this now rather than before or he would have been really worried about the prospect of war against the Elves. He saw the King smile.

"Indeed I would like to thank you, I could not imagine the suffering and torment that you released them from. My wife and I are also relieved to know of their fate, the centuries of not knowing was torture. My daughter in law is also now free to openly morn her husband's and children's death. She sends her thanks for your mercy to them."

Harry said nothing but bowed his head a bit in reverence for the fallen. He did notice however an elf in silver and gold robes whisper in the Kings ear.

Both the other elf and the King looked at Dudley in surprise.

Dudley had very quietly moved over to the side, obviously this was far beyond anything he had ever dreamed of. This was so out of his league. He had even more deep admiration for his cousin who looked at ease with all of this.

Lord Noldoran looked at Harry "Lord Gryffindor, the young muggle, who is he?"

Harry gestured for Dudley to step forward "My Lord Noldoran, this is my cousin Dudley Dursley."

Dudley gave a shaky bow.

The elf in silver and gold spoke up "You are the champion of Le Fey?"

Harry, Dudley and the entire Hogwarts group gasped at this announcement, for different reasons.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"I am Feanor of Noldor, the sword's signature is very unique and I know its hum anywhere" the elf in silver and gold said.

Dudley reached into the pouch that Harry had given him and pulled out Excalibur. It glowed with a strong beam of pure light.

Most of the wizards bowed their heads at the sight of the sword.

"Harry you have found your champion" Neville said with a smile and Harry nodded.

"A champion who will fight at your right hand" Feanor stated and then asked "and who fights on your left?"

"I do" a strong baritone voice came in from behind.

Harry had to show his greatest strength not to run up and embrace his husband.

Entering the room in magnificent dark emerald green and silver robes was Severus. Harry noticed the Prince crest on the robes as well as the silver snake that surrounded the crest. Severus looked much younger than before and his nose was no longer broken and crooked, his skin glowed with a faint hue and his hair looked soft and silky and with the silver streak in his hair; he looked magnificent.

Severus genuflected on his right knee and bowed to the Elf King and stated "Greetings your Majesty, I am Severus Snape of the house of Prince and consort of Lord Gryffindor. It is my greatest honour to be in your presence."

"Rise Master Snape. It seems Lord Gryffindor that you have quite a powerful team " Lord Noldoran said looking at Severus, Dudley and Neville.

"I trust them with my life, your Majesty" Harry said and out of the corner of his eye he saw Dudley looking at him.

"And I foresee that you will have to. You will have the aid of the Elves in your upcoming battles, Lord Gryffindor."

"I thank you Lord Noldoran. I must advise you that the Goblin Prince Felkin has issued claims to the sword as a Goblin Artifact."

Several of the Elves frowned and Feanor said something in elvish which sounded nasty, Lord Noldoran put up his hand "I will visit King Ragnuk and settle the matter. In the mean while, if it would please you Lord Gryffindor, I offer you the services of Feanor of Noldor and Jarak Inatar of Elessar."

"We humbly thank you, their aid will be appreciated" Harry said with a bow.

After some pleasantries to Harry, Neville and Minerva, the Elven King left with the other elves, leaving the two whose services he pledged.

To everyone's (except Harry) shock Jarak then shimmered and turned back into Master Jin. He explained who he was to Minerva and apologised for his disguise. Minerva of course understood. Feanor was formally introduced to Minerva who officially issued an invitation for him to stay at Hogwarts.

Harry introduced Dudley to everyone but first to Severus.

Dudley looked overwhelmed (the talking portaits had really freaked him out) and Harry sighed and gave him an understanding look.

Dudley turned to Harry and whispered "Harry are you sure about this, I am not a warrior, I don't know how to fight with this sword."

"The sword chose you Dudley, I have every faith in you and don't worry we will help you, I will be at your side" Harry said.

The elf Feanor then turned to Dudley and said "Don't worry Dudley Le Fey, I will build your armour."

"And I will teach you, Apprentice Le Fey" Jarak Inatar said and Dudley heard everyone gasp.

----

After settling Dudley in one of his guest bedrooms Harry quickly walked over to his husband and held him in an embrace and then kissed him with a kiss that seemed to go on for hours.

"_**[Husssband I have missssed you.]"**_

"_**[And I you but throughout my trialsss I felt your presssence near and your wordsss comforted me and helped me.]"**_

"_**[The children all missssed you asss well.]"**_

"_**[Yesss Hogwartsss told me, I think I have totally lossst my mossst feared professssor title.]"**_

"_**[Good]"**_

"_**[Ssso your cousssin Dudley isss your champion?]"**_

"_**[Yeah, no one isss asss ssshocked asss I am but I am even more ssshocked that Jarak isss taking him asss an apprentice, he never took one before.]"**_

"_**[Well non-humansss are not allowed to take wizarding apprenticesss but Dudley isss not a wizard, ssso he doesss not fall under that law. Besssidesss asss the champion of Le Fey the elvesss would know of Dudley'sss potential.]"**_

"_**[We are planning to attack Flamel'sss island in a few daysss there isss ssso much to do till then.]"**_

"_**[Well then for now Harry take me to bed, I need you ssso badly.]"**_

Harry grinned and pulled Severus to their bedroom but stopped when he saw the dark robed spectre of Death come into his apartment. Severus felt the cold eerie feel of death approaching, while he could not see or hear him, he was able to recognise his presence.

"Is there trouble here in the castle?" Harry asked still holding Severus' hand and sending a pulsing surge of comforting magic to his husband.

"Not in the castle, there is a centaur mare who is having difficulty in labour, she will not survive."

"And the foal?"

"Foals, she is having twins, they may or may not survive, it is still undetermined. It depends on whether the mare gets assistance" Death gave Harry a knowing look.

Harry immediately sent a message through Hogwarts to get Neville and Hagrid to go to the centaur herd with a brief explanation to try and save the foals. A few seconds later she relayed the message that Neville was on his way.

Death smiled and continued "The foals are no longer on my list. But that is not why I am here. I am here to give you and your husband your wedding gift."

Harry smiled and told Severus that Death was here to give them a wedding present. Severus was very uncomfortable but smiled politely and sent his thanks.

Death laughed and then said "I have a busy night but will be back in half an hour, so you only have half an hour."

Harry laughed and said "okay" still confused about what Death meant.

A portal opened and to both Harry's and Severus' surprise, Misty came out.


	43. Chapter 43: Family Trials

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 43: Family Trials**_

Harry put a pile of pancakes on the plate and turned back to the grill on the stove. He heard Severus whistling on the other side of the kitchen. Ever since Misty's visit nothing could bring him down. Severus used his half an hour gift to tell Misty how much he loved her and missed her. He was able to say goodbye and she was able to ease his pain.

Dudley came thundering in "Harry could you make me blueberry muffins?"

"Well it would take a while but sure."

Severus' eyebrow went up but he said nothing.

"I really missed your cooking" Dudley said as he took some pancakes.

"You don't look as if your stomach has suffered" Harry said laughing.

"Excuse me, my abs are perfect thank you very much. Do you know I was featured in TeenMagazine as the sexiest teen body of the year last year?" Dudley said.

"Yeah I know, you sent me a copy of the magazine remember" Harry said smiling.

"And I think I could keep that title again, the training I am doing with Jarak is really great for my body" Dudley said smiling.

"You have really taken to the training, I was surprised" Severus said.

"Why because I am a muggle?" Dudley said defensively.

"No because elven training is supposed to be really difficult for non-elves. Elves are naturally flexible and because they are practically indestructible they could take a lot of physical stress and then of course they have centuries to perfect their fighting style" Severus said.

"Jarak is a great teacher and is training me to my capabilities and all it takes really is discipline" Dudley said.

"Which is one thing I never thought you of all people would have" Harry said.

"It's easy when it's something you love and I am really enjoying the sword training and all the defence stuff. You know I see why you always wanted to come back to school. This school is so much fun" Dudley said smiling.

"It's was not always fun, you never had to do potions. We had this snarky…" Harry began and Severus reached over and tapped Harry behind the head.

"Hey" Harry said but laughed and reached out and pulled Severus for a kiss.

Dudley smiled he had not thought he would have ever gotten accustomed to seeing two guys kissing but Harry and Severus were really great together and watching them seemed so natural. Not that Dudley would be interested in guys, girls were too fantastic. He smiled remembering meeting Orla and Lisle, the girls are really fantastic. They were however off limit, Harry warned him not to get involved and he respected his wishes.

"So Dudley you and Jarak going into the mountains again?" Harry asked.

"No I need sometime today to go back home. Mom and dad are supposed to be coming home today after lunch and I don't want them searching for me. If they hear about you from Abigail, dad is going to chuck me out of the house" Dudley said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

"Well I need a drop back to London to get my car and I wouldn't mind some magical help to clean up a bit before they reach home and I would need help to unshrink the vase but I don't think they would be quite ready to see you again. Especially if they bring Aunt Marge home" Dudley replied.

Harry called Kreacher and asked him to go to his aunt's house on Privet Drive and clean up the house. He warned Kreacher to make sure he was not seen. Kreacher nodded and popped out. Dudley thanked him.

"No offence Dud, I could go the rest of my life without seeing that woman or her pug again" Harry said.

"Well actually Harry I was hoping to invite you to the fundraiser on Friday. Mom, dad and Aunt Marge are going to be there but I was hoping you and Severus would come as my guests."

"What's the fundraiser about?" Severus asked.

"Every year the country club my dad's boss belongs to has a fundraiser for a charity, this year it's the Children's Hospital. When I started dating Abigail, mom and dad got membership. Mom has volunteered to be in charge of a unit, she really has gone all out..."

"Unit?" Severus asked.

"Because the hospital has so many divisions all trying to get funding, the club decided to spilt the fund raising into units; the cancer wing, the aids clinic, heart clinic and the burn unit which is what mom is in charge of. Harry is donating a 16th century vase which should fetch a nice price."

"I'd love to come Dudley" Severus said but Harry paled.

"Dudley even if I donate a million pounds, your mom and dad are not going to want me there, especially not at some fancy country club" Harry said.

"I don't care about mom and dad, I want you there. I am going to tell everyone at the country club that you are my friend. So mom and dad could pretend you are not associated with them. Besides I am hoping to soften them up a bit so by Friday they would be... tolerant" Dudley said.

"Wait if you're going home today does that mean you are not going to coming with us to Black island tomorrow night?" Harry said turning abruptly.

"I'm hoping to be back tomorrow morning. I am going to tell mom and dad I am going to a two week training camp" Dudley said and Harry nodded.

"Okay I will go to your fundraiser if we survive Tuesday" Harry said.

"Or not in a coma?" Severus added.

"Or don't have some world threatening emergency" Harry said.

Dudley laughed "You really have an interesting life."

"Sometimes I wish it was less interesting but yeah I love my life" Harry said looking at Severus who smiled.

"Dudley would you like to attend my Ball? Hogwarts is throwing me a Ball for becoming a member of the Potions Masters Guild, it's the last Saturday this month" Severus asked.

"Yeah that sounds... wait will I have to wear one of those robes" Dudley said twisting up his face.

"I will get something suitable for you" Harry said.

"Okay sure but just make sure it's not a dress" Dudley said and Harry shook his head.

----

Harry and Dudley made their way through Diagon Alley and stopped off to get a Boxer D ice cream cone before going through the Leaky Cauldron (and getting a pint from a fan) before going to get Dudley's car. The car was secured even though it had been parked up for four days. Harry had put charms on it so it would not be interfered with.

"Do you have my number?" Harry asked "So you could call when you are ready tomorrow and I will come and get you".

Dudley waved his cellphone to indicate that he did. He put his things in the car; the box with the vase, an overnight bag with clothes and a basket of blueberry muffins.

As Dudley started his car he leaned out the window "Harry I am really glad you came to get me".

"Yeah well I had no choice, it was destiny" Harry said in a snide tone and Dudley laughed.

"See yah Freak" Dudley shouted.

"Yeah sure Pig" Harry shouted back.

----

Harry decided to make a stop at Fireforge's office before he went back to school. As he was walking he heard a shout and saw a little kid running.

"He stole my money pouch" a woman shouted and Harry raised his hand and the boy was suddenly levitated off the ground.

The boy yelped and tried to run but while his feet did the action he was not going anywhere. An Auror came running in and gave Harry a nod in thanks. Then to Harry's surprise the little boy broke out of the spell and dropped to the ground however the Auror reached over and held the boy firmly.

"Get your fucking hands off of me you prick" the boy said and the woman whose pouch he stole slapped him behind the head.

"Watch your mouth boy and have some respect" the woman said.

"Come on you little whelp, I am getting fedup of having to deal with you" the Auror said and walked off with the boy.

Harry looked at them as they walked off. He then went to Fireforge's office where the goblin was taking with an old couple.

The couple immediately stood up and bowed when Harry came in.

Fireforge briefly told Harry the couple's story. Bryan and Belinda Dobbyn where a muggleborn couple who had to abandon everything they had in the last war and fled to avoid the Ministry's muggleborn roundup. They returned home to find it burnt and all they had was what they had when they fled. They had some savings at Gringotts but not a lot.

The Daily Prophet that morning headlined the Wizarding House of Lords approval of the Werewolf village on Banshee Island and the article mentioned that Harry had a series of ventures in the restoration of the wizarding world. They came hoping Harry had some cheap houses that they could possibly rent with the possibility of starting up a business.

"What kind of business are you hoping to start?" Harry asked.

"We used to have a small bookstore which sold both muggle and magical books but with that gone we are hoping to start something like a bed and breakfast place. It could be a centre where muggle families with wizarding children or wizarding families could stay or who just need to contact the wizarding world" Bryan said.

Harry watched them and using his newly learnt skills of reading magic found the couple to be honest and full of light magic. They obviously had gone through trying times but they obviously loved and strengthen each other.

"Do you have children, grandchildren?"

"We have two girls who live in America" Bryan looked at his wife and patted her hand "our son and his family died in the war."

Harry nodded, a lot of families had lost family members in the war.

"Why do you want to open a business?"

"Well to be honest we need to earn money to live" Bryan answered honestly, he laughed and Harry smiled at hearing the deep full laugh.

"Your business idea is great and if you want I am sure Fireforge could organise a suitable place for you to rent, but would you consider a job offer?"

"What's the job and what's the offer?" Bryan said.

"I have an orphanage for magical children who were orphaned in the war, currently all of the children are Hogwarts age but the Ministry is investigating a few younger children who may be in not so suitable homes. The orphanage is already built, the children's rooms are furnished but I need someone to run the place. I like the idea of a husband and wife team it may make it more of a family atmosphere."

Bryan and Belinda looked at each other and Harry felt the love between them.

"I have to tell you however most of the children are children of former Death Eaters but they have suffered more than most. They have seen more death and suffering than a child ever should. They have lost their families, their homes, everything. They need a chance to make something good of their lives."

Harry felt the moment of anger at the word Death Eater but then the sympathy at Harry's words about the children.

"How many children?"

"Currently less than twenty but as I said they are all going off to Hogwarts but we may get some younger ones soon. I have a fund which takes care of all the children's needs. You will be given a budget for food, toiletries, entertainment etc and if you want I could even try and organise one or two house-elves to help with maintenance of the building."

"When can we start?" Bryan said.

They spent the next hour and a half going through the details. The couple almost refused when Harry called in Lucius, they had heard he was reformed but did not believe it; however they warmed to him as he spoke with them. They were shocked when Harry told him who Tom Riddle was but they like the idea that the man had left the house for the orphans.

When Lucius had taken the Dobbyns to Little Hangleton, Harry settled on Fireforge's couch.

"So Harry were you just stopping in for a visit or did you have something you needed to talk to me about?" Fireforge asked.

"Well I really was just stopping for a visit but now I have something I want to talk to you about" Harry then told him about the little boy and how he broke away from him.

"Sounds like the little pickpocket Thomas. Thomas is one of a group of pickpockets who lives in a shack off Knockturn Alley. The man he calls father is a ragged man who reminds me of Charles Dickens' Fagin. His has a large number of children, I don't know if biologically all are his but I know Thomas is not, he is his dead sister's child. Thomas is powerful, powerful enough to go to Hogwarts but I doubt Sampson would ever let him go, Thomas is too valuable a thief to let him go."

"Why doesn't someone do something about them?"

"Well Sampson was known to help Fudge with some of his more underhanded work so he was given some immunity however the man's father was a well known and respected Auror in the 1940's Oliver Sampson. The man was one who spoke out against Dumbledore, but was killed helping a magical family escape in the muggle world war. He left his wife and children with practically nothing and people refused to help her because of her husband's campaign against Dumbledore. The wife became a prostitute and the children became street children. There were many in the Auror core who remembered the old Auror and would often turn a blind eye."

"Would the children be better off in the orphan home?" Harry asked.

"Yes but you would have to do it the proper channels. They may be dirty, poor, deviant and headed for a life of crime but they are purebloods and Sampson knows his way around the law" Fireforge stated.

Harry nodded and said he would talk to Brian.

----

Brian, Alex and the group of unspeakables who were going to Black Island had a four hour training session in the ROR with Harry, Severus, Neville, Bill, Jarak and Stefan. The Hogwarts Defence Master's were brutal in their training especially Salazar and Godric.

The elf Feanor had designed special armour which was strong and light and Fred and George spent three hours going over it with him. The trio spent most of the time huddled in a corner over the armour, eventually the twins announced they were taking the elf to their shop and they walked out before anyone could stop them.

At the end of the session Harry asked Brian about the boy Thomas Sampson. Brian's eyebrow when up when Harry said that the boy broke out of his magic. Brian said that the boy's uncle was a real piece of work. They had tried taking the children a few times but the Ministry really had no where to put them and sent them to muggle youth facilities but the children refused to hide their magic and they would often hurt the muggle children.

"What about my orphanage?"

"The children are not orphans and even if you take them Sampson might just 'rescue' them"

"Well we can't just do nothing, they're children."

"Harry there are a lot of children who live off Knockturn Alley most don't have enough magic to go to Hogwarts and they have to get by" Alex said.

"My second orphanage is for squibs and muggleborn children who are abused or whose parents don't want them because of their magic. Let the children go there. The Ministry's list has ten muggleborns who are in orphanages or youth facilities; four are at Hogwarts right now. Fireforge has given me the names of a few teachers who don't mind teaching but not live in. I just need reliable people to live in."

"I thought Lucius said you got a couple?" Brian asked.

"They are for the magical children's orphan home; I need someone to run the other orphanage. Once I have someone we could open."

"How about retired Aurors, I know a couple of retired Aurors who could use a job?" Stefan said.

"Are they like Mad Eye Moody? I want the children to be well adjusted" Harry laughed.

"They may be strict and demanding but they would not hurt the children or abuse them" Stefan said.

"I will need to interview them, possibly Thursday or Friday" Harry said and Stefan nodded.

----

On Brian's invitation Harry, Severus and Lucius went to an area off of Knockturn Alley called Dogger Way. Harry felt Alex and one of his men close by and knew the unspeakable was protecting them though he could not see them.

The place was a slum something that Harry could not imagine in the wizarding world. Most of the people had small amounts of magic though a few where powerful. Severus explained that some could have gotten into Hogwarts but for one reason or the other they did not go.

They met with many who seemed mad as their magic had taken over their minds.

"Kingsley has done a lot since he has become Minister, he has organised Healers from St. Mungo's to give free checkups and potions; the Aurors do more patrols and twice a week the Ministry would send baskets of food for various families" Brian told them.

"How many families are there here?" Severus asked.

"About twenty families, some quite large. There used to be more but the war killed many" Brian answered.

Harry looked over and saw some children playing, using his magic sight he saw that most had significant amounts of magic. Three were very powerful.

Looking around Severus said "Remind me to talk to Arthur about the concept of Low Cost Housing" Brian nodded.

"Professor Snape?" a voice came from one of the houses.

The group turned and saw a dark haired witch coming out to greet them. Her clothes were tattered but clean, she was bare foot and when she smiled there were several teeth missing.

"Miss Marley, it has been a while" Severus said.

"Yes sir but it is Jacobs now. I did not expect to see you here Professor" the woman said.

"Yes and the same can be said of you. You were a good potions student and if I remember you were in Ravenclaw, but you left third year if I am not mistaken" Severus said.

"My parents couldn't afford to keep sending me and well I had to leave and work. I got a job with Madam Malkin's, I help with the robes" she said with a smile.

"Good, honest work" Severus said and she smiled.

Severus then introduced the others and Harry told her about the orphan home.

"Most of the children here are not orphans however if your home would be a sort of school for those who can't afford Hogwarts, it would help. Possibly a day school? she suggested

Brian interrupted "Good suggestion we could put it to the Minister, get a Ministry approved school".

Mrs Jacob smiled "me and a few of the parents around teach the children what we can, most of them could read and write and do basic charms and potions. They are good children who just need a break. A school would help."

"Mrs. Jacob you do know Hogwarts has a fund for those who can't afford to go?" Severus asked.

"When my Charles got his Hogwarts letter five years ago, I went to the Headmaster and asked about the fund but he told me that it only covered part of the tuition and I would still have to pay most of it as well as books and uniform and to be honest, even with me making his uniform, I couldn't afford it" she said.

Severus shook his head and silently cursed Dumbledore.

"That's not true the fund pays for full tuition, uniform and books. However you would have to make an appeal to the Board of Governors who would assess if you are genuinely needy. The assessment would often mean a home visit, a check of the finances and an interview. The child of course must maintain a passing average to continue getting the funding every year" Lucius explained.

The woman considered "How do I appeal to the Board?"

"Your son Charles might be too old to start Hogwarts as a new student unless he has done his OWLs privately" Severus told her.

"Charles works in the Ministry as a cleaner but he is studying on his own, he did two OWLs this year and got A's. He hopes to do two more this year coming. But it is not for Charles I am asking, my two other children Lisa and Susan. Lisa should have been in second year and Susan is only ten but for next year."

"Is Lisa one of the children playing over there?" Harry asked and she nodded and called the children across. Both girls were powerful and Harry saw that the younger one had a book tucked in her dress pocket.

The children were polite and friendly.

"Mrs. Jacob could you bring your children to Hogwarts on Thursday at 9:00 am?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir but do you mean Susan as well? Lisa is the only one who is of age for Hogwarts" she asked.

"I mean all of your children, your son Charles and the girls Lisa and Susan" Severus said and she smiled.

"Do you mean sir, I could go to Hogwarts?" Lisa asked and when Severus nodded her face beamed.

"Mrs. Jacob who is that other child, the one in the red shirt and blue pants?" Harry asked.

"That is Jamie Newton, he was hoping to get a letter this year, his father promised him if he got a letter he would let him go but he did not get one" Mrs. Jacob answered.

"There is no way he did not get a letter" Severus stated and Harry nodded.

Mrs. Jacob took them across to meet the boy and Severus told him to take him to his father.

The house was not too far. Mr. Newton looked like an older version of his son but he had practically no magic.

"Mr. Newton, I am Severus Snape Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am here to offer your son a place at the school."

The boy eyes lit up and he whooped.

The man sighed and looked down at his son "I sorry I can't afford it, things are hard."

"There is a fund which will provide tuition, uniform and books" Severus explained.

The old man considered it and then asked "What will the school want in return for this money?"

"Passing grades and when he gets older and gets a job if he wishes too he could donate to the fund to help another child" Severus said.

The older man nodded and the boy shouted out and hugged his father.

Severus told the man to bring the boy to the school on Thursday to fill out the forms for the scholarship and the man nodded.

Mrs. Jacob took them to two other homes where the children had gotten Hogwarts letters within the last three years and Severus told them to come in to Hogwarts on Thursday.

Things did not go smoothly however when they reached the Sampson shack. There were six children ranging from 6 years to about 14. Four were squibs. The children where dirty, rude and all tried to rob the wizards but none succeeded.

"Where is your father?" Brian asked.

"None of yah business" one shouted.

"Gone to get Tom out of jail, sir" a girl said politely coming into the house. She looked as if she was sixteen going on fifty; she obviously had a hard life.

Five minutes later a man in black robes came in, he reminded Harry of Mundungus a sneaky thief. He had a lot of magic but it was very black.

"Watson you bastard what you doing here? This is my house and you ain't got nothing on me, get out."

"Sampson these gentlemen have a home that could take the children and teach them skills..."

"They already got skills and don't give me no shit Watson, you can't have the children, they're mine. Your blasted Aurors have one of mine already, fucking man says he will lock Tom away; he is my main money earner. You pieces of shit denying my children food to eat. If the Ministry cares about them they should give me food every day not just twice a week."

"Samson if you care about these children then give them a chance to learn, so they could have better lives than this" Brian told him

"These freaks ain't going to learn nothing you have to teach them, I is teaching them what they need to learn..."

The girl who had spoken politely before spoke up "Sir I want to go, if there is somewhere I could go please take me."

Sampson slapped the girl who fell back on the floor hard.

Brian immediately arrested the man and called his Aurors to take the children. The younger children started physically attacking and Harry used his magic to bind them.

At Auror Headquarters the girl told them she was not Sampson's child but had been given to him to train. She had run away from home, her muggle parents thought she was a demon because of her magic. She told them how she found a woman who told her about the magical world but she could not find somewhere to stay. The woman told her to go to Sampson to learn a trade but she told them that she had been raped and Sampson had sold her out to various men. She was now sixteen but had been prostituting for the last three years.

Brian had Sampson arrested on various charges and the man tried to bargain and said he had valuable information in exchange for his freedom. Brian refused.

Brian told Harry that the children were going to be sent to his orphanages but they needed to be processed. It would take them a day or two. Lucius told Harry that he would go through the process with the children, including Thomas.

----

That night at dinner Minerva and Severus discussed the children and the school fund. Minerva promised to go through the Hogwarts list and check on the names of those who had not taken up the place in the last three years. Maybe these parents did not know the options available to them.

Halfway through dinner Harry's cellphone rang. The ringing cellphone echoing through the Great Hall was definitely a new experience. Harry excused himself and went outside. It was Dudley.

Dudley asked if he could come over, there was someone who wanted to meet him. Dudley explained that Abigail's father Mr. Grunning who was the country club's fundraising chairman, had the vase appraised and it was valued at 50,000 pounds, the most valuable item that was donated so he insisted on meeting him.

Harry told him he would come and after changing his clothes and informing Severus, he apparated to Privet Drive.

Dudley answered the door but the sheepish look on his face told Harry what he wanted to know. Dudley had not told his parent about him.

Harry heard the excited talk coming from the living room, the loudest voice belonging to Marge Dursley. He sighed and walked in.

"Good night everyone" Harry said and he saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon pale.

Along with Aunt Marge, there was Dudley's girlfriend Abigail and a couple who were obviously her parents.

"Everyone this is my friend Harry, he is the one who donated the vase" Dudley said and immediately started introducing everyone, pretending that his parents and Aunt Marge did not know Harry.

Harry was amused to note that Mrs. Grunning had magic; she was a witch, though her husband and daughter weren't.

Mr. Grunning was a tall blond man who could have passed for a member of the Barty Crouch Sr styling club. Mrs Grunning had hazel eyes and greying black hair, her daughter looked like her. If Harry did not know she married a muggle he would have sworn she was a snobby pureblood, she was looking at everyone the same way Narcissa did when she first met him.

"Where'd you get it boy, steal it?" Marge shouted.

Harry rolled his eyes, Dudley really owed him big.

"No, I didn't."

"I don't believe you. You are a nasty lying criminal. Dudley I thought you knew better than this, you bring something here and say it was donated by a friend when it is in fact from that freak" Marge said loudly.

Mr. Grunning stood up "Dudley what is going on?"

Marge stood up and said "I will explain this boy is my sister-in law's no good nephew, he caused them much heart ache over the years. A bad seed, his parents where drunken layabouts who got involved with criminals and got themselves killed, the boy followed the same path. They had to send him to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys to straighten him out but I am sure even there was not good enough to help the likes of him."

"Boy why are you here, I thought we told you never to bother us again" Vernon said softly.

Mr. Grunning looked at Harry who just sighed.

"Do you have proof you did not steal the vase?" Mr. Grunning asked seriously.

Harry looked at Mrs. Grunning and said "Mrs. Grunning I am very pleased to meet you, I am Harry Potter Black."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Grunning gasped and both immediately looked at his forehead. The woman stood up and bowed "Lord Potter Black the honour is mine."

From Mr. Grunning's exclamation Harry realized he knew something about the magical world, so he continued "the vase is a family heirloom. If you want proof please contact my account manager Grobrick at Gringotts, he will facilitate you."

Harry then turned "I will leave you to your dinner now, have a good night".

"Wait please sir" Mr. Grunning said "proof would not be necessary my Lord, we are honoured that you would give one of the Potter vases for our fundraiser. Dudley also said that you and your partner would be coming as well?"

"Yes we were but I don't think it would be advisable under the present circumstances" Harry said softly.

"No please my wife and I would be deeply honoured if you and your partner would join us at our table" Mr. Grunning said with a smile.

"And your partner would that be Miss Weasley?" Mrs. Grunning asked.

"No his partner is Severus Snape" Dudley said with a smile as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Oh my, that would be a powerful couple, two of Britain's most noble son's" Mrs. Grunning said she too smiled warmly.

"You are dating a man, you are more of a freak than I thought" Vernon said sternly.

Marge had been following the discussions and realised that the very high class Grunning seem to accept the boy with open arms. She turned to Petunia who was very quiet "Petunia what is going on?"

Harry smirked "What is going on Aunt Marge is that my aunt and uncle lied to you over the years. My parents were not drunken layabouts nor did they die in a car crash, I did not go to St. Brutus', I went to a school called Hogwarts."

Marge gasped in shock "You...you... you are a wizard?"

It was Harry's turn to be shocked and he saw his aunt and uncle looking at Marge in horror.

"How do you know about wizards?" Harry asked.

"My neighbour Colonel Fubster is a wizard he told me a bit about his world and said he went to a school for magical children called Hogwarts" Marge sat down and looked at Harry in a new light.

"My mother was what is called a muggleborn witch, that means none of her family were magical. My Aunt Petunia however did not like magic. My father was a pureblood wizard which means that his entire family was magical. They died fighting an evil wizard" Harry explained.

"An evil wizard that is no more because of Lord Potter Black, he is considered the greatest hero of our world" Mrs. Grunning said "I believe you even got a special award from the Queen."

Harry nodded.

"So the vase you say is a family heirloom?" Marge asked.

"Yes the Potter family vault has many of my family's things" Harry said.

"... your family was rich?"

Mrs. Grunning laughed "The Potters and the Blacks were two of the wealthiest families in Great Britain. I suspect as Lord Potter Black he would be one of... if not the richest young man in Great Britain."

"In our currency he is a billionaire" Dudley said and saw his father look at him and then Harry in disbelief.

"But then why did they not leave money to see about you?" Marge asked still trying to digest everything.

"My uncle was given money, 500 pounds every month until I was five and then a thousand every month when I started school. They were given extra for school supplies, vacations and the like" Harry said.

"That's a lie, we never got anything" Petunia said speaking up for the first time.

"Aunt Petunia when I became an adult I was able get access to my financial account, I could show you the records if you wish. The week after I came to live with you, you got lump sum of 25,000 pounds and then you got an amount every month until my seventeenth birthday" Harry said looking at his aunt's shocked expression, she obviously did not know about the money.

"Vernon? ... Is this true?" Petunia said looking at her husband.

"The boy lies Pet you know that" Vernon said and then turning to Harry said "This is not the time to discuss such personal family matters."

"Vernon, the week after we took Harry in, you had the meeting with Dumbledore and you said that he told you that James and Lily left no money, that they had spent it partying and gambling and left high bills. You said you went to the bank and got the loan of 25,000 pounds" Petunia said angrily.

"Petunia now is not the time we have guest" Vernon said looking in the direction of the Grunnings.

"You said you got a raise" Petunia said.

"Petunia please we will discuss this later" Vernon said with a panic in his voice.

Petunia looked at her husband angrily "Vernon Dursley, you will answer me now, is what the boy says true?"

"We had Dudley to see about and the boy was abnormal he did not deserve anything" Vernon said shakily.

Dudley got serious "Dad Harry deserved what his parent's left him. He deserved food, clothing, a proper room and not scraps and a cupboard. When I was growing up you encouraged me to abuse Harry, thankfully he has forgiven me. I love my cousin and wish that growing up we had a better relationship. I thank God that I grew up and realised that I was wrong and was able to mend our relationship. We are more than cousins we are friends."

"Dudley everything I did was to protect you. You don't know what they could do" Vernon said.

"I probably know better than you what they could do. Harry has built a home for orphans. He has spoken in Parliament to organise a village for a group of homeless families. He funds a research hospital that is trying to convert magical advances in medicine to help none magical humans. He has contributed to the development of both our worlds; he has saved the lives of thousands of individuals including mine. His partner Severus has developed potions that have saved the lives of millions" Dudley said and Harry saw the pride in his eyes.

Vernon stood up angry "No no they are evil they could turn into all sorts of unnatural things".

Dudley frowned "You mean like a dog or a cat. I've see Harry change into a wolf, a wolf is not unnatural Dad. But even if you could turn into something that we are not accustomed to it does not make it evil. I've had the privilege to meet a werewolf who in her human form is gentle and kind and very motherly. I'm not naive to think everything in the magical world is all fairy tales and flowers but neither is living here. I know in her werewolf form, the usually motherly woman would rip me to shreds, however some of the most evil things I have heard of or experience was right here in this house."

"That boy is evil, all magic is evil, anyone associated with magic is evil and I will not have any more of his freakiness" Vernon shouted.

"Well then Vernon, it is time we part ways, my wife is a witch and neither she nor any of her family is evil. Her brothers and sister have died honourably fighting the dark wizard your nephew stopped both the first time and this last time. I am proud to be associated with wizards like them, they are great individuals. However I have my doubts about you. I have learnt a lot about you tonight none of which I find acceptable. Vernon you are fired. Alisha, Abigail we are leaving. Dudley you are welcome in our home anytime. Miss Dursley, Petunia good night. Lord Potter Black it has been my pleasure and I look forward to meeting your partner on Friday, I thank you for your generous donation" Mr. Grunning said standing up.

Harry stood and asked Mrs. Gunning as she was leaving "Ma'am who is your family?"

"The Bones, I was a Bones before I was married" she said smiling.

"Susan is your niece?" Harry said and she nodded "Susan is a good friend". Harry hugged the woman.

Vernon looked like he was going to burst a vein. As the Grunnings left Harry saw Dudley go upstairs to his room.

"You... you... you cost me my job boy" Vernon shouted.

"Vernon you cost yourself your job. I cannot believe you abused this boy and treated him in such a horrible way, encouraging me to abuse him all these years" Marge shouted.

"He is evil Marge, he has done something to all of you, can't you see that. He has hypnotised you, put a spell on you..." Vernon shouted.

Harry looked up; he took out his wand and scanned his uncle.

Vernon screamed as if someone had stuck a knife in him. He moved towards Harry like a raging bull. To Harry's amazement Marge stood in front of him and tried to stop her brother.

Before Harry could stop him Vernon gave Marge a backhand slap. Marge took the blow but stumbled back. Harry was going to petrify his uncle but Marge backhanded Vernon back and the man fell back onto the ground. As he got back up cursing Harry wandlessly stunned him.

Dudley came running down the stairs with a half packed bag in his hand. He looked at the scene in front of him.

"Mom pack your things, I am taking you out of here" Dudley said.

Petunia looked at her husband and shook her head "Dudley he is my husband... I can't".

Marge looked at her sister in law "Petunia go and pack this instant you will come to my home."

With Dudley's help Petunia walked to her room in a daze.

Marge looked at Harry "Harry I am sorry, I treated you horribly."

"Even if I wasn't a wizard and even if my parents were drunks you had no right to treat me the way you did. I was a child, I was fifteen months when I came here" Harry said coldly but calmly.

"I... Vernon always told me you were evil that you did horrible things" Marge said in her defence and sighed as she sat down.

"And don't you think that maybe sleeping in a cupboard or being forced to work as a slave since I was nappies, or being set upon by dogs or watching you feed your dog on china plates while throwing me scraps; don't you think that those things more than the actions of my dead parents could have caused me to turn evil" Harry said angrily.

Not waiting for her answer Harry got up and went to the kitchen. He sat at the table and stared into space for a while. Finally he took a breath and wandlessly turned a napkin to a piece of parchment and put the results of the scan of his uncle on the parchment. He cried when he saw the results. His uncle was not under any charm or hatred potion or compulsion charms.

Harry had hoped against hope that there was some magical reason why he had been so hated and unloved. Since he realised Dumbledore had charms on him he thought that perhaps his uncle had been as well and that was why he had treated him so badly. His uncle had genuinely hated him.

Harry felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up and saw Dudley look at him sadly. Dudley pulled him up and held him in a hug and Harry cried.

"It's going to be all right Harry" Dudley said as he too allowed a few tears to roll down his cheek.

After a few minutes the boys returned to the living room. Harry magically took his stunned uncle to his room and onto the bed.

Dudley decided to drive his aunt and mom to his aunt's house.

"I'll call you when I drop them off, I'll leave the car with Aunt Marge" Dudley said as he packed his mom's bag in the car.

Harry nodded and looked at the car as it left Privet Drive. Harry looked at the house that was his prison for so many years. Part of him felt like going back upstairs and torture his Uncle, magically make him feel the pain that he had bestowed on him. His darker side came forward as he went inside and to his uncle's room.

He looked at the beefy man; it would be so easy to kill him. A simple spell could give him a heart attack or magically give him a tumour or give him a charm so nothing would taste good. Harry knew thousands of ways he could make the man suffer without using an unforgivable.

----

As Harry locked the house he saw the dark spectre of death standing under the lamppost opposite. Sighing he walked over.

"It took a lot to leave the man alone and not hurt him" Death said.

"For some people living is a bigger punishment than death. Vernon prided himself as being normal. The most important thing for him was his image. Tonight his boss saw him for what he was; his wife, his sister, his son have all rejected him. For him living with the after effects of his own behaviour would be sufficient torture and punishment" Harry said.

Death smiled "You have done well, I am proud of you."

Harry smiled "Thanks... so what are you doing here?"

"You came really close tonight Harry" Death said seriously.

Harry was shocked but nodded.

"You are a good soul, it will be hard to keep it that way, there will always be temptations but I have faith in you. Tonight was a big hurdle for you."

"I had hoped to avoid him for the rest of my life, tonight was a test of me" Harry said and Death nodded.

"Anyway I have to go, I have a stop at Azkaban and then I have to go to the Goblin Nation. It is going to be a busy night for me at the goblin palace" Death said and giving Harry a grin left.

Harry perked up and pulled out his mirror "Brian emergency...."


	44. Chapter 44: Goblin Wars

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 44: Goblin Wars**_

Harry explained Death's hints to Brain who told him to immediately summon his group and meet the Ministry's group in the ministry foyer. Harry called Neville and told him what was going on and told him to get Severus and Stefan; and to inform the elves. Harry called Bill who told him he would get the twins and inform his dad.

Harry sighed and called Dudley "Dudley where are you? There is trouble in Goblin Nation a possible attack on the King. Are you coming or are you going to remain with your mom and Aunt Marge?"

"Harry I am on the road, I will turn back, could you... you know pop them home?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley find somewhere to park and tell me where you are" Harry asked and he heard Dudley pulling aside.

"I am half an hour from Wisteria by the shopping mall" Dudley said.

"Like I ever went to the mall Dudley" Harry said angrily "Don't park there, there will be cameras".

"Do you remember my gym Harry?"

"Yeah."

"I will meet you there in five minutes."

"I will be there in 2 seconds."

"Show off"

----

Harry apparated and landed in front of gym where Dudley trained. He had gone there a few times when Dudley had left some important piece of equipment home. Harry used to have to take a bus and then run half a mile. It now took him a few seconds.

Harry stood in front of the building and sat down. His mind was racing on what could have been happening in the Goblin Nation. Death said he would be busy, which meant a lot of deaths; and he said he would be at the Palace.

Gawar had informed them that when the Elven King Lord Noldoran and his party arrived at the Goblin Palace, there was immediate conflict. The Elven Nation and the Goblin Nation had been at peace for over three thousand years and with Prince Felkin claiming a priceless Elven artefact for the Goblin Nation, that peace was threatened. The fact that the Elven artefact was given as a gift to humans to protect themelves when in need and the fact that the Goblin Prince was trying to take that artefact from its chosen protector, could have been cause for war.

King Ragnuk brought his son up before the Goblin Council. Immediately Lord Giznat defended the young prince and argued that the item was listed as belonging to the Goblin Nation.

When Lord Noldoran stood up and said that the sword Excalibur was made for humans by the High Elves. The expression of shock that was on Giznat's and Felkin's face showed that they did not know what was in the vault.

Giznat immediately backed away and left Felkin to his fate. Felkin's older brother the Crown Prince Kzasun came to his younger brother's defence stating that the young prince was very young and prone to childish stupidity.

King Ragnuk said he would not tolerate acts that could have led to war and he banished the young Prince.

Lord Noldoran satisfied that the peace would be maintained declared that there was no enmity between the Elves and the Goblins. The elves left in peace.

That was four days ago. Gawar had said that the King had put his guards on alert in case the young Prince decided to retaliate.

As Harry sat on the box outside the closed gym he felt the presence of someone near. He turned and saw an old man, who had a white scruffy beard and moustache and had on a cap. He had a sharp nose and sparkling black eyes. The man had a crowbar in his hand.

"Who are you?" the voice was soft but deadly

"I am Dudley Dursley's cousin" Harry said "I am meeting him here in a few minutes".

"Sure you are kid, I don't want no trouble move along" the old man said.

"Neither do I, I am going to stand just to the side" Harry said raising his hands to show he had no weapons.

"Well you are not dressed like one of them hooligans but one can't be too careful. Too many break-ins" the old man said by way of explanation but did not lower his crowbar.

Just then Harry saw Dudley's car coming around the corner at full speed.

Dudley jumped out "ahh hi Mr. Toby this is my cousin Harry, you know the one I always tell you about".

Toby nodded and lowered his crowbar "You didn't tell me Dudley that your cousin was a wizard".

Again for the second time that night Harry was stunned and well so was Dudley.

Harry watched the man "How did you know?"

"Heard you apparate in, that sound is unique" Mr. Toby said.

"Well that makes things easier, Mr. Toby there is an emergency and Harry here is going to apparate with my mom and aunt and then come back for me. I am leaving the car here for a few days perhaps" Dudley said and Mr. Toby nodded.

Harry looked at his aunt who looked frightened but held her bag and Aunt Marge was unsure but she too held her suitcase.

Mr. Toby led them to the side of the building which was away from the public's eye. Harry disappeared with the two women; he came back a few minutes, his hair tussled as if he had been in a fight. Dudley assumed his mother panicked, if it was Aunt Marge Harry would have a black eye.

Mr. Toby laughed "I remember my first time; felt like some big invisible giant was crushing me like a grape. I too panicked but didn't want my sweetheart knowing, had to play it cool."

Dudley laughed and tossed Mr. Toby the keys to his car.

"Thanks Mr. Toby" Harry said.

"No worries kid, next time you come round I wouldn't take out old Elie here" he said patting his crowbar.

Harry laughed and grabbed Dudley's hand and they too disappeared.

-----

When they arrived at the Ministry Dudley was surprised to see Jarak in his elven battle gear. He did not think the elf would risk involving his nation. Jarak tossed Dudley elfin tunic and told him to change.

Feanor came in and started dressing Dudley in body armour, which included a matching scabbard. Dudley took out Excalibur and whispered to it and then placed it in the scabbard.

Dudley turned to Harry "See Harry pants".

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Looking good Dud..." Fred said joining the group.

"Yeah cous... looking good, pity all the Auror ladies are taken" George said.

"Yeah well Harry says you got a hot girlfriend" Dudley said wickedly and Fred and George laughed.

Harry was talking with Brian, Alex, Kingsley and Arthur.

Kingsley had tried to call the Goblin King's palace on a secure line but he did not get a response.

Neville came in "Gawar is not answering, something is definitely wrong."

The floo flared and Flitwick came in followed by Ragnog.

Flitwick brought the goblin to Harry and the Ministry group "He came right after the other's left".

Ragnog looked scared "Lord Potter Black sir, Minister Shacklebolt... I have come to warn you... I was given instruction by Lord Giznat that there was going to be an attack on King Ragnuk tonight. Prince Falkin is bringing an army to take over the council and to kill his father and older brother and take the throne."

"And you are telling us this why?" Harry asked coldly and he saw the others watched him shocked but his power was to the surface and was showing.

Ragnog knelt in submission "Please I was told the Prince wanted full access to Gringotts. I called for the Gringotts guards but only a few answered my call. Once he becomes King, Felkin plans to claim Gringotts for himself, which will mean another Goblin War, the bank, the Goblin Nation will not survive."

"What will you give us for our aid?" Harry asked.

"You vowed to protect the King" Ragnog whimpered.

"Yes and I go now to his side" Harry said.

"Please I will tell you all you need to know about the Hogwarts Heritage Vaults, I will testify and tell the truth, I swear, please I need help to protect the bank" Ragnog said.

"I want an oath, that if you die whoever is your successor will honour your promise" Neville's cold voice came from one side.

"You have my oath" Ragnog said and he glowed to show the oath had been made.

Harry nodded and called Fireforge, Magnus and Grobrick who came within a few minutes. Harry called his Weasley brothers and Fred and George said they had an experimental device they would like to try out. Hearing this Feanor asked to go with them.

Brian called his Aurors and led by Bishop he told them all to protect Gringotts. He told Bishop that the Weasley brothers and the elf would be aiding them in the protection. Bishop nodded, he had seen the Weasley's shield against the giant snakes and had personally used their products to protec himself.

One Auror asked if they could trust the Weasley boys after all they were not Aurors, why should they listen to them.

Harry turned to the man "Because I trust them with my life".

"Are you sure, I heard their brother betrayed you" the man said and Brian looked annoyed.

"They have sworn oaths of loyalty and they have never let me down" Harry said.

"And they are the best warders and gadgets experts in the country. I have worked with them before and I thrust them completely" Bishop said and told the man to fall in line.

The others said nothing but all fell in line. The Weasleys, the Aurors and the goblins led by Fireforge and Ragnog headed to the bank.

Neville came up to Harry and asked if he felt the school was in danger as well. Harry told him that Death did not hint of going there.

Stefan looked at Harry "Harry no offence but I think I will return to the school and guard and help protect the children, just in case".

Flitwick nodded "Harry I think Stefan is right I will have Minerva lock down the school and have Ogden but the amour on guard".

Harry nodded and then the two professors went to the floo and back to Hogwarts.

They all then proceeded by portkey to the gates of the Goblin Nation but found the gates locked. Guaranteed it was night but the gates were usually not closed unless there was some distress and even then there would be guards. The found no one at the gate.

Neville walked to the gate and put his staff forward and thumped it on the ground "I am Neville Longbottom Hufflepuff, Regent of the Longbottom House, descendent of Helga Hufflepuff, friend and protector of King Ragnuk the third. I demand entrance."

The gates wobbled but did not open and Neville looked at Harry and inclined his head for Harry to join him.

Harry raised his phoenix wand and shouted "I am Harry Potter Black Gryffindor, Head of the Houses Potter and Black, High Lord of Wizards and descendent of Godric Gryffindor friend and protector of King Ragnuk the third. I demand entrance."

The gates wobbled again and Kingsley came up and as Minister of Magic demanded entrance and again the gates wobbled but remained closed.

Dudley felt his sword grow hot and he took it out. The sword pulled him next to Harry.

"Ahh Harry what do I do?" Dudley asked.

"Declare who you are" Jarak said and he too declared who he was.

"Ummm I am Dudley Vernon Dursley umm Champion of Le Fey" Dudley said nervously.

"Declare your friendship to the Goblin King" Harry whispered.

"Ummm friend to the Goblin King" Dudley said.

Again the gate wobbled but remained closed.

"Listen Gate, your King is in danger, his banished son is trying to kill him. We are here to try and save them. So open up" Dudley said scolding the gate.

To everyone's amazement the gate opened.

"Okay that one was new" Alex said.

"Well done Dursley" Brian said and the group surged forward.

They came to the Palace whose doors were wide open and strange guards were at the entrance.

"Human you are no longer welcome, King Felkin does not want you here" one guard said.

"Then why did the gate allow us entrance. Felkin is not king yet" Neville said and vines came from his staff and bound the two.

They encountered many of the King's guards trapped or locked in rooms, they free them.

Soon they came up to the fighting. Felkin's men who comprised of goblins, trolls, black dwarves and a few wizards and witches, had almost overpowered the King's guards. However the unspeakables joined the battle and started fighting.

They found Gawar fighting a troll, Harry quickly subdued it. However another came and Jarak attacked it and told them to go.

"Neville you got my message, I didn't think it got through" Gawar said looking relieved.

"It didn't ,we got another message" Brian said.

"Where is the King?" Neville shouted.

"In his chambers come."

Neville, Severus, Kingsley, Harry and Dudley followed the goblin. Alex stayed with his men fighting Felkin's army.

As they ran, Gawar explained that the King received a bottle of wine supposedly from the Longbottom estate. The steward in charge of the kitchens poured a glass and then the King took ill. His son Kzasun called for healer, but he was hit by an arrow and Lord Giznat declared that it was one from Harry Potter and one of the Gringotts Directors declared that he saw you receive it on your birthday.

Giznat declared that Ragnuk had been fooled that Neville and Harry were betrayers and that they had threaten Gringotts and were seeking to control the wealth of the Goblin Nation. Giznat declared with his father and brother incapacitated then Felkin was next in line.

One of the other Lords stated that Felkin was banished and Giznat stated that Ragnuk had been put under a spell by Harry Potter.

The council called for Felkin who immediately took control and declared himself King. However the King's soldiers objected and Giznat came in with an army of goblins, wizards, trolls and dwarfs. The fighting then began against Giznat and Felkin's army and the King's guards.

----

Harry and Neville followed Gawar to the King's Chambers. They met many obstacles along the way and Harry saw Death flitting in and out, however he tried to ignore the spectre's presence. Even Dudley got some action and cracked a few goblin heads but he did not take out Excalibur.

The trouble only came when they were stopped by a few members of the council, who had stationed themselves outside the King's chamber.

"You are not welcome here, you have breached the treaty between the Goblin Nation and Wizards, and you have attacked us without provocation".

Kingsley stepped forward "I am Minister of Magic, we received word from Ragnog head of Gringotts that both the Bank and the Palace had been threatened and needed aid. We tried to contact but all attempts to communication failed. We came ourselves and were told that King Falkin had taken over. We demand to see King Ragnuk."

"You may have a right to protect Gringotts if Ragnog asked for aid, but you have no right to the Goblin Nation, the gates were closed. Only one from the palace could send for you" an old goblin said.

"I sent for them" Gawar shouted.

"It is not within your authority, only a member of the council can call for aid."

"I am the King's personal body guard and I asked for them to help protect the King" Gawar shouted.

"And the others who now invade the Palace who are they".

Giznat came in with a smirk "Gawar you lie, you did not call for aid, all transmissions to outside the city have been blocked, however what I do want to know is how did you know something was going to happen."

"Does it matter who told us, we found the King's men bound and are being attacked, the King's life is in danger and we are here to help" Harry said coldly.

Giznat addressed the council members as if he were on a stage "I will tell you how they knew, Regent Longbottom has been planning this from the beginning, he befriended us and then sent the poison to kill our King. They organised to have our illustrious Prince sent away so they would have no opposition. Now he is here with his men to overthrow the palace. But now he will know the might of the Goblin Nation."

Neville walked forward "Lord Giznat you impugn my honour. Members of the council I Neville Longbottom swear on my magic that I have never plotted to kill King Ragnuk the third or any member of the King's family or the Goblin's council" Neville started glowing as the magical oath was taken.

"I further swear on my magic, that neither I nor my grandmother took any part in sending wine with the purpose of poisoning the King and I further swear that I only seek friendship with King Ragnuk" the magic swirled around Neville and the members of the council looked on in awe.

When the magic subsided, Neville used his staff and a vine of ivy covered the walls. "As you can see I still have my magic."

"We apologise Lord Longbottom" one council member said with a bow.

"You are all idiots if you fall for a cheap magician's trick" Giznat said.

"I have been alive longer than you Giznat, I was a member of the council since King Ragnuk the Second and I know a real oath when I see it. Lord Longbottom we humbly ask for your aid."

Another old Goblin came forward "Regardless of whatever else the reality is someone has poisoned King Ragnuk and he is dying".

The council stepped aside.

"We will do everything in our power" Neville said and move towards the door.

"No you wouldn't" Giznat said and raised his hand and a large group of wizards and goblins came forward almost surrounding them "Kill them all".

Harry saw Giznat walk off.

Immediately Harry sent up a shield and Dudley took out Excalibur. Severus took out his wand and stood next to Harry.

Harry shouted "Kingsley protect the Council. Neville get inside save the King. Severus please help Neville."

Severus looked at Harry and then nodded and he and Neville fought to the rear to get to the door.

The shield was now being bombarded and Harry saw some of the wizards trying to get to the King's door. He saw Death standing at the side.

"I am going to transfer the shield to you Kingsley, hold it and the council should be safe" Harry said and as Kingsley nodded Harry wandlessly sent the shield to him.

Dudley raised Excalibur and started fighting. A few wizards sent spells at him which simply bounced off him, the amulet protecting him. Seeing how useless their spells were, the wizards retreated from attacking Dudley and concentrated on the others. The goblins with their swords, axes and knives went after the Boxing champ.

Harry looked over at Death who shouted "I can't help you; you have to fight this on your own". Harry nodded. He sent wave after wave of magic after the wizards. His training paid off, his speed was unbeatable and his fiendfyre whip lashed out mercilessly.

Soon he and Dudley were fighting back to back and within twenty minutes all of the wizards and goblins were either bound or dead.

He turned to Dudley "You okay".

"Yeah, that was actually kinda fun".

Harry watched him horrified and turned to Kingsley who smiled at him. The Goblin council members were looking at them in awe.

Harry told Kingsley to stay where they were under the shield, just in case.

Harry and Dudley went into the King's chambers where Neville sat holding the King's hand. There were a few goblins totally bound in vines on the ceiling only one was moving.

Neville looked up, "Severus gave him a beazor and then some potions, he is still weak but he will live. Gawar has taken Severus through a secret path to the Crown Prince Kzasun's chamber to tend to him."

The King turned weakly to Harry "Giznat must be destroyed; Falkin is my son if he must die so be it but if you could spare him..."

Harry nodded "Come Dudley".

Harry went outside and told Kingsley to take the Council Members and lock them in with the King.

Kingsley said he would ward the room.

Harry and Dudley ran throughout the palace and saw that Brian, Alex and the unspeakables were handling the rebel forces. Harry had to kill two trolls and Dudley one angry dark wizard before they met up with Falkin and Giznat in the throne room.

"Lord Potter-Black, I King Falkin command you to leave this Palace at one, if you don't comply we will declare war upon all wizards" Falkin said with a smile.

"Well Prince Falkin I just came from the King's Chambers and your father has something different to say. Step down now and your father will be merciful" Harry said in his cold powerful voice. He was glowing with power and the other goblins in the hall trembled.

A few of the guards who were stationed in the throne room looked at each other when they heard that King Ragnuk was still alive.

"I am King" Falkin shouted

"Then where is your medallion?" A weak voice came from the side and everyone turned to see Severus walking in with the bandaged Crown Prince Kzasun "Once the King dies the medallion is magically passed to the successor and since I am alive and I do not have the medallion, I know Father is still alive."

"This is a trick that is not my brother it is an imposter" Falkin said however the guards who guarded the throne moved to Kzasun's side.

Falkin shouted for Giznat.

Giznat snapped his finger and four dark wizards appeared and attacked the Prince. Severus sent a Killing Curses at them and placed a shield around the Prince and his guards. Severus was merciless.

Harry conjured a mini fiendfyre Griffin and told it to attack the dark wizards. He then turned to Giznat "You are going to have to do better than that".

Dudley stood at Harry side and felt like a strong wind and then saw his cousin at Giznat's side, the speed at which Harry moved was incredible.

Harry wandlessly sent Giznat flying and saw the goblin hit the wall in the back.

Dudley went up to Falkin "Well then I guess it is just you and me".

Falkin looked scared and then with a pompous look said "You can't kill me, I have no weapon and the treaty of Merlin prevents wizards from killing a member of the royal family. Kill me and you break that treaty."

"Do I look like a freaking wizard to you?" Dudley said and punched the prince and knocked him out.

Dudley looked around and saw Harry standing over Giznat who was magically trying to get away. Dudley looked at his cousin who was tall, muscular; glowing with power and now had a flaming sword in his hand. Dudley looked at Harry with pride.

Harry saw Giznat grab a silver and black medallion around his neck which looked like the medallion that Tiberius had and what Eldritch had. Harry grabbed the medallion and what felt like an electrical shock went through him. Giznat laughed and Harry plunged the sword straight through the goblin and with a terrifying scream he burst into flames.

Kzasun then called the guards and on his orders went outside. Harry later learnt from Brian and Alex, the guards ran out and blew horns and the goblin army who had previously not taken part one way or the other, ran through the castle and tackled the invaders. The King's Guards stood next to each of Brian, Alex, Jarak and the unspeakables, so they would not be harmed.

When Brian and Alex came into the throne room they all spoke to Kzasun and he sent several troupes and one of the Kings guards to Gringotts.

An hour later a very weak King Ragnuk and the members of the council came in and Kzasun step off the throne and bowed as his father sat down. Kingsley was given a seat of honour.

Neville and Harry sat at the side and Jarak and Dudley sat behind them. Ragnuk called his son Falkin forward.

They heard the King berate his son; Falkin kept saying he had done it for the benefit of the Goblin Kingdom. Falkin said he wanted to claim back the pride of the Goblins and stated that they had been reduced to servants to wizards.

The Council charged Falkin with treason; however the Prince kept saying he just wanted to do what was best for their nation.

Harry saw the pain on the King's face, he knew that his son would have to be executed and he would have to make the call.

Then Falkin stated that his father had been wrong in banishing him, that the treasures of Gringotts who have not been claimed in over a thousand years belonged to the goblins and that Excalibur and all the ancient treasures belonged to them.

Harry turned and glimpsed at Dudley who was talking to the sword. Dudley stood up and walked to the middle of the hall holding the sword out. He raised the sword and stuck it into the ground. When the sword hit the ground the Hall shook slightly and lightning type sparks fanned out from the sword.

"Prince Falkin you have repeated claimed the sword for the Goblin Nation. If the sword is yours, pull it out and claim it" Dudley said and walked off.

Falkin looked at his father who nodded. Harry heard many of the goblin's mumble that this was a good solution to solving the dispute.

Falkin looked at it with a covetous look, however he looked at Dudley and Harry suspiciously. "How do I not know that this is not a trick?"

Gawar walked up and tried to lift the sword but nothing happened. Alex too went up and tried the sword but nothing happened.

Several of the goblins including a few of the council members tried and they too could not make the sword budge. Most of Alex's unspeakables tried as well, like Alex they looked excited just to try.

Falkin went up and grabbed the hilt and screamed as the sword sent off a wave of magic. The image of a shinning white robed woman came out.

She spoke in an ethereal voice which echoed through the Hall "Falkin son of Ragnuk you have dishonoured your people by claiming what was not yours to claim. Your heart is corrupt and your soul is black..."

Harry saw Death rise up next to the sword and touched Falkin just as the white woman touched him. Falkin screamed and a white light engulfed the goblin prince. Harry saw the goblin evaporate and his soul claimed. Death gave Harry a wink and disappeared with the prince. A white and blue spiral encircled the woman and she was absorbed back into the sword.

Dudley went and held the sword which came out of the ground with ease. He put it back in the scabbard and he returned to his seat.

Turning to the King, Harry saw the tears falling.

Harry heard a few of the council members say that it was for the best.

Neville stepped forward and told the King and Council that Ragnog had told them about the attack and had asked them to help both at Gringotts and the Palace. He also told them that he would clear up the matter of the dispute of the Hogwarts Heritage vaults at Gringotts.

The King sent for him immediately.

Harry pondered for a moment and then went first to Severus then to Brian and Alex and whispered to them and then he went to Kingsley and King Ragnuk. Dudley saw Kingsley and the goblin King nod.

Harry waved his wand and a beam of light erupted from his wand and took the shape of a white Griffin. Harry looked at it in shock and turned to Severus who smiled. The Griffin lowered its head to Harry who whispered to it. The new _patronus_ bounded out.

"What was that?" Dudley asked to Harry when he came sat back down.

"I sent a message for someone. That is called _patronus_ I am surprised since I was thirteen my _patronus _was a Stag, now it is a Griffin."

"A _patronus_ that's the spell that you used to fight dementors?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, how do you know that? I didn't think you remembered" Harry asked.

"No I have been reading all about dementors in the Hogwarts Library, I kinda wanted to study them" Dudley said with a slight blush.

"That is understandable. But a patronus can be used to send messages as well" Harry said and Dudley nodded.

"So who did you send the message to?"

Harry did not answer but grinned.

-----

Rita Skeeter was sitting at her private office at home; she was researching a piece on the Minister's policy to rebuild the Nation. Since her article on Severus Snape her editor had made her do the more serious topics. She was now considered a serious journalist; however she missed the gossip column.

That house-elf of Snape's had scared the beejeebers out of her, not even seeing the Dark Lord in person had done that or even the time she had been captured by a group of Death Eaters was she so scared. She had heard the house-elf had died but the elf had actually done her a favour, she had been getting more recognition and respect (and money) for her articles.

A _patronus_ bounded in front of her. She looked at the griffin, she did not know who had a griffin _patronus _but whoever it was had to be powerful; the griffin looked almost solid and had fine details.

Harry Potter's voice came out of the griffin. _Didn't Harry Potter have a Stag patronus_. She immediately thought of the juicy gossip article she could have written about the change. Her gossip quill started scribbling furiously. She put her hand on it and stopped it so she could listen to the message.

"Skeeter, there was an attack tonight at the Goblin King's Palace and there was a threat to Gringotts; the threat has been neutralised with the help of Minister Shacklebolt and the Ministry's men. But there is a bigger story that I am giving you an exclusive. King Ragnuk has given you permission to come... only you. You could bring a camera but the pictures are going to be checked first. I will have a goblin meet you at the gate to the goblin nation, but you must be there by 1:45 or you will not be allowed in. I owe you for not writing about Severus and me. Harry Potter."

Skeeter could have wet herself with that news; she picked up her hand bag, her camera and then grabbed her wand. She ran and it was only when she passed her hallway mirror, she remembered she was in her pajamas. She looked at the time it was 1:40 am, she did not have time. She transfigured her pajamas to robes and ran for it.

-----

Harry was talking to Severus, Dudley and Neville when the doors opened and the King's guards came in with Ragnog. Fred, George and Feanor came in behind the group. Fred looked at Rita Skeeter who came running in with Gawar. Gawar put Rita to stand at the side near to where Harry and Neville sat. She nodded to Harry in thanks.

Dudley leaned over "Whose the blond babe Harry?".

"Reporter and don't even go there... she is too old for you and she will eat you alive" Harry said shaking his head.

Dudley gave a smirk "Sounds like my kinda woman... but you can't talk your husband is twice your age and you don't look like you have any complaints."

Harry glared at him "Stay away from her".

Dudley grinned "Yes mum".

Harry saw a flash as Rita took a picture. Her quill stood at the ready at the side. Harry saw that this quill was gold in colour; he hoped it took accurate accounts of what was going on and not the fabricated twists of the truth.

Ragnog bowed before the King.

King Ragnuk spoke "Lord Ragnog of Gringotts, I have been informed that it was you who informed Lord Hufflepuff and Lord Potter-Black and Minister Shacklebolt of the planned assassination attempt on my life and the invasion of the Goblin Kingdom."

"Yes your majesty. I was informed by Lord Giznat that your son Prince Falkin was bringing an army to take over the council and to kill both you and Crown Prince Kzasun and take the throne. I was told that once Prince Felkin was named King he was going to send his troupes to claim the gold of Gringotts for himself."

"And why did Lord Giznat choose to inform you beforehand?" one of the council members asked.

Ragnog sighed and briefly looked at Neville and Harry but then turned back to the King "Because in the past I have supported Lord Giznat and I had promised that if ever he was to make such a move I would have supported him."

"Are you Lord Ragnog of Gringotts admitting to treason against King Giznat of the Goblin Nation?" another council member asked.

Harry saw the Head of Gringotts bow his head and a tear dropped to the ground "Yes"

There was an uproar but the King put up his hand and the Hall became quiet.

"Why did you warn Minister Shacklebolt and the Hogwarts Lords?" King Ragnuk asked.

"Because recently I have seen too much death... I realised my actions while beneficial to me were not right, not only to the Goblin Nation but everyone. I regret helping Giznat and Dumbledore and Flamel..."

Harry heard a lot of people gasp at Dumbledore's name. Harry turned and looked at Rita who was staring at him with her eyes bulging and her mouth open. Harry nodded and she started writing on her parchment. The gold quill was still taking an independent account as if Rita did not trust her own ears.

Harry turned back to listen to Ragnog's words "...when I made that promise I believed that Giznat wanted the best for the Goblin Nation and that by doing this I would get glory and wealth for me and my sons. At the time, I knew that we would have the backing of the wizards. Then Minister Kent was easily swayed by money as were Crowley and Fudge; Leach was a puppet for Flamel and did whatever he wanted. The only ones we had problems with were Bagnold who was before Fudge and Scrimgeour who came after. However Dumbledore was the leader of the Wizengamot and the wizards trusted him blindly. But now I know that Minister Shacklebolt would fight us and that Lord Potter-Black Gryffindor and Lord Hufflepuff would have fought and if Prince Falkin succeeded in his plot and became King, we would end up in another Goblin War against the Wizards and this time we would not survive. I decided it was best to get help from the Ministry. I went to Hogwarts to find Lord Potter Black but I was told he was in a meeting with the Minister and the Head of the DMLE. When I told the Headmistress why I wanted him, Professor Flitwick agreed take me to them."

There were mumbles from the council and then one stood "What happened when you went to the Minister?"

"There were several people there and I spoke to a group which included Lord Potter-Black Gryffindor, Lord Hufflepuff, Minister Shacklebolt, Chief Watson and another man. I told them what was happening and Lord Potter-Black said he would go to protect King Ragnuk but not Gringotts. I told him I would freely tell of what happened to the Hogwarts Heritage vaults in exchange for the protection of Gringotts. They agreed and Chief Watson sent his Aurors to protect the Bank. Lord Potter-Black also called his Gringotts Account Managers and former Gringott's Head of Special Accounts Fireforge. They helped me secure and ward the vaults in case the Auror's failed."

"What happened to the Hogwarts Heritage vaults?" King Ragnuk asked.

"Giznat, Dumbledore and Flamel came to me in September 1938 and told me that they were bringing a boy who was the heir of Slytherin and who had the power to open the vaults. There were many who had tried to open the vault over the years but it was over 750 years since the vault was last opened. They asked how they could remove the contents of the vault once it was opened without the boy knowing. Dumbledore had made himself the boy's magical guardian and said he wanted everything in the vault and wanted the vault to be completely closed but there were things in the vault that could not be taken out without the boy. I suggested that they have the boy sign over the account to Dumbledore and I and all the four directors had to sign, but they had to remove his magical heritage if they wanted the vault closed. Dumbledore brought the boy in the next day. A day later they brought in the completed form and we did our part and Dumbledore transferred everything to the Hogwarts vault. Dumbledore at the time was the Director of the then Financial Committee and as soon as everything was transferred to Hogwarts, it was rerouted, to a vault in the Bank of the Immortals. We arranged that there was no paper trail."

Harry stood up and King Ragnuk and the Council turned to him. King Ragnuk directed him to speak.

"I would like to inform you King Ragnuk and members of the Council and Minister Shacklebolt; the boy who had his magical heritage removed, was as Lord Ragnog of Gringotts said the heir of Slytherin, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Due to the actions of the individuals involved Tom Marvolo Riddle made it his life's mission to get back what was his. After he left Hogwarts he changed his name to Lord Voldemort" Harry sat down.

There was a great uproar and it took a good five minutes for everyone to become silent. The King asked Ragnog if this was true and he nodded.

Immediately one of the council members asked for Ragnog to be executed.

King Ragnuk called for calm as Ragnog started to sob. They gave him a few minutes to calm himself and then the King asked him to continue.

"In 1940 I was once again informed by Dumbledore that they were going to transfer another of the Hogwarts Heritage vaults. This time it the Heir of Ravenclaw" he looked over at Harry knowing that if he did not say who it was, that Harry would. Ragnog then turned back to the King but once again lowered his head but continued "the Heir of Ravenclaw was Gellert Grindelwald."

Again there was an uproar.

When there was silence again Ragnog continued "It took Dumbledore five years but he eventually got Grindelwald's magic and the forms filled. He told me that Grindelwald signed the forms in exchange for his life, Dumbledore had him locked in a tower at Nurmengard. Again everything was transferred first to Hogwarts and then to the Bank of the Immortals."

"Were all the Heritage vaults transferred to Hogwarts and then to the Bank of the Immortals?" one council member asked.

"Yes sir, to the same vault".

"Continue Ragnog" the King said and Ragnog flinched at the dropping of his formal titles.

"In 1978 after Lord Patrick Potter died Dumbledore again told me he would do the Heritage transfer but of the Heir of Gryffindor, but this time the new Lord Gryffindor was voluntarily giving up the vaults. However the test failed James Potter did not have the magical power to be Lord Gryffindor. You not only had to be a blood heir but you had to have a certain level of magic and James Potter while powerful was not powerful enough. Dumbledore then tested Frank Longbottom who was also a final year at Hogwarts and who was of the Hufflepuff line, he too was not powerful enough."

Ragnog looked at Harry and Neville and softly said "I am truly sorry... In September 1980 Dumbledore had the babies Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom tested and showed they were exceedingly powerful. Flamel estimated that if at less than two months they were showing such strong magic they had to be Lord Gryffindor and Lord Hufflepuff. They were however too young. He tested them a year later however, James Potter tried to kill his son and Dumbledore promised to transfer the magic from the baby to his father. The transfer could only take place as Samhain ended so they had to wait until Halloween."

Everyone knew what happened that Halloween night.

"It was then found out that Riddle was after the two babies and they went into hiding. However Riddle found them and James Potter died, however all the forms were already signed and they had less than two hours to perform the ceremony. Dumbledore had someone get the baby, however the baby' godfather Sirius Black had already claimed him. Dumbledore used an obedience spell on Black and told him to go after Pettigrew and to hand over the baby to him to protect. With Black gone they did the ceremony and got the forms and transferred the Gryffindor Heritage vault."

Ragnog paused and then like if he made a decision continued but with a raised head "The next day the Aurors captured Black and arrested him for the Death of Pettigrew and the muggles and for conspiracy to murder the Potters. Dumbledore asked us to withhold the Potter's will which indicated that Pettigrew was the secret keeper. I also withheld from the Wizengamot that Peter Pettigrew's will was not activated and his vault was not sealed, which was proof that he was still alive."

One of the council members stood "Was there anything else you violated in the Potter's will?"

Harry was relieved that someone else asked that question.

"Yes, the Potter's will indicated that under no circumstances that Harry Potter was to be placed with Lily Evan Potter's sister, Petunia Evans Dursley. The will indicated that Petunia Evans Dursley hated magic and had asked to respect her wishes for the boy to have no contact with her however if she initiated first contact she should be allowed to visit him. Dumbledore disregarded this and placed the boy with Mrs. Dursley knowing he would unloved and abused. Dumbledore also used his position in the Wizengamot to be named the boy's magical guardian so he could access both Potter and Black vaults. Even though the account managers sent numerous letters to the boy, I had the Gringotts owls send any documentation with the names Harry Potter, his relatives or Sirius Black to Dumbledore. Six years ago then Potter Account Manager Wicknic tried to get access to physically Harry Potter, Lord Giznat kidnapped him and had him killed. The other account managers did not try again until earlier this year when Gringott's Head of Special Accounts Fireforge and Account Managers Magnus and Grobrick got him to come in and told him about his gold."

"You have confessed to quite a lot" one council member said.

King Ragnuk looked at Neville and then back to Ragnog "What happened with the Hufflepuff Heritage?"

"Dumbledore had a problem getting to the Longbottoms but eventually he was able to put the imperius charm on a few known Death Eaters and told them where the Longbottoms were. They tortured Alice Longbottom until she collapsed and when they threatened to torture the baby, Frank signed the forms. The form indicated that the document was signed under duress and therefore we needed the blood of Frank Longbottom. Dumbledore decided that he would keep them alive as we needed their blood to get all the vaults."

"Is there anything else you want to confess" King Ragnuk stated.

Ragnog then told of facilitating Dumbledore in taking the vaults of squibs and children who were thought to be muggles but whose parents or grandparents had been squibs. The contents of those vaults were mostly transferred to Dumbledore's personal accounts.

Harry had seen Brian and Alex's men fend off several attacks on Ragnog as he confessed and in total twenty goblins were bound. The Bank's Head gave the names of several goblins and wizards who were involved, in the schemes. Most of the wizard names were wizards who were dead.

The King then told Ragnog that the council would deliberate on his fate at a meeting to be held later that day. He called for the arrest of the four Gringotts directors and officially called for the bank to close for the day. Kingsley agreed and told the King he will hold a special sitting of the Wizarding House of Lords and the Wizengamot to inform them.

King Ragnuk told Harry and Neville that attempts would be made to freeze the account at the Bank of the Immortals but to do so would require the permission of not only the Wizarding Minister of Magic and the Goblin King but the Elven King, The Vampire King and the Dwarf King. It would take a while but he would send his ambassadors to the Vampire Realm and the Dwarf Realm. Jarak said he would send word to Noldoran.

Neville nodded, he didn't too care about the money but wanted the truth and justice.

Harry walked over to Rita Skeeter. She smiled "Harry after this I would be able to retire, I could write quite a book... however I know you want it known to the public sooner, so I will be good and get a special edition of the Prophet out later today. If I get no sleep it should be out before lunch."

"Thanks Skeeter" Harry said and Alex came up to them.

"Miss Skeeter to avoid pre-warning the few wizards who the Aurors need to catch, I will be personally edit your special edition and I will need your camera. We need to scan your pictures, I will send those that are appropriate" Alex said and Skeeter knowing she had no choice (and she wanted Harry to give her another exclusive later) gave the camera over.

When Alex left she asked Harry "Do I want to know who that is?" Harry laughed and shook his head in the negative.

She looked at Dudley and then asked Harry who he was.

"He is my cousin Dudley, he is quite a warrior however he is totally off limits, you may mention him in passing; however Rita, if you mess with him, you will be my enemy" Harry said seriously and she nodded.

Severus came over "Harry time to go".

"Yes dear" Harry said. Rita laughed and Severus rolled his eyes and went over and spoke to Dudley.

Harry turned to Rita "We have an understanding right?"

Rita laughed "Yes loverboy we have an understanding there will be absolutely no mention of you and Severus being together."

Rita smiled, she had a lot of work to do, she had enough information for a six page spread. She was going to have to wake up her editor, they needed to get their reporters out there, when everyone woke up to find Gringotts locked there was going to be panic and when the special edition was sent out there was going to be a lot of very angry wizards out there.

----

As Harry prepared to leave Death came and stood next to him.

"Don't tell me there is a hidden dragon waiting to attack or a horde of dementors coming near..." Harry said.

"No just the normal stuff nothing to worry yourself about" Death said with a laugh but then got serious "Harry thank you for coming to their aid, Ragnog was right if I had to take Ragnuk and Kzasun tonight and Falkin became King there would have been a next Goblin War."

"But the war has been prevented?" Harry asked.

"Yes"

"Good... I think now I should go to my husband who has been given me stern looks for the last half an hour, I think he is grumpy from lack of sleep. I think we are going to spend the next few days in bed."

"I thought you all were planning on going to Black Island tonight?" Death asked.

"I think one war per day should be the limit. The men will need time to recover" Harry said but looked at Death "You think we should still go?"

"I am not saying anything" Death said.

Harry sighed "I will talk to Brian and Alex and see what they say."

Death looked at him "Harry take your husband to bed, make love to him and celebrate life, you have earned it."

Harry smiled "You know that is the best advice I have heard in a long time, thanks."

Death smiled and looked on as Harry went and held Severus' hand. It was not often that Death saw such happiness, he sighed there was an old man in Tibet that was waiting on him.

.

------------------------------------------------

_A/N: For those of you who haven't already please check out my new story "The Legend of Golden Heart" up now._

_._


	45. Chapter 45: Severus' Love

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

"_**[speech in parseltongue]"**_

_**----**_

_**Chapter 45: Severus' Love**_

Severus woke and felt like his magic was purring. He saw the red glow of Hogwarts charms dissipate. He looked over at the clock it was 8:00 am. He had only slept for two hours, however he felt like he had slept for a full eight hours. Hogwarts had healed them while they slept.

Harry was still asleep and was in his arms. Severus sighed his member was erect and demanded attention and was pressed into Harry's back. He was surprised he didn't think he would have needed any attention this morning (and not after only two hours of sleep). Harry had made love to him for hours after they had returned home from the goblin Palace. Harry had been amazing; he had worshipped Severus' body and took his time with each area. Harry had pleasured him so many times last night, both physically and magically, that Severus had wondered if Harry was filling him up in anticipation of the long hectic term ahead, where they might not have time for pleasure.

Severus smelt the musky scent coming from his mate's body, it was intoxicating. He wanted to taste Harry; taste the salty, sweet, delicious, magical taste that was his Harry. He knew however, the moment his lips rested on Harry's neck it would send a signal that he wanted to make love; not that he didn't want to but Harry needed his rest.

Severus had his various signs to Harry which he gave his husband to indicate what he wanted. A kiss to the neck or shoulder indicated he wanted slow, gentle, passionate love making. A nibble on the ear meant more intense fast pace sex. If he pressed his currently erect member near to Harry's entrance... well that would mean he wanted violent, rough sex – as Harry's alpha side took it as a threat to his dominance and would move to make him submit.

Right now Severus' hand moved to Harry's front and just rested gently but firmly on his chest, a sign he wanted to cuddle. He heard Harry purr, Harry was content and was pushing his head back on Severus' chest; Harry wanted to cuddle too.

Severus was happy. He considered his life in the past few weeks, if someone had told him when school ended that by the end of summer he would be married to Harry Potter he would have told them they were crazy – well he would have told them they were dunderhead morons. If they had told him that he would have been the subordinate then he would have hexed them. If they told him that he would be smiling all the time, wearing blues and greens and was becoming the favourite teacher of students not from his house, well he would have not only hexed them but hexed himself and then locked himself in his home to prevent such a terrible fate. But he was glad no one had told him... he had never been so happy in his entire life.

He raised his hand and passed it gently on Harry's nipple playing with it a bit. He heard his husband chuckle and turned around and laid on his back. Severus looked at Harry whose green eyes were twinkling with excitement and love. Severus bent his head and his tongue played with the nipple that was now erect from the teasing. Harry reached over and pulled him closer and directed him down onto the nipple that Severus then took into his mouth. He suckled like a baby on his mother's breast and Harry's magic poured out and over him.

They played for a good half an hour intending on staying the entire morning in bed. After the intense night and the anticipated hectic day for the DMLE and the Department of Mysteries (Secret service department) Brian and Alex had agreed with Harry to put off the attack on Black island. Severus was happy he wanted some time with his husband.

There was a knock on the door and Severus and Harry looked up. Harry waved his hand dropped the silencing ward and shouted "Leave us alone Dudley, I want to have sex with my husband".

Severus chuckled imagining what Harry's cousin' facial expression would have been. It had to be Dudley, Kreacher would have popped in and Dante would not have come without Kreacher.

Severus liked Dudley. At first he wasn't too sure, he had remembered the images of Dudley from Harry's mind back in fifth year when they had been doing Occlumency training. Now he found Dudley to be a great guy, he and Harry behaved like brothers at times and if Harry could forgive him, well Severus would too. Dudley was also turning out to be a great fighter and had challenged Severus' own hand to hand skills which were quite formidable. He was surprisingly a good conversationalist; as a child Severus had seen a lot of boxing matches as his Dad was into the sport, so he and Dudley had a lot to talk about.

There was another knock and Severus smirked Dudley was going to get it from Harry.

"Harry umm, you have visitors and they have tiny ears which are all very red right now."

Severus cursed "Fuck, the children".

"We heard that" Dudley shouted and Severus heard the chuckle in his voice.

"It's okay sir, we are sorry to disturb you we will come back another time" a voice sounding like Aiden's came through the closed door.

"No Aiden stay, we will be out in a minute" Severus said and put back up the silencing ward.

Harry cast cleansing spells on both of them and Severus dressed in clean robes. Within five minutes they were out into the living room.

Dudley was looking at them grinning and Severus saw Aiden, Lisle, Jimmy and Orla sitting looking really embarrassed on the couch.

Kreacher came in and told them that their breakfast was ready whenever they were ready.

Jimmy looked at them and then cleared his throat "Sir we were wondering if we could have gone into the forest and collect ingredients today but you seem to have plans".

Severus had promised them a long time ago that he would have taken them into the forest, but something kept happening and they had yet to go.

Severus looked at Harry who smiled and raised his eyebrow and pointed his head subtly to the children.

"No I think today is perfect, why don't you all get your stuff together and I will see if anyone else wants to come" Severus told them and saw their eyes light up.

Lisle shook her head "Sir if you and Harry already have plans we don't want to interrupt them."

Dudley smiled "Well I was hoping that Harry would come with me to Firenze's for the morning, the centaur has promised to show me how to use a centaur's bow properly".

"That definitely sounds like a plan Dudley. Lisle don't worry about it, Severus and I already had a fulfilling morning" Harry said with a smirk.

Severus was horrified "Lisle, Aiden, Jimmy, Orla; I think you better go, I don't want you witnessing a murder so early in the morning."

The children laughed but got up and left.

Severus moved over and playfully swatted Harry "you brat".

"You know you love me" Harry said and reached over and kissed him passionately.

Dudley pretended to be sick.

When they broke apart Dudley looked at his cousin "Harry, Aunt Lily wants to talk to you, I think about last night."

Severus saw Harry nod and moved towards the entrance to his Hall of Advisors.

Severus grabbed him "Harry you need breakfast first, after breakfast you can talk to Lily and the others"

Harry sighed but nodded and moved to the kitchen.

----

Forty minutes later Severus, Neville, Pomona and Jarak had all the children with them and were now going into the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid had an emergency to take care of and could not go with them but told Severus that the northern side of the Forest was safe for him and the children to spend the day.

Severus gave the children stern warnings as to expected behaviour; he donned his stern Professor persona which reminded the children that he was not to be disobeyed.

Severus chuckled when he saw twelve year old Timothy nudge eleven year old Gabriel and gave him and his older brother Gareth a warning about not crossing Professor Snape.

"Severus is really cool and like a dad but when he is in Professor mode watch out, do not disobey him" Timothy said quietly to his two friends.

Gabriel and Gareth nodded but Severus saw the doubt in their faces, they were starting Hogwarts this year so they never experienced any of his old classes and as muggleborns they knew nothing of his reputation. For Severus these two boys represented the new generation of Hogwarts students who hopefully respected him but not fear him... at least not for the wrong reasons.

The morning was fantastic; Pomona showed some of the older students how to carefully uproot young plants from the forest and how to store them for transport. Severus showed the younger ones especially how to recognise different leaves and how to identify which were the best leaves to pick for potions.

He saw the Ravenclaw students Lindi and Orla take out notebooks and drew some of the leaves and flowers. Gareth asked various questions about smell and texture of the leaves and Severus took out a notepad and pencil from his satchel and gave it to the boy who was clearly going to be sorted in Ravenclaw.

Jarak had some of the older male students with him and was showing them how to climb the trees 'the elven way'.

They lunched at a clearing near a river and all rested for a while; this was when the first sign of trouble showed itself. The forth year Hufflepuff Rose had her toes in the water when she suddenly screamed. Kevin Whitby had what looked like a large spider in his hand and was teasing her with it. In her fright she fell into the water.

She was immediately rescued by Neville who levitated her out of the water with such speed parts of her clothes were still dry.

Severus scowled Kevin was going to soon have a sore butt "Young man what do you think you are doing?" Severus growled but Jarak ran forward.

"Severus we have a bigger problem that is a young acromantula he has in his hand" Jarak exclaimed with an unusual panic in his voice. Neville magically took the spider from the young boy.

"Kevin where did you find that spider?" Severus said in a tone that demanded an immediate response.

"Over there by the rock" Kevin said with a scared voice, he knew he was in big trouble.

Jarak darted off to the rock and then to inspect the area.

Pomona came up quietly and Severus saw her cast a silencing spell around the two of them "Severus the acromantula are not supposed to be on this side of the forest and this little one could not have gotten here on its own, we have to carry the children back fast but they are starting to look scared and panicking. Aiden obviously recognises the spider."

Severus nodded.

Turning to the children he scowled and said in a snarky voice "I warned you that if any of you misbehaved we would leave, so we are going back to the castle now".

The children groaned but complied, Kevin looked really guilty. Severus felt badly for making it look as if it was Kevin's fault but they could not tell the children the real reason or they would panic. He made a mental note to talk to Kevin later.

Severus motioned to Aiden and the very pale and obviously frightened boy came over.

"Aiden I need you to pull it together, I know you realise the danger, the acromantula are not supposed to be anywhere near here. Jarak and Neville are going to handle it but Sprout and I are going to make sure we all leave the forest safe. I do not need any of the children panicking now, it is best they don't know about the potential danger, do you understand?"

Aiden nodded.

"Good I want you to take Gabriel and Gareth in hand, all of the others know how to use their wands properly, only those two are still unaccustomed to using them. Can I count on you?"

"Yes sir" Aiden said and taking a breath the boy went and took the two muggleborn brothers in his hand. Jimmy and Lisle also stepped into place and immediately took care of some of the younger children.

Severus sighed and saw Dante watching a nearby flower. The tiny elf had shown himself to be a great asset. He listened carefully to instructions and did everything methodically and did not complain. The children treated him like any other student.

"Dante" Severus called and the house-elf came running.

"Yes Master Sev?" Dante said with a smile.

Severus knelt down "We are leaving now, there is an emergency and we are in a little danger, so I want you to stay very close to me okay".

Dante's eyes widen a bit but nodded.

Severus sighed; Harry would not forgive him if something happened to the little elfling, hell he would not forgive himself if something happened to the little elfling.

Jarak and Neville returned.

"We have to go now" Jarak stated and Neville cast a strong spell and the trees to the side moved closer together and formed a strong barrier.

They were a quarter way out when the centaur Bane appeared with a large group of male centaurs.

"Lord Hufflepuff you all must come with us, that way is becoming dangerous, you can seek refuge in the centaur village" the normally anit-wizard Bane said.

The children realised that there was danger and quietly followed the centaurs to the centaur village. The village was quiet and obviously on alert.

Neville, Jarak and Severus met with Magorian the leader of the herd.

"For some reason this morning the acromantula have moved out of their domain and are on the rampage. Hagrid has sought them out to find out what is happening. We can't explain it."

"Had I known there was such danger I would have never brought the children here" Severus said feeling a little guilty.

"There is always danger in the forest, but do not blame yourself Master of Slytherins the area you took the children is normally completely safe, there was no indication that it would not have been" Magorian stated "even the stars gave us no warning."

Jarak looked to the south and suddenly drew his sword "Something is coming that has the acromantula nervous".

Magorian nodded "Master of Slytherins the danger is not yet here, two of my best men would escort you and the children out to the castle. You should be safe there."

Severus signalled to Pomona to gather the children.

Magorian looked at Neville "Lord Hufflepuff I beg your assistance."

Neville and Severus looked up in shock the centaurs never ask for help, especially from a wizard. Severus saw Bane looking at Magorian in disgust obviously it was something they had disagreed upon.

"Of course Lord Magorian, what do you need assistance with?"

Bane snorted and walked off obviously not wanting to see Magorian disgrace himself.

"The Foals; could you protect the foals? The acromantula are many and I don't know how many we could kill in their current agitated state."

"Of course, I know he is not welcomed by many here but Firenze is in the castle and would know how to tend to them without corrupting them to our ways" Neville stated.

Magorian signalled and two female centaurs came forward, each carrying the babies who had been born a few days before. Behind the adults were six centaur foals.

One of the females looked at Magorian with a sigh "Eomer and Bane have refused for their sons to leave."

Magorian nodded.

-----

Severus looked at the band of individuals he now led back to the castle. Dante was at his side not moving more than one foot away. The orphans looked tired, excited and scared. Neville had his staff in one hand (which was held high in the air) and a baby centaur in the other. Severus knew that Neville had cast a protective shield around them. Pomona walked on the other side of the children, she was holding Timothy's hand – the boy was scared. There was a female centaur carrying the other baby centaur twin and the other female was directing the six centaur foals (one of whom had been complaining loudly against going with the wizards but had recently gotten a smack so was now whimpering). There were two male centaurs with ready bows in their hands who followed the group.

Jarak had stayed behind with the centaurs.

Severus sighed when he saw the forest's edge.

The group made their way towards the castle, Severus mentally sending a magical pulse to his husband, who had spent his morning with Dudley and Firenze in the centaur's lair in the castle.

They were half way to the castle when Severus heard a loud hiss, turning he saw a large Basilisk come from the southern side of the forest. It was coming straight at them. Neville must have seen it too as they were suddenly covered in a dome of vine. The children all screamed and Severus sent a mental pulse of magic to Harry.

Severus heard a female voice say in parseltongue.

"_**[They are rebuilding Ssslytherin Tower, look Manti, they have a great one carved on the outssside]"**_

Severus guessed it was Pernelle Gaunt Flamel.

"_**[Yesss it isss beautiful and a fitting tribute]" **_a loud voice said, it was the Basilisk_**.**_

"_**[Yesss if it were not I would dessstroy it like I did the lassst Tower. Now where isss that troublesssome boy? You sssaid he wasss near, I mussst punisssh him for making us lossse Gringottsss and the Goblinsss.]**_

"_**[Mistressss, it sssmellsss asss if he isss in the cassstle, but there isss another powerful one here; a carrier... Lord Ssseth hasss been looking for a carrier for centuriesss]"**_

"_**[A nice prize, dessstroy the dome and make sssure your eyes are white, I don't want the carrier accidently killed.]**_

Severus turned to Neville and whispered "Protect them all at all cost". He saw Neville pass the baby centaur to Pomona.

Severus looked down at Dante "get inside the castle and call Ogden for help." Dante nodded and Severus saw the determined look on his face, he had only very recently learnt how to travel in-between the wards (pop in and out).

The Basilisk started chanting using parselmagic and the dome collapsed, the children screamed at the sight of the massive snake which had the blond woman sitting just behind its head. Severus cast a powerful dark magic spell at the snake which roared and raised its head and Pernelle struggled to stay on. The movement was just enough for Dante to pop out and within seconds Ogden and several elves came and grabbed the children and centaur foals and popped out. Severus looked around and saw to his relief that only the adults remained (Pomona had been taken with the children).

Harry came out with Firenze and Dudley at his side. Severus heard his husband scream at Pernelle who was now laughing. Severus looked over and saw his husband glowing with magic and power. He listened as Pernelle let out a command and another Basilisk appeared out of the forest it was followed by the centaurs and Jarak who had been chasing it. Severus saw that its eyes were also white.

There was a loud rumble and to everyone's shock, horror and amazement, a large tree suddenly came 'walking out' of the forest. Severus turned and looked at Neville who was glowing, the tree picked up Neville and was now following his command, the branches lashing out and whipped the Basilisk mercilessly. Harry nodded to Neville and left him to that Basilisk as he took the large one Perenelle was on.

Severus made a mental note that neither Basilisk were as large as the one in the Chamber.

Perenelle jumped down and took out her wand.

Severus cast a dark magic spell at her and Jarak sent a gold beam at her. Severus heard Jarak tell Perenelle that she would not escape this time.

Perenelle screamed and opened a portal and a third Basilisk's head came out but this one's eyes were yellow. Severus saw that Harry too saw the large head coming out. Harry used his parselmagic hypnosis to force the Basilisk to turn its eyes white. It was too late as Severus saw several of the centaurs fall. Firenze who had been helping Neville and Jarak who was concentrating on Perenelle were safe. Severus was shocked however as Dudley stood looking at the new head that was coming out of the portal. Excalibur obviously protected Dudley because he had looked at the giant snake right in its yellow eye and was still standing.

Severus saw that Harry had stumbled as the hypnosis had taken a lot out of him. The new Basilisk moved to bite Harry. Dudley raised Excalibur and struck the snake it is lower jaw as he moved to protect his cousin. Severus ran towards Harry.

Perenelle's Basilisk looked at him and hissed _**"[He isss the carrier]"**_

Pernelle hissed back _**"[Get him to Ssseth, forget everything elssse, take him to the island, Nicholassss will get Ssseth]"**_

"_**[But you mistressss?]"**_

"_**[Forget me jussst get him]"**_

Severus cast a series of dark spells at the snake that was coming at him and Harry looked over and immediately cast a huge white spell at the Basilisk he and Dudley were fighting and it screamed as it disintegrated from the inside out. Harry fell to the ground, exhausted but stood back up determined and obviously fuelled by adrenaline. He waved its wand at the one that now was after his husband.

Severus felt Harry's power rolling in waves. He felt renewed and he too send dark spell after spell at the Basilisk that was approaching him. The snake screamed as it was hit by the powerful spells and Severus had to avoid being hit by the acidic blood that was dropping from the snake. Injured and obviously in pain the Basilisk still moved towards him, determined to get its prize.

Concentrating on the Basilisk in front of him, Severus did not see the stunner Perenelle cast at him. Nor did he see Dudley throw Excalibur which went straight through the blond haired woman and sent her body flying and eventually pinned to a tree on the forest's edge.

Nor did he see Neville and his tree kill the Basilisk it hovered over.

The last image Severus saw was Harry's panicked look.

-----

Severus' head pounded, he felt like he had been hit in the head with a sledgehammer. He looked up and found himself in a cell. There was light coming from a window high above, it was still day, though the light cast made it either evening or there were several buildings around.

Severus reached in his robes and felt for his emergency potions supplies and found none. He checked all his pockets; they were empty. His wand was missing and even the secret knife he had in his boot was missing.

He sighed and looked around. He saw another cell to his side and another figure was crouched in a far corner hidden in the shadows.

"Hello" Severus asked and the creature growled.

Severus backed away and sat in the middle of his own cell and tried to get control of his magic. He used his occlumency skill and the parselmagic he learnt from Manasa and made the pounding headache disappear. He sent out a wave of wandless parselmagic . The cells were magic protected, an animagi would not be able to transform, nor would you be able to apparate. Severus saw the runes on the ceiling and walls glow, you would not be able to call a house-elf either.

He was surprise he could use his magic but the cells weren't protected against parselmagic. He suspected that he was on Black Island and was in Perenelle's lair. As a user of parselmagic she would have made it so she could use magic while everyone else couldn't. Obviously she was not aware of Severus' ability. An advantage he wanted to keep.

He sent his magic out again but this time at the cell next to him.

Vampire; a hungry one at that, though it had recently fed. His magic detected that the vampire was very old and possibly very powerful but it had been starved and almost drained of its magic. Severus magic sensed the remains of the Vampire's last meal.... Norton. Perenelle must have realised the man was a spy. Severus shuddered; the man had been locked in a cell with an almost feral vampire. He was glad he could not see the remains on the ground.

A door to the left opened and light shone into the room. The vampire hissed and turned into the wall. Severus got a glimpse of it, its clothes were shreds and the creature was little more than a skeleton. He obviously had been here a while.

The opened door brought a man with long dark grey hair and matching moustache and beard. He was dressed in rich dark purple robes. Severus recognised the man; Nicholas Flamel.

"Good evening Potions Master Severus Snape, it has been a while since we have met."

"Flamel" Severus said with a sneer.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience but it was considered necessary at the time, my wife's most loyal familiar came back bloodied and screaming but held you quite protectively. It took a while for me to find the house-elf Parsel who was able to talk with the creature to find out what was going on. So now that we have things settled, I welcome you to my island and have come to escort you to more comfortable quarters."

Severus did not say anything but nodded and stepped out of the now open cell. Years of training as a spy and years of surviving dangerous situations had Severus playing along. Had he been a Gryffindor he may have hastily attacked Flamel and tried to make a run for it, but as a Slytherin he knew to calm himself, try and find out as much as possible and look for what advantages he could get.

Severus followed alongside of Flamel who reminded him a lot of Dumbledore. They both had the same grandfatherly look and tone, they both spoke gently but firmly and both tried to give the impression that they were genuinely interested in your well being.

Flamel took Severus up a long stairway and then along an ornate hallway. There were a few windows which when Severus looked out he saw the bluest sea he had ever seen in the distance. They were obviously on an island; there were two greenhouse looking buildings similar to the one that had been on the Prince Estate. Looking through the window on the opposite side of the hall he saw the edge of the building they were in and noted several other parts of the house which looked quite large. Further along the hall and through another window he saw the mountains with caves and a field of white oak trees.

As he led Severus through his home, Flamel spoke to him about his speech at the convention and asked many questions about his work, which he was obviously familiar with.

The rooms that they passed were opulent and Severus was reminded of his visit to Buckingham Palace when he, Harry, Neville and a few of the wizarding 'heroes' had been presented to the Queen to receive their Order of Merlin.

Severus saw an archway with runes over it but did not get time to study it as he followed Flamel. Finally he was taken to a large bedroom that was more of an open apartment. The bed was on a raised area to the back and there was a living room area with beautiful furniture, there was an eating area. Behind the table were heavy drapes which spanned the length of the wall. However, Severus saw light streaming from below and to one side, which led him to believe there was either a glass window or door behind.

"Dinner will be in an hour, you may wish to have a bath and I will send a house-elf with some things for you to change into and possibly some light refreshments" Flamel said politely.

When Flamel left, Severus cast a wandless scan of the room; there were no listening spells, nor spells to block magic except apparition. The only spell on the room was one to control the heat, Severus guessed like a muggle air conditioning unit.

Severus checked the door, it was locked and then he moved to the curtained area and saw it covered glass doors which led out to a patio. The doors weren't lock, Severus felt the heat outside immediately, and remembered that Black Island was in the Mediterranean.

There was a ward around the patio but it was an anti-apparition ward which Severus believed was around the entire island, there was also an anti-animagi spell around it. Looking over Severus saw that his room overlooked the sea, there was a sheer cliff below him and there were rocks below.

He went back inside and went to the door to the right of the bed and saw it led to an elegant bathroom. He heard the door open and saw three house-elves come in one had an ornate set of robes in its arms. Another had a bowl of fruit and a mug of what looked like water. The third elf came and bowed to him.

"I am Pim, I am here to take care of your needs" the elf said in very good English but it had a strange accent which sounded like it had a French slur.

Severus scowled but the elf ignored the scowl.

"Would Potions Master Severus Snape like to take a bath? You clothes are covered in blood and dirt."

Severus looked at his clothes, which had some blood and it had burn marks on it, where the Basilisk blood had touched it. He really did feel dirty and disgusting so he nodded.

The elf prepared the bath and the other waited to take his robes and underclothes. Severus sank into the hot water in the tub and accepted the mild bath lotion the elf offered. Severus tried to send his magic out to Harry. He touched the invisible Gypsy band around his arm which served as their wedding band (along with the ring on his finger). It felt warm and he felt it pulse with magic, Harry was sending him a message of love. Severus rested back and sighed, the most powerful magic in the world was love and Harry had unconditional and absolute love for him. He knew no wards, charms or magic could keep Harry from finding him.

Once he was finished with his bath he dressed in the robes provided (there was no underwear, which was typical of the older more traditional wizards). The elf cast a grooming spell on him and his hair was neatly dried and brushed. Severus looked at himself in the golden mirror in the bathroom. He looked good. His grandfather had been right; with his nose and teeth fixed he looked much more handsome. The parselmagic transformation he had gone through made him look much younger than before, much younger than his thirty-eight years. He wondered if his students would even make him out.

He scowled... okay they would recognise him if he scowled.

The elves all left and Severus picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl. A quick scan showed no trace of magic... there were not even traces of pesticide. He ate two apples and a pear and drank two goblets of water. He walked out onto the patio and looked around. He knew the anti-animagi spell was to prevent those who were birds or winged creatures from coming in or going out. He smirked there were no wards preventing a wizard who could fly from leaving. As far as Severus was concerned the only two wizards who had ever had that ability were himself and Voldemort. He would not use that avenue just yet but he relaxed as he knew he had a way out in an emergency.

Soon there was a knock and several elves came in and laid out an elaborate but rich dinner. Flamel came in soon after and informed Severus they would be joined by a close friend soon.

Severus knew it was Seth right away. All descriptions of the man's beauty had preceded him. He was very handsome; he was about Severus' height, lean and had clear honey golden skin, long dark auburn hair and mesmerizing golden brown eyes. The gold and brown robes he had on flowed like a cascading waterfall around him. Scorpius Black was right, the man was beautiful to the point of perfection, however while Severus could admire his beauty he felt nothing for the man.

"Potions Master Severus Snape I am very pleased to finally make your acquaintance" the man said, his voice had an ethereal tone to it.

"Indeed, I assume you are Lord Seth or is it Menes or Alexander, what name do I address you as?" Severus asked coldly.

The man's eyes showed that he obviously shocked at Severus' cold demeanour towards him.

"Come come, no need to be so hostile Severus" the man said becoming very familiar in addressing him "You may call me Seth if you wish; it is what Nicholas here prefers to address me as."

"I am surprise you are so well informed" Nicholas said taking a seat at the table and putting out a spoon full of vegetables and putting it on the plate in front of where Seth now sat.

Severus sat at the table but did not move to take any of the delicious looking food.

With his trademark sneer Severus said in almost disgust "Cygnus Black's portrait has been very informative and so has Cepheus Black."

Severus saw the amusement in Seth's eyes and the sorrow in Nicholas'.

Seth turned to Nicholas "I am sorry to hear about Perenelle, I never expected her to ever be defeated."

Severus gave a cold chuckle and Nicholas looked at him with a disapproving look.

"Well she lived a long life, but maybe Severus you could shed some light on how she died..."

"I did not see the bitch fall, ask Harry when he comes" Severus said coldly.

"Yes I know Manti said that you were not conscious when she died, nor were you responsible in anyway. What I want to know is about the boy who was with Harry, Manti said his sword glowed and went through Perenelle. I know she had many charms and runes on her which should have prevented such a thing" Nicholas said.

Severus realised that the man was not grieving for his wife but he knew that Nicholas' real partner was Seth and not his wife in name.

"No wizard should have been able to touch her" Seth said looking a bit put out more than in grief.

Severus smiled obviously Dudley must have killed her, as a muggle the runes on Perenelle would not have detected him.

Seth looked at Severus "You obviously know what happen, come Severus tell us".

"You could ask the individual when he comes, I am sure you will meet him soon" Severus said and again smirked at them.

Nicholas gave Severus a look Dumbledore had often given him; it usually was followed by a scolding.

"You are being rather stubborn Snape, how was my wife killed?" Nicholas said a little loud but not yet a shout.

"Figure it out yourself, you are worse than the moronic dunderheads I normally teach, you are six hundred plus years old... and you what two, three thousand, figure it out..."

Seth smiled and Severus felt the wave of magic hit him. Seth was obviously very powerful; his magic was as powerful in his relaxed state, as Harry's when he was in full attack mode. However, the invisible band around his hand release a powerful surge of Harry's love and Severus felt the love protect him.

"Interesting..." Seth said with a smile "You intrigue me Severus Snape."

"Really, you disgust me" Snape sneered back.

"Oh darling, don't you know there is a fine line between love and hate... You will be a worthy mate" Seth said giving what could have been described as a seductive smile.

Severus saw Nicholas look at Seth with love. Severus felt the low pulsing warm magic coming from Seth but it did not affect him.

"And what makes you think I would want to mate with you?" Severus said picking off an invisible piece of lint of his robes.

"No one refuses me" Seth said with a purr.

"Well I am, bitch" Severus said.

"Carrier or no, no one talks to me like that. I will have to teach you some manners" Seth sent a bolt of lightning at Severus which was temporarily blocked by the parselmagic shield Severus had put up.

Seth looked ugly and demonic in Severus' eyes, as the black magic consumed him and he sent it out of his hands and directed it to Severus. Severus felt his shields reinforced by Harry's love directed from the band around his hand and from the ring on his finger.

However Severus felt his shields buckling, he threw up a barrier and ran to the patio and jumped off the ledge. He concentrated his magic and flew down safely to a garden below. He heard Seth laugh.

Severus hid behind a bush and heard the house-elves looking for him. The house-elf Pim found him quickly. He was bound using elf magic and carried back to the room. As they were entering the room Severus heard Nicholas talking to Seth.

"You cannot force him Seth, he has to come to you willingly, torturing him would only drive him away, for a carrier to become pregnant he has to mate with his chosen willingly."

"I will bed him, no one refuses me" Seth said in a low growl.

"He already has, he is resistant to your charms... he reminds me of Cygnus" Nicholas said and Seth slapped him across the face.

"Do not mention that name. No one refuses me."

Severus' eyebrow went up, thinking quickly he remembered Harry saying that Manasa had two gifts for him one was becoming a parselmouth, the other he now knew in his heart was becoming a 'carrier', he could become pregnant. If he wasn't in such trouble he would smack Harry for not telling him and then make love to him until he had given him a baby.

The Basilisk had said Seth had been looking for centuries for a carrier, Seth wanted him to get him pregnant. Severus smirked Seth will have to look for another few centuries because the only man he was allowing to have sex with him was his husband Harry.

"Ah Severus darling that was very naughty of you but I am very impressed, your magical ability is one that I have not seen in centuries. You truly are worthy."

"You are not in my eyes" Severus said in a disgusted tone.

"You are powerful, intelligent, handsome and sophisticated. There is no one else in this world who could satisfy you the way I could..."

"You obviously have not met Harry, he satisfies me totally as a matter of fact he satisfied me quite a few times this morning" Severus said teasing the man who sent out another lightening hex at him and Severus screamed in pain until he collapsed and passed out.

-----

"Sev... Sev come on love wake up."

Severus heard Harry's voice; he slowly came into focus and saw Harry standing over him. He looked around; he was in their bedroom at Hogwarts.

"Sev you had me worried, you were out for four days" Harry said and moved a strand of hair away from his face.

Severus looked around confused. He looked at Harry... something was wrong, he did not feel Harry's magic pulsing from him. The room did not have that magical feel that it normally had and he did not hear Hogwarts light humming as he normally did when he woke up.

"Harry you feel strange, I am not feeling your magic" Severus said wearily.

Harry smiled "Your magic is a bit off, whatever it is Flamel did to you threw you off a bit."

"Wasn't Flamel... it was Seth"

"Well it is a good thing we rescued you in time, Bill had a dickens of a time with the wards but Neville and I were able to sneak in and get you."

"I knew you'd rescue me" Severus said with a smile as he sat up and Harry handed him a goblet of water which he drank.

"Of course I would love and don't worry about your magic, you will be good as new in no time" Harry said and gave Severus one of the smiles he loved.

"I am surprise Hogwarts could not fix it?" Severus said giving back the goblet and then used his magic to stop the headache he had.

"No it will just take some time, a little time and some good old fashion loving" Harry said and moved to kiss him.

Harry's kiss was strong and powerful and Severus groaned.

-----

Harry, Neville, Dudley, Brian and Alex looked on as Bill tried to dismantle the wards around the island. Harry was pulsing in magic.

Dudley looked at him "Don't worry Harry we will get him, I promise you we will get Severus".

Harry's eyes were cold and deadly. He cursed himself, using most of his magic to stop the Basilisk that had come through; he could not call up enough to stop the other from taking Severus in its mouth and slithering away through the portal. Dudley had run after the snake but the portal closed before he could get to it.

Alex turned to Harry "Bill will get through soon and then we will find Severus even if we have to destroy the island to do so."

Harry looked at Bill who had been able to decipher the wards on the portkey and he was using it now like a key to unlock the wards so the entire joint team of Ministry special agents, Aurors, as well as the small team of goblin soldiers and Harry's team, could get through.

Harry had been sending Severus pulses of magic through his gypsy wedding band and had felt the one or two moments when Severus had been attacked or frightened. The band was currently warm which indicated that he was safe.

The band then felt hot... Severus was in danger... then the band became warm and pulsed with strong love... the band moved and twisted around Harry's arm. He looked at it in horror; the feeling from the band was similar to when he and Severus were having sex.

Then a strong wave of magic hit him and Harry growled loudly... someone was trying to claim his mate.

.

------------------------------------------------

_A/N: For those of you who haven't already please check out my new story "The Legend of Golden Heart" up now._

_._


	46. Chapter 46: The Battle of Black Island

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

**----**

_**Chapter 46: The Battle of Black Island**_

Bill was almost through, he knew that if ever there was a time for him to work fast and accurate it was now. The wards were complicated, only the wards on the Library in the Chamber were more complicated. However with the extra training Rowena had given him Bill knew he could do it, it was only a matter of time. But time was of the essence and Bill had to work fast.

The group on the boat platform were watching Bill when they heard an unnatural roar of rage and heartache. They turned and looked at Harry who was glowing and his face was contorted in fury. Brian was alarmed the aura coming off of Harry was not all light and from experience he knew that whatever it was that had happened in the last few seconds was enough to make Harry kill.

There was a large burst of magic from Harry and the wards Bill were working on rapidly untangled. Bill stepped back and looked at Harry in amazement as the tentacle of magic from him utterly destroyed the complex wards. The wards crumbled until there was a hole large enough for Harry's Griffin to get through.

Harry turned into Gryffin and soared through the hole in the wards. Bill quickly unlocked the rest of the wards until it crumbled enough to let them all in. As the ward collapsed they were able to see the island about two miles in the distance.

Halfway between them and the island was Gryffin who seemed to be fighting another set of invisible wards. Bill looked and saw the ward against animagi that was coming from the island itself.

"Harry there is a ward against animagi" Bill shouted but either Harry did not hear him or he ignored him.

Brian shouted for Harry as well and they all gasped when they saw the griffin change back into Harry midair and fall. However Harry seemed to catch himself a few feet from the blue Mediterranean waters and flew wingless to the island.

"I guess Severus taught him to fly" George said as he passed out red and blue pellets to the men.

"I wonder if he could teach us to fly, that would be so cool" Fred said as he too passed around special Weasley brand weapons.

Feanor laughed "Think of the mischief you could do with that skill, especially if you use an invisibility spell along with it."

Fred and George sported the same identical feral grin.

Brian reached over and slapped the three behind their heads "Focus"

"What happened to Harry?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, he suddenly grabbed his arm, looked at it in horror and then... roared" Dudley said.

Brian looked at Dudley "Which arm?"

"His right" Dudley replied, confused as to why it mattered.

Alex looked at the flying figure that was almost to the island "His marriage band... Severus must be dying. We have to go people, Harry and Severus need us."

-----

Severus groaned as Harry kissed him; the kiss was powerful and... nice. Harry gently pushed him back down onto the bed and kissed his neck and then his shoulder. Harry stripped him of the pajama jacket he had on. Severus felt Harry's kisses trail down to his chest and then to his nipples. Harry expertly kissed and sucked his nipple and Severus looked at him.

_This was not Harry._

Severus' mind analysed the subtle differences, the person looked like Harry, every detail was perfect, but there was no magic. Anyone else would have been fooled but not Severus. Harry was not just a physical being he was magical and Severus knew his magic. It didn't matter if Severus' magic was off (which he doubted as he was able to use it to magically get rid of his headache), Harry's wasn't. He closed his eyes as the person kissed his bellybutton. _This was not his husband_.

There was a sudden sharp pain from his gypsy wedding band and Severus screamed out.

'Harry' looked at him with loving concern "Sev... love what is wrong?"

_Definitely not Harry._

"Sharp pain... must be a residue from that bastard Seth" Severus said his mind knowing who the person next to him was.

'Harry' nodded and reached over and took Severus' left hand and very slowly massaged it. Severus felt the small outpouring of magic from the man in front of him as it passed over his arm and sooth it. Severus felt another pulse of pain from the band. The man in front of him looked at him sympathetically.

Severus knew how the band worked and for him to be getting such pain, his husband had to be either angry or in pain... either way he was now 100% sure the man in front of him was not his Harry. Most importantly his Harry knew someone else was with him. He took his hand away from Seth and sent his own magic into the band.

Seth looked at Severus arm and using rune-sight saw the band on his arm... he wasn't sure what it was but Severus must have known what it was. He used his own perfected Legilimency skills to penetrate Severus mind.

Over the centuries he had developed his own mind magic; it was far superior to what ordinary mortal wizards had. It was this mind magic that had tapped into Severus' subconscious mind to recreate this room and Harry's characteristics. Severus would see the room exactly the way he remembered it, down to the glass on the bedside table that he had left in the real room. He would see Harry exactly how he knew him, down to the small mole on his neck; Harry's expressions would be exactly how Severus knew them to be... no matter what Seth did physically he would be an exact match to Harry.

Seth now looked into Severus' mind. He knew from Albus that the man was a highly skilled Occlumens, even unconscious the man's mind had been hard to penetrate and they were only able to access seemingly unimportant information. However he was now relaxed with his lover, his mind was an open book.

The band on his arm was a gift from Sybil Trelawney to warn him against danger. Seth digged deeper; Severus and Harry were indeed lovers, neither one dominating over the other, he saw Harry telling Severus he did not want a slave but an equal partner a strong powerful wizard to share his bed and his life. He saw images of them having sex... of Severus in a corner receiving swats from Harry _hmmm kinky_; he saw Harry sleeping under a tree with his head on Severus' lap while Severus read a book. He saw Harry standing in front of Tiberius' ghostly Chimera and Severus running towards him with a young ghost at his side and a galloping ghost horse running in front of Harry.

There was a wave of white and Seth saw Severus using a whip on Harry and Harry dressed in a sexy black leather outfit. Seth saw images of Harry crying into Severus shoulder and of them laughing with several ghosts... Tiberius'? .... No his idiot brother Valerian. He saw Harry and Severus dancing.

He pulled out of Severus mind and saw the man looking at him smiling. Severus reached up and kissed him, the kiss was passionate and powerful. Seth felt the magic coming from Severus. The man was indeed powerful, Albus had been right; he would have been a great dark lord. Their tongues battled for dominance and Seth considered, even though Severus was powerful, he was not in his league, possibly in a few centuries... but Seth was pretending to be Harry and Harry gave Severus some leeway in bed.

Seth felt a pulse of magic from Severus... must be something between him and Harry. Seth's magical shield automatically went up and Severus backed down.

Severus looked at the man, he knew he could not overpower him magically, Seth was too powerful for that and he did not want to let the man know that he knew he was not Harry. He had an advantage and had to use it. He had felt the man enter his mind... it was very subtle and even one month ago he would not have felt it. Manasa had taught him well, his occlumency skills were sharpened by his parselmagic. Severus let the man see selective memories and a few made up ones as well; 'memories' that would have gotten him in serious trouble if his Harry had ever found out about them.

He kept sending soothing magic to his Harry and he prayed to God that Harry was not aware of what he was doing. This was not cheating on Harry... he had no love for the man in front of him and he definitely not going to have sex with him. Severus knew that each man no matter how powerful had a weakness. Severus hoped his wit and instincts were correct... he could catch Seth off guard... he had to.

Seth looked at Severus who was trying to sit up and was gently pushing him away.

"What love?"

Severus pouted "You know it is my turn".

Seth looked at him; he looked so cute pouting like that. Yes Severus was a perfect mate for him; Seth looked at the pouting lips and immediately wanted to please him. Once more Seth looked into Severus mind to find out what the man was talking about. He instantly saw, Severus and Harry shared dominance in bed and it was Severus' turn to take control. Seth sighed he did not like relinquishing dominance but he needed Severus to come to him willingly and the only way he could do that for now was to pretend to be Harry.

Seth nodded and Severus smirked.

Severus pulled 'Harry' down "Good let's play".

-----

Harry flew to the island. His marriage band was getting strange magical pulses. He knew Severus felt his rage and heartache; he had gotten soothing pulses from his mate to assure him that everything was okay. However Harry was getting pulses of nervousness and underlying feeling of danger from Severus. He needed to find his husband soon.

Harry landed on the island and used his parselmagic to scan it. There were many blocks on the house, runes that prevented many forms of magic. He 'saw' a dying Basilisk in one of the greenhouses to his right; the other was guarded against parselmagic (possibly Flamel's hideaway from his wife). He saw two other Basilisks coming his way. There were several house-elves many more powerful than he had ever seen... not all were pure house-elves but hybrids.

He took out death sword and moved towards the direction of the Basilisks.

"_**[Intruder you are not welcome here, you will now die]"**_ The first one said.

Harry looked at it, its yellow eyes widen with shock that Harry did not die when he looked at him. The Basilisk was smaller than the others he had faced before, most likely it was younger. The other one that came behind it was longer, about the size of Manasa and like his teacher Harry felt pain coming from it. Looking at the second Basilisk, Harry saw the raw whip marks on her lower body.

"_**[I don't know why you are ssstill alive but I will crush you with my body]"**_ the first snake said and lunged at Harry who very quickly moved out of the way.

"_**[I do not want to fight you. Ssstand down and we will talk]"**_

"_**[A ssspeaker. Nalini ssstand down]"**_ the second Basilisk said.

"_**[No missstressss warned usss, there are to be no intrudersss, I will not disssobey]"**_ Nalini hissed.

Harry sighed he knew that Perenelle was probably a cruel mistress and the marks on the Basilisks bodies bore their punishments.

Harry used his parselmagic and moved out of the way dodging the Great One but not striking; the second snake just stood out of the way and did not interfere. _**"[Your mistresss isss dead]"**_

Nalini raised her head and hissed _**"[You lie; nothing can kill our Mistressss, ssshe isss immortal]"**_

"_**[You know I am not lying, you can sense when someone lies; ssshe was killed by the Champion of LeFey with Excalibur]" **_

The second Basilisk looked at Harry and then out to see _**"[He isss not lying... Can you free usss?]"**_

Nalini turned to the second Basilisk _**"[Vidya you betray our missstresss and our massster. The missstresss may be dead but the massster isss not and Massster Garuda isss here asss well. We must kill the intruder; I will not jeopardissse the hatchlingsss]".**_

Nalini whipped her tail and struck the Basilisk she called Vidya.

"_**[Vidya I hope my inssstinctsss are right about you]"**_ Harry hissed and called forth his magic and jumped on Nalini's head. He looked into her eyes and used his hypnosis on her. He reached into her soul and battled. He felt the snake toss her head in an attempt to shake him off. He saw the hatchlings she spoke of, hybrids, similar to Tiberius' monsters, half basilisk, half something else. Nalini was powerful but not as strong as Manasa or Rani or even the one that had come through the portal and Harry was able subdue her.

Her eyes turned white and she looked dazed. She stopped flaying and hissed a soft whimper. Harry looked at Vidya _**"[I am going to dessstroy Flamel tonight; there isss a team of wizardsss and powerful magicsss who are coming, we are going to dessstroy the evil on thisss island. I do not wisssh to sssee any Great Onesss die, take Nalini and go to where it would be sssafe. When the battle isss over I will come to you]"**_

Vidya nodded _**"[We will go back to the cavesss]"**_

Harry instructed the hypnotised Nalini and she started to follow Vidya. A crack of a whip was heard and Harry heard Nalini scream out in pain.

Harry saw a house-elf wielding a long whip, it had three tails and at the tip of each tail was a small green barb.

Harry rushed forward and sent his magic towards the elf, with a flash of a fireball the house elf was up in flames.

Harry saw Death appear and take the soul.

Death paused for a second "I cannot help you, this battle you have to fight on your own, but I will tell you to be mindful of your soul, dark magic could only be defeated using light magic and... Severus loves you and only you, remember that." He disappeared.

Harry looked at the charred remains of the elf and noted that the whip did not burn. Strange.

He picked up the whip and considered it only for a second. He turned and noticed Nalini was out of his hypnosis but the snake was looking more at the whip than at Harry. He ordered the two back to the caves and Nalini reluctantly followed Vidya.

Harry turned around and felt a few of the house-elves looking at him, they looked timid and a bit fearful, but using his magic sight Harry knew they were not to be trusted. He shrunk and pocketed the whip and raised his death sword as the first house-elf attacked.

As Harry slashed the first, he touched the medallion around his neck and felt it pulse with love. He needed to find Severus.

-----

Brian looked out and saw Harry battling a Basilisk, he sighed; _just how many Basilisks did that woman have_.

As if echoing his thoughts he heard Fred cry out about the two Basilisks and he saw George slump down against the hull and started shaking. Fred reached down and comforted his twin. Brian looked at them both, it was the first time he had seen either of them like this, the twins were the perfect Gryffindors, no fear, jump into a battle wands raised, to hell with the consequences.

Bill came up to him and whispered "Since the battle with Eldritch, George has been having nightmares of giant snakes."

Brian nodded, he understood.

The boat stopped and Bill stumbled forward. The boat then tilted to one side and several of the people on board screamed. Brian tried to forget that the people screaming were supposed to be battle hardened warriors.

A huge tentacle came out of the water and grabbed on to the boat. Immediately the wizards started sending spells at the giant tentacles that started wrapping itself around the boat.

Brian heard someone scream "Kraken".

George jumped up, the Basilisk forgotten "Gred did you pack the Kraken bait?"

"I don't know Feorge, I think I left it next to the Yeti chow" his twin said with a grin.

The twins suddenly started pulling out little green pellets and threw them at a tentacle that flinched as if it were hit by a stinging hex.

The twins cheered and high fived each other. Brian saw the elf Feanor come up with a strange looking runed covered spear.

"Boys I think we could have fun with this" Feanor said and Fred and George looked at it and whistled.

"Fea you have the best toys" Fred said and George agreed.

Filius Flitwick came up behind them. Brian had almost forgotten that the tiny wizard had been with them.

"Stay your weapon, Master Elf. Give me a few minutes with the creature" Filius said and took off his outer cloak.

To everyone's amazement Filius jumped off the side of the boat. A minute later the tentacles stopped grabbing on to the boat and Alex ordered all the men to stop attacking. A few minutes later the tentacles retreated. A squid patronus came onto the boat in front of Brian; it had Filius' voice and told them to go ahead the Kraken gave them permission to enter. The message told them that Filius was going to stay with the Kraken for a bit.

Brian raised his eyebrow and looked over at Alex whose face showed wonder. Brian knew that the Department of Mysteries Head was processing the new mystery.

Looking to the island they saw that Harry was no longer battling the Basilisks, which were no longer in sight. Harry was instead battling several tiny creatures that from this distance Brian could not make out what they were. However he heard Feanor say they were house-elves.

As the boat moved forward Alex came to stand next to him. "I think I am going to have to create a whole new section in the Department of Mysteries just for Harry and his adventures."

Brian laughed.

-----

Seth reached over and rubbed his aching arse. Severus had used a paddle on his behind in one of his games. Had he not seen the memories of Severus and Harry playing these games in Severus' mind, he would not have consented. Not that being paddled was not a turn on, he had many partners who liked to be punished but Seth had always been the one to dish it out.

He felt Severus' excitement and love. He actually envied Harry and Severus' relationship, Severus truly loved Harry. It was a pity that he would have to destroy that. However he would have to, if he wanted to be happy he would have to.

He still remembered the day when he was cast from his homeland, when the elders banished him. The elder Myrddin cursed him, so that he would not be able to get a woman or any female pregnant; it was the greatest shame for an Atlantian to not be able to bear children. A shame he held for millennia, his hope came three thousand years ago when a Babylonian priestess told him that he could break the curse if he found a male carrier; a man who could carry a child and give birth. The concept should not have been possible even with magic but Severus was such a man and he was going to be his.

He had scanned Severus' memories, these games where usually followed by amazing sex. Seth rubbed his backside; he hoped it was worth it.

Severus had stripped him of his clothes and now had him against the wall. Seth felt Severus hot breath against his neck; he was definitely turned on. Severus was a passionate man and Seth could not wait to have sex with him. The only problem was that Severus kept calling him Harry. He had had many names over the millennia he could be Harry for a few hours.

Severus pressed up behind him, Seth turned his head as his body pressed into the wall... this was definitely a turn on... Seth closed his eyes and felt Severus' powerful body behind him... this was very good.

Severus smirked; he had Seth just where he wanted him... he felt the man's magical shield's fall as he dropped his guard and submitted to Severus' movements. Severus' hands reached over and tilted Seth's head back, his lips touched the man's ears and he heard Seth groan.

Severus seductively whispered "Seth"

The man groaned at the sound of his name on the man's lips "yessss"

"Do you honestly think I do not know my own husband" Severus said and snapped the head around.

The body fell, the head twisted right around.

Using his parselmagic Severus wandless shouted _**"[Sssectumsssempra]" **_his hand doing a movement similar to a sword.

The neck was sliced off of the body.

There was a crash to the side and a very powerful glowing with magic Harry came through... okay this was his husband.

Severus looked as the room reverted to the room Flamel had put him in. Harry looked at him and growled.

_Ohhh dear._

Harry looked briefly at the naked flaying headless body that had looked like him but was now reverting to that of a good looking man who he assumed was Seth.

Harry reached over and grabbed Severus and kissed him passionately. Severus moaned and melted in the kiss; this was definitely the real Harry. He felt the rush of magic that went into the kiss. Magic that engulfed him and swirled around him. He felt the warm pulsing magic that was coming from the gypsy band. This was his Harry.

Harry pulled away and smelt him "You have some explaining to do."

"He wanted to have sex with me to get me pregnant... you did not tell me..." Severus stopped he heard Harry's alpha growling. He immediately bent his head in submission and whispered "I am yours Harry, only yours."

Harry turned him around and bit deep into his shoulder, marking him "MINE".

"Yours".

They heard the door crash open and Harry pushed Severus behind him and the death sword was held high.

Flamel came running in followed by three house-elves.

Flamel looked at the body and frowned and then at the two wizards "Potter, I should have known".

"Master you must get away now" one of the elves said and they all saw the body ignite. Flamel looked at Harry in disgust and ran back through the door. Harry moved to follow but the elves threw up a barrier blocking the way. The flaming body was giving off a strong heat like fiendfyre. Harry grabbed Severus and ran to the broken patio glass door he had entered. The two jumped off the patio as the heat from the fire caused an explosion.

Severus watched as Harry used his magic to fly... Yes his husband was amazing.

They landed in the garden below and like before, the house-elves came out looking for them. Harry pulled out his death sword and battled the four house elves whose magic was really powerful. Severus joined in and wandlessly cast several spells. They fought side by side and their magic complemented each other.

When the house-elves were dead Harry looked at Severus and frowned. He took off his robes and tossed them to Severus. Harry was now dressed in the long sleeved shirt and black trousers he had on below his robes.

"Put these on"

Severus looked at the blood red robes and frowned but Harry's stern glare made him not argue. He put them on over the pajama bottom he had on but waved his hand over it and it lengthened a bit and turned black. Harry shook his head.

They ran through the door from the gardens and into the house. They heard Flamel shouting orders to elves and then there were several popping sounds as a dozen wizards and witches, two vampires and a dwarf appeared. A few of the wizards and witches ran to help Flamel but two wizards, the two vampires and the dwarf stayed to battle Harry and Severus.

Harry cursed and summoned his fiendfyre whip which struck the first vampire with such speed and accuracy, that if you blinked you would have missed it going up in flames. The second used its unnatural speed to move out the way. Again Severus and Harry found themselves fighting side by side. Severus created a parselmagic fiendfyre sword and fought, while Harry used his whip and the death sword.

The dwarf was a tricky bastard and Severus had to use a lot of dark magic spells to corner him before his fiendfyre sword gutted the creature. He turned and saw Harry using his parselmagic fighting techniques against the two wizards. Which left...

Severus turned and saw himself face to face with the vampire. The creature grabbed his hand and chanted. Severus felt his hand go cold and his fiendfyre sword was extinguished.

"If my master didn't want you alive, I would have already killed you" The vampire said with a strong Romanian accent.

"Your master is dead" Severus spat out as his free hand flew to the vampire and punched him. The man stumbled back a bit surprised at the power behind the punch.

The vampire laughed as he came back towards Severus who was casting another dark magic spell; "My master is immortal and therefore cannot die little wizard."

Severus would not allow himself to be intimidated by a vampire... he had been a death eater after all. He sent a dark magic curse after it but the vampire moved out of the way. Severus considered all he had ever learnt and using parselmagic mixed with the levicorpus spell he had created, he spun around waving his hand as he moved in a circle. It was just enough to trip the speeding vampire and hang him upside down stopping him and making him visible. Using sectumsempra again he sliced the vampire's head off.

He looked around and saw Harry looking at him with a smile. He rolled his eyes and ran out in the direction of a lot of noise.

They exited the house and saw Alex and his men fighting the dark wizards and witches. Brian and Neville were fighting a manticore and the goblins were fighting several house-elves. Bill came up to Harry and told him he would look for the room with the wards to destroy all the wards on the island.

Severus was going to go with him but Harry stopped him. He did not want Severus out of his sight. Severus then explained where it was and a team of Aurors went with Bill.

Harry looked around and saw several strange creatures coming towards them, five foot tall house-elves with snake tails and dragon looking wings. Oh God what kind of unnatural mixture was these. Dudley came up and stood next to him.

"See you found Severus" Dudley said and Harry nodded. Dudley smirked "good; time to get this party started".

Severus looked around and saw the elf Feanor setting something up on a clearing. Fred and George both looked on but protected the elf as well.

----

Fred helped Feanor put out three rune stones and put them in a large triangle and then the elf started chanting. George stood with his wand out protecting the elf. The chanting stopped and Feanor looked at the triangles and frowned.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Fred said and Feanor looked up at him and frowned.

The elf considered the puzzle and then snapped his fingers as he remembered. He sliced his finger and dropped blood on each of the rune stones as he chanted. Still nothing happened and he looked at the twins with a horrified expression.... none of his inventions had ever not worked.

Fred laughed "The wards on the island are probably..."

"...preventing it from activating..." George continued.

"...but don't worry..."

"... if there is anyone..."

"...who could dismantle..."

"...the wards it is..."

"Bill Weasley" the twins said together and high fived each other.

----

Bill and the Aurors went in the direction Severus had told them and he soon found the wall with runes over it, it lead to a hidden room. Bill worked as the Aurors battled a group of highly skilled wizards who had appeared to stop them.

It took Bill five minutes but the runes on the wall fell and the door opened revealing the room. It was the portkey station. Bill snorted this would be a piece of cake. He started on the wards and was almost through when there was a small clanking sound and he saw the hallway outside of the room filled with smoke. He saw the wizards both the aurors and the dark wizards fall.

Bill saw a grandfatherly looking man come into the room and scowl.

"You're good boy, I have to give you credit. It would be a pity to kill you, I haven't met someone this good in runes and curse breaking in centuries. I will make you an offer boy, come with me, I will give you whatever your heart desires".

"I already have my heart desires, Flamel" Bill answered.

Flamel chuckled "I doubt it, have you ever decoded Atlantian scrolls or seen ancient Babylonian walls; join me and I will give you the opportunity of a life time, your wife, boyfriend, children are free to join us".

Bill had to admit to himself that the offer sounded tempting but he made a vow to Harry and that meant more to him than an Atlantian scroll or a Babylonian wall. Fleur would be the first to agree with him.

"I will take you to visit the Library Tower of Babel" Flamel said.

Bill looked at Flamel... the fabled Library Tower of Babel... the offer was a dream come true but he was a man of honour and he would not let Harry down. He wandlessly cast the final spell and the wards in the room came crashing down. He smiled as he saw the runes dismantle.

Flamel looked at him and frowned "Pity".

The last thing Bill saw was a flash of light.

-----

Feanor looked at the rune stones and sighed; Fred and Gorge were pulling out some of their own inventions and were passing them to the elf. He sighed again; he was nearly five thousand years old maybe it was time to leave the inventing to the younger generation. There was a humming and three pillars of blue light shot out of the stones and connected to create a sapphire blue translucent pyramid. A portal opened. Feanor smiled and Fred and George looked on in shock as the elven army lead by Jarak stepped out of the portal.

Harry looked on at the carnage that was around them, he saw Death flitting in and out. He shook his head as he saw the moon rising, he needed to end this. He saw the elves battling some Blast Ended Skrewts, he knew where Hagrid got his now. He turned and saw Alex and his men fighting the house-elf hybrids and the goblins and Brian were fighting wizards.

Dudley stood at his right side and Severus at his left they had just come out of the green house where they had killed the dying Basilisk. Harry looked around; where was Neville?

There was a loud roar and everyone turned to see a giant black Hungarian Horntail Dragon rise up from the back of the building and Flamel sat on its back. Draped across the dragon's neck in front of Flamel was an unconscious Bill.

Flamel looked down at Harry and smirked.

Harry turned into Gryffin and attacked the dragon who fought with expertise. Severus sent spell after spell at the dragon and Dudley looked at it in horror.

The dragon roared and fired firebolts at Gryffin who dodged them, though they started hitting the ground where the elves, wizards and goblins lay. Gryffin saw this and moved away but Flamel and his dragon did not move.

Gryffin landed and Harry turned back into himself and cast a protection spell around everyone on the ground.

Flamel and his dragon turned and started to fly away.

Fred and George ran up to Harry "Harry, he has Bill".

Severus, Harry, Fred, George all tried various magical spells but could not grab onto Bill.

There was a loud roar and large black and bronze dragon appeared.

Dudley cursed but Fred and George jumped for joy when they saw Charlie sitting on the back of the new dragon.

The two dragons battled mid air and the Horntail used its tail like a mace, while the Norwegian Ridgeback lunged to bite the neck of the larger dragon.

The Horntail flew back rising up as it exposed its underside to the poisonous fangs of the Ridgeback. Seeing the danger Flamel lifted Bill up and threw him over the edge. The Ridgeback diverted and flew down and Charlie grabbed his falling brother. The Horntail however used the opportunity and whipped its tail and struck the Ridgeback who came crashing down.

With its attention on the Ridgeback, the Horntail did not see Severus dark magic spell coming towards it and it too was struck in the sensitive part under its chin. Harry ran and followed the falling dragon and once more turning into Gryffin went after the black dragon. Harry remembered what Manasa had said about him still being himself, even when in animagus form. He found his core and conjured a ball of light magic which came shooting out of Gryffin's mouth and blinded the dragon which then crashed.

Flamel came off the dragon stunned; however he quickly recovered and sent a black misty dragon after Harry's griffin animagus form. Gryffin tried to attack the misty dragon but could not touch it, it was like a misty dementor. He heard the screams of what sounded like tortured souls echoing in his mind.

Harry landed before he could crash and Severus ran up to him, the magic of the gypsy bands soothing the two wizards. Harry saw Severus on his left and Dudley on his right, this was it, he knew it, he knew what he had to do. The medallion around his neck glowed and he reached out and grabbed Severus' hand. Feeling the strong love from his husband and seeing Dudley next to him fiercely protecting him. Harry cast his patronus. The griffin of light bound forward and attacked the dark mist dragon.

Harry poured his love into the Griffin and the battle under the crescent moon between the light griffin and the dark dragon was one that Alex and Brian would show their trainees for years to come.

Harry was dimly aware of Dudley leaving his side, his attention on his light warrior. He heard Flamel's scream, he too had been concentrated on his dark dragon and he did not see Dudley until it was too late. The flash of Excalibur shone as it struck the ancient wizard who collapsed. Nicholas Flamel did not have time to even raise his hand to cast a spell as Dudley raised the sword and plunged it deep into his chest.

There was an echoing roar as the island shook. Harry saw a smiling Death reach up and pulled the screaming soul of Flamel with him.

The land continued shaking and Harry saw the white oak trees walking around, their branches reaching out and striking the various dark and un-natural creatures. He looked over and sadly saw what looked like the battered Nalini on the ground. It looked like the Basilisk had come out of her hiding to protect her master.

The roots of the trees grabbed the large Basilisk corpse and pulled it under. Alex called his men to him and Brian looked for his men and realised that most had not come out of the house. Severus and Harry looked as the trees destroyed the last of Flamel's evil creatures. The trees pulled down the still screeching black dragon but left the black and bronze dragon. Harry saw Charlie helping his very dazed older brother to walk. Fred and George were running to their brothers.

The elves looked at the trees in amazement; however the goblins went into the house to search it.

Harry pulled Severus in for a deep kiss.

"Don't think you are out of the woods yet Severus Snape, I still want a detailed explanation of what happened with Seth earlier" Harry said sternly but smiled when he saw his husband flush red.

There was a loud shout and Harry turned sharply and saw Jarak standing in the clearing with his sword raised looking up at a banister at the top of the building.

Harry gasped.

Severus whispered "That is impossible."

Standing on the ledge was a tall lean man with clear honey golden skin, long dark auburn hair and dressed in golden robes.

Jarak screamed "Cridan you bastard where is Vladimir?"

The man looked down and laughed "Well well if it isn't Jarak Inatar, it has been a while, what sixty, seventy years... you look good, can't say the same for your lover. Do you know it took ten years for him to stop screaming for you to save him and another twenty before he gave up hope? But you should be proud he lasted longer than any other vampire I tortured... ah well, this a pity and he was so handsome too... poor poor elf are you going to cry for your lover... Severus you should get your vials ready, a gift from me; elf tears."

There was a flash of light and the man moved swiftly out of the way, though the ends of his robes were pinned to the wall. He pulled away ripping his golden robes. He looked at the sword and tried to take it out of the wall but it would not budge.

He looked down at Dudley and sneered "Excalibur... a muggle... that explains so much... you were right Severus, I should have figured it out. Perenelle and Nicholas tattooed runes on their skins to protect themselves from magic spells and wizards... but a muggle with a sword... clever."

Severus continued looking at the man "Seth?"

Harry reached over and grabbed Severus' hand and allowed soothing magic to flow between them both. Harry felt Severus squeeze his hand.

"Ahh Severus, I have to admit, besides Merlin and Salazar you really have come the closest to getting me; but with you I had the most fun. I look forward to round two but be warned my darling, next time it is my turn." Seth smiled and raised his hand and before Harry's Avada Kedavra spell could reach him, Fawkes appeared, landed on the man's shoulder and in a flash of light they disappeared.

Harry reached out and caught Severus as he fainted.

.


	47. Chapter 47: An Endless Night

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

"_**[speech in parseltongue]"**_

_**----**_

_**Chapter 47: An Endless Night**_

Harry held Severus as the white leaves of the oak covered the area. He looked up and saw Neville sitting in a tree that was moving towards them. To his right Dudley was approaching the elf master Jarak who was now on his knees with his head bent. Brian and Alex were talking and the twins where introducing Feanor to Charlie, Bill was on the ground catching his breath.

Harry bent down and sent his magic to calm and revive Severus. Severus opened his onyx eyes and looked at Harry in fear. Harry immediately engulfed him in magic and Severus calmed a bit.

"I... I... killed him, his neck was broken and I severed it with dark magic... he can't... Harry he can't die and he will come after me" Severus said quietly.

Harry raised Severus towards him and held him tightly "No one is totally immortal, he will die and I will kill him before he gets you again. Severus I will protect you, he will get to you over my dead body."

It took Severus five minutes before he was able to catch himself.

Brian had gone into the building to look for his Aurors. Alex and his men had immediately started sweeping the area for any stray dark wizards.

Harry held Severus as he looked for Dudley; he wanted to send Severus home. He knew Severus was not only in shock at seeing Seth alive but the trauma of his capture was now weighing down at him.

Harry saw Dudley standing with Jarak and two other elves. The remaining elves where helping Brian and Alex in searching the area.

Severus looked at Jarak and remembered Seth's words to the elf. He whispered to Harry that he needed to speak with Jarak. Harry held his hand and walked with him over to where Neville was now jumping down from the tree which settled in the ground near to them.

"Master Jarak Inatar, you are looking for a vampire?" Severus said trying to catch his breath.

Jarak and the other elves looked at him with widened eyes; Jarak looked flustered "Yes Vladimir, you know where he is?"

"I do not know his name but when I first awoke here I was in a cell, in the cell next to me there was a vampire... he was very weak and almost.... feral."

"Where... where is he?" Jarak said racing up to Severus.

The elf looked so agitated that Harry stepped in front of Severus. Jarak took a breath at seeing Harry's movement. The Defence Master knew that he could fight Harry but it was not necessary, they were all friends and Harry was only concerned for Severus.

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder "If it were me Harry... what would you do?"

Harry understood the elf's anxiousness; he too had behaved almost feral when the basilisk had disappeared with Severus.

Severus took a breath "I will show you".

Alex and a few of his men joined them and Neville stayed to coordinate things on the outside. Dudley went to retrieve his sword which was still stuck on the outside of the top floor of the building.

Severus took them into the building and passed the portkey room. They saw Brian checking his men, some were dead others needed immediate attention.

They walked for a few minutes until they came to the hallway. Severus was concerned that they may have reached an area he could not remember or a fork in the hallways but thankfully there were none and everything was familiar. As a spy he often had to look for landmarks to try and get his way, it was this skill that helped them now.

As they walked down the hallway he looked out the window and saw the field of white oak trees was now sparse as most of the trees had walked away and was now scattered all over, he marvelled at Neville's power.

On the other side he saw the dark sea with the soft crashing waves. He saw the ship Brian and the others had come on and what looked like some sea creature swimming nearby.

He continued until he reached the dungeons. There was a block on it and Harry quickly got rid of the block and the dungeon door opened. The place was dark and Harry was about to cast a lumos when Severus stopped him and reminded him that it would hurt the vampire. Both Harry and Severus sent out their magic and felt the feral vampire who was still huddled in the corner of his cell.

Harry turned his eyes to that of a wolf and the room became like daylight. He knew that the elves would be able to see in the dark. Alex cast a soft glowing light that only shone the area immediately in front of them.

Jarak looked around and then he and the two elves who had come with him raced to the cell where the skeletal figure was in the corner.

"Vlad..." Jarak said and the vampire hissed.

"Vladimir, it's me Jarak" the elf said softly.

Harry and Severus felt the warm magic that Jarak sent out to the vampire. Slowly the living creature in torn rags turned and there was little light in its eyes. Jarak opened the door to the cell.

"No Jarak he is feral... he is gone" another elf said and Jarak gave the elf a glare that Harry though was worthy of Professor Snape at his worst.

Harry wanted to help but didn't know how. He looked at Severus and wondered how he would feel if Severus had disappeared for over fifty years, knowing he was tortured and screaming for Harry. It broke his heart.

Harry sent a wave of calming magic. Jarak looked at Harry and gave a soft smile.

Jarak opened the door and immediately the vampire attacked him. The elf moved quickly out of the way. The two did a dance of attack and escape at speeds so high Alex and his men could not follow, even Severus had trouble keeping up.

Soon the vampire tired, it could not sustain itself and Jarak walked forward. The vampire retreated to its corner. Jarak walked gracefully towards it and the vampire looked at him fearfully.

Harry saw the tears in the elf's eyes.

"Vlad, it's me Jarak" he said softly. The vampire tried to go further into the wall.

Jarak then brought his forearm to his lips and bit his skin so that it bled a bit. He moved his arm towards the hungry vampire who still looked at him in shock.

Then he pounced and taking the arm almost bit it off trying to get to the blood. He drank hungrily.

Alex and his men shouted but one of the elves shook his head "Jarak knows what he is doing."

They saw the elf fall to his knees as the vampire drained him. Harry wanted to help but knew there was nothing he could do right now.

Just when it looked like he was about to collapse, Jarak turned to Harry and said softly "stun him now".

Harry sent out a mild stunner which hit the vampire. The vampire slumped to the ground and released Jarak, who passed out.

The other elves rushed in and one picked up Jarak and the other picked up Vladimir and they raced outside. Harry held on to Severus and he looked at Alex who told him to go ahead. Harry too used his parselmagic and ran at an incredible speed outside.

One of the Ministry's Aurors who was a healer and one of the elven healers started working on Jarak and Vladimir. Dudley came over as did the old elven inventor Feanor. The elven healer spoke quickly in elvish and Feanor started to translate.

"He confirms that it is Vladimir of the vampire clan Daoi-Sith. He states that he has recently fed on elf blood..." Feanor looked at Jarak who was being given a blood replenisher but was rejecting the human blood substitute.

Feanor continued "He says that Vladimir has been badly damaged mentally but the blood given to him by Jarak is sustaining his body, he will need to feed many times before his body is back to full strength. He is not too sure about his mind however. He also says that it would be best if he get elven blood."

The elven doctor looked at Jarak and said something in elvish which Feanor translated "Jarak needs a lot of rest to replenish himself and is suggesting he be taken to the elven homeland to rest."

Harry looked at the doctor and said "What about Vladimir, shouldn't he go to the elven city as well?"

Feanor sighed and shook his head "Harry, Vladimir is banished from the elven homeland... he is of the clan Daoi-Sith which is a group of vampires who were once elves. They are considered dark-elves and no elf who has turned dark can re-enter the homeland."

Harry looked more closely at the stunned vampire in rags; he saw the pointed ears and the closed almond shaped eyes. He sighed and nodded, he was getting accustomed to the various politics and customs of the various groups. He had disagreed with most but would not interfere.

"They will not want to be apart" Harry said and Feanor nodded.

"Can they both come back to Hogwarts?" Dudley asked.

"A feral vampire in a school of young children would not go well" Alex said as he and Brian came out of the building.

"Hogwarts could help heal Vladimir mentally" Harry said and Severus and Neville nodded.

"It is too much of a risk Harry, school starts soon and the place will be crawling with students" Brian stated. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement continued "If he attacks any student, the legal repercussions would be disastrous for all."

Feanor nodded looking sadly at Jarak and Vladimir "They seemed destined to be apart".

"What about the chamber, what if we put him in the chamber?" Severus asked and looked at Harry.

"Rani's old room can be adapted, it is dark and teaming with vines and such, I could create a room for them to stay. It's not like I am going to have another Basilisk living there soon" Harry suggested and both Brian and Alex nodded.

"The chamber? The chamber of secrets... no... it is too dangerous the knowledge there is too dangerous. No dark elf should be allowed near the library" Feanor said sternly.

"What if we create an alternative? Harry we could seal the entrance of Rani's room or block it with parselmagic and build a floo to the room, that way Jarak could go in and out" Severus suggested and looked at Alex and Brian.

"I will agree if I get to visit the guardian again" Alex said looking at Harry and giving him a sly look. The Head of the Department of Mysteries had become friends with the stone snake guardian who guarded the Chamber of Secrets Library.

Harry smiled but then said seriously "I will see... Alex there are things on this island which may be best locked away in the chamber."

Alex nodded and then as Brian was about to say something, Harry's communication's mirror alarmed. It was Magnus. The Head of the Black accounts at Gringotts confirmed the transfer of the island to the Black Estate.

Feanor asked out of curiosity "Why does the island go to you? Your cousin was the one to kill Flamel... both Flamels actually."

Dudley looked at Harry for the answer. Harry briefly explained about Cygnus and Nicholas and the conditions of Nicholas having the island.

"Well if we wanted confirmation that Flamel is actually dead, we just received it" Neville stated and Harry nodded.

Brian looked at Harry and Severus and brought them back to the subject of Jarak and Vladimir "If the Deputy Headmaster approves and you promise to keep him in the chamber, I don't see it being a problem. However Severus and you Harry will be responsible for him, if he breaks free or anyone is harmed I will hold you responsible."

Harry nodded.

"How long would it take you to make the arrangements?" Alex asked and Harry said a few hours, possibly a day.

"So what do we do in the mean while?" Dudley asked.

"We could ask Hogwarts to keep Vladimir in status until arrangements could be made and let her help Jarak" Severus said and Harry nodded.

"Good let's start doing this. The wards are down so we could move by portkey. I will send Harry, Severus, Neville and Dudley first and you could settle things and then I will send the Weasleys and then the elves" Brian stated.

Neville shook his head "there are some things I need to do here first" and gestured to the oak trees scattered all over.

"There is a Basilisk I need to find, she did not want anything to do with Flamel or the others, she was trapped here, I told her to hide and she complied, I need to find her, there may be a few eggs I will need to destroy" Harry stated and saw Severus look at him.

Severus was about to say that he wanted to stay with Harry but his husband said firmly "I need you to return to Hogwarts... you need to speak to Hogwarts about Vladimir and Jarak; you also need to rest as well and I am sure Minerva is worried."

Severus sighed and nodded.

Dudley looked at Harry and said in a tone which indicated that nothing was going to change his mind "I am going with you".

Charlie came up to them "Bill should go to St. Mungo's, he is not doing well."

"Justine is at Hogwarts, let him go there" Brian stated. Harry smiled remembering St. Mungo's top healer Justine and the Head of the DMLE were dating.

"Charlie you too are welcome to come to Hogwarts, I know Hagrid would love to see the dragon" Severus stated.

Charlie smiled "Norberta would be glad to see Hagrid too".

Harry smiled "That's Norbert...I mean Norberta, oh she is so big". Harry turned to Severus "She is the dragon that I saw hatch in my first year, in Hagrid's hut."

Severus shook his head and grumbled something about the crazy giant and idiot first year Gryffindors.

"So how is the dragon going to get to Hogwarts?" Dudley asked.

"We fly of course... she is injured but should still be able to fly" Charlie asked and he saw the excited look in Dudley's eyes.

"You want to come back with us?" Charlie asked and Dudley looked excited but then shook his head.

"No I must stay to protect Harry" Dudley said firmly.

Charlie laughed "You do know Harry is one of... if not the most powerful wizard in the world?"

Dudley frowned "And I just killed two powerful wizards who were thought to be immortal and wield the sword Excalibur." Dudley raised the sword and it gleamed and seemed to hum in the darkness and then he put it in its scabbard.

Charlie got serious and looked at Brian and Alex who nodded.

In the next half an hour, Severus, George and Bill went by portkey to Hogwarts. Ten minutes later after Severus had contacted Harry by mirror; they sent Jarak, Vladimir and the elven medic who decided to go to Hogwarts to help see about the two unconscious elves.

As Harry and Dudley walked towards the caves, they saw Neville orchestrating the trees back to their proper places. Harry looked at the house; Brian asked him what he was going to do with it. Harry did not know but was considering burning it to the ground. As they walked Harry gave Dudley some of the water from bottle Death had given him. Both Harry and Dudley felt refreshed and their fatigue disappeared.

He knew the goblins were now searching the building for anything valuable. They had given their word that any gold, artefacts, books and artwork would be properly catalogued and left in a room for Harry to check. Harry wanted to check to see if the Hogwarts heritage collection was there. Harry had originally told them they could keep what gold or coins they found but the goblins told him that the Goblin King Ragnuk considered the goblin nation as owing a debt to Harry and therefore they were under strict orders not to take anything from Harry.

Feanor and the elves where helping Alex and his men in cataloguing everything scientific. Brian had sent his men home (or to the hospital) and was now taking a quick rest on the ship.

As they reached the clearing they saw Charlie take flight on Norberta as they headed towards England.

Harry had made sure to tell Charlie to get permission from Brian to enter England. Brian had smiled and wrote a magical permission slip which he sealed with his wand granting Charlie permission to enter England with the dragon.

Harry and Dudley reached the base of the caves and using parseltongue called out to find the Basilisk. He heard her answer from a cave at the very base of the mountain. They walked in and Harry at first was going to use his wolf eyes but remembered Dudley and created a small fireball which acted like a floating lightbulb and flooded the cave with light. The fireball followed them as they walked.

Harry heard a quiet whispering and realised it was Dudley who was talking with Excalibur. Harry shook his head.

They found the Basilisk Vidya she was next to what looked like a nest with a large egg. Using parselmagic Harry realised the egg was that of a Basilisk. His mind raced, weren't Basilisk eggs supposed to be the size of a chicken egg and were only able to be incubated by a toad. His mind raced and looked at Vidya for explanation.

"_**[Your egg it isss a Great One]"**_ Harry stated and out of the corner of his eye he saw Dudley had Excalibur raised. He had told Dudley before that he was not to attack the Basilisk but his cousin was still on guard.

"_**[Yesss it isss mine... I do not know how it isss posssible but I wasss able to lay thisss egg. I hid it from the massster and missstresss and the other Great Onesss]"**_

Harry considered and then said _**"[There isss another Great One around... a male?]"**_

"_**[Yesss, he guardsss the massster and missstresss' eggsss and hatchlingsss down below... way down below. My sssissster Amrita guardsss with him, we are both hisss matesss.]"**_

Harry had been considering something since he first saw her _**"[You are all from the temple near **__**Lake Manasssarovar?]"**_

"_**[We came asss hatchlingsss… sssix of usss came, one was taken away, Amrita and I were from the sssame nessst; Manindra and Mansssukh were alssso nessst matesss. There wasss another a long time ago, he wasss killed trying to free usss… he dessstroyed the missstresss' home and ssshe wasss very angry.]"**_

"_**[How many othersss are there now?]"**_

"_**[There were four othersss who were born here, like Nalini and Vissshal. But I do not sssenssse any other Great Onesss on the island alive except Amrita and Vissshal]"**_

Harry nodded and looked at the marvel of nature resting in the nest. He remembered what he had seen in Nalini's mind. He knew he had to kill the hatchlings and the eggs. He looked at Vidya's egg, he did not want to destroy it… he would have to speak to Death.

"_**[Where are Vissshal and Amrita?]"**_

"_**[Are you going to hurt them?]"**_ Vidya asked in concern.

"_**[I will give them the sssame optionsss I gave you, to live here freely; however, if they will not lisssten I will have no choice but to defend myssself. I will need to dessstroy the hatchlingsss and the eggsss, they were not meant to be here]"**_ Harry told her honestly.

"_**[I know, they do not sssmell right… pleassse if you could, do not harm my sssissster or… my mate]"**_ Vidya said and Harry nodded.

"_**[Follow me]"**_ Vidya said and to his surprise she took the egg in her mouth and swallowed it.

Dudley gagged and Harry sent a wave of calming magic to him.

She moved at a quick pace and Harry at first tried to lift Dudley but couldn't and then turned into Gryffin and motioned for Dudley to climb on his back. Dudley grinned and very quickly jumped on. Gryffin was able to easily follow the giant snake some two miles below the surface where they met the first Basilisk.

Vidya quickly told her sister who the visitors were and that they were here to free them. Gryffin motioned for Dudley to come off and when he did, the griffin turned back to Harry. Harry spoke with her. She moved aside and allowed them to move forward.

Another quarter of a mile down, they came to a huge cave, which held some of the most horrifying things Harry had seen. He saw the fear in Dudley's eyes. He heard Dudley whisper "It's just like Neverwinter Nights or Diablo no more like Warcraft."

Harry now understood why Dudley seemed to kill the goblins, dark wizards and even the deranged hybrid house-elves so easily. He was pretending he was in a computer-game. Dudley had turned himself from reality and did as if he were part of an elaborate game, where the blood looked real and the creatures were something from hell but were all part of a very complex computer graphic game. Harry had to admit, it was a good way to look at things, at least to help with the fear of the situation; especially for a muggle.

Dudley was however not prepared for the cold creepy feeling that gnawed at his soul.

Death came and stood next to Harry.

Harry spoke in parseltongue so Dudley would not be scared _**"[You are frightening my cousssin]"**_

"I should thank him, he has allowed me to take two souls that have eluded me for centuries" Death said knowing Dudley could not hear him. Death very gently touched the amulet around Dudley's neck with its long bony finger.

Harry saw the amulet glow and the ruby on the amulet turned black for a second and then became red again. Harry saw Dudley relax.

"He would not sense me now… nor would he ever be affected by dementors again, they will flee from him" Death stated and smiled "A reward for his actions".

"_**[Wow you really do give the bessst giftsss… ssso isss he like a human patronusss now?"**_

"A patronus no… but the dementors would sense he is protected by me and would not want to feel my wrath."

Harry laughed and Dudley looked at him strange. Harry put up his hand to stop his cousin from asking questions.

They heard a roar from below and Harry looked at Death _**"[Can you take them with your black missst?]"**_

"Yes, but you will have to kill one first. There are four different hybrids down there, you need to kill one from each hybrid and I can take the rest."

Harry nodded and turned to Vidya and told her to go to Vishal and tell him that the Flamels were dead and that Harry was now master of the island and that he will free him. However he and Dudley would have to kill the eggs and the hybrids.

They saw her go down and a few minutes later he heard her call to him and tell him that Vishal agreed and that they were retreating.

Harry told Dudley what they had to do and very quickly Harry turned into Gryffin, Dudley jumped on his back and they flew down to the bottom of the cave floor where the hybrids were waiting. As soon as Gryffin landed Dudley jumped off his back and started attacking the Basilisk/Dragon looking hybrid.

Harry immediately turned back to himself. He watched as Dudley bravely attacked the creature. He knew even with Excalibur Dudley would not be able to tackle the creature by himself. Harry ran to his cousin and joined him.

Harry used a magical hold on the hybrid and Dudley was able to draw blood. The creature roared and soon several of its kind came towards them. This did not disturb Harry, he sent a fireball at the creature and it stumbled. He used several different spells and Dudley used the creature's distraction to attack its underside. The creature looked torn as to which to attack, the spell casting wizard or the non-magic user with a sword whose piercing blade hurt it.

Harry was grateful that creature was still relatively a hatching, only being eight feet in length and its skin was not very leathery. Finally Harry was able to cast a strong hex which caused the beast to raise itself up and Dudley was able to strike the creature in its stomach. Using the death sword Harry sliced the creature again. The two cousins simultaneously attacked the creature again and it fell over dead.

Harry saw Death touch the creature and it sparkled and its soul puffed out. Harry understood, it was like Tiberus, it simply disappeared bound neither for heaven or hell but it was just no more. Death then chanted softly in a strange language and then put his hand out and a black mist rolled out and touched each of the basilisk/dragon hybrids. They all dropped and their bodies and souls, as well as the relevant eggs, disintegrated in a wave of magic.

Harry and Dudley fought for half an hour and two other types of hybrids and they too all fell to Death's dark mist.

When fighting the last type. Harry faltered, he was tired; his magic levels were dropping and he was magically keeping himself up physically. The help came in the form of a huge (as big as Rani), Basilisk with white eyes (he had changed it out of respect for Harry) and a scarlet plumage. Harry knew that the plumage was a sign of a male Basilisk.

The Basilisk moved in front of Dudley and Harry and grabbed the creepy snake, goblin vampire creature by the leg. The creature screamed and Dudley threw Excalibur and it sliced the head off of the dangling creature in the Basilisk's mouth. Death immediately took the rest of the creatures.

Harry looked over at his cousin who was also on the ground panting. Harry moved his hand and Excalibur which was now on the floor a few meters away went flying towards Dudley who simply put up his hand and the sword gracefully landed in his hand. Death rested his hand first on Harry and then on Dudley and the two warriors felt refreshed.

"Thanks" Harry said and got up and Death nodded.

Harry looked over at the male Basilisk who was looking at him and Dudley.

Harry looked at Death "The egg?"

Death smiled "Was created out of love and therefore natural. It is not known in present day time but Basilisks can mate and produce offspring as any normal animal could. It was so in times of old before magi decided that they had to control the rate at which these noble creatures procreate. They are so rare and a male even more so, it is almost improbable for a male and female to meet and mate. I am heartened to see a natural balance returning."

"And the whole swallowing thing?" Harry said.

Death laughed "Very natural, it protects the egg in times of danger. She will regurgitate it when it is safe. You know griffins do the same thing."

Harry looked at him with a disgusted look and again Death laughed.

The male Basilisk came closer _**"[Massster]"**_

Harry looked at it _**"[I am not your Massster Vissshal you are free to do asss you pleassse, you are free. I do own the island and I will make it that you will be free to live here with your matesss and your offssspring]**_

"_**[I am free to go to the sssurface?]"**_

"_**[Yesss to any part of the island, I jussst asssk that you do ssso with white eyesss]**_ Harry said, then he saw the Basilisk shed what looked like a tear. Harry was surprised but remembered how he felt when he was told he was leaving the Dursley's the first time.

Death looked at Harry "I must go soon but I will first show you how to release the blocks which stops him from leaving."

Death then showed Harry what was considered death magic; showing him the death curses around the snake's heart. Using a combination of parselmagic and death magic, Harry was able remove the powerful rune curse on the male basilisk.

When they were through Death left and Harry called Dudley to him. Dudley had been sitting in a corner talking to his sword.

Turning back to Gryffin and with Dudley on his back, Harry followed Vidya back to her nest. The two Basilisks Amrita and Vishal followed them both.

Vidya regurgitated her egg and coiled herself around it. Harry saw Vishal and Amrita look at Vidya in amazement. Harry felt it best to leave the family of Basilisk alone in what was a private moment.

Harry and Dudley went to the surface and looked around; the oak trees were back in their home, though Harry saw Neville packing a young sapling for transport, he assumed back to Hogwarts. He sensed the elves and goblins around as well as a few wizards.

Dudley looked at Harry and said "wouldn't the wizards and elves attack the snakes?"

Harry considered Dudley was right as soon as the others saw the Basilisks they would attack them. Sensing Vishal coming to the surface, Harry went back in and spoke to him for a few minutes and then came and stood by Dudley.

Using a Sonorus spell Harry projected his voice which echoed throughout the island "Attention all wizards, elves and goblins now on Black Island, this is Harry Potter Black. There are three Basilisks currently residing in the caves to the north of the island. They are not to be harmed in any form or fashion. I have made arrangements with them and they will stay to the north of the island while you are here, they will have their eyes white so they would not accidently kill anyone and they have given their word not to harm anyone. If you see them do not panic and I reiterate do not harm them. Thank you."

Dudley looked at Harry with a disbelieving look on his face.

Harry looked at Dudley "What?"

"Nothing come on, I am hungry and I desperately need a beer" Dudley said and started to walk off.

Harry stopped and looked at Vishal who was now on the outside of the cave and was looking at the stars in amazement. Harry noticed the heavy scarring on the Basilisk's body, he cursed Perenelle.

"_**[Vissshal, I am sssorry are you hungry… when wasss the lassst time you all ate.]"**_

The Basilisk looked at him _**"[We are given a goblin or an animal or two once a month.]"**_

"_**[That will not do, I have a herd of sssheep at my home, I will sssend them here for you, Vidya and Amrita. I will arrange other typesss of food for you all; jussst don't eat any wizardsss, goblinsss or elvesss or any of my other guessst.]"**_

The Basilisk nodded and said _**"[Harry I thank you for our freedom, I have never ssseen sssuch beauty and wonder as the sssky lightsss but only heard of it from my matesss... if there isss anything I could do for you do not hesssitate to asssk.]"**_

Harry smiled and then quickly said _**"[Well actually there isss one thing]"**_

Five minutes later Vishal moved to a river that flowed from the side of the mountain. They saw Amrita following him.

Dudley looked at Harry "Why in heaven's name did you want that feather thing?"

"The plume from a male Basilisk willing given; are you crazy, Severus will flip when he gets this. This possibly is the rarest potions ingredient in the entire world. There are many potions masters who would pay their life savings for this thing."

Dudley shook his head, not understanding but trusted his cousin.

They went back to the main area where he saw Feanor, Alex and Brian talking.

Brian looked at Harry and scowled "Oh don't panic but there are three Basilisk on the loose… you know not all of us had the privilege of meeting Manasa, my Aurors almost shit themselves at your announcement."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and said "Sorry but I did not want them attacked, they are victims as well."

Brian nodded.

Alex looked at Harry "I would like your permission to set up a team here for a while; it may take over a month to catalogue everything here."

"Of course but I don't know if I could guarantee protection if Seth returns" Harry said seriously.

"I know but my men are skilled fighters, it is a chance we will have to take, my greatest worry would be the Basilisks or any other hybrids" Alex said.

"Dudley and I have taken care of the hybrids and the Basilisks have given their word not to harm you all, of course guarantee that you all don't attack them and I know your unspeakables are not going to. I am going to organize some food for them" Harry said and then turning to the elf Feanor said "Master Elf, I have a herd of sheep at the Prince estate which I would like transported here can you help."

Feanor nodded and calling Fred across the two started preparing a transport device to help Harry.

Neville came forward and told them that he was able to take a white oak sapling and several other rare plants. He turned to Harry and told him that one of the plants was the one which was used to create the potion that was used on his parents. Harry smiled with this they should be able to come up with an antidote soon.

It took half an hour before Harry, Dudley, Fred and Feanor left Black Island and went to Prince Manor. The sight that greeted them was one of shock; the entire building was in flames.

To their relief however, they saw Valerian, Octavius, Emily and Beauty with the house-elves to one side. Emily squealed and ran when she saw Harry. Harry picked up the little ghost girl and she immediately started babbling and within ten seconds told how a man came in and trapped them and set the house a fire but Beauty knocked down the door to the gardens and they were able to escape.

Harry saw Dudley looking at him strangely and smiled a bit when his cousin reached out and touched Emily. His hand went straight through.

Valerian came up to them "It was that bastard... my brother's lover Menes or Seth as you call him; he indicated that you took his home away so he was returning the favour."

"Is everyone here... all of the house-elves accounted for?" Harry asked and Valerian nodded however Octavius came up seriously.

"Harry the paintings including Elijah's are still in the house, they would be all lost."

Immediately Harry started glowing and radiating power. He put Emily down and ran towards the building and saw Death appear.

"For goodness sake put on the cloak, it will shield you from me having to get you and be quick about it" Death said angrily "and stop Dudley, he would not be protected."

Harry took out his cloak in a split second and turned to Dudley "Not this time, go back my magic will save me... thrust me Duds..."

Dudley nodded and stopped; he gasped as he saw Harry put on the cloak and disappeared. Harry ran into the burning building and felt the blazing fire. He summoned his own fiendfyre and told it to attack and consume the fire. He created a strong bubble around him and taking out his wand immediately accioed all the portraits to him, about fifty screaming portraits, some burning came flying towards him. As they came forward he shrank them (extinguishing those that were burning) and sent them into the dimensional wizard space he had which normally stored the hallows. He breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Elijah's portrait coming towards him.

It took a very long five minutes but soon no more portraits came towards him and Harry felt that he got them all. He looked at his fiendfyre griffin as it attacked the fire. He was about to recall his griffin when he heard someone laughing.

------

Dudley looked at the burning building and worried for his cousin. He felt so helpless, he knew Harry was powerful but looking at the burning crumbling building, he was doubtful.

Fred had called Brian and Alex who had appeared and was talking to Octavius. Feanor was trying to corral the sheep to send them to Black Island.

"Don't worry little one, Harry will be fine... Death will not claim him yet, it is not his time" A tall man who looked like Severus said.

Dudley looked at the man who was obviously related to Severus "Who are you, are you Severus' father?"

"Me no, I am his many times great grandfather, I am Valerian Prince" the man said with a smile and laughed when Dudley moved to touch him and his hand went straight through him.

"You are a ghost?" Dudley said in amazement.

"Yes, so are Octavius, Emily and Beauty the horse, but don't worry we will not harm you in any way, we do not harm family..." Valerian said and Dudley saw a faraway look in his eye.

"Yeah tell Octavius that next time he wants to spank me" the little ghost girl said and then turning to Dudley smiled and said "Hi I am Emily and who are you? You are not a wizard, why does your sword hum?"

Dudley couldn't help but laugh "I am Dudley, I am Harry's cousin; no I am a muggle and my sword is Excalibur and she likes to hum and sing and if you listen carefully she would even talk to you."

"Cool can I touch it?" Emily said.

"No little one, swords are not toys, you could hurt yourself" Dudley said forgetting the girl was already dead.

"But I am already dead" the girl said in her defence.

Valerian looked at her sternly "Emily it does not matter and even if Dudley said yes I would have told you no; now stop harassing Dudley" Valerian then looked at Dudley "So can I see Excalibur."

Dudley could not help himself he roared with laughter.

Octavius groaned at his grandfather's playfulness. He looked anxiously at the burning building. This had been his home for over four hundred years and he had protected it for almost that time. He felt as if he had failed, he had relaxed and now the house was almost cinders.

Beauty came to him and nudged him. Octavius stroked her mane "I know girl, I know but Harry will save them."

-------

Harry turned around and saw the wizard Seth, the man looked angelic with his long flowing hair, gold robes and wings of fire.

"Hello Harry Potter, you know I actually envy you and Severus, he really does love you. Not many are able to resist my charms and even pretending to be you; he still was able to resist me and knew it was not you. I must admit I was shocked when he told me that you were his husband. I did not know that and normally I would wish you all the best, but I need Severus."

"Severus is mine; mind, body and soul, he is my husband and my soul mate and I would die to protect him. I warn you Seth, I will not stop until I send you to hell" Harry said coldly.

Seth laughed "Hell, I embrace hell, as you can see I am at home in hell. You Harry Potter are a thorn in my side, if I thought you would submit, I would invite you to join me in my quest; but I know that would be futile."

"I am immune to your charms and I have no desire to rule the world..."

"Every man has a price, do you know Albus genuinely thought he was doing everything for the greater good. He actually felt he was doing what was best for Hogwarts and the students."

"Dumbledore was a fool... a manipulative old fool who cared only for his own desire for power."

"Hmmm you obviously don't him as I did. Do you know the philosophers stone you destroyed in year one was his. A gift from Nicholas and me but the old coot did not use it, not even the one he took from the Black vaults. When he was cursed and realised he was dying Nicholas begged him to use it but he refused stating it was his punishment for all he had done."

"Dumbledore wanted to be a martyr, to die the hero. He also used his death to set the stage for me to be the ultimate soldier seeking revenge and pushed Severus into a dark realm as he had no proof Albus set up the whole death scene. Dumbledore wanted me to destroy Severus, like he had with Bellatrix and Frank... a cold ironic end. Don't peddle Dumbledore's goodness to me Seth, if you feel that I will suddenly feel sorry or guilty for getting rid of his image and his hero status you are sadly mistaken" Harry said and did not even move when a burning pillar fell a few feet away.

"I like you Harry Potter; you are indeed a worthy advisory. I could see why Severus loves you so much." Seth said and brandished a fiery sword "But I want Severus and to get him I will have to kill you".

Harry raised his death sword and his fiendfyre griffin moved and stood above Seth, ready to descend on the wizard on Harry's order. Seth looked at the griffin and scoffed but lowered his sword "We will meet again Harry Potter, I leave you now but we will meet again. Don't worry I will not touch your other houses."

"Yeah but I really liked this house Seth, in it I have some fond memories of family and friends and something you would never know; love... in your thousands of years have you ever experience true love or have you only seen it in others." Harry saw Seth's eye twitch and knew he hit a nerve. "Is that why you are so adamant in destroying it Seth, you hate seeing people in love because you never experience it yourself, you destroyed Cygnus and Nicholas and took pride in taking Nicholas away as a trophy and now you want Severus as another trophy."

"I will kill you Potter" Seth said coldly.

"Many have tried Seth... come near Severus again and I will chop something off that I assure you will not grow back" Harry said coldly and watched in amusement as Seth flashed out.

Harry called his fiendfyre griffin back to him and walked out of the burning building, a few feet away he took off the invisibility cloak and only then did he realised that Seth had seen him through the cloak.

He heard the gasps as he walked. Harry did not realise how impressive he looked as he calmly walked out of the burning house. As he walked he glowed in power and his giant fiendfyre griffin walked over him, its fire not touching him. With a wave of his hand the fiery griffin swirled and returned into him. Harry turned and saw the rising sun. This seemingly endless night had finally ended.

Harry sighed the last time he had battled through the night Severus had been at his side. He touched the band on his hand and sent a powerful wave of strong love. He smiled when he felt it respond. He did not know it but he glowed again this time with strong love.

.


	48. Chapter 48: Setting Things Right

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

A/N: I humbly apologise for my long absence and I promise that the chapters would be updated regularly.

**----**

_**Chapter 48: Setting Things Right.**_

It was eight o'clock by the time Harry arrived in his apartment. He spoke briefly to Kreacher and then went into the bedroom where his husband was asleep. He looked at the red cocoon that Hogwarts had Severus encased in and smiled, Hogwarts really was amazing.

He took off his shoes and outer cloak and laid down next to Severus. Hogwarts immediately started humming her lullaby but Harry told her that he needed to remain awake for a few more hours. Right now he just needed to hold Severus. Hogwarts asked him what was so important that he could not rest and he rattled off the list of things he had to do. She told him to just close his eyes and everything would be okay. Harry closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he felt refreshed and Severus was also getting up. He absently checked the time, it was 7:00 pm.

"Hogwarts... how could you do this to me? I told you..."

_Everything you wanted done has been done; I blocked the Basilisk Room entrance from the chamber, the goblins have built a small hut in the Room with a floo. The vampire is still asleep and I sing words of comfort to him to sooth his troubled mind; Master Jarak is rested and has commanded other elves in giving blood for the vampire, which the healer elf is collecting. The goblins have finished Slytherin Tower and the Prince Lord, Master Octavius and little Lady Emily are in the Master of Slytherin Chambers. Dudley has been refreshed and now eats; Master Neville is also refreshed and is in his garden. The dragon arrived and is resting near the forest, the Weasley brothers are in the guest rooms. The Basilisk carcasses have been removed and so has the acromantula carcasses. The children are in their rooms, they were quite scared but I sang my lullaby for them and they sleep. Headmistress Minerva has blocked the school against the attacks by outside wizards and the research team is in the Room with Salazar._

"Wow you really have done everything... do you know what is going on at Gringotts?"

_The bank reopened today, your advisors have been trying to reach you, so has King Ragnuk but he spoke with Master Neville. _

"Hogwarts, thank you"

_You are welcome my defender_

Harry turned and saw Severus looking at him. He reached over and kissed him; Severus kissed him back but then turned away.

"Severus are you okay?"

Severus did not answer but did not complain when Harry held him from behind.

"I will protect you love, against all evil, I will die protecting you."

"I know."

"What's the matter then love?"

Severus said nothing and after a few minutes pushed Harry off and went to the bathroom. Harry sat sadly thinking about the fear his beloved husband had gone through. Severus came out dressed and quickly said he was joining Felipe and Salazar in the ROR to work on the potion. Harry called him back but he practically ran out.

Harry sighed and Dudley told him to let Severus go, it was a hectic few days for them all. Harry took some time however to call Dante and praised the little elfling for his actions the day before, especially since the little elfling was terrified of snakes. He spoke to Hogwarts briefly in parseltongue (which she understood) and Ogden appeared and presented Dante with a gift for his bravery from Hogwarts it was a small knife with a case. The knife was gold with a small ruby in it and Harry carved a small snake on it. Dante was really happy and Kreacher was so proud he could have burst. Harry also rewarded Dante with 10 galleons and gave it to him to purchase whatever he wanted. Harry later learnt that Dante bought a small potions kit with the money.

Kreacher told him that Andromeda called and asked if he could take Teddy for the day tomorrow as Cassy had her first court appearance for her divorce against Gerard Gill. He contacted her and spoke with her and Cassy for a while and of course agreed to take Teddy. He called Narcissa and volunteered to take Richard and Clair if she wanted to go to and support Cassy. Both Narcissa and Lucius were very grateful but Draco said he would babysit. Harry told them that Draco could bring the children to Hogwarts if he wanted as he knew Severus could do with seeing Draco and Harry hinted for Lucius to come and talk with Severus. Lucius nodded and came across.

He checked in with Magus and he said that he and Grobrick and Fireforge would pass to talk to him in person and would come within the hour.

Harry went to the hospital wing where the elves were stationed. The healer elf asked Harry if he wanted a check up but Harry refused and Justine said that Hogwarts took care of Harry. They discussed Jarak and Vladimir and Harry looked at the vampire who looked a little more than a skeleton. The vampire was a little flushed as Justine and the healer elf transferred the elven blood directly to him.

Harry checked out the little hut in the chamber, it was just a one room place with a large bed, a wash area and a table with two chairs and the fireplace. The floor was somewhat heated and Harry brought the healer elf down and they lessened the heat on the floor. The hut look like it was in the middle of the forest, the vines with yellow flowers and purple fruit made the place dark but full of life. The moat with water looked like a river. It was really beautiful. Even the healer elf found it a really beautiful place.

He had a meeting with Minerva, who told him the wizarding world was in an uproar, the newspaper report on Dumbledore and the others almost caused a riot and most of the stores in Diagon Alley had to close down. Harry sighed and was about to ask about Gringotts when Ogden announced that Harry's advisors and estate manager had arrived. With Minerva's permission he told Ogden to bring them up to her office.

Harry squealed in absolute delight when Magnus came in with rich black robes with the Gringotts Crest in gold with a gold band around his head and a black and gold cane in his hand. Grobrick came in black and silver with a silver band around his head and a black and silver cane in his hand.

"Magnus you are the new Head of Gringotts, congratulations... Grobrick you are a Director congratulations. Oh my goodness, this is wonderful" Harry said and he bent down and hugged the two goblins.

"Congratulations Lord Magnus of Gringotts and Senior Director Grobrick, Hogwarts is honoured that you have come. May we offer you a drink in celebration" Minerva said formally.

Tibbs came in and served drinks and Augusta and Neville were called as was Severus who sent a message sending his apologises but could not attend. Harry scowled but Hogwarts told him to give Severus some time. Neville had already heard the news from Ragnuk and came in formal robes bearing gifts.

Ogden came in with two jewelled short swords. One Minerva presented to Magnus and the other to Grobrick. Lady Longbottom and Neville also presented their gifts. The four founders in their frame also extended their congratulations.

After the initial excitement died down Harry asked Fireforge if he was given any post at Gringotts and the goblin shook his head.

Magnus spoke up "King Ragnuk initially offered Fireforge the post of Head of Gringotts but he refused."

Harry looked at Fireforge "Why?"

"I already have a job I love" the goblin replied "and besides I still make more galleons than him."

Harry had a big grin on his face.

"You would be happy to note that Gawar was also made a director, he was made special director in charge of Internal Security. A post which will have him investigating all allegations of corruption" Magnus informed them.

"That is good; he would act as an internal auditor and ensure the various account managers do their job properly" Neville said and Harry suspected he already knew and possibly had suggested to the King.

"What about making sure that the proper authorisations of vaults and owners?" Augusta asked.

Magnus nodded "It is one of the first things on our agenda. We will be going through all of the records and vaults and making sure that the proper owners have the keys and are aware of their ownership. We would be looking closely at those children who have magical guardians acting on their behalf" Magnus said.

"We issued a statement to the Prophet today detailing some of the things we are going to do. There was a panic today and I think half the muggleborns in England came to find out about their vaults. Chief Watson's aurors arrested twelve today and others had to be warned. We expect tomorrow to be just as hectic. Twenty families asked their accounts to be transferred to other banks."

"We are hoping with the statement in the Prophet people will heed our instructions"

"So what are some of the things you are doing?"

"The large institutions like Hogwarts will be given appointments to come in and the accounts audited. We will invite a team from the school, which should include the Headmistress and a member of the Board of Governors. Your accounts would be checked and measures put in place. I know from Harry that you have interviews for scholarship applicants tomorrow morning and we are sorry to do this, but seeing that the former Hogwarts headmaster is at the core of all the scandal, we have frozen all your accounts."

Minerva nodded "From an intellectual point of view, I do not blame you. But from the Headmistress' point of view it is most inconvenient. The Board of Governors are all expected tomorrow morning. I will have a meeting with them to discuss what we are going to do."

Magnus spoke up "We will put your appointment tomorrow after lunch."

Minerva nodded.

"If you are in need of any advice tomorrow, I will be willing to help" Fireforge said.

"It would be most appreciated."

Godric suggested informing all the governors about the change in the purpose of tomorrow's meeting and Minerva nodded and quickly penned a note which he handed to Ogden who said he would take care of it.

Harry sighed "I am just sorry for the children who are supposed to come for interviews tomorrow" and Neville nodded.

"We could still let them come and let them fill out the forms" Minerva said.

"You said the large institutions would be given appointments, what about individuals?" Augusta asked.

"Well we are reserving the mornings for appointments and the evenings for individuals, large personal accounts, like the Potter-Black account and the Longbottom account will also have appointments. To be honest Harry your own would be a formality since we have audited your accounts recently but we have to do everyone's'" Magnus said and Harry nodded.

"Propriety dictates that the House of Lord's be given first consideration, so many of them came in already today as did Kingsley, Arthur and most of the Wizengamot" Grobrick said.

"After the Lords and the large personal accounts, everyone else would be taken care off. Since basically most accounts are currently frozen we are doing it as fast as possible. We have created a special new section under Gawar and individuals are allowed to come in. What we are doing is using the special blood test like the one we did on you in June, to establish exactly what an individual owns, if it coincides with what they have then the account is unfrozen and the individual can go on their way. If it deviates then we do further investigations. Today we checked thirty families and seven had accounts they did not know about. Luckily for us, those seven accounts were because the families had squib relatives that they did not know about and it was not because of any corruption" Magnus informed them.

"Wait who is going to be my new account manager?" Harry asked almost in a panic.

"I am still your accounts manger" Grobrick said "I will have an assistant who I will be training who may handle the paperwork but I am going to be the sole one to handle your affairs. Right now we have two account signatories for certain transactions, which both Magnus and myself sign and with your permission we will leave it like that for now. There are a few very good junior account managers who can be promoted but given the nature of your accounts, we will have you interview them yourself and anyone chosen I will train myself."

Harry nodded.

Magnus looked at Neville "Lord Hufflepuff you too will be given consideration as to your account manager and I know Gawar will ensure that any manager we have will be above board."

Neville nodded.

"You said that most accounts are frozen, does that include the Ministry?" Minerva asked.

"The Ministry's accounts were the first to be taken into consideration. All departments are not yet cleared. I believe Gawar and his team are still dealing with the Department of Estates tonight. However most have been unfrozen, the first being the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department of Mysteries."

"We did not want too much of a disruption to the economy. Almost all of the businesses in Diagon Alley, Hogsmede, Manchester Magical have been cleared. Though there are some discrepancies in the stores from Knockturn Alley."

"I hope now there will be no more theft at the bank. I know you are a goblin of good character, Magnus and I hope that you remain that way. You have a heavy responsibility and I pray that your Gods guide you well" Neville said seriously.

"Thank you Lord Hufflepuff" Magnus said with a bow.

"Hey wait what happened to Ragnog, did they execute him?" Harry asked as he now remembered Magnus' predecessor.

"Many did call for his execution; however, he was given consideration for warning of the attacks and for his testimony. It was felt that he showed true remorse for his actions so King Ragnuk showed him mercy. Ragnog and his family have been stripped of all their wealth and positions. His wife, sons and grandsons have to leave the Goblin nation by tomorrow morning. Ragnog himself is in a jail cell in the Palace and will be helping Prince Kzasun and myself in some of fine details. Once all of the information is attained he too will have to leave. Prince Kzasun has been put in charge of contacting the other Kings and putting together a joint group to investigate the Bank of the Immortals."

"Considering all he has done it is merciful" Harry said "But why his wife and children?"

"That is the way the goblin society works Harry, they are thought to have benefited from the crime, they will be given twenty-four hours to leave and they will leave with nothing, not even clothes" Fireforge told him.

Harry thought briefly of when Fireforge was almost executed and considered what his family might have been put out.

Augusta asked "and the other directors, I believe have already been executed?"

Magnus sighed "Yes, they were executed this morning, their families too have twenty four hours to leave."

"I suspect that some may take their lives before that happens" Grobrick said sadly.

Harry frowned and considered "Fireforge, send a message to the families immediately and tell them I will offer them a chance to work to repay the dishonour their members have brought upon my family. Tell them a representative will be waiting to take them tomorrow."

Fireforge smiled he was actually not surprised by Harry's gesture "And where would they work?"

"I believe the werewolf facility needs repair... I don't know find something for them to do and somewhere for them to live arrange clothes and food" Harry said and Fireforge nodded.

"I may need some help as well Fireforge at the Longbottom Estate, the gardens are a mess. There is a gardener's cottage at the back of the estate that they can use. I will have the Longbottom head-elf Shef assist you" Neville said and Harry saw Augusta smile.

Fireforge nodded "Harry before I send the message, I suggest we go tonight and have your accounts unfrozen. It would just be a formality. Those in your charge like Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Andromeda, cannot be given consideration until you come in. The sooner we get it out of the way the better."

"I thought I needed an appointment" Harry said with a smile.

"It just so happens your appointment is within the hour" Magnus said and Harry grinned.

Neville said that he would go as well.

Magnus told Minerva that he was recommending that since September the 1st was a Wednesday that on the Thursday all new muggleborn students be tested for possible squib ancestry. She nodded.

After a few minutes of more talk about improvements at Gringotts Magnus and Grobrick left and Harry, Neville and Augusta said they would be at the bank within half an hour.

Fireforge went with Harry to his apartment and his office. Hogwarts told him Lucius was still at Hogwarts with Severus and they were in the RoR. Harry left Fireforge in the office and went to the RoR.

Severus was brewing along with Felipe and a few of the Hogwarts old Potions Masters (paintings brought to life in the room). Lucius just sat watching them.

Harry came in and explained that he was going to Gringotts and wanted Lucius and Severus to join him one time at the Bank. Severus looked a bit put out but nodded.

When they returned to Harry's room, Andromeda and Teddy were there. Teddy was asleep in his room.

Harry changed into formal robes and went to join the others. Severus was not there. He was watching Teddy sleep.

Harry went up behind him and held him.

"I am going to work on a potion to stop me getting pregnant Harry... I don't want..." Severus began.

"I thought you wanted a baby Severus?" Harry asked shocked.

"He wants me to have his child Harry, if I get pregnant now, he will kill any child I have... I don't want... Harry I can't" Severus said and he burst into tears. Harry held him tightly. He sensed someone come into the room and sensed them leave.

"I will not allow him to hurt you Severus, I swear I will protect you and any child we may have. If you want I will put a parseltongue protection on your womb to stop you from getting pregnant now, but know I will not let him hurt you" Harry said and poured his love towards Severus.

"I am just so scared Harry, I... I don't understand why he did not die. Not even Tom was like that even with the horcruxes. I am so scared, I have never been so scared" Severus confessed.

"I know... he puzzles me too but last night I confronted him and he fled" Harry then told him about Prince Manor and what had happened. Severus was sad and outraged at the destruction of his home but felt better, knowing that Harry had stood his grounds with Seth.

-----

By the time Harry and his group arrived at Gringotts, Neville, Augusta, Minerva and the other Hogwarts professors, who had accounts at Gringotts were leaving.

Severus looked at Minerva "Who is with the children?"

"Felipe, Elena and Justine. Bill and Charlie are also there as is Jarak, Faenor and the elf healer" Minerva answered.

Harry saw a look on Severus face.

It took Gawar and Grobrick five minutes to clear Harry's accounts and another five to clear those in his charge. As Grobrick indicated it was just a formality.

Severus however asked Gawar about the orphans "Is there some way to test them. Some of them, their family estates where frozen or seized by the Ministry?"

In the end, Gawar said he and a team of goblins would facilitate to test the orphans in the morning. Severus then negotiated for all of the families who were coming for consideration for the scholarships to be tested in the morning as well. Harry sat back and watched Severus work it was amazing. Even Fireforge sat back as Severus negotiated with the Bank Directors. In the end Gawar and a team of goblins promised to come to Hogwarts in the morning.

"You know you were totally amazing" Harry said with pride and Severus rolled his eyes.

-----

The following morning at 8:00 am all the twelve Hogwarts Board of Governors came in and were directed to the Room of Requirements. With the exception of Augusta, they were shocked when to their surprise at the Head Table were the four founders and the two existing Lords of Hogwarts. Minerva, Severus, Pomona and Babbling were at the meeting as well (Filius still absent). They were informed of everything that had happened with Albus. Fireforge was also on hand to advice them about Gringotts procedures and any questions they had.

At five to nine Severus left the room and went to the Great Hall to greet those who had come in. He smiled when he saw Mrs. Jacob with her three children and Mr. Newton with Jamie. They all looked like they had scrubbed and dressed in their best clothes. There were six other families, two from Dogger Alley and four others. Severus knew there were ten others for consideration but they were muggleborns and their families could not see Hogwarts so he made an appointment with them at a special office in Diagon Alley for next week. One of the things that he and Minerva wanted to bring to the Governors was a Hogwarts Office in Muggle London.

The Hall had been cleared and the school tables pushed to one side and chairs were put out.

"Good morning to all. I am glad you all made it. I am Severus Snape Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I would like to formally welcome you to Hogwarts. The Headmistress Minerva McGonagall apologises for not being here in person but there is a special Hogwarts Board of Governors meeting currently being held. Now as you are all aware, there have been many allegations of corruption at Gringotts and Hogwarts has been implicated. And as such the Hogwarts accounts have been frozen. However that will not stop the school or the scholarships that we will be providing. It will just delay the process. The school has already been scheduled for auditing this afternoon and we expect that within a day or two everything will be cleared. Even if things do not go as planned, the Lords of Hogwarts; Lord Gryffindor and Lord Hufflepuff have already had their accounts cleared at Gringotts and have promised to fund the various scholarships from their personal accounts. The Bank has been gracious to have a team here today who will be facilitating you in getting your personal status cleared. Once your financial status has been cleared we will proceed with the rest of the today's activities. Are there any questions?"

One man put up his hand "I have never heard of Lord Gryffindor or Lord Hufflepuff?"

"The Hogwarts Lordship titles are no longer recognised by the Wizarding House of Lords however they still hold at Hogwarts and at Gringotts. The titles are officially considered ceremonial by nature. Lord Gryffindor is Lord Harry Potter Black who is a Lord in his own right and Lord Hufflepuff is Neville Longbottom Regent to the Longbottom Lordship."

There were several murmurs but many nodded.

There were several questions on Albus and why the scholarships weren't given in the past years but Severus was able to pacify the parents.

"What exactly does this scholarship cover?" Mr. Newton asked.

"Full tuition, books, uniform and equipment. Once the scholarship has been approved, the tuition will automatically be paid. The student will be given their booklist and a special parchment which they will then take to the various stores in Diagon Alley. They will be then supplied with their books, supplies and uniforms. These items will be provided new and you will not be allowed to trade in the new items for second hand items" Severus said sternly.

Severus had been concerned that some of the seedier parents would trade the new items for second hand items and take the difference in galleons for their own benefit.

"In addition to the scholarship, Lord Gryffindor has provided a special fund for the students to receive a brand new trunk for their items, which is to be collected at Devish & Bangs here at Hogsmede and a voucher for everyday clothing at Gladrags which can be redeemed at any of their branches. Lord Hufflepuff has also provided a special fund and each student will be given a voucher to receive either a Cat or Owl redeemable at either the Magical Menagerie or Eeylops Owl Emporium."

The children got excited and many started talking about which they wanted.

Lisa Jacob put her hand up "Will this scholarship be for the seven years?"

"Yes Miss Jacob, it will be. However please note that we require the students to get passing grades and maintain a certain level of discipline. I myself will be providing a special financial reward for those who can achieve an overall O average as well as for the top potions student in each year. That however will be open to all students not just you all."

Magnus came in with the group of goblins and Severus gave a bow of acknowledgement.

Magnus addressed the crowd "In addition to the scholarships provided by Hogwarts, Gringotts will be giving each student a fifty galleon voucher which is redeemable at any participating store in Diagon Alley for any non-school supply."

The children got excited and Severus quickly put in "Please note the list of items from Weasleys that are banned at Hogwarts." Everyone laughed.

"You said once the scholarship is approved, how do you get approved?" A concerned parent asked.

"This scholarship basically is for students whose parents cannot afford on their own to send their child or children to Hogwarts. The normal procedure for this scholarship is the parent would apply for the scholarship, we would then look at your financial status and normally visit the homes and interview the parents and students. Due to the fact that these scholarships have not been provided in a while, we came to you all. I have personally visited most of you and so that is already taken care of. The goblins are here to determine your status. We had planned to test your children in their magical abilities, in some cases to determine what year they would be put in; however that will have to wait until school opens."

"No we will still do that today" Harry said coming in. Everyone stood when he came in, he looked regal in his formal robes. Neville and Minerva came in soon after.

"The meeting is over?" Severus asked and Harry nodded as Minerva spoke to the parents briefly.

Harry told Severus that Gawar and his team came to the meeting and said that after Severus had spoken to them they started investigating the Hogwarts accounts, last night. Albus apparently used the scholarship fund to finance his own personally approved members. The Weasleys being the main beneficiary of the accounts in recent years as were several Order members' children. However they were able to unfreeze part of the Hogwarts accounts so the scholarships could go through.

The goblins were testing the various Board of Governors who had yet to be tested and Augusta was getting the orphans ready. The goblins were set up in the room next to the Great Hall; because of the delay they were going to test the scholarship children magic first.

Minerva was now directing the parents to fill out the various forms which Neville and Professor Babbling was assisting. The children were told to follow Harry and Severus who was taking them to a special room to be tested.

Severus first spoke to Mrs. Jacob and Susan.

"As you know she is too young to enter Hogwarts but I will like for her to be tested as well" Severus told her and her mother nodded and Susan went with her brother and sister.

They were taken to the Room of Requirements. The room was now divided into three areas, a waiting room, a medical examination room and the testing room. Justine and Elena were there to examine the children. Lily Potter and former Headmistress Dilys Derwent, where there supervising the children who were waiting to be examined. Harry smiled and winked at his mom before going into the testing room.

The children were sent (alphabetical order) first to be tested by Justine and Elena and was given a report of their medical and then sent to the testing room. Harry, Severus, the founders and six members of the Board were all in the testing room. Harry and Severus were able to use parselmagic to test the children's magical level and the founders interviewed each child and for the most part the governors just listened but asked an odd question here and there. When the interview was over, the child was allowed to go back to the Great Hall, where once their financial status was cleared, Minerva and Neville gave them their package to get their things.

Charles Jacobs was the only senior student among the group and looked nervous. Harry found his magic to be very strong. He was a bit angry and that was understandable considering the life he was denied because of Albus but fortunately he was not bitter or dark. He already did two OWLs in Charms and Transfiguration and had gotten A's however upon testing by Godric and Rowena it was found he had a wealth of knowledge in things like cleaning charms and house-hold transfiguration that was not examined at OWLs. He was currently studying Potions and History of Magic on his own to sit the exams in those subjects in June the following year. He was tested for nearly an hour by the four founders and Severus and in the end was signed up for fifth year Astronomy, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies and Potions; he was also going to be doing over Charms and Transfiguration.

Lisa Jacobs was also a good potential student and was at a third year level in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions and a second year level in History of Magic but had basic knowledge of Defence and no knowledge of Herbology or Astronomy. She had to be placed in year one but she did not mind and said she was hoping to get Severus' prize for top first year Potions student. He laughed and told her he was going to hold her at a different level. He wrote her a note, which entitled her to two special potions books at Flourish and Blotts and a special Potions Kit at Mr. Hammond's Apothecary. She thanked him profusely and looked like she wanted to hug him but held back.

Like Lisa, Jamie Newton was well above first year in some subjects and like her Severus wrote him a note as well for special potions books and a potions kit.

After all the Hogwarts students came in, Susan Jacobs was called in. Like her sister and Jamie she was at a higher level academically than her age. Salazar, Godric, Rowena and Helga loved her and immediately Rowena laid claims to her.

She was asked to wait outside and her mother was called.

"She is not of age" one governor said "If we accept her, it would be setting a precedent."

"The precedent was set years ago. There have been instances in the past were students as young as nine were accepted to study at Hogwarts. In most cases they were professors' children who lived in the castle anyway and allowances were made. There have been one or two cases of pureborns who were orphans and who showed great magical skill who were allowed early admission as well" Godric informed them.

"You knew Severus, that is why you asked her to come" another governor said.

He shook his head "I remembered Mrs. Jacob; she was a brilliant student and had to leave because of financial trouble. The little girl had a second year level history book in her pocket when we first met and I saw the great potential in her, I did not want that lost because of finances. I actually wanted her tested and was going to personally pay for a private tutor to tutor her this year."

Rowena spoke up "I would like a chance to tutor her personally not just in the Hogwarts syllabus. She has the potential to do a wider range."

"What about sibling rivalry, wouldn't her older sister get jealous, she is two years older and they would be in the same class?" Another governor asked.

"I do not think so; there was no jealousy from her when I invited Susan to come today. I am already putting Lisa and Jamie in special classes I do not think she will feel belittled by her sister" Severus informed them.

Mrs. Jacobs smiled broadly when they offered Susan a place at Hogwarts. As the Governors left the room they saw Lisa hugging her sister and telling her how proud she was of her.

-----

All of the Hogwarts scholarship students and their parents had departed by lunch. Three of the parents including the Jacobs had accounts they did not know of however in the Jacob's case the account was very small and they still qualified for the scholarship.

It was discovered that several of the orphans had open accounts; a few like Aiden and Lisle had accounts that were frozen by the Ministry and would be released to them on their seventeenth birthday. Harry reassured them that them having accounts did not change their position in the orphanage and that they were still going to be provided for. A check with Magnus indicated that technically the children's magical guardian was in fact Harry, so they were considered as part of the Potter-Black Estate. Augusta indicated she would be having sessions with them on managing their accounts.

Minerva and the Board settled back into the RoR with Gawar and the team of Goblins from Gringotts. Magnus had returned to London and Fireforge stayed to help Minerva.

When Severus and Harry returned to their apartment for lunch they saw a pink haired Teddy romping on the ground with Dudley who was laughing loudly.

Teddy was happy to see Severus and Harry and told them that Dudley was teaching him how to fight. During lunch Draco and Hermione came with Richard and Clair. It was the first time Hermione was getting to talk with Dudley and at first Harry wondered if she would yell at his cousin, having heard all the stories about him. Hermione however smiled and joked with him and even teased him a bit.

While Draco and Hermione got their financial status cleared. Severus took Teddy to meet Emily, Octavius and Valerian. The goblins had created a passageway between Harry's room in Gryffindor Tower and Severus' room in Slytherin Tower. Severus had no plans of using the room, except as a link to his students in Slytherin House. Valerian, Octavius and Emily were 'living' in the rooms however as were the various Prince Portraits.

Later in the evening Severus took both Draco and Hermione to his potions lab to discuss some ideas they had, while Harry took Clair, Richard and Teddy with him to check on Firenze and the centaurs.

Hogwarts had told Harry that several of the centaurs had died in the battle with the Basilisks and the acromantula. Magorian and Bane had lived, though Bane's sons who had remained in the village had died. There was now a heated battle for leadership among the centaurs as Bane blamed the wizards for his sons' death. Magorian had thought it wise to leave the other foals at Hogwarts for the time being.

When they arrived in Firenze's glade and saw the six centaur foals happily playing. Teddy ran to play with them as did Clair but Richard seemed apprehensive. Harry went to Firenze who sat with a female centaur who was currently feeding one of the foals with a bottle. The other foal was sleeping in a blocked off area.

The female centaur was named Frieda and was Firenze's sister. She told Harry that before the centaurs were divided many had come to respect Neville, who had taken to walking the forest. He was accepted and respected as Lord Hufflepuff. Many of the centaurs talked on their heritage as guardians of Hogwarts while those like Bane spoke of wizards like Fudge and Umbridge who had sought to demean them in the past and noted that the laws had yet to be changed. Now with this battle and many of the centaur males dying it made things more difficult.

"If Bane wins then there would be very little chance of peace, he has already spoken of forbidding even Hagrid from entering the forest and attacking any wizard who enters. For Magorian to win, he may have to kill Bane who is like his son. With his sons dead I think Bane will wage war on the wizards and it will be a massacre, Neville alone could kill him with one wave of his hand" Frieda said.

There was a noise and Harry saw Richard fighting with a centaur foal. The other foals were cheering on and a violet hair Teddy was standing over Clair who was on the ground crying. Firenze immediately called out and the foals stopped cheering. The one who was fighting backed away and Harry used his magic to hold back Richard.

Apparently Clair had asked one of the foals if she could ride him and the foal got offended and hit her. Richard ever quick to defend his sister retaliated.

"More understanding of our various cultures is needed" Frieda said and Harry nodded. He took Clair, Richard and Teddy back upstairs.

While he understood why Richard had fought Harry had a long talk with him. He told him that there were adults around and he should have called out to them to handle the matter. Harry was tempted to ground him for the rest of the day but then reconsidered it. The boy was still not accustomed having adults deal with matters, something Harry understood.

Dudley informed him that he was going down to the grounds to see the dragon and Harry took the children with them. Clair was scared of it but Richard and Teddy were fascinated with it. Richard thanked Harry for letting him see the dragon and not grounding him. Harry and the children did not stay long and headed back to the castle, leaving Dudley with Charlie and Hagrid.

By the time Andromeda, Cassy, Lucius and Narcissa had returned from the Australian muggle court, the children were all napping. Andromeda and Lucius came over and told Harry things had gone well. Andromeda said that due to the fact that Cassy had used false documentation and a false name to get married, she was able to get the marriage annulled. Peter Gill had been there and had threatened Cassy but Lucius was just as formidable as him. Brian Watson had also attended and ensured that the man had not done anything to Cassy.

"Andromeda that is amazing, I did not think an annulment was possible" Harry said.

"Yes well not wanting to toot my own horn but I was considered one of the best attorneys in the wizarding world" she said seriously and Harry laughed.

"It was however easy because there were no children born in the marriage and well Cassy gave up all rights to property and any marital assets. Fortunately for us as well the judge has a brother who was a muggleborn wizard so when Peter Gill screamed about the magical world, the judge was able to handle it. He was also able to understand Cassy's position however she was also declared as being illegally in Australia and has been officially deported from the country."

"Wow those Australians love to throw people out of their country" Harry said and Andromeda nodded.

"I am afraid we have not seen the last of Peter Gill but at least legally Cassy has cut all ties with the Gill family" Lucius said and Harry nodded.

"She has asked if legally she can change her name to Cassiopeia Black as she has no desire to carry the name Lestrange" Andromeda asked and Harry gave his approval.

Harry informed Lucius and Andromeda everything that had happened that day with the scholarships and the children. Severus, Draco and Hermione came in and also told them they had spent the time working on a special nutrition potion to help Gerard Gill and some of the other patients who were unable to eat.

Draco and Hermione were pleased to hear of Cassy's annulment. And they were all pleased when Minerva came in an announced that the goblins had unfrozen the Hogwarts accounts. It seems as if Albus had used the accounts to transfer things to the Bank of the Immortals and he used his position to take the account of squibs and students like Harry for personal use and for his master. However, Hogwarts itself did not benefit from his illegal activities so the accounts were unfrozen.

By dinner time, Harry and Severus settled on the couch in each other's arms. Dudley had gone with Bill and Charlie to the Hogshead for drinks. Hagrid was happily taking care of Norberta who surprisingly seem to remember him, much to his delight. Draco and Hermione had gone to Lucius' to have dinner and the orphans were packing to go to Riddle Orphanage in the morning.

Severus leaned back on Harry and very hesitantly told him everything that happened with Seth. Harry had a few raised eyebrows and laughed at times but to Severus' relief, Harry told him that he did what he did to survive.

"Now if you had actually had sex with him then that would have been a different matter."

Harry lit a fire in his fireplace and they settled on the carpet in front the fire with a bottle of wine and some fruit and cheese. Harry locked Godric's portrait so there would be no surprises and Kreacher locked the room to give them privacy and he and Dante went to bed.

They made slow passionate love and Harry and Severus reaffirmed their love. Harry reassuring his husband of his love and protection and Severus sharing his love; the bands on their hands pulsed with warmth and hummed as they connected. They knew each other and they connected mind, body, soul and magic. Hogwarts smiled.

At around mid-night Harry's communications mirror alarmed. It was Alex, Filius' magically exhausted body washed up on Black Island; he was alive but mumbling about Atlantis.

..


	49. Chapter 49: The Legend of Atlantis

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

...........

_**Chapter 49: The Legend of Atlantis**_

Filius loved being on the water, when he was younger he would often go sailing. He missed it and now wished the situation had been different. The boat Brian Watson and Alex Fisher had gotten sailed like a dream. They were now off of Black Island or at least where the coordinates for Black Island were. They were in the Mediterranean he loved the blue waters... he had honeymooned in the Mediterranean.

William had been for the last half an hour trying to break the wards. Filius went up to the bridge and started an intense conversation with the Captain. They both pulled their wands when they heard Harry scream and watched as he broke the wards turned into Gryffin and flew off. The island came into view.

"Is that a griffin?" the Captain said in shock.

Filius was glad that every person on the boat was either, an auror, an unspeakable or one of Harry's friends. Harry's griffin animagus form was supposed to be a secret... but from his scream it was an emergency. He went to the deck and heard Dudley say Harry had held his right arm.

"His marriage band... Severus must be dying. We have to go people, Harry and Severus need us" Alex Fisher shouted.

Poor Harry... poor Severus.

Filius loved those two like his own sons or grandsons; they were so perfect for each other. He remembered the first time he saw Harry at Hogwarts, he felt like running up to the boy and just hugging him silly. Harry had such a passion for life. Severus on the other hand, always was one of those boys who hid in a corner watching everyone play hoping someone would invite him in the game. Harry was the one to hold Severus' hand and pull him into the game. Unfortunately for them, the game was dangerous.

The boat moved forward and Filius checked his pockets and made sure he had everything he would need in a fight. His wand was tucked in a secured wand holder, he had his emergency potions and supplies and his duelling robes. The boat lurched and there was the loud sound of metal groaning as the boat came to an abrupt halt and tilted. Filius ground his legs and turned his feet in to maintain his balance. Unfortunately he was hit by a screaming auror who came flying into him.

Filius found himself under two aurors. He growled and using his magic moved the two men away. He saw the large tentacle as the Kraken tilted the boat.

"_**Intruders beware, that island brings death, stay away, there is much evil."**_

Filius looked over the side and heard the Kraken's cry.

He had learnt to speak mermish as a young man and had even spent a week in the mermaid village in a special charmed area when he first started teaching. However when the mermaid village was in danger a few weeks ago Rowena had given him some of her magic... the Ravenclaw heritage magic that existed in the castle itself. Neptune apparently was one of Rowena's familiars, she herself being able to give herself gills and speak with Neptune. It was this gift to speak to the squid and the knowledge to cast the charm to create gills that she had given him.

He understood the Karaken, a magical variation of a giant squid. He heard its warnings.

Fred and George threw their green pellets.

"_**Ahhh it burns, please I just want to help... go back death awaits you on that island... my tentacles it burns."**_

The elf brought out the rune covered spear.

"Stay your weapon, Master Elf. Give me a few minutes with the creature" Filius said and took off his outer cloak.

He dove into the water and as he hit the water he wandlessly cast the gill spell and the gills appeared on his neck.

"_**Master Kraken, why do you attack?"**_

"_**Little wizard you speak... I had always hoped but it has been many years since one of you has been able to speak"**_ the Kraken's heavy voice reverberated in the water and the sonic waves hit Filius who moved back a few metres.

"_**Can you let the boat go please?" **_Filius asked and the Kraken released the boat.

"_**That island is an island of death... all who enter without permission die horribly, many of the bones ends up in my waters. I felt you force the wards, I saw the griffin... he will die, you will all die. You must turn back."**_

"_**We know what we face... we are here to defeat the evil on the island. Is he your Master? If so know that the elf on board has weapons to kill you."**_

"_**He is not my Master, I protect the gate way. The Master and Mistress of this Island serve the forbidden one. He has brought much death; I guard this area to ensure that the forbidden one does not enter these waters."**_

"_**The Forbidden One? Do you mean Seth or Menes, the evil one who has plagued wizard kind for centuries? The Griffin you saw is a powerful light wizard whose mate has been kidnapped, we are here to rescue him and defeat Nicholas Flamel and his master. The Mistress of the island as you call her is already dead."**_

The Kraken looked at him and touched him gently with his tentacle and Filius felt the magic engulf him.

The heavy voice reverberated _**"You are the key... come with me Master Wizard, I will take you to the gate way. I will release the magic stopping the boat... they have my permission to enter. But I will take you; I will give you what you need to stop the Forbidden One."**_

Filius considered and sent his patronus to Brian and Alex.

As the boat sailed away, the Kraken said _**"Time is short Master Wizard, the forbidden one has a carrier, if he mates then all is lost... I hope the Master Griffin can stop him."**_

"_**Harry will kill him"**_

The Kraken shook its massive head "_**No... no mortal can kill him... come I will take you to the gate way, hold on little wizard"**_. It extended its tentacle and Filius held on.

The Kraken moved at an accelerated speed through the warm waters, its large body gracefully moving in between large underwater mountains and pillars of rocks. Filius saw wondrous beauty under the water including a few sunken ships, which he made mental note that he would have to one day come back and explore.

They swam until he saw the magical barrier; what looked like stone wall but to a magical eye was a bluish protection ward. The Kraken went right through. The area was barren of life. The water was a beautiful blue-green and looked like glass, he could see for miles below but it was all cold and barren. There was no fish, no clams, no seaweed, not even algae on the rocks. It was all dead.

Up ahead was what looked like an old Egyptian temple, there were four giant seated statues against the front wall and a gateway with two rune covered obelisks in front. Even though he was a charms professor, he also had a mastery in runes and the obelisks intrigued him, though the Kraken did not give him time to study it. They went through the gate.

The Kraken stopped and released Filius' hold on him and the wizard treaded water. The head of the statues turned and faced the Kraken and one spoke. The language was one that Filius did not understand but it sounded musical.

"_**He does not have the blood of an Atlantian but he has been blessed by one; his heart is pure and he is an academic and teacher. He guides one who I believe is the Chosen One" **_the Kraken answered the statue.

A second statue spoke and the Kraken turned to Filius and said _**"stand in the iris and be judged"**_

Filius looked at where the Kraken pointed and saw a floor mosaic of an eye within a pyramid. He moved forward and stood on the honey golden iris of the eye. He was engulfed in a flame of magic. He saw his whole life in imagery around him. He saw his mother and sister waving him off to school; his first Hogwarts championship duel; the first time he made love to his wife Seraphina; the birth of his son Raguel; his being appointed Head of Ravenclaw; him comforting a crying 12 year old Tom Riddle; the battle where he fought alongside Albus to defeat Grindlewald; Seraphina's funeral; his daughter Ariel's wedding; him scolding the Marauders; Lily Potter showing him baby Harry; the tri-wizard tournament with Harry bringing up Ron and Gabrielle from the lake; him casting spells over Severus in the forest after a Death Eater meeting; him protecting Neville from the Carrows; the Final Battle with Voldemort; him meeting the founders' portraits; Rowena giving him her magic; Harry and Severus' 'wedding' announcement dinner; meeting Manasa; him casting spells to protect the inside of the castle as Harry, Dudley and Severus battle Pernelle and her Basilisk.

The flames died and he felt magically drained. The statues seemed satisfied as the giant heads moved back to staring out in the unknown and a door at the base of the temple directly in front of him opened.

"_**Good luck Master Wizard may your gods guide you"**_ the Kraken said and it swam away.

Filius took a deep breath and swam forward towards the door. As he stepped through, he went through another magical barrier and gasped for air. There was no water on the other side. He removed the gills and took a deep breath.

He heard an ethereal sounding female voice in front of him and looked up. A few feet in front of him was a tall beautiful woman, her skin was white but had a pearl like shimmer to it, her hair was like spun silver and flowed down almost to her knees; her eyes were ocean blue. She had on a flowing gown of varying shades of blue that looked like a cascading waterfall around her. She was obviously magical, her power radiating off of her, it was neither light nor dark just powerful.

He bowed.

She spoke again but he did not understand her. She cocked her head to one side and her hair flowed like water as she moved. She walked up to him and to his amazement; she bent forward and kissed him. It was a deep kissed and he felt her magic overpower him.

She pulled away and smiled at him "Do you understand me now?"

He was still reeling from the kiss and could not catch his voice in time and only nodded. He calmed his mind and magic and cleared his throat "Yes my lady I do understand you, I thank you for sharing your magic."

She waved her hand dismissively "It was a necessity."

"I am Filius Flitwick" he introduced himself with a bow.

She smiled "Yes I know, I saw the images... your wife, she was very beautiful, you loved her."

"I still do, a love for someone does not die when they die, it is eternal."

She considered his answer and then said "I am Salacia."

Filius considered his knowledge of Roman mythology "Goddess of the Sea."

She smiled "and Queen of Atlantis... I like you master wizard... come dine with me."

Filius followed her and looked at the magnificent temple they were now in. It was beautiful and had mosaics of what must have been Atlantian life; young men and women dancing, children playing games with what must have been magic; farmers in open fields of wheat; elderly looking sages with a dragon. The people in the drawings where tall and very beautiful, however looked a lot like normal everyday wizards; nothing like Salacia. He then noticed a large mural of a beautiful city with a large mountain in the background... the city actually looked like it was in a strange valley... there were all sorts of beings in the mural, he saw, high elves, goblins, dwarves, human sized pixies, giants, there were dragons and birds like he had never seen before, large cats, dog head humanoid beings and humans.

He saw Salacia looking at him as he watched the mural; he had not realised he had stopped.

"Atlantis, as I knew it... we were a once the centre of this world" she touched the mural and there was obvious sadness.

She turned back to him "Come, you must be tired, we have plenty time to talk."

Filius wanted to say that he had to go back to help his friends but he knew that he would best help his friends by being here.

The halls echoed eerily as they walked to a large dining area. The walls were covered in various carvings of intricate lines and curves and had gold, silver, a white pearl like material and what looked like emeralds in between. The dining room table was of a rich wood looking similar to a deep oak and had chairs to fit a hundred. They moved to the end of the table where dinner was set for two.

The meal was strange, there was a yellow substance that tasted a bit like potatoes and large green peas, ten times the size of normal peas and a slice of what looked like slices of fish but tasted like lobster. There were goblets of ice cold water that tasted pure. The plate was made of what looked like pearl and the goblets were gold as were the cutlery.

"This tastes really good, I do not recognise the meat, it tastes like lobster" Filius said making conversation.

Salacia smiled "It is lobster. Is it cooked to your liking?"

"Yes it is, the entire meal is delicious, my complements to your chef" Filius said.

"Thank you, I have had many years of practice and no one else to try it on" she said smiling.

It had dawned on Filius that he had not seen anyone else but her words made it more glaring "You are alone?"

"Come Filius Flitwick, let me show you my kingdom" Salacia said getting up. Filius put down the cutlery and followed her. She walked till she reached large ornate wooden doors and walked through to a balcony. As they walked through the doors they entered crystal blue water and Filius waved his hand and his gills appeared. Salacia did not change, nor did she have any gills but she did not seem affected by the water.

Filius looked out. Below him was the most magnificent city he had ever seen. There were large towers and beautiful castle looking homes, a pyramid made of a strange material. He saw a glass dome with a garden. There were temple-looking buildings, what looked like markets, libraries, parks with fountains. It was magnificent. He saw the mountain in the distance and noticed the two on either side. He looked at the city again. The circumference of the city was a large circle and leading from the base of the building he was in to the end of the city was a large highway. His mind processed quickly. The design of the city was the design of the deathly hallows, the valley they were in being in the form of a triangle.

The entire city was empty. It was a beautiful empty city.

"Come" Salacia said and with a wave of her hand the balcony moved and like the moving staircases at Hogwarts, the balcony moved down.

Filius felt a weak pulsing magic throughout the city. He looked around and in a flash saw trees around and the city without water and people running around... then it flashed back to its deathly state. He heard Salacia sigh.

He looked at a building that looked like an administrative building, its doors locked with a padlock. There was a flash and he saw it bright and opened and people in togas and gowns, women with staffs in their hands walking in and out. Another flash and he saw it closed and dead again.

"Atlantis was once, a city of great beauty, trade, knowledge and magic" Salacia said as the balcony platform now travelled the highway.

As they moved, every pulse of magic had Filius briefly seeing the city as it was. He saw children running to school, centaurs gardening in the parks and elves walking in the market with pixies and goblins.

"When I was a child, there were many major cities; Atlantis, Babylon, Texcoco, Alfheim, Indraprastha. Atlantis was however the centre of everything. We were considered what you would call the capital of the world."

There was another flash in front of what looked like a primary school and they saw centaurs, elves, dwarves, goblins, human and even giant children running to the school. He saw a pixie sitting on the shoulder of a giant, laughing. Again it flashed and the school doors were closed and the building cold.

She diverted the platform off the highway and they passed near to a greenhouse which obviously had a magical dome protection shield over it. They passed on the outside and Filius saw that there was actually life in it, plants with giant peas and corn and giant looking above ground potatoes and strange looking fruits which looked like apples but were in bunches like grapes.

"It took me a millennium to get the area fertile enough for life to grow. It was quite an achievement" she said with pride.

"You grow what you need? You are self-sufficient?"

"Yes, I have to be" she said sadly and then smiled when they passed another dome with giant lobsters in them.

"This took me twelve hundred years" she said again with a hint of pride.

"You raise them yourself?" Filius said in amazement and looked at the vicious looking creatures and then at the calm looking delicate woman.

"I like lobster, steak as well but I couldn't get the cows to adapt" she said almost playfully and Filius chuckled.

"This is my latest project" she said with a smile as the platform stopped. Filius looked at the garden it was beautiful, there was a wide range of flowers and trees. His initial thought was that Pomona and Neville would love here. It took him a few seconds but it then dawned on him that there was no dome over the area. The garden was completely underwater but looked like any above water. She walked off the platform and sat on a bench under a large tree. Filius swam over and touched the strange looking green roses and blue tulips.

"This is unbelievable" Filius said.

"I have been working on this for twenty six hundred years."

"You should feel very proud of your achievements, they are remarkable" Filius said and she actually blushed.

"Thank you Filius Flitwick" she said and closed her eyes and it looked like she had a strange sense of peace being here.

Filius looked around he felt the magic which was alive unlike the rest of the city. He noticed that the pulsing magic did not reach here.

"You are bringing life back to Atlantis" he stated.

Salacia opened her eyes and looked at him with such a deep sadness that Filius regretted making the statement. She stood up and picked a flower from the tree "It is only fair since I took the life from it."

Filius knew what ever happened she remained in the city as punishment. He reached over and took the flower from her hand and putting his magic into it and using charms and transfiguration turned it into a butterfly in an air bubble.

She looked at it in wonder and then held it in her hand and reached her finger in the bubble touched the butterfly and chanted softy. She removed her finger and the bubble popped and the butterfly flew underwater like a strange fish. She laughed and it sounded like music.

He then handed her another "It should not be alone".

She gave him a soft smile and took the butterfly and did her charm. She looked at the pair of butterflies as they flitted to the flowers.

"You should not punish yourself forever" Filius said softly.

"No not forever but until I have been redeemed... come I have more important things to show you" she said and moved back to the platform.

"Thank you for showing me this, I am honoured you did" Filius said and she smiled and gave a nod.

The platform moved again and they went back on the highway and the dead city with the pulsing magic. Salacia then said "when I was ten, the elders who ran Atlantis announced that the island was in danger. My father was an elder and told my mother, that it was discovered that the island was sinking. It was not going to be a sudden massive occurrence but a gradual decline. It was estimated that it would take possibly a thousand years but the island would eventually succumb to the sea. Academics from all over the world came to discuss what could be done."

She stopped and looked at a home which was crumbled and destroyed, as the magic pulsed, Filius saw a magnificent building with an opulent garden. The garden looked a lot like the live one they had been in a few minutes before. Obviously this home was one of significance for Salacia. After a minute she looked at him.

"My old home... before..."

"They obviously decided to abandon the city" Filius said bringing her back to the present.

She shook her head and waved her hand and the platform continued "No, they discovered a way; the city was not just a city it was the centre of what was considered the magical core of the planet. To abandon the city it was thought that we would be abandoning all magic as well. They created a magical machine as it were that would create a magical barrier around the city that would keep it afloat."

Filius thought of Harry's explanation of Tiberius' machine and guessed "The machine it was powered by magical beings?"

She looked at him shocked and smile "I forgot you were an academic... They said they needed ten magical beings to power the machine. It was considered a small sacrifice for the greater good. One hundred of the most powerful children were chosen and tested. It did not matter, if you were poor and uneducated or rich and aristocratic, it was based on magical power."

Filius immediately thought of Harry and Neville.

The platform moved again and this time more quickly and headed to the centre of the city. They neared what looked like a cross between a school and an arena. Once more they stopped and they entered.

"The children were tested in many cruel ways, battling fearsome creatures, elaborate mazes, even personal fears. If you failed, you died."

Filius saw the flash and saw a young boy looking like he was eleven being attacked by what looked like a manitcore and being ripped apart while the crowd cheered.

Salacia turned her face.

Another flash and they saw a little girl running screaming while being chased by a dragon. The dragon send a fireball and the girl fell and was burnt to a cinder.

"In the end the ten chosen were the ten who survived" she said sadly as they watched men in togas remove several small dead bodies.

Filius looked at her "You were one" he said knowingly and she nodded.

She waved her hand and what was obviously a younger version of herself stood fighting a large bird.

"I was fifteen by the time the tests ended and seventeen when the ceremony took place... we were trained in special magic. Elemental magic. Each of us was trained in what was considered natural magic... Earth, Air, Fire, Life..." she gestured around her "and Water."

"Life magic?" Filius asked.

"Yes life... that pulsing energy that binds all living things what you might consider soul magic" Salacia explained and he nodded.

They moved again until they came to the centre of the city where there was a large raised area, the base of which formed a pyramid and in the centre of the pyramid a large circle with a line through the circle to the tip of the pyramid. Around the circle were statues of young men and women, in the centre of the circle was a large stone sphere in the pattern of what the Chinese call a yin yang.

The platform stopped at the base of the structure, Salacia turned to Filius "The academics, fearful that the knowledge and culture of Atlantis would be lost, created a special device that would store all knowledge... all magic. The academics, the seven wises beings in all of Atlantis then sacrificed their magical core and stored it in the sphere" she gestured to the yin yang.

Filius looked at the statues on the pillars. There were seven statues, five men and two women. He assumed they were the academics.

Salacia directed Filius to the centre of the area and as he stepped forward there was a sudden noise and he gasped as there was no longer any water, he quickly removed his gills and looked around. He was now seeing the images of the past, of the day of the ceremony. There were thousands of beings around, mostly humans. The sky was bright blue and there were a few white clouds. Filius felt the warm Mediterranean sun on his face.

He looked around him, standing on the platform were what looked like priest in white robes with the Hallows symbol. There was a group with some books and Filius assumed they were the academics but they were seven men in black or white robes, obviously not the ones the statues were for. What looked like council members who Filius assumed where the Elders were dressed in gold, silver, green, red, blue or yellow robes. Filius felt the magical power from them and saw that they had a magical sheen to their skin. There were no statues just ten empty stands. There was an empty glass ball in the middle of the circle.

The ceremony started and the priest chanted; calling the elements to send their magic to the great city.

The academics came forward and surrendered their magic, each putting their hand on the sphere. The magic was blinding as the knowledge was sacrificed, the magic swirled and Filius saw the sphere being 'filled'. The seven collapsed and no longer glowed with magic. The magic in the sphere settled and there was what could only be described as a yin yang. White light magic on one side with a small spot of black and on the other side, dark black magic with a small spot of white.

The academics lay on the ground, they looked dead but Filius saw them moving obviously in pain. They did not glow as they once did and their skin now plain as normal humans. They were now squibs with no magic. They were removed by seven priests.

The priest came back but this time they led the ten chosen ones; four young maidens and six young men. The chosen ones were robed in a pearl like iridescent material, their hair all long and finely brushed; they were highly made up and looked beautiful. The people around cheered.

Filius spotted Salacia at once; she looked proud and noble but sensed her fear. As they walked out, Filius saw one young man, tall, slim, exceedingly handsome with long bright fiery red hair and golden amber eyes, turn and look directly at him and smiled.

Filius turned to ask the present day Salacia who he was and noted she wasn't there.

He looked back at the young man; he was now standing with the others. Next to him was a young man who was obviously his brother, his hair was a dark auburn and he was a little shorter and more muscular and looked slightly older (no more than two years older) but they were almost identical in facial features.

The ten were de-robed and were put to stand naked on the stands. The high priest started to chant but almost as soon as he started there was a large flash and a man sized black robe creature appeared next to the high priest and told them what they were doing was wrong, Atlantis had its time and all things even the great cities had to die. One of the Elders dressed in gold, who looked a lot like Salacia, stepped forward and said that the ceremony had to be done to save not only the city but the magical core of the planet.

The black robe creature shouted "Your fear is unjust, magic will not die with Atlantis but the sea needs to claim the island, magic has given you a millennium to save what you need to and rebuild, use that time wisely."

The Elder shouted "Magic is the one who has shown us the way to save the city. She helps us save us all".

"Not everyone, you have sacrificed the lives of many innocents and now claim more innocents, the future Elders of your nation, you deny them their destiny" the Black Robed Creature shouted.

"This is their destiny they will be praised for all eternity for their sacrifice, children thousands of years from now will know their names" the Elder said.

"This is not their destiny" the Black Robed Creature said.

The auburn haired chosen one said "It is the destiny we desire, it is the destiny we have chosen."

The fiery red haired boy spoke, unlike his brother whose voice was strong and powerful, his was soft and almost musical in nature "Noble Guardian of the Realm Beyond, will the machine work, will it save the lives of those we love and seek to protect?"

The Guardian looked at him "Yes but..."

The Elder stepped forward "No buts... you say the machine will work, we will perform the ceremony. You Guardian you have no right to tell us what we can and cannot do. We have been appointed by magic to make decisions for the people of Atlantis and magic grants us the power to do what we think is right."

Another chosen one, one with long black hair and emerald green eyes said "The Guardians have never steered us wrong, they know the paths of the heavens, they have protected Atlantis from since the first blade of grass sprouted from the earth. The High Priest chant asked for the Guardians' permission and a Guardian has answered and has said no. I say we listen to him, heed his warning."

Salacia looked at the boy "Hyperion are you such a coward that you look for a way out? My father is right, magic has already given us her permission. The Guardian of the Middle Realm who grants us magic and knowledge has given her permission and has accepted the magical sacrifice" she pointed to the crystal yin-yang orb. "The other Guardians obviously disagree with the Guardian of the Realm Beyond. I accept my new destiny and I proudly do what I do for the greater good."

The young man with deep blue eyes who stood next to Salacia looked at her and gave a loving smile and then looked at the Guardian. "Guardian, we willingly give our lives for our people, it may be that in the end it may be a wrong decision but a thousand years is a long time and hopefully by then we as a people would grow and mature and accept our faith. Right now we provide the people with hope and a sense of peace."

The High Priest walked quickly to the other Elders and spoke with them. Filius saw them nod and the priest then went to Salacia's father who nodded and called out. "Time goes short, Guardian we ask you to leave our presence, we do not need your guardianship, we make our own decisions and we decide to do this ceremony with or without your permission."

The Guardian looked at him "I will leave but remember it was you who made the decision not the Guardians, not the Gods" his voice was cold and Filius shivered. The Guardian stepped back and moved to the rear of the stage. The Elders smiled and Salacia's father took his place back among the other Elders.

The High Priest walked forward turned to the chosen and asked "Chosen ones, we must do this now, what is your decision, without you this plan cannot go through, you all must do this willingly for magic to accept your sacrifice."

The auburn haired boy stated loudly "We choose to perform the ceremony."

His brother turned to him and said in his soft voice "Amun please I ...."

"Brother do you not trust me... have I not always protected and taken care of you, now it is your turn to protect others, trust me this is the right decision" Amun said and his brother nodded.

The others looked at Hyperion who kept shaking his head "I don't think we should, I have a bad feeling about this."

Amun looked at Hyperion "You selfish pompous jerk, you will risk the lives of hundreds of thousands of Atlantians because you feel badly. You grew up a Prince in the lap of luxury you do not know what the average man or woman has to go through, we work hard, suffer and sacrifice without complaint for you and the rest of the upper crust to live a life wanting nothing. Now when your people need you and ask for your help, you abandon them."

Hyperion shouted "I think about the future of our people, the Guardian..."

"Hyperion I have always loved you as a brother and I know you are a man of your word and your family is known even beyond our island, for their honour and their love of Atlantis. You gave your word to protect the people of Atlantis; you gave your word to do this ceremony. You refuse now and your honour, your family's honour will be tarnished forever" Salacia said and Hyperion looked over at an Elder in gold who had a stoic look on his face.

The Guardian stepped forward and looked at Hyperion "sometimes the right thing isn't the easiest thing."

Hyperion sighed and looked over and the Elder in gold turned his back to him. A tear rolled down the boy's face "I will agree to the ceremony." The people all cheered and the black robed Guardian shook his head.

The Guardian then stood next to the high priest and asked loudly "Chosen ones, what is your decision?"

They all said as one "We choose to perform the ceremony."

The Guardian asked "Do you chosen, do you all understand the choice you make this day?"

They all said "We do?"

The Guardian then said "Do you accept the responsibility of your choice?"

Again they answered "We do?"

The Guardian looked at Hyperion "Do you Hyperion, Prince of Atlantis, accept the responsibility of your choice, knowing in your heart that what is being done is wrong?"

Hyperion stood tall "I accept my destiny to sacrifice my magic and if needed my life for Atlantis and her people."

The Guardian shook his head and then turned to the blue eyed boy "And will you Poseidon will you do what is necessary and stand the consequences of your actions?"

Poseidon looked nervous but then looked at Salacia and stood proud and said "Yes I will."

The Guardian looked at the red haired boy and before he said anything the boy said "Do not think badly of us for the choice we make, we make it to save those we love". As he said it Filius once again felt as if the boy was looking at him.

The Guardian looked at him sadly "Sometimes noble Osiris those we love are the ones we need protection from." The Guardian then looked at all the chosen "I accept your decision chosen ones, I hope in time you learn to accept it as well. Note well I will not interfere" There was a flash and the Black Robed figure disappeared.

The Chief Priest started over his chant and after a few minutes the other priests joined in and the air around changed, the sky became dark and lightning flashed, strong winds blew. Filius did not know if it was intentional or if it was accidental. The yin yang sphere broke, its magic pouring out like tentacles. Beams of light magic and dark magic hitting only seven of the chosen ones, Amun, Salacia and one of the other girls looked on as the others were 'chosen'. The Elders looked scared but the priest did not stop their chants. The people in the square around cheered.

The ones hit by the beam started to change. Filius saw the young man closest to him, scream as leathery wings sprouted from his back; the legs of the maiden next to him turning snake like.

The people in the square screamed and ran. Amun screamed in anger and grabbed onto his brother, his brother screamed and the beams that were directed at him split and the light beam went to Osiris and the dark magic went to Amun.

Filius saw the young man with wings finish his transformation. He was a dragon, a large silver dragon. The young woman next to him was now a large snake... not as large as a Basilisk but definitely a variation of, he saw another large snake, this one was black with a silver streak along its back. The blue eyed Poseidon was the Kraken. There was a black dragon, smaller than the silver. Hyperion was a golden griffin. Filius turned to the two brothers. He gasped. Amun now glowed and had fiery wings on his back and his brother... the fiery red haired boy was Fawkes.

Filius looked at Fawkes and stared. The priest continued chanting this time louder; their magic coming out of them and sealing each creature. The dragons where engulfed in large tornadoes; the snakes, pillers of earth; the Kraken a pillar of water; Fawkes and his brother a flame of fire. The Griffin was engulfed in white light. The magic of each pillar then moved to the base of the pyramid platform and there was a hum, the magic moved on the ground and then shot up from the broken glass spear and up to the sky. A large bubble of rainbow magic reached and connected to the mountains. The priest collapsed in death and the Elders cheered.

Filius looked at the chosen and saw that they were now humanoid again except for Fawkes whose brother took him in his arms. The others their skins, shimmering as they radiated large amounts of magic. Salacia and the other girl where robed and taken with the others below.

The Elders took the chosen ones below and Filius followed. Below was a chamber with seven glass coffins.

Salacia looked at the Chief Elder "You knew.... you knew only seven would be chosen."

He nodded "Yes but try to understand we thought you all would die. The magic of the Academics, it was not supposed to break..."

Another Elder came forward and said "There was a debate... three of you were chosen to survive, Amun, Hyperion and Salacia. It is why we placed you at the end. Even though we told you how important it was to come out in a specific order, you defied us..."

Hyperion looked at the girl at the end and said "I am sorry."

"We too thought we would die, Artemis and I we... we wanted to die together" the boy who was now the dragon said holding onto his mate.

"So the three who were supposed to live?" Amun said looking at the Elder.

"Were supposed to rule Atlantis, we were going to declare you the chosen who were blessed by the Gods and put you to rule."

"But instead I am the rejected" Salacia shouted.

"The Gods chose to bless the others, they will rule as the Kings and Queens of Atlantis" The Chief Elder said.

The blue eyed Poseidon held Salacia's hand "I would be honoured if you would be my Queen."

"We married, as did Hyperion and Ishtar" the present day Salacia said appearing again at Filius' side. Filius looked and saw Hyperion with the other girl who had been rejected.

"Were you happy?"

"Yes for a while, Poseidon spent most of his time at sea and to be honest I envied him his gift" she walked out of the chamber and Filius followed. "Hyperion became the Ruling King of Atlantis and Ishtar as Queen ruled at his side. I was angry and thought it should have been me... I loved my husband but I was the one originally chosen to rule. The others became Hyperion's council... Apollo and Artemis were happy together, Shiva and Lakshmi also were active together. I was often patronised and dismissed and eventually Hyperion told me it would be best if only Poseidon came and hinted for me to remain home with my children."

Once they were back on the ceremonial area above she looked at the statue of Osiris "He never became human again..."

"His brother Amun?"

"Became the dark prince of Atlantis. He was not declared a King, there were many who felt he ruined the ceremony and had put Atlantis at risk, some called for him to be executed... some tried. Amun was a fierce fighter, there was a reason he was one originally chosen to rule. He was a fierce warrior but also a natural leader, the people loved him and when we were in training, he was the people's favourite. It soon became clear that he could not die, like the phoenix, he would burst into flames but would rise from the ashes. Unlike the phoenix he would rise as a man. Amun was not allowed to rule but was given a large manor and many riches. He however was never satisfied."

"And neither were you?" Filius said knowingly and she nodded.

"Poseidon did not like the crowds; he left Hyperion and the others to make the decisions. He did not attend any of the balls or parades and it soon became clear that I was not welcome without him. I became enraged so when Amun came with a proposal to help him overthrow Hyperion and destroy the machine... I foolishly took it."

"Destroying the machine, destroyed Altantis?" Filius stated.

"Yes but we were not successful the first time. Amun did not necessarily want to destroy the machine, he wanted to harness it. He believed that he could create a race of immortal Atlantians and make Atlantis a perfect city."

"Was Atlantis worse than it was before?"

"No, it became more of a paradise than before, the great city, she became the city of light and prosperity. The machine worked better than they thought; the island showed no signs of sinking and life flourished, vegetables grew bigger, harvests were bountiful and even children born were stronger in magic, there were no diseases. Atlantis became a paradise more than before and it was estimated that it would stand for all time. Hyperion was a fantastic leader."

"But you were jealous."

"Yes... we started sowing seeds of discord. Amun started a campaign with the academics to recreate the ceremony not for protection but to create powerful wizards and witches who could turn into mythical creatures. Hyperion said that he would not sacrifice anymore innocent children and the lives of the priests. The academics however were divided, some wanted to see if it would work a second time and possibly create a new breed of powerful magics. The others agreed with Hyperion that the sacrifices made would be too great a loss. The disharmony almost led to civil war. Hyperion knew Amun was behind it and sent Lakshmi to speak with him. She always had a peaceful way about her..." Salacia became quiet and sadly she led the way back to the platform and they started back onto the highway.

After a few minutes Filius asked "He killed her didn't he?"

She shook her head "He violated her in a way no woman should be violated and using powerful dark magic, destroyed her womb... Shiva went mad with rage and fought him, they fought and Amun injured him he pierced his eye..."

"The eye of Shiva, they replaced his eye with an emerald, didn't they?" Filius said and she looked at him in astonishment.

"Yes, however it was a shock to the others as it proved that they could be injured and were not immortal or invincible as they thought. Osiris protected Shiva and subdued his brother. Hyperion, Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon they worked on Shiva... I... while I was not as powerful as they, I was strong in healing magic and I helped heal Lakshmi but I could not save her womb or the child she was at the time carrying."

"They captured Amun?"

"Yes, Shiva demanded his death but they did not know how to kill him, they did the dark ritual to call the Guardian of the Other Realm. The Guardian said he would not interfere, that we had all been warned and we would now stand the consequences of our actions. He left. They cursed the Guardian and in his anger Shiva destroyed the tomes and sacred artefacts which would call the Guardian... The Elders suggested banishing Amun.

The Kings turned their backs on Amun and formally declared him forbidden, they left the Elders to announce his punishment as a symbol that they no longer considered him royalty and that he was a commoner. They could not kill him or remove his powers but they performed dark magic on him which cursed him. Just as he removed Lakshmi's ability to have a child, then he too was cursed. He would not be able to get a woman pregnant and his desire for women would diminish. He was banished as a non-Atlantian and told he was no longer welcome."

"The Kraken... Poseidon, he said that the forbidden one found a carrier?"

"Yes it was a loophole in the curse, one we never considered but Amun found. If he could find a male to bear him a child, the curse would be broken and he could return."

"But even if he returned, what would he return to... Atlantis has already been destroyed?" Filius said and then there was a pulse of magic and it clicked "The machine... it still exist..."

She nodded "After Amun was banished... Osiris left, it is assumed he went in search of his brother. Shiva went in search of Amun as well but to find a way to kill him, he never returned however one day Lakshmi left a note saying she was going to be with him... life returned peacefully to Atlantis and for several years it seemed peaceful. Amun it was learnt had built his own city which he said would rival Atlantis. I went on as I did before, Hyperion told me, he knew I had helped Amun but knew I had no part in hurting Lakshmi and I would not be punished because I saved her."

"But something happened didn't it?"

"Yes... I should tell you that... the others they did not age, not even Amun. Ishtar and I did. While Hyperion did not mind his aging wife, Poseidon apparently did. We were now age thirty and while I looked my age, Poseidon still looked seventeen. I thought he was embarrassed to be seen with me, it turned out he had a mistress a young girl of sixteen. They hid the rumours from me and it was when she bore him a son, did I find out. While Poseidon and I had children, they were all girls... this son... I was told was now his heir. I was enraged and even more so when I realised that the others knew... Poseidon announced he was going to make her Queen. I went to them... in the middle of their celebration. Ishtar she pulled me away, she told me that the others were immortal and we would die and I had to accept that Poseidon would marry again. I looked at them and screamed. I stood up and reminded them that I was not some peasant girl that Poseidon found in some back alleyway that I was a chosen one. I reminded Poseidon that while he was a young man farming in his parents' farm, I was already royalty and reminded them I was the one chosen to be Queen. Artemis told me to leave that I was embarrassing them."

"You went to the machine" Filius stated.

"They forgot the machine was tied to us all. I was able to go near it while other normal Atlantians couldn't... Poseidon he followed me, he told me he wanted to apologise. I told him to protect my girls and I stepped towards the machine. I intended on taking my life... it did the opposite. My magic was filled with hate and destruction, I wanted them dead. I wanted revenge on all of Atlantis, for my father who denied me my kingdom, for Poseidon who had abandoned me, for my friends who cared for their own lives and for the Atlantis that I knew and loved. The machine responded to my magic and the magic which protected Atlantis was recalled and came to me. Hyperion and the others came in a panic. I asked them if I was still an embarrassment and sent the magic out. Instead of life, I sent death. Only the chosen and their offspring remained. Everyone else died almost instantly." She paused again and looked to the temple castle that they had originally been in.

"The machine, it continued destroying, its magic spreading out?" Filius asked.

"Yes, it spread beyond the island. Poseidon blamed himself. Hyperion wept for his city, for his wife who was now dead... but he corralled the other three and they used their magic to stop the machine's power. Hyperion he did what I did and went into the machine and stopped it but in doing so he sacrificed his own magic, his own immortality. The machine stopped but he died. Apollo and Artemis they created the stone guardians to the front of the city. They knew that any of us, Amun included could restart the machine, use it for our own benefit."

"They left you here as punishment."

"Yes and a guard. I regretted the destruction I caused. I looked at the baby... Poseidon's son, he was such a beautiful child and my daughters... Hyperion's sons... the children, they did not know what I had done. They huddled to me in fear. I had to comfort Hyperion's sons on their mother's death and then their father's. I regretted my action. I swore on my magic, I would protect everyone, I swore I would not use the machine again... but it really was too late."

They had now returned to the temple and once again Filius removed his gills.

"Amun plans to use the machine, I believe he has tried to recreate it but it did not work" Filius said.

"That is our belief, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, they all swore on their magic that they too would not use the machine. It was only after, we realised in swearing we doomed ourselves because if Amun were to use it we would not be able to turn it off... if Amun were to use it then it would be up to Osiris to stop him and we are not sure he would. We decided to hide the city. Apollo and Artemis, they took Hyperion's children and their own and left. Poseidon took my girls and his son and several important documents and artefacts and he too left..."

"You sank the city under the sea" Filius stated.

She nodded "the Guardian he returned he told me that it really was Atlantis' destiny. He told me I was wrong to do what I did and that because of my action, the knowledge and heritage of the great city was now lost. He told me however that the magic of Atlantis would continue on in our descendents. Hyperion and Ishtar's sons, Artemis and Apollo's sons and daughters, Poseidon and my children... he told me that Shiva was dead but that Lakshmi would also find a way of passing on their heritage. He told me that our sons and daughters would right the wrong."

"The four founders of Hogwarts they are your descendents" Filius said in amazement.

"Yes... even Salazar was given the magic of Lakshmi and Shiva... Poseidon... he visits but he stands on the eye and shows me what is taking place on the outside. Amun has caused a lot of destruction and seeks more. I believe Osiris or as you know him Fawkes tries to right his brother's wrongs and tries to guide those who could stop him but he himself still loves and protects him no matter what he does."

"Can he die, can he be stopped?"

"Yes he can using the magic of Atlantis, using the magic of all of the elements and the Immortals, I believe Hyperion's heir could..."

"Hyperion's heir... Harry!"

"Yes, the boy with green eyes who turns into Hyperion's Griffin. Once before, those you call the founders, they came together and together they could have stopped Amun but he hid, he knew they could have defeated him. He got scared and hid. Salazar almost killed him but he survived. They came together and formed the school so the knowledge would be passed on."

"Poseidon he said I was the key?"

"Yes, you have the knowledge and blessings of our daughter to help destroy Amun and right the wrong. You guide the one who Poseidon believes is the Chosen one, the one who can get the Guardian of the Other Realm to take Amun."

"Harry is the Master Over Death, he could command Death... the Guardian he could command Death to take Amun."

"Yes but he must first overpower Amun and kill him. To kill him he would require the skill and magic of us all... he cannot do it alone" She closed her eyes and concentrated and a blue stone appeared in her hand, it was like a blue marble, with a living ocean inside. She handed it to Filius "this is my magic... the magic of Atlantis, with it he could hurt Amun.... it would not be powerful enough to kill him but it would help. He needs to use it with magic from the others, with it he could overpower Amun... but remember he cannot do it alone. I ask you Filius Flitwick to be his guide and help bring the power of Atlantis together. Only together could they destroy Amun."

Filius pondered and said "Wouldn't this be able to destroy you too..."

"Yes... If he wants too yes, he could... he could possibly destroy the machine for all time but I do not know what the consequences of that would be" Salacia said and Filius nodded.

She looked at him and sighed "I... I deserved my prison sentence... my fate but I want to go home, to the land beyond to be with my children... I... I cannot die until Atlantis is truly gone. I give you our knowledge Academic Filius Flitwick... there is a greater story than what I have told but I hope... I hope that what I have told you will help save the world."

Filius nodded and thanked her. She opened the door and he saw Poseidon waiting in the distance for him... As Filius made to leave she asked quietly "Do you really still love your wife even though she is gone?"

Filius smiled and looked at Poseidon "If he did not love you, he would not visit. I know in my heart Salacia he has forgiven you."

She smiled "Fare thee well Academic Filius Flitwick."

"Fare thee well my Queen."


	50. Chapter 50: Muggles and Wizards

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**Chapter 50: Muggles and Wizards**_

Harry sat back in his Hall of Advisors and sipped his wine. Neither Salazar nor Godric had spoken in the last hour, they like Harry sat in deep thought. Brian, Alex, Augusta, Minerva, Bill and Feanor were discussing everything Filius had told them. The tiny Charms Professor was now resting in his quarters; Hogwarts told Harry that she was watching over him. Neville and Severus sat on either side of Harry, they too were quiet.

Kreacher came in "Master Harry sorry to disturb you but Fireforge just flooed, he said the ex Aurors you asked to come in to interview for your orphanage have arrived at his office. He wants to know if you will be coming?"

Harry sighed, he had forgotten about them. It had been another long night, going to the island with Severus and Minerva to check Filius and then bringing him back and watching his memories. They had solved part of the mystery with Seth or Amun but now there was another bigger mystery of how to actually kill him. He had called Death who said he did not want to discuss it and Harry respected his wishes.

Harry did a check of the time, it was eight in the morning and he needed to be in Diagon Alley before half eight. He stood up gracefully "I ask to be excused, we all have much to consider and there is much to be done."

Everyone looked at him, even in simple robes he looked very much a Lord. They all stood and Harry nodded and left. He went and took a bath. Kreacher laid out deep blue and gold formal robes for him and he dressed quickly. Severus came in and dressed in formal robes as well.

"Severus I would prefer if you stay at Hogwarts today" Harry said.

"I am not going to lie I am scared and part of me wants to hide in Hogwarts but Harry you told me last night that I have nothing to fear as you will protect me. I trust in you and besides Seth or Amun would probably go after you first and I know you will find a way to defeat him. If it would help I am not going to be alone Dudley, Augusta and Lucius will be with me. We are going to help the children settle in at Riddle Orphanage."

"Severus..."

Severus held him tightly in a hug "Love I will be okay. The children need me."

Harry nodded and kissed him deeply "any sign of trouble and you get back here."

Severus stepped back, stood at attention and saluted "Yes sir, Captain Potter sir."

Harry laughed and gave him a playful swat "cheeky bugger."

Diagon Alley was crowded with angry witches and wizards, the bank doors were closed and guards stood at the door. Harry saw the guards open the door for a small team of wizards and then closed the door. He looked and saw that most of the stores were opened but there were Aurors standing at the doorway of the stores. There was a sea of red robed Aurors patrolling.

As if on automatic Harry turned to look at Fred and George's WWW. Not only were their doors wide open but they had large balloons with the words Albus Dumbledork written on it and were free for people to hex and pop. Harry laughed as he saw the long line waiting to hex a balloon.

Fred stood outside and shouted "Hey Harry want to pop a balloon?" Harry laughed and with a wave of his wand his griffin patronus came out, bounded to Fred who dropped the balloon and ran. The griffin leapt up and shred the balloon. Everybody in the alley cheered. The patronus walked around and then came back to Harry.

Auror Bishop came and stood next to him. "The mood in the Alley has lifted; your patronus is very powerful."

"Any corporal patronus is powerful but I think everyone just wanted that one little spark of light" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry" Bishop said.

"It was not a problem. I think I too wanted a little lift as well this morning" Harry said and Bishop nodded. Bishop went back patrolling and Harry went towards Fireforge's office.

Two and a half hours later Harry left Diagon Alley and apparated to Riddle Orphanage and immediately heard the loud cursing followed by sputtering as the offending mouth was filled with soap. Harry went closer to the sound and saw the young Thomas Sampson glaring at Augusta Longbottom who looked very formidable indeed. Thomas looked like he wanted to curse again but was trying to size the woman up.

Harry went to stand next to Severus and whispered "Thomas giving trouble?"

"Yes he doesn't want to stay, says he is better off on his own" Severus whispered back.

Harry studied the boy and then asked "Where is Dudley?"

"Upstairs with the older children" Severus said.

Harry nodded and went upstairs, he saw the other children had all settled down and had moved in. He looked at the muggleborns Gareth and Gabriel laughing with the pureblood wizards Timothy and Kevin. Harry looked at the muggleborn, they really were supposed to go the next orphanage but they looked happy and had already bonded with the others, so he would suggest they stayed here. He looked on as fourteen year old Kevin showed the younger boys how to pack their clothes using magic.

Harry went to the top floor and saw Dudley in the common room area talking with Aiden, Jimmy and Lisle. He was talking about his last fight in Paris.

"Hey Harry everything went well?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, I got four good ex-Aurors to manage the other orphanage and three others to help Lucius with the werewolf community. There was some contention when Lucius came in and one person walked out but all in all it went well. Listen I have an idea I want to put pass you."

Harry and Dudley came down to the ground floor where Thomas was now in an invisible box. He was ranting and raving and obviously cursing but no one could hear him. Bryan and Belinda Dobbyn looked on in concern. Harry did not have to use legilimency to know that they were wondering if they could handle this child. Harry noticed Belinda had a little boy on her lap. He was the little pickpocket who had tried to thief from Dudley the first day Harry had taken him to Diagon Alley.

Harry looked at Augusta "Did you give him a specific time frame to be in there?"

"No, I just wanted to give him a time out" Augusta said sounding frustrated.

"Okay I want to try something. Could you…" Harry said gesturing to the box. Augusta nodded and waved her wand.

"… I will slit your throats you old goats, you can't keep me here" Thomas shouted and then realised he was free.

"Okay Mr. Sampson let us make a deal. I will let you leave here to live your life on your own, if you can prove to me that you can survive on your own." Harry said and the boy looked at him suspiciously.

"I can survive better out there than you" Thomas shouted.

"Okay, hear this, Dudley there is a muggle, not even a squib..." Harry said.

"Not one drop of your freaky magic" Dudley said. Harry shook his head and Augusta and Belinda gave Dudley a glare.

"He is the kind of bloke you will face on the streets. You know the kind who drinks too much and sleeps with anything in a skirt..."

"And proud of it" Dudley said.

"With your uncle in Azkaban you will be on your own, he will not be there to protect you. You beat Dudley... knock him out, injure him, successfully get away from him and you can leave. I will even let you leave with all the clothes Lucius bought for you and I will give you a bag of galleons. If you can't beat him, you stay here and you give this place a try. When ever there is a time you can beat Dudley, you can leave."

The boy looked at him and then at Dudley as if sizing him up. He then looked at Harry "I can use magic?"

"You can use anything you wish." Harry said.

"I will even let you have back the wand we confiscated off of you" Severus said and Thomas looked at him shocked.

"I ain't gonna have a thing on me, no knife, no sword, just..." Dudley put up his two fists. "Just these babies."

"But... he is a muggle, they are sub human, they don't have brains... it would be like fighting a baby" Thomas said.

"So it shouldn't be a problem then" Dudley said with a grin.

Thomas looked at them and said "And you all aren't going to interfere?"

"No, it's going to be just you and Dudley" Severus said with a smile.

Thomas looked at them all, he knew there had to have a trick somewhere in all of this. He looked at Dudley as if sizing him up. "And I could do anything?"

"Any skill, any talent, any street smarts you know. Listen all I want to know is that you can survive out there" Harry said.

"Okay, I will do it."

"Now remember, if you lose, you are going to give this place a fair chance" Bryan said and Thomas nodded.

"Okay what room can we use, Severus?" Harry said.

"There use to be dungeon below. It's a big empty room now" Severus said.

"Perfect. Lets go" Harry said and Severus directed them down to the large room. "Okay I am going to block off an area." Harry waved his hand and a rope appeared. It looked like a large boxing ring.

Dudley took off his jacket and gave Harry his moke skin pouch. He took out the contents of his jeans pockets and then the knife he had hidden in his boot. Soon he just had on a t-shirt, jeans and trainers and of course his Egyptian Eye.

Thomas took his wand from Severus and checked it to make sure it was his real wand. He nodded.

"Are you two ready?" Harry asked. Thomas climbed into the ring. Dudley stretched and cracked his neck.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Dudley said.

"I'm going to show you why we are better than your kind, muggle" Thomas said.

Dudley chuckled. As Dudley charged him Thomas waved his wand and a stunner hit Dudley but the tall big teen kept coming after him. Thomas cast another spell but again it did not affect him. Dudley reached to grab the boy who screamed and ran away.

"What... you tampered with my wand."

"No I swear on my magic, I didn't" Severus said seriously.

Thomas dropped his wand and tried a wandless tripping spell which did not work. Thomas ran for the ropes but in a speed that was not expected of a man his size, Dudley moved in between the boy and the ropes.

Thomas pulled a knife from his shoe and shouted "Come near me and I will slice you." He moved the knife from side to side. The boy was actually fleet of foot and started trying to move around. However Dudley was accustomed to opponents who danced around.

Thomas started panicking and lunged at Dudley who very skilfully dodged him and grabbed the boy's hand and twisted his wrist and the boy dropped the knife. Locking the boy's hand Dudley trapped the boy and picked up the knife. Dudley threw the knife and Severus caught it expertly and pocketed it.

Dudley looked at the boy and let him go. Dudley put up his hands "Let me see what you got." Dudley punched out and touched the boy lightly on his shoulders and then moved around. Dudley went into boxing mode and started punching the boy lightly. At first the boy moved wildly but then settled himself and tried to copy Dudley and started attacking sensibly. He did not touch Dudley but he tried. Finally the boy started getting tired. Dudley moved swiftly and picked the boy up and held him upside down by one hand.

"Do you give up?" Dudley said.

Thomas started flaying around and eventually went limp and said "yes".

Dudley right sided him and the boy tried to punch him in the groin but Dudley was too experience a bully to fall for it and grabbed the boy's hand and lifted him up so they were looking at each other eye to eye. "That is the oldest trick in the book. You can't trick me little boy. Harry was more of a challenge when he was your age. You got skill but you are not ready to be on your own yet."

Dudley put the boy down and gave him a firm swat on his backside and directed him towards the area where the others were standing.

Harry, Dudley, Augusta and Severus stayed for lunch. Thomas and his little cousin Benedict asked Dudley all sorts of questions straight throughout lunch. Finally Bryan laughed and said "maybe I could find a boxing gym for you guys. That is if you don't mind learning a muggle skill."

"Muggle fighting is so cool" Thomas said.

"Dudley would you have time to teach the boys?" Severus asked.

"I go back to school in two weeks and then I have training for the nationals in December I don't think I would. However we could possibly ask Mr. Toby, he helps at my gym, he is a muggle but knows about your world. The gym is busy on a weekend and on afternoons but not during the day" Dudley said.

Thomas and Benedict immediately got excited. Some of the older students found it was a good idea but knew that as school was starting soon they would not be able to participate.

"Wow hold on, we haven't asked yet so calm down boys" Bryan said but laughed.

"And I think you have to prove you will behave and be serious about learning" Augusta said and Thomas glared at her but lowered his eyes.

"I have to get my car from him today as I have to pick up my mum and Aunt Marge for the fundraiser tonight" Dudley said.

Harry shouted "Oh you know I did not think of how we were going to get there. I don't think we would be able to go by apparition."

"I hope you two remembered to get something appropriate to wear" Dudley said.

Harry had a slight panicked look but Severus said "yes. I have to pick up the suits I had custom made at Twilfit and Tattings after lunch and I have organised a rental car."

"Good. Okay so I will talk to Mr. Toby today" Dudley said and the two young boys grinned and obediently ate their sandwiches when Belinda told them to.

Harry apparated Dudley to the side of the gym and the two walked to the front door. The gym was not very full but there were several people around training.

"Big D didn't expect you in today" a muscular bald headed man said coming up to them.

"Hey Anderson, just stopping by to see Mr. Toby" Dudley said and the man pointed to the back.

Almost everyone hailed out Dudley and he had a short word for everyone. Harry saw Toby coming towards them.

"Hey kid, hey Dudley. Come on I've got the keys in my office" Mr. Toby said. The office turned out to be an old storage area with a desk and chair. There was a small safe in a corner and Toby opened it and took out Dudley's keys and tossed them to him.

"Thanks" Dudley said. "Listen I have to ask about boxing lessons for two kids. They are like Harry but they are, well kinda like how I was, you know heading down the wrong path. But they actually seem interested in the boxing."

"They are troubled kids?"

"Worst than Dudley, they are well known to the Aurors... uhh Wizard Police..." Harry said.

"I know who the Aurors are. Parents?" Mr. Toby asked.

"Dead and Azkaban. The boys are both residents of an orphanage I recently opened. All of the other kids are bound for school..."

"Hogwarts" Mr. Toby said with a smile.

"Yes, so far it is just these two who would be remaining. I don't know if the Ministry will find others. These two have been trained for a life of crime; one is only eight the other is ten. I want to try and change their lives around. They seem to respond to Dudley's boxing and well he is not going to be around" Harry explained.

Toby nodded "Boxing has really turned around a lot of youngsters and even old dogs like me. It is a good way to learn discipline, respect for authority and of course for good health. I have a few mornings free... Tuesdays and Thursdays are really slow, bring them around ten."

"They have not shown any respect for the statutes of secrecy and still have problems adjusting. I don't know how secure here will be, maybe I can arrange for you to go to them?" Harry said.

"Would love to kid but I got parole issues and I am almost free of that. I just can't risk it" Mr. Toby said.

"But I can get you there and back magically, the police would never know" Harry said.

"My beef is with both the police and Aurors. I go anywhere near the magical world, I go to Azkaban. Which I suspect is much worse that ordinary jail and I didn't have fun there. Sorry, I have no problem teaching the boys but they are going to have to come here."

Harry nodded and Dudley said "We could try them one morning and see what happens."

"Okay Tuesday at ten" Harry said.

"If they really take to it we will talk about fees and equipment and stuff" Mr. Toby said and Harry nodded.

Harry stopped and asked "Can I ask why you went to jail?"

Dudley gave Harry a glare but Mr. Toby almost expected it and did not seem to mind.

"I was a drunk, I gambled, got mixed up with the worst kind of people and worse I would hit my wife and kid. They were both magical and I had inferiority issues and took it out on them. When my son was fifteen he came home from Hogwarts and I saw him following my path, he came home late, got a tattoo, started smoking, drinking. Then one night I went to this really seedy pub the worst; basically a brothel, gambling joint and pub mixed in one and I saw him there. I grabbed him and told him he shouldn't be there and he punched me and he called me a hypocrite. I had already had a few drinks and my partners were goading me. I beat the living daylights out of him. If he wasn't magical, he would have died. He used his magic to protect himself and the Aurors came. It wasn't the first time the cops held me and well the judge said it was the last straw. Put me away for twenty years. I got out a few years early for good behaviour."

"Your wife and son?"

"My wife died less than three years after I went in. My parole office wrote to my son and told him I was out but I cannot contact him unless he contacts me first and well as you can guess he never has. Heard he did well for himself. Listen as I said prison wasn't fun. I haven't had a drop of alcohol since that day. I had always loved boxing but got really into it when I was inside and I have turned my life around. Been out nearly five years now and have been a model citizen."

"Don't worry, I know you did wonders for Dudley and he admires you. I believe everyone deserves a second chance. You did your time" Harry said.

"Thanks kid" Mr. Toby said with a smile.

"And I think you would be good for Thomas" Harry said.

"And Ben, that little pickpocket is better than some adults I know" Dudley said.

Toby nodded "Bring them around Tuesday."

Harry dressed in the muggle looking suit made out of magical materials. The jacket was white, as was the inner shirt; which had his gold and ruby cufflinks on the cuffs. The pants were black as were his shoes and bow tie. He had to admit, he looked good. Kreacher made sure and groomed his hair so it was straight down his back and made him look exquisite. Kreacher handed him his Lion Head walking stick. Harry at first said he didn't want it but Kreacher glared at him and he took it.

He went into his living room and waited.

"Looking good... wait where is your Gryffindor pin? You have to wear it" Godric said from his portrait.

"Don't you have an emerald pin, your clothes miss something green" Salazar said.

"Green! Don't make me slap you" Godric said.

Harry knew this was going to start an hour long argument so he went to his Hall of Advisors where Lily immediately told him he looked fantastic; she too agreed with Godric and Kreacher brought his ruby and gold Gryffindor pin and attached it to his lapel.

Harold told him he looked good but would have looked better with shorter hair and a few of the portraits groaned, apparently it was something they argued on. Sirius told him he looked like a heart breaker and told him to ditch Severus and pick up a few muggle girls for the night. Elijah gave Sirius a glare and moved out of his portrait towards him. Sirius yelped and ran from his portrait and did not reappear in any of the other portraits in the room. Lily just shook her head.

"Harry are you down here?" Severus called out and Harry told him to come down.

When Severus came down, Lily, Rowena, Helga and Harry gasped. Severus looked beyond amazing, he had on a black tux with a white shirt and black bow tie. He had on a two inch emerald green and silver snake pin on his lapel. His hair was properly groomed and he looked like a runway model.

Harold shouted "see look how good the short hair looks on Severus."

"He looks good because he is MY grandson" Elijah said with pride.

Severus looked at them sheepishly "Salazar made me wear the snake."

"Oh Severus you look so gorgeous" Lily said.

"You remind me of my Selwyn on our wedding day" Rowena said.

"You are so lucky I am a portrait Harry or I might have been absconding with Severus tonight" Helga said giving Severus a wink.

"I am thinking of absconding him myself. I don't think we are going anywhere tonight, I am taking you back upstairs and..."

Kreacher popped in "You do not want to be late, you should leave now."

"Harry says he is not going again, he is going to take Severus back to their bedroom..." Lily said naughtily.

Kreacher grabbed both Severus and Harry and started dragging them out. "Lord Black made a commitment and Lord Black will honour that commitment. It will reflect badly on the House of Black and the House of Potter..." All the portraits laughed.

They were nearly at the Hogwarts front door when Harry's mirror alarmed. It was Fireforge. "Harry have you left yet?"

"No, we should be in Diagon Alley in about five minutes" Harry said.

"Good, make a quick stop to my office" Fireforge said and Harry nodded.

When they entered Fireforge's office, Severus said "We can't stay long."

"I wouldn't be. I have these for you both. I had Magnus contact a squib who is a Vice President at the Bank of London" Fireforge said, passing them two cheque books. "If it works tonight we could consider a more complex system."

Harry and Severus looked at the cheque books. The word Gringotts was written in gold and the G was a dragon in the shape of a G. The cheques were issued in conjunction with the Bank of London.

"They would work like normal muggle cheques and would take possibly a week to clear. I believe you both have your drivers' permits which you could use as identification if it is needed. Magnus has mentioned wanting to have bank cards and credit cards but that is still in the works. For tonight the cheques should be enough. They access your main vaults just like your magical cheques."

"This is fantastic, I didn't think of walking with money" Harry said and Severus shook his head.

"I have an account with the Bank of London and have a cheque book and bank card for it. If I could access my account at Gringotts in the muggle world that would be great" Severus said.

"I did not see a listing for a Bank of London account when we were looking at your assets" Fireforge said.

"That is probably because your checks only include magical world assets. I have the muggle bank account and a house in the muggle world" Severus said.

Fireforge seemed to consider it and nodded. "I will liaise with Magnus and make the suggestion. Okay you have twenty five cheques each in those books and can write a cheque up to ten thousand pounds or a thousand galleons. Oh here..." Fireforge gave them two ball point pens. "For you to sign with. I know you both grew up in the muggle world so I assume you know how to operate them."

Harry chuckled "Yes I know how to use it."

Fireforge nodded "Good. I also have a thousand pounds for each of you. I don't think you would need more than that." Fireforge said passing them the two bounded piles of hundreds.

Harry had a muggle wallet which he used in the muggle world and which currently had his drivers permit and seventy five pounds in it. He put in the money and pocketed it. Severus also had a wallet, which was old and tattered and it looked he had it since he was seventeen. Harry shook his head and magically changed it to look brand new.

"My mother gave me that wallet so you better change it back after" Severus growled.

Harry took out the drivers' permit and laughed. It was a scowling Professor Snape and it looked like he was ready to kill the photographer. Severus grabbed the permit and said "I am sure yours looks like the James wannabe."

Harry looked at him angrily. Fireforge shook his head asked to see both permits and used his magic and the two pictures changed to look like how the two currently looked.

"Cool" Harry said.

"Thank you" Severus said as he put the permit away.

Fireforge nodded "Anyway, you two should get going. Have fun and don't be afraid to spend money, it is a worthy cause."

"Thanks a lot Fireforge, I don't know what I would do without you" Harry said and goblin smiled.

"Keep out of trouble, I do not want to get any calls tonight saying you wrecked the place" Fireforge called out as they left.

"Yes dad" Harry called back and Fireforge chuckled.

As they passed through the Leaky Cauldron they got a few playful wolf whistles. Severus went up to Tom the barman who passed him a set of keys. "Severus, Jackson said you can leave the keys to the car with me when you return and he will collect it tomorrow morning but don't forget to lock it. There is an anti-muggle theft device installed on it."

Severus nodded and he and Harry entered muggle London. Harry squealed like a little girl when he saw the silver two door Bentley sports car parked next to the entrance of the Cauldron.

"Sorry Harry, that's not our ride" Severus said.

"It's not?"

"That is" Severus said and pointed to an old beat up Volkswagen Beetle parked behind the Bentley.

"That" Harry said sounding disappointed.

"You can't beat a Beetle, they are strong, reliable. I always wanted one" Severus said standing next to the car.

Harry looked at it "Okay."

Severus started to laugh looking at the sorry look on Harry's face. Harry frowned and slapped him on his arm. Severus laughed more until he had to wipe the tears away. He pressed the button on the key and the lights on the Bentley flickered on and off as the alarm disarmed.

"Come on we are going to be late" Severus said and ran over to the passenger side and opened the door for Harry who still glared at him.

"It wasn't funny" Harry said.

"I thought it was" Severus said and chuckled.

The Bentley purred like a dream and both Harry and Severus were sorry to see the walls of the Country Club. The guard at the gate took one look at the car and raised the barrier for them to pass. They drove up to the front step of the sprawling country club where a valet was waiting to take the car.

The valet opened the door for Severus. Harry came out before Severus could come over. A woman in a long purple dress stood at the bottom of the stairway.

Harry and Severus went up to her. "Harry Potter Black and Severus Snape" Harry announced. She checked her list and on the front page she saw the names.

"Lord Potter Black, Professor Snape it is my honour to welcome you. I am Melanie Wickham, I am Mr. Gunnings Assistant and hostess for this evening" she said with a smile. She gestured to a young man who came and took over from her and she personally took them inside.

The country club looked very exclusive and Harry considered that being a member of a club like this would have been one of his uncle's dreams. Melanie took them to the ballroom which had about fifty tables laid out. There were a few people already seated. Melanie took them to a table near the stage. They saw Mr and Mrs Grunning sitting with four other people, a couple looking their age, a young man who looked around twenty five and...

"Susan?" Harry called out.

Susan Bones looked around "Harry!" she called out and ran up to him and hugged him. "I haven't seen you since.... Professor Snape?"

"Miss Bones" Severus said in his professor tone. He looked at Harry who glared at him. "It is really good to see you" he said in a softer tone.

"You look good... No I take that back you look fantastic" Susan said.

"Yes I know I clean up good" Snape said with a little amusement.

Susan looked at him in shock and then looked at Harry as if to ask 'are you sure it is really him.'

Harry laughed "It is him don't worry, I checked many times. He had dark spells on him before" Harry said.

"I am glad things have worked well for you sir and congratulations on your acceptance to the Potions Guild Council" Susan said.

"Thank you, please call me Severus" Severus said with a smile.

"Well call me Susan" Susan said smiling. "I assume you are the surprise my Aunt had for me."

"I hope it was a good surprise" Harry said and Susan beamed. She took them back to the table where Mr. and Mrs. Grunning thanked them for coming.

Mr. Grunning (who told them to call him Lenard) introduced Lord Alfred Stewart and his wife Lady Penelope and their son Graham. A waiter came over and took their drink orders.

"I have heard of you Lord Potter Black and you too Professor Snape. It is an honour to meet you both. I was unaware that Alisha was from your region. I only found out recently when I mentioned knowing who you were" Lord Alfred said.

"Yes, I was pleased to make her acquaintance" Harry said.

"I was told you have donated one of your family heirlooms" Lady Penelope said.

"Yes a vase. It was made by the first Lord Potter actually in the early 16th century. I hope it fetches a good price" Harry said with a smile.

"Our family has been around since the 14th century. We donated an antique table" Graham said in a snotty tone.

Severus rolled his eyes; it was the muggle version of the pureblood snob. The waiter came and Severus took his glass of whisky and Harry took his glass of wine.

Harry however replied with a smile "that's great. I hope they both raise a lot of money for the hospital."

"I hope you brought your cheque books" Lady Penelope said.

"Yes I did. I actually got a new set of cheques which are a joint venture between Gringotts and The Bank of London" Harry said proudly.

"Really!" Alisha and Susan said at the same time.

"Yes and they are thinking about bank cards, credit cards" Harry said.

"Really!" Alisha and Susan said again at the same time. They were obviously excited.

"Yes" Harry took out his cheque book and showed them. Alisha Grunnings and Susan looked at the cheques and both said they would contact the bank in the morning.

Graham looked at them as if they were freaks and Lady Penelope looked at her husband and then Lenard Grunning. Lord Alfred however smiled and said "I hope this means that your region would not be averse to opening greater relations."

"That is a definite possibility. The undersecretary in our Government offices has been actively trying to discuss better relationships between the two regions. The banking sector should be the start of a drastic change in how things are done" Harry said.

Lord Alfred took out a card from his pocket. "Tell the undersecretary, I would be happy to have discussions with him."

Harry took the card and thanked him.

"We are hoping to open an office for our High School in ordinary London where parents can come in or individuals who need to contact our region" Severus said.

"That is fantastic" Alisha said happily.

"Yes that would make a big difference" Lord Alfred said.

"Susan Bones?" A voice said loudly. They all turned around and they saw Justin Finch-Fletchley with the beautiful half blood Megan Jones.

"Justin, Megan?" Harry said.

"HARRY POTTER!" Justin and Megan said shocked.

"Harry I... wow you look good, you..." Justin started and then Megan grabbed his arm tightly. He looked at her as she turned a light shade of green.

"Megan?" Justin asked.

She pointed "Professor... Snape."

Justin looked at the man who she was pointing too. Justin just shook his head.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley, Miss Jones" Severus said. The voice was unmistaken and both former students looked at him in shock. Before anyone could say anything further Justin fainted.

Justin's father and brother came running towards him. A man who was seated on a table on the other side also came running towards them. Harry noted the man who pulled out a stethoscope from his pocket was magical. He discretely waved his hand and wandlessly revived Justin, only Severus and Harry noticed.

"I am okay... I, it was just a... I am okay" Justin said and a waiter appeared with a glass of water which Justin drank.

Harry came over "Are you really okay?"

"Yes" Justin said and smiled. He hugged Harry "It is so great to see you. You look fantastic." He then whispered "is that really Snape?"

Harry laughed "Yes. Early this summer, Flitwick removed a few dark spells that he had on him. Did you read the Prophet article earlier this week?"

Justin nodded "I didn't know if to believe it. Skeeter has written a few things in the past which have not really been accurate."

"This article was true. Neville, Severus and I have been working hard to get to the truth" Harry said seriously.

Justin chuckled "I always thought it would have been you, Ron and Hermione till death."

Harry chuckled "No. Ron... Ron has gone to study dragons in Romania. Hermione is now working in a hospital which caters to muggles who have been damaged by... well you know."

Justin nodded.

"She's dating Draco Malfoy now who is also working in the hospital" Harry said.

"NO FREAKING WAY" Justin shouted and Harry nodded.

"Justin!" An old woman who looked like Justin scolded.

"Sorry Grandma" Justin said.

"Justin would you like to introduce us to your friend" the old woman said.

"Grandmother, Mother, Father, Jordan, I would like to introduce Harry Potter" Justin said proudly.

"Harry Potter from your school? The one who killed the dark you know what" His mother said.

"Yes ma'am" Harry said.

"Harry, this is my Grandmother Lady Finch. My parents Eunice Finch- Fletchley and Jeffery Fletchley and my brother Jordan" Justin said.

"Harry my parents are here as well" Megan said and pointed to the doctor who had revived Justin. She went to call them.

Susan came across and Justin introduced her to his family. Susan told them that Alisha Grunning was her aunt.

"So Harry are you and Susan here together?" Jordan asked looking at Susan with definite interest.

"No I am here with my partner Severus Snape" Harry said.

"Partner as in dating?" Justin said and he looked as if he was going to faint again.

"You are homosexual" Lady Finch said in disgust.

"Yes it is accepted in our world" Harry said and Lady Finch walked off and called her daughter and grandson to follow her. Eunice and Jordan followed obediently.

Justin looked at him apologetically.

Harry smiled "Don't worry about it."

"It took her almost five years to accept my special talent" Justin said.

"Don't worry about it my uncle still doesn't accept it" Harry said.

"Wait... that's true you grew up with a muggle family who hated you" Justin said.

"Yes but my aunt accepts me now and well my cousin and I are best friends. It is why I am here. My aunt is Petunia Dursley" Harry said.

"Your uncle is Vernon Dursley. If I had known Vernon was the famous Harry Potter's uncle I would have given a few contracts to his company. We all have to stick together you know" Jeffery Fletchley said.

"Well Susan's aunt, Alisha Grunning is like us" Harry said.

"Really, I should have a word with them... please excuse me" Jeffery Fletchley said and walked towards the table with the Grunnings.

Morgan came over with her parents Samuel and Ramona Jones. Samuel was actually both a healer and a certified doctor; Ramona was a muggle and a doctor as well. One of Samuel's colleagues a French squib name Pierre La Croix came over as well. The three doctors worked for the Children's Hospital which was the charity the country club was raising money for. Harry asked Samuel if he knew Albert Williamson. All three said they did and knew of his research. Harry told them about his donations and of Professor Slughorn's work with Williamson. They were genuinely pleased. Harry told them about the hospital that Hermione and Draco were working in and they were intrigued as none of them had heard of it before.

Pierre was shocked to hear the person Harry was with was THE Severus Snape. Pierre while a squib kept abreast with the latest in potions advances for medical purposes. Pierre excused himself and he (and Samuel and Ramona) went to speak with Severus.

Dudley came in with Abigail and his mother and Aunt Marge. They all gave Harry a nod and Aunt Marge went to the table the Dursleys' had been assigned. Dudley and Abigail came in their direction.

"Wait … of course Boxer D is your cousin" Justin said and Harry nodded.

"Looking good Harry" Dudley said. Abigail scoffed at her cousin and flirted with both Harry and Justin before she went to where her parents were seated.

Dudley was shocked to learn the boarding school for gifted youngsters that Justin and Megan went too was Hogwarts. They all chatted about the changes at Hogwarts and about Dumbledore's treachery until it was announced the auction was going to start. Harry and Susan went back to their seats.

Harry had fun he tried to buy a few items and even Severus bid on a few. They both absolutely fell in love with a painting by a young artist who was the daughter of one of the country club members. Harry won the painting for eight thousand pounds. The girl was ecstatic, she did not expect to get more than eight hundred pounds.

Severus bought an old phonograph that you needed to crank up and Harry bought a 17th century Greek statue. Severus looked at Harry strangely but shook his head. Harry paid an obscene amount of money for it.

In the end Harry's vase went for seventy five thousand pounds and was bought by one of the oldest members of the club who was most likely a squib for he had traces of magic but not significant amounts. Both Harry and Severus realized that there were a lot of members of the magical world who lived in the muggle world.

After the auction Harry approached the squib who purchased the vase. The man smiled, however frowned when Harry asked "You are a squib?"

"Well that was a very rude way of asking. But yes I am what you call a squib. I am Phillip Reynolds."

"Is that your muggle name or your original name" Harry asked.

He shook his head and said "My original name does not matter. However I am surprised to see you two together. From last I heard you were... on opposite sides of the war."

Harry moved his hand and a silencing ward went up. Reynolds sensed it. Harry then said "Severus was a spy against Voldemort."

"You speak his name boldly but I guess since you are the Man Who Defeated the Dark Lord you can afford to" Reynolds said.

"The wizarding world has changed a lot, we are trying to make many changes, hopefully for the better" Harry said.

"I am glad but I left that life almost sixty years ago. My father and what would have been your great grandfather Harold were good friends. I know the value of this vase more than any muggle could. It was worth the money and even more. Not many even in the magical world could claim to own an original Potter vase."

"I am glad it has gone to someone who appreciates it. The money is for a good cause" Harry said with a smile.

"It is indeed" the old man said and wished them a good night.

Harry and Severus then went over to where Petunia, Marge, Dudley, Susan, Lenard and Alisha were sitting.

Lenard looked at them "This auction was definitely a success, off the top of my head I would say we made close to a million pounds."

"And thanks to you Harry, the burn unit is getting a lot of money. More money that I expected" Petunia said genuinely happy.

"Well maybe I could do more, I am going to donate a further million pounds to your cause Aunt Petunia" Harry said and the woman clapped her hands and to Harry's surprise, she hugged him. Severus and Dudley smiled.

"There are several advances in magical healing particularly with burns that Samuel Jones and I discussed that we would be working on" Severus said and Petunia smiled. She burst into tears when Severus said "Your dad would have been proud of you Tuny."

As if to draw the attention away from Petunia who was trying to control herself Lenard said "I have made a lot of different connections and got a massive contract with the Fletchley Company. They have always denied us contracts but thanks to you Harry, Grunnings stand to make millions."

Harry smiled "I am glad and well even though he could be a bit of a bastard, maybe you could give Vernon another chance. He has worked very hard and loyally for your company for years."

Lenard nodded "I think I can do that. I will give Vernon a call in the morning."

Justin's brother Jordan came running into the ball room "Please help… you have to come and help."

Harry, Severus, Dudley, Susan and Lenard ran. Dudley firmly told his mother and Aunt to remain and asked Alisha to protect them.

Outside was chaos. A very drunk Vernon Dursley had a gun and was shooting at various people. Apparently he had come to the auction and sat at the back and had only consumed alcohol for the entire evening. He had approached Justin and had tried to warn him against the evil Harry Potter. When he realized that Justin was a wizard, he started screaming loudly about the infestation of evil and pulled out his gun and had shot Justin and then started shooting all around. Megan took out her wand but Vernon was surrounded by a protection spell and her spells were not penetrating. Someone fired a shot at Vernon but it too did not penetrate and ricocheted, fortunately it did not hurt anyone.

Harry immediately tried to stun his uncle but realised that he had a protection spell. Severus put up a spell around the muggles nearby. Samuel Jones went to Justin; the cat was out of the bag so he pulled out his wand and started using magic on the bleeding boy.

Lenard was shouting at Vernon and tried to reason with him but the man was in a drunken rage.

Harry concentrated his magic and sent a powerful beam to his uncle. It penetrated the shield and stunned the man who knocked out cold. People cheered. An off duty Scotland Yard officer who had attended the fundraiser arrested Vernon.

Dudley shook his head. He looked at Harry and said sadly "Maybe like Mr. Toby some time in jail might change him around."

"I hope for his sake, he does" Harry said. Harry noted that while a few people were injured, Death was not around so it meant all the injuries were not going to be fatal.

Susan came over and said "Harry maybe we should call the Aurors, a lot of people witnessed it and I am not sure everyone knew about us." She looked at Graham Stewart who was looking at them in disgust. Even Abigail Grunning (who was standing with Graham), whose mother and cousin were witches, looked at them horrified.

Harry took out his mirror and called Brian who sighed and said he and a team would be over shortly. As Harry put back his mirror he felt a strange surge of magic. He took back out his wand and looked around. Severus and Susan looked at him in shock. Dudley looked at him and immediately went on alert.

Severus too took out his wand "Harry what is it? You are frightening everyone... you are glowing."

Harry ignored Severus and looked around and then saw the person he was looking for. SETH.

"What did you do to him Seth?" Harry shouted and immediately Severus moved behind Harry. Severus pulled Susan protectively behind as well and cast a protection shield around everyone. Dudley pulled out Excalibur from his hidden moke skin pouch.

The Atlantian immortal came dressed in a muggle tux and looked very handsome indeed. He laughed "I did not do anything to him; he hates you all on his own. Hello Severus darling, you look divine tonight."

Harry knew however that Seth had put the protection spell around Vernon, probably to test and see what Harry would do. "You are still a right bastard Seth or wait I don't like that name. I think I would call you Amun."

Seth looked at him in shock, no one... no one had called him that name in thousands of years. He moved closer to them but then felt a sickeningly familiar magic. He looked at Severus and saw the emerald snake on his clothes. "Shiva" he spat in disgust.

Harry looked at him and then at Severus and the emerald broach. He laughed. Salazar really was a... well Slytherin.

There was a loud set of pops as Brian and the Aurors arrived. Seth looked at them and then at Harry and Severus, he produced his fiery wings and flew off.

Harry heard Severus let out a breath. Harry turned and hugged him and held him tightly.

"Of everything that happened this evening, this is the strangest" a healed Justin said to Susan; they looked at Severus whose head was on Harry's shoulder and Harry was holding him lovingly.

"I don't know I like seeing them this way" Susan said.

"I think it is disgusting, two men in such an open display of lewdness" Lady Finch said.

Harry laughed; the old woman had no problem with them being magical, she did not even seem to mind that Harry was with his former professor, she had a problem with them being homosexual. It actually surprisingly made him feel comfortable.

Brian came over "I think Severus should go back to Hogwarts." He held a coin in his hand that he was obviously going to turn into a portkey.

"What and leave the nineteen year old to drive the Bentley I don't think so" Severus said, suddenly becoming very alert.

Harry laughed and said "Come on you have to let me drive."

"Not on your life" Severus said and asked the still shaken valet to get the car. The boy looked at him shocked but then ran off to do his job as if the normal command made the world make sense again.

"Aunt Marge could take my car and I could drive Harry and myself back" Dudley said.

Severus scowled "You are two months older than him."

Brian laughed but then whistled when the car came. "Severus I actually agree with you, if I had one of these no one was touching it."

"Its rented, got it from Winston Jackson" Severus told him. Jackson was a muggleborn who had a legal business selling and renting magically enhanced muggle things for wizards to use... he had gotten Arthur's permission. You could use it but not misuse it to harm muggles. Hermione had bought her cell phone from Jackson.

Brian nodded "I think I would contact Jackson soon."

Severus opened the door for Harry and Lady Fitch snorted. They drove off in a speed and Brian shook his head.

The next day Justin called Harry (Harry gave him his cell phone number) and told him that he and Megan were considering forming a Hogwarts Alumni Association for those who lived in the muggle world. Justin said he had contacted a few muggleborn and half bloods who had cut ties with the wizarding world after the muggle purging of the last Ministry. Justin's father wanted to form an Association for parents of muggleborns.

The idea was put forward the next Monday when Severus and Minerva had the meeting with those muggleborns for the scholarships. The parents were grateful for a Parent's Association. One who was unemployed was eventually given a job in the Fletchley Company. Justin and Megan volunteered to be in charge of the Hogwarts London Office.

While Severus was dealing with scholarships Harry attended Vernon's trial. To Harry's disgust Peter Gill attended the trial. He volunteered to pay Vernon's lawyers and his bail. However Lord Alfred Stewart ensured there was a prosecuting lawyer whose brother was a muggleborn. Andromeda was also on hand to help the prosecuting lawyer. The judge also was very familiar with the magical world. When Vernon screamed about protecting them all from evil wizards, the judge was not impressed. Peter Gill was also horrified when Vernon's announcement did not cause the effect he had hoped. Vernon's lawyer was hoping for an insanity plea however the prosecuting lawyer called it a hate crime. Vernon was eventually sent to fifteen years in prison.

When Severus and Harry met later that day they decided to visit Hermione and Draco to put them on alert for Peter Gill. Draco told them that Samuel and Ramona Jones and Pierre La Croix visited and discussed possible treatments for the various patients. The hospital administrator Mrs. Grant was exceedingly grateful for the help. Samuel arranged a couple of doctors who knew about the magical world who were willing to volunteer to come to the hospital. Because of Samuel every day the hospital had at least two volunteer healers or doctors.

Tuesday Harry and Dudley went with Bryan Dobbyn and the two children Thomas and Benedict to Surrey to the boxing gym. Mr. Toby very expertly handled the children and directed them in some basics. A few of the older members of the gym came over and watched the two youngsters that Dudley brought. The two boys had fun, there were one or two instances where Thomas used foul language but the men in the gym just shook their heads and sternly pulled the boy in line.

When the hour was over, the boys asked if they could come back and Mr. Toby gave them a talk on expected behaviour and rules of the gym. They agreed and Mr. Toby reminded them that a man's word was his honour. The boys nodded. Mr. Toby then gave a list of equipment and fees which Harry immediately agreed to. He paid the fees right away.

As they left the building they saw Severus walking towards them. "Oh I missed it all. I had hoped to see you two in action" Severus told the boys, who very excitingly told him about the class. Severus laughed and told them he was happy they had fun. Bryan took the boys to the side of the building and used the portkey Brian Watson had arranged for them to use. Harry told Severus that he and Dudley were going to the house on Privet Drive to check out what state Vernon left it.

"Come and meet Mr. Toby, I am sure you would love him" Harry said.

The three of them went back into the gym. Mr. Toby came out "You left something guys." The old man stopped and looked at Severus in shock "Severus?"

Severus looked at the old man. He stopped and Harry felt his husband's magic flair. The band on Harry's hand reflected Severus' distress. Harry looked at him in concerned "Sev?"

Severus turned and practically fled the gym. "Severus!" Harry shouted and ran after his husband.

Dudley looked at Mr. Toby who had tears running down his cheeks.

"Mr. Toby?"

The old man looked at him and said "my full name is Tobias Snape, Severus is my son."

.


	51. Chapter 51: Rising From The Ashes

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**Chapter 51: Rising From The Ashes**_

Harry ran after Severus. He was very worried, his band indicated Severus was in deep distress; he had to reach him. Severus apparated as soon as he left the gym and Harry did not know where he went to. Harry went to the Hogwarts gate, hoping that Severus had gone home and knowing he could not apparate directly into the school. Harry looked down the road to the school. He did not see Severus. He apparated into the school and asked Hogwarts if Severus was on the compound, she indicated he was not.

Harry started panicking. He needed to find Severus and find him now. The memory of Severus' abduction came rushing back to him; he was terrified. Harry closed his eyes and tried to see if by some miracle he could locate him. He couldn't.

Hogwarts sensed Harry's pain and Harry heard her calling to him but he wasn't responding.

"Harry" a deep familiar voice called out to him and he looked up. In the portrait frames near the entrance, Godric, Salazar, Elijah and Ignotus now stood.

"Harry what has happened?" Godric asked seriously.

Harry told them what happened.

"And this guy Mr. Toby, he called Severus by name, he knew him?" Salazar asked.

"Yes and Severus just froze and went into distress and he fled. My band is flaring, it is like he is being tortured and I don't know where he is" Harry said now in tears.

"Mr. Toby….TOBIAS" Elijah said. They all looked at Elijah and he said "Tobias, Severus' father. That bastard tortured the boy growing up. He was one of the worst muggles imaginable, from the moment I first met him I knew he was trouble but Eileen was so stubborn. I regretted not using my position and have him discretely disappear. Severus told me his life was filled with torture and pain because of that man. He tried to kill Severus and was sent to prison because of it."

"I thought Severus' parents were both dead" Harry said.

"I had hoped he would have died in prison" Elijah said.

Harry remembered what Mr. Toby said. "I spoke with Mr. Toby, he told me about what he had done… I did not know it was Severus. The man has been reformed, prison changed his life. He regrets the life he had before; he regrets what he did to Severus."

"A man like him does not change Harry" Elijah said.

"I don't believe that. I know he has changed. I know the influence he had on Dudley who was heading for a life of crime. I saw him working with the children… I know he has a changed heart" Harry said.

"Just like you knew Ronald or Molly Weasley? You don't understand this man tried to kill Severus" Elijah shouted.

"He committed attempted murder in a fit of drunken rage. But Severus has murdered, he has raped, he has done a lot of unspeakable things. But Severus changed, he redeemed himself, he was given a second chance and has done more good than anyone I know…" Harry said calmly.

"He was under Albus' spell" Elijah argued.

"He may have been but Lucius wasn't. Lucius was the Dark Lord's right hand and he changed. Hermione has committed murder. I know there were times I came close. Elijah even you, you may not have committed murder but you were willing to support one. You told me in your letter to me... in your will, you gave Severus a vault full of gold even though you knew he was a Death Eater, you didn't know he was under a spell. In your heart you knew there was good in Severus. And yes there is good in Ron and Mrs. Weasley, I know in time they too will be redeemed. Elijah if I didn't believe that people could change I would lock myself at Grimmauld Place and never leave. I believe until Death comes to claim you, you can change. I know in my heart Tobias has changed. But that knowledge does not help me find Severus."

Elijah was quiet and Harry saw Godric, Salazar and Ignotus looking at him with pride.

Harry's cell phone rang, it was Dudley.

"Harry, Mr. Toby is Severus' dad" Dudley confirmed their speculations.

"We figured that out" Harry said. "I can't find him Dudley. I don't know where he is. He is not home."

"Maybe he is at home, just not where you consider home" Dudley said. "When I am upset, home is usually the gym. I crashed a few times on Mr. Toby's couch or my coach's couch."

"Severus mentioned having a house in the muggle world" Harry said.

Harry heard Dudley talking with someone and then he came back on the phone "A place on Spinner's End, Harry. It is where he grew up."

Harry told Elijah and the others what Dudley had said.

"If he is fleeing his father, he will not go back to the house his father lived in" Salazar said.

"But it was not only his father, Eileen also lived there. He told me after Tobias was jailed, Eileen increased her potions business and paid off the mortgage. Her last payment was made the month before she died. He considers the house his legacy from her" Elijah said.

Harry held his hand and kept sending his love through the band. Harry shook his head "Severus blames Eileen for some of his pain; he said she only bowed to his father's wishes and did not consider him… He told me Misty was more his mother than Eileen. Misty…. I think I know where he is. Dudley, you go ahead and see about Privet Drive, I will take care of Severus." Harry ended the call and apparated out.

Prince Manor was a ruined burnt out shell. Harry ran around the ruins and moved to the area where the Prince family cemetery was located. He saw the figure sitting on the ground next to a grave. Harry let out a sigh of relief and moved swiftly towards his husband.

Severus sat on the ground and was pouring his heart out to the ground where Misty was buried. Next to her grave was Eileen's but Severus did not want to talk to her.

Severus looked up as Harry came close. Severus looked at him "I don't want to talk to you right now…"

"I did not know Severus. I will not let anyone hurt you. You know I would rather die than let someone hurt you" Harry said and sent a wave of calming loving magic towards him.

Severus calmed but looked at Harry as if he really was intruding. Severus wanted to be alone. Alone he could talk with Misty. She would often just listen; Harry listened but would try to reason with him. He did not want someone analyzing him or judging him. He loved Harry but he did not want to be near him right now.

Harry sensed his conflict. He knew sometimes you needed to be alone but he couldn't leave him. Harry transformed into his wolf form Akela and moved to sit next to Severus. Severus looked at the large wolf and felt better. He ran his hands through the wolf's fur and the wolf laid his head on his paws and allowed the other man to pet him.

A few minutes later, Severus started talking. Severus talked about his father's abuse, from when he was three and his first sign of magic and his father first physically abused him, to when his father almost killed him when he was fifteen. Severus talked about his torment at school and his mother's death and joining the Death Eaters. Even though Harry had heard some of the things before, it was obvious they still weighed heavily on Severus' heart.

"I prayed I would go the rest of my life without seeing that man again. When I saw him… when I saw him, all the fear and hurt came rushing back. His parole officer wrote to me and told me he was reformed, that he got out early because of good behaviour. I know that being in prison he would not have had access to the alcohol and that he is now sober but there are too many memories, too much hurt. Do you know what it feels like to know your own father hurt you and almost killed you?"

Akela whimpered.... he did. The first time Harry had turned into a wolf, he was a baby and his father James had left him to be eaten by a werewolf. James had also sacrificed the boy in a dark magic ritual. In a twisted sick way, Voldemort may have actually saved Harry by killing his father. The man may have continued to try to kill the boy. James did not try to kill Harry in a drunken rage but it was a deliberate attempt, simply because the boy had more power than him and was destined for greatness above his father.

Severus looked down at him and the band on Akela's paw felt Severus' deep sadness. Severus pet the wolf. "I guess you do..." Severus was silent for a while and then said "When he was sober he wasn't that bad, he took me to watch the boxing matches... he always liked boxing..."

Severus was silent for a minute and then said "he came to every parent's day at my primary school. I remember when I was eight I started sneaking out the house every evening to go to the park where I would watch your mum and Tuny play. I got an F in my end of week spelling test as I did not study at all. He spanked me. It was a genuine spanking not with his fist or his belt like he did when he was drunk. He told me he didn't mind me going out to play in the park but I had to do my homework first. It was then I realise he knew I had been sneaking out. He came home early every day the next week and sat down with me to make sure I did my homework."

Severus stood up and Akela stood up but did not turn back to Harry. Severus did not turn and look at the grave he had been sitting next to. He started walking towards the ruin of the house. He continued talking. "My dad was only terrible when he was drunk, which was usually when he got paid. I would have to stand in front of the pub to collect the money for the bills before he would go and drink or gamble it all. After I became friends with your mum, I would often spend the night on the Evan's couch when my dad got paid."

They stopped and looked at the ruins and for a few seconds Akela looked in the direction that Manasa had been. Severus walked and talked about some of the good times in his life.

Then Akela stopped and started growling, there were intruders on the land. On the side of the ruins was a group of teenagers. Severus walked towards them and Akela trotted next to him. They silently went up to the boys. The boys were shouting and digging in the ruins, they did not see or hear the two come up to them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Severus said and Akela at his side growled.

"Shit its the ghost!" One of the boys shouted and three of the boys started running towards the gate. One boy remained. Akela ran to them and blocked their escape, the wolf growled fiercely.

Severus looked at where the boys had been, he saw a young boy had fallen through the floor and was knocked out.

Severus looked at the boy who was looking in concern at his fallen friend. "You stand over there with your friends and none of you move an inch. Akela get Harry now" Severus shouted and the wolf ran off to the forested area behind the manor.

Severus jumped down through the floor and 'flew' down and checked the boy. He was bloody and using a magical scan, Severus saw he had a few broken ribs and his left leg was broken. He also had a concussion but thankfully no organ damage or anything that would have been fatal.

He heard Harry's voice "Sev?"

Severus looked at the boy and made sure he was knocked out. Knowing Harry would use his wolf hearing he softly gave Harry a few instructions. He spoke softly to avoid the other boys hearing them.

Harry went to the boys and said "Okay who would like to explain what you were all doing here." Harry asked in a stern tone that rivalled Professor Snape.

One of the boys took out a rosary from his pocket and raised it in the air. "Back away demon."

Harry walked up to the boy and took away the rosary "now answer me boy."

"Don't kill us please" the boy said scared.

"I will think about it" Harry growled.

"My dad is the Constable he will come looking for us soon" one boy said trying to sound calm but failing.

"Good, now I am sure you have a cell phone, call him" Harry said.

"What?"

"Call your father" Harry said sternly.

The boy looked at the others who now looked even more scared. He took out his cell phone and Harry watched as the boy dialled. Harry took the phone from him; the boy looked at him in a panic.

A girl answered "Hey Brandon, did you see the ghost... did you get far enough to see the house... remember you have to get proof that you got into the Prince Estate or it wouldn't count..."

Harry looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow and said in the phone "This is Lord of the Prince Estate, your friend got onto my Estate but it does not mean he will be leaving." He heard the girl scream. He ended the call. He looked at the cell phone and handed it back to the boy and said sternly "Your father... now." Harry glared at him. With shaking hands the boy dialled another number. Once more Harry took the phone. A heavy voice answered.

"Yes Brandon."

"Is this the constable?" Severus asked.

"Who is this, why do you have my son's cell phone?" the constable asked angrily.

"My name is Lord Harry Potter Black, your son and a group of boys trespassed on my Estate and one young man is injured."

"Harry Potter... You are Lord Elijah's heir; he told us he was leaving his Estate for you. I will be over in about ten minutes. Could you meet us by the gate?" the constable asked.

Severus came over holding the injured boy in his arms. The others did not see Severus fly up with the boy as Harry had their attention on him. "Harry tell him to get an ambulance." Harry relayed the message and then hung up and gave Brandon back his cell phone. Severus laid the boy gently on the ground.

"You are not ghosts?" One boy asked and then obviously felt stupid for asking.

"No" Severus said and gave the boy a Snape glare, the boys all gulped.

Severus bent to look at the young boy who was on the ground. The boy was groaning in pain which indicated he was waking. "What is your name lad?"

The boy looked at him scared and peed himself. Severus said "I am not a ghost."

The boy looked up at him and tried to speak but started vomiting. Severus turned him over so he would not mess himself further. The boy cried. Severus rubbed the boy's back "It would be okay son... everything will be fine."

"His name is Lawrence... Lawrence St. Clair" the boy who had taken out the rosary said.

"Lawrence could you tell me how old you are?" Severus asked and Harry realised he was trying to figure out if the boy was responsive and if he had any brain damage.

"Fourteen" the boy said and Severus looked up at the boy's friends and they nodded. "Very good he will be okay."

Severus looked at the other boys "Why were you all here? Don't you realise how dangerous it was for you to be here, playing in the ruins."

No one answered but looked at Severus scared. Severus scowled and turned to Harry and told him to look after the boys and he was going to the gate to wait on the Constable.

Harry nodded and they all watched as Severus walked towards the gate.

Harry looked at the boys, they were all muggles. They looked like they were thirteen or fourteen like Lawrence

"Did the ghost cause the fire?" One boy asked Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We all saw the flames from town, my dad said it came from Prince Manor" the boy said.

"Since that day we have snuck in a few times and the ghost hasn't come" Another said.

"Yeah, usually the minute you climb the gate or the wall and step on the ground, he would come... the boy in green."

"My dad said the boy has always been here. He always comes and tells you to leave. He doesn't look like a ghost but he always looks the same. My granddad said when he was a boy his granddad would tell the story about the ghost boy of the Prince Estate."

Harry laughed "Octavius. No he did not cause the fire."

They heard a car driving towards them and saw a police car come up. Severus sat in front with the constable. A second police car came behind and an ambulance was behind. Severus got out the car as did the constable. The constable gave the group of boys a stern look that was worthy of Snape himself. The ambulance attendants came over and checked on Lawrence and they took him away.

The constable yelled at the boys and told them they were all in serious trouble. He said he had no choice but they were going to be arrested for trespassing and they had to pray that Judge Michaels would not send them to the Boy's Home for young criminals. He then told the other officer to take the boys away.

The other officer handcuffed the boys.

Brandon looked at his father "Dad!"

"No Brandon, you want to commit a crime then you have to stand the consequence of that. Officer Bob take these young criminals away."

The officer took the four boys away and put them in the back of his car. Brandon screamed "Dad no... Dad... Daddy!"

As the other police car drove away the constable turned to Severus and said "Thank you Lord Prince, for not pressing charges." Harry understood the Constable had the boys 'arrested' to scare them.

"Its okay and its not Lord Prince."

"You said you were Lord Elijah's grandson and you and Lord Potter shared ownership of the Estate?"

"Yes"

"Well to us you are Lord Prince."

"Just call me Severus. Constable Anderson this is my partner Harry Potter Black."

The Constable shook Harry's hand "Please to meet you. I am sorry about the Manor it stood for hundreds of years and was exceeding beautiful."

"You visited the manor before?" Severus asked.

"The town of Augustus was founded a little over four hundred years ago by I guess one of your ancestors. There was a town there before but it was completely destroyed and your ancestor built the existing town. Every year the Lord Prince would come to the local harvest. It was a big deal, two members of the committee usually the Mayor and the Constable would be invited to the Manor once a year to discuss things going on in the town. I came the last year Lord Elijah was alive. He told us that he was most likely going to be the last Lord Prince and that his new heir would either be his grandson who needed to fulfil certain legal requirements and if not a young lad named Harry Potter, who may not have been around for at least a decade."

Severus took out a small piece of parchment and the ball point pen Fireforge had given him and wrote down his name and the Hogwarts London Office address. "Write to me and tell me when you all are having your harvest, we will come."

"What are you going to do about the ruins?" The constable asked.

Severus looked at Harry and said "We will rebuild."

Constable Anderson nodded and thanked them and he got back into his car and drove of.

Severus looked at Harry "I cannot dwell in the past. It is time to get over my fears and rebuild."

Harry kissed Severus deeply and then said "So are you going to talk to Tobias?"

Severus put his head on Harry's shoulder and nodded.

"I am very proud of you Severus" Harry said and then heard a soft 'cheep'. Harry stepped away from Severus "Did you cheep?"

"Oh... you will not believe what I found next to Lawrence?" Severus said and reached into his pocket and took out a baby chick.

"Fawkes"

Godric held the baby phoenix and gently stroked him. Ogden brought a paste mixture for Fawkes, it was what he had been accustomed giving the bird after a burning.

"Is that goose pate in it... no you can't give him that. Bring some mashed bananas" Godric said. Ogden left and came back with a small tray with some mashed up fruit.

Salazar stepped down from the portrait and told Ogden. "Go to the elven nation and get some elven fireberries. Harry give Ogden some galleons." Harry rolled his eyes and gave the amused house-elf a bag of galleons.

Neville jumped up "Ogden could you see if they would be willing to give a plant shoot." Neville also gave Ogden a bag of galleons.

Salazar shook his head as the House-elf left. "I can't believe they were giving a baby phoenix meat to eat."

Seeing Harry's confusion Godric said "If you gave a baby phoenix meat to eat you taint their system. Phoenixes are by nature omnivores but can only digest the meat when they become adults. What were they doing to you my precious friend?" Godric nuzzled the baby chick who trilled happily.

"I wondered why something so pure could have allowed Albus to do so much evil" Harry said stroking the chick. "I could understand why he would want to protect his brother as it was an act of love; but to take part in Albus' schemes, I could not understand. Now I do, they were poisoning him."

"Well I will take care of him until he could take care of himself. The fireberries would help" Godric said.

"Is there anything else besides Bananas and fireberries he would eat?" Minerva asked.

"He loved grapes, dates, pomegranates... there was a fruit that the goblins would bring for him..."

"Mangoes" Rowena said.

"Yes mangoes"

"Well we should be able to get those in the market in London" Harry said.

Godric smiled "very good and why are you still here?"

Harry laughed "We are spending the night at Grimmauld Place anyway. We will get some and send them with Kreacher."

Harry went to his apartment and did not see Severus. Severus had told him that he had wanted to talk to Elijah, so he had assumed he would have been in his Hall of Advisors. Harry asked Hogwarts where Severus was and the castle told him Slytherin Tower. Harry took a walk down to the ground floor.

He saw several of the teachers around as it was the week before school started and the teachers had to come back early. He waved to Madam Hooch and Professor Vector who gave him friendly nods. Harry went to the new entrance for the Slytherin Dorms. He went in and marvelled at its beauty. The goblins had done a fantastic job. He made a mental note to discuss with Severus about hiring the goblins to rebuild Prince Manor.

He went up to look for Severus and eventually asking Hogwarts for directions, he went to the doorway with a portrait on the front. Harry recognised the portrait immediately; it was Elijah's father Julius.

"Grandson Harry I did not expect to see you on this side of Severus' apartment" Julius said.

"I was actually looking for Severus" Harry said.

Julius looked at him. "You do know there is a door connecting your apartment and Severus'?"

Harry blushed deeply. Julius laughed "You forgot didn't you. Don't worry I wouldn't tell. You could just say you were inspecting the beautiful new tower."

Julius opened the door way and Harry went it. The apartment was very similar in decoration from Severus' old apartment in the dungeons but was much larger and had a hint of Prince Manor.

"Harry!" Emily came running over to him and giving him a hug. "Harry thank you, I love my new home. Do you know there are other ghosts here and there are centaurs and a half giant and a squid? Grandpa Valerian said that very soon, there would be hundreds of children around."

Harry forgot that Emily had never been to Hogwarts before. "Well I am happy you like it. But Severus and I plan on rebuilding Prince Manor and then you could return."

Emily looked sad and then said "That would take a few years right?"

"You do not want to return home?"

"Home is where your family is Harry. I love Prince Manor but until you and Severus have children, I would be all alone. Octavius has Beauty and I am always alone. Here there would always have others to play with me and maybe..."

"Maybe what Emily?"

"This is a school right?"

"Yes"

"Maybe someone could teach me to read."

Harry looked at her in shock. If a ghost could blush she would have. She said "after Miriam died there was no one to read to me and I like stories."

"Well I think I could arrange something" Harry said and the girl hugged him. Carrying the girl he went to Severus private office and saw Severus talking with Valerian, Elijah and a few other portraits.

"Good evening, everyone" Harry said and the others acknowledged him.

"Harry as you are here, there is something that we would like to discuss with you" Hadrian Prince said. Of all of Severus' ancestors this one Harry had a slight fear of. Every time Harry saw him, he felt as if he was a little child standing in front of the Principal. Even meeting the Queen wasn't as nerve wrecking. Hadrian was one of the first of the Prince wizards and lived over fifteen hundred years ago. Even Godric and Salazar were in awe of the portrait and they both stammered like little children when Elijah had introduced them.

"Yes sir" Harry said respectfully.

"We would like Severus installed as Lord Prince. He has indicated he has no intention of taking the name Potter or Potter-Black. He should have carried the name Severus Prince as his father was not magical. We do not want the Prince name abandoned. He told us about being a carrier and we are happy that the blood line would not die. However we do not want the name lost. We hope that if you have more than one son that one would carry the name Prince."

Harry smiled "I agree as a matter of fact the Great One Manasa blessed the family to continue for a long time. I will speak with Kingsley and indicate that you want him to formally carry the title."

"Thank you. Now he told us about you wanting to rebuild the manor?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes sir, I was thinking we could hire the same crew who build this tower" Harry said.

"Yes they did a fantastic job. However before you rebuild you must clear the rubble and there is a task you will need to do. There is a vault beneath the manor. It should still be intact as the vault would only be destroyed if the line is completely gone. In the vault there is the sceptre of power and the ring of power. Severus will need those. You will need to get those and you are will have to name him Lord Prince."

"He needs my permission?"

"Yes you are his husband and his dominant partner and Elijah named you heir. You need to relinquish your magical binds to the title."

"Would this interfere with the gypsy wedding dowry?" Harry asked.

"No, his dowry was the building and his wealth. This is magic. While you cannot claim to be Lord Prince as you have to be blood, you have a hold on the magic just like you did with the Malfoys. Magic will require you to relinquish your hold."

Harry nodded but he wasn't sure. He would talk to Fireforge first, possibly even Trelawney. "Okay I will look into it. However that will have to wait..."

"Harry that is a priority. The manor is exposed. Severus indicated muggles got into the ruins" Hadrian said.

"Yes, I know and I will see to it as soon as I can. However we have commitments..."

"A dinner with a muggle" Hadrian spat.

"A dinner with Severus' father. Severus is just as much a Snape as he is a Prince. This dinner is important to healing Severus' soul. It takes priority over everything else." Harry's voice was stern and powerful but not disrespectful. Harry gave them a sight bow and then said "Come Severus, we cannot be late." Taking Emily with him, he left. Severus wished the portraits a good day and dutifully followed.

As the door closed Hadrian smiled and turned to Eiljah's portrait "You are right, he is the perfect person to guide our family."

"Do you think he will go to the vaults?" Another very old portrait asked.

"My guess he will get advice first. He did not just take our word, he doesn't want to jeopardise his bond to Severus. Don't worry the vaults are intact. Nothing except Ragnarok will get that vault open without Severus. Elijah you have my permission to train him... to train them both."

Severus was nervous. He stood in front of #4 Privet Drive and did not want to go in. Harry came and stood beside him and held his hand. He smiled and together they went in. They had decided to have the dinner at Privet Drive as it did not violate Tobias parole. Harry had contacted Brian who had suggested it and who notified Tobias' parole officer.

Tobias sat on the couch in the living room with Dudley and he too looked nervous. Dudley had told him about Severus and Harry and their relationship. The man did not mind, he liked Harry and was pleased when Dudley told him how happy Severus was with him. Tobias had prayed that one day his son would forgive him, this dinner was a good sign.

They heard the door open and Tobias stood up and looked at the doorway of the living room. Harry and Severus came in.

There was silence for a while as everyone looked as if they had been petrified. Finally Tobias said "I am sorry."

Severus rushed over and hugged the man. Both were in tears.

Harry went over and stood next to Dudley who smiled. They both knew everything would be fine.

Harry spoke to Fireforge, Magnus and Grobrick for hours the next morning. The final hour they called Andromeda and eventually Arthur. By the time they left Fireforge's office it was almost lunch. After lunch Harry spent another few hours with Minerva and Filius and his hall of advisors. It was an exhausting day.

Severus spent part of the day with Dudley and Auror Bishop (and a whole team of Aurors all hidden for security purposes in case Seth showed up) at his dad's gym. He then spent the evening with Fireforge, Kreacher, Dante and the team of Goblins at the Prince Manor ruins. Severus did not go to the vault as he was waiting on Harry. Bill came over and warded the grounds to stop muggles from coming in without permission from either Severus or Harry.

After his meeting at Hogwarts, Harry came over to the Prince Manor ruins. He told Severus they will start to remove the rubble from the manor first and ensure the area is safe before going to the vault. "I only have one invisibility cloak and I don't want either of us to tempt Death by going into such an instable area."

"The goblins?"

"I trust this group, they worked on the chamber and I was pleased. I think we could trust them."

Severus nodded. They started discussing with the goblin foreman what they wanted. This goblin was the same one who had brought the Hogwarts blueprints for Harry and Severus and had suggested rebuilding Slytherin Tower. He was ecstatic when both Severus and Harry had told him they wanted him to work on their home.

"I assume you will want an elaborate potions lab and possibly a greenhouse to grow potions ingredients?" The goblin said.

Both Severus and Harry suddenly thought of Tiberius' greenhouse looking potions lab. Finally Severus said "Yes. I want you to discuss the design of the building with the portraits in my apartment in Slytherin Tower, as well as with the three Prince ghosts who are there." The goblin nodded.

"There is an area to the back, through the forest. There is another set of ruins... leave that... leave that for Severus and I to clear. That spot has great significance for us" Harry said and the goblin nodded.

"And what cost range are you looking at?" The goblin asked.

"Do up something and give us a quotation... and tell your King that this is a private building job and I insist on payment being made. Your nation's debt was paid on Black Island" Harry said.

The goblin smiled. The Goblin King had previously told them not to take any money from Harry as he considered that the Goblin Nation had owed Harry a debt. The goblin then left to go to his team to inspect the entire property.

"You don't give a goblin a blank cheque Harry" Fireforge said with a frown.

"I trust you to keep things under control. I know you will keep liaising with him and probably speak to him before he comes to me" Harry said with a smile. Fireforge laughed and shook his head.

Severus and Harry moved to the area where Tiberius' potions lab had been. The building was mostly ash. With a wave of Harry's wand the remaining pieces of frame vanished. They walked towards the area where the machine had been, the skeletal remains of the machine was still there. Even Harry's fiendfyre was not able to destroy it.

They moved to where Manasa had been and saw that there was nothing remaining. In the short space of time since her death however, grass had started to grow. Her body gave the ground life. It took Severus and Harry over an hour but finally there was nothing remaining of the lab except the remains of the machine.

Harry and Severus looked at the machine and Harry asked "Do you think we should ask Jarak if he wants to see it? Or perhaps one of the other elves."

"Elves are fussy. For them life is sacred and the spot where an elf dies is considers sacred. Nolodron may want to visit where his son and grandchildren died. However this is a bit different. They not only died here but were horribly tortured for hundreds of years."

"He is coming to your ball yes?"

Severus nodded "Yes, along with a small contingent of dignitaries and about three hundred elven soldiers who would be guarding the castle."

Harry chuckled "I will go to Jarak tonight and ask him."

After dinner Harry used the floo to the elven hut below the school in the secret chamber, where the high elf Jarak stayed with his healing dark-elf vampire mate Vladimir. To ensure it was safe, Harry used the floo for communication first, sticking only his head in. Jarak told him that Vladimir was asleep. Harry went through.

Harry looked at the sleeping Vampire on the bed, he looked much healthier. He no longer looked like a skeleton and Harry could make out his handsome features. He was not 100% physically healed as yet but he looked close to it.

"He looks good" Harry said.

"Yes, I only have to feed him twice a day now... I have a store of elf blood from the soldiers. However it will take months, even years to heal his mind. However he seems to respond to me, which is a very positive sign. I keep him awake long enough to feed and then put him back into the sleeping coma" Jarak said. "I am just glad he is home with me."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"So you said you had something to discuss with me?"

"Yes. We were at Prince Manor today..."

"Feanor told me the bastard burnt it down" Jarak said angrily.

"It was just bricks and can be rebuilt. We were able to save what was important" Harry said and Jarak nodded. "We cleared away the debris that was Tiberius' lab and were able to clear everything except his machine. I will however destroy it soon, once I analyse Tiberius manual as to how it was built. Anyway I know you elves place importance on the spot where one of your beloved dies, we were wondering if perhaps Lord Nolodron would want to visit or leave a memorial or something..." Harry looked at him unsure.

Jarak smiled and nodded "Thank you Harry, that is very kind and considerate. I will discuss it with him right away."

"He is scheduled to come to Hogwarts for Severus' ball on Saturday which is three days away you could discuss it with him then. Realistically it may take me months to figure out how to destroy the machine" Harry said.

Jarak nodded "Yes but he rarely leaves the city and the elf realm. It would be best to relay your message, before he leaves so he can have the option of doing it right away."

"And Vladimir?"

"If I leave now I can return before his next feeding. If not I will ask Feanor, his still is in the castle, yes."

Harry nodded "Yes"

Jarak did not return until the following night and Harry had to take Feanor to the sleeping Vampire. Jarak indicated that Lord Nolodron was exceeding grateful to Harry and Severus and he, his wife, his daughter in law and the elven court would come Saturday morning to perform a funeral ceremony for the fallen Princes and Princess. They would plant four trees in memoriam for the four who had died. Harry said that would be wonderful. Both he and Severus had already decided not to build anything in that area.

Jarak told Harry that etiquette demanded that Kingsley be invited. A small group of dignitaries would also be allowed, including Severus and himself. Harry nodded. Jarak also told him that Dudley was to be invited and had to wear the elven armour Feanor made for him.

Harry immediately called Arthur who contacted Kingsley. They decided to invite Brian and Alex who already knew what happened and Minerva, Filius and Neville. At dinner Harry and Severus spoke with Feanor about the ceremony. Feanor told them what to expect and told them they were to do nothing and not even have chairs or refreshments.

"Are we expected to present gifts?" Dudley asked.

"Gifts no... you may present a gift of friendship to the King however it will not be necessary. When you go to the elven realm and go to Alfheim for the first time, then you present a gift" Feanor said.

"Why did you think you would have to get a gift, its a funeral?" Harry asked.

"You carry flowers to a funeral which is a gift. I know my mum usually carries food to the home and sometimes money, those are gifts" Dudley said and Harry nodded. "I guess my mind was on the gift for the Ball."

Severus looked up "You don't have to get me a gift Dudley, your presence is all I require."

Dudley shook his head. "I was told that etiquette demands that a representative from each realm or group had to provide a gift. Since I am the only muggle who is going to be there then I will have to provide the gift on behalf of the muggle realm."

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. "Oh Dudley I forgot to tell you, you wouldn't be the only muggle there anymore. Arthur asked to invite a group who the Ministry is liaising with for better relationships between the realms. I believe Lord and Lady Stewart and Mr and Mrs. Grunning have been invited. As well as a representative from the Queen, someone from the Prime Minister's office, someone from Scotland Yard and a small group from the Exchequers Office and someone from the Bank of London. The gift from the muggle realm will come from the Queen's representative. Sorry, Minerva told me to tell you since yesterday. It slipped my mind."

"I am going to kill you Harry. I spent all day today picking out a gift" Dudley said with a frown. He then looked at Severus and said "well I guess I already have your Christmas present bought."

"What about the charms on the building? I thought muggles could not see the school" Feanor asked.

"We will be lifting them for the night. Arthur and Kingsley said that this was the perfect opportunity to introduce the representatives of the muggle world to the magical realm. Especially since the High Elf King and the Goblin King will be here. We are yet to see if the centaur chief will be there. However it will be a great opportunity for them to see us at our best. One of the representatives from the Bank of London is a squib and Mrs. Grunnings is a witch but the rest will be pure muggles and only know what they have heard through, myths and legends, rumours or police reports."

"So out of curiosity what did you get" Harry asked Dudley.

"I am not going to tell you, it will be a surprise for Severus' Christmas... unless your birthday is before" Dudley said and Severus shook his head.

"Come on tell me, Severus is not going to mind" Harry said.

"Let's just say its nicer than a feather" Dudley said with a smile.

"A feather?" Feanor stated obviously confused.

"Yeah that's what Harry got him a feather from the snake..."

"DUDLEY!" Harry shouted.

"What, you said Severus wouldn't mind" Dudley said taking a sip of wine.

"What kind of snake has feathers?" Hagrid asked.

"The snake on the island, the giant one... " Dudley said.

"You got me a plume from a male Basilisk" Severus shouted in absolute delight.

"Willingly given" Dudley said smirking.

"I am going to kill you that was supposed to be a surprise" Harry shouted and started glowing.

"Well then I guess you will have to spend all day tomorrow looking for another gift" Dudley said.

Harry screamed and Dudley ran and Harry ran after him. The others laughed and even more so at Severus who was now floating near the ceiling dancing in happiness at his gift.

Harry did disappear for the entire day the next day. Dudley accompanied Severus and Brian Watson to the muggle world. Severus had asked if Petunia and his father be invited to the ball and Minerva agreed.

Severus and Brian entered the boxing gym. Severus had met a few of the members the day he came in and spent some time with Tobias, so many hailed him out. Tobias came out to the front.

"Severus..." Tobias said with a smile.

"Dad is there somewhere we could talk in private?" Severus said.

Tobias looked at Brian and got serious "Sure. Come upstairs to my loft." Tobias lived in a small apartment above the gym.

"Dad this is Chief Brian Watson, he is the head of the DMLE" Severus said by way of introduction. Tobias gave a nod.

"I guess Chief Edgar Bones is long gone" Tobias said sounding nervous.

"Yes. He was a good man. Severus came to me and spoke to me about your case. He told me that he has reconciled with you." Brian said seriously.

Tobias nodded.

"Therefore we have considered that you have done your time and you have lived up to your parole agreement. We therefore think that once more you can fully re-enter society." Brian gave Tobias the document which was signed by a muggle judge, Tobias' parole officer, Brian and Kingsley which stated that Tobias' period of parole was over.

"I'm free" Tobias said.

"Yes and I sincerely hope that the only times I would be seeing you again would be at celebrations and not in court" Brian said and Tobias shook his hand and thanked him profusely.

"Dad now that you are free to go anywhere. There is this ball tomorrow night..." Severus said sounding like a teenager asking permission to go.

"A ball?" Tobias asked.

"Severus is being honoured for becoming a member of the International Potions Guild. It is one of the highest honours for a Potions Master and he is the first Englishman to be on the council in a hundred years. The ball is in his honour. He wants you to be there" Brian said since it was obvious Severus was going to play it down so he would not be disappointed if his father said he didn't want to come.

"I am so very proud of you Severus. Of course I will be there." Tobias said.

Severus beamed.

The next morning Harry, Minerva, Neville, Filius and Dudley stood on the Prince Manor grounds near the machine waiting for the arrival of the elves. Valerian and Octavius and Beauty also came and were around. Severus was waiting with Feanor on the other side of the manor to set up the portal.

Dudley leaned in and asked Harry "So did you get another gift?"

"Oh shut up" Harry said and Dudley chuckled. "As a matter of fact yes and I am not going to tell you what it is... it's the rarest potions ingredient in the world."

"You said the same thing about the feather" Dudley said with a chuckle.

"Well I was wrong, this is" Harry said.

"Well I hope whatever it is you are giving it to Severus along with the feather. He was literally floating on the ceiling in happiness about that feather" Minerva said.

"And dancing to" Filius said with a chuckle.

"What are you giving him?" Harry asked Minerva. Since it was Hogwarts honouring Severus, both Hogwarts Lords and each house would be presenting a gift as well as one from the Headmistress.

"You will see tonight" Minerva said.

"I had a cauldron made of living Mandrake wood" Neville said with pride and obvious excitement.

"Living Mandrake wood?"

"Yes, the Mandrake is still alive and is in the form of a cauldron. She says Severus will have to make non-heat related potions but it will work like any cauldron."

"She?"

"The Mandrake" Neville said as if it was obvious.

The others looked at him in shock and where only pulled out of their stupor when Kingsley, Arthur, Brian and Alex came in along with the Head of the Wizengamot Lord Wilkes. They were all dressed in black robes.

"Good we are on time" Kingsley said.

"Lord Wilkes you have never met my cousin Dudley, have you?" Harry said and introduced the happy smiling man.

There was a loud sad musical sound coming from the other side of the Estate which signalled the coming of the elves. Valerian, Octavius and Beauty came before them leading the way. The entire area was surrounded by High Elf soldiers and then Severus came in with the King, Queen, a woman who was obviously the widow and mother of the fallen and a party of elves. Feanor stood among the dignitaries but Jarak stood next to Kingsley and Arthur.

Jarak provided a translation of what was going on as every thing was said in elvish. The ceremony was a sad one and Severus reached over and held Harry's hand. Minerva took out her handkerchief more than once.

Then the elves all started chanting. Jarak did not translate.

"It is a special magical chant not done in hundreds of years, you are the first non-elves to witness it in over five thousand years" a cold voice said from Harry's side and Harry jumped slightly when he saw Death standing next to him.

Harry saw Brian and Alex looking at him, they discretely took out their wands. They like Severus had started recognising the signs that Death was near.

"You may tell them to put away their wands, there will be no battle and you are not in danger. I am here as part of the ceremony" Death said.

Harry motioned to Brian and Alex to put away their wands. They both did but Harry saw they were still somewhat on alert.

They saw four maidens bringing four silver saplings. Harry heard Neville, Severus and Filius gasp. They obviously knew what type of plants they were. The plants were each put into the ground near to where each elf had been located on the machine.

"Time for me to work" Death said. The chanting got louder and Harry saw Death move to where the machine was and touch the area where each elf had been. Mini portals opened and the souls of all four elves came out. They did not look as they had when they died but looked young and beautiful. The four looked at Harry and smiled. Harry was sure only, he, Valerian, Octavius and Beauty saw them.

Harry heard wailing and saw the widow crying. The spirit of her husband moved over to her and gently held her and gave her a light kiss and Harry saw a strange white magic surround her. She stopped crying and said something in elvish. Her husband smiled and moved to his parents and comforted them as well. Each of the children went and comforted their mother and she chanted a different chant from the others. It sounded like she was singing a lullaby.

The spirits then moved into the silver saplings and to the amazement of the humans and some of the younger elves, the saplings grew up to young trees. The four trees encircled Tiberius' machine which was crushed and totally destroyed.

"Love is the most powerful magic there is" Death told Harry who nodded. The four saplings continued to grow and intertwined until it looked like one large tree. It looked like an oak tree. A silver oak tree.

The elf chanting stopped. They then started singing a soft gentle song.

Death moved again and reopened the portals around the tree and three of the spirits left. The last, the King's son looked at Harry and beckoned to him. Death told him not to be afraid and to go. Jarak tried to stop him but Valerian told Jarak it was okay. Harry moved to the tree and the spirit of the elf prince placed Harry's hand on the bark of the tree. The elf prince moved into the tree and Harry felt the magic as the wood beneath his hand moved and finally something solid rested in his hand. The elf prince came out of the tree and went to stand next to his wife.

Harry understood. He looked at her and it was only then did he realise all of the music and singing had stopped and everyone was looking at him.

He was actually a bit nervous as he walked up to her. He stood in front of her and gave her a small smile. He held her hand and put the item in her hand.

"Your husband wants you to have this" Harry said and Nolodron translated what he had said to her. She looked down and in her hand was an elaborate silver looking angel with a blood red stone in the middle. She cried. The spirit kissed her on her cheek and then gave Harry a nod and then he too left.

Harry went to stand near to the side where Death stood. "It is the elven symbol for life. The blood stone is called an Elven Elendil stone. It is in essence a symbol of his life and love. It is considered the heart of an elf's heart where the soul is stored. By giving it to her, he is giving her all the love in his heart and in essence gives her permission to marry again."

"That is really beautiful" Harry said.

"It is. This tree along with the remains of Manasa will keep this area fertile for a long time. From the ashes of torment and suffering, springs life and love" Death said.

"That is very poetic and beautiful" Harry said.

"Yes I heard it at a funeral once very nice saying" Death said and Harry chuckled. "Now I must be off duty calls. Enjoy your ball and don't forget to celebrate life." Harry smiled and gave a slight wave as Death left.

Severus came over and held Harry's hand; they looked at the elf maidens who were dancing around the tree celebrating life.


	52. Chapter 52: A Grand Affair

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_A/N: I have referred to individuals who are real people in this chapter and as to not insult anyone I used their formal titles. They are there to add to the story line and I mean absolutely no disrespect. _

_**Chapter 52: A Grand Affair**_

Harry moved along the hallway at Hogwarts. It was late in the evening and the setting sun was casting a golden glow along the hallway. He was on a mission and was determined to get through it within the next half an hour. He still had to get ready for the ball and in half an hour a scowling Kreacher would come looking for him.

He opened the door to the top of Ravenclaw Tower and smiled when he saw the Grey Lady. Helena Ravenclaw looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Good evening Lord Gryffindor" She said with a curtsey.

"Helena" Harry said and bowed.

"It has been centuries since we had a ball of this magnitude. We have had many balls, your Triwizard Yule Ball was the last of course but..." she gestured. Harry looked out, the grounds looked magnificent and the passageway up to the school was lined by the armour knights holding torches. Harry saw the elven soldiers surrounding the school. The soldiers were dressed in formal elven armour. "It has been over six hundred years since we had a King attend a ball. Do you know King Kenneth III came to the opening of the school? I wasn't born then of course. His grandson Duncan attended my christening ball. He was scheduled to attend my wedding." She sighed and then said "I am told the muggle Crown Prince is coming. It is how things were in the past."

"Yes. It should be fun. Listen I have come to ask you a favour" Harry said.

She looked at him.

"You know the Prince family have now come to Hogwarts" Harry said.

"Yes Prince Valerian and Octavius, Beauty and Emily" Helena said nodding. She and Bloody Baron were the unofficial heads of all the ghosts in the school. They made it their business to know those in the school.

"Yes, Emily has asked if someone could teach her to read and Octavius is fifteen and never finished school. I was wondering if you could possibly teach them" Harry said.

"Teach. Have classes for ghost children?" Helena said in surprise.

"Emily asked me a few days ago and I have been so busy. Emily asked me again today and I don't want to tell her again that I didn't find out" Harry said and Helena nodded.

"I will tutor both of them" Helena said with a smile. "I however also ask a favour of you."

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"I have heard from my mother and from Ogden that you are the Master Over Death?"

"Yes. I am not going to exorcise Peeves" Harry said seriously.

She laughed "No, I like Peeves too. No it is Gabriel."

"Gabriel!" Harry said thinking of the little first year who was now at the Riddle orphanage.

"Who you call the Bloody Baron. His real name is Gabriel de Noir" Helena said.

"He wants to move on?"

"NO" She screamed and then in a more quiet tone said "No...no. You know our story... I want... can you remove his chains from him. He carries the chains as a sign of his crime against me. It has been over nine hundred years, I think he has more than paid for his crime. Can you remove them?"

"Well I have never tried anything like that but I will try" Harry said with a smile. "Now I have to go and get dressed for the ball."

"You cannot be late for your husband's ball" She said.

"No I can't. If I don't go now, Kreacher will come looking for me and he is not afraid to use elven magic to drag me and dress me so I will be on time. Lord Black is never late" Harry said the last part mimicking Kreacher.

She laughed.

Harry looked at Severus who sat looking nervous. He had already arranged a special evening for him. After the funeral, he had surprised Severus with a trip to a magical spa where, Severus was given a massage, manicure, pedicure, a facial... the full works (Severus drew the line at waxing his eyebrows). Then Valerian supervised Jeeves the Head of the Prince house-elves who carefully dressed Severus. Harry smiled, Severus looked magnificent.

Severus was dressed in acromantula silk robes with a silver inner robe with rich emerald green outer robes. The Slytherin pin Salazar gave him was pinned on the outer robes and the Potions Guild Member crest was elegantly embroidered on the outside, along with the Prince family crest. The inner robe had a rich silver belt on the waist which had a silver sword attached. The sword had an emerald green snake on the scabbard. Severus stood and Harry saw the full effect. Unlike his normal teaching robes, these robes showed his slim figure and made him look taller and really elegant. He looked like a Prince and Harry just stared at him.

"What?" Severus said sounding worried.

"You look beyond handsome. I am going to make sure and have your wedding ring exposed. I will have everyone know you are already taken and that you are mine" Harry said and moved to his husband. He was about to give Severus a mind blowing kiss when Kreacher appeared.

"No you don't. You two will end up messing each other up. Jeeves spent over an hour dressing Master Severus. Master Harry you need to get dressed" Kreacher said and dragged Harry to his room.

Harry went and got ready. Harry's robes where light gold with a ruby red outer robe with a rich gold border. His hair was neatly brushed and he looked fantastic. His Black Death sword was on his hip but it was hidden. He saw Severus' eyes light up.

"Ohh you look like Godric when he was young. Though he was never as good looking as you are Harry" Helga said from Godric's portrait. "Everyone wants to see you two before you go down stairs." She didn't have to tell him who 'everyone' was.

Severus and Harry went down to the Hall of Advisors.

"You two look beyond amazing" Lily said. A few others gave them complements.

"Harry looks a lot like Godric when he was that age" Salazar said.

"Godric was not as handsome" Rowena said.

Godric called Ogden and spoke to him rapidly in elvish. Salazar also spoke to the elf and soon the two portraits were arguing in elvish before Godric knocked Salazar out. Ogden disappeared and came back in less than five minutes later with a gold and ruby hair clasp and a silver walking stick. Kreacher came and took the hair clasp and Ogden gave Severus the walking stick.

Severus looked at the walking stick, it was pure silver with an emerald green basilisk head and the snake's body was wrapped along the stick. It matched the sword Salazar had given him before.

Kreacher arranged Harry's hair. He pulled two thin braids, one from each side of Harry's face and tied them together in the back with the hair clasp.

"Now you look perfect. You and Severus complement each other" Godric said with a smile.

Harry then looked at Godric. Godric had on formal looking clothes. "Godric, you have changed your clothes... How?"

"Magic Harry" Godric said with a smile. Harry looked at the other three founders, each had on formal robes.

"Do you think we will be attending a ball in teaching robes or duelling robes" Salazar said magically 'healing' the black eye Godric gave him.

Harry chuckled. Kreacher came and told Harry he had guests. Harry and Severus went back up and saw Helena with the Bloody Baron who looked uncomfortable. It was obvious she had dragged him there.

Helena looked at both Harry and Severus "You two look great. Harry you look a lot like... Galen."

Harry chuckled. "Okay Baron de Noir, I don't know if this will work but I will try." Harry took out his death sword and carefully cut the first set of chains. To the Baron's amazement the chains broke and disappeared. "Cool" Harry said. Harry then used the sword and cut through all of the chains until there were none. Harry moved to the Baron and touched the large knife sticking through him. The knife was ice cold in Harry's hand but felt solid enough. Harry used the death magic that Death taught him and the knife came out. Harry moved his wand over the bloody area and nothing happened. From behind him in Godric's portrait, Ignotus stood and suggested Harry used the Elder wand and the blood disappeared.

When he was finished the Bloody Baron genuflected and bowed his head low "Thank you Lord Over Death... thank you."

"You are welcome" Harry said and Helena hugged Harry. He felt like he was dunked in cold water but smiled at the gesture.

Helena then moved over and kissed Baron De Noir and Harry and Severus smiled. Helena then looked at them "Are my students here, I thought that perhaps I could start assessing what they know."

"Well they don't have to sleep" Severus said and led them to the doorway between the two apartments.

"Harry you look really pretty" Emily said as they entered.

"And what about Severus, he looks very handsome" Valerian said.

"He looks like you" Emily said looking at her great-grandfather.

"Exactly" Valerian said.

"I think someone has a C.R.U.S.H. on H.A.R.R.Y." Helena said spelling out the words. Valerian laughed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Emily, Octavius, I would like to introduce Lady Helena Ravenclaw, who will be your new tutor" Harry said.

"She will teach me to read?" Emily asked.

"And a lot more" Helena said and Emily cheered.

Octavius was however not pleased. He immediately sported a scowl that Harry instantly recognised. It was the scowl that Severus would have on his face when he got into a stubborn mood. "Schoolwork! For goodness sake I am not fifteen; I am over four hundred years old."

"You did not finish school" Severus said.

Octavius glared at him "I am not going back to classes. I refuse to..."

Valerian became very serious and put his hand on Octavius' shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze. "Young man I know you have been guardian of the Prince family for a long time. But I am still your grandfather and I am **your **guardian and you **will **be going back to school."

Octavius glared at his grandfather. The taller older ghost crossed his arms and looked at Octavius with a look that said I will not be disobeyed. It was a battle of wills but eventually Octavius sighed and looked at Helena "I thank you ma'am for this opportunity."

"Very good. Will they be the only students, I noticed a few other young ghosts in the school. Will they also be in class with them" Valerian asked.

"Well we never considered it before. I am only doing this because Harry asked" Helena said. Harry noticed Octavius glaring at him.

"Myrtle would benefit from this as well and there are five others who died underage. Helena you and Baron de Noir set up a plan of studies and Minerva and I will approve it. I think some of them do not move on because they want to 'graduate'." Severus said.

"Not Myrtle. Octavius you and Myrtle have a lot in common, you both were around the same age when you died and you died the same way and you both guarded the area where you died to prevent others from going to the creature" Harry said.

"And Harry ignored you both and in both cases the Basilisk died in Harry's presence" Severus said and Harry glared at him.

"Uncle Sev" a voice called out. It was Draco.

"In here Draco" Severus called out. Draco came in followed by Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda, Cassy and Hermione. The children were with them. Teddy ran up and Severus picked him up. Immediately Harry saw Emily's eyes flare in jealousy.

"Thank you for organising baby-sitting tonight Harry" Andromeda said taking Teddy from Severus.

"Kreacher is happy to do it and Dante has spent the day organising games and snacks. Elena should be coming up soon to drop Julieta" Harry said.

"Lord Black will Melina be here as well?" Richard asked. Richard and Clair had not seen their cousin since the day of her mother's funeral.

"Lord Malfoy will be here tonight and yes Melina and little Neville, should be coming and will be joining you up here" Harry said. Janus named the baby after Neville. Neville had been the one to save both him and Melina and had saved the baby by insisting the hospital take the baby out of his dead mother. Neville had used his position and threatened to pull the Longbottom donations to the hospital to give the baby a chance at life. Janus said he would be eternally grateful to him for his actions.

Richard gave a slight smile and a nod. Harry shook his head; the boy still hadn't lightened up.

"Okay everyone let's start making a move" Andromeda said.

"If it is okay Master of Slytherin, could we stay a while, I want to assess Octavius' knowledge" Helena said and Octavius groaned.

"Of course" Severus said.

Valerian gave Helena an appraised look and Baron de Noir growled and stepped in front of her and said in a low growl "We will both be staying."

Harry chuckled.

The castle looked beautiful and most of the wizard guests arrived at the school gate via apparition or portkey and were magically scanned and then taken by thestral carriage to the castle. Most of the muggles were coming via various limousines which were allowed to enter the compound and were parked at the side of the castle. The limousines were all magically scanned. The elven party who were actually attending the ball were coming via Faenor's portal and the Goblin King and the contingent from Gringotts and Fireforge and his wife were all coming via special portkeys directly into the castle.

The castle looked like he always imagined. His brother spoke of its beauty and how much he loved living there. He looked at the series of carriages that snaked its way to the castle, in the light of the rising moon, it was magnificent. Amun looked down at the castle from the top of the mountain on the other side of the lake. Tonight will be the end... tonight he was determined to have his mate. One thing he had learnt in the thousands of years he had been alive is that humans will do anything to keep others thinking well of them. Tonight the wizards were hosting the ball and the high elves, goblins and muggles would be there. If they wanted to avoid him destroying the place with the various members of royalty and risk going to war with the realms they would willingly hand over Severus. Albus had trained Severus well; he always sacrificed himself for the greater good and would willing come to his bed to save the others.

He smiled thinking of Severus. At first he wanted him because he was a carrier, however after their time on Flamel's island, he could not stop thinking about him. His hands, his body, his smile, his kisses, his dominant manner, his voice... Amun closed his eyes, that dreamy voice. He licked his lips, he couldn't wait. He had a room all prepared, rose petals on the bed, candles around... he would make love to him all night. He had to have him. Severus was his mate and tonight...tonight he would have him.

Amun looked down; he saw LeBlanc's carriage of white horses moving towards the castle. He brought out his wings and flew down and stood in the middle of the road. The horses reared but the driver was able to control them. LeBlanc opened the door to the carriage and Amun stepped in.

"You look very handsome tonight" LeBlanc said nervously.

"Don't I always. Did you get what I asked you to get?" Amun said.

LeBlanc looked at the de Medici twins who nodded and handed him the box. He opened it; it was a wedding ring, a female wedding ring.

"Did you get any trouble getting this?"

"If you mean did the cathedral notice one of their most revered graves was robbed no. I made sure the men knew to make it look as if nothing had been disturbed. She was perfectly preserved and there was also a golden crown which they took as a reward."

"I do not care about anything else, the ring was what I wanted" Amun said and put the ring on his little finger. Julieta Slytherin had to be a petite woman, she was rumoured to be exceedingly beautiful. He smirked; Salazar was crazy to bury her with such a magical item. If Salazar was so careless not to put magical protection on her grave, well it was his fault that the grave was robbed. Amun looked at the ring; the stone was part of the Eye of Shiva and would protect him.

He looked at the ring. It had been a pleasure digging the eye out of that blasted snake's head. Shiva had always thought too much of himself. He was all talk and couldn't fight a fairy. He used his size and intimidation to defeat others but Amun had been a warrior, he was meant to be a General in the Atlantian army and the Warrior King. Shiva was no match. Lakshmi was more a challenge... She had almost ripped his wings off the first time and had stopped him from skinning that idiot husband of hers. The second time she crushed his bones and had bitten him. If it wasn't for the Basilisk and the Naga he would have, not died, but he would have probably been incapacitated for a millennium. It was ironic that it was the eye of Shiva that had saved him.

The carriage approached the castle and Amun smiled, tonight would be the start of his new reign. Once he got back to Atlantis, he would use the machine and complete his transformation. He would then use the machine to destroy all muggles and then he would rule the world filled with magics. Once again Atlantis would be the centre of the world but this time he would be King. He would be King of the World for all time.

The carriage was stopped and they were checked. The elven guard looked at him strangely but then nodded and allowed the carriage to continue. They moved ahead and entered through the gates. The horses move on but the carriage itself was severed from the axel and it was sent backwards. Amun screamed, the wards gave him an immediate blinding headache, his skin felt like it was pealed off and the pain was like he hadn't felt since when he was mortal. He screamed and flew up out of the broken carriage.

Within the castle Salazar looked at Godric who chuckled. Rowena took up a glass of wine "I didn't think it would work."

"I didn't think he was so stupid to ever try" Helga said.

"Come on people, we have a ball to attend. Amun will not bother us again tonight" Salazar said.

Dudley sat back looking at his mother. She looked nervous, beautiful but nervous. He had taken both his mother and Mr. Toby to Diagon Alley and to Madam Malkins and Twilfit and Tattings. Both of them had been to Diagon Alley before and had seen goblins before so neither screamed upon meeting Fireforge. The goblin had ensured both had appropriate wear for tonight. His mother had on pink robes that looked very muggle in design but had the elegance that formal witch's robes had. Mrs. Jacobs who made the robes said that for Severus Snape and Harry Potter she would make only the best. Tobias had been pleased.

Mr. Twilfit made Tobias' suit which Fireforge had picked up and dropped off for them at Privet Drive. Mr. Toby had dressed at Privet Drive, however to avoid any scandal, Mr. and Mrs. Grunning had also met them at the house. The limousine and driver had picked them all up at the house. At first Petunia kept asking how they could drive all the way to Scotland from Surrey in an hour but it was now forty-five minutes after pickup and the car was pulling into the Hogwarts gates.

Dudley looked at the Grunnings, they kept looking at him both in wonder and in sympathy. When they saw him in the elven formal wear, they were astounded but then they were apologetic. Abigail had broken up with him. She had even left her parents house, not being able to handle the magic.

The muggles who never saw the castle before gasped at its beauty. Petunia blushed when she saw the elven guard who had stopped the car and had magically checked it. "We really are entering another realm" she said as the car went on its way.

"Don't worry Petunia the high elves are new to me as well. They almost never leave their realm and are a mystery to us the way wizards are to you all" Alicia Grunning said.

"And they come to Severus' ball" Tobias said with awe and pride.

"The High Elven King and Queen will be here tonight" Dudley said and the others looked at him in excitement.

The car stopped and they all got out. Tobias looked down at his formal tux and made sure his shoes were shining. He took a deep breath.

Dudley led the way with his mother on his arm. They entered the castle and were all immediately amazed at the magnificence of the castle. Minerva and Severus were on hand to greet all of the guests as were Harry, Neville and Augusta. As Dudley and his group entered Minerva smiled and Severus beamed.

"Petunia you look lovely. Dad I am so happy you made it... Lenard, Alicia I am honoured you could make it" Severus said.

"Severus you look fantastic" Petunia said.

"You look like a Prince son, literally" Tobias said and gave him a smile. Severus looked like he was going to float off again.

"Come let me take you all inside" Harry said.

Lenard looked at Harry as they were walking towards the Great Hall. "You both now look like you are in your element. I am a bit overwhelmed."

"Don't worry; just think of it as a function with foreign dignitaries, all with their own unique look, language, custom and dress. Everyone here has red blood flowing in their veins" Harry said and Lenard nodded.

The Great Hall looked better than it ever did before. Even Alisha who had attended Hogwarts was amazed at its beauty. The hall was void of the normal tables and chairs but had crystal looking round tables and matching chairs to the front and a large area which was obviously an area for dance. The raised platform which the teachers normally sat had a special area for the special dignitaries. The walls were decorated with greenery and the night sky above was divine and the moon light streaming in made the room look... magical.

Harry introduced the group around to several people. He ended up leaving Lenard with Arthur Weasley who was in a deep conversation with a man in tux who he later learnt was the squib from the Bank of London who was in fact Molly's cousin. Alisha ended up with Brian and Justine. Brian talked non-stop about her sister Amelia who he admired greatly. There were several shop owners from Diagon Alley at the ball and Hayden Taylor who ran Fortescue's was there and started a conversation with Dudley and Tobias about boxing.

Petunia looked uncomfortable. Harry looked at her and smiled. "Aunt Petunia there is someone I would like for you to meet. But she is not here in the Great Hall."

Petunia nodded and followed Harry. She looked around at the moving pictures and the old castle. There was a warmth that she found comforting. She understood why both Harry and Lily loved the castle so much. At last they reached a portrait of a Griffin which opened revealing a door. Harry took her inside, an elf popped in but then bowed and left.

"This is my apartment" Harry informed her.

"It is really nice, you have done well, you mother would have been proud of you" Petunia said.

"Yes I know but thank you for saying it" Harry said. He then led her down a stair case to a round room with several empty picture frames.

"When I realise you were coming here, the others left to give us all some privacy" a female voice said.

Petunia swirled around at the very familiar voice. She stared at the picture that was glaring at her... "Lily?"

"Yes Petunia Mary Evans Dursley" Lily said "And you and I have a lot to talk about."

Harry cleared his throat, the last time he saw his mother giving that look, he was on the receiving end of a very severe scolding. "I have to get back to the ball. Aunt Petunia when you are ready to come back to the ball call Kreacher and he will escort you down." Harry fled the room and let out a deep breath. He didn't want to be in his Aunt's shoes right now.

Harry returned to the Great Hall, seconds before the Prime Minister and his wife entered escorted by Kingsley. Harry noticed the Goblin King had already entered and was now talking with Neville and the contingent from the Exchequers Office. Harry went over to make his greetings to the King and then moved to talk with Fred and George who had also arrived.

Within the next ten minutes Potions Master Arjun came with his wife and son who was escorting Ginny. Ginny looked stunning in an Indian Sari, she walked with a cane but looked elegant. Harry hugged her and told her she looked fantastic. Harry spoke to the group at length. Harry noticed Rita Skeeter and her photographer taking pictures and she gave him a wink when she took one of Ginny with Sunil Arjun.

Percy and Audrey came along with Bill and Fleur. Fleur was a marvel and Harry was quickly reminded that she was the daughter of a dignitary. She was like a perfect hostess introducing various groups of individuals to one another. Harry was briefly reminded of Molly Weasley. His heart pained and looked at Arthur who seemed to understand his look and gave him a smile.

Harry laughed a minute later when Charlie walked in with his Aunt Muriel. Harry immediately went to her and kissed her on her cheek.

"I hope you save at least one dance for me" Harry said.

"You look edible Lord Potter, I think I remember where the broom closet is on the first floor" the feisty woman said with a wink and Harry laughed.

Hagrid came in dressed in rich green and brown robes. Minerva had made sure that the half giant was properly dressed and looked like a proper Professor. Augusta had given him a few lessons in etiquette and he looked nervous but gave Harry thumbs up. Madam Maxime from Beauxbatons also attended and Harry saw she gave Hagrid a definite smile of approval. The two left the ball early to look at Norberta who was securely penned at the side of the castle.

A minute after the Elven King and Queen arrived Harry felt a sharp tug in the magic of the school. He saw Neville had felt it too. They both looked at one another and moved to the room at the side of the Hall. "Hogwarts what was that?"

_Someone who the grounds is warded against tried to enter. The wards repelled him. He will not get in._

"Who was that?"

_The Atlantian Forbidden One_

"The bastard Seth" Harry practically growled "At least he would not be bothering us tonight."

Neville however kept looking at Harry strangely, finally he said "Hogwarts when were the wards against the Forbidden One erected?"

Hogwarts did not answer.

Harry then looked at Neville and then looked up "Hogwarts can you tell us when the wards against the Forbidden One were erected?"

_No I can't._

Then Neville gave Harry a look and then said "Hogwarts do you **know** when the wards against the Forbidden One were erected?"

_No I do not._

"Which means it was before her time" Neville said.

Harry looked at him disbelieving but then thought about it seriously. "This is possibly why they chose to build the school in this location. We have to take a closer look at the Druid Tree. I think after the ball, we will have a long talk with Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga" Harry said sternly and Neville nodded.

The two went back into the Great Hall. Most of the guests had arrived. The contingent from the centaurs had not come but it was doubtful that they would. Harry saw Master LeBlanc looking shaken but he told Master Mayer he was okay he also mention his guests would not be coming.

Harry looked at the British Crown Prince who had just arrived and was now greeting Lord Nolodron. The Hall was filled with Heads of State, dignitaries, members of the potions guild, potions masters, shop owners, bankers, professors and even students.

Harry looked at the new Headboy and Headgirl who both looked nervous. Severus had also invited Aiden, Lisle, Jimmy and Orla, the four orphans looked more comfortable than Mr. Filch who stood at the side and refused to come in the hall. The school's orchestra was also there to provide music for part of the night. The children were excited and Harry saw all of the students talking with one another, tonight it was as if no houses existed.

When all of the guests had been given a few minutes to settle, there was a loud trumpeting sound and the four founders entered the large life-size frame that was situated at the top of the Hall. Godric called for silence and formally welcomed everyone to Hogwarts. Salazar spoke on the reason why they were there which was to honour Severus. Harry heard all of the Potions Masters in the room exclaim in excitement when Salazar spoke. Rowena spoke on the importance of the continuing work in Potions and on Severus being a pioneer in several areas of the field. Helga welcomed the various Heads of the different realms and spoke on unity.

Minerva stepped forward and welcomed them all and started a small speech honouring Severus who she called up to the stage. She then presented Severus with the key to his new office and his new personal potions lab which was state of the art (all the potions masters approved). She then presented him with a symbolic key to the new Slytherin Towers. There was a lot of applause by all those who were in or had been in Slytherin House.

The Potions Guild presented him with a gold cauldron. The Elven King presented Severus with a chest of rare ingredients only found in the elven realm...

Dudley leaned over to Harry "Where is my mum?"

"With my mum."

"Getting your revenge?"

"No I think they both need to reconcile, they are sisters... and okay there was a little revenge but just a little" Harry said and Dudley shook his head. They clapped when the British Crown Prince handed Severus a book that was written by Merlin and had been left in the King's personal Library.

"I would never have been able to top that" Dudley said.

"What did you get him?" Harry asked.

"A set of gold pens with his name engraved in it" Dudley said looking embarrassed.

"That was really a good present. He would like that. It is not very impressive when you claim to be a 'Prince' and then sign something with a fifty pence plastic ball point pen. The pens would have been a great gift" Harry said. It was also a great present considering that Dudley was not very rich.

"You better get going" Dudley said as they saw the Headboy seventh year Slytherin Edward Vaisey go to present his gift on behalf of Slytherin House. The gift a rare Merlin's mamba snake was in a small tank. The Merlin's mamba was a magical snake and was in the top five of rare magical snakes (of course the Basilisk being number one). Harry made a mental note to get an area for the snake where Dante would not see it.

As Harry moved forward he stood up next to Potions Master Arjun who joked and said "I think I will have a ball next year, the gifts Severus is getting are amazing, I am so jealous."

"Wait until you see mine. My cousin told Severus part of what I am giving him and he literally was dancing on the ceiling" Harry said and Arjun laughed.

Severus' eyes were gleaming when Filius presented him with a dagger. It was made out of a pearl material and had in the handle the blue orb Salacia had given him. It also had in it three emeralds which were previously the three barbs at the end of the whip Perenelle would use on the Basilisk. They had figured it out that they were fragments from the eye of Shiva. Helga guessed it came from her chain which she had on her death passed on to her son Eric's wife and was passed on to the wives of the Lord Hufflepuff. It had disappeared around the time Perenelle had attended school. Harry knew that this dagger would be the one they would use to kill Amun.

When Neville presented the beautiful wooden cauldron, it looked very simple compared to the other gifts that all of the others had given. Then the cauldron opened its eyes and spoke. Severus almost dropped it. When Neville explained that it was made of living Mandrake wood all of the Potions Masters in the room exclaimed and Gadolin who was on stage immediate went to 'put it aside' for Severus.

"I don't think you could top that Harry, I would sell my manor for that cauldron" Arjun said.

"Oh ye of little faith. Do you think I will let someone else give my husband a better gift? I thought you knew me better Arjun" Harry said with a laugh.

"I don't know you will have to come really good" Arjun said with slight amusement.

"I hope you have two manors" Harry said with a smile and Arjun laughed. When Minerva announced Harry, Severus was already smiling broadly at him. Kreacher popped in and walked at the side of Harry carrying a wooden chest. Harry climbed the stairs and went to the stage.

"I Lord Harry Potter Black, Lord of Gryffindor present my gift to you Potions Guild Member Snape. You have brought great honour to our great institution and I am proud to present these rare potions ingredients to you." He opened the chest and took out the one and a half foot scarlet feather. "A plume from a male Basilisk willingly given."

The entire hall of Potions Masters erupted in shouts of amazement and Severus beamed as he took the feather. Gadolin, Arjun, Mayer and LeBlanc the other members of the guild council immediately crowded them, all wanting to see and touch the feather. Knowing Harry was a parselmouth and knowing he already had relations with a Basilisk they did not doubt the authenticity of the item.

Tobias looked at Dudley "I don't understand."

"It is supposed to be one of the rarest potions ingredients in the world" Dudley said.

"Basilisks are rare, so rare that even elves who have lived thousands of years may never see one and in every ten or twenty Basilisk you may have one male. The male has a feather at the top of its head, only someone like Harry could get the snake to give its plume. A willingly given potions ingredient is probably ten times more powerful than one that is taken by force" Alicia explained and the others nodded. Dudley saw Kingsley explaining to the Prime Minister and the Crown Prince as well.

Harry tried to call for calm and then said "I have not finished presenting my gift as yet."

Severus looked up at him in shock "There is something better than a Basilisk feather?" It was traditional that you would leave your best for last. The others on the council stepped back and looked on in excitement.

Harry took out several pieces of a large egg shell. The shell was a slight poisonous green in colour and all together it was larger than an ostrich egg. "It is a well known fact that when the male of a species and the female of the same species meet and mate, an offspring can be born..."

A few of the crowd chuckled. The Potions Guild members on the stage where looking at him in curiosity, Arjun had his eyebrow raised. Severus however had figured it out and was looking at Harry in shock and absolute love. He was also breathing hard and had to use all of his power and strength to not faint, dance around like a mad man or kiss Harry until he saw stars.

"... All animals magical and non-magical produce offspring in this manner, no matter how rare the incident is..." Harry said and then looked at the confused Potions Guild and smiled. "Every creature including... the Basilisk. Potions Guild Member Snape I present the eggshell of a Basilisk which was laid by a Basilisk."

The entire hall of potions masters went into a frenzy. Kreacher had to put the shell and feather back into the chest and pop away with it before it could be destroyed by the rushing potions masters.

Tobias looked at Dudley "I guess that is a good gift."

"Think of someone giving you a living breathing baby dinosaur" Alicia said and the others nodded.

It took a good half an hour for the crowd to calm but for the potions masters all they spoke about for most of the night were the potions ingredients that Severus had gotten.

Minerva went over to Harry and said "I am happy I put you as the last person to present a gift." Harry laughed. Minerva then started the ball by dancing with Severus. Several others joined the dance floor. To Harry and Dudley's relief Petunia came in escorted by Valerian and she looked at them both and smiled. Both Harry and Severus had to dance with about ten females before they could dance with one another.

"You know you are not getting any sleep tonight right" Severus whispered seductively in his ear as they danced.

"I guess I did good" Harry said.

"You did great and I will show you how great tonight" Severus said and smiled when Harry gave a soft pleasing growl.

Harry looked for Dudley who was dancing with Luna while Neville was dancing with Minerva. Harry had seen Dudley dancing with several females including one who was a high elf. He was obviously having a good time. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw Janus Malfoy dancing with Cassiopeia.

Harry moved around and spoke with every group. The Prime Minister was happy to meet him and grinned when Dudley came over... the Prime Minister was a big fan. The man was enthralled by Dudley's adventures in the Magical Realm. The Crown Prince also greeted Harry cordially; they had met once before when Harry received his Order of Merlin. The Prince spent most of his evening speaking with Ragnuk and Lord Nolodron.

Near eleven everyone stopped when a small group of Centaurs came in. Petunia had to sit down as she almost fainted upon seeing these mythical creatures.

To Harry and Neville's relief, it was Magorian who came in. The centaur chief apologised to Severus and Minerva for being late but they all knew what his presence meant. The battle for leadership of the centaurs had ended and Magorian had retained his position as chief. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Had Bane won then there might have been war between the centaurs of the forbidden forest and the witches and wizards of Hogwarts. With Magorian winning there would be peace and better relationship being fostered between the two parties.

Firenze and Freda stood behind Magorian and the two bowed to the portraits on the stage who acknowledged them. Magorian presented Severus with battle armour made of Basilisk hide and Acromantula shell. Brian gave Harry a look and Harry understood, the centaurs were warning them that war would soon be upon them.

Neville very proudly introduced Magorian to the three Royals who were there. Magorian took the bow that was on his back and presented it to Lord Nolodron whose eyes shone at the beautiful hand crafted centaur bow. King Ragnuk was presented with a small dagger which was made from the pincer of an acromantula. And to the muggle Crown Prince he presented a horn "If you are ever in danger, blow the horn and the Centaur Nation will come to your aid."

Hermione came and stood next to Harry "I never dreamed I would ever see this Harry, a true unity among the nations."

"If we have done nothing else in life, I think this is truly an amazing achievement" Harry said.

"The founders look pleased" Hermione said.

"Yes it is a dream for them as well. Now Miss Granger, I do not think I had the privilege of taking such a vision of beauty out on the dance floor" Harry said and took the girl in blue robes out on the dance floor.

As they danced Harry said "You look really happy Hermione."

"I am, Draco and I are really happy together. The work at the hospital is going slow but now that Samuel, Ramona and Pierre have volunteered, things are improving. I could spend more time seeing about Gerard."

"Is he still in the same condition?"

"There are days when he would just stare into space and other days he would scream until his throat give out."

"He is in his own mental hell" Harry said.

"He is not the only one. There are dozens who would just scream as if they were descending into the pits of hell. Lucius described it as being back in Azkaban without the cells."

"Maybe you need a few patronus patrolling the ward" Harry said with a laugh and twirled Hermione. The girl looked at him and Harry saw her brain working. She stopped dancing and started going into the mechanics of what could be done using a patronus enriched area. Harry grabbed her hand and forced her to continue dancing. "At least finish the dance with me Hermione. I don't think my reputation would handle it if you run off on me."

Hermione blinked as if remembering were she was and laughed "I do get a bit carried away."

"You wouldn't be my Hermione if you didn't" Harry said. After the dance, Hermione went off to search for Draco. They went to Neville who was standing next to Severus, Lucius and Arjun. The whole group disappeared into Severus' new potions lab. They were dragged out less than half an hour later by Minerva and Harry.

Severus apologised to his guests and explained that his apprentices had come up with a solution to a potions problem they had been working on for months. In less than ten minutes the entire Hall was void of Potions Masters (and Apprentices). They were all in Severus' new lab. Harry shook his head.

Arjun's wife said it was something she had just become accustomed to. Elena laughed and said it was the mark of a potions master, she said Felipe would be eating mashed potatoes and suddenly run to brew a potion where you mash some ingredient instead of slicing or dicing. Harry chuckled. All of the wives or husbands of the various Potions Masters all had their own story to tell.

Harry eventually went to stand with Dudley and Jarak who was showing the Head of Scotland Yard and Brian, Excalibur. The Prime Minister and the Crown Prince also came over and were looking at it. Then the new Lord Malfoy, Janus came over and started discussing the history of the sword and compared with the Prince the muggle and the wizarding legends. Harry forgot Janus was a historian. He made a mental note to visit the man and find out all he knew about the legends of Atlantis and its descendents.

At midnight Harry took his aunt on the dance floor "Oh Harry I feel as if I would be turning back to Cinderella. And if I go outside I would see a pumpkin instead of the limousine."

Harry laughed and said "It really is amazing but it is not all glamorous."

She got serious "I know Lily told me a lot of what you went through and a lot of what is going on. Harry I am truly sorry."

"Thank you for saying it Aunt Petunia" Harry said and then with a laugh said "Being not normal has its benefits."

She laughed.

After Midnight an orchestra made up of portraits took over from the children. The children were all allowed to stay the night in the guest rooms the orphans had stayed over the last few weeks.

Around two in the morning most of the guests started to leave, Severus came to thank them for attending. He had taken off his outer robes and was very apologetic to his guests all who said they understood. The Elven King and Queen thanked him and invited him and Harry to spend some time in the elven realm, next summer. Severus beamed at the great honour.

Ragnuk left a few minutes later as did the muggle Crown Prince and the Prime Minister and his wife. Kingsley left with the Prime Minister. Brian escorted the Crown Prince. By half past two the only ones who remained where the potions master's spouses, professors and Harry and Severus' family. Harry looked over, Severus had disappeared again.

Realising the potions master's spouses were tired as well and knowing their husbands would probably not be leaving soon, Minerva invited them to stay in guest rooms for the night. They all happily accepted. Augusta and Stefan Bohus directed them to guest rooms.

Filius bade everyone a good night as did Elena. Minerva sat down at a table and sighed "I think this evening was a great success."

"We will be taking our leave as well" Dudley said looking at the Grunnings and his mom who looked tired. Harry told Hogwarts to tell Severus his dad was leaving.

"If you all want we could also provide sleeping arrangements and you all could stay the rest of the night" Pomona Sprout said.

"Severus' dad could stay the night in Slytherin Tower" Valerian said with a smirk.

Harry shook his head "Where Elijah and the other portraits would be there to..."

There was a noise and they all turned as someone entered the Great Hall. It was a man... or at least he looked like a man. He was six foot five inches tall and had deep large black eyes. The fact that he had a body like a chiselled marble statue was not the issue. The fact that his skin was a light blue in colour, his hair was like tentacles and he was completely naked was. Someone screamed.

Harry stood up. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The being stopped and looked at them. It spoke in a strange language, its voice a deep bass which echoed through the hall.

Harry was about to say something when Severus entered the hall. Severus looked at the man and his eyebrow shot up as he took him in. Severus had never seen such a perfect male specimen before. Harry growled and bared his teeth. Severus looked at Harry and lowered his head in submission.

The man looked at him and then at Severus and those around. He waved his hand and magically clothed himself.

"I will not ask again. Who are you and how did you get past our wards?" Harry shouted angrily, taking out his wand and then his sword.

The being looked at him and smiled, showing sharp razor like teeth. He looked at him and with a wave of his hand he pulled what look like a stream of water to him, the water collected and formed into a sword of water which crystallised and became ice.

"Dudley protect them all" Harry said and moved to the middle of the hall where the tall big blue man met him. Harry screamed and rushed to meet the man. His death sword was high in the air. The man grinned and brought his sword up as well. The two battled fiercely, Harry used his serpentine techniques as well as all the techniques he had learnt. The man however was obviously an expert fighter. He moved as if he was made of water, he was fluid and powerful; he moved in and out and struck with precision.

Dudley looked at them both; it was obvious that while Harry was skilled, the stranger was a better fighter. Dudley lifted Excalibur...

"No Dudley... he has to fight this one on his own" Godric said from the portrait behind them.

Everyone looked on. For twenty minutes the two battled and then the stranger disarmed Harry, the death sword flew from his hand and landed on the ground not too far from Severus. Harry turned and looked at Severus. He saw the shock in his eyes... shock and slight disappointment. Harry got a renewed spirit, he would not lose. He created a fiendfyre sword and a whip of pure light. The man looked at him and grinned and said something again. This time Harry heard someone behind him respond to the man in the same language... his mind barely registered that it was Rowena.

The fight started again. Within five minutes Harry destroyed the stranger's sword but the man sent a wave of water from his hand that got rid of Harry's sword and whip. The fight then became interesting. Harry moved from his snake movements to that of a wolf. He fought as he did the werewolf, the man matched him. Harry fought the man using wandless magic and animal movements, he tried snake hypnosis and a wolf stalking movement. He leapt up into the air and moved like the powerful griffin. The man met him stroke for stroke.

Finally they circled one another, fighting almost hand to hand, they both sported injuries and were both obviously tired but both looked like they would fight till death. The blue man looked at Harry and said in a deep bass voice. "You are good little one but you hold back... you still hesitate and because of that you will lose your mate."

The man kicked Harry with a powerful kick, Harry heard his bones crack and he fell. He saw the man smile and look at Severus. Harry turned and looked at Severus who looked scared. The man saw Harry's distraction and kicked him in his head. Harry heard Dudley shouting for him to get up. He saw the man move forward. Harry's mind screamed at him. He had to get up... he had to save Severus. Harry stood up; the man looked at him and smiled.

Harry raised his hand and a bolt of electricity came from him. It was like a lightning bolt. The blue man looked at him in surprise. He screamed as he was shocked. Harry felt the power, his magic, going out from him. He felt the magic connect and he saw the man on the ground in pain. This man was after Severus... this man challenged him for his mate... none will claim him... In his mind Harry wanted the man to die... he stopped and pulled back. He pulled his magic... no... none will die.

The man looked at him "You did not kill me... why?"

"You have been defeated, if you attack me again, I will kill you."

"I came here in peace... you attacked me first" the man said as he stood up but smiled. He raised his hand and a wave of water engulfed him for a few seconds. When the water disappeared the man stood as he did in the beginning of the fight, with no bruises or any sign that he had even been fighting.

Harry heard Rowena say something in a strange language and the man replied. The man bowed to the portraits and then to Neville and then at Harry. The man looked at Harry and smiled broadly and turned and walked out.

"Wait, who are you and how did you get past the wards?" Harry said almost in a daze.

The man turned and laughed "Get past the wards? Your wards were built around me little Godric." The man calmly walked out of the Hall and out of the castle.

Harry turned and looked at the four founders "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Helga smiled "I hope you all had a good time, Dudley reach home safe." Helga gave a merry wave and left.

"Thank you all, Minerva you did a fantastic job, best ball I have attended in centuries" Rowena said with a curtsey and she too left.

"Severus don't keep your guests brewing too long, make sure and get some rest. I can't tell you how many potions masters lost their lives when their potions exploded when they were too fatigued." Salazar gave a grin and practically ran out.

Godric smiled "That was the best fight you ever fought. I trained you well, I am very proud of you. All things considering I think we could excuse you from your morning training."

"Godric Gryffindor don't you dare walk out on me" Harry said angrily.

"Severus make sure your husband sees to his wounds... everyone goodnight" Godric said and he too fled.

Harry looked up angrily "Hogwarts?"

_There is nothing I can tell you Harry, get some sleep and I will heal you._

Harry cursed. Severus walked over and held him and told him to calm down.

Hagrid came running in "Someone... something... a blue man just stole Norberta and flew off."

.


	53. Chapter 53: Patronus Magic

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 53: Patronus Magic and the Druid Tree**_

Severus watched as Gadolin lowered the fire, he suggested to Arjun to make a counter turn on the potion. The Indian man nodded and turned the stirrer the other way. The potion immediately turned from the dark blue to a light blue colour. Gadolin shouted for Hermione and Severus to cast their patronus once more. Hermione's otter patronus immediately appeared, the magical creature of light moved around them, the potion started shimmering. Gadolin looked at Severus who was looking at the potion.

"Severus your patronus" Gadolin shouted.

Severus pointed at the potion and cast the patronus. A large snake patronus appeared but went into the potion itself.

Severus had been shocked earlier when he cast his patronus and it came out in the form of a snake rather than a doe. Draco had screamed thinking of Nagini but Hermione called it Leuca which was the name of Harry's snake animagus form. Severus looked at the patronus and realised Hermione was right it was Harry's snake form. He considered it and felt it was both appropriate and right. Since most people had never seen his patronus before they did not comment. Neville too had recognised Harry's form but loudly said that a snake patronus should be expected from the Head of Slytherin House, the other potions masters nodded but a few looked concerned. When Arjun had said his patronus was a cobra like Kaa, no one dared say anything bad about having a snake patronus.

As the snake patronus went into the potion, Arjun stopped and pulled back. They all thought the potion was going to explode but it didn't... The swirling mass turned from the shimmering light blue to an iridescent pearl.

"Continue stirring" Mayer shouted and Arjun went back and continued stirring. He stirred ten times and then added the counter turn. They all smelt the strange sweet scent coming from the potion.

"I think it is complete" Gadolin said.

"So do we use it hot or let it cool?" Felipe said. All of the other potions maters and apprentices had been quietly watching the Masters work.

Gadolin reached over for a goblet and took some of the potion. He blew on it, as he blew the scent got stronger.

"Let it cool" Gadolin, Mayer, Arjun and Severus said together.

Neville looked on in excitement; it was the potion for his parents. They had all been working for hours on this potion. Severus had left and returned a few times, the last time for nearly an hour. But he had come back an hour and half an hour ago and made a new suggestion which had them starting a new. This potion seemed to look positive.

"I suggest we all get some sleep, this potion may need at least an hour to cool. Your spouses and dates have all been given guest rooms and you are all free to get some sleep" Severus said and the majority of potions masters while still excited followed the various house-elves that came. Hermione, Draco and Neville immediately started cleaning up.

"We got some really great work done tonight" Gadolin said with a smile.

"Yes we made improvements to ten potions by using the patronus filled environment" Mayer said with a laugh.

"And two using the Mandrake cauldron" Gadolin said and Neville looked over and smiled.

"And this new potion, I think it will really work" Arjun said and then looking at Severus "You do know how to throw a ball."

Severus laughed "You have to thank Minerva and of course Hermione there for coming up with the suggestion."

The Masters gave Hermione a bow and she blushed.

Gadolin asked her "How did you think of using a patronus?"

Hermione took a breath and then explained. "Harry mentioned casting a patronus for dispelling the gloom at the hospital where I worked and it came to me. A patronus is a magical manifestation of the happiness and love of the caster. It fills the area with that love and is powerful enough to dispel the most foul of creatures. Harry often says that love is the strongest form of magic. Therefore a patronus should be one of the most powerful forms of magic if used properly. Severus has taught us that different types of cauldrons or stirrers affect the potion we are brewing. Once Neville asked him if it would be okay to play some music while we brewed and he said the music or atmosphere could affect the potion..."

"I told you that because I like it quiet when I brew" Severus said and the others laughed.

"Regardless, I thought that the patronus filled environment should only have positive effects on a potion and strengthen the magical effects of certain potions" Hermione said.

"Those that are considered light magic in nature" Arjun said and Hermione nodded.

"You have some great apprentices" Mayer told Severus as he looked at the trio.

"They are fantastic but officially the only one who is my apprentice is Draco. Neville has yet to do his NEWT in Potions and Hermione has a commitment but as soon as they are free to, they will officially become my apprentices. Neville is actually doing an apprenticeship in Herbology but will be doing a double Mastery" Severus said.

Gadolin looked at Neville and said "If you wish I could arrange for you to do the exam privately. I am the coordinator for all Potions examinations in Europe."

Neville looked at him and then Severus who beamed. Neville said "I thank you but I have now really started NEWT Potions and my theory will be a bit off."

"He is an intuitive brewer" Severus said and the others nodded.

"Let me see what you can do" Gadolin said and pulled a clean cauldron. "Let's make a muscle repair potion." Gadolin waved his wand and the ingredients and steps appeared on a white board on the wall.

That potion was one of the most complicated potions a NEWT student would do. Severus passed Neville a pepper up potion which the boy took. Neville shook his head and took a deep breath. He looked at the ingredients and said "That requires leaves from an Assyria Salix..." Neville looked at his watch and nodded "If we time it right we can get fresh leaves with the dawn... come with me." Neville picked up a basket. Gadolin looked at the boy and then Severus.

"He got a Mandrake to willingly give a piece of his root" Severus said and Gadolin grinned and followed Neville.

Mayer laughed and said "I think I will be learning something new today." He followed the two out.

"I am tired; I think I will go to bed. I want to try the new healing potion on Gerard and the others this morning and I really think I will need a few hours rest" Hermione said. Severus nodded and the girl left, followed by Draco.

Severus looked up and said something in parseltongue and then nodded. He saw Arjun looking at him strangely. "I asked Hogwarts if she could put them all in her healing sleep magic, she said she would."

"Healing sleep magic?"

"Hogwarts is sentient and has her own magic. It is the magic of the founders mixed with magic absorbed through the millennium. She can cast a spell if she desires, it is usually protection in the form of the wards or normal house-hold spells but also healing spells. Everyone would sleep for an hour or two and wake as if they had eight to ten hours of sleep" Severus explained and Arjun nodded.

"Can she produce a patronus?" Arjun asked out of curiosity.

Severus laughed "I don't know I never asked." He asked the castle who told him she can produce magic which would make every one feel happy. However she used it rarely as the castle is often full of children who would produce their own happy magic. He told Arjun and the two laughed.

Severus and Arjun spent the next half an hour documenting and processing all of the potions and procedures that they had all done. Then Gadolin, Mayer and Neville returned. They all sat back and watched Neville make the muscle repair potion. Neville explained why he used various ingredients and why he crushed instead of diced. Gadolin smiled as did Severus who watched the boy work. Neville had really changed tremendously in the last few months.

Soon the yellow potion was complete. Neville looked around looking for a goblet but then shook his head. He called Ogden and asked him to ask the Assyria Salix tree if she could spare a branch. Gadolin, Mayer and Arjun looked on in amazement; it was almost as if they were excitingly waiting to see what would happen next. Ogden came back with a foot long piece of branch with leaves. Neville nodded and using his wand transformed the branch with leaves into a goblet. The branch formed the outer layer and the leaves coated the inside. Neville then carefully dipped the goblet in the potion and presented the goblet to Gadolin. The potion in the goblet was now a rich gold colour.

"The leaves are still alive and add their living magic to the potion" Neville explained.

Gadolin smiled and said "O plus Mr. Longbottom. O plus."

Severus smiled and clapped a hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Why don't we try this out? Your parents are in the hospital wing?" Mayer asked.

"They are in a special room in my apartment" Neville said "I would recommend we call Justine in before we give them anything."

Gadolin, Mayer and Arjun nodded. Severus shook his head and called Ogden and asked him to ask Healer Marchack to join them at Lord Hufflepuff's quarters. Arjun said the other healing potion may be cool enough that they could try as well. Severus nodded and levitated the entire cauldron in front of him. Neville walked with the muscle repair potion. The group went to the Hufflepuff family quarters.

The Longbottom head-elf Shef greeted them at the door. Neville told him to wake his grandmother and have her meet them in his parents' room. He also told him that he was expecting Justine as well. The elf nodded. The group of potions masters all went into the large medical room where Frank and Alice were.

Augusta came out in fine robes looking as if she had been awake for hours; however Neville knew Shef had just woken her. Justine came in with Brian Watson, Severus smiled knowingly. Justine immediately went into a professional healer mode but Brian scowled at Severus and whispered "this better be important." Severus chuckled.

Even though Neville had not called her, Luna came in and said "Magic called me and told me I needed to be here."

Neville smiled and then kissed her. He was glad the thirty something potions masters and apprentices were not there to look on as it was a private moment. However he turned to Severus and said "maybe we should call Harry, I would like him to be here."

Severus shook his head, Harry was not in a good mood, he had been really angry after the blue man had left and it took him and Dudley almost half an hour to calm him. He calmed enough for Hogwarts to convince him to get some rest to heal. Harry's injuries had been severe so Hogwarts would have still had him in a healing coma. "Hogwarts is taking care of Harry; I don't think he would wake for a few hours."

Neville nodded.

"Okay so we will administer the mind healing potion and then we will do the muscle repair formula" Gadolin said. Justine nodded.

Neville took the goblet of the iridescent pearl potion and went first to Frank. Augusta went behind her son and gently raised his head and helped Neville feed him. Justine directed them and using her wand cast a monitoring charm to monitor Frank's vitals. When Neville had administered half of the goblet, Justine called for him to stop. She had been monitoring a parchment which her wand was on. "I am picking up brain activity... yes your potion seems to be working... give him the rest."

With trembling hands Neville gave his father the rest of the potion. Justine smiled but said "He needs a little more."

Neville ran back to the cauldron and took another goblet full. He was quarter way giving his father when Justine told him to stop. "His brain is healed. Neville, he is now sleeping normally."

Neville almost dropped the goblet in his hand and Augusta held her son and shamelessly cried.

"What ever that potion is, successfully healed the damage done by the potion that your parents had been given by Albus and his group. His brain is healing, however, Neville I would expect he may have several gaps in his memories" Justine said and Neville nodded.

Neville then administered the potion to his mother. Alice however only needed one goblet. Unlike Frank, she opened her eyes and smiled at Neville and then went back to sleep. Neville cried in happiness and hugged Justine who laughed.

"What about the muscle repair potion?" Mayer asked.

Justine gave the two patients the potion and immediately smiled and told the potion masters "this is a much better potion that I ever had at St. Mungo's. I should ask you masters to make a case for me to take back."

"We did not make it, Neville did" Severus said.

"Well Neville, for my services, I want a case of this potion. It is much better that than I ever had before" Justine said.

"O plus plus Mr. Longbottom. Severus I approve for him to start apprenticing with you immediately" Gadolin said.

Luna hugged Neville and Augusta beamed. Neville smiled and thanked the man.

Neville and Severus both started hearing a humming and then saw Frank and Alice surrounded in a golden cocoon. Neville smiled and said "Hogwarts takes care of them now."

Severus said "Yes everything will be fine."

_You too need sleep Severus; it is time for you to rest. _Hogwarts told Severus who nodded.

It would be another hour before Severus made it to bed. The members of the council each spent time documenting the process. Gadolin and Mayer both left to start processing their findings. Arjun went to his guest bedroom and Severus went and closed up his lab.

Severus stood in front of the Griffin portrait and sighed he was a bit nervous. He knew Harry was still asleep but something in him was almost scared to go to his husband. He partially blamed himself for the fight. Harry had smelt his brief desire for the blue man and like any alpha had gone into a possessive mode. He knew when Harry woke, he would be in trouble. The Griffin looked at him as if asking if he wanted to go in or not. Severus took a deep breath and nodded and the portrait opened.

Severus was greeted by an angry Dante. "Master Sev did not call Dante to work with him. Dante thought Master Sev liked Dante as a potions elf."

Severus smiled but said "We started working very late last night, basically morning. It was past your bed-time."

"But Master Sev should have waked Dante. Dante could clean up or chop roots. Dante good at chopping roots" Dante said.

"Yes I know you are but to be a good potions master you have to learn patience and know when something is beyond your level. If you apprentice with me little one and I said if, your Ada has not yet given the okay for you to learn... If you apprentice with me you will have to learn when I need you to do something and when I don't. Last night we needed advanced Potions Masters, apprentices like Draco, Hermione and Neville did the cleaning and cutting. It was above your level. Do you understand?"

Dante nodded and sighed and said "Yes Master Sev."

Severus looked at the little house-elf and smiled. "Over the next three days before school starts, I will have to make a few potions. If your Ada says its okay, you can help me then."

Dante beamed.

"However right now I need some sleep" Severus said and Dante nodded. The house-elf was about to run off when Severus said "I need a catalogue of all of the potions ingredients I received as gifts last night. Do you think you could make that catalogue for me by dinner time tonight?"

Dante beamed "Yes Master Sev."

"Very good, I will see you this evening" Severus said seriously and watched as the little house-elf ran off to tell his Ada.

Severus smiled and moved to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Harry in a red cocoon. He went to the bathroom and showered and then laid on the bed.

What seemed like ten minutes later, Severus felt a hand on him. His eyes immediately opened and before he could reach for the wand under the pillow he felt a hand stop him. He looked into emerald green eyes that were blazing with fire.

After Hagrid had announced Norberta's abduction by the blue man, Harry had grabbed Severus and had given him a mind blowing kiss that Severus knew was one to re-establish his claim on him. Severus had immediately submitted. Everyone, especially the muggles cheered, they did not know that Harry had actually gone into alpha mode. That kiss was nothing compared to the kiss Harry was now giving him.

The last time Harry had been this rough and possessive was on their wedding night. Even after Seth, Harry had been possessive but had been gentle in his love making. He was far from being gentle now. Severus knew he was going to be heavily bruised.

"You are MINE and only MINE" Harry said, his voice taking on a wolf growl.

"Yours I am only yours" Severus responded.

Harry ripped off Severus' pajamas. He rubbed himself against Severus. Harry growled and Severus groaned. Harry was rough and possessive and when he came he made sure and sprayed his seed all over Severus as if marking him. It was animalistic.

Harry turned Severus over on his stomach and positioned him. Severus knew what was coming next. He quickly whispered a lubing spell on his inside and did it just in time. Harry slammed into him breeching him in one, without any preparation. Even with the lubing spell, it was painful and Severus cried out.

"You are MINE" Harry growled and continued slamming into his husband and Severus screamed out again. Severus knew Harry was in his wolf alpha mode. This was not sex it was Harry reaffirmed his dominance over Severus. It was soon over and Harry actually howled. Severus prayed the silencing spell was up.

Harry pulled out and grabbed Severus by his hair and pulled him up. This time Harry spoke in parseltongue _**"[You were a very naughty mate]".**_

Severus closed his eyes; this was going to be a long morning.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry sat drinking a cup of tea, it was now mid day and he had finally allowed Severus to get some sleep. Dante came into the kitchen with a piece of parchment; he was looking for Kreacher but stopped when he saw Harry. Harry saw the little elf looking at him in fear.

"Dante are you okay?" Harry said and the little house-elf nodded and walked backwards out of the kitchen and then fled. Harry looked at the door that the elf had run out of and then got up. He followed the direction the little elf had gone. He found Dante and Kreacher near his duelling room. Dante squeaked and went behind his Ada.

"Dante what is the matter, why are you running from me?" Harry said and Dante looked at him scared.

Kreacher supplied Harry with the answer "You did not put up your silencing wards and we heard Severus'... screams."

Harry turned deep red.

"I put up a ward around your room, so we only heard the initial set of screams. Both Mistress Andie and I explained to Master Ted and Dante that you were not hurting Master Severus. But I do not think he understood" Kreacher said.

Harry blushed more fiercely. Andromeda, Cassy and Ted had spent the night; Harry had been told they left before lunch, he now realised they must have left after they heard them. He looked at the scared look on Dante's face. "Dante... Severus is... he is fine, he is asleep right now but... we were just... umm, we were mating and sometimes it can be... Severus is fine. He will wake soon and you will see."

Dante nodded but Harry still saw the scared look on the house-elf's face. Harry looked at Kreacher who said "Do not worry about it Master Harry, he is still young, he will soon learn."

Harry nodded but ran his hand through his hair; he knew he had been rough and punishing on Severus. In his desire to make Severus submit, he had forgotten to put up the spells. He was going to permanently put silencing spells on his bedroom.

Fortunately the bell indicating someone was at the Griffin portrait went off and Harry hurriedly went to answer it. It was potions Master Arjun who came to indicate he and the other masters were leaving. Harry nodded and told him he would get Severus. Harry went into the bedroom and felt ashamed when he saw Severus in the green cocoon.

"Did I damage him so badly?" Harry asked.

_He will be fine. I will wake him_ Hogwarts said and the green cocoon vanished.

Severus groaned and woke and looked at Harry but quickly bowed in submission. He went into position for Harry to take him once again. Harry shook his head and went over and said "Severus I am so sorry, I did not mean to hurt you."

Severus heard the crying plea in Harry's voice. He turned and lowered himself, he looked at Harry "Harry you are my husband, I love you."

"I hurt you..."

"I am not a delicate kitten. I can take the rough possessive sex. I love when you go all alpha wolf on me. It was not the first time and I certainly hope it would not be the last" Severus said with a smirk.

Harry touched the still black and blue mark on Severus' shoulder where he had bitten him. "I am no better than Voldemort for marking you in this manner. I went too far."

Severus sighed "I will admit I am very sore right now but Harry, the difference between you and the Dark Lord is you love me and I can stop you. Every time you claim me, I let you claim me. Yes you were rough but I allowed you to be. If at any time it became too rough for me, I would have told you and I know you would stop. As a matter of fact, I came in here knowing you would go all alpha on me. I knew what was going to happen. Now stop whining and tell me why you woke me?"

Harry chuckled and kissed him passionately. After he pulled out of the kiss Harry said "Arjun is here, the masters are all leaving."

Severus nodded and moved to stand but groaned; he was very sore and could barely walk. Harry summoned a pain potion and Severus took it. Severus used his wand and put a glamour over himself and threw on a set of robes.

They spent half an hour thanking everyone for coming to the ball and for helping with the potions. The younger potions masters were all excited because it had been a fantastic experience. When they had all left Minerva asked if Harry and Severus could come to her office for a meeting. Severus shook his head and said he needed sleep. Harry told Minerva he would come. Severus gave Harry a kiss and told him he loved him and went back up stairs.

Minerva, Filius, Neville, Brian Watson and Alex went to Minerva's office. Alex looked at Harry "Thanks for letting me spend the night with the guardian of the chamber. I had a lot of fun." Alex said.

Harry nodded. He had asked Alex to guard the inner chamber as a precautionary measure. Alex was happy to do the job. He and a few of his hand selected men were on stand by just in case someone came down. He told Harry he had more fun with the guardian than if he attended the ball, though he was curious about the Basilisk egg.

Harry laughed "If they have another, you will get part of the shell."

Alex beamed.

Minerva shook her head and recalled the almost stamped that had taken place by the various potions masters to get to that egg. They all laughed.

"Okay let's get on with why we are here" Filius said. "Harry I reviewed Minerva's memory of last night. I must say if I had not left the party when I did things would have gone differently."

Harry looked at the charms master curiously.

Filius said "The man who came last night was... Neptune?"

"Neptune, Roman God of water and the sea?" Alex asked.

"No Neptune, son of the immortal Atlantian Poseidon. Who we all call the Giant Squid" Filius said.

"WHAT!" Harry, Neville and Minerva all screamed.

"When you asked him who he was, he announced himself, however he spoke Squid. Do not worry Harry; he came with the intention of testing us to see if we were strong enough to stop Amun. He was impressed with you and called you a Guardian... he also called you Little Godric all the time. After I viewed Minerva's memories, I went to the lake. The Giant Squid is obviously not there. I went to the Chieftainess of the mermaid village. She is actually a descendent of Poseidon and Salicia. Neptune was the child of Poseidon's mistress that well... caused Salicia to run to the machine. He is not a true immortal like his father but has lived all of these years by remaining mostly in his animagus form. From what I gathered from what Rowena said, he appeared to her in his human form a few times" Filius said.

Harry stood up and started walking around pacing up and down.

Neville looked at Filius "Who is Rowena descendent from?"

Filius shook his head "I do not know but it is not Neptune, Rowena is a descendent from one of Salicia's daughters."

"It is why he said the wards were built around him" Harry said.

Filius nodded "I suspect they were here since they possibly left Atlantis."

"The Druid Tree... maybe the Druid Tree was built by one or more of the Atlantian immortals" Neville said.

"At the very least their descendents... Hogwarts said the wards against Seth were before her time" Harry said.

"The school has wards against Seth?" Minerva asked.

"Yes apparently he tried to get in last night but was repelled by the wards" Harry told her.

"Harry and I felt the pulse in the ward and asked Hogwarts, she told us" Neville said.

Minerva smiled and said "That is good news indeed."

"Why... why build such elaborate wards against him?" Alex said.

"If the children came here, they probably erected the wards in case Seth decided to attack them" Brian said.

"Also remember Amun killed one of them, he killed Shiva. Amun was a powerful warrior; if he wanted to he could have killed the innocent children. Get revenge on the older ones through the children" Filius said.

"Seth... Amun obviously did not know about the wards or he would not have tried" Brian said.

Harry nodded and then said "I think it is time we really look at the Druid Tree. Janus Malfoy is a historian. I did not get a chance to really talk to him last night. I think we should go and pay him a visit."

xxxxxxxxx

Filius, Harry and Alex arrived at the new Malfoy Manor in time for tea. Janus happily met with them.

"We wanted to know if you knew any of the legends of Atlantis and of what happened to the Atlantians after the island sank" Filius asked.

"There are thousands of myths and legends, is there anything specific you want to know?" Janus asked.

Harry looked at Filius and then back at Janus and said "Anything connected to Hogwarts."

"The area that Hogwarts is built on is rumoured to be an ancient Druid sacred site..." Janus said and got up and went to the library behind them.

"The Druid Tree" Harry said.

"Yes, the Druid Tree. It was originally a literal tree; some legends said it was an Oak tree, others a Cedar and even others an Elder Tree. Each legend said it was a very large tree. I believe it could have been all or none."

"Several trees coming together to form one massive tree" Harry said thinking of the silver oak trees the elves planted at Prince Manor.

"Yes or it could have been another species altogether, one that is now extinct. It was supposed to be thousands of years old and was planted around the same time that Stonehenge was built. I have a scroll somewhere here..." Janus looked through and then found an old scroll. He unrolled it and showed them a drawing of a massive tree, looking like it was hundreds of feet high and was as broad as a large house. There were many different magical creatures around the tree, including a few humans. There was a door at the base.

"They lived in the tree?" Alex asked.

"Yes according to legend the tree was the centre of their culture. Now mind you according to wizard legend the priests, who lived in the tree, lived there centuries before the first settlers came to live in Scotland or the British Isles. The belief is that it was a magically protected place and only those who were magical could have entered. The tree supposedly called those of its own. There is one school of thought which said that it was inhabited by a group of powerful Atlantians, who settled in the area after the island of Atlantis sank. The humans who came to the tree had to be of Atlantian descent by blood and magic. The tree was not only a place of worship and the centre of the culture; it was considered by many the centre of magic itself. The tree itself was supposed to be immensely magical and all wands came from its branches."

"What happened to the tree?"

"According to Legend, the Romans destroyed it when they came to settle in Scotland. The Romans had wizards who were exceedingly powerful. There is evidence to believe that there was a group of wizards who were themselves descendents of Atlantis. There was a great battle and the Romans won. They burnt the tree and killed the priests. However, the priests performed some ritual that banished the Romans..." Janus looked at Harry and then said "Legend said your mother sacrificed her life and the spell she cast was activated when Voldemort attacked you. The concept is the same. The priests sacrificed their lives and when the Romans attacked the tree the spell activated. The tree was destroyed but the magic or life of the tree didn't. Possibly just the surface area of the tree was destroyed and the roots survived. The Romans were themselves destroyed and were according to legend forever banished from the area."

Harry and Filius looked at each other.

Janus did not see the look and continued "The forbidden forest grew around the area and the magical creatures; the centaurs, fae, goblins, gnomes, low elves what you call house-elves..."

"Mermaids?" Harry said.

Janus nodded "Yes mermaids... actually there is a legend that says the area was guarded by a giant sea monster... either a kelpie or a water dragon."

"The Giant Squid" Filius said.

"Possibly, not the current one of course but an ancestor... yes that is a strong possibility" Janus said nodding. He continued "The forbidden forest grew up and no one, not even wizards and witches could enter. It was truly forbidden. However a little over a thousand years ago the four founders were some how able to enter. According to Hogwarts A History they passed through the forest and found a small manor in the middle of the forest that belonged to an old druid priest. One document said that they bought the manor with a chest of gold. Other document said that each of the founders had to give something specific from each of them that the priest indicated. Hogwarts A History, at least the one that is sold in stores simply says they bought the manor" Janus said.

"You believe there is another version of Hogwarts A History?" Alex asked.

"Yes" Janus said as if it was obvious. "Master Alba, the Historian who I originally apprenticed under, had a version of the book that was six hundred years old, he hinted that the book he had was completely different from what was sold in stores. Like the Hogwarts Registry Book, Hogwarts A History was magically produced and one was made every hundred years. It was only about fifty years ago a version was produced to be sold to everyone. He never allowed me to look at his book. He had it under a glass case and had a password on it. He told me when I became a Master myself he would show me the book. He died six months before I graduated. His house was destroyed. It was one of Voldemort's first attacks." Janus was silent for a minute.

Filius looked at Harry and mouthed 'Albus' and Harry nodded.

Janus took a sip of tea and then sighed. "The school was built over the site of the old tree. From hints Master Alba gave me, I believe that they built the school partially to preserve the magical heritage and pass on to the next generations but as well to protect and guard a true treasure... There is rumour of a hidden chamber" Janus said.

"Salazar's chamber of secrets" Harry said.

"Yes and no. I have heard of the chamber of secrets guarded by the Basilisk you killed but I believe there was a hidden chamber below Salazar's chamber. A library of the ancient scrolls of Atlantis or some magical artefacts... of course as a historian I wish it was scrolls. However if I was realistic, it would be more than books or scrolls and was possibly something that needed the magic of all of the founders and not just one."

Harry, Filius and Alex became very pensive and all thought about it. Then Alex looked at Janus "You said that witches and wizards were not allowed to enter the forest but there was a priest living in the forest?"

"I never said the priest was human. In ancient times, centaurs, goblins even elves were priests" Janus said. "I believe the priest could have been a high elf... no one knows, he is never mentioned again in any scrolls or books. Even Master Alba used to say it was a great mystery. Everything aside; Hogwarts was built to bring magical knowledge to the world. The four founders were the best of the best really. I always wondered why they remained as teachers."

"Why do you remain a historian? Teaching is a vocation. I can't see myself doing anything else" Filius said with a smile.

"They were preserving their heritage" Harry said quietly.

"Yes they passed on their knowledge to future generations. There were no schools of magic in their day; magic was passed on from father to son or mother to daughter. With Hogwarts, the magic of the four families came together and was taught to anyone with magic. Not just those of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff families" Janus said.

"That must have angered the families" Harry said.

"Not as much as you would think. Firstly you have to remember this was a thousand years ago, communication even among wizards was not that great, three of the founders were not from the British Isles, so their families possibly just did not know. Gryffindor was Scottish, he could have been the last of his line or the Lord of his line; he was definitely the most powerful. They all were very powerful. It is possible that they were too powerful for the families to overrule. Another possibility was that they were chosen to continue the magic" Janus said.

Alex looked at him curiously "Explain?"

"Think of the wizards today. Many of the lines are dying because of interbreeding or because of war. A thousand years ago actually from about fifteen hundred years ago to about five hundred years ago, Europe was plagued with wars. Many families muggle and wizarding died out. If the families knew their lines were dying, it was a way of preserving the knowledge of the families. The founders may have gotten permission. They may have gotten more trouble from the other families. The line of Charlemagne or the line of Myrddin for instance, these lines were considered as 'The Wizarding Families' of the British isles. The Myrddin line of which Merlin was a part was highly sought after as being the epitome of magical knowledge. Families literally fought each other for one of their sons to be taught by a Myrddin. Then Hogwarts came along and everyone was welcomed; rich, poor, powerful, barely above a squib. The only criterion to get the opportunity to learn was you had to be magical, it was no longer just the privileged few."

"The Prince family?" Harry asked.

"Were Royalty. They were educated, powerful and elitist and above everyone. They however supported Hogwarts, if they didn't, then the school may have never been built. They however did not send their sons to the school. It is believed that Rowena Ravenclaw got married to one of the Prince men... not the Lord but a younger son or a cousin" Janus said.

Harry smiled "That is believable; Rowena always said that Severus reminded her of her husband Selwyn."

Janus looked at him "You have access to the portraits why don't you ask them all your questions?"

"They are not telling me anything. They are hiding from me right now, the cowards" Harry said sounding frustrated. They saw Janus looking at him suspiciously. Harry then asked "What about the Black family? I know they vowed to protect the founders and their family."

"The Black family were originally from France... they were the de Noirs. They changed their name about two hundred years after the founding of Hogwarts. The de Noir family were a powerful family and were titled however they were not rich and could not afford tutors and it was rumoured they sold their manor to send the boys to Britain to go to Hogwarts. They were one of the first titled families to send the heir apparent to Hogwarts. They must have been exceedingly grateful to the founders for educating their children" Janus said.

Alex looked at Janus "Are there any other areas where the survivors of Atlantis may have settled other than Scotland."

"Many areas, Egypt, Rome, Greece even India. The myths of Roman and Greek Gods and Goddesses are believed to be in actuality the Atlantians" Janus said and the other three nodded.

"Amun Ra?" Harry asked.

"The Egyptian Sun God? There is nothing to indicate he was Atlantian. He was said to be a powerful warrior who fought the various chiefs of nomad tribes and brought them together. There is no indication he was even a wizard. He surrounded himself with wizards however... it would make sense, there are some scrolls that had him with a phoenix" Janus said and then stood up. "I have a book about him somewhere..." He looked for about five minutes and then shook his head "I still haven't unpacked everything as yet. It may be in one of my boxes."

"I will help you look for it" Filius said. Janus looked at him curiously. "And while I do, I have a very interesting story to tell you."

Harry looked at Filius, he trusted Filius. He nodded and told the charms professor "You may tell him everything..." Harry stood up to leave.

"I will be leaving as well, there are a few things at my office I need to check as well" Alex said and Harry and Filius nodded.

Janus looked at them and Harry smiled "welcome to the team."

Janus was obviously confused but smiled as he instinctively knew he was being included into something that was going to be historical.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry walked onto the Hogwarts grounds and looked at the castle from the gate. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the tree. He looked at the castle again and pictured the large tree over looking the lake. He looked at the land, the lake and the forest. He looked at the forest. He would talk to Neville about talking to Magorian to find out if the centaurs had any lores or stories about the Druid Tree or the lake and the Giant Squid.

He walked back to the castle and went to Neville's apartment. He found the boy in his parents' room.

"Looking at them will not make them wake any faster" Harry said.

Neville smiled "All my life they were considered incurable. I was told the Lestranges fried their brains and they would never be healed. I always prayed though... Then when I realised they were being kept in their state because of a potion and there was some hope, I knew... Now they are cured. I know that physically it would take them some time to be how I always imaged but Harry this..." Neville smiled.

Harry hugged his friend "I know... I know."

Neville smiled "I want to be here when they wake."

Harry smiled "I will sit with you for a bit." Harry told Neville all about his visit to Janus. They talked about some of the possibilities of what happened. Harry told Neville he needed to go to the Chamber Library and talk to the guardian and at the very least, finish reading Salazar's diary. Neville told him to ask Galen and the others if they know anything. Harry said he would the next morning. Neville said he would ask Magorian on his next walk in the forest. Harry left the Hufflepuff family quarters half an hour before dinner to get ready. Neville indicated he would be having dinner in his apartment and Harry nodded.

As he made his way to Gryffindor Tower, he saw Filius and Janus coming in. Janus had the two children and the house-elf nanny with him. Janus was exceeding excited and told Harry that Filius was going to show him his memories of Salacia and Atlantis. Harry waved his wand and took out a few memories, some with Seth, another of his fight with Neptune. He gave them to Filius and Janus. Janus thanked him. Harry told Filius he would see them later.

Harry went to his apartment and immediately felt something was different. He looked around, physically nothing had changed but something was different. He took a deep breath, it was the smell; there was a strange pleasant smell all around.

Kreacher came in with Dante who gave him a small smile. Harry nodded it was an improvement; Dante no longer seemed scared of him. Kreacher smiled "You need to get ready for dinner Master Harry."

Harry looked at him suspiciously but nodded. He went to his room and realised the smell was coming from his room. Severus came out from the bathroom.

"You are here good... come on" Severus took Harry's hand and pulled him to the bathroom.

Harry smiled "What is going on?"

"You will see" Severus said and Harry smiled when he went into the bathroom, the tub was filled and there were petals floating in the water. There were candles all around and light music was playing.

Harry looked at Severus. Severus looked at him and said "This is your reward for presenting me with the most amazing gifts of all time and for just being the most amazing husband." Harry reached up and kissed him deeply.

Harry moved to take off Severus' robes but Severus stopped him. Severus gently took off Harry's robes and then quickly stripped himself. They went to the tub. Severus took his time; he started with a back massage and then moved to soaping him. He then shampooed Harry's hair. Harry loved the pampering. Even though he and Severus had bathe together a few times, this was different and Harry loved it.

"I love the smell, what is it?" Harry asked as Severus poured water over him to rinse him off.

"My own mixture, I made it especially for you and it will be only for you" Severus said and Harry looked at him lovingly.

After the bath Severus and Harry dressed in beautiful robes Kreacher had put out for them. Severus then directed Harry to his duelling room. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Severus opened the door and Harry laughed in excitement. The room was decorated similar to how the Great Hall had been decorated the night before, except on a much smaller scale.

"You don't ever use here for duelling and it is the closest to a ball room you have in the apartment" Severus said.

"I love it" Harry replied. They sat at the table and Kreacher and Dante came and served them dinner. Harry looked at Severus with absolute love.

"So how was your day?" Severus said and Harry laughed. Severus told Harry all about the potions and Neville's 'exam', Harry told him about Janus and all they had learnt. Severus said they could talk with Hadrian and all of the older Princes and see what they knew. They then talked about the future and about the possibilities that arose because of the ball. By dessert (double chocolate fudge cake) Harry and Severus were laughing about people's reactions to his gifts at the ball. Dante came in and served the cake and Kreacher served coffee. Dante looked at the two wizards and smiled.

When the elves had left the room Harry said "I am glad Dante is smiling at me again. It was disconcerting to see the fear in his eyes today."

"I had a talk with him" Severus said.

"What did you say? I was so embarrassed I kept stumbling and I don't think I ever blushed so deeply. I don't know what to say to Andromeda when next I see her" Harry said.

Severus laughed "Andromeda will understand she is a Black after all. I have had to have the sex talk with hundreds of wizards and witches over the years; one disadvantage of being a Head of House."

"I thank God we did not go through that with Minerva. Could you imagine Minerva talking to us about sex and positions... ughhh. It was hard enough for her to teach us how to dance" Harry said and Severus laughed.

"Come let's see how well you paid attention" Severus said and stood up. Harry stood up as well. Severus asked Hogwarts if she could supply some music and soon the room was filled with an orchestra of music. Harry and Severus held each other and danced.

"I am glad to see you paid attention in at least one class" Severus said and Harry laughed.

After a few songs Harry saw Dante peeping in and giggling. Kreacher pulled him out. "You obvious did a good job in talking with Dante."

"Well actually, I have to confess, Kreacher spoke to Dante about sex but I tried to explain about my screams and well..." Severus blushed slightly.

"Well what?" Harry asked.

"He thinks... Dante is not a teenager who is filled with raging hormones... I tried to put it in a perspective he would understand and he got the wrong impression...He accepted it so I let it be" Severus said blushing more.

"So what impression did he get?" Harry said in slight amusement.

"He thinks I was naughty and you spanked me" Severus said.

Harry laughed loudly. Severus blushed and shook his head. Harry laughed and said "Well it would explain the screaming."

After Harry stopped laughing Severus told him "Kreacher will possibly come and speak with you tomorrow to ask your permission for Dante to start apprenticing to be a potions elf."

"That is fantastic; he really loves working with potions. I totally give my permission; once Kreacher agrees, I agree" Harry said with a big smile.

"He does have a passion for it, it is a pity he wasn't human, then he could have been a real potions student" Severus said.

"Is there some law which says you can't teach him as you would your human students?" Harry asked.

"No but he could never sit exams or become an official master" Severus said.

"If only we knew someone on the Potions Guild Council who could lobby for changes" Harry said sarcastically.

Severus laughed and shook his head "maybe in time things could change. Don't worry; I will not limit Dante's knowledge. Once he wants to learn I will teach him."

Harry smiled and kissed Severus.

They danced for a little while longer and soon they were kissing more than dancing. Finally Harry said it was time for them to take it to the bedroom. They thanked Hogwarts for the music and then moved to the bedroom. The room was dark and filled with floating candles all around.

"Kreacher and Dante were busy during dinner" Harry said and Severus smiled.

Harry pulled Severus closer and then kissed him deeply. This time Severus did not stop Harry when he started undressing him. Harry stopped and made sure and warded the room and Severus grinned. To Severus' amazement Harry picked him up and took him to the bed and laid him down. While Severus was very slim he was muscular and he was very tall, he knew he had to be heavy. However Harry carried him with ease.

Harry felt his gypsy band pulse with love. Severus was giving out feelings of love. He smiled and laid on top of his husband. Severus looked up and saw Harry's emerald green eyes blazing once more. However unlike early, Harry was gentle. He was gentle but passionate and he started to glow as his magic came forward. Severus gasped as Harry's fingers glowed with a white magical power. Harry moved his hand over Severus' body and Severus felt like every one of his pores was going to explode in pleasure.

"_**[I am going to make you ssscream again]"**_ Harry hissed and Severus groaned. Harry raised his hand and a white vial came to him. It was the present Misty had given him for his birthday. Harry opened the vial and took a little of the creamy potion in his fingers. His fingers then found Severus' opening and Severus screamed as he was engulfed in heightened arousal.

Harry chuckled and applied a little more. Severus was soon begging for Harry to enter him. Harry slowly prepared him and then entered him. Harry was slow but purposeful. He encouraged Severus and soon they were both moving together as one. Severus started glowing as his magic came forward. Harry grinned and pushed himself in deeper. Severus flung his head back and Harry's pushed himself even deeper. Severus was making noises that Harry loved. Their magic moved around them both and Harry could not tell which glowing magical surge was his or Severus.

When neither of them could control it any more, they both exploded, the room filled with a blinding white light and the room shook slightly. Eventually Harry collapsed on top of Severus and Severus held onto him. They did not move for a few minutes.

"That was amazing Severus" Harry said as he rolled over to his side of the bed. Severus did not respond and Harry looked at him. Severus however was not looking at Harry but at something over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and he gasped.

Standing on one side of the room were a griffin and a snake patronus.


	54. Chapter 54: The Old and New Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.**

_**Chapter 54: The Old and New Hogwarts**_

Harry stood on the top of Gryffindor Tower and looked out at the land; the forest, the lake... in the distance Hogsmeade. The town and the approaching train in the distance. The buildings while manmade were in harmony with the land and the scene really was picturesque. The train looked like a long red snake, slithering its way to the town. Sitting on the very top of the tower allowed him to imagine what things were like over a thousand years ago on top of the tree. It was also a good place to sit and think as no one would disturb him there. Unlike Ravenclaw Tower and the Astronomy Tower there was no level area on the top of Gryffindor Tower. The only way to get to it was to fly and it was a lot higher than anyone would venture on a broom.

The train whistle blew and Harry smiled; the students had returned. Summer had officially come to an end. Harry could not believe what had happened in the last few months. He had left on that train at the end of last term as a newly graduated wizard... now... now he was married to the most amazing man (anyone who could make his patronus accidently come out during sex was more than amazing), he was a Lord, wealthy beyond his belief, had several homes, he had a large family. Some things however did not change; he was hunting a Dark Lord who was a threat to Hogwarts and the Wizarding world.

Harry closed his eyes and thought of the last two and a half days. He had spent almost all of his free time either with Filius and Janus or in the library in the chamber. The chamber guardian said he knew nothing about a lower level but he knew there was magic on the land long before he was created, he called it old magic. Harry searched the library, he spent all of Monday searching every inch of the library, even going so far as moving the branch of Gubraithian Fire and levitating the rocks in the rock garden... he found nothing.

He then spent most of Tuesday and part of today reading Salazar's diary. The diary spoke of meeting the other founders and of Godric inviting them to go on a quest to his home land. At that time Salazar had been considering a relationship with Rowena but they realised they were more like brother and sister. The four of them called each other family. Godric was an only child; Salazar had been banished from his family, Rowena's family tried to sacrifice her to a Viking Lord in exchange for protection, Helga was the Viking Lord's daughter. They came together and had a strong bond.

Harry read when they went to Godric's home... the land now called Godric's Hallow and Salazar's fascination with one of Godric's family's old legends. The legend of the Druid's Tree... Godric's ancestor had been a small child when the Roman's invaded. A group of low-elves had been ordered by the High Priest to take the women who were not warriors or priestess and the children and hide them. They had survived the siege. It was Salazar's idea to go to the forbidden forest.

The four friends were warned by various wizards and even muggles that people died trying to enter that forest. It only made the journey more of an adventure for them. The diary spoke of their shock when they entered and nothing stopped them. The forest was filled with life and was strong in magic. It took them two weeks to reach the centre. The diary spoke of them finding the crystal clear lake and the beautiful manor. The old high elf Methuselah lived in the manor and greeted them. Salazar was a bit uncomfortable with the old high elf but respected his age and wisdom.

Methuselah told them that they were the descendents of the Atlantians... except Salazar but he called Salazar the chosen who had been given the magic as he was found worthy. He told them a few stories of Atlantis which Salazar did not write about but mentioned in passing; Rowena however was fascinated by it. Methuselah told them about the Druid Tree and the stories about the life of the protected... He claimed that his time on earth was almost at an end and that he sent his magic out to bring the new guardians to him. Those who would replace him. Salazar was however sceptical and felt the old elf was just using them.

They lived with the old priest for a year, the diary spoke on developing their magic and the four bonding. The diary spoke of them meeting, Neptune and the mermaids. There was an old centaur who Salazar called Sagittarius though it was not his name. Helga helped deliver Sagittarius' child. The child had been born feet first a sign to the centaurs that he would have died. Helga used her skill and used old Viking midwife skills save the new prince and his mother. The foal was the old centaur's first son and the chief promised to defend Helga and her descendents for all time.

In his last month Methuselah told them to each come up with their magical purpose. They were all sent to different areas. Salazar did not speak of where the others went but he went to a cave and down into the earth to an underground stream. He stayed for a week and came back up. All four of them suggested the same thing to build a school. Methuselah loved the idea and had originally wanted to give them the area as he said it was given to them by magic. However the goblins objected, Godric then indicated that he would officially buy the land and manor. The goblins agreed and Godric emptied his family vault and paid a thousand galleons for the land and manor... the goblins wrote the deed and officially the land and manor became theirs.

Methuselah died and the four had been preparing to give him a Viking funeral when Neptune came in his human form and the Mermaid chieftainess walked on land and took the body. Neptune visited them again a few days later. He told them that they had to prove themselves worthy; he sent them each on a quest. Salazar left and spent weeks in the forest, the diary spoke mainly of his frustration. There was a month gap in writing. Salazar had become sick and had almost died; Godric had come searching for him and had taken him back to the manor. Neptune asked Salazar to prove his worth. Having collected nothing in the forest Salazar presented the Basilisk Egg that he had in stasis and the shards of the eye of Shiva. Neptune asked him how he came by the items and Salazar told him. Neptune smiled and said that if he had the blessing of Lakshmi then he was worthy. Neptune gave them permission to build the school.

Harry smiled when he read that Neptune had been the one to name it Hogwarts. Godric did not like the idea of calling the school the Druid Tree as they wanted every one to attend and naming it after the Druids would have kept many away. Salazar wrote that when Rowena asked why Hogwarts, Neptune said that the tree had been a Hogwarts tree.

The next year was spent building the castle. The goblins were hired and alliances were made. It would take them seven years to get the castle established as a school. Each of the founders went to various areas to get support for the school. Salazar went to Spain and met with the King and Queen and fell in love with their daughter. There was a plague throughout the land and even members of the court were affected. Salazar produced a potion to stop the disease and as a reward he was allowed to marry the Princess Julieta. He returned to Scotland and Julieta added many designs for the castle.

Harry flipped through several more chapters; there was mention of various families who had been dying out donating their books and scrolls for the school. The secret chamber was built to hide all of the books and artefacts that were dark. Neptune had taken Salazar to the cave below the lake and under the castle where he could build his library. Salazar decided to build his area for Rani there.

Harry read up until Salazar went to Egypt to learn several areas in potions. Harry had learnt a lot reading the diary but was frustrated as he still had not learnt anything about a treasure or any secret location.

The train whistle blew again and Harry came out of his memories. He saw the carriages starting to move towards the castle. He sighed, he knew dominant one or not, Severus would have his hide if he arrived late to the sorting feast. He turned into Gryffin and flew to the back of the castle where he would not be seen by the students coming in the thestral drawn carriages.

As he passed by the greenhouses he saw Neville and went to him. They were both dressed in special robes; they were similar to the Hogwarts uniform but was more sophisticated looking and had the Hogwarts crests on them. Because they were both Lords of Hogwarts and in Harry's case the Head of two families, they were allowed to wear their family crests on the robes. These robes were special dress robes. They were officially Apprentices and their normal apprenticeship robes would have the school crest and the symbol of the apprenticeship they were doing.

Harry saw Severus breathe a sigh of relief when they entered and then went to wait to greet the first years. Minerva came over and waved her wand to groom Harry's hair and then told them to sit. Harry looked at the new table that was at the base of the teacher's table below the teacher's platform. There were six chairs. Harry saw Draco sitting looking uncomfortable and Luna merrily chatting with Trelawney.

Neville grinned, the normally quiet well mannered boy had shouted in happiness when his girlfriend had told him that she was going to return to the school as an Apprentice in Divination and Charms.

"Who are the other two chairs for?" Harry asked Neville who shrugged. They both knew Hermione was not returning so it wasn't for her. He knew Blaise Zabini had also been approached to do an apprenticeship in Runes however his mother wanted him to spent time in the families businesses, so he had refused.

Then Octavius came in followed by Myrtle, Helena and Baron Gabriel. Harry smiled, Octavius was scowling. He immediately went up to Harry. "I will accept going back to school but why do I have to sit at the table and watch the sorting, I can't eat and I don't need to be sorted. Harry this is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Young man just be glad I don't ask Lord Gryffindor to create a uniform for you" Helena said. Octavius looked at her horrified.

"It is just tonight, you don't have to come here every night. The school rules are clear, all students must be in the Great Hall for the sorting feast" Baron Gabriel said sternly.

"What about the others and Emily?" Harry asked

"The others have not taken us up on the offer; I think they are a bit scared. Emily will not be learning from the Hogwarts syllabus, officially she is not a student though I doubt she ever would be, she died a young child and her mental capacity is of the age she died. I will teach her whatever I can. However we have submitted both Octavius and Myrtle's names to the Ghost Council and they have re-registered them as Hogwarts students. Minerva felt it would be easier on them if they sit with you and not at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables" Helena explained.

"So will you two be sitting at the teachers' tables?" Harry asked.

Helena laughed "No we will take our usual areas."

"Which reminds me, I better go and talk to Peeves to make sure he behaves" Baron Gabriel said and gave a bow and left.

Harry looked at Octavius. "Don't look so depressed it would be fun, wait and see."

Octavius nodded "I guess it is better than standing in the same spot for four hundred years. It's just... I was never really smart, my brothers would bring home O's and I barely managed A's if I was lucky."

"Don't worry just do your best, that's all we are asking" Harry said and Octavius nodded. "Is Valerian coming down?"

"No he is keeping Emily and Beauty company. Emily wanted to come but she couldn't so he said he would babysit" Octavius said.

The door opened and the students started coming in. Harry indicated it was time they went and sit. Several students hailed Harry out, a few glared at Draco. Draco reached over to Harry who sat at his side "Tell me why I agreed to this?"

"Because you want to learn to be a potions master" Harry said and then said "And your godfather really wants you to be here."

Draco nodded.

The students came in, as did all of the teachers. Neville looked up at his Grandmother with pride. Stefan Bohus gave Neville a nod and Neville returned it. Jarak came in as himself and sat next to Feanor, they both came in dressed in elven robes. Firenze stood at the end of the table; he was not going to be teaching Divination anymore but was going to be helping Augusta in wizarding culture, Sinistra in Astronomy, Sprout in Herbology and Bohus in a new area of weaponry.

Like at the ball, four large picture frames were on the wall above the teachers table. Harry had told Galen earlier while they were training to tell his father that he would not ask them anything about Neptune or the Druid Tree and asked if they could come to the sorting as previously planned. They had yet to make an appearance but Harry knew they would come.

Flitwick came with the stool and placed it in an area in front of the Apprentices table. He then placed the sorting hat on it and then went to sit at the teacher's table. It would be Severus who would be supervising the sorting.

"It is so good to see Apprentices at the school once more" the hat said.

"We never studied to ask him" Neville whispered to Harry.

"He came after but we still could" Harry whispered back.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Severus came forward followed by all the new students, there were what looked like eighty new first years. It was a large amount, the largest group in many years. With Minerva and Severus re-instituting the scholarship programme and their active campaigning, many people had opted to have their children attend Hogwarts.

Harry saw Lisa and Susan Jacob standing proudly in their new uniforms; Jamie Newton standing behind them taking everything in. Gareth and Gabriel also stood proudly and Gabriel waved to Harry who smiled and gave him a nod. Sean Madley stood at the very front of the group walking behind Severus.

Behind the first years were a group of about ten students. Harry made out Charles Jacob who looked nervous but determined. The other students he did not know but knew who they were, they were transfer students, most if not all applying to do their NEWTs at Hogwarts to get the opportunity to be taught by Potions Master Snape.

Upon Severus' signal the sorting hat started his song. It spoke of the four founders and their promise to guide and educate young witches and wizards. It sang on their strong friendship and love and on being a family. The hat told the students to remember more than a wand or a text book or a potion or a creature... love was the strongest magic there was. Harry smiled. Then the hat introduced the four founders and the four came out to their portraits and bowed. The children all exclaimed and most were excited, some looked scared.

Godric looked on "I value those who are strong and brave and most importantly strong in character. I seek those who would use their strength to protect those who are weaker than they are."

Salazar said "I value those who are witty, clever and ambitious but most importantly those who are noble and who are leaders whose ambition it is to serve others and be a leader for all men. I want to make it very clear; my house is not for dark wizards and not only for pure bloods. I welcome all who are not dunderheads."

The students laughed and Severus rolled his eyes.

Rowena smiled and said "I value all those who see knowledge but most importantly wisdom. Learning from a book is grand but true wisdom comes from understanding, tolerance and experiencing life."

Helga smiled "I value those who are willing to work hard and who value the magic of friendship. I however welcome one and all; no one would be turned away from my doors."

Godric nodded and then said "I want to make it clear to everyone, Hogwarts was built by the bravery, perseverance, skill and hard work of all four of us. Salazar is my friend and my brother. Rowena and Helga are my friends and my sisters. We built this castle as friends and contrary to what you were told, we all died as friends."

"We are still friends and really we are family. Hogwarts is one big family" Salazar said.

There were some murmurs but the students all got quiet when both Minerva and Severus glared at them.

"Now we will begin the sorting" Godric said.

Severus called up the first student Abigail Adams who went to Hufflepuff. The sorting took a while; both Draco and Neville ate from the platters of hors-d'oeurves, which had been placed at each table. Harry however did not eat or drink. Luna occasionally took a sip from her goblet.

Harry saw Severus smile when a young girl named Emily Jules went up to be sorted and he gave her a nod when she was placed in Slytherin. The brothers Gabriel and Gareth went into two different houses. Gabriel went into Slytherin and Gareth went to Ravenclaw. Harry nodded Severus had predicted that. The Jacobs sisters however both went to Ravenclaw... it was hard not to. The hat was placed on Lisa's head and after thirty seconds and not announcing anything, Rowena got impatient and announced that the hat had better not had put her anywhere but Ravenclaw; so it immediately shouted Ravenclaw. The hat shouted Ravenclaw for Susan before Severus rested it on her head. Sean Madley happily went to Gryffindor and Jamie Newton went to Ravenclaw.

After the first years Minerva told the assembly that this year the school had several transfer students; one was previously homeschooled and others from other academic institutes. There were two who were transferring into Year five and the others were coming in as NEWT students. Charles Jacobs was called up and he was sorted into Slytherin, he was upset, later when he spoke to Severus he indicated he wanted to go to Ravenclaw to protect his sisters. Severus reassured him the girls would be protected. The other year five went into Gryffindor. Four of the new NEWT students went into Slytherin, three went to Ravenclaw and the last went into Hufflepuff. It was obvious they all wanted to be in Slytherin with Severus.

After all had been sorted Minerva stood. "When the school was originally built there were three levels, the Ordinary Level, the Advanced Level which we now call the NEWT level and the Apprenticeship Level. Over the centuries the Apprenticeship level was abandoned. We felt that the time was right to re-establish this Third Level. To that end we now have four Apprentices; they will not be sorted into houses but will remain with their assigned master. Two of the four apprentices are in fact descendents of two of the founders and actually carry the title of Lord of Hogwarts."

Many of the students who lived in the magical world already knew who they were but those who were muggleborn did not.

"Harry Potter, Lord of the Houses of Potter and Black and descendent of Godric Gryffindor" Minerva said and Harry stood. There was a hearty round of applause. "Lord Potter-Black will be doing an apprenticeship in Defence and will be studying under various masters. He will be living in the Gryffindor family apartment and will be linked to Gryffindor House." There was a loud round of applause from Gryffindor House.

"Neville Longbottom, Regent of the House of Longbottom and descendent of Helga Hufflepuff" Minerva announced and Neville stood. Many of the students whispered and talked about the staff in his hand. "Regent Longbottom will be doing a double apprenticeship. He will be doing an apprenticeship in Herbology with Professor Sprout and an apprenticeship in Potions with Professor Snape. He will be living in the Hufflepuff family apartment and will be linked to Hufflepuff House." The students clapped but it was obvious that many were watching him curiously.

"Miss Luna Lovegood, will also be doing a double apprenticeship. She will be doing an apprenticeship in Divination with Professor Trelawney and an apprenticeship in Charms with Professor Flitwick. She will be living in the Ravenclaw Tower in the Apprentices Apartment." Luna stood and the Ravenclaws clapped.

"Our last Apprentice is Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy will be doing an apprenticeship in Potions with Professor Snape. Mr. Malfoy has a special arrangement and will spend half of his time doing practical research outside of the Hogwarts compound. He will however have an apartment in Slytherin Tower." Draco stood and a few students from Gryffindor house booed. Godric got angry and immediately scolded them. He told them very sternly that the school was not going to tolerate that type of behaviour and it was their first and last warning. The students all got quiet, Godric looked terrifying; Minerva also glared at them angrily and her lips were thin.

"Now as you all may notice we have two other students present at the Apprentices Table. They are not at the Apprenticeship Level but at a special Forth Level that the school has been given permission to start. It is a Spirit Level, to reach this level you have to be... well to put it politely a ghost. We have two students at this level, Myrtle Henderson who was previously a Ravenclaw and has been reassigned to that house and Octavius Prince who was previously a Slytherin and has also been reassigned to that house. They would both however be under the guidance of Helena Ravenclaw and Baron Gabriel de Noir." Myrtle stood and bowed and Octavius stood and scowled. The students clapped and it was obvious they were very curious, especially about Octavius who did not look like a ghost.

"Okay I know you are all hungry so you are all now invited to eat" Minerva said and the trays of hors-d'oeurves vanished and the feast appeared. Harry chuckled to see glasses of wine appear for both Octavius and Myrtle. Octavius held his glass in the same manner that Valerian did; Harry saw he was trying to look as sophisticated as his grandfather.

Neville and Draco spoke on the improvements of the patents at the hospital since they started using patronus environment and the new potions. Neville spoke of his parents' improvement as well. Harry spoke with both Neville and Draco and then with Octavius and Myrtle.

After dinner Minerva informed the students on the various changes in subjects. Augusta was introduced and Minerva spoke on the classes in wizarding etiquette and culture which was compulsory for everyone except the Apprentice and Spirit Level students for this year. The course in Estate Management at NEWT Level was met with enthusiasm especially by Aiden and Lisle who would be getting large estates when they came of age. Harry, Neville and Luna would also be doing this class. Augusta had earlier told Luna in front of Neville that if she was going to be the next Lady Longbottom she had to understand the mechanism of managing the Longbottom Estate. This announcement was met with Augusta almost being hugged to death by her grandson.

Minerva spoke on the change in Divination and indicated that the students who were currently studying it will continue to do so; however the new students would be first tested to find out if they had the aptitude. If the student did not have the aptitude but genuinely wanted to study the subject they would be allowed.

Bohus was introduced as the new DADA teacher. Jarak was also introduced and many of the students were intrigued by the high elf; they were informed that Jarak would be conducting several of the Apprentice Level classes in defence. Faenor was introduced as a guest of Hogwarts and it was explained that he was staying at Hogwarts to help foster better relations between the elf-realm and the wizard realm. The students accepted this explanation.

Minerva made the announcement that Madam Pomfrey had died over the vacation and Senora Elena dos Santos was introduced as the new Medi-witch. Minerva also introduced Felipe dos Santos as Professor Snape's Assistant. Felipe had fainted when Severus offered him the new position; the man had been worried that since a cure had been found for the Longbottoms that he would no longer have a position. Severus offered him the new position as his Assistant, helping both with his duties as a member of the Guild Council and in teaching. Minerva also mentioned the couple's daughter Julieta who was not at dinner but the students may see her from time to time.

Minerva then spoke on the new Slytherin Towers and publically thanked Harry for donating the Basilisk corpse to the school. She explained that the corpse of the Slytherin familiar was sold and the money was used to build the new Slytherin Towers. Salazar said it was a very beautiful tower and he was deeply honoured and thanked Minerva for approving and constructing it. The Slytherin students gave her a standing ovation. She put up her hand and told them the standing ovation was not necessary (but she was smiling). She then called the names of the six students; Aiden, Lisle, Orla, Jimmy, Edward Vaisey and Reginald Anderson (the last two were seventh year Slytherins) who had along with Professor Snape designed the Tower. The students were surprised, Orla was a Ravenclaw and Jimmy was a Gryffindor. The students gave them all hearty rounds of applause. Minerva told them it was an example of what could be accomplished by working together and not fighting each other.

Minerva then announced that classes would not be starting until next Monday; the children cheered. She explained that the students will have assigned tasks in their various houses and their Heads of Houses would further instruct them. She then sent them to their various houses.

Minerva however went with Severus and gave the students of Slytherin House a tour of their new Tower. Severus showed them where his new quarters was and told them the location of his new office. He then told them that instead of his usual house meeting at the end of the sorting, he would have the house meeting after breakfast in the morning. He then helped them all settle in, going so far as asking Minerva to take Charles to Ravenclaw Tower to just reassure him that his sisters were okay. Severus spoke with the little ones and helped them settle in. The NEWT Potions students and the orphans who had had dealings with Severus over the vacation had already gotten accustomed to the new Severus but the others hadn't, so it was a shock. However everyone welcomed the new happier, pleasanter, fatherly Snape.

Aiden and Lisle made checks on many of the orphans to make sure they were okay, especially Timothy who was spending the night without his brother Kevin who was in Hufflepuff. Aiden stayed in the second year boy's dorm until Timothy fell asleep.

Severus spent half the night making sure the students were settled in and kept checking the little ones. He smiled and nodded in approval when he saw Aiden sitting with Timothy. He even checked on the new NEWT students. One student a tall French boy named Etienne started giving him a long speech about being honoured to be his student and how he greatly admired his work. Severus simply nodded and told him to go to bed. A Greek boy Kadmus presented him with a portfolio of potions he had been improving and had even invented. Severus took the portfolio and said he would look at it.

Severus was glad that all of the NEWT students had their own rooms; he foresaw severe competition and trouble from the new NEWT students.

Near midnight he went through his apartment to the one he shared with Harry. He was surprised when Harry was not there. He asked Hogwarts and she told him Harry was with the Headmistress in her office. He flooed the Headmistress Office and saw Harry with Lucius and Minerva huddled over some documents.

On Minerva's invitation he came through.

"It is almost midnight and school has restarted" Severus said giving Harry a stern look. Harry smiled.

"Is it that late already? Minerva, I will organise the documents and speak to Andromeda in the morning and see if she could help as well" Lucius said and stood up.

"Thank you Lucius, it is most appreciated" Minerva said.

Lucius wished them all a good term and left via floo to his manor.

Minerva looked at Severus "As you know Harry's orphanage for squibs and muggleborn has been launched..."

Severus nodded.

Harry looked at him "The Ministry came inquiring on Danielle and David."

Severus nodded the four year old muggleborn twins had been staying in Minerva's apartment since they came from the orphanage with the other Hogwarts orphans.

"I have asked Harry if I could officially adopt them" Minerva said.

Severus smiled "That is fantastic news Minerva; you would make a great mother and the twins love you."

"Yes well the Ministry is concerned about my duties as Headmistress and my age is a factor and the fact I am not married" Minerva told Severus.

"Oh please, you still have many years ahead of you and it is not like you are on your own. Don't they know Hogwarts is one big family? We could have a day care centre, with Danielle, David, Julieta... Teddy. We have a lot of house-elves who could assist and it's not like we don't have the room" Severus said.

Minerva smiled "Thank you Severus for your support."

"You are welcome. The best revenge against Albus is to live our lives to the fullest with happiness and love. We all deserve to have happy families. If they don't approve I will march myself down to the Ministry and camp outside Kingsley's office until they approve it" Severus said.

Minerva laughed.

"Lucius is trying to arrange all of the paper work, hopefully by the end of the week, we would be introducing Danielle and David McGonagall to the students" Harry said and Minerva smiled.

The following morning after breakfast, Severus directed the Headboy seventh year Slytherin Edward Vaisey and told him to get all of the Slytherin students to the new common room. Severus then went and spoke with Elena who confirmed with him that she had his house scheduled first. He looked at Harry who was directing the Gryffindors out; Severus knew they were going to the RoR. Harry looked at him and gave him a wink.

Severus had on green and silver robes today and as he passed a large mirror at the bottom of Slytherin tower he saw that he looked good. He was still scowling and tried to relax his face a bit. He was the new Snape, the real Snape and not Albus' puppet. He took a breath and went up the stairs to the new common room.

He saw the year ones sitting on cushions on the floor, the year twos to fives were sitting on hard wooden benches and the NEWT students were on plush chairs to the back. Felipe was also there and was talking to Aiden and Lisle; Etienne was trying to catch the man's attention. Severus shook his head. As he entered, Felipe ended his conversation and went to sit at one of the two chairs to the front. The other was for Severus. However Severus remained standing.

Severus started "Welcome to you all, I am Severus Snape..."

Someone from the back shouted "Potions Guild Council Member Severus Snape."

All of Severus well planned speech went out of his mind and the scowl of the old Snape appeared. He glared at the students in the back. He knew it had to be one of the new students; none of the old students would dare interrupt him. He was about to lay a five minute scream fest but took a deep breath and said "I know who I am thank you and I would appreciate it if you do not interrupt me again." It was obvious to all of the returning Slytherin students that Severus was really holding back.

The room was dead quiet and Severus started again "I am Severus Snape your head of house. This gentleman to my left is Potions Master Senor Felipe dos Santos my Assistant."

Felipe stood and the students clapped. He told them to call him Felipe. Severus quickly added that they could call him Felipe in house but outside they were to call him Senor dos Santos. The children nodded.

Severus continued "As Salazar mentioned in the welcoming feast Hogwarts is like a family. We in Slytherin house are a close family and you all are like brothers and sisters. The other houses are like cousins with the other professors being like Aunts and Uncles. Now I know several of you have siblings in other houses and it does not mean that we are distancing ourselves from our blood and magic family, no they too are our family. They are your first or primary family and we here at Hogwarts are your secondary family. In house here I am like your father, which means that if you have a problem you can come to me, if you need anything you can come to me. However it also means if you mess up and do something bad you will also be coming to me."

The new students immediately understood. The old students were painfully aware of what he meant.

"Now I too have a family outside of Hogwarts. For those of you who are foreigners and those who are muggleborn and do not know I am by magic a Prince. Meaning I am a descendent of the family named Prince; my maternal family actually. I am the Head of that family. Now over the vacation my manor was burnt by an idiot who the Aurors are currently hunting. Don't worry, no one was injured and plans are already on the way to rebuild. However, the occupants of the manor will be residing with me until the manor is rebuilt" Severus said and signalled the group that was standing to the back behind the children.

Valerian stepped forward with Emily in his arms and Octavius was behind. The children saw the resemblance immediately. Severus introduced them "This is Valerian Prince, his great-granddaughter Emily and his grandson Octavius."

Severus saw several of the girls looking at Octavius and giggling. Severus sighed and said "You all would have met Octavius at the sorting feast. He will be attending Hogwarts as a student but at the Spirit Level."

"He is a ghost!" Someone shouted.

"We are all ghost" Valerian said and passed his hand through Severus head.

"They are my family and I expect you to treat them with respect" Severus said. Edward Vaisey had met them before but still officially welcomed them to Hogwarts; Valerian thanked him for his courtesy. Valerian put Emily down and she excitingly went to sit next to the year ones on the cushions on the floor. Octavius went to stand to the side and Valerian sat on an armchair at the side of the fire that Severus had previously arranged for him. Jeeves came in and left a glass of wine and Valerian thanked him and took up the glass.

"I have one more individual to introduce you too. DANTE" Severus called the house-elf who popped in. Dante looked a little scared but stood proudly next to Severus. "This is Dante; he is training to be my new potions assistant. You will see him sometimes in class or in the lab or whenever we go to gather ingredients. You will actually be seeing a lot of him. Now I am making this clear, Dante answers to me, he is not for you to order around. Some of you have already met him and know that I have him as a student just like you all. You have a problem with this, then you and I will have words. If you think that you can do something to him and I will not find out, think again. I know everything that happens in my labs; EVERYTHING. Also if you think the student gossip line is fast, wait till you find out how fast the house-elf line is. I am making this very very clear, if I catch any of you, harming or in any was mistreating Dante or ANY house-elf, you are are going to be in more trouble than you could ever imagine."

There was a call of 'yes sir' from everyone. Severus nodded and told Dante he could go back to his activities. Dante nodded and popped out.

Severus then sat down and took a deep breath; those who knew him knew what ever he was going to say was hard for him. "Those of you who reside in Britain, specifically those who live in the wizarding world, would have heard the scandal with the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I will like to officially tell you it was all true" Severus said and several of the students went into an uproar. Severus allowed them to vent a bit but then put up his hand and they all got quiet. "Now there are several things that Dumbledore did that were not published, some were equally as atrocious as those that were published."

The students once more went into an uproar.

When Severus raised his hand and the commotion ceased he said "A week after school ended last term, after receiving evidence on Dumbledore's crimes against another, I was given a magical check-up. Several compulsion spells, obedience spells, repulsion spells were discovered to be placed on me. Now many of you all know my demeanour at least the one that I had up to the end of last term. Most of my snarky behaviour was because of spells that were placed on me. The DMLE has evidence that showed that Dumbledore's plan was to turn me into a Dark Lord, the way he did Tom Riddle who became Lord Voldemort; even my becoming a Death Eater was deliberately planned. He had a similar plan for Draco Malfoy. The DMLE has evidence that many of the Slytherins who became Death Eaters where actually either pushed in that direction or were like me given spells which forced us to obey the order to join."

Fifth year Halcyon Avery stood up and asked "Professor are you sure?" Severus knew the girl didn't really doubt him, he knew almost her entire family had been Death Eaters. With the exception of an elderly great aunt and her, all of the others had died in the wars. The Avery family like the Weasleys were once a very large family.

"I am really sorry Halcyon but yes. I would love to say it was for some honourable reason but a lot of it was either for money, to get at various estates or simply because he could. Dumbledore decided to deliberately make dark wizards and he chose the members of Slytherin house" Severus said and the students really exploded. Once again Severus allowed them to vent a bit. Some like Halcyon looked like they wanted to cry.

When calm was re-established Severus continued. "You may have all read about what he did to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. What was printed was simply the tip of the ice burg. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom suffered more than any Slytherin, any student, any... any one than Dumbledore decided to torture. I will not give you the details as it is very personal, however those who know Harry Potter as he was up to last term have all seen the big difference this term. Neville Longbottom... Neville Longbottom was considered a little more than a squib, once Albus' charms and spells were removed; well I have seen that boy do things that I did not even think were possible. He is highly intelligent, exceedingly brave and magically very powerful. I would not... absolutely not get him angry."

The students nodded, they all understood Severus' meaning.

"Now most importantly concerning you all; over the summer Hogwarts hosted a group of students, most of them Slytherin. We scanned and magically checked them all. The older Slytherin students, that is, those who had Dumbledore as Headmaster, were found to have repulsion spells on them. These spells were designed for us to feel hatred against anyone who was not Slytherin, even if that person was a brother, mother, father, best friend" Severus said.

Severus looked at the various students, many of them looked sick. On cue, Elena, Justine and a team of Unspeakables came in. "This morning we will be checking you all, medi-witch Elena and Healer Justine will be examining you. The Ministry personnel are special members of the DMLE who will be documenting what spells are on you and will help remove the various spells if it is beyond what Healer Justine can remove. There is a possibility some of you may have spells which are worse than we expect, considering some of the things we have seen. If you need new wands or anything else we will arrange it."

The students looked at the group who came. One student asked "Are you sure they are... you know..."

Severus nodded "I trust them completely. Medi-witch Elena is Felipe's wife and Healer Justine is my personal Healer." The students nodded. "Now even though they were not around to experience Dumbledore, we will be starting with the year ones. We will be examining everyone."

Justine stepped forward "We will also be checking for any unhealed injuries, your general health and to see if you have your proper vaccinations. The muggleborn will definitely be receiving the magical vaccinations that they would need."

"Will it be potions or needles?" One first year said sounding scared.

Justine smiled "Both but mostly needles."

"Now if I have to chase any of you to get you to take your shot, Medi-witch Elena and Healer Justine would be administering it on a properly tanned backside" Severus said seriously and the little ones gulped and nodded.

It took most of the day. Every student who had been at Hogwarts during Dumbledore's time had repulsion spells on them, some had weakened over time, others were still strong. Severus was able to discover several students who had experienced abuse at various levels. A few students, three from the same family had their magic blocked. The Unspeakables told Severus the parents would be investigated.

Justine was able to pick up the early stages of a rare magical disease in one of the new sixth years; fortunately it was picked up just in time. Severus said he would immediately brew the necessary set of potions and put the child on the regiment. Her parents would be called in urgently. Another student a fifth year showed signs of having had several abortions, which was also another case the Unspeakables would take up as she was underage. In the end Alex told Severus that there were fifteen parents that would be under investigation.

Out of the hundred and nine Slytherin students, thirty needed new wands. Salazar had Ogden organise all of the wands that had been 'lost' in the school over time and had the students test to see if any appealed to them. Out of the thirty, ten found wands that were suitable. Severus said he would organise for the other twenty to buy new wands.

Severus told Harry later that he was exceedingly pleased with the outcome of the day.

The next day the Slytherin students met Salazar Slytherin; during the morning session, the portrait had the students mesmerised and at time in stitches. The girls all found his stories of his wife so romantic and when he showed them her picture, even the most devout purebloods were giving him approving looks and overlooked the fact that she was a muggle. After lunch they met him in the RoR. The NEWT students who had been kissing up to Severus immediately forgot the tall dark haired professor and immediately started kissing up to Salazar who laughed. Etienne and Kadmus didn't bow down to the man's feet and that was all. They were however utterly humiliated when Salazar told him that Slytherins were ambitious but they also had pride; he told them kissing arse was degrading and to stop embarrassing themselves and the house.

Salazar met all of the students, as did Godric, Rowena and Helga. Like with the orphans each child was tested magically to assess personal magic levels and ability. Severus took note of everyone's abilities and even compared it to the subjects the students were taking. He re-evaluated all of the incoming year threes and even some of the year fours in their subject choices. He noted there were at least twenty students over the seven years who had the ability to become animagi. He decided to speak to Minerva about organising a class for those year four and above in becoming animagi.

Helga hugged and laughed with all of the little ones and Severus chuckled when he heard Emily Jules call her Grandma Helga. Salazar's sons Sancho and Carlos supervised the children who were not being tested and both men told the students what it meant to be a Slytherin and told them many stories of past Slytherins, good and bad.

An hour before dinner and thus half an hour before they had to leave the room, a large snake entered the room. A few students screamed but the others scolded them; Slytherins do not scream at the sight of a snake. Severus came out of the testing room at the sound of the screams and saw the snake and shook his head. It was Harry in his animagus form. The large snake moved to Severus and wrapped itself on him until its head rested on his shoulder (half of his body still trailed on the floor).

"You know you are really heavy" Severus told the snake in English; the snake used its forked tongue to lick Severus' cheek. Severus chuckled and thought that only Harry could find a way of kissing him in front of the entire Slytherin House without anyone knowing. He then turned to the students "Everyone this is Leuca, he is a magical snake and while poisonous would never harm any of you."

"Is he your familiar?" One of the students asked.

"No but he is mine. You will probably see him from time to time in the tower; you are not to harm him, not that you could even if you tried. It is best just to leave him alone. I do have another snake, one whose name is Myrddin, he is a Merlin's mamba which was a gift presented to me at my Ball by Edward on behalf of Slytherin House. He is a fine specimen; however he will not leave my apartment. If you do see him lose, you run, you don't try to catch him or touch him. Merlin's mamba is a very deadly snake and unfortunately Myrddin is a bit stubborn. Leuca is a bit stubborn when he is ready but he would not harm any of you" Severus said.

"Are you sure?" Emily Jules asked looking a little scared; the snake was three times her size.

"Positive" Severus said "Do you want to pet him?"

Emily looked unsure but bravely went and touched the lower part of the snake. Severus told Leuca he had to go back in the testing room. So Leuca unwrapped himself and went over to Sancho who shook his head and picked up the snake. Sancho then gave them an impromptu lesson on snakes. Ten of the students had snakes (all were non-poisonous) and several indicated they would not mind having one. Sancho and Carlos taught them not only how to hold, approach and care for their snakes but introduced the concept of parcelmagic and using snake techniques in defence. They both knew Severus had planned to teach the students about parcelmagic and that Salazar was testing to see which students had certain abilities that can be taught using parcelmagic.

At dinner all of the students chatted with excitement. Harry, Neville and Luna spoke on their discoveries. Harry had told them the day before of the three students who had the capabilities of becoming elementals and Luna told them there were seven students discovered so far who had natural divination abilities (none had necromancy skills like Harry). Neville indicated that there were several students who had magical abilities in areas that were not taught at Hogwarts like healing and languages; he said he was going to request a meeting with Minerva about the possibility of having Healing and Medicine as a NEWT subject area.

To everyone's delight, Minerva made the happy announcement that she had adopted two young children. Lucius and Andromeda had succeeded in getting the approval earlier that day, so it was now finalised. Minerva's house-elf Tibbs brought out Danielle and David. Danielle bravely stepped forward but David held back shyly. The entire school cheered. Edward Vaisey and Patricia McDonald the Headboy and Headgirl welcomed the two children. Everyone laughed when Danielle loudly told him thank you. The children already had dinner but Minerva allowed them to have dessert in the Great Hall. The two went and sat next to Harry and Neville.

Just as dessert was about to end, Neville heard Hogwarts call to go to his apartment immediately. Neville whispered to Harry who nodded. He then went to his grandmother and the two left the hall and ran to their apartment. They went to Alice and Frank's room and saw that Alice was awake. Neville told Hogwarts to get Justine. Two minutes later Ogden popped in with Justine. Justine examined Alice and indicated that with the exception of being physically weak she was fine.

Neville hugged his mother. The first thing Alice said was "I love you baby."

Minerva, Harry, Severus, Filius, Pomona and Brian all visited for a while with Alice and Neville that evening. She officially told Brian all about the attack; she told them that while it was the Lestranges, it was obvious to both her and Frank that they were under an imperious. She mentioned details they did not know, including the involvement of two Aurors who had helped trap them. Fortunately both Aurors' names were included in the former Head of Gringotts, Ragnog's confession. When Brian spoke on Albus she said she knew. She told them that Albus came and visited them and would give them a potion that would make them sick. While she could not remember certain things, she did remember a lot about being in the hospital; she mentioned the names of various Healers and Medi-witches over the years that helped Albus. She told them she would keep the sweet wrappers from when Albus would visit and at first gave the wrappers to Augusta and then to Neville, hoping that someone would make the connection. Augusta apologised for not picking up on that fact.

Justine recommended a few potions, a special diet and several exercise programmes for Alice to get back in shape.

Frank did not wake until the next evening; however unlike Alice he virtually had no memories of the last almost eighteen years. Things he did remember were as if in a dream. He was shocked at seeing Neville but was happy to see his mother and cried when he saw Alice was fine. He however got angry when Neville told him about Albus; he did not believe Neville and Justine had to give him a calming draught as he started hyperventilating. Augusta told Neville to give it some time to sink in.

Saturday morning Gawar and a team of Goblins from Gringotts came to test all of the muggleborn students. Of the one hundred and fifty muggleborn students tested, sixty three were actually half-bloods or descended from squibs. There were fourteen who were descended from squibs whose magical families were thought to have died out; Gawar said he would speak to Brian and Kingsley about approaching the squibs about re-instituting their magical family names. Four were actually purebloods but the family names were foreign, so it was believed that the children may have been illegitimate children who were put up for adoption in Britain and were adopted by muggles. Thirty seven of them had accounts at Gringotts they or their parents could access.

Severus, Augusta, Filius and Bathsheba Babbling took the students who needed new wands to Diagon Alley and Ollivanders. Ollivander had re-started his business a year and a half ago after the war ended, he did not have the wide range of wands he had before so had to custom make wands for five students. He said they would be ready for before the students' first class on Monday. Hogwarts paid for all of the wands. Severus also took the opportunity while in Diagon Alley to buy the various things the students who came to him said they needed.

That evening Minerva had a meeting with the four founders, the four heads of houses, Elena, Jarak, Augusta, Neville and Harry. They assessed everything that happened over the last few days. Neville mentioned the possibility of NEWT in Healing and Medicine, Elena said she liked the idea and suggested Justine as a professor; Minerva said she would look into it. Severus mentioned the class in animagus and she said that was a definite possibility, from all assessments there were fifty seven children who had capabilities for animagi, thirty above year four and seventeen who currently had the magical power to start the training. Minerva said she would contact the Transfiguration Council and organise a Saturday class; she said she would take the class personally.

They spoke on the issue of the abused children, those who needed assistance in some way. They were informed that Justine and Elena's medical findings discovered children from each house that suffered some form of abuse. Elena suggested Hogwarts officially hiring the mind healer Bennett who was working with the two Longbottoms to help council the children; Minerva agreed. Minerva told the group that five parents of students had already been arrested and a few others where under investigation due to the medical findings. Minerva told Harry that if the parents were found guilty the students would be sent to his orphanage and he nodded.

At the end of the meeting Minerva smiled, she said that she felt that they were succeeding in reversing the damage that Albus Dumbledore had done. Godric said he was really pleased and that for the first time in several centuries the school was back on the path that they wanted the school to go to.

Godric looked at them all and said "Thank you."


	55. Chapter 55:Halloween

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

... ... ...

_**Chapter 55: Halloween **_

Harry ran around the lake looking at the rising sun.

"You have been unusually quiet this morning Harry, is something wrong?" Galen asked from his side.

Harry just shook his head and did not reply.

"May be there is trouble in paradise" Carlos said with a grin and gestured to Severus who was running with Constantine ahead.

Harry glared at him but said nothing.

"Perhaps school, the students giving you trouble? I heard about that idiot boy who kissed Severus" Sancho said.

"Everyone heard of that, as well as the immediate appearance of the wolf that tried to attack him" Galen said with a chuckle.

"No its none of that, though Etienne better watch himself, Severus is not always going to be around to hold me back" Harry said seriously.

"It was just a peck on the lips, it has happened to many professors over the years, especially the young good looking ones. Don't worry, the month of detention he got would ensure it not happen again" Sancho said.

"Not to mention the stern talk he got from my father, Uncle Sal and Minerva" Galen said.

"If it is not the wolf prey what is bothering you" Carlos said.

"Today is Halloween" Harry said.

"So, what's the matter no costume for tonight's festivities?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos sometime I wonder where your brain is. Something bad always happens on Halloween at least in the last century" Eric said from behind them.

"That was because Albus always lowered the wards and allowed the dark magic to enter the school. Said a little dark magic was good to prevent the light magic to become too blinding" Carlos said. "And to answer your question, my brain is in the Hogwarts cemetery buried with the rest of me." The others groaned and Galen swatted him behind his head, though Harry chuckled.

"Well you don't have to worry Harry. Minerva and Sibyll should be performing the Druid Samhain blessing right now at sunrise, which should dispel all dark elements. You should have a good day" Galen said.

Harry relaxed a bit. He had to admit things had been going well for the last two months. The students had taken to the new changes and though there were still one or two fights there was nothing serious. Severus was especially having a good time, he was now one of the students favourite teachers. The NEWT students especially were working brilliantly and Severus felt many of them could make excellent potions masters.

The only major incident was the 'fight' between Janus Malfoy and Professor Binns. It was actually Octavius' fault. Professor Binns had mentioned some incident that had happened between the Goblin King and the Minister of Magic which led to the start of some war. Octavius said that he was alive back then and did not remember a war. He remembered the goblins protesting but the protest was peaceful and lasted two days and the Minister gave into their demands as most of the wizard lords agreed with the goblins. Professor Binns told Octavius he was probably too young to remember the fighting. Octavius got angry and left the class. Valerian sent him right back. However that evening Octavius went to ask Janus (who was visiting Filius) about the incident and Janus told him he was right there had been no war just a peaceful protest. Binns and Janus had a very loud argument. Janus left and brought back several books which confirmed his side. Finally Janus asked Harry to call Fireforge who confirmed Octavius and his point. Binns got angry and firmly told Minerva he quit. Death came and took the angry ghost professor to his rest in the afterlife. Minerva put the contract for History Professor in front of Janus and firmly told him to sign.

Melina Malfoy, Danielle and David McGonagall, Emily Prince and on occasion Teddy Lupin would be seen running around the castle with a deerhound puppy who was becoming quite large. Salazar would try to encourage Julieta to join them but Elena thought she was too small.

Harry chuckled things were going good and he smiled.

…

Severus made his way to the Slytherin lower school common room as he did every Sunday morning. He saw two fifth year students waiting on him to settle an argument.

Graham Pritchard immediately went to him and asked him if it was not true that in a fight between a muggle and a wizard, the wizard would always win.

"Actually Graham that is not true, it depends on the muggle and the wizard. I know muggles who would flatten you with one thump and I know wizards who are very powerful" Severus said.

Clayton Cumberbatch (a half-blood) stuck out his tongue at Graham. Graham then said "Yeah but if it is like someone your own age, not like an underage wizard who can't use his wand and a muggle warrior?"

"Again Graham it depends on the wizard and the muggle. Harry Potter is a powerful wizard and could possibly fight any muggle and even most wizards I know. His cousin Dudley is a muggle warrior and I have seen him fight very powerful wizards and won. I wouldn't want to fight Dudley and he is two months older than Harry. That being said it also depends on the situation, I know of an underage student who without magic defeated an adult muggle man when he attacked him and his friends; it was life or death situation and he reacted, he is heavily scarred now but alive. Magic puts us at an advantage but if that advantage is taken away, like your wand breaks, it may leave you vulnerable" Severus informed them.

They both considered it and nodded, then Graham said "Sir are you really afraid of Harry's cousin?"

"I am not afraid of him I just wouldn't want to fight him. He is a powerful warrior, he is what muggles called a boxer and is a champion..."

"Wait are you talking about Dudley Dursley? Boxer D?" Clayton asked in excitement.

"Yes I am" Severus said.

"Wow, you know Boxer D. My uncles are big fans of his, my cousin Janet has his poster on her wall" Clayton said.

Severus chuckled and then took out his muggle pen "We are actually friends… He gave me this gold pen with my name written on it."

"Really wow sir, I didn't know you had such cool friends" Clayton said. "Do you think you could get me his autograph? It would make a good present for my uncle for Christmas."

"I will see" Severus said with a chuckle.

At lunch several students from the other three houses, ranging from eleven to eighteen years of age accosted him. Almost all were muggleborn, though some were half-bloods.

"Yes what can I do for you?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it true you know Boxer D?"

"Yes…he is Harry Potter's first cousin and he spent some time here at Hogwarts over the summer" Severus said.

"I thought muggles could not come to Hogwarts" one of the students asked.

"That is normally true however like at my Ball the Headmistress could lower the wards so they could come in. However in Dudley's case he was given a magical artefact which allows muggles to see the magical world, it is very rare. But if you want to know more about him, go harass Lord Potter-Black. They are first cousins and grew up together" Severus said and the crowd of students ran off to where Harry sat with Neville and Luna.

Severus chuckled and went to sit at the teacher's table. Minerva looked at him "I thought you and Harry were going to spend the day out?"

"We are leaving after lunch to go to the town of Augustus which is about two miles from Prince Manor for their Harvest Festival. Harry decided to invite Lucius, Narcissa and the children to come with us. Andromeda is sending Teddy as well" Severus replied and started eating his lunch.

"Why don't you invite them to come back to the feast afterwards, I am having a special area for the little ones. While they are not normally in the Great Hall for any meals, I think the Halloween feast should be an exception" Minerva said.

"That sounds like a plan I would ask them and I sure at least Teddy should be able to come" Severus said with a smile.

Harry was a bit hesitant about bringing the children back to the school. Even though Galen had reassured him that it would be a good day, he had his doubts. He did however decide on a change of plans of his own. They made a stop in London at Dudley's University and invited him to join them for the day and a visit to Hogwarts for the evening. Dudley had been studying and had been trying to write an important research paper but agreed he needed a break. The fact that Harry mentioned adoring fans wanting to meet him was also a big motivator.

Another great surprise was Hermione and Draco who had the day off and joined them at the muggle Harvest festival. Cassy also joined them and as Harry expected, she and Dudley spent most of the time together. They all had a lot of fun and even the usually stern Richard had a lot of fun. Harry and Draco won each of the children stuffed toys at one of the game booths. The town's people were excited that Severus came and that he took part in the activities and not just sat on the special platform looking at everyone.

The entire group (minus Dudley and Cassy) returned to Hogwarts in time for the children to have a nap before the Halloween feast. They saw most of the students outside near the lake, a few were swimming even though it was starting to get cold. Without the Giant Squid in the water they were not scared to go in. Severus, Lucius and Narcissa retired to Severus' and Harry's apartment (passing through Slytherin Tower), while Harry, Hermione and Draco took a walk down by the lake.

Harry looked out and looked at the happy students and told Hermione it was the first time in years that he was actually enjoying Halloween. She told him that things were finally starting to balance itself as there was no one manipulating it. Both Hermione and Draco spoke on how well things were going in the hospital. Several people who they thought were mentally lost were waking up. Even Gerard was now having days were he would seem conscious of where he was. He rarely had fits of screaming.

They sat under their tree and looked out at the lake. Harry looked as Fawkes lazily flew over the lake. The phoenix was an adult once more and ever so often it would dive to the lake as if looking for fish. Hermione chuckled and then told Harry it was a while since she saw Hagrid and they walked over to Hagrid's hut. The half giant warmly welcomed them and immediately started to make tea.

Hermione looked at some of the papers on the table. "Hagrid are you applying for a loan?"

Draco immediately told Hermione it was none of her business.

Harry however was intrigued and asked Hagrid if he needed money.

Hagrid sighed and said "Olympe says that she is going to retire next year and is think'n of living on a farm in the country. You know in France or even in Romania near the dragons you know. I was think'n… it's not that I don't luv Hogwarts or you guys but… I was think'n of asking her to marry me and going with her."

Hermione and Harry immediately jumped up in happiness and said it was a fantastic idea. Both knew that since Hagrid met Olympe that he loved her and with the death of his brother Grawp in the final battle against Voldemort, he really longed for a family.

"Olympe says she has enough money to buy her own place but I am the man you know" Hagrid said.

Hermione shook her head "Hagrid I don't think Madam Maxim would expect you to have a lot, she loves you and knows your circumstance."

"I know, it's just I wanna be able to at least buy her an engagement ring, you know" Hagrid said. All three nodded. "My da always said that the least a man can do is provide a rock on his woman's hand. My mum had a large ring; I mean it had to be as she was a giant. My da gave her this large ruby the size of an egg, my ma had a thing for rubies. I wanna be able to give Olympe that. I know I could never buy her the large house and things me da had for me ma but at least a ring. I spoke to Magnus and he says as a Professor he could gives me a loan and arrange for a ring from the goblin mines. I just has to put my financial things in order."

Harry immediately said "You know Hagrid I would be happy to…"

Hagrid shook his head "I knows whats you gonna say and no Harry, I wants to do this on me own."

Harry nodded and said "Well how much do you have?"

Hagrid showed them at his documents. "I only has five thousand galleons; the smallest ring that would fit Olympe is twenty thousand. Magnus said that he could lend me the fifteen thousand I need and over the next two years pay them back from me salary as a Professor. I means I don't have really much to buy and it's not too bad."

"Actually it's not a bad deal. But Hagrid I don't mean to be nosy but you have been working Hogwarts for over fifty years how come you only have five thousand saved" Hermione said.

"Well I is only having an account in the last two years. Severus made me open it to deposit me salary when he became Headmaster and well I went and spent some time with Olympe in France and that cost a bit" Hagrid said.

"So how were you paid before?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was given a free house and got all I needed to eat and Dumbledore had a tab for me at the pub he would pay and on occasion would give me some galleons when I wanted to do a little gambling, anything else I needed, he'd give me" Hagrid said.

Harry growled "that man."

Hermione then said "Hagrid what happened to the house your dad had for your mum, where you lived before he died?"

"Dumbledore sold it. Good thing too as the Wizengamot was going to seize it when I got… you knows when I was expelled. The money was used to pay for me trial and then to pay Myrtle's family. Don't worry about it guys that was a long time ago and I got what I really wanted from the Estate and that was Jenny and Jack."

Harry looked at him curiously "Jenny and Jack?"

"Yeah the pair of thestrals me da bought me. I brought them with me and now there is a whole herd. I hopes Minerva will let me take a pair when I leave" Hagrid said.

"Well I think she should because they should be all yours" Draco said.

"Nah Dumbledore says that since the school bought the food and lets them stay on the land its now the schools. I don't mind, all I want is a pair, I can start all over" Hagrid said. "The only thing I wish me da left me was a dragon. He actually went to Hungary to try and get a Horntail for me… he went but didn't get it and died before he could try again."

"Hagrid but wasn't that illegal?" Hermione said and both Draco and Harry shook their heads.

"Nah not really, you see me da lived on his own island off the coast of Scotland, in the Hebrides on an island nots too far from the Dragon Reserve so it was a protected area. The Ministry allowed him to breed all sorts of creatures, it was his job you see. Since I was little, I would help him with all the animals. He would even take me when he had to visit the Dragon Reserve. I just loved the dragons. I always wanted one and my da uses to say if he got me a Hebridean dragon it would hear the call of its own and fly back over. At first I was gonna apprentice at the Reserve but then me Hogwarts letter came. Me da then said when I was old enough he would try and get a Hungarian or an Ironbelly for me. The Hungarian dragons are not natural enemies to the Hebrideans which is why he was trying to get one first. He was the one who got me Aragog, he didn't know I took him to school though" Hagrid said with a smile.

Harry and Hermione gave each other knowing looks. Harry made a mental note to ask Alex to do further checks on Hagrid's dad and his island and what actually happened to it.

It was Draco who came to the rescue. "Hagrid you have a good relationship with the forest creatures including the unicorn and the acromantula. Do you know you could get a lot of money selling acromantula venom and unicorn hair? Acromantula venom could go for as much as 100 galleons a pint, you could even get more if it is willing given. An adult acromantula corpse could go for as much as a 1000 galleons. Unicorn hair could go for 10 galleons a hair and I am sure willingly given thestral hair could go for 20 or 30 galleons a hair."

"Yes, I paid close to ten thousand galleons for a vial of willingly given unicorn blood at the last Potions conference. There is a large demand for rare potions ingredients, especially if it is willingly given. I don't mind paying a few thousand galleons for a few live acromantula" Harry said and Hermione and Draco looked at him suspiciously.

Hagrid looked at him and said "I not sell'n you no acromantula to feed your snakes Harry."

"Come on you know they are becoming too many for the centaurs to control. It's the natural balance of things. It's not natural for them to spread the way they have. You have no problem with me buying the herd of sheep, why not a few spiders" Harry said.

Hagrid shook his head and said he could sell the potions ingredients if they helped him organise the buyers. He said he would think about selling the spiders to Harry. Harry told Hagrid he would organise with Severus for the sales.

"Wait and see Hagrid by Valentine's Day you would earn enough to buy Madam Maxime a very large ruby" Hermione said. To Draco's horror but no surprise to Harry and Hermione, the large half giant started to cry.

…..

For the first time since school started Severus dressed in pure black robes, Harry just shook his head and said it was appropriate. Just as they were about to go down to the feast, Harry's cell phone rang. He knew it was Dudley. Harry left to collect Dudley and Severus went down to the feast.

The Great Hall was decorated with pumpkins and harvest foods reminding Severus of the festival earlier. Even though the students wanted a creepy theme, Minerva said for this year the theme would be something light and cheerful. She did however invite the Weasley Twins to provide some indoor fireworks and some of their more playful items. They got quite an earful as to what she meant by playful.

Minerva had removed the traditional tables and like at the Ball had several round tables. Tonight the students would be allowed to mingle. There was a little table especially for the little children. Another was set for what would be guests of Hogwarts, including Frank and Alice who gave a rare appearance in the hall. Minerva smiled when she saw Severus bring Emily to the festival. The little ghost girl was over the moon with excitement.

The entire staff was there even Firenze who last came to the Great Hall for the sorting feast. He gave Minerva a smile and a bow when his sister Frieda came with the group of centaur foals. Neville and Luna went immediately and took the centaur twins.

The students looked at Neville in awe when he thumped his staff on the floor and wild vines and flora appeared in an area for the centaurs to sit.

Half an hour into the feast, Harry came in with Dudley. There was some screaming as several of the muggle born girls instantly recognised him. He looked at Harry and grinned. Harry shook his head. It would take Dudley another half an hour to get to the apprentice's table to sit with Harry.

Harry laughed and cheered with the students at the Weasley twins display and Severus smiled at his husband's excitement. He leaned to Minerva and said "I think this is the best Halloween the school has had in centuries."

Minerva smiled "Salazar and Godric are certainly enjoying themselves." Severus turned and saw the two founders cheering just like the children.

"I just pray things end well tonight, Harry was so worried, he kept saying that every time he is truly happy something bad happens" Severus said.

"Don't worry Sibyll, Fawkes and I did the ceremony this morning, nothing bad is going to happen. Samhain for the Druids was their new year, this is our new start. Harry is not the only one who is truly happy, we are all finally getting to live our lives. Do you know Hagrid is thinking of proposing to Olympe" Minerva said with a smile.

"Yes, Harry and Draco spoke to me about Hagrid wanting to sell potions ingredients from the forest to make some extra galleons. I firecalled Gadolin and he started squealing like a little girl in excitement at the prospect of getting a regular supply of acromantula venom, unicorn and thestral hair and even freely given thestral blood. Gadolin has asked me to consider a whole new study using thestral blood. By the time they get married, Hagrid will have enough to buy not only a ring but a whole house and farm" Severus said.

Minerva nodded "Of course the back-pay Hagrid will have to get as well, would help as well. Both him and Sibyll are due for some back-pay."

Severus looked over at the Gypsy Professor. "Minerva could you look over at Sibyll, she doesn't look well."

Minerva looked over as did Filius who was sitting next to Minerva. They all saw Sibyll stand and sway. Luna screamed and fainted. Then Firenze on the lower level raised up on his hind legs and let out a cry before running out the hall sounding a horn. Frieda screamed and called all the little ones to her. Sibyll pointed to Harry and in her dark ethereal voice said "Master Over Death your time has come, war is here."

Harry looked at her in shock. Then the entire school went dark. There was loud screams as the children started panicking. There was a flash of light as Jarak created a large fireball like a mini sun. He raised it to the ceiling. The hall was illuminated once more.

"Harry" Neville called out and Harry turned to him. "I am not feeling Hogwarts. She is not there."

Immediately Harry turned to the portraits of the founders and saw them frozen, it was as if they were muggle paintings. He called to Ogden who did not respond, however Kreacher and Dante came. Dante looked scared. Kreacher told Harry that all the wards in the school were down. Neville called his house-elf Shef and the other Longbottom elves and they came. Dudley immediately took out his sword which hummed and glowed brightly.

Hermione took out her cell phone and Severus his communications mirror neither worked.

Harry sent Kreacher to get Brian and Neville told Shef to get the Goblins. However neither could pop out. Kreacher smiled and said he would get a message out somehow, he told Dante to be brave and he and Shef ran out of the hall.

Minerva immediately took charge "All students are to remain where you are. Prefects start making a head count ensure everyone is here. Augusta, Bathsheba, Stefan we have to protect the students at all cost." The teachers made their way to the lower levels; all except Severus and Jarak who went to stand next to Harry and Hagrid who said he was going to get his crossbow and Fang. Harry nodded and Hagrid ran out.

Then the students screamed as Octavius came in on Beauty. Octavius told Harry that the entire school was in darkness. Valerian came in with his sword drawn. He looked exceedingly serious and Harry knew what to do. He stood on the table and shouted "Headmistress, as Guardian of this school it is my duty to protect the school."

She nodded and said "I stand aside and turn to you for guidance."

Harry nodded and in a loud powerful voice he called, "Baron de Noir, Lady Ravenclaw, Friar Benedict, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, I call to you to the hall immediately the children of Hogwarts need you."

Within seconds the four ghosts arrived. Harry nodded to them and said "We need your magic." The four bowed to him. Harry nodded to Valerian who instructed them to the four corners of the hall, from below the teacher's platform.

Harry called Fred and George, Feanor and Filius to him. Jarak, Neville and Severus already stood next to him.

Lucius stood up as well and Severus told him "Protect them all for me, Lucius, protect Teddy and Dante and my children." He gestured to the Slytherins. Lucius nodded. Severus saw Aiden and Lisle, Orla and Jimmy immediately move to gather the other orphans (a few other little ones as well went) to them. He saw Charles Jacobs go and get his sisters and Jamie and he too gathered a group around him. One by one the older students moved to the little ones. Severus smiled. Hermione took out her wand and looked at Harry.

Harry shook his head "Not this time Hermione, I need you here with the children, you and Draco." Draco looked at Harry and nodded and then held Hermione's hand and she gave him a smile.

Harry told Minerva that Valerian would ensure that they would be safe. She nodded and after ensuring that all students were accounted for, Valerian took out his runes pendant and started a chant in a strange language. He repeated it over and over and the four ghosts eventually started the chant with him. A white beam came from Valerian and it moved from him to the Fat Friar who stood in the left hand corner, then to Helena who stood in the corner to the back, then to Baron Gabriel who stood in the back right hand corner then to Nearly Headless Nick who was in the front right hand corner and then back to Valerian who had his sword at the ready.

Harry looked at all who were in the silvery box within the ghosts' protection. "You are 100% safe, nothing not even death would get to you in here. You would not be able to leave but nothing would get in."

Octavius and Beauty looked at Harry and Octavius said "I will patrol outside the hall, to get in you will have to get through me."

"And me" Peeves said floating in looking unusually serious.

Harry shook his head "Peeves I have another mission for you, I need you to locate the house-elves and free them." Peeves nodded and floated off. He then looked at Feanor and Fred and George and said "I know Firenze has gone for the centaur warriors but we would need more. The armour knights should be activated, if not I need some sort of protection around the school." The three nodded and Fred produced a small fireball which acted as a light to guide them and then they ran out.

Severus looked at Harry and said "The wards are down but the elves could not get out, something is blocking them from outside."

Harry shook his head and said "No from inside."

"What?" Dudley asked.

"The only one who can drop the wards is the Headmistress and we know it is not her" Harry said. "It could only be one of the guardians, we know it is not me, it is not the centaurs and the Giant Squid is not here."

"Fawkes" Severus said and Harry nodded.

"He used us to get back in Hogwarts without it being suspicious, we found him at Prince Manor over a week after the fire, he would have grown larger than a chick if he had been killed when the building collapsed. We also know the fire would not have affected him. I spoke to Lawrence today and said he ran into the ruins because he saw something alive moving around. I think it was Fawkes, the adult Fawkes" Harry said.

"But isn't phoenixes supposed to be good?" Dudley asked.

Filius shook his head. "No, I think that was myth that developed over the years. One of the things that Janus pointed out to me in Salacia's memory of the ceremony, was that all of the other chosen were creatures that were both balanced with light and dark. Osiris was originally hit with both beams before Amun held him. It is my belief that the phoenix is a balanced magic creature. There is no creature that is pure light and none pure dark. It is the modern belief that a phoenix is pure light and a Basilisk pure dark. Harry's Basilisks have shown that they are capable of love which we know is light."

"And we know Fawkes has done evil or allowed bad things to happen. We kept giving excuses but if we are honest, we would have to admit he helped Albus or at the very least did not stop him" Neville said.

"I always wondered why, if Voldemort was so dark why his wand core was a phoenix feather" Harry said looking at his own wand.

"Fawkes is more light than dark, he has a light aura but has a spot of darkness. It is a misguided feeling of love for his brother. While he knows what he does is wrong, he follows his brother's will and then works to undo that evil" Jarak said.

"We have to find Fawkes and fast. He has somehow lowered the wards, it means now Amun can enter" Severus said.

"We have to get to the Heart of Hogwarts" Harry said.

"We have to get to the Room of Requirements" Filius said and produced a light to follow them. "That is where there is the highest concentration of magic."

"No, I don't think so" Harry said.

"It makes sense Harry" Severus said.

Neville shook his head "No remember Hogwarts was named after the Druid tree, it was built over the tree. To get to the heart we have to get to the roots."

Harry nodded "and I think I know who knows where it is." Harry ran towards the second floor girl's bathroom.

Realising where they were going Severus said "Harry the chamber is flooded."

"It's not the chamber I am looking for" Harry said.

"Then what?"

"Myrtle. It was something you said a long time ago. You said Octavius and Myrtle both protected the area where they died to prevent others from going to the beast. When Tiberius was defeated and Manasa died, Octavius moved into the house as the danger was no longer there. Myrtle never left the area even after I killed Rani. When she agreed to re-register as a Hogwarts student I assumed she remained because she wanted to graduate but Helena told me that Myrtle was above NEWT level."

"Yes, she was a bit like Hermione as a student" Filius said.

"Which is why she tolerated Hermione brewing in her toilet. Hermione reminded Myrtle of herself" Severus said.

"Yes and we all know if Hermione were to die and remain at Hogwarts, she would probably haunt the library. You would assume that once the danger was gone, she would have moved to the library but even after classes she would go back to her toilet. She was still protecting something."

They rounded the hallway to the second floor corridor and saw Filch standing in front of the doorway to the bathroom. He had a gun pointed at them. "You will not pass, once the noble one has completed his mission and the master gets his prize, he will reward me with magic."

"You do know that you would not be able to kill us all" Harry said.

"No but I could shoot one of you which will stop you Potter, long enough for the noble one to complete his mission" Filch said. "If I shoot your Prince, you will need to save him, if I shoot your Champion you would go to save him. The founder's heir and chosen one are also vulnerable. All I need to do is shoot one and the prophecy will die."

Harry glared at him "You know the prophecy."

Filch grinned "Because I am a squib doesn't make me stupid. I know more about Hogwarts and magic than you would ever know."

Harry saw Jarak getting ready to attack and decided to keep Filch distracted. "So tell me of this great prophecy oh wise one."

"You think you will get me to talk, your father was the same way, an idiot" Filch smiled but then got confused when Jarak swiftly moved. In a blink of an eye the elf was upon him and disarmed him. However in an unexpected move a knife appeared at Jarak's throat.

They saw a wild looking skeletal woman with shallow skin behind Jarak.

"Thank you Mrs. Norris I knew you would have my back" Filch said.

The woman suddenly dropped the knife and her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed. Everyone looked to Harry who said "It wasn't me."

They heard Filch scream and saw the dark robed vampire holding him and drinking his blood. Filch was soon dead and Vladimir looked at them.

Jarak moved in front of Vladimir and called to him. The vampire looked at Jarak and they all heard the soft whisper of his name from the vampire's lips. Jarak gestured for Harry and the others to go ahead. He kept his vampire lover's attention on him.

Harry, Severus, Dudley, Neville and Filius then entered the second floor girl's bathroom and saw Myrtle standing waiting for them.

She looked at Harry and said "Octavius is cute but he is not as cute as you, if you die you are still welcome to join me."

Harry chuckled but shook his head "my heart and soul belongs to only one."

She smiled and said "yes your Prince. Well you can't blame a girl for trying." She then gestured to the sink and Harry nodded and hissing in parseltongue opened the chamber.

Myrtle then looked at Neville and said "Guardian of the Hogwarts, use her and you will find the heart and the one who betrayed you all."

She smiled at Filius and Severus and gave them a bow and floated out the room.

Harry looked at Severus and the blacked haired man gave a nod. Harry jumped down the shoot and Dudley, Neville, Filius and Severus went in after.

The chamber was lit as Harry had cast a fireball light as soon as he landed. The four made their way to the archway that they had created months ago. Harry moved to the doorway which was guarded by the intertwining snake. He looked at it and shook his head, he knew they could not enter that way.

"Maybe we could go to the lake and swim there?" Filius said.

"No it has to be here, Myrtle was protecting here, the entrance is somewhere here" Severus said.

"Neville can you sense Hogwarts down here?" Harry asked "Myrtle said you would be able to use her, I am not sensing her."

Filius looked at Neville and then shook his head "She called Neville the Guardian of the Hogwarts. Not Guardian of Hogwarts but Guardian of **the** Hogwarts."

Severus then looked at Neville and said "Neville what type of wood is your staff made from?"

Neville looked at his staff and then looked at Severus.

They saw Neville close his eyes and then thumped his staff on the ground. A vine came out from the staff and travelled on the ground like a snake. It moved to the wall opposite the chamber entrance. The vines formed an archway and a door with the Hogwarts crest appeared. The crest was very elaborate and was raised. It was not painted on. Severus looked at the snake on the crest, its scales were a poisonous green and looked solid, it was not painted on. He touched it.

Severus looked at Harry "It is Basilisk egg shell."

Harry nodded "from Rani's egg."

"This eagle looks like real eagle feather, probably Rowena's form" Filius said.

Harry looked at the lion and said "this is real lion's mane. The founders used their own forms. Salazar didn't have his animagus form yet, he got sick and didn't get his form until later."

"That is fascinating and all but how do we get in" Dudley asked "Do we have to announce ourselves like at the Goblin gate?"

"No we need the magic of Hogwarts… not the staff but the magic of the founders" Neville said and sliced his hand and put it on the wall. The Badger walked off and they heard a lock unlock. Harry sliced his hand and put it on the wall over the lion and the lion walked off and another lock unlocked.

Filius looked at them and said "I don't have the blood of Rowena but her magic." He placed his hand and transferred the magic the way Rowena had given him and the eagle flew off and another lock unlocked.

Severus shook his head "I am neither a descendent of blood or of magic. My parselmagic was given by Manasa and not Salazar."

Harry nodded and said "I have the Slytherin magic in me." He used his blood once more, the snake hissed and told him that he could not go twice. The snake looked at Severus.

"It seems to be you, Salazar has said many times that he accepts you. He has chosen you, maybe that is enough" Filius said.

Severus placed his hand on the snake and concentrated his magic. He felt a pull from deep within his core and a green light appeared and the snake slithered off and the final lock unlocked and the door opened.

The found themselves in a large cave, there were markers and plaques along the walls. Harry read one and chuckled when he saw Carlos Slytherin. "I have found your brain."

Severus looked at him strangely. Harry looked at him "We are in the Hogwarts cemetery or more precisely the Hogwarts catacombs."

"Okay this is creepy" Dudley said.

"You have spoken to Carlos hundreds of times, why is standing next to his tomb so creepy" Harry said.

"Do you know how weird and freaky that sounds? Let's go oh Master Over Death" Dudley said snidely.

"Harry have you called him?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head "I can't explain it, I know I am not supposed to, there is something…" he chuckled and said "my inner eye is telling me not too."

"Your inner eye is going to meet my fist if you do not move on" Dudley said.

They walked past hundreds of markers, mostly headmasters, heads of houses or professors. They saw a plaque that had one name and under indicated it was a house-elf. Harry smiled and said Hermione would be pleased to hear that. There were Centaur Chiefs and Mermaid Chieftainess.

Filius shook his head and said "look this is the tomb of Phineas Nigellus Black, he died about a hundred years ago, I actually attended the funeral. I always assumed they took him to the Black Family Cemetery behind their manor."

"It probably is just a plaque which was magically produced by the Castle, like the Headmaster's portraits. His body is probably elsewhere" Severus said.

Harry put his hand on the plaque and then shook his head "No he is in there."

"Well Filius you attended the funeral what happened after the ceremony?" Neville asked.

"The elves took it the coffin away."

"Did they take…umm is Seraphina going to be here?" Harry asked.

Filius shook his head "No I buried her myself, she is buried near our cottage in Ireland. My sons are there as well. It is where I want to be as well." Harry nodded.

They heard Severus gasp and then he said "Look."

Harry looked the plaque and read the name out loud. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Voldemort is buried here?" Neville said in horror.

"I assumed the Aurors took the body after he died. He was an heir and was Lord Slytherin. For some reason the elves thought him worthy" Harry said and placed his hand on the plaque and nodded. He looked at the plaque to the left and nodded when he saw the name Gillert Grindlewald.

"Look isn't this him again here?" Dudley asked and they looked and a few metres to the left was another plaque with Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"The first one was his first body" Filius said.

"The one I killed as a baby. No wonder they never found the body" Harry said and placed his hand on the second plaque. "His body is here but so is the diary, the cup, the locket, the diadem and Nagini. His wand is here as well. I was wondering where that went."

"Wasn't there a ring as well?" Severus said and Harry raised his eyebrow and patted his pocket. Severus nodded feeling foolish; he forgot the ring was one of the Hallows that Harry now owned.

"Do you think the four founders are here?" Neville asked.

"They should have been higher up near the entrance by Carlos and the others" Harry said.

"Salazar did not die at Hogwarts" Severus said.

"Neither did Tom the first time nor did Grindlewald. It appears no matter where you die, you are buried here. I assume I will probably be buried here as well, both Neville and I" Harry said.

Severus looked at Harry sadly. Harry held his hand and smiled "it matters not where we are buried as long as we stay together in the afterlife."

They reached the end of the wall and the cave opened out into a massive room. In the middle of the room were several stone coffins positioned in circles. On the outer circle there were four that immediately caught their attention. The four were coloured and decorated richly in marble and gems. On the top a stone effigy of the founder that was buried.

"Well I guess that answers your question" Severus told Neville.

Filius read the first one "Godric Galen Gryffindor, Lord of the Houses Gryffindor and Mac Alphin and High Lord of Alba, Headmaster and beloved of Hogwarts". He moved to the other with Salazar's effigy. "Salazar Septimius Arjuna Slytherin, Lord of the House of Slytherin, Potions Master Extraordinaire, Warrior of Lakshmi, Guardian of Shiva and beloved of Hogwarts." He moved to Rowena. "Rowena Ravenclaw Prince, Lady of the House of Ravenclaw and Erne, High Priestess of Hogwarts and beloved of Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Severus who nodded.

Filius read Helga's inscription and said "Wow." The others looked at him and he read "Helga Helena Hufflepuff, Lady of the House of Hufflepuff, High Priestess of the Order of Freyja, Royal Healer and Midwife, Princess of the realm of Asgard, Warrior Maiden of the Order of Valkyrie, beloved of the middle realm and beloved of Hogwarts."

"I am never saying anything slight about her again" Harry said and then turned to Neville and said "Not that I ever."

Neville shook his head. "I wonder why her married name isn't there?"

"Because probably in her culture, the women of royalty kept their name and it is the husband who would join their family. The high elves are the same. The current King, is really the consort of the Queen, the power really goes along the line of the women" Dudley said.

Filius looked at the one next to Helga and read it "This one says Methuselah, high priest and beloved of Hogwarts."

"He was the high elf druid priest who sold the Druid Tree and the land to the founders. He only had one name, I wonder why?" Harry said.

"Because he was an elf with no family. He abandoned his brother and became one without family" a voice said.

They looked around and went near to where the voice came from. Leaning against the coffin in the very middle was a familiar good looking red haired man in red and gold robes. He had what looked like a large brown nut in his hand. He was sitting on the ground.

Harry immediately drew his sword and put Severus behind him. Neville pointed his staff at him and Dudley pointed Excalibur at him. The man did not move.

Harry growled and Severus shouted "Why did you come here Seth? Is that the Heart of Hogwarts?"

Filius shook his head "That is not Seth."

"Of course it is him who else would it be" Severus said not taking his eyes off the man.

"He is right, it is not Seth, that is Osiris" Harry said lowering his sword.

"That's Fawkes" Dudley said looking at Harry and he nodded.

Neville used his staff and pointed to the seed in Osiris' hand "it is a seed of the Hogwarts tree. You killed the tree to take the seed?"

Osiris looked at him "my brother he needs it. He needs the Hogwarts seed and Severus."

"I know why he wants me but why the seed?" Severus asked.

"Because even if he uses the machine, Atlantis and the rest of the world would be dead. Yes magics would remain, specifically those who are descendants of the Atlantian immortals or who have been given the magic. The Hogwarts tree will live and would provide life and restore life, without it, it would take millennia to restore life to the world" Filius explained.

"You are not evil, Excalibur says you are not dark, why would you do all of this? Why have you taken the magic from the school to give to one who is pure dark and would bring death to the world" Dudley asked.

"Because he is my brother" Osiris said in tears.

Harry shook his head "You did not do this for your brother, you did this for yourself. I assume Amun ordered you to destroy the tree because he knew it would leave the school defenceless and he could destroy it if he wished. The school is a thorn in his side and it would be some sort of victory to physically destroy it and the founders and all who defied him. But that is not the reason why you do it. You do it so you could give him Severus."

"He needs Severus, Severus is a carrier, he could break Amun's curse" Neville said.

Harry shook his head "Severus is not the only male carrier is he Osiris?"

The others looked at the man on the ground in shock.

Harry looked at him seriously. "When Lawrence told me he saw you, he said he thought he saw a man with red hair trapped. I wondered why you would remain in the form of a phoenix and never transform back to human if you could. It is only now that I meet you in human form that I realised why. You are a carrier, you have that same smell that Severus has that I could smell as Leuca or Akela. As a phoenix you do not have that smell, you knew that if Amun found out he would be able to break the curse, he would have no problem using you."

Osiris shook his head and wept "You are wrong, my brother would not… he is my brother, he will not harm me, he protects me."

"You know that is not true. Otherwise you would have revealed yourself to him already" Harry said "you would have broken the curse millennia ago."

"Even now you don't want to do it. You have always cleaned up his messes, you know what he does is wrong. You don't have to give him the seed. It is why you sit here and have not gone to him. In your heart you know it is wrong" Severus said gently.

"He is my brother, I love him, my love will save him, it has to" Osiris said in tears.

"Sometimes noble Osiris those we love are the ones we need protection from" Filius said.

"I will protect you Fawkes. Is that not why you gave me your feather?" Harry said as he took out his wand. Harry waved his wand and the cave was filled with phoenix song. Osiris wept harder. "You gave one to Tom, thinking he would be like Salazar. Salazar almost killed Amun and you hoped Tom would as well but Albus turned him dark. You then gave another feather, when you found out I was the destined Master Over Death, you gave Ollivander another feather. I am your chosen champion. I will protect you."

Osiris looked at him "the prophecy…"

"I do not believe in prophecies. I make my own destiny" Harry said and put his hand out for Fawkes to take.

There was a shimmer in the magic of the room and Ogden appeared.

Osiris looked at the house-elf in fear and said "High Priest Ogden… how did you escape, I locked you out… you and all of the others."

"Peeves" Ogden said. They all saw the expression on Osiris' face; it was obvious he had forgotten about the poltergeist.

Osiris shook his head "Please you have to understand I must save him."

"Noble Osiris, you know it is too late for him. You are at the crossroads and must make a choice, chose the wrong road and your own soul will be lost to the darkness" Ogden said with a quiet peaceful tone.

Osiris looked at Ogden and said "Tell Godric I am sorry." Osiris turned to Fawkes and in a flash disappeared.

Harry looked at Ogden "You are the current Druid High Priest."

Ogden nodded "We need to get the seed back before Samhain ends or the tree will truly die." He pointed upwards and they all looked up. The ceiling was covered in roots that wove together like a large spider web.

"So if we do not find Fawkes in the next three hours the school will be no more?" Filius said.

Ogden shook his head "No, Hogwarts will still exist at some level. The magic of the founders lives in the school. All who are buried here have sacrificed their magic to the school. It is what sustains the wards. The magic of the Druid Tree sustains the land, the forest, the lake and allows the school to be sentient. But the wards of the castle itself are sustained by the magic of those who have given their magic. Right now the magic of the Princes and the Potters and the Blacks also protect the school. In bringing the portraits here and opening the passageways to the manors, Harry has made the connection to the magic of those families. It gives us extra protection."

"Harry we still need to get the seed, we have a duty to the centaurs, the merfolk, the low elves and all who live in the area" Neville said.

Harry nodded "the children and teachers are safe, Valerian's magic will not allow them to come to harm."

"We need to act fast, if Fawkes has made the decision to reveal himself to his brother and give him the seed, then there will be nothing stopping him from going to Atlantis and the machine" Filius said.

"We need to find him and find him fast" Dudley said.

"I think I have an idea where he might be. We need to find Hagrid and then get on to Brian, Alex, Bill and Charlie, we will need their help" Harry said.

Ogden nodded "Yes you will need help but the call has been made, others are coming to your aid as we speak."

"But will they come in time" Harry said.

Ogden looked at him and nodded "I trust in magic and in my destiny, they will be here soon. In the mean while we need to prepare for war."

"And while we prepare do you think you can tell me what that blasted prophecy says" Harry said giving Ogden a knowing look.

Ogden gave him a cheeky grin "I thought you did not believe in prophecies."

Harry chuckled and then said "I don't but High Priest Ogden a little divine advice would be most welcome."

Ogden nodded "Come on, let's get out here, this place always gives me the creeps."

Dudley looked at the elf and said "Thank you. You are the only sane one here."

As they left the dementor like spectre who stood in the shadows came out and looked at the coffin that Osiris had been leaning on. He whispered "So it begins. You chose the easy path rather than what was right Hyperion. I hope your heir can make the right choice when the time comes, if he doesn't then the world would be lost." The Guardian of the Realm Beyond looked in the direction his young Master had left. He took one more look at the Atlantian King's coffin and turned and left.

.


	56. Chapter 56: The Call to War

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

...

_**Chapter 56: The Call to War**_

_Three weeks before Halloween (Samhain)_

Neptune cursed as the dragon ascended the high mountain. He belonged in the water not in the sky and definitely not in this god forsaken region where the only water around was frozen. Norberta roared and Neptune knew they were close. They had been flying for weeks, stopping in one area and then the next. They had spent hours flying through a heavy Himalayan blizzard and in between large mountains to finally reach the right one. Neptune was cranky and a bit sore and he longed for his lake.

He felt the magic and turned the dragon to the hidden sheltered plateau in the mountain. After another minute he saw the gateway a few miles ahead. It was two large statues of dragons on either side. Each dragon had one wing folded into the mountain itself and the other stretched out. The two stretched out wings formed the gate. Neptune landed. He walked towards the gate and then heard a noise and saw an unlikely pair; a dwarf and an elf running towards him from the side. He pulled the hood of the fur coat he had on lower to hide his face

"Dragon Rider are you a resident of the temple? Can you open the gate?" the dwarf said in Chinese.

Neptune looked at him and the dwarf asked the question again but this time in Tibetan.

Neptune shook his head and said in dwarven "No I am not a resident but I came with a message for the Master and Mistress of the temple."

"Mistress? This is the temple of the Defence Masters Yue Fei and Zhou, women are not allowed" the elf said.

Neptune shook his head "If you do not keep an open mind and keep holding on to your prejudicial way of thinking you will not succeed here."

The dwarf nodded "Yes Zerin, if a dwarf and an elf could work side by side and fight together as one, they why could there not be a Defence Mistress in the temple."

The elf nodded "I guess but in my mind I keep picturing what I think the masters would look like and I keep thinking of them as male."

Neptune smiled and said in elvish. "Exactly what do you picture them as looking like?"

The elf Zerin said "Well I expect them to be tall, slim, fair with long hair." Neptune nodded and then chuckled when the elf said "long pointy ears and possibly grey hair, just like the Elder Elves."

"What makes you think they are elves?" Neptune asked in amusement.

"My uncle Lord Nolodron said that the Masters visited Alfheim when he was a child and I know my uncle is near well over five thousand years old. No other race will live as long, not even the dwarves though they live a long life" the elf said.

"Fine logic and you Master dwarf what do you think they look like?" Neptune asked the dwarf.

"I do not want to think anything at all. I have found that sometimes we tend to create larger than life images of people and then are disappointed when they do not measure up to our expectations. So I am keeping an open mind. By the way I am Hardal of Vongirn and this is Zerin of Alfheim." The dwarf said with a smile.

Neptune smiled "I am Neptune and this is Norberta. Come Hardal and Zerin, I am cold and hungry and very tired. If you want to go in, get your things" Neptune started walking towards the gate. Hardal ran for their things.

Neptune stood and looked at the writing on the gateway. It was Atlantian. He hated speaking Atlantian.

Zerin saw his hesitance and said "We have tried everything and it refuses to open."

"How long have you been outside the gate?' Neptune asked.

"We have been here almost a year" Zerin said sounding almost defeated.

"Well I suspect Zerin of Alfheim it is because you are not ready. Listen Hardal is right you need to clear your mind and not create images of what you think may or may not happen beyond that gate. Now I suspect if you were not here Hardal may have been already inside" Neptune said.

Zerin nodded "I suspect as much, I really am not worthy. My uncle told me that I was not ready to come but I was too cocky and stubborn and I came anyway. To be honest I would have left already but I am afraid I will not make it back down the mountain alive without Hardal."

"He helped you reach here?"

"We helped each other. We were both fighting and competing against one another until we realise that we could not make it up without each other. Despite our realms being enemies we have looked past all of that and became friends" Zerin said.

"There is hope for you, little one" Neptune said. Zerin raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Hardal came with a yak with three bags on its back. He pointed to the writing "The language is a strange one. I know near to fifty different languages and this one I do not know. Can you read it Neptune?"

"Yes, as a messenger I have to know the languages of all who I need to communicate with" Neptune said.

"You work for the bank of the Immortals?" Zerin said making a guess.

Neptune chuckled "No I don't, I am a guardian and messenger for a temple actually."

Hardal smiled and said "that must be interesting?"

Neptune smiled "It is." He turned his attention to the gate.

To the dwarf and elf's shock Neptune knocked. Then he spoke in a deep base almost musical voice. The heads of the dragons turned and looked at him. The dragons spoke in the same language and Neptune answered. The stone dragons looked at Zerin and Hardal and then spoke. Neptune once more answered. The dragons then looked at Norberta and spoke in what was obviously dragonspeak as it was more of a roaring sound. Norberta answered with her own roars. The entire thing took about five minutes.

The stone dragons folded in their wings and the gate opened. They all saw the lush green valley on the other side. They entered and Neptune said something in a barking type of language.

Zerin and Hardal (and the yak) followed and they left the bitter cold mountain side and entered the warm oasis. Zerin looked at Neptune and said "Thank you very much."

"Thank you Master Neptune, we owe you a debt" Hardal said.

They both gasped when Neptune removed his cloak and revealed his blue skin and squid like tentacle hair. "You are most welcome."

They heard some Chinese and saw a group of monks coming their way, most of them looked Chinese but there were many who were not human, there were even two centaurs.

"Why are you here?" the lead monk said in Chinese.

"I am here to deliver a message to Master Apollo and Mistress Artemis" Neptune answered dusting the snow off of his cloak.

"There are none here by that name" the monk said.

"Tell your Master and Mistress I need to speak with them" Neptune said.

"You have not done the tests. To earn the privilege of speaking with them you have to pass the tests. You have to prove your worth" the monk said.

Neptune folded his arms "War is upon us and we need them."

"There is always some war. The Master and Mistress do not involve themselves with the wars of the middle realm" the monk said.

"Not even when it is their own doing?" Neptune said.

All of the monks got angry and a few drew their weapons. Neptune simply stood and kept his arms folded.

"That is blasphemy… leave this place this instant" the monk said.

Neptune looked at him and said "listen I really do not have time for your nonsense. I have taken an oath to deliver this message to them when I needed to. Now your stone guardians let me in so they found me worthy. Now I just need to deliver the message and then I will be on my way."

The monk looked at him "all you need to do is deliver the message, not speak to them or be in their presence?"

"I need them to get the message and I need a reply. You can send someone with the message and have him return with the reply" Neptune said.

"What is the message?"

Neptune nodded "tell them Amun has found a carrier and Hyperion's heir is the Master Over Death and Guardian of the Library and he is at Hogwarts. Tell them that Neptune has tested the boy and he is the Chosen One. Queen Salacia has already sent her element. Fawkes is at Hogwarts and I need an elemental gift from one of them."

"That is your message?" The monk said.

"Yes, I will wait here for the reply" Neptune said.

The monk did not say anything but looked at the dwarf and the elf and said "The masters did not let you in but you passed all of your tests and the gateway let you in. I will also inform the masters of your entry." The monk looked at one of the centaurs and nodded. The centaur left.

"Come on we will take you somewhere to get some rest and some food" the monk said and a few low elves came and took the yak and the bags. The low elves moved towards Norberta who growled.

Neptune patted the dragon and told her that she needed rest, they will need to leave as soon as the reply is sent. Norberta gave a nod and left with the low elves.

When the dragon had left the monk directed Neptune, Zerin and Hardal to follow him and they started walking into the valley. After a minute Neptune asked the monk how long it would take the messenger to reach the Master and Mistress. The monk told him "you may be here quite a while, the master and mistress may meditate for months before you get your reply."

Neptune shook his head "No we need to return to the temple before Samhain that is when it is most vulnerable and I still have two more stops to make before I return, three if your master and mistress decided they are going to be stubborn old lizards."

Once more the monks got angry. "Messenger you are trying our patience, your insolence and disrespect for our Master and Mistress is intolerable. If you continue to be rude I will ask you to wait outside the gate."

"Unfortunately it is the one trait I never got him to break out of no matter how many times I put him over my knee" a musical voice said. The monks all gasped and Zerin and Hardal stared in astonishment.

Standing in front of them were what looked like two teenagers. The one who spoke was a woman with long black hair and beautiful sky blue eyes that shone like diamonds. The other was a man with shoulder length silvery hair, he had deep black eyes; his arms were currently folded. They both wore tunics but the woman had a silver sword on her hip. They both were exuding a lot of power and both Zerin and Hardal went on the ground and bowed.

"Master Yue Fei, Mistress Zhou" the monk said looking shocked that they had come out. All the monks gave standing bows. Only Neptune did not bow.

Mistress Zhou told them all to stand. Master Yue Fei looked at Neptune and said "Your message it is true?" His voice was powerful and commanding.

"Would I travel up your god-forsaken mountain if it wasn't" Neptune said rudely.

Mistress Zhou looked at him "Neptune." There was a definite warning in the voice.

Neptune sighed "I am sorry Auntie Artemis, Uncle Apollo but I am tired and my bones are still frozen and I have been flying on the back of a dragon for weeks and I went to two other temples trying to find you and Samhain is less than three weeks away and…"

"And you need a nap. You were always cranky when you did not get enough sleep" Artemis said.

"A nap, I am no longer four you know" Neptune said.

"Yes but keep up with your rudeness and I will treat you like if you are" the slim five foot six teenage looking girl said giving the six foot five blue warrior a knowing look.

Neptune shook his head in amusement and lifted her up and gave her a big hug. He laughed loudly and his deep base voice echoed in the valley. "You two have not changed one bit, except you Uncle Apollo you cut your hair."

Artemis laughed and said "Come on there is a large heated pond you could use."

The monks all stood looking at the interaction in shock; they had never seen the Masters behave in this familial manner.

Apollo looked at Zerin and Hardal and said "unfortunately you two have come at a bad time. I can instruct Monk Yen to teach you but neither Mistress Zhou nor I would be able to instruct you as we will be leaving."

The monks all exclaimed and the head monk Yen asked "Leaving Master Yue Fei?"

Apollo nodded "Yes, an old enemy has returned and we must leave to fight him."

"But the messenger said all he needed was an element" one monk said.

"The Chosen One will need more than our element" Apollo said and opened his hand and created a small tornado on his palm. "He will need us to fight with him."

"We will fight at your side" the Head Monk Yen said.

Apollo closed his hand and smiled "I know you would but this is an old war and the warriors were chosen a long time ago."

"Will you return to us?" Someone asked.

Apollo looked at them "To be honest, I do not know. It will depend on Hyperion's heir and the Guardian of the Realm Beyond." He looked at them and smiled "Come, let us go, Zerin looks like he could do with some food."

The elf looked at him in shock "You know my name?"

Apollo laughed "You sat outside my gate for a year and you do not think I would know your name. Come on lets go before Neptune eats it all."

….

_Two weeks before Halloween_

Ginny stood looking at the new room they had discovered, it was not very large but it was covered in parselmagic. Arjun came in with Kaa on his shoulder and grinned "It is better than we hoped."

Ginny nodded "Yes it is covered in parselscript but this is not runes like the room we found last week, it is actual writing. It is more like a story; it talks about a naga… I actually don't understand it, it calls her the Great Queen Naga."

"Great Queen… isn't that what they call the Basilisks?"

"Yes and Naga is a wizard who is a snake animagi" Ginny said.

Kaa hissed _**"[Don't limit your thinking, little naga, it isss obviousss to me what it isss, open your mind and figure it out].**_

Ginny looked at him and then at the writing and read it again, she looked at the script and then turned to Arjun. "A witch who could become a Basilisk, she had a Basilisk animagus form."

Arjun looked at her in shock and shook his head "that is impossible."

"No it is not. Harry could become a Griffin so could Godric, Merlin was a unicorn. It is possible. We think Harry is amazing and we still revere the founders but I am sure they are not the only wizards and witches of great power in history. We only have recorded history in the last two or three thousand years. We know the temple is just as old and even older, so why not. Why could a Great Queen Naga not have existed? According to this writing she did exist" Ginny said.

Arjun nodded and looked at the writing and asked her what it said. Ginny read it but did not translate word for word.

"It says she was a Queen from a foreign land and came looking for her mate. He had come hunting, looking for an evil garuda who had hurt her… Lakshmi, her name was Lakshmi" Ginny said.

"There are legends of a Queen Lakshmi, one legend says she was a Queen of Atlantis, her husband was Shiva, but that legend says they travelled here together and founded a new world together. Some says India was born because of them, others says they came to India to seek a new life" Arjun said.

"According to this India existed before, it speaks of her going to the great city at the river side looking for her husband… yes he was called Shiva, he too was a Basilisk… they called him the Great King Naga. Her husband came first and battled the king who lived in the middle land as he was hiding the garuda. It says Shiva had… it says the sight of green light. I don't understand that" Ginny said.

"The eye of Shiva was an emerald, it was considered a sacred jewel among the Naga. Salazar Slytherin was given the shards which he used in many items to protect others from his Basilisk. It was probably his eye, his literal eye. Just like some muggles have a glass eye, he probably had an emerald" Arjun said.

Ginny nodded "It says he was mad with rage and used his magic to turn the evil king into stone but the garuda escaped. He cried and it rained for a turn of the moon until his beloved Lakshmi came. Together they decided to settle in the land and start a new life next to where Shiva's tears settled. They were obviously magical, it says they put a wall that only the magic snakeman priest could see."

"They probably built the temple, the tears most likely refer to the lake" Arjun said.

Ginny said that is a possibility and then continued translating "the garuda found them, he went after the magic snakemen priests and Shiva went to save them. They battled and Shiva lost, he was killed. The garuda was going to use his sword of fire to claim his prize as a hunter but Lakshmi came and fought him. It says her anger made the world shake and she fought as only one who lost her soul could. The garuda fled, he had been badly damaged. She left and said she was not going to return and took the body of Shiva. The magic snakeman priest begged her to stay to protect them in case the garuda returned. She left the eye of Shiva with them." Ginny read and was silent then after a minute said "she created the Great Ones with her magic, it says the snakemen would bring their sacrifices and she would breathe on them and they became the Great Ones. The snakemen priest considered her a goddess as she would create life without a living mate."

"She probably was the one who first used the chicken egg and the toad to create a Basilisk. Her losing her soul could be losing her soul mate" Arjun said.

Ginny did not reply but kept staring at the wall. After a minute she started hissing and the wall she was looking at opened and they saw a passage. She looked at Arjun and said "this is the passageway the priests would take when they would take their sacrifice to her."

Arjun looked excited and scared at the same time. After a few minutes Arjun asked Kaa "What should we do old friend?"

Kaa too had not said anything but when Arjun asked, he replied. _**"[I do not sssmell the sssmell of a Great One but there may be many dangersss. May be I could go with Lady Naga, as ssserpentsss we may be sssafer than othersss, we would go and sssee but just look.]**_

Ginny translated. Arjun was not sure but after a minute nodded, he took her cane. Ginny turned to her cobra form, she could move faster than her normal self as a cobra but because of her injuries could not move as fast as Kaa. Kaa slowed his pace so they would move together.

The two snakes moved down the dark passageway. They could both see in the dark and Ginny stopped a few times casting a spell or two when they came upon some magical ward or just to get her bearing. After a while the ceiling became luminescent as it took on a bluish greenish tone. Ginny told Kaa it was like how Harry and her brother described the Slytherin dorm rooms to be like; she speculated they were under the lake. Kaa said it made sense in a way and said it was probably why the Great Queen Manasa found the injured garuda on the rocks to the far side of the lake. Ginny speculated that that could have been a second attempt by a garuda to attack Lakshmi as that incident was only about twelve hundred years ago.

They saw a large room ahead and even from the distance they saw the branch of Gubraithian Fire (Everlasting Fire) in the middle of a large room. As they reached about ten feet before the open doorway, Ginny moved forward but Kaa was blocked. Ginny stopped and looked back and to her horror a stone rolled in front of Kaa separating them.

Ginny immediately turned to her human self and looked for a latch or some sort of indicator to open the doorway. She found none. She had no choice but to move forward, it was difficult as she did not have her cane and she had done a lot of walking that day. She turned back into her cobra form and went into the room, it was bright and colourful, she did not smell any other living thing so she relaxed a bit. There were several colourful Basilisk statues and a few of just Basilisk's heads; it reminded her a bit of the Chamber of Secrets. There were paintings on the walls and high up some parselscript. She was too low down. She transformed.

She stood up and looked at the paintings on the wall. It showed a beautiful black haired woman with a handsome black haired man laughing by the lake. He had green eyes, one looked like an emerald. She instantly thought of Harry. She smiled, she still loved Harry but knew he was happy with Severus. She looked at the writing above, it spoke of true love. She could not read further along the wall and had to walk, it was painful. She then felt as if someone magically scanned her. She turned and saw nothing. She got scared and pulled out her wand.

Ginny sensed nothing but she had experienced too much in her young life to not be on guard. She looked around and carefully looked at everything in the room. Her eyes looked at one of the Basilisk heads and she kept staring at it for a minute and then to her horror the 'statue' smiled.

She screamed.

The Basilisk moved forward towards her, it was smaller than Manasa or the one at Hogwarts but it was just as terrifying. Its eyes were yellow but as a snake animagus it did not affect her. She was however petrified in fear, her heart raced but she tried to keep her cool. She would have knelt but her injuries would not allow her, so she lowered her head. _**"[Great Queen Lakssshmi?]"**_

The Basilisk hissed _**"[You are not a priessstesss, nor are you from thisss land, why did you come here?]"**_

"_**[The temple hasss not exisssted for five hundred yearsss and wasss recently found. We explore it Great Queen. I wasss brought from a land to the wessst to help asss I am a ssspeaker]"**_

"_**[Your hair isss the colour asss my enemy. He may have sssent you asss he knowsss no male can enter thisss room. However you have been injured and you cannot bear children and your sssoul yearnsss for a lover who isss no more. It could be a trick… yesss a trick to get me to leave my sssanctuary]"**_ the Basilisk said.

Ginny found it sounded as if the snake was talking more to herself than to her. She thought of Manasa. Without looking at the snake she said _**"[If you wisssh your majesssty you can look into my sssoul and sssee my life and my heart.]"**_

The Basilisk stopped and looked at her and told her to raise her eyes. Ginny took a breath and looked up. She saw a large yellow eye looking directly in her mind. She felt the parselmagic pull at her mind and soul and she felt as her mind was invaded. She screamed as the magic roughly went through her memories. She felt when it stopped when it saw her first memory of seeing Harry and then it continued. At points when Harry performed some great task, the magic would stop and the memory looked at carefully. There was strange emotion when it saw Fawkes. There was an angry pulse when it viewed the Tri-Wizard Tournament and then again when she used the love potion the first time on Harry. The final battle was looked at closely and then there was a hissing chuckle when Harry spanked her. Her capture by Eldritch was looked at and Ginny screamed as the magic looked at a disk Eldritch had in his hand. When Harry entered and used his fire whip, the magic calmed and to Ginny's shock, the magic played the memory again and concentrated on Harry. The Basilisk Room in the chamber of secrets was looked at with interest. Manasa also provided some distress and then the ball was obviously intriguing to her. The announcement of an egg born of two Basilisks brought excitement. The magic stopped and looked at the portrait of the founders and then at Harry and Severus.

The Basilisk pulled out and looked at her. Without saying anything the Basilisk turned and went down the passageway it had been in. Ginny sighed and after a few minutes used parselmagic she learnt from Manasa to get rid of the headache she had. Ginny stood alone in the room for an hour, she had to turn into her snake form a few times to stop her pain and to move from one area to the next. Finally she heard something coming... it sounded like footsteps.

She turned to her human form and looked to the passageway the Basilisk had gone down. A minute later a tall beautiful black haired young woman looking like her age came out of the passageway. She had on a black sari and had a black bag in her hand.

Ginny stared at the woman and lowered her head.

"_**[Do not lower your head Ginevra. I prefer to sssee people'sss eyesss it ssshowsss you have nothing to hide]" **_the woman said.

Ginny looked up and as if not knowing what to say said _**"[you may call me Ginny]"**_

"_**[You may call me Lakssshmi. Now Ginny we mussst go, Harry and Ssseverusss need usss. The othersss are coming]" **_Lakshmi said and moved towards the stone door. Lakshmi moved her hand and the doorway opened. They saw Arjun and Kaa, Sunil and five others trying to enter.

Arjun looked at the young woman who was not Ginny in shock. They all heard her hiss and Kaa moved swiftly and covered Arjun's eyes. Arjun heard more hissing and then heard Ginny's voice speaking in parseltongue. Ginny then spoke in English "Arjun, Queen Lakshmi does not like men being near to her temple, she has petrified the others. She gives you permission to remain in the outer chamber but wishes you all to leave this area. We go now to Hogwarts and Harry and Severus. I will be back."

There was loud hissing and Arjun heard Ginny hissing in reply. Arjun felt a wave of magic. A few seconds later Kaa moved from around his eyes. Arjun found himself in the front most area of the temple along with the petrified statues of his son and his assistants. He sighed and thought that he would need to make a Mandrake restorative potion and then thought about Severus and his Mandrake cauldron. He wondered if it would be best to go to Hogwarts now. He then heard a loud roar and a few screams from some of the workers outside. Kaa hissed and he ran outside.

He saw the black haired woman in the black sari, she had a black bag in her hand and a cobra around her neck. Arjun knew the cobra was Ginny. They were walking towards a large silver dragon that was trying to land. There were two other dragons in the sky high above. Arjun saw the woman look at the dragon and the dragon used it wing to gently lift her and put her on its back. She sat side saddle and looked exceedingly ladylike despite having a snake around her neck and sitting on the back of the dragon. The dragon took flight and within seconds was out of sight.

…

_One week before Halloween_

Ginny laid on the beach on the small island in the Mediterranean. She wished she was there on holiday but she wasn't. She was on some strange quest searching for some immortal Atlantian King. She looked over at the tent where the two dragon animagi Apollo and Artemis and the basilisk animagi Lakshmi were in discussion.

She always wished to join her brother, Hermione and Harry on one of their many adventures; at least one where she wasn't the damsel in distress. Now that she seemed to be on one, she was scared and wished she was back in the temple translating scrolls. She was a Gryffindor but the prospect of going into another war was daunting and she was in no condition to fight. She sighed and looked at the cane Artemis made for her. It was beautiful and worked better than her other cane but she wished she didn't have to use it.

She saw the three animagi leave the tent. Lakshmi called out to her and said they were going to be gone for a day or two. Ginny nodded and saw Lakshmi turn into her Basilisk form and enter the sea. The two dragons animagi stood side by side, Artemis raised her hand and they were engulfed in a tornado which went into the water to form a whirlpool which completely disappeared about a mile at sea.

"Travel by tornado, cool" Ginny said.

"I am sure it is a bit un-nerving if you are not an air elemental" a deep base voice said at her side.

Ginny looked up and saw Neptune standing next to her. He came and sat next to her. They had had little interaction in the last week since she stayed mainly in her snake form.

"You are the Giant Squid aren't you?" she asked and he nodded. "I would have thought you would have wanted the chance to go swimming" Ginny said gesturing to the sea.

"I do not like salt water" he said and she nodded. "Though I would have liked seeing the old King again".

"What is he a whale or a kelpie?"

Neptune laughed but shook his head "Kraken."

"A Kraken" Ginny said in shock. "I feel like a muggleborn now entering the wizarding world. This is so over my head."

"It is just a level of magic above what you all learn at Hogwarts. We are thousands of years old, it would be horrible if we were at the same level as you." Neptune said.

Ginny looked at him and said "did you really know the founders?"

He nodded "Yes they were good friends. It is why I agreed to be a Guardian of the school."

"Can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked. Neptune nodded though he had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask.

"Why didn't you come to our aid in the final battle against Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

Neptune sighed "I expected that question. The truth is I could not interfere. Tom was an heir of Hogwarts, just like Harry and Neville are. That final battle really took place between Tom and Harry and Neville to an extent. To me it was a battle of ownership where whether I liked it or not each had a legitimate claim. It would be like if your brothers Charles and Percival fight over who gets the Burrow after your parents die. Charles may decide to keep it the way it is and Percival may decide he wants to sell the land or build houses. Either way each has a legitimate right even though you may personally support Charles. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded "I guess but it is hard for me because a lot of good people died."

"In any war a lot of good people die" Neptune said sadly.

They were quiet for a while and then Ginny groaned a bit in pain. Neptune looked at her "You keep aggravating your injuries because you do not allow yourself to heal properly."

"Yes but I am not the kind to lie on a bed for months doing nothing. I am useful to Arjun and the project. I am somehow useful to Lakshmi. I do not want to be a burden to others." She said and he nodded.

"Let me teach you something that may help you" Neptune said and he taught her how to connect to the magic around her; it was a level above what Manasa taught her. She spent the next two days learning how to meditate and connect to the magic in her and around her. Using the techniques Neptune taught her she was able to connect to the earth as she walked. The earth gave her extra support and eased the pressure off her spine. She still needed the cane but she was no longer in excruciating pain.

At dawn two days later, Neptune saw a whirlpool in the water and nodded; he went and started making breakfast. Half an hour later, Apollo and Artemis came.

"What word?" Neptune said putting breakfast out for them.

"Poseidon stays to guard the gateway in case we fail" Apollo said.

Neptune nodded, he expected that.

Artemis looked at him "He misses you, you know and is sorry about how you parted ways."

Neptune looked at her and smiled. "What happened is long past, I forgave him millennia ago. However Auntie Artemis the reality is I cannot go in the sea whereas he can swim in any water. When he is ready to talk I will be there. When he is ready he will come to me, he knows my address, I haven't moved."

Artemis nodded "Where is Ginny?"

"Taking a bath in the river pool to the north. Apparently it's a girl thing having to be clean all the time" Neptune said. Artemis rolled her eyes and Apollo laughed. Ginny joined them for breakfast ten minutes later. Artemis and Apollo were pleased at her progress in magic.

Lakshmi arrived half an hour later, she came in looking tired and said "that is the most exercise I have gotten in over a millennium." The others chuckled.

"I have a nice workout you could do while in small places" Artemis said twirling her sword.

"Thank you but I am good for the next five hundred years or so" Lakshmi said and her two friends laughed.

"Yes you don't need to exercise what are you only nine or ten thousand pounds?" Neptune said and Apollo and Artemis laughed harder.

Lakshmi glared at him "little boy, I am tired and hungry and calamari looks like a pretty good meal option right about now."

Neptune roared in laughter and handed her a plate with a roasted quail on it. She took it and thanked him.

Ginny looked at them and thought that despite them being immortal and powerful beyond imagination, they were all pretty normal and reminded her a lot of how Harry, Hermione, Ron were. She sighed thinking of how that friendship ended.

"Okay lets go, we only have a few days and if it is as we fear they will be after the Hogwarts tree and Severus" Apollo said.

"I still do not think Osiris will betray us" Lakshmi said.

"I didn't think Salacia would have attacked Atlantis either but she did. We all have our breaking point Lakshmi" Artemis said sadly. Apollo gave his wife a hug and she smiled.

Neptune cleared his throat "We should go."

…

_Two days before Halloween _

Poseidon swam towards Atlantis, he had to inform Salacia. He should have been there at least two days before but he had travelled with Lakshmi and had spoken to her at length. He then waited in the water. He wanted to see and talk to his son. He waited off the shore and saw Lakshmi go to the tents. He waited and then saw them emerge. He looked at his son. He smiled. He had indeed grown into a fine man, he was the perfect male specimen. There was a slight pain in his heart that the boy kept in this half transformation state and not resorted to his true look. That was his fault. The boy had looked too much like his mother and it pained Poseidon to look at him. That face reminded him of his crimes against his wife. He hoped that one day she would forgive him.

Poseidon swam towards the city. On passing the obelisks he turned back to his human form. He did this once a year to tell her what was going on. It was usually the day of their wedding anniversary but he did not think that Salacia would remember, time may not have any meaning for her anymore. This time it was different. This time a call to war was made, she needed to be alerted.

He swam and stood on the eye. The statues moved and looked at him "What news great King?"

"War is upon us, the others are on their way to battle, to fight besides Hyperion's heir. I will remain outside the gateway as a last line of defence. He will only get to you over my dead body" Poseidon said.

The statues turned. Poseidon stood and looked at the door to the temple and whispered "Forgive me my love."

He moved towards the gateway and then stopped. He turned back around at the sound. Poseidon smiled and swam towards the open temple door.

…..

_Halloween night_

Brian stood watching the small hospital burn. They were able to save some of the patents but most had perished. Mrs. Grant wept bitterly. Brian looked as the team of Aurors tried to extinguish the fire with little success. The volunteer healers from St. Mungo's were now trying to treat the muggles who did survive.

He saw Fisher walking towards him "Seth?"

"If the Potter Orphanage was not attacked as well, I would have said Peter Gill. Mrs. Grant said the wizards took Gerard Gill and then locked the hospital and set it on fire" Brian said.

"Did you get them all?" Fisher asked.

"No but fortunately we got all of the children. All on the upper levels perished, including at least one healer" Brian said.

"And the muggleborn and squibs from the Potter Orphanage?" Fisher asked.

"Are guarded by very experienced retired International Aurors. The building was damaged but the children are safe. I sent Bishop and his team to check Riddle Orphanage and I sent another team to werewolf island."

"The town of Augustus which is outside of Prince Manor was attacked as well but my men and I reached in time. The town's people are of the belief it was a group of hooligans from a nearby town that has an on-going rivalry with the local Secondary School. Harry and Severus and their family spent the afternoon at the town, they had their annual harvest."

"So it is definitely an attack on Harry?" Brian said.

"And possibly Severus. I have a team guarding the boxing gym where Tobias lives and another guarding Petunia and Margaret Dursley. Seth is probably expecting them to come and save one or the other. Probably hoping to separate them" Fisher said.

"Any indication of where they are? Winky said that she has been trying to get to Hermione but can't get her" Brian said gesturing to the house-elf Winky who was helping with the children.

"I suspect they are at Hogwarts. Bill said that Fred and George were hired to provide entertainment there tonight and he can't get to them either. I went to Hogwarts and it is like the school simply does not exist. Bill and the Goblins are trying to get in but Bill says the wards are like the ones on the Library. Even with the special training he got he says it would be difficult to almost impossible" Fisher said sounding frustrating.

"We know that Seth cannot get into the school but what if it is an attack from the inside?" Brian said trying to figure it out.

They were both quiet and a minute later they both looked at each other and at the same time said "FAWKES".

"Damn it, he was the perfect mole. He is probably trying to break the wards to let his brother in" Fisher said.

Brian shook his head "But why go through all of this, why not have Fawkes grab Severus and take him out. Severus has also been out of the school several times. There must be more than just Severus."

"The Library; with the wards down he probably is trying to get to the Library. However the guardian has a special magic that is independent of Hogwarts. He may still try… Maybe he simply wants to get to the school. From our records Menes was very destructive and was known to burn whole towns and cities because they angered him" Fisher said.

"I hope and pray that Hogwarts is not burning as we speak" Brian said sounding genuinely scared.

"No my friend, Harry would never allow that. That boy has a luck that is beyond any mystery that I have come across" Fisher said.

Brian shook his head "except on Halloween. Something bad always happens on Halloween."

Fisher looked at Brian. "Which is why he has us. We are supposed to make sure when something bad happens he can depend on us to make it right."

Brian's communication mirror alarmed. He checked it, it was from his secretary Marsha. "Yes Marsha."

"Sir, Lord Elijah Prince's portrait is here and is demanding to speak to you, he says something about Hogwarts being in darkness, I tried to tell him you were at an emergency but he started screaming to contact you."

"I will be there in a minute" Brian said.

"The school in darkness means the magic of the school is gone. We have to hurry" Fisher said.

Brian put his top man in charge and he and Fisher apparated to the Ministry. Brian went to the DMLE Head's Conference Hall, where Elijah's portrait was pacing up and down.

"Elijah what happened?" Brian said.

"They were all at the Halloween feast and then without warning the school went dark. Kreacher said the school wards are down. Harry and Neville are not sensing Hogwarts. The Hogwarts portraits including the founders are like they are muggle. The only elves responding to any call are Harry's, Neville's and the dos Santos personal elf. Kreacher said Harry told him to get to you and he tried to pop out but he can't, all communications in and out are not working. I can however still travel in between my portrait frames. I suspect the Potters and Sirius can as well as they have a magical connection to their Manors that are independent of Hogwarts. Hadrian says that he is feeling the Prince Magic in the school. I am feeling Valerian's magic as well."

"Is Kreacher there?"

"Yes"

"I need him to find Harry or at least Minerva. We need to get an assessment of who is there, what is going on with the students and teachers. If there is anyone attacking? We realised that something has happened but we cannot get in" Brian said. Elijah nodded and left his frame.

Twenty minutes later Elijah came back. Alex had gone to check on the Prince, Potter and Black Manors. Brian was however waiting patiently. Elijah told Brian about Valerian and the ghost creating a protection shield around the students, teachers and a few guests. Elijah told him that Harry, Neville, Filius, Severus, Dudley and Jarak had left to find the actual Druid Tree which is what they suspected Fawkes was attacking. He told him about Vladimir escaping but Jarak having him under control; Fred, George, Faenor were putting up protection around the school and the centaurs and mermaids were on full alert.

Brian nodded he told Elijah that Alex was trying to go to the manors to see if a connection could be made.

Elijah nodded and then said that he was being called. He came back a few minutes later and told Brian that Peeves had freed the house-elves and that Ogden was going to help Harry and Severus. He said Ogden indicated that they should be able to get the magic to activate some of the basic school defences but the magic of the Druid Tree which runs through the land and controls the outer school wards is not there. The wards Fawkes placed are blocking anyone from entering but also stop them from leaving.

"Is Severus still in the school?"

"Yes"

"Good" Brian said with a sigh of relief.

Alex came in "I think I have found a way to get in."

Brian smiled and told Elijah to be on the alert.

….

Harry held Severus' hand and gave it a squeeze. They walked into the Great Hall and saw that those in the protection shield had created three areas, an area with a few blankets where some of the youngest children were asleep. There was an area where the remaining food from the feast had been collected and the area where the rest of them sat and waited. Minerva and a few of the teachers rushed to the nearest 'wall' to talk to Harry and Severus.

The four founders were now activated and they were angry. Ogden spoke to them. Finally, Harry and Neville went to them and they talked.

"You have to get that seed back, without it Hogwarts herself will die" Rowena said.

"All of the beings we protected within our grounds will be vulnerable" Helga said.

"Most importantly Amun will get in and Severus will be in danger" Salazar said. Harry told them about Osiris being a carrier.

"You need to stop them Harry. We can protect the castle, the children are safe for now, Valerian's shields will hold. You have to stop Amun and Osiris" Godric said.

"Well we have to find a way of getting out. Osiris has locked us in" Ogden said. "He used a guardian lock, the wards will only drop if he drops it."

"Or if he dies" Harry said seriously.

"He is a phoenix Harry" Godric said angrily "he cannot die."

Harry shook his head "Everything dies Godric… everything."

"Can Peeves get out, he wasn't affected before" Neville asked.

"No Peeves is actually tied to Hogwarts, even without the wards he cannot leave the compound" Rowena said.

"Can you imagine Peeves let loose on the world?" Salazar said and Harry shuddered.

"We have to get out somehow?" Neville said.

Fred, George, Feanor and Dudley came in. Dudley had gone to look for them and updated them on what happened on the way. Fred and George told them that they tried every hidden exit to leave and couldn't. They even tried the secret passageway that Albus had created for Severus and couldn't get out.

"The mermaids tried swimming out. We used the thestrals to try and fly out, we even tried digging under the gate. Nothing" Fred said.

"The centaurs said they are not seeing the stars, it is like the school is locked in a box" George said.

"The elf portals are not working, everything we tried has not worked. On the good side, nothing seems to be getting in either" Feanor said.

Harry paced up and down and looked at Feanor and said "Where is Jarak?"

"Guarding Vladimir" Feanor said.

Harry nodded and said "I need to check on the chamber."

Trelawney stood and said _"the time has come Lord Protector to choose, do you choose your family or do you choose the world. The library is safe and your destiny awaits."_ She then collapsed once more.

"Damn it" Harry said and walked out and Severus ran behind him. Severus saw Harry putting on his ring and his cloak. He shook his head. Harry was calling Death.

Death appeared at his side and said "I made a vow millennia ago, I will not interfere."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I can do what you command. You are my Master" Death said.

"Can you save Hogwarts?"

"If you command as you did with Gerard Gill" Death said and tears rolled down Harry's eyes.

"As my friend what advice can you give me?" Harry asked.

"As your friend, I will tell you to trust in yourself and trust in the ability of others. You are trained for this but you were never meant to battle this on your own. If you send your call out you will get allies from many sides."

Harry nodded "Ogden said others are on the way."

"Yes Neptune has gone for aid" Death said.

"I just hope they reach in time" Harry said.

"It depends on what they come to save Harry. Know there are those on the outside who are working to get to you. War is upon you General. I want you to remember, in every war there is death, in every war there will be difficult decisions to make, in every war innocents suffer and in every war the victor is the one who does not give up."

Harry smiled and told Death thanks. Death nodded and moved to leave but he stopped "Harry I want you to remember something else. All things meet me in the end… all things."

Harry nodded. Death left.

Severus felt Death leaving. He then saw Harry straighten and take a deep breath. He waved his wand and his clothes changed to battle robes and he took out his death sword and placed it at his side. When Harry turned, Severus saw a General ready for war. Harry's face was hard and determine. He was in battle mode. Severus looked at him.

Harry gave him a nod and walked back to the Great Hall. Severus followed. Severus heard a few of students and teachers gasp when Harry walked in the hall.

Harry called the others and said "Prepare yourselves, we will be going to battle soon. Severus you will remain here. Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, I need your magic. I need you to protect your school."

Godric moved his hand and his robes turned to battle robes. Salazar also changed his. Rowena's robes changed to that of a priestess. Helga however looked at Harry.

Harry looked at her and said in a powerful stern voice. "I do not need the healer, I need the Valkyrie Warrior. We are at war and I Harry Potter Black General of the Army of Hogwarts call you Helga Valkyrie Warrior Maiden to my side."

Everyone in the hall saw Helga move her hand and instead of the sunshiny robes they saw black and gold battle armour and gold shield with a black badger on it. Her hair was loosen and the long golden tresses flowed from under a golden helmet. She had a long sword in her hand and looked fierce. Then to everyone's shock she stepped out of her portrait. The Hufflepuff students in the hall started to cheer loudly. Godric and Salazar looked at each other and grinned. They too stepped out as did Rowena.

"I didn't know you could do that outside the RoR" Filius said coming in with Hagrid.

"Our magic exists in the castle not just the RoR" Rowena said.

Harry nodded and said "This is your school I expect you to guard it with every drop of your magic. Helga the grounds are yours to protect. Salazar, your library and the lowest levels. Godric coordinate with the house elves to protect the building." They all nodded and left. Harry then looked at Rowena and said quietly "Mrs. Prince, I leave you to protect Lord Prince."

Rowena and Harry both turned to Severus who said "I am very capable of protecting myself you know. I am not a damsel in distress."

"I know you are not. But it is for my peace of mind" Harry said and pulled Severus to him and kissed him deeply.

Within the shield, Etienne gasped and looked at the Headmistress and said "Are you going to give him a month detention as well?"

Minerva gave the boy a glare and then said "I don't have to, they are married."

Many of the students around gasped and Etienne groaned "let me guess, he is the wolf."

Minerva nodded. Etienne looked at the powerful looking warrior and knew that Harry would kill to protect the one he loved.

Kreacher popped in "Master Harry you have to come quick, to the hall of advisors, a doorway is forming."

Harry nodded, he looked at Fred, George, Feanor, Dudley, Neville, Filius and Hagrid and said "Let's go."

….

Alex, Brian, Bill and Andromeda moved towards Black Manor. Andromeda looked at Alex "I hope you know how difficult this is for me, but I do it for Harry and Teddy, they are my real family."

Brian shook his head "With all due respect Andromeda, you are just as stubborn as Aries. You are more of a Black than Sirius or even Orion ever were. You have the magic, the blood and the pig-headedness of the Blacks."

"You are lucky I like you" Andromeda said and used her key to open the door to the Manor. As the lawyer to the Black Estate she had copies of all of the keys and had permission to enter the buildings. Alex could not get into Potter Manor or the Prince Estate without Harry and Severus.

They quickly went to the Throne Room. Andromeda walked in boldly and did not give any of the portraits time to speak. "Lords of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the Druid Tree has been attacked and has called for your aid."

Scorpius looked at her and said "And what can we do?"

"You have pledged to protect the Druid Tree. Lord Black fights at Hogwarts but the enemy has them trapped. He needs a way to get out" Andromeda said.

"The connection to Hogwarts is just via Sirius' portrait" Cygnus said.

"It is a magical pathway. I can use Runes to create a pathway for humans to pass. It has been done before from the Hog's Head to Hogwarts but that path is sealed as it was the Druid Tree that sustained it. I know what to do, however, I will need a lot of magic" Bill Weasley said.

"You want us to sacrifice our magic?" Cepheus said knowingly. The portraits went up in alarm. Andromeda heard a few calling her several names.

"Stop!" A loud voice called out and they all turned and looked at Aries. "We are the protectors of the Druid Tree and to Hogwarts' heirs, we made a vow and the House of Black will honour that vow. We have wronged the wizarding world too many times for us to refuse now. If the House of Black is to be no more then we will go not into a Black hole but we will go down fighting."

Andromeda watched him and couldn't help smile.

Cygnus looked at the other portraits "It beats just staring at each other for the rest of eternity."

His brother Crux looked at Cygnus and said "And it will help us get revenge on the one who took what was ours and help us regain our honour."

Scorpius looked at Bill and said "For the protection of the Druid Tree, you have our magic."

Bill nodded and moving to where Sirius' portrait was and Alex helped him lower the portrait frame. Brian called his secretary on his communications mirror and told her to tell Elijah to have Sirius stand by.

As Bill drew the runes, Aries looked at Andromeda and said "From what I have heard of your career, you did very well for yourself."

Andromeda smiled and said "Apology accepted."

Aries laughed "Tell Lord Black that I am sorry I could not battle at his side but we all answer the call to war in our own way."

Andromeda nodded "maybe I will have Teddy turn this room into an observatory."

Aries nodded "I never understood why a family who was obsessed with stars never had an observatory. This stuffy old building needs some light."

Bill activated the runes and the magical connection between Black Manor and Hogwarts became more and more solid.

Brian looked at the portraits and said "thank you, I will ensure that it be known that the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Protector of the Druid Tree fulfilled their oaths."

Scorpius smiled and said "Thank you and give Lord Potter Black our blessings." Brian nodded. The portrait closed his eyes and Brian saw the golden light of magic move from the portrait to Sirius' frame and the doorway."

Cygnus looked at Brian and said "tell Harry to give Seth a punch in the jaw for me." Brian laughed and nodded and saw the portrait's magic release from the frame.

Aries looked at Andromeda and said "Tell Sirius and Orion, I am very proud of them just like I am proud of you little star."

Andromeda looked at him and said "Love you too Grandpa, now God of War the battlefield awaits." Aries gave the same loud bark like laugh that Sirius had and he too faded as his magic left.

Andromeda looked at the paintings that remained, they were now lifeless but she saw smiles on their faces that weren't there before.

Bill looked over "it worked". Alex stepped in and went down the 'portrait corridor.'

Brian called on his communications mirror and had his secretary Marsha talk to Elijah. Five minutes later Bill said "I see them coming."

Andromeda turned and saw Harry stepping out of the portrait. She couldn't help it she bowed and said "Lord Black." He gave her a nod.

Bill looked at Harry and said "Charlie is standing by with the goblin army, they are ready to join us."

Harry nodded and looked at the portraits.

Brian smirked "Where to General?"

"Hebrides Islands."

Bill took out his communications device as did Brian and Feanor. Brian looked at Harry and said "Your army awaits General."

Harry nodded "Now we go to war."

.


	57. Chapter 57: It Is The Choices We Make

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

...

_**Chapter 57: It Is The Choices We Make**_

Amun looked out at the burning hospital, it was a glorious inferno. He laughed, he loved looking at burning flames. It mattered not that others had died, what were their deaths to him, they were like insects. They should thank him; he ended the misery that the muggles were going through. He kept his vigil and after a few minutes got bored. "Where are they?"

He had attacked the Prince muggle town, he attacked their precious orphanage, he even attacked the hospital and neither Harry nor Severus showed. He had saved the woman in the hospital, leaving one area free so they could escape and contact their precious saviour. He had expected Harry to show. It was not like Harry to not show. From all his research on Harry he knew the brat had a saving people thing… just like Hyperion.

Amun saw the unspeakable arrive and he and the idiot warrior Watson spoke. He listened; they too were wondering where Harry was. The unspeakable suggested Hogwarts. Amun shook his head; Harry would not ignore the plight of others for the simple amusement of the Halloween feast. He heard Fisher indicate that it was as if Hogwarts was not there and there were strong wards blocking them from accessing the school. Amun was puzzled and then frowned when Brian mentioned that he could not get in and it was possibly an attack from the inside.

Amun studied it and at the same moment Brian and Fisher said Fawkes, he said "Osiris." He walked up and down in the air above the trees "What are you up to my brother?" He heard Fisher suggest that Fawkes was doing it to get him in the school.

"I wish, almost everything I need Osiris could get for me if he wasn't so noble. If he wanted to Osiris could just grab Severus for me" Amun said and heard Brian said something similar. Amun said "Exactly what I just said" in response to Brian.

He heard Fisher mention the library. "While I need the scrolls in the library, I need Severus more right now. Yes that bastard Neptune would have that library locked up tighter than my brother's arse."

He heard the unspeakable talk about his love for burning buildings. He looked at the burning hospital and said "Yes I have to admit, I do love watching it burn… Hogwarts burning…ummm now that would be a wonderful sight."

He thought back to when he led the Roman wizarding army to the Druid Tree and he had set the tree on fire, yes that was a sight, best fire in millennia. Of course the blasted priests had to go and spoil it and sacrificed themselves, thus throwing him out. He cursed but then thought about the burning tree again… he grinned.

Amun then heard Brian talking on his mirror to some woman… the school in darkness… that means no magic… he laughed Osiris had finally done something right. He killed that blasted tree once and for all. The wards should be down. He looked and saw Brian and Fisher leaving. Amun grinned. He was going to Hogwarts.

He flew quickly and within half an hour reached the marker which should have him seeing the castle. He landed on the mountain and looked out… blackness. There was nothing, there was no castle, no lake, no forest, nothing. He moved to where the Hogwarts boundary was on the western side and reached out. He felt the wards, it repelled him. He flew back but then moved towards it again. These were new wards, it did not burn him like the Druid wards. It simply repelled him. He put out his hand again and this time expecting the wards he grounded himself and touched it. It stopped him but he did not fly back. He pulled back. He put his hand out and touched it again. He frowned… "Osiris."

He looked out at the blackness in front of him "You have some explaining to do little brother." Amun looked at the moon, it was about five hours to midnight. He knew the magic of Samhain and he had the knowledge of the tree… if Osiris did have the seed as he suspected, they would have five hours to replant the seed to save the tree. The tree would continue to live until midnight. He would give Osiris until that time.

He touched the wards again and frowned. He put his wings out and headed for home.

…

Fawkes flashed right outside the island and ignoring the roaring dragons in the distance, he flew until he reached his brother's island… the island of New Atlantis. He flew past the creatures that his brother kept and moved towards the house. He always liked this house. When his brother had first asked him to test Flamel's new acquisition Albus Dumbledore, he instantly liked the man… he reminded him a lot of Godric and the Atlantian teacher Myrddin who had trained them for the trials. However Albus never had their passion for life and learning. When Albus first came to this island Fawkes fell in love with it immediately. He felt guilty about convincing Albus to buy the island and had turned a blind eye to how he actually got it. He then subtly told Albus to present the island to his brother.

This was home.

He passed the house and flew to the large field at the back of the manor. It was originally forest and his brother burnt it down in anger one night. There were still a handful of trees here or there however it was now mainly a large beautiful meadow. Fawkes flew over it was the perfect place to plant the seed. Yes then the island would truly be New Atlantis. He needed to protect it though. He knew Harry would find a way of getting to him. He needed to hide the seed for a few hours until it was too late. He knew exactly where to go.

He turned and went to the secret cave… only he and his brother knew about this cave. He wasn't even sure if Ephraim Hagrid who originally owned the island knew about the cave. He went in. He felt Bennu's presence immediately. Fawkes went until he found his son… the bird was as close to a son he would have. Bennu was one of Amun's first experiments on creating a child. When he had heard of Lakshmi's success in creating Basilisk, he decided that he too would try. It was before he met the prophetess who told him about finding a carrier. Amun used Fawkes' nest of ashes from his burnings. Amun had Fawkes sit on a heron egg. When a heron hatched Amun got angry and tried to kill the bird but Fawkes protected it. Fawkes held on to it and Amun sent flames after flames after it and Fawkes held on and protected it. To their amazement the little heron was not affected by the fire and actually seemed to like it.

Bennu could not speak to them and besides the fact that he liked fire and had lived throughout the centuries, there was no other indication that he was anything but a heron. Amun had tried several other experiments but Fawkes always stayed far and did not involve himself again.

Fawkes went towards the bird. While Bennu could not speak, he always seemed to understand. Fawkes asked him to protect the seed and take it to his nest. Bennu squawked and did as Fawkes asked. Fawkes then flew out of the cave.

He flew to the manor and to the window at the top of the house which was always open for him. He flew through the house ignoring all of the others in the house and then went to his 'apartment'. He and his brother shared an apartment. Well all he needed was a perch.

He saw his brother waiting on him. He flew over and landed on his perch. Amun did not turn around. "Osiris is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Happy Samhain" Fawkes said happily.

"It is not funny. Where is it?"

"Where is what brother?" Fawkes squawked.

"The Hogwarts seed. I know you took it" Amun said.

"I was keeping it as a gift, if you do not remember your birthday approaches" Fawkes said.

Amun looked at him and said "That is not why you hide it."

"No, I expect Harry would come to find it" Fawkes said honestly.

"Were you going to tell me this or were you waiting to see if he would kill me first" Amun said.

Fawkes rolled his eyes "The tree has less than two and a half hours before it dies. Harry will not get out before then. Even if he does he will not find it in time, he has no idea where we live. The tree will die and you can go and claim your prize."

"And your wards Osiris are you going to drop them" Amun said.

Fawkes looked at him and said "Of course."

"I do not believe you. You have your secrets brother. You know that somehow Harry is going to escape, you know somehow he is going to find us. What did you do, give him clues, maybe he will find you through his wand… maybe you turned into your human form and whispered it in his ear."

Fawkes looked at his brother in shock. "Amun you know…" Amun reached forward and grabbed Fawkes by his neck.

"Do not even bother to lie. I felt your wards Osiris, it had your signature on it… not Fawkes, your own. It may be millennia but we are brothers. I know your signature when I sense it. Turn." Amun held the phoenix by the neck and shook him. "Turn… damn it Osiris, turn."

Fawkes refused to turn. Amun let him go. "Very well brother, you play your games. I will play mine." Amun sent his magic out and two salamander harpies came flying in. Like ordinary harpies they had women heads and bodies of vultures, however they were crossed with magical fire salamanders so like Amun they had fiery wings. Fawkes screamed when he saw them, in one's talons was the bloody body of Bennu, the other had the seed. Amun took the seed from the harpy and then looked at his brother. "Turn and I will allow you to heal Bennu. If you don't turn I will have her finish him off… do you think he will survive being ripped apart…or perhaps I could feed him to Xiuhcoatl, maybe a few days in the fire serpent's stomach…"

Fawkes look at his brother "please…"

Amun looked at him "Turn"

Fawkes shimmered and Osiris stood in front of his brother. Amun looked at him and was silent for a minute. He then slapped him hard across his face. Amun looked at the harpy. Osiris screamed as the two harpies, ripped the screaming heron to pieces. Osiris moved forward but Amun held him back.

When they had finished the two harpies left and Amun let him go. Osiris ran forward and picked up Bennu's head, the bird was truly dead. Osiris looked at Amun "Why?"

"That is your punishment for making me wait six thousand three hundred and fifty seven years. You could have freed me, you could have broken the curse" Amun screamed.

Osiris knelt on the ground and wept. He did not listen to Amun's rants any more. He raised his hands and set the pieces of Bennu's body afire. Soon there was nothing but ash. He looked but there was no baby heron, no egg, no nothing. Bennu was truly gone.

He felt Amun's hand on his shoulder roughly raising him up. "You owe me Osiris."

Osiris stood up "I owe you nothing, you were punished. It was your punishment for what you did to Lakshmi. After you were banished, I wanted to kill myself. I had never been without you before. I went to the machine. I went… I wanted to die but I also wanted to find a way to help Shiva and Lakshmi. You took something precious from them… you took the life of their child and then you prevented her from having anymore. I wanted to find a way the machine it answered my wishes. It completed what it started the day of the ceremony and it gave me a gift… it gave me the ability to help Shiva and Lakshmi. If Lakshmi could not have a child, I would bare it for them".

"You did it for them!" Amun screamed.

"I did it for you" Osiris said "did you not even listen to the curse. They cursed you because you took away Shiva and Lakshmi's ability to have children, so they took your ability as well. If Shiva and Lakshmi were able to have a child then the curse would have been broken. I went and found them, I offered myself but then you went and killed Shiva. I was there I had already spoken to them, they agreed… you attacked them. Shiva thought I betrayed them and brought you to their new home… you killed him. You had no right to kill him. He had already decided to not seek revenge and to start a new life with Lakshmi. You killed him and you took his eye out as a prize. You had no right. I decided to never reveal myself to you… I want to save you Amun but I want to save your soul. You have never shown remorse, never. If you had ever shown remorse I would have revealed myself. You kept going back and kept attacking her, destroying everything she loved."

"I loved her and she rejected me and went for that ponce" Amun said.

"So you violated her, killed her unborn child and then killed the man she loved. That is not love, you are incapable of love. You are doing the same thing now. You think you love Severus and you will violate him and then kill Harry. They love each other just like Lakshmi and Shiva."

"He is mine, he will come to my bed and I will impregnate him" Amun screamed.

"It is too late Severus is already pregnant… I sensed the change in the magic in the school tonight, the child is the heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor. The child in his womb used magic to open the Slytherin lock" Osiris said.

"It matters not to me, I will simply have to rid him of the child first" Amun said.

"That is why I never revealed myself you are incapable of love" Osiris replied.

Amun looked at him angrily and said "You want me to leave, Severus and Harry, fine I will leave them. But it will cost you, I want to be free. Give me what I want and I will leave them alone. Don't give me what I want, I will take Severus. I will kill his child and take him for myself. It ends tonight Osiris, either you come to me willingly or you lower the wards and go and get Severus for me."

"You are my brother" Osiris said horrified.

"You are my brother and you betrayed me" Amun said.

"I will not allow you to hurt another like the way you did Lakshmi" Osiris said.

Amun walked over and held his brother by his neck and then pushed him against the wall. "It ends tonight, if it will not be him, it will be you." Amun started ripping his brother's clothes off.

"Amun please don't, this is wrong" Osiris said pleading.

"Then get me Severus" he screamed.

Osiris shook his head "I will not lower my wards and you cannot impregnate me against my will."

Amun pressed his hand against his brother's bare chest. His fingernails became hard like talons and pressed against Osiris' chest. "Do you know how I killed Shiva? I ripped his heart out just like I will rip out yours. If you die the wards will fall and I will go and kill every single student in the school, unless Severus comes to my bed willing. Either way it ends tonight."

Osiris looked at Amun "please."

"Come to me willing Osiris or I will get Severus. I did not know Lakshmi was pregnant, that was an unfortunate accident. This time Severus' baby's life is in your hands. Choose."

Osiris looked away and said "I will do it."

Amun looked and him "Good, I know you always do the right thing." Amun stripped off the rest of his brother's clothes and pressed him against the wall. "I will make this as painless as possible brother."

A loud alarm echoed through the room. Amun cursed "Intruders… I am sure it is that blasted heir of Hyperion. I should have had Albus kill that brat as a baby." Amun released Osiris who crumpled to the ground. "I am leaving you here. I will put up my own wards so you and the seed will be safe. When I return we will continue. As I said it ends tonight."

Amun left the room and Osiris felt the strong wards go up around the room. He sat on the ground and wept.

…..

The island seemed relatively unprotected but Harry knew that looks could be deceiving. Hagrid went forward and Bill said the little wards on the island melted away as soon as it sensed Hagrid.

"That was easy" Brian said.

"Too easy" Alex said.

Harry looked at them "Everyone be on the alert." As they stepped across the marker where the wards were there was a screeching scream which sounded like an alarm. They were immediately attacked by what looked like fifty harpies with fiery wings. Harry raised his sword and ran towards them sounding a battle cry.

…..

Rowena followed Severus around the school. He walked around checking everything. He went to Gryffindor tower and to his home. He saw Ignotus standing guard where the Griffin should be.

"The room is locked with the magic of the Potters. It is the only way in and out of the castle right now and Harry does not want to take any chances" Ignotus explained and Severus nodded.

He moved in the direction of the Great Hall. He was tired. Rowena looked at him "You look weary, you should get some rest."

"I hate waiting, I hate not knowing what is going on" Severus said. "I need to brew but…"

"Come on let us go to the Hall and I will conjure you a bed" Rowena said.

"I will not be able to sleep" Severus said.

"You need Harry to read you a bedtime story?" Rowena said.

Severus chuckled "No but Hogwarts usually sings me a lullaby." Rowena smiled. Severus held himself tightly. "For years I lived in this castle and considered it home but when Harry introduced me to Hogwarts, really introduced me to the living castle, it was only then that I really understood the concept of what home was. After I lost Misty, Hogwarts became the woman in my life. She calls Harry and I her defenders but she is our protector. She looks over us, she sings us to sleep, she alerts us when there is danger, she heals us when we are injured. She means more to us than most humans."

Rowena looked at him "Hogwarts was like my mother as well. The four of us were young and alone. We were all each other had. I was Harry's age when we first came. I had been sacrificed by my family and while I was rescued by the others, we were companions. It was Hogwarts who made us a family. We became brothers and sisters because we had the same mother; Hogwarts."

They reached the Great Hall. Severus saw that most of the younger children were asleep; some of the older ones as well. Others like Charles Jacobs stood guard and protected his sisters fiercely. Aiden patrolled among the sleeping students, tucking an exposed arm or leg on occasion. Edward was currently checking on the littlest ones, Draco was walking with Teddy in his arms, while Hermione was reading a book (Severus smirked, who brought a book to a feast). Richard and Clair slept in between Lucius and Narcissa who kept vigil. He saw Lisle asleep with her head on Jimmy's lap, he was absently stroking her hair. He smiled, a year ago that action would have led to great battles among Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. He saw Minerva looking at them all and smiling as well.

Rowena touched him on his arm "Come Severus you need to get some sleep. If the battle goes ill and Hogwarts is attacked you will need to be refreshed. You have the time to rest now." She gestured to a cot she created from one of teacher's tables. He lied down and pulled his robes closer to him.

Rowena smiled "I may not have Hogwarts' soothing voice but I always seemed to be able to get Constantine and Helena to sleep." Severus chuckled. Rowena started her lullaby. It echoed throughout the hall, several of the older students who were awake turned to look at her. The teachers settled on the ground themselves. Soon most of the hall was asleep. Only a few of the adults were awake. Stefan Bohus sat on guard like a sentinel and told Minerva to get some rest as well. She shook her head but soon felt herself drifting off.

Minerva woke less than an hour later, she saw Severus was up as well. He was sitting on the ground his hands were on the wall. She wondered what he was doing.

Rowena looked at Severus and said "Severus she will not respond you know, she doesn't have enough magic."

"It is why I am giving her some of mine. She uses her magic to heal me when I am injured, she is injured now so I am using my magic to heal her" Severus said. "Now shush woman, I am trying to concentrate."

Up in the Slytherin tower, Hadrian Prince looked to his fellow portraits and said "Gentlemen, Lord Prince needs our magic." They closed their eyes. Hadrian looked at Elijah and said "You are needed here Elijah, I need you to remain and pass on our heritage." Elijah nodded. Hadrian started up an old Spartan chant and the portraits hummed along, their magic flowed through the castle and to the tree below.

Severus kept his hands on the wall and then heard the soft familiar voice. _Severus._

Severus smiled "Hogwarts."

….

Harry and Dudley fought back to back, they had killed fire Harpies, dwarves, trolls and even a fire breathing dog. There was an army of dark elves but Lord Nolodron had brought his own army and personally led the battle against his dark brethren. Brian, Alex and Hagrid were fighting a few giants and Filius was using charms and battling a group of angry veela. Harry did not know where Fred, George or Feanor were but he trusted in them. Harry looked around, he had seen Amun flying in and out but the Immortal had yet to confront him.

Harry heard Neville calling to him. "Harry, the trees… something is coming… I don't… the trees they are screaming."

Dudley looked at Harry "We need to be on guard" He passed Harry's bottle of water back to him. Harry drank and packed it away. They felt the ground rumbling and Harry and Dudley ran and jumped out of the way as a large snake came out of the ground. It was the size of a Basilisk but it was red and glowed, as it raised up the heat from its body made the grass on the ground catch afire. Harry heard Amun's laughter.

Dudley grabbed Harry and told him to run. Harry shook his head "No, I must find a way."

"You are not immortal Harry, you have to know when something is beyond you" Dudley said and pulled him away.

Harry heard Amun laughter "Yes run you insignificant mortal. You are not worthy to fight me."

There was a loud roar and Harry turned and saw what looked like a silver dragon in the sky. Norberta with Neptune and a black dragon also came flying in. Amun looked at them and fled. The black dragon started after him but the sliver dragon roared and the black dragon stopped and came back.

Harry saw what looked like a woman in black jump from the back of the silver dragon. Harry screamed but then saw her transform mid-air and she landed as a large Basilisk on the ground. The ground shook. The Basilisk looked at him and said _**"[Little Hyperion jump on and we will ssshow thisss worm what a real sssnake can do.]"**_

Harry laughed and to everyone's amazement, he ran towards her, running up her spine and then sitting on her neck. The Basilisk roared and she and Harry slithered towards the fire serpent. Norberta landed and Neptune got off, he called Charlie and told him to take over. Charlie ran to the dragon and jumped on her back and took off. He was the first to see Amun flying back with a host of Hebridean Dragons. He sent up the call.

The sliver dragon landed and gestured to Dudley who ran over and jumped on its back. The black dragon swooped down and picked up Brian with her talons and threw him up in the air and then manoeuvred so he landed on her back. The black dragon circled around and Brian almost fainted when he heard her say _**"I am going to circle the giant. Jump down and get your sword in the base of his neck."**_

Brian was shocked and then said "I do not have a sword."

The dragon snorted and said _**"what kind of warrior goes to battle without a sword. Remind me to give you a whipping when we are through, no sword indeed."**_ The dragon swerved to the side and went away from the battle.

"Where are you going?"

"_**Shush"**_ the dragon said and flew to the edge of the island and the cliffs. The dragon flew parallel to the cliffs and then apparently seeing what she wanted turned and went back. She used her talons and picked up a rock. She then stopped and flapped her wings so she was in the same spot. Brian had to hold on tightly as she raised up and he was now parallel to the rocks below. She threw the rock in the air and sent a blast of dragon fire at it. She would stop for a few seconds and then sent another blast at it. Finally she said _**"Hold on."**_

They took a dip in the cold sea and Brian cursed as the very cold water hit him. She then flew back towards the battle and tossed him a silvery sword. _**"Take a few scales from my back to cover the hilt so you can hold it properly."**_

Brian looked at the sword in fascination. It had taken her less than five minutes to make and it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"_**Warrior snap out of it, we will be back in the battle in less than a minute. Now, the scales quickly." **_

Brian nodded and used his wand and took out a few scales. He then used his magic and covered the hilt with the black and silvery scales. Within seconds of completing they were back in battle.

He saw Harry standing on the head of the Basilisk whose upper half was raised up. He was using what looked like a bow and arrows of lightning bolts and was shooting them at the fire serpent's head. His fiendfyre Griffin was attacking the serpent from the other side.

"_**Hmmm, I like that, never used lightning bolt arrows before" **_the dragon said almost to herself. _**"Warrior your giant still stands. Now as I was saying before, I will circle around and you will plunge the sword in the giant's neck."**_

Brian told her he was ready. The dragon circled and he jumped off her back and landed on the giant's back and plunged the sword deep in the base of the Giant's neck. The giant immediately started to fall. Brian tried to steady himself to jump off the falling giant but the dragon roared and flew down. He knew what she was doing and as she passed he jumped on her back. He whooped as she flew back up.

"_**I did not do all of that for you to leave the sword. Now call to it"**_ the dragon said and Brian took out his wand and accioed the sword. The dragon sighed _**"reach into your core and call your sword, the same way you call your wand. It is a magical extension of you. Now warrior call your sword."**_ She circled the dead giant and Brian closed his eyes and stretched out his hand and the sword came flying back into his hand.

"_**Good now there are three other giants to battle before we go to the disrespectful whelps who dare call themselves dragons." **_

They killed two of the giants quickly and were going after the third when a large Hebridean flew towards them blocking the moonlight. As the Hebridean reached near, Brian stood on his dragon's back and using an idea from Harry, created a fiendfyre whip and sent it out and it hit the Hebridean right across its face. It roared and flew back.

"_**Wonderful, I love that. You have potential Warrior"**_ the black dragon said.

"Thank you Mistress Dragon" Brian said.

"_**My students call me Mistress Zhou"**_ the dragon said and Brian sat down and almost dropped his sword in shock.

He was pulled out of his shock when the large Hebridean now with a red scar across its face came back ready to attack. However a large rope of water lassoed it and pulled it down. Six more ropes latched on to the dragon and Brian saw the blue warrior Neptune pulling the large dragon out of the sky.

The silver dragon with Dudley on its back flew by and roared something and Mistress Zhou told Brian _**"We have one more Giant to kill, let's go, this battle is not over and we are running out of time."**_

…

Fred, George and Feanor reached near to the large manor. They remained low and were virtually invisible. Feanor whispered "how are we going to get in?"

"All manors have a secret entrance." Fred said and he ran towards the building.

"We learnt with Eldritch that there is always one entrance others always forget" George said. They ran around until they spotted it.

Feanor looked at it "the house-elf entrance, genius."

Fred looked at him and said "a castle's Achilles' heel."

Feanor grinned and said "did I mention I have two unmarried daughters."

George laughed out loud and had to cover his mouth or they would have given themselves away.

Fred chuckled and said "let's go. Harry is depending on us, Hogwarts is depending on us."

It took them over half an hour of searching, fighting, casting booby traps and a five minute stay in a red cross bubble shield, before they were able to grab and tickle tortured a hag who gave them directions to where Fawkes was. The room was heavily warded.

"We need Bill" George said.

"No, let me teach you a thing or two" Feanor said. "Now who do you think cast these wards?"

George said "Amun?"

"Precisely and he is a phoenix yes?"

"Yes; a dark half phoenix."

"What counteracts a phoenix magic?"

"Basilisk?" Fred said.

"Griffin?" George guessed.

"Both and in the case of this half phoenix, the eye of Shiva" Feanor said and took out a Griffin quill feather with a nib that was made from an emerald shard. He then took out a vial of Basilisk blood. "Okay we now write our own counter wards." Feanor then wrote his own wards and they saw the wards shimmer and release. Fred then used a muggle picklock and unlocked the door.

They entered and saw a naked man with red hair, sitting in the corner crying. The man looked at them and wiped his tears "Fred, George, Feanor, what are you doing here?"

The three looked at the stranger in shock. Fred then asked "Who are you?"

The man stood and turned into Fawkes.

"Fucking hell, now I have seen everything" George said.

Fawkes turned back into Osiris and dressed himself in red and gold robes. He went and got the seed and said "Come on, we have to go before my brother returns."

"Yes we have to get back to Hogwarts before mid-night" Fred said.

…

Severus left his hands on the wall and said "I need to save you Hogwarts, I give you my magic to heal you."

_Little Severus you need to save your magic for someone more worthy._

"No one is more worthy than you… well Harry and he could handle himself."

Hogwarts chuckled. _You have someone to protect and love and she needs you more than I do right now._

"Who is that?" Severus asked his mind trying to process who it could be.

_The little lady Slytherin Gryffindor_ Hogwarts said.

"Lady Slytherin Gryffindor?" Severus replied and looked down at his stomach "I'm pregnant?"

Rowena looked at Severus and sat down.

_Yes you are and she already displayed powerful magic earlier_ Hogwarts replied.

"It was she who opened the Slytherin lock" Severus said.

_Yes and I know she will bring you and Harry great joy. I am so happy for you two, you two deserve happiness._

Rowena touched Severus' hand and told them to release his magic from Hogwarts and said he needed to conserve his magic.

_The Prince magic sustains me for a little while longer. Their magic is flowing through the castle_

Severus moved his hands and placed his hand on his stomach.

_Severus I may not be able to speak with you after tonight but know that I love you and Harry very much, you two are my beloveds._

Severus gave a half smile "Does that mean I will get to be buried with Harry in the great circle?"

_Yes my beloved, you would. Do you know you are the only one in the last nineteen hundred years who has ever tried to heal me by giving their own magic for no other reason but to heal me. Not even the four you call the founders did that._

"Well I was doing it for selfish reasons, I just wanted to make it to the Hogwarts cemetery. I gave my plot in the Prince cemetery away and I didn't want them to bury me in Godric's Hollow in the Potter plot next to James or the Black cemetery next to Sirius. If that is not hell I do not know what is."

Hogwarts laughed _I always found your sense of humour hilarious._

"Only you and Harry and I think you are both nutters."

Hogwarts laughed but Severus felt the castle getting colder. Severus put his hand on Hogwarts again. "Don't go."

_It is almost midnight and I feel the magic of Samhain waning _

"Harry will return with your seed, wait and see he will return, probably bloody and with most of his magic drained and with a goofy grin on his face. If you go, who will be there to protect him from his foolishness."

_That is your job Severus. Just as it is your job to protect all the students and teachers. Minerva is a wonderful woman and she is doing a good job, but I hope you will remain here for many more years and when she decides to retire you take your rightful place. _

"My rightful place Hogwarts?"

_I did not fire you Severus, you stepped down and gave Minerva your place. Despite everything that happened, you were a better Headmaster in your one year that Albus was in his fifty five years._

"Yes well you need to stick around and write me a letter of recommendation"

Hogwarts laughed and Severus heard her laughter fading.

"Don't go, hold on Harry will be back soon. He will not fail, he never fails, you have to hold on" Severus said.

Rowena put her hand on the wall and Severus felt the magic. Ogden and several house elves came and they too started channelling their magic to Hogwarts.

Severus heard Hogwarts' voice say _Sing me a lullaby._

Severus' baritone voice echoed throughout the hall. Unlike Rowena's song earlier, this one was haunting and full of sorrow. It reminded Minerva of the elf maiden singing to her children at their funeral.

….

Harry stood on top of the Basilisk and smiled as the fire serpent collapsed and stopped glowing as it took its last breath. He looked up and saw the three dragons fighting the last of the Hebridean dragons that remained.

"_**[Great Queen, I go now to help thossse who battle in the sssky]"**_ Harry said and Lakshmi told him to go ahead she had a garuda to hunt. Harry turned into Gryffin and flew to where two Hebrideans were fighting Brian and a black dragon. Gryffin flew towards them and sent a large fireball at the nearest dragon who screeched and flew off.

Harry turned and saw Amun flying in the distance, he went after him. Amun saw him coming and sent a flame of fire towards him. Gryffin move swiftly out of the way and was about to send a fireball but then held back as he knew that it would not make a difference to Amun. Gryffin thought about what he needed to do and then suddenly felt a pulse of love from Severus and he smiled. He wasn't sure he would be able to do this as Gryffin, he flew up and then turned back into Harry. He fell, however he cast his spell and saw the large griffin of light emerge from his wand and attacked Amun. He then turned back into Gryffin about fifteen feet from the ground and flew back up.

Amun screamed as the patronus attacked him. He tried to fly away but the large griffin engulfed him. From the distance away Gryffin saw the Basilisk raise up from under the screaming Amun and latched on to his wings and ripped it off. The screaming man fell to the ground below.

Lakshmi looked down at the bloody and broken Amun.

Amun looked at her and said "I am sorry, for everything Lakshmi I am truly sorry."

The Basilisk shimmered and turned back into the beautiful woman in a black sari. She looked on as Amun died and burst into flames she then turned and walked off.

A minute later the silver dragon with Dudley and the black dragon with Brian landed. Brian and Dudley jumped down and ran to meet up with Harry who was running with his death sword. Neville came running in with the sword of Gryffindor both him and the sword were covered in blood.

Dudley, Neville and Harry ran towards the pyre with Amun. They stopped when they saw Lakshmi. Harry looked at her "Are you okay?"

"_**[Yesss but I am tired]"**_

Harry nodded and understood _**"[You are Lakssshmi aren't you]"**_

"_**[Yesss and you are Harry]"**_ she said with a smile. She looked around and saw Apollo and Artemis transforming back and now running towards them. Brian looked at the teenage looking girl in black tunic with a sword on one hip and a knife on the other and a bow on her back. He was in shock.

There was a shout and they saw Osiris running towards them. "Harry you have to kill him, quickly."

Harry turned towards the fire and saw Amun fly up from the flames. He was once more whole and was reborn perfectly. Amun looked at his brother standing with the other Atlantians and with Harry and shouted "You made your choice brother. I just hope you can live with it." Amun flew off.

"Leave him he will go and lick his wounds for a year or two and then come back, by then we will be ready for him" Apollo said.

Osiris shook his head "No… this time is different. He will go after Severus tonight if he could."

Harry checked the time "we have a little more than half an hour to get the seed back to Hogwarts."

Filius came over with Hagrid and looked at the immortals and then at Osiris who was handing the seed to Harry. "We have an opportunity once and for all to end our problem with Amun."

Harry looked at Filius and said "What do you mean?"

"Remember Tiberius' machine, how it was destroyed?" Filius said.

Harry nodded and Brian said "Plant the seed and the tree would destroy the machine forever?"

Filius nodded "Yes, if you plant the seed in the machine in Atlantis then it will destroy the machine and even restore life to Atlantis."

"To even get close one of us will have to go and we all swore oaths to never use the machine again" Apollo said.

"I never did" Lakshmi said.

"You do understand you will be sacrificing your life?" Artemis said.

"Yes I know but what do I have to remain here for?" Lakshmi said "Eternity is not any fun if you are alone."

"You don't have to be" Ginny said coming over with Neptune. "I was hoping you would train me and hopefully one day I could start a school for parselmagic. There is a lot that you could teach. Manasa only touched the surface and the little she taught us, changed our way of life. You could teach us so much more."

"I am the only one who could do this" Lakshmi said.

Osiris shook his head "No, I could do it. I never took the vow. It is only right. I have always let my brother rule me and because of it everyone suffered. I did not stop him from hurting you Lakshmi and I should have."

"But you rescued me" Lakshmi said.

"But I should have stopped him from the first moment he touched you and I didn't. I heard your screams for help and I didn't come to help you, I should have. I should have gone with Shiva to fight him… I never stood up to him and I should have. I have always just left him and cleaned up his mess. It is time I did something to stop him before it is too late. I will take the seed."

Neville shook his head "You all seem to think that this seed is yours to take. This seed is going to return to Hogwarts. We need it to save the school and the land around. We have a responsibility to protect Hogwarts."

Filius looked at him "Neville."

"No, Harry and I are the guardians of Hogwarts our responsibility is to Hogwarts and to the student and the residents of Hogwarts. You take the seed and the school would be left unguarded. You take the seed and Hogwarts dies" Neville said.

Fred looked at Harry "The children and staff are all counting on you to save them Harry, you need to take the seed home."

"We have less than twenty minutes. If we want to save the school we need to go now" George said.

Bill looked at Harry and said "Even if they go and destroy this machine and stop Amun from ruling the world. It will not stop him from destroying Hogwarts or from taking Severus. If Osiris dies then the wards around Hogwarts right now will fall and Amun would destroy the school. Hogwarts needs you right now Harry… Severus needs you right now. We have to return the seed to Hogwarts."

Neville looked at Harry "You are the Guardian of Hogwarts not the saviour of Atlantis. They had their chance and they failed. They have spent thousands of years playing their games, hiding in holes. They are far more powerful than we ever hope to be and yet they stand aside and did nothing. They have the power to stand up to Amun and fight him but they don't. That seed is our chance to save the school. It is our protection against him. They will take that away from us and leave us abandoned. We do not even know if this plan to destroy the machine will work. The seed could die before it even reaches Atlantis and the machine."

Harry looked at Neptune and Brian. Brian said "It is your choice General."

Neptune looked at Harry "I have spent thousands of years guarding that tree and I will hate to see her die. However I know it can save Atlantis. I know its power and it can work. However Harry, if Hogwarts dies Amun will attack and you know he will be after Severus."

Harry touched the band on his arm. He hated making this choice. He needed Severus.

At Hogwarts Severus felt Harry's distress. He touched his stomach and told his baby "Daddy needs our love little one, lets tell Daddy we love him."

Harry felt his band fill him with love.

Neville looked at him and said "Harry we have less than twelve minutes, you have to choose now."

Dudley looked at Harry "Atlantis is their responsibility, yours is Hogwarts. Hogwarts is depending on you Harry. She has saved your life, Severus' life, all our lives too many times for you not to save her's now."

Harry looked over and saw the Dementor looking figure looking at him. Only he saw it and only he heard him. "It is our choices that define us Harry, in your heart you know the right choice. Trust in yourself."

…..

Salacia felt the wards alarm, someone had crossed the outer boundaries of Atlantis. She got out of bed and heard a voice say "What is it my wife?"

She looked at her husband who lay on the other side of the bed. "Someone has crossed the first wall."

Poseidon got out of bed and cursed, no one had entered without his permission in over six thousand years. "Is it Amun?"

"I do not know, it is someone powerful." She opened the door of her apartment and ran out to the doorway in the temple below. Poseidon ran after her. By the time they reached the doorway below the person had already reached the obelisk. Salacia used her magic and cast the spell to see what the stone guardians saw. She looked out and gasped.

"That is impossible" she said sounding scared and looked again. Poseidon raised his trident and said "Is it Amun?"

"I don't know" she said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Poseidon said and looked out… He saw the long red hair and cursed but then he saw something else that made him start. He ran and opened the door.

Salacia looked and saw Lakshmi, Apollo, Artemis and… "Osiris?"

Osiris nodded "Hello Salacia."

Then another voice from behind him said "My Queen, we have a seed to plant, you need to use your magic on it first though, so it will grow in the water."

Salacia looked down and smiled "Academic Filius Flitwick, it is nice to see you again. May I introduce to you my husband Poseidon."

Filius looked at the blond hair, blue eyed young man who looked like one of his sixth years. "It is a pleasure to meet you once more. Your son sends his regards and hopes that one day, you both could visit us at Hogwarts."

Poseidon bit his lip and looked sheepishly at Salacia but she just smiled and said "I look forward to it."

She then turned to Filius and said "Come let us go and plant your seed."

….

Harry sat on top of Gryffindor Tower, everyone hated him for his decision. Neville accused him of being a traitor and had said they were now enemies. Hagrid refuse to talk to him and even the Aurors whispered behind his back. The Weasley boys all looked saddened though Bill said they had made a vow and would fight at his side regardless. Even Brian and Alex seemed disappointed but both told him they understood and it was a difficult choice.

Lord Nolodron told him that being a General meant that at times making unpopular decisions. However he had made his decision and had to stick by it.

Harry had not returned to Hogwarts right away and felt like a coward, he did not want to be there at midnight. Neville had left though. Harry felt Severus deep pain at midnight; a pain that did not ease for hours. He had tried sending his love through the band but a wave of anger came back. His band still burned and though it was almost dawn he still felt Severus deep pain.

He, Brian and Alex and gone through the house and found thousands of books in the library, including those from the Hogwarts heritage, there was even the complete set of Hogwarts a History. There were several frames and portraits of individuals and Brian found evidence of individuals who were helping Amun. Alex saw evidence of several individuals who had supported Amun for centuries, most of who were given either philosopher stones or the actual elixir of life. Amun had at least a dozen generals who he could have been called to his side. Since the attack on the island had been unexpected, Amun had not time to prepare. Harry knew that he would attack Hogwarts with all his power.

Harry looked down and saw the centaurs guarding and Neptune back in the lake. A legion of elven soldiers and goblin soldiers stood waiting below. The wards around the school were still up and right now Alex and his team were guarding either Black Manor or the Hall of Advisors at Hogwarts. Harry refused to go and see them and all four founders were avoiding him, though he knew they were doing what he asked.

Harry saw that the sun was rising and was not surprised when he saw how red it was. There would be a lot of death that day. As if he had mentally called him, Death came and sat next to Harry. He was quiet and did not say anything.

After a minute Harry said "Could you believe you are my only friend right now. I half expect my marriage band to fall off and Severus to rip off his."

"Severus is grieving and like with Misty it would take him some time but he will come back to you. He loves you too much. For what it is worth, I think you made the right decision" Death said.

Harry nodded "I loved Hogwarts but as you said all things must come to you in the end. It was her time. If the machine is destroyed then the entire world would be safe not just a small group."

"It was for the greater good."

Harry glared at him but after a while said "I am hoping my action has redeemed my ancestor decision."

Death nodded "that machine was never meant to exist and now it would be destroyed and the balance of nature restored."

"And the immortals, Salacia, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis and Lakshmi?"

"Well it would depend on them. They can die, if they choose, they were not destined to live forever. However I expect them to want to live."

"And Amun, I doubt he will voluntarily ask to die" Harry said.

"No and he and his army are outside the wards trying to enter. As soon as the wards fall they will attack."

Harry took out Severus' dagger. Severus had given it to him and before they left to go to Atlantis the other Immortals put their mark. The hilt now had two spheres of swirling tornados on either side of a phoenix of everlasting fire. Below the phoenix was Salicia's water sphere and above the phoenix were the three shards from the eye of Shiva. Lakshmi had used her earth elemental but in a different aspect, the edge of the blade was now lined with a diamond edge. She told Harry that it would cut through anything and the blade will never break.

Death looked at the dagger and said "It is a very nice dagger, however it is missing one element."

"Life" Harry said.

Death did not say anything. Harry looked at him and then at the dagger "or Death."

"I will not interfere."

"I know, I could do it" Harry said and cast Death Magic on the dagger, it glowed black for a second and then turned back its shimmering pearl colour.

Death nodded "I have to go, there is one who is going to die that I must go and collect."

Harry nodded and said "Tell Osiris that 'From the ashes of torment and suffering, springs life and love'."

Death smiled and said "Good luck Master."

Harry took out his wand and looked at it. Osiris had given him a hug and told him how much he appreciated his decision. He turned into Fawkes and had used his phoenix magic on the wand. The grip of the wand now had a carving of a phoenix. It was exceeding beautiful and was now much stronger. There was a surge of magic and the wand moved on its own. There was an echoing of phoenix song, it sounded similar to the song Fawkes sang when Albus had died, however it was more haunting. Harry saw the elves, goblins and centaurs looking up at him, it was obvious they heard it to.

Harry shed a tear, he knew that Fawkes was in the machine sacrificing himself for the world. He felt the band on his arm surge with strong love. Severus was feeling his grief and was trying to comfort him. Harry sent back his own love. Harry saw his wand start to glow. Then the phoenix song ended and the wand stopped glowing. In the middle of the phoenix carving on his wand was a blood red stone.

"The heart of a heart where the soul resides" Harry whispered as he touched it lovingly. He knew Osiris was no more. He prayed that they were successful and that a new Hogwarts tree now lived and the machine destroyed forever.

He felt the wards around shimmering and he stood up and changed to Gryffin. He flew down and landed and turned back to himself. He sounded the call for them all to be at the ready. The elf army and the goblins were ready. He saw Helga riding a thestral with her sword held high. He smiled and thought that no one would ever talk about the weak Hufflepuffs again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dudley move to stand on his right.

"I still think you are a Freak."

"And you are a Pig."

Dudley put out Excalibur and Harry took out his Death sword, they both nodded at each other.

Harry felt his band surge with strong love as Severus moved to his left. Rowena wasn't too far behind him.

"I was standing inside and then I realised that you had my dagger so I had to come and get it" Severus said.

Harry smirked and passed it to him. Severus looked at it and said "you forgot to polish it, I should make you scrub cauldrons for a week. I should…" Harry grabbed him and kissed him and shut him up.

"Hey General, no one told you its…"

"… un-General like to be kissing on the…"

"…. Battlefield, these young people today."

Harry laughed as he saw Fred, George and Feanor coming in. He saw Neville and the centaurs standing to the far side. He sighed and thought that at the very least he knew he could depend on Neville to protect the school.

The wards around the school dropped and Amun flew in followed by a large army, at the front of which was Ronald Weasley.

.


	58. Chapter 58: How Do You Kill An Immortal

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

...

_**Chapter 58: How Do You Kill An Immortal**_

Lakshmi couldn't help but cry, she looked at the beautiful flourishing tree that grew to an immense size in less than a minute. No matter how beautiful the tree she knew the sacrifice that was made for it to grow. No matter what he had said Osiris had saved her on many occasions and had once again saved her and them all. Her heart still heard the sorrowful and haunting phoenix song. She moved and put her hand on the tree and poured her magic into it. She felt the roots spreading below and heard them crushing the empty coffins below.

Artemis held Apollo's hand, she too sobbed as the tree grew up crushing the machine. The tree absorbed the magic of the machine and used the magic to grow. They had spoken for years as to the errors they made. While they treasured their long lives and their contributions to the world, they knew in their hearts that they had made the wrong decision that day of the ceremony. The balance of magic was now restored and they were redeemed. Artemis put her hand on the tree and Apollo put his hand over hers; they poured their magic into the tree and the branches shot up high and leaves sprouted and swayed from side to side.

Salacia felt the machine still, she felt life being restored. Osiris had done in seconds what she had taken millennia to do; life was being restored to the dead land. She felt the magic, the life, the love being spread out to her home. She looked at the tree that now stood where the machine had for thousands of years. This tree was the tree of life and Atlantis the new Eden. She looked around and saw life being restored, grass starting to grow. She knew soon fish and other creatures would return. She laughed and put her hand on the tree and her magic flowed through the tree and flowers appeared, blossoming and they all smelt the sweet smell of its fragrance.

Poseidon looked at his wife, she was so happy. She had told him that it had been all her fault. It wasn't, it had been his. He had not lived up to the vows he made and she suffered. He looked at her as she laughed and smiled. His hand gave his magic and he saw the flowers drop and float away to all corners of the old city, spreading its life. He reached out and took a flower as it passed by. He presented it to her "For my queen, from her humble servant."

She took it and smiled and she moved forward and kissed him. Yes this was a blessed moment.

Then they all heard a sound. They looked at the tree and heard her call. _Kings and Queens of Atlantis, you have done well to bring me here. Life and magic has been restored to this barren land and peace will reign in the world once more. However my beloved children are in danger, I heard their cries for help. Please go to them, as they have saved you, I ask you to save them._

Apollo nodded and looked at Salacia and said "We will leave you once more, not as punishment but as a guardian and as Queen."

Artemis checked her sword and adjusted her bow and said "We will be back and I notice you have lobster…"

Apollo groaned and rolled his eyes and grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her away shaking his head.

Lakshmi said "They would need our help. Hyperion's heir needs our help."

"We will stay and start by tearing some of these old buildings down. It is time to start a new" Poseidon said.

Salacia shook her head "No my love. You need to go with them. I will be fine. Your son will need you."

"Are you sure? I do not want to forsake you" Poseidon said.

"Going to help protect your child is the right thing to do Poseidon. You do not have to choose you can love us both. I will be here when you return. Go with my blessing and tell Neptune… tell him I send my love" Salacia said.

Poseidon knelt before her and kissed her hand "You are my queen, now and forever."

She smiled "And you are my king. Now go your son… our son needs you."

Artemis called the others and said she would use her magic to go directly up to the surface and then to Hogwarts. "Unfortunately at top speed we would not reach until nightfall."

Filius moved forward "I know I am not as powerful as you all are… but I can make a portkey which will take us to my office. You have the power to go through the wards that are on the city and once the wards are down in the school, which they should be, it should not be a problem."

They all looked at him and Salacia said "He is an academic."

_And one of the best. Unfortunately he will not be able to go with you, unless you go to the outside of the city walls which would mean an hour swim at best. Filius Flitwick may I ask that today you let the Kings and Queens go, there are things I wish to discuss with you_ the Hogwarts tree said.

"As you wish Great Lady" Filius said.

Salacia picked up a broken piece of marble which had fallen from the platform and handed it to Filius. He turned it into a portkey concentrating on his office. He knew the coordinates well. Poseidon put his hand on it and added some magic. Filius smiled and soon he nodded. He watched as the others put their hands and when they were ready he said the spell and they disappeared.

….

Harry had been thrown when he saw Ron, he had not expected it. He had assumed that since Ginny had been redeemed that Ron would also see the errors of his ways. His heart ached, he had really hoped that the friend he had loved so dearly would still be there somewhere inside. He was wrong. He however was not the only one who saw Ron, Fred and George immediately got serious and Harry heard them growling.

"Leave the prat…"

"… to us this is…"

"Weasley business" Bill's voice said coming in and Harry nodded.

Harry looked at the charging army, he saw Huns, Romans, Spartans, Vikings, Greeks, Trojan Warriors and Egyptians. They were dressed in the armour of their times. There were hundreds he could not identify and some he could. The army was large and powerful. Harry looked back at the castle and gave a nod, there were those inside counting on him. He did not regret his decision, he had saved the world, however it did not mean he would not save Hogwarts as well.

He raised his sword and ran forward, knowing his army followed.

The students in the Great Hall screamed and huddled together. They heard the battle going on outside and they heard the screams. Minerva looked at them, it was some of the older students who looked like they were in a panic. They were there for the Final Battle against Voldemort and had remembered the fear. In that battle the Great Hall had been destroyed. Minerva however saw a few who were doing their best to calm the others; Aiden Pucey had the little ones in a corner and was trying to tell them a story while Lisle and Jimmy were teaching a few to use the magic spell so they would not need the bathroom. Orla was using her wand to comb some of the girls' hair. They were trying to keep them from panicking.

She moved over to where Charles Jacob had a few cleaning up and she smiled and patted his shoulder. "Okay we will now have a lesson in grooming charms everyone… Pomona, Bathsheba, Elena you take the young ladies. Stefan, Draco, Lucius could you assist the gentlemen…"

They heard Octavius' voice and everyone got quiet. "You will not pass." They heard the sound of swords clashing and Minerva herself got scared and pulled out her wand.

Octavius looked at the young woman who was now fighting him. She looked barely older than him but she was very good, it was obvious she was not trying to hurt him. He however never had someone pass him before and he would not start now. He jumped off Beauty and the horse rushed to stop the other woman in a sari from going in.

"We don't have time for this, Artemis, he protects the children, leave him be" A young man looking as if he was seventeen said.

"Yes but I want to see how good he is" she said and she disarmed him and put her sword to his throat. He moved forward and the sword went through him and she gasped in shock. He walked forward until he grabbed her hand and forced her to drop her sword. He kicked her sword out of the way and moved back and with an outstretched hand and his sword came back to him.

"Kid I like you" Artemis said with a big grin and she took out a pair of shanzi (iron fans) and with a flick of her hand the sword on the floor moved back to the scabbard on her hip. She moved forward to fight with the fans.

Apollo moved behind her and gave her a swat on her backside, she yelped. "This is no time to play, he is guarding them. The real battle is outside and Harry needs us. Now let us go. Lakshmi stay here until Poseidon finds the priest." Artemis gave Octavius a slight bow and ran after Apollo.

Lakshmi looked at the boy who was obviously a ghost. She bowed and looked at him "I am Queen Lakshmi, my friends and I came to help Harry." He did not reply but nodded. She put her hand through him "You are a ghost, you can touch but not be touched. Your sword is real."

"None will get pass without my permission" Octavius said seriously his sword still raised as if ready to do battle.

"We are here to help" Lakshmi said. The ghost boy nodded but did not lower his sword.

She heard her name call and turning saw Poseidon coming with a low elf and a man in red and gold battle armour. She looked at the man in armour; he was not real but pure magic.

"What are you?" she asked.

The low elf bowed "Your Majesty it is an honour to meet you. I am Ogden the High Priest, this is the magical representation of Godric Gryffindor. He protects the castle."

"As does this little one" She said looking at Octavius who had finally lowered his sword and was now bowing to her. She touched him and told him to rise "You do a good job protecting the children, I will stay here and help you."

Godric went inside the hall and told them that everything was okay and that help had arrived. As soon as he said it there was a loud explosion and they saw a man, looking like a half giant with a large hammer fly through the wall of the Great Hall from outside into the hall. The man crashed through the teachers tables and landed hitting the wall on the side of the hall. A tree with Neville sitting in its branches came walking in through the hole in the wall. The half giant stood up and picked up his hammer and rushed the tree but Neville moved his arm and the tree responding picked up the man and flung him back through the hole and out of the hall. Neville and the tree walked back out.

Lucius stood next to Minerva and said "You just saw a tree walk into the hall pick up a man, throw him out and walk back out, right?" She nodded. Lucius rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair "Good, I am not going crazy."

They saw Octavius run into the hall with Ogden and a teenaged girl in a black sari. Octavius cursed loudly when he saw the large hole in the wall.

"Octavius!" his grandfather Valerian said sternly from his stationary position "there are ladies present."

Octavius rolled his eyes.

Lakshmi looked at the hole "I will stand guard here."

A few warriors came running through the hole and Octavius pushed her aside and started to fight them. Godric pulled out his sword and he too started fighting.

"Maybe it would be best if you just stay behind us, your Majesty" Octavius said not looking back but slicing the wand hand off one of the wizards trying to get in and then with a mighty kick sent him back.

He barely heard the children's screams but he saw the fear on the faces of those trying to get in and saw them run away. He turned around and instead of a teenage girl there was a large Basilisk. "Maybe you should guard here" he said and the Basilisk nodded.

Ogden rushed forward and levitated two of the teachers' tables. Godric looked at the tables and nodded and with a wave of his wand the tables transformed to perfectly cover up the hole and then became petrified rock, sealing it. He looked at the students "That is why you pay attention in Transfiguration class." He gave them a wink and ran back out.

Octavius looked at Lakshmi and gave her a nod and he too went back out. Ogden told the Headmistress that they would be safe and he too ran out. Lakshmi turned and looked at the group in the silvery box and saw their fear, she had made sure and put her eyes white so she would not unintentionally harm them; however she knew her snake form could be intimidating. She turned back into a human and pulled a chair and sat elegantly as a Queen about to address her subjects. "So this is Hogwarts, Ginevra spoke well of it. I am happy that Salazar used my parselmagic gift wisely."

Minerva heard a thud and saw that Lucius had fainted.

….

Apollo and Artemis ran out and saw the intense battle that was going on. Amun was in the air fighting against the dragon Norberta and the boy Charles was on her back. It was obvious they were no match for Amun. Apollo ran forward and using a tornado of wind under him went up into the sky to where they were battling.

Artemis looked out and saw Harry with a small group of fighters, they were fighting a group of what look like Hun. The boy Neville was with the centaurs fighting a large group of Romans. There was a Valkyrie Battle Maiden on a thestral fighting some Vikings, she had a large group of elves with her. She then spotted the man Brian with a few wizards and goblins, fighting a large group of dwarves and dark wizards… she ran towards this group. She used her fans and running at high speeds sent a gust of wind which swept the dwarves out of the school.

She looked at Brian and said "I see you remember your sword this time."

He looked at her with his jaw opened and then shut it with a snap and said "I learn quickly Mistress Zhou."

"Good, you and your men follow me" she said and Brian raised his hand and they followed.

Harry fought with Dudley and Severus at his side. They had together fought and killed quite a few but the enemy was highly trained and organised and far better than Voldemort's Death Eaters. Harry was getting a bit disheartened; he saw elves dead on the ground and centaurs collapsing. Then he saw a tornado pass with Apollo on it and a gust of wind pass which he knew was Artemis. He smiled and sent a bolt of lightning out using his death sword as a conduit and killed the Hun general he had been fighting. He looked at Dudley who nodded, he did not have to look at Severus, they were already magically connected. The three fought as one, Severus used dark magic, Harry his phoenix wand, his parselmagic and elemental lightning, Dudley had Excalibur. They fought fiercely and within minutes dozens were killed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron standing with his wand pointed at Bill… he heard the boy start the Avada Kadavra. Harry pointed his wand but hesitated, in a flash he saw a smiling Ron with a dirt stain on his nose laughing on the train, he saw Ron on top of the stone knight on the giant chess board, he saw Ron at his window rescuing him, he saw Ron in the flying car, in the forest surrounded by giant spiders, in the shrieking shack with Sirius, under the lake in the tournament, in the DA and in the Ministry…. Many more memories all with Ron at his side flashed in his mind. He looked at Ron and saw his lips form the killing curse. Harry froze… he blinked and then saw a cobra, lightning fast strike out and attacked the boy. Ron screamed and dropped his wand. He looked at the snake and went to kill it but Bill moved and Harry saw the flash of the blade and closed his eyes. He felt Severus' love engulf him and felt the man gently touch him and heard him call to him. Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron dead on the ground. Bill picked up the cobra (that Harry knew had to be Ginny) and it wrapped itself around his neck. Bill looked at the body and then looked at Harry and nodded. There was a rush of sound and the battle was upon him again.

Harry moved like the snake he twisted his body to avoid a spell that was sent at him, he pointed his wand and a red beam shot out, Harry did not think of any spell and he did not know what he cast but trusted his wand. His wand shot spell after spell and his death sword fused with lightning attacked those within his reach.

He heard a scream and looked up, Amun had Apollo in a large ball of fire. The fire feeding on the oxygen around Apollo, Amun putting more and more fire into the flames; the tornado of wind that held Apollo in the air was now a swirling mass of fire. Harry saw Artemis rushing towards them but he knew she would be too late. He pointed his wand at Amun and cast a patronus but instead of a Griffin it was a large phoenix… Fawkes. Harry directed his lightning bolt death sword and threw it at Amun. The phoenix patronus startled Amun and the fire stopped, the patronus covered the sword's flight. Amun did not see the sword until seconds before it struck. He screamed and fell, the sword sticking into his chest. Harry saw a spiral of water from Poseidon hit Apollo and Artemis now a black dragon holding him.

Harry ran towards Amun who was on the ground. He knew Severus and Dudley ran at his side. Harry saw Amun raise his hand and cast a spell which shot into the sky. Within seconds a host of dementors came from over the lake and another set from the gate. Harry stopped and cast his patronus which flew after the dementors coming towards them from the lake but he could not cast another patronus for the next group. Harry turned to Dudley "I need you to go to the gate."

"But I cannot cast a patronus" Dudley said.

"Trust me, it was your gift from Death, they will flee from you, go" Harry said and Dudley ran off. Harry ran forward to where the dying Amun lay.

Amun chuckled as Dudley left Harry's side. He looked at him and said "You know I will just be re-born."

"Not this time, I am Master Over Death and it is his blade that pierces your heart" Harry said and he saw the fear in the Immortal's eye.

Amun snapped his fingers and a trial of fire moved from him towards Severus. The fire formed into a large creature that held Severus and Harry heard him screaming. Harry held his band as he felt the pain Severus was in. Rowena was desperately trying to kill the creature but its flames were being fed by Amun and she was making little impact. Harry sent his magic and Severus glowed as he was engulfed in Harry's magic but the creature still held him by his neck.

"Take the sword out and back away or your husband will die" Amun said.

"You will not kill Severus, Osiris is dead, so he is the only one who could free you from your curse" Harry said boldly.

"Yes but if I am to die, I will just simply get revenge by killing those two" Amun said and seeing Harry's confusion, he laughed. "Severus did not tell you, he is pregnant."

Harry turned sharply and looked at Severus whose eyes told him that Amun was telling the truth. The fiery creature now had one hand on Severus' neck and the other on his stomach.

"I may not kill Severus but I may just kill the child…" Amun said.

Harry looked at Severus and then back at Amun who said "Remove the sword and back off, when I burn the creature will disappear. Don't remove the sword, your husband and child accompany me to hell."

Harry removed the sword and Amun flashed and burned and the creature disappeared. Harry ran towards Severus who was gasping for breath. Harry held him closely and poured all of his love towards him. The burn mark on Severus' neck disappeared and they both felt him healing. "You are so in for some corner time when this battle is over" Harry said in tears and Severus couldn't help but chuckle though he held Harry closely.

Amun was now reborn but Harry saw he was in some pain, the death sword obviously had some effect on him. Amun looked at him "You are weak, like Hyperion, he was chosen as well and could not do what he needed to do when it was time. It is because of that the prophecy will fail."

Harry looked at Amun who was now in the air and was chanting and as he raised his hands more fire creatures were summoned. Artemis had taken Apollo towards the lake where Neptune and Poseidon worked on the man. Neville still battled but the fire creatures where attacking the trees and were heading towards the castle. Four of Amun's generals were still alive and were still battling. Harry saw Brian leading his men and Nolodron and his elves battled. Harry saw Fred and George protecting a red cross bubble which Harry assumed held an injured Faenor. Harry shook his head, he studied the prophecy that Ogden had told him.

_The banished one from the city of light has walked the earth an immortal dark flame but from Hogwarts heirs shall arrive the chosen one who can destroy him for all time. Hyperion's griffin will once more take flight and command his servant Death to his side. Only when the heirs of the four rise up and protect their children will the dark warriors be defeated. With his beloved dark Prince on his left and his champion of light on his right, the Master of Death will destroy the dark heart that had never been defeated. The new city of light will shine and the elements will return and seven will stand where seven once stood and knowledge lost will be known and peace will reign and fate restored._

Dudley came over and Harry looked at him. "The dementors have fled, is there any other gift that your servant Death gave that I don't know about."

Harry looked at him and thought about the prophecy again… "I am Master Over Death."

"I know" Dudley said.

"No you don't get it, I am Master of Death" Harry said and put his phoenix wand away.

"Yes I know" Dudley said.

Harry stood up and as if with practiced ease, he started hissing and the ring, the wand and the cloak came out of their hidden compartments and Harry put them on. Death came out and looked at him "I will not interfere Harry."

"I am sorry but you have no choice" Harry replied.

"You are commanding me, Master" Death said.

Harry looked at him "Yes, yes I am."

Death gave a slight smile "So what do you command, Master?"

Harry thought about the prophecy and closed his eyes. Images flashed in his mind, Misty coming back to be with Severus, the spirits of the elf princes and princess at the funeral, his father. He heard Trelawney's voice telling him he was a necromancer with the power to banish and to call forth… the heirs of the four rise up. "I command you to bring the heirs of Hogwarts."

Death bowed "As you command." Death opened a portal and started to chant. Harry did not understand the language but he heard the word Hogwarts. There was a rumble and a ghostly figure came out.

Harry smiled "Hello Galen, Hogwarts needs you my brother."

Galen smiled "I am always at her service."

One by one the heirs were called up, some came out screaming their souls smoking… Harry told them it was time to redeem their souls; none refused a second chance. When Ignotus came out he looked at Harry and smiled, he looked at Death and said "One more time my old friend."

"Your grandson commands it" Death said and Ignotus looked at Harry.

"The children of Hogwarts need you" Harry said.

Ignotus nodded "A worthy cause."

When James came out, Harry almost told Death to take this one back but James fell prostrate and begged forgiveness. Severus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. They both looked at the soul, it was still red from the fires of hell and smoke rose from it.

"I know I don't deserve your mercy… please forgive me" James said.

"You were the heir of Gryffindor… you were chosen to protect others… look at your master" Harry said pointing at Amun. "Look at what he is doing… look at what your greed and selfishness has done" Harry said angrily.

Severus held Harry's hand and poured his love. Harry felt the love of his husband and felt the love of his child. He took a breath and said "Hogwarts needs your help… help protect the children… do now what you should have done in life and I will forgive you… you will still be bound for hell after but you will have my forgiveness." James nodded and walked towards the battle.

Death looked at Harry "They are all here, do you have any other commands?"

"Not right now but remain close, there is one who you will have to take soon" Harry said glaring at Amun.

Brian fought a man whose power with a wand and a sword was frightening. The man had originally been a Roman General and had been Amun's right hand man for over two thousand years. The man taunted Brian and to be honest his taunts were working… Brian fell and the man's wand and sword were now pointing at him… Brian thought of Justine and how much he loved her and would miss her. The Roman raised his sword and started to lower it when a sword knocked it away. Brian saw someone come to his rescue. The Roman turned and now fought this person. He felt cold hands touch him and he looked up and saw someone he did not expect "Sancho?"

The ghostly figure nodded and another smiling figure came and stood next to his brother.

"Carlos?" Brian said and stood up. He looked around and saw Galen fighting with the Roman. "How did you get out of the RoR, Rowena said only the founders could leave their portraits?"

"We are not magical portraits, Chief Watson" Sancho said and seeing Brian's confusion he gestured. Brian saw what looked like an army of ghosts fighting. He saw Eric and Constantine with Neptune fighting some creatures made of fire. A ghost looking very much like the Dark Lord Grindlewald passed next to him fighting a dwarf.

Brian sighed "Harry."

"Yes, being Master of Death is not necessarily a bad thing. Now Chief Watson are you going to accept our aid or can you and your men defend the school on your own?" Sancho said.

"Yeah because I've always wanted to try Honeyduke's chocolates, I hear its to die for… or should I say to live for" Carlos said and laughed. Both Brian and Sancho groaned and the older Slytherin tapped his brother behind the head.

Helga passed by fighting a Viking looking warrior and said "Stop clowning around and move your posteriors."

"Yes Aunty Helga" Sancho and Carlos said together and both raised their swords and ran after the Viking.

Brian sighed and went after them.

Harry did not take his eyes off of Amun, he battled from above. "We have to ground him" Harry said and told Severus and Dudley to stand by. Harry started running towards the figure in the air. A large blond stepped in front of Harry. Harry turned into his stag form and using his antlers knocked him down. He heard an arrow leave a bow and the stag turned into a grim like dog, the arrow passing over the dog's head. The dog ran and jumped and turned into a griffin who flew up into the air.

Amun smirked and sent a fireball at him but Gryffin easily batted it out of the way. Amun got angry and sent spell after spell but the griffin easily defended itself, using magic that only a wizard should have and not a creature. Amun took out his fiery sword and charged at the creature who slashed at him with his talons. The man screamed out as the talons slashed his face. He heard the griffin say in a deep lion like voice "that was for Cygnus."

Amun was shocked at the talking griffin and was momentarily stunned but the flash of the knife like talons woke him up and he started fighting again.

Severus watched Harry battle Amun and saw his determination. On the ground there was nothing he could do but watch.

"Severus look out" Rowena shouted and the ghost pulled Severus just as the green beam of the killing curse passed right where he had been seconds before.

He turned and fired a spell at the assailant. Severus cursed himself, he had taken his eyes off of the battle and almost got killed.

The man sent another spell at Severus who put up his shields. The man was hit from behind and fell. At first Severus thought it was Dudley but as the assailant fell, he saw his saviour. A very handsome man with silky black hair and sparkling blue eyes; Severus knew this man but…

"That is my grandchild you are carrying Severus and I know I taught you better than that" the man said in a deep powerful voice Severus heard often in his nightmares.

"Lord Voldemort?" Severus said.

The man sent a spell and it hit someone behind Severus. Severus turned and saw a Chinese man fall dead behind him… Voldemort smirked and said "Call me Tom."

Dudley just gave the man a nod and told Severus "We need to help Harry; we need to get Amun down."

"I will get him down, just make sure and kill the bastard for good this time" Jarak Initar said coming forward with a bow and arrow in his hand. Jarak aimed and fired, his arrow hitting the Immortal in his side.

Amun screamed in pain and before he could turn another arrow hit him. He moved to fly off but was hit by a branch of the Whomping Willow that now moved under Neville's direction. The tree flayed the man who fell. Neville backed the tree away as Gryffin dove down after the falling man.

Amun fell but his wings helped him brace for the fall and he stood back up. He pulled out the arrows from his side and the wounds healed. He spat out blood and glared at Dudley who had Excalibur raised. He grinned and made another fiery sword.

"You are a mere mortal and are no match for me" Amun spat.

"We will take our chances" Dudley said "Right cous'."

Gryffin landed and turned into Harry who immediately raised his death sword "If you say so champion."

The two cousins attacked. Amun barely had time to create another fiery sword. Amun was first and foremost a warrior and it showed. He fought the two cousins, his swords lashing at them both. Harry was nimble and agile as a snake and he twisted and turned and struck with lightning speed and with more power than any Amun had fought in six thousand years. However Amun had over six thousand years of experience and expertly blocked and attacked, he jumped and twisted and flipped over Harry and even used Dudley as a shield. Dudley had power and strength, his sword was experienced and he trusted her, his speed was faster than most of his size and on more than one occasion he connected with Amun and the immortal felt the sting of the magical sword or the power of the mighty fist.

Amun expertly moved so he would be facing one at a time, first it was Harry and then Dudley. He moved around and used his wings as powerful fighting limbs. The battle went on for over fifteen minutes and then with both Harry and Dudley in front of him Amun did not see Jarak move behind him. The elf struck hitting the man and opening the way for Harry to slice Amun in the chest.

Amun screamed and tried to fly but the ground shook and roots from a tree shot up from the ground and grabbed the man's legs and pulled him down partially into the earth. Jarak used his magic and sliced Amun's wings off.

The immortal screamed and then glared at the elf "I never thought I would see the day when you would go dark Jarak hitting a man in the back, it is something I would expect…"

"Me to do" Severus' deep voice said from right behind Amun. Amun screamed as Severus stabbed him in the back straight through the heart. The diamond edged pearl dagger cutting through the protective shoulder blade and went straight through. Amun looked down at the blade sticking out of him.

"This is not how the prophecy said it would be" Amun said lamely.

"Nobody told you, I don't believe in prophecies" Harry said. Amun collapsed but this time when he started to flare, a fiery phoenix raised up and held onto the body preventing it from being burnt. Tornados of wind blew around and pillar of water engulfed it. Harry saw the soul rise up and a snake made of emerald green light held on to the screaming soul.

Harry called his servant Death and the body and soul held in the fiery phoenix' and emerald green snake's embrace shouted "You promised… you promised not to interfere."

Harry glared at it and said "That was when he was his own Master now I am his Master and he must do as I command. Guardian of the Realm beyond, I command you to take this soul to a realm where he would suffer for his crimes."

Death bowed and said "As you command Master." He created a portal and took hold of the soul of the Atlantian.

"Go ahead you traitor, take me to hell" Amun shouted "I would dance in the fires of hell."

Helga came up next to them and smirked "Do you know the Vikings concept of hell is an everlasting field of snow and ice."

Amun's soul looked at her in horror as Death took him through the portal and it closed.

Harry looked at Helga and said "Snow and ice… didn't think there were different hells."

"Yes the Mayan actually believed that hell was personalised and consisted of whatever you feared the most" Rowena said.

"I experienced all the pain and suffering I caused. It was particularly painful when I had killed more than one person at a time" Tom said coming up to them.

"Considering the dark mark hurt all of the time and you had what nearly a thousand followers?" Severus said.

"I might have preferred the flames" Tom said.

Harry looked at him and nodded and said "And the whole horcrux thing?"

"Well my soul was split in seven so each piece felt the pain individually and together as a whole. I would definitely not recommend the path of a dark lord to anyone" Tom said sadly.

The portal re-opened and Death once more stepped out "The deed is done Master. Do you have any more commands?"

Harry looked out and saw at least one of Amun's generals still alive. "With the exception of the Atlantians, all of those who are alive and should not be according to the balance of magic you may claim."

Death nodded and he moved out, Harry saw the general fall. Harry turned and saw Dudley looking at him strangely. Only Harry, the ghosts, those of pure magic and Harry suspected the Atlantian Immortals could see Death, so it looked strange that the people were just dropping down dead. Those who knew of Harry's power, knew it was his influence. It did not take Death long to fulfil this command.

Ignotus came over and stood next to Harry "The battle is over and Hogwarts is once more safe. I believe it is time to go back to our rest."

"Yes thank you grandfather Ignotus, I know your portrait is just a part of you but… I love you very much" Harry said.

"And I love you to my little Prince" Ignotus said and gave him a wink. Ignotus gestured to Death who looked at Harry who nodded. Harry watched as the ghosts left, most wished him well and told him how proud they were to fight at his side.

Harry couldn't help laugh as Carlos came up with a large block of Honeydukes chocolate in his hand. "Umm Harry, I kind of told them you would come over later and pay for this."

Harry laughed "Not a problem my brother."

Sancho came over and just shook his head and shouted to his little brother "You know you live in heaven where you could have just asked for it."

Eric came over and said "I just don't know his brain is sometimes."

Harry laughed "I do." Both Harry and Carlos said at the same time "it's in the Hogwarts cemetery." Harry and Carlos both laughed out loudly.

"When would you ever get serious" Constantine came over.

"When you lighten up" Carlos said, biting the chocolate which literally went straight through him. The others groaned.

"As you are in this realm, there is a lesson I need to teach you Constantine that I hope will get you to lighten up a bit with these jokers" Harry said and Constantine raised his semi-translucent eyebrow. Harry waved the Elder wand and chanted and directed a beam to Constantine who turned into a large ghostly wolf. "There you go, one animagus form."

Constantine turned back into a 'man' and then back into a wolf and howled and started to chase after the other three.

Galen groaned "You made him an alpha wolf."

"Nothing but the best for my brothers" Harry said and gave Galen a hug and told him "thank you for everything."

"Promise me to just continue looking after them" Galen said and gestured behind and Harry turned and saw the magical form of Godric on the battlements above. Harry nodded.

"What I don't understand is why their souls didn't come" Harry said.

"You asked for the heirs of Hogwarts Harry, they are the Kings and Queens" Galen said and Harry nodded.

The ghostly wolf came trotting over with a large wolf smile on his face.

Rowena came over "Constantine what did you do young man?"

The wolf lowered its head and walked towards his mother with its tail between his legs.

"So much for being alpha" Harry said and Galen chuckled. They watched as Rowena petted the wolf and told him how proud she was of him. The wolf turned back to a man and hugged his mother.

Galen whistled and the other three came over, Carlos told Harry it was a fun party and taking his chocolate bar with him jumped into the portal. Sancho went to the body of the once immortal Amun and took the ring off the little finger and gave it to Harry and said "for the little Lady Slytherin when she is born."

Harry saw what was a female ring with an emerald green shard. He nodded and thanked him and Sancho also left.

Constantine looked at Eric standing with Helga and said "dude your mother is more of a warrior than you."

"Oh shut it wolfie" Eric said and Harry laughed as the two went through the portal.

Galen looked down at Amun's body and said "do you know how you really kill an immortal dark lord. You make sure that his evil doesn't continue, that the darkness that he shrouded the world in is lifted and where he brought death restore life. Restore light to the world Harry, not just for the greater good but for the good of all mankind. Fare thee well my brother, my son, no father could ever be as proud as I am of you."

Harry watched Galen go, he had always thought of Galen as his brother and had forgot that he was descended from him as well. Harry chuckled. He turned and looked at the ghosts that remained; it was only those who had been in hell, including his real father.

Harry looked at the forlorn looking James. "James Potter, I forgive you, however my mother's portrait hangs in a place of honour as does Sirius, if you wish you should go now and beg for their forgiveness."

James ran off but stopped when he saw Severus "Severus I am truly sorry for all that I did to you." Severus nodded. James looked at Harry and then back to Severus and said "Congratulations on your marriage, I wish you both all happiness."

Severus nodded and said "thank you James, I am glad we have your blessing." James nodded and left and went towards the castle.

Harry smiled and then looked at the others. He looked at Death and said "Have any of them paid for their crimes enough to go to a more peaceful realm."

Death nodded and took a few, however about a dozen remained including Tom. Harry looked at those who remained. "I promised you that if you fought and protected the school I would help you redeem your soul. I cannot promise you heaven but I can promise you peace. I can banish your soul so it no longer exists, neither in heaven nor in hell" Harry said and they nodded. Harry raised the death sword and quickly banished the souls until there was only one who remained. Harry looked at Tom and in the background saw Brian looking on sternly.

"You have some level of magic available to you as your magic was sacrificed to the school" Harry said looking at the semi-corporal looking Tom who nodded. Harry asked Tom for his wand and Tom passed it and Harry snapped it in half and he passed it to Ogden who popped in took it and left with it. The ghost looked a little more translucent. "You were sacrificed as a child to a great evil. You were destined for greatness and instead you were directed down a path of darkness. I do not condone what you did, you could have despite all that happened still stood up for what was right as I did. However I do acknowledge that if it wasn't for those who were truly evil, you would not have done all the things you did. Most importantly you saved me. If it weren't for your letter, I would be still be trapped in Albus' schemes, listening to his portrait and my estate funding Amun's dark plans. Because of your warning and guidance the entire world was saved. I thank you."

Tom nodded and gave a slight smile.

Harry looked at Death who stood waiting. "My final command to you my servant…" Harry took off the cloak and folded it neatly, he took off the ring and placed it on the cloak and then placed the Elder wand. He took out the bottle, the balms and his sword. "My final command is for you to take back these gifts, they are no longer needed."

Death looked at him and said "You know in giving these back you are giving up your power over me?"

"Yes I know but I much prefer you as a friend than as a servant" Harry said and he handed them over and Death took them back. In a flash they disappeared.

Death looked at Tom and then asked Harry "And what should I do with him?"

"I will not presume to tell you what to do but I wouldn't mind if he does not go to hell" Harry said.

"He cannot go to heaven" Death said.

Harry just shrugged. Death smirked and said "I know exactly what to do with him."

… ... ...

It was a week since the battle and things were going back to normal, or as normal as things could get at Hogwarts. The students were back in classes, the teachers were teaching, the founders were back in their portraits and the centaurs were back in the forest. If you looked closely you saw the changes, there were two dragons, one black, one silver who lazily circled above the school, the Giant Squid was back but he was currently sharing his lake with a Kraken. A girl in a black sari walked with a girl with fiery red hair and they chatted away like sisters.

Harry walked the grounds, it was peaceful. Every so often he would pick up a knife or an arrow head or even a toe, the only signs there was even a battle.

Things were the same but they were definitely different. He was going to be a father, Severus already told him it was a girl… a powerful child who already at two months in the womb was showing signs of powerful magic. He sighed, it was a scary thought. He had allowed Rita to print the exclusive that he and Severus were married and he was surprised that he did not get as many howlers as he thought, he guessed it was because the day before had the headlines of them saving the world… again. Rita was kind to put in some quotes from Ginny who said she was happy for them as they loved each other so much. He felt a surge of love as Severus sent a burst of love through his band. Harry stopped and looked at the Tower with the snake around it, Severus should be in his Apprenticeship class with Draco, Neville and Hermione.

Hermione was now an official apprentice as Gerard Gill had been healed… healed and coherent enough to stand in front of Cassy when his brother tried to kill her. Peter Gill had taken his brother and had gone to Cassy's home to get revenge however Gerard stood up to his brother and protected his wife. Peter killed Gerard however the kindly motherly looking women and playful children who were still staying with Cassy were not so kind to Peter. A werewolf even when in human form is a formidable being.

Harry shook his head and walked over to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid had a wide assortment of potions ingredients ready to send out to the potions guild. Harry checked them over and nodded and called Dante to collect them and take them to Severus for shipment.

Harry walked back to the castle and was almost to his apartment when he was ambushed by three Slytherin students. The Frenchman Etienne in the lead. Harry found himself in a large silvery cage.

Etienne smiled and said "I have done the runes myself, you will not be able to escape. The cage is made of a special silver material that affects werewolves and wolf animagi. I read about your gypsy marriage to Severus, take your band off and divorce him and I will let you live. If not well I know somewhere where you will never be found and…"

The Frenchman stopped as Harry turned into his snake form Leuca and simply slithered out through the bars. Once outside the cage Harry transformed back into himself and stood in front of Etienne. He folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. The two students who had been behind Etienne now ran off. Harry was not worried he knew when Severus heard what happened he would deal with them. This one however he would deal with himself.

Before he could say anything he felt a familiar presence next to him, Death appeared at his side. Harry saw Etienne's eyes look at the spectral dementor like figure that appeared next to him.

"Hello Harry, I was in the area and just stopped by to see how you are doing" Death's eerily cold voice said.

"You came for anyone I know?" Harry said glaring at Etienne. Both Death and Harry saw the boy urinate himself in fright.

"One of the house-elves, it was her time, 567 years old, not a bad run, she was happy to greet me and to meet her mate who has been in my realm for a century now" Death said.

"That is good. I'm glad you passed by I've been meaning to ask you about James?" Harry asked.

"Sirius has him doing something, some quest which would probably take his soul near to ten years to do" Death said and Harry nodded, knowing Sirius, he would have his father's soul running around the world for a few hundred years. "I monitor him, he is doing no harm."

"_**[He sees you]"**_ Harry said looking at Etienne.

"_**[Yes, my vow not to interfere in your realm no longer holds, so I can let him see me if I wish]" **_Death said.

"_**[He has the potential to be dark]"**_

"_**[Every soul has the potential to be dark, it is the choices you make that makes the difference]"**_ Death said.

"_**[And sometimes someone to guide you and tell you what the real consequence of your action is. I will not see another Slytherin become a Dark Lord if I can help it]"**_ a third voice said and they all saw the ghost of Tom Riddle coming towards them. Harry nodded. Tom grabbed the boy Etienne by his ear and the boy shivered as the ice cold hands held him. "Come little Slytherin, you will serve a detention with me and I assure you that you will not want another one again." Tom dragged the screaming boy away.

Harry chuckled and turned to Death "Surprisingly I think of all of the ghosts at Hogwarts he will make the most difference in turning the children to the light."

"Yes well the fires of hell are pretty bright. And speaking of hell, I must go to Azkaban and collect another future resident… that old crook Sampson is trying to escape and will meet the wrong side of island."

"The side with all of the dementors?" Harry asked.

"No the side with the sharp rocks" Death said and Harry chuckled and shook his head. "See you around Harry."

"See you around my friend" Harry said and waved as he watched Death go.

Harry called Ogden and gestured to the silvery cage. The old house-elf shook his head and called a few elves to take it away.

Harry went up to his quarters which still had Ignotus as his portrait guard. He gave his many times grandfather a nod and went in. He heard Salazar and Godric in a loud argument, he went to his living room and saw all four founders in Godric's frame. Rowena and Helga were sitting in the background sipping tea.

"Here is Harry he could settle this argument. Harry what do you think is better on a winter day a nice warm pair of thick argyle socks" Godric said.

"Or a nice hot scone" Salazar said.

Harry started to laugh, he held his side and laughed until he started to cry, he shook his head and told the two portraits to never change. He walked away leaving the two portraits confused and stunned.

Harry went to the kitchen to get a drink and saw the kitchen table and counter filled with flower pots and trays for plants. He looked at the tray closest to where he stood and saw sticks in dirt. He called Kreacher.

The house-elf came in and looked around and got upset. "I am really really sorry Master Harry, all of this is Dante's I will tan his hide. Dante…" the house-elf called his son. The house-elf popped in and paled when he saw Harry and his Ada standing in the kitchen.

"I am sorry Master Harry, Master Sev said I should grow my own potions ingredients. Elder Falcon brought the shoots for me from Potter Manor. I am sorry, I could not find anywhere to put it" the house-elf said looking at Harry and his father knowing he was in big trouble.

Harry sighed with Hogwarts no longer alive and sentient they could not just add a new room as they did before. He looked at Kreacher and said "The duelling room?"

"No I am turning it into a nursery for the new baby" Kreacher said.

Harry sighed and said "we will ask the Princes if you can have one of the rooms on the Slytherin side. Come on." He picked up one of the pots and walked out, he heard the smack the house-elf got from his father and pretended he did not hear.

Valerian happily told them they could have any of the many rooms in Severus' official quarters. Octavius looked at the plant pot and said "we always welcome any form of life". Harry nodded. Elijah's portrait suggested a large room that would have been a dining room, had Severus actually lived there, the room had a nice window which allowed light in which would be good for the plants.

Harry heard Emily humming and chanting a song.

"What song is that, did Helena or Gabriel teach you that?" Harry asked her.

"No Grandpa Hadrian did, can't you hear him singing, his magic is all over the room" Emily said.

"No he cannot hear it Emily, he is not a Prince, even though he behaves like one. The magic of the Prince family that was released still lives in the castle. It was not all used, however they cannot return to their portraits" Elijah said and Harry nodded.

He heard Emily ask Dante about the sticks.

"They are not sticks but stem cuttings. Elder Falcon said some plants grow from seeds others grow from stem cuttings. You take a stem from a full grown plant and you plant it and it grows its own roots and becomes a plant just like the original plant" Dante explained to the little ghost girl.

The two house-elves and ghosts saw Harry run out of the room, since he was closer to the Slytherin side, he ran out that door.

"What just happened?" Emily asked.

"I have long stopped questioning Master Harry. Come on Dante you have a few more pots to transfer and then you will be scrubbing the kitchen from top to bottom" Kreacher said seriously and the little house-elf groaned.

Harry ran through the Slytherin Tower and the students just looked at him and shrugged. He went to Severus' lab which was at the base of the tower. Severus was talking with Draco, they both pulled out their wands when Harry burst into the room.

"Neville?" Harry asked.

"What no hi honey how was your day?" Severus said in amusement putting back his wand. Harry walked over and gave his husband a mind blowing kiss which left him dazed and then bent and kissed the still flat stomach. Harry looked at Draco questioningly.

"Went to his greenhouse" Draco said with a chuckle and Harry ran out again.

Harry saw Luna, Hermione and Alice heading out. "We are going to Hogsmeade, do you want anything?" Hermione asked.

"Chocolate ice cream for Severus" Harry shouted as he ran past not stopping.

Harry ran into the green house and saw Neville tending to the dwarf blue oak tree Harry had given him for his birthday. Harry's house-elf Falcon was with him. Even though Neville was still angry at Harry he did not take out his anger on the house-elf who he considered a mentor.

Neville looked at Harry and angrily said "What do you want Potter?"

"To ask about plant cuttings" Harry said.

"I gave Dante a set of cuttings, was I not supposed to, he said Master Severus okayed it" Falcon said.

Harry looked at Falcon and said "Yes yes… it is not about that. Neville some plants can grow from cuttings from a parent plant, yes."

Both Neville and Falcon looked at Harry strangely, that was first year Herbology, they both said "Yes."

"It would be a like a clone of the original plant?" Harry said.

"In biological make-up yes it would" Falcon said.

"Do you think the Hogwarts tree could grow from a cutting?" Harry said. Neville looked at his staff sharply. The boy looked at Harry and smiled.

…

Ogden, Harry, Severus, the centaur chief Magorian, Neptune, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis and Lakshmi all watched as Neville planted his staff. Ogden chanted and placed his hand on the staff as did Neville. He gestured to Lakshmi who was an earth elemental and she put her magic into it. Lakshmi poured her magic into it as did Neville and Ogden.

She smiled and said "it has sprouted roots." The others cheered. Neville sat down exhausted.

"It is not enough, it needs more magic" Ogden said seriously.

"Well we are the most powerful magics on earth, we should have enough" Neptune said.

"Not just any magic it needs life magic" Lakshmi said, she thought of Osiris and his sacrifice. It had taken all of Osiris' magic to get the seed to grow and the magic of the machine to make it into an adult tree.

Artemis put her hand and tried to send the magic and shook her head "It is been over two thousand years since I have performed any life magic."

"That was Hyperion's elemental power" Apollo said.

They looked at Harry who said "I am an expert in death magic which is the same element but the flip side."

Poseidon looked at them "Salacia has continued to practice life magic."

"It would take too long to get her here, the roots of the cutting are already starting to wither" Ogden said.

"I know what to do" Severus said and walked forward.

"Oh no you don't" Harry said sternly.

"Trust me Harry" Severus said. Harry looked at him and wanted to forbid him but he felt his band grow warm in love. He nodded.

Severus put his hand on the staff and poured his love and magic for Hogwarts. Harry moved next to him and put his hand on Severus and transferred his magic to his pregnant mate. Everyone heard what sounded like a Spartan war chant filling the air and felt a strong surge of magic coming from around and went into Severus who glowed and then Harry who was holding him glowed as the pearl white magic covered him. They saw the staff start to glow and saw it shoot up a bit and a small branch came out from the staff.

Lakshmi called for the others. Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Neptune all poured their magic and the tree shot up and started to grow. Magorian and Neville also came forward and put their hands on the young tree. Neville looked at Harry and smiled. Neville put his next hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry nodded. They all poured their magic and the tree shot up and grew up reaching up, its branches going into the foundations, taking the pathway that the old roots and branches had taken.

In the Headmistress office, Minerva sat sipping tea and talking to the four founders who sat in their portrait. The four founders all stood up and raised their wands and directed the wards of the school to the tree whose life they felt.

Minerva looked at them and said "did it work, has the Hogwarts tree been regrown?"

Godric smiled and said "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Minerva looked at the ceiling and said "Hogwarts?"

There was silence for a minute and then she heard the clear crystal voice say _'Hello Minerva.'_

Minerva smiled "Hello Hogwarts."

...

_A/N just two more chapters to the end_

.


	59. Chapter 59: A New Adventure Starts

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**Chapter 59: A New Adventure Starts**_

… … …

Harry sat with the four foot long Basilisk in his arms. The little baby loved Harry's soothing magic as it helped him digest the rabbit Harry had fed him. Harry looked out from the porch where he and Shiva sat. He watched Lakshmi as she hunted with Vishal, Vidya and Amrita. Hagrid finally conceded and with Lakshmi's help, Harry rounded up half a dozen acromantula and using Feanor's transporter had brought them to Black Island. The four Basilisks were now hunting the acromantula. Lakshmi wasn't hungry but was laughing and having fun. Harry sat in the house, the baby Shiva was too small to hunt and was still vulnerable and could have been killed by the giant spiders. He was therefore babysitting.

Lakshmi came over and turned back to a human and sat with him, while Vidya and Amrita ate; Vishal stood protectively over them. She took Shiva from Harry, the baby fussed a bit as he had been falling asleep. Lakshmi turned her bottom half into her Basilisk form and rested the baby on her lap. Shiva curled up lovingly on her and was asleep in less than a minute.

"I have tried to do that and I can't get it to work. My snake form is not strong enough to support the rest of my body" Harry said.

Lakshmi laughed "I will take both you and Ginevra for a month or two and train you properly. It is starting to get cold in England so we can go back to India during the winter."

"I would love that but for not as long as two months. I really want to be there for Severus. Elena and Justine are not too sure of what he would experience as he is the first male to be pregnant" Harry said.

Lakshmi did not say anything and then said "he will be fine, his womb is heavily fortified with magic and your daughter is already powerful. Hogwarts also would help him."

Harry looked at her "he is not the first male is he?"

She shook her head "no after Osiris told us that he could be a carrier, I knew it was a possibility. I experimented after. The priests who served me were willing to have me experiment on them. It took over a millennium but I was successful. However there is a sacrifice. The female who performs the magic in essence gives her womb to the male. Not the physical womb but the magic."

"Manasa was dying. She gave Severus her gift minutes before she died" Harry said.

"It was indeed a great honour she bestowed on him and the Prince family. To give your womb is like giving someone all your love and your soul. The first person I gave it too did not survive and I realise that for it to work you had to love the person or admire them greatly. Only if you are willing to make that sacrifice can you give that magic" Lakshmi said.

"So you no longer have a womb?" Harry asked.

"I have one. It took me five hundred years the first time to heal it. It then took me two or three hundred years to get the magic to reform my womb but I can do it. I am not very skilled in life magic so it is difficult. Severus' womb will collapse when your daughter is born but he is very strong in life magic so he should be able to create another womb in a few years. With someone like Salacia's help I could possibly re-grow my womb in a short space of time as well" Lakshmi said.

"So did you have children?"

She shook her head. "I do not give my heart easily and only twice since Shiva was there any who I would have married. Amun killed them both. It was almost as if he sensed when I was happy and he would come."

"Well Amun is gone for good now and you are free to love again. If Shiva is your soul mate, his soul will find you again" Harry said with a smile and she nodded.

"In the meanwhile, I would enjoy having a family again. It is good to be with my friends once more. I look forward to spending time with the others and of course with you and Severus and Hogwarts. Ginevra has been talking about building a parselmagic school" Lakshmi said.

"You could have it here. I don't know what to do with the Flamel's house. At first I was going to destroy it but now that I have calmed down, I realise it is a really nice house with a lot of potential" Harry said.

Lakshmi shook her head and stroked the sleeping baby. "While I would love to stay with Vishal and his family, I think I want to go back home. I would have the temple re-built and make it into the university."

"If I could make a suggestion Potions Master Arjun is a very good man. He is the one who has spear heading the research on the temple. He would be exceedingly happy to learn" Harry said.

Lakshmi smiled "Yes Ginevra told me a lot about him, though she speaks of his son Sunil favourably as well but in a different manner."

Harry eyebrow raised "Ginny and Sunil Arjun well that is good. I am happy. If Sunil is anything like his father, Ginny has found herself a good man. Can you heal her?"

Lakshmi nodded "In time her body still has to heal. As for Potions Master Arjun I would have to test myself and if he is found worthy I would give him the gift of parseltongue."

Harry smiled broadly "if there is anyone who I would recommend that gift to it would be him."

"My test is not easily passed, the last I gave it to was Salazar Slytherin himself" Lakshmi said.

Harry nodded, Salazar had been shocked when he realised it was Lakshmi herself who had given him the gift. He had thanked her considerably and had spoken many hours with her. Harry looked at Lakshmi "If it is a test on virtue and having the spirit of a snake and wanting to use the gift for the benefit of all mankind then I am sure that Arjun will pass."

Lakshmi smiled "Well on such a recommendation, I am sure he would."

Harry nodded knowing in his heart that Arjun would be given the gift. "I am glad, he and Severus could do a lot of work together. Severus is hoping that with the basilisk feather and shell he could do a lot of potions. He is trying to use some of the dark magic potions written by Tiberius Prince and trying to convert it to good. There are a few potions in the Library in the Secret Chamber, like the cure for lycanthropy that he wants to adapt so it could work without having to use dark magic. Someone like Arjun can help and with both of them using parselmagic there would be a lot that could be developed."

"And Severus' apprentices" Lakshmi said.

"Yes they really are a good team. Neville has a way with plants that is revolutionary. Draco and Hermione are great but they hoping to re-open the hospital" Harry said.

"The one Amun burnt?" Lakshmi said.

Harry nodded "Yes but they are hoping it would not only be for muggles but for everyone. Hermione wants to help house-elves, goblins everyone. So she is proposing building a hospital to help everyone, regardless of your species or blood. It may take a while but that is her dream."

"It is a worthwhile dream. Why not have it here?" Lakshmi said.

"Too out of the way. They are looking to build over the old site which will be more convenient and anyone could access it. Here you would need to be magical and right now need my permission to enter. I also don't want the Basilisk to be harmed. Maybe I would give it to Severus to use for his potions research. The potions guild needs somewhere where they could do their research and where they could work together. That day of Severus' ball they did fantastic work together. In one night they created new, revolutionary potions. I think if they use here for a month retreat or for the occasional weekend they would do amazing things" Harry said.

"I think that would be a good idea and they would not harm Vishal and his family" Lakshmi said.

"No they wouldn't as a matter of fact, I know they would be more than excited to meet them and you" Harry said.

"Yes well maybe if Severus has a weekend retreat or a month research for the summer I would not mind attending. I have done a few potions over the years that could be introduced to the world" Lakshmi said.

They both felt a familiar presence and saw Death float in "hello Harry, Lakshmi."

They both nodded. Harry said "I hope this visit is a visit and not that you have come for anyone here?"

"Well the acromantula are not really going to survive but it is just a visit of a sort. Harry you have to return to Hogwarts. It is nothing bad but Brian, Alex and Percy Weasley will be looking for you in a few minutes. You left your communications mirror and cell phone home and your owl Horus would take over a day to reach here. The quest Sirius sent your father on was to find Amun's other houses and with Percy Weasley's help he has found one. They have found the vast estate which is located in the ancient city of Heliopolis Egypt. They need you to help. As you killed Amun, technically it is yours" Death said.

"Technically Severus killed Amun" Harry said.

"You both did; it was his blade that did the final blow but if you did not use your magic and then command me, Severus' blade would not have killed him. You are Severus' dominant partner, so it is your word and you know he would defer to your decision. Besides Osiris magically made you his heir" Death said and Harry nodded.

"If Severus agrees, I will donate it to the magical world" Harry said.

"Another university?" Lakshmi said.

"Possibly, the house in the Hebrides had an extensive library of things which include the Hogwarts' heritage. But that only has things which are a thousand years old and less. Amun lived over six thousand years so I suspect his other home or homes would have things that are thousands of years old. That knowledge could be of great use to the rest of the world" Harry said.

"There are many things that have been lost, it would be good for some of the things that are good to be known once more" Death said.

Harry nodded and stood "I will return, Lakshmi are you okay to return to Hogwarts when you are ready?"

She looked at him "May be you could send Norberta and her rider for me."

Harry nodded, like him she did not like to portkey or use the floo that much. She much preferred the traditional methods of transport; flying a dragon. He considered that Charlie and Norberta were back in Romania and was going to suggest he would send Artemis or Apollo both who were still in England, training Brian and a select group of warriors. Then he considered Charlie. Charlie had reacted well with Manasa and had Manasa lived he would have suggested Charlie being her keeper… Charlie might not be a bad mate for Lakshmi. He looked at Lakshmi and smiled "I will contact Charlie right away and have him come to collect you."

Harry returned to Hogwarts just as Brian and Alex came and were excitingly telling him about the find. The Egyptian Ministry was also excited and willing to make compromises. It was legally Harry and Severus' but as Death predicted Severus left the decisions to Harry. Harry made the trip along with Artemis, Apollo and Neptune. They had to battle a few dark magic minions that stood guard.

Artemis yelled at Harry for not having a proper sword. Harry had been using lightning bolts which did not have much control and one had zapped her. Death appeared at Harry's side and handed him the black death sword.

"We are friends and it is my gift. You deserve at least one gift for killing Amun and this is as good as any" Death said and Harry laughed and took it back.

With the Death sword Harry was able to control his lightning bolts and Artemis nodded. They were able to kill all of the sentinels and they looked around. Alex very excitingly looked at everything in the house and agreed with Harry when he asked if it could be converted into a university or a place of magic research. Alex was over the moon when Harry asked him to be in charge of it all.

They spent the next few days making all of the arrangements. With the help of Harry, Salazar's and Rowena's portraits, Artemis, Apollo, Lakshmi and Neptune they moved the library from the Secret Chamber and placed it in a secure facility at Heliopolis. The library contained a lot of dark magic items but also a lot of the books rescued from Atlantis and Harry said that the Atlantian books and knowledge should not remain secret. The snake guardian was excited and Harry smiled when Alex said that being with the guardian was a great dream. With the Atlantians' help several guardians were created around the estate and in the main buildings.

The Atlantians also helped Harry convert the old secret chamber at Hogwarts into a set of apartments for each of the immortals where they could stay when they visited (Lakshmi loved the labyrinth). They also built a new wing at Hogwarts (with the help of the goblins) which was an elaborate library with the books from the Hogwarts heritage. Tom smiled when he saw the books and indicated that the things he donated to the school over sixty years ago had finally made it to Hogwarts.

The first 'person' in the heritage library was Myrtle, followed by Helena and Hermione. Harry shook his head and told Tom that Myrtle had found her heaven and would probably never leave.

Tom looked at Harry and said "I guess my apology did not give her peace."

Harry shook his head "No, neither did finishing her studies. Minerva is going to have her part of the graduation ceremony in June when the seventh years graduate. If she does not move on then, well I think we could possibly hire her to be librarian for this new library."

Tom thought about it and nodded. After a minute of looking at Myrtle he said "I think I have an idea." Harry watched as the handsome ghost of Tom Riddle move towards the ghost of the girl who was his first victim. Harry and everyone gasped when Tom held Myrtle and gave her a smouldering kiss.

Death immediately appeared at Harry's side and Harry laughed. "You mean all this time all she was waiting on was a kiss."

"A kiss can be a powerful thing Harry, it is an expression of love which you know is the most powerful magic in the world" Death said.

Harry nodded and watched as a smiling Myrtle left with Death. Harry looked at Tom "So who would I get to be librarian now?" Tom rolled his eyes and said it was not his problem. Valerian gave Emily a sound smack when she said that Tom had thousands of other victims Harry could choose from.

Neville said "I think my mum and dad would be good librarians. Part of this collection is from our family and to be honest they are bored and neither could go back to being Aurors." Harry nodded and they made the suggestion to Minerva who immediately agreed.

The first day of Christmas break they made a trip to Heliopolis to check on the progress Alex and the Atlantians were making. Percy was still there along with James. Harry had asked Percy if he wanted to stay with Alex but he had refused and said he and James were going to find the library tower at Babel. Flamel had told Bill that he would have taken him, so they knew it existed. They had gotten information from both Flamel and some maps in Heliopolis so they were going to find it. Bill and Fleur were going to meet them. Janus Malfoy said he did not mind going as well and Severus said he did not mind babysitting. Harry reminded Severus that they had to go to Atlantis and they had the Prince Lordship ceremony to conduct before the new year. Severus laughed and said that he intended on taking their daughter with them when they go all over the world so taking Janus' children Melina and baby Neville would be good practice for when Eileen Lily would be born.

Melina and baby Neville did not go with Severus and Harry but remained with Lucius and Narcissa; Richard had made the suggestion. Cassy, Andromeda and Teddy also stayed with Lucius and Narcissa for the Christmas season. Harry gave Andromeda permission to redesign and fix over Black Manor, so they were all planning on spending a few days there. Hermione and Draco also planned on spending a few days.

Harry held Severus tightly and protectively as they travelled in a special air bubble with Neptune on Lakshmi's back. The Basilisk had no problem travelling the ocean and moved at a slower speed than Poseidon who swam at what Harry considered was too dangerous a speed for Severus. Harry had fussed a bit much to Severus' delight and embarrassment. Harry did not want to try the potion Severus had been making with Neptune and Poseidon to allow them to temporarily have gills (which would last days rather than an hour like with gillyweed) and said it could affect the baby. Harry did not want Severus travelling in Artemis' whirlpool and he did not want to risk a portkey or Feanor's elf dimensional portal. In the end they agreed on an air bubble while being on Lakshmi. Harry trusted Lakshmi.

They arrived at the ancient city a few hours after the others so Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Salacia and Filius were on hand to meet them. They were all dressed in royal robes and Filius had on the black and white robes of an Atlantian Academic. Salacia warmly welcomed them and created a special field so Neptune could enter without the salt water affecting him. Neptune looked at Salacia uncomfortably.

Salacia smiled and gave him a hug and welcomed him home. She also scolded him slightly and told him to transform properly. Neptune looked at his father Poseidon unsure and the man nodded. Neptune took a deep breath and transformed. His skin was no longer blue and his hair was no longer squid tentacles but long black hair and his black eyes were now green. Severus looked at Harry and said "his eyes are like yours and he has a slight look like Hyperion."

"Poseidon's mistress was probably Hyperion's younger sister or even a niece. Lakshmi said he had sisters" Harry said.

Salacia told Neptune that he had a proud heritage and nothing that happened was his fault. She told him that while he was in Atlantis he was forbidden from turning into his half transformed form. He smiled.

Salacia then warmly welcomed Harry and Severus and thanked them for their help in healing Atlantis and for giving them all back their honour. Harry and Severus bowed. She then invited them all to a feast she prepared. Filius was happy to see them and told them all that had happened since he was there. He asked them how they were able to speak Atlantian and Severus blushed and said Lakshmi helped.

The feast was magnificent and Harry told Salacia that Neville would be happy to see her gardens. They talked about finding Amun's home and turning it into a university and Lakshmi spoke on her parselmagic school. They even talked about the ceremony that Kingsley was preparing to name Severus as Lord Prince. They talked long into the night. Harry and Severus were given quarters in the main temple area next to Filius.

The next morning Salacia said that she was going to take them to the tree and that Hogwarts was asking for them. Harry fussed and said he did not want Severus taking the gillyweed but was going to put a bubble head charm on him. Salacia shook her head and taught Severus the spell which would allow him to breath underwater. It was the life magic spell that she created which allowed her plants and trees to grow underwater. When Harry asked the effect it would have on the baby. Salacia said the most that would happen was that the baby would instinctively know how to do the spell. She did the spell on Harry and said that his death magic was the same elemental magic and it was neither good nor bad. She told him there was much he and Severus could learn from her.

The Hogwarts tree was very pleased to see Harry and Severus. She had the memories up to when the seed was taken so did not know of the events that happened after. Severus downplayed it but Harry told Hogwarts exactly what happened. Harry smiled as the tree showered flowers all over Severus. Harry spent most of the next week with Filius, Lakshmi and Salacia. Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon and Neptune started tearing down, building and repairing many of the old magical buildings. Severus spent it with Hogwarts.

At the end of the week the Kings and Queens announced that they were going to a special ceremony honouring Severus and Harry as well as Dudley, Neville and Jarak who helped in defeating Amun. They said it was time that Atlantis re-enter the magical world and were planning on inviting several important people. Apollo even suggested that they do the Prince Lordship ceremony one time. Filius suggested using Feanor's transporter.

… … …

Rita Skeeter sat at her desk and for the millionth time that week wished she was back on her gossip column. She had been promoted to head writer for the Daily Prophet and she was up to her neck in writing serious articles. The amount of changes happening in the magical world in the last few weeks since Halloween was enough to keep her busy for months. She had been given an exclusive to tour the new 'university' of Heliopolis. The rumour that was circulating while she was there was that Percy and Bill Weasley had found the library tower of Babel in Babylon. That would mean another ten day special… she already saw herself spending Christmas Day in her office; she was never going to get a vacation.

Rita heard the noise and looked around as photographers started snapping pictures. She saw the tall blue squid like muscular guardian of Hogwarts coming her way. His bowed to her and said "Miss Rita Skeeter?"

"Yes" She answered shocked.

"You have been sent an invitation to attend a special ceremony honouring Lord Harry Potter Black and his husband Professor Severus Snape Prince" Neptune said handing her the invitation.

Rita took it and opened it, she read the invitation "ATLANTIS!"

"Will you be attending?" Neptune said.

"Yes yes yes" Rita screamed.

"Very well, you are allowed to bring one guest" Neptune said and after giving her a warning and some logistics he left. As soon as he left all of the reporters hounded Rita. She looked over to the closed door of the Head Editor of the newspaper, the very handsome and very single Maximilien Reiner. She smiled and looked at the invitation and went to his door.

Max looked at Rita and smiled. Rita checked and double checked all of their equipment. The Senior Auror who had checked it had almost taken the camera apart checking it for hidden weapons. Max took the bag and expertly packed everything away. He had been a freelance writer for the Prophet for many years and had travelled the world. His article on the various magical communities and events used to be the page before Rita's gossip column. He was accustomed to these types of searches.

They both however were shocked to see the group at the Ministry. There were many Lords and Ladies all of whom had a trunk with gifts. The Minister looked just as nervous as they were and even more so. Brian Watson and his fiancée Justine Marchack stood next to Arthur Weasley, Lady Muriel Weasley and Arthur's wife Molly. Molly looked nervous and very subdued, she had lost a lot of weight; Rita considered it and thought it was the first time she had seen Molly since that night in June when Harry had announced that he and Ginny were no longer getting married. Also there was Arthur's twin sons who were setting up a portal which Rita assumed was going to be used to take them to Atlantis.

Max whispered to Rita "That is new head of the Department of Mysteries. His name is Croaker."

Rita looked over and saw the hooded man standing next to Senior Auror Bishop. "You mean the man next to Bishop?"

"Yes. At first I thought Croaker was Bishop but it obviously isn't. I heard Bishop was getting a major promotion so I thought it was the head of the DoM" Max said. The head of the DoM like Alex usually wore a disguise and their true identity secret.

Rita nodded "The rumours I heard is that Bishop is going to be the new head of the DMLE. I heard Brian Watson is retiring and going to spend time in China or the Himalayas. There is a rumour Watson is going to head a new area of the International Federation of Law Enforcement."

"Yes Dragon Riders. It is going to be a group of the best from all over the world, humans, elves even dwarves; they will be helping fight crime across borders. The dragon Masters Yue Fei and Zhou have agreed to do the training. I received a notice from the Japanese Emperor who is sending his head Defence experts Master Tatsu and Master Yoriyuki to help with the effort. It is going to be fantastic. I myself am anxious to meet the Japanese Masters. They should be in Atlantis along with the Emperor" a voice said from next to them.

Rita and Max turned and saw Lord Wilkes who was the Head of the Wizengamot. They both liked the man and had spoken at length how much unlike Albus Dumbledore he was. He was truly impartial and really cared for the wizarding world. One of the first things he did as Head was to arrest Dolores Umbridge and recently he had been speaking of finding an alternative to the dementors and Azkaban. The man was now very excited and merrily told them about the new branch of Dragon Riders and the possibilities in fighting international crime.

They all heard a hum and the portal activated. Croaker walked through and came back with a young man looking as if he was seventeen, he was dressed in blue robes that flowed around him like water. He greeted the Minister and invited him to come through.

It took the group half an hour to walk through the portal. They entered a coliseum looking building and they were directed towards a gateway with two statues of beautiful mermaids. Unlike the rest of the building, the statues looked brand new. Rita and Max looked and saw that the mermaids had wooden wands in their hands. As a person walked through one mermaid cast a spell on the person and a rune was place on their neck to allow them to breathe underwater and understand the Atlantian. The other mermaid scanned them.

Soon Rita and Max where in the underwater city and to Rita's embarrassment she had to cast a spell to keep her robes from floating up. Max told her he didn't mind. The city was fantastic; there were some new buildings and some that were old but it was unlike anything they had ever seen. There was a large castle in the distance that was more opulent looking than even the goblin King's palace which was the most beautiful place Rita had ever seen. They were greeted by high elf soldiers who directed them to where they were to sit.

Both Rita and Max gasped when they saw the immense flowering tree in the middle of the water, on a platform in the middle of the city. Around the tree were seven statues. At the base of the platform was a set of chairs. Max pointed to a man in an elaborate kimono who sat next to two empty thrones. With him was a small group of Japanese wizards. Max told Rita that the man was the Japanese Minister of Magic. Max pointed to the Ministers from America, France, Germany, Italy, China, Australia, South Africa and Brazil. Rita also saw the Centaurs coming in and she recognised Magorian from Hogwarts and Firenze. There was a group of dwarves who were sitting uncomfortably and there was a small uproar when a dwarf came over with a high elf. The dwarf Hardal of Vongirn very sternly spoke to them and they quietened. The high elf Zerin then took Hardal to meet the elves.

"I predict the headlines Dwarf Nation declares peace with the Elven Nation, centuries old war ends" Max said and Rita nodded.

"This is a who's who of the wizarding world. I am honoured you invited me Rita" Max said.

"I am honoured Harry invited me. I am also grateful you agreed to come; I don't know 90% of the people here. Who is that?" Rita asked.

"That I believe is the Vampire King, however I can't be too sure I have never seen him in the daylight before… but it is not exactly day is it now" Max said sounding nervous. There was a strange light around that made it appear as if it was day but the light obviously did not come from the sun.

Hermione Granger came over "the ceremony should start in a few minutes so you should take your seats or set up your equipment. Rita how are you?"

"I am well; I heard you were training in both potions and medicine?" Rita said.

Hermione laughed "Always a reporter aren't you and for the record it's just potions. Healer Justine Marchack is going away for a year after she marries on Valentine's Day. When she returns Draco Black and I will be apprenticing with her. Now if you will excuse me I need to say hello to Minister Bell and Master Jerara from Australia." They watched Hermione float off.

"Heard she and Draco Malfoy are dating" Max said.

Rita shook her head "he is officially Draco Black. Did you not see the large engagement ring on her finger? It is obviously more than dating." They looked as Hermione greeted a few others and then sat next to the Blacks. Lucius and Narcissa look stately and quite a few were looking at the stunningly beautiful Cassiopeia. Andromeda held a sleeping Teddy who Harry and Severus insisted be there. Clair looked excited but Richard was smiling and went over to meet the various Ministers. They saw Draco take him to meet the Vampire King. Richard could not stop smiling.

Max and Rita made note of all who were there and were more and more honoured to be part of what was obviously a historical event.

The group from Hogwarts came in, including all of the professors, the head boy and head girl and a large group of students, some from each house. They all looked very excited. Ten students came in carrying a portrait each. The four founders of Hogwarts were placed on a special area of the platform. The portraits were re-sized to the original size and the life size portraits that had been in recent months hung in the great hall now stood on the platform. Much smaller in size and on the level at the base of the platform but still in a place of honour was Ignotus Potter and Elijah Prince. Elijah looked proud and nervous. A length ways portrait holding the five sons of the founders was placed next to Lily Potter and Sirius Black. Another lengthways portrait was empty.

Rita and Max chuckled as several non-British wizards excitingly went to greet the famous wizards. One of the wizards from Brazil fainted when Salazar spoke to him and the German Minister of Magic shouted in excitement when Helga waved her wand and her golden robes turned to the Valkyrie armour. Even the Japanese Minister was excited to meet Elijah. Ignotus rolled his eyes a few times and said yes he was Ignotus Peverell of the Hallows story. Even Lily and Sirius were hounded a bit. Sirius formally accept Lord Wilkes apology on behalf of the Wizengamot.

Max nudged Rita and she snapped a picture of Neville Longbottom as he walked in. Neville was dressed in Lord Hufflepuff robes, he looked magnificent. He was accompanied by his grandmother and his parents. Frank Longbottom had on the robes of Lord Longbottom and looked at his son with awe. Neville was placed to sit on a special set of throne like chairs to the front at the base of the platform. Rita and Max saw Luna and her father go to sit next to the Longbottoms.

There were a few murmurs when Jarak Inatar and the dark elf vampire Vladimir came in. Jarak also was put to sit next to Neville and Vladimir went to sit with the contingent of vampires. Jarak's eyes never left the vampire.

There was a sound of trumpets and the Elf King and Queen entered with the Crown Prince and his wife and the widowed Princess. They were followed by the Goblin King and Queen and the Crown Prince Kzasun. The Dwarf King entered with his Queen. The Vampire King came in with two vampires following him. In an obvious display of peace, the Elf King went to him and the Vampire King presented Vladimir. Lord Nolodron had Vladimir sit with the elves. Jarak cried with happiness.

There were some murmurs when the Egyptian Pharaoh came in; he was considered the only wizarding monarch in the world (as Atlantis was kept secret). Rita made sure and took several pictures as the Egyptian Pharaoh was never outside of Egypt and it was almost impossible to grant an audience with him.

They were followed by the British Queen and her husband and the Crown Prince and his son. With the British Monarchy was Dudley Dursley, he had on his formal elven armour and had his sword Excalibur on his hip. Rita told Max who he was and pointed out his mother Petunia Dursley sitting with a group of muggles who sat next to the British Wizards. She also pointed to Severus' father Tobias Snape.

The British Monarchy was followed by the Spanish King and Queen who smiled when Salazar bowed low to them. The Japanese Emperor and Empress came in with the Crown Prince. Behind them were two who were dressed in formal traditional samurai robes, they pulsed with strong magical power. Rita and Max saw Lord Wilkes start in excitement and saw Brian Watson look equally as excited. They assumed the two samurai were the Masters Tatsu and Yoriyuki.

Finally there were loud gasps as the music changed and a giant squid appeared. The squid came in and turned into the blue man who had delivered the invitations, he then turned to a more human looking man dressed in blue and bronze armour. He looked at the empty frame and shook his head.

He stood at the base of the platform and walked up to the top. He looked down and saw the empty frame filled. Several men all of whom had on silvery robes had entered. Rita said she believed they were the various Lord Princes.

"I do not see James Potter."

"There are eleven wizards in the frame. Harry is Lord Potter number thirteen and Ignotus is in a separate frame. He is most likely standing with the others" Max said.

"It was probably why they were late. They needed to get him. From what I heard his portrait is not at Hogwarts with the others. After what he did I am not surprised but his ghost is redeeming himself so Harry undoubtedly decided to give him a chance" Rita said and Max nodded.

Neptune stood on the platform and announced himself and welcomed them all to Atlantis. He sang a song which spoke of the history of Atlantis and of the Chosen Kings and Queens. He sang of the banished Prince Amun and the Phoenix King Osiris. There was no mention of why the city sank but the song told of its demise and the death of the High King Hyperion and Queen Ishtar and the abandoning of the city. He spoke of Queen Salacia's sacrifice to remain in the city and King Poseidon's selfless stand to protect the gateway. The song ended and Neptune then formally introduced the Kings and Queens of Atlantis.

Two large dragons appeared, one silver and one black. The dragons came forward and the silver dragon turned into a handsome young man in silvery and gold robes. The black dragon turned into a stunningly beautiful young woman in silvery and gold robes and a sword on her hip. Rita and Max heard Brian Watson chuckling and told Justine something and gestured to his own sword on his hip. Some screamed when a Basilisk appeared and a few gasped in shock when she turned to a woman in black robes. The Kraken followed and he turned into the man who had greeted them in the Ministry; his blue robes looked more like flowing water now that he stood in the water. It was only when he turned that others saw the beautiful woman who had been in the Kraken's tentacles. Queen Salacia looked older than the other Kings and Queens but her beauty and power was unmistakably majestic. King Poseidon kept looking at her with love. They all wore golden crowns.

The Kings and Queens all stood facing them proudly. Apollo welcomed them to Atlantis and like Neptune spoke on the history of Atlantis and the choices they made. Artemis spoke on the banished Prince Amun and the sacrifice of King Hyperion and then the sacrifice of King Osiris. Lakshmi spoke on the honourable actions of those who had fought and killed Amun and restored life to Atlantis. Poseidon stepped forward and proudly honoured his son and named him Prince Neptune and Salacia formally placed the silvery crown on his head. She smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek.

Ever tuned to gossip opportunties Rita noticed the widowed high elf Princess look at the newly crowned Atlantian Prince with interest. Lord Nolodron noticed as well and smiled and nodded.

Salacia called forth Filius Flitwick and formally presented him with golden keys to the Atlantian Academy and indicated to all that he was now the Academic in charge of the new Atlantian Academy. Minerva and the Hogwarts students were the first to give him a standing ovation. Filius saw Minerva crying in happiness and pride.

Jarak Inatar was presented with the armour of an Atlantian General and to his surprise, Artemis called Vladimir. Salacia robed the vampire in blue and silver robes and Lakshmi placed his hand in Jarak's.

None who were not on the platform heard but the story would be told after. Salacia looked at Jarak and said "The guardian of the realm beyond owes you a gift for your service to him and to Atlantis. His gift to you is one day of life. Your mate is one of the undead, he will be granted one day of life. You can choose which day."

Lakshmi then said "If you are willing to wait and choose your day appropriately you can have a day to remember for all eternity. Our gift to you; like Severus you have been worthy. I will grant you the gift of a womb. I can give it to you now but I was told others might freak out as I will have to bite you while being in my Basilisk form, therefore I will have to do it in private. Your husband still hasn't healed properly and it might be a year or two before he is healed enough to receive Death's gift."

Artemis said "Death said he is not scheduled to meet you for many centuries so there is no rush."

"You will allow us to have a child together?" Jarak said in shock and utmost disbelief.

"If you would rather another gift we can arrange it. Harry said you were the dominant one in the relationship but that you may not mind carrying a child" Lakshmi said.

"For your service to the world and the pain and suffering you and your mate incurred because of our brother in magic. You two fought Amun for near to a millennium and we know it is because of Amun that Vladimir was turned. We have only sought to give you back your life together, we thought it would be an appropriate gift" Apollo said.

Vladimir said "We thank you for such a precious and amazing gift. It is greater gift than all the wealth of the goblins or the trees of the forest. We are humbled by your magnanimous power we are not worthy to be in your presence."

"It is we who are not worthy. It was your love for each other that has helped save the world and your actions allowed us to redeem our souls. We thank you for your magnanimous aid and service" Apollo said and the Kings and Queens bowed to them and Jarak smiled and he and Vladimir bowed back.

Neville was called forth and the Atlantian Kings and Queens stepped aside. Neville was told to walk forward. Everyone saw the branches of the tree reach down and pick him up and he disappeared.

"That gift may take a while" Artemis said and she called Dudley. Dudley was also given a hidden gift but they all saw him shaking his head.

"Are you sure, we do have the power, this is not a joke" Apollo said.

"I know a gift given by a King is a serious one. I am honoured that you would grant me the gift of magic but no offence I like being a muggle. As a muggle I can show other muggles what they can aspire to as well. As a muggle I can show wizards that we muggles can be great and that we are not a lower caste or inferior in any way. I thank you for your gift but I also know that if I were not a muggle I would not be able to wield Excalibur and she is the woman in my life, I can't abandon her or those I protect" Dudley said.

Apollo nodded and raised his hand and everyone heard their words.

"You truly are worthy of Excalibur and you are as honourable and great as the great muggle king Arthur" Artemis said. She then took her own sword from her hip "It is not as honourable as Excalibur but it has served me well for six thousand years and was made by the Greek wizard Hephaestus himself."

Dudley gasped and took it proudly.

Apollo then gave him a silvery shield "It will protect you from all magic."

Salacia gave him a vial made of a pearl like material "this is healing magic, it would heal any wound and cure any sickness."

Neptune gave him a large conch shell "blow this shell in any water and help will come. The armies of Atlantis will come to your aid Guardian of the muggle realm."

Lakshmi then presented him with a pink jade lotus flower, she whispered in his ear and Dudley blushed. Dudley never said what it was for but each of his seven sons wore a chain with a lotus petal on it. He also would give one to Jarak the day (four years in the future) before Vladimir finally redeemed Death's gift.

As Dudley left the stage he walked to where the Queen of England sat and bowed to her, he presented her with the sword, shield and conch shell. She smiled and took the sword and knighted him. Petunia cried. There would later on, be a formal ceremony at Buckingham Palace where Dudley, Harry and Severus were honoured. The Queen would formally return the gifts and Dudley would be named Guardian of the muggle realm and would officially name him an Ambassador to all of the other realms. He would be given a place of honour in the elven realm and had a home in both Alfheim and Atlantis. He would be the only muggle to be allowed entrance into the dwarf kingdom and all of the vampires gave him free passage.

After Dudley, Brian was called and presented him with a dragon egg and a bow and set of arrows made from the wood of the Hogwarts tree. Alex was given a rare Atlantian device (it was the only one of its kind) that allowed him to read any language. He said he would work with Rowena, Feanor, Bill and the twins to see if they could duplicate it. Bill Weasley was presented with Atlantian scrolls and was given a kiss from Salacia so he would permanently allow him to speak and read Atlantian. The Weasley Twins and Feanor were given some scrolls and some old Atlantian items and tools and the patents to manufacture them. The twins gave Salacia a grin and asked for a kiss as well. Poseidon looked at them sternly and Lakshmi said she would gladly give them a kiss and turned into her Basilisk form. The twins laughed loudly (Arthur and all who knew them shook their heads). Salacia laughed and gave them each a kiss which like Bill allowed them to speak and read Atlantian. Charlie, Percy and Ginny were also presented with gifts.

Lord Nolodron was also given a bow and arrow made of wood of the Hogwarts tree and a laurel of leaves from the Hogwarts tree; he was also promised the next seed of the Hogwarts tree, though he was told the tree only produced a seed every hundred years. Lord Nolodron said he did not mind waiting. He and King Ragnuk were given rings of friendship and free passage to Atlantis with a promise for trade. Gringotts was also honoured and Magnus was called forward and he too was given a key. Each of the Immortals then presented a chest of Atlantian gold and said they gave permission to open a branch of Gringotts in Atlantis. Magnus almost fainted in delight and King Ragnuk smiled broadly. Magorian was also presented with a bow and arrow as well as a chest of something that had him smiling. Every Royal family present was given the key for a house in Atlantis and a key for the portal to give passage to Atlantis. For the muggle royalty the Minister of Magic was given the magical password for the portal.

It was after the Japanese Emperor received his key that Neville was lowered from the tree, he once more had a staff in his hand and a wooden waterproof box in his hand. It would be after they would learn that Death presented him with the shoots of ten plants that had once been extinct. Hogwarts also taught him some of her magic which was a branch of life magic but specifically allowed him to allow seeds and shoots to grow. When he planted the shoots a few days later his new magic allowed them to grow into full trees by the end of the day. Salacia on behalf of the Atlantians also gave him shoots and the promise to teach him the magic to allow the trees to grow under water. He promised to come the next summer. He would eventually have a beautiful underwater garden like Salacia's in the Hogwarts lake.

Everyone else was honoured including the Black Family; Neptune sang a song in Atlantian honouring the deeds of the Black family. Hogwarts was given a library of Atlantian scrolls and an invitation was given to the professors and worthy students to study at Atlantis next summer. Minerva was presented with a desk and chair made from Hogwarts wood, the desk was known to bloom with leaves and flowers when the Headmaster or Headmistress was one of light and did some magic that the school was pleased about (when Severus became Headmaster once more, the desk was always in bloom).

Finally Apollo said "While we have honoured those who have honoured us with their aid, there are two who we are yet to honour."

Artemis stepped forward "When we became chosen we went through trails that killed many others. We went through trials of fire, wind, water, earth and life and death. They too have gone through such trials and we declare them our Chosen."

Poseidon spoke next. "When the Guardian of the Realm Beyond asked if we would be willing to serve and do what was needed. We said yes but when the time came we failed. These Chosen were given the same call and when the time came they succeeded."

Salacia glided forward. "Atlantis was dead and because of the great sacrifices made, she now lives. They were willing to sacrifice their life and magic and now life has returned and Atlantis now lives once more." Flowers from the tree drifted down and showered all who were there. They all felt the strong magic and beauty from the flower.

Lakshmi stepped forward and said "There are those who have returned to the earth and who sacrificed their lives because of their love. Because of Harry Potter Black and Severus Prince Snape their sacrifices were not in vain."

The five started to chant and then the air was filled with phoenix song and the flowers from the tree turned red and drifted forward. Lakshmi looked at it and cried.

Everyone then saw the tree lower its branches and Harry and Severus were lowered. They were both dressed in plain pearl white tunics. They both glowed in magic.

Apollo gestured and Kingsley stepped forward. "Severus Prince Snape, I am pleased on behalf of her Majesty the Queen of Britannia to present to you the ring and sceptre of the House of Prince and like your grandfather and your forefathers declare you Severus Snape, Prince of the Wizarding World."

Kingsley placed the ring on his hand and gave him the sceptre. As he accepted the sceptre Elijah started to chant the ancient Spartan chant that honoured Severus as Lord of the House of Prince and a beam of gold covered Severus in gold. When the magic was released Severus stood smiling and his skin glowed gold. The Queen herself went to him and told him she was very proud of him. Severus turned and looked at Tobias who beamed.

Apollo called Harry forward and said loudly. "Harry Potter Black Gryffindor, Lord of the House of Potter, Black and Gryffindor, heir of Hyperion and heir of Osiris; we the Kings and Queens of Atlantis honour you. We ask you if you would be willing to take your rightful place as King of Atlantis."

Harry looked at him shocked. It was obviously not something that was discussed with him. Severus held his hand. They all saw Harry looked at a spot to the side of the tree and they saw his lips moving. They saw Severus look up at the tree. Finally Harry said "I thank you for your great honour however I believe that as a son of Hyperion and the magical son of Osiris a title of Prince would be acceptable."

Apollo smiled and said "Prince Harry, we of Atlantis salute you and honour you." Artemis stepped forward and placed on Harry a crown of pearl. Salacia moved forward and clothed him in robes of pearl white. Lakshmi smiled and handed him his death sword. Apollo and Poseidon magically created a throne which was placed beside Neptune, they all saw the symbol of the Hallows which was the symbol of Atlantis on the throne.

Apollo then said "Prince Severus we of Atlantis salute you and honour you." He called Severus forward and Artemis placed the crown of pearl on his head.

Lakshmi stepped forward and hissed in parseltongue. _**"[For over sssix thousssand yearsss I have kept thisss with me. I have never found anyone worthy. You Ssseverusss are worthy. You have avenged Ssshiva'sss death and you have avenged the crimesss againssst me. Through you and the child of your womb our heritage will continue. Ssseverusss Sssnape Prince you are a Prince of the Wizarding World and you are Prince Consssort to Hyperion'sss heir. I however asssked the other Kingsss and Queensss to declare you Prince of Atlantisss becaussse I declare you my ssson.]"**_ She presented him with robes of black.

Severus looked at the robes carefully _**"[Thisss isss… it isss sssnake ssskin?]"**_ In his mind he knew what it was but did not want to say it.

"_**[It isss Basssilisssk hide, it isss Ssshiva. He would have been proud to declare you our ssson. Amun killed him and wanted hisss hide asss a trophy. You killed Amun and you dessserve to wear it. My ssson pleassse accept my gift.]" **_Lakshmi said her eyes filled with tears.

"_**[I will accept them mother and would proudly wear it, if… you wear robesss of white and gold once more]"**_ Severus said. Lakshmi smiled and nodded. He hugged her and then allowed her to dress him. She then waved her hand and her black robes turned white and gold. The other Atlantians smiled.

Harry forgot it was a ceremony and rushed over and hugged Lakshmi. No one else (except Salazar who was crying in happiness) understood but knew something special had occurred.

Death appeared though most in the crowd did not know who he was, as he looked like an old wizard in hooded black robes. Brian and Alex both took out their wands. Death gave Artemis a very familiar pearl dagger and she attached it to Severus' hip. He looked at her and bowed. Death then waved his hands and the statues at the side of the tree stepped off their stands and walked towards them. Apollo's statue gestured to his counterpart and Apollo nodded and stepped onto the stand. Artemis went to his side. Neptune stood and Osiris' statue gestured to Salacia and she smiled and went to stand next to her husband. Lakshmi stood and held Severus' hand. Shiva's statue bowed to Severus and offered his hand and helped him onto the spot. Hyperion's statue (with a wave of Death's magic) turned to a Griffin and lifted Harry up and deposited him on the stand where it once stood. The statues turned into the various animagus forms and moved to the other side of the tree.

On Death's command Apollo raised his hand and he was covered in a pillar of wind. Artemis followed. Neptune was covered in a pillar of water. Death said something to Salacia who smiled and she too raised her hand and a pillar of water engulfed her. Lakshmi smiled and a pillar of earth appeared. Severus took a breath and a pillar of white magic beam engulfed him. Harry looked at Death who nodded. Harry's magic pillar was black and several people gasped. Death then waved his hand and they heard the phoenix song. In the beam Harry saw his wand rise up and a phoenix of fire rose up and the pillar of black magic was converted to fiery magic.

Everyone looked up at the beams of magic and they all saw the rainbow of magic move into the air. The statues of the original seven in the animal forms moved out. The two dragons and the Griffin flew to the tops of the mountains. The Kraken moved towards the temple castle (it would only be discovered later that it moved to stand in between the two obelisks which stood as the underwater gateway entrance to Atlantis). The two stone Basilisks were ever present to what would be a back gateway. The stone phoenix would forever remain high above the tree; it would baffle scholars for centuries as to how it remained in its position. The elemental magic moved towards the statues and a large bubble of magic was created forever protecting Atlantis. It would take a month but the water within the bubble would eventually drain out of the city. Salacia laughed and created a magical dome around her garden which became the only area that had water. The Hogwarts tree indicated she could survive in either environment though her roots were under the city and was soaked in water.

Death laughed and told the Atlantian Kings and Queens that this was the fate of Atlantis. He explained that he thought that the Atlantians would have taken the thousand years to build a great dome which would have the city still existing once it sank into the sea. When Apollo asked him why he didn't say that since the beginning, he said that they did not ask and when he came to them they refused his advice. He then explained to Severus and Harry that he did not grant them immortality because he knew they would refuse it. They both told him that they were happy and did not need any other gift except his friendship. Death smiled and told them friendship was a good gift indeed.

… … …

Severus sat on a specially made chair and carefully added the powered leaf from the blue oak tree to his potion. His apprentices held their breath and watched as the potion turned dark blue and then shimmered and turned black. Severus cast his patronus and the snake of light entered the potion and he hissed in parseltongue. Felipe handed him a jar and Severus took a small pinch of what his apprentices knew was ground Basilisk shell… their hearts stopped for a second and the potion turned from black to dark green. Severus started to sing in parseltongue and the potion turned from dark green to a light green. He smiled and looked at them and said "so who wants to try it?"

All of the humans looked at him unsure. Dante looked at him "I would try it."

Severus grinned and put a ladle of the potion in a pearl white goblet with squiggly lines and dots all around it.

"Are you sure Dante?" one of the apprentices asked.

"Master Severus has not killed me yet" Dante said with a grin and took the goblet.

"Dante when are you going to call me Severus or Professor Prince? You know when Harry freed you so I can take you as an official potions apprentice you were given the right to call me by my given name?" Severus said.

"When Dante become your equal then I would call you by your given name without saying Master" Dante said.

"But you don't call us Master" one of the apprentices said.

"Yes because we are equals" Dante said.

"You are Professor Prince's top student you are better than us" a young lady with a dazzling smile said.

Dante laughed and said "well then you should call me Mr. Potter-Black."

They laughed and Severus shook his head "cheeky elf, just drink the potion before it cools."

Dante drank the potion and they all saw him turn a slight shade of green. They looked at him as if waiting to see if he would pass out or throw up.

Severus hissed _**"[Do you underssstand me Dante?]"**_

Dante looked at him and after a minute said _**"[yesss, this isss really hilariousssly wicked]"**_

Severus groaned and said in English "you are spending too much time with the Weasley twins, your Ada would be appalled at your use of slang."

"_**[I am not ssstupid to sssay it in front of him, he would pinch my earsss. Oh dear I wanted to sssay that in Englisssh, how do you ssswitch off the ssserpent ssspeak]"**_ Dante said.

"That is a problem. I am sure it would wear off in a while. This potion is supposed to be temporary" Severus said and told the others who were reaching to take their own goblet that Dante was having problem trying to switch back to English. Felipe said they should try the willing given Basilisk venom instead of the ground shell and Severus nodded and told him to make a note of it in their journal.

"What if it doesn't wear off?" one of the other apprentices asked.

Dante said something in parseltongue and Severus glared at him and said "Dante Potter-Black I am going to pinch your ears that type of language is not called for."

Severus got out of his chair and took a deep breath and held his back. Dante immediately moved towards the nine months pregnant man.

There was a loud alarm. Severus looked up and said "Hogwarts?"

'_Harry is already on his way and said to tell you he would handle it'_ Hogwarts said.

Felipe looked at Severus and said "I will go to Slytherin Tower and ensure everything is okay." Severus did not say anything but nodded. Felipe told the students to clean up and to stay with Severus until he got back, they nodded.

They all cleared up and bottled and labelled the potion experiment. Dante looked at Severus _**"[Massster Ssseverusss are you okay?]"**_

Severus nodded and said "I am just really tired and my back hurts a bit. A long soak in the tub and some of my special bath lotion and I will be fine."

The others looked at him unsure. Dante was about to suggest they call Elena, when Harry came in the room looking angry. The apprentices shook their heads when they saw the crying five year old girl in his arms.

Severus looked at Eileen Lily and then at Harry "What did she do now?"

Harry looked at his daughter and said "do you want to tell your papa what you did?"

The little girl with emerald green eyes and long black hair shook her head.

Severus sighed "Eileen Lily?"

"I was naughty and daddy spanked me" the girl said sobbing even harder than before.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Naughty was an understatement, she opened the serpentarium at the bottom of Slytherin Tower and all of the snakes were released. I was lucky Charles Jacobs was in the Tower, he was able to help me round them up. As it is I had to use my death magic to extract the venom from Timothy Whitby who foolishly went after your merlin's mamba."

Severus sighed, knowing the Headboy as well as he did, he was probably trying to protect some of the younger Slytherins. Severus had given the orphan boy a merlin's mamba egg when he became of age a year ago, he knew the boy knew how to handle it well. However Severus knew his mamba Myrddin was unpredictable. It was the reason he built the serpentarium in the first place after Eileen was born. He did not want that snake near his baby.

Severus asked if Tim was fine. Harry nodded "Timothy is now resting comfortably in the hospital. I had to kill Myrddin though." Severus nodded, he had expected that. Harry glared at his crying daughter "I however turned this little one over my knee as soon as Charles and I got all of the other snakes back into the serpentarium."

"Harry is Charles okay?" Susan asked.

Harry looked over and saw the apprentices and it was like he now noticed they were there. They should have still been NEWT students but years of working with Severus on weekends had allowed them to do their exams early. The four were now almost ready to take their Mastery exams, though they did not want to so they could stay an additional year or two with Severus. Harry nodded "yes he is well and will be there for Charms class in the morning."

The apprentices groaned but Harry smiled he knew Susan and Lisa were proud of their brother who was the recently appointed Charms professor after the last professor resigned after six years to work in Babylon with Janus Malfoy. Jamie Newton also looked at Charles as a brother and Sean Madley respected his new brother in law as well.

"Laura would have been very cross if her new husband was killed or hurt" Sean said giving Eileen Lily a stern look, she bawled.

Severus said "Octavius?"

Harry smirked and said "probably spanking this one's accomplice. Emily was her look out. They waited until Octavius and Beauty were on the other side of the tower and today is the day Valerian, Baron de Noir and Tom are helping Firenze and the Centaurs. And as you know Hogwarts allows her to do as she wishes. The little imp planned it well."

Dante said _**"[ssshe probably had help dissstracting Octaviusss, I would bet my cauldron on it.]"**_

Eileen Lily gasped _**"[Dante ssspeak sssnake?]"**_

Harry looked at Severus and smiled "the potion worked."

"Yes and no, he can no longer speak English" Severus said. "He is right though, this has your dogfather Sirius written all over it."

Harry looked at Eileen and her wide eyed expression told him Severus was correct.

"_**[I blame you too Harry. I told you not to have the passssword to the ssserpentarium door asss 'open the door pleassse']"**_ Severus said and groaned.

Harry glared at him and said "Are you okay?"

Severus shook his head "I think you should call Draco." He looked at Eileen Lily "I think your brother is ready to come out and play."

Eileen Lily cheered but Harry squealed in panic. The two Jacob sisters Lisa and Susan immediately took Eileen Lily from Harry. Dante popped out and went and got Kreacher who was confused as he could not understand his son but understood when he saw Severus. Harry screamed orders at Jamie and Sean and they ran out the door. Kreacher ever the calm one conjured a stretcher. Ogden popped in and the elves levitated the pregnant professor out. All of the students ran out of the way and allowed them to go unhampered to the hospital wing.

By the time they arrived Elena was ready and waiting having been notified by both Hogwarts and Jamie and Sean. Minerva was also there and told Severus that she sent Tibbs to get the Healers Black and Granger Black and they would be there in a few minutes.

Elena took Severus to the birthing room and very soon had him ready. Harry however was in a panic and she looked at him sternly, her voice taking on a strong Spanish accent. "Senor Harry I delivered your daughter Eileen, your godson Valandil and your various nieces and nephews. I know what I am doing."

"Come on Harry, l am sure they are going to be a while, let's go and get a drink and then come back" Neville's voice said and gently took the now glowing with magic, panicking wizard away. Neville was handing Harry a goblet of calming draught laced water when Draco and Hermione came running in. A minute later Draco came out and Neville handed him a goblet of calming draught laced water as well.

"You know in a few months it would be you drinking this goblet" Draco told Neville.

Harry chuckled "yeah and you don't know the half of it, Luna announced last night that it would be twins."

"Twins like Cassy and Janus' girls would not be too bad even twins like Salacia and Poseidon's boys would not be too bad" Draco said thinking about the two sets of twins born earlier that year.

"They could be terror twins like Fred and George" Harry said with a smirk.

"Well if they become the most successful business wizards in the world I really wouldn't mind" Neville said with a smile.

"That reminds me, I have to ask Fred, George and Feanor to put a safety feature in their wolf toy. Teddy's Moony bit Aunt Andie's new boyfriend Hudson, took a large chuck out of the man's leg. I spent all evening regrowing the man's leg" Draco said.

"I thought you hated Hudson" Harry said.

"Yes I do and I personally believed he possibly deserved it but after their toy dragons burnt those muggles…"

"They were trying to rob the family" Neville said.

"And their toy Padfoot destroyed that kiosk in Diagon Alley" Draco said.

"I paid the man back, little Neville loves that naughty Grim" Neville said.

"Would you allow him to bring it into your greenhouse?" Draco asked and Neville gave him a stern look.

"Even I am not allowed in his greenhouse" Harry said.

"Mannie said she was sorry, she did not realise it was you" Neville said smirking as he remembered how his darling Mandrake defended his greenhouse.

"How many other fifteen foot magical Burmese Pythons are there at Hogwarts" Harry said angrily and the other two chuckled. "Any way you would not believe what your goddaughter did today." Harry gestured to the young man on the hospital bed.

Neville groaned as he heard. Draco chuckled.

Draco then smirked and said "so she freed snakes from a glass cage. You know Harry, I was a Slytherin and I never freed a snake that was in a glass cage before. Neville did you ever free a snake that was in a glass cage?"

Neville shook his head "No can't say that I ever did. Timothy did you ever free a snake in a glass cage before?"

The Headboy looked over "No sir, can't say that I have."

Draco grinned and said "Harry, have you ever…"

Harry glared at them "Oh shut up." His friends laughed at him.

Hermione stuck her head out "Would you two get in here, this baby is coming within the next five minutes."

"Wow that was fast, with Eileen he was in labour for hours" Neville said as he passed Harry the rest of the goblet.

"That was because we had no idea what to expect. Now we do" Draco said and waved the various sanitising spells over himself and Harry. He then grabbed Harry and said "Let's go daddy and get my godson."

Two weeks later Fireforge sat at his desk going over some papers. The door to the outer office opened and he heard his secretary squeal in delight. He smiled and went out. He looked at his favourite humans in the whole world.

"I was wondering when you would bring the young Prince" Fireforge said with a smile.

Severus placed the bundle in the blue blanket in the goblin's arms. Fireforge looked at the baby and then up at Harry who held Eileen Lily in his arms. Teddy stood at the side with a baby bag over his shoulder.

"He looks like you Harry, his hair already has the classic unruly Potter style and it has your auburn highlights" Fireforge said looking at the beautiful baby.

"He has Severus beautiful black eyes though. I think he is a perfect combination of us both" Harry said.

"Thank Merlin he has Harry's nose though" Severus said and they chuckled.

Fireforge looked at the baby who was looked up at him curiously. The goblin cooed "Oh you are an intelligent one aren't you Prince Hyperion."

"Well if he is going to be the heir of the Prince line he will be, all of the Prince men are geniuses" Severus said proudly.

"Elijah refuses to speak to him in anything but Spartan" Harry said and Fireforge chuckled.

"So where are you are all off to?" Fireforge asked handing the baby back to his parents.

Harry chuckled and said "where do all great adventures start Fireforge; with a visit to Gringotts."

.


	60. Chapter 60: The Adventure Never Ends

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**Chapter 60: The Adventure Never Ends**_

… … …

Harry smiled looking at the empty common room, he was a little nervous. He always was the first day of school when the new and returning students would come in. This year however, the castle was humming; she told him a special student was coming.

The doors to the common room opened and the room was filled with the loud happy sound of the students. He looked at them, Dante had already informed him that there were forty six new students, the lowest number in a while but Harry was always happy if one student was sorted into his house.

The prefects directed the students to sit on the wide array of bean bag chairs on the ground in front of him. He smiled.

"Welcome, my little ones welcome to Hogwarts and to those newly sorted, congratulations on being chosen to the family of Prince. I am Harry Prince founder of this esteem house" Harry said as he watched the students with black and white ties.

There was an excited murmur from the students as they looked up at the life sized portrait of the tall broad handsome man with emerald green eyes and long black and auburn hair. On his head was a plain shimmering band of white which matched his robes of iridescent pearl but he had a sword of pure black on hip. The portrait was standing, though there was a golden throne behind him. If one looked closely one would see the symbol of a circle inside a triangle with a line from the base of the circle to the inside tip of the triangle; this symbol was engraved on the throne. Behind the throne was a stained glass window with both the Potter and Black family crests. On either side of the throne was a post, on his right a pure white snowy owl, on his left a pure black owl with green eyes. Even the returning students looked in awe at the legendary Harry Prince whose Griffin animagus form was the symbol of their house.

"My other half Severus Prince should have been here already to greet you but got tied up in a meeting with the all of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses. He should be... ah if I am not mistaken here he comes" Harry said with slight amusement. Severus always liked to make a dramatic appearance.

The door to the common room opened and banged. The students all turned around and they saw the animals in the portrait at the door run to the side of their frame as the powerful scowling black eyed man in billowing black robes came striding through. He had shoulder length straight black hair with a stripe of silvery white; he too had on a shimmering white crown on his head. He did not have a sword but a dagger on his hip, it was as if made of pearl. He looked fearsome.

The students felt the magic in the room pulse. One little first year girl grabbed the hand of the little centaur sitting next to her, they were both scared... Harry saw the movement and chuckled. As the black robed man walked through the portraits the men in the shimmering cloaks shook their heads, another who looked a lot like him smiled with pride... he was briefly accosted by one wizard portrait who turned into a grim like dog and barked angrily at him. If they were looking at him closely they saw the slight upturn of his lips as he passed the beautiful red haired witch in green robes and give a wink to the absolutely stunning witch with long black hair and emerald green eyes. Finally he came into the frame with his husband.

"You are late" Harry said and gave his husband a kiss... they heard some of the girls giggle.

"Yes well Headmistress Jacobs-Newton and I had a strong disagreement on the Apprentices final year project" Severus said.

"I thought you and Susan agreed on Atlantis" Harry said in somewhat of a surprise, the portraits of the two former Heads usually agreed on everything.

"Yes well I changed my mind I want them to go to India" Severus said and Harry gave him a slight glare.

Severus saw his husband's look and quickly changed the subject. He looked out at the new and returning students and gave them a frown. "Looks like another group of dunderheads Harry."

"Well that would make it even more fun to help them become proper witches and wizards" Harry said with amusement.

Harry held his husband's hand and the two stepped out of their portrait and into the room. The first years, even those who grew up in the magical world screamed. Harry and Severus while obviously not alive and not ghosts, were standing next to them. A brave little boy reached out and touched Harry who felt solid. Harry chuckled; it always took a while for the first years to get accustomed to their corporal forms. It was something only he, Severus and Neville could do but they actually did not do it often, preferring to be in their frames. Harry knew the other four founders could as well but only actually did it that one time. Actually Salazar did it twice, the other time was to give Julieta away at her wedding. The other portraits would only be corporal in the RoR.

Severus pulled Harry back to the present by giving the students his warning. "You all better work hard. We have a fine reputation to maintain. We have won the house-cup eight years in a row and three hundred and thirty six times in the last four hundred and fifty years. I don't want to pass it to the other idiots. Salazar got the Prince twins and I know they are going to start raking up points from early" the man spat at the 'live ones' but his husband of almost five hundred years heard the pride in his voice.

"My little name sakes went into Slytherin? I was so sure they would have ended up here, they are Princes after all. Just goes to show that the sorting hat sorts you according to your own nature and not family name or heritage. Ah well I think I need to make sure they are okay... welcome little griffins, I would see you all around" a voice said from the side. The new students gasped as they saw the handsome man who had been sitting in the corner by the fire, stand up put his wine glass down on the side table and then went through the wall.

Harry and Severus heard the murmurs of "he is a ghost?"

Harry sighed and turned to a young lad who looked like a fifth year, who had been leaning up against the wall watching them. "Octavius would you please follow him, I don't want Professor Sampson-Black coming in here yelling about Valerian disrupting her welcoming ceremony. The teen ghost nodded and whistled and the shimmering form of a horse came into the room, he got on and like the man before passed through the walls.

"He is a ghost too!" a little boy shouted.

"Are you two ghosts?" another little boy who Severus and Harry knew was one of Brian and Justine's descendents asked.

"No, little Watson, we are not ghosts. We are the corporal magical forms of our former selves which live in the castle. Ghosts are souls that have for one reason or the other have not moved on to the realm beyond. Our souls are gone, we are pure magic" Severus said.

"When we died our magic was absorbed into the castle. While our body, mind and souls went to the lands beyond, our magic actually remained and became part of Hogwarts. We are a part of her. The magic of the six founders are a part of her. If she needs defending we can become corporal and fight to protect her" Harry explained.

"You would learn more about it in your Wizarding Culture class this year" Severus said. "However, there are also ghosts in the castle and Valerian, Octavius his horse Beauty and Emily are the ghosts which are associated with the House of Prince. Valerian is the ghost who had the glass of wine. He is an expert in Runes, Charms and Swords and is a great story teller. Octavius is the young lad, who with his horse Beauty protects the house. Octavius patrols every night so know that you cannot sneak out after curfew. No one and I mean no one escapes him and don't let his looks fool you, he is not fifteen but over a thousand years old. Anyone coming late to curfew will need to explain to him why you are late. However, little ones know that no one from any other house will be able to bully you, Octavius takes his job seriously."

Harry saw one little boy sigh in relief.

"The last ghost, looks like six and in fact behaves like six. Emily is a ball of fun and mischief. Some of you might have met her before the ceremony; she was the little ghost who was campaigning against the other houses. Right now because of that she is in a time out" Severus said.

"She may be a handful but she is family. Just like you all are and no matter how naughty you are you will always be family" Harry said with a smile.

The little ones saw Severus scowling at the older ones, many of whom were chuckling and rolling their eyes as they knew how much of a softy the black robed wizard really was. As a matter of fact of the two, Harry was really the strict one. Severus was serious in class and was no nonsense and not once in any of their knowledge had any of the students even the Apprentices, ever beaten him in a fight in Advance Defence. He was also known to step out of his portrait and gave a well deserving smack to anyone caught bullying. However he was the one who would comfort them when they missed home and would help them with homework and sometimes sing them a lullaby when they can't sleep or tell them a story if it was stormy outside. If they had any problems the students tended to go to him faster than to Harry. The older students were sure that by the end of the first week the new students in their house would be calling Severus, Papa Sev like they did.

Harry smiled at the little ones "As Severus said before, we have enjoyed eight years of winning the house cup and that is partially due to our fantastic Quidditch team led by our current Headboy Apprentice Michael Prince." There was a loud round of applause as the tall boy with onyx eyes and short black, unmanageable looking hair stood up.

Harry continued and officially started his welcoming speech. "Now for those of you who have just entered, Hogwarts is the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, it was founded over 1500 years ago by the four descendents of the immortals of Atlantis; Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Nearly five hundred years ago my husband Severus and I along with Lord Neville Longbottom, the muggle Dudley Dursley Le Fay and the high elf Jarak Inatar defeated the immortal Amun and restored the balance of magic to the world. For our actions Hogwarts created a fifth house which we named Prince."

As usual there was excitement at the mention of the legendary names.

"It should have been Potter but that idiot had to change his name to Prince as if Potter is not a good name" a portrait of a young man with messy black hair and round nerdy glasses and a shimmering cloak said.

The beautiful red haired lady scowled. "Don't make me come over there James Potter or I will have Hogwarts ground you for a hundred years, you know she will do it." The young man scoffed but shut up.

A little first year boy put up his hand and Harry smiled and indicated he could speak. The boy stood up and asked with awe "Did you really know Dudley Dursley Le Fey?"

Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes and said "muggleborn".

Harry chuckled "Yes Dudley was my actually my cousin we grew up together... if you look in the corner over there..." Harry pointed and they saw the darkened corner light up and they saw the portrait of the tall muscular blond hair warrior in elven armour. He had a shining sword in his hand, a shield in the other and another sword on his hip. Around his neck there was a chain with an Egyptian Eye pendent. On the rock he was standing on there was a lotus flower, a conch shell and a strange set of gloves.

The little ones gasped at the sight of the portrait and the muggleborn boy looked at it in awe.

"That is Dudley, Hogwarts honoured him by making a portrait... since he was a muggle his portrait does not move or interact, but his greatness was honoured. His portrait is the only portrait of a muggle that exists in the magical realm, a copy of this portrait resides in the Ministry of Magic in London and the High Elf King's Palace. The Ministry also has a statue of him. When you get your tour of the school tomorrow and Michael Prince takes you to the Hogwarts Hall of Fame in the Heritage Wing you would see him on the tapestry of our battle and his armour on display... of course Excalibur is not there, she is back asleep. His other sword, his shield, the shell and the 'eye' are with the British King's muggle Ambassador to the Magical Realms which has been passed on from Ambassador to Ambassador. However his actual armour built by the legendary High Elf Feanor of Noldor is there."

There were a few mumbles of excitement.

"For those of you who are muggleborn or who grew up in the goblin realm or the elf kingdom, most of the stories and legends you would have heard are true but with slight variations. You would learn the real story in your History of Magic class with Professor Valandil Inatar who actually is the son of Jarak Inatar and the dark elf vampire Vladimir Daoi-Sith. As you would have heard at the sorting luncheon, Professor Valandil is a recent addition to our staff who is replacing his father Vladimir who along with his husband Jarak has retired after teaching here for almost five hundred years."

"Headmaster Malfoy did not tell us who would be our new Magical Defence Professor?" A seventh year female student said sounding panicked.

"Actually I would be. All Magical Defence Classes will be moved to the Room of Requirements and yes Apprentices I am still going to be teaching at Apprentice Level and yes you will still be assigned time to practice with Galen and the others. However Master Yue Fei and Mistress Zhou have agreed to spend a few months" Harry said.

The older students immediately went into an uproar and Severus looked at Harry with a smile, they knew that announcement would cause excitement.

When the excitement died down Severus said "Now all of you who wish to become Advance Masters of Defence; Michael, Toby, Rachel, Zate you know this is a once in a life time opportunity, do not disappoint us."

"I am sure you wouldn't... for you first years please look at the examples of our Newt and Apprentice Level students. Every year students of our house as well as from the other Houses at Hogwarts have gone on to the magical Universities at Atlantis, Japan, India, Babylon, Heliopolis and for some of those of elven heritage Alfheim. We expect the same of you all" Harry said with twinkling green eyes.

"Now this evening, first years you will be taken to the Room of Requirement where you will be meeting with Severus and I and the other four founders where your magical potential will be tested. Don't worry it is not painful and no we will not make you fight a Basilisk or a Griffin or a Lion or any of the other ridiculous rumours I know you would have heard from the older students. We will just be looking into your eyes, to see what natural magical talents you may have. Some of you may have necromancy talents or may be parselmouths or may have the potential to be an animagus or have healing ability, or may be an elemental or a combination of those talents. Second years to seventh years, your tests will be done tomorrow."

One little girl with bushy brown hair stood up and asked excitingly "Has there ever been someone with all of those talents?"

The portraits all turned and looked at Harry. Severus chuckled "Yes one... Harry."

The first years all looked at their founder in absolute amazement.

Harry cleared his throat (even though he did not need to). "Yes well I am sure that one of these years there will be another and that is why we keep testing you, most of my talents did not show up until I was over seventeen. In my day we were not tested as you are and my talent was left dormant until it came out when I almost died and Hogwarts helped me release it. Now we test you every year to see emerging talents and potentials so we could help you learn how to control and develop your magic."

The first years gasped when a three feet, six inches tall pointed eared house-elf silently appeared. The miniature grey haired elf had on rich black and gold robes, the sorting hat on his head and a black and gold staff in his hand. The older students stood and bowed and younger students followed. With a wave of his hand the elf told them to sit.

"Dante I was wondering when you were going to join us... First Years, I know you would have met him briefly at the sorting feast but I would like to introduce our most esteemed Head of Potions at Hogwarts, and Head of the International Potions Guild, Advanced Potions Master Professor Dante Potter-Black. Even though Professor Fairchild is the official Head of House, Professor Dante is the honorary for life Head of Prince House."

Even though Harry and Severus had officially changed their name to Prince and had offered to change Dante's name as well, he refused. The elf had said he was very proud of his name and would show them his certificates with the name on it. He had broken many barriers and his name was an inspiration to many house-elves and even goblins. Now the low-elf (as house-elves were now called), was well known throughout the world and was respected by millions of many different species including humans both magics and muggles. He still however refused to stop calling Harry and Severus Master and would say only when he was their equal would he stop.

"Master Harry please... I am way too old to be running after little first years..." Dante said with a smile but then turned to the students who were sitting in front of him. "However little ones if you need any advice on anything you are free to come and see me. My office is on the second floor behind the portrait of the large tree in the cemetery... but a warning to any of you including you NEWT students, Frederick Weasley, who decide to do any illegal brewing. I am very old school and keep a switch for those who decide to not heed my warnings and sneak into one of the many potions labs. I know everything that happens in my labs... EVERYTHING. It does not matter who your parents are Artemis Malfoy and Gideon McGonagall, you break into my labs you will feel my wrath" Dante gave them a glare which was identical to the one Severus was glowering at them.

Dante turned to the portrait and said in elvish "We need you and Master Severus to come to the Headmaster's office urgently."

Harry was about to ask his daughter to take over when there was a slight scream as a tall ghost in green and silver came in with Valerian and Emily in either hand.

"Tom?" Harry asked.

"I would appreciate it if you keep your ancestors here and not have them invade my Tower" the ghost Tom said.

"Yes well we lived in that Tower before you Lord Voldesnort" Emily said.

"Emily you will apologise to Lord Riddle Slytherin this instant" Octavius said coming in and the little ghost girl quickly mumbled an apology. Octavius looked at Harry and Severus "I am sorry Harry, he pulled rank on me" Octavius giving his ghostly grandfather a slight glare.

"Tom I am sorry, they would not bother your snakes for the rest of the orientation week" Harry said and the ghost nodded and left. Harry looked at the two ghosts, Valerian went back and sat on his chair and picked up the wine he had left. Emily happily went and sat among the first years.

Severus shook his head and mumbled "I told you to send them to Prince Manor; you are the one who wanted them here."

Harry ignored his husband who he knew absolutely loved his ghostly family. Harry turned to the ever calm looking young ghost in green and black riding clothes. "Octavius we seem to have an emergency, could you help the students settle in."

Octavius nodded.

Harry and Severus turned and jumped back into their portrait. They heard the students gasp. Severus chuckled but Harry turned to the beautiful black haired witch who stood in the next frame and said "Eileen Lily could you go through the house rules with them and explain the concept of school unity with them?"

"Of course Dad" the beautiful witch with long black hair and green eyes said and walked over and stood next to her parents in their frame. "They will listen or I will call my dragon Black Warrior for them" she said with a smirk. The first years gasped and looked at her dragon rider's armour. The little ones looked scared but the apprentices cheered and Harry shook his head; with Artemis and Apollo coming, they would most likely bring the dragon with them.

"Just make sure if he does come he doesn't burn down the Tower" Severus said giving her a knowing look.

"That only happened once" Eileen Lily said and hearing someone cough she said "the temple on Mount Olympus doesn't count, it's not a Tower. It's wasn't my fault; a temple dedicated to Zeus should have been able to tolerate a few lightning bolts."

"And Black Island?" Dante said sternly.

"That house crumbled it did not burn and that was Hyperion and Shiva not me, as well you know Dante" she said.

"You dared them" Dante said.

She was about to give a retort when Harry cleared his throat and both Eileen Lily and Dante fixed their clothes and neither looked at the man who had over four hundred and eighty years ago tanned their hides royally for that particular stunt. The sorting hat on Dante's head chuckled.

"Yes well if it didn't you would not have been able to build the beautiful potions research facility that stands there now" the portrait that had been a dog said.

"You always encouraged them in their mischief" Elijah Prince's portrait said with a frown and glared at Sirius.

"Hey it's what I do, I am a Marauder, I had to pass on the legacy" Sirius said and gave the students a wink. Some of the older ones giggled and a few others winked back to the portrait. "Right James" Sirius said looking at the other portrait who was his partner in crime.

"I admit nothing" James said giving his wife's portrait a scared look.

Lily shook her head and told her son "your little ones will be safe and would be told about school unity."

Harry nodded and then turned back to the student "Little Griffins, Severus and I need to leave you but we leave you in good hands. Michael Prince I expect you to ensure that they all go to bed on time."

Harry held Severus' hand and the two left their frame and went to Severus' frame in the Headmaster's Office.

Minerva looked at them and smiled "Nice group of younglings this year Harry?"

"Yes aren't they always. Your great grandson many times was sorted in our house" Harry said.

"Gideon yes I thought he would, he has a lot of potential. His dad told me he is already a cat animagus like my son David" Minerva said with pride.

Severus looked down at the Headmaster. Septimius Malfoy was the former Runes Professor and Head of Ravenclaw, he was tall, good looking and had the trademark platinum blond hair that the Malfoys were known for. He was a good and fair man and had often reminded Severus of his beloved godson Draco. As a matter of fact Septimius had gotten accustomed to the Founder of Prince House calling him Draco rather than his actual name. Not that he minded Draco Black was one of the most famous healers in wizarding history. The hospital Draco and his wife Hermione had founded, the Granger Black Hospital, was considered by all as the most advanced hospital in the world. It was only when he first came as a student did Septimius find out that the famous healer was born Draco Malfoy.

"You said there was an emergency?" Severus said as he settled in his chair.

"I am just waiting for Godric and Salazar to arrive" Septimius said.

Severus then turned to speak to the portrait of Neville. While not a headmaster, like Harry, Neville was considered a Guardian and was called whenever the various Headmaster or Headmistresses needed advice. Neville and his wife Luna had portraits in the Hufflepuff family quarters but Neville spent a lot of his time in his greenhouse or in the Advanced Research Potions Lab and Luna spent a lot of time in the North Tower with the divinations professor. They spent most of their free time with Harry, Severus and the other founders. Neville was currently telling Severus, of his and Luna's 'vacation' to the school in Atlantis. Severus told him of his and Harry's visit to the Parselmagic school in India, where their son Hyperion's portrait was located.

Harry walked over and sat in his ancestor's red and gold throne and spoke to Rowena and Helga. Two minutes after Harry and Severus arrived, the two best friends came in. Godric playfully picked up Harry, tossed him over his shoulder, walked over and deposited him on Severus' lap. Salazar laughed raucously. Septimius shook his head; the founders of the school were sometimes, just as bad as or worse than the students.

Septimius sighed "We have a problem; we had a new student come in after the sorting was finished... He missed the train and apparently flew to Hogwarts on a broom."

"He is a transfer student?" Rowena said.

"No he is a first year. I just thank Merlin that the statues of secrecy no longer exists otherwise we would have had serious problems. He apparently landed a few times to ask directions" Septimius said.

"I like this lad already" Salazar said with a grin.

"You would. He arrived with no luggage, no wand but with a snake around his neck and the broom. He is a parselmouth" Septimius said.

"Well he is mine" Salazar said.

"Hold your horses Sal, I have quite a few parselmouths in my house as well and let's not forget whose house has the Parselmagic games trophy" Harry said.

Salazar folded his arms and grumbled in parseltongue. Severus shook his head.

"Yes well the sorting hat could not sort him" Septimius said and all of the portraits sat up. The Headmaster continued, "He says his name is Zach Serpent, the sorting hat says his name is Zachariah St. John which is also what the Hogwarts Registration Book has. However I do not remember his name in the book before today or sending out a letter." The headmaster who had a photographic memory said.

"That is very curious" Minerva said.

"When you said the sorting hat could not sort him what did you mean?" Godric asked seriously.

"I mean when he put the hat on his head the damn thing took a few minutes, chuckled and said I cannot sort him" Septimius said.

"Well I say bring the lad in, lets took a look at him" Harry said.

Septimius called Dante and a minute later the Headmaster's door opened and the elf came in with a young boy who looked like he was seven but was obviously older, though not yet eleven. He had on a pair of pants that was held up by a piece of string; his shirt was three times too big and was falling off his bony shoulder. He looked like he hadn't eaten in a while but the fresh pudding stain on his shirt indicated he had just finished eating. The boy looked around and then looked up at the pictures.

Severus gasped; the little boy had brilliant twinkling blue eyes and long auburn hair. Severus looked at Harry who was staring at the boy.

"Do you know who he looks like?" Harry whispered to Severus.

"He looks like a young Albus Dumbledore" Severus whispered back.

"Who is Albus Dumbledore?" Septimius asked.

"NO ONE" Harry, Severus, Neville, Minerva, Godric, Salazar, Helga, Rowena and a few of the older headmasters' portraits shouted together.

The little boy at first looked shocked at the talking portraits but then he looked annoyed. "Where is my snake?"

"I told you little one, she is being taken care of. We have a serpentorium in Slytherin House where all the snakes in the school live" Dante said.

"Slytherin, that be the big tower with the Great One on the outside?" the boy said and Harry grinned.

"_**[Tell me ssson, who are your parentsss?]"**_ Harry hissed.

"_**[You ssspeak?]"**_ The boy said in astonishment.

"_**[Yesss, sssome of usss do, now anssswer the quessstion]"**_ Severus said sternly.

"_**[I don't know I grew up in the Ssst. John'sss orphanage, until two yearsss ago when I ran away and I found Ssserpent, ssshe taught me magic and then a wolf told me to come here. I thought it wasss going to eat me and I usssed my magic and then the wolf ssstopped and told me to come here]"**_ the boy said.

"_**[Well little one welcome to Hogwartsss]" **_Salazar said with a smile.

Harry looked at the boy and then waved his hand and a red beam engulfed the boy. The boy screamed but they knew he was more scared than anything; he was not in any pain. They saw images of the boy's life on the outside of the beam; being beaten in the muggle orphanage, him running and hiding in a corner, him stealing food from a garbage bin and then him running away. They saw him finding the adder and the snake teaching him magic. They saw both him and the snake literally disappear and hide as the officials from the Riddle and Potter orphanages came looking for him but could not find him, though they passed right in front of him. Outside of what looked like London, they met a wolf who spoke to the boy and told him he was a Great Wizard and that he needed to go to Hogwarts. They saw him stealing the broom with the snake's guidance.

Harry chuckled when he saw the expression on the boy's face when he went into the air for the first time.

Rowena smiled when they saw an eagle speaking to the boy in the sky and she showed him the way to Hogwarts. She gave Salazar a knowing look.

With a wave of Harry's hand the beam ended and the boy started cursing. Dante shook his head and with a flick of his hand the boy's mouth was filled with soap.

Harry turned to Dante who still had on the sorting hat and said "Give him the wand."

Dante raised his eyebrow but he silently disappear. The little boy gasped in shock but then turned and tried to look stoic. Severus chuckled. Dante reappeared and handed the boy a black and white box and told him to open it.

The boy looked at them all and when Harry nodded the boy opened the box. Severus felt Harry grab his hand in excitement. The boy looked at the holly wand with the phoenix carving and the blood stone. The wand practically leapt into the boy's hand. They saw the same look of rapturous joy on the boy's face that it had when he was flying. He glowed a bright gold. Harry and Severus looked at each other with identical grins. Harry's old wand had finally found a new master.

"Give it a wave" Dante said and the boy complied.

They all watched as gold, silver, pearl, red, blue, yellow and green beamed came out of the wand. The boy giggled when the rainbow of shimmering lights rained down on him.

Septimius looked at Dante who was smiling broadly and then at the portraits.

"Well Mr. St. John, you are a very special boy indeed. I could understand why our sorting hat could not sort you" Godric said grinning.

"Yes the last lad like him I was forced to sort ended up forming his own house" the hat said with a chuckle.

The boy looked confused but then adamantly said "I am not St. John... they only call me that because I was from the St. John's orphanage. I don't want to be named for them anymore. I ran away."

Harry smiled. "Yes you did and now you are part of the Hogwarts family, so welcome home, Zachariah Hogwarts. I suspect that if we test you, we will be amazed beyond anything we have ever seen, even me... Septimius, Zachariah will live with us in Prince House but will spend his years in each of the various houses as his magic grows. Contact Minister Longbottom and have the boy's guardianship be assigned to Hogwarts."

Septimius looked at him shocked "but that has never..." he stopped whatever he was going to say when he saw all six 'founders' glaring at him sternly. "I will do that right away."

"If Longbottom gives you any trouble, just ask Julieta's portrait in Slytherin Tower to go to her husband Teddy's portrait in the Minister's Office. He would help" Severus said smiling thinking of the man who he thought of as his eldest son. A young man who became one of the most powerful and beloved Ministers of Magic in the country's history.

"Zachariah, Professor Dante here will take care of you... you are home now" Harry said softly.

They saw the tears in the boy's eyes and boy looked up and tried to dry his tears and then bravely looked at them "My snake?"

"Your protector will always have a home with you, once she wants it, as will your wolf when he reaches here. Do not worry little one all will be well" Harry said.

"Look you see how the flowers are growing on the desk. That is the castle's way of welcoming you. Go on and pick it" Severus said and the boy looked as if he wanted to but he was unsure.

"Go on my child, it is for you" Godric said and the boy took a breath and walked over and picked the flower. He held it close as if it were made of gold.

Severus looked at Dante and told him to ensure the child had a proper bath and then organise, clothes, books and what ever he needed. Harry told him to make sure the boy visited the hospital wing and have the healer check him and prepare a special diet for him. Dante smiled.

"Come on little Zachariah Hogwarts" Dante said and directed the boy out of the room.

As he left Godric stated "Rowena I want when we take him to the Room, you do a heritage check. I want to know exactly who he is."

"And if he is a descendent of Albus?" Phineas Nigellus asked.

"I have never heard of Albus having children... and Aberforth's son and daughter died in the first war against Voldemort" Minerva said.

"It does not matter, a child should be looked at for his own merit and not for who his ancestors are" Salazar said sternly.

"Nor should they be blamed for their ancestors' sins" Severus said and gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

"Godric you said you waited a thousand years for a student like me, well I am happy I did not have to wait as long. I think my true apprentice has just arrived" Harry said and they all heard Hogwarts chuckling.

"I think ladies and gentlemen we just met the next evolutionary stage of magic" Neville said with a laugh.

... ... ...

Harry stood in the golden frame that Valandil had placed in front of his class. He looked out at the excited first years. He smiled; the class had humans, elves, centaurs, goblins, a vampire and a veela.

He saw the little boy Zach sitting laughing with a little girl who obviously had mermaid blood as she had green hair. He smiled and felt his husband's hand in his. He turned to Severus who was also looking at the class. He knew exactly what his husband was thinking... things had definitely improved over the centuries.

"Today we have a real treat. We will be learning about the war of the Atlantian Immortals from the heroes of that war. You all know them as the founders of Prince House and Professors in Advance Defence, Potions and Parselmagic but it pleases me to introduce, Prince Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor and Prince Severus Tobias Prince Snape both of the House of Prince" Valandil said proudly looking at his godparents' portraits.

As the class cheered, Harry looked at his husband whose onyx eyes were glowing with pride. Severus looked at Harry and saw the eternal love that shimmered from his emerald green eyes. He squeezed his hand and all of the students felt the loving magic which seemed to come not only from the portrait but also from the castle itself. Zach looked around sharply and Harry knew the boy heard Hogwarts musical laughter.

Still holding Severus' hand Harry turned to the student and with a smile said "Well it all started with a visit to Gringotts..."

**THE END**

.

_A/N I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. I would like to give special thanks to those who reviewed. It has been a fantastic journey and I thank you all for sharing it with me._

_Jadedragon36_


End file.
